Sekiryuutei Supremo: Ascension
by IzanagiOmega
Summary: Tras pasar tantas adversidades, Ise y compañía aún deben hacer frente a retos más difíciles. La verdad de un pasado oculto, entes que desean acabar con el mundo. Mantener el legado de quienes salvaron el mundo antes que ellos. Poderes, sentimientos y dedicación, eso era lo que iba a cambiar el mundo. Cambio liderado por el Sekiryuutei Supremo, este es su Ascenso. (IsexHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno. He vuelto, al fin tras tanto ajetreo. Un mes en Canada, de vacaciones, lo necesitaba. Pero aquí estoy de vuelta con todos ustedes, estoy seguro que esperaban esto. Eso espero.**

**Bueno, como siempre, el fic seguirá la historia anterior, el Sekiryuutei Supremo. Además de que estoy poniendo un pequeño resumen para todos ustedes. Disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Una historia a veces no es lo que uno espera. A veces, tiene más cosas de las que uno puede ver, más cosas de las que uno puede esperar. Hay miles de ellas en el mundo y en la historia, no todas son bonitas, felices o inspiradoras.

Tomemos el caso de la historia de Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei de esta era. Padres asesinados, una infancia donde tuvo que hundir el recuerdo y tratar de avanzar para no quedarse en la oscuridad. Tuvo gente que lo ayudo, eso sí. Un hombre que es su maestro, un padre. Pero no fue hasta que tuvo sus 17 años, que todo tomo un rumbo para mejorar.

Volvió a su ciudad natal, Kuoh, para ayudar a petición de Azazel a detener a Kokabiel. Ahí fue donde conoció a Rias Gremory y su grupo. Quienes, luego de días, se volverían sus amigos y la familia que necesitaba. Y tras pasar tiempo con ellos, con Rias sobretodo, pudo recuperar algo de su yo anterior.

Tras salvar a Rias de un compromiso arreglado, donde la chica desarrollo sentimientos hacia él, fue hacia un continente perdido con ella, el grupo, su propio equipo y con Sona Sitri y dos de sus siervos, donde vio de nuevo a su amiga de la infancia. Pero el hallazgo de ese continente se volvió una lucha para salvar al mundo, donde, tras derrotar al Dios creado por la gente de ese continente perdido, Yaldabaoth, fue que se descubrió algo. Ise era la reencarnación de un hombre llamado Haou, el Rey Supremo, quien aterrorizo a varios Dioses.

Pero eso no importo, el joven tenía amigos. Y tras volver a casa, donde, por cosas del destino, conoció a Vali Lucifer, su rival, su maestro, Rean Schawzer volvió y donde además se realizó una conferencia de paz entre las Facciones Bíblicas, donde al final Ise y Vali lucharon, se hizo un tratado de paz, uno donde las cosas optaron por cambiar…

Claro, el cambio no es fácil. En especial para la gente joven, Ise obtuvo en una visita al museo, donde fue invitado por la Maou Serafall, tres objetos que se creían perdidos, los Cosmic Packs. Esos 3 objetos con consciencia propia, llenos de odio y rencor a la humanidad por lo que vieron, trataron de hundir al joven en la desesperación. Y hubiera sido así si sus amigos no hubieran ayudado, además de la ayuda espiritual de una chica que él conoció por medio de un nexo espiritual, el mundo tenía planes para ellos. Y cuando fueron al inframundo, las cosas tal vez mejoraron un poco…

Pero el día de una fiesta de importancia, un demonio del pasado volvió. Rahab se llevó a Sona para hacerla su esposa y lastimo a Ise de gravedad. El joven se sintió débil por eso y las Cosmic Packs querían aprovechar eso para hundirlo en la Ruina, pero la misma chica de antes lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y volver a la lucha. Al final, Ise tomó algo del poder de los Cosmic Packs y con ayuda de su maestro y amigos, Rahab fue derrotado. Luego de ello, tras entender que no puede seguir así, optó por admitirle a Rias lo que sentía por ella y ambos aceptaron el reto de iniciar una relación.

Claro, al final Rean y él fueron a una isla oculta llena de magia, donde el adulto quería la ayuda de dos conocidas para la educación en el inframundo. Ahí, Ise conoció a Twilight Sparkle, la chica con quien había estado hablando, y sus amigas. Siendo ellas las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, objetos mágicos antiguos. Y tras varios días juntos, se hicieron muy amigos, aunque en el caso de la chica fue una revelación sus sentimientos hacia su amigo.

Se vieron forzados a enfrentar un enemigo sellado en la isla, donde Ise y las chicas lucharon con todo lo que tenía, donde el Sekiryuutei obtuvo acceso a las armas de su vida pasada, obteniendo la victoria. EL resultado de todo esto fue que las chicas fueran con ellos a Japón, para ser embajadoras de la isla. Las cosas se volvieron animadas en la casa luego de ello.

Pero no hubo descanso, Rias y su grupo tenían un Rating Game con Diadora Astaroth, el hermano de Ajuka, quien estaba obsesionado con Asia. Y el día de dicho juego, todo se fue al demonio. Diadora se había unido a la Khaos Brigade, los terroristas que estaban contra la alianza. El secuestro de Asia, las luchas para salvarla y demás fueron un punto aparte, porque, tras creerla muerta por un ataque de Shalba Belcebú, Ise perdió el control y las Cosmic Packs se activaron para dar forma a un poder maldito. El cual le permitió acabar con el demonio, pero que hundió al chico en la Ruina, quien al ver su error, trato de acabar con su vida tras clavarse la espada de su maestro en el pecho.

Irónicamente, eso fue un plan por parte de un ser oculto. Skeith fue una existencia que vivió junto al alma de Haou y por lo tanto estaba ligado a Ise ahora, planeo todo para despertar él y los otros siete como él, quienes salieron al mundo. El joven, en propia mente, se enfrentó al ente, donde Alfa, el líder de los Cosmic Packs, le dio acceso a su poder, permitiendo ganar y asimilar a Skeith, ligando sus almas y existencias.

Tras ello, todo pareció algo más calmado. Pero no fue así, Loki, el Dios del engaño de la mitología Nórdica, planeaba iniciar el Rganarok. Su base de operaciones estaba en una isla, y se le pidió a los jóvenes de ir. Ellos aceptaron, donde se les unieron el grupo de Vali, el primo de Rias, Saiaraorg Bael y su siervo Regulus. Sona y su equipo, además de algunos conocidos de Rean para enfrentar todo los que se le venía, donde tuvieron la ayuda de tres barcos creados por la Alianza.

La batalla para detener el Ragnaraok se llevó acabo. Pero Akeno Himejima, tras tener contacto con su padre, con quien su relación era complicada, le dio pase al ser llamado Innis de unirse a ella y tomar control de su cuerpo. Eso complico todo, el grupo se separo para ayudarla y hacer frente a los siervos de Loki. Cada uno de ellos fue derrotado por nuestros amigos e Ise, tras obtener el poder total de Gamma, quien aceptó la importancia y la variedad de las emociones humanas, salvó a Akeno quien aceptó que no debía seguir huyendo de sus problemas.

En una batalla final, Ise, Vali, Kiba, Sairaorg, Gasper y Saji enfrentaron a Loki, mientras el resto luchaba contra el último siervo de Loki y un ejército de bestias. Los 7 elementos de la Armonía evolucionaron en medio de la batalla, Akeno aceptó el poder de Innis y los 6 jóvenes derrotaron a Loki, Ise dándole muerte con el arma de Haou. Lograron salvar el mundo, pero eso les demostró que había más cosas para ellos. Más tras ver como Kurama, un lobo que había estado viviendo con ellos, se volvió demonio junto con Rossweisse. El grupo de Rias estaba completo al fin.

Pocas semanas luego de ello, Ise y Sairarorg tuvieron una lucha de exhibición, de modo oficial, pero todo siendo una jugada por los nobles de los demonios. Ambos lucharon con todo lo que tuvieron, Ise obtuvo el poder de Beta, quien admiraba la convicción de estos chicos. La batalla acabó con la victoria del Sekiryuutei, pero el impacto de esta pelea terminó siendo buena para el resto de la comunidad demoniaca.

El viaje a Kyoto ocurrió como fue previsto, Ayane, una de las chicas que estaban en el equipo de Ise, volvió a casa por una llamada que recibió. Pero en medio de su camino, Magus, otro de los entes, se unió a ella. Y tras pasar tiempo con su hermana y madre, aprendió que no puede seguir teniendo miedo de la falsedad de sus relaciones. Obviamente, las cosas no fueron fáciles en Kyoto. Yasaka, la líder de esa zona de Kyoto, había sido secuestrada por la Facción de Héroes liderados por Cao Cao, portador de la True Longinus. Ise y compañía fueron a salvarla y tras una batalla ardua, donde Ayane accedió al poder de Magus, lograron su objetivo. Pero aún así, sentían que su suerte no era la mejor, cada vez se enfrentaban a gente más fuerte…

Y fue unas semanas luego de ello, que Morgana Le Fay, quien se había unido a Fidchell, sin saberlo, recibió el pedido de llamado de una amiga en Egipto. Ise y las chicas de tercer año con Fay fueron en su ayuda. Tras surcar un templo egipcio antiguo, la hallaron. Mana, les comentó sobre Kahim y los Artilugios Malditos. En un intento de saber que hacer hizo que Fischell pierda control de su poder luego de oír un texto antiguo. Ise y sus amigas la salvaron, pero sus enemigos los mandaron a otro lugar, Fay y Mana fueron apresadas. La batalla más difícil de ellos estaba por iniciar.

Todas las batallas fueron personales, las chicas mostraron su gran poder y determinación, superando sus límites tras estar cerca de la muerte en medio de sus batallas e Ise logró tener la determinación que necesitaba para estar cerca de un nuevo poder.

Pero no pudieron evitar el regreso de Kahim, el elegido de Ra, quien sacrifico a quienes lo revivieron, incluso Mana, para estar completo. La batalla se hizo personal, Ise y compañía lucharon para derrotarlo, pero Kahim era muy poderoso. Cuando se creyó todo perdido, Ise se puso de pie tras estar cerca de la muerte, teniendo acceso al Modo Omega, el poder unido de los Cosmic Packs. Crimson Cosmos Ascension fue el nombre de ese poder, uno que le dio al joven la capacidad de luchar con Kahim y ganar tras una batalla difícil.

Volver a casa, pasar tiempo en el festival escolar y demás, les hizo entender que sus acciones estaban moldeando el mundo… Con nueva determinación, juraron luchar por el mundo que estaban creando.

Aunque, sin que ellos lo supieran, seguían el legado de alguien, quien tras tantas penurias, había luchado por crear un mundo mejor. No para él, sino para quienes estarían luego de él. Por alguien quien quería mucho. Lo más gracioso de todo esto, es que él nunca esperó nada de nadie, no fue el mejor, no fue quien uno llamaría un héroe. Ya que, como humano que era, era un ser imperfecto, quien cometió errores y pago el precio de cada uno. Pero aun así, lucho para crear un futuro mejor.

La historia del Rey Supremo y el Sekiryuutei, habían estado separadas, pero desde este punto, iban a estar estrictamente ligadas. Porque lo que estaba por pasar en el mundo, había estado ligado en un punto a la vida de ese humano llamado Haou, un God Slayer.

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 1: Un Pasado Olvidado**

_-Dime hermano… ¿Estás seguro del camino que elegiste es el correcto?_

Una mujer habló desde su cama, el que la oía se sentía triste. El estado en el que ella estaba denotaba que no iba a estar bien, se le veía debilitada y hasta… Cansada.

_-Yo…. Yo si lo estoy, he vivido siguiéndolo y me siento feliz de haberlo recorrido contigo y con todos ustedes. –_ La mujer sonrió con algo de dificultad y algo de tristeza. – _Aun sabiendo que este era mi destino… no hace mucho más fácil la despedida. No ser capaz de ver a mi pequeña Aura crecer… Eso es lo que más me duele._

Se pudo ver que alguien tomaba la mano ya algo débil de la mujer y ella sonrió en respuesta. Sonreía porque sabía que él era el que más iba a sufrir.

-_No llores, tienes a Charllotte y el resto… ya no estás sólo. Ya no eres ese niño ladrón que iba de un lado a otro sólo para traerme, aunque sea un poco de comida cada día… Eres un Héroe… Mi Héroe… - _Las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer no tardaron en salir, para ella también era difícil despedirse del ser que la cuido toda la vida… ellos eran más unidos que hermanos comunes ya que sólo se tenían al otro. – _Recuerda… aunque mi cuerpo se vaya… yo siempre estaré a tu lado… Hi…_

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos de su improvisada siesta, se levantó del sillón en donde estaba durmiendo sólo para soltar un pequeño suspiro y algo… lágrimas…

-¿Pasa algo Ise-san? – El Sekiryuutei pasó a ver a Asia quien era la que estaba lavando los platos luego del almuerzo que todos tuvieron hoy. - ¿Estás bien?

-No es nada Asia, sólo algo en mi ojo. – Ise trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, en verdad no quería preocupar a nadie con un sueño de…

-Pero no es normal verte llorar, ese sueño debió ser muy… triste. – La rubia se sentó al lado del joven quien sólo pudo asentir a esas palabras, era verdad.

-Creo que… fue el momento en que Haou vio a Lavenza morir… - Asia se sorprendió al oír eso. – Como todos saben, Lavenza era de un cuerpo débil a pesar de sus grandes poderes y habilidades, es por ello que no vivió mucho… al parecer el nacimiento de su hija la debilitó más… no haber vivido más allá de los 30… Ella…

-No sé como era Lavenza-san, lo único que vimos de ella fue en el incidente de Loki y se pudo ver que era una mujer amable y generosa… Estoy segura que ella no deseaba darle un mal recuerdo a su hermano, ella lo quería mucho según pudimos ver. – Ise sonrió a esas palabras, era verdad… Lavenza quería mucho a su hermano.

-Lo sé… es sólo que siento que Haou desea mostrarme algo… no sé que es pero… - Ise vio su mano derecha para luego hacerla puño. – Estoy seguro que es algo muy importante, al menos para él.

-Puede ser, pero de nada servirá que lo pienses mucho Ise-san, lo mejor es que ya bajes al área de entrenamiento. Todos están esperando, sólo faltamos nosotros dos. – Asia se quitó el delantal y se puso en frente del joven. - Vamos Ise-san. – La chica le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ise sonrió a esas palabras y extendió su mano para aceptar la ayuda. Al tomarla sintió que…

-_Vamos cabeza hueca, todos nos esperan. – _La imagen de Asia fue reemplazada por la de alguien más… esta era la de una mujer de cabello rosa rojizo y ojos verdes, se le veía muy confiada y algo grosera pero… ¿Por qué le daba una sensación de alegría…?

-¿Ise-san? – la voz de Asia lo sacó del trance en que estaba. - ¿Qué pasa…?

-Nada… sólo me quedé pensando en algo. – Ise se puso de pie para poder ir hacia el sótano donde el resto de habitantes de la casa espera.

Asia veía como el joven se iba paso lento a la escalera, no podía evitar sentir que algo malo pasaba con él. Desde que regresó a casa luego del Festival, se le ha visto algo… ido. Recuerda que Rias y Twilight le comentaron que a veces parecía mirar a la nada… Ya habían pasado unos días desde el Festival y él seguía igual. Al inicio lo atribuían a lo que pasó con Mana pero ahora, con lo que escuchó, lo atribuye a que tiene que ver con Haou.

-Espero que no pase nada malo con Ise-san… - La rubia fue tras el Sekiryuutei, hora del entrenamiento del día.

* * *

Como todo domingo, no era raro ver a todos entrenar para prepararse páralo que sea que viene. El futuro era incierto y ellos lo sabían, más ahora que nunca que saben que enemigos de clase Dios pueden ser muy posibles a corto plazo, deben estar listos.

En el área, las que entrenaban mientras eran vistas eran Akeno, Ayane y Fay, las 3 usando sus Avatar Triggers. Ver como las 3 chicas peleaban con distintos estilos de batalla demostraba que los 8 Infinitos eran únicos y a la vez muy versátiles para la batalla por lo que logran ver.

Mientras Ayane usaba los escudos creados por las hojas de energía verde, así como de vez en cuando como trampas para pelear, Fay lo hacía con el báculo de energía para poder atacar con múltiples hechizos sin ningún sobre esfuerzo alguno. Akeno era la que atacaba con velocidad y magia, sus alas bañadas con el poder de Innis le daban esta capacidad de vuelo que mucho desearían tener.

El resto miraba la batalla de práctica, asombrados de que ellas 2 tengan en su poder algo como eso. Si no consideran los hechos recientes, podrían decir que todas ellas en esos estados, son tan fuertes como demonios de clase suprema.

-Bien, creo que con eso basta. – Celine acabó el round de práctica, la gata servía como referí esta vez ya que era una excelente evaluadora. – Muy bien chicas, mejor de lo que espere.

-Gracias Celine-san. – Fay se secaba el sudor de la frente, este nuevo poder era increíble…

-Pero se nota que aún están verdes… Akeno, tus movimientos al volar son buenos pero al queres cambiar de dirección pierdes velocidad.

-Ugh… si, ya lo note…

-Ayane, en tu caso… piensas demasiado en como y donde dejar tus trampas. Así como el poder a usar en tu escudo.

-Que una gata me diga eso…

-Y Fay, no pienses en el hechizo, déjalo fluir. Eso lo hará más poderoso y fácil de usar. – La maga asintió con algo de pena. – A lo demás, van bien.

-No se sientan mal chicas, Celine es estricta en sus análisis pero siempre piensa para bien. – Rean se acercó con el resto de mujeres adultas de la casa. – Además, la tienen más fácil que el pobre Kurama…

Todos pasaron a ver como el lobo era entrenado arduamente por Skoll y Hati, ahora que tenía un buen nivel, ambos hijos de Fenrir iban con más fuerza hacia el pobre cachorro que salió volando por el aire debido a una llamarada del Lobo que persigue al sol.

-¡Kurama! – Rossweise gritó horrorizada como el lobo caía al suelo. - ¿¡No pueden ser más suaves con el pobre!?

-Creo que no sería entrenamiento si lo son…. No te rías Cheese. – Fluttershy también estaba preocupada pero no había más que hacer, teniendo al ratón en mano mientras Fay entrenaba le llamo la atención por reírse de la desgracia ajena.

El resto soltó una pequeña risa porque en verdad era gracioso como la chica, tan amable como es, puede domar a bestias salvajes con sólo una mirada… los 3 lobos de la casa son nada ante la mirada de ella.

-Por cierto ¿E Ise? – Twilight miraba a todos lados en espera de ver a su novio pero nada…. No habían señales de él.

-Estaba durmiendo antes de venir aquí, Asia se quedó para esperar a que despierte. – AJ se acomodó su sombrero. - El pobre se le veía cansado.

-Debe de relajarse, no estar tenso… - Rarity habló con una gran sonrisa, una que todos sabían porque era…

-El hecho de que ella y Yuuto estén juntos es…

-Si, es bueno pero… ya está dando miedo que sonría tanto…

-Ya ni le importa si se ensucia… ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra Rarity?

Aki, Kaori y Pinkie tuvieron una charla "secreta", no lo fue porque se podía oír lo que decían pero a la modista parecía no importarle. Estaba tan feliz… Eso sí, Kiba aun trata de acostumbrarse a la idea de tener novia, necesita consejos… Mientras esto pasaba, Ray se acercó a Rias y Sona, ambas hablando algo relacionado a los demonios mientras miraban a Xenovia e Irina entrenar esta vez.

-Con que es eso… ya decía yo si iba a haber una promoción…

-Así es… al parecer no desean cancelar los exámenes… debo de decir que es bueno para la moral del grupo.

-¿Moral de que? – Sona miró a Raynare quien estaba cruzada de brazos. - ¿Paso algo?

-No Ray… es sólo que…. Digamos que algunos de mis siervos pasaran a ser demonios de clase Media. - la caído se sorprendió al oír eso… - Yuuto, Akeno fueron seleccionado por mi lado.

-En mi lado fue Saji, el muy idiota se nota muy feliz. – la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. – Se lo merece, luego de todo lo que entrena y demás…. Aunque dice que dará el examen luego, quiere primero mejorar sus habilidades.

-Sin contar que ayudó a derrotar a Loki… pero Gasper también…

-La verdad… Gasper estuvo nominado pero debido a su situación y demás, se optó por esperar un año más con él, tiene la capacidad pero se prefiere hacer una evaluación antes de darle la oportunidad. – Rias supo las razones por parte de su hermano días atrás cuando recibió la noticia.

-Entiendo… Ellos lo saben ¿Verdad? – Rias asintió a esas palabras. – Eso explica el ánimo de los 2.

-Bueno Ray, tú también estás de buen humor… parece que hallaste un estilo de lucha cómodo para ti luego de que…. – Sona se detuvo ya que no quería molestar a la caído quien asintió sin decir más.

-Así es, digamos que al final puedo avanzar en mis objetivos y estoy muy segura de volveré a un ritmo estable. – Ray había descubierto al fin su estilo con magia, ese que había dejado sin investigar años atrás…

-¡Oigan, yo también deseo algo de acción! – Rainbow estaba ansiosa por una buena pelea. – Es mi turno.

-Un minuto… yo también estoy aquí. – Koneko detuvo a su amiga de avanzar tras sostener su cabello, se pudo escuchar el Crack…

-¡Au, eso no era necesario!

-Yo lo refuto…

Ambas chicas, las pequeñas del grupo…

-¡No nos llamen así!

Es decir… las más jóvenes del grupo… se pusieron a ver retadoramente… SI bien son buenas amigas, no hay duda que hay una rivalidad entre ambas. Una se enfoca en fuerza y la otra en velocidad… Sobra decir que ninguna desea dar su brazo a torcer frente a la otra.

-Cielos… Shirone está dejando que su actitud competitiva la domine.

-No me sorprende… esas dos son unas brutas…

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Yakitori! – el grito conjunto de ambas hizo que Ravel tenga una gran vena en el frente… esto era un ultraje.

-¡Suficiente, les enseñare a ustedes a tenerme más respeto! – A los segundos, una batalla campal se llevó acabo en medio del lugar, con las 3 chicas más jóvenes del grupo peleando como animales ante la mirada algo cansada del resto…

-Ahm… ¿Alguien más desea pelear? – Gasper trató de hacer la de moderador, al final fue arrastrado a la pelea. -¡Aaaaaaahhhh, no por favor!

Kiba y Rossweise optaron por ser los siguientes ya que en verdad estaban deseosos de probar sus habilidades contra el otro, hasta que…

-Dejen que me una… - Ise y Asia aparecieron en escena, con el primero sobándose el ojo. – Necesito despabilarme.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, Ise-san se estaba lavando la cara.

-No hay nada que perdonar Asia, vamos Ise… entra. Estoy seguro que la batalla te servirá. – Rean le dio el visto bueno a su alumno quien agradeció el gesto de su mentor para unirse a la batalla.

-Vaya, con Ise-kun las cosas serán más emocionantes. - Kiba guardó la espada que tenía para sacar otra, esta se veía distinta a las que normalmente tiene. – Servirá para practicar esto.

-Veo que finalmente puedo poner a prueba la eficiencia de mis escudos mágicos. – Rossweise sabía que si bien su magia ofensiva es buena, la defensiva tiene sus deficiencias y contra Ise, la prueba es más que perfecta.

-Hora de estirar las piernas. – Ise se puso en guardia luego de activar si armadura, listo para la acción. – Estoy listo.

Mientras el resto se ponía de espectador, Celestia, Venelana y Luan notaron que Azazel, quien había estado desde el momento uno analizando los entrenamientos de todos, más los de las 3 chicas con los Avatar Triggers. Ahora mismo esta interesado en el de ahora, porque los Sacred Gears de Ise y Kiba ahora mismo tienen nuevos trucos.

-Iniciemos. – Kiba clavó la espada, que se notaba era santa, y del suelo en destellos emergieron 6 armaduras con características de Dragón. Los 6 entes se pusieron en guardia, listos para la pelea. – Glory Drag Trooper, mi sub especie del Balance Breaker de Blade Blacksmith.

-Ver que al fin lograste tenerlo… no sé si sentirme halagado porque el tema del dragón sea una referencia a mí… o preocupado de que Rarity me desee matar. – Ise miró de reojo a la modista quien tenía una mirada soñadora… - Creo que no….

-Jajaja, al fin el resultado de mis entrenamientos contigo usando solo una espada sacro dio sus frutos. – Kiba sabía que estas armaduras pueden imitar solamente su velocidad, más no sus técnicas y habilidad. No importa, desea probarlas contras su amigo y ver hasta donde puede llegar. – Iniciemos.

-Así es Ise-kun, no te contengas. – La chica creó varios círculos mágicos de los cuales salieron varias ráfagas mágicas de gran poder y velocidad.

Ise las esquivó para ponerse a un buen recaudo, sólo para ver una de las armaduras de Kiba estar en frente él. Se cubrió del ataque de la armadura andante para luego bloquear otro, patear a uno que estaba detrás suyo. Sólo para parar con sus manos el ataque de Kiba quien estaba aprovechando la distracción que creaban sus armaduras.

Desde afuera, la pelea era de velocidad y ataques explosivos por parte de KIba y Rossweise, ambos sabiendo que si le dejan a Ise aunque sea un espacio libre, él acabará la batalla con el Tri System. El ver como Ise estaba forzado a estar en una estrategia defensiva demostraba que esos dos habían mejorado enormemente desde lo de Kyoto y eso era lo que querían demostrar en esta batalla.

-Wow, mira como esas armaduras se mueven. – Irina notaba como las armaduras eran muy veloces, casi parecía que se tele transportaban.

-Por otro lado, los ataques mágicos de Rossweise han aumentado en potencia y además de que se nota que ya no gasta tanta magia. – Xenovia no era una maga experta, pero hasta ella podía ver eso.

La batalla seguía en lo suyo, pero había alguien quien se mostraba intranquila, no era por que tuviera un mal presentimiento sino porque en verdad sentía que algo molestaba a Ise.

-Lo has notado ¿Verdad? – Rias se acercó a Twilight quien asintió. – Algo lo está molestando…

-Pero… ¿Qué puede ser? Normalmente él se centra en las batallas y no deja que nada lo afecte. – Asia al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar relacionar lo de hace unos minutos… ¿Acaso…?

Mientras la pelea continuaba, con Ise aún a la defensiva. Emma y Fie lograron notar que Ise estaba actuando raro, se notaba que había momentos en que iba a pasar al ataque pero de la nada se detenía, como si viera algo que lo confundía.

-Algo no anda bien con él, es como si…

-Como si viera fantasmas… ilusiones y dudo que sean cosas relacionadas a él. – Fie le tuvo que dar la razón a Emma, algo andaba mal con el Sekiryuutei y duda que sea en relación al tema físico porque se ve que estaba en buena forma, mejor que nunca pero aún así…

En medio de la lucha, Ise no entendía que pasaba… cada vez que veía a esas armaduras acercarse, juraba que miraba a personas usando armaduras antiguas, ver los ataques mágicos de Rossweise ir hacia él… era ver flechas cargadas de magia hacia él. No tenía sentido, nada tenía sentido…

Bloqueo de nuevo el ataque de Kiba con sus alas para luego esquivar por los pelos el ataque de Rossweise quien cada vez se le acercaba más. En uno de esos movimientos, la chica lanzó una ráfaga pequeña de magia para luego atacar con sus puños cargados de magia al Sekiryuutei quien no espero verla pasar al ataque físico. En eso, la chica sonrió para luego crear cadenas de magia que apresaron al Sekiryuutei, este se vio atrapado y de la nada… se empezó a hiperventilar…

Vio como los ataques de las armaduras de Kiba le daban con fuerza, su armadura se empezó a agrietar por los impactos… uno tras otro… esto… esto no iba bien…

-_¡Acaben con ellos, que no quede ninguno! – _El escuchar la de voz llena de odio de alguien…. - _¡No importa si son mujeres y niños, mátenlos!_

_-NO… -_ el fuego… los gritos, el dolor….

-_¡Toma a tu hermana y corre, no veas atrás! –_ Esa mujer… su cabello plateado… ¿Por qué es tan familiar…? - _¡No temas, yo los detendré…! Lo lamento mi pequeño… que tú y tu hermana hayan nacido siendo tan únicos… Cuida a Lavenza…_

_-¿Lavenza? –_Ise siguió recibiendo los ataques sin dar respuesta alguna, algo andaba mal… - _Ella es…. ¿Quién es? _

_-¡Corre ya! – _Ver el pequeño cuerpo de la niña en brazos… Ver como quienes los atacaban aparecieron y como iban al ataque… - _¡No voltees Himmel, sólo mira hacia el frente y nunca dudes! – _Ver como la mujer era atravesada por una espada… No… No….

-¡NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOO**! – el grito de Ise vio mezclado con la voz de alguien más. La energía que salió de su cuerpo fue tal que las cadenas que lo retenían se rompieron mientras el aura alrededor de Ise se empezó a concentrar.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? – Luna se cubrió los ojos, el viento que estaba generando era tal que…

-¡Ise, ya es suficiente! – Rean trató de acercarse al joven pero la energía de este era enorme. - ¡Maldita sea Ise!

Los dos jóvenes que luchaban con el Sekiryuutei, todos… vieron sobre el joven la figura de alguien más… Este se mostraba furioso… lleno de deseos de destruir… La explosión de energía fue concentrada en el lugar donde el Sekiryuutei estaba… envuelto en llamas, el modo Pre-Omega.

-O-Oigan… Creo que está exagerando… - Aj habló con algo de miedo ya que el aura alrededor de él estaba muy cargada, duda que Kiba y Rossweise puedan… hacer algo contra ella.

-Pensar que usarías eso Ise-kun… pero será interesante… - La chica no mostraba miedo, sabía que esta era una práctica pero Kiba… él lo sentía, algo andaba mal…

**-Destruir… Debo destruir…. – **La voz que salía del Sekiryuutei no era la de Ise, era la de alguien más… **\- Debo acabar con quienes lastiman sin razón… debo eliminarlos, debo mostrarles el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad… No dejaré que sigan lastimando por placer.**

-¿De qué está hablando…? – el rubio notaba que ese no era su amigo… era… - ¿Haou…?

**[Beta Meteoric Impact]**

El Sekiryuutei cambió a Perfect Beta y lanzó un golpe al aire hacia donde estaba Rossweise quien se cubrió con un círculo defensivo pero este se vio destrozado al instante, mandando a volar a la chica muy lejos fuera de combate.

Rias y el resto miraban con horror como Rossweise quedó en el suelo… el Sekiryuutei bajó la mano para luego ver a Kiba.

**-Lavenza…. Rose… Mikleo… Lailah… Edna… Zaveid… Charrllotte…. Yo…. – **Los nombre que el Sekiryuutei decía… no eran conocidos para ninguno excepto dos… Eso lo confirma, quien esta en control del cuerpo de Ise es Haou.

De inmediato,el Sekiryuutei desapareció para luego aparecer en frente de Kiba luego de haber destruido todas las armaduras en una fracción de segundo usando a Perfect Alfa, para luego golpear al rubio y alzarlo del suelo… Inmediatamente, le lanzó una ráfaga de golpes que acabó por dejar a Kiba inconsciente para luego lanzarlo donde el resto.

-¡Yuuto! – Rarity atrapó a su novio, se notaba que el joven tenía las costillas rotas… - ¿¡Como pudiste!? – la chica iba a seguir reclamando sólo para ver que el Sekiryuutei se tomaba la cabeza.

_**-**_**Yo… No pude salvarlos…. Mi hermana… mis amigos…. Mi esposa… Yo falle… - **Se escuchaba en su voz… el dolor, el lamento… aun tras todo el bien que había hecho, tenía cargas y culpas que no lo dejaban ir… ellas al fin estaban llegando a Ise.

Rean y Azazel iban a hacer algo, tal vez noquearlo ayude pero fue en eso que… Vieron como la mayoría se acercaba al Sekiryuutei de modo lento… este alzó la vista y se puso nervioso por alguna razón… Haou se mostraba avergonzado de mostrar su lado más vulnerable y humano… el hombre que mucho consideraban un ser de gran poder, estaba ahí… mostrando su debilidad…

-**Yo… -** Ver a Rias y Twilight acercarse a él… ver a Akeno, Ayane y Ray sonreírle… Ray, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Aki, Kaori, Ravel, Sona… - **Lo siento…. – **Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Aj… incluso Rarity quien tenía a Kiba en brazos, Gasper ayudando a Rossweise a pararse y Kurama acercándose con una actitud tranquila. **– Yo lo lamento… **

_-Deja de cargar con todo hermano… ya es hora, deja salir tu dolor y tus culpas, si las sigues reteniendo pasara lo que está ocurriendo ahora, Ise no merece esto… Debe saber la verdad, él y el resto deben saber quién fue el Rey Supremo._ – La voz de Lavenza fue oída por el Rey Supremo quien sólo se calmó…

La armadura desapareció e Ise cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, con todos yendo por él… No tenían idea de lo que había pasado… Esto no tenia ningún sentido.

-Yo… Yo no… - Ise miró a todos y se mostraba culpable, sabía que estaba pasando pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Está bien Ise-san… entendemos. – Asia se arrodilló para verlo… podía ver la expresión de culpa de Ise… todos la podían ver y eso bastaba para entender que esto era algo no podían dejar de lado.

…

Varios minutos después, con Kiba y Rossweise ya en un estado mejor gracias a Asia y Fluttershy. Todos trataban de analizar la situación de lo que había pasado, con un Ise sentado, cabizbajo y muy culpable por lo que le hizo a sus amigos. Incluso Ddraig se sentía mal, no entendía que pasó exactamente…

-Vamos Ise-kun, no es para tanto… no te culpamos de nada. – Rossweise trataba de que el joven deje de sentirse mal. Ella no está molesta, hasta puede admitir que pecó de confiada… ahora sabe que su defensa es débil si la compara con sus ataques.

-Es verdad Ise-kun, además ya estamos bien. Gracias Rarity. – Kiba agradeció el gesto de su novia quien le dio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta.

-Nya, me alegro que se lleven bien… pero tenemos algo más en que pensar. – Kuroka pasó a ver a los adultos en busca de respuesta.

-La única solución que tengo en mente, es que finalmente el alma de Haou y la de Ise se han enlazado de un modo en que… puede que haya problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? – Xenovia miró al gobernador de los caídos con duda.

-A que hemos llegado al punto en que es probable que ambas personalidades y recuerdos se mezclen… eso es lo que se dice pasa cuando ocurre la reencarnación. – Celestia pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei quien se mostraba muy cansado. – Hay que arreglar esto ya…

-¿Algo que nos pueda ayudar a solucionarlo? – Venelana miró a Emma, la mujer de lentes meditó un rato hasta que…

-Que Ise vea los recuerdos de Haou y los asimile… así podrá separar lo que es suyo de lo que es de su vida pasada.

Todos suspiraron al ver que eso puede ser algo complicado de hacer…

-_SI es así, dejen que yo me encargue de eso… - _Una voz saló de los Elementos de la Armonía, una que todos ya conocían. – _Creo que todos desean verlo…. ¿Verdad?_

El destello que salió de los Elementos cegó a todos los presentes, ninguno sabiendo que pasaba exactamente.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, todos se vieron en un lugar que en verdad desconocían… parecía ser la entrada a un castillo, uno muy bien decorado y hasta… único en su propio sentido. Todos tenían la misma incógnita ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

-Creo que la culpable sería yo… - Frente al numeroso grupo, Lavenza al fin hizo acto de presencia. La chica se le veía tal como recordaban pero a la vez… algo triste. – Me alegro que estén aquí.

-¿Cómo es que…? – Twilight fue la primera en salir de su shock, el resto aún lo estaba… incluso Azazel quien ha visto varias cosas raras a lo largo de vida.

-Creo que debo de aclarar unas cosas primero… Los Elementos de la Armonía si bien tienen algo que ver… el responsable de que esto haya pasado yace dentro del castillo. Uno que de seguro tú reconoces muy bien Ise. – Lavenza pasó a ver al joven quien se sorprendió al ver la edificación, era… - Si, es el mismo castillo que viste en tus sueños y donde mi hermano y yo… pasamos unos años de nuestra vida.

-Lavenza… Él…

-Va a cumplir su parte del trato Ise, es hora de que sepas la verdad tras lo que mi hermano hizo… Te lo aseguro, no será sencillo… para él. – Lavenza se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar… - Primera vez que lo veré en años… estoy algo nerviosa…

La mujer empezó a caminar en dirección del castillo, que abrió sus puertas automáticamente dejando que ella ingrese al lugar, dejando a todos en el lugar aún más confundidos.

-Saben… sino estuviera acostumbrada a cosas raras, ya habría gritado y entrado en pánico. – Akeno dijo eso con una sonrisa nerviosa, una que el resto tuvo.

-Je, pensar que seríamos testigos una vez más del gran poder que tienen estos elementos, es más… me atrevería a decir que esto es algo que de seguro esperaban desde su creación. – Celine miró al grupo. – Bueno, vamos… no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí. Si queremos saber el secreto tras la vida del Rey Supremo y hacer que el chico no tenga estos ataques de crisis de identidad…. Hay que avanzar.

-Tú siempre tan fresca Celine… - Rean miró a Azazel quien asintió, no tenían otro camino. – Vamos… todos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos los presentes entren al castillo, cuando Kurama, Skoll y Hati fueron los últimos en entrar, la gran puerta se cerró, sola…

-_Bueno… con eso nos dicen que no hay vuelta atrás. – _Kurama sabía que no se podían retractar, deben de avanzar.

Mientras más caminaban, más los presentes se maravillaban por la estructura del lugar… increíble pensar que es un lugar creado por la misma mente. Se notaba el lujo y letras que no existían ya en la actualidad, un idioma extinto.

-Raro… siento que todo podría desaparecer si lo toco…. – Ayane estaba tentada a tocar los muros pero prefirió no arriesgarse.

-Mejor no… este lugar, aunque se vea estable es muy… frágil. – Lavenza se paró frente a la gran puerta. – Aquí está… este es el lugar donde él está esperando.

-¿Nerviosa de ver a su hermano de nuevo cara a cara? – La mujer sonrió a las palabras de Rias, era muy obvio.

-Lo estoy, hace años… que no lo veo… sé que al final de su vida pudo lograr afrontar sus culpas pero nunca pudo perdonarse por los errores que cometió, esa era su oscuridad y a la vez la fuente de su poder… Mi hermano era muy sensible y no era capaz de afrontar grandes cosas solo, tal vez para muchos fue un monstruo que amenazaba Dioses y hasta mató a uno… Pero la verdad es que era la máscara que él había decidido portar para… para no caer en el dolor de haber perdido todo lo que tenía… Por eso le agradezco al Dios Bíblico lo que hizo por él…

-¿Mi padre? – Azazel se sorprendió de escuchar eso, nunca imagino que Dios haya…

-Vamos, es hora de que vean a mi hermano en persona… - Lavenza abrió la puerta y al hacerlo, finalmente se pudo ver a quien la ocupaba.

El gran salón era como el salón de un trono, uno donde este yace al final… con una persona sentada con la mano de apoyo para su cabeza. Su armadura oscura como el mismo Universo cubría todo su cuerpo, solo mostrando sus ojos amarillos. El aura que emanaba de él era de miedo… Este hombre era… Al ponerse de pie, camino unos pasos al frente hasta verse a unos metros del grupo.

-Hermano… - Lavenza sonrió al ver al hombre que era su hermano, se sentía feliz de verlo pero a la vez triste de que… su mirada este llena de dolor.

Todos notaron que en efecto, los ojos del Rey Supremo carecían de agresividad… sólo había tristeza en ellos, estos al final mostraron algo de brillo al ver a Ise y a su hermana… al hacerlo… Llevó sus manos al casco que cubría su rostro y se lo quitó sin pensarlo dos veces. Con ello, al fin se pudo ver el rostro del hombre más temido por los Dioses. Ver que era una versión más adulta de Ise, con cabello blanco y mechones negros, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda como la que su vida actual tiene ahora… las que tenían sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei ya imaginaban la apariencia de Ise en unos años y les gustaba lo que pensaban…

-Lavenza… - El hombre sonrió al ver a su hermana al fin luego de años. – Me alegro verte.

La mujer fue con su hermano y lo abrazó, demostrando que en verdad lo había extrañado… Se podía sentir en el ambiente que… Lavenza pasó a ver a su hermano para luego tratar de reír al verlo tan viejo, aunque aparentaba apenas unos 40 años … Pero no pudo, no tras ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Aún tras todos estos años… Sigues cargando el peso del mundo… ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir?

-Porque este es el que me recuerda que ningún sacrificio fue en vano… - El Rey Supremo pasó a ver al grupo que estaba atrás de su hermana y sonrió al ver a un viejo conocido. – Azazel… Ángel bastardo, aún soltero por lo que veo.

-Estoy aquí y no puedo creerlo, verte de nuevo cara a cara… No sé que decir a eso. – el humano sonrió un poco al oír eso. – Creo que tienes mucho explicar Haou.

-Sí… Pero antes de eso… - el hombre pasó a ver a su vida actual. – Lo siento Ise, no espere que… mis propias emociones se salieran de control ahora que la puerta ya no existe, pido perdón por como actúe haya afuera… a todos. – Los jóvenes se vieron sorprendidos, sin duda él no era como lo habían imaginado.

-¡No hay que pedir perdón, nadie resultó herido! – Pinkie fue la primera en hablar, su actitud alegre le sacó al humano una risa…

-Jejeje, veo porque aprecias tanto a esta chica Ise, te alegra el día… de algún modo lo hace. – Haou pasó a ver al resto… todos lo miraban con mucha curiosidad, en especial Rean ya que era increíble pensar que tenían en frente a quien daba pavor a los Dioses. – Veo que es tal como las mencionas Ise, esas dos… Ahora entiendo porque ellas… No tuvieron miedo de acercarse a mí… - Haou pasó a ver a Rias y Twilight, ambas algo avergonzadas de que el humano más fuerte que haya existido les diga eso. – Y también tú pequeña… gracias.

-Oh no… yo no hice nada especial… en serio. – Asia se mostró algo apenada de que el Rey Supremo se dirija a ella de ese modo, sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto.

-Ahm… no es por molestar pero… Queremos saber lo que sucede aquí… - Todos pasaron a ver a Rainbow con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Qué? Oigan, estoy segura de no ser la única que quiere de eso.

-Tacto… Algo de tacto te vendría bien Rainbow. – Sona trató de hacer que la chica cierre la boca, que pena…

-Lo lamento, no piense mal de ella… es sólo que…

-Tiende a hablar lo que piensa… Si, como Lavenza. – Haou sonrió a las palabras de Fluttershy. – Y tú… tú tienes su amabilidad. – la chica se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras. – Generosidad, Honestidad, Risa, Lealtad… Magia… No pensé ver al fin personas que tengan tus cualidades hermana.

-Pues… eligieron bien… Para eso cree los Elementos. – Haou asintió a esas palabras. No tardó en acercarse a Ise quien aún no había dicho nada en todo el rato que estuvieron ahí.

-Como dije, un trato es un trato… los tienes… el poder de los 3, el mismo Skeith estaba de acuerdo en que era mejor hacer esto antes de que… cosas peores pasen.

-Haou… yo…

-Ise… Tú y el resto verán fragmentos de lo que viví, no todos porque sería demasiado. Es justo que quienes son los más cercanos a ti vean esto… Deben de hacerlo… - el adulto tocó la cabeza del Sekiryuutei para luego sonreír. – Hora de que veas lo que te trato de decir.

Antes de poder decir algo, el lugar entero y las mentes de todos se vieron cegadas por una intensa luz… una que no paró hasta varios segundos después.

* * *

Lo próximo que se vio, era la imagen de alguien corriendo en medio de unas casas viejas y antiguas, llevando consigo sólo un par de trozos de pan y una pequeña bolsa. Se le veía sucio y mal cuidado, por apariencia sola debía tener sólo unos 12 o 13 años. Su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos amarillos eran lo más llamativo de él, quien parecía reír mientras corría… como si le encontrara algo divertido a la situación.

-¡Ven acá mocoso! – El grito de alguien, obviamente sus perseguidores, se oyó en el lugar.

Al girar la vista, se podía ver a 3 hombres yendo tras el muchacho, vestían armaduras, indicativo de que pertenecen a una clase de guardia real o algo por el estilo. Se les veía más que molestos y no era para menos, el chico ese se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Jaja, no puedo creer lo mucho que se resienten. – el joven dio una vuelta a una de las esquinas para luego apoyarse en la pared y dar saltos triangulares de una pared a otra. - ¡Fiu! Al menos esta vez no me caí…

-¡Ya nos la pagaras mocoso del demonio! – el que parecía ser el jefe de los guardias, parecía botar humo por la boca. Tenía en su casco una mancha marrón… y olía muy mal. - ¡De esta no te salvas rata callejera!

-¡Ja, tal vez sea una rata pero al menos huelo mejor que tú! – la respuesta burlona del joven no gustó para nada al tipo. - ¡Además, son sólo unos trozos de pan mis amigos! ¡Un bocadillo! ¡WOAH! – Agachó su cabeza al ver una bola de fuego ir hacia él, pasó cerca de su cabeza y se la tomó para ver si había perdido el cabello… - ¡Hey, eso no fue nada amable!

Ver como los tipos empezaban a subir para poder atraparlo, bastó para que el muchacho se ponga más alerta y emplee la graciosa huida. Con unos saltos entre tejado y tejado lograba al menos alejar en algo a sus perseguidores. No duda que los tipos lo deben de odiar… ¿Quién le manda a meterse en su camino de huida tras robar el pan? Es más, ese noble regordete debe tener comida suficiente como para abastecerse un día entero, dos trozos de pan no deben ser nada.

-Tch, lo qué hago… - Al verse incapaz de poder seguir corriendo entre tejados, al acabarse su camino, optó por bajar usando la pared.

Suerte que estas paredes están agrietadas y algo mal construidas, no esperaba más de la zona más pobre del reino. Mientras bajaba pasó por una ventana que mostraba a…

-¡Kya, mocoso pervertido! – Ver a una de las prostitutas de la zona trabajando con un… cliente, hizo que el chico sienta asco… - ¡Si deseas mirar debes pagar!

-Lo lamento… pero no tengo el estómago para ver algo así. Es más… para verte a ti creo que el cobro debe ser nulo. – la mujer no era nada agraciada en cara y vaya que tenía motivos para decir eso, es más… sabe que es de las que cobra menos en el lugar… y está con un señor viejo, cree haberlo visto en algún lado.

-¡Fuera!

-¡Bien, sólo cúbrete que no deseo ver eso! – tras entrar a la habitación y salir de esta por la puerta, el joven contuvo sus ganas de vomitar. – Ugh… lo que me pasa…

Optó por salir de este endemoniado lugar, justo tuvo que acabar en el lugar donde el prostíbulo más común del reino estaba instalado. Ver a las mujeres que hacen el oficio más viejo del mundo caminar con poco que las cubra hizo que el joven contenga su sonrojo, rayos… hay buenas chicas aquí. Justo tuvo que entrar en la pubertad…

-Debo salir de aquí. – no tardó mucho en hallar la salida, una de las trabajadoras le mandó saludos, era una conocida ya que más de una vez lo ayudó a huir.

-¿En líos de nuevo? – se notaba que era una chica que no pasaba de los 16 años. De tez bronceada y cabello negro con ojos del mismo color, el joven sonrió nervioso.

-¿Líos? Para nada, sólo será eso si me atrapan.

-Entonces te recomiendo correr. – la chica señaló atrás de él, en efecto… los idiotas estaban cerca suyo….

-Oh Oh… me voy. Nos vemos. – La chica se despidió del joven con la mano mientras él seguía corriendo.

Con lograr su avance mientras trataba de no perder el ritmo, el joven logró llegar finalmente a un área poblada, una que se nota espera el paso de alguien. Pidiendo permiso para seguir avanzando, logró esconderse entre la amplia multitud. Multitud que veía con curiosidad la tan extraña persecución.

-Debo agradecer que saben moderarse cuando hay gente. – Sabe que normalmente le lanzarían ráfagas de magia una y otra ves pero al haber personas… - En fin, debo esconderme.

Tras ver finalmente un orificio en medio de las construcciones, el joven se metió en este para esperar el pase de esos tipos… cuando los pudo escuchar…

-¿¡Dónde está!? – el grito de uno de ellos hizo que el joven se tape la boca para no soltar un grito o que su respiración sea oída.

-No lo vemos, debe de haberse escondido entre las personas. – la otra voz hizo que el chico trate de mantener la calma, ya váyanse.

-Lo lamentamos señor, ya no podemos…

-Agh, mocoso bastardo… Me las pagará, un día de estos se le acabará su suerte y les juro que haré que me las pague todas. – El chico sonrió a esas palabras, eso pasará sólo si lo atrapa. - ¡Vámonos, hay que proteger el área… la familia real pasará pronto!

-Ahm…señor… ¿No sería mejor cambiarse de casco…?

-¡Cállate! – el grito lleno de ira del soldado bastó para que el joven sepa que sus acciones del día fueron más que provechosas.

Al oír que se iban, salió de su escondite y al no ver moros en la costa, soltó una gran carcajada. Siempre lo hacía luego de estas situaciones…

-Jajaja, lo mejor será que me vaya. – sintió algo de hambre y optó por… - Oh bueno, mejor como uno de los panes… para eso robé dos. – Sacó el trozo de pan, listo para llevárselo a la boca… sólo para ver en su campo de visión a dos niños, una niña y su hermano menor… pareciendo pedir algo a los que pasaban por ahí sólo para ser ignorados.

El muchacho simplemente suspiró al ver eso… en verdad no puede creer que estas cosas le pasen a él… no es que tenga algo en contra de la situación pero justo… No tiene el corazón para dejarlos así. Que bueno que tomó dos trozos de pan, en verdad solo necesitaba de uno. Se acercó a los niños quienes se sorprendieron al ver que el joven les ofrecía el trozo de pan.

-Tengan, ustedes lo necesitan más que yo. – Ambos jóvenes se vieron confundidos, él se veía en un estado peor que ellos, pero aún así… - Anden, no me hagan cambiar de opinión. – Ambos niños asintieron y tomaron el alimento, no tardaron en partirlo a la mitad y empezar a comer… Como se dice, en el hambre lo más simple puede ser lo más delicioso del mundo. – Mejor me voy ya…

-Gracias… - oír a la niña darle las gracias, bastó para que él sonría.

Siguió su camino en medio de la gente, esperando en verdad que no haya nada que lo interrumpa ahora. Estaba deseoso de regresar a casa y… oír el grito de las personas, pareciendo vitorear a algo o alguien lo hizo voltear… Notar que no iba a ver nada estando en el suelo, optó por subir a uno de los postes de madera que había cerca. No le costó mucho subir y estar en equilibro para ver que en efecto, los que pasaban era la mismísima familia real.

-Parece que regresan de un viaje de campo. – se pudo oír a uno de los espectadores hablar.

-Tienen tiempo para eso pero no para su pueblo… no es que los culpe, el Rey no es ni la pizca de lo que fue el anterior, deja que los nobles tomen las decisiones. – Otro de los presentes habló y sonaba muy molesto.

-Si, la Reina toma mejores decisiones que el viejo barrigón… Lastimosamente, la princesa parece haber sido comprometida.

-¿Tan pronto? Sólo tiene 11. – incluso el muchacho se vio sorprendido al oír eso. Había oído qué la princesa era de una belleza única a pesar de aún ser tan joven.

-Ya sabes como es la nobleza, con tal que logren sus metas… sacrifican todo… incluso la familia.

El joven se mostró triste al oír eso, para él la familia era lo más importante… ya que ahora sólo tiene a… alzó la vista al notar que el carruaje que lleva a la familia Real estaba cerca. Se sorprendió al ver que se podía ver algo, quienes estén adentro. Trató de mirar, tener una pequeña visión de cómo son los Reyes… Pero captó otra cosa, la piel color rosa de cierta niña, sus cabellos plateados y ojos azules… se le veía algo triste pero no podía negar una cosa… era bellísima. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar eso, era la princesa y eso significa una cosa… está fuera de su alcance…

Suspiró al imaginar que ahí va una linda chica que nunca verá de nuevo. En fin, al ver que ya todo lo importante se había acabado, bajó del poste de madera para dirigirse a casa…

….

No le tomó mucho hacerlo, no estaba tan lejos… Eso y que además estaba de buen ánimo, al menos tenia algo de comida… cuando llegó a casa, esta era una edificación simple, algo vieja pero bastaba para proteger a uno del frío y dar cobijo, entró para verse con una escena algo… común para él.

-Oh, llegaste. – la chica de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color, que estaba ayudando a un hombre, de cabello negro y mirada penetrante, a ponerse su armadura de guardia, se le veía muy joven. - ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Por ahí… - la chica suspiro al ver que se metió en problemas, de nuevo. El joven pasó a ver al hombre que había terminado de ponerse la armadura. – Tus guardias son unos mequetrefes, no pueden con un niño.

-O tu eres demasiado hábil. – el hombre sonrió al decir eso, cosa que el chico notaba era de burla. – Pero eso no quita que les has dado problemas.

-Deberían centrarse en otras cosas, no en perseguir a un niño que tomó trozos de pan. – la chica negó con la cabeza, de nuevo…

-Verdad… Sólo que no te atrapen, no podré interceder por ti si lo hacen… - el chico asintió y el hombre le revolvió el cabello ante el claro fastidio de este. – Me voy, mi descanso acabó.. Gracias, Amane.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Yuuji. – la chica sonrió al ver al hombre irse, este volvió a sacudir la cabeza del niño y se marchó.

-Sabes… suspirar de ese modo me hará creer que lo amas. – La chica, llamada Amane, se mostró sorprendida y algo avergonzada. – Si tanto lo quieres, díselo. Dudo que la diferencia de edad impida algo, sólo eres mayor por tres años.

-Ya tengo 24… además, él está comprometido con una de las nobles… - La mujer se mostró triste al decir eso. – Y soy una prostituta, de ningún modo él dejará una buena chica por…

-Eres una buena mujer Amane, sino fuera por ti… mi hermana y yo estaríamos en la calle. – la mujer sonrió a las palabras del niño. – además, no eres cualquiera… Eres la mejor de la zona.

-Y por eso cobro caro. – La chica guiño el ojo para mostrar su figura. El joven río ligeramente a esas palabras para ver que ella se sentaba en la silla cercana. – Pero por ello no hay muchos clientes… tal vez deba bajar mis tarifas.

-De ser así, cualquiera vendría… A Yuuji lo acepto porque, en fin, se te ve feliz con él, pero los otros que vienen… Me dan ganas de darles una patada donde más duele.

-Siempre tan celosito. – la mujer acarició al joven en la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. – Sabes que es para que coman…

-Yo…

-No son una carga… ni tú ni tu hermana, son como hijos para mí… Haré lo que sea para que estén bien. – el joven asintió de nuevo para finalmente ver como la mujer se paraba. – Además, un día dejaré de hacer esto… No quiero estar así hasta de vieja.

-No falta mucho… - El impacto de algo en su cabeza le hizo reír, ella hizo lo mismo… se notaba que ambos se apreciaban…

-Anda… ve a ver tu hermana… y deja de meterte en problemas, un poco de pan no vale el esfuerzo. – el chico asintió con pena. – Ok, haré la comida… Enseguida subo.

El joven subió las escaleras del lugar tras oír eso, no tardó mucho en verse en el cuarto donde yacía su hermana. La niña estaba en cama leyendo algo, se le notaba tan centrada que no notó la llegada del joven al lugar.

-Veo que estás tan centrada como siempre Lavenza.

-¡Hermano! – la chica sonrió al ver a su hermana. – Al fin llegas… *Cough*

-Hey… no grites, no lastimes tu garganta. – la niña asintió varias veces para luego sonreír. – Anda, toma algo de agua.

-Perdón… - Lavenza bebió el líquido que su hermano tomó de una jarra en un mueble al lado de su cama. – Ya es casi de noche… tardaste mucho.

-Salí por esto… - mostrar un trozo de pan hizo que la niña lo vea molesta, otra vez había robado. – Hey… es por una buena causa… no puedo dejar que Amane cargue con toda tu alimentación.

-Aún así… No quiero que robes… no eres malo. – Ver como su hermana lo consideraba bastaba para él… - Yo…

-No sólo traje eso… también esto. – Sacó de su bolso un libro, uno algo viejo pero que Lavenza reconoció. – Lo tenía el noble a quien robe el pan, el muy idiota lo tenía descuidado… el pan es la excusa, esta es la razón por la que lo hice.

La chica se mostraba feliz al tener algo nuevo que leer… la magia era algo que gente como ellos nunca tendrán oportunidad de aprender… Solo los nobles y los soldados… pero ella desea cambiar eso, es su sueño.

-Gracias… Himmel, por todo… - el joven sonrió a esas palabras, eso era lo que quería oír.

Ver como Amane apareció hizo que la chica guarde el libro de inmediato, no quería mostrar lo que tenían… aún no, ver como los tres conversaban hizo que los que veían el recuerdo se pregunten… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

_-Verán lo que viví y pasé… verán la crueldad del mundo antiguo… Como me vi forzado a volverme el ser que muchos temieron… todo por ellas… por mis amigos… por el mundo… Esta es la historia de como un niño llamado Himmel, se volvió el Rey Supremo, un God Slayer. _

Hora de ver la historia jamás contada, una olvidada por el tiempo mismo.

* * *

**Espero les guste esta parte de la historia, una parte que he alargado mucho, pero que ahora es importante para lo que es el resto del fic. Espero les guste, nos vemos en otro cap.**


	2. Princesa y Examen

**Bueno, otra semana. Y eso significa otro cap de este fic. Agradezco mucho a las personas que me siguen desde el fic anterior y quieren saber la continuación de la historia. Para los que se preguntan de mis otros trabajos, denme tiempo, este fic es el principal, por lo que es a este que le daré más trabajo y enfasis. **

**Para los que se preguntan sobre la portada del fic, los créditos van para Jacker DA, un amigo que conocí gracias a uno de los lectores, Ronaldc V2, y gracias a él se me ha dado pase para iniciar un proyecto que les estaré diciendo que es en las próximas semanas. Volvemos con los Op y Ed de cada cap, gracias a Ryucader como siempre por su tiempo y dedicación. Volvamos a la historia.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 2: Princesa y Examen**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

-¿En serio hermano? – Lavenza miraba a su hermano mayor quien estaba más que listo para su gran hazaña. – Es el plan más estúpido que has tenido hasta la fecha.

El joven sonrió algo complicado, su plan de querer entrar al castillo para tomar "prestado" el siguiente volumen que su hermana había estado leyendo hace unos meses. Sobra decir que Himmel parecía ya un ladrón listo para entrar en su labor.

-Oh vamos, sé que deseas ese libro. – la chica quiso refutar pero no pudo… Estaba deseosa de saber lo que seguía ya que había asimilado a la perfección lo que había leído y desea saber más. – Es más, no será tan difícil.

-¡Deseas entrar al castillo cabeza hueca, claro que lo es! – Lavenza tosió un poco tras ese grito. – Ugh… tú harás que mi vida se acorte…

-Con esas cosas no se juega Lavenza… - El joven no desea tener ese escenario en su mente. – es más, es perfecto… Amane está ocupada con Yuuji, sabes lo mucho que ella le encanta darle… servicios gratis.

La chica se sonrojo a esas palabras, imaginar a su guardiana haciendo eso en el piso de abajo… Suerte que aprendió a aplicar un hechizo para filtrar sonidos, suerte que es uno básico… ver a su hermano ir a la ventana hizo que tome un suspiro, sabe que no lo va a detener.

-Sólo ten cuidado. – Himmel asintió para luego dar un salto hacia afuera del lugar.

Al pisar tierra, inició su travesía hacia el castillo. Debe de darse prisa, no querrá tardar mucho y regresar en la noche. Además, siempre evade a esos tontos guardias todos los días…

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

…

-La próxima… me tragare mis palabras y no tentare al destino. – Decir eso de uno de los arbustos que yacen en el jardín real… no es buen modo de decir que tu plan va de viento en popa.

Himmel notaba que estos guardias estaban más entrenados que los idiotas con los que trata día a día… estos tipos deben de ser la élite. Muy bien, no es un mal reto…

Al ver el camino libre, el joven salió de su escondite para poder ir finalmente subir uno de los muros. Con una velocidad y agilidad felina, el joven se puso sobre el techo a donde el muro lo llevó y empezó a buscar su próximo camino.

Fue en eso que escucho como gritos de entrenamiento, eso llamó su atención y se acercó lo más que pudo ya que no desea ser descubierto. Al ver el origen del sonido, se pudo ver que en efecto… era un hombre alto y robusto entrando a un grupo de niños.

La mayoría se notaba que eran nacidos en cuna alta, mientras unos pocos eran tal vez a lo mucho unos simples prospectos a reclutas… No duda que de entre los 30 que hay aquí… sólo unos 3 pasarán que sean por esfuerzo ya que… los hijos de noble ya tienen acceso seguro y no entrenan como se debe. Que idiotez… esos dos chicos… El de cabello celeste claro y el de cabello gris largo… parecen ser como él, pero al menos deben tener una mejor economía… maldita sea su suerte.

-Tch… no tengo tiempo para esto. – Dejó a un lado sus sentimientos de rabia y se enfocó en buscar la biblioteca.

Tras lograr entrar al interior del lugar, por una de las ventanas, era bueno que al final estaba en un lugar que… que le dé más fuerza a la pisada ya que normalmente anda de techo en techo…

Caminaba con cuidado para finalmente entrar al lugar que parecía ser un gran comedor, iba en silencio ya que no desea alertar a nadi…

-¡No apoyo esto! – Himmel dio un grito silencioso y se escondió bajo la mesa a toda velocidad mientras se tapaba la boca. - ¡Apeiron, nuestra hija aún no cumple 12 y ya estás hablando de casarla!

-Entiende, es por la estabilidad del reino y por lograr un punto de acuerdo. – el que parece ser el rey, sonaba algo cansado.

Himmel pudo ver en efecto que ambos reyes se sentaron… en la zona dónde él yacía escondido…. Maldita sea suerte. No ayudaba que la reina usara unos vestidos que dejaban poco a la imaginación.. Esas bellas piernas…

-_¡Noooo, no soy un pervertido! – _Por algún tipo de motivo siente que este será un problema que lo seguirá toda la vida.

-¡Tonterías, lo que pasa es que eres un blandengue! ¡Eres el Rey maldición, muestra que tienes algo en la entrepierna! – Se nota que la reina es la que tiene las riendas en esta relación… Himmel contuvo la carcajada que quería dar ya que… Era demasiado…. - ¡Charlotte no sabe por qué le estamos haciendo esto!

-Lo entenderá cuando crezca, es por el bien del reino… Este cada día está peor, sabes que los Dioses de los otros lugares están en algo preocupados por la constante actividad de ese Dios… quien les quita más y más creyentes sin intentarlo… - Himmel había oído de ello, al parecer algo grande estaba cambiando en el mundo allá afuera. – Charllotte no debe de…

-La proteges demasiado, es una chica fuerte… puede ser infantil a veces pero es muy perceptiva… No la estas ayudando a crecer. Un día, ella te lo dirá en la cara. – Al parecer la reina cree en su hija. – Es más, quisiera que ella tuviera la misma oportunidad que tuvimos nosotros, de elegir con quien casarse…- Parece que el tema del matrimonio va tener para rato.

Ambos reyes siguieron charlando varios minutos hasta que finalmente optaron por salir del lugar. Bien se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Himmel no perdió tiempo en salir de ahí… estaba más que seguro que quedarse más tiempo puede ser malo para él. Siguió en su búsqueda de la biblioteca para poder tomar ese bendito libro y largarse… El problema yacía en que el lugar era un maldito laberinto y estaba en todo, menos cerca de hallar la dichosa biblioteca… al contrario, se vio en un maldito jardín algo pequeño… de seguro el jardín personal de alguien…. Oh…

-¿Quién anda ahí…? – Himmel se dio media vuelta al verse atrapado, listo para afrontar a quien sea que… fue en eso que la vio… ese cabello plateado, la piel de un rosa suave y esos ojos azules… era ella, era la princesa. – Ahm… ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el joven reacciona…. ¿Acaso se quedó como un idiota viéndola…? ¡Maldita pubertad! La princesa llevaba un vestido blanco de una sola pieza, se notaba que aún era joven pero ya se veían signos de crecimiento en ciertas áreas… en especial los pech… ¿¡Qué le está pasando!? ¡Ha visto los de Amane varias veces y…! Ahí yacía su respuesta, parece que desarrollo una afición por los pechos sin querer…. Oh la dicha…

-No… Estoy bien…. – Fue en eso que notó que había sido descubierto el muy idiota… ¡Su plan de infiltración ha fallado! Mientras se maldecía con todas las palabras mal sonantes de su vocabulario, logró ver que la princesa tenía en sus manos el libro que él estaba buscando. – Ese libro…

-¿Oh, esto? Es un libro que mi papá me dio, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice… - La niña infló sus mejillas y lanzó el libro a su derecha. - ¡Estúpido libro!

-¡Oe, así no debes tratar un regalo!

-¡Hmph, este libro se lo dio el tipo que desea que me case con su hijo! ¡No me casaré con él, digan lo que digan! – Himmel no creía lo que oía, esta niña no era lo que pensaba que era… Se notaba a leguas que lo de princesa lo tiene solo de título. – Es más…

Himmel no supo si era una ilusión óptica o similar… Pero puede jurar que alrededor de la princesa hay rosas y destellos de luz mientras ella miraba el cielo con ensoñación…

-¡Charllotte desea casarse con un caballero de brillante armadura! - ¿Por qué referirse a ella en tercera persona? ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen esa ensoñación? Y en serio… ¿¡De donde salió todo el decorado!?

-Claro… Como diga princesa…

-Charllotte, llámame Charllotte… - la niña le sonrió, cosa que lo sacó de cuadro ya que nunca nadie aparte de su hermana y Amane habían… - ¿Y tú eres…?

-Himmel… - la princesa se sorprendió al oír eso…

-"Cielo"… tu nombre significa cielo. – La niña sonrió y el joven se mostraba cada vez más encantado con la sonrisa de la niña, se notaba que era pura… algo que ya casi no existe en este mundo. – Oh… lo olvidaba, mejor sal de aquí… mis padres ya vienen.

-Oh claro… Ahm… el libro… Como no lo quieres ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – ella asintió y el joven no tardó en tomar dicho libro para empezar a subir el muro y emplear la huida.

-¡Estoy aquí todos los días antes de la puesta de sol Himmel! ¡No dudes en visitarme! – Oír a la princesa decirle eso… No pudo evitar sonreír.

Al final, salir fue mucho más sencillo que entrar. Obvio, ya conocía el camino que debía tomar y cuando se vio al final libre de los muros del castillo, el joven soltó un largo suspiro… Fue en eso que se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo es que ella…? Tal vez sus ropas le digan que él no era del lugar pero aún así… Cómo supo que entro de hurtadillas. Fue en eso que recordó lo que oyó de la Reina… que la princesa era más perceptiva de lo que le dan crédito.

* * *

Luego de ello, Himmel le entregó a Lavenza el libro y la chica estaba más que encantada de poder seguir con su lectura. No sólo eso, ya cada cierto número de días era costumbre de Himmel ir al castillo y escabullirse en el castillo para ver a Charllotte, tal como le prometió. La princesa se mostraba feliz cada vez que él venía, se mostraba que la chica no era común… Era muy noble, algo que nadie ve en estos días. Hasta ella le daba los libros que parecen ser la continuación del que se llevó.

Fue en esos días que ambos aprendieron del otro, ella aprendió que él era huérfano y que sólo tenía a su hermana como única familia directa. No sólo ello, que incluso podía sentir que en ella podía ver una amiga de verdad… Cuando le comentó que vivía con una… prostituta, la niña le pregunto que era eso… Obviamente sintió una incomodidad enorme ya que no desea ser la persona que mancille la mente pura e inocente de la princesa.

Por otro lado, también él aprendió mucho de ella. Ver que era muy perceptiva para su corta edad y que además lograba captar cosas que otros fallaban, tenía un don para entender a las personas y poder conocerlas como ningún otro que había visto. Charllotte admitía que la idea de tener un amigo de verdad era algo que la ponía muy feliz, hasta deseaba poder conocer a la hermana de su nuevo amigo, oír que era muy lista le daba curiosidad.

Los días fueron así por mucho tiempo…. Sin que lo notaran, Himmel estaba ya cerca de su cumpleaños número 13, la edad en la que cualquiera podía hacer el examen de ingreso a la guardia real… Y la idea había estado en la mente del joven por un tiempo, no por la fama u otras cosas materiales… sino para sacar a Lavenza y Amane de ese lugar… Darle una mejor calidad de vida a su hermana y de hacer que Amane al fin salga de… ese mundo en el que estaba.

-¿Seguro de esto Himmel? – Yujin estaba en frente del chico, había terminado de tener su tiempo con Amane y estaba saliendo del lugar. – La vida de un soldado no es placentera.

-Lo haré… Quiero darle algo mejor a Lavenza y a Amane… ella también merece ser feliz luego de haber hecho tanto por nosotros. – el soldado miró al joven con su clásica mirada fría pero sonrió al final.

-Bien… si tanto lo deseas, hazlo… no te juzgare. Eso sí, no esperes que sea benevolente contigo por ser conocidos... Soy el capitán de la guardia a fin de cuentas. – el soldado se empezó a retirar no sin antes… - Con respecto a Amane… no es claro pero estoy en charlas para cancelar mi compromiso. – Himmel se sorprendió al oír eso. – Créeme, no estoy con ella sólo por su cuerpo… No le digas nada, no hasta que tenga algo ya definido.

Himmel sonrió al ver que tal vez… Con esa noticia, el joven se empezó a preparar para lo que sería la prueba, una que es llevada frente a una gran multitud… de paso para que el reino vea a sus futuros guardianes y en otro ámbito, mostrar el poder de los hijos de los nobles… Himmel sabía que debía hacer… se había entrenado en secreto para poder pelear… Desde ese día hace 4 años… Alejó el recuerdo de su mente ya que no necesita tenerlo ahora… tenía varios días para prepararse, debía entrenar…

Un día antes de las pruebas, Himmel había visitado a Charllotte para informarle lo que iba hacer para que no se sorprenda cuando lo vea en las pruebas, ya que es común que la familia real este presente para ver a sus posibles nuevos reclutas.

-¿Seguro de querer hacer esto Himmel? – Charllotte miraba a su amigo quien tenía las manos vendadas por haber practicado tanto. – No quiero que te lastimen…

-Estoy bien, soy más duro de lo que aparento. – Golpear su palma con su puño no fue una muy buena idea… - Oh rayos…

-Es sólo que… Las pruebas para reclutas de soldados no son tan fáciles… sólo 6 entran y 3 de los puestos ya están tomados por los 3 hijos de los líderes del consejo de mis padres. – Charllotte sabía que había trampa en todo esto, era muy perceptiva y Himmel lo había visto de nuevo. – Sólo podrías entrar si es que…

-Lo sé, eso es lo que planeo hacer desde un inicio… Vaya que será divertido. – Charllotte había aprendido a ver que su amigo puede ser un gran tonto… - Además, esto lo hago por razones que van más allá de mi… lo hago por ellas, para que tengan una vida mejor. Y… - Miró a la chica, como deseaba poder decir que para poder protegerla también, con los días la había considerado una gran amiga… Vaya que los nervios ganan… - Y deseo poder hacer más por este reino y quienes lo dirigen y dirigirán.

Charllotte sonrió a esas palabras, nada podía hacer para detenerlo… sólo desearle a su amigo buena suerte y que en verdad logre lo que se propone. Era lo único que podía hacer por él…

* * *

Era el día en que las audiciones se hicieron, el lugar entero estaba repleto de gente. Todos jóvenes de su edad que estaban deseosos de entrar a la guardia del Reino. Se era bien sabido que ser un soldado que sirve directamente al rey da paso a varios privilegios, entre ellos tener un ingreso para que tu familia tenga una mejor vida sin importar si eres de clase baja.

-Ahm… hermano, creo que lo mejor es irnos. – Lavenza se mostraba asustada de ver que habían varios contendientes y algunos eran más grandes que su hermano, algo ridículo si piensas que todos aquí tienen 13 años…

-No dudes de mí Lavenza… - El joven se mostraba algo ofendido de que su hermana dude de él…

-Ya… Lavenza, hemos venido a apoyar a tu hermano… aunque no me guste la idea de que él haga estas endemoniadas pruebas. – Amane consideraba al chico el hijo que nunca tuvo, la idea que se una a la milicia sólo para que ellas… - Sólo ten cuidado Himmel.

-Lo tendré, esto será sencillo. – Himmel sonrió confiado, él mismo sabía de sus habilidades y duda que haya muchos aquí que puedan ganar.

-No suenes confiado… - El joven volteó al escuchar la voz de alguien, ver que era el mismo chico de cabello celesta que vio entrenar el primer día que se coló dentro del castillo. – Se nota que eres un corriente…

Himmel contuvo sus deseos de ir y golpear al idiota en frente suyo… lo admite, no es el de los mejores modales pero él jamás juzga al resto sin conocerlos mejor… Justo en eso, el otro chico que vio ese mismo día, el de cabello largo y gris… ¿Por qué tiene el torso desnudo….?

-Jaja, vamos Mikleo. No juzgues al chico, puede que solo tenga nervios. – Pasó a ver a Himmel y sonrió con burla. – Aunque con lo enano y flaco que es… - Oír la palabra enano si lo hizo sentirse mal… Lo de flaco lo atribuye a que no come lo necesario a diario pero lo de enano… eso si duele…

-¡Oigan, no molesten a mi hermano! – Lavenza apareció en defensa de su hermano mayor, ella nunca dejará que alguien lo discrimine. - ¡Cuiden sus palabras! – Lavenza era la más pequeña pero vaya que tenía carácter…

-Esta enana tiene caract… ¡Of!

-¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA! – Y la palabra enana es tabú para ella, el joven sin la camisa lo aprendió a la mala.

-Te lo merecías Zaveid… - el chico llamado Mikleo solo vio como su amigo trataba de recuperar aire tras el buen golpe de Lavenza. – Da igual, no pierdas tu tiempo aquí chico. No pasarás de las preliminares, no malgastes tu tiempo.

Dicho eso, el joven se fue con el tal Zaveid a sus lugares de espera mientras Himmel echaba humo… Esto era una burla a su persona y eso es algo que él jamás le permitirá a nadie… excepto su hermana y Amane… Charllotte también… ¡Pero aparte de ellas 3, nadie más puede!

-Grr, ya verán…. Haré que se traguen sus palabras…

-Así se habla Himmel, no todo lo que importa es la estatura. – el joven se quedó piedra ante el comentario de Amane quien soltó una risita tras decir eso.

-Creo que no era necesario ese comentario… - Lavenza vio como su hermano trataba de salir del shock de que le llamen enano…

Al final, todos los candidatos estaban ya en su lugar en la gran arena del lugar con todos ya los candidatos… Se veía que la mayoría de ellos eran de clase media… él parece ser el único de clase baja, las ropas lo delatan. Vino con lo mejor que tenía, pero los cortes y la ligera suciedad en esta no eran posibles de ocultar. Al menos Lavenza y Amane vinieron con algo que las hace pasar mejor que él… En eso alzó la vista al ver que en efecto, los reyes y Charllotte estaban ahí. La princesa lo vio y se notó el intento de la chica por aguantar el deseo de saludarlo y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

A un lado apartado de los candidatos, Himmel pudo ver a 3 chicas que estaban mirando todo… de su edad sino lo ve mal. Una era de cabello corto rojizo y ojos verdes, la otra de cabello blanco atado en cola de caballo y ojos azules cielo. La tercer de la talla de Lavenza, de cabello rubio corto y ojos azul zafiro. ¿Por qué están…?

-Ella están dentro, no deben pasar por un examen porque fueron elegidas para ser las damas de compañía de la princesa. – El chico llamado Zaveid estaba a su lado y le informo sobre la duda que tenía. – Fueron seleccionadas por la Reina misma, que se sabe es una gran guerrera.

-Ya veo…. ¿Por qué me comentas de esto? – Zaveid sonrió a la pregunta de Himmel.

-Simplemente me sentí generoso. Observa… - señaló con la mirada a los 3 de adelante. – Esos 3 son hijos de los líderes del consejo, ellos ya tienen puestos ganados por lo que de los 6 que normalmente son, solo hay 3 disponibles… sólo porque sus padres son muy amigos del rey. – Señaló donde los reyes estaban, se podía ver a los nobles ahí sentados… muy tranquilos. – Tch, dan rabia.

-¿Cuál es la razón de la que estén aquí? ¿Presumir que ya tienen hijos en la guardia real?

-Puede ser… aunque el que ves ahí. – el joven señalo a un chico que era muy alto para la edad que tenían, parece de 16. – Es el hijo del Jefe del Consejo y el prometido de la princesa, Hart es su nombre y créeme… es odioso… Se cree la gran cosa porque sabe magia avanzada.

Himmel miró al tipo y notaba como pasaba a ver a Charllotte quien no lo miraba, la chica estaba viendo a su amigo y parece que el noble lo noto. Parece que tendrá un gran embrollo… Mikleo se acercó a ellos, miró a Himmel con algo de desprecio, de seguro porque no lo considera digno para estar aquí. Sólo se puso a un lado en silencio.

-Tu amigo me odia…

-No le hagas caso, lo que si debes de centrarte es que serán muy estrictos contigo por ser…. Bueno, tú entiendes… - Himmel asintió a esas palabras, sabe que por ser de clase baja no la tendrá fácil. – Te deseo suerte chico, la necesitaras.

-Gracias… al menos uno aquí es algo amable. – Himmel pasó a ver al frente ya que el capitán de la guardia real, quien él ya conocía porque era el "amante" de Amane. – Parece que es como dijo, las conexiones no sirven para los que no somos nobles, hora de ponerse serios. – Himmel se preparó para lo que venía, aquí se decidía lo que hará el resto de su vida.

-¡Atención a todos, el examen va a comenzar! – Yuuji si que se mostraba animado… o eso es lo que Himmel desea creer. - ¡Los exámenes serán vistos en persona por los mismos Reyes y sus consejeros para que vean a los que serán sus posibles soldados.

El sonido del público estaba dividido, unos hablaban de que todo esto era un circo para hacer ver bien a los hijos de los nobles en el grupo. Otros veían las cosas desde un punto de vista más positivo… la oportunidad de que jóvenes promesas hallen una oportunidad de crecer. Himmel estaba seguro que podía hacerlo, se había entrenado arduamente estos meses y además… Gracias al cielo que Lavenza puede simplificar lo que dicen esos tontos libros.

El joven noto los nervios en la mayoría de los presentes, excepto 5… los 3 nobles y los 2 jóvenes que conoció. Esto le hace entender que tiene que ser notado.

-El primer examen es simple, deben de mostrar potencial mágico. – A esas palabras, de uno de los soldados al lado de Yuuji, hicieron que Himmel lo vea con ojos abiertos.

¿Potencial mágico? Pero casi nadie aquí sabe siquiera poder canalizar su energía… eso es algo que pocos pueden hacer de modo natural y otros que son enseñados. Pasó a ver al capitán quien con los ojos señaló a los de arriba… los nobles.

-_¡Maldita sea! Los muy bastardos han arreglado los exámenes… La mayoría aquí será eliminada y pocos serán los que avancen. _– Ver como los 3 chicos nobles lograban mostrar su poder mágico hizo que el joven pase a ver al resto…

Mikleo y Zaveid no mostraron ningún inconveniente, el aura celeste y verde alrededor de ellos decía que tenían esto en la bolsa… Himmel en cambio… no sabía si lo que sabe bastará. No tenía más opción más que simplemente arriesgarse… tomó aire y concentró poder en su cuerpo… alrededor de él se formó una ligera capa de energía de color negro… era muy delgada pero bastó para que el examinador le diera el pase.

Lavenza y Amane sonrieron al verlo avanzar, Charllotte estaba feliz por su amigo pero la reina se vio sorprendida… esa ligera capa tal vez a simple vista era débil… pero a sus ojos denotaba qué el chico tenía un gran potencial, no por lo delgada sino por el poder bruto que sintió de ella… tal vez ese delgado estado era su límite para no hacer un daño… no lo sabe, debe estar atenta a ese muchacho.

La siguiente etapa del examen pasó a ser una de inteligencia… era obvio que no aceptarán a alguien sin conocimientos…

-¿Tu hermano estará bien? – Amane miro a la chica quien estaba sudando nerviosa.

Lavenza adoraba a su hermano, era su familia y la persona más importante para ella, siempre iba a estar de su lado sin importar qué… pero no puede ser ciega a la verdad… Himmel es pésimo cuando se refiere a usar el cerebro. Se veía como el joven trataba de resolver una fórmula mágica, el temblor en su mano y el humo que salía de su cabeza era designio de que el pobre estaba al límite…

-Espero que si. – La chica sólo pudo rezar y rogar que el cerebro de su hermano no quede dañado luego de esto…

Al mismo tiempo, la reina Helba miraba al muchacho. Le resultaba algo gracioso como el chico usaba sus dedos para contar lo que sea que esté calculando. Pasó a ver el resto, pudo notar que Hart y sus amigos estaban más que tranquilos poniendo las respuestas que de seguro ya sabían de antemano. Vio a Mikleo y Zaveid respondiendo, conoce al primero y él tratará de hacer lo más posible y el segundo… sólo responderá lo justo y necesario.

El resto de chicos estaban con los ánimos por los suelos, unos pocos parecen en verdad saber algo pero… la mayoría ya había desistido de intentarlo. Era justo esto lo que no le gustaba de los exámenes, mandan a resolver conocimientos que normalmente sólo un noble puede conocer o aplicar magia cuando la enseñanza a esta es estrictamente única de los de alta cuna… Hace años no era así, el mejor soldado que tienen, Yuuji, no sabía nada cuando se enlisto, le enseñaron desde cero y ahora era el mejor soldado que tenían…

Pasó a ver el chico que llamó su atención y pudo ver que no se había rendido… trataba de hacer lo más que podía y eso era admirable en verdad. Más porque demuestra que tiene espíritu.

-¿Cómo se llama? – la mujer preguntó al guardia que tiene a un lado, este la miro confuso. – Ese chico, su nombre… debió ponerlo cuando se inscribió.

-Oh… Es… - el soldado buscó en la lista que tenía en mano, recuerda al muchacho porque fue el último en inscribirse. – Himmel, no tiene apellido… su majestad.

-Entiendo. No es raro que alguien de clase baja no tenga apellido, tal vez no tenga padres tampoco pero ahí está, esforzándose para desafiar la vida que le tocó vivir. – La reina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como leía cada pregunta, como deseando hallar una que le la certeza de pasar. – De ser sólo mi decisión, hubiera hecho pasar al muchacho pero ahora… debes demostrar lo que tienes chico, esta es tu prueba.

Charllotte se sorprendió al oír a su madre decir eso pero… sonrió al ver que ella tiene esperanzas de que Himmel pase, ella sabe que lo hará… Está segura.

-_¡No voy a pasar! – _En cambio el mencionado ya estaba al borde de la desesperación… - _Nada, no hallo otra pregunta que pueda responder… _\- Había leído tres veces el examen y ninguna pregunta aparte de las que respondió le daban confianza. – _Piensa Himmel, piensa… debes de ver más allá de lo obvio… Copiar… Imposible, tengo a todos los soldados del lugar viendo y sumado a la reina que se sabe es una maga espectacular… Descartado… Responder por mi cuenta, menos… no sé más… _\- Himmel se quería jalar los cabellos… miro a los costados y pudo ver que ya algunos estaban ya tranquilos…

No hay otra, deberá ir a la parte del ensayo, esa que normalmente nadie toca porque es de un tema que simplemente nadie ve y es un extra más que nada, las preguntas teóricas son las que normalmente se responden… dio vuelta a la hoja y se sorprendió al ver el tema… sonrió al ver que… Tras salir de esto le dará a su hermana un gran abrazo.

Empezó a escribir lo más rápido que podía ya que sabía que tiempo no tiene. Sólo podrá escribir lo que su memoria tenga, eso puede ser malo pero es lo que le queda… suerte que este tema si lo vio con Lavenza con atención porque le pareció interesante y más porque su hermana se lo había demostrado.

Con ya el tiempo en contra, Himmel logró escribir todo lo que tenía que decir… suspiró al ver que lo logró a tiempo… el examen había acabado, su mano le dolía, su mente desea explotar. Cayó sobre su mesa con el humo ya saliendo de su cabeza mientras todos veían con una gota de sudor como el joven acabó…

-Tómense unos minutos… se deben de revisar las respuestas… - Yuuji trataba de no reír ya que en verdad la imagen era graciosa.

La reina rio sin reparos ante la cara curiosa de los que estaban a su lado, ese chico era interesante… no duda que les dará una gran sorpresa.

-Cielos hermano… te sobre exigiste. – Lavenza le daba algo de agua a su hermano en uno de los pasillos. El pobre tenía jaqueca.

-No tan fuerte… me duele la cabeza…

-No es como si tuvieras migraña Himmel. – Ámame sonrió al ver como el chico se había esforzado, cualquier otro se habría rendido. – Muy bien hecho Himmel.

-No hablen como si fuera a fallar… Estoy confiado en lo que puse en esa pregunta. – Himmel sin duda se mostraba confiado.

-No es por ofender hermano… pero eres un cabeza hueca. Dudo que algo que pienses ayude. – el joven se mostró dolido de que su adorable hermana le diga eso… debe de ser la pubertad, si eso debe ser.

–Además, lo que preguntaron me vino de gracia. Más porque use tus palabras mi adorable hermana. – Lavenza se sorprendió al oír eso… ¿Acaso él…? – Justo de lo que me hablabas ayer.

La chica sonrió un poco para luego reír sin importar que le diera tos, su hermano tiene la suerte del diablo…

Mientras eso pasaba, Mikleo y Zaveid no entendían porque el chico ese reía con su hermana… era raro…

Ya en la última ronda, Himmel se veía muy feliz de haber sido de los pocos que habían pasado. Del total de 100 que hubo al inicio sólo quedaban 10… Él incluido. La prueba final era la más sencilla… al menos para él. Pelear, eso era lo que debían hacer. Demostrar sus habilidades de pelea y los mejores serán los que se queden. Como él ya sabe, la competencia real será entre él y los otros 7, pero no duda que esos dos ya están con un pie adentro… tuvo mucha suerte en la última, apenas pasó el examen y el anterior a ese pues… Duda haber pasado con honores. Esta es su última oportunidad…

-La parte final del examen es una pelea de práctica entre ustedes, las parejas son elegidas al azar para que no haya ninguna intención de trampa. – Eso era más que obvio… veamos con quien le toca pelear.

A los pocos minutos, las parejas ya habían sido elegidas y no duda que el mundo le tiene una cólera… justo le tuvo que tocar con el idiota ese que es el prometido de Charllotte.

Su pelea era al final, ahora mismo debe de ver al resto pelear… no le sorprende que ese chico Mikleo sepa usar el agua, le daba esa impresión… más porque podía usarla de distintos modos y más con el movimiento de ese báculo que parece comandar al agua. Zaveid, el viento… la idea de usar un péndulo para simplemente concentrar la corriente de viento y guiar al objeto… muy impresionante. Los dos oponentes de ellos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, era obvio que debías saber algo de magia para esta parte del examen… justo lo que le faltaba, no sabe si es magia pero…

-Oye, reacciona. Ya casi te toca. – Himmel pasó a ver a Zaveid quien le sonreía. - ¿Nervioso?

-Sólo pensaba en mis opciones… - Himmel no mentía, tenía que pensar en su plan de ataque.

-Me sorprende que hallas llegado hasta aquí, admito que tienes suerte… pero esta ya se te acabó. – Mikleo pasó a ver las peleas… no, esas no pueden ser llamadas peleas… era una lucha de un solo lado. – Detesto a esos 3 pero tienen habilidad y ni con tu suerte podrás superar este reto.

-Lo que mi amigo trata de decir, es que Hart tiene talento y ha practicado magia desde niño, junto a esos 2 bufones… podemos odiar a los nobles pero reconocemos habilidad cuando la vemos. – Zaveid pasó a ver donde las 3 chicas de antes estaban, mirando la pelea con aburrimiento.

-En verdad, creo que es ridículo que pongan a esos chicos ricos a pelear con unos que no saben ni lo básico. – Himmel se puso de pie, listo para ir a dar su batalla.

-No pierdas tiempo, alguien de tu clase no puede hacer nada. – Himmel miró a Mikleo con molestia. – No puede cambiar el resultado de todo esto.

-Quizás… pero creo que es mejor luchar y fallar, que sentarse y aceptar lo que el resto diga de ti. – Himmel continuó su camino hacia el centro de la arena.

Al ponerse en medio de esta, pudo notar que el chico que era su oponente se veía confiado. El resto de los espectadores ya esperaban que el resultado fuera el que todos esperan, con él en el suelo, derrotado. No les iba a dar ese gusto, si cae… lo hará peleando y demostrando que no todo el que recibe todo sin esfuerzo es quien manda.

La reina miraba atenta la batalla, a diferencia de su esposo y el resto, ella veía algo en el muchacho… tal vez no talento, pero si algo que muchos carecen. Determinación y voluntad, él no duda en hacerle frente a la adversidad con tal de acercarse a su meta. Algo digno de admirar sin duda alguna… además, pudo notar que su hija miraba al muchacho con interés y preocupación… interesante.

Lavenza por su parte rezaba porque su hermano salga con bien de esto, no le importa si falla… Sólo lo quiere a salvo. Amane también estaba preocupada, el chico tenía de oponente a alguien que lo superaba en todo… Himmel solo tiene un ataque mágico que practicó con Lavenza… no cree que eso baste.

-Muy bien mocoso, es hora de que vuelvas a casa a llorar con tu mami. – el intento de ofensa de Hart a Himmel estuvo muy fuera de contexto, más porque el chico no tenía a su madre con él… no luego de ese día…

Himmel apretó el puño al oír eso, sabía que era un insulto para hacerlo perder la concentración… aún así. Recordar el día en que sus padres fueron asesinados por unos bandidos… sólo él y Lavenza lograron sobrevivir… recordar ese día bastaba para que la ira del joven alimente sus deseos de usar todo su poder. Llámenlo inmaduro, pero nadie podría soportar todo eso sin reaccionar de algún modo… este era uno de esos casos. Himmel alzó la vista y se pudo ver un ligero destello en sus ojos… uno casi imperceptible pero que bastó para hacer que Hart trague saliva con nervios.

-¡Himmel, no dejes que lo que dice te afecte! – ver como su hermana le pedía calma, hizo que el sentimiento oscuro que crecía dentro de él se apacigüe… es cierto, no debe caer en su provocación.

La reina lo pudo ver, el chico tenía en su cuerpo un elemento que muchos dejan que los dome por lo fácil que la negatividad los absorbe, este chico no era distinto… pero esa chica, por lo que tiene claro es su hermana… ella emana un aura opuesta a la de él y lo ayuda a estar en calma… Dos hermanos que tienen fuerzas que balancean a la otra… Era… extraño. Pasó a ver como Hart quien en verdad se había asustado, pareciera que tiene en frente de él… una bestia lista para atacar…

-Je, mal por ti… mi madre murió hace años imbécil. – Himmel sonrió de manera algo tétrica al decir eso. – Pero gracias por decir eso, me acabas de quitar toda razón para no masacrarte. – Se puso en guardia, listo para la pelear.

Hart sentía… no, su cuerpo entero le decía que huya, que ese chico lo haría sufrir de una manera horrible. Pero no, el orgullo del noble era más fuerte que su instinto de supervivencia… volvió a poner su actitud confiada y se puso en guardia.

Cuando se indicó el inicio del combate, Himmel tomó aire… debía calmarse, no atacar para lastimar de gravedad a este idiota. No mientras los padres de este vean todo, no puede dar motivos para que lo descalifiquen… sólo queda atacar con todo.

-¡Acabare contigo rata de la calle! – justo cuando iba a atacar…

-¡Hablas demasiado! – Himmel canalizó poder en su puño derecho y…

Lanzó su puño al aire y de este salieron centenares de destellos de energía que fueron a impactar a Hart a una velocidad y fuerzas de gran magnitud. El impacto de estas era tal que uno podría jurar que se oía como los huesos del cuerpo de Hart se hacían pedazos… no pasaron ni 3 segundos para que el noble caiga al suelo, inconsciente…

-Una cosa más… nunca hables de mi madre para burlarte de mí, idiota. – Himmel escupió al suelo en señal de burla mientras el resto estaba atónito.

Los soldados fueron a ver al noble quien yacía en el suelo, estaba vivo pero se notaba a leguas que no se iba a levantar de ninguna manera. El grito de la madre del chico y del resto de personas en el lugar denotaba que nadie esperó esto. Lavenza en su lugar sabía que su hermano se había pasado con eso pero… no lo culpa, él siempre ha sido sensible con el tema de sus padres… al más pequeño intento de provocación esto sucede.

El grito de los padres de Hart de que apresen al muchacho fue ignorado por la reina quien con la mirada le dijo a su esposo que este callado. Él sabía que, en los temas de este examen, ella es quien tiene la última palabra. La reina pudo ver que su hija estaba algo… complicada, parece que no espero que su amigo hiciera algo así.

-¡Silencio! – el grito de la reina hizo que todos los presentes se callen. La mujer pasó a ver a Himmel quien seguía con esos ojos serios y hasta fríos… ¿En serio tenía 13? Esos son ojos de un adulto… La mujer señaló al joven. – Tú, hablaré contigo en privado… Mañana temprano se hará conocimiento de los resultados. Retírense. – si bien se vio la intención de los padres de Hart de reclamar, ella tenía la mirada firme y clara… No iba a cambiar lo que iba a hacer. – Lleven al chico ante mí, estaré en la oficina. – Los soldados entendieron a que se refería, esto era mejor… Así no tendrán hacer mucho.

Himmel por un lado… Supo que su mal carácter lo había metido en problemas, de nuevo.

* * *

Llegar al lugar donde la reina lo esperaba, era para ponerlo de los mil nervios… Himmel ya estaba preparado para el castigo que iba a recibir.

-Pasa, la reina te espera. – Yuuji le dio pase al joven quien asintió con algo de miedo. – No temas, la reina es muy comprensiva, además… el chico se lo merecía.

-Aún así… no reaccioné bien. – Himmel sabe que actuó mal, dejó que la rabia lo ciegue, esta pudo ser peor si su hermana no lo hubiera calmado…

-Anda ve, yo le haré compañía a Amane y tu hermana.

-¿Seguro…? Recuerda que…

-Sobre eso… soy un hombre sin compromiso ahora. – Himmel se sorprendió al oír eso, eso significa que… - Me verás más seguido… además de que ayudaré a Amane con ustedes, ella ya no debe hacer esas cosas.

-Hazla llorar y quedarás peor que el idiota ese. – Yuuji sonrió ante la amenaza del joven para luego irse del lugar, dejándolo a él… frente a la puerta… Rayos. – Ahí voy…

Himmel abrió la puerta para finalmente entrar a la oficina y verse cara a cara con la reina… la mujer sin duda alguna era muy bella, si lo tiene que decir. Es una Charllotte más adulta de cabello rosa claro y ojos verdes, su figura sin duda te hace dudar de que tuvo una hija. Se le ve muy joven…

-Pasa. – aunque su voz denotaba autoridad y eso lo puso de nervios. – No temas, si quisiera lastimarte lo habría hecho ahí en la arena frente a todos. – Eso no ayudaba en nada… - Sólo deseo hacerte unas preguntas. Anda, siéntate.

El joven tomó asiento para finalmente ponerse algo asustado, esta mujer tenía una expresión más fría que el hielo más helado y eso era ser amable en palabras. Himmel pudo notar que la mujer tenía en sus manos, su examen escrito.

-Seré sincera niño… ¿Cómo respondiste esto? – La mujer señaló la parte de su ensayo. – Y no me mientas, sé detectar una mentira cuando la oigo. – Himmel trago saliva, estaba condenado… - ¿Bien?

-La verdad… la idea no es mía… es de mi hermana. – la reina alzó una ceja al oír eso. – Verá, mi hermana leyó una serie de libros en relación a este tema y le surgió la idea que está aquí presente… yo sólo la puse porque no tenía más opciones.

-¿Le robaste la idea?

-¡NO! – el joven gritó de inmediato. - ¡Jamás tomaría la idea de mi hermana sin su permiso…! Ella es el genio en el campo de la magia, yo lo soy en pelear y otras cosas… - la reina asintió al oír su respuesta, era sincero… Se nota que adora a su hermana, lo ve en el tono de sus palabras.

-Muy bien… ¿Cuántos años tiene? Para que haya podido dar una teoría de esta clase, una en la que recomienda agregar emblemas o símbolos en los círculos mágicos para simplificar sus usos y enseñanzas… la vi en medio de los espectadores, me cuesta creerlo en verdad…

-Tiene 11 y es la verdad, ella es un genio en el campo… Si pudiera, la mandaría a la escuela de magia que hay aquí pero para ello se necesita dinero y… Que ella esté sana. – la reina no entendió ese punto…? ¿Sana? – Es muy enfermiza… cada cierto tiempo se enferma y para mucho tiempo en cama, hoy se sintió bien y por ello vino a ver el examen, aunque puede que mañana tenga que estar en cama.

-Ya veo… que lástima, un intelecto de esa clase desperdiciado por su mala salud. – La reina estaba planeando algo… él lo puede ver. – Aún así, la teoría la debe de haber leído… Esto no lo sacó de la nada. – Ahora si era el momento para que él se ponga nervioso. – Los únicos libros que hablan de estas ideas y el tema en profundidad están en el castillo… Mi castillo. ¿Cómo ella pudo saber del tema sin leerlos…?

-La verdad… yo… ¿Me creería si le digo que me escabullí en el castillo y los tome? – la reina lo vio con fiereza… parece que es su fin… sólo que ver como la reina reía a carcajadas hizo que se muestre muy confundido.

-Jaja jaja, calma niño… no te voy a ahorcar. – Se alegra de que sea así… ¿Pero por qué se ríe? – La verdad, mi hija al saber que iba a hablar contigo, me comentó todo de ti… Incluso que te metías en el castillo sin que nadie lo note, bueno… por parte de los guardias. Yo sabia que mi hija tenía un amigo que la visitaba cada cierto tiempo en su jardín personal, incluso Yuuji lo sabía, pero él no dijo nada, ahora sé porque… Él confía en ti.

¿En serio? Eso significa que todos sus intentos para pasar desapercibido eran en vano… aunque la reina si que tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

-Por eso hable con él antes de que vengas, él me habló de ti y que sólo reaccionaste así porque el tema de tus padres biológicos es un tema sensible para ti. Entendible… pero no justifica que reacciones así siempre que suceda algo así. Debes aprender a controlar tu carácter.

-Lo sé… Lamento mi actitud allá afuera. – La reina sonrió al ver que el chico sin duda es alguien que admite sus errores, eso es bueno…

-Ahora, con relación al examen… deseo saber porque deseas ser parte de la milicia de este reino. Por lo que vi, tienes un buen corazón, amas a tu hermana y los que son cercanos a ti. Pero también he visto un chico de actitud rebelde, fácil de enfurecer y muy burlón. No son buenas cualidades para un soldado, mucho menos para un miembro de la guardia real, quienes son los más cercanos a la familia real. – Helba deseaba ver la reacción del muchacho.

-No me importa ser un miembro de la guardia real en si… Solo deseo poder darle a mi hermana y a la mujer quien se tomó el cuidado de cuidarnos… Una vida mejor de la que tienen.

-Entiendo… Entendible y noble, de tu hermana lo comprendo… pero esa mujer. Sino tengo mal entendido es una prostituta, la mejor del reino… ¿Cómo es que ella terminó cuidándolos? – no había un tono de asco u horror como el que espero, parece que ella no discrimina a las que trabajan en ese rubro.

-Mi hermana y yo… ambos no somos de este reino, somos extranjeros… La verdad, no recuerdo exactamente de donde somos, ni mi hermana lo recuerda con claridad… el único recuerdo claro que tenemos luego de que nuestros padres murieron por protegernos de unos bandidos fue el de… vagar en las calles de la parte pobre del reino. – Himmel miró a la Reina con algo de tristeza y la mujer pudo ver que en efecto, el tema era algo sensible para él. – Una de las tantas noches que pasamos en la calle… vimos como Amane era acosada por uno de los nobles… no sé que le decía, pero se notaba que ella estaba asqueada por lo que le decía y por ello se trataba de ir. El tipo no lo hacía y fue ahí que… bueno le lancé una piedra en la cara… - La reina pudo ver que en efecto, el chico no tenía ningún respeto por los de alta posición… - Luego de ello, Amane le dio una patada en la entrepierna y salió corriendo de ahí, no sin antes decirnos que la sigamos… Cuando nos preguntó si teníamos un lugar donde quedarnos y saber que no, nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar con ella… Y eso hemos hecho casi 2 años.

-Entiendo, es interesante ver la clase de mujer que tiene a nuestro capitán del guardia tan encantado, ahora lo puedo ver. Por ello pidió con tanto fervor cancelar el compromiso en el que lo deseaban meter… no lo culpo, que traten de forzarte a casarte con alguien quien no amas me parece una estupidez. – La reina pasó a ver al joven quien entendía que ella tampoco deseaba esa clase de vida para él. – Bueno, dejando de lado tu carácter algo explosivo y demás, eres un buen chico… tienes las bases para ser entrenado para ser miembro de la guardia, eso sí… Tengo un trato para ti. – Himmel no entendía… ¿Un trato para él? – Obviamente, el dinero que recibes por ser parte del programa irá a tu hermana y esa mujer. Pero, siento que el talento de tu hermana sería desperdiciado si no le damos la oportunidad de desarrollarlo… Ahora, ya me dijiste que ella no está en una facultad física capaz de ir a un ambiente externo para estudiar, propongo que ella y tu guardiana se muden a una mejor casa en otra zona, eso puede facilitar a que tu hermana no se enferme tanto.

-¿Eh…?

-Además, por lo que me dijiste y vi esta teoría que ella propuso, puedo concluir que ella no necesita de un estudio personalizado, tal vez sólo una que otra verificación de sus avances y ya, sólo necesita los libros para leer. – La reina tenía algo en mente y él ya lo estaba notando. – Acepto que ingreses a los reclutas de la guardia, siempre y cuando dejes que le dé a tu hermana la educación necesaria para que alcance todo su potencial.

-Pero… ¿Por qué hacer algo así por…?

-No me malentiendas chico, yo apoyo a las personas que tienen potencial o demuestran la voluntad de superar retos. Tú me has demostrado lo último y tu hermana lo primero, es un beneficio para el reino también, a largo plazo. - La reina era una mujer astuta, sabe que ayudar a estos chicos puede ser beneficioso a largo plazo… No sólo lo hace por buena caridad, no del todo. – Además que vivirás en el interior del castillo, podrás ver a mi hija las veces que quieras…. – Himmel se avergonzó a esas palabras, no niega que le encanta pasar tiempo con la princesa pero… ¿Por qué ella lo dice como si hubiera algo más de por medio? – Además que no dudo que Yuuji los ayudará… Tendrán doble ayuda… ¿Qué me dices chico? – la mujer extendió su mano hacia el joven quien, si bien lo medito unos segundos, sabía que no era una oferta que pueda rechazar por lo que tomó la mano de la reina en señal de que… esta de acuerdo. – Excelente, será un honor ver tu progreso Himmel.

El joven asintió para luego recibir el permiso de retirarse, no sin antes…

-Ese ataque que hiciste… ¿Cómo lo aprendiste?

-Lavenza sólo me explicó unos detalles técnicos… No puedo usar mucha magia pero eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para no… perder el control de la poca que sé usar. – La reina asintió y dejó que el joven se marche… aunque la mujer tenía algunas ideas en su cabeza.

-No es que no puedas usar magia… es que no la sabes controlar, tu poder puro es demasiado grande para tu cuerpo tan joven y no dudo, por lo que sentí, que tu hermana es igual… Ambos tienen mucho potencial… Himmel y Lavenza, siento que ellos serán personas que dejarán una huella imborrable en el mundo. – La reina sólo vio al joven cerrar la puerta, ya mañana debe poner los resultados y ya se imagina la locura que habrá.

Ya afuera del estadio, Himmel se reunió con su hermana, Amane y Yuuji… no podía esperar a contar lo que hablado con la reina…

_-Sí, fue ese año… donde conocí a Charrllotte, donde di el examen para ser miembro de la guardia real, donde conocí a la reina, quien se volvería una figura importante en mi vida. Nunca imagine que también sería el año de inicio de mi camino a un mundo que estaba en un caos cambiante sin que lo notáramos… El día que mi vida cambiaría para siempre, sería en 2 años… en mi cumpleaños número 15, ese año… mi vida daría ese giro sin retorno, al igual que el resto del mundo._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.

* * *

**Y listo, nuevo cap publicado. Hay refrencias a distintos animes en este cap, vean si le atinan a algunas. En fin, el plan es publicar al ritmo de siempre. Una vez a la semana, posiblemente los fines de semana, con eso dicho. Nos vemos en otro cap.**


	3. Un Rey que nace de la Oscuridad

**Aquí vamos con otra semana y otro cap, ha sido una semana algo larga debido a como quería hacer las cosas, además de que mi vida laboral no es tan amable conmigo. Espero que el cap les agrade.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 3: Un Rey que nace de la Oscuridad**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

El tiempo que Himmel pasó para ser un guardia real era más que suficiente para que uno piense al menos una vez en rendirse y dejar de hacer esto. Himmel había pasado por varias cosas esos 2 años de entrenamiento.

En primer lugar, acostumbrarse a tener que seguir órdenes, por más que no le gusten. Él era consciente de que algunas de estas eran absurdas y ridículas. Más de una vez había actuado contra ellas, ganándose un problema serio… lo hubieran expulsado sino fuera porque ha demostrado su gran determinación y convicción para superar toda clase de desafíos, desafíos que otros en su vida hubieran aceptado.

Haber pasado de seguro esos dos meses en esa montaña como una prueba y haber vuelto con más habilidades debe de haber ayudado mucho… Nadie podía negar que el talento real del muchacho era su habilidad de adaptarse a cualquier cosa. No sólo ello, era también ponerse en la primera línea de ataque como todo buen soldado, no era de esos que simplemente se queda atrás y deja que el resto avance… una locura pero era admirable a ojos de los militares, quienes tenían sentimientos encontrados por él. Unos lo alababan por sus cualidades, muchas eran escasas en los jóvenes reclutas de ahora, mientras lo despreciaban por su abierta personalidad y desdén a muchas reglas. Era noble pero obstinado, respetuoso con algunos pero faltoso con otros, un amigo en el que podías confiar tus secretos o también alguien que no dudará en destrozarte si haces algún mal.

A sus 15 años, el joven se había ganado una fama muy dividida en todo el reino pero el desprecio general era de los nobles en su mayoría. Si bien algunos apreciaban al muchacho, otros lo detestaban… más cierta familia. La familia que tenía a su hijo comprometido con la princesa detestaba el obvio acercamiento que había entre ellos.

Ya no era un secreto para nadie que Himmel era un íntimo amigo de la princesa, quien, con los años cada vez dejaba sus rasgos de niña para mostrar que sería una bella mujer. Sus actitudes infantiles y demás yacían aún presentes, pero con el cambio de que podía ser seria cuando se lo proponía. No había heredado el talento de su madre para la magia, pero si había heredado el don de mando de ambos padres y tenía una gran determinación, una que a veces hacía que ella y el joven discutan porque ambos tenían ideas distintas de vez en cuando.

Cuando eso pasaba, Charllotte siempre acaba la charla con retirarse del lugar diciendo que el joven era un idiota insensible, como todos los hombres. Mientras que Himmel sólo se iba, entendiendo menos sobre el corazón femenino… hasta su hermana y Amane le decían que era su culpa… ¿Acaso todas las mujeres son compinches en esta clase de situaciones? De ser así, están jodidos…

Al final, Charllotte nunca paraba mucho tiempo molesta con Himmel. Raras eran las veces en que eso pasaba y más porque ella en verdad apreciaba tener a su amigo cerca de ella… sin que ella lo note, poco a poco ese sentimiento de amistad iba cambiando. La reina lo sabía y sentía que eso es bueno y malo… bueno porque su hija está creciendo y se fija en un buen chico, uno que aún debe de crecer para no tener problemas y malo porque… no iba a ser sorpresa que haya oposición, la idea que la misma princesa ame a un simple soldado era…

Aún así, Himmel no estaba preocupado por esas cosas. No, él apreciaba la mayoría de veces que la reina en verdad haya decidido ayudarlo a él y su familia.

Con Lavenza, ella cumplió su palabra de pasarle a la chica los libros necesarios para sus estudios y las medicinas que ella podría usar cuando caiga enferma. La chica apreciaba el gesto, más porque tenía más para leer y aprender… Sin duda alguna, su hermana era una cerebrito… eso si, la chica deseaba poder conocer a Charllotte y poder ver porque su hermano estaba tan cercano a la princesa… también era una celosa con su hermano y eso es algo de temer.

Aparte de ello, las noticias de que el capitán de la guardia real había roto su compromiso ya asegurado con la hija de una familia noble para ir con una… prostituta, fue la bomba. Más porque de verdad, las cosas no estaban iniciando bien. El rechazo a la idea de que un buen soldado cortara una relación estable con una fina mujer por una que para con hombres sólo por el dinero… no era algo que muchos consideren que inició con buen pie.

Incluso dentro del castillo los mismos soldados se burlaban y hasta decían cosas de como seria estar con una mujer que logró engatusar al mismo capitán… cosas de ese tono y unas peores, sólo hicieron que se ganen problemas con Himmel, quien a sus 15 años había crecido mucho debido a la mejor alimentación que ahora tenía, aún era bajo en relación a otros soldados, apenas 170 cm, pero eso no lo hacía menos adepto para el combate en donde se podía ver que era el mejor campo para él. Estas disputas y demás hicieron que sus congéneres lo releguen… si bien el tema de Amane aún tenía para rato, la mujer solo estaba feliz de estar al fin con quien amaba.

No esperó que Zaveid y Mikleo se volvieran sus amigos, ellos también aceptados para ser miembros de la guardia real. Si bien el primero era muy amable, que hasta a veces pescaba de confianzudo, era un tipo con quien puedes contar y un buen amigo… lo malo es que el muy bastardo parece interesado en su hermana… Según él, ninguna chica lo había golpeado así… ¿Era masoquista? NO, de ningún modo dejará a este idiota cerca a su hermana, quien había crecido un poco pero aún era relativamente pequeña y ese era un tema sensible para ella… eso sí, ella siempre decía firmemente que jamás se fijaría en un bruto como él.

Con Mikleo, las cosas fueron de menos a más. Al inicio despreciaba su escaso talento para luego admitir que el joven tenía algunas habilidades, aunque eso no quitaba que era un tipo corriente y vulgar… vaya forma de decirlo. Con el tiempo, ambos desarrollaron una gran rivalidad, una que ayudó a ambos sin haberlo planeado, a Himmel a estudiar más porque el presumido ese era muy listo y a Mikleo a entrenar más, porque el idiota ese era mejor peleador. Al final terminaron siendo amigos, aunque ellos nunca lo admitan, además que competían de vez en cuando.

Lo que si fue la sorpresa para él, fueron esas 3 chicas que eran miembros de la escolta personal de la princesa, elegidas directamente por la misma reina. Eso si era algo que uno debe de tener en cuenta…

La chica de cabello rojizo y actitud marimacha, se llamaba Rose. Una usuaria de magia elemental variada, no especialista en ningún área pero si muy hábil, además que podía crear dagas con su magia. Actuar y vestir como hombre hizo que Himmel dudara de que era mujer, a lo mejor era un hombre de rostro bonito… esa creencia murió cuando cierto día entró a darse un baño en las duchas generales y vio a Rose tomando un baño, según ella era más cómodo aquí que en los aposentos de la princesa donde las sirvientas desean bañarla por ser parte de la escolta. Ver que la chica sin duda era un "ella", ya que vio las pruebas que bastaban para creer eso y vaya pruebas, que el joven sólo pudo sonreír nervioso ante la cara incrédula de la chica quien debido al shock no se había cubierto… tal vez decir que tenía un lindo lunar en el pecho no fue una muy buena idea… lo único que recuerda luego de ello es despertar en la enfermería con la cabeza vendada…

Rose lo odio un tiempo pero al final no pudo evitar admirar la determinación del idiota este, además que la trataba bien… claro a veces tratando de no quedarse viéndola como recordando esa imagen. La chica era una amiga leal, algo ruda y burlona pero leal y eso era algo que él apreciaba, no niega que también la considera linda… No sabe porque le dio un golpe en el estómago por decirle eso en la cara, para luego irse con la cara muy roja… ¿Estará enferma?

Luego estaba la de cabello blanco, Lailah, ella era… especial. Una chica que usaba magia de fuego con unos papeles mágicos para hacer sus trucos, muy hábil en su rubro. Era la autodenominada hermana mayor del grupo, a sus 16 años era para muchos, la segunda chica más bella del reino, superada por Charllotte. Tal vez su único defecto era su inocencia ante las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres y también que… podía ser muy ensoñadora si se lo propone, ya lo han visto. Además que le que gustan las cosas lindas, cuando Lavenza vino de visita una vez, la pobre fue víctima de un abrazo del oso más fuerte de la historia… a parte de ello, era una chica que sin duda puedes decir que es tu amiga con orgullo.

Luego estaba la de cabello rubio corto, Edna. Ella era… única. Lo dice así porque en verdad no entendía a esta mujer… era muy linda por fuera pero era fría como el hielo, tenía un sentido del humor bizarro y hasta cruel… Una vez despertó a los 3 jóvenes usando serpientes de verdad… ¿Quién en su sano juicio hace algo así? Poniendo a parte sus tendencias sádicas, la chica podía ser muy emocional cuando está triste, ya que ella tenía un hermano mayor que murió al año que ella ingreso a la guardia. Según los reportes, todos los soldados muertos por el ataque de algo misterioso.

Con todo esto, Himmel podía decir que al fin tenía amigos y una vida más estable… estaba conforme con ello y en verdad esperaba que todo siguiera así… pero el mundo nunca es tan benevolente.

Un día, se recibió la información de que un ser hecho de piedras estaba muy cerca del límite del reino con el exterior. Era el mismo ser que muchos consideran, era el que atacaba a las tropas de reconocimiento y las destruía todas.

La idea primaria era simplemente investigar y ver que clase de ser era. Pero los nobles, en su mayoría, insistían de que debía ser capturado para que lo investiguen y sepan que clase de ser es… la decisión final fue, para mala suerte de muchos, que vayan y enfrenten a esa cosa con un grupo de soldados.

La reina mostró su clara disconformidad con la decisión dada pero el rey ya había dado su veredicto, más por presión que por decisión propia.

No se tardó demasiado en juntar un grupo de soldados, ninguno de gran importancia incluyendo al que los lidera… decir que Himmel pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo bastaba para entender que… lo mandan con ellos a morir, eso era lo que pasaba… no saben nada del enemigo excepto que lleva dos años en los límites del reino atacando de vez en cuando y también acabando con todas las tropas que se encuentran con eso… debía de ser muy poderoso…

-Himmel. – el joven, quien se dirigía hacia donde el grupo de exploración, se sorprendió al ver a Charllotte ahí en los pasillos, se le veía muy preocupada y hasta asustada. – No necesitas ir…

-Debo… es una misión que no puedo rechazar… es más, no hay seguridad que hallemos a esa cosa. Es solo una suposición…

-Aún así… tengo un mal presentimiento. – La princesa tenía un don para saber si algo puede acabar mal… - Yo…

-Tranquila, volveré… lo prometo. Aunque lo haga a rastras. – la chica sonrió un poco por esa broma sólo para volver a su expresión triste.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la sorpresa de este, diciendo que era para la buena suerte para luego irse deseándole buena suerte, mientras ocultaba el sonrojo en su rostro. Decir que a Himmel eso le vino como un balde de agua fría en la cara era poco…

-Veo que la princesa y tú son muy unidos. – la voz de Rose hizo que el joven pase a verla, ella yacía en las sombras ya que ese es su trabajo, estar cerca a la princesa. – Que bien por ti…

-¿Por qué suenas molesta? Fue sólo un gesto para la buena suerte, nada más. – Himmel trataba de creerse sus propias palabras ya que era lo único que lo mantendría centrado y no imaginándose algo más.

-Como sea… Mira idiota, el resto no pudo venir a desearte buena suerte ya que tienen sus obligaciones, pero en verdad desean que regreses…

-¿Incluida Edna?

-Ella incluida… - ambos rieron un poco ya que sabían que la chica no era muy sincera con lo que siente. Más ahora que sabe que Himmel irá a pelear con esa cosa. – Oye… en serio, no importa si debes huir… sólo… Sólo vuelve ¿Ok?

-No es como si fuera a enfrentar a un Dios… - Rose bajó la mirada al oír eso. - ¿Rose?

-Son rumores… pero se dice que el poder de esa cosa es cercana o equivalente a los tan famosos Dragones Celestiales. – Himmel se puso azul al oír eso… ¿Los mismos Dragones Celestiales que se dicen pueden vencer a un Dios con sus técnicas? Eso si lo asusta… - Esa es la clase de ser al que enfrentarás… Himmel, sólo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré Rose… dile a mi hermana y Amane que no se preocupen, volveré… no pienso morir aún. – La chica asintió para luego acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla contraria a la que Charllotte dio el suyo.

–Más te vale… y eso también es para la suerte.

Antes de que él pueda preguntar algo más, ella desapareció del lugar rápidamente gracias a sus dotes de poder ir en las sombras… Ese beso sólo sirvió para confundirlo más… No logra captar el pensamiento femenino que cada día es más raro e incomprensible para él.

Optó por dejar eso a un lado para finalmente ir hacia donde debe ir, el grupo de asalto. Al llegar a este, se pudo ver que la mayoría de estos estaban asustados, aterrados de lo que sea que vaya a pasar… no los culpa, técnicamente son la carne de cañón. No sólo ello, el líder de este grupo es alguien con poca experiencia y… Como desearía que fuera Yuuji quien los guiara, pero dada las circunstancias y demás, no lo pusieron a cargo… no sabe porque siente que esto en verdad es algún plan para deshacerse de él… Tal vez está exagerando y siendo paranoico…

No pasó mucho para que todos los soldados inicien su marcha hacia el lugar donde se dice, el ente de rocas yace actualmente… Nunca podrían imaginar que estaban yendo hacia sus muertes, la mayoría de ellos mientras que uno viviría para cambiar el mundo… y el destino predestinado de este.

* * *

Lo único claro que tenía en estos momentos de dolor era que… tal vez no fue una buena idea venir…

Sentir como su cuerpo era destrozado por este ser llamado Skeith, The Terror of Death, no era algo que le desee a alguien… estas ráfagas de energía lo estaban… matando. Aparte de ello, sentía como la vida lo estaba abandonando…

Sólo recordar que todos llegaron a este lugar montañoso, lejos del reino… una vez un lugar donde antes se hacían festividades, ahora abandonado… Ver como un ser rocoso humanoide apareció de la nada y los empezó a atacar sin advertencia alguna, sus habilidades con esa extraña arma que parece una cruz… que usaba a veces para crucificar a algunos de los presentes aún en medio de la batalla y hacerlos pedazos… era horrible… la mayoría trató de huir al ver que la muerte de casi 50 de los 200 soldados fue en cuestión de segundos… era entendible.

Himmel, por su lado, optó por pelear con esa cosa y logró al menos darle unos cortes pero ese ser era indestructible… su defensa era impenetrable y se regeneraba en segundos. Daba paso a entender que la batalla ya tenía ganador claro, aún así… Él se lanzó a seguir luchando, sin importar si debe morir en batalla… Sabía en lo que se metió cuando se metió en esto, no tiene otra salida.

La batalla en verdad no duro más de una hora, hora de una masacre total donde Skeith no mostraba ningún signo de piedad… Sólo mataba y eso era lo que hacía, no había piedad ni nada, solo una muerte rápida e indolora para las pobres víctimas.

Al final, sólo quedó él… debido a que lograba esquivar los ataques del ente por los pelos y que además, este parecía interesado en el muchacho, tal vez su perseverancia llamó su atención… aún así, el resto sólo murió sin poder hacer más.

El campo de batalla estaba lleno de sangre y de cadáveres, unos enteros, unos en pedazos… otros siendo literalmente polvo… Skeith no había mostrado piedad ante nadie. Al final al verse a solas con Himmel, no le negó al muchacho que admiraba su valor, hasta charlo con él un rato antes de darle el golpe de gracia.

Skeith dijo que su meta era ver como la gente piensa en relación a la muerte. Ver que en efecto, todos lo ven como un castigo… y que no tienen valor de afrontarla, era patético y vio que el chico era algo distinto peri aún así lo matará, así demostrando su respeto hacia él.

Luego de ello, Himmel solo vio como Skeith alzaba el brazo y cargaba su ataque… le dijo quien era antes de lanzar su ataque al muchacho quien nada pudo hacer para esquivarlo… al darle ese poder, pudo sentir como el mundo entero se volvía negro… sólo sintiendo el dolor que ese ataque le estaba produciendo… ¿Así se sentía morir? ¿Aquí acababa todo?

Vaya, una vida algo corta si se lo preguntan… No mala pero si muy corta. Lo que ahora mismo odiaba era que en efecto, veía su vida pasar por sus ojos… tal como había oído a algunos decir. Tal vez deba dejar de resistirse, el hacerlo sólo está alargando su agonía… sólo está retrasando lo inevitable… parece que de hecho, era el fin.

Fue en eso que empezó a analizar su vida… Su hermana… Lavenza. ¿Ella estará bien sin él? Sabe que es muy lista y muy madura, más que él… pero aún así, era muy sensible y muy frágil. ¿Lo llorará lo suficiente o exagerara como siempre? Ella era una reina del drama a veces…

Sus amigos… quizás… Lailah sin duda lloraría, es muy sentimental a veces. El idiota de Mikleo… bah, quizás sólo se burle de él en vez de velarlo, Zaveid… en verdad no se le ocurre lo que haría… Edna, ella sólo se sentaría en un rincón… Amane sin duda lloraría su muerte, una muerte que… Yuuji igual, tal vez no sea alguien expresivo pero…

Charllotte… Rose… Ellas dos… Todos… no, no desea morir, no quiere morir, no debe morir… aún, aún tiene cosas que hacer, morir no es una opción. Debe liberarse de lo que sea esta cosa… Apretó los puños en un intento de evitar que este poder le arrebate la vida… debe de superarlo… vivir… ¡Debe vivir!

Se pudo ver como el aura de Himmel creció en tamaño y poco a poco absorbía el destello que lo estaba envolviendo. No lo veía pero sentía la sorpresa de Skeith, no se lo creía, era imposible… este niño esta logrando lo impensable…

Se vio como el cuerpo de Skeith se agrietaba ante la sorpresa de este y su esencia salía del cuerpo. Tras un desgarrador grito, Himmel se liberó del ataque enemigo al mismo tiempo que Skeith se hacía pedazos mientras su alma parecía ser absorbida por lo más cercano con vida en la zona.

Al final de todo eso, Himmel quedó en su lugar… totalmente exhausto… no podía creer que lo logró… no esperaba que sirviera… era increíble la suerte que tiene…. Más porque… Sólo cayó al suelo en espera de que el sueño le gane, tendrá un largo camino a casa…

* * *

_**-Pensar que un mocoso como tú me haría esto… impensable de verdad. – **_Esa voz… - _**Pero resulta interesante ver como afrontarás lo que vendrá ahora, ya que has dejado de ser un simple mortal… ahora eres algo más… **_\- ¿De qué habla? – _**Estate atento chico, tú serás el objetivo de grandes seres y de los que son como yo, demuestra lo que puedes hacer… Haz que esto sea divertido…. Jajaja… **_

Himmel despertó al fin luego de dejar de escuchar a esa molesta voz, vaya… parece que lo que pasó le afectó el cerebro. Se percató que el lugar donde estaba ya estaba apestando por la cantidad de cuerpos en el lugar y la sangre… Rayos. Que hedor… se puso de pie como pudo y se tambaleo… más porque en verdad… Se sentía raro, algo no andaba bien con él… se sentía extraño… debe ser el cansancio… Pero ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde qué…? De seguro unos días, lo intuye porque el olor a putrefacción ya se está haciendo presente.

De seguro ya los consideran muertos… Les demostrará que se necesita más para acabar con él. Aunque el camino iba a ser algo largo… si les tomó casi un día llegar hasta aquí en una buena condición física… Iba a ser la caminata más larga de su vida hasta la fecha.

Sólo quedaba caminar y caminar… nada más. Sin duda era el regreso a casa más horrible que había tenido, más porque en verdad estaba seguro de que lo iban a matar por regresar tan tarde y el estado en el que estaba.

Tal como lo imagino, tardó casi tres días en volver porque ni correr podía, por alguna razón sentía que su cuerpo le ardía, algo iba mal con él. No sabía que era pero…

Cuando vio al fin vio la ciudadela, sacó lo último de fuerzas que tenía para poder finalmente llegar a casa y descansar un poco… ver como las personas lo veían con sorpresa, de seguro no esperaban que él regrese o uno de los que fueron a ese grupo de exploración lo haga… pues él si lo logró.

Aunque presumir como quedó no sería muy… recomendable. Siguió caminando casi de modo automático hasta llegar a su lugar objetivo… ver el castillo, su entrada… al fin… sonrió burlón al ver que loa que custodian la entrada no creían lo que estaban viendo.

Himmel cayó al suelo luego de ver que había logrado llegar a su meta… aunque aún tiene mucho que explicar.

….

_**-Interesante, ustedes los mortales tienen un sexto sentido pero este yace dormido… Creo que ya sé que hacer. **_– Ya ni era extraño oír esa voz para él, algunos lo atribuyen a que es cosa de haber luchado contra esa cosa y sobrevivido que algo pasó en su cabeza… no estaba loco, al menos eso desea creer.

Había pasado una semana desde que regresó a casa y decir que no esperó el recibimiento tan caluroso de su familia y amigos cuando despertó en la pequeña enfermería que había.

Ver como Lavenza lloraba mientras lo abrazaba lo hizo sentir mal, más al ver que casi todas sus amigas lloraban, excepto Edna que miraba a otro lado pero se podía ver el temblor de su labio inferior. Incluyo Rose se contuvo en querer golpearlo porque sabía que estaba herido. Amane lo abrazo con cariño, decir que estaba avergonzado era poco… hasta Mikleo se alegraba de verlo vivo y eso era decir bastante. Zaveid dijo que derramó unas lágrimas al ver que estaba vivo, cosa que el mencionado negó con fervor.

Lavenza le dijo que la princesa estuvo aquí hasta hace poco pero que la reina la mandó a llamar. Lástima... Deseaba verla. Por alguna razón Rose puso una cara de fastidio al oír eso, no entendió que pasaba pero en fin. La llegada de la reina, Charllotte y de Yuu hicieron que todos se centren en lo que ella deseaba preguntar, claro que primero Charllotte abrazó a su amigo al ver que estaba bien.

Luego de unos minutos de tratar de que la chica deje al pobre respirar, la reina preguntó lo que pasó al joven y él comentó todo… desde la llegada hasta la masacre que esa cosa generó, la ligera charla que tuvieron y su intento de acabar con él… donde al final logró resistir el ataque… esa cosa pareció inmolarse luego de ello.

La reina y Yujji se vieron las caras para finalmente tener el mismo pensamiento… esto no quedará como algo simple, habían perdido a muchos soldados en un solo ataque y Himmel admitió que logró sobrevivir por suerte pura. Esto lo hablaran en la próxima reunión, se acabó… Los nobles no tendrán más votación en esta clase de decisiones. Por ahora solo le decían al muchacho que era bueno que haya vuelto, más al ver como todos los presentes se mostraban.

Ambos adultos se retiraron del lugar, dejando que el joven descanse y sea atendido por los que lo quieren… Pero no sin antes sentir que algo había cambiado dentro del muchacho, el aura que emana ahora era distinta… lamentablemente, no puede descifrar lo que es… pero si esta segura de una cosa, el chico ya no era el mismo.

* * *

Desde ese día, Himmel sentía que algo andaba mal con él… no lo entendía y cada día que pasaba… sentía que algo cambiaba, su poder… él antes no podía hacer lo que puede hacer ahora. Sabía que era adepto a la oscuridad, no era una sorpresa para él pero algo extraño ocurría… Ahora su control y uso sobre este elemento era mejor, además que tenía más poder que antes y eso en verdad lo tenía muy confundido…

Los meses pasaron, Himmel se mostraba algo distanciado del resto y eso preocupaba al resto… Desde que volvió de esa batalla a muerte, ha cambiado. El chico bromista que todos conocieron ahora tenía un carácter apagado…. Distante con todos y hasta… algo cruel, ya que en las batallas de entrenamiento mostraba una fiereza que antes no estaba ahí, casi parecía disfrutar del combate y eso en verdad preocupante ya que nunca habían visto así al muchacho, incluso Yuuji veía que el chico parecía disfrutar de ver el miedo en el rostro de sus oponentes.

Himmel había cambiado y eso era irrefutable… hasta la misma princesa notaba que él ya no la visitaba… un año pasó desde la batalla con Skeith y Himmel, con ya 16 años, se había ganado un nombre… Terror of Death, ya que atacaba sin pensarlo dos veces y cada vez que habían batallas al borde del reino, él aparecía y los derrotaba con fiereza y algo de crueldad. Himmel se había vuelto arrogante y hasta cruel, incluso con quienes eran sus amigos… Ni Lavenza parecía poder llegar a él… Su cariñoso hermano se había ido…

-¡Himmel! – Charllotte le habló al joven soldado quien estaba recorriendo el pasillo del castillo en camino a entrenar sólo, como lo había hecho estos últimos meses.

La princesa había crecido un poco en el último año y su cabello iba más allá de sus rodillas. Himmel por su lado, se mantuvo igual con excepción de la frialdad que ahora había en sus ojos… La princesa estaba más que segura que algo le pasaba, deseaba poder hablar con él y poder saber que es, pero las responsabilidades y estudios se lo impidieron… Hoy no, hoy hablará con su amigo para que entre en razón.

-¿Qué pasa? – el tono severo y frío del joven no amedrentó a la princesa.

-Debemos hablar, ahora. – al joven no le agradaba la idea de perder su tiempo hablando con la princesa, no cuando tiene que entrenar para ser más fuerte.

-No le veo relevancia de hablar ahora…

-Lo haremos, quieras o no. – Charllotte habló con firmeza, una que obligó al joven soldado a suspirar.

Al final, ambos fueron al mismo lugar donde se conocieron años atrás, ese que era especial para la princesa porque aquí conoció a su primer amigo. Himmel era su amigo, tal vez tenga la compañía de Rose, Lailah y Edna pero no era lo mismo. Ellas fueron elegidas por su madre para cuidarla y si buen eran amigas, no estaba esa misma sensación de que se hicieron amigos por mérito propio, más bien fue algo que se había preparado ya. Ver como los ojos amarillos de Himmel ya no se destilaban bondad ni calor sino arrogancia y frialdad le hacía doler el pecho.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué deseas hablar? – Oír el tono del joven, de que no quiere perder su tiempo le dio una determinación mayor en vez de intimidarla.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – Himmel se sorprendió un poco al oír el vocabulario de la princesa. – Hace meses que estas distinto, eres arrogante y cruel… ya no sonríes o muestras cariño. Casi parece que no te importa el resto… que son sólo estorbos para ti.

-Porque lo son. – Charllotte abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror al oír eso. – Ninguno aquí se me iguala, son una tanda de debiluchos. Lo único que saben es esperar órdenes y obedecerlas como simples perros. Yo no soy así… yo pienso ir más allá.

-Himmel… ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Hablas como si fueras a ir más allá de las órdenes los de arriba, de mis padres… de mi madre! – Charllotte no quería creer lo que oía salir del joven, no podía ser que quien tiene en frente sea el mismo chico que conoció años atrás.

-¿Y qué si es así? ¡Ellos nos mandaron, me mandaron, a luchar con esa cosa sin saber de que era capaz! – Himmel se puso furioso y sus ojos brillaron para sorpresa y miedo de Charllotte. - ¡Nos mandaron al matadero sin importar qué! ¡Miles ahí murieron, ninguno tuvo la misma suerte que yo! ¡Tú… ustedes no vieron como murieron pero yo sí, cada maldita noche lo veo! ¡Sus muertes, como rogaban por su vida! ¿¡Y ustedes qué!? ¡Un simple lo sentimos no bastará para sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza o que ellos vuelvan a la vida! ¡No saben nada!

-Yo… Yo… - Charllotte se sintió amedrentada y dolida, de que Himmel se haya guardado eso tanto tiempo sin decir nada… y que él le hable de ese modo. Por alguna razón le dolía demasiado que él, de entre todas las personas, le hable de ese modo. – Lo lamento Himmel, lamento que hayas pasado por ello pero…

-¿¡Pero qué!? ¡No me vengas a decir que no me da el derecho de actuar así! ¡Si ellos desean un monstruo para poder controlar, pues información de última hora! ¡No soy SU monstruo pasa usar de herramienta! ¡Mucho menos el tuyo! – Charllotte ahí si sintió el dolor en su pecho, él… Él la veía a ella como esos que desean usarlo… él…

Ver como los ojos de la princesa se llenaban de lágrimas hizo que algo en el joven reaccione… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba diciéndole a ella de entre todas las personas? ¡No! Él… él no la ve así. Ella… ella es… quien le importa más. Ella es…

_**-¡No dejes que tus emociones te alejen de tu objetivo! **_– Esa voz… no, hace meses que no la oía.. - _**¡Ella es tu enemiga, desea usarte! ¡Cómo todos los que te rodean! – **_Es verdad… todos desean usarlo por su nuevo poder, uno que lo pone encima de todos…

-Ok… yo… yo no importo aquí… lo entiendo… - Charllotte trató de estar fuerte a pesar de sentir que el corazón se le hizo pedazos. – Pero Lavenza… Amane… Rose… tus amigos, ellos… Ellos están preocupados por ti.

-¿Ellos que más dan? No me importa lo que ellos piensen o sientan. – Fue en eso que el joven sintió su cara ser volteada por la fuerza de algo… Se tomó la mejilla izquierda al ver que Charllotte lo había abofeteado. La princesa estaba llorando pero su cara mostraba rabia y dolor… - Charllotte…

-¿No importan…? ¿¡No importan!? – la princesa le dio otra cachetada usando su otra mano, esta si logró hacerlo tambalear. - ¡No me digas que no importan maldito Imbécil! ¡Ellos… ellos sufren por quien te has vuelto ahora! ¡Lavenza… Lavenza extraña los momentos que pasaban juntos, los momentos en que reían! ¡Amane, ella se echa la culpa de que algo que hizo debió hacerte cambiar! ¡Mikleo y Zaveid, extrañan al amigo que los escuchaba y era el mediador entre ellos! ¡Lailah y Edna a ese chico que no dudaba en oírlas cuando tenían algo que las preocupaba! ¡Rose…Rose extraña a su amigo incondicional… al igual que yo! ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti y tú vienes a decirme que no importa!

Himmel no pudo decir nada ante esas palabras… estaba sin poder decir nada, más por la fuerza en que ella lo decía…

-Tú no eres Himmel… tú no eres quien yo conocí años atrás… Si no te importamos, bien. A mi ya no me importas entonces. – Himmel se sintió dolido por esas palabras más que cualquier golpe. – Desde ahora sólo somos soldado y princesa, no más… - Charllotte lo pasó a ver con una sonrisa mientras lloraba. – Tenga un buen día Sargento Himmel, espero que tenga una larga vida. – Charllotte camino pasando por su lado y el joven pudo escuchar el llanto que se estaba conteniendo… oírla correr y sollozar lo sacó del shock en que estaba.

-¡Charllotte, Charllotte espera! – Himmel quiso ir por ella pero… ¿Qué iba a decirle luego de qué… la había regado? Lo odia… ella lo odia. Ella quien es… el simple pensamiento de que sea así era muy doloroso. – Yo… Yo no….

_**-Oh, problemas de faldas por lo que veo… Jajaja, bien hecho. Sin ella molestando, puedes volverte el guerrero definitivo. **_– Esa voz… No, no puede ser. – _**Oh pero si lo es… mi otro yo.**_

Himmel no supo en que momento o como lo hizo pero salto el muro del lugar y pasó al otro lado, ya afuera del castillo, para quitarse los trozos de armadura que tenía y tirarlos al suelo para finalmente correr por las calles de la ciudadela. La gente que lo veía correr no podían ni imaginar el pavor que el joven estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba aterrado de que él… él este…

Al estar cerca al muro que cubre la ciudadela, Himmel volvió a dar otro salto. Uno que fue tan potente que le permitió cruzar el enorme muro sin problema alguno y tras pisar tierra, el joven siguió corriendo para alejarse lo más que podía del lugar… con la única intención de estar sólo…

-¿Dónde…? ¿¡Dónde estás!? – al verse en un lugar desolado en medio de una pradera, Himmel grito en búsqueda de respuestas.

_**-Más cerca de lo que crees, estoy en donde menos esperas. – **_Himmel miró a todos lados pero nada, él no estaba… el único lugar que quedaba era… No, no puede ser… _**\- Si, es como lo piensas.**_

Himmel al parpadear se vio en un lugar oscuro, parado sobre un vitral… uno que estaba en blanco… sintió la presencia de algo atrás suyo y volteó con algo de miedo… se horrorizo al ver al ser que creyó haber destruido… Ahí, en frente de él, con una nueva apariencia esta vez teniendo una tela roja y un cuerpo mejor estructurado, estaba Skeith viéndolo… casi como burlándose de él.

-_**Jajaja, es divertido ver como sufres chico. Ver como tus más profundos resentimientos y dolores salen para lastimar a quienes te aman, es tan divertido. **_– Himmel no creía lo que pasaba… no, no era posible… - _**Pero lo es, tan cerca y tan lejos de destruirme, admito que no espere que hicieras tal hazaña. Aún así, creo que esto es más divertido que matar sin sentido alguno.**_

-Tú… Tú eres el que…

_**-No, todo lo dijiste tú… yo sólo te di el empujón, nada más… aunque es muy divertido ver como te culpas ahora, entiende esto chico. Para el guerrero, esos lazos que lo unen a la gente no sirven… sólo te limitan. Yo te haré el guerrero definitivo, con mi poder y tu potencial… serás un ser tan poderoso como para poner el mundo a tus pies. Nada ni nadie podrá oponerse a ti, ni siquiera los Dioses que habitan este mundo. **_– Skeith le había dicho su plan, desea hacerlo un guerrero sin igual… uno que infunda miedo con sólo ser mencionado o con su presencia.

-¡No, yo no deseo eso… yo… yo sólo…! – Himmel ahora mismo sólo quería ir a pedir perdón por lo que ha dicho y hecho… que estaba mal.

_**-Ni creas que ellos te perdonarán tan fácilmente, estás sólo chico… sólo te queda la batalla y yo… nada más. – **_Skeith de acercó al rostro del muchacho. – _**Además, no puedes huir de tu destino, ya que ahora eres yo… no podrás huir. Devoraras a todos mis hermanos y serás el Guerrero Supremo, uno que hará temblar cielo y tierra. **_– Himmel trató de refutar algo pero no pudo… no pudo… Estaba… - _**Vamos a divertirnos tanto en batalla mi otro yo… Jajaja… ¡Jajaja! – **_Himmel sólo calló a las palabras de Skeith… no tenía salida, él lo sabía…

* * *

Unos meses luego, Himmel al fin sintió el peso de sus acciones. Todos sus amigos y familia habían seguido con sus vidas. Ver como Lavenza y Zaveid se acercaban le hizo entrever que… algo estaba naciendo entre ellos. Quiso decir algo pero… ¿Qué derecho tenía? Ya ni hablaba con su hermana. Amane y Yuuji se habían casado… ni fue invitado a la boda… Edna, Lailah, Mikleo… ellos ya ni trataban de hablarle… Rose… ella parece estar en amoríos con uno de los soldados de alto rango… Charllotte… Charllotte ya no le habla… ella se había centrado en sus responsabilidades y en… mejorar su relación con Hart quien se había vuelto más respetuoso… todos ya esperando la futura boda real… ¿Pero él qué…? Estaba sólo… no tenía nada… y Skeith se lo decía una y otra vez… Tal vez sólo deba… no, esa es la salida del cobarde… no hará algo así, si este es su castigo lo aceptará, sin importarle nada más.

Fue justo en esos días que oyeron del ataque a otra zona limítrofe al reino. Que de la nada, la gente era puesta en ilusiones por un ser extraño. Uno que muchos consideraban una amenaza menor pero la reina no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a sus soldados… optó por mandar a los mejores a luchar con esa cosa.

Himmel obviamente estaba en ese grupo, tal vez ya no sea el que fue antes pero aún así era de los mejores soldados del reino. El enorme grupo de soldados estaba conformado por él, Rose y el resto… Yuuji iba a liderar el ataque.

El día en que partían, Himmel veía desde las sombras como su hermana y Amane despedían a Zaveid y Yuuji… parece que… sonrió con tristeza para luego ponerse en marcha.

-¿Eso harás? Pensé que eras más valiente. – la reina Helba estaba frente al muchacho. – Te ves terrible.

-Su majestad… yo… - Helba sonrió un poco al ver que él.

-Dímelo cuando vuelvas… - la mujer le dio una palmada en el hombro y él en verdad agradeció el gesto de la reina para con él… al menos alguien…

Ver como se marchaban, hizo que Himmel vaya tras el grupo… relegado. La reina suspiró al ver que el chico sufría por la actitud que tuvo, ver como Lavenza y Amane en verdad querían desearle suerte y como desde una ventana su hija lo veía partir…

-¿Por qué no lo ves Himmel? No te odian, sólo temen que las alejes de nuevo… aunque debes estar muy triste para verlo…

* * *

Llegar al lugar específico y ver como lo que parecía ser una especie de muro flotante no era lo que uno esperaría ver…

En un principio los soldados pensaron que era una broma, pero ver como este objeto de la nada empezó a atacar con magia hizo que todos de pongan en guardia y se lancen al ataque de modo coordinado. Ver que lo que atacaban a veces era una ilusión hizo que muchos se desesperen… Mikleo, Edna, Zaveid y Edna atacaban con sus magias elementales pero el muro los contrarrestaba todos sin problema alguno… Su poder era increíble.

_**-Innis es muy hábil para ustedes, a menos que uses mi poder no ganarás nunca. – **_Himmel esquivó el ataque del ente y se sorprendió de escuchar las palabras de Skeith… ¿Se llama Innis? – _**Más precisos, es The Mirage of Deceit. Su habilidad de engaño es superior a lo que puedes imaginar… ahora mismo los tiene a todos en una ilusión. La real no está aquí… Creo ya lo viste.**_

Himmel miro hacia arriba y noto que la real estaba sobre ellos, viendo como está haciendo que todos de maten entre ellos… Esto era…

_**-Tú te salvas porque estas conmigo y te di algo de resistencia pero no durará mucho… a este paso todos morirán por la ilusión engañosa de Innis. **_– Himmel le tuvo que dar la razón a Skeith… ¿Qué puede hacer? – _**Mi poder, esa es tu única salida… no tendrás todo pero si lo suficiente para dañar a Innis lo suficiente y aplicar el Soul Drain.**_

-¿El qué…?

_**-Lo que te dará la victoria y te hará aún más poderoso, absorber a Innis te hará aún más fuerte. La tendré encerrada aquí para que sea parte de nuestra fuerza. – **_oír el tono sádico de Skeith le sacó al joven un escalofrío. - _**¿Alguna idea mejor?**_

Himmel esquivó un ataque de uno de sus aliados, todos creían que había varias Innis cuando en verdad eran ilusiones creadas por ella… ver como se atacan entre ellos y algunos ya han muerto… quedando sólo los más hábiles… ¿Acaso…?

En realidad… sabe que es verdad. Skeith tenía razón, no le queda nada… no tiene el cariño de su hermana, Amane, Rose… sus amigos… Charllotte… no tiene nada. Sólo la batalla y este poder… este poder que le quitó todo… tal vez este sea el destino que le tocó… esto debe ser lo que tiene que hacer…

_**-Así es, esto es lo que te queda… nada más. Pelea mi otro yo, lleguemos a lo más alto… a un nivel más allá que el de los Dioses. **_– Si, tener un poder que este sobre todo… que sea Supremo. Este es el único camino que le queda, no tiene nada más… a nadie más que él mismo y su otro yo… para lograr llegar a esa meta, hará lo que debe hacer… incluso hundirse en la Oscuridad.

El aura alrededor del joven tomó forma y en la mano derecha de este apareció una espada… una espada tan oscura como el Universo. El poder que emanaba era tal que el lugar tembló. Innis se sorprendió al ver eso… no puede ser, ese poder es de…

_**-¿¡Skeith!? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Estás ayudando a ese mortal!? – **_la voz del ente denotaba sorpresa y hasta odio.

_**-Para nada, sólo hago esto para ser Superior a todo lo que haya en este mundo, incluido los Dioses. Seremos algo que todos teman y respeten… un Rey que este en la cima del mundo. **_– Skeith tenía su meta clara. – _**Y para ello… ¡Te devoraremos!**_

Himmel dio un grito de batalla y sacudió la espada en dirección hacia Innis quien no esperó eso por parte del muchacho… sentir el impacto en su cuerpo y por tener la guardia baja, vio como un orbe verde a su alrededor se rompió… no…

_**-¡No es posible, un humano no debería…!**_

Himmel sintió el ardor en su brazo derecho, lo extendió y el mismo poder que Skeith usó con él apareció. El mismo destello de luz emergió e impacto a Innis. A los segundos, se hizo polvo para luego algo de sus partículas ir hacia el joven y unirse a él… Himmel sintió un ligero aumento de poder… ¿Acaso vencer a uno de estos seres lo hace más fuerte? Sonrió por inercia al ver que… que este es el resultado.

El destello de luz cubrió todo el lugar dejando todo cegado por esta. Cuando el destello murió, el resto de los que estaban en el lugar se empezaron a dar cuenta de lo que habían hecho… habían estado peleando con esa cosa un rato para luego… empezar a matarse entre ellos… ¿Qué había pasado?

Sólo Himmel parecía estar en un estado mejor ya que el resto se veía horrorizado de haber matado a los suyos…

-Jeje… - La risa de Himmel hizo que todos lo vean, su sonrisa era… - Jajaja… ¡Jajaja! – el joven soltó una carcajada, una que molestó a muchos, asustó a otros y preocupó a unos pocos.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? – uno de los soldados se acercó al joven pero inmediatamente retrocedió al ver la masa de energía oscura que lo estaba envolviendo.

-¿Qué es gracioso? Que ahora lo veo… lo veo todo claro… Estoy sólo, no tengo nada… no amigos, no familia… nada… - Himmel miro sus manos y el poder que tenia ahora era superior… - Pero está bien… lo sé, ahora lo sé… Mi destino es estar en la oscuridad… es ver todo desde ahí y vivir en ella… Sin nada, sólo con este poder maldito que obtuve…

Todos notaron que los ojos de Himmel brillaban y a la vez derramaban lágrimas, como aceptando la vida que le había tocado vivir tras una sola decisión… los que lo conocían veían que el Himmel que conocían… No estaba… había sido destrozado por una culpa y una tristeza que no supo afrontar y había… había optado por hundirse en la oscuridad para no sufrir más.

-Himmel… no….

-¿Himmel…? No, ya no necesito ese nombre… no es necesario para el camino que llevaré. – Rose vio como una armadura negra se formaba en el cuerpo del joven, esta sólo cubrió piernas y brazos y algo del pecho pero… su cabeza, un casco apareció y su boca y nariz fueron cubiertos por una máscara, dejando visible solo sus ojos… ojos que brillaban a pesar de lo apagados que estaban. – Ya no soy Himmel… Ahora soy Haou. Yo soy el Rey Supremo.

* * *

El regreso a casa fue… tedioso… más porque la nueva apariencia que el joven llevaba era… de miedo. Ninguno de los conocidos de Himmel se quería acercar a él, daba pavor con sólo ser visto por esos ojos.

La llegada al castillo no fue de júbilo, el regreso de una mayor cantidad de soldados, era la apariencia del joven lo que mataba el ánimo… Himmel al llegar al castillo, pudo ver que todos lo veían… su hermana, Amane, la reina… Charllotte…

Sonrió bajo la máscara, ya no sentía nada… no había tristeza, no dolor… sólo el deseo de ser más fuerte y no estar debajo de nadie… Se empezó a retirar para poder hablar con Skeith en paz y saber más de sus nuevos poderes… ya no los iba a temer, iba a aceptarlos en su totalidad.

-¡Himmel! – la voz de Lavenza fue oída pero él no le hizo caso. - ¡Himmel escúchame! ¡No me ignores! – la chica se puso frente a su hermano y se horrorizo al ver los ojos tan fríos que tenía… no podía ver la expresión en su cara pero esos ojos lo decían todo… Su hermano estaba inmerso en la oscuridad. – Himmel… por favor… no dejes que la oscuridad te consuma.

-Soy Haou ahora Lavenza…si me vas a hablar, llámame como se debe.

-¡No, no hagas esto… no termines en un camino que sólo te hará estar sólo! – Lavenza quiso tomar la mano de su hermano pero este la alejo de una palmada, una que ella sintió como un horrible rechazo. – Hermano…

-Este es el camino que tomé Lavenza… Estar sólo porque nadie podrá entender lo que soy ahora… Nadie. – Himmel miro a la reina quien simplemente lo miraba triste. – Su majestad, gracias por los cuidados y atención… Pero renunció a la guardia real. No deseo seguir en un lugar en donde no soy querido.

-Chico… Si ese es el camino que decides…

-¡Madre, no puedes aceptar esto… Él… no puede…! – Charllotte quiso que su madre recapacite pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-El chico tomó su camino, el que haya tomado… lo deberá recorrer hasta el final. – la reina dio su última palabra. – Suerte en la vida que has tomado… Haou.

-Gracias por su apoyo estos años… - Himmel miró a Charllotte quien quería decirle algo pero… - Le deseo un feliz matrimonio princesa, que sea feliz… Igual tu Lavenza, ahora eres consejera de la princesa… ya no me necesitas… nadie aquí necesita a alguien como yo. – Himmel se dio media vuelta y dejó caer algo que Lavenza vio con horror… el amuleto de estrella que ella le dio cuando entró a la guardia. – Adiós…

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pudo escuchar el grito y llanto de su hermana y de algunos más… incluso el de Charllotte que le pidió que no se fuera pero era inútil. Él había elegido su camino y para ello, debía estar sólo… sin nadie a su lado. Ya que así es la oscuridad, no querida e incomprendida. Eso era él ahora… sintió las últimas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, mostrando una última vez su dolor antes de abandonarlo al fin. No merece estar con ellos… merece estar sólo… ese es su destino… ese es el camino que fue dictado por sus acciones…

_**-No temas mi otro yo… no estás totalmente sólo, yo estoy aquí contigo y te aseguro que juntos, lograremos un poder que ningún humano a logrado. **_– Escuchar a Skeith no ayudó en su humor… pero debe acostumbrarse. Desde que él será su única compañía… _**\- Ahora, deja que te explique algunas cosas y como hacernos más fuertes… sólo hay que entrenar y ser pacientes en que mis hermanos aparezcan uno a uno. No importa si eres humano, con los cambios que hice en tu cuerpo… No habrá límites para ti.**_

-Ese pulso en mi cuello… ¿es obra tuya?

-_**No, es algo que ustedes los mortales tienen pero yace dormido, yo sólo desperté esto porque será útil y vaya que lo será… Creo que ahora no puedo llamarte humano… Tal vez… X… X-Rounder… Si, la variable ilimitada X y la palabra seguir… Seguir el infinito y lo interminable… eso serás ahora, un X-Rounder. Rey Supremo….**_

Himmel salió de la ciudadela, el atardecer había llegado… antes lo veía y sentía paz pero ahora… ahora no hay nada… sólo vacío… eso es lo que hay dentro de él ahora, excepto sus deseos de ser el más fuerte…. Más allá de ello, no hay más.

El Rey Supremo siguió su camino hacia los límites del reino a paso lento… no había prisas… nadie lo espera a donde va… nunca será así.

_-El día que Skeith se hizo uno conmigo, perdí esa felicidad que tenia. Gané poder a cambio de alejar a quienes quería con mis actitudes, dejé que el nuevo poder se me subiera a la cabeza. Al final, me quedé sólo… y tras absorber a Innis, pude notar que sólo esto me quedaba… pelear y ser más fuerte. No quería estar cerca a quienes lastimé para herirlos más y por ello hice eso… Lo sé, soy un cobarde por haber abandonado a todos y no haber afrontado las cosas… pero ese era yo, un chico débil quien obtuvo un enorme poder. Sólo quedábamos yo y Skeith, él era mi única compañía ahora… irónico. Así fueron las cosas… ese día, Himmel murió para el mundo… Sólo quedaba Haou, el Rey Supremo… Y sería así un buen tiempo… porque a veces para darte cuenta de tus errores… Debes pagar algo, un precio muy alto, y no siempre eres tú el que paga, sino alguien cercano a ti lamentablemente._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	4. Una Rosa que brilla en la Oscuridad

**Bueno, aquí vamos con otro cap más. Como unos ya han podido ver, este arco tomará cosas desde un punto de vista más fuerte, por lo que no esperen que todo sea color de rosa, algo que se pasara al resto de la historia, dado que tocaremos temas más fuertes.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascnesion**

**Arco 1: El pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 4: Una Rosa que brilla en la Oscuridad**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

_**-Veo que eres como mencionaron… **_\- Un ser que parecía una nave en forma de árbol estaba desapareciendo. – _**Tienes el poder de Skeith y de Innis… Además de que no eres un humano común.**_

-Deje de serlo hace dos 2 años, sólo me queda de humano la apariencia.- Himmel estaba de pie, mirando a su derrotado enemigo. Estaba herido y muy cansado, casi no logra ganar esta vez… las trampas que este ser dejaba y demás hicieron de esta una batalla que logró ganar gracias a su propio ingenio y al X-Pulse que había desarrollado.

_**-Bueno… Haz lo que debas hacer, en verdad atacar gente al azar no es lo mío, pero debía hacerlo si necesitaba llamar tu atención. Sólo deseo estar en paz… -**_Himmel se sorprendió al oír eso, no espero que este ser… -_** No soy como Skeith e Innis, me da igual la destrucción del mundo. Sólo deseo ver cosas de interés para mí, como eso que ustedes llaman amistad… Tal pueda entender eso si veo todo desde tu punto de vista, claro que no podré hablarte a ti directamente… pero ya me entiendes.**_

Himmel extendió su mano derecha y las hojas de energía que generan el Soul Drain emergieron, listas para realizar la técnica. Magus pudo notar que los ojos del joven eran fríos y carentes de emoción alguna… era como si viera a la muerte a la cara.

-Esas cosas, no tienen valor para mi… Hace años que las deje atrás. – Himmel estaba listo para lazar su ataque, antes de oír la risa de Magus.

-_**Jajaja, veo que Skeith ha logrado convencerte de que sólo te queda la batalla… no lo niego, veo que eres muy hábil, pero… ¿Me hiciste frente sólo por el deseo de ser más fuerte o porque querías proteger a los que hubieran venido por mí? – **_Himmel no dijo nada y dejó que Magus vuelva a reír. – _**No eres honesto con lo que sientes, esa… es tu más grande debilidad Rey Supremo. Porque te hace actuar de forma precipitada sin siquiera saber lo que el resto piense… Ojalá que te des cuenta antes de que lo pagues caro, sino…. Veré ese momento desde tu interior. **_

_**-**_Soul Drain. – Las ráfagas de energía impactaron a Magus y este de inmediato se volvió partículas que se unieron al joven quien se sintió más fuerte y sus heridas sanaron de inmediato.

_**-Excelente mi otro yo… excelente. Ahora con el poder de Magus podrás propagar los efectos de tus ataques y demás, no es que sea de mi estilo, pero te vendrá de las mil maravillas. – **_Sekith sonaba más que contento con la obtención de un nuevo poder para ellos.

El joven, de ya 18 años, no dijo nada y se dio media vuelta para empezar a irse del lugar. No duda que la conmoción en la zona alerto a los que viven cerca de aquí y habrán llamado a los soldados para que investiguen. No tiene el tiempo ni la paciencia para esas tonterías. Desapareció del lugar sin dejar alguna huella, sólo los cráteres y daños que la batalla contra Magus había generado… luchar 3 días seguidos era muy cansado.

* * *

Himmel había cambiado demasiado. Mucho, ya que, si era comparado con su yo de hace 2 años, se podía ver que su mirada ya no denotaba nada… sólo había un vacío que te hacía creer que veías un cielo nocturno carente de estrellas.

En los años que habían pasado, Himmel había cortado todo contacto con cualquier ser vivo. Humano, animal, etc… el único con quien hablaba era Skeith y eso no era del todo malo. Si deja a un lado su adicción a la batalla y a su actitud, a veces, orgullosa… era alguien con quien tratar y hasta le había tenido la paciencia de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba sobre sus poderes, así como el conocimiento de sus enemigos que debe derrotar.

Ni el mismo Skeith lo recuerda claramente, sólo tiene el recuerdo claro de una gran guerra… una que había durado años contra seres hechos de energía y los que eran como hechos de metal… Recuerda que él no pertenecía a ningún bando, ya que no luchó contra ellos… sólo recuerda que había algo grande y poderoso que esos seres trataban de alejar. No esta seguro, lo único que puede recordar claramente es a sus hermanos y que cierto día, una luz los envolvió y él apareció en este mundo…

Si bien no es una explicación que convenza a Himmel, bastaba para saber que él y los que están viniendo no son de este mundo. Ya que no cuadra en ningún momento la existencia de seres de metal… hasta donde sabe.

Lo que si tiene claro, es que la aparición de sus hermanos es… aleatoria. Un año luego de su lucha entre ellos apareció Innis y dos años después este Magus, que se pudo notar no era tan poderoso como Skeith, pero si supo dar pelea.

_**-Entre los 8, yo soy el más poderoso y el que me puede igualar es el número 8. Ruega que para cuando él aparezca, tú seas lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo. **_

La idea de derrotar algo tan poderoso como Skeith, que estaba sin duda alguna al nivel de los Dragones Celestiales, parecía descabellado para un simple mortal. Pero él había dejado de ser un mortal común hace años. Con todo eso decidido, Himmel siguió caminando hasta escuchar pasos, mucho a decir verdad…

Se escondió entre las rocas de esta zona montañosa y pudo ver que eran los soldados del reino… listos para pelear. De seguro fueron informados de lo que pasaba y por eso fueron mandados hasta aquí.

¿Qué no aprenden? Son mortales que no tienen oportunidad alguna contra seres de ese poder, es una estupidez que traten de luchar contra ellos. Fue en ello que pudo verlos… a todos los que fueron una vez sus amigos. Edna había crecido un poco, Mikleo se había dejado crecer el cabello, Lailah tenía más curvas que antes, Zaveid usaba una camisa… Vaya, eso si es un milagro. Notó que Rose también estaba, el cabello de la chica había crecido enormemente y se le veía más femenina de lo que recuerda… pero podía notar algo en ella, distinto…

Fue justo en ese momento que ellos pasaban cerca de donde él se escondía, tenía suerte de que aprendió a esconder su presencia de tal modo que hasta podía hacerse pasar por una simple sombra. Sólo le quedó seguir escuchando los que los soldados decían, de seguro preparándose para la batalla que supuestamente iban a tener ya que mandaron a uno de los suyos a explorar la zona.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Lavenza, Zaveid? – Ese comentario sorprendió a Himmel… - Por lo que vi, su relación va muy bien. – Himmel no pudo negar el fastidio que tenía ahora, oír que su hermana tenía novio era más que molesto. Pero como ya se dijo hace 2 años, no está en el derecho de meterse en su vida.

-Pues… sabes muy bien que ella es la que mantiene las riendas en esto. – Oír la risa del tipo que salía con su hermana hizo que Himmel tome aire para no salir y descubrirse sólo, como un idiota. – Aunque, no se puede evitar que a veces piense en su hermano. – a esas palabras, el joven pudo sentir la mezcla de emociones que habían despertado en todos ellos. Ira, dolor, tristeza, decepción, arrepentimiento. – Por lo que la señorita Amane comenta, a veces la oye llorar en las noches, siempre pidiendo perdón a Himmel por no haberlo intentado más…

-¿Intentar qué…? – Edna sonaba confundida a esas palabras. – Sino mal recuerdo, fue Himmel quien se alejó de nosotros.

-Pero, debimos intentar un poco más… no simplemente rendirnos y dejarlo sólo… Él había pasado por algo traumático y nosotros… nadie lo notó. La misma princesa me comentó que en la última charla que tuvo con él, él mismo dijo que se sentía usado por los altos mandos del reino… Creo que es entendible, luego de ello lo mandaron una y otra vez a misiones difíciles y él volvía cada vez más… distinto y fuerte. – Lailah sonaba algo triste al decir eso, ella en verdad se sentía mal por no haber estado con Himmel en las horas que él necesitaba de un apoyo.

-Excusas, sólo dijo esas cosas porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como aceptar que se hacía un patán y nos veía a todos como simples debiluchos. – Himmel tuvo que contener la risa ya que Mikleo no se había equivocado, él en verdad se ahogó en el poder que tenía… Fue al final que se dio cuenta de su error, pero en el fondo sentía que no podía confiar en nadie… ni en Charllotte, se estaba sintiendo usado por quienes él una vez juró luchar.

-¡No digas eso! – Rose alzó la voz. - ¡Él… Él sufrió nuestra indiferencia cuando se dio cuenta de su error, pero al final…! Al final lo ignoramos, porque nos sentimos con el derecho de hacer lo que él nos hizo… Que estupidez, debimos oír su parte de la historia y no simplemente habernos hecho ideas tontas…. No debimos haber actuado como niños inmaduros que tienen un rencor por ciertas actitudes.

-¿Lo justificas? Él fue el que inició todo…

-Pero no debimos de seguirlo… debimos acabar todo lo que estaba pasando. – Rose replico a Mikleo quien por orgullo no iba a admitir esa culpa que todos tenían. – Es cierto, Himmel se equivocó… pero debimos ser mejores que eso. Al final lo herimos más y se hundió en la oscuridad.

-Él mismo dijo que ese era el camino que él eligió… No había nada que pudiéramos hacer Rose. – Edna habló con algo de tristeza. – Tal vez era su modo de castigo… alejarse de todos.

-Pues vaya castigo, al final fueron su hermana, la señorita Amane y la princesa… En serio, ese idiota sólo ha logrado que las cosas fueran peor. Todos en el reino sabían que Himmel, aún con su actitud y demás, era el más poderoso soldado en el reino. – Zaveid se había tragado su orgullo para poder admitir algo así. – La princesa sobre todo se tomó muy mal su partida, la pobre no quiso salir de su habitación por días.

-Sin contar que desean ya forzarla ya al matrimonio político. – Las palabras de Lailah si llamaron la atención de Himmel, en el fondo… sus sentimientos por la princesa aún no se habían ido. – Por suerte, Lavenza logró convencer que mientras el reino se mantenga estable y demás… no hay necesidad de ningún matrimonio, ya que ambos reyes aún están vivos no hay necesidad de algo así ahora.

Himmel sonrió por inercia, su hermanita tan lista como siempre… los rumores de que ella ha creado un nuevo sistema de magia y de examinación para las pruebas de los soldados llegó a sus oídos a pesar de que está más que alejado de la civilización.

Oír como el soldado que fue enviado a investigar informaba que no había nada, sólo rastros de una gran batalla que había sido librada. Hizo que el líder de los soldados suspire y entienda que la alerta ya había pasado. Sobra decir que ningún soldado estaba feliz de haber viajado tanto para que todo haya resultado en una falsa alarma. Con mucha rabia, todos se empezaron a retirar para poder avanzar lo más que pudieran antes de que anochezca.

Solo una persona se quedó en el lugar, mirando los alrededores del lugar… Como si buscara a alguien….

-Himmel… ¿Estuviste aquí…? – Rose emprendió marcha, sabía que no iba a tener respuesta… la verdad, ella tenía un poco de esperanza de poder verlo de nuevo… a pesar de que ella…

La chica siguió al resto de los soldados para poder finalmente volver a casa, aunque en verdad… hace tiempo que no desea ir a ese lugar.

Himmel por su lado se quedó oculto hasta que al final pudo sentir como todos los presentes al fin se habían ido, salió de su escondite para poder finalmente analizar todo lo que había oído… No negaba que se sentía mal por haberlos hecho sufrir, pero era mejor que sea así… él ya no es el mismo de antes. Como es ahora, sólo lastimaría a su hermana y al resto… es mejor así.

_**-Vámonos, es hora de prepararse para cuando el siguiente aparezca o sepamos donde está… algo me dice que este reino ya no será el único lugar a visitar. – **_Skeith presentía que… ya era hora de extender horizontes… salir de este reino les hará bien, más al chico ya que en verdad debe de alejarse del recuerdo de esos mortales, de lo contario… todo lo que hizo será en vano.

* * *

Con el paso de las semanas, Himmel se la paso yendo de un lado a otro en busca de información sobre su próximo objetivo. Había oído rumores de un ser que se encontraba justamente en Egipto, que era el medio para que muchos pidan profecías o una que otra cosa. El mismo Skeith admite que siente que quien es el que está en ese lugar, no le sorprende que este ahí ya que… Fidchell siempre fue muy autosuficiente. El Rey Supremo no tenía nada más que hacer aquí por lo que en verdad pensaba irse a Egipto a buscar esa cosa y enfrentarla de una buena vez, pero Skeith le dijo que mejor espere… Debe aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes y atacar a la loca no es un plan recomendable para ellos. Admite que el chico es más fuerte; sin embargo, no niega que a veces es muy imprudente a la hora de pelea. Ataca a veces sin un plan y eso puede ser fatal.

Tal vez él sea impulsivo, pero sabe que atacar sin tener algo en mente no es parte de una buena estrategia, además de que puede bajar enormemente tus posibilidades de victoria. Atribuye que tal vez no tener contacto con ningún ser de alguna clase, aparte suya, está afectando al muchacho al nivel en que ya está siendo apático con la vida. No le importa morir o lastimarse con tal de lograr su meta.

Skeith ya estaba… dudando. ¿Fue lo correcto separar a este chico de sus seres queridos? Odia admitir que, las emociones del chico lo están afectando. Es cierto que ha cerrado muchas de sus emociones y ya no las expresa, más no significa que no las sienta. Puede sentir su tristeza y arrepentimiento de haberse ido, de estar solo… de simplemente, no tener el valor de enfrentar el posible odio de quienes son importantes para él.

Himmel era muy noble, demasiado… Era esa nobleza lo que lo hacía distinto, no actuaba por maldad o por ganar algo a cambio. Ese factor podía ser una maldición, ya que los más crueles se pueden aprovechar de ello. Skeith le tuvo que enseñar al muchacho a simplemente cerrar su corazón y que logre leer a las personas cuando mienten, una habilidad que a Himmel le ha venido de mucha utilidad cuando se hallaba con gente indeseable. La maldad del hombre era cosa del día a día, Skeith a veces miraba con ironía y reía al ver que los humanos son peores que los seres que dicen son una amenaza para el mundo.

Según ellos, los demonios, monstruos, ángeles caídos y demás son seres que hacen solo daño, pero Skeith y Himmel lo vieron todo en este tiempo de exilio. Los humanos son como esos seres a veces…. Matar, saquear, torturar, mentir, violar… eso era lo que hacen los humanos que se creen seres puros y superiores, cuando en verdad son la amenaza más grande en el mundo. Himmel había matado a seres que él consideraba no tenían derecho a vivir, él no dudaba… mataba porque era lo mejor, había aprendido a ver todo desde una perspectiva mayor… a largo plazo, seres como ellos solo dan más daño, no importa si les das las posibilidades de vivir y cambiar, ellos sólo buscaran su propio beneficio y eso el joven había aprendido a odiar…

Oblivion, como habían decidido llamar a la espada, estaba hecha por la oscuridad de Himmel y el poder de Skeith. Era capaz de destruir el alma de quienes son muertas por ella, les daba una muerte rápida para que no tengan la oportunidad de ir al más allá de ninguna religión, sólo desaparecer… para siempre. Aún así, no era un arma que usaran mucho… parecía ser inestable ya que su oscuridad parecía querer devorarlos a ellos, quienes son sus dueños.

Himmel estaba seguro de una cosa, lo único que le queda por ahora es seguir luchando para ser más fuerte y de paso, seguir borrando a la basura que está por ahí… a fin de cuentas, le importa poco lo que la gente piense de él. Su camino era cansado y hasta tedioso, no duda que su habilidad de vivir sin contacto humano era buena, a veces sentía en verdad la necesidad de tener un contacto con alguien, al menos uno… una charla… al menos unos intercambios de palabras.

Sin notarlo, se vio cerca de la ciudadela… no tenía mucha opción, el camino por donde desea ir está al norte de esta y este es el camino más rápido para poder llegar. En verdad quisiera poder ir por otra dirección, pero no hay más opción… Sólo le quedaba poder bordearla para evitar ser detectado. El bosque que la rodea es perfecta para poder seguir su camino sin temor de ser descubierto…

Lo que no espero en verdad es que haya gente viviendo en el bosque… gente que en verdad eran niños y quienes los cuidaba era…. Rose. Se sorprendió al ver ello… no espero que ella viviera fuera de la ciudadela, creyó que con la posición que tenía, que era capitán al momento en que se fue, ella viviera aquí… cuidando niños… Eso sí era una sorpresa. Ver como la chica estaba cuidando, alimentando y jugando con ellos en verdad le hizo sonreír bajo la máscara, ella siempre tuvo un don con los niños.

Fue en eso que escuchó los pasos de alguien yendo hacia la pequeña casa, casa que era muy humilde… Vio que era el tipo ese con el que Rose tenía una relación cuando se fue, no se veía muy feliz… Rose le pidió a los niños irse a la casa, ellos obedecieron y en verdad no espero lo que vio… Que Rose reciba una cachetada luego de un ligero intercambio de palabras con el tipo, se sorprendió más al ver que ella no le respondía… Esa no era la Rose que él recordaba, Tras escuchar un poco del intercambio que se notaba era porque ella vivía aquí y no en la ciudadela, además de cuidar huérfanos y de seguir en el ejército cuando debía de actuar como una buena ama de casa y esposa.

¿Rose casada? No era novedad que muchas chicas estén casadas a esta edad, hay unas que lo están a los 15, pero que Rose de entre todas lo esté… ella siempre fue muy independiente. Ver como el tipo le daba un ultimátum, de que regrese a casa en unas 3 semanas o ya verá. La chica no pudo decir nada, sólo callar mientras el soldado ese se retiraba.

Ver como la mujer lloraba lo hizo desear ir hacia ella y poder confortarla en algo, aunque sea un poco… Pero no debía, no podía presentarse ante ella luego de tanto tiempo y tratar de que las cosas sigan igual, estaba seguro de que ella lo debe de odiar… Los niños salieron a ver a la mujer y a confortarla, ella en verdad apreciaba el gesto de los niños. Decir que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a estar bien no ayudaba a que ella deje de llorar.

_**-¿Qué estás pensando? Ni creas que hacer eso hará un cambio en todo, mejor déjala. **_–Skeith sabía lo que su otro yo estaba pensando y en verdad no puede creer que esto esté pasando, justo ahora… _**\- Haz lo que quieras, así podrás ver que pierdes el tiempo.**_

Himmel sabía que era cierto, no puede cambiar la situación de Rose… pero si puede al menos escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir.

* * *

Himmel se mantuvo oculto hasta que llegó la noche, no le era difícil ya que tenía costumbre de ver el cielo y no aburrirse… Era ya media noche, lo sabe por la posición de la luna, cuando vio a Rose salir de la pequeña casa con solo un camisón y una bata para dormir… la chica pasó a ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, siempre la hacía sentir calma, pero a la vez, sentir como necesitaba en verdad ayuda… que ya no podía soportar todo esto sola… no podía. Oír el sonido de una rama rompiéndose hizo que la chica se ponga alerta, invocó unas dagas de energía para pelear en caso sea necesario… sólo para ver con sorpresa esos ojos amarillos que nunca olvidó… ver que estos seguían iguales a como se fue… Él estaba igual al parecer, llevaba solo una armadura oscura que cubría más de su cuerpo y su cara con cabeza… en verdad no quería creer que él estaba ahí, sentía que era un sueño… que él esté aquí.

Los pasos del joven hacia ella la hicieron llorar más, justo cuando él estaba a unos pasos de ella. Se detuvo y con una mirada que denotaba mucho nerviosismo, Himmel solo la saludó lo mejor que pudo. Se ganó un golpe en la cara, uno que no dolió mucho, pero si mostraba que ella estaba muy molesta. Ella simplemente… no sabía que hacer o decirle, sentía que si era un sueño era muy real… no quería despertar.

Él solo se puso de pie y le hizo la pregunta que hace años ella no había oído de su boca…

-¿Qué te preocupa? – Sin duda era él… el mismo idiota noble de siempre…

Rose pudo ver que en efecto, era como ella lo creyó. Sólo fue un error por parte de él la actitud que tuvo, en el fondo era el mismo… sólo que no lo demostraba tanto como antes. Ella sonrió un poco para luego, sentarse en el tronco que se usaba para cortar la madera. Él se quedó en su lugar esperando a que ella decida hablar.

-Ese sujeto es mi esposo, como ya habrás visto. – Empezó de ese modo, debió de haber visto todo de algún modo y espero a que sea de noche para poder hablar con ella. – Desea que vuelva a casa… que deje de estar aquí y deje de cuidar a estos pobres niños.

Rose le informó de todo lo que pudo sobre la situación actual del reino. Tras su partida, los nobles no estuvieron muy felices de que el mejor soldado se haya ido, aunque la reina logró calmar la situación mostrando pruebas de que ellos solo lo usaban para mostrar poder y dar miedo, "Terror of Death" era un nombre que en verdad daba miedo aún hasta la fecha. Además, que trataban de monopolizar el desarrollo que Lavenza había hecho para con la magia, ella en verdad deseaba expandir sus conocimientos al mundo entero. La decisión de ambos reyes hizo que la voluntad de Lavenza fuera cumplida, en verdad estaba feliz por ello. Pero las cosas no paraban, no saben como… pero el índice de ataques o rebeliones en el reino era cada vez mayor. Estos niños, eran los huérfanos que quedaban de esas batallas…. Ella los cuidaba porque ella también fue huérfana. Si está donde está ahora es porque la Reina le dio una oportunidad de demostrar lo que puede hacer.

Claro que la idea era buena, pero no era del interés del resto… El dinero no era usado para cuidar a pequeños sin familia, los nobles no querían usarlo para ello… Por eso está aquí, usando su propio dinero para poder darles a estos niños lo que puede. Aunque vaya contra la voluntad de su esposo…

-¿Por qué no te apoya? En lo poco que vi… él te adoraba.

-Sólo deseaba una chica que… le pudiera dar un heredero… al ver que no puedo… - Himmel la vio con sorpresa y algo de dolor… ella… - Soy estéril Himmel, nunca tendré hijos por mi cuenta, nunca.

Ver como Rose derramaba unas lágrimas hizo que el joven esté tentado en abrazarla. Ella le comentó que a los meses de irse, el tipo le pidió ser su esposa… ella no tuvo modos de decir no. Más porque en verdad sentía que él era un buen hombre, la boda fue simple y con el paso de los meses… nada. Ella no quedaba embarazada y tras unos análisis de magia, se vio que ella en verdad no era capaz de tener hijos. Una herida que ella había recibido de niña en el abdomen había dañado severamente su útero, imposibilitando toda posibilidad de que ella…

-Cuando me dijeron eso, maldije no haber pensado en que esa herida fuera tan seria… Era una niña, no le tome importancia al impacto de esa caída… sólo seguí en lo mío… ahora veo las consecuencias. – Rose se llevó la mano al vientre y Himmel recordó que en efecto, esa zona del abdomen estaba algo golpeada cuando la vio, pero lo atribuyó a un entrenamiento… no a eso.

Dijo que al saberse la noticia, la familia de su esposo inmediatamente la discrimino, la querían echar pero por la buena reputación que tienen, no lo hicieron y le dejaron al esposo de Rose tener un amante que si le dio un hijo, haciendo pasar de que era de ella… Rose se vio obligada a esa farsa porque no tenía otra, tenía una reputación que cuidar y simplemente, estaba atrapada… no veía una solución. Himmel sabía que en los matrimonios de esta clase, las mujeres son vistas como algo que es una pertenencia, más no una compañera de toda la vida. Por eso es que su esposo la desea en casa, no porque la siga amando sino porque desea mantener su reputación y con Rose aquí… Que mal forma de iniciar una vida…

-¿Qué hay de ti Himmel? Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas… - La chica quería cambiar el tipo de charla que tenían, en verdad se alegra de verlo, aunque no lo pueda expresar como se debe.

Himmel asintió y le comentó todo… desde que se fue hasta lo que hizo…. En verdad ella estaba impresionada de todo lo que su amigo había hecho. Oír que él era quien mataba a los criminales que ellos buscaban, además de ayudar a unos cuantos que necesitan de su ayuda… sin duda era el mismo Himmel, sólo que estaba oculto por ese manto de oscuridad que lo envuelve.

Además, de oír que fue él quien derroto a esa cosa de la que habían sido reportados días atrás y que lo hizo sólo… le hizo preguntarse, que tan fuerte era Himmel en verdad ahora. Duda que alguien en el reino pueda hacer algo contra él ahora, sonrió al pensar en la reacción que tendría Mikleo. Pero eso no quitaba el pensamiento que tenía de que Himmel en verdad había cambiado un poco y a la vez es el mismo, la nobleza que lo caracteriza sigue ahí.

-Sabes, Lavenza y Zaveid están saliendo. – Vio que él la miro con calma, como diciendo que prosiga. – Luego de que… te fuiste, ella estuvo muy mal… Sufrió una fiebre muy grave que la dejo en cama varias semanas, a veces lloraba y pedía perdón por haber sido una mala hermana…

Himmel se mostró culpable al oír eso, el único que tenía la culpa era él… él era el mal hermano, no ella.

-Zaveid le hizo compañía y la hacía reír un poco cada vez que podía… era obvio que antes había algo entre ellos, pero luego de ello… se acercaron más y bueno… llevan juntos casi 1 año. Espero que no te moleste, sé lo sobreprotector que eres con Lavenza.

-Si él la hace llorar, lo mataré… así de simple. – Rose no supo si bromeaba, su voz algo fría y neutral le hacía imposible saberlo, más al tener parte del rostro cubierto.

-Él la adora, no te preocupes…. Pero Lavenza te extraña Himmel, todos lo hacemos…. La Princesa sobretodo, ella en verdad… - Rose trató de sacar las palabras que deseaba decir, pero no pudo…. Se sentía como una traidora al no poder decir lo que la princesa le comentó. Rose en el fondo… sabía que se casó por un solo motivo, no por amor… sino para olvidar lo que su corazón le dictaba. – Ella… te extraña Himmel.

-Es mejor que deje de hacerlo, yo no merezco los buenos deseos de nadie. No luego de como actué y los trate, soy solo… un idiota. – Himmel se dio media vuelta para poder simplemente irse de ahí, sólo para sentir que Rose tomaba su mano para evitar que tome rumbo de nuevo. – Rose…

-Dos semanas… quédate sólo dos semanas… - Rose lo miró con determinación. – No pido que me ayudes con los niños, pero al menos quédate a descansar y… quizás tratar de entender que en verdad eres querido aquí Himmel, al menos por mi lado es así. – Rose pudo ver algo de sorpresa y asombro en los ojos de Himmel, él no se esperó esas palabras por parte de ella.

El joven no pudo decir nada, sólo asentir con la cabeza en señal de que aceptaba la propuesta… dos semanas y luego se irá.

-Pero ni una palabra de mi presencia al resto, me entero de que es así y me voy.

-De eso no te preocupes, la verdad pocas veces veo al resto últimamente… pero no te preocupes, mantendré mi palabra de que sólo yo sabré que estás aquí Himmel, es una Promesa.

Ver la sonrisa de la chica y como hacía de nuevo ese estúpido movimiento de manos para dar énfasis a que es una promesa irrompible, no pudo evitar sacarle una sonrisa… ella en verdad era única a su modo, lástima que el hombre que ama sea un patán.

Lo que él no se imaginaba, es que ella amaba a alguien más que no era su esposo… sólo que fue muy ciego para no verlo antes.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Himmel mantuvo su promesa de quedarse unos días con Rose. Ella por su lado cumplió su parte de ella, no dijo nada sobre la presencia de Himmel en su casa a nadie, en el fondo deseaba hacerlo, pero por respeto hacia él no lo hizo. Más porque quería ver como Himmel pasaba estos días con ella.

No eran nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo era cuidar a los niños cada día y educarlos como podían, no era nada del otro mundo. Lo que si le molestaba es que el muy idiota nunca de sacaba la armadura esa, parecía que con los años ganó una dependencia de esta… una que ella atribuía a una coraza que lo hacía sentirse seguro. Aunque, pudo ver que Himmel era el mismo, cada mañana ella veía comida en la cocina para el día, para todos y ella sabía que él la había buscado y traído aquí. En el fondo, deseaba que las cosas fueran siempre así.

Himmel por su lado, pudo ver que Rose sin duda era una gran mujer, una que se preocupa por quienes tiene a lado y no duda en dar todo de si por ellos. Era única a su modo y en verdad, sentía que era un desperdicio que este casada con alguien quien no la merece. Hasta rabia sentía por ese pensamiento… su relación con los niños era, única. Si bien no interactuaba con ellos demasiado, lo hacía lo suficiente para que ellos lo traten con el respeto suficiente, uno que él en verdad no esperaba de unos niños huérfanos.

Se había equivocado, pero se alegra de haberlo hecho… en el fondo sentía que tal vez podía volver a este estilo de vida tan simple. Y Rose se lo había propuesto, que ambos cuidaran a estos niños y a los que vendrán, como unos padres. Himmel se sorprendió al oír tal declaración de la mujer quien no ocultaba su sonrojo… ¿Acaso ella…? Oír la burla de los niños y los gestos tiernos de las niñas hizo que Rose vaya tras ellos en un intento de castigarlos, todo mientras Himmel asimilaba lo que pasó…

No negaba que la idea era tentadora… estar con Rose y cuidar a estos niños era… algo bueno que imaginar. No niega que en su momento estuvo interesado en Rose de más joven, con los años asimiló que solo podrían llegar a ser amigos y eso lo había aceptado. Ahora ella venía a decir algo así y en verdad, sentía que ella lo dijo en serio… ella en verdad deseaba estar con él…

-Señor Himmel ¿No viene a jugar? – Una de las niñas del lugar se acercó a él y…

Himmel se quito el casco y la máscara para poder sonreírle a la niña, en verdad sentía que podía seguir otro camino. Rose al ver ello, sintió que ya le habían respondido y no podía estar más feliz, la persona que en verdad amaba había vuelto y estaba con ella.

* * *

Las dos semanas se volvieron meses, Himmel había optado por quedarse en este lugar, no abandonaba su entrenamiento. Al contrario, entrenaba con más fuerzas porque tenía algo que proteger. No había abandonado su meta de ir por cada hermano de Skeith y derrotarlo, pero ahora sentía que había una mayor razón para poder hacerles frente.

-¡Ya te lo dije, no voy a regresar! – El grito de Rose, que oyó tras ir de regreso a la pequeña cabaña tras una mañana de entrenamiento, lo alertó.

En frente de la puerta, pudo ver que el esposo de Rose y unos soldados estaban ahí presentes. No se veía muy feliz…

-Y eso no me interesa, tú eres mi esposa y debes volver a casa, no se ve bien que estés aquí y no conmigo.

-No soy tu juguete, no soy una posesión… No te amo, no me amas… ¿Por qué mejor no acabamos con esta farsa y terminamos lo que hay? Es lo mejor – Rose sólo quería cortar lazos con él, ya no verlo. Pero él se rehusaba, con la excusa de que ella era de él… no había más motivos.

Himmel iba a intervenir para sacar a esos tipos del lugar, sólo para ver como Rose golpeó al tipo con tal fuerza que le rompió la nariz. Parece que dijo algo sobre los niños y ella no soportaba que hablaran mal de ellos.

-¡Lárgate o la próxima te corto tu hombría! ¡Aunque no hay mucho que perder ahí! – Rose apuntó con sus dagas elementales a todos los soldados quienes sabían de la habilidad de la mujer, una de las mejores del reino. - ¡Fuera!

-Esto no se quedará así… sino eres mía… - se retiro del lugar con los soldados, dejando todo con un ambiente tenso… uno que Rose no contuvo y golpeó sin piedad la pared, haciendo un hueco en ella.

Ver como Himmel llegaba y hacía una broma sobre que deberá reparar eso, ocasionó que la mujer ría un poco. Él en verdad sabía como hacerla sentir mejor…

El día pasó y muchos más lo hicieron, Rose en verdad estaba segura de que si los vieran… dirían que son una familia numerosa. El que Himmel se llevara bien con los niños y que ellos le saquen una sonrisa, le hizo decidir que hacer… esa misma noche, ella lo invitó a pasear por la espesura del bosque. Espesura que lograba dar un aire de misterio al lugar, uno que daba esa sensación de que el lugar era mágico.

-¿Por qué el paseo nocturno Rose? – Himmel no entendía el porque tanto misterio, hasta ella se veía muy nerviosa. Raro…

-Oh, sólo quiero mostrarte algo. Te apuesto que nunca la has visto. – Rose sonrió medio burlona para luego extender su mano. – Vamos cabeza hueca. – Himmel sonrió un poco al oír esas palabras, años que no lo hace.

Tomó su mano y no pudo evitar sentir que el tacto era agradable, era como si en verdad no quisiera dejarla ir. Ella en verdad… Cuando llegaron a un lago, uno donde varias luciérnagas estaban volando sobre este, le sacó un gesto de asombro… Rose le informó que es en esta época del año que ellas están aquí, al final del otoño y el inicio del invierno. Dijo que es por este lugar que construyó la cabaña cerca, porque le gusta ver este lugar y espera poder seguir haciéndolo en lo que le resta de vida.

-Y… quisiera que siempre sea contigo. – Himmel salió de su maravilla para ver a Rose con asombro. Ella estaba muy roja pero no desvió la mirada, se mostraba determinada. – Te amo Himmel, hace años lo hago… Siempre lo he hecho.

-Rose…

-Yo… Yo me case porque quería olvidarte, fue un error y ahora lo sé… nunca saliste de mi mente y corazón, estabas ahí… aún cuando estaba con otro hombre. – Rose bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, admitir que se entregó a alguien más cuando su corazón ya tenía dueño… le daba vergüenza. – Pero ahora… ahora que estas aquí, siento que puedo hacer las cosas bien al fin. Finalmente decirte lo que no pude por cobardía… porque sabía lo que sentías por Charllotte. – El joven se sorprendió al oír que… Ella lo sabía… - Pero, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que lo que siento es verdad, sólo… sólo deseo estar contigo. No quiero volver a equivocarme.

Himmel no supo que decir ante las palabras de Rose, en verdad no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo… ella en verdad… Por alguna razón sentía una gran felicidad, una que hace años no sentía. Sentirse querido era algo que no experimentó años… Tal vez… Sólo tal vez… Ama a Charllotte y él lo sabe, ella lo sabe… Pero siempre ha tenido la sensación de que Rose también era algo más para él. Algo que nunca logró definir… tal vez la veía como algo más y no como una amiga, lo hizo antes… ¿Lo hace aún hoy?

No supo como o cuando ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Un beso que fue sencillo al inicio, pero que por instinto se hizo más profundo y más intenso. Ella tenía experiencia, él lo notó mientras que él sólo seguía lo que el instinto le decía… sentir el sabor salado en su boca le hizo captar que ella lloraba en medio del beso, tal vez de alegría… no lo sabía. Él… A ella…

Fue en eso que su X-Pulse se activó y se alejó de Rose ante la confusión de ella… algo andaba mal. Ambos lo olían, humo… fuego… aquí, en el bosque.

-¡Los niños! – Rose pensó inmediatamente en ellos y no tardó en ir hacia la cabaña con Himmel muy cerca de ella.

El fuego se centraba en un solo lugar, la cabaña. Eso le hizo entender al joven que este fue provocado, no fue un accidente. Llegar al lugar y ver un gran grupo de soldados y al esposo de Rose hizo que ambos se queden quietos… tenían a los niños de rehenes…

-¡Suéltalos! – Rose quiso ir a salvarlos pero Himmel la detuvo, un paso en falso y los matarán. - ¡Me quieres a mí, ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí!

-En eso te equivocas mi amada Rose, ellos son la razón por la que te fuiste de casa. – Pasó a ver a Himmel, no lo reconoció o simplemente no sabía quién era, porque lo miraba con odio. – Ahora veo que tienes un amante.

-¡No me vengas a reclamar nada! ¡Tú tienes una, no seas fresco! – Rose estaba tentada de atacar y ayudar a los niños, que se veían asustados y lloraban por ello.

-Eso no es relevante, tú eres mía… siempre lo serás. – Himmel contuvo sus ganas de ir a matar al tipo, más porque no quiere que los niños se vean involucrados. – Ahora, hagamos las cosas de modo sencillo. Vuelve conmigo y dejaré a estos niños irse… así de simple.

-Mientes. – Himmel habló por primera vez. – No deseas que los niños vivan, la cantidad de soldados que veo aquí basta para ver que son soldados que no siguen a los reyes sino a la Facción de los nobles… Pensar que habría tal discordia en el reino que hasta esto ha pasado. – Himmel pasó a ver a los niños y sin que nadie lo note, su sombra empezó a ir hacia donde ellos estaban. – Háganos un nuevo trato, váyanse y viven… sino, mueren. Todos. – Oír la risa del sujeto y del resto de soldados hizo que Himmel sonría con sadismo, lo que deseaba. – Como quieran… mueran.

El grito de los soldados que tenían a los niños de rehenes obligó a todos a voltear y ver como estos tenían los pechos atravesados por estacas hechas de oscuridad que salían del suelo… inmediatamente, estas se volvieron un domo que protegía a todos los niños.

Al ver ello, Himmel de inmediato fue hacia los soldados y a una velocidad cegadora acabó con la mayoría, sin pizca alguna de piedad. Al ver el cadáver de la mayoría de soldados, sonrió al sentir de nuevo el calor de la batalla…

-Se los advertí. – Invocó a Oblivion para poder mandar el alma de estos tontos, al olvido. – Ahora mueren.

Rose salió de su estupor al ver a Himmel matar a esos tipos sin sudar una gota y sin piedad para poder ayudarlo en lo que pueda… claro si es que hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar. La batalla en verdad fue una masacre… el esposo de Rose se mantuvo escondido mientras sus hombres eran asesinados por Himmel con la mujer protegiendo el domo en donde los niños estaban.

Ver como Himmel acababa con cada uno de los soldados y la sonrisa que tenía al hacerlo, era como ver a un verdugo que disfruta de la muerte de sus víctimas. En batalla Himmel era otro, en la vida diaria era otro… Era como ver luz y oscuridad en uno sólo, bondad y crueldad en una persona.

No le costó mucho matar a esos tipos para luego acercarse al sujeto a paso lento, en verdad esto fue aburrido. Himmel sabía que nada esto era un problema para él.

-Espera… no me mates… soy hijo de una familia importante. Puedo darte lo que quieras… - el intento del tipo por piedad era patético. – Te daré lo que quieras.

-Sólo muere… - Himmel alzó el arma para poder matar al tipo este de una vez, sólo para oír el grito de Rose… se había olvidado de ella.

Volteó y pudo ver que la mujer había sido apresada por unos de los soldados sobrevivientes. Maldijo su falta de atención en medio del combate, se confió. Ver como Rose trataba de liberarse y como ellos sonreían victoriosos… Sabían que él no iba a atacar con ella apresada.

Cuando le dijeron que baje su arma no le quedó otra, debía hacerlo… debía… por Rose. Oblivion desapareció y Himmel bajó la guardia. Sentir el golpe en su rodilla lo hizo caer al suelo y sentir que pisaban su cabeza. Oía a Skeith decir que se levante, que no le importe la mujer pero no podía hacer eso… no podía.

-Cometiste un grave error al tratar de oponerte a mí. – Sentir como su cabeza impactaba el suelo por el pisoton no ayudaba a su humor. Sabía que los niños están bien, que el domo oscuro los protege y les impide ver y oír lo que pasa ahora… mejor, no desea que pierdan su inocencia. – Sabes, Rose siempre fue una mujer de carácter… pero en la cama era muy sumisa.

-Bastardo… - Los ojos de Himmel se tornaron rojos al oír eso, el muy maldito estaba… - te mataré…

-Jajaja, ni siquiera puedes hacer algo… No mientras ella esté apresada. – Era verdad… no podía… oír como Rose le decía que no se preocupe por ella, que ataque… no, no podía dejarla. – Je, sentimental por lo que veo… bien.

Sentir como su espalda era apuñalada lo hizo gritar del dolor, no espero eso… luego otro y más cortes vinieron… todos sólo para torturarlo y no matarlo. Maldita sea… esto no era bueno… Rose por su lado, veía como estos tipos la veían… Sabía que planean, no duda que… Pasó a ver a Himmel, como este recibía la tortura sólo para tenerla a salvo y… Sonrió con tristeza, no podía dejarlo morir… lo sabe, él tiene algo que hacer aún en este mundo… vio el cuchillo que tenía cerca al pecho por parte de uno de los soldados…

-¡Himmel! – El joven alzó la vista al oírla y se horrorizo al ver su intención que se refleja en sus ojos… - Te amo.

Ver como ella se movió para para que el cuchillo se clave en el pecho, hizo que el joven olvide respirar… los soldados, el esposo de ella… Nadie creía lo que ella hizo. La mujer cayó al suelo porque los soldados estaban en shock… ella… fue en eso que el ambiente se volvió frío como el hielo más helado. La luna se vio cubierta por las nubes y sólo había oscuridad, la única luz eran las pocas llamas que habían en la cabaña y… los ojos rojos de Himmel. Estos deseosos de matar a quienes tenía en frente suyo. La energía que libero alejo al tipo que tenía su pie sobre él y se puso de pie… sin dudarlo un segundo, creo de su energía y la de Skeith, una gran guadaña que brillaba de color rojo como la sangre. Estaba deseosa de sangre, la de estos tontos.

Lo único que se escuchó en medio de esa oscuridad, fueron cortes y gritos de dolor… nada más. A los segundos, la luz de la luna volvió y se vio que el lugar estaba manchado de sangre, con Himmel viendo sin emoción alguna a los que estaban ya en el suelo, muertos.

Corrió de inmediato hacia donde estaba Rose, la herida en su pecho era grave y perdía mucha sangre… se había clavado el cuchillo en un pulmón…

-Rose… Rose…. – Himmel trataba de que ella esté despierta, que reaccione pero…

-Himmel… ¿Están bien…? – ver como el joven asentía, la hizo sonreír. – Que bueno… yo… yo lo lamento… no fui fuerte.

-No, es mi culpa… baje la guardia y… Es mía. – Himmel tenía su mano en la herida de la chica, quería detener la hemorragia pero él no sabe de magia curativa… - Rose… yo…

-Siempre te amé Himmel… aún cuando… la princesa estaba en tu corazón… eras noble y gentil… aún siendo un soldado, eso me atrajo… no tu poder… - Rose alzó la mano y toco el rostro del joven quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello. – No… No olvides eso… eres mortal Himmel… te equivocaras, pero no huyas nunca de las consecuencias… no eres un cobarde… lo sé. – sentir unas gotas caer en su rostro la hicieron reír. - ¿Ves? Ahí yace… El Himmel que todos conocimos. No huyas Himmel… eso nunca arregla nada… mira como quede por huir y no afrontar las cosas.

-Rose… yo…

-Cuídalos Himmel… No los dejes solos… - Rose sentía que ya no podía respirar… - te amo Himmel… lo siento…

-Yo… igual Rose… te amo… nunca lo note hasta que… Maldita sea… - el joven no podía decir más, vio como ella le sonrió una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre. - ¿Rose?... Rose… ¡Rose! ¡No… No, tú no! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Abre los malditos ojos Rose! – Himmel trataba de que ella reaccione pero era tarde… se había ido. – Rose… Lo siento, lo siento…

El grito que dio luego ello sacudió el lugar… Había pagado… algo muy valioso para él para poder captar que… huir no era la solución… debía afrontar lo que pase…

* * *

Varios días luego, el reino entero supo de la muerte de Rose a manos de la familia de su esposo y que este murió con unos soldados por la mano de Himmel quien regresó al castillo con los niños huérfanos y el cuerpo de Rose en brazos ante el horror de los presentes.

Se veía el dolor en sus ojos pero había luz en ellos nuevamente. Himmel sólo informó de todo lo que pasó, tenía las evidencias que Rose había guardado en secreto en una cámara secreta de la quemada cabaña que se salvó del incendio. La hermana de este y el resto, así como la princesa se sorprendieron al oír todo y más al oír que él se iba a quedar… sólo porque Rose le pidió cuidar a estos niños que nada de culpa tienen.

Al final, sólo pidió un lugar a las afuera de la ciudadela para poder cuidarlos… si bien se iban a negar a su petición, ver como se postraba para pedir que se lo den, hizo que Charllotte le pida a sus padres que lo hagan, que lo perdonen… Él no había hecho nada malo.

Los reyes accedieron luego de una larga charla accedieron a que lo harían, a cambio de que él esté presente en batallas importantes en el ejército y no teniendo derecho a subir de rango en las filas, sólo un soldado. Al cual él accedió ante la obvia reacción de negativa de la familia que estaba involucrada en el escándalo… pero el veredicto estaba hecho.

Lavenza quiso ir con su hermano para poder ayudarlo y hablar pero Zaveid recomendó que no lo haga, se veía el dolor en los ojos de Himmel… uno que en verdad lo había afectado. Pero Charllotte no iba a dejar las cosas así, no después de verlo como está… destrozado por dentro.

Los días pasaron, Himmel se acento en el bosque, reconstruyó la cabaña con sus propias manos, sin poderes ni ayuda. Los niños de vez en cuando le preguntaban por Rose y él, con una sonrisa triste, les decía que ella había ido a un lugar mejor… lejos de las crueldades e injusticias de este mundo y de quienes lo habitan. Ellos no entendían a que se refería, todos no pasaba de los 6 años, pero deseaban un día poder ir con ella y darle las gracias por haberlos cuidado.

Himmel les ocultaba la verdad, no por maldad, sino porque deseaba que la recordarán como fue. Sólo torció algo la verdad, más no mintió… aunque se sentía fatal hacerlo de todos modos. Fue en una de esas noches, esas que estaba a las orillas del lago que Rose le mostró ese día, que… en verdad no sabía que hacer… Iba a cuidar a esos niños, pero… ¿Por qué la sensación de vacío?

Oír los pasos de alguien, más no sentir una intención de ataque lo hicieron voltear y ver a… Charllotte. La princesa tenía una sonrisa muy triste. Ella y Rose fueron grandes amigas y rivales para desconocimiento de Himmel por él, más de una vez la princesa había sido cómplice de las escapadas que Rose se daba para… no seguir en la casa de su esposo. Ahora maldecía no haber sido más firme… si lo hubiera hecho tal vez ella…

-La enterramos donde ella quería… en la colina. Sabes que le gustaba sentir el viento de ese lugar. – Himmel asintió en silencio, no veía a la mujer más por vergüenza que por otra cosa. – Yo… Ella me mostró una vez este lago… era su lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Es muy lindo… - Charllotte le había pedido a Edna y Lailah acompañarla a este lugar, ellas estaban lejos para darle a esos dos… privacidad. – Himmel yo…

-Ella… Ella en verdad no merecía morir… - Himmel miró a Charllotte y ella se vio dolida al verlo tan… triste. – Me dijo que me amaba Charllotte… a mí, un miserable que no tuvo valor de afrontar a sus amigos y hermana, que prefirió huir antes de afrontar lo que… que debía pasar. – Himmel apretó los puños y contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir… - Yo… es mi culpa… no pude… no pude salvarla…

-¡No, no es así Himmel! – Charllotte se arrodilló a su lado sin importar que su vestido se ensuciara. - ¡Es mía, yo sabía lo que pasaba con su esposo! ¡No dije nada, fui cómplice porque ella me pidió callar! ¡Yo… yo le fallé a mi amiga! – la princesa lloraba mientras hablaba, Himmel la paso a ver. – Himmel… yo entiendo a Rose… Ella… todos aún teníamos fe que volvieras… ella de seguro quería que te sintieras más cómodo para intentar que vuelvas a ver a todos… ella… ella en verdad te extrañaba Himmel, le dolía tanto no haberte dicho lo que sentía que se casó para olvidarte… se equivocó, pero ya nada se puede hacer. Lo afrontó y acepto lo que tenía que pagar por lo que hizo… - Himmel sentía que la princesa se lo decía a modo de un ligero regaño. – No huyamos de nuestros errores Himmel, ni de las consecuencias que estos traen… porque la vida tendrá varios errores, lo que nos queda es afrontarlos… porque eso es madurar.

Charllotte sintió como Himmel la abrazó con fuerza, en otra ocasión se hubiera sentido nerviosa pero hoy… hoy ambos necesitaban ese apoyo emocional…

-Lo siento… Charllotte, lo siento por todo lo que dije… lo que hice…

-Igual yo Himmel… perdóname.

La princesa y el soldado siguieron abrazados por varios minutos. Skeith por su lado, no sabía que sentía… la muerte de la mujer… por un segundo creyó que le importaría poco, pero ahora… ¿Le dolía, estaba triste? Estas emociones… Él no debía sentirlas, era Himmel quien se las pasaba… antes lo hubiera odiado, las emociones sólo daban problemas pero hoy… hoy podía en verdad sentir dolor de que esa mujer haya muerto. El dolor de Himmel era el suyo y eso… lo asustaba, porque eso significa que todo sería distinto a partir de ahora. La muerte de Rose había hecho que el Rey Supremo vuelva a ver la luz, solo que ella había muerto para volverse ese pequeño destello de luz que lo guiaría muchos años.

_-La verdad… la muerte de Rose es uno de mis más grandes lamentos. De haber sido más maduro y valiente, ella nunca hubiera pasado por todo lo que vivió. La historia pudo ser otra, no fue así… yo le falle. Y pagué el precio por mis acciones inmaduras. Skeith también cambió, sintió mi tristeza y eso le hizo ser más consciente con el pensamiento humano… El precio fue alto, pero con los años… fue la muerte de Rose que me hizo cambiar mi modo de hacer las cosas. Rose fue, es y siempre será, ese destello de luz que me salvó de la oscuridad en la que yo me hundí tantos años._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	5. Una Princesa y su Soldado

**Aquí vamos con otro cap de esta historia. Admito que debo de leer todo lo que comente e hice en la historia para que cuadre lo que estoy narrando ahora. **

**Para los que se preguntan sobre mis otras historias, seanme pacientes. Ahora mismo solo tengo tiempo para una historia, por lo que decidí avanzar esta al ser la que tiene más seguidores. **

**Sin más que decir, comencemos. No crean que las cosas en este punto serán como antes.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 5: Una Princesa y su Soldado**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

Unos pocos años habían pasado desde que Himmel volvió al reino, el incidente de Rose había hecho que se replanteara sus pensamientos y lo que estaba haciendo. El joven de ya unos 23 años había mantenido su promesa a la mujer que lo amo, aún con todos sus defectos.

Himmel se hizo cargo de los niños que una vez estuvieron bajo el cuidado de Rose, no sólo ello, esta vez tuvo el apoyo de Charllotte en cuestión de fondos ya que la princesa deseaba poder respetar el deseo de su amiga.

Al inicio, las cosas no fueron sencillas. Himmel aún se mostraba incómodo cuando las personas que él dejó atrás estaban cerca suyo, la palabra traidor venía a su mente cuando ellos se acercaban a hablar con él.

No fue sencillo, más con Mikleo que en verdad se nota no lo ha perdonado. Con quienes pudo tener una charla casi instantánea fue con Amane y Yuuji, ambos ya con una niña que tenía 6 años, la niña era una réplica exacta de su madre. Himmel sonrió al ver que Amane al fin era feliz y eso bastaba para él. Yuuji y él sólo tenían un trato de respeto, no más. Parece que eso es lo mejor que tendrá con él y Amane, ella aún lo trata como un hijo, uno que al fin había aprendido de sus errores y los afrontaba.

Lailah y Edna, no sabe si decir que la relación que tienen es profesional o de amigos. A veces parece que lo son y otras, parece que sólo lo tratan como un compañero más de trabajo. No se queja, es lo mejor que pudo esperar, a decir verdad.

Zaveid, decir que su relación ya no era la misma era un hecho, el tipo aún no perdona que el joven se haya ido tantos años haciendo sufrir a Lavenza. En cambio Himmel, detestaba la idea que este idiota sea el esposo de su hermana. Ambos apenas se podían ver a la cara… Lo más gracioso es que una vez Zaveid reto a Himmel a un combate y no terminó tan bien… tras esa batalla, era un hecho de que Himmel era el más poderoso en el reino, su fuerza y habilidades no eran nada humanas.

Con quién si se llevaba bien era con su sobrina, Aura. La pequeña era una copia casi exacta de Lavenza, la mejor sangre gana dijo él en tono de burla, la niña era un ente de amor constante. Muy feliz de estar rodeada de varias personas y sobretodo con su tío, a quien quería con adoración. A sus 3 años, la niña decía que su tío era su persona favorita ante el horror del padre que no podía creer eso. Tal vez tenga que ver con que Himmel juega mucho con ella cuando viene de visita.

Lavenza por su lado, sólo estaba feliz de tener a su hermano cerca de nuevo. Costó volver a tener ese nexo que antes tenían… recuerda la primera charla que tuvieron luego de años sin hablar. No hubo mucho que decir, la verdad… ninguno sabía que poder decir. La mujer trataba de disculparse por no haber visto como él estaba antes, de haber sido tan cobarde. Pero no espero que fuera él quien pidió perdón, perdón por haber actuado como lo hizo… por todo.

Ella sólo lloró un poco para luego abrazar a su hermano y aceptar esas palabras que hace tiempo deseaba poder oír. Ella también pidió perdón y simplemente acordaron en iniciar de nuevo, esta vez sin secretos.

Ella le comentó que en los años que estuvo ausente, perfeccionó muchas técnicas mágicas que antes de creían eran imposibles, demostrando así su gran talento para la magia, no solo ello… había descubierto que tenía un poder único cómo él. Mostrar su mano y ver un destello de luz que simulaba el arcoiris hizo que Himmel sienta una sensación de paz. Lavenza le comentó que era un poder que no dañaba o mataba sino era en defensa propia y que además era capaz de liberar a las personas de malos sentimientos. Darles paz, traer armonía y por ello decidió llamar a este poder, la luz de la Armonía.

Himmel se mostró sorprendido al oír ello, ver que su hermana era como él pero en el lado opuesto… Que gran coincidencia. No solo ello, al parecer los Dioses que vienen del norte están interesados en esa luz, oír que Odin y su esposa han estado aquí más de una vez para hablar con Lavenza sin duda era una sorpresa. Aunque no eran los únicos… el Olimpo buscaba una alianza con el reino debido a la disminución de creyentes que ha habido en los últimos años, todo en consecuencia de una nueva religión que inició débil, pero que ha tomado fuerza en estos años. Himmel había oído rumores, nada concreto y si bien antes le hubiera dado igual, tenía interés en saber que clase de Dios es el que dirige esa religión, ya que era sólo uno que tenía sólo seres bajo su mando, pero no más.

Lo que si le preocupó fue ver que la salud de Lavenza había empeorado un poco, no era raro oírla toser de vez en cuando a pesar de que no tenía nada. Lo atribuyen a que el embarazo debilitó su cuerpo más de lo que lo haría a una persona común y corriente. Si bien la idea de tener una sobrina lo alegra, detesta que haya sido a cambio de la salud de Lavenza quien parecía ya rendida a la idea de que no vivirá mucho tiempo. En vez de maldecir su destino, la mujer se esforzaba por dar una mejora en el campo de la magia. Una que según ella, beneficiará a todos los que usan magia.

Cuando ella le preguntó a él sobre lo que hizo y sus poderes, Himmel se vio en la necesidad de contar todo. De que el día en que enfrentó a Skeith, él se volvió parte de su alma y yace consigo ahora. No era sorpresa para él, ver como su hermana tenía una cara de horror. Dijo que es gracias a él que su poder natural se vio aumentado, así como el ligero cambio en su personalidad. Que es gracias a él que su poder es el que es ahora y que los seres tan raros que aparecen son sus hermanos, que única manera de vencerlos era con el poder único que tiene gracias a Skeith, que los sella dentro de él y de paso lo hace aún más fuerte. Con cada enemigo que derrotaba, él se hacía más poderoso.

Lavenza estuvo tentada de querer indagar en el corazón de su hermano y hacerse cargo de Skeith por lo que hizo, era su culpa que su hermano haya tenido ese cambio. Pero Himmel la convenció de que, si bien Skeith tuvo algo que ver, al final fue decisión suya hacer todo lo que hizo y dijo, que él era el único culpable. Además, Skeith no era tan malo como imaginó en un inicio. Era sádico, no lo niega, pero era curioso y a la vez lo escuchaba, fue su compañía en esos años de exilio y llegó a apreciar su presencia, aunque él no haga lo mismo. Además, siente que algo ha cambiado en Skeith, parece más abierto a aceptar la interacción con otros, parece que lo de Rose también lo afectó en algo.

Lavenza no pudo refutar la petición de su hermano y… sólo se centró en reforzar la relación que tenían. Su hermano puede ser un tonto, pero es la persona más importante para ella a parte de su hija. Sabe que él es especial…

Al mismo tiempo, en esos años. Himmel se vio en la obligación de apoyar al ejército del Reino cuando había una gran batalla, no le agradaba usar sus poderes ahora contra seres humanos, él sabía que su poder ahora era tan grande que… fácilmente podía acabar con unos humanos sin mucho esfuerzo. Normalmente se mantenía en la vanguardia si sólo había humanos, pero si había una criatura sobrenatural… no dudaba en ir al ataque y luchar con ella mientras el ejército hacia su trabajo. No duda que a veces ayuda a sacar su frustración y aburrimiento, le gusta su estilo de vida actual pero esa parte de él que adora una pelea no se había ido.

Fue justo en esos años que se detectó de la aparición de una nueva Fase al borde limítrofe del reino. Si bien la idea era la misma, la de mandar a soldados a dicha zona y acaba con esa cosa. Pero Himmel irrumpió en la deliberación, si bien él no tenía ningún derecho a dar opiniones dada su situación actual, no podía callar al saber que iban a mandar a muchos a su muerte. Sólo él necesitaba ir ya que él puede hacer frente a esa cosa.

Obviamente la reacción de negación y rechazo no se hizo esperar, incluso los Reyes no estaban seguros de mandar a Himmel a enfrentar esa cosa sólo, él aún seguía en periodo de prueba y…

Fue en ello que el grito de silencio por parte de la princesa hizo que el lugar se quede mudo. Charllotte inmediatamente dijo que, si bien Himmel está en una situación compleja con ellos, él ha enfrentado y sobrevivido a 3 de esos seres por lo que es la mejor opción para ir. Además, dijo esto con todo el respeto posible, los soldados serían una carga y distracción para él. Obviamente las palabras de la princesa no cayeron muy bien, aunque ella se mantuvo firme en su comentario, dando sólidos fundamentos en donde Himmel había demostrado valer por 3 ejércitos, más al ser el único que sobrevivió al ataque a Skeith años atrás, también que él descubrió el plan de Innis, así como que él se encargó sólo de Magus hace unos años.

Los fundamentos de Charllotte eran tan buenos que nadie pudo refutar nada, la reina veía con orgullo a su hija, tal vez no tenía su talento para la magia, pero si una voz de mando única. El rey por su lado, le preocupaba que su hija velara tanto por un soldado que años atrás se fue sin más, aunque si bien ahora es una fuerza que no dudan en respetar y agradecer de tener, siente que ella se está acercando emocionalmente demasiado a él.

Los que tenían mejor ojo, podían ver que en efecto había algo entre ellos. No era raro ver como los ojos de la princesa parecían brillar al ver al soldado. Y él no dudaba en sonreír al verla a los ojos, los que sabían lo que sentían esos dos eran conscientes del problema que habrá luego ya que los de la familia del prometido de Charllotte no desean seguir esperando, desean ya el matrimonio… sólo que Lavenza desbarataba sus argumentos una y otra vez, además que la princesa demostraba que sería una excelente gobernante sin la necesidad de casarse.

Con la decisión hecha, Himmel fue al encuentro de su nuevo enemigo. Skeith le informó que el enemigo era Fidchell, un ser de gran poder y que era capaz de predecir el futuro hasta cierto punto. La idea de enfrentar a alguien así no era mucho de su agrado, pero en el fondo le emociona poder pelear con algo así.

La llegada al desierto donde Fidchell se escondía, casi como esperando la llegada del joven, sólo le permitió a Himmel atacar sin miedo de lastimar a gente inocente.

La batalla en si fue larga y ardua, Himmel admitía que este ser era impredecible al atacar y muy escurridizo. Pero eso no quitaba que era un oponente que podía vencer, usando los poderes de Innis para crear ilusiones y extender el efecto de estas con el poder de Magus, le dio al joven un modo de poder luchar mano a mano con el Profeta, como Skeith lo llamaba a veces, hacia que la batalla pasara a nuevos niveles. En verdad se podía sentir como la batalla era muy cargada y pesada para el joven, quien sentía poco a poco que su cuerpo estaba al límite. Llevaba ya 3 días luchando con Fidchell y si bien ha logrado lastimarlo lo suficiente, no podía hacer el Protect Break.

Fue en eso que Skeith le recomendó usar su guadaña, era perfecta para poder crear los Protect Break. El Rey Supremo no le pudo decir no a la idea, ya que era la única que le daba una oportunidad de ganar. Logrando usar nuevamente la guadaña de Skeith, Himmel logró finalmente crear el Protect Break y usar el Soul Drain en Fidchell quien parecía importarle poco su derrota. Lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer fue…

_**El que está bendecido por el Crepúsculo**_

_**Ese que yace en la oscuridad del Caos, pero es iluminado por la luz de la Armonía**_

_**Cargará con el peso de una Ola de Cambios al Mundo regido por los hijos del Hombre**_

_**El Dios de Abraham sellará la bestia que busca la destrucción**_

_**Pero el Rey que tiene la bendición de los que no son de este mundo será el que debe enfrentar la Anti Existencia de todo**_

_**Cargando el dolor y la esperanza del mundo**_

_**Tras ello, el nacer de una nueva era vendrá con el fin de la misión de los dos seres que creen en el futuro.**_

_**Bendecido quién acepta la luz y la oscuridad, porque él regresará como el Atardecer Carmesí de la Nueva Era.**_

Hasta el mismo Skeith se mostró confundido por la profecía dicha por Fidchell, si algo realmente recuerda de este, es que sus profecías nunca son por nada.

Luego de esa batalla y de volver, Himmel se ganó mucho del respeto de varios por haber derrotado a esa cosa él solo, pero también el miedo de otros por lo que era capaz de hacer por su cuenta, el poder que tenía iba más allá de todo lo humanamente posible.

Dejando eso de lado, Himmel seguía cuidando a los niños. Ellos lo veían como la figura paterna que habían perdido, en su momento Rose fue la figura materna de ellos… Himmel disfrutaba el descanso que tenía, justamente hoy no tenía nada que hacer y por ello…

-¡Muy bien ¿quién desea que Edna les cuente un cuento?! – la mencionada miro con horror a Lailah quien parecía disfrutar de la situación, demasiado para su gusto.

Himmel miraba con una clara sonrisa como ambas mujeres entretenían a los más jóvenes del grupo de huérfanos, los mayores ayudaban en lo que podían a que ninguno de los menores se salga de control como ya ha pasado anteriormente. No era raro ver que esas dos vengan a ayudar y también…

Pasó a ver a un lado del lugar y pudo ver como Charllotte les contaba historias a las niñas más risueñas del grupo, de seguro contando de nuevo esa historia de la princesa salvada por su caballero de brillante armadura. Las mujeres y su maña por esa clase de historias. La princesa venía al orfanato varias veces a la semana y le gustaba traer a sus dos protectoras para que se diviertan. Le encantaba cuando Lavenza estaba aquí, aunque esa era la mayoría del tiempo ya que la mujer ayudaba a su hermano a cuidar a los niños. Himmel solo pudo sonreír al ver como las niñas reían por algo dicho por la princesa.

-Deberías hablar con ella. – Himmel notó como su hermana estaba a su lado y en sus brazos su hija. La pequeña estaba dormida, de seguro jugó mucho. – Ella viene a ayudar, pero también para poder verte y hablar.

-Yo… no creo que sea eso. – la mujer soltó un suspiro. Su hermano sin duda era denso.

Era obvio para ella y para todo el mundo que Charllotte se moría por él. Lo sabe porque ella misma se lo comentó semanas después que él se fue. En el fondo, sabe que su hermano se mantiene reacio a aceptar toda posibilidad de que ella sienta algo por él, debido a lo de Rose… si supiera que ella teme que él se aleje de nuevo. Por ello es que ha hecho todo lo posible para que ellos se junten y hablen, pero ambos son idiotas. Lavenza desea que su hermano siente cabeza, no porque este viejo ni nada de eso, es que desea que alguien vele por él cuando ella ya no esté.

-Ugh… Eres un idiota, te ama Himmel. ¿Qué más pruebas deseas?

-Yo… Ella está comprometida Lavenza, tal vez hayas podido ayudar a que el matrimonio se retrase, pero tarde o temprano… ella…

-Deja de pensar, eso no se te da bien. – el insulto de la mujer saco una risa ligera a Himmel. – Lo del matrimonio, deja que yo me encargue. Poco a poco estoy desbaratando este arreglo y demuestro que no es necesario y es hasta ridículo. Charllotte no necesita del apoyo del idiota ese de su prometido. – Lavenza casi escupe al decir esas palabras y Himmel se alejó un poco de su hermana. – Es un patán, mujeriego, inútil…

-Entendí… Lavenza, se nota que cuando lo ves lo deseas mandar al olvido. – la mujer se sonrojo un poco a esas palabras, a veces puede ser tan infantil.

-¡Pues es cierto! Soy honesta Himmel, tú lo sabes. Charllotte no necesita como esposo a ese… ese… ¡Rufián! – esa fue la mejor palabra que se le pudo ocurrir a falta de un insulto menos ofensivo.

Himmel soltó una risa al ver como su hermana reaccionaba, ella siempre le sacaba una risa con sus actitudes, siempre hace reír a quienes tiene cerca.

-¡Eso te salió muy refinado hermana, jajajaja!

-¡Cierra la boca! – Lavenza golpeó a su hermano en el hombro, pero ella también rio. – Lo digo en serio Himmel, Charllotte no merece a un esposo como él.

-Pues que elijan a alguien más…

-No idiota. ¿Crees que, de ser tan sencillo, no lo habrían hecho? Según la ley, la princesa está en el derecho de también elegir a otro pretendiente de su elección. A parte del que sus padres le escogieron. – Himmel siguió escuchando lo que su hermana decía. – La decisión de los padres es Hart, eso no va a cambiar, pero Charllotte tiene la facultad y el derecho de elegir su pretendiente, al hacerlo se evaluará y decidirá al mejor.

-Ok… ¿Y qué tengo yo que…? ¿Bromeas? – Himmel miro a su hermana con horror y ella sólo asintió.

-Himmel, es bien sabido que hay algo entre Charllotte y tú, no lo dicen porque en fin, pero se nota en los ojos de ambos que es mutuo. Y eso es lo que todos ven, excepto Charllotte, es igual de densa que tú.

-¡Oye!

-Mi punto. Charllotte desea, no, se muere por querer declararte como pretendiente y así pase la evaluación…

-Que perdería. No es que diga que no me alegre… Pero seamos lógicos Lavenza ¿Por qué me elegirían a mí sobre un noble? ¡No tengo nada que ofrecerle a ella o al reino! – Lavenza rio un poco, su hermano era el mismo de siempre.

Ella sabía que en el fondo él desea gritar lo que siente, no duda que en verdad amo a Rose, tal amaba a ambas y nunca lo noto, pero ahora su corazón late por la princesa y el de ella lo hace por él. Ella siempre le decía lo mucho que le encantaba la nobleza de Himmel, eso que lo hacía tan transparente… en lo bueno y lo malo, pero así era él.

Pero eso no ayuda ahora, debe ser algo más egoísta si desea que Charllotte y él tengan algo, él piensa demasiado en el resto y se olvida de él. De su propia felicidad y eso la entristece, no sabe si es una especie de castigo por lo que pasó, pero no dejará que su hermano pierda la oportunidad de estar con una buena mujer por su auto sentido de culpa y porque cree que él no merece ser amado. Eso sí, tendrá que ser un poco manipulativa para que esto funcione.

Vio como Charllotte lo veía de reojo para luego apartar la vista. La princesa estaba peor, parecía una adolescente… no niega que tal vez es su experiencia hablando, pero ya está siendo aburrido ver a esos dos echarse ojitos y no hacer nada. Sonrió con malicia al saber que hacer…

* * *

-Maldita sea Lavenza, te odio. – Himmel no podía creer su suerte, en verdad no se la podía creer.

-Ahm… Himmel, por favor no voltees… - Charllotte estaba envuelta en una sábana con su vestido secándose en el tendedero… con nada debajo de dicha sábana.

Si esto era una broma divina, pues quiere golpear al Dios que se la ha hecho, siente que tiene el poder para hacerlo. En verdad no puede creer en las ideas que Lavenza tienen. ¿Cómo es que de la nada una cubeta de agua caiga sobre la princesa puede ser llamado, casualidad?

Lo peor de todo es que Charllotte no tenía cambio de ropa, por lo que Edna fue a traer una, pero el viaje le tomará su tiempo y siente que ella es cómplice de todo esto. La vio sonreír, Edna no sonríe a menos que algo malo pase, a su persona. No sólo eso, la muy bastarda de Lailah se llevó a los niños a una expedición en los bosques y Lavenza se fue con Aura a la ciudadela porque según ella, debe comprarle ropa a su hija. Que excusa más mala, Aura tiene ropa suficiente cómo para donar a un orfanato entero y no ha usado ni la mitad, el idiota de Zaveid se pasa.

Ahora, tiene a una princesa desnuda, con sólo una sábana cubriéndola, en su habitación y además que están solos.

_**-Sería buena oportunidad para ti de… hablar con ella. **_– Oír que hasta Skeith le recomiende eso… ¿¡Qué pasó con eso que no necesita lazos sentimentales!? – _**Mira, me equivoque… de acuerdo. Si los necesitas. Tras la muerte de esa mujer y estar aquí, pude ver que te haces más fuerte… No niego que detesto a veces eso del cariño y demás que todos dan. Entendí que ustedes los mortales crecen más cuando se interrelacionan. Más si es con ese ser tan especial.**_

_-No tú también._

_**-Escúchame maldita sea. ¿Deseas perderla a ella como perdiste a Rose? – **_la simple mención de ese nombre hizo que Himmel sintiera una patada en el estómago. – _**No puedes cambiar eso, ella ya no está. Pero no creo que hubiera querido que te lamentaras para siempre. No es sorpresa para mi ver los sentimientos que tienes por la princesa, soy tú. No digo que ahora mismo la hagas tuya…**_

_-¡Skeith!_

_**-Pero hablen, sólo intercambian unas que otras palabras cuando se ve que desean hablar más.**_

Himmel le tuvo que dar la razón a su otro yo, a veces odia que sea tan… ¿sabio? A falta de mejor palabra, se quedará con eso. No niega que desde que volvió, Charllotte lo ha ayudado a afrontar lo de Rose y viceversa. Ambos en verdad necesitaban del otro en muchos sentidos, pero ninguno lo admitía abiertamente.

Himmel fue un niño de la calle, que robaba para ayudar a su guardiana y hermana. Por casualidad conoció a la princesa, por suerte entró a la guardia y logró sobrevivir y asimilar a Skeith. No es nadie, ni es especial en lo absoluto. Alguien como él no merece tener a una mujer como Charllotte a su lado.

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? – Charllotte hizo la pregunta al joven tras estar varios segundos en silencio.

-Si… sólo hablaba con Skeith. – Fue la única excusa que se le vino a la mente, no era mentira del todo…

-Oh, debe de ser interesante tener a alguien con quien hablar todo el tiempo.

-No tanto, a veces puede ser molesto. Al inicio no quería oír su voz, pero con el tiempo y la soledad, aprecias la compañía. – Charllotte asintió algo triste, ella en verdad no recordaba con alegría esos años que él no estuvo. – Lo siento… no quise…

-No, está bien. Sé que es algo que… no se puede remediar. Al final volviste más fuerte y… Lo siento, no sé que decir. Sólo me alegro que hayas vuelto Himmel, en verdad. – Escuchar eso de la boca de la princesa sacó una sonrisa en el rostro del soldado. – Yo… A veces lo extraño, esos días donde hablar entre nosotros era tan natural. Éramos niños y sólo había esa amistad que teníamos… Con los años, te volviste más soldado y yo más princesa, tantas responsabilidades y tantos cambios. Perdimos esa parte de niños, si queda algo de ella está bien escondida.

-Ya hablas como si fueras una anciana. – Charllotte rio un poco a las palabras del joven. – Supongo que… No la tienes fácil.

-No… los nobles se hacen cada vez del poder interno y mis padres, mi padre, lo permite… Mi madre trata de tener todo bajo control, pero esto es demasiado grande para ella. Lo sé Himmel, lo presiento. Este reino pronto se verá destruido… lo sé. – Himmel quiso voltear y verla, no lo hizo porque sabía el estado en que ella estaba.

-¿Qué harás si ese día llega mientras vives? Puede que pase luego de nosotros a decir verdad.

-Mmm, tal vez explorar el mundo. O finalmente sentar cabeza, la verdad ya me da envidia ver a todas las chicas de mi edad ya con planes de matrimonio… algunos son matrimonios políticos, pero igualmente quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de casarme un día, por elección propia y no por… obligación.

-¿Lo odias verdad?

-Lo aborrezco, Hart puede ser todo lo que las chicas nobles desean, pero para mí es un patán, te juro que, si existiera una versión suya femenina, se casaría con ella por ser tan "maravillosa". – Himmel contuvo la carcajada que quiso dar, sabía que Charllotte no era de actuar como princesa en frente de él. – A veces desearía no haber nacido princesa… me dan envidia las chicas del pueblo que pueden elegir su camino, sin temor al que dirá el resto.

-Charllotte… - Himmel tomó aire, siente que se arrepentirá de esto… - ¿Hay un modo de anular tu matrimonio?

-Pues… si. Que yo muestre un pretendiente y lo evalúen, si el nuevo pretendiente es mejor que el elegido por mis padres, se anula el antiguo y el nuevo queda. Claro que nunca haría algo así, no sin…

-¿Y si lo hago yo? – Charllotte se quedó sin aire al oír eso… ¿Acaso él…? – Cla-Claro… sería solo para anular tu matrimonio, sólo eso.

La princesa inmediatamente se deprimió mientras Himmel maldecía ser un cobarde… Aun así, la chica trago saliva para hacer la pregunta definitiva.

-¿Seguro...? Sabes que, si sales como mi nuevo compromiso, serás obligado a casarte conmigo. ¿Está bien para ti?

-Ya veremos eso cuando lleguemos a ese barco. – Charllotte sonrió a esas palabras, era verdad… Mejor no adelantar juicios. – Entonces… ¿Cuándo…?

-Mañana, lo diré todo mañana y… esperemos lo mejor. – Charllotte agradecía que él no pudiera ver su sonrisa. Tal vez sólo lo hace para ayudarla ahora, pero sabe que es su oportunidad de… de finalmente decir lo que siente años. – Himmel, gracias.

-No hay de que Charllotte, no hay de que. – Himmel sabía que tal vez las cosas no fueron como él lo planeó al inicio, pero era esto mejor que sólo callar. Quizás, esto lo ayude a tomar una decisión.

Fue en eso que algo al fin cuadro para Himmel… Lavenza. La muy maldita planeó esto para que él le preste su ayuda y ambos se acerquen para que… Maldita enana manipuladora, cayó en la trampa como un perfectísimo idiota. ¿Luz de la Armonía? Ella era un vil demonio, no un ser de armonía.

_**-Todas las mujeres son manipuladoras mi otro yo, creo que eso es ya un hecho. **_– Himmel suspiro fuerte ante las palabras de Skeith, no puede negar eso… Es verdad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Himmel pudo ver la sonrisa de Lavenza y de esas dos. Malditas víboras, el poder femenino es temible cuando se juntan. Ver como el joven iba al castillo por la audiencia de hoy, donde Charllotte llevará a cabo el plan… pues está al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Cuando entró al castillo y la reunión se ocurrió, todo era normal… Él estaba presente para sus informes semanales que estaba obligado a hacer debido a su situación, ya lleva años en esto y no puede creer que no le levanten esto del estado de prueba. Ver como Hart sonreía cuando se tocó el tema del matrimonio… trago saliva.

-Sí, tengo algo que decir. – Charllotte se puso de pie y miro a todos. – Me niego a casarme. – Dichas esas palabras, la bomba se desato.

Ver la cara del padre de Charllotte y de muchos nobles era de digna risa, una que Himmel no pudo dar, pero Skeith si. Las voces de protesta de la mayoría y la del prometido que estaba siendo rechazado se oían a todo dar. No fue hasta que…

-¡Silencio! – Helba alzó la voz y logró ganar el silencio que quería. – Calma, estoy segura que mi hija tiene sus razones para rechazar el matrimonio.

-¡Excusas, ella sólo lo hace para desafiar las órdenes que sus majestades han dado! – Hart parecía hervir de la rabia, nunca antes había sido rechazado. - ¡La princesa no puede anular el compromiso…!

-Si puedo, a diferencia de muchos aquí, yo sé la ley que nos rige por años. Y se estipula que si el descendiente a la corona, en este caso yo, no ve al prospecto elegido por los reyes de turno como un buen candidato, puede y está en el derecho de presentar a su propio prospecto al matrimonio. – Charllotte pudo oír los murmullos, todos sabían de la ley, pero no esperaron que la princesa la usará o la conozca. Los muy tontos de seguro creen que por ser linda y algo torpe no es inteligente, se equivocaron y en grande. – Hoy, vengo a pedir la cancelación del matrimonio con Hart de la Familia noble de Mistic y proponer a alguien más para ser mi esposo. – Himmel trago saliva, ahí viene… - Nomino a Himmel de la Guardia Real como candidato.

Si el ruido de antes no fue escandaloso, el que vino luego de esa declaración si que lo fue. Las voces de protesta y demás no cesaban, el mismo rey estaba atónito mientras la reina sonreía, Himmel por su lado trataba de mantener su expresión neutral, suerte que la máscara que usa lo ayuda a ocultar las expresiones que tiene.

Eso si, parece que la discusión tendrá para rato y Himmel lo sabía. Esta vez fue el rey quien pidió silencio con voz de mando, algo raro de ver para el joven quien siempre pensó en el rey como un inútil en esta clase de situaciones, pero parece que cuando Charllotte se ve involucrada sabe actuar.

-_**Padre idiota. – **_En ocasiones como estas, adora a tener a Skeith ya que concuerda con él.

-Hija, espero que tengas una buena razón para decir lo que propones. No niego que Himmel es alguien de gran nombre, pero es un simple soldado y además que sigue en periodo de prueba.

-Que me parece absurdo que aún sea así. Han pasado ya casi 6 años desde que Himmel volvió al reino y nos informó de las acciones que llevaron a la muerte de una gran soldado y amiga. No sólo ello, hace un año enfrento sólo a una amenaza contra el reino y la derrotó. Himmel, a pesar de lo que hizo en el pasado, hoy es muy querido y respetado por el pueblo.

-Pero princesa… Él… Él es un…

-Si el hecho de que no venga de una casa noble es la excusa que me darán, les informo que la ley expresa que puedo presentar a un hombre sin importar su origen, siempre y cuando haya hecho grandes cosas por el reino. Creo que Himmel ya hizo lo suficiente 3 veces, además de que es gracias a él que muchas batallas fueron ganadas los últimos años. El mismo capitán de la guardia lo dijo. – Al parecer Yuuji está metido en esto. – No hay motivos que me nieguen mi petición, además él aceptó mi propuesta.

Himmel pudo ver que todos lo veían, muchos con odio y algunos con duda. Puso sus ojos más serios y asintió sin decir más, había aprendido a decir poco frente a los nobles ya que en verdad detesta a la mayoría, en especial a los que desean que Charllotte se case con el tipo ese.

-Entiendo, ciertamente no hay nada que impida que Charllotte elija su propio pretendiente si se siente, incómoda con el que tiene. – Helba sonrió al ver la expresión de su hija. – Será evaluado y daremos un veredicto en las próximas semanas. Se cierra la sesión de hoy. – los murmullos iniciaron, todos diciendo que la princesa había perdido el juicio mientras que la Reina miraba a Himmel de reojo y él lo captó, tiene mucho que explicar.

….

-Bien, podemos hablar sin que nadie moleste aquí. – La reina deseaba poder entender que habían planeado el soldado y su hija pero…

Himmel estaba más tieso que una roca… Estaban en el cuarto de baño real… ¡La reina estaba desnuda en frente de él en la gran bañera! ¿¡Esto era en serio!? No debe de quedarse como idiota viendo la gran figura de la reina, no importa que tan atractiva sea la mujer y las curvas que tiene y… ¡Oh no, ya lo está afectando! ¡Maldita sea!

-_**Ahora entiendo de donde tu amiga heredo la figura. **_– Himmel le pidió a Skeith que se calle, no era momento de sus bromas.

-Relájate chico, no me molesta que me veas desnuda. Nunca me ha importado, aunque tocar si está fuera de límites. – Si la reina se burlaba de él, no lo sabía… pero siente que está disfrutando de su desgracia. – Fufu, anda… relájate. Te pediría que me acompañes pero estas en servicio. – la reina se cruzó de piernas y… ¿Acaso fue apropósito? – Ahora, deseo saber que tienen planeado tú y mi hija.

-Ahm…

-Y no, no me creo nada del cuento que en verdad ambos hayan acordado esto mutuamente. Conozco a mi hija, demasiado. Y ella no tiene el valor de pedirte algo así, así que tú debiste haberle ofrecido ayuda y ella te comentó esto, o fue Lavenza, pero el punto es que ella ya inició su plan para anular el matrimonio. Ya decía yo cuando hacía su movimiento.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Himmel no creía lo que oía, la misma reina estaba de acuerdo con que Charllote haga esto.

-Himmel, ya debes saber que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con este matrimonio. Mi esposo sí porque el padre del chico es su amigo y bueno, promesas estúpidas se hacen cuando los hijos nacen. El punto es que di el beneficio de la duda, ver si en verdad mi hija lograba tener algo de aprecio por Hart y si él tenía material para ser Rey. Ninguno de los casos acertó… Mi hija no soporta al chico por su actitud presumida y además que sabe muy bien que él no la ama, sólo desea el trono. Él por su lado no ha mostrado tener las facultades para reinar, es sólo un niño mimado que cree tener derecho a tener todo lo que desea. Típico de un noble de alta clase y que subió rangos en el ejército por recomendación de su padre que por mérito propio. Si no hubieras huido años atrás, te aseguro que ahora serias capitán con lo que has logrado.

-Lamento mi cobardía de esa vez.

-Lo bueno es que lo admites. – la reina se sacó un mechón del cabello de su rostro para luego suspirar. – Nada cambia el pasado, lo hecho, hecho está. Pero podemos mejorar el futuro y tú puedes ser parte de este cambio Himmel. A diferencia de mi esposo, no soy ciega… El reino se viene a pedazos poco a poco, no dudo que tal vez este ya no tenga futuro. Es más, los Dioses de distintos lugares desean hacer alianzas con nosotros por el gran conocimiento mágico que yace guardado en nuestros textos, que no usamos. – la reina puso una expresión seria. – Ridículo, tenemos el conocimiento para ser mejores y por ideas tontas del rey anterior no las podemos explorar. Tu hermana ha hecho más que la mayoría de estudiosos aquí en los últimos años que ellos en siglos. Me sorprende el don que tiene para la magia.

-Siempre fue muy lista, pero aún no entiendo que desea decirme con todo esto su majestad. – Helba sonrió ante la pregunta del muchacho.

-Himmel, no soy ciega. Amas a mi hija. – El joven se puso tenso al escuchar eso, ojalá no signifique que debe escribir un testamento. – Jajaja, calma. En verdad me alegra de que alguien como tú la ame. Ella merece ser querida por quién es y no lo que es. Además de que ella es muy perceptiva en muchas cosas, en el amor no tanto. Ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que sientes si fuera así. – Himmel no supo que decir a esas palabras de la reina. – Jeje, Himmel… mi hija te ama. Ella lo demuestra con su actitud hacia ti y como habla de ti. Ella no lo hace con nadie más que contigo…

-En verdad no sé que vería ella en alguien como yo si lo que me dice es cierto. – La reina pudo notar la incredulidad del muchacho, no podía creer que una princesa que se dice tiene una belleza divina, vea en alguien como él. – Es más, tras lo de Rose…

-A ella eso no le incómoda, te aseguro que si Rose hubiera vivido, ella habría aceptado compartir. – La simple idea para Himmel fue más que extraña. – Créelo o no, ella no es de mente cerrada. Sabía lo mucho que Rose te amaba, hasta le increpó por haberse casado sabiendo lo que sentía. Nunca la había oído decir tantas barbaridades. – Si, se lo puede imaginar. – Pero ella no es de mentirse a si misma. Dice lo que siente, duela a quien le duela porque no le gusta la hipocresía. Charllotte es de las mujeres que no ves muy seguido, como tu hermana y sus amigas.

-Si, puedo dar fe de ello. – Himmel se llevó la mano a la mejilla, ya ha sufrido por ese modo de ser de ellas. – Pero su majestad, yo…

-Himmel, por una vez en tu vida deja de auto flagelarte. Lo de Rose no fue tu culpa, lo que hiciste hace años fue consecuencia de malas decisiones tuyas y de quienes te rodearon. – La reina se puso de pie y camino hacia el joven soldado que se mostró algo incómodo al verla acercarse desnuda. - ¿Deseas cargar con todo el dolor posible hasta estar satisfecho de que ya pagaste lo suficiente? – Himmel desvió la mirada a esas palabras. – Noble y estúpido, una combinación que me hace ver porque mi hija te ama tanto. No todos tienen ese sentimiento de auto sacrificio que tú tienes, aunque lo estas llevando ya a grandes extremos Himmel.

-Yo, trataré de ser más consciente en las cosas que hago, en serio. Es sólo que… ¿Está bien? ¿Qué alguien como yo…?

-El amor es un misterio enorme Himmel. No hay respuesta correcta e incorrecta en ella. Al amar puedes cometer idioteces enormes o grandes maravillas… depende mucho de quien sea la persona que amas. Eso sí, no creo que amar a mi hija sea un error y que ella te ame menos, eres un buen muchacho y has hecho mucho por los que viven aquí… más que cualquiera y has pagado grandes precios por ello. – la mujer acarició la mejilla del joven soldado y este se sorprendió por el tacto. – Eso sí, no hagas llorar a mi hija o si no haré que sufras un infierno. – tanto joven como el ente en su interior tuvieron un escalofrío al ver los ojos de la mujer y su amenazante voz… sólo asintió como entendiendo el mensaje, ella sonrió dulcemente… no ayuda en su situación. – Perfecto, ahora que está todo claro. Tienen mi apoyo en lo que sea que planean, ya me doy una idea. – Himmel al fin respiro con calma, que miedo da esta mujer. – Por cierto… Espero que verme desnuda te ayude a darte una idea de como se ve mi hija sin nada. – Himmel vio a la reina retirarse para secarse y vestirse… ver como sus caderas se movían era… Oh rayos, no va a poder caminar por unos minutos…

-_**Ve el lado bueno de todo esto. Tienes ya en que pensar esta noche. **_

-Skeith… cállate. – No deseaba admitir que su otro yo tenía toda la razón del mundo. La reina Helba puede ser su gobernante y una mujer mayor, pero eso no quita que es sexi y tiene un cuerpo de infarto que… - Agua helada, debo bañarme con agua helada.

Sin duda la noche de hoy será muy larga…

* * *

Los días pasaron y la noticia de que la princesa había propuesto cancelar su matrimonio con Hart para que Himmel sea su esposo salió como pan caliente, todos lo sabían y eso era muy malo para el joven soldado que se veía a veces abrumado por tantas preguntas y demás. La mayoría de personas lo querían y respetaban porque no era como la mayoría de soldados… muchos eran arrogantes y eso le daba una gran alegría.

Decir que Amane estaba furiosa de que él no le haya comentado nada, era gracioso ya que Yuuji le dijo que esto era un plan en parte para que la princesa se libre de su matrimonio. La mujer se vio decepcionada de que sólo sea eso, en serio… ¿todas adoran esta clase de cosas?

-Eso si, no hagas llorar a Charllotte o te golpeare como toda madre, aún siendo el más fuerte del reino eres mi hijo y me da derecho de hacerlo. – la amenaza no se hizo esperar. Aunque oír que ella lo considera un hijo tras todo lo que pasó… sin duda lo hacía sentirse feliz. Amane era su segunda madre y eso no lo iba a negar.

Lo que pasó luego fue cosa de risa, ver como Himmel perseguía a Lavenza por toda la casa para buscar venganza por lo que hizo era gracioso. Más porque Lavenza sabía el castigo que le tocaba. Reír a carcajadas porque su hermano le hacía cosquillas fue una escena interesante para los presentes y más para las más jóvenes en la casa. Era raro ver a Lavenza reír así, ni con Zaveid lo hacía… Aura en efecto podía ver que su tío era muy especial para su mamá y sabía como hacerla sonreír.

Lo que pasó luego fue que un enorme grupo de soldados fue mandado a una investigación en un pueblo lejano, parece que unos bandidos estaban atacando dicho pueblo. Zaveid y Mikleo eran los encargados de liderar el grupo, ya lo habían hecho antes. Zaveid se despidió de su esposa e hija como siempre lo hacía, no era nada fuera de lo común. Cuando Himmel se acercó a él y le extendió la mano, demostraba que a pesar de todo, apreciaba que quiera a su hermana. Lavenza sonrió con alegría al ver como su hermano y esposo al fin hacían las paces.

Luego de verlos partir, Himmel le dijo a su hermana que al menos aprecia que él la haya cuidado mientras él estuvo fuera. Lavenza le dijo a su hermano que era un celoso sin remedio, pero eso era algo que no se podía cambiar.

Muchos días pasaron, el día en que la decisión por el matrimonio de Charllotte se daba hoy. Decir que la princesa estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios… era decir poco. Ella sabía que si era rechazado lo que pidió, ya no tiene más opciones. No creía en Dioses pero estaba más que tentada a rezarle a uno para que la ayude.

Oír como Himmel le decía que rece al Dios de los judíos, que él era muy poderoso y benevolente, para que la ayude. La princesa en verdad no estaba de humor para oír las idioteces del soldado.

Bien inicio la reunión, se sentía la tensión en el aire. Lavenza quién esta vez si estaba presente, sudaba un poco mientras tosía ligeramente, el estrés la debe estar afectando.

De inmediato se pidió hacer ya una aclaración de la situación, no perder tiempo y dar los votos que apoyen la decisión de la princesa. Los reyes votan individualmente, por lo que no fue sorpresa que el rey votará en contra de la petición de su hija, ante el obvio dolor de ella, y que la reina apoyará la moción. Lo que si vino fue sorpresa… hay exactamente 10 miembros del consejo noble y el voto estuvo dividido. De los 12 votos, 6 eran a favor y los otros en contra. El simple hecho era extraño, no se espero que algunos nobles en verdad votaran a favor. Himmel noto que quienes lo hicieron eran quienes él ayudó en cosas pequeñas y con quien tenían una relación de respeto. Los que estaban en contra eran quienes lo odian, la familia de Hart, además de quienes lo ven más como amenaza.

Estaban en una encrucijada, no había veredicto claro… eso llevaría a que todo se anule y… Charllotte apretó los dientes al ver que todo fue en vano.

-Dado como está todo, lo mejor será mostrar el nuevo voto. – Las palabras de la reina sorprendieron a todos y Lavenza sonrió a esas palabras. La reina sin duda sabía jugar sus cartas. – Dado que no hay más votantes en esta sala, debemos apoyarnos en el voto final y secreto… - la reina se acercó a la ventana y señaló a la gran multitud que había afuera. – El pueblo es el voto final.

-¡Un minuto, no podemos permitir que los plebeyos participen en una decisión de esta clase! – Hart no creía que la reina vaya a permitir que los del pueblo se metan en esto.

-Según la ley, cuando no hay unánime en una decisión. Se puede pedir la voz del pueblo, es la ley. – Lavenza ocultó muy bien su sonrisa, sabía el resultado… todo iba como lo planeo.

La reina le pidió a los tres involucrados ir con ella y el rey al palco real. Ahí, todos los que esperaban la decisión de quien será el prometido de la princesa sea tomada.

Cuando la reina y el rey hicieron acto de presencia y que además pidieron la opinión de todos los presentes para ver quien de los dos pretendientes se casaba con la princesa causó una gran sorpresa en la gente.

-Repito ¿Cuál de estos dos caballeros desean que sea el esposo de la princesa? – el rey Lios en verdad no podía creer que esto esté pasando, no era así como debían acabar las cosas y aún así…

Charllote cerró los ojos con miedo, temía la respuesta que iba a oír. Hart sonaba confiado, esos pueblerinos saben lo que les conviene. Necesitaban poder y riquezas, él se las iba a dar… en su lugar, Himmel solo miraba a las personas sin nada más que decir… Esperando el veredicto que darán, el definitivo.

Fue en eso que se oyó su nombre. Himmel pasó a ver quién lo dijo y se sorprendió de ver que eran las mujeres en el prostíbulo que estaban en las zonas pobres, luego a personas de dicha zona… nunca había olvidado el lugar y la gente de ahí, los ayudaba como podía cuando tenía tiempo porque ellos lo ayudaron y cuidaron de niño de algún modo. Luego escucho más, otros de gente de clase media que él saludaba y ayudaba cuando tenían problemas, incluso en cosas sencillas… luego más, el sonido de la multitud diciendo su nombre era unísono y en verdad no se lo podía creer. Nadie lo hacía, Charllotte se mostraba impactada de que tanta gente aprecie a Himmel, Hart se mostraba furioso... Esto no era posible, sus oportunidades de ser rey eran destruidas por… ese simple pueblerino. El rey suspiro al ver que la decisión había sido tomada y la reina sonrió, sabía que esto iba a pasar. El pueblo adoraba a Himmel, él los ayudaba como podía. No sólo porque era su trabajo sino porque en verdad él quería hacerlo, era esa nobleza que tenía lo que había llevado a esto, se ganó el corazón de las personas y ellos en verdad lo consideran apto para estar con la mujer más amada del reino. No pudo evitar llorar un poco al ver que… no lo odian. En el fondo siempre pensó que era odiado por la gente del lugar… tal vez era su propio sentido de auto flagelo hablando por él. No lo sabe, pero ahora tenía la evidencia de que no era así.

Los reyes vieron que la decisión estaba tomada, sin más que decir… Anunciaron a Himmel como el nuevo prometido de la princesa. Y sobra decir que eso fue lo que marcó una serie de eventos que nadie esperó…

* * *

Había llegado la noche al reino, Himmel estaba aún en el castillo ya sin su armadura porque le habían pedido ser el nuevo capitán de la guardia, muy para su sorpresa. Enterarse que Yuuji sufría de una lesión permanente en la espalda, producto de una batalla años atrás, y le impedía pelear y moverse como antes por lo que adelantó su retiro. Sobra decir que el joven estuvo a punto de decir no, estaba pasando de un simple soldado a líder del grupo de seguridad más importante del reino. Lavenza le dijo que lo haga, así no le daría motivos a los que no están feliz de su compromiso de atacarlo con movidas políticas.

Al final aceptó, como odia que su hermana tenga razón, además que no podía evitar sentir nervios de que Charllotte ahora fuera su… prometida. Claro, todo era una tetra para salvarla del compromiso anterior… ahora ¿qué seguía? Seguir la farsa era… una idea que no detestaba. No se engaña, él en verdad no desea que esto sea un teatro que ellos armaron. En verdad desea poder estar con Charllotte como se debe y… Si solo no fuera tan cobarde.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Charllotte apreció en el palco en donde él estaba, justo pensaba en ella y aparece. – Estas bien pensativo.

-Sólo… Sólo aclaro mis ideas.

-Claro… ¿Te arrepientes de… esto? ¿De lo que estamos haciendo? ¿De haberte comprometido conmigo, aún con lo de Rose en tu mente? – Himmel no dudaba que ella en verdad sentía que era eso. Lo era, en parte… la otra parte era su miedo a fallar y que algo le pase a ella.

-No era eso lo que pensaba, la verdad… sólo pensaba en lo atareado que estaré. – la chica rio ligeramente a las palabras del joven. – Espero que Lavenza pueda mantener el orfanato.

-De seguro Amane y Yuuji ayudarán, recuerda que él ya se está retirando. – Le tuvo que dar la razón a su, ahora, prometida. – Las personas… te adoran. Lavenza lo sabía, predijo el empate y lo que venía, por eso no se le veía nerviosa. – Himmel a veces sentía que su hermana era un verdadero monstruo para predecir resultados, ya le da miedo.

-No espere eso en verdad. – Charllotte rio ligeramente a esas palabras, se nota que él en verdad no nota lo obvio.

-Has hecho mucho por la gente del reino Himmel, desde cosas grandes como protegerlo, como esos servicios pequeños que haces para ellos. Ninguno le toma ya importancia a lo que hiciste hace casi 6 años. – El joven se rasco el cuello. – Ese tic nervioso tuyo a veces me desespera.

-Lo lamento, es una mala costumbre… - Himmel se disculpó y ella volvió a suspirar.

-Tampoco es que me moleste del todo. Ese gesto… sin duda eres tú. – Charllotte puso una expresión algo triste. – Lo de esa vez hace años, siempre me arrepentí… de haber enfrentando las cosas mejor… No te hubieras sentido mal y…

-No, en verdad la cachetada me ayudó a darme cuenta de mi idiotez, yo soy quien debe pedir perdón. – Esta vez fue Himmel quien mantuvo el tono de disculpa.

Ambos rieron ligeramente al sentirse tan idiotas sólo para quedarse viendo. Himmel siempre lo ha creído, Charllotte era una Diosa entre mortales. Sus ojos azules Zafiro, su cabello plateado, esa figura. A veces le costaba creer que una mujer sea tan bella por fuera y por dentro. En verdad era… no sabe cuando su cuerpo optó por poner su mano en la mejilla de la mujer, quien se vio ligeramente sorprendida… pero no lo alejó, cerró los ojos para disfrutar el tacto y se acercó a él. Solo unos centímetros los separaban y eso en verdad lo asustaba. Temía que si se pasa de listo… ella… Ambos se acercaron más, ya no importaba más… sólo querían demostrar al otro lo que sentían. Justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros del beso que ambos anhelaban…

-¡Charllotte, Himmel! – la llegada de Lailah al lugar hizo que ambos se separen abruptamente. Con Himmel a un paso de caer del palco por retroceder con tal fuerza.

-¿¡Lailah!? ¡No nos asustes así! ¡Estábamos…! – Si bien el sonrojo en su cara mostraba vergüenza y rabia, Charllotte se calmó al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga… para luego sentir miedo. - ¿Lailah, que pasa?

-Es… Es... Dios… - Lailah empezó a llorar ante la confusión de Himmel y Charllotte. – Los que fueron al borde del reino… Volvieron… pero… Pero…

-¡Lailah, cálmate! ¿Qué pasó? – Himmel tomó a la mujer de los hombros y ella lloró con más fuerza.

-¡Fueron atacados, una emboscada! ¡El pueblo ya era ruinas, no había bandidos! ¡Los atacaron a traición! ¡No saben quien, los sobrevivientes sólo recuerdan dos grandes rocas luchando con algo que era muy veloz! ¡El último los atacó porque lo vio divertido!

-No… Lailah… ¿Cuántos…?

-Pocos… Trajeron los cuerpos que no se hicieron polvo… - Charllotte se tapó la boca por el horror que sentía. – Mikleo… Mikleo perdió un brazo, pero está vivo… Zaveid… Él…

-¿Él qué…? ¡Habla Lailah! – Himmel alzó la voz al temer la respuesta.

-Está muerto… murió salvando a Mikleo… ¡Está muerto!

Tanto Himmel como Charllotte sintieron un vacío en el estómago… no pensaron que el día de hoy acabaría con descubrir que un amigo había… Lavenza y Aura… Himmel sabía una cosa, su hermana iba a sufrir demasiado por lo que acaba de pasar.

_-Ese día, había decidido a vivir por Charllotte, mi hermana y quienes depositaron su fe en mí. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero nunca imagine que al final del día… un buen amigo regresaría muerto de una misión que parecía sencilla. Los años que vinieron luego de ello… fueron vitales, para mí y quienes me rodeaban. Entendí también que… no podía escapar de lo que sea que estaba pasando en el mundo._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.

* * *

**Como dije, esta parte de la historia tendrá sus momentos. Varios. Pero es necesario para el camino que se debe trazar. Nos vemos en otro cap.**


	6. Hermanos

**Hola a todos. He vuelto con otra parte de esta parte de la historia. Ahora, veo que mucho en verdad estan atentos a los puntos que he dejado al aire. Me alegra ver eso y agradezco la preocupación. La verdad, es que a veces hasta yo me olvido algunas cosas, por lo que tengo que leer algunas cosas antes de seguir. Agradceré que me hagan recordatorios de eso de vez en cuando. Ahora, volvamos a la historia.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 6: Hermanos**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

La verdad, los meses que vinieron luego no fueron los más sencillos. Para nadie…

La muerte de Zaveid y de muchos otros impactaron a todos, gente del pueblo y realeza por igual. El saber que uno de los mejores soldados murió en combate tal vez sea motivo de decir que cumplió con su deber, pero dada las circunstancias de lo que pasó, no lo era.

Himmel intuía que tal vez una de las Fases estuvo involucrada, aunque duda que haya sido quien atacó a matar a su cuñado y los otros. No sabe porque, pero no cree que este haya sido el responsable. La figura misteriosa, de eso sospecha. Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo para especular, el entierro fúnebre se estaba llevando acabo.

En verdad el ambiente en la zona donde los cuerpos son cremados estaba lleno de un ambiente de tristeza y dolor. Familiares y amigos de quienes perecieron estaban presentes. Himmel nunca había estado aquí, normalmente se saltaba estas cosas porque, en su propia creencia, no le ve el sentido de todo. La persona de por si ya está muerta, cumplió su ciclo en este mundo, tal vez algunos cortados de modo natural y otros tan abruptos como este caso, pero no quita que ya no había nada que hacer, llorar no iba a cambiar nada. Estaba aquí sólo porque… Lavenza necesitaba apoyo.

Ver el estado de su hermana era… no tenía palabra para describirla. Nada de su alegre personalidad estaba presente, Aura no entendía lo que pasaba. Sólo preguntaba porque su papá seguía durmiendo a Amane y Yuuji, cuya hija preguntaba lo mismo. Himmel sintió como una patada en el estómago ¿Cómo explicar a esos niños que perdieron padres que ellos no volverán a despertar?

_**-Lo dije el día que te conocí, la muerte es el fin de algo y el inicio de algo. Pero ahora puedo entender que ustedes, los que se quedan, son los que sufren más la partida de los que se van. **_– Himmel asintió a las palabras de Skeith, se veía que el ente había aprendido o asimilado que estas reacciones de los mortales eran normales.

Poco a poco empezaron a hacer la marcha de despedida, todos los presentes acercándose a cada fallecido en el lugar para dar su último adiós. Himmel optó por ser el último en hacer tal cosa, quería ver como todos se despedían… ver a las viudas, madres, hermanas o conocidos de los soldados caídos llorar, le hizo anotar una razón más para no volver a venir a una cosa de estas.

-Veo que en efecto no soporta estas cosas, joven Himmel. – el joven se vio con la sorpresa de que Alfred, el segundo al mando de la guardia real, a pesar de su ya algo avanzada edad, se le había acercado. Su función servía más como alguien que ayuda al líder a evaluar soldados y a tener que planear sesiones de entrenamiento, se lo habían presentado formalmente el día de ayer para que se familiarice con quién se hará su mano derecha en dirigir la guardia. – Lamento mucho su pérdida.

-Mi hermana es la que sufre más. Zaveid y yo hace años no teníamos un buen trato, pero nos respetábamos lo suficiente por Lavenza. No niego que su muerte nos afecta a todos… - el viejo soldado asintió a esas palabras. – Además, no soy bueno con esta clase de ambientes.

-Se acostumbra, tanta muerte y dolor. Te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte para no mostrar el dolor. – el joven veía como su sobrina quería tocar a su padre, pero Lavenza lo impidió… - Será difícil para la niña entender que su padre…

-Haré lo que pueda para que no se sienta así. – Himmel apretó los puños al ver como Aura no quería alejarse del cuerpo de su padre. – No soy su padre, pero haré lo posible para que no se sienta mal.

-Sé que lo hará… ¿Qué opina de lo que dijeron los soldados de quienes los atacaron? – Himmel fue sincero en su respuesta y le dio su punto de vista. – Ya veo… factible suposición, yo también creo que fue muy raro que las cosas hayan sucedido así.

-Hablaré con los reyes, no permitiré que manden soldados a los bordes del reino, no ahora que todo está tan peligroso. Los que viven en las zonas cercanas deberán ser evacuados… quieran o no. – Alfred asintió a esas palabras. Pudo ver como la reina real daba sus respetos a los fallecidos.

–La princesa, perdió otro amigo, esto debe de ser difícil para ella.

-Para todos… - Himmel vio como la chica lo miraba con tristeza. – Iré a dar mis respetos ahora que no hay nadie.

El adulto mayor asintió a esas palabras y el joven se acercó a cada uno de los soldados caídos. No conocía a muchos debido a su poca interacción con la guardia real en estos años, pero veía que había gente más joven que él. Pasó uno por uno, a paso lento firme y llegó al final, donde yacía el cuerpo de su cuñado.

-Idiota… Se te ocurre morir cuando habíamos acordado llevarnos mejor. – Himmel no dudó en insultarlo. – Dar respetos no es lo mío, sólo puedo decir lo que pienso. Te juro que si al morir voy donde están tú y Rose, te golpeare por haber hecho llorar a mi hermana. – Himmel apretó los puños al no poder hallar más que decir. – Descansa Zaveid, yo cuidare a Lavenza y Aura… mándale saludos a Rose. Adiós viejo amigo. – Con eso dicho, Himmel se alejó del cuerpo de quien consideraba un amigo, unas lágrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos.

El momento de la cremación llegó, los cuerpos eran cremados porque según creencias del reino, el cuerpo debe de volver al polvo del cual se originó. Himmel sintió la mano de Charllotte en la suya y sólo la apretó como agradecimiento. Oír cono Aura le hacía más preguntas a su mamá del porque hacían esto, hizo que Lavenza contenga el llanto. Optó por intervenir y tomar a la pequeña en brazos para llevarla afuera mientras Charllotte consolaba a Lavenza, quien no pudo más con su dolor.

Oír el llanto de su hermana hizo que Himmel jure encontrar a quien hizo esto y matarlo, pagará por todo.

-Tío Himmel… ¿Por qué mi papá y esas personas no despiertan, aún con el fuego sobre ellos? – Himmel detuvo su caminar al oír esa pregunta. Justo estaban en cerca de un árbol que estaba cerca del mausoleo. - ¿Tío?

-Verás Aura… - Himmel puso a la niña en el suelo y la pasó a mirar con una sonrisa. – Tu padre y esas personas están dormidos, se han ganado un descanso luego de haber cumplido su deber.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no despiertan? Papá prometió jugar conmigo cuando volviera. – Himmel vio como las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de la niña. – Tío Himmel…

-Él… Lo lamenta, pero no puede despertar. Está en un sueño eterno, ahora estará en un lugar mejor. – Ver como ella iba hablar hizo que continúe. – Por eso me pidió que yo juegue contigo ahora, cuando desees jugar yo estaré ahí para ti. Siempre.

-¿Lo prometes…? – Himmel acaricio la cabeza de la niña.

-Juro jugar contigo cada vez que pueda, de lo contrario… Ahm… Aplastare un pastelito en mi ojo. – la niña rio ligeramente ante lo tonto que sonó eso. - ¿Qué? Podría doler de verdad, además es mejor eso de clavarse una aguja. – Himmel tomó algo de su cuello, dos collares… - Estos dos collares son importantes. Uno me lo hizo tu madre, otro lo tengo yo desde que nací. El de la estrella me lo hizo ella, antes hice una tontería y lo dejé atrás, pero al volver ella me lo regresó… este demuestra las promesas que hago.

-Que lindo… ¿y el otro?

-Este… - Himmel mostró la corona negra. – Es lo que deseo olvidar pero no debo, porque son momentos dolorosos y tristes que me han ayudado a estar aquí, por eso lo tengo… para no olvidar, aunque quiera. – Himmel los volvió a guardar y miro a la niña. – Un día, lo entenderás… hoy… Hoy vamos a pasear por el lago.

La respuesta afirmativa de la niña bastó para que ambos se alejen del lugar, hoy Himmel volvió a hacer una promesa que iba a mantener y también un recuerdo que desearía olvidar, pero que debe de mantener… por más que duela.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Himmel tomó su posición como nuevo Capitán de la Guardia. En un principio le preocupó su hermana, estaba tan triste, pero el apoyo de Amane y Yuuji, quienes ahora vivían en el orfanato al igual que ella, ayudó a que la mujer se anime un poco.

El trabajo como capitán de la Guardia no era sencillo. Mucho que ver y tratar, pero la ayuda de Alfred venía de maravilla. No fue difícil forjar una relación amical y de camarería con el viejo soldado. Los soldados a veces eran difíciles de controlar y otros dudaban de su fuerza, algo fácil de arreglar al sacar algo de este que hizo temblar la zona entera. Con decir que ese fue sólo un porcentaje mínimo de su poder, bastó para que su poder no sea puesto en tela de juicio.

Mikleo volvió a las semanas a la guardia, diciendo que tenía permiso para hacerlo. Himmel no tuvo razón para negarle el regreso, se alegraba de verlo vivo y casi entero, aunque este aún se mantenía reacio con el nuevo Capitán, agradeció el gesto.

Al mismo tiempo, Himmel debía aprender sobre la ética y demás, al ser el nuevo prometido de Charllotte estaba en la obligación de saber de esas cosas. Maldijo su suerte, pero no tenía otra…Eso si, dijo que nunca usará esos estúpidos trajes que lo quieren hacer usar, basta con su armadura. Que con el paso de las batallas se había vuelto más detallada y cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, decir que estaba avergonzado cuando las mucamas se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba por los pasillos, no es su culpa que esta se le pegue tanto al cuerpo.

_**-Llamas la atención de las chicas, no te quejes. **_– Skeith a veces lo molestaba, pero ya era una costumbre. Eso sí, a veces le da miedo la expresión de Charllotte cuando eso pasa. Los ojos vacíos y la sonrisa que le daba no eran buena señal. – _**Y te recomiendo nunca tratar de engañar a la princesa.**_

Con eso anotado, el tiempo pasó aún más. El año acabó y Himmel ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su nuevo trabajo. Admite que siente que puede ser peor, tiene el tiempo suficiente para poder pasarlo con Aura, Alisha, la hija de Amane y Yuuji, y con los niños del orfanato. No niega que a veces puede ser cansado seguir a estos chicos en sus juegos, pero era un buen modo para descansar y relajarse. Eso sí, le preocupa la tos que Lavenza tiene, cada vez viene con más fuerza y según los doctores, era motivo de que las defensas en su cuerpo cada vez eran más bajas.

Cuando les informaron que Lavenza tal vez no viva mucho, bastó para que todos se horroricen, aunque ella sonrió con tristeza. La verdad, ya esperaba eso… le sorprende haber vivido tanto.

Cuando Himmel le pidió algo, un medio de poder salvarla, este simplemente le dijo que si ella tuviera un cuerpo más fuerte, tal vez soportaría el tratamiento que la puede salvar. Sin embargo, ella era de condición débil por naturaleza, siempre enfermando cada cierto tiempo… No había nada que pudieran hacer.

Himmel no quería creer que su hermana, una de las mejores personas que conoce pueda… No, Aura perdió a su padre hace un año, ahora su madre estaba al borde de… Una niña de 7 años no debería pasar por esto. Él al menos estuvo con los suyos 11 años, no era justo.

….

Se mostraba a una Lavenza en cama, leyendo algo, se veía más delgada que antes y algo de ojeras se veían en sus ojos. Tras terminar de leer el libro, tomó un cuaderno e hizo varias anotaciones. Tosió un poco para luego beber un poco de agua y siguió con lo suyo.

-¿Qué haces? Deberías de descansar y no trabajar. – Lavenza alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a su hermano en la puerta de la habitación, había regresado de su última misión. – Ya sabes que no debes…

-Himmel, sabes que si descanso o no, no cambiaré nada. – La mujer tosió un poco. – Ugh… me hubiera gustado ayudar en la fiesta de la semana pasada, era su octavo cumpleaños y yo…

-No puedes simplemente… pedir eso, no puedes ni estar en pie. – Himmel camino algo adolorido y ella lo noto. – Los desgraciados pegaban duro.

-¿Eran más de uno…? – Lavenza sabía que su hermano había recibido la información de que otro de los seres que él caza apareció.

No tardó en ir al lugar de encuentro y para su sorpresa, eran dos enormes rocas con forma de lágrimas. Cada uno con una personalidad distinta, parecían ser hermanos o dos caras de un solo ser, no lo sabe. Uno era agresivo y gruñón, el otro era burlón y muy hablador. Siente jaquecas en recordar la batalla, no fue difícil, para él, gracias al gran poder que ahora tenía. Lo problemático es que uno era inmune a la magia y el otro a los ataques físicos. Vaya locura… se cubrían el uno con el otro cada vez que Himmel los atacaba con todo lo que de le ocurría. Lo que si le molesto bastantes fue oír a esos dos discutir más de una vez en medio de la pelea, era extraño y muy perturbador si se lo preguntan. Aparte de ello, la lucha siguió y siguió por días.

Lo que si llamó su atención fue a Skeith gritar que ya acabe con esos dos, que está teniendo una gran jaqueca. Sorpresa absoluta, parece que él tiene seres que no puede soportar. Lo que si fue sorpresa para él fue que Gorre, que es como se llama, fue el ser que Mikleo y el resto vieron luchar con quien los atacó. Oír a esos dos gritar parece que le está ayudando a conseguir información interesante.

Optó por preguntar a que se referían y el de la personalidad burlona habló. Comentó que estaban de los más tranquilos cuando un ser extraño, que estaban usando capucha los atacó, diciendo que los querían usar para una gran batalla que se avecinaba. Lo único de vieron del ser ese es que de la nada tenía 12 alas de murciélago en su espalda. Oír esa información fue más que suficiente para Himmel de intuir que… ese ser fue quien los atacó. Había oído rumores del enemigo jurado del Dios de los judíos, pero nunca lo había visto. Sólo que tiene 12 alas de murciélago en su espalda… Al menos ya sabe a quién cazar, la pregunta era… ¿Podrá hacerle frente? No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que debe asimilar a Gorre para poder aumentar su poder.

Cuando ambos oyeron eso, simplemente preguntaron porque no lo había dicho antes, eso generó la sorpresa de Himmel y Skeith. Ambos dijeron estar hartos de vagar de un lado para el otro sin saber que hacer, además que las personas los atacaban sin motivo alguno. La verdad es que ellos si bien les gusta ser curiosos hasta el punto de ser tediosos, no son amantes de la Destrucción.

Por lo que bajaron la guardia para que Himmel les dé el golpe que necesita para activar el Soul Drain y absorberlo, que así estará mucho más seguro. Si bien el acto de por sí le facilita todo, Himmel no se lo creía… Tal vez era una trampa… No, de serlo Skeith se lo diría y también su X-Pulse, este ser en verdad desea ser absorbido por él. Que extraño…. Aunque no desaprovechó dicha oportunidad y atacó al ente con todo su poder usando la guadaña de Skeith y el Protect Break se creó, dándole la chance de acabar con este combate.

Una vez Gorre fue absorbido por Himmel, este volvió a sentir el incremento de poder en su cuerpo. También captó una cosa… Gorre no era "ellos", era "ellas"… la voz grave no ayuda a decir verdad. Aunque con esto obtuvo un incremento de poder mucho mayor y al sentir la profundidad de este, no dudaba en una cosa… se había alejado de todo lo que uno puede llamar normal en poder. Sabía que usar este poder sin restricciones es… No, no lo usará todo… al menos que sea una emergencia. Una gran emergencia…

Cuando Himmel terminó su relato, Lavenza se mostraba pensativa.

-Ellos… Esos seres, no son de este mundo hermano. Nunca antes algo así había existido y… ¿Por qué se mantienen cerca del reino? ¿Qué los atrae a él? – Himmel intuía lo que ella trataba de decir, él pensaba lo mismo. – Con Skeith, no dudo que si fue coincidencia… pero con los otros 4. Hermano, tú los estás atrayendo a ti inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué piensas que es así? – Himmel no había negado la posibilidad, hace tiempo que la tiene en su mente. Pero necesita estar más seguro antes de creer eso…

-Skeith yace contigo y poco a poco estas absorbiendo a los otros. Indirectamente estas siendo una presa mayor para ellos, sus iguales están dentro de ti y Skeith los está asimilando a su esencia. ¿No lo ves? Te estás volviendo una masa de poder incontrolable, tal vez la tengas bajo control, pero para el resto del mundo… Eres Caos, un ente de caos controlado… uno que estará en la mira del mundo entero muy pronto.

-Lavenza… - ¿Acaso tú…? – La mujer le mostró lo que escribía… eran fórmulas y ella al fin las había completado. – Esto es…

-El trabajo de mi vida Himmel, siempre supe que no viviría tanto y por ello es que puse más empeño en esto, es mi mayor creación. Los Elementos de la Armonía…

-¿Elementos de la Armonía? – Lavenza asintió y tomó algo de agua.

-Como bien sabes Himmel, la magia es mi talento… no es por ser presumida, pero dudo que alguien se me iguale muy pronto. He creado miles de fórmulas y teorías para esta en sólo 10 años, si pudiera vivir como alguien normal lo hace, haría más… pero no es así. Por lo que me centre en lo que era relevante. Esto era lo primordial en mi lista… Estas gemas, no serán comunes. Las imbuiré con mi poder les daré factores únicos, ya verás… Frigg… ella me traerá lo que necesito…

-¿La esposa de Odin? No sabía que se llevaran tan bien. – la mujer sonrió a esas palabras. No sabe ni la mitad. - ¿Por qué ese afán de crear estas cosas?

-Porque… Deseo dejar algo al mundo antes de irme Himmel, mi hija en verdad es lo más importante para mí, pero soy consciente que… ella no heredó mi talento o el poder de Zaveid. Es una niña común y corriente… Por ello es que dejaré esto, para que 6 personas dignas de ser mis sucesoras los usen y el poder de la Armonía ayude al mundo, cuando yo no fui incapaz de ello por mi salud.

-Hey, no hables como si fueras una inútil. Has hecho grandes cosas Lavenza a pesar de tu incapacidad, no te infravalores. – Himmel tomó la mano de su hermana y ella le sonrió. – Es sólo que… Primero Rose, luego Zaveid… Ahora tú… Cada persona cercana se está yendo, no es justo.

-La vida no es justa Himmel… nunca lo es… - Lavenza acarició la mejilla de su hermano mayor. – De serlo, no te habría elegido para la ardua tarea que estas cargando, la que aún no sabes. – Lavenza suspiró, se sentía cansada y… - Deseo dormir un poco, ya mañana seguimos hablando.

Himmel sabía que su hermana sólo conserva la energía suficiente como para… resistir hasta que Frigg llegue con lo que ella necesita y así poder… Apretó los dientes al ya saber el desenlace de todo esto. Maldita sea…

Cuando salió de la habitación de su hermana, se vio con Amane quien tenía en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

-¿Se fue a dormir? – Himmel asintió a las palabras de la mujer y ella suspiró triste. – Debió comer algo…

-Su cuerpo ya no asimila bien los nutrientes, no importa cuanto coma… no le ayudará en nada. – Amane sabía que era así, pero le dolía saber que a Lavenza no le queda mucho tiempo.

Ambos optaron por salir de la casa y poder hablar, suerte que ya es de noche y todos ya yacen dormidos. Amane dijo que era el turno de Yuuji de atender a Alisha hoy por lo que podrán hablar sin problemas. Eso si, saben que no será una feliz charla. No hoy…

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, Himmel ayudando a la mujer a sentarse, ella jamás admitirá que ya no es tan joven como antes. Mantiene su belleza, pero ya pasó los 30 y ya está sintiendo las consecuencias del estilo de vida que tuvo años.

-En fin… Creo que ya sabes de que deseo hablar Himmel. – el joven asintió a esas palabras con algo de tristeza. – Debemos… estar listos para cuando ella…

-Lo estoy Amane, créelo o no… lo he estado años. – Himmel pasó a ver la luna que adornaba el cielo de esta noche. – Siempre supe que…

-Himmel… ¿Qué haremos con Aura cuando Lavenza…? Perdió a su padre dos años atrás y ahora su madre… Esa niña…

-Es fuerte, más de lo que damos por sentado. No tendrá el poder de sus padres, pero tiene una fuerte convicción. – Himmel sonrió ligeramente al decir eso. – Además, estaremos ahí para ella…

-Es verdad, lo estaremos. Es sólo que… Lavenza es como una hija para mí, ustedes lo han sido siempre y… la idea de que ella… - Amane contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir.

Himmel sólo abrazo con un brazo a la mujer que era su segunda madre. Ella los había cuidado y dado cobijo cuando no tenían nada, incluso siguió siendo prostituta pasa darles comida… Se sentía frustrada de quien era su hija vaya a morir sin que ellos pudieron hacer algo. Porque así era… No había modo de que Lavenza pueda salvarse y ella misma lo sabía, por eso acepta su destino sin rechistar.

Himmel se mantenía fuerte, a pesar de que estaba destrozado por dentro. Sabía que si lloraba ahora… no podía, no ahora. Siguió en esa posición, abrazando a la mujer quien seguía llorando.

Skeith en el interior del joven, solo se preguntaba si en verdad tanto dolor es necesario. Sabe que es parte de la vida, lo ha visto a través de Himmel, pero siente que ya es demasiado lo que él ha estado padeciendo. Casi parece una mala broma del mundo hacia él, quien sólo trata de hacer un bien para los que lo rodean. No sabe no que sentir a eso… ¿Desde cuándo se expresa usando la palabra sentir? No lo había notado, pero últimamente… últimamente siente mucho aprecio por quienes rodean a Himmel y ya no desea ver si llegan a ser los más fuertes. Está conforme con el estilo de vida que lleva.

No lo sabe, tal vez… un día tenga su respuesta. Ahora sólo le queda guardar silencio… ya que no tiene nada que decir para subir los ánimos de su otro yo, ya que él tampoco tiene ánimos para subir los suyos.

* * *

Los días pasaron y el estado de Lavenza cada vez era peor. Ella sabía que se acercaba el fin… Sólo esperaba poder cumplir con lo que desea antes de partir. Todos los días era visitada por Charllotte, Lailah, Edna y Mikleo, quien no dudaba en expresar su sentir a Himmel dejando a un lado las discordancias del pasado. Todos tratando de darle a la mujer, felicidad antes de partir. Ella simplemente agradecía el gesto, pasar tiempo con su hija y seres queridos bastaba para ella.

Himmel no tuvo otra, le tuvo que decir a Aura lo que sucedía. La niña ya tenía la madurez suficiente para entender lo que es morir. Obviamente se vio como ella iba a llorar, sólo que su tío la detuvo diciendo que su mamá no desea despedirse de ella con caras tristes, sino con una sonrisa. Aura contuvo el llanto y asintió firme a las palabras de su tío.

Fue en eso que escucho la puerta ser tocada, mientras le decía a Aura que regrese a la habitación, él fue a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver a quien su hermana esperaba…

-Lady Frigg, usted… - Himmel había interactuado más con Odin las veces que este vino a hablar con los reyes sobre la magia que les fue dada y ahora usaban, todo gracias a Lavenza. – Usted…

-Espero no haber llegado tarde Himmel, espero poder despedirme de mi amiga antes de que… - la Reina de los nórdicos era tan bella como decían, su cabello rubio pálido y ojos del mismo color, además de la bella figura que poseía.

-No, llega a tiempo. – Fue en eso que notó que la mujer llevaba en sus manos un bolso de tela con algo dentro. – eso es…

-Lo que Lavenza me pidió… es hora.

….

Lavenza al ver a Frigg entrar a su habitación, le hizo entender que era la hora. Lo que iba a hacer, acabará con la poca fuerza vital que le queda… pero es lo correcto. Debe de hacerlo.

Cuando dijo que era su momento, cada uno se empezó a despidió de ella. Charllotte lloró mucho porque se iba la persona que estuvo con ella esos años en que parecía que su destino era casarse con alguien quien no amaba. Lailah y Edna se despidieron de una casi hermana, Amane de una hija… Aura abrazaba a su madre pidiendo que no se vaya, que se quede con ella. Obviamente Lavenza deseaba poder decirle que así sería, pero no… no le podía mentir a su hija.

-Aura… no llores, debes ser fuerte. No estarás sola, tendrás a tu tío y al resto. No dudes, el futuro es de quienes luchan y tienen coraje para verlo y alcanzarlo, sé que tú lo tienes. – La niña asintió a esas palabras y Lavenza le dio un beso en la frente… Era la despedida.

Con mucho pesar, todo el mundo salió de la habitación, excepto Himmel por petición de Lavenza y Frigg. Ambos a los lados de la cama de la mujer quien cada vez se veía más débil.

-Frigg… por favor… no creo que me quede mucho tiempo. – la Diosa asintió y sacó del bolso 6 gemas de distintos colores. Lavanda, púrpura, celeste, naranja, rosa y roja. – Estas son…

-Si, las saque de la raíz de Yggddrasil tal como me pediste. Son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar el poder que les darás. – Lavenza sonrió a esas palabras, eso bastaba para ella. – Muchos estaban furiosos de lo que tenía en mente, pero al final Odin los calmó… todos creen que es sólo un regalo de despedida para ti.

-Gracias Frigg, basta… con estas gemas es suficiente. – Lavenza las examinó y dio su visto bueno… - Soportarán más de lo que tenía en mente al inicio.

-¿Qué harás Lavenza? ¿Cómo imbuirás tu poder en estas gemas? – La mujer sonrió a las palabras de su hermano.

-Dame la mano… la izquierda ya que ahí no tienes el Stigma de Skeith. – Himmel asintió a esas palabras y le dio su mano izquierda a su hermana. – Dime Himmel… ¿Qué cualidades ves en mí?

-Eres Honesta en todo lo que haces y dices, aunque puede ser duro… lo haces con buena intención. Leal a tus amigos y familia, no te alejas de ellos a pesar de que estén equivocados o mal. Generosa, haces todo por sólo el deseo de ayudar y ver al resto felices. Amable, hasta el punto que puedes perdonar a un idiota como yo por sus tonterías. Divertida, haces Reír con una gran facilidad incluso a quienes no lo hacen con facilidad. Tu siempre has irradiado Honestidad, Generosidad, Lealtad, Amabilidad y Risa… eso te define. – Lavenza sonrió a esas palabras, feliz de que su hermano piense así de ella. – Además que… crees en la amistad y en el amor cuando otros no, cuando yo no me sentí digno de ellos… Dar amistad y Amor… esa es tu Magia.

A esas palabras, la luz apareció en la mano de la mujer y esta inmediatamente se dividió en 6 trozos que se introdujeron en los objetos. Estos ganaron un brillo intenso para luego volver a su estado original a simple vista, pero se sentía el poder en ellos.

-La Armonía nace del Caos, el Caos nace de la Armonía… ambos existen de la mano del otro. Como tú y yo… somos hermanos y me alegro de que haya sido así… aun con tus errores, con tus fallas. Eres una gran persona Himmel, eres un Héroe para mí… Siempre lo has sido, aunque tú no te lo creas.

-Lavenza…

-Frigg… estos Elementos de la Armonía, llévatelos y guárdalos donde nadie los encuentre fácilmente. Y aunque sea así, sólo los que tengan las cualidades que Himmel dijo serán elegidos por estos… sólo ellos serán sus legítimos dueños. – Frigg asintió a esas palabras y Lavenza pasó a ver a su hermano. - ¿Estas feliz con el camino que has tomado? Yo sí, si lo estoy… de haberlo recorrido con todos ustedes… Lo único que en verdad me duele es no poder ver a mi pequeña crecer…

-Lavenza… yo….

-No llores, tienes a Charllotte y el resto… ya no estás sólo. Ya no eres ese niño ladrón que iba de un lado a otro sólo para traerme, aunque sea un poco de comida cada día… Eres un Héroe… Mi Héroe… - Lavenza lloraba mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. – Recuerda… aunque mi cuerpo se vaya para siempre, yo siempre estaré contigo Himmel… Siempre, hasta el fin del mundo… - La mano que la enlazaba con la de su hermano brilló, el último destello de su parte. – Por eso… te doy esto… mi último regalo hacia ti. El hombre que cambiará al mundo como es y lo llevará a una nueva era. – El destello de posó en la mano de Himmel y ella sonrió una vez más. – No te rindas Himmel… nunca te rindas… Por favor… Sigue adelante… como siempre lo has hecho… hazlo…

Himmel y Frigg vieron a Lavenza cerrar los ojos y dar un último suspiro antes de dejar de… la Diosa cerró los ojos en muestra de dolor mientras Himmel… Él… Sintió la luz en su mano tomar forma… vio que ahora tenía una espada blanca como el alma más pura en ella… esta luz… Lavenza le dejó algo de su luz de la Armonía con él… con ella le dio esta espada. Para que nunca olvide su promesa…

_**-Oathkeeper… ese es su nombre, la luz de tu hermana nos lo ha dicho. **_– Skeith sonaba triste, no era para menos… se había ido… la persona más importante para su otro yo… se había ido.

Frigg tomó los Elementos de la Armonía y los guardo en silencio.

-Himmel… yo… lo lamento tanto…

-No… Ella… Ella lo decidió así… la muy idiota decidió esto… y aún así sonrió hasta el final… la muy idiota… - Himmel dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo y abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, lloró como nunca lo había hecho… una de las luces de su vida, se había ido. Para siempre.

* * *

El funeral no fue muy llamativo, Himmel sabía que Lavenza no era de lujos, simplemente ella deseaba que sus cenizas sean esparcidas desde lo más alto de la montaña más alta en el reino y él iba a cumplir la voluntad de su hermana, no porque en verdad desee estar sólo, sino porque desea tener esta pequeña travesía, este último viaje con Lavenza.

Luego de la cremación, Himmel recibió las cenizas de su hermana en un pequeño bolso y emprendió su travesía al día siguiente. Charllotte le dijo que vaya con cuidado y que se tome su tiempo, que no habrá nada de preocuparse por ahora. Himmel abrazó a la princesa y ella devolvió el gesto de inmediato. Con ello, el joven marchó a su último viaje con su hermana, llevando consigo los libros que ella le había dejado, todos escritos por ella. Recuerda que le dijo que los lea una vez haya esparcido sus cenizas. El viaje de por sí fue lento y muy pesado, no por los peligros sino porque con cada paso que daba, recordaba a su hermana menor y todo lo que habían vivido.

No niega que no ha sido el mejor hermano del mundo, dos años alejado de ella por su cobardía, de no poder aceptar la posibilidad de que ella lo odiara, perdió tiempo valioso con ella. Aunque simplemente, luego de volver ambos se reconectaron, tuvieron sus discusiones y sus momentos de risa. Cuando supo que estaba embrazada, recuerda que persiguió a Zaveid por todo el reino por haber mancillado a su hermanita, Lavenza lo tuvo que calmar diciendo que eso era normal entre los esposos… Tal vez la idea de que su hermana ya sea una mujer no le agradaba del todo, ella era su tesoro y en el fondo siempre la vio como esa niña tierna y enfermiza. Ver como el embarazo la cambió, le hizo entender que él ya no tenía que andar preocupado por ella. Lo único malo que el embarazo tuvo en ella, fue que su cuerpo se debilitó más. Atribuido a que todos los nutrientes y demás iban hacia el bebé que se formaba y ella, por su ya debilitada situación, sólo empeoro más. Lo supo ocultar y soportar años, pero la muerte de Zaveid fue un golpe psicológico fuerte para ella, a veces detesta que el idiota ese haya sido tan querido por su hermana, pero la entendía… fue como cuando Rose murió. Se sintió fatal varios días y hasta meses, pero él era de una condición física fuerte por lo que lo resistió mejor.

Cuando luego de días de caminar y caminar, sin descanso alguno, Himmel al fin llegó a la que sería la montaña más alta del reino. En verdad no sabe el nombre, nunca lo preguntó y mucho menos le dio importancia en preguntar dichoso nombre. Sólo llegó a la cima luego de horas y horas de escalar el lugar, estaba exhausto, pero tenía que darle a su hermana menor su último deseo. Deseo que en verdad… él también quisiera que sucediera si llega a morir… Mejor deja de pensar estupideces, no desea morir aún. No luego de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho, no tiene ese derecho. Al llegar a la cima, Himmel se quitó el casco y la máscara que llevaba puestos, debido a sus habilidades el escaso oxígeno no era un problema para él. Sacó la bolsa con las cenizas de su hermana, se acercó lo más que pudo al borde y sacó algo de las cenizas con su hermana para lanzar algo de estas al aire.

Ver como estas eran llevadas por el viento le hizo sentirse, extraño. Una parte de él odiando separarse de ella, pero otra estaba feliz de que haya podido cumplir su promesa a ella. Volvió a tomar otro puñado de cenizas y repitió la acción hasta que todas las cenizas de su hermana ya no estaban, había cumplido su promesa hacia ella.

-Adiós Lavenza, adiós querida hermana. – Ver como todo ya estaba en orden, optó por sentarse a descansar un poco antes de iniciar su descenso de esta montaña y volver a casa.

Sacó del bolso de viaje que llevaba uno de los libros que Lavenza le dio. Estos eran para él, ella misma los escribió con anotaciones sobre como usar sus poderes y ataques mágicos que él si podía usar ya que debido a su condición y raro poder, la magia convencional no funcionaba para él. Rio al ver como en cada fin de anotación, ella le hacía el recordatorio que no mate su cerebro pensando en cosas tontas y sólo se centre en aprender lo escrito, que se lo puso simple para que entienda.

Rio un poco al leer esa anotación para luego pasar de página. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un trozo de papel caía del libro que estaba leyendo. Lo tomó en sus manos y se sorprendió de ver que en efecto era de Lavenza, era su puño y letra, aunque se veía algo forzada… tal vez escrita en sus últimos días. Tragó saliva para prepararse mentalmente a lo que sea que este escrito aquí.

_Querido Himmel,_

_¿Cómo estás? Si estás leyendo esto, es probable que yo ya no esté en el mundo de los vivos. Lo sé, siempre supe que no viviría tanto, aunque me alegro de haber vivido más de 20 años, para mí es un logro._

_En fin, sabes muy bien que no soy de ser creída ni nada por el estilo, pero considero que esto si es digno de actuar así. Nunca me imaginé pasar por todo lo que pasé, la muerte de nuestros padres, a quienes apenas recuerdo, la llegada al reino tras días de caminar sin rumbo fijo, como Amane nos acogió luego de que la ayudaras. La verdad, cada cosa en mi vida, si bien en un momento renegué de algunas de ellas, aprecio haberlas vivido… Contigo y con todos._

_Sé que debes estar triste, tal vez más que mi hija, quien espero cuides mucho tal como me los has prometido, pero sé que tal vez ahora mismo te estas auto flagelando por la culpa de lo que pasó como cuando nos alejamos años atrás, de nuevo. Deja de pensar que es culpa tuya solamente, éramos inmaduros y ambos hicimos mal. Yo ignorarte y tú con tu actitud, en verdad fuimos tontos. _

_Aun así, creo que fue lo mejor para ambos. Aprendí a no depender de ti y tu aprendiste el valor de estar con los que amas, a pesar de lo que se pagó para lo que lo entendieras. Creo que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido por algo. Sabes que no creo en el destino, pero si en las oportunidades predeterminadas que te la vida de trazar tu camino, ya es de ti si las tomas o no. Yo tomé las mías y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. A ti aún te faltan, lo sé. Tienes mucho que aprender y dar, por eso sé que pase lo que pase, siempre elegirás el mejor camino._

_Ahora que lo pienso, siento que estoy siendo redundante, error mío. Eso sí, deja de cargar con todo tú sólo, sé que sientes que debes, pero no es así… No estás sólo Himmel, nunca lo estarás. Aún cuando sientas que estas en la Ruina más profunda, siempre habrá una chispa de luz que te llevará a lo más alto, lo sé._

_En verdad, no tengo mucho que decir. Te he dicho todo lo que siempre he pensado de ti en vida, así soy yo. Sólo me queda decir, gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta el final, por haber sido el mejor hermano que alguien pudo pedir, aunque tú no te lo creas, por haber sido paciente conmigo esos años de enfermedades constantes, por haber sido quien me enseño lo que no es rendirse y siempre ver hacia adelante, hacia el futuro._

_Yo ya dejé mi legado para el futuro Himmel, es tu turno de dejar el tuyo. El que y como lo harás, eso no lo sé, pero si sé que será algo maravilloso._

_Con eso dicho, me despido. Siempre ten presente que estaré contigo siempre, sin importar qué. Cuídate, Himmel. Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver._

_Con amor,_

_Lavenza._

_PD: Antes que me olvide, ya dile a Charllotte lo que sientes grandísimo idiota. Recuerda que no te haces más joven y que a pesar del matrimonio que tendrán, ella merece saberlo. Hazlo o te juro que hallaré el modo de golpearte desde el más allá._

Himmel al ver lo que estaba escrito en la carta, no dudo en soltar una sonora carcajada, una que en verdad venía del fondo de su ser. A los segundos, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que ya no era momento de llorar, pero estaba triste… no volverá a oír a su hermana llamarlo idiota sin remedio… Los días sin ella, serán muy difíciles a partir de ahora. Pero no debe de bajonearse por eso, prometió seguir adelante… sin importar lo que el futuro le depare.

* * *

El regreso al reino fue tranquilo, Himmel no pudo evitar sentirse más calmado tras leer la carta de Lavenza. Era verdad, no importa que él y Charllotte ya estén comprometidos, debe decir lo que siente, ya es hora de dejar la cobardía. Aunque no puede evitar pensar en que sucederá luego de ello, ojalá Charllotte no se asuste.

_**-Dudo que sea así, no lo notas, pero ella siente lo mismo que tú. Sólo que ella teme que seas tú el que se aleje. No dudo que se conforma con el matrimonio y no decir nada, ambos son iguales de tontos. – **_Himmel no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de su otro yo, aunque aprecia el intento de subirle los ánimos.

Odia admitir que, la vida sin Skeith sería aburrida, antes odio tener que cargar con él. Pero ahora se alegra de que sea así, siente que es gracias a lo que pasó esa vez, es que tuvo la oportunidad de crecer tanto… Aunque lo mismo se le puede aplicar a Skeith, él también había cambiado mucho en estos años.

Justo cuando llegó al reino, sintió un poder extraño, grande… no era humano. Era el de… un Dios, no al nivel de Odin, pero si grande en su propia ley… estaba en el…

-_**¡El Castillo, está en el maldito castillo! **_

A esas palabras, Himmel no tardó en correr a velocidad hacia la gran edificación, no tiene un buen presentimiento. Ver como todos los habitantes con lo que se cruzaba se veían algo asustados era… bastaba para saber no puede perder tiempo. Al llegar al castillo, ni siquiera saludó a los guardias que estaban de guardia, se dirigió a la sala del trono, listo para cualquier cosa. Al llegar a dicha sala, Himmel se vio con sus compañeros, Lailah, Edna y Mikleo. Los tres se veían algo… consternados.

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí!?

-Himmel… gracias al Cielo al fin llegas. – Lailah se acercó al joven. – Es… bueno… Complicado de decir. - ¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Un Dios está teniendo una audiencia con los reyes y la princesa en estos instantes. – Edna le comentó de la situación. – Es… una situación difícil.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué Dios es…?

-Ares, el Dios Griego que representa la guerra. – Mikleo se acercó al grupo. – Hace unos días, Atenea-sama estuvo aquí. Para expresar sus condolencias por la muerte de Lavenza.

Atenea, ella era una Diosa que era muy amiga de Charllotte, se conocieron cuando él estuvo fuera dos años y se hicieron grandes amigas. Él la conoce porque una vez Charllotte se la presento, no niega que se quedó embobado por la tremenda belleza de la Diosa, hasta el punto que Charllotte lo miro feo y las que eran las que cuidan a la Diosa, todas mujeres, lo apuntaron con sus lanzas por verla con ojos lujuriosos, su error. Luego de ello, nació una amistad entre ellos, más porque la Diosa era muy amable y sabia, que sólo pelea cuando lo ve necesario.

-También para advertirnos de que Ares venía para acá, no es ninguna sorpresa que ambos Dioses no se lleven tan bien. – Lailah y el resto lo sabían. Ambos Dioses de la Guerra del Olimpo tienen puntos de vista de como esta debe ser llevada. Ares era de poder y destrucción para acabar con todos los enemigos, Atenea era de estrategia y precisión, ganar con la menor cantidad de muertes posible. – Ares desea algo y es…

-Ya, no me dejen en ascuas ustedes tres, hablen. No me hagan usar mi autoridad para hacerlo. – Himmel hablo firme, el tono de su voz indicando que en verdad no estaba para jugar.

-Desea a Charllotte como esposa… - Himmel jura que oyó mal… ¿en serio?

Ver la cara de Edna y no ver nada de su actitud bromista… Apretó los dientes y los puños, nunca antes había sentido una rabia semejante, ese bastardo… Su casco y máscara aparecieron, le importó poco que sus amigos le digan que no puede entrar.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, interrumpiendo lo que sea que este en discusión. Pudo ver que los reyes lo veían con sorpresa, Charllotte se mostró aliviada al verlo y… Ahí estaba, el ser que estaba parado en frente de la familia real. Su cabello rojizo como el fuego, ojos del mismo color y una armadura de batalla griega. Su sonrisa confiada le da asco por alguna razón, se nota que es todo lo opuesto a Atenea.

-Lamento la interrupción sus majestades, quise informar de mi regreso lo más pronto posible. – Himmel hizo una reverencia. – No espere que un Dios del panteón griego estuviera presente.

-Ahora ves que es así mortal, mejor sal por donde entraste y deja que siga hablando con tus reyes. – Ares le hizo el gesto de que se fuera, como si hablara con un perro.

-A los únicos que les debo obediencia son a la familia Real, no a un Dios sobrevalorado como tú.

Esas palabras hicieron que todos los que veían la escena, incluidos los que estaban afuera del trono, contengan la respiración. Ares no se veía muy feliz, ese humano se estaba burlando de él y eso no queda sin castigo. Se acercó al joven a paso lento pero amenazante, Himmel pudo notar que el Dios le llevaba una cabeza de altura, ha enfrentado a más grandes. En eso sintió como el Dios sacó algo de su aura, como intento de intimidación, esta era muy agresiva y fuerte para el promedio de mortales. Se pudo ver como los reyes, princesa, los tres soldados sudaban por el miedo que sentían. Pero Himmel no, él se mantuvo firme y mostró su propia aura en respuesta.

El aura oscura con algunos destellos rojos del humano sorprendió al Dios ¿Este mocoso era mortal? No lo quería admitir, pero está mostrando un aura intimidante pero muy calmada. El choque de ambas auras hizo que el lugar entero empiece a temblar, no era bueno que ambos sigan así o…

-¿Deseas desafiarme mortal?

-No sería un problema, no te temo.

Los ojos de Himmel se tornaron rojos en respuesta y eso sacó de quicio al Dios quien ya estaba listo para atacar, pero…

-¡Haou, cálmate! – La voz de Charllotte irrumpió el choque de energía de ambos. Cuando ella lo llamaba por el título que él mismo se había impuesto, sabía que hablaba en serio y era una orden de ella como princesa. - ¡No habrá peleas aquí! ¡Y ya le di mi respuesta Lord Ares, ya estoy comprometida! ¡Retírese por favor!

Ares miro a la chica y luego al soldado que tenía en frente, sonrió al ver que él… que gracioso. Un simple soldado enamorado de una princesa, vaya que la vida era graciosa.

-Muy bien. – Ares se calmó y miro a los reyes y princesa. – Pero ténganlo por seguro, esta no será la última vez que me vean. Y tú humano, no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.

-Lo mismo digo… - Himmel susurro eso mientras veía al Dios retirarse del lugar a paso lento, todos al fin respirando más tranquilos. Más cuando sintieron su presencia irse del todo.

-¡Himmel, por el amor de todo ¿Qué estabas pensando?! – Charllotte se acercó al joven rápidamente y lo miro con reproche. - ¡Lo que ibas a hacer era…! – Las palabras de la princesa murieron en su boca al sentir como el joven la abrazaba sin importar que todos vean la escena. – Himmel… oye…

Charllotte pudo sentir como él la abrazaba con más fuerza, como temiendo que ella se fuera… Los reyes se vieron las caras preocupados, más porque podían ver los ojos de Himmel cuando su hija y el resto no, estos eran determinados… y llenos de sed de sangre contra el Dios que deseaba alejar a la mujer que amaba de él.

* * *

-No puedo creer que el temblor que sentimos fueran tú y Ares. – Amane estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la cabaña junto a su esposo. – Increíble que un Dios desee a Charllotte…

-La princesa es una mujer muy bella incluso para los estándares divinos. Ella ni nadie lo presume porque saben como puede acabar. – Yuuji se refería a la historia de Andrómeda, incluso ellos saben lo que sucedió. Eso fue lo que bastó para que nadie presuma de la belleza de la princesa, la historia sin duda es útil.

-Eso no quita que el muy bastardo no se rendirá. – Himmel estaba sentado en el suelo mientras tenía a Aura y Alisha en sus piernas, ambas dormidas. – No quiero ser pesimista, pero siento que debemos preparar un medio de escape. – ambos adultos se sorprendieron al oír eso. – Lo pude ver en su cabeza, el muy bastardo hará lo que sea para conseguir a Charllotte… no quiero creer que llegará a ese extremo, pero nunca está de más estar preparado.

-¿Hablas en serio? – Yuuji no quería creer lo que el chico decía, él estaba…

-Muy en serio, mi lealtad es a la gente que vive aquí. No a las tierras y propiedades, haré lo que sea para tenerlos a salvo. Incluso pelear con Ares… - Amane se horrorizo al oír esas palabras, un mortal enfrentando un Dios era imposible de imaginar. – Nunca tuve la necesidad de sacar mi poder contra nadie, excepto esos seres que enfrento, pero si debo de hacerlo… lo haré.

La pareja de esposos se vieron las caras, para luego asentir. Estaban de acuerdo con Himmel en una cosa, si el reino cae… al menos deben de salvar a las personas.

Al día siguiente, Himmel explicó su plan de evacuación hacia quienes tiene una confianza mayor. Sus amigos y Charllotte incluidos, así como la reina en secreto. Todos de acuerdo en ayudar si el escenario se da… fue justo en su charla con la reina que ella…

-Si lo que dices pasa, prométeme algo Himmel. – la reina miraba al joven, ambos en el palco de la oficina de ella. – Destruye todo lo relacionado con nosotros, todo.

-¿Por qué me pide eso? – Himmel deseaba saber porque la reina le pide tal cosa.

-Porque el mundo exterior no está listo para el conocimiento que tenemos, todo en relación a las religiones… destrúyelas, deja que crean que son sólo eso. Con el tiempo estos se verán reducidos a solo mitologías cuando los humanos empiecen a pensar por su cuenta. – la mujer pasó a ver a Himmel. – Sólo prométeme eso y que tendrás a mi hija a salvo, sólo eso te pido Himmel.

El joven quiso refutar, pero no pudo… Sólo asintió y pasó a retirarse, no sin antes ver la sonrisa de la mujer. ¿Acaso ella…?

Salir de la oficina de la reina y encontrarse con Charllotte hizo que algo del mal presentimiento se fuera, ella deseaba hablar sobre los preparativos para la boda que era en unos meses. No pudo evitar sentir que… ojalá su mal presentimiento se quede sólo como eso.

_-La muerte de Lavenza me afecto, pero sabía que no me podía venir abajo. Ella no lo hubiera querido así, lo que si estaba seguro es que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. El encuentro con Ares era sólo el inicio de algo más grande, algo que nunca creí que afrontaría. Pero no tenía más opción, era eso… o dejar que él hiciera lo que le plazca, mi camino para ser llamado un God Slayer, estaba a semanas de iniciar._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	7. La caída de un Reino

**Bueno, vamos con lo que muchos habían esperado. Palabras sobraran ahora.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 7: La caída de un Reino**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

Eran sólo cuestión de días para que la boda entre Himmel y Charllotte se llevara a cabo. Si alguna vez se dijo que el novio es normalmente el más nervioso antes de una boda, pues ese alguien acertó. Himmel estaba hecho un manubrio de nervios, no por nada sufría de pánico ante los momentos que antes nunca habría enfrentado.

Mikleo no podía creer que alguien como él, quien puede enfrentar a seres que van más allá de lo ordinario, le tema a su propia boda. Claro, siempre estaba el miedo de que meta la pata en medio de sus votos matrimoniales, que se desmaye, que le de unas ganas de vomitar por los nervios, mejor no come ese día… pero no hacerlo podría hacer que se desmaye y… ¿Y si Charllotte se arrepiente? Habían acordado casarse porque ya no había más opciones y ella siempre le ha dicho que lo prefiere a él mil veces que a cualquier otro. Pero si no es así… ¡Lo sabía, ya estaba entrando en pánico!

Un golpe en su cara por parte de Mikleo lo sacó de su crisis, mientras Aura reía al ver la escena, Mikleo le dijo que se calme, que de seguir va a enloquecer. Ambos habían retomado el buen trato de sus días de adolescencia, la muerte de Zaveid y Lavenza había influido un poco, pero ambos acordaron que era una idiotez actuar como lo hacían. Eso sí, Himmel a veces detestaba que el tipo no lo respete como su superior, acaba de sufrir una agresión que siendo cualquier otro lo habría mandado a limpiar el castillo con un simple cepillo por golpear a un oficial superior…

Aura por su lado estaba feliz haciendo los adornos de flores que se usarán en la boda. Ella les comentó a ambos varones que Charllotte también estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Era más que obvio que estaba encantada de casarse con la persona que quería, Himmel había captado que debe decirle a Charllotte lo que siente… ¿Qué mejor momento que la boda? Es más, los nobles han mostrado su apoyo a la unión de ambos. Era obvio que sus hazañas habían influido, pero también el trato distinto que empezó a tener con la mayoría debe de contar, en algo al menos. Lo que si le preocupa es como serán sus responsabilidades a partir de ahora, la idea de gobernar un reino… prefiere quedarse como capitán de la guardia, es más fácil.

Lo que nadie esperó fue que Himmel recibió una notificación de otro de los 8 Infinitos, nombre que Skeith le dijo que era como se llamaban en grupo ahora que lo recuerda, no cree haber tardado tanto para recordar algo tan simple. Justo unos días antes de la boda, no había otra… tras informar que iba a ir hacia el lugar indicado para no demorar en tener todo bajo control, Charllotte le hizo prometer que regrese un día antes de la boda, no quiere que se casen con él tan sucio y herido.

Prometiendo volver lo más rápido posible, Himmel tomó rumbo al que sería su nuevo objetivo. No estaba lejos, estaba a un día de camino… nada que algo de velocidad no reduzca. Últimamente había tenido más tiempo de practicar sus poderes junto a Skeith y se ha sorprendido de que en efecto, usarlos con su Poder de la Oscuridad le da un incremento abismal de poder… uno que el mismo Skeith dice que logra sólo porque su cuerpo se ha adaptado al poder, no sólo ello, como X-Rounder era capaz de una evolución mayor que ningún mortal común podría, aún así… admite que el cuerpo de Himmel es muy adaptable, demasiado, hasta el punto que se ha hecho la pregunta de si en verdad era un humano.

Himmel no le tomó mucha importancia a eso, lo único que quería era saldar el asunto, Macha parece ser la que sigue, pero había algo que lo confundía. ¿Por qué no siente la presencia de Macha? Solo había silencio y paz en esta pradera, no había ningún tipo de rastro de la energía que normalmente siente cuando está apunto de enfrentar a…

Fue en eso que su X-Pulse se activó y le advirtió sobre el ataque que venía hacia su persona. Creó un domo de oscuridad para bloquear las lanzas que fueron hacia él… lo que no podía concebir es que eran Dioses, lo sabe.. Pero son Dioses menores, esa esencia… ¿El aura de Ares? Los hombres en frente suyo eran gemelos, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos marrón rojizos. Llevaban en sus manos espadas, lanzas y escudos clásicos de los ejércitos griegos y romanos sino mal recuerda.

-Parece que padre se equivocó, el tipo este tiene habilidad. – el que llevaba una lanza se limitó a ver a Himmel quien sacó a Oblivion y se puso en guardia.

-Bah, es sólo un idiota crédulo. Dile que hay uno de esos seres que busca y vendrá como un perro. – El de la espada sonreía. – Será divertido que se entregue al miedo.

Himmel en eso pudo captar algo, había leído en unos de los libros del Castillo que Ares tenía hijos con quien es la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita. Estos dos idiotas son Dioses, hijos de Ares.

-Febos y Deimos… los hijos de Ares. – Ambos sonrieron al ver que el humano no era tan tonto. - ¿Qué desean conmigo?

-Matarte, así de simple. – Deimos apuntó con su lanza al cuello de Himmel. – Nuestro padre te desea muerto.

-¿Y por qué no vino él en persona? ¿Asustado de pelear conmigo?

-¡Jajaja, no es eso mortal tonto! ¿¡No crees que es mucha coincidencia que estemos aquí contigo!? – Febos simplemente sonrió burlón, mientras Himmel al fin captaba lo que pasaba… no… - ¡Así es, nuestro padre ahora mismo está yendo a atacar al reino donde vives para llevarse a tu princesa!

-¡Todo era una trampa, padre investigó todo de ti en estos años, Haou! ¡El asesino de los entes extraños que aparecen en el reino, el héroe! ¡Un idiota total, tanto fue tu deseo de seguir manteniendo la paz que mordiste el anzuelo! – Deimos rio a carcajadas mientras que Himmel…

Una trampa, una vil trampa por parte de Ares para alejarlos del reino para… para…

-¡Charllotte! – Himmel iba a tomar el camino de regreso sólo para ser interrumpido por ambos hermanos que se pusieron en su camino. - ¡Agh largo! ¡No tengo tiempo para luchar con ustedes! – El tiempo apremia, debe de ser rápido o sino…

-Lo sentimos, tu reino y su gente pronto estarán en el olvido. A nuestro padre siempre le ha gustado lo que Lord Zeus manda, el hecho de que desee a la princesa de ese lugar basta para él. – Himmel no creía lo que oía, incluso ese imbécil va contra las órdenes del mismo Zeus.

Ver como ambos hermanos lo atacaban con una velocidad y fuerza más allá de lo humanamente posible, Himmel sacó a Oathkeeper y se defendió del ataque conjunto de ambos hermanos, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos al ver esa espada blanca. No había tiempo que perder, Himmel empezó a atacar a ambos Dioses con cortes precisos y veloces. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos por tal destreza y poder, cada vez que se cubrían sentían sus manos entumirse por la fuerza de los golpes. Inmediatamente, ambos Dioses se hartaron de jugar…

Con un movimiento conjunto, ambos bloquearon el ataque de Himmel y lo golpearon en la cara usando sus escudos al mismo tiempo. Himmel sintió su cabeza latir, eso si lo afectó.

_**-¡Idiota, saca más poder! – **_Skeith sabía que no hacer eso, era suicidio. - _**¡No pierdas tiempo con estos dos idiotas! ¡Charllotte, Aura, todos necesitan de tu ayuda! **_– Himmel afilo la mirada, era verdad… Debe volver, sin importar el precio…

Inmediatamente, Himmel empezó a sacar más poder. El poder de los otros 4 que yacen en el fondo de su alma. Rara vez los usa porque teme perder el control, hoy eso es lo de menos para él. Su armadura cambió un poco al mismo tiempo que esta cubría un poco más de su cuerpo y en su espalda salían 4 espadas hechas de energía que parecían imitar lo que serían alas. Con ello, Himmel desapareció de la vista de ambos hermanos, quienes no creían que él…

En eso, Himmel reapareció en frente de ellos… esta vez había dos de ellos… ¿Una ilusión? No, era real. La copia de Himmel atacó en conjunto con el real y ambos dieron una ráfaga de golpes tan veloces que ninguno de los hermanos tuvo la oportunidad de bloquear o de defenderse. Luego de ello, Himmel creó un cubo hecho de magia que encerró a ambos Dioses, para que de todas las caras de dicho objeto, salgan ráfagas de magia que impactaron en sus objetivos sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Al ver que ambos Dioses seguían vivos, pero fuera de combate por ahora. Himmel uso las espadas de energía en su espalda para alzar vuelo y poder volver hacia el reino. Todo mientras…

-¡De nada servirá! ¡Todo será en vano mortal, ya que nuestro padre acabará contigo! – Himmel sólo siguió su camino, ojalá no sea tarde…

Aún con la velocidad que tiene, Himmel sabía que le tomará su tiempo llegar a la ciudadela. Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

_**-Ese sujeto se aprovechó de que siempre vas al lugar donde mis hermanos aparecen y los enfrentas. Táctica sucia, pero muy realista. **_– No quería admitir que tenía razón, maldición… - _**De nada servirá que te quejes. Aumenta la velocidad, al paso que vamos será muy tarde. **_– Haciendo caso a la sugerencia de Skeith, Himmel aumentó la velocidad y siguió avanzando.

No le tomó mucho ver de nuevo la ciudadela… o lo que queda de ella. Se horrorizo al ver que… estaba en llamas, siendo atacada por bestias que sólo aparecen en territorio de los Dioses del Olimpo y…

-Veo que ese par de idiotas no te pudieron contener, Rey Supremo. – Himmel volteó al escuchar una voz femenina.

Al hacerlo, se vio con una mujer que estaba en el aire con una gran cantidad de armas de batalla en su espalda. Estaba prácticamente desnuda, sólo cubriendo sus partes más íntimas con un velo transparente… sería una vista digna de ver, sino fuera porque está cubierta de sangre y su mirada denotaba que disfruta del Caos, su cabello rojizo le hace recordar a Ares.

-Jeje, veo que mi hermano se equivocó. Eres fuerte para haber logrado escapar del ataque conjunto de esos dos idiotas, ya que juntos son una fuerza de temer. Es más… eres apuesto. – Se lamio los labios al decir ello y Himmel no pudo evitar sentir que esta mujer estaba loca. – Me llamo Enio, Diosa del Horror, hermana de Ares.

-¿Hermana… el muy bastado tenía hermana? – la mujer sonrió ante la ignorancia del joven.

-Así es. Muy pocos saben de mí, prefiero estar escondida y en las sombras, pero siempre ayudo a mi hermano cuando debe pelear, todas estas armas no se llevarán solas. – Himmel se puso en guardia en caso de que ella. – Relájate, estoy de espectadora, nada más… Te recomiendo que si deseas actuar, hazlo ya… ¡Mi hermano pronto hallará a tu princesa, jajajaja! – Himmel no perdió tiempo y fue hacia donde debía de ir primero. - ¡Por cierto, si deseas tener a una mujer de verdad, ven a verme!

_**-Tú si que sabes atraer a las locas… **_\- Himmel sólo se enfocó en ir hacia donde Amane y Yuuji, ojalá el plan de evacuación que habían preparado meses atrás se esté cumpliendo.

….

Ver la casa que sirvió como su hogar y orfanato años arder era… maldijo a Ares por todo esto, jura que lo hará pagar por todo esto. Fue en eso que vio a Lailah y Edna destruyendo a unos de esos perros o lobos monstruosos que las atacaban a ella y el grupo que protegían.

Lailah lanzó varios hechizos de fuego mientras Edna usaba la tierra para crear estacas hechas de esta y así poder tener a raya a esos animales. Ver que estaban sacando a unos sobrevivientes del ataque… bajó de inmediato y se deshizo de esos animales usando varias ráfagas de poder elemental, gracias al poder de Fidchell, para luego ver a sus amigas que se mostraban más que felices de verlo de nuevo.

-¡Himmel, gracias al cielo que has vuelto! – Lailah se acercó a él rápidamente. - ¡Estamos sacando a todos los sobrevivientes de la ciudadela tal como se acordó!

-¡Es probable que hallan más, pero hay demasiados enemigos! – Edna se mostraba cansada, nunca espero que esto pasaría. El día se veía tan normal…

-¿¡Dónde está Amane, Yuuji, Alisha y Aura!?

-En el punto de encuentro con los demás niños del orfanato, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar al estar fuera de la ciudadela. – Himmel asintió en respuesta a lo que Lailah le dijo. – Mikleo y otros más se quedaron en busca de supervivientes. Incluso Alfred…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Ridículo, lo matarán! – Himmel iba a empezar su marcha hacia la ciudadela. - ¡Si no vuelvo en 3 horas se marchan, sin peros! – Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, Himmel les deseo buena suerte y tomó marcha hacia la ciudadela.

-¡Charllotte sigue en el castillo, no te demores! – Oír el grito de Edna hizo que el joven esté tentado en ir al castillo de una vez, pero… debe hallar y salvar a los que pueda.

…

La ciudadela era un mar de fuego, si el infierno estaba hecho de este… el lugar sería una buena descripción gráfica. Todo ardía, casas, puestos de ventas de distintas cosas, personas… Apretó los puños al ver que el bastado de Ares no ha tenido piedad con nadie… ver el cuerpo de personas de distintas edades, de quienes trataron de huir o de salvar a quienes podían, arder por este fuego. Esto no era algo que él en verdad podría aceptar, nunca.

Ver como una familia trataba de huir pero que era atacada por lo que él reconoce como arpías, hizo que actúe de inmediato. Fue hacia donde estaban y con rapidez se deshizo de los enemigos.

-¿¡Alguien más vivo de donde vienen!? – Ver como ellos negaban con la cabeza le hizo suspirar. – Ok… ¡Vayan a la puerta este y sigan el camino recto, hallarán a gente ya refugiada! ¡El lugar ese está libre de enemigos, no pueden perder tiempo!

-¡Hay gente, una mujer en la zona pobre del pueblo estaba ayudando a unos ancianos a huir! – Himmel asintió a las palabras del niño, parece que él si noto algo que el resto no… o tal vez los adultos no lo mencionaron porque sólo valoran sus vidas. Típica actitud humana… este niño aún tiene la inocencia de su edad con él.

-¡Váyanse, YA! – él solo pudo observar como la familia se iba y al perderlos de vista, Himmel continuó su camino. Esta vez a la zona pobre del lugar.

Himmel corrió y corrió, eliminando todos los enemigos que hallaba en frente. En verdad eran demasiados, le extraña ver que no hay soldados en el lugar… No vaya a ser que… Si es lo que cree, el rey era más idiota de lo que creyó al inicio.

_**-No me sorprendería, siempre tuve la sensación de que era un rey sin personalidad. Debió tomar la decisión de proteger el castillo, pero no a los del pueblo. – **_Himmel trataba de hallar sobrevivientes, pero nada… sólo cadáveres. – _**Tal vez no haya nadie, esta es la zona más alejada del pueblo y fueron los primeros en ser atacados. **_– Tal vez era cierto, maldición…

Oír el grito de una mujer hizo que pose su vista en la dirección de donde se originó. Ver como una chica que no pasaba de los 18 y que vestía como una de las prostitutas del lugar era atacada por una jauría de lobos monstruosos hizo que vaya en su ayuda de inmediato. Bien llegó, pateo al animal que tenía cerca para ponerse en frente de la mujer quien se sorprendió al verlo.

-¡Vete! ¡Sea lo que hayas venido a hacer olvídalo!

-Pero… ¡En mi casa, mis abuelos! – Himmel pudo sentir dos presencias en dicha casa que ella señalaba… estaban muriendo y… - ¡No puedo dejarlos…!

-¡Ellos no querrían que murieras por ellos! – Himmel golpeó a uno de los lobos que lo atacó para luego lanzar una ráfaga de magia de oscuridad a otro. - ¡Ellos querrían que vivas… Ellos ya cumplieron su tiempo en este mundo, tú no! – La chica trató de decir algo pero no pudo… Himmel sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero no había nada que hacer, más ahora que sintió ambas presencias en esa casa desaparecer… - ¡VETE!

La chica corrió hacia donde él le indicó, sin poder evitar llorar un poco. Himmel se deshizo de los animales esos a los segundos que vio a la chica ya a salvo. Inmediatamente entró a dicha casa para ver que… esos dos ancianos habían muerto por el humo y las quemaduras, ambos en cama… sin la oportunidad de haber intentado huir.

No pudo hacer más, salió del lugar para dejar que el fuego siga con su trabajo. Ver que no quedaba nadie más con vida en la zona, lo hizo apresurar su paso hacia dónde debe de estar ahora. La zona más importante de la ciudadela, en verdad no puede creer que deba ir al terreno de los nobles. Tal vez muchos no sean de su agrado, pero no puede dejarlos morir. Salvará a cuántos pueda.

Su recorrido hacia dicha zona fue rápido, no habían tantos enemigos como antes. Eso sólo significa que…

-¡Mikleo! – Himmel pudo ver a su amigo, quien estaba con un grupo de soldados mientras protegían a unos sobrevivientes, la mayoría nobles. - ¿¡Quien les ordenó venir aquí y dejar el resto del lugar desprotegido!?

-¡El rey mandó la protección de todo lo cercano al castillo, yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo! – El joven lanzó un dragón de agua hacia otras de esas bestias… un cíclope, genial. - ¡Además, estos idiotas no hacen el trabajo más fácil!

-¡Más respeto plebeyo, somos de una de las familias más importantes del reino! – el que parecía ser el jefe de la familia sonó arrogante, pero…

-Dirás, era una de las más importantes idiota. El reino está acabado, no hay nada salvable… nada. – Himmel vio como el noble se quedó mudo, no esperaba que… - ¿Alguien más ahí dentro?

-No que yo sepa, puede que si, puede que no. Lo único que tengo seguro es que… los reyes y la princesa siguen en castillo. – Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba oír. – Sé que ir contigo me volverá una carga, por lo tanto yo ayudaré en la evacuación de los que halle, así como matar a tantas de esas cosas como pueda. Tú ve y haz lo que debas hacer.

-Mikleo… Bien, ni se te ocurra morir.

-Lo mismo digo. – Himmel partió de inmediato, esta vez… más que listo para afrontar lo que sea que tenga al frente.

….

En su avance, Himmel se pudo fijar de la gran cantidad de cadáveres, en la mayoría soldados y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos, en verdad no merecían morir de este. Ingreso al castillo tras tirar la puerta principal abajo, no había tiempo. El lugar entero se estaba incendiando, a lo mucho tendrá…

Mejor trata de hallar a los reyes y Charllotte antes de tener que pensar en estas cosas. Corrió por los pasillos que estaban ardiendo por el fuego, agradecía que la máscara de su casco filtra solo el oxígeno. Fue en eso que sintió una presencia familiar en el comedor. Justo pasaba por ahí, la reina estaba ahí… débil. Le dio una patada a la puerta para darse prisa y poder sacarla de ahí, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras… La reina estaba sentada contra la pared, respirando lentamente, pero a la vez ya entrecortado. Tenía una herida en el abdomen de la cual salía mucha sangre y al lado de ella… el cadáver del rey.

-¡Su majestad! – Himmel le importó poco el fuego, corrió a través de este para llegar con la mujer quien sonrió al verlo. – Resista, ahora mismo la voy a…

-No… No hay tiempo… Mi hija… debes hallar a Charllotte… Ares va tras ella. – La mujer tosió sangre al intentar hablar. – Fue una emboscada… Nadie lo espero… todo fue tan rápido… mi esposo… Ares lo mató primero y a mi… me hizo esto, para que muera lentamente. – Himmel vio que en efecto, la herida era grave… pero hecha para que ella muera lentamente. – Tenías razón Himmel… El reino estaba destinado a perecer, te pido… que cumplas tu promesa hacia mi… destruye todo… cualquier indicio de nuestra existencia. Si debemos ser mitos… que así sea.

-Reina Helba… yo…

-Tenía razón en haberte aceptado Himmel, vi potencial en ti a pesar del camino tan espinado que ibas a tener. Aún tras todo… siento que conocerte y aceptarte como soldado, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. – la mujer tosió de nuevo y esta vez más sangre salió de su boca. – Hazlo… sabes que hacer. – Himmel bajó la cabeza y sacó a Oathkeeper, la mujer sonrió al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos del joven que fue su protegido años y a la vez, su amigo. – Cuídala Himmel… Cumple tus metas… llega a lo más alto… el cielo es el límite y a la vez, este es eterno.

-Adiós… Helba. – Himmel clavó la espada blanca en el pecho de la mujer quien solo sintió un dolor breve para luego cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Oathkeeper tiene el poder de purificar el alma de quienes mueren por su hoja, que vayan al más allá sin pecado alguno. Himmel sacó su arma del pecho de la reina y bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y luto, para finalmente dejar ambos cuerpos en el lugar… que el fuego haga que regresen a las cenizas.

Himmel siguió corriendo, mientras lo hacía, destruía todo lo que era importante. Armas, planos, pergaminos… todo era destrozado. No debía dejar ninguna evidencia de este lugar, más salvo cosas que son pequeñas, sin importancia.

Fue en eso que escuchó un grito, era Charllotte… Corrió a toda velocidad con Oblivion en mano y al llegar a la zona del trono, vio como Ares la iba a atacar. Su cuerpo reaccionó primero y logró llegar para bloquear el ataque del Dios a la chica quien sonrió al ver al joven y Ares se mostraba ligeramente sorprendido.

Himmel pasó a ver el cadáver de Alfred, el viejo soldado había luchado valientemente hasta el final. Apretó los puños para calmar en algo su ira, en verdad no puede perdonar a este tipo, ver como este se burlaba de él… De todos, no tenía honor… No podía creer que ni porque su religión está siendo arrasada poco a poco por la de Elohim, el Dios que un pueblo que se hacen llamar judíos adora.

Lo que en verdad no espero fue que el muy bastardo se diera de sus sentimientos por Charllotte y que lo dijera en voz alta. Mantuvo su expresión firme para poder seguir en la pelea, aunque sabe que tiene mucho que explicar después.

Oír la voz de Charllotte, algo dudosa pero feliz, le hizo recordar el predicamento en que estaban. No importa ahora sus sentimientos, debe sacarla de aquí. Por lo que no perdió tiempo y le pidió a la chica que se vaya. Ver la negación de ella lo obligó a alzar la voz y expulsar algo de su poder para que ella haga caso. Odiaba tener que tratarla así, pero no tenía más opción.

Ella aceptó, de malas, pero aceptó irse. No sin antes pedirle que regrese… la princesa del caído reino salió por un compartimiento secreto que había tras el trono del lugar, dejando a ambos contendientes solos.

Ninguno perdió tiempo y fue contra el otro para iniciar la batalla. Ambas espadas impactaron y provocaron que el dañado edifico caiga más rápido. Himmel sabía que el choque de armas sólo le daría desventaja, el lugar se viene abajo. Optó por usar el poder de Magus y propagar sus sentidos para que pueda sentir lo que se viene con mayor facilidad. Sentir el calor y el fuego son una molestia, pero logró lo que quería, su X-Pulse también se vio repotenciado y con ello sus reflejos de esquivar, Himmel logró evitar los choques de armas que tal vez Ares buscaba para complicar su vida.

Con un giro bien preciso, logró darle al Dios una patada en la cara sólo para tener que bloquear un ataque del Dios con sus brazos usándolos en forma de X. Himmel cayó al suelo y rodo un poco para luego sacar a Oblivion para frenar el avance inmediatamente. Con ello, Himmel sintió un ardor en los brazos, están fracturados…

_**-¡Céntrate en la pelea, usaré el poder de los otros para curar tu cuerpo! – **_Agradeció el apoyo de Skeith y de inmediato sacó más poder, al menos el dolor en los brazos había disminuido.

Sacó a Oblivion de nuevo y esta vez, lanzó varias esferas hechas de oscuridad que le permitieron mantener al Dios a raya. Este por su lado, lo admitía… El chico es hábil, pero nada que él no pueda enfrentar. Creo una lanza de relámpagos rojos de nuevo y la mando hacia el Humano. Himmel se vio obligado y a esquivar los ataques como podía. Justo cuando los tenía cerca es que se vio obligado a cubrirse con sus manos, pero la fuerza fue tal que derrumbó el muro tras el impacto.

Se reincorporó rápidamente a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo. No cabe duda de que el tipo es un Dios, pero eso no significa que por ello se vaya a rendir. Su X-Pulse le advirtió sobre el ataque que venía, alzó la espada y creó una onda de corte al agitarla que simplemente superó el ataque enemigo ante la sorpresa de Ares.

Himmel lo había decidido, no más juegos… Se lanzó al ataque hacia su enemigo y tras hacer la finta de querer lanzar un golpe, finta que Ares se creyó, retrajo su brazo izquierdo de inmediato para lanzar una patada con la pierna izquierda justo en el mentón del Dios y lo alzó al aire. En eso, Himmel cargó poder en su puño izquierdo y lanzó un golpe hacia su oponente del cual salió una enorme esfera hecha de energía de color rojizo. El impacto del ataque sacudió más los cimientos del lugar y mando a Ares al suelo, herido.

Este no podía creer lo que pasaba, ningún simple mortal debería tener tal poder. Era absurdo… Y justo ahora tenía en frente suyo, uno que lo estaba igualando y hasta logró herirlo de modo serio tras una finta. Se puso de pie, furioso, sentía la sangre en su cara… el muy bastado había logrado herirlo hasta el punto que lo hizo sangrar.

-Maldito humano… Pensaba ser benevolente contigo ¡Pero ahora te haré pedazos! – Ares dejó salir más de su poder, este bastaba para hacer caer el lugar.

Himmel por su lado, sólo se puso en guardia. Listo para cualquier movimiento por parte de… Ya no estaba, no lo veía… Pero sabía que estaba aquí, de seguro sólo tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa. Su X-Pulse le dio la señal que debía moverse a un lado, lo hizo en el momento preciso ya que Ares había lanzado un corte con su espada a la cabeza del joven. Si bien logró esquivar dicho ataque por los pelos, su mejilla izquierda fue cortada a pesar de usar la máscara que lo protegía. Era absurdo ver todo el poder que el tipo este tenía.

Seguro de que lo último dejará marca, Himmel alzó su mano izquierda y Oathkeeper apareció lista para el ataque. Ares se sorprendió al ver esa espada… No había oído de ella y no había nada de esta en la información que había recolectado. La espada blanca choco con el escudo del Dios quien contuvo el ataque del humano, era fuerte.

El choque fue tal que las llamas del lugar de vieron casi apagadas debido al vacío de oxígeno que se había creado. Luego vino otro y uno más… todos los vacíos de aire creados por el choque de ambos con sus armas. Oblivion y Oathkeeper lograban tener a raya la espada de Ares y su escudo… armas que fueron forjadas por el mismo Dios Herrero del Olimpo. ¿Qué clase de espadas eran esas? Ambas espadas brillaron un segundo, como comunicándose con la otra. Acto seguido, Oathkeeper brilló más y Himmel clavó el arma en el suelo, de esta emergió una ráfaga eléctrica que fue hacia el Dios.

Este saltó hacia arriba para esquivar el ataque, sólo para verse con una gran esfera de Oscuridad yendo a su persona. Se cubrió con su escudo para bloquear dicho ataque y de paso evitar un daño severo. La esfera siguió su camino hacia arriba, destruyendo techos y demás hasta hacer que el Dios salga del lugar. Himmel se preparó para alzar vuelo… sólo para ver una vez más este lugar. Lo volvió a hacer arder con un hechizo de fuego, este lugar debe arder… prometió destruir todo lo relacionado con ellos. Volvió a alzar vuelo para ir tras Ares quien finalmente había desviado esa esfera hecha de oscuridad. El Dios se veía más que furioso, fue en eso que ambos chocaron armas en el aire y se enfrascaron en una lucha encarnizada con sus armas en el cielo.

El choque de poderes que había generaba que el cielo relampaguee, que la tierra tiemble por los rayos que caían a tierra así como que esta se eleve un poco, destruyendo poco a poco la ciudadela que fue el hogar del joven muchos años. Ares le dio a Himmel una patada que lo mandó a tierra, tras impactar con varias casas y hacer que caigan… Himmel se puso de pie de inmediato y sin perder un segundo, lanzó una onda de corte en forma de X hacia el Dios. Esta fue bloqueada, pero solo fue una distracción… Himmel clavó a Oblivion en el suelo y la oscuridad de la espada pasó al suelo del cual emergieron 9 Dragones Orientales de oscuridad.

Ares no pudo evitar sentir miedo… ¿Qué clase de mortal era capaz de esto? Los 9 Dragones fueron tras su presa, Ares no dudó en esquivar y cortar esas cosas cuando las tenía cerca. Lo que no esperó fue que Himmel aparezca sobre él y lo ataque con ambas espadas. Alzó su escudo por puro instinto y lo que vio lo horrorizo, el escudo se había hecho pedazos tras el impacto con las espadas. El Dios cayó al suelo por el impacto del ataque de Himmel, tras caer destruyó más de los abandonados e incinerados edificios que habían.

El joven piso tierra para esperar lo que sea que venga. Lo único que esperó fue ver a Ares ir hacia su persona a paso lento y calmado. Si algo ha aprendido, es que los que explotan en ira son muy predecibles, los que muestran calma al estar furiosos, esos son los más problemáticos. Se puso en guardia, sólo para sentir un golpe en la cara de la nada…. Rodó varias veces en el suelo, sintió su casco romperse al intentar ponerse de pie de nuevo, pero esta vez su X-Pulse le advirtió del peligro. Alzó las manos para bloquear la patada que vino a su persona, sólo para sentir otro golpe en la cara nuevamente, luego otro y uno más. Sentía su armadura romperse a pedazos por el ametrallador ataque del Dios, quien había dejado los juegos.

Lo había captado, este chico era peligroso. Que un humano tenga el poder de dañar a un Dios de este modo, no puede dejarlo vivo ya que sería una amenaza. Una amenaza que no duda, será un problema para todos los Dioses en el futuro.

_**-¡Saca más poder, deja de contenerte! **_– Himmel oyó las palabras de Skeith, es verdad que se contiene… Es que… - _**¡Ya no hay nadie, todos se han ido! ¡Usa todo el poder que tengas a disposición o estarás más que muerto! ¡No importa si el tipo no es uno de los 8 Infinitos, es un Dios y él no irá con juegos contigo! ¡Ya no!**_

Sin duda, Ares ya no está jugando con él. Está atacando con todo su poder para poder matarlo, si no hace algo… Bien, le demostrará el poder que sólo ha demostrado a esos seres, que cada vez que derrota a uno… se hace más fuerte.

Justo cuando Ares lanzó un nuevo golpe, Himmel detuvo el ataque con su mano. El Dios se vio sorprendido y algo horrorizado al ver las extrañas marcas rojas que estaban apareciendo sobre el cuerpo del humano, sus ojos amarillos se tornaron rojos, como la sangre y pudo jurar que sobre el joven veía algo… un ente que le recordaba a una parca con 3 ojos. En eso, sintió el golpe de Himmel en la cara, este fue tal que lo mandó a volar unos metros para luego detenerse usando la fricción que hizo sus pies con el suelo.

Ares vio como la armadura del chico ganó más partes filosas y se hacía más marcada. Las marcas rojas la estaban haciendo cambiar, al alzar la mano. Himmel invocó la guadaña de Skeith y se puso en guardia. Creó con el arma una onda de corte gigante que forzó a Ares a volar, momento que le dio a Himmel la oportunidad de atacar. Esta vez yendo hacia el Dios con su arma en mano, la sacudió para lograr generar un daño severo, pero Ares la bloqueó con su espada. Ambos se vieron intimidantes hacia el otro, para que de inmediato ambos se enfrasquen en una encarnizada lucha sobre el aire en un solo punto. Ninguno se movía de su posición, eran tan veloces al atacar que se podía ver como parecía que tenían más brazos atacando. Con un movimiento, más acrobático, Himmel fue capaz de darle al Dios un corte en el hombro, este sintió un ardor horrible… Esa guadaña, si recibe un corte directo de ella, no está seguro de poder…

Fue en eso que sintió la patada de Himmel en el estómago, eso le vino muy bien al humano quien de inmediato lanzó varias ráfagas de energía de su mano hacia el Dios. Los impactos eran más que mortales, Ares por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo igualado y hasta superado por alguien quien no era un Dios. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

Cayó al suelo luego de que Himmel detuviera su ataque. Mientras el humano se preparaba para lo que venía, se mostró sorprendido al ver a Ares de rodillas, sin hacer nada. ¿Qué está planeando?

-¿Qué eres…? – Ares pasó a ver a Himmel de un modo que este no espero… desconcierto. Desconcierto de lo que es… - No hay mortal con el poder que tienes tú, este es… raro. No es nada que haya sentido en este mundo. Me atrevería a decir que va más allá del mundo conocido.

-¿Quién sabe? Hace años que dejé de hacerme esas preguntas, ya que en verdad me da igual. – Himmel sólo se mostró más que tranquilo. – Tú… ¿Qué deseas de Charllotte? ¿Qué deseas de ella para haber querido destruir este reino que nada tenía que hacer con el resto del mundo?

-¿Qué quería? El acceso al conocimiento de este lugar, este que no dudo está más allá del que cualquier otra sociedad humana que existe. Al tenerla, habría tenido acceso a todos esos conocimientos. Ella como princesa es una biblioteca viva, ya que debe de leer todo lo que hay en este lugar. – Himmel le tuvo que dar la razón, más porque Charllotte poseía memoria fotográfica. Recordada todo con detalles, tal vez no entendía la teoría mucho pero si tenía la información en su cerebro. – Por eso hice esto, para tener ese conocimiento y a ella de paso, una bella mujer como ella debe de ser disfrutada de todos modos.

Himmel expulsó más aura ante esas palabras, maldita sea… no debe dejar que su temperamento saque lo mejor de él. Ares sonrió un poco, pero no con burla, ya no. Ahora era conscientes que este chico le dará pelea y a muchos otros Dioses, debe matarlo. De no hacerlo, puede que se meta en su camino…

-¿Para qué deseas el poder?

-Debes saber que en mi panteón, no es raro que el hijo se haga con lo que una vez fue del padre. – Himmel abrió los ojos con horror, el muy bastardo…

-¿Deseas destronar a Zeus? Que locura, se sabe que es un mujeriego y demás, pero es tu padre… ¿No sientes ni una pizca de remordimiento por lo que planeas hacer?

-¿Remordimiento? ¡Jajaja, claro que no! ¡El muy idiota ya tiene a sus preferencias, Apollo y Atenea! ¡Ambos idiotas que no ven más allá, de la oportunidad de que podemos hacer del mundo nuestro! ¡Con el poder que tenemos, de obligar a los mortales de seguirnos! ¡Así evitarnos el problema de perder creyentes ante ese Dios! – Parece que el rencor guía sus acciones.

Himmel era consciente de que si no acaba esto rápido, puede que no tenga otra oportunidad. Debe de saber como acabar esto. Fue en eso que se le vino una idea, una muy loca idea pero que puede venirle bien. Pudo sentir que el fuego ya estaba consumiendo todo… era hora.

Ambos oponentes expulsaron poder y fueron contra el otro para enfrascarse en una pelea de puño limpio. Himmel sintió el impacto en su estómago, para luego dar uno en la cara del Dios, luego una patada, otro golpe, de nuevo una patada. La batalla estaba en su recta final, así eran las batallas de este final. El poder es lo que define cuanto dura una pelea entre dos seres de clase Dios, Himmel había tenido práctica, la lucha con Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell y Gorre lo habían preparado mentalmente y físicamente para tener una batalla de estas proporciones.

Con un movimiento rápido, ambos se dieron golpes en la cara. Se pudo escuchar el sonido del hueso craneal romperse, pero no bastaba. Volvieron a darse golpes de nuevo en la cara, si Himmel alguna vez había sentido que el cerebro se le apagaba… pues este era dicho momento… Como duele, ya en un punto era sólo su cuerpo reaccionando a los ataques y su X-Pulse guiando su maltrecho cuerpo… Sintió como Ares logró vencerlo en ese último intercambio de golpes y… ¿Acaso no puede ganar…? No… No, no puede pensar de ese modo. Sólo necesita de una oportunidad, la más pequeña para poder acabar esto de un solo ataque.

Como oyendo sus plegarias, pudo ver que Ares alzó de nuevo su brazo derecho para atacarlo, sólo que este era ligeramente más lento que antes… El cansancio, finalmente el cansancio y las heridas habían…

Sonrió instintivamente y tras un destello de luz, Himmel creó una copia de él hecha de esta luz. Ares se sorprendió al ver dicho poder… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Vio a la copia apresarlo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el original sacaba a Oblivion y Oathkeeper. Ver como las espadas brillaban hizo que el Dios por primera vez en toda su vida… tenga miedo.

Himmel fue hacia Ares con las espadas cargadas de poder y tras dar varios cortes fugaces en el cuerpo del Dios, terminó su ataque con un corte en forma de X. Uno que hizo a Ares gritar del dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho. El Dios fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque para finalmente impactar con una de las pocas casas en pie, tirándola abajo…

-Keiga Soujinranbu… Espero que te haya gustado Imbécil. – Himmel estaba listo para seguir con la pelea, estaba acostumbrado a recuperarse en medio de la lucha por experiencia.

Lo que no espero fue ver a Ares pararse y tambalearse un poco. ¿Acaso había…? Camino lentamente hacia el Dios, no bajaba la guardia porque bien todo podía ser una trampa por parte de este para acabar con él. Ese pensamiento murió al ver el cansancio en sus ojos, no tenía fuerza ni para ponerse de pie.

-Imposible… Yo… un Dios… derrotado por un mortal… es absurdo. – Ares no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto no era posible. Él, el Dios de la Guerra, derrotado por un simple mortal.

Himmel lo tenía, solo necesitaba alzar su espada y… acabar con él. Al hacerlo, listo para dar el golpe de gracia, dudó… Dudó en matarlo, había matado miles de veces sin segundos pensamientos… pero este caso difiere al de los otros. Es un Dios, quien debe de matar ahora era un Dios… Él sabía que hacer algo así, era un tabú para los mortales. Nadie en su sano juicio mataría un Dios, aunque se lo merezca por miedo a las represalias de las otras deidades. ¿Será perseguido por los Olímpicos luego de matar a Ares? ¿Se verá en la obligación de matar a más Dioses? ¿Podrá cargar con el peso que significa llevar las manos manchadas por la sangre de un Dios?

_-__**¡Himmel reacciona! **_– la voz de Skeith lo sacó de sus dudas para ver que era atacado por un par de lanzas.

Esquivó el ataque y retrocedió un poco. Pudo ver que Febos y Deimos fueron quienes lo atacaron, la hermana de Ares, Enio, lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Tardó demasiado… maldita sea…

-No puedo creer que este mortal haya…

-Parece que debemos atacar con todo.

Ambos hermanos no podían creer que su padre fuera derrotado por un simple mortal. Himmel se preparó para seguir la pelea, estaba cansado pero aún podía seguir luchando.

-¡No! – Ares alzó la voz al ya estar de pie de nuevo, aunque se mostraba débil y cansado. – Nos vamos… todos. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Seguro…? Tus hijos podrían…

-¡Dije que nos vamos! – Ares le gritó a su hermana, quien calló de inmediato. – Ese mortal… yo mismo me haré cargo de que pague por esta humillación.

Los dos hijos del Dios de la guerra obedecieron a las órdenes de su padre de mala gana. Retrocedieron para reunirse con su padre y tía mientras Himmel…

-_¿Qué hago…? ¿Ataco o dejo que se vayan? – _Sintió su cuerpo tensarse un poco, está ya sufriendo la carga de poder…

Ares miró una vez más al mortal que lo había derrotado. Jurando venganza en contra de él, desapareció con sus hijos y hermana de la vista de Himmel quien soltó un respiro. Estuvo cerca…

_**-¡Imbécil, lo dejaste ir! – **_Skeith sonaba furioso, parece que no le gustó como terminó todo. - _**¡Debiste matarlo, debiste hacerlo! ¡Ahora tendrá la oportunidad de atacarnos de nuevo! ¿¡Por qué dudaste Himmel!?**_

-Yo… Yo no sabía como serían las cosas si lo mataba… nunca nadie ha matado un Dios Skeith. Que un mortal haga tal cosa es… impensable. De hacerlo, cometería el pecado y tabú más grande del mundo.

_**-Ya lo hiciste, alzaste tus puños contra un Dios. Ese ya es un crimen por si sólo. Lo que no me cuadra, es que dudaras… Dios o no, él no merece vivir. Mira lo que ha hecho… todas las vidas que ha apagado por su ambición. ¿Alguien así merece vivir? **_– Himmel no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de Skeith… Él… - _**Las enseñanzas de Lavenza puedes ser ciertas, para muchos… pero te recuerdo que la Armonía no es total, el Caos existe y te aseguro que no todos se arrepienten de lo que hacen, aunque este mal. No digo que mates a todos, pero entiende… no todos merecen ser salvados o perdonados, esa es la realidad.**_

-Lo sé… aunque eso es la hace igual de triste. – Himmel sabía eso en el fondo, debió matar a Ares… Al diablo las consecuencias.

Ahora tenía un enemigo que desea matarlo, tal vez el panteón griego vaya tras él y… Ganó contra Ares, pero duda poder hacer lo mismo con Zeus y Poseidon… debe hallar a los 3 que quedan, si halla al sexto… obtendrá nuevo poder y… pasó a ver todo el lugar, el fuego se estaba apagando… ya casi no había nada. Alzó la vista y pudo notar que el cielo se estaba llenando de nubes, pronto lloverá.

_**-Haz lo que debas hacer. **_– Himmel asintió a las palabras de Skeith y…

Tras salir de la Ciudadela y comprobar que en verdad no había nadie más, Himmel alzó vuelo y preparó el Soul Drain, sólo que esta vez estaba concentrado en lo que parecía un cañón. Himmel cargó más poder antes de ver por última vez todo… el lugar que fue su hogar años. Tomó aire y…

-Drain Arc. – una esfera de color rojizo fue lanzada hacia la Ciudadela y la devoró en segundos para luego volverla polvo, con todo lo que estaba ahí. Repitió el proceso, esta vez con zonas más alejadas de la Ciudadela pero con algo de relación con ella. Sabía que ahora podía… Tras varios disparos, tras verificar que todo era destruido hasta no dejar ni un solo rastro… Himmel se calmó, dio un vistazo a la ahora llanura que era este lugar. Sin un vestigio de lo que una vez hubo aquí… Le había cumplido su promesa a la reina, ahora debía volver con el resto.

Himmel tomó vuelo para reunirse con el resto, sabiendo que… ya no volverá aquí.

Tras finalmente llegar con todos los sobrevivientes en una zona boscosa a kilómetros del reino ya destruido, las reacciones a su persona fueron de alegría en su mayoría. Muchos agradeciendo de haber sido salvados por él. Incluso la chica quien ayudó antes de ir al castillo, aunque se veía algo triste.

Ver como Amane, Lailah, Alisha y Aura lo abrazaban por volver sano y salvo bastaba para saber que todo había acabado por ahora. Las miradas de entendimiento de Mikleo, Edna y Yuuji mostraban que luego escucharan lo que tenía que decir, ahora mismo sólo quería ver a…

-¡Himmel! – Oír su voz bastó para que él pase a verla, la princesa se veía sucia y algo cansada. Su fino vestido rasgado, de seguro para poder caminar más rápido. - ¡Himmel!

La mujer abrazo al guerrero que hace menos de una hora había enfrentado y vencido al Dios de la Guerra. La chica al verlo tan herido y cansado, no soportó más y le quitó el casco y la máscara que estaban casi destruidos y lo beso ante el asombro de los presentes y del mismo Himmel que no espero tal recibimiento, no es que se queje a decir verdad… Charllotte terminó con el beso y lo miro, soltó una risa al ver su cara de incrédulo.

-Himmel… al diablo el matrimonio arreglado. Ya no importa, deseo estar contigo porque es lo que en verdad deseo… Te amo.

Decir que Himmel se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo entero al no haberse creído lo que le decían años atrás era un hecho, pero no importaba ahora… Abrazó a la mujer en respuesta y ella hizo lo mismo. Aura se unió al abrazo, feliz de tener una tía con quien jugar.

El joven paso a ver quienes quedaban… No eran muchos… el reino estaba destruido, todo vestigio de este hecho polvo para siempre. Siendo ellos el único recuerdo de que una vez existió. Aún así… vivirán, huir no era una opción. Ahora mismo… deben ir en busca de un nuevo hogar… a iniciar de nuevo.

_-Ese día, el lugar que fue mi hogar murió… Luché con Ares y vencí apenas, tuve suerte. En esos días mi poder bastaba para vencer a Dioses de su nivel. Sabía que me debía hacer aún más fuerte. Sabía que no era el fin de mis problemas, aunque en ese momento deseaba poder descansar un poco y estar con quienes eran importantes para mí, aunque sea tener algo de paz… Lo que nunca me imaginé fue que, no matar a Ares, se convertiría en el error más grande de mi vida… que haberlo dejado vivo, significaba que lo más valioso para mí, ya estaba en peligro… Ese error y culpa, las cargo hasta el día de hoy._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	8. Destino

**Y aquí vamos con otra parte del arco. Ya estamos cerca del final de esta parte, tampoco quiero pasarme contando algo tan largo, porque más cosas se sabrán con el paso de la historia, dado que la relevancia del pasado será mayor ahora.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 7: Destino**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, las cosas ya no eran las mismas para nadie. No desde que el reino cayó… Himmel se había vuelto, en cierto modo el líder de los que sobrevivieron el primer año desde que todo pasó.

Pero el humano es reacio a muchas cosas, siendo el cambio una de ellas. Muchos de los que huyeron del reino con ellos, no estaban felices con la decisión de Himmel y de la princesa, ahora ex princesa, de que el reino está mejor destruido y olvidado. Que así se debía de quedar, pero los que no deseaban abandonar sus raíces, en su mayoría los nobles, no estaban de acuerdo.

Lo que se quejaban era el estilo de vida tan difícil que ahora tenían. Cazar y recolectar para sobrevivir. Normalmente ese era el trabajo de los cazadores que daban lo que atrapaban a cambio de dinero. Pero ninguno aquí, excepto unos pocos que contados apenas llegaban a los dedos de una mano, cazaba. La agricultura menos, considerada por muchos como una actividad para simples campesinos, sólo Charllotte, Amane, Lailah y Edna estaban dispuestas a aprender a cuidar las plantas para que estas tengan frutos.

El año uno fue eso, peleas y desacuerdos. Himmel era alguien paciente, pero cuando lo empezaron a responsabilizar de la caída de su hogar, fue el límite. No dudo en expulsar su poder, que ya no limitaba, y reto a que se lo digan de nuevo… a ver si eran tan valientes. Ver que el silencio fue la respuesta que recibió, decidió una cosa… Cada uno irá a donde desee ir, él no tenía la paciencia ni la estupidez del rey para aguantar a gente que sólo lo ven, ahora, como un medio de protección. Los que estaban dispuestos a irse, lo harían para reconstruir el reino y que vuelva a su antigua gloria… cosa que obvio, no pasó. Himmel había destruido todo por petición de la misma reina, ella debió intuir que algo así pasaría y por ello le dio esa última orden.

No espero a la mañana siguiente, que se quedaran los que él había salvado ese día. Sumados todos aquí, eran 20… nada espectacular pero suficiente para él. Ver como sus amigos trataban de aprender nuevos medios para sobrevivir, como Amane le ensañaba a las mujeres a tratar una planta y cuidar, como Yuuji enseñaba a los varones a usar un arco… que los niños jueguen, ajenos a la situación en la que estaban metidos. Le hizo suspirar y pensar en lo que debe hacer, ahora entiende un poco las responsabilidades del rey y la reina, claro que ellos tenían mucha ayuda, pero igual… él no es dirigir y ordenar, lo suyo es ir directo al grano y ya… aunque ha tenido más de un problema por eso.

Charllotte se veía bien, había abandonado su fino vestido por ropas más simples y comunes, unas que bien la harían pasar como una mujer de campo, cuando se cubre el cabello. En esos momentos ella y Aura jugaban un poco, la niña había aprendido a querer a la mujer como un miembro de la familia. Lo que si no espero fue que Charllotte le dijera que lo trate como su esposa ahora.

Si bien la ceremonia nunca se llevó acabo, ella dijo que era sólo una ceremonia. Lo que le importaba a ella es que estuvieran juntos. Himmel en verdad no le pudo decir que no a ella, más porque en verdad se alegraba que ella pensara así de él.

* * *

El segundo año fue más tranquilo, más de fomentar bases para el nuevo estilo de vida que tendrían. Habían logrado asentarse en una zona que parecía un valle a varios kilómetros de distancia de donde el reino se ubicó una vez. Estaba cerca de un lago por lo que la tierra era buena, además que ir de caza al bosque cercano no era mala idea.

Himmel tomó un papel de más de segundo al mando, siendo Charllotte la que tomó el liderazgo, demostrando sus habilidades para dirigir y tener todo en control. Sabía distribuir todo para que los recursos duren semanas y no sólo días. La verdad era que… estaba más que seguro que ella hubiera sido una reina genial, pero ya no era posible.

Aura había logrado a canalizar algo de magia, no tanto como su madre a su edad, pero demostraba que la chica tenía en sus venas el poder de sus padres. Tal vez un descendiente en el futuro lejano tenga algo de esos dos… Eso si, se alegra que el poder maldito de Zaveid esté dormido en la niña, no desearía que ella… tenga eso y pierda su fuerza vital por usarlo. Lo que si no espero oír fue que Amane estaba embarazada de nuevo… esos dos no pierden el tiempo…

-Deberían controlarse, ya no son tan jóvenes… ¡Ow! – la opinión del Rey Supremo fue callada con un codazo de su esposa.

Aunque era verdad, Amane ya no era tan joven y esto iba a ser riesgoso, aunque Alisha estaba feliz con la idea de tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Al final, todos prometieron dar lo mejor para que ella esté lo más tranquila posible. La sorpresa real fue que Mikleo y Edna decidieran iniciar una relación… Esos dos son como el agua y el aceite….¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Lo que no espero fue ver que Lailah tuviera gustos… únicos. No es de discriminar, eso nunca lo hará… aunque eso explica porque se le veía tan cercana a una de las maids del castillo… Que justamente es con quien está ahora…

-¿No lo sabías? Llevan años teniendo esa relación en secreto. – Himmel miro a su esposa con sorpresa… ¿Él era el único que no lo sabía? – También debo de informar que uno de los cadetes que entrenabas estaban en…

¡ALTO! Eso no lo quería escuchar, hay cosas que si no puede oír… Mientras todos mantengan sus asuntos personales en orden, él no se meterá. Charllotte rio un poco a la respuesta tan infantil de su esposo.

-¿Por qué no mejor tú y yo hacemos algo esta noche…? -… Con propuestas así, al diablo los problemas de los demás…

* * *

Año tres, este si fue un año muy agitado. Más por la llegada del nuevo bebé a la familia, vaya que lloraba… lo llamaron Solaris debido a que nació un día donde el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor… Que original.

Amane estaba feliz con su segundo hijo y Yuuji no negaba que la idea de tener un hijo varón le daba pase a enseñarle cosas que con Alisha no puede. Obviamente se ganó la mirada llorosa de la niña de 11 años… mientras el padre trataba de disculparse con su primogénita.

-Anda, cárgalo. – Himmel estaba asustado, la idea de cargar un bebé era ajena a él. Se le puede caer… - Oh déjate de idioteces y cárgalo.

Con algo de miedo, Himmel tomó el bebé en brazos. No niega que es una sensación rara el tener a un bebé en brazos… quizás… Paso a ver a Charllotte quien le sonrió triste…

Habían hecho el intento más de una vez, pero no había resultados positivos para ellos. Recordó algo que la reina le comentó en secreto… que las mujeres de su familia eran muy propensas a tener dificultades para concebir… no imposible, pero si difícil. Y más cuando son de una edad más avanzada… ahora entiende porque quisieron casar a Charllotte tan joven… y él la hizo esperar demasiado, se sentía un idiota total…

Recuerda cuando Charllotte lloró una noche pidiendo perdón por no poder darle un hijo… Él simplemente la abrazó y dejó que llorara. No había nada que pudiera decir esa noche, sólo darle el apoyo y la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría con ella. Eso sí, la idea de un día tener un hijo no era mala, más porque ver a Charllotte con un bebé en brazos era… una linda escena.

* * *

Año 4, aquí las cosas tornaron un cambio algo más drástico. Himmel sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando, ya todos formando sus caminos y está seguro que un día de estos, todos tomarán su propio camino.

Charllotte estaba feliz y consideraba a Aura como una hija, enseñándole a la niña lo básico de la ética y de muchas cosas. Mientras que la niña, se atrevía a pensar en la mujer como una madre… obvio que no olvida a Lavenza, pero está feliz de que Charllotte este con ella. Además, Himmel siempre hallaba tiempo para estar con ella y a veces contarle anécdotas sobre su mamá cuando eran jóvenes. Recuerda con más claridad a su madre que a su padre… Himmel no la culpa, era muy pequeña cuando Zaveid murió y… Mejor lo deja así, le basta con que recuerde que sus padres la amaron más que a nada.

Eso si, empezó a buscar información que lo lleve al "sexto". No puede perder tiempo, debe hacerse más fuerte y se ha entrenado arduamente para poder controlar más del poder que tiene, se ha dado cuenta que mientras poder use, menos tiempo este tiene de uso. Se atreve a decir que este no ha afectado su vida, aún.

Lo que si no espero fue ver a Charllotte ayudando a Amane en el cuidado de Solaris. El niño era muy travieso, totalmente lo opuesto a lo que Alisha fue en su momento. La niña era muy calmada, pero sabe imponerse cuando debe… este niño por otro lado, demuestra que es muy inquieto.

Lo que le sorprende es que de la nada, Alisha vino un día con un gato… un gato púrpura. Que color tan inusual, lo raro es que parece que es amable con sólo él y la niñas del lugar. Aura y Alisha se mostraban encantadas con la nueva mascota y esta se mostraba más que feliz de ser mimada… era hembra, lo corroboró y se ganó un zarpazo en la cara por ello, que raro.

Eso si, Skeith le dice que ese gato no le agrada. ¿Sera que no le gustan los animales? Lo que si le preocupa, es que no puede corroborar nada… no duda del juicio de Skeith, han pasado mucho estos casi 10 años. Lo ha llegado a considerar un amigo y su otro yo también, lo que si no tiene claro es como simplemente va a soportar las quejas de Skeith y las miradas de esa gata cuando su otro yo está hablando.

Que bueno que Charllotte lo ayuda a quitarse el estrés en las noches…

* * *

El año 5 no tuvo muchos inconvenientes. Sólo construir casas más sólidas y aceptar que algunos se vayan a hacer sus vidas, el grupo se disminuyó un poco, pero nada que afecte la vida del resto. Lo que si no estaba seguro, era que la gata esa, que las niñas llamaron Mia, cada día se ve más… rara. Es como si, a veces estuviera en trance… y sólo pasa cuando él está cerca. Es como si lo viera más allá de él, en su interior, su alma… y eso le da escalofríos.

Charllotte le decía que se relaje, que el hijo de Edna estaba a semanas de nacer y que no estaban para soportar sus repentinos sonidos de queja cada vez que piensa en algo que ninguno entiende. Es más, Himmel sentía que algo raro estaba a punto de pasar… pronto. Oír como Edna le gritaba a Mikleo por algo que pasó le sacó una gota de sudor. Parece que tratar con mujeres embarazadas es una batalla que en verdad no está ansioso de enfrentar… más al oír…

-¡Himmel, ayúdanos con el parto! – el llamado de Lailha hizo que sude frío… y más al ser él quien recibió el bebé…

_**-Que…. Que horrible vista… Mis ojos… me los quiero arrancar, pero no puedo… no tengo ojos físicos… Himmel sácate los tuyos. **_

En verdad estuvo tentado de seguir la sugerencia de su otro yo… para colmo eran gemelos… dos… ¿Acaso es el karma por no haber ayudado en el nacimiento de Alisha y Aura…? Parece que si…

-¿Tío Himmel, que te pasa? ¿Estas enfermo? – la inocente pregunta de su sobrina al verlo sentado con una cara de cansancio extremo era tierna… pero la sonrisa burlona de esa gata no lo ayuda… que año tan complicado.

* * *

Año 6…

Himmel se hallaba caminando en busca de Mia. La gata había desaparecido de la nada esta mañana y… No le podía decir no a su sobrina, pero ya era de noche… lo mejor era volver y empezar a descansar para reiniciar todo de nuevo mañana. ¿Dónde estará esa gata?

Llegar a casa y decir que seguirá mañana, hizo que las dos jovencitas se pongan algo tristes, pero que comprendían que ni él se desea alejar tanto en la espesura del bosque en la noche. Esas 2 ya tenían 14 años, en verdad el tiempo pasa volando… No puede evitar ver algo de Lavenza en su sobrina… Más por su extraño sentido del humor…

En fin, ahora mismo estaba descansando en su cama con Charllotte a su lado, la mujer se quejaba que cada año que pasa ella se hace más vieja, pero que él se mantiene igual… que no había cambiado nada. En verdad no lo había notado, no es del tipo de personas que le toma importancia a su apariencia. Aunque cuando se ve el reflejo en el agua, en verdad nota que sólo su cabello ha crecido, más él no ha sufrido un cambio notorio.

-¿Pasa algo? – le hizo la pregunta a su esposa. Ella se sorprendió un poco… - Has estado rara, sonríes mucho.

-Oh… Algo bueno ha pasado, es todo. Te lo diré mañana, no quiero que te desconcentres de tu búsqueda de Mia. – Himmel soltó un gruñido, uno que mostraba su claro fastidio. – Vamos, sabes bien que Aura y Alisha adoran a esa gata. Es más, sería una grata sorpresa que la encuentres para cuando todos vuelvan.

Se había acordado que, tras descubrir que había un pueblo de familia hebrea cerca, que muchos vayan y se presenten para tratar de establecer amistad y demás. Los únicos que no irían serán Charllotte y Aura, la primera porque dice no sentirse bien y la segunda, porque desea esperar a Mia.

-Vale… Haré el intento de hallarla, pero no prometo nada. – La mujer besó la mejilla de su esposo para luego poner su cabeza en su hombro. – Solo espero que mañana sea un día tranquilo.

-Igual yo Himmel, igual yo. – Charllotte cerró los ojos para poder descansar mientras que Himmel solo se quedó viendo a su esposa un rato… no sabía porque sentía que… esta sería la última vez que estarían así….

….

Al día siguiente, todos emplearon su marcha a sus respectivos labores. Mikleo, Yuuji y los demás yendo a entablar amistad con los del pueblo vecino y Himmel retomando su búsqueda de Mia.

A veces odiaba su vida, odia que Aura sea capaz de poner los mismos ojos de Lavenza cuando quería algo. Pobre del que será su esposo…

Fue en eso que escuchó un maullido, uno a la lejanía. Lo reconoció como el de Mia, podría hacerlo a kilómetros ya qué lo ha oído casi dos años. Apresuró el paso hacia el origen del maullido, lo más raro es que no eran sonidos al azar… sonaban en melodía y armonía. En verdad eso lo estaba asustando, un gato no debería hacer eso.

Tras ya varios minutos de sólo correr, Himmel al fin se vio con la fugitiva, estaba al borde de un lago muy pequeño siguiendo con su maullido canción.

-¿Qué está…? – la gata siguió maullando, algo andaba mal…

-_**Esa canción… no… ¡No ella! – **_Skeith pareció notar lo que pasaba. – _**Fui un idiota… ¿¡Por qué no lo noté!? ¡Tomó forma de gato para que no la detecte! **_

-¿De qué estás…? – el lugar empezó a temblar y Mia volteó para pasar a ver al humano. – Oh no…

-_**Cuando estés en mi corazón… sé que nunca te dejaré ir… Porque eres mi vida, mi todo. **_– Esa voz salía de Mia, estaba hablando… ¡Ese no era un gato! _**– Pero si no me deseas amar… - **_La cara de la gata pasó a una más demoníaca tras decir ese verso. - _**¡Entonces debes morir! **_

_**-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Justo tenía que ser la loca esa que no acepta no por respuesta! ¡Ella destruye a todo ser del sexo masculino que no le haga caso! **_– Himmel sintió que… ese un motivo muy raro para atacar a alguien. – _**Lo sé, por eso es que mucho mantenemos nuestra distancia de ella… **_

Tras un destello de luz, Mia se volvió una especie de mujer con rasgos faciales felinos y en vez de piernas… tenía una flor con sus pétalos abiertos que daban la sensación de llevar un amplio vestido.

**-**_**¡Jajaja, Skeith… al fin podemos hablar! **_– el nuevo ente en frente suyo parecía ignorarlo a él y se centraba en Skeith. - _**¡Mírate, estás dentro de este niño! ¡Divertido y encantador! **_

_**-Ugh… Macha, déjate de idioteces y terminemos esto rápido. **_– Skeith no parecía de muy buen humor. – _**Esta come hombres no es de mi total agrado, más al ver que sus actitudes locas siguen ahí. **_

-Ahm… la llamas come hombres ¿literalmente o metafóricamente?

-_**¿Tú que crees? **_– Ver como Macha de lamia los labios hizo que el joven tenga un escalofrío. Ahí va de nuevo…

Se puso en guardia y la lucha contra Macha empezó. Este nuevo enemigo era capaz de atacar a distancia y de cerca. Sus movimientos algo sensuales sin duda daban a entender que era un ser que utiliza sus encantos para pelear y confundir a los enemigos, varones en su mayoría, para atacar como quiere. No ayuda tampoco que tenga el pecho humano que posee totalmente descubierto…

AGH, debe de centrarse en la pelea… lo único que impedía que ella lo vuelva su almuerzo era que se mostraba confundida al ver y sentir los poderes de los otros 4 en él a excepción de Skeith. Al notar lo que pasaba, sonrió…

-_**Con que devoraste a los otros. Interesante… Eso hace que me intereses más. **_– Himmel pudo ver que la mujer no mentía con respecto a su interés hacia él… Oh…

Esquivando las ráfagas de viento que ella lanzaba y además de las flores explosivas que dejaba a su paso, Himmel tenía que admitir que… esta batalla iba a ser larga… muy larga.

….

Muy bien ¿Cuánto lleva peleando? No lo recuerda, lo único que recuerda es que… Se vio obligado a sacar todo su poder para poder equipar los movimientos de Macha, así como su velocidad. Con los otros no había tenido problemas, no a este nivel.

_**-Los otros nunca pelearon en serio a excepción de Innis, quien fue tomada por sorpresa, ya que no tenían interés en una pelea o en ganar… Macha sí. Y te lo está demostrando ahora… **_\- Himmel bloqueó varias de las ráfagas de viento de Macha con sus espadas. _**– De seguir a este ritmo, seremos derrotados. Debes acabar esto ya. **_

-¿¡Qué crees que he tratado de hacer todo este tiempo!? – Después de Skeith e Innis, Macha estaba siendo su oponente más difícil hasta la fecha.

Con un movimiento rápido, logró dañar al ente con un corte en el pecho, ella por su parte le lanzó una corriente de viento en toda la cara. Ok, necesita un plan nuevo… se puso de pie mientras sentía su cuerpo paralizarse…

_**-Al fin mis esporas te hacen efecto, eres muy resistente. **_– Macha tenía en sus manos una de las tantas flores que le había lanzado en la pelea. – _**Fufu, admito que nunca esperé tal resistencia de tu parte. Tener el poder de mis hermanos debió tener un efecto secundario en tu cuerpo. **_

Himmel trató de ponerse de pie, pero estas esporas… lo habían paralizado en su totalidad. Macha sonrió más, estaba confiada de haber ganado.

-_**Sabes, al principio pensé en atacarte de inmediato y a todos los que estaban ahí para ahorrarme molestias. Lo que no pensé fue que tu sobrina me acogería del modo que lo hizo. **_– Se pudo ver algo de tristeza en los ojos de Macha, ella en verdad había… - _**Seguí el juego de la mascota porque quería obtener información de ti… Lo que tuve a cambio fue cariño incondicional, eso que creí que no existía. El amor sólo es una invención de los humanos, algo que sirve de chantaje. Parece que me equivoqué… **_

-Entonces vuelve… con Aura… ella en verdad…

_**-No es posible, era una transformación de un solo uso. Ya opté por mi camino… Aunque es mejor así, si algo he aprendido tras verlos a ustedes es que… si amas algo, a veces lo mejor es dejarlo ir. Así le evitarás dolor, a esa persona y a ti mismo. **_– Macha canalizó poder en sus manos para dar el golpe de gracia. _**– Por ello, es que opté por seguir mi plan original… Porque ya lo había decidido, acabar contigo antes de que ese ser se haga cada vez más fuerte. El que destruyó el lugar de donde vinimos. **_

_**-¿De qué hablas…? ¿Recuerdas de donde vinimos y lo que pasó? – **_Macha se mostró sorprendida al oír las palabras de Skeith… ¿Él no recordaba nada?

-_**Tú… ¿No recuerdas? **_– el silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. – _**Ya veo, eso explica mucho… El porque sigues absorbiendo el poder del resto sin medir las consecuencias. Yo tampoco tengo recuerdos tan claros, lo que si tengo es la idea general de todo. Que nosotros no somos de este mundo… que de donde vinimos había una gran guerra, una que no tenía ganador fijo. Lo que recuerdo con claridad, es que nosotros 8 éramos especiales incluso entre los que eran como nosotros. Que por ello, quienes desean hacerse del control de ese mundo, crearon algo horrible… un ser que es creado para ser nuestra sombra. Y por ello, de algún modo fuimos expulsados de nuestro hogar, para evitar que esa cosa nazca. **_

_**-¿Entonces por qué no recuerdo nada…? **_

_**-Tal vez porque tú recibiste la mayor fuerza que nos mandó aquí, eras el más poderoso junto con Corbenik. Debió ser más difícil mandarte aquí que al resto, por eso llegaste primero… Ahora veo porque sigues dejando que este chico reúna nuestros poderes. Pero al hacerlo, está creando esa cosa que puede destruir el mundo. **_

Himmel sudó frío… ¿Estaba creando de modo inconsciente algo tan peligroso? No lo podía creer, era más que absurdo. Lo que si llamó su atención fue ver que Macha, se mostraba temerosa… temerosa de que esa cosa nazca.

-Tú… Tú en verdad deseas evitar la destrucción del mundo…

-_**¿Y qué si es así? No tengo todos mis recuerdos, pero si lo esencial para saber que no deseo ver a ese monstruo nacer y que cumpla la meta que tiene en este mundo, como lo quería hacer de dónde éramos originalmente. Puedo ser seductora y todo lo que quieras, pero no soy cruel ni maligna para aceptar que algo como eso pase. **_– Macha estaba lista para atacar. – _**Por eso, si no te mato a ti… Ser que está creando esa anti existencia, no habrá modo de que se haga más fuerte. **_

_**-Pero si lo que dices es cierto… Eso significa que él ya tiene un gran poder, uno que dudo tú y los otros puedan afrontar. Te recuerdo que Tarvos es muy reacia a apoyar en estas cosas. Y Corbenik, él tiene dificultades para usar su máximo poder. **_– Macha se mostró algo reacia a oír… Pero en el fondo sabía que Skeith tenía toda la razón. Ella sola no puede ganar contra esa cosa que ahora anda en las sombras… reuniendo poder para ser cada día más fuerte y emerger. - _**¿Has pensado en eso? **_

_**-Yo… La verdad es que… **_\- Macha había perdido todo deseo de seguir peleando, más porque en verdad no desea matar a este chico y a Skeith, sólo no quiere que este mundo pase lo que el suyo estaba destinado a suceder si es que ellos…

-No sabemos cuando aparecerá ese ser, lo único que sabemos es que si tú misma dices que se hace más fuerte cada vez que absorbo a uno de ustedes. Nos da a entender que aparecerá una vez los 8 estén dentro de mí, eso me da tiempo de poder entender sus poderes y controlarlos. – Macha se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de Himmel.

_**-Humano raro, que tengas control sobre algo del poder total de quienes venciste, no significa que puedas dominarlos todos. Es absurdo…. **_

-Puedo intentarlo, es más… ahora mismo dices que esa cosa es tan fuerte como yo en potencial actual. Yo ahora que no puedo usar todo el poder que tengo, te he dado pelea… dudo que exista alguien en este mundo, excepto dos o tres que puedan hacer algo contra eso. – Macha trató de refutar sus palabras, pero no pudo… tenía razón y eso en verdad era un fastidio para ella.

-_**Bah, bien… tienes un punto. ¿Qué sugieres entonces? Mi plan de matarte aún sigue en pie a menos que me des uno mejor. **_– se cruzó de brazos y bajó la guardia.

Himmel antes sólo hubiera aprovechado eso para atacar y ganar, pero ella fue lo suficientemente amable como para contarle lo que teme y hasta de querer oír su sugerencia. Sonrió al ver que… es de buen corazón.

_**-¿Qué? Quita esa boba sonrisa de tu cara. O yo lo haré. **_– Aunque se ve que tiene poca paciencia…

Himmel se puso de pie, algo afectado aún por las esporas y el veneno que yace en su cuerpo…

-OK, este es el plan… hay tiempo para que yo me haga más fuerte y pueda enfrentar esa cosa. Destruirla de modo definitivo y no sólo frenar su avance, tarde o temprano saldrá y no habrá fuerza en este mundo que lo detenga, hablo de quienes le importan el mundo. Hay seres fuertes que les da igual… - Macha asintió a esas palabras. – Por lo tanto, quieras o no… soy la mejor opción para detener lo que sea que vaya a emerger.

Macha se quedó en su lugar unos minutos, pensando y analizando lo dicho por Himmel. Odia admitir que tiene razón… no le ve otra salida más óptima. Es la más arriesgada, pero la única que daba una solución definitiva y no una temporal o que retrase lo que pasará si o sí, el emerger de ese ser monstruoso… no hay más alternativa por donde lo vea. Miro a Himmel y suspiró, no había otra…

_**-Bien, será a tu modo entonces. Te daré la oportunidad de hacer lo que tienes en mente, tu idea será la más loca… pero da una solución definitiva y no una a medias. **_– Himmel sonrió ante esa respuesta. – _**Espero que no te arrepientas luego, el camino que tomarás… es peor que la muerte misma. **_– Macha generó su propio Protect Break ante la clara sorpresa de Himmel. _**– Necesitarás mi poder para hacer lo que estas proponiendo… Claro si, es que estas dispuesto a seguirlo aun luego de todo lo que te deparará la vida. Dile a Aura… Gracias por cuidarme. **_

Himmel asintió a esas palabras y lanzó su Soul Drain a Macha quien no se resistió al ataque y dejó que su poder y alma sean tomados por el humano que era tanto el origen como la única esperanza de la amenaza que se estaba cosechado. Sintió su poder incrementarse, pero no sintió sus heridas sanar y mucho menos que el efecto de las esporas esas se vayan…

_**-Las esporas de Macha pueden matar, tienes suerte que tu cuerpo se vio modificado por mis poderes y del resto, además de que tus habilidades como X-Rounder te han ayudado a soportar todo el daño generado… lo que no te mata, sólo te hace más fuerte. **_– Pues de ser así, tiene suerte…

Se dio media vuelta para emprender su lento camino a casa. Por alguna razón sintió esto como una victoria amarga, si ella no hubiera sido tan… benevolente de decir sus intenciones… lo habría matado. Estos 6 años fuera de las peleas lo han ablandado… la paz estaba pesando en él como guerrero y no se puede permitir eso, no ahora.

_**-Es cierto, debemos retomar nuestro entrenamiento con fuerza. **_– Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, no se puede dar el lujo de mostrar debilidad…

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de casa, se vio con la curiosa escena de Charllotte y Aura abrazadas dentro de… ¿un domo protector?

-¡Himmel atrás tuyo! – el X-Pulse le aviso del peligro muy tarde, hasta su sentido del peligro se había menguado, y recibió un golpe en la cara.

Skeith lo llamó varias veces para que recupere el sentido, ese golpe le sacudió el cerebro… alzó la vista para ver a su agresor… era…

-Ares… - El mismo Dios de la guerra que derrotó años atrás estaba en frente de él… Se le veía complacido y notaba algo de locura en sus ojos… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo es qué…?

-Al fin apareces Rey Supremo, me había cansado de esperar. Vine a hacerte una visita y al enterarme que no estabas me quise divertir con tu amada princesa. – Himmel miro al Dios molesto y este sonrió más. – Pero esa niña de ahí creó un poderoso escudo mágico con ese anillo tan raro que tiene. - ¿anillo…? Vio de reojo a Aura y en efecto, llevaba un anillo… eso era… Uno de los objetos que oyó que el Dios de los judíos había dado a ciertos humanos tras un extraño sistema… Su sobrina tenía uno de esos…

-¡Agh! – la patada en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo volver a ver al Dios. – Bastardo…

-No sabes cuanto esperé este día… Desde el día que me venciste he sido la burla de todos los Dioses Griegos, ninguno creyendo que tú me hayas vencido… hasta Atenea dijo que me lo merecía para aprender a ser humilde… ¡Bah, estupideces! – Himmel trató de ponerse de pie, pero el pie de Ares estampó su cabeza en el suelo. - ¡Quieto mortal! ¡Esta vez no te daré la oportunidad de levantarte!

Himmel sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, las heridas y las esporas… Sumado a su falta de entrenamiento… Estaba en desventaja contra el Dios.

-Esperé el día en que estuvieran solas tu esposa y esa mocosa, matarlas para hacerte sufrir era mi plan para luego hacerte pedazos… pero no espere lo de esa niña. Un contratiempo… - Ares tomó a Himmel del cabello y pasó a ver su rostro… - el rostro del humano más poderoso. Te ves patético. – Lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que este caiga. – Anda, arriba… te mataré en batalla como debe ser… ¡En guardia!

Himmel trató de hacerlo, sacar sus armas y defenderse, pero no podía… estaba sin fuerzas… Estaba… Atrapado.

_-Maldición… ¡Maldición! Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad años atrás, fui un idiota… Tenías razón Skeith… _\- Himmel sintió el ardor en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la cara.

Ares le había lanzado una ráfaga de energía que lo cegó… sólo serán unos minutos, pero… Sintió un golpe en su estómago, luego en la cara. Al no poder ver estaba en desventaja, más al ver que su cuerpo no era capaz de seguir lo que su X-Pulse le decía, estaba… atrapado. Sintió como Ares lo tomaba del cuello sólo para crear un boom sónico cerca de sus oídos. Sintió como sus oídos sangraban… el muy bastardo le quitó la audición de modo temporal… luego de ello sintió más golpes y hasta cortes en su cuerpo… ya perdiendo todo tipo de sensibilidad corporal debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. De seguir así lo va a matar…

Un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al suelo y rodar varias veces, maldecía haber sido tan ingenuo en el pasado. De haber matado a Ares, no estaría en esta situación… Al diablo las consecuencias de haberlo hecho… Se habría ahorrado problemas y también las hubiera mantenido a salvo.

Su cuerpo gritaba del dolor, nunca antes lo habían lastimado así… su X-Pulse forzando al lastimado cuerpo a moverse, ya que impulsaba la supervivencia del individuo. Pero él no veía salida en esta situación… a lo mejor una muerte doble, si… eso puede lograr en el estado en que está.

Oía algo de las burlas de Ares y de la preocupación de Charllotte y Aura… pero no más. Su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia e invocó a Oblivion, sólo tenía fuerzas para eso… no tenía más energías para más.

Bloqueó como pudo un ataque de Ares y luego otro. Esperando el momento que necesita para atacar, sabe que de hallarlo será una muerte segura. Que no habrá más… Justo cuando se entera de la gran amenaza que se está creando… Tal vez sea lo mejor, si muere esa cosa ya no se hará más fuerte y quizás al ver el peligro, los Dioses se unan para derrotarlo… ojalá sea así. Al menos, ahora su meta en tener a Charllotte y Aura a salvo…

Sintió su X-Pulse avisarle de la oportunidad que esperaba, forzó a su adolorido cuerpo moverse para atacar, pero los brazos no le respondieron a la velocidad que quiso, fue muy lento… justo cuando esperó el golpe inminente… no pasó nada. No sintió nada… sólo captaba el olor de rosas y de… ¿Sangre?

_**-¡No, ella no! – **_El grito desgarrador de Skeith le hizo sentir miedo… ¿Quién…?

Sintió como algo chocaba con su cuerpo… Era un cuerpo con el cual era tan familiar… lo reconocía. Ese cabello tan sedoso y suave, ese calor… No… NO…

-¿Charllotte…? – Algo de su visión volvió y pudo notar que quien estaba en sus brazos con un profundo corte en la espalda era en efecto ella… su esposa. - ¡Charllotte!

_**-¡Dios de mierda! **_– El grito de Skeith, tan lleno de ira hizo que el joven se recupere debido a la oleada de poder que sintió. Unas marcas rojas apareciendo en el cuerpo de Himmel, indicio de que Skeith estaba a pasos de…

Con un desgarrador grito, Himmel expulsó la energía de su cuerpo y esta tomó la forma física de su otro yo… Skeith había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, aunque se notaba que era temporal, su cuerpo nuevo se mostraba inestable. Pero este emanaba ira pura, deseos de matar a quien tenía en frente.

-¿Qué es…. Eso…? – Ares retrocedió un poco al ver la aterradora imagen de Skeith tan cerca.

Skeith sólo se acercó al Dios y le dio un golpe en la cara con su enorme mano para luego hacerlo en el estómago. No conforme con eso, uso sus garras para marcar la cara de Ares, este gritó del dolor… sólo para ser callado por otro golpe por parte de Skeith.

No estaba conforme, matarlo… Debe de matarlo, sólo así se sentirá tranquilo… quiso invocar su guadaña, sólo para darse cuenta que su inestable cuerpo se lo impedía… Maldita sea. Trató de atacar de nuevo, sólo para sentir como su otro yo le hablaba a la mujer, volteó para ver lo que pasaba.

Ver como Himmel trataba de que Charllotte se mantenga despierta, como la mujer se desangraba. Sintió un dolor que nunca antes había sentido antes, como si le estrujaran el interior… Ares se puso de pie como pudo y al ver que al menos había cumplido su meta de hacer al chico miserable… optó por huir. Skeith notó eso y estuvo indeciso… deseaba ir para despedazar a Ares, pero no quería alejarse de su otro yo… Al final sólo dejó que el Dios huyera, ya un día lo hará pedazos. De inmediato fue hacia donde Himmel estaba… esa niña Aura con él, llorando, pidiendo perdón. Que trató de tener a su tía en la barrera pero que no tuvo la fuerza de mantenerla más tiempo, fue en ese momento que ella aprovechó en ir e interponerse en el ataque de Ares.

Aura sintió la mano de Skeith en su hombro, como tratando de que se calme. Ella miró al ente, que si bien parecía ser una encarnación de la muerte misma, ella veía a quien los salvó y por alguna razón, él le daba una sensación de paz y seguridad.

Himmel por su lado… no podía creer que Charllotte… Que ella…

-¿Por qué…? No debías hacerlo… Yo…

-En las buenas… y en las malas… ¿no juramos eso…? – Charllotte le sonrió a su esposo quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. – No… No hubiera soportado verte morir… Eres todo para mí… No hubiera podido.

-Yo… Tú también lo eres… Yo… No puedo…

-Podrás… debes… Tú no debes morir… Aún tienes una misión… Siempre lo supe…. Que vivir en paz para ti… Era imposible… tal vez… esto sea lo mejor… Nosotros, hubiéramos sido una carga…

-¿Nosotros…? – Himmel, Aura y Skeith captaron lo que ella decía… ella…

-Lo siento… Quería decírtelo… quería que fuéramos felices… pero la vida te tiene otros planes Himmel… a ti y Skeith… Ustedes… deben vivir… - la mujer vio al ente quien a pesar de su inestabilidad, se mantenía viendo todo. – Cuídalo… no dejes que haga estupideces… - Skeith asintió sin dudar. – Aura… no llores… crece, sé fuerte como lo fueron tus padres… - La chica asintió varias veces en respuesta. – Himmel… te amo… siempre lo haré… hasta el fin del mundo… Sé que lograrás grandes cosas… lo sé… Así que… No llores… todo va a estar bien…

-Charllotte… Te amo… no te vayas... No me dejes… - La mujer acarició la mejilla de su esposo para luego sonreírle y cerrar los ojos… para no volver a abrirlos. – Charllotte… - Himmel abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa y lloró en silencio, maldiciendo una y otra vez su propia debilidad.

Aura lloró con fuerza mientras Skeith alzaba la vista al cielo y veía como este se llenaba de nubes… iba a llover… en eso vio unas pequeñas partículas de luz ir al aire. Se sorprendió al ver que… salían de sus ojos… ¿Estaba…? Ese día lo entendió, había desarrollado emociones humanas tras años de interactuar con Himmel y justo ahora estaba…triste.

* * *

Himmel estaba viendo el lago, con las cenizas de Charllotte en mano… en el mismo estilo de bolso que usó para cargar las de Lavenza. Habían pasado ya dos días… cuando el resto regresó y se vieron con la escena. No pudieron creer que Ares los haya encontrado… la muerte de Charllotte fue un golpe duro para ellos y más al saber que ella… ella iba a tener finalmente lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Aura finalmente entendió la misión de su tío, sabía que él no se iba a quedar con ellos para siempre… Que no iba a… la chica apareció al lado de su tío y se sentó a su lado.

-No vendrás… al pueblo hebreo con nosotros… ¿verdad? – Himmel negó con la cabeza. - ¿Hablaste con todos…? – él asintió en respuesta. - ¿Te iras? – volvió a asentir. - ¿Te… volveré a ver? – ahí si no hubo respuesta. – Ya veo… Tío Himmel… yo…

-Ten… - Himmel extendió su mano y en ellas estaban los colgantes de la corona y la estrella que él siempre llevaba. – Ahora son tuyos… y de los hijos que tendrás y de sus hijos. Nunca les digas de mí o de tu madre, ella y yo debemos desaparecer de la historia… esto, será lo último que dejaré como recuerdo físico de nosotros en el mundo. – Himmel dejó los colgantes en la mano de Aura quien trataba de no llorar. – Se fuerte Aura, no olvides que… aún tienes gente que te ama… Ellos darán todo por ti… Aprécialos y atesora cada momento, ya que no sabes si ese será el último que tengan. – Himmel abrió la bolsa con las cenizas de Charllotte y se la extendió a la chica. – Anda… ella lo hubiera querido así.

Aura asintió y tras ponerse los colgantes en su cuello, tomó un puñado de las cenizas y dejó que el viento nocturno se las llevara… Himmel hizo lo mismo, aunque le costó más abrir la mano para que el viento se las lleve. Al final lo hizo y ambos repitieron el proceso…

Al ver que ya no habían más… Aura abrazó a su tío y él devolvió el gesto.

-Te quiero tío Himmel…

-Y yo a ti Aura… recuerda. Aunque no nos volvamos a ver… ten en cuenta que siempre compartiremos el mismo cielo… Siempre. – Aura asintió a esas palabras y Himmel sólo paso a ver el cielo nocturno… esa noche, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

El relato se detuvo, Haou… Himmel se mostró melancólico al contar esa parte. Pasó a ver a todos los que veían y oían su historia. Sonrió triste al ver las expresiones de dolor que tenían, las chicas más que todo. Lavenza tomó su mano y pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos… Eso debió ser difícil de contar para él.

-Yo… Necesito unos minutos… - Himmel se dio media vuelta para poder tener tiempo para él. Ise quiso ir tras él, pero Lavenza se lo impidió.

-Necesita tiempo para él, les acaba de contar su dolor más grande. – Ise asintió a las palabras de la mujer sólo para ver como Rias y Twilight lo abrazaban… como buscando un apoyo emocional.

-Debió ser difícil… Ver a quien amabas morir por ti… yo… no creo que hubiera sido capaz de soportar tanto. – Azazel rompió el silencio del lugar, Kurama ladro triste en respuesta. – Lo sé chico… Ella también hizo lo impensable.

-Como esa chica Rose… dos mujeres que lo amaron, murieron para salvarlo… lo de Rose lo afectó, lo de Charllotte debió destrozarlo… - Rossweise se limpió las lágrimas para luego tomar aire. - ¿Cómo ellas pudieron…?

-Cuando amas a alguien… darás todo por ese alguien, hasta la vida. – Celestia tomó la mano de Rean quién le sonrió triste. – Pero a veces es egoísta…

-No querer ver a ese alguien lastimado y lastimarte en su lugar… no mides las consecuencias… no mides el daño que puedes dejar atrás. – Luna se apoyó en su novio un poco. – Aunque no las culpo…

-¿Pero está bien…? Himmel… Él… Yo no sería capaz de algo así… sabiendo que… - Rarity trató de dar su opinión, pero palabras no salían.

-Creo que… no importa ahora, ellas decidieron dar sus vidas por él… ellas no lo sabían, pero ayudaron a que él forjara su camino. – Kiba abrazó a su novia y ella asintió sin poder decir nada.

-No hubo camino fácil, ambas optaron por ello porque amaban a Himmel… Yo las entiendo. – Venelana miró a Rean quien le sonrió triste. – Pero el dolor de Himmel también se entiende.

-No sólo eso… El reino… Su hermana… todo lo que conocía desapareció. – Aki tomó la palabra. - ¿Cómo pudo soportar tanto? ¿Cómo pudo seguir luchando luego de tanto dolor y perdidas?

-Tal vez… porque no tenía más alternativa. Se lo había prometido a todos los que se fueron… que no desistiría… o tenía un complejo de culpa tan grande que consideraba eso… Su castigo. – Kaori miro a Lavenza y ella bajó la cabeza, como dándole la razón.

-Entonces eran un poco de ambas… pobre tipo. Sentía que era su culpa.

-Pero… Él no tenía culpa de que todo se haya tornado de ese modo.

Rainbow le tuvo que dar la razón a Fluttershy, ellos lo sabían… pero tras todo lo que pasó… Himmel no lo veía así.

-Extraño… El ser que una vez consideramos un ser todo poderoso, resultó ser el humano más frágil que he visto. – Ray miro a Asia, notar como ella se secaba las lágrimas hizo que la caído suspire… no la culpa.

-Oh Asia no debes llorar. Él… Él pasó todo eso por alguna razón.

-Pero… no es justo Irina-san… Su esposa… el hijo que iban a tener y todo lo que vivió… ¿Por qué él sufrió tanto si no le había hecho ningún mal a nadie?

-Porque… se dice que los que tuvieron grandes misiones en su vida… padecen más desgracias como prueba. Como si el mundo probara si son dignos… no menos cruel al saberlo. – Xenovia pasó a ver Aj quién estaba en silencio. - ¿Aj?

-Yo… Yo no hubiera podido… si mi hermana o hermano… no hubiera podido seguir adelante como él lo hizo. No hubiera… - la chica derramó lágrimas al imaginar el escenario. Pinkie y Koneko abrazaron a su amiga quién en verdad se lo tomó fatal.

-Ni para decir que… no podemos entenderlo nya. – Kuroka entendía ese amor de hermanos que Himmel y Lavenza se tenían, hasta le da envidia ver a dos hermanos tan unidos.

-Nee-sama… - Koneko pasó a ver a su hermana, sabía lo que pensaba… ella sentía lo mismo. Tal vez antes la odio, pero ahora…. Imaginar que algo le pase es demasiado doloroso. – No llores… - Kuroka se secó las lágrimas que habían salido, odia haberse vuelto tan sensible.

-Ver cómo pasó todo, dudo que haya tenido muchas opciones. Todo lo que vivió y demás, sólo demuestra que eran tiempos distintos.

-Sí, los Dioses eran más activos y hasta más forzosos en sus acciones. Ver como Ares lo odiaba por derrotarlo y demás…

Sona y Akeno notaron como Lavenza seguía viendo el lugar donde Himmel había ido para poder descansar y retomar sus ideas. Pinkie se acercó a la mujer y le sonrió… ella también hizo lo mismo.

-Una sonrisa le queda mejor…

-Gracias. Es sólo que… no sabía como fue que Charllotte murió… Ahora que lo sé… - Lavenza suspiró. – No lo culpo por sentirse responsable.

-¿Habla por lo qué sucedió con Ares? ¿Eso de no haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

-Levantar tu puño contra un Dios es un crimen serio Gasper. – Rean tomó la palabra. – En todas las religiones y mitologías, ellos, sean buenos o malos, siempre son el epítome de la creencia de los mortales…. Intocables a ojos de muchos. Himmel al haber no sólo alzado su puño contra uno, sino de haberlo enfrentado y dejado derrotado, ya se había condenado a ojos del mundo entero como un ser que ya no era mortal, un pecador como ningún otro. – Todos veían a Rean con algo de sorpresa. – Himmel desde el día que derrotó a Ares y no lo mato… marcó su destino. El dudar en poder cargar con como sería visto si lo hacía, marcó ese camino.

-Aún así, me parece cruel que no haya podido tener su felicidad, tras todo lo que pasó… un hijo… hasta eso se le fue negado. – Ayane en verdad no podía asimilar todo… era difícil.

-No sabemos aún lo que pasó luego de esto… Como sabemos, Himmel-sama mató a Ares y mantuvo a varios a Dios a raya mientras que vivió hasta su muerte. – Ravel les hizo el recordatorio de ese detalle.

-Y no olvidemos que murió pocos años después de la muerte de Jesucristo… justo los años que tenemos entendido, fue el fin de la Gran Guerra. – Fay pensó en los datos que tenían. – Es más… esa cosa que Macha dijo… y que Skeith y los otros no son de este mundo. Que el de donde son estaba en guerra… que ellos fueron mandados aquí para evitar que un bando maligno logre crear su arma máxima, pero que Himmel-sama al derrotarlos y absorberlos la iba creando y fortaleciendo.

-Creo que ese es un tema que debemos tener para investigar y recordar… Será difícil sin pruebas… - Twilight se puso pensativa. – Ni los mismos involucrados recuerdan de esa amenaza y demás…

-Entonces lo mejor es dejar que Himmel siga contando lo que sucedió. – Rias vio como el humano volvía, luego de haber aclarado su mente. – Sea lo que nos cuente, debemos estar más que listos y dispuestos a aceptar este conocimiento que ha estado oculto siglos.

Con eso claro, todos vieron como Himmel se volvió a poner en frente de ellos, ya algo mejor, pero aún se notaba algo de dolor en sus ojos. Miro a todos y pudo ver algo de pena por él… sonrió con ironía, hace años ninguno le habría dado esa clase de miradas. Estaba seguro que… Lo que verán ahora, les hará entender más de lo que pasó… y lea dará la fuerza de seguir el camino que están llevando para con ellos.

-Lamento la tardanza, tenía que poner mis ideas en orden. Podrán entender que… la muerte de Charllotte y mi hijo no nato, fue un golpe duro del cual me costó recuperarme. – Himmel acarició la cabeza de su hermana. – Cuando amas a alguien, sólo deseas lo mejor para esa persona sin importar que tú sufras… de seguro muchos lo entenderán. – Ver las expresiones de todos, hizo que sonría. – Luego de ello, no me quedé con Aura y el resto… ellos se fueron al pueblo hebreo cercano y yo tomé otro camino… dispuesto a buscar el modo de hacerme más fuerte. En el fondo lo hacía por la misión de derrotar a esa cosa que Macha me contó… pero mi meta más cercana era otra… matar a Ares por lo que hizo. Me obsesione con ello, una venganza que… casi me destruye.

[¿Tiene que ver con esa vez en que me pediste pasar mi pelea con Albion al reino de Hades?] – Himmel asintió a las palabras de Ddraig. – [Ahora todo tiene sentido]

-No fue mi mejor época… es la más oscura de mi vida. Sin Charllotte y Lavenza, me sentí apagado… Sólo… vacío. – Himmel se acercó a Ise y lo miró para pedir su consentimiento. - ¿Listo para lo que sigue?

-Adelante… Aceptar esto, es parte de ser tu reencarnación. ¿Verdad? – Himmel sonrió a las palabras del joven y repitió el proceso que inició todo, puso sus manos en la cabeza de Ise.

El mismo destello de la última vez se hizo presente, esta vez para mostrar el nacimiento de un hombre que cometió el tabú más grande de todos, de como un simple mortal se convirtió en el más grande pecador de todos los tiempos… el nacimiento de un God Slayer.

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	9. Venganza

**Hola a todos. Otra semana, otro cap. Ya estamos muy cerca del final de este arco, el cual es un punto de inicio para el fic, el cual tomará rumbos que ninguno esperaría. Sin alargarme más, el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Sekiryuutei Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 9: Venganza**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

Nunca se puede imaginar lo que es vivir 10 años yendo de un lugar a otro, sin rumbo fijo o deseoso de que alguien te encuentre. Eso era lo que la vida de Himmel se volvió luego de la muerte de Charllotte y de dejar a su sobrina y amigos con ese pueblo hebreo.

Aún recuerda el intento de todos por hacer que se quede con ellos, que no vaya por el camino que está dispuesto a recorrer, pero Himmel ya había decidido su camino. Seguir haciéndose más fuerte, para un día poder afrontar la amenaza que Macha le comentó que sucedería y a la vez, destruir a Ares.

Amane y Yuuji sabían que él no iba a cambiar de opinión, lo que si les daba pena era saber que Himmel no volvería a aparecer ante ellos. Nunca. Todo porque él mismo sentía que de hacerlo su determinación se vería menguada ya que el camino que desea recorrer… No es el que un humano común y con deseos de vivir en paz pueda tener.

Con mucho dolor y deseándole a todos una buena y prospera vida, Himmel partió a territorio del cual debe de obtener información, lo que actualmente se le conoce como Roma.

Obviamente, antes de ir a dicho lugar se tuvo que hacer de la idea de reforzar su cuerpo nuevamente. La pelea con Macha le había hecho entender lo que sucedía, los años de estar sin una buena pelea lo habían afectado enormemente. Por lo que no le quedó otra más que ir de un lado para otro en busca de enemigos y retos que le devolvieran esa sed de batalla que había muerto.

Lo que no esperó fue ver como los humanos de esta parte del mundo difieren tanto de los que él conoce. Es cierto que el reino era mucho más avanzado en términos generales que el resto de este, pero ver que la magia aquí es considerada más algo de fantasía o algo que sólo los escogidos por los Dioses pueden usar… vaya que fue una gran sorpresa.

Debido a que no viste como los que viven estas tierras, optó por simplemente usar un gran manto que cubra su cuerpo y armadura, la cual ahora no deja de usar en ningún momento, para poder pasar desapercibido.

Lo primero que logró descubrir en estos años, fue que Roma es un Imperio grande, el cual se ha visto cada día más poderoso en su poder militar, aunque sus métodos eran crueles… podían jactarse de que gracias a ellos se han hecho de territorios y riquezas que antes hubieran sido imposibles.

_**-Algo debe haber hecho Ares, recuerda que el muy idiota también es Dios de la Guerra de estos pobres tontos.- **_Skeith le dijo eso con mucha rabia, ya que él también había llegado a odiar a Ares. – _**Que pocos originales los romanos, sólo tomaron los Dioses de los Griegos y les cambiaron de nombres, hablando de perezas… - **_Himmel rio un poco a las palabras de su otro, sólo para ponerse a buscar más información.

Lo que logró descubrir lo dejo impactado, más porque no esperó que los Dioses del Olimpo en verdad se prestarían para este circo. De cambiar sus nombres para seguir teniendo creyentes, no los puede culpar dado que los creyentes son los que le dan a una religión su fuerza y su razón de ser. Lo que si no esperó, fue ver que dentro del mismo Imperio Romano, la religión de ese Dios al cual hasta la fecha sólo sabe que le dicen Elohim, pero es consciente de que este debe tener su propio nombre, aunque lo tiene bien escondido.

No fue hasta que fue en busca de la única persona que puede confiar dentro de los Olímpicos que obtuvo la información que tanto buscó.

Ya tras 10 años de espera, al fin podía tener una pista… para lograr su meta.

-Ya veo, con que eso es lo que él dijo… - Himmel estaba al borde de un acantilado, que le permitía ver la capital romana en todo su esplendor. – Dice que me mató.

-Así es… - La persona con quien Himmel hablaba estaba cubierta por una larga túnica blanca, por su voz podías denotar de que era una mujer joven. – Ares volvió muy confiado, decía que había matado a quien lo había humillado…. Aunque muchos pudimos ver la mentira en sus ojos, además que es ligero pero hay un miedo intenso en él. – Himmel asintió a esas palabras. – De todos modos, ningunos de los Dioses lo quiere cerca de ellos… Sabes bien que Ares no es alguien en quien desees poner tu confianza, si bien Zeus y Hera le dan advertencias de lo que puede pasar si sigue con su actitud, él seguirá con su plan de hacer lo que desea… demostrar que debe estar sobre todos los Dioses y regir el Olimpo.

-¿Desterrando incluso a su padre? Se nota que el famoso círculo de patricidio que hay dentro de su panteón es muy fuerte. – La mujer rio ligeramente a esas palabras. – Dime la verdad ¿Qué pasará si se enteran de la muerte de Ares?

Se pudo ver como la mujer se puso tensa para pasar a suspirar, ella se acercó a Himmel para ver a su lado… la ciudad.

-No lo sé… Nunca se ha oído de que un mortal se haya opuesto a un Dios, ni mucho menos lograr derrotar a uno. En ese caso, tú ya eres excepcional Himmel… Venciste a Ares, un Dios si bien que no es importante ni tan poderoso, es uno que tiene su fama bien puesta en su gran capacidad de combate.

-Tú le has ganado más de una vez sino tengo mal entendido. – La mujer soltó una ligera carcajada, una que ella en verdad no pensó que daría…. No luego de todo lo que ha pasado. – Se dice que eres la mujer guerrera por excelencia en muchas mitologías.

-Exageran, hay más Diosas que pelean mucho mejor que yo. Yo sé usar más mi cerebro en medio del combate, prefiero acabar las peleas con inteligencia y no con poder bruto solamente. Claro que es mi estilo, no a todos les vendrá a la perfección. - Himmel asintió a las palabras de la mujer, esa era la verdad. – Lo que si no te puedo decir con certeza, es que no sé la reacción que habría… si llegas a matar a Ares.

-Es un Dios sin importancia, matarlo no afectará tanto a los que lo veneran.

-¿Seguro? – la mujer se acercó a él un poco más. – Matar a un Dios tiene sus consecuencias Himmel. Da igual si Ares es un Dios que sólo afecta al panteón Olímpico y los que creen en él, matarlo traerá consecuencias a largo plazo a los que le rezan. – La mujer extendió su mano y una lechuza se posó en ella, con cuidado sacó la nota que esta tenía en la pata para luego dejar que este alce vuelo. – Las batallas en esta era, para los romanos, se ganan con violencia y crueldad… eso es lo que Ares representa. Sin él, te aseguro que ellos perderán esa violencia que los ha llevado a tantas victorias. Recuerda Himmel, en batalla… no importa que tanto desees separar las buenas intenciones, estrategias y demás de lo que la violencia y la crueldad… ya que estas están ligadas, en batalla siempre están unidas.

-¿Me dices que no lo mate…? ¿Aún luego de lo que planea…? ¿Luego de lo que le hizo a Charllotte? – la mujer simplemente bajó la cabeza y se pudo ver como se mordió el labio en señal de que el tema le afectaba. – Lo siento, fue insensible de mi parte decir esas cosas.

-Pero no menos cierto… Ares… Él ya no está razonando como se debe, de seguir así destruirá todo lo que Zeus ha forjado y creado… Además, es más que notorio que nuestra religión un día quedará como una mitología más de las que hay en el mundo. Ya debes saber lo que se rumorea entre los que creen en el Dios de los judíos, de que un Rey vendrá a guiarlos… Y eso los está asustando.

-Ese no es mi asunto, lo que tenga que pasar pasará… No todo dura para siempre… - La mujer no tuvo nada que decir, en verdad no tenía un argumento para poder contradecir lo que él ha dicho. – Sólo deseo saber si… me odiaras por lo que planeo hacer.

-Sabes que no… Yo también detesto a Ares por lo que ha hecho y lo que planea hacer, pero no por eso puedo darte visto bueno a lo que tienes en mente. – La mujer simplemente tuvo que darse la vuelta, sabía que no había más que decir. – Yo… Yo sólo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Himmel. No puedo ayudarte, sólo desearte buena suerte.

Ver como la mujer se iba, hizo que Himmel suspire y sepa que… En verdad ella no desea ver o tener un tipo de relación con lo que tiene en mente…

-Lo sé… Lo lamento Atenea, esto es algo que debo de hacer. – Himmel siguió viendo la capital lo que restaba de la noche… dormir para él se había vuelto un lujo ya que las pesadillas de la muerte de Charlllotte, nunca lo dejaban.

…..

El tiempo pasó, Himmel estaba ya con todos los preparativos para poder acabar con Ares, pero a la vez es consciente de que dar con él y tener la tranquilidad de matarlo… No será fácil si tiene a todo el panteón cerca. Su meta es Ares, por lo que no desea tener un combate innecesario con otro Dios. Sabe bien que luego tal vez sea el objetivo de los hijos de ese idiota, su hermana Enio y de Afrodita, aunque la última le viene sin cuidado. Necesita de un buen plan… aunque parece que ya tiene la idea de lo que tiene que hacer… aunque antes de eso… debe de hacerse cargo del ser que tiene en frente suyo.

Tiene que admitir que es el ser más raro de los que ha visto hasta la fecha, parece ser una serpiente a la que la ensartaron un gran clavo en la cabeza y cola. Lo más raro de todo es que este ser ataca con oscuridad tal como Skeith lo hace… Ya lleva peleando con esta cosa días… Tiene suerte de que el desierto donde se encuentra está muy lejos cualquier zona poblada.

Ver como Tarvos, la Séptima fase y apodado "The Avenger", de la nada creaba cuchillos y estacas hechos de oscuridad le daban la sensación de que en serio este ser desea crucificarlo como se lo hacen a esos pobres diablos en Roma, un medio de muerte que no le desea nadie por lo que ha visto. Aún así, la lucha era más que intensa… Himmel había acostumbrado su cuerpo al uso de poder conjunto de los otros 6… Pero Tarvos ha demostrado ser muy técnico y hábil.

Gracias al poder que obtuvo de Macha ideo la técnica para poder usar sus espadas sin tener que tenerlas en mano, sino de hacer que estas leviten alrededor suyo y que ataquen a su comando mental. Una habilidad útil ya que el permite usar sus manos para dar golpes o atacar con magia mientras las espadas atacan o lo defienden. Además de lanzarlas a atacar cuando tiene un enemigo a distancia.

Tarvos se mostraba más que sorprendido o sorprendida con lo que estaba pasando… nunca esperando que un humano fuera capaz de darle tal lucha. La verdad, había venido a este lugar porque desea acabar con los humanos que viven en ese lugar llamado Roma. Ha sentido los deseos de los mortales con quien se ha encontrado y el enorme odio que tienen a este tan gran imperio. Los deseos de venganza de estos han llamado su atención, tan fuerte y a la vez tan… corrosivos. La venganza… ¿Qué tiene esta que la hace tan fuerte y tan dañina a la vez? ¿Por qué los humanos la sienten? Ese es su interés y tras ver lo que ha pasado… Más con este muchacho que también posee un fuerte deseo de venganza en su interior.

_**-Dime ¿Por qué proteges este pueblo lleno de gente corrupta y codiciosa? **_– la voz que salió de Tarvos, si bien era algo áspera, era femenina y eso le daba a entender que en efecto… Tarvos era "mujer". –_** Puedo sentirlo dentro de ti, tus deseos de venganza contra alguien… Un Dios.**_

-Tú que has matado y arrasado con pueblos enteros por el simple deseo de saber lo que es la venganza. ¿Por qué me preguntas de esas cosas ahora? – el ente detuvo su ataque y Himmel hizo lo mismo, agradeciendo que pueda tomar un descanso ya que en verdad duda que pueda seguir así mucho tiempo sin tener que usar todo su poder.

_**-Deseo entender la venganza… ¿Por qué la gente lo busca? ¿Por qué? Si con todo lo que he visto es que les da una satisfacción del momento, sólo para simplemente… sentirse vacíos por dentro de nuevo. Eso que ustedes tanto anhelan, devolver el mismo dolor que ese ser o grupo les hizo sufrir, pagarles con la misma moneda… Sólo para sentir arrepentimientos… Sólo para darse cuenta de la clase monstruos en que se volvieron para cumplirla. ¿Acaso no eres igual? –**_ Himmel simplemente calló, no tenía argumentos para decir lo contario.

Era la verdad, Himmel sabía que esa era la verdad… Si bien tal vez una parte de él desea detener a Ares, para evitar que haga algo horrible que afecte al mundo, ya que en palabras de la misma Atenea, Ares desea hacerse del poder total… demostrar que ellos son los más poderosos. Derrocar a su padre, hacerse del poder del Olimpo… sabe que no puede permitir algo así… Juro no dejar que un Dios como él se salga con la suya… Pero en el fondo de su corazón, esta impulsado por la venganza… Sus deseos de matar al ser que mató a su esposa… Sabe que aunque lo maquille… esa es la verdad.

-Si tanto deseas entender la venganza… ven conmigo. – Tarvos se sorprendió a esas palabras. – Ven y ayúdame en lo que voy a hacer…

-_**¿Y que gano yo? Sé muy bien que una vez me una a ti, no tendré modo de hablar o interactuar contigo como lo hace Skeith ya que sólo un trozo de mi vivirá. ¿Vale el esfuerzo? ¿Vale la pena acabar con mi individualidad con tal de que me muestres lo que deseo ver? –**_ Tarvos le dio puntos valideros. Hasta la fecha, sólo podía escuchar y hablar con Skeith, con los otros no… Según Skeith, ellos pueden optar por ver lo que pasa o no… pero no más. Están dentro de él, han perdido su individualidad. – _**Lo siento… pero no gracias. Seguiré mi propio camino.**_

Himmel sabía que si no tiene a Tarvos con su poder, no podrá ganarle a lo que sea que Macha les ha dicho lo que se está fortaleciendo. Debe de…

-_**Tarvos ¿Recuerdas lo que se creó para contrarrestarnos a los 8? –**_ el ente se detuvo ante la pregunta de Skeith. - _**¿Lo recuerdas?**_

_**-… Si. Lo recuerdo claramente… ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese monstruo… lleno de deseo de destrucción, sin importar lo que deba devorar o consumir. No recuerdo quienes lo crearon o como lo llamaron. Lo único que tengo claro, es que nosotros 8 éramos sus objetivos… Deseaba destruirnos ya que nosotros somos lo que lo creo indirectamente, era la sombra de los 8. Fuimos expulsados de donde somos originarios porque así esa cosa vendría tras nosotros, así dejando el lugar libre de su amenaza.**_

_**-Entonces te informo que ese ser esta aquí, esperando el momento para surgir. – **_Himmel pudo ver que Tarvos se puso algo tensa al oír eso. ¿Qué tan fuerte era ese ser del que hablaban? ¿Tanto poder tiene como para que dos de ellos digan que tienen miedo? –_**Hay un modo de derrotar esa cosa. El chico aquí presente, tiene ya a seis de nosotros en su interior, con el potencial de usar el poder de todos. Tal vez por separado, no podamos derrotar a esa cosa, pero juntos…. Como un solo ser, sé que tenemos una posibilidad. Y para ello, necesitamos tu ayuda… **_

_**-¿Cómo sé que no me están tratando de usar solamente…? Bien pueden ser trucos para solo tener mi poder.**_

-Si fuera así, seguiríamos este combate y usaría todo de mi poder para sellarte en mi como lo hice con los primeros. – Himmel le respondió al ente quien no dijo nada en respuesta. – Sólo te pido que confíes en mí, te prometo que un día… ya no estarás ligado a mi ser.

Tarvos medito un poco la oferta, si bien la idea de unirse a este chico y darla la oportunidad de destruir lo que hizo que sean expulsados de donde vienen es tentadora, le cuesta un poco aceptar que deba abandonar su individualidad…

_**-¿Qué harás luego de que cumplas con tu venganza contra dicho ser? –**_ Himmel miró a Tarvos con una seriedad, que hizo que ella se sienta algo intimidada.

-Entrenar, entrenar hasta que tenga control absoluto sobre el poder de todos ustedes… Asimilar al último de ustedes y cumplir mi meta de proteger el mundo de amenazas que lo deseen destruir…. Sean Dioses, seres de otro mundo… demonios, ángeles… humanos.

-_**Incluso los humanos… Eres un chico muy raro, pero me gusta ver que no estás siendo ciego a ninguna de las posibilidades que hay. Muy bien, acepto el trato… te ayudaré con tu venganza y tu cumple la mía, destruye al ser que hizo que seamos desterrados de nuestro hogar. **_– Tarvos creó el Protect Break en su ser para dejar que Himmel haga su trabajo. – _**Eso si, ten cuidado con el poder que estas cultivando. No importa que tan fuerte seas o cuanto entrenes, tu cuerpo es de base humana… un día, usar nuestro poder total te matará… Recuerda eso, si es que deseas cumplir tu objetivo.**_

Himmel simplemente asintió y dejó que el Soul Drain cumpla su trabajo de absorber el poder de Tarvos en su cuerpo, sintió de nuevo ese ligero impulso de poder y su armadura se volvió más detallada y cubría ya casi todo su cuerpo, sólo dejando visible sus ojos. Apretó el puño y simplemente asintió al ver que con esto bastaba…

-Gracias Tarvos, te aseguro que entenderás lo que es la venganza y que es lo que trae en realidad, ya que seré el mejor ejemplo que verás. – Himmel tomó marcha hacia donde debe de estar quien lo ayudará indirectamente en su plan… no niega que una parte de él, esté emocionado de ver a este ser con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Ya varios días después de asimilar a Tarvos, Himmel se hallaba en una zona rocosa al norte. No sabe como es llamado este lugar, sólo sabe que a quien busca vive aquí o al menos, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí cuando no está peleando con su eterno rival. Tiene que admitir que estar frente a frente con ese ser le da algo de miedo, no por nada dicen que puede destruir el mundo con solo fuerza física… Sólo espera que la charla no se torne violenta.

El rugido de algo grande acercándose hizo que detenga su marcha, la tierra temblaba y el amiente se ponía más tenso de lo que desea admitir. Está cerca… ver como a lo lejos, algo gigante se acercaba a él, cubierto de escamas rojas con su gran aura emanando poder y destructivo, no pudo negar que la escena era de pavor y le daba algo de emoción ver a uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo de cerca.

-A Lavenza le hubiera gustado ver esto… - Su hermana siempre fue una amante de los animales y de los Dragones sobre todo.

Himmel vio como el enorme dragón ya estaba sólo a unos metros de él, este bajó la mirada y lo pasó a ver con curiosidad y asombro.

**-¿Un humano? ¿Aquí? Estás lejos de la seguridad de tu especie. – **el gran dragón se mostraba sorprendido al ver a tan pequeño ser frente suyo. – **Pero no hay duda, el poder que siento… es tuyo. ¿Qué eres y que deseas conmigo?**

**-**Dragón Celestial, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Welsh Dragon y Dragón de la Dominación, Ddraig, he venido aquí a pedirle un humilde favor. – Ddraig se mostró sorprendido al oír eso. En primer lugar, nunca esperó que alguien le hablara con tanto respeto y nada de miedo. Y en segundo lugar… ¿un favor? – Soy consciente de que tu lucha con el Vanishing Dragon se verá reanudada en estos días.

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si vienes a pedir que no pelee porque habrá daños en donde ocurrirá, pierdes el tiempo humano. **– Ddraig alzó su cabeza y su imponente aura era tal que Himmel no dudaba en admitir que este ser era un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra… Sólo con Skeith había sentido tal poder… quizás más. **– No estoy para oír tonterías…**

-Sé de un lugar perfecto para ustedes donde pelear será sencillo. – Ddraig lo vio en silencio, como diciendo que continúe. – El Inframundo, en la zona donde Hades rige, es un lugar donde no tendrán molestia alguna… más si desean ir con todo. Tengo entendido que detestas a los Olímpicos…

-**Sólo a Zeus… el muy bastardo vino un día a mi hogar para tratar de apresarme para ser su mascota de batalla. Simplemente lo mandé lejos con un soplido… **\- Himmel quiso reír, pero no lo hizo… debe ser profesional. – **Los griegos se jactan demasiado de ellos, ninguno en su panteón puede hacerme frente… ni siquiera Tifón, que se dice es más poderoso que los Dioses Olímpicos. **– Se ve que Ddraig es muy confiado y orgulloso en su poder. – **Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que dices?**

-Tengo asuntos que atender con uno de ellos, el muy cobarde está escondido en el Olimpo… si tú y el Vanishing Dragon van y pelean en terreno de Hades, este simplemente se verá en la obligación de llamar a sus iguales para poder tenerlos en control. – Ddraig siguió viendo con interés lo que Himmel le decía. – Y yo aprovecharé en hacer mi movimiento.

-**¿En verdad esperas que haga caso a tu plan? **– Ddraig en verdad consideraba irse y no ayudar a este humano… pero sentía que debía hacerlo, que de algún modo y otro… esto debía pasar. - **¿Bastará con que luchemos nada más?**

-Las peleas entre ustedes, los Dragones Celestiales, bastan para crear caos y destrucción donde estas ocurren. No hay duda que lo mismo pasará allá. – Ddraig no pudo evitar una gran carcajada al oír eso. Himmel se mostró algo confundido por la risa de Ddraig, pero ver como este simplemente alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba desde arriba…

**-Bien, será interesante ver como los Olímpicos se pondrán cuando Albion y yo luchemos ahí un rato… **\- Himmel asintió y agradeció al Dragón por su cooperación. – **No olvides que esto es por cosa mía, más no por ayudarte mortal. Aunque debo reconocer que tienes valor y una gran osadía para venir hasta aquí, respeto eso.**

-Gracias por su ayuda. – Himmel dio una reverencia y se dio media vuelta para irse… no sin antes…

**-Tu nombre… deseo saber el nombre del humano más idiota que he visto en mi vida. – **Himmel se detuvo… darle su nombre iría contra su plan de estar en el anonimato… le quedaba sólo…

-Haou… así me llaman. No tengo nombre y ese título es todo lo que tengo. – Ddraig asintió a esas palabras y también optó por irse.

Ambos seres tomaron sus propios caminos luego de ello, nunca volverían a cruzar palabras en esa vida. Pero si en otra… desde ese día, el alma del Rey Supremo y del Welsh Dragon quedaron ligadas para un compañerismo que ninguno esperaba que sucedería… en una vida nueva, en unos 2000 años… Una amistad que cambiaría todo.

* * *

El día en que Himmel estaba dispuesto a seguir con su plan, estaba esperando al borde del monte Olimpo. Debe de admitir que la maldita montaña tiene su encanto… aunque la idea de acampar aquí y tratar de pasar desapercibido por los Dioses es más que una tarea complicada y hasta tediosa para él… Debe de ser paciente.

Admite que en todo este tiempo, siempre esperó que el momento de afrontar a Ares… no le haga recordar ese día. El día de la muerte de Charllotte… como la extraña. Si no fuera porque ella le dijo que siguiera adelante… hace tiempo de habría tirado al abandono. Literalmente se había quedado sin ganas de luchar o vivir… no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Lavenza y ella se habían ido para siempre y él sólo… sólo estaba sin nada por lo que vivir.

Fue por instinto que se llevó las manos al cuello para sentir los dos collares que llevaba consigo que… recordó que le dejó los collares a Aura…

Aura… ¿Cómo estará? Ya han pasado 10 años… ya debe tener 24 y… tal vez ya tiene su propia familia. Sonrió al imaginar ello, sabe que será una gran madre… luego estaba Alisha y Solaris… los hijos de Mikleo y Edna… esos niños… Sacudió la cabeza, no debe pensar en cosas tristes ahora. Es verdad, tal vez haya perdido a Charllotte y Lavenza para siempre, pero le queda el recuerdo de lo que ellas le encomendaron… si se hunde en la oscuridad, sólo estaría burlándose del recuerdo de ellas y lo que le dejaron para que siga adelante.

Debe de meterse en la cabeza que… el futuro no será suyo, él un día morirá y no verá el fruto de lo que está haciendo actualmente, sino que quienes lo verán serán esos niños… ellos quienes serán los que vivirán en el mundo que se está forjando ahora.

Se dio varias palmadas en la cara para salir de su auto impuesta depresión, para luego ver como de la cima del monte varios destellos de luz salían en dirección de, por donde él sabe, hay una ruta que permite llegar al Inframundo desde el Olimpo. Sonrió al ver que…

_**-El Welsh Dragon parece haber cumplido su parte del trato. **_– Himmel asintió a las palabras de Skeith. – _**Sabes… siempre tuve la idea de que los Dragones eran seres egoístas que no aceptan favores o darlos… luego de esto, cambiaré mi idea. **_

Himmel tenía que admitir una cosa, el rojo será desde ahora su color preferido. Se puso el casco y la máscara para poder emplear su suicida misión… hora de escalar el monte Olimpo.

….

Tal vez esta ha sido la locura más grande que ha hecho en sus casi 50 años de vida. Subir una gran montaña con solo sus manos… ¿en que pensaba por el amor al cielo? Sabe muy bien que sólo los Dioses pueden usar los caminos que ellos construyeron para recorrer el monte Olimpo, pero tal vez escalar la montaña de mierda no fue la mejor de sus ideas. Está loco… no cabe duda que tantos golpes al fin lo han idiotizado.

_**-Me atrevo a decir que eso fue desde hace mucho tiempo. **_– Himmel rodó los ojos ante el insulto de Skeith, sólo para ver que estaba cerca de algo… una de las construcciones que hay en el lugar. – _**Al fin, ya llevamos horas subiendo esta montaña endemoniada… dudo que Ddraig y ese tal Albion nos puedan ganar mucho tiempo ya. **_

Skeith tenía razón, sabe que Ddraig y Albion no podrán tener ocupados a esos Dioses mucho tiempo. Llegará un momento donde simplemente se cansarán de ser molestados y simplemente se irán… espera que nada les pase a esos dos. Nunca lo ha admitido en voz alta, pero su respeto por los Dragones Celestiales viene por lo que Lavenza le comentó años atrás, seres de gran poder que iniciaron como Dragones comunes y solo por entrenamiento puro es que lograron llegar al nivel de poder que tienen… Ese que les permite enfrentar y superar a Dioses.

Tras finalmente llegar a la edificación y lograr hacer un orificio en ella, gracias al poder de Tarvos que aumentó su propia oscuridad en gran medida, Himmel entró al templo y se sorprendió al ver lo cristalizado de todo. Todo estaba hecho de cristal, de distintos colores… una bella vista si lo tiene que admitir… aunque algo brillante para su gusto personal…

-_**No es hora de eso idiota… debes buscar a Ares y acabar con esto antes que Zeus y el resto vuelva. **_– Himmel se disculpó internamente con su otro yo y emprendió marcha hacia donde Ares debe de estar escondido.

Al salir en busca del Dios, Himmel se vio con varias mujeres que estaban siendo perseguidas por quien debe ser uno de los Dioses Olímpicos… el tipo se notaba ebrio… Debe de ser Dionisio, Atenea le comentó que no es raro ver que se pase de copas y trate de juguetear con las ninfas que viven en el lugar. Parece que hay mucho aquí que no sabe… y tiene suerte que el Dios idiota esté tan ebrio que ni noto su presencia…

Siguió su camino en busca de Ares… iba con cautela y cuidado, no desea ser descubierto y simplemente iniciar una pelea con todo el panteón. Cuando pasaba cerca de una de las construcciones de cristal, escuchó algo… se acercó lentamente y pudo oír gemidos de una mujer… Muy bien, tal vez de más joven se hubiera puesto a curiosear pero ahora… oír como la mujer decía el nombre de Ares lo sorprendió… ¿Él estaba ahí…? No, no puede sentir su presencia…

_**-Debe de ser Afrodita, te recuerdo que ella y Ares son amantes según la información dada por Atenea. **_– Skeith le hizo el recordatorio de ese pequeño dato, casi lo olvida… _**\- La Diosa del Amor y la Belleza… Aunque se sabe que ella no es la mujer más leal del mundo… **_

-Eso y que simplemente… aquí la fidelidad no existe. Como en muchos otros lugares… - No dispuesto a ponerse a filosofar temas que en verdad le vienen sin importancia, Himmel se alejó a paso lento del templo. – Lástima, nunca volverás a ver a Ares mujer… ni en esta vida, ni en la otra.

Siguió su largo camino en busca del Dios, el muy bastardo no estaba en ninguno de los sitios cercanos por lo que simplemente debe de estar en el centro del Olimpo… el lugar más custodiado… Bendita sea su suerte. Apresuró paso para poder llegar donde debe de estar antes de que los demás Dioses regresen y le den problemas.

A un paso rápido y silencioso, Himmel siguió su recorrido hacia el centro del lugar, sólo para pasar de cerca a una especie de herrería y escuchar los golpes de alguien tratando el metal. Además de las quejas de alguien…

-Maldito Ares… Maldita Afrodita… Malditos Dioses… - Himmel oía a un hombre, se notaba la rabia en su voz. – Estoy harto de que ella y él se acuesten en mi propia cama… Que todo mundo me vea con pena y burla por no poder satisfacer a mi esposa. Ellos sólo saben burlarse de mi… ni cuando les pedí ayuda años atrás para que esa acción no quede impune, sólo me dijeron que ellos harían lo mismo para tan sólo pasar una noche con Afrodita. – Himmel debe de admitir que, si los rumores de la belleza de Afrodita son reales, él no los culparia. Aunque si tiene que aceptar que el pobre diablo tiene sus motivos, a nadie le gustaría saber que tu esposa te ha engañado, que todo el mundo lo sepa y que no se pueda hacer nada más que aguantar en silencio como pasa todo…

_**-Debe de ser Hefestos, el Dios Herrero… ya sabes, el que se casó con Afrodita y demás. **_

-La verdad, no preste mucha atención a ese detalle… - Siendo sinceros, a Himmel no le interesa saber mucho de alguien quien no es su objetivo y a la vez quien es un Dios inofensivo para él. Aunque… - El muy bastardo trató de propasarse con Atenea y de violarla… tal vez deba…

_**-Himmel, entiendo que Atenea signifique mucho para ti, pero no olvides que Ares está primero… ya luego te puedes encargar de él. Cástralo si deseas, pero tenemos objetivos. **_– Himmel le tuvo que dar la razón a Skeith…ya luego se encarga de este Imbécil.

Se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino al centro del Olimpo. No le costó mucho reconocer el centro de este ya que ahí estaban los 12 asientos del Olimpo, donde se sientan los Dioses que lo rigen… está a la vista de todos… se nota que no imaginan la idea de que alguien pueda entrar al lugar como un intruso. Justo en uno de los asientos es que oye la voz de alguien, la voz de quien desea matar.

-Maldita sea… justo cuando tenía pensado en actuar y ver mis planes para hacerme del Olimpo, esto sucede… Malditos Dragones que están en el territorio de Hades. – Ares sonaba muy fastidiado, esperaba poder finalmente poner en marcha su plan para derrocar a su padre y así hacerse del Olimpo.

Ares sabe que él no es la primera opción para suceder a Zeus, ese es Apollo y si él no lo desea, sigue Atenea, aunque la última en verdad no veía lo último muy factible. Atenea era más de acercarse a los humanos que estar con los Dioses, por ello sólo aparece en el Olimpo cuando hay asuntos de gran importancia. Aunque… siente que ella normalmente está ahí por cierto ser…

Tembló un poco al recordar ese monstruo que emergió de ese mortal, el ser que en más de una noche le ha dado pesadillas. En todas, él muere de la manera más horrible posible… y ni siquiera sus noches de pasión con Afrodita son capaces de que… se olvide de ese momento. Hasta puede jurar que lo ve en las sombras… Ese ser que trae la muerte.

Justo cuando planeaba ir con Afrodita, ya que ya debe estar más que lista para su momento de pasión juntos.. Sintió algo. Un escalofrío helado recorrer toda su espina dorsal… como si le hubieran metido hielo en la sangre. Volteó rápidamente para ver que era lo que… lo observaba, porque eso era lo que sentía que pasaba. Al no ver a nadie…

-Tch… en verdad estoy siendo paranoico… Es imposible que él esté… - Cuando se dio vuelta para salir del lugar, lo vio… a unos centímetros de él.

-Hola Ares… ¿Tan sorprendido de verme? – Himmel puso la mirada más aterradora que tenía… no sabe que tan tenebrosa es pero ver la expresión de pavor de Ares, le hizo ver que había funcionado.

El Dios trató de atacar con su arma usando su brazo derecho sólo para sentir que dicha extremidad caía al suelo, había sido cortada desde el hombro a una velocidad que no pudo detectar. Su propio grito de dolor se vio opacado por la mano de Himmel quien con suma crueldad, le disloco la mandíbula para que no se le ocurra gritar. Acto seguido, clavo una de sus espadas en el muslo de Ares y pateo la pierna buena para que este caiga de rodillas al suelo. Ares fue recibido de inmediato por unas cadenas hechas de oscuridad que apresaron al que era, ahora, la presa del momento.

-No querrás que todo mundo te oiga gritar y llorar como niña… ¿Verdad? – Himmel sacó a Oathkeeper del muslo de Ares sólo para clavarle la espada en la otra pierna. – Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar… Debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Zeus y el resto venga seré breve y conciso… ¿Por qué deseabas el reino y a Charllotte en específico? – Ares miró al humano con odio. - ¿Quieres decir que al final fue mi culpa? Posiblemente… Todo lo que sucedió al final pasó por… mi error de no haberte matado cuando pude… Debí mandar todo al diablo y dejar que pasara lo que pasara, debí matarte y no hacerlo fue mi error. – Himmel tomó la cara de Ares en su mano y lo forzó a verlo. – Lástima que lo que querías de Charllotte desde el inicio… Nunca lo verás… ya que está aquí. – Himmel señaló su cabeza y Ares abrió los ojos con horror. – Si, Charllotte me pasó todo el conocimiento que ella había leído y asimilado, ese que fue destruido con el reino. Todo gracias a un simple hechizo de transferencia de conocimientos… mi hermana era un genio. Ese día, si hubieras pensado las cosas bien, en vez de tratar matarme y me hubieras capturado para torturarme, te hubieras dado cuenta del sello que tengo en mi mente… lamentablemente no fue así, bien por ti mi idiota amigo…. Tú mismo tiraste a la basura la oportunidad de hacerte de la información de miles de años de conocimiento que ningún mortal tiene.

Ares trató de moverse, pero las cadenas de oscuridad lo apresaron con mucha más fuerza. Himmel podía ver la rabia en los ojos del Dios, así como su miedo… Sonrió al ver que tenía la posibilidad de matarlo lentamente, ya había iniciado… ¿por qué parar ahora?

_**-Recuerda porque estás aquí chico… no dejes que el odio nuble tu juicio, creo que eso ya lo conversamos. **_– Skeith ayudaba a que Himmel no caiga en la oscuridad, estaba absorbiendo las emociones negativas de este para que no nuble su pensamiento… pero el odio que le tiene a Ares es enorme… de seguir así.

-_Yo… Yo debo hacer que pague por lo que hizo… Charllotte… el reino… la reina… Él los mato… - _Himmel tomó el cuello de Ares con rabia, sus ojos brillando en rojo ante el pavor del Dios. – _Lo mataré…. ¡LO MATARÉ LENTAMENTE! _

_**-¡No digas idioteces, no hay tiempo para tu estúpida venganza personal!**_ – Skeith trataba de que Himmel no cometa una idiotez. - _**¡Estamos aquí para evitar que este idiota cometa una atrocidad y a la vez dejar un mensaje claro a los Dioses… De que hay alguien capaz de enfrentarlos y derrotarlos! ¡No dejes que tu odio te consuma! ¿¡Crees que esas dos desean eso para ti!? ¿¡Acaso ese es el tipo de mundo que deseas darle a los hijos y descendencia de Aura!? **_

Himmel se quedó helado… era cierto… estaba dejando que la venganza… se le suba a la cabeza. Él no… esto no es lo que desea… esto no es lo que desea dar al mundo… Estaba cansado de… tanto dolor, la pérdida de Charllotte lo estaba afectando tanto, hasta el punto que en verdad se estaba volviendo un monstruo… todo lo que hizo estos años, todo con tal de saber cuando y donde Ares estaría en un solo lugar. La gente que mato y torturó por… una pista, una simple pista. Qué vergüenza… Tal era la obsesión que tenía que… se estaba volviendo lo que juraba destruir. Atenea tenía razón… nada justifica lo que hace… sólo hará esto por una sola razón… No importa si es llamado demonio o monstruo. No importa si es llamado el pecador más grande del mundo por realizar tal tabú. Lo hace… porque a largo plazo, esto será beneficioso… Para todos.

-Pensaba hacerte sufrir más… pero no. No me volveré un monstruo… seré mejor que tú, un Dios que no le importa matar y torturar con tal de obtener lo que quiere. – Himmel se alejó un poco de Ares, las marcas rojas de la última vez volvieron a emerger. - ¡Skeith!

Tras un destello de energía roja, en el lugar de Himmel estaba el mismo ser que le daba pesadilla a al Dios Griego de la Guerra. Skeith había resurgido al mundo físico y se veía más estable que la última vez.

_**-Entrene arduamente, para poder usar el poder y apariencia de Skeith sin tener que verme afectado por el estrés y demás… - **_la voz que se oía, era una mezcla entre la de Himmel y la de Skeith. – _**Modo Avatar, así es como llamo este poder… y tú Ares, serás el primero en sentir su poder… El poder capaz de destruir a Dioses. - **_\- Himmel, con la apariencia de Skeith, extendió el delgado brazo que poseía y de la nada, una guadaña con una hoja filosa hecha de pura energía roja emergió. Ares trató de liberarse, pero era imposible… estas cosas eran muy fuertes. – _**Esa oscuridad… apresa sin miramientos, se alimenta de la oscuridad en el corazón de su víctima. Sólo un poder superior al mío o de un ser de pura luz puede romper esas cadenas. Lástima que no eres capaz de hacerlo.. Mi poder actual, es equivalente al de los Dragones Celestiales. **_– Tras absorber a Tarvos, Himmel había logrado equilibrar finalmente el poder… Sabe que este es el límite al que puede llegar ya que… pasar más de este con su nivel actual es suicidio… Más que aun ahora siente que esto no durará mucho. – _**Se acabó Ares… No niego que algo de venganza hay en esta acción… Pero a largo plazo, será lo mejor para todos. **_– Alzando su guadaña, Himmel pudo ver los ojos de Ares y el pánico que tenía… El miedo…

Por un instante en verdad dudó, matar a alguien a sangre fría era algo que él no haría… Pero recordó lo que este tipo hizo, lo que hace… lo que hará. Ese simple pensamiento eliminó todo signo de duda de Himmel, sin pensarlo más… agitó su guadaña hacia el cuello de Ares y lo decapito… antes de que la sangre manchara el piso activo el Soul Drain en su mano derecha y destruyó el cuerpo de quien odiaba tanto… no quedaba nada de Ares… Solo el arma y el brazo que le cerceno minutos atrás. Tomó el brazo con su mano derecha y lo hizo pedazos, partículas al igual que lo que hizo con el resto del cuerpo de este.

Había acabado… había matado a Ares… había matado a un Dios… No había marcha atrás… Sus manos estarán manchadas para siempre con la sangre de una divinidad. Volvió a retomar su apariencia común, se acercó a la espada de Ares y la tomó para luego examinarla… Que espada tan cruel, llena de sangre de inocentes… víctimas de la guerra. Escuchó pasos atrás de él… era hora de poner su plan en acción…

-¿¡Quién eres intruso!? – Quién habló era un hombre con barba, era el mismo Zeus, Rey del Olimpo. Al lado suyo estaban todos los Dioses del Olimpo, hasta Hades… quien parece haber sentido el fin de un alma en todo el sentido de la palabra. - ¡Contesta!

Himmel volteó lentamente para ver a todos los Dioses ahí presentes, su sonrisa llena de burla y crueldad. Todos quienes vieron su rostro captaron que… era un humano. De repente, Zeus sintió algo rozar su rostro… lo que se clavó en uno de los muros del lugar era… la punta de la espada de Ares. Todos podían ver que el mortal tenía en la otra mano, la parte del mango de esta y… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se podía ver como Afrodita buscaba con la mirada al dueño de la espada… Himmel sólo rio ligeramente.

-Si buscas a Ares, Diosa Afrodita… pierdes el tiempo… el Dios de la Guerra está muerto. – ver cómo todos abrían los ojos en señal de incredulidad… hizo que Himmel muestre el arma de Ares. – Según sé, el Dios Hefesto hizo sus armas de tal modo que se ligan a ustedes. Indestructibles mientras viven… destruibles al morir. – Himmel destrozó lo que quedaba de la espada sin miramientos. No necesitaba más pruebas…

-Bastardo... ¿¡Acaso no sabes quienes somos mortales!? – el otro Dios, que parecía tener un parecido con Zeus habló. De seguro es Poseidon.

-Dioses… Dioses que merecen ser olvidados y dejar de ser adorados. Su destino es ser leyendas… nada más. – Himmel se acercó al trono de Zeus y lo destruyó de una patada. – Unos… Que no tienen mi respeto.

Eso pareció colmar la paciencia de varios Dioses. Estaban listos para atacar, solo Atenea quien lo miraba con tristeza, Hades que lo hacía con curiosidad y Hefesto con una gran sonrisa no lo iban a hacer. Afrodita quería vengar la muerte de su amante, Zeus y Hera la de su hijo… pero nadie esperó lo que vieron y sintieron. Ver como Himmel expulsaba su aura y esta crecía hasta tal punto que hizo sacudir todo el monte Olimpo, que de su espalda se creaban 7 hojas de color rojo que daban la sensación de tener alas, como algo peligroso y poderoso parecía formarse atrás de él… como un espectro de la muerte, hizo que todos… sin excepción sientan algo de miedo. Hades no… Él sentía una enorme curiosidad, querer entender como un humano había logrado un nivel que, no duda, es cercano al de los Dragones Celestiales.

-Recuerden esto Dioses del Olimpo… No se metan en los asuntos de los humanos. Dejen que ellos elijan a quien adorar y que hacer… si me entero que tratan de forzarlos, vendré por ustedes. Por cada uno… sin excepción. El Olimpo será reducido a nada… y no es una simple advertencia, es una promesa. Yo, Haou, el Rey Supremo se los he advertido… U obedecen o afrontan la muerte eterna. – Himmel extendió las 7 hojas de energía, listo para emprender vuelo… miro a Atenea un segundo y ella lo captó con esa mirada… él decía, lo siento.

Himmel emprendió vuelo hacia el aire para destruir desde este muchas de las edificaciones del lugar con ráfagas lanzadas de las espadas de energía en su espalda. Todas parecían al azar, pero disparó donde sabía no iba a lastimar a nadie… puede hacer el papel de villano, pero no es uno… al menos eso desea creer.

Logró oír el grito de ira de Zeus antes de alejarse a toda velocidad del Monte Olimpo, oyó los relámpagos caer y demás… sin duda había enojado a ese Dios hasta el núcleo, pero a la vez le había dado miedo… había logrado infundir el miedo en ellos y eso bastaba para él. Ahora sólo… sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar y poder estar sólo…

….

No sabe cuánto voló… no sabe ni donde está. Sólo sabe que está a las orillas del mar… en una playa donde se nota la pesca es una actividad del día a día. No estaba seguro de que más hacer ahora… Sólo pudo reír los primeros minutos que llegó aquí, reír de sentir un peso irse de él, de que la muerte de Ares lo había aliviado un poco… sólo para llorar amargamente al no sentir nada… no había felicidad, no culpa… sólo vacío… estaba vacío. ¡No había nada que aliviara ese sentimiento de culpa que tenía! Sabe que le falló a Charllotte… lo sabe y eso duele.

Siguió viendo el mar y como el sol se ocultaba… en verdad era una vista que hace años no logra disfrutar… Le hace recordar esos días en que todo era más sencillo. En verdad extraña esos días demasiado… Estuvo tan centrado en ver el horizonte que no fijo en la figura que había llegado a sentarse a unos metros de él… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Oh, lamento si te incómodo. ¿Deseas estar sólo? – Himmel le quitó importancia y negó con la cabeza, en verdad no le estaba tomando importancia a eso. – Ya veo… Nadie desea estar totalmente solo, aunque lo diga con tal fervor.

-Tal vez, aunque a veces es bueno estar solo para poder pensar algunas cosas. – Himmel no dejó de seguir viendo el horizonte. – Aunque… tal vez es solo una excusa para tratar de alejar de tu cabeza tus errores y fracasos.

-Equivocarse es natural, fracasar también… De no existir ninguno ni el otro, no sabrías que estás haciendo mal y no podrías mejorar. Es gracioso como, algo tan natural, sea tan temido y a la vez… despreciado por quienes lo pueden aprovechar más. - Himmel pasó a ver a la persona a su lado, sólo podía ver que llevaba una larga túnica con capucha que ocultaba su rostro. – Los humanos, son de una raza que aprende y evoluciona gracias a los errores que comete. Es su gran adaptabilidad lo que les da ese algo que otras razas no tienen, pero a la vez los hace muy… factibles a hacer cosas horribles por miedo o temor de hacer algo que destruya todo lo que han obtenido. Siempre se deseará elegir el camino más fácil... puede que te lleve a la respuesta correcta, pero tal vez no aprendas lo que el más complicado si pudo enseñarte. – Himmel no entendía lo que este hombre le quería decir. – Mi punto, la vida son decisiones… unas son buenas, otras malas… algunas te darán dicha, otras solo arrepentimiento. El punto es que… no puedes huir de las decisiones que has tomado ni olvidarlas, sólo aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de estas y lo que venga de ellas… eso significa vivir. – Himmel pudo ver la sonrisa del hombre bajo la capucha. – El futuro es de quienes tienen el valor de luchar por él y afrontar lo que el mundo les depare…

-Futuro… - Himmel pasó a ver el cielo, el atardecer de este por alguna razón le pareció más bello y brillante que antes. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las miles de veces que él, Lavenza, Charllotte y el resto lo veían… Esos eran buenos tiempos… tiempos que lamentablemente nunca van a volver. Sólo queda el recuerdo… y el consuelo de que, lo que está haciendo, sea para darle al mundo un futuro mejor. – Gracias… creo que necesitaba oír esas palabras. – Himmel paso a ponerse de pie. – Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, tengo… que ver que debo hacer a partir de ahora.

-Podrías ayudarme en un pequeño proyecto que tengo en mente, Himmel. – oír que el extraño dijo su nombre, sin que él se lo dijera, hizo que se ponga alerta… - No debes verme como tu enemigo, ya que no lo soy. – El encapuchado se puso de pie y de su espalda salieron 12 alas doradas y se pudo sentir un aire divino emanar de él. – Deseo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, Rey Supremo.

-Tú eres… - Himmel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el ser que se dice es superior a todos los Dioses, el Dios entre Dioses… el líder de los Ángeles, el Dios de los Hebreos y judíos…

-Me llaman por varios nombres, tú elige que el que desees usar Himmel. Mi única meta de haber venido es que… podamos hablar. – Si bien Himmel no veía la cara del Dios en frente de él… sabía que no mentía… él solo desea hablar…. Sólo eso.

-_Luego de matar a Ares, entendí totalmente que la venganza no me llevaba a nada… sólo me dio un vacío más grande que el anterior. Nada lo iba a llenar, había condenado mi destino a ser un God Slayer, estaba dispuesto de cargar esa cruz… aunque, admito que es gracias a Él que la carga fue más fácil de llevar… mi amigo, Él fue quien me ayudó a no perder el rumbo y por eso, siempre le estaré agradecido._

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	10. Última Fase

**Otro cap más. Cada vez más cerca del final de este arco. En relación a lo comentado por X Neo, gracias por la información, estoy haciendo que lo principal de la guerra durara solo un poco, que el resto sea una guerra fría que duró, como dices 500 años. Lo hago para mostrar el impacto de las acciones de Himmel, las cuales hicieron que varias religiones sean más cautelosas en sus acciones.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos por el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuueti Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 10: Última Fase**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

El cielo algo púrpura era común en este lugar, el lugar donde los muertos de la Facción Griega vienen luego de años y años de vida, para finalmente ser juzgados por los que rigen el Hades. A la entrada de este, dos seres esperaban la llegada del Rey del Inframundo…

-En verdad se toma su tiempo.

-Ya lo conoces Himmel, Hades es de… simplemente hacer las cosas con calma. – Himmel, quien tenía su armadura puesta sólo que ahora llevaba una larga capa roja Carmesí miro a su amigo. – Pero eso no quita que está deseoso de vernos. – el humano rodó los ojos a esas palabras. – Además, según tengo entendido… Atenea te mandó a llamar. Me intriga la gran amistad que tienes con la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro… lo que hay entre Atenea y yo es una amistad de años. Fue amiga cercana de mi esposa y de paso… sabes que… estoy harto de tratar de convencerte Elohim.

-Sabes bien que puedes usar mi nombre real cuando no hay nadie más. – Himmel rio un poco, en verdad no estaba de más recordarle que…

-Sabes que los idiotas de las parcas de Hades nos vigilan. – Se podía ver a los sirvientes de Hades recorrer el lugar, llevando el alma de los muertos a donde deben estar en el Hades.

Elohim, como Himmel decidió llamarlo ya que su nombre real prefiere que esté oculto, simplemente rio. Ya habían pasado casi 45 años desde que se conocen… Desde la muerte de Ares y de que… muchas cosan han cambiado. La religión a la cual Elohim pertenece, difiere mucho de las otras religiones. Es monoteísta, raro en estos tiempos, pero simplemente le da un toque distinto a estos tiempos. Además del mensaje de paz que ofrece y demás. Una religión única en muchos sentidos.

Los años que han pasado fueron de grandes cambios para Himmel, gracias a Elohim… fue capaz de afrontar todo lo que se le vino… los ataques de Dioses distintos que querían hacerse de la tecnología que Elohim tenía. Sobra decir que le tomó algo de esfuerzo lograr hacerse del control del poder que Skeith y los otros le daban… pero bastaba con sólo segundos de su poder total para poder ganar. Sin querer se estaba haciendo de una fama monstruosa… además que defendía cuando podía pueblos humanos que simplemente eran atacados por seres sobrenaturales.

Hasta tenía un ejército de humanos con esos Sacred Gears que simplemente lo apoyaban cuando debía enfrentarse a ese estúpido Lucifer y sus demonios. En verdad no puede creer que Elohim deje que ese idiota siga vivo… no sólo ello, el bastardo tiene un hijo que es más que patético. No lo ha matado porque simplemente el tipo sabe correr cuando debe. Lo que si en verdad no desea asimilar ahora es que… una gran guerra se acerca… una que Himmel sabe no puede meterse, no era su asunto.

-Tengo unas preguntas para ti. – El Dios pasó a ver a su amigo, este aún usaba su capucha como la primera vez que se conocieron, según él para no llamar la atención por su cabello. – Sé que la pregunta del Sacred Gear no va, siempre me dices que un día la respuesta de revelará sola. – Elohim rio un poco mientras Himmel lo veía con rabia. – Iré a esos objetos… los Cosmic Packs. ¿Por qué haces creer que fueron un error? No soy tonto, me pediste que esconda esas cosas sabiendo que tarde o temprano caerían en manos de usuarios de Sacred Gears o de simples mortales… ¿Por qué crearlos?

-Hay algo que deseo demostrar para quien tenga los 3. – Himmel lo miro confuso… ¿Dijo los 3? – Un ser omnipotente puede ser superado por uno que esté en armonía con su entorno y los que lo rodean… eso es el Cosmos. Deseo que los que estén cerca a esos objetos y quien los tenga, entiendan ello… que todos pertenecemos a un todo, ser excluido no es posible.

-Tú y tus planes… sabes bien que quien tenga esos tres será propenso a caer en la Ruina, es una apuesta arriesgada.

-¡Oh vamos, ten fe! ¡Estoy seguro que existirá alguien capaz de tal hazaña! – Himmel sabía que era crédulo, pero no tan crédulo. – Bueno… ¿cuál es la otra pregunta señor gruñón?

-Lo dejarás morir… a tu hijo ¿no? – a esas palabras Elohim guardó silencio. – Debe de haber otro camino… no puedes…

-La amenaza de la que me has contado es… enorme Himmel. Tanto que si en verdad ocurre lo que has dicho, dudo que exista fuerza capaz de destruirlo… por lo que mejor es tener una barrera que proteja al mundo en caso surja. Él sabe que es lo mejor… Incluso aceptar que eso lo mate.

-Esa lanza… ¿qué pensabas al dejar que tu propio sistema cree algo así…? Objetos capaces de matar a un Dios o de poder pelear con uno siendo un simple humano. No sé porque siento que tengo algo que ver en eso. – Himmel se cruzó de brazos al decir eso.

-Un poco… lo que has hecho hasta la fecha me ha permitido ver… que los humanos necesitan medios de protección contra seres naturales… y eso incluye a los Dioses. No todos son benevolentes, espero que me equivoque y nunca exista la necesidad de que un usuario de Sacred Gear mate a un Dios, vencerlo está bien… más allá… espero que no.

-Veamos… esa lanza es una, pero tú mismo has dicho que hay objetos de una capacidad similar… parece que en verdad estas preparando algo en grande. – Himmel rio un poco a esas palabras, no podía negar eso.

Los Sacred Gears… que objetos más interesantes y peligrosos resultaron ser… ojalá no tengan que llegar a lo que él estaba profetizando. Eso sí, la guerra está cerca… Sólo queda…

Ambos voltearon al sentir la presencia de Hades acercarse a ellos. Lo más raro, es que esos tres habían llegado a ser grandes amigos… por más raro que suene, su gran amor a la humanidad ha superado lo antes imposible… una amistad entre Dioses de distintos bandos.

**-Veo que están tratando de nuevo el tema de la Guerra que se avecina. En serio no puedo entender el porqué no dejas que el idiota mate a Lucifer. Te ahorrarás muchos problemas. **– Elohim rio un poco a las palabras de Hades, sabía que diría eso.

-Creo que ese es un tema ya cerrado. Es más, Himmel y Lucifer han peleado más de una vez, me atrevo a decir que es él quien no desea matarlo.

-No lo hago porque me pediste explícitamente sólo derrotarlo, no me hagas repetir todo lo que me dijo para que no mate a ese demonio. – Hades mito a Elohim con duda, este sólo rio un poco. – Ni yo entiendo lo que tiene en la cabeza.

-Creo que nos estamos saliendo de contexto mis amigos, vamos a iniciar nuestra charla de siempre. El tiempo apremia. – Tanto el Dios de los muertos como el Rey Supremo suspiraron al ver de nuevo, la relajada naturaleza del Dios Hebreo…

…

Himmel siempre terminaba como mediador entre esos dos. Simplemente, ellos tenían puntos de vista de como deben hacerse varias cosas. Hades pensaba que los demonios y los ángeles Caídos eran los mayores errores de Elohim, creados en base a la codicia de uno de sus ángeles que tomó algo de suma importancia para crear a sus demonios y los Caídos, ángeles que simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus bajos deseos. Estos eran tan orgullosos que eran un problema, querer demostrar que una raza es superior a la otra es lo que ha llevado a esta situación… años de conflictos menores finalmente habían estallado en lo que sería una guerra gigante. Una que amenaza con acabar con todo… Además, los miembros de otros panteones trataran de atacar y sacar provecho a la situación… en ese punto, Himmel sería quien entraría a interrumpir todo. Con los griegos, bastaba con hacer acto de presencia… presencia que aún tras años daba miedo a los Dioses de dicha Facción. Con los nórdicos… sería bueno ver a Odin y Frigg de nuevo…

Elohim por su lado, deseaba dar una oportunidad de que cada raza tenga la oportunidad de trazar su propio sendero… De que nada sea impuesto a ellos. Hades lo llamaba ingenuo y hasta blando, que debería ser más firme para así evitar que Dioses de otras facciones no se metan en sus asuntos. Es más, que los Sacred Gears que creó… diga como controlar ese sistema y haga que humanos con potencial los tengan… ese método al azar sólo está malgastando el potencial que tienen. Aunque la respuesta de Elohim fue otra…

-A veces es mejor dejar las cosas a su paso. Que el mundo elija quién debe tener tal cosa para así… así este elija el camino que deba tomar. Eso me parece más sensato y justo que sólo dar el poder a alguien ya hábil… tal vez lo sepa usar al instante, pero nunca se esforzara para entenderlo… mientras que el otro si. Creo que esos son los que son capaces de sacar a su máximo potencial el poder de los Sacred Gears. – Las palabras de Elohim dejaron distintas impresiones en ambos.

Himmel sonrió al ver la fe que Dios tenía en los mortales y Hades sólo hizo un sonido de molestia, indicando que eso era un desperdicio de potencial.

-Sólo espero que un día… haya un grupo que sepa usar esos objetos de la manera correcta… algo tan poderoso puede ser temido y hasta ser corrosivo. – Elohim miró el cielo del lugar. – Sólo espero que no me equivoque.

En el fondo… los tres deseaban eso…

Ya fuera del reino de Hades, Himmel y Elohim simplemente miraban el mar y el horizonte que estaba volviéndose de noche. Lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos era sólo una cosa… Ese ser estaba cerca, el último de las 8 Fases… luego de casi 50 años esperando a que llegue. Finalmente estaba aquí y eso era algo que ponía a Himmel nervioso.

-Relájate, lo harás bien. – Himmel sintió la mano de Elohim en su hombro. – Has entrenado para este momento.

-Lo sé… Es sólo que… Skeith dice que ese ser es tan poderoso como él, sólo que tiene la capacidad de que… si lo derroto una vez, regresará de nuevo y totalmente recuperado. Tendré que ser astuto en esta pelea. – Himmel sentía que esta vez no podrá evitar el combate y convencer al ser ese de simplemente unirse a él.

-Lo harás bien… confía en todo lo que has hecho este año y simplemente lograrás hacerte de una gran victoria, estas cerca de tu meta final. Yo por mi lado… Es hora de que vaya a hacer mi trabajo…

-Iré a verlo… Al menos darle unas palabras de aliento antes de que… deba afrontar eso. – Elohim asintió a esas palabras y se retiró… - A mí no me engañas Elohim… esto te duele más que a nadie, ningún padre desea ver morir a sus hijos… Pero lo haces por el bien mayor… y él lo sabe. – Himmel emprendió marcha hacia Jerusalén… ya todo debe estar listo.

….

En medio de unos árboles, Himmel yacía escondido oyendo los rezos de alguien… se oía el miedo en sus palabras. Temeroso de que el dolor que vaya a padecer sea tan grande que desista de su misión. Oír cómo le pedía a su padre darle la fuerza de poder afrontar todo sin temor.

-Sabes bien que… Él no desea esto, nadie lo desea. – Himmel habló en voz alta para quien estuviera ahí lo oiga. – Es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo.

-Hago esto porque… El mundo merece un futuro. Si mi muerte ayuda en ello… lo haré. – Himmel pudo oír la voz determinada atrás de él. – Gracias… Gracias por haber estado aquí, dándome apoyo.

-Te conozco desde niño, aún me cuesta creer que… siendo más joven que yo… estés dispuesto a morir.

-Todos tenemos una misión en nuestras vidas. Yo tengo la mía, tú la tuya y eso es lo que hacer que cada uno sea único. – Himmel no pudo decir más nada. Sentía las presencias de ellos acercarse. – Es hora… Gracias por haber sido un gran amigo Himmel, extrañaré nuestras charlas habituales. Suerte en tu misión mi amigo. – Himmel pudo oír los pasos de con quien hablaba, alejándose a paso lento. Soltó unas lágrimas al saber que…

-Adiós Yeshua, que las santas escrituras se cumplan. – Himmel salió de ahí para simplemente no verse tentado a interrumpir lo que debe de suceder, por más que le duela.

…

A veces siente que la vida es cruel con él. Todos quienes aprecia, siempre mueren antes que él… primero sus padres, luego Rose, Zaveid, Lavenza… la Reina Helba… Charllotte… Ahora quien fue su amigo más de 30 años. Quien vio nacer y a veces charlaban sobre la vida y demás…

Ver como lo torturaron, se burlaron y hasta simplemente el pueblo que supuestamente debe de seguirlo pedir su muerte y la liberación de un vil ladrón en su lugar… demostraba que el mundo en verdad estaba podrido. La codicia de quienes eran los líderes religiosos de los judíos le daba asco, de ser él… los habría matado, pero ellos le pidieron no hacerlo. Que sólo estaban confundidos… que estupidez.

Tal vez lo peor de todo fue… ver como lo hacían cargar ese enorme madero a pesar de las heridas que tenía y como lo hicieron caminar al lugar de su muerte. Con algunos transeúntes viendo todo con burla… a fin de cuentas, para ellos… sólo era la ejecución de tres personas más... Vio todo desde las sombras, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo vea… siempre dándole entender a él que… estaba con él hasta el final. Lo pudo ver en esa sonrisa cansada que tenía… sólo para seguir su camino a ese monte llamado Calvario.

Himmel veía como la madre de Él lloraba. Obvio, ninguna madre desea ver a su hijo así… mucho menos verlo morir, pero ella se mostraba firme. Y eso era digno de admirar… lo más difícil sin duda fue ver como era clavado a ese madero… Los gritos de dolor de los tres y de la carne con el hueso siendo atravesados por el metal. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no actuar y sacarlo de ahí.

Ver como lo alzaban y lo dejaban morir lentamente fue un acto de crueldad horrible… No sabe cuanto esperó… 3 horas y algo más, sólo para ver él soltaba su último suspiro aparentemente luego de decir las últimas palabras escritas en las escrituras sagradas. Cuando los romanos no sabían si estaba muerto, hicieron que un joven soldado romano lo atraviese con su lanza, lanza que era ligeramente más detallada que las otras. Al hacerlo, Himmel sintió como la sangre bañaba el arma… y mataba a su víctima. Ese día, las Longinus nacieron… las armas capaces de matar a un Dios o un ser divino.

El cielo se tornó oscuro, eso indicaba dos cosas… Elohim estaba haciendo su parte mientras sufría y… que Corbenik, la última Fase, había llegado finalmente. Himmel se dio media vuelta para irse del lugar, no sin antes recordar…

-"Perdónalos porque no saben lo que hacen"… siempre tan bueno Yeshua. Adiós mi amigo, como lo dijiste: todo está cumplido. – Himmel desapareció entre las sombras para poder salir de Jerusalén y poder ir a la batalla que ha esperado años.

* * *

El cielo aún estaba teñido oscuro, parece que esto estará así un buen rato mientras que Elohim crea la barrera que servirá contra el ente que deberá de hacer frente luego de Corbenik. En medio del desierto, Himmel esperaba la llegada de la última Fase de los 8.

_**-No será un combate fácil. Corbenik es tan poderoso como yo, pero él tiene dos formas… la primera siendo la de prueba y la segunda la definitiva. No debes bajar la guardia un solo segundo. **_– Himmel asintió a las palabras de Skeith. – _**Y recuerda, lo de tu amigo es algo que se debía hacer… es el único modo de que ese Dios pudiera crear la barrera que servirá para encerrar a esa cosa y no dañe el mundo. Así podremos enfrentarla sin problema alguno cuando aparezca. – **_Skeith sentía la tristeza en su otro yo, pero no debe dejar que eso lo afecte… no ahora que esta será una difícil batalla.

Himmel agradeció las palabras de su otro yo para luego alzar la vista, estaba aquí. Del cielo emergió un ser que no duda es una gran semilla, no cabe duda que… está ocultando su gran poder. Lo sabe porque puede sentir el enorme potencial que hay dentro de ese ser. La enorme semilla simplemente se quedó en su lugar… como esperando algo. Un movimiento…

-Parece que espera que hagamos algo. – Himmel invoco a Oblivion y Oathkeeper en sus manos.

-_**Posiblemente, lo mejor es no dejarlo esperar… ¡Ataca! **_

Himmel no espero y se lanzó al ataque, listo para atacar a Corbenik con sus espadas. Lo que no esperó es que la gran semilla simplemente fuera hacia él y el diera un impacto con todo su cuerpo. Himmel sintió como si hubiera recibido miles de golpes en su cuerpo… cayó al suelo varios metros lejos de su enemigo. La armadura de su pecho hecha pedazos y mucha sangre saliendo de su boca por el impacto… era fuerte, la apariencia que tiene no lo debe de engañar.

Tras ponerse de pie, Himmel uso el Zero Divide para lanzar varias ráfagas oscuras hacia Corbenik, este sólo resistió el impacto como si nada. Lo que le faltaba… Un ser resistente a la magia… vio como de la nada, varias raíces salieron del suelo y fueron contra él. Las cortaba con sus espadas de manera veloz para evitar que una de esas cosas lo atrapen… es atrapado y está muerto. Al menos eso es lo que cree… lo que si no espero fue ver las grandes ráfagas de energía que Corbenik estaba lanzándole. Se parece a los ataques ametralladores con magia, es como si viera magia nórdica pero superior en todo el sentido de la palabra. Correr para esquivar esos ataques era lo único que podía hacer. Al ver una oportunidad, clavó su espada en el suelo para crear una enorme ráfaga de Dragones Orientales de oscuridad ir hacia su enemigo mientras devoraban sus ataques. El impacto de los Dragones con Corbenik no tuvo el resultado esperado para él… no le había hecho nada.

-Maldigo mi suerte… - Himmel en verdad ya estaba seguro de una cosa… Estaba en serios problemas.

Corbenik creó como unas pequeñas semillas que fueron puestas de modo estratégico alrededor de él… le recuerda en algo a las que Magus usaba y… Oh mierda…

La explosión de cada semilla hizo que Himmel salga volando a la lejanía y caiga sobre un gran monte de arena mientras su cuerpo sangraba a más no poder, eso fue bajo… muy bajo. Activó la capacidad regenerativa de Gorre para tratar sus heridas, suerte que al fin aprendió a usarla, y se puso de pie para poder estar a la defensiva. Debe de tener cuidado… un paso en falso y tal vez la muerte sea el último de sus problemas.

Creo varias cuchillas de aire para lanzarlas hacia las semillas que estaban aún en el campo y las destruyó, para así poder atacar sin miedo de que una de esas cosas vaya tras él. Acto seguido, se puso en guardia con sus espadas para ir hacia Corbenik y está vez cargar luz y oscuridad en las armas… cuando estas cortaron a su objetivo, se pudo ver como Corbenik de resentía… estaba funcionando. Ahora debe de…

-¿Qué está…? – Himmel vio como una raíz atrapaba su pierna… - Genial… - Y luego vio como Corbenik iba hacia él… - Doble Genial… - Recibió el impacto esta vez con sus espadas… logrando resistir la fuerza del ataque. – Agh… estoy viejo para esto…

_**-No te vengas a quejar, aprovecha el momento para atacar. **_– Himmel alzó sus espadas y sin ningún miramiento, las clavó en el cuerpo de Corbenik… Eso hizo que el ser se muestre más que molesto y también algo adolorido. – _**Estamos logrando un avance, debemos seguir dañando su cuerpo hasta el punto que tenga que generar su segunda forma. **_

Con eso dicho, Himmel tomó ambas espadas con más fuerza y esta vez dio cortes cargados de luz y oscuridad a su oponente, logrando finalmente agrietar su cuerpo… lo que no esperó fue que de inmediato, Corbenik, emanara energía para poder expulsar a Himmel del rango cercano al que estaban.

La semilla se empezó a abrir, la apariencia de Corbenik cambió a la de una enorme hoja se color gris… ¿qué tenía este ser para tomar la forma que lo relacionan con plantas?

_**-Las plantas… son los que dan vida. – **_Himmel pudo escuchar finalmente a Corbenik, este había estado en silencio desde el inicio de la batalla. – _**Toda vida es posible gracias a las plantas, ellas toman el aire y lo purifican. Permitiendo así que el mundo pueda respirar… luego de ello, ustedes los seres vivos siguen con sus vidas hasta que vuelven a ser parte de la tierra, dando apoyo al trabajo de las plantas… el ciclo se repite una y otra vez. Un ciclo eterno… Uno que en verdad me hace ver que la vida nunca se detiene, si bien uno como individuo muere… su mera esencia sigue existiendo en otras formas… formas que al final… Son prueba de que hay miles formas de renacer. **_

-¿Eso es lo que te interesa…? ¿La vida en sí? – Himmel podía ver que… como a Skeith le llamaba la atención la muerte, Corbenik lo hace con la vida… ahora entiende porque son opuestos… hasta sus propios títulos dicen todo.

_**-No es hora de que te pongas de filósofo Corbenik. Sabemos que estás aquí porque deseas destruir al ser que nos forzó a venir aquí. **_– Skeith trató de hablar con su igual, pero este simplemente calló… - _**¡No me ignores! **_

-_**Lo que deseo saber ahora… Es ver que tan lejos deseas llegar con el poder que tienes mortal… El renacer de uno, puede venir de muchas formas. Tú estás de camino a un renacer… pero ¿Eres digno de ello? ¿Es todo lo que has padecido un precio justo por lo que has vivido? Me atrevería a decir que, has sufrido mucho y ganado poco… incluso con el gran poder que tienes, no se te ve feliz. – **_Himmel le tenía que dar la razón, en el fondo… no se sentía feliz. – _**Y veré por mí mismo… si eres digno de lo que dices que harás. **_– La nueva forma de Corbenik le dio una ventaja totalmente nueva, había abandonado la defensa por la velocidad.

Era tan rápido que parecía que veías imágenes de este mientras se desplazaba por todo el lugar. Acto seguido, lo embestia con una fuerza tremenda… una que de ser recibida de modo directo, estaba acabado… su armadura no iba a resistir tal poder. Era el momento de ser serios, atacar con todo lo que tenía… expulsó poder y en su espalda aparecieron las 7 espadas de energía de color rojo que le daban la capacidad de volar y lanzar varias ráfagas de magia.

Tal como se dijo, un gran número de ataques mágicos fueron contra Corbenik quien esquivaba los ataques sin mayor problema, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus ataques mágicos hacia Himmel. Este solo uso las espadas de energía para cortar los ataques enemigos para luego comandar a Oblivion y Oathkeeper a atacar.

Ambas armas fueron al ataque, no tardaron en impactar con su objetivo, pero poco pudieron hacer para dañar al poderoso ser, quien lanzó una ráfaga de energía al aire… cuando estuvo a cierta altura… empezó a caer luego de hacerse pedazo… como una lluvia de meteoros o como si vieras el presagio de lo que sería el Apocalipsis. Himmel se preparó para el inminente impacto, cargó poder hasta su límite y lo único que recuerda luego de ello es la luz caer sobre él… luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

….

-Ugh… mi cabeza… - Himmel se puso de pie como pudo, aún mareado y sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tal poder… nunca creyó que Corbenik fuera tan fuerte. Lo que si le molesta es que… todo el daño que pareció hacerle minutos atrás, parece haberse ido. Se puso de pie muy adolorido y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el desierto donde la lucha inicio sino en un lugar montañoso con un cielo blanco puro.

-¿Dónde…? – lo que le faltaba… había acabado en un lugar totalmente desconocido para él. Ahora sólo falta que…

Se percató de que Corbenik seguía viéndolo en el aire, se notaba que el ente estaba totalmente recuperado. El destello que su cuerpo emanaba era indicio suficiente para él. Himmel notó que sus espadas aún yacían con él, al igual que las espadas rojas de energía en su espalda. Aún puede pelear…

-Debo usar eso sólo en el último momento… sólo tengo una oportunidad.- Alzó vuelo para poder ponerse a la altura de Corbenik y pelear en el mismo campo.

El ente desapareció de la vista de Himmel, sólo para reaparecer a un lado de este, listo para otra embestida. Esta vez, Himmel estuvo listo…. Su X-Pulse le indicó como y donde moverse para esquivar el ataque de su enemigo para luego atacar con las 7 espadas en su espalda. Estas lograron darle un daño ligero a Corbenik, pero no bastó para que este detenga su ataque. Ya que de repente varios Corbenik aparecieron en su campo de visión y lo empezaron a atacar rápidamente… ser sólo una hoja gigante tenía sus ventajas, era veloz y muy delgado… no le podía dar fácilmente. Aunque debe alegrarse de que su defensa bajó por ganar velocidad. Con un movimiento inteligente, Himmel hizo que las espadas de energía se junten para volverse una guadaña hecha de puro plasma. Con ello, le lanzó ondas de corte de su arma rápidamente para tratar de darle aunque sea un golpe, uno que le permita cambiar el rumbo de esta batalla. Parece que es así, porque Corbenik había pasado a estar a la defensiva luego de que sus clones fueran destruidos por los ataques de Himmel, no solo eso… ahora parecía tratar de buscar energía para regenerarse. Se nota porque de la tierra salen pequeños trozos de energía… técnicamente era una planta… ¿Qué estaba esperando…?

Himmel simplemente se puso en guardia, cargó poder y lanzó una gran carga de energía de la guadaña hacia tierra. Haciendo que esta se vea dañada y hasta algo quemada. Había destruido las propiedades del suelo en el lugar, lo había matado en pocas palabras…

_**-Astuto… usar la facultad de Skeith para matar lo que sea… incluso la tierra. Tienes una mente ágil para el combate joven guerrero. Pero… ¿en verdad crees que eso bastará para detenerme? –**_Himmel rio un poco, ya que su plan era otro.

Del suelo, varias cadenas de oscuridad emergieron para atrapar a Corbenik, este se mostraba sorprendido. Un truco astuto, mandó algo de oscuridad con el último ataque para que este bajo tierra y luego hacerla salir de improviso. Era el poder de Tarvos, algo del de Macha también estaba aquí debido al viento dañino que estaba en las cadenas.

Pero no bastaba… tenía otros modos de hacerse de más poder. Ante la sorpresa de Himmel, de Corbenik salieron unas especies de raíces que fueron al suelo… parecía que… ¡Maldita sea!

Su X-Pulse le informo tarde del peligro y debajo de él, las mismas raíces emergieron para atraparlo con fuerza. Trató de usar su guadaña para poder eliminarlas pero sintió como su poder era…. Drenado… sentir como las raíces le quitaban poco a poco su poder era… la guadaña desapareció al mismo tiempo que… su armadura estaba desapareciendo… su poder… lo estaba perdiendo…

-¿Qué… Es esto?

-_**Cruel Exploitation… una técnica que me permite absorber el poder de mis enemigos luego de que mis raíces los atrapan. **_– Himmel sentía como todo de su poder era absorbido… Magia, oscuridad.. Todo… -_** No hay modo de que salgas de esto mortal, admito que ha sido una batalla más intensa y larga de la que esperé en un inicio. Pero no puedes hacer nada contra mi… no con el nivel que estas usando. Aunque lo entiendo, no deseas morir… **_\- Himmel se mostró sorprendido al oír eso. – _**Es obvio, un cuerpo mortal no puedes soportar tanto poder, ni siquiera tú que te has entrenado para usar ese poder… nuestro poder.**_

-Tengo que… - Himmel podía ver como Corbenik crecía de tamaño… ya no era una hoja solamente… se estaba volviendo un maldito árbol. – Skeith… eso no me dijiste que pasaría.

_**-Maldito Corbenik, está usando el poder que está absorbiendo de ti para aumentar su propio poder. **_– Ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que veían… Corbenik se había vuelto un enorme árbol hecho de luz y a la vez, en frente de este habían varios ojos actuando como fieles guardianes. – _**Tendrás que ir con todo… esta batalla no será como con los otros que fueron largas, Corbenik en verdad te atacará con todo… debo admitir que si no tuviera el poder de los otros conmigo, estaría aterrado.**_

-Habla por ti… - Himmel estaba seguro de su próximo plan de acción, pero antes… ordenando a Oblivion y Oathkeeper ir hacia él. Al hacerlo, las espadas cortaron las raíces que lo tenían apresado… gracias al cielo no le tomó lo que necesita para usar ello…

Tomó a sus fieles armas y las guardo, no desea que sean destruidas en esta batalla. Se puso de pie y pasó a ver al gran árbol que ahora era Corbenik…

_**-¿Por qué sigues luchando mortal? ¿Acaso deseas tener una razón que te haga sentir que tu vida entera no ha sido sólo dolor? – **_Himmel no iba a hacer caso a lo que le dijera, trata de engañarlo. – _**Puedo darte la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo… de tener una vida nueva. - **_¿Qué dijo…? – _**Como sabes… me apodo "The Rebirth", yo puedo darles a quienes mueran bajo mi poder… la oportunidad de una vida nueva, iniciar de nuevo… Sólo deja que te mate, así un día volverás a este mundo como alguien nuevo y con una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.**_

Himmel por un segundo… si dudo. La idea era más que tentadora, alejarse de todo el sufrimiento que ha padecido para poder empezar de cero. Tentador… demasiado… para el Himmel joven, el chico que una vez renegó de lo que le tocó vivir, del Himmel que se sentía perdido en la vida… de no saber que hacer exactamente con este poder.

Pero no el de ahora… tras la muerte de Lavenza, juro seguir hacia adelante y no huir… tras la muerte de Charllotte, de no culpar a las circunstancias o a otros, aceptar sus errores y pagar por ellos… como debe de ser. Por Aura… quien de seguro ha tenido una vida mejor que la de su madre y él, tal como quería, por los hijos de ella… Por los que vendrán después… por el futuro, él…

-Oferta tentadora… lo admito, pero no gracias. Si bien me han pasado muchas cosas que otros llamarían horribles y crueles, he sabido afrontarlas y aceptarlas… no todo es felicidad, siempre habrá momentos tristes y malos. A veces querrás tirar todo al agua, pensar que nada vale la pena… pero si lo piensas un poco, podrás entender algo simple y que todos olvidan. – Corbenik no decía nada ante las palabras de su oponente, porque desea ver que tiene que decir. – Estas vivo… Eso basta para seguir intentándolo.

_**-Lo sentimos Corbenik, pero mi otro yo no caerá ante una propuesta de esa clase. Es más, al fin es hora de que vayamos en serio. – **_Skeith estaba listo para la fase final de esta batalla. – _**Gracias por crear un ambiente perfecto para nosotros, aquí siento que… podemos usarlo más tiempo.**_

Himmel cerró los ojos y las marcas rojas que estaban sobre él brillaban con más intensidad y parecía que se podía oír un latido…

-Vamos… Vamos… Ven… Estoy aquí… - Himmel abrió sus ojos y estos se habían tornado rojos y las marcas brillaron con más fuerza que antes. - ¡SKEITH!

Tras gritar su nombre, Himmel fue envuelto en la luz Carmesí que había emergido y de ella emergió nuevamente "The Terror of Death", listo para la batalla. La aparición de Skeith sorprendió a Corbenik pero bastó para este se ponga más en serio. Con su guadaña en mano, Avatar Skeith fue hacia su oponente y a una velocidad cegadora se deshizo de todas las ráfagas que fueron lanzadas por los ojos que estaban alrededor de Corbenik. Acto seguido, lanzó varias ráfagas de energía de sus manos que impactaron el árbol, que en respuesta al ataque, elevó sus raíces para atacar a su igual de modo que le pueda absorber algo de energía.

Pero la experiencia de la última vez bastó para Himmel y Skeith no caigan de nuevo en ese truco. Alzaron vuelo para poder esquivar los ataques enemigos y de paso cortar las raíces con su guadaña, para luego lanzarla hacia su oponente. El arma logró clavarse en el tronco del árbol y la onda de energía que creó, dañó severamente el árbol. Inmediatamente, los ojos que se hallaban alrededor concentraron poder para finalmente lanzar una oleada de magia elemental hacia ellos. Fuego, viento, agua, trueno, luz y oscuridad… todos los elementos iban hacia ellos…

Viéndose forzados a volar a gran velocidad para escapar de los ataques, Himmel y Skeith aumentaron el poder para darse un impulso y salir de donde estaban. Esquivar esas ráfagas de magia, que parecían no tener fin, era una hazaña que si no fuera por el X-Pulse, hubiera sido imposible de realizar. No sólo ello, Avatar Skeith trataba de acercarse para retomar su ataque, pero Corbenik estaba consciente de que a corta distancia no va a ganar… por lo que seguía atacando con gran fuerza y tenacidad, no importa si se queda sin magia. Lo que debe hacer es ganar tiempo, puede sentir que el poder que esos dos están usando ahora no durará para siempre.

Mientras eso pasaba, Avatar Skeith seguía esquivando o bloqueando los ataques de Corbenik. Sabían que no tenían el factor tiempo de su lado, que al fin y al cabo, esto es temporal… Unos pocos minutos más y se acabó, no habrá más tiempo o una segunda oportunidad. Llamando su arma para que vuelva, Avatar Skeith, con guadaña ya en mano, voló en dirección de su enemigo. Con gran agilidad y mucha temeridad, Avatar Skeith lograba avanzar poco a poci entre el ataque enemigo, con todo lo que debía de hacer para así lograr hallar una apertura y atacar… ojalá valga la pena el esfuerzo.

Los daños que recibía de los roces de esas cosas en su cuerpo no eran poca cosa, si sólo un roce duele así el ataque real sería… Apretó con más fuerza el lugar con el que sujetaba la guadaña y aumentó su velocidad, al mismo tiempo que daba poder al arma. Se le acaba el tiempo, debe de dar un golpe certero o no podrá ganar…. Con un movimiento ágil y temerario, Avatar Skeith se lanzó hacia donde estaba el árbol en medio del mar de ataques que este le lanzaba usando esos extraños ojos. Dejó que su X-Pulse lo guiara, que sea el que dirija su cuerpo… los ataques sólo lograban rozarlo, sabía que esta era la única oportunidad que tendrá. Con movimientos rápidos y veloces, Avatar Skeith se acercaba a su objetivo mientras recibía daños severos por los simples roces de los ataques que está esquivando. Para empeorar la situación, Corbenik empezó a atacar usando las raíces de la última vez, ahora con poder cargado en ellas, parece que no irá a medias ahora.

Desde una perspectiva lejana, sería como ver un destello rojo volando en medio ráfagas de distintos colores mientras esquiva los movimientos salvajes e impredecibles de unas enormes raíces. Con un movimiento ya casi cansado, Avatar Skeith sentía que estaba al límite… su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo… Debe atacar ya, no importa si pierde un brazo o similar, es la única oportunidad que le queda.

Rápidamente, fue hacia donde estaba el Corbenik árbol para finalmente, tras esquivar una ráfaga de magia que pasó cerca de su cabeza, atacar. Alzó la guadaña sobre su cabeza y cargó poder en ella. El destello Carmesí se acumuló en el arma, estaba lista para acabar esto…

-_**¡Mercilless Decapitation! **_– con varios giros sobre su eje, Avatar Skeith logros dañar la corteza del árbol, para luego de ello, dar un poderoso corte con el arma al gran árbol y así partirlo a la mitad.

El árbol cayó a tierra al mismo tiempo que desaparecía y Avatar Skeith miraba todo con duda… ¿Qué pasó con el Protect Break? Fue en eso que captó lo que estaban pasando… pasó a ver a los ojos que seguían en el aire…

_**-Tú…**_

_**-Que hayan logrado destruir mi árbol del Genesis, es una gran proeza. **_– Corbenik sonaba complacido y muy feliz, en verdad ellos… - _**Pero como vieron, es sólo una distracción a parte de su función de absorber energía para crear una enorme luz que acabe con el mundo como esta y empiece de nuevo… No importa, luego de derrotarte tomaré tu poder para crearlo de nuevo. **_– Avatar Skeith no creía lo que oyó, el muy bastardo lo engaño… ¿ahora qué…? _**– Es hora de que acabemos esto…**_

De la nada, del cielo empezaron a emerger varios orbes de energía. Energía que era familiar para ellos… Soul Drain… sólo que eran varios orbes que tenían el poder.

_**-Drain Heart. Una versión más poderosa del Soul Drain, su función es la misma sólo que lanza ataques de distintas direcciones y no pararan hasta que tomen tu alma. – **_Corbenik dijo eso con mucha calma. – _**Sólo es imposible de realizar, pero gracias a ti obtuve algo del poder de los otros y me dio oportunidad de hacer esta técnica. **_– Los orbes empezaron a brillar… mala señal… - _**Ahora… Desaparezcan.**_

Tras decir eso, de los orbes salieron las ráfagas multicolores que aparecían al usar el Soul Drain. Sabiendo que recibir eso significa muerte segura, Avatar Skeith empezó a esquivar los ataques rápidamente. Más de una vez estos casi le dan, pero su velocidad y reflejos eran una gran ayuda. Pero lo sentía… Este poder estaba a punto de acabarse y….

_-Agh… no creo que pueda resistir mucho. – _Himmel sabía que una vez se acabe el poder… todo se irá al diablo. _– Debemos hacer algo…_

_**-Debes atacar a Corbenik directamente, está tan confiado en que su ataque acabará con nosotros que tiene la guardia baja. **_– Skeith le respondió con calma, aún en momentos así él.. – _**Tengo un plan, sólo sigue todo lo que diré.**_

Himmel sólo podía estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que su otro yo tiene en mente. Tras esquivar ya varias de esas ráfagas de energía, Avatar Skeith estaba desapareciendo. Su energía era casi cero, sólo unos segundos más y… Fue en eso que vio una gran cantidad de ráfagas de luz ir hacia él, se preparó mentalmente para lo que debe de hacer… un poco más…

-_**¡AHORA! **_– Usando la habilidad de Propagación de Magus, Avatar Skeith creó una copia exacta suya que recibió el impacto de los ataques enemigos.

Mientras su esencia se volvía partículas, Avatar Skeith volvió a ser Himmel. Este se mostraba cansado y muy débil, su poco rostro visible denotaba que estaba en las últimas de sus fuerzas. Aún así, no había tiempo para descansar, ver como las ráfagas no se detenían y aún iban hacia él, hicieron que su cuerpo saque toda la fuerza que le queda para moverse y esquivar el ataque.

Empezó a correr en dirección donde estaba Corbenik para poder dar el golpe de gracia. Correr y esquivar era todo lo que hizo en los que fueron los segundos más largos de su vida… mientras corría no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había vivido, lo bueno, lo malo… lo difícil y cruel… lo feliz y cariñoso… todos los momentos que había vivido lo habían preparado para esto. El momento donde cumplía una etapa de su vida, para poder cumplir la que era su misión, la razón por la que está aquí… En este mundo y esta era.

Tras esquivar el último ataque, Himmel dio un salto hacia Corbenik, invocó sus fieles armas para que den la estocada final. Una creada por su propia oscuridad, sus deseos de olvidar sus pecados y a la vez un recordatorio de todo lo que pasó. La otra creada por la luz de su hermana, sus deseos de nunca olvidar a los que fueron importantes para él, los momentos más felices de su vida, esos que le dan fuerza. Oblivion y Oathkeeper terminaron por atravesar a Corbenik con el destello respectivo de cada una… la luz y la oscuridad trabajando juntas, la Armonía y el Caos de la mano, eso era el Balance que él había buscado toda su vida… este era su camino, cargar la oscuridad de nuestras cargas y errores para mostrar al mundo la luz del futuro a quienes tienen la voluntad de nunca rendirse.

Corbenik sintió su cuerpo generar el Protect Break, Himmel de un simple impulso hacia atrás cayó a tierra, clavó sus armas en esta y extendió el brazo derecho para crear el ataque que acabará todo. El Soul Drain fue disparado hacia Corbenik y este sintió como su esencia era… había perdido.

_**-Veo que.. La luz del renacer vino de otro modo… Tú quien cargas con la oscuridad del mundo, demuestra lo que tu voluntad es capaz de hacer. Darle un futuro a quienes lo merecen y los que no se rinden. Estoy más que seguro que… el mundo verá una nueva era tras tus acciones. Y tú también… **_\- Corbenik fue destruido y su esencia como poder fueron asimilados por Himmel al mismo tiempo que una gran Luz cubría todo.

Cuando el destello murió, Himmel se vio en el mismo desierto donde la batalla había iniciado… la única diferencia es que era de noche. ¿Sólo pasaron unas pocas horas? Trató de entender lo que había pasado exactamente, había derrotado a Corbenik… finalmente había asimilado a los 8 y… En verdad no se sentía tan diferente. Lo único que tenía claro ahora, es que tenía una sed de los mil demonios… vio que había un pequeño Oasis cerca de él por lo que camino hacia este y cuando estuvo en este, vio su reflejo en el agua. Se sorprendió al ver su armadura, si bien el negro aún era predominante en esta, ahora había detalles rojos y dorados en ella… Esto si era nuevo… No importa, se quitó el casco y la máscara para poder lavarse el rostro y beber un poco de agua, sólo para verse con… algo que nunca espero…

-¿¡Qué me pasó!? – Himmel no creí lo que veía. Su cabello una vez castaño oscuro… Se había vuelto blanco con mechones negros en algunas partes de este. Esto era… - ¡Nadie me dijo que esto pasaría!

-_**Al menos ya pareces más de tu edad… ya tienes casi 100 años y aún pareces de 30.**_ – la burla de Skeith estaba de más, esto no era gracioso… - _**Debe ser un efecto secundario de tener el poder de los 8 dentro de ti o tal vez que finalmente tu corazón halló el balance que tanto deseabas. **_– la explicación, cualquiera de las dos era más que lógica… o es por el poder de esos 8 o porque al fin aceptó lo que debe cargar y lo que debe hacer. No importa… al menos no es algo más llamativo como marcas negras en el cuerpo... Mejor revisa eso cuando tenga más tiempo.

Ahora lo que debe de hacer es volver para poder comunicarse con Elohim y…

-¡Himmel, mi amigo lo has logrado! – No dijo nada…

Justo tenía al Dios atrás de él, por alguna razón este llevaba puesto una armadura de batalla y… ¿qué pasó mientras estuvo fuera?

-¿Por qué estás…?

-Es verdad… Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. – Himmel lo vio como si estuviera loco… ¿Mucho tiempo? Pero si sólo peleó unas horas. - ¿No lo notaste…? Interesante… Parece que ese ser creo una dimensión personal y ahí el tiempo pasaba de un modo distinto al nuestro y…

-Elohim, al grano… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

-1 año… - Himmel se quedó helado al oír eso… ¿1 año… cómo era eso posible? – Muchas cosas han pasado mientras estuviste fuera Himmel… la guerra al fin inicio.

-¿La guerra…? Eso quiere decir que… Cuéntame todos los detalles sobre esta Elohim, necesito saberlo todo. – Dios asintió a esas palabras, pero…. Se le veía cansado… - Oye… ¿estás bien?

-Si… sólo algo cansado, pero no pasa nada… Tuve un contratiempo hace unos días… mejor te lo cuento de camino a donde la guerra se está llevando a cabo, debes de enterarte de… algunas cosas importantes. – Ambos emplearon camino hacia donde era la batalla… Por alguna razón, Himmel siente que no le gustara lo que oirá.

Ver el campo de batalla donde todo estaba sucediendo, cómo los tres bandos se mataban entre ellos. Era una escena que… no podía creer. Sabía que las tres facciones siempre estuvieron en guerra, siempre peleando a una escala baja, pero que finalmente se haya optado por una batalla final… una en donde todo acabará es…

-Ya veo… con que se optó por una batalla final para hacerse del mundo… Lucifer, sin duda es un bastardo orgulloso. Peor aún, que los caídos estén participando también es un problema… me late que Azazel no está muy metido en esta guerra y es Kokabiel quien dirige todo. – Himmel veía la respiración algo agitada de Elohim. – No puedo creer que luego de… encontrar y enfrentar eso, se te haya ocurrido luchar esta guerra. Estás débil, estás loco…

-Jajaja, tal vez un poco. – Pasó a ver el cielo, este se estaba tornando oscuro… - No hay mucho tiempo… la batalla llegará a su climax en semanas y nosotros…

-¿Deseas que detenga a todos los Dioses de que no se metan en esto? Suena sencillo… con el nuevo poder que tengo, siento que puedo hacerlo. – Himmel miró su mano derecha y podía sentirlo… el poder. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-No lo sé, hazlo todo lo más rápido que puedas… - Elohim le dio un pergamino con toda la información necesaria. – Aquí yacen quienes… debes visitar.

-Ya una lista ¿eh? – Himmel tomó el pergamino y le dio un vistazo rápido. Alzó una ceja al ver quienes eran sus objetivos. - ¿Es en serio? La mayoría aquí no hará un movimiento fuerte… Shiva le importa menos esta guerra.

-Pero Indra puede verlo como una oportunidad, visita a ambos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar. – Himmel no pudo negar la verdad en esas palabras. – De Odin… lo veo más por Loki, además que ha estado deprimido desde que su esposa lo dejó.

-¿¡Frigg lo dejó!? ¡Los milagros existen! – No pudo evitar hablar con burla, ya decía él cuando ella lo mandaría al diablo por pervertido. – Jaja, veré que hago… parece que tendré que servir de mediador.

-Te lo encargo… también deseo que vayas a Egipto y hables con Ra y sus iguales… se niegan a salir de ahí, creo que es más por la presencia de Apofis que… Ra no se desea ir.

-Veré que puedo hacer… - Mientras revisaba su lista, encontró algo que llamó su atención. – Rahab… ¿qué tiene él que ver con esto…?

-Debes acabar con él, según tengo entendido… desea aprovechar el caos de la guerra para hacerse del poder.

-Oh, actúa como buen "demonio". También está esto… ¿Mu? Existe de verdad…

-¿Sabes del lugar? – Himmel asintió a las palabras de Elohim, él no tenía razones para dudar de su amigo ahora… en estos años, le ha demostrado varias cosas que antes veía imposibles. – Ya veo.

-Lavenza era de la teoría que… el origen de la civilización del castillo venía de algún lado. Mientras vivió hizo una amplia investigación, una que le hizo ver que las raíces del lugar estaban ligadas a un lugar llamado Mu, que desapareció y fue destruido por una guerra entre ellos. Irónico ver como lo mismo se está aplicando aquí… a este paso, la historia tendrá el mismo desenlace.

-No si podemos evitarlo. – Elohim sonaba serio. – Lo que debemos hacer ahora tener todos los puntos cubiertos. Lamento tener que dejarte esta ardua tarea Himmel, pero eres el único en quien confío para que ponga todo en orden.

-Déjamelo a mí, sabes que esto es por lo que he entrenado estos años. Para poner en su lugar a los Dioses que no entienden que su era acabó, es hora de que los humanos se encaminen solos. – Elohim asintió a esas palabras, él pensaba lo mismo. – Por cierto… esa lanza que mato a Yeshua…

-Deja el asunto de los Sacred Gears en mis manos. Tengo un plan para ellos y quienes los posean. Yo también he hecho mis preparativos para…

-¿Deseas morir en esta guerra? – el silencio fue la única respuesta que tuvo, eso sin contar las explosiones que estaban pasando muy cerca de ellos. – De acuerdo, no me respondas… ya es tu decisión. Además que estás débil, si lo que me contaste es cierto… Hiciste bien, la mejor opción era esa. Dudo que dos seres de ese poder… sin duda hubiéramos perdido.

-Espero que baste… Lamento no poder ayudarte más Himmel, a partir de ahora… tomamos caminos separados.

-Pero que nos llevan al mismo objetivo, un futuro… - Himmel miro una vez más a su amigo y le extendió la mano.

Ambos sabían que sería la última vez que se verían de nuevo en esta vida. Ambos estaban seguros de sus destinos al final de todo esto. Elohim dio el apretón de mano correspondiente a su amigo, ambos agradecidos de haber aprendido mucho del otro. Uno que existen Dioses que velan por los habitantes del mundo y que pueden creer en el potencial que tienen. El otro, de lo que los mortales pueden hacer si se lo proponen, que no hay imposibles…

-Adiós Himmel.

-Adiós Elohim. – Dios rio al ver que ni ahora este decía su nombre real. – Haz lo que debas hacer. – con eso dicho, Himmel empezó a emprender rumbo hacia su próximo destino…

-Himmel… ¿Qué opinas de los Dragones Celestiales? – el humano se detuvo a esas palabras para verlo con una cara de duda.

-Que son seres de gran poder y algo orgullosos… Pero para mí los Dragones son existencias geniales.

Elohim asintió a esas palabras, se dijo media vuelta y sacó sus 12 alas para alzar vuelo. No sin antes quitarse la capucha y ver una vez más a su amigo… tomó vuelo y Himmel rio un poco al ver que al final, seguía siendo alguien de misterios. Mejor… algunas cosas son más divertidas de hallar que… sólo que se las digan. Con todo eso hecho, Himmel prosiguió su camino esta vez yendo a paso lento…

-Egipto, le daré una visita ya que es lo más cercano a este lugar. Me haré cargo de Rahab y luego iré a ver a Ra. – el viento sopló con fuerza, la batalla estaba en aumento. Es una suerte que se creó una barrera que impide que los humanos normales… sientan lo que pasa. – Muy bien… hora de la última misión. ¿Listo Skeith?

-_**Hagámoslo. Hora de traer el atardecer de esta era. **_– Con eso dicho, Himmel emprendió marcha a su última misión… la que lo haría una leyenda entre los mismos Dioses como el humano que aún hasta la fecha, da miedo a los Dioses.

-_Mi última morada, estábamos cansados… Tanto Él como yo. Él aún sufriendo por la muerte de su hijo, yo por todo lo que había vivido. Ambos sabíamos que nuestras vidas no iban a durar mucho luego de esa última charla. A pesar de tener un cuerpo joven, sentía el peso de mi edad mental y emocional… quería descansar, pero no era el momento. Aún no. Debía poner a todos los Dioses a raya, impedir que aprovechen la guerra que estaba sucediendo para sus propios fines. Y si algo aprendí muy bien es que… el miedo es un buen medio para hacer algo así. Esa era la misión que tenía, antes de ir hacia mi batalla final…_

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	11. Última Misión

**Aquí estamos, a un cap de acabar lo que sería el arco introductorio, de cierto modo, de este fic. Claro, no crean que luego de hacerme un arco original contando la vida de un personaje clave, no habría cambios. Si bien seguiré la línea cannon, habrá cambios más que notorios. Todo a su tiempo. En fin, vamos con el penultimo cap de este arco.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El Pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 11: Última Misión**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

La guerra entre los tres bandos de la Religión Católica siguió, no había ninguna duda que ninguno de los tres iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no hasta que un bando emerja victorioso. Aunque dos seres sabían que esta batalla, no tendría ganador.

Himmel había ido a cumplir su última misión, antes de tener que enfrentar su destino. Su primer objetivo fue Egipto, más por la cercanía al lugar donde partió y que… en serio detestaba lo que oyó de Rahab. Un demonio que usaba una especie de ritual para que, cada vez que muera, sean sus esposas e hijos los que lo hagan en su lugar.

Himmel lo enfrentó en una ardua batalla, una donde este no tomó mucho esfuerzo en ganar sino algo de dificultad moral. Matar a quienes no eran sus objetivos, sólo porque el idiota este los usaba de sacrificio, no era algo que le agradaba. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a cargar con esa culpa, porque sabe que no puede dejar a este ser libre y vivo.

Al final, logró derrotarlo, tras haberlo matado más de 100 veces. No duda que dejó una fuerte impresión en el Demonio, pero eso no le importaba más. Con el cuerpo de Rahab destruido, la ciudadela sobre el Mar Rojo donde este habitaba viniéndose abajo, Himmel dejó al demonio para que comparta destino con este lugar… tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Egipto fue su objetivo luego de esa ardua batalla, tenía que tratar el tema con Ra. Sabía muy bien que el Dios en verdad no desea pelear, a pesar de lo que se diga de él… Ra lo recibió en su palacio con mucha calma, sólo Seth entre los presentes Dioses, lo veía con desconfianza y algo de odio.

Himmel vino a dar sus puntos, que la era de ellos, los Dioses de Egipto, había llegado a su fin. Ya no eran venerados como antes y no sólo ello, ya había indicios que los de su pueblo estaban empezando a creer en otra deidad. Pidió de modo amable que dejen Egipto, porque no desea que haya una guerra que afecte a los humanos cuando ya nadie los venere.

Si bien la reacción fue la esperada, la del rechazo y la rabia por parte de varios Dioses presentes, Ra llamó a la calma y simplemente meditó el problema. Himmel sabía que el Dios líder de aquí pensaba seriamente en su propuesta, ya que era irse de modo pacifico o luchar con ellos.

Ra lo notaba, el mortal en frente de ellos era poderoso… más que él, un Dios. No sabe que tan poderoso es en realidad, pero no deseaba averiguarlo. Iba a dar su veredicto, cuando Seth mostró su disconformidad con todo esto. Que no debían hacerle caso a un simple mortal, que ellos eran dueños de estas tierras y su gente.

Obviamente, Himmel le advirtió que guarde silencio, sino desea terminar mal. Seth rio a esa amenaza y aún contra las palabras de Ra de que no pelee, lo hizo. Himmel y Seth tuvieron una pelea relativamente corta, corta porque Himmel usó más del 50% de su poder contra el Dios y lo derrotó a los 10 minutos, además de que Ra apresó a su hijo, quien deseaba seguir la pelea a pesar del gran dolor que tenía tras recibir un golpe de Himmel en todo el estómago.

Ver como Seth fue derrotado, mostraba claramente que el mortal en frente de ellos era poderoso y hasta amable en cierto punto, Osiris vio como Himmel tuvo más de una oportunidad de matar a Seth pero no lo hizo, no lo hizo porque sabe la importancia de los Dioses en el mundo, su hermano no estaba bien de la cabeza, más por lo que mandó a crear años atrás, pero esto bastaba para demostrar que… Himmel podía pelear con todos ellos y ganar si se lo proponía… admitir eso, le dio pavor… ese humano era un monstruo.

Luego de ello, Ra dio su veredicto… Que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Himmel y que en verdad ya no había razón para que ellos sigan ahí, una tierra donde poco a poco son olvidados y dejados de venerar. Himmel agradeció la buena decisión del Dios, que era lo mejor ya que la guerra que se llevaba a cabo entre los tres frentes de una Facción, ya era suficiente problema en la actualidad.

-¿A dónde iras muchacho? – Ra le hizo la pregunta al humano quien se detuvo unos segundos. – Siento en tu corazón que… esta es tu última misión antes de partir al mundo del descanso eterno.

-Iré a donde el viento me lleve, así de simple. Es todo lo que me queda. – Himmel pasó a ver al Dios líder de aquí con una mirada cansada. – A veces, es mejor aceptar que tu hora está próxima… Que es hora de que duermas al fin tras tanto, al menos eso creo yo. – Ra asintió a esas palabras y lo dejó marcharse, no sin antes desearle buena suerte.

El nombre de Haou, no lo olvidaría jamás… ya que indirectamente, él estaba marcando como será el futuro a partir de ahora.

* * *

El reino de los Dioses Nórdicos era enorme, 9 reinos. Eso era mucho en opinión de Himmel, pero Asgard era donde estaba actualmente. Ahora mismo esperaba la audiencia con Odin y Frigg. No podía creer que para entrar aquí haya tenido que usar uno de los tantos hechizos que Lavenza creó, con algo del conocimiento de los libros que Charllotte había memorizado.

El lugar donde estaba era conocido como Valhalla, un gran salón donde se dice vienen los elegidos por Odin para la gran batalla por el mundo, la verdad le da igual. No tiene tiempo para escuchar estupideces de esa clase, además que para poder entrar aquí tuvo que abrirse paso entre los Dioses presentes como Tyr y Baldur, vaya que eran tercos…. Y como pegan, no fue hasta que Frigg llegó que evitó que la pelea pasara a mayores, en verdad había estado cerca de llevarlo en serio. Pero, no podía negar que el arte aquí y las pinturas son increíbles… no sabe de arte, pero esto es algo que hasta alguien como él acepta que es bueno.

-Me alegro de ver que… te gusta esa pintura. – Himmel volteó al escuchar a Frigg, la bella Diosa caminaba hacia él con ropas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Sería una gran mentira decir no. – la mujer rio ligeramente al oír lo que decía, al fin alguien con humor. – Es bueno verla de nuevo Lady Frigg.

-Himmel, soy amiga de tu hermana… no debes ser tan formal. – Fuerza del hábito, Himmel era respetuoso con quienes él considera buenos Dioses… ella era una, fue amiga de Lavenza años y esa era prueba suficiente para él. – Es bueno verte bien, luego de tantos años… Escuché lo que pasó en el reino y… lamento lo de Charllotte.

-Gracias… Yo… he aprendido a llevarlo, más no a dejarlo ir. – Himmel siguió viendo la pintura que tenía en frente suyo. – Esos son…

-Lo mandé a hacer luego de… la muerte de Lavenza, es una especie de recordatorio. Lo que ella deseaba para el mundo con lo que creó. – En la pintura, se podía ver 5 gemas actuando como raíces para un árbol y sobre este, como su fruto, estaba una gran estrella en 6 puntas de color lavanda. – Lavenza los creó por algo, los he tenido oculto tal como lo prometí. – la mujer sonrió al ver como Himmel se limpiaba los ojos, parece que la emoción le ganó. – Es natural extrañarla, ella siempre fue… Única.

-Lo fue, siempre pensando en el resto… aún al final. – Himmel extendió la mano para tratar de tocar la pintura, pero rápidamente la bajó… - Sólo espero que lo que hago… la haga sentirse orgullosa.

-No lo dudo, siempre habló de ti con un gran sentimiento de admiración… como siempre hablara de su propio héroe. – Himmel rio al escuchar eso… ¿Él un héroe? Ridículo… - Lo que si me sorprendió es oír como derrotaste a Ares… pero hay rumores de que hiciste más contra él… ¿Es cierto eso? – el silencio de Himmel era respuesta suficiente para ella. – Entiendo… No te preocupes, son rumores y nadie los toma en cuenta en estos días… Aún

-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer, no más. – Himmel le quitó importancia a las palabras de Frigg. – Es más, ya debes intuir porque estoy aquí.

-Algo, la verdad… lo que está pasando ahí abajo es conocido por todos y se ve como una oportunidad de actuar y hacer lo que desean, hacerse del poder absoluto. No es raro ver eso en las mitologías que poco a poco se ven menguados por… una sola religión.

-Elohim nunca deseó opacar nada. Él mismo admite que no esperó que… sus palabras llegaran tan lejos y tocaran el corazón de tanta gente. – Frigg le creyó, se alegra de ver que cree en él. - ¿Y cómo va todo con Odin?

-Ugh… no me hables de eso… ¡Estoy pensando seriamente en separarme de él! – Himmel la vio con sorpresa, normalmente desea mantener su perfil serio y frío cuando lleva la máscara, pero se podía ver como se agradaron sus ojos a esas palabras. - ¡Estoy harta de que se la pase viendo el trasero de otras mujeres! ¿¡Acaso yo no basto!? ¡Dime Himmel, me falta algo para ser deseada!

Himmel miro a la Diosa, sería ofensivo decir lo que tiene en la cabeza, más al ver esos pechos cubiertos solo por una tela… los pezones casi visibles y… sacudió la cabeza al ver donde estaban yendo sus pensamientos. Maldita sea… su cuerpo aún es joven por lo que… aún tiene esa clase de deseos.

-La verdad… La veo muy deseable mi Lady… es decir, es bella mujer que sería el deseo de cualquier hombre… digo, no hay hombre que no desee pasar una noche con usted y… Lo que trato de decir….

_**-Cállate… te defiendes más estando en silencio. – **_Hasta para que Skeith le diga eso… vaya que era cierto.

Ver como Frigg reía le hizo sentir vergüenza, maldita sea su aún falta de conocimiento social. Siempre fallándole cuando más lo necesita, aunque era bueno ver como la mujer se mostraba más calmada.

-Jajaja, te tomaré la palabra entonces. Pero creo que mejor tomamos esta charla luego, ya están aquí. - ¿Están…? Habló en plural…

Himmel pasó a ver la entrada y se pudo ver al líder de los nórdicos caminando tranquilamente, mirando a su esposa quien desvió la mirada de un modo nada sutil, sacando un suspiro al Dios y a Himmel una ligera risa. Lo que si fue la sorpresa fue ver a Thor, el hijo de Odin, aquí… Parece que no será una charla tan tranquila como creyó…

-Bueno mocoso, si bien es bueno verte de nuevo. Estoy seguro que no es sólo por una visita social. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Himmel asintió a las palabras de Odin para comenzar su relato.

No tomó mucho tiempo, sólo explicó que no desea que ellos, los Dioses nórdicos, se metan en la guerra que está ocurriendo en la Facción a la que Elohim pertenece. Odin se sorprendió a esas palabras, conocía al Dios hebreo, habían hablado en más de una ocasión… parece que el tema debe ser muy serio para que este, en verdad pida que no se metan, no lo culpa a decir verdad.

Sabe que de estar en su lugar, pediría lo mismo. Aunque, lo que le preocupa en realidad ahora es… ¿cómo se lo tomará su hijo aquí presente? Sabe muy bien que Thor es algo adicto al combate, él mismo decía que era una oportunidad clara para mostrar lo que ellos son capaces y no seguir estando ocultos. Ver como este se acercaba a Himmel hizo que se prepare en caso de que…

Himmel alzó la vista, Thor era casi un gigante… media más de dos metros… pero el tamaño no lo intimida de ningún modo. Ni siquiera el martillo que tiene en mano, lo que si le molesta es que muestre esa aura llena de rayos como un intento amenazante de su parte… que molesto.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para venir a decirnos que hacer mortal? – Himmel alzó una ceja al oír eso. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Mira grandulón, no he venido aquí a pelear. Por el respeto que le tengo a Odin y Frigg, te daré la opción de que te des media vuelta, camines donde tu padre… y asunto arreglado. No quiero tener que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. – Thor sonrió a esas palabras, no creía que él fuera una amenaza. – Contaré hasta 3… 1…

-¡Ja, no te creas tanto mortal! ¡Nosotros no tenemos que escuchar lo que digas!

-2… - el aura alrededor de Himmel se concentró en su cuerpo, tanto Odin como Frigg notaron que… ver como Thor lo iba a atacar con su martillo… - 3…

-¡Thor no, no hagas una idiotez! – ver como su hijo recibía un golpe en la cara cuando fue a atacar y como era mandado contra uno de los muros del sitio, para luego caer inconsciente al piso… le sacó un gran suspiro. – En serio…. Este chico tiene que aprender a controlar su carácter y ser menos orgulloso…

-Yo se lo advertí, tiene suerte que sólo usé el 60% en ese golpe. – ambos Dioses lo vieron con asombro y algo de miedo… ¿hablaba en serio? – Me han pasado muchas cosas viejo, todo lo que he pasado… me ha hecho fuerte.

-Lo puedo ver… - Odin medito lo dicho, en verdad no desea tener problemas… mucho menos con este chico. Ambos desean una solución pacífica a este embrollo y sabe como darla. – Bien, no haremos ningún movimiento en contra de la guerra que esos tres bandos tienen, no es de nuestra incumbencia. Es más, estaba pensando en eso justamente antes que llegaras y ahora me has dado más motivos para no luchar una pelea que no nos involucra de ningún modo.

Himmel asintió con alegría lo que Odin dijo, este simplemente pidió a sus hijos, quienes oían todo tras la puerta, de que se lleven a Thor a que duerma plácidamente en sus aposentos.

Lo gracioso de todo, era ver como los hermanos de Thor veían a Himmel con algo de miedo. Tal vez exageró un poco con ese golpe, pero él se lo había buscado. Y al ver que sólo quedan ellos tres… Odin empezó a reír ante la obvia confusión de Himmel. Frigg por su lado reía ligeramente, pero en serio…. Alguien le puede informar ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Jajaja, hace años que no reía así. Debo admitirlo chico, tú si sabes como hacer que las cosas sean más divertidas. Y aún tienes esa facultad tuya de no respetar a los que te ofenden.

-Ok… tal vez si exagere con ese golpe, pero él se lo busco. Había oído de que Thor podía ser irrespetuoso, pero hasta el punto de amenazarme…. – Himmel se cruzó de brazos para dar su punto.

-Como sea… anda, quítate ese estúpido casco y máscara para hablar y beber algo, supongo que eso podrás hacer. – Himmel hizo caso a la sugerencia del Dios y mosto su rostro a ambas deidades, quienes se sorprendieron de ver como tenía el cabello.

-Sabes, no es una mala idea… - Himmel en verdad deseaba algo de paz y quietud para variar.

….

Ok, quizás el mundo en verdad lo odia y disfruta ponerlo en situaciones de esta clase. No espero que, tras contar todo lo que vivió estos años, como era ser amigo de dos Dioses tan distintos y las cosas que enfrentó, que fue una sorpresa para ambos Dioses, el vino y demás se les haya subido a la cabeza a esos dos.

Odin estaba muy normal, tranquilo, se nota que beber no es novedad para él… pero Frigg…

-¡Y es así… ni en frente mío deja de mirar los traseros de las Valkirias! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? - Frigg estaba apoyada en él, con copa de vino en mano, totalmente ebria. Diciendo todo lo que detesta que haga su marido. - ¡Para empeorar todo, el muy bastardo les da nalgadas sutiles!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Cállate, que contigo no estoy hablando! – La Diosa lo calló de un grito, vaya… - ¿¡Ves!? ¡Ni me respeta cuando hablo con alguien! ¡Buuuuaaaa! – la Diosa abrazó a Himmel quien se mostraba más que nervioso y avergonzado… tiene una suerte…

_**-¿Cómo acabamos así? Nosotros, el único God Slayer, como terapeuta de parejas y… Ni yo sé de donde saqué esa palabra. **_– Himmel podía sentir el fastidio de su otro yo, él estaba igual por los mil demonios… él no firmó para esto.

-Ya Frigg… Sabes bien que… Odin puede ser un pervertido, mañoso, de mal trato, pocos detalles…

-¡No me estás ayudando mocoso! – No lo hacía, en verdad él estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Pero… Te ama y creo que eso no lo puedes negar. – Frigg pasó a ver al humano con algo de vergüenza. – Eso se nota a leguas y no creo que… por algo que puede ser controlado y/o cambiado, debas terminar tu matrimonio. – Odin lo vio con sorpresa, en verdad lo estaba ayudando. – eso si, creo que los términos deben quedar entre ustedes y no más…

-Si… Es verdad… - Frigg miró a su esposo y pudo ver que… en efecto estaba arrepentido de sus actitudes. – Yo… debemos hablar sobre ello Odin.

-Sabes que si bien puedo no ser… el mejor esposo del mundo, lo que siento por ti es real Frigg… si mis actitudes fuera de lugar te hacen sentir mal, las dejaré a un lado. – la Diosa sonrió y asintió a esas palabras, ya hablaran luego con más calma.

-Y ahora que la terapia de pareja acabó… - Himmel se tuvo que tragar 3 horas de esto, un trauma más a su larga lista. – Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya… Debo de darle una visita a Shiva e Indra… será algo digno de recalcar. – Himmel se puso de pie para emplear marcha, pero Frigg lo detuvo.

-Espera… Ve a la zona de las raíces del Gran Árbol, ahí yace enterrado las gemas que Lavenza me dio. Llévatelas, puede que las necesites en tu misión. – Himmel iba a hablar para refutar, pero ella no aceptó el no como respuesta. – Hazlo, las gemas volverán luego de que tú…

-Entiendo, si es así… creo que llevarme el recuerdo de mi hermana para esto, es buena idea… uno nunca sabe. – Himmel miro a ambos Dioses, sabiendo que esta será la última vez que se vean en esta vida que tiene. – Adiós… Gracias por… ser mis amigos.

Ambos Dioses no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron y vieron como Himmel salía de la recámara en donde estaban para poder continuar su marcha a su última batalla. Sólo pudieron desearle, buena suerte.

….

En las raíces del Yggdrasill, Himmel encontró en la zona indicada, enterrada, el cofre donde Frigg había guardado y escondido los elementos de la Armonía. Abrió la pequeña caja y pudo ver las 6 gemas, las 5 de con forma Octagonal y la que parecía una estrella lavanda de 6 puntas. Sonrió al ver como los elementos de la Armonía brillaban, como alegrándose de verlo… quizás la esencia de Lavenza en ellos es lo que produce esta reacción.

-Espero que me apoyes una vez más hermana, el futuro del mundo… Depende de nosotros ahora. – las 6 gemas se elevaron y fueron hacia él, uniéndose a la armadura de Oscuridad que lleva consigo, ocultándose para estar a salvo.

Himmel devolvió el cofre donde pertenecía, ya que él una vez cumpla su meta… estos volverán al interior de este. Tras terminar su labor, Himmel emprendió marcha hacia… donde seguro tendrá problemas.

* * *

Si algo detesta, es ver cuando alguien se cree superior al resto. Indra entraba perfectamente a esa categoría, bien llegó a su territorio el Dios actuó arrogante con él. Tal vez por su origen y que el poder que tiene no es suyo originalmente, sino tomado de los seres que absorbió en cada batalla. Pero lo que si tenía seguro era una cosa, nunca se había sentido tan bien de haber derrotado a alguien… En verdad se alegraba de ver el rostro de rabia e incredulidad de Indra. Ni siquiera las mujeres que antes de la dicha batalla, sino mal recuerda se llaman Apsaras, Rambhá y Menaká, mandó a seducirlo para que se desconcentre, sirvió. Había estado con una mujer cuya belleza, en su opinión, supera la de estas mujeres que se acuestan con cualquiera… nunca ellas estarán al nivel de Charllotte…

Al ver su plan fallar, Indra se lanzó al ataque y se vio con la sorpresa de que los rayos que lanzó fueron repelidos por la misma sombra del humano. Himmel agradecía que Skeith se haga cargo de esas cosas, él sólo dio un paso veloz para estar frente al Dios y darle un buen golpe en la cara con el 80% de su poder. La fuerza y el exceso de confianza de Indra ocasionó que fuera derrotado de inmediato. Himmel sólo se acercó al adolorido Dios para luego expulsar su aura.

-Creo que ya sabes a lo que vine…. Mantente alejado de la Gran Guerra que se está llevando acabo, no me hagas acabar contigo… Ya debes saber que tengo el poder para ello. – Indra no quería darle motivos a este mortal de creer que tiene miedo… Aunque en el fondo en verdad temía que este cumpla su palabra. – Te lo advierto Indra, si haces algo indebido… lo sabré. Y tu cabeza rodará por los suelos, no eres un Dios Primordial por lo que… no me molestaría matarte, pero no deseo dar desbalances al mundo. Estás advertido… - Himmel se dio media vuelta para irse, podía ver como esas tres mujeres lo veían con miedo, pero le daba igual… este era el papel que había optado tener ante el mundo sobrenatural.

-_**Bien tratado ahí… Se nota que el tipo nunca había sido derrotado de ese modo. - **_Skeith le habló a su otro yo, en verdad el ente estuvo más que contento de ver como ese Dios arrogante era derrotado. – _**Ahora sólo nos queda Shiva y podremos ir a hablar con los griegos.**_

Himmel le daba la razón a su otro yo, en verdad espera que la charla con Shiva sea mucho más calmada que la que acaba de tener con Indra… Se tomó el hombro de señal de fastidio, aún sin que ese rayo lo toque… logró lastimarlo, sin duda Indra era un Dios poderoso.

…..

-No puedo creer que en verdad me hayas pedido pelear contigo por diversión… - Himmel se sobaba la cara, tenía un ojo morado y varios moretones. Su armadura hecha un desastre, en el suelo… con el Dios de la Destrucción de la religión hinduista en un estado similar al suyo. – Estás loco…

-Jejeje, bueno… necesito un cambio de ambientes. No siempre se puede pelear con alguien que este a mi nivel sin miedo de que se haga una guerra. – El Dios de la Destrucción, a pesar de su apariencia de niño, era un de las existencias más poderosas del mundo… La idea de luchar con él y lograr seguir en una pieza era impensable. – Pero no usaste todo tu poder…

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti… Bastardo… Más de una vez pudiste dejar todo hecho cenizas, pero te contenías para poder tener más tiempo de lucha.

Shiva rio a esas palabras, sólo para levantarse y sentarse en el suelo. Se puso a ver el cielo, costaba creer que ya hayan pasado casi años desde que la guerra de esos 3 bandos haya iniciado y aún siga en marcha.

-Supongo que oíste que los 2 Dragones Celestiales lucharon en medio del campo de batalla donde la Guerra se estaba llevando a cabo. – Himmel también se sentó y pasó a ver al Dios, sus heridas ya sanando gracias a su poder regenerativo. – Sabes lo más gracioso que es todo esto, que los 3 bandos unieron fuerzas para detener a esos 2 Dragones y destruir sus cuerpos. El alma de los 2 ahora son Sacred Gears, esos objetos que Él creó y van con los humanos. ¿Te lo imaginas? Mortales con el poder de 2 de los seres más poderosos del mundo… No hay duda que será una locura a partir de ahora.

-Elohim siempre ha tenido ideas raras, estoy seguro que tiene algo en mente para esos 2. Ddraig y Albion, estoy seguro que algo grande les espera a esos 2. Elohim lo sabe, siempre se dice que tiene un odio enorme a los Dragones por lo que pasó con esa tal serpiente y demás…. Pero no es así… dudo que él odie a alguien de verdad.

-Lo sé, pero no dejemos de lado que hay muchas cosas no se pueden pasar por alto. Tal vez él no sea de matar a sus enemigos, pero si de mandar poderosos castigos que hasta pueden ser crueles… Sodoma y Gomorra son un claro ejemplo de ello. – Himmel asintió a esas palabras, Elohim le comentó lo que hizo con esa ciudad… La verdad, no estaba en contra de lo que su amigo hizo en el pasado, al contrario… siente que a veces debes ser duro y cruel para enseñar una lección a las personas. Ya que el mundo no es solo amabilidad, a veces ser duro es lo único que puedes hacer.

Ambos se quedaron sentados viendo el cielo, ver como el atardecer hacía que el cielo se torne de rojo, hizo que entendieran que no hay más tiempo. Debe de…

-Mejor ve a hablar con los Griegos, son los que te faltan… - Shiva se puso de pie y se limpió la cara porque la sangre en esta ya fastidiaba demasiado. – Atenea y Hades son los únicos que no te odian, además… los hijos de Ares, buscarían venganza contra si es que no estuvieran tan asustados de los que les puedes hacer.

-Esos 2 idiotas son unos cobardes, solo atacaran a seres mucho más débiles que ellos, la hermana de Ares menos ya que no es guerrera y Afrodita… Je, la única persona en mi corazón está muerta… no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Y tienes suerte que… ella sabe defenderse sola. – Himmel rio un poco, parece que… no puede ocultar eso. – Haz lo que debas hacer, no te preocupes de que… Indra no haga caso a tu advertencia, yo me encargaré de él.

-Gracias Lord Shiva, se agradece el gesto…

-Shiva… alguien que se ha ganado mi respeto no necesita llamarme de modo tan formal. – El Dios le extendió la mano al humano quien la aceptó con gusto. – Suerte en tu misión Himmel, siento que… lo que estás haciendo cambiará el mundo.

Himmel sonrió a esas palabras, en verdad duda que sea eso… Pero ojalá lo que está haciendo ayude a que el mundo, esté a salvo. Sólo por eso, es que está haciendo todo esto.

* * *

-Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así Atenea... – Himmel estaba frente a la Diosa en el templo donde ella habita en una zona oculta en Grecia para todos los mortales. – Pero las cosas son así…

La mujer miraba a su amigo desde el trono donde estaba, todas las amazonas, guerreras que si bien sirven a Atenea en la mayoría de veces desde que ella derrotó a su reina para ganar control sobre estas para evitar que sigan cometiendo más actos atroces por sus creencias, que estaban en el lugar lo veían con odio. No sólo por ser un hombre, que de lejos se ve es más poderoso que todas ellas juntas, sino que la misma Diosa de la Sabiduría tiene un lado… suave con él.

Atenea soltó un suspiro, a veces maldice ser una Diosa… Siempre pensó en lo afortunada que fue Charllote, que fuera amada por alguien como Himmel, alguien tan humano… con virtudes y defectos. Bajó la cabeza porque intuía que él… venía a despedirse después de decirle y hasta pedirle que le diga a Zeus de que no se metan en la guerra que estaba pasando. La Diosa sabía que su padre no iba a actuar, después de lo que pasó con Ares hace casi 50 años… ha hecho que sea más cuidadoso en lo que hace y dice, pero el odio que le tiene a Himmel está presente. No sólo porque mató a Ares, la mayoría en el Olimpo no lo apreciaban, sino porque en verdad… los humilló a todos al subir y entrar al Olimpo sin que nadie lo viera. Atenea sabía que debía hacer…

-Déjennos solos… Ahora. - La Diosa habló con voz de mando al notar que las guerreras no se mostraban conformes con dejarla con un hombre. Cuando solo quedaron ellos dos… - No sólo viniste a pedirme que hable con mi padre, también viniste a despedirte ¿Verdad? – Himmel bajó la cabeza y el silencio fue su única respuesta. - ¿Por qué… qué harás?

-Lo que debo de hacer, desde hace años me preparo para esto. Hay una gran amenaza que vendrá a destruir el mundo como lo conocemos y sólo yo poseo el poder para detenerlo. Ya que los Dioses de las demás facciones nunca aceptaran trabajar juntos en la actualidad, este es el único camino que me queda. – Himmel pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer. – No llores, sabes muy bien que… sea lo que sientas por mí, nunca sucederá. Eres una Diosa cuya fama yace en su pureza y conocimiento, no puedes centrar tus emociones en un mortal como yo.

-Sabes bien que si pudiera… alejaría estas emociones de mi corazón. Pero no me pidas lo imposible Himmel, hemos sido amigos por años. Y cuando Chrallotte murió, estuve ahí para oírte y hablar cuando a Él no le podías contar algunas cosas. – La mujer se acercó a él hasta quedar sólo unos pasos cerca de su persona. – Fue en esos años de tanta charla y conocernos que yo…

-Lo siento Atenea… Pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros, aunque yo lo desee. Tú tienes tus deberes y yo tengo los míos, esta misión que tengo ahora… será la última para mí. – Atenea bajó la cabeza y asintió, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer… Nada iba a hacer que él cambie de opinión. – Lo lamento.

-No digas más… sólo… sólo haz lo que debas hacer. Ojalá eso te haga feliz Himmel, es lo único que deseo para ti.

Himmel alzó la mano para tratar de acariciar las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas de la Diosa, pero no lo hizo… Sabía que nada de lo que haga la hará sentirse mejor. Asintió y se dio media vuelta para poder retirarse… no sin antes…

-Te amo… no importa que tu corazón sea de Charllotte, este sentimiento que tengo… lo atesorare siempre porque me hace sentir muy humana. – Himmel no volteó a verla, hacerlo lo haría todo más difícil.

-Adiós Atenea. – Con eso dicho, Himmel salió del templo. Cruzándose con las miradas de las mujeres ahí presentes, en especial las de dos que lo veían con tal intensidad que puedes jurar que desean matarlo.

Le quitó importancia, siguió su camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Hora de ir a Mu…

* * *

_**-¿Estás bien? **_– Skeith le hizo la pregunta a su otro yo, este miraba desde tierra el cielo. – _**Ese tal Yaldbaoth si que fue un oponente tenaz, a pesar de ser un gran muñeco.**_

-Lo estoy… sólo no puedo evitar ver similitudes entre la cultura de Mu y la nuestra. Ahora entiendo porque Lavenza pensaba que este surgió de la gente de Mu que vino a Tierra.

_**-Además de lo que hallamos… una guerra que ocurrió entre bandos dentro del mismo continente. Parece que construyeron esa cosa por el simple motivo de… destruir algo. ¿Será esa cosa que Elohim nos comentó?**_

Himmel no supo responder a la duda de Skeith, es probable… aunque no niega que sea tal vez los otros dos seres que se dicen son más poderosos que cualquier existencia en el mundo.

_**-Sabes… antes de luchar contigo tuve un encuentro con un anciano muy raro. Me dijo algo sobre querer volver a casa y me preguntó si yo sabía como… te juro que solo verlo me hizo notar que, era más poderoso que yo. Mucho más poderoso. **_– Himmel se sorprendió al oír eso, él conocía de primera mano el poder de Skeith y para que él diga eso. – _**Creo que seguir viendo el cielo no hará ningún cambio, cumpliste la última misión encomendada por Elohim… ahora sólo queda esa cosa. Puedo sentir como algo de gran poder se acerca a este mundo…. Esperemos que la barrera creada por la muerte de tu amigo sirva para contener nuestra batalla con eso.**_

Himmel no pudo decir nada… al fin era la hora. Tras meses de preparación, tras meses de amenazar y salvar a gente de la opresión de muchos seres divinos, Himmel al fin había llegado a la etapa final de esto… su último combate. Sabe que será difícil, más ahora que… no puede evitar pensar que debe darse un tiempo, uno que le permita poner las ideas claras.

-¿Cuánto hasta que esa cosa…?

_**-24 horas, es todo lo que nos queda… **_\- Himmel asintió a esas palabras, debe verla… aunque sea una vez más. Antes de partir. Y sabe dónde hallarla, siempre lo supo y siempre la visitó aun cuando ella no lo sabía…

….

Tras varias horas de vuelo, Himmel se vio frente a una pequeña casa a las afueras de una ciudadela romana. Esta era pequeña pero reconfortante, con algo de pesar dio los primeros pasos de camino hacia la casa. Sentía que la única presencia despierta en el lugar yacía en cama… en silencio, ingreso al lugar y camino hacia la habitación donde quería ir.

Al estar frente a ella, pudo ver a una mujer anciana en cama, viendo las estrellas por la ventana que había cerca suyo. Ella sintió que alguien la observaba, volteó a ver quien era y se sorprendió al ver que era… alguien quien no veía años. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia y tristeza, él no había cambiado nada y ella… mucho… los años habían sido generosos con él.

-Tío Himmel…

-Aura…

Himmel se acercó a la anciana y tomó la silla más cercana para poder sentarse en frente de ella. La mujer se acomodó mejor en su cama y miro a su tío, casi conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Es bueno ver… que al fin me visitas directamente. – Himmel rio un poco, ella lo noto… - Lo podía notar, alguien viéndome a lo lejos… cuando me case, cuando tuve a mi primer hijo, cuando lo criaba, cuando tuve a mi hija… año a año, aunque sea una vez podía sentir que me observabas tío Himmel.

-Sabes que no podía presentarme ante ti, con todo lo que pasaba y demás… era peligroso y no podía ponerte en peligro Aura, a ti no. – la mujer sonrió triste al ver que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Siempre cargas con todo tío, tu dolor, el de los demás, el del mundo. Siempre piensas en ti como un sacrificio necesario para que el mundo sea mejor día a día… ahora entiendo porque mi mamá y la tía Charllotte te gritaban tanto. – Himmel sonrió a esas palabras. – Pero… Quisiera ver tu rostro, ver cuánto has cambiado físicamente y no sólo con la armadura.

Himmel hizo caso sin rechistar, hizo desaparecer el casco y la máscara. Aura se sorprendió al verlo igual a como recuerda, sólo que con el cabello blanco y unos mechones negros. A parte de ello, estaba igual… sonrió con tristeza al ver que tras esa apariencia joven, yace el alma de un hombre de 100 años, que ha visto y vivido tanto… El dolor en sus ojos era claro como el agua, pero en el fondo de ellos estaba ahí… esperanza. La esperanza de ver un mundo mejor, de que no todo estaba perdido.

-Te ves cansado, como si no hubieras podido dormir en mucho tiempo. – Himmel tomó la mano algo arrugada de su sobrina, ella apretó la mano de su tío para luego soltar unas lágrimas. - ¿Aún te duele lo de la tía Charllotte?

-El dolor nunca se va Aura… sólo aprendes a vivir con él. Alguien como yo que camina por la luz y la oscuridad, debe de cargar eso… aceptar tus errores y culpas, perdonarte por ellos, pero nunca olvidarlos… porque eso es lo que te la capacidad de saber que hacer y que no, para no equivocarte de nuevo. Me tomó años entender eso, así como la muerte de gente que tanto ame. – Himmel pudo ver como la anciana lloraba a esas palabras. Él hace años que no llora… - ¿Estuvieron bien…? ¿Amane, Yuuji, Mikleo, Enda, Lailah… Alisha…?

-Se fueron… sólo con el arrepentimiento de no haberte visto una vez más. – Himmel suspiro a esas palabras. – Alisha… ella se fue luego de la muerte de sus padres con su familia a otro lugar, Solaris se quedó aquí… Siempre le comenté de ti cuando me preguntaba quien me dio esto. – La mujer mostró en su cuello ambos collares. – Los he guardado como lo prometí… y se los daré a mis nietos cuando sea mi hora… siento que será dentro de poco.

Himmel abrazo a la mujer y acarició su cabello, podía sentir algo de miedo en ella. El miedo a la muerte es natural, pero es algo que pasa siempre… Nadie escapa de ella, todo en este enorme mundo debe morir. Es la ley de la vida, Himmel lo sabía porque la ha visto muchas veces…

-Es como dormir Aura, sólo cerrarás los ojos. No dolerá, te lo aseguro… - La mujer asintió a esas palabras mientras él la pasaba a ver. – Has tenido una buena vida, una gran familia, has hecho lo que tus padres y yo no hemos podido, ser felices al lado de los que aman hasta el final. Siéntete orgullosa de ello…

-Lo sé… es sólo que en el fondo siempre desee que mi madre, mi padre… Que todos hallamos estado juntos siempre. – Himmel también deseaba eso… pero no fue así… la vida tuvo otros planes para él.

Años de lucha y vida, le habían enseñado a que… no existen cosas al azar. Todo pasa por alguna razón, pero depende de cada uno si es que ese algo lo afecta de un modo u otro. Él eligió su camino en base a lo vivido, no puede cambiar nada… Sólo avanzar. Él lo sabe…

-Tengo una última cosa que hacer antes de… poder descansar un tiempo. Luego de esto, el mundo estará en una paz relativamente existente… Lamentablemente no podré ver lo que los humanos harán, aunque espero que no destruyan nada mientras duermo. – Aura miro a su tío con confusión… ¿dormir? – Yo… tengo algo en mente, no te preocupes.

-¿Estarás bien…?

Himmel asintió a esas palabras, estaba seguro que ella le preguntará más cosas. Por lo que sacó de su armadura las 6 gemas de colores, los Elementos de la Armonía que Lavenza creó y estos brillaron para luego flotar al frente de Aura. Ella sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza…

-La misma luz de mamá… tan pura y brillante. Como si purificara tu ser de sólo verla… - Aura puso su mano al frente y la gema lavanda se posó sobre su mano. – Ella está aquí tío… lo puedo sentir. Mi mamá está en estas gemas, velando por nosotros y el mundo….

Himmel asintió a esas palabras, sentía que era así. Que el alma de su hermana yace dentro de los Elementos de la Armonía, solo que aun duerme. Suspiro al ver que ya era casi la hora de… guardo los Elementos de la Armonía en su lugar nuevamente, Aura al ver ello supo que era la hora del adiós.

-Es hora de que me vaya Aura, debo de prepararme para lo que viene. Te aseguro que tus nietos, tu descendencia tendrá un futuro. – Himmel apuntó a ambos collares. – Estos objetos… sé que un día se separaran, pasa con toda familia que tiene una larga línea de sangre, pero un día… estarán juntos de nuevo. A manos de quienes hallan heredado tu buen corazón.

-Y cuando ese día llegue… regresarán contigo. Ellos siempre son parte de ti, con ellos… te sentía cerca de mí. – Aura se sentía cansada, Himmel lo noto y puso a la mujer recostada en cama… la cubrió en las mantas que tenía como si fuera una niña y ella sonrió a los recuerdos que esto le traía en su mente. - ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, hora de que me prepare… deseo ver el amanecer una vez más antes de pelear una última vez. – Himmel acarició la cabeza de la mujer, ella solo aceptó el gesto con gusto. – Debo irme Aura, este es el adiós.

-Adiós Tío Himmel… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti pequeña… y yo a ti.

Himmel se puso de pie para poder salir del lugar. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a la casa donde su sobrina yacía durmiendo… sabe que ella dentro de poco… Sólo siguió caminando, desea un buen lugar para ver el amanecer.

* * *

Tras ya varias horas de caminar, Himmel se sentó sobre una roca que yacía sobre el mar. El mar estaba tranquilo, como en paz… Eso le daba pie a seguir viendo sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Sentía el poder lejano de quienes luchaban en la guerra, al parecer Azazel hizo caso a su advertencia y salió de la batalla con sus hombres. Sonrió al imaginar la cara del Imbécil de Kokabiel. Estaba seguro de que… las cosas acabarán dentro de poco… parece que tres Maou ya están…

_**-Es extraño, imaginar que todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido cosa de… algo de suerte, destino y algo de crueldad por parte del mundo. **_– Himmel miro a su lado, Skeith estaba ahí en una forma espectral… viendo el horizonte al igual que él. – _**Sabes, te odie desde un principio. Odie que alguien como tú me haya hecho sentir esto, lo que ustedes los humanos llaman… emociones. No sólo ello, que tu dolor haya sido el mío… Que aún tras todos estos años, me hayas hecho sentir que esto fue para mejor. Para que ambos aprendamos mucho del otro…**_

Himmel sólo guardó silencio ante las palabras de Skeith, sabía que esta era la única oportunidad que iban a tener para poder hablar y soltar todo lo que sienten. Él pensaba lo mismo, un tiempo odio a Skeith, lo hizo ser distinto… arrogante, solitario… pero a la vez lo hizo más fuerte. Aprendió mucho de él como este de su persona. Estaban al final de todo, la última morada para ambos… Estaba asustado, era natural según él. Porque no puede evitar sentir ese miedo a la muerte, su parte de sobrevivencia le dice que no vaya… que no luche. Pero ese lado suyo, ese que desarrolló tras tantas batallas, tras tantas pérdidas, le decía que era lo que debía hacer… que era su deber. Y si bien nada ni nadie lo obligaba a hacer esto, lo hará. Porque siente que es lo correcto, que con esto se sentirá feliz consigo mismo y que podrá al fin ver… el propósito de su vida, del porque está aquí… vivo, cuando muchos han muerto teniendo más oportunidades que alguien como él. No desea tentar al destino, no desea sonar presumido…. Pero siente que, tras tanto, él es especial de algún modo. Que todo ser en este mundo lo es… sólo debe de creer en ello. Sólo debe de estar consciente que… es único y hay cosas que solo él puede hacer. ¿Qué importa si no puedes hacer lo que el otro? Sin duda serás capaz de un día hallar ese talento único que tienes, aunque sea tras tanto esfuerzo, de tantas caídas y dolores. De ver que… eres especial, tal vez no ante los ojos del mundo entero, pero si de alguien… y eso bastará para que sigas intentando, porque ese alguien cree en ti.

La palabra creer se había vuelto importante para él, porque sabe que no hay nada seguro tras todo esto. Sabe que puede que el mundo no mejore o cambie, pero cree en lo que ha visto…. Cree en el potencial de los que viven en este mundo, cree en que… tras tantas batallas, haya seres que entiendan lo inútil de las enemistades que tienen, que juntos son capaces de más cosas, que luchar sólo por una creencia de superioridad… No da nada, sólo dolor y penurias.

_**-Tras todo esto, creo que ellos se darán cuenta de ello, de que el mundo debe de cambiar. Dudo que sigan la lucha, ya muchos de los suyos han muerto. De seguir la lucha, se extinguirán… Él tiene algo en mente para que la batalla pare de una vez por todas. – **_Himmel le dio la razón a Skeith, sabe que Elohim no desea el exterminio de ningún bando… debe tener algo en mente… aunque no sabe lo que es con exactitud. Sólo puede imaginar una cosa…

Mientras pensaba eso, los primeros rayos de sol se mostraron. Himmel vio como el astro salía para iluminar una vez más el mundo, sonrió al captar por primera vez en tantos años, lo bello que es… había visto tantos, pero este era especial. Porque sería el último que vería con sus propios ojos… se puso de pie para finalmente prepararse para el gran final, de ver lo que se enfrentará y evitar que este destruya al mundo.

-Skeith… todo lo que dijiste… lo sé, yo siento lo mismo que tú y es momento de que ambos le demos un fin a esta aventura que hemos tenido años. Que acabe de la mejor manera, para ambos y así poder dormir sin ningún remordimiento. – Himmel sacó las 8 espadas de energía rojo que usaba como alas. - ¿Listo para el gran final de nuestra historia?

_**-Creo que la respuesta es más que clara, vamos.**_

A esas palabras Himmel alzó vuelo y los Elementos de la Armonía se elevaron para abrir una puerta a la brecha dimensional… ver el espacio vacío en frente suyo le hizo entender que… no había vuelta atrás. Volteo a ver la tierra, el mar, el sol… era el adiós. Justo cuando iba a cruzar el portal, sintió la presencia de esos dos desaparecer… eso fue…

-Adiós Elohim… Cumpliré mi palabra. – Con eso dicho, Himmel cruzó el portal para finalmente ir a su última batalla.

* * *

El espacio donde Himmel se hallaba actualmente le hacía recordar en algo a la noche. Totalmente oscura con pequeños orbes de luz en el lugar, le servían para ver a donde iba. Los Elementos de la Armonía parecían guiarlo a donde su enemigo parecía estar y no había tiempo para dudar de la capacidad de estas gemas.

Sin previo aviso, Himmel llegó a una zona con piso. Zona que le hizo recordar a las partes rocosas de las montañas debido a la sensación y sonido que daban cada vez que él daba un paso…

-Muy bien, me han traído hasta aquí por una razón. ¿Dónde está? – Mientras Himmel buscaba a su oponente, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Como si algo lo viera desde las sombras. – Oh rayos…

Volteó con miedo al sentir un par de ojos verlo en toda esta oscuridad. Lo que vio fue un enorme cráneo de forma extraña con 4 ojos de color verde. Se pudo ver que lo que estaba debajo de esa cosa eran como raíces de un color que daban apariencia a un cuerpo humanoide o al menos tratar de darle una apariencia de ese tipo. Lo que no espero es que sus pies estuvieran unidos al suelo… Un segundo… No era el suelo…

-El lugar entero… ¡este lugar es él totalmente! – La bestia dio un poderoso rugido, uno que sacudió todo. - ¡Agh, imposible… tiene poder divino y demoníaco!

_**-Debe ser por lo que le pasó a Elohim y Lucifer… si lo que sentimos al final es verdad, no hay nada que impida la unión de poderes que en teoría son opuestos. – **_Skeith sentía miedo… miedo de esa cosa. – _**La he visto antes… Su sed de destrucción, su nulo raciocinio…. Esa cosa es un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra.**_

El ser en frente de ellos los observaba, no… miraba las 8 esencias dentro de Himmel. Esas 8 energías eran lo que lo hicieron nacer y para estar completo, debe devorarlas. Con un rugido, del suelo emergieron más de esas raíces azules, estaban construyendo un tipo de construcción. Uno que… poco a poco lo elevaba para estar en lo más alto. Himmel sacó sus armas Oblivion y Oathkeeper, estaba listo para la pelea que se venía… los Elementos de la Armonía alrededor suyo, como diciendo…

-Lavenza, tú también deseas luchar… ¿verdad? – Himmel sonrió al ver como su hermana, aún muerta, vela por él. – Muy bien, hora de acabar esto Skeith.

-_**Hora del todo o nada… Esta cosa… no, Cubia debe desaparecer aquí y ahora. Por el bien del futuro. – **_Con eso dicho, Himmel corrió hacia el tipo de escalera que las raíces habían creado.

Su batalla contra Cubia, la Anti Existencia nacida del desbalance del mundo, había un comenzado.

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.


	12. Valor para ir al Futuro

**Aquí estamos, el fin de este arco. Uno que marca el inicio de un nuevo camino para lo que será la historia. La razón por la que separe la historia, la actual de la original, era por esto. Dar un nuevo inicio. Uno que empiece con la historia de quien moldeó las cosas en el mundo en este fic. Y quien aún lo hace. Ya les daré más detalles al final del cap, así como un pequeño adelanto. Ahí vamos.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 1: El pasado de un Rey Olvidado**

**Capítulo 12: V****alor para ir al Futu****ro**

Insertar canción: FLOW – DAYS (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, vemos en un destello rojo hecho por una armadura roja con detalles en verde y amarillos para alejarse un tanto de la pantalla mientras que otra armadura de un color oscuro con detalles en rojo escarlata se aparece con un destello rojizo oscuro se aparezca para que se entrelacen en una sola luz que va hacia una especie de estrella para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando al sol antes de que las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Iro aseta keshiki wo kaze ga nagarete yuku_

(**El viento está soplando por el paisaje descolorido**)

Y se puede ver a un joven quien ve el paisaje a la distancia que tiene cabellos castaños oscuros y sus ojos amarillos para que sienta como el viento para que cambie su vista a lo que tiene en su mano izquierda, siendo este Haou en vida.

_Omoide wa sotto yomigaeru_

(**Y suavemente los recuerdos renacen**)

Para mostrar una especie de amuleto que tiene para colocárselo y mientras se levanta para que ahora muestre que tiene una forma que tiene veinte años de edad para que escuchan que lo llaman siendo Charlotte quien se acerca a su amado con una sonrisa.

_Kayoi nareta michi ayumi susun demo modore nai_

(**Aunque siga andando por este camino, pero ya no puedo regresar**)

Y cambiando de escena, podemos ver a un grupo conocido de Charlotte y Haou, que entre ellos se puede ver a Lavenza, la hermana menor del joven quien se encuentra en su forma humana para luego pasar en su forma humana para que se cambie en su forma de espíritu y vea con preocupación lo que le ocurre a su hermano mayor mientras que se cambie la escena a la sala de un reino.

_Saisho no uso saigo no kotoba_

(**La primera mentira, la última palabra**)

Que se puede ver a el rey del mismo decretando algo ante su ente igual, pero se nota a Charlotte quien se encontraba cabizbaja y triste por una decisión que acaba de escuchar.

Repentinamente se da una pausa a la entonación de la letra de la canción para que en diversos flashes al ritmo de la música de fondo se puede ver diversos momentos que ha pasado Haou, como la llegada al reino junto con su hermana, como ella fallece por una enfermedad, cuando entra a la guardia real del reino, pasando unos momentos con Charlotte, y pasando otro que fue romántico hasta que él ve como su amor fallece en frente de sus ojos y se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que se enfurezca.

_Ano hi kawashita yakusoku wa kudakete chitta _

(**La promesa que hicimos aquel día se ha destrozado**)

Mientras se vuelve a entonar la letra de la canción de fondo, un enojado Haou ruge para ver a diversos enemigos que se le acercan liderados por Hades mientras que ve como el God Slayer tiene sus espadas en ambas manos, Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

_Hageshiku hakanai kioku no kakera _

(**En apasionados y efímeros recuerdos**)

Para que Haou comience a derrotar a cada quien que se cruzaba en su camino y llegar hasta donde se encuentra Hades para que su encuentro comienza a darse y al momento de chocar espadas, un gran destello de luz se aparece en toda la pantalla para cambiar de escena a una especie de espacio en blanco para que el guerrero se encuentre flotando en él, pero se sorprende a ver a alguien conocido.

_Tatoe futari naran de mita yume kara sametemo _

(**Incluso si despertáramos del mismo sueño que tuvimos juntos**)

Mientras que se ve Charlotte quien ve a Haou mientras comienza a llorar, la mujer que amó quita suavemente sus lágrimas que se corren en su rostro antes de darle un beso mientras se vuelve destellos de luz haciendo que su amado ligeramente pise tierra en el salón del corazón.

_Kono omoi wasure wa shinai zutto _

(**Este sentimiento nunca lo olvidaré**)

Que en dicho lugar se ve a Issei quien estaba llegando y ve a un sonriente Haou quien extiende su puño en señal de respeto y amistad hacia su reencarnación, quien hace lo mismo para que choquen y ahora ven que repentinamente se cambie a uno de los lugares preferidos del God Slayer haciendo sorprender al Sekiryuutei.

_Tsuioku no hibi ga terasu ima wo_

(**Incluso ahora, esos recordados días brillarán**)

Y mientras que ambos castaños ven el paisaje, la cámara se cambia a que se distancie de ellos para que muestren sus espaldas mientras que se enfoca a una especie de serie de líneas digitales para mostrar el nombre de la historia por unos instantes y de un gran destello de luz se vuelve blanca la pantalla acabando la música de fondo.

* * *

¿Cuánto lleva peleando? Horas, días, semanas… ya no lo sabe. Lo único que tiene claro es que… este ser, Cubia, como Skeith dijo que se llamaba tras recuperar ese pequeño trozo de sus recuerdos al ver esa cosa, era el ser más poderoso al que había enfrentado jamás. Ni Shiva se le acercaba, esta cosa era un monstruo con todas sus letras.

Lo primero que molestaba de este ser eran los núcleos que creaba cada vez que lo atacaba. Esos núcleos, al existir, no permiten que Himmel pueda atacar al ser central ya que una especia de barrera es creada alrededor suyo. El único modo por el cual puede atacar a Cubia, es destruir esos núcleos endemoniados. Pero para añadir más problemas al asunto, cuando los destruye… a los minutos regresan, dándole a Cubia el tiempo de curar sus heridas. La capacidad regenerativa de esta cosa era tal que… a menos que pueda destruirlo de un golpe, no podrá acabar con él. No sólo ello, Cubia parecía tener la capacidad de crear seres pequeños que parecen ser unos tipos de pulpos pero que tienen 4 tentáculos y un ojo que son débiles, individualmente, pero en conjunto son como una plaga. No sólo ello, son como seres que te atacan con el único propósito de comerte… porque esas bocas que ve en ellos, le da esa sensación horrible. Cortarlos con sus armas soluciona la plaga por minutos, sólo para que Cubia cree más y más… no había fin para esas cosas.

Maldijo no poder usar a Skeith y acabar con esas cosas, porque de hacerlo seria lo mismo que… usar todo lo que tiene. Si desea usar a Skeith, debe de hacerlo sabiendo que con ello ganará. Lo que en verdad espera que pase…

Había momentos en que Cubia atacaba directamente, más cuando Himmel se le acercaba demasiado. A veces usando sus manos o lo que sea fueran esas cosas, para tratar de apagarlo. Otras habría la boca de su horrible y deformado cráneo para atacar con una esfera de energía compuesto por luz y oscuridad…. Divinidad y poder demoníaco. De todos los disparos que esa cosa le lanzó, recibió de lleno tres y jura que casi muere en el último. No porque no se haya protegido, sino porque esa cosa cada vez muestra más de su poder porque ya se cansó de esta pelea o porque ya se estaba desesperando. Desea creer que es lo último…

Lo que si odiaba, era cuando de su espalda salían un sinfín de cráneos que iban hacia su persona para atacarla como si fuera un enjambre de abejas…. Ya había tenido suficiente con los insectos de Belcebu, muchas gracias…

Los eliminaba usando la magia de Fidchell con la propagación de Magus, para inmediatamente empalar las que aun quedaban con la oscuridad de Tarvos, para finalmente usar el poder regenerativo de Gorre y Corbenik. Sus heridas debían cerrarse rápidamente, sino estaba más que muerto… luego atacaba a esos seres tan feos con sus espadas, envueltas con el poder del aire de Macha. No contento con ello, atacaba con ilusiones que tomaban formas físicas gracias al poder de Innis, lograba tener al menos unos 100 clones de si mismo gracias a su maestría en el poder y que Skeith le daba grandes reservas de energía para tener a esas copias el tiempo necesario para poder acabar con todos los que podía, antes de ir por Cubia.

El monstruoso ser que tenía en frente suyo era… más que animalesco en su forma de actuar. Pero había algo que podía reconocer sin problema alguno, porque lo ha sentido más de una vez, y es la maldad que y negatividad que emana todo su ser, como si cada célula de su ser estuviera hecha de malos pensamientos y emociones. ¿Qué creo esta cosa en verdad? ¿Él al absorber a Skeith y los otros? ¿Los que lo crearon como arma? ¿El mundo y su maldad? ¿O es por la muerte de Elohim y Lucifer lo que lo ha hecho así definitivamente? No lo sabe, además que parece no importar. Esa cosa no le va a responder.

Cubia dio otro grito de batalla, esta vez uno más fuerte y aterrador que los últimos. Como retando a su oponente a que siga atacando, para que vea lo inútil que es esta lucha. Himmel, aunque parezca una locura, se lanzó al ataque y logró herir en algo el corazón de Cubia quien gritó del dolor… solo para que de la nada, varias raíces del cuerpo de este aparezcan y restrinjan sus movimientos… Era una trampa, el muy bastardo sabía hacer planes. Estas raíces tan secas y carentes de vida eran… muy duras. No podía romperlas… Fue cuando vio la mano de Cubia alzarse para poder darle un golpe que… Oh mierda, esto dolerá como los mil demonios…

Himmel sólo pudo sentir como su cuerpo entero tronaba del dolor cuando Cubia lo golpeó. Caer varios metros lejos del ser, dar varias vueltas en la tierra antes que la cinética fuera amable con él para que no haya más velocidad y se detenga al fin. Sentir el dolor en su cuerpo no era nada nuevo para él, pero si lo era… sentir que por unos instantes dejaste de respirar.

Himmel trató de ponerse de pie para poder retomar la batalla, pero su propio cuerpo le gritaba que no se levante. Como si tuviera ese lujo… más al oír el grito desgarrador de esa cosa. Se acercaba a él, podía sentir como sus pasos hacia temblar el lugar, que irónicamente también era parte de él.

Con algo de pesar, logró crear un enorme muro de fuego que le permitió ganar algo de tiempo ya que Cubia se vio sorprendido al ver la gran masa de fuego. Himmel retrocedió varios metros para cargar poder en sus espadas y lanzar varias ondas de cortes hacia Cubia, pero este puso esos extraños núcleos de nuevo en frente suyo que actuaron como escudos, si bien estos fueron destruidos le dieron a la enorme bestia la oportunidad de abrir su enorme boca, cargar energía en este y lanzar un rayo de poder hacia Himmel.

No viendo más salida que afrontar el ataque, Himmel sacudió sus armas para poder repeler el poderoso ataque. Con mucho esfuerzo y hasta algo de dolor… Himmel logró repeler el ataque de esa bestia hacia vacío espacio que había. Lo único qué escucho fue la explosión logrando abrir un gran orificio en el lugar que llevaba a otra dimensión… sudor frío al ver que ese ser podía abrir las dimensiones sin problema alguno.

_**-Me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, a menos que uses más poder. **_– Himmel le tuvo que dar la razón a Skeith, estaba más que seguro que… si no hace algo estará más que muerto.

Sacando las 8 hojas de energía que aparecen en su espalda, Himmel supo que necesitaba más poder… mucho más poder si en verdad desea… ganar. Empezó a sacar más y más poder, tanto que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo la sobrecarga de poder y estaba empezando marearse un poco. Con un movimiento veloz, Himmel fue hacia Cubia que se mostró más que sorprendido por la nueva velocidad de su oponente para luego recibir con mucha fuerza el golpe de este en su pecho que hizo que se tambaleara. Himmel no se detuvo ahí, fue hacia el brazo derecho de Cubia y se lo cortó desde la base del hombro con Oblivion. Lo que hizo luego fue darle una patada para impulsarse hacia atrás… y volar para poder lanzar de las espadas de energías varias ráfagas de poder a la cara de Cubia y en todo su cuerpo. Lo que pasó luego de ello es que la bestia trataba de cubrirse del ataque ametrallador de Himmel, pero le era imposible. Más porque en verdad el ser no lograba alzar una defensa efectiva contra el ataque de todas las direcciones que Himmel le lanzaba.

Lo que siguió luego de ello fue que atacó nuevamente de modo físico, esta vez usando tanto sus armas de siempre como las espadas en su espalda, haciendo que tenga a su disposición 10 espadas para atacar. Y eso era algo que Cubia ya estaba empezando a sentir y hasta detestar, no podía regenerarse tan rápido… las espadas estaban cargadas además con el poder de esos 8 que lo pueden lastimar y matar. Debe acabar con este mortal para así ir por la barrera que protege ese mundo lleno de emergía negativa y así poder cumplir la razón de su existencia… el caos.

Cubia expulsó más poder, su cuerpo se empezó a hacer más y más pequeño… el suelo donde Himmel estuvo hasta hace poco se había hecho nada y todo estaba yendo hacia Cubia. Su tamaño disminuyó, pero su poder… su poder era mayor. Hasta el punto que Himmel empezó a sudar frío, ese ser…

Lo que tenía en frente suyo, volando en la infinidad de este lugar, era una versión suya con una armadura calaverica y blanca con marcas purpuras, en su espalda había huesos que parecen costilla que dan la sensación de tener alas… sus ojos… eso era lo que le dio pavor. Eran blancos… totalmente blancos, sin emoción alguna. El nuevo Cubia alzó la mano y sus propios huesos crearon una guadaña conformada por este… no puede ser… acaso…

_**-¿Acaso… en verdad no es la existencia opuesta a nosotros… sino a la de Himmel? – **_Skeith lo había captado, ese ser y Himmel…. Eran dos caras de la misma moneda… las dos caras del caos… el caos necesario y el caos corrompido… Era el némesis de Himmel por simplemente haber absorbido a los 8.

Cubia en su nueva forma fue contra él, la velocidad que tenía era tal que Himmel se vio en la obligación de sólo cubrirse para evitar un daño mayor. Las espadas y la guadaña chocaron al impacto, eso sacudió el lugar entero… el sonido de algo rompiéndose alertó a Himmel.

Oblivion y Oathkeeper se habían rajado… esa cosa había logrado dañar las espadas que tras intensas batallas de todo tipo, nunca habían sido dañadas… este ser… ¿Acaso va más allá de lo conocido?

Himmel recibió una patada por parte de Cubia que lo mandó a volar varios kilómetros a una velocidad monstruosa. El humano trataba de recuperar la noción de su propio equilibrio cuando Cubia apareció a su lado y lo empezó a atacar con la guadaña con una velocidad y maestría digna de temer. Está seguro que ni Thanatos, el más poderoso de todas las parcas, tiene una habilidad así.

Con mucho esfuerzo trató de esquivar los ataques y bloquear cuando debía, ya que de hacerlo, sus espadas eran dañadas más. Justo lo que no quería ahora… Cubia detuvo su ataque, para crear de la nada más de esas cosas…. Aún con esa apariencia tiene la capacidad de crear a esas bestias. Maldita sea… Himmel se vio en la obligación de tener que acabar con esas cosas al mismo tiempo que trataba de que Cubia no lo degolle.

Sacó más poder para poder emparejar las cosas, pero aún así… no bastaba. Cubia lograba contrarrestar todo lo que le lanzaba, es más… hasta podía predecir lo que hacía, ni su X-Pulse podía lograr ayudar en esta situación. Estaba en la defensiva en su totalidad… estaba atrapado…

_**-¡Himmel! – **_la voz de Skeith lo hizo alzar de nuevo la guardia, esta vez para poder bloquear la guadaña de Cubia, sólo para que este mostrara que era una finta… lo golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza que el casco de su armadura se hizo pedazos y Himmel fue mandado a uno de los portales dimensionales que había.

Himmel trató de recuperarse, solo para ver que Cubia iba hacia él. Parece que desea acabar con él porque sabe que existe la posibilidad de que lo persiga y… Que mala broma… Cubia atacó sin piedad usando todo lo que tenía, puños, patadas, ataques de energía, la guadaña… Himmel ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio… su cuerpo ya no podía soportar tal castigo y más aún, cuando siguen dentro de este camino dimensional para acabar donde Dios sabe.

Fue una eternidad, pero al fin se vieron fuera de ese camino para luego caer en un lugar con un piso totalmente blanco y un enorme cielo azul. Himmel se sorprendió al ver el lugar, más al sentir algo de nostalgia. Tal vez imaginó este sitio en un sueño o similar. Con mucho pesar y dolor, Himmel se puso de pie, solo para notar que Cubia estaba esperando a que se ponga de pie, para seguir la pelea.

-Parece que en verdad tiene deseos de matarme en una pelea, tiene honor. – Himmel se puso en guardia y lanzó nuevamente ráfagas de oscuridad hacia su oponente.

Cubia las repelió todas para luego ir hacia Himmel, este se puso en guardia… pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que Cubia había desaparecido…. Volteó con miedo al notar que lo tenía atrás. El ser atacó indiscriminadamente otra vez, en esta ocasión dispuesto a acabar con la batalla y con Himmel.

El humano recibió los ataques por parte de su oponente, estos fueron tales que… Su armadura se empezó a romper… no podía… hacer nada… en un intento desesperado, Himmel volvió a invocar las espadas de energía roja en su espalda para atacar de cerca, pero Cubia esquivaba y bloqueaba todo lo que Himmel le lanzaba. Además, se daba el lujo de destruir las espadas de energía con su arma, como burlándose de él… Himmel apretó los dientes ante esa burla, esto no era posible.

Cubia en un acto final, golpeó a Himmel con tal fuerza que todo el pecho de su armadura se hizo pedazos y él sintió que su propia alma era dañada por esa cosa… Luego su cara, su abdomen, sus piernas… cada parte de su cuerpo era atacado por el desenfrenado ataque de Cubia. El ente alzó su guadaña, listo para dar el golpe de gracia…. Por simple instinto, Himmel alzó ambas espadas… sólo para que tanto Oblivion como Oathkeeper se vean destruidas por el ataque de Cubia, que logró hacer un corte profundo en todo su pecho.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto frío… el corte en el pecho era tal que la sangre salió de este como si fuera una catarata. Oblivion y Oathkeeper cayeron al suelo para terminar de hacerse partículas, destruidas totalmente. Al mismo tiempo que Himmel caía boca abajo, con su sangre manchando el piso blanco donde estaba, mientras los 6 elementos de la Armonía caían al suelo al ya no tener un lugar donde estar luego de la destrucción de la armadura. Cubia al verlo derrotado se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, listo para irse de este lugar, debe buscar de nuevo esa dimensión…

Himmel solo podía escuchar los pasos de Cubia yéndose, los gritos de Skeith… pero nada era claro. Estaba cansado y los deseos de dormir eran fuertes… sólo quería cerrar los ojos para poder descansar al fin…

_-Himmel… Vamos hermano, no es hora de dormir. _– Esa voz… no, no puede ser… - _Debes ponerte de pie, aún puedes ganar. _– Abrir los ojos como pudo y ver a la gema lavanda con forma de estrella brillar… no era… _\- ¿No prometiste nunca rendirte? Aún tras todo lo que has pasado, aún con todo lo que has sufrido… no puedes dejar que las cosas acaben así. _

-La… ven… za… - Himmel extendió su mano para tratar de tocar la gema, sólo para oír otra voz por parte de la gema roja.

-_¡Es cierto, no me vengas a decir que este es tu límite Himmel - _¿Rose…? No puede ser…

-_Nada es imposible Himmel, aunque no lo creas… siempre hemos estado contigo. – _Lailah… su voz venía de la gema naranja.

-_No importa que en vida no te hayamos podido ayudar, siempre hemos estado conectados… aun tras nuestras muertes. – _La gema morada… Edna…

-_Puedes ser un idiota sin remedio, pero nos has enseñado lo que es nunca rendirse. – _Mikleo… Él… desde la gema celeste.

_-Aunque debes de admitir que es gracioso imaginar que de algún modo algo de nuestras esencias hayan terminado aquí… para este momento. – _Zaveid… Él también… - _¿Pero por qué me tocó la gema rosa…? _

_-No es hora de trivialidades querido. Himmel necesita de nuestra ayuda. – _Lavenza sonaba más que fastidiada por la actitud de su esposo. _– Arriba Himmel, aún puedes ganar. _

-¿Cómo… ustedes… todos….?

_-Siempre dijiste que era un genio… Ligue algo de nosotros en estas gemas, siempre pensé en un modo de ayudarte. Intuí qué algún día… necesitarías nuestra ayuda desde el más allá… Es sólo un uso, pero podemos pelear juntos Himmel… una vez más. Para poder darle al mundo la oportunidad de forjar su futuro. _– Himmel trato de ponerse en pie, el ardor en sus heridas era tal que era un verdadero milagro seguir vivo.

-_Lo recuerdas verdad… Eso que nos dijiste a todos una vez. _– la voz de Rose se pudo escuchar mientras él estaba cerca de pararse. – _Que el futuro es de quienes nunca se rinden y luchan con valor… Y que el valor te dará esas alas para poder ir hacia él. _– Himmel ya estaba de pie, desangrándose, pero se veía firme y dispuesto a seguir la lucha.

-Aún tras todo… todo lo que he hecho… lo que me equivocado… ustedes velan por mi… Yo… Yo en verdad no merezco esto… no merezco una hermana o unos amigos como ustedes. Debí morir hace años… no ustedes… Aun así… - Himmel notó como las 6 gemas brillaban alrededor de él. – Aún así… Estoy feliz de oírlos una vez más… de que aún velen por mí. – Himmel derramó unas lágrimas, sus emociones llamando a un nuevo poder. – Por ello… luchemos juntos una vez más, por el mundo… por el futuro… ¡por quienes nos sucederán!

_**-Esto es… el poder de la luz de la Armonía y la Oscuridad del Caos… **_\- Skeith podía sentir como algo nuevo se estaba formando. Algo de gran poder, tal vez demasiado para Himmel y su frágil cuerpo humano… pero era lo que necesitaban. - _**¡Ahora Himmel, deja salir todo el poder de mis hermanos, hazlos uno con el mío! **_

Las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Himmel reaparecieron, sólo para que el brillo lo envuelva y se deshaga de lo que quedaba de la armadura para dar paso al humano vistiendo una gran gabardina de color negro que dejaba ver su pecho, cuya herida en este había sido cerrada por la oscuridad dejando en este marcas negras, así como los pantalones, botas y guantes que llevaba. Su rostro ahora visible mostraba una paz que antes era imposible de ver…. Los 8 orbes que salieron de su pecho, que representan a Skeith y sus hermanos, se volvieron trozos de algo, cada una poniéndose de tal forma creaban una espada unida por la luz de los elementos. Himmel tomó el mango de la espada y la agitó para poder sentir el peso de esta. Era perfecta…

-Yo… todos… estamos aquí… para poder elegir nuestro propio futuro. Y le daré al mundo la oportunidad de que pueda hacer eso, aún a costa de mi propia vida. Ese es el propósito de mi existencia. – Himmel vio como los Elementos de la Armonía brillaban alrededor de él. – Ayúdenme una vez más… todos.

El brillo intenso de las 6 gemas bastó como respuesta. Himmel divisó a Cubia, quien ya estaba preparando el portal para salir de aquí y tratar de volver al mundo. Sin pensarlo, dio una estocada al aire con la espada y esta se extendió de tal modo que los 8 trozos que la conformaban se separaron para darle la longitud que deseaba al arma. Cubia notó el impacto que se venía y se cubrió con su arma, cosa que pareció bastar y servir ya que perdió la concentración y el portal se cerró. Teniendo al fin la atención de Cubia nuevamente, Himmel fue hacia este con su espada lista para atacar… pero Cubia lo atacó con una onda de energía lanzada desde la guadaña. Por un instante pensó en moverse y esquivarlo…. Pero…

-_¡No dejes de avanzar! – _la gema morada brilló y varios metros delante suyo, Edna apareció con su apariencia de una mujer joven… como si estuviera en sus 20. - _¡Great Wall! _– la mujer puso sus manos en el suelo y de la nada, emergió un muro de tierra, que en segundos de volvió uno de diamante. Este bloqueó y resistió el ataque dando así la oportunidad de que Himmel avance sin problemas. - _¡Adelante! _

Himmel agitó la espada y esta brilló, lo que pasó luego fue que el arma desapareció y sobre Himmel apareció la sombra de un ser humanoide con un halo en su cabeza. La energía azul que fue a sus manos creó dos enormes dagas estilo lanza que…

**-¡The Mirage of Deceit - Confusion Flight! – **Himmel desapareció de la vista de Cubia, sólo para reaparecer nuevamente frente a este y de una manera veloz, hasta engañosa, dar varios estoques al enemigo con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a volar.

Cubia trató de recuperar el equilibrio y volver al ataque, pero sintió como algo lo detenía… Una corriente de aire, parecían hilos… volteo y se fijo de que la gema rosa brillaba, de ella emergió Zaveid, sólo que sus ojos verdes ahora destilaban un aura extraña.

_-Usar el poder maldito en mis venas sin miedo a que muera… Suena más que perfecto. – _Zaveid hizo que los hilos hechos de aire hagan presión en Cubia. Algo que pareció bastar para darle a Himmel otra oportunidad.

Esta vez, la energía cambió a un color rosa y celeste. Sobre él aparecieron dos figuras muy similares entre ellas, sólo que una parecía tener un sol en la cabeza y la otra la luna… se volvieron dos espadas gemelas de los colores anteriores y…

**-¡The Machinator – Bloom of Destiny! **– Con varios cortes, Himmel logró hacer que Cubia se resienta aún más y tras dar el último con ambas espadas. Lo mandó a volar varios metros lejos de él.

Cuando volvió sus armas a la espada de antes, Himmel sintió una opresión en el pecho… Su cuerpo… no podrá resistir esto mucho tiempo.

Debe de… atacar nuevamente. Cubia quién finalmente ha si retomado su paso, listo para atacar… creó más de esas bestias de antes, pero Himmel esta vez estaba listo. La espada volvió a convertirse en luz así como se vio una figura sobre él que parecía tener una gran cola y de pronto, apareció en su mano una especie de abanico verde tipo espada y lo agitó varias veces con fuerza.

**-¡The Propagation - Unforgiving Bud! – **los fuertes vientos que salieron de los movimientos del abanico fueron tales que elevaron a las bestias al aire, atrapándolas en un tornado y destruyéndolos poco a poco.

Al mismo tiempo Cubia iba a ir al ataque, pero una columna de fuego apareció en su camino. Lailah había aparecido y creó el ataque, mientras Mikleo hacia lo mismo, solo para congelar las piernas de este.

-_¡De ningún modo te daremos la oportunidad de atacar!_

_-¡Adelante Himmel, dale con lo que sigue!_

No desaprovechara la oportunidad que esos dos le han dado. Esta vez, sobre él apareció una figura femenina con dos alas, se volvió un enorme mazo de energía rosa, fue hacia Cubia con dicho objeto y…

**-¡The Avenger - Orb of Revenge! – **Tras dar un golpe con el arma, Himmel dejó que la fuerza de esta lo haga girar, para dar un segundo y hasta tercer impacto que lograron romper la mitad del cuerpo de Cubia.

Zaveid y Edna contuvieron al ente con tierra y viento, este era fuerte, no le tomaba nada liberarse, pero es ese pequeño segundo o fracción de segundo, lo que le da a Himmel la oportunidad de atacar de nuevo y con un movimiento más… un ser naranja que parecía meditar, apareció… y creó un enorme martillo del mismo color que…

**-¡The Prophet – Will of the Gods! – **El martillo fue con tal fuerza y velocidad, que Himmel pudo ver como Cubia temblaba, su cuerpo se estaba haciendo pedazos…

-_¡Un poco más Himmel! – _Esta vez Rose emergió de la gema roja y se posó sobre Cubia, le lanzó un centenar de cuchillos creados por su propia energía y con un chasquido, la energía eléctrica que le había infundado a estos hizo que Cubia se retuerza del dolor. -_ ¡Ataca!_

Nuevamente, la espada se volvió energía, sobre el humano apareció lo que parecía ser una mujer con un velo de novia sobre una gran flor, para luego la energía morada vaya hacia las manos de Himmel y cree unas especies de garras.

**-¡The Temptress – Bewitching Wind! **– Con movimiento veloces y hasta que parecían ser los de un gato atacando Himmel logró darle a Cubia tantos golpes que este cayó al suelo, luego de que su guadaña fuera destruida.

Cubia en el suelo, se mostraba que estaba tratando de cambiar para volver a su modo colosal, listo para atacar con todo su poder… pero el ataque de varias ráfagas de luz detuvo su transformación. Lavenza había atacado con su luz al mismo tiempo que creaba unas cadenas que lo estaban conteniendo.

_-¡Todos juntos!_

Himmel volvió a hacer su espada energía, esta vez con la silueta de Skeith emergiendo y creando la guadaña roja que siempre usa, mientras los demás iban a atacar al indefenso ser, que no se creía que la aparición de estos espíritus haya… cambiado todo. Ver como la del cabello rosa lo atacaba con una serie de combos con esos cuchillos, la del cabello blanco con ráfagas de fuego, la enana con dos enormes puños de tierra…. Para luego recibir un ametrallador ataque veloz por parte del tipo que usa viento y finalmente recibir un impacto de un dragón de agua del otro… le quitó toda chance de evitar el inminente ataque de Himmel.

**-¡The Terror of Death – Merciless Decapitation! – **dando varios giros sobre su eje para luego darle un golpe de gran potencia con el arma, Himmel mando a Cubia a volar al aire… era su oportunidad. Volvió a cambiar de energía, esta vez apareciendo sobre él un ser humanoide que parecía tener una máscara en la cara de color azul claro, que se volvió un gran cañón para poder disparar… -** ¡The Rebirth – Devil's Verdict!**

La energía que salió del cañón fue tal que el cielo en el lugar se abrió por la misma onda de energía, abriendo varios portales, Cubia recibió el impacto total del ataque. La explosión que se generó, hizo que todo tiemble… Vaya poder.

_**-Me atrevo a decir que… cualquiera de esos ataques, basta para matar a varios Dioses cien veces. Tienes suerte que no estamos en la tierra o nada de esta habría sobrevivido. **_– Himmel se asustó un poco, imaginar que ahora tiene tal poder… jajaja, si antes era temido, si lo vieran ahora…

Los 6 elementos de la Armonía volvieron a su lado, esta vez solo brillando y no proyectando a sus amigos y hermana. Esperando a ver si… Ver como Cubia, o lo que queda de este, se está regenerado hizo que Himmel sude frío… no puede creer que tras todos esos ataques aún viva. Pero su lamentable estado denotaba que el daño si estaba presente y el rugido que dio… era como el de un animal herido de muerte, pero al mismo tiempo denotaba el gran peligro que denotaba su presencia.

Himmel y el resto vieron como Cubia retomaba su enorme apariencia de antes, al mismo tiempo que creaba un clon suyo sólo que este era esférico y tenía varias cabezas que parecían parásitos o unos grandes gusanos en todo su ser, estos abrieron la boca y de ellos salieron más de esas pequeñas bestias. Himmel sabía que sólo uno era su objetivo… sólo necesita acabar con el real y todo acabará, pero el gigantesco clon sobre él era…

-_**Déjame al clon a mí. – **_Skeith informó a Himmel de lo que deben hacer. – _**Sabes muy bien que no hay más alternativa más que afrontar esas cosas a la vez. Ahora que has liberado todo nuestro poder, puedo estar fuera de ti por más tiempo… **_\- Himmel lo sabía, esta era… _**\- Que nuestra última batalla en esta vida acabe como se debe, con ambos en el campo de batalla.**_

El humano sonrió a esas palabras, las marcas rojas aparecieron en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que los Elementos de la Armonía brillaban, dispuestos a dar su poder.

_**-**__¡Vamos Himmel, nosotros también estamos aquí! – _la voz de su hermana lo hizo concentrar ambas energías, opuestas pero que ahora deben de unirse en un solo ser.

-¡Vamos… Vamos…! – Himmel concentró poder, listo para liberar a su otro yo al campo de batalla. - ¡Yo…!

-_¡Nosotros…! _– Lavenza y el resto también iban a dar un trozo de poder…

-¡**Todos estamos aquí! **– El poder resonó, se hizo uno para poder llamar a… - **¡SKEIIIIITH! **

Del cuerpo de Himmel, la energía roja fue desprendida al mismo tiempo que la luz de las gemas se unía a ella. Fueron al cielo y tras un fuerte destello… apareció. Skeith estaba presente pero su apariencia era distinta. Más humanoide, más grande… con la mitad de su cuerpo con detalles plateados y el otro de un color dorado. Una larga capa roja y un halo en su cabeza del cual las 8 espadas de energía se juntaban… era como ver a un ser divino, uno nacido del balance del caos y la armonía, de la luz y la oscuridad… Ese era…

-_**¡Yo soy Unison Skeith! **_– Con su nuevo poder y apariencia, Skeith lanzó de las espadas en su espalda varias ráfagas hacías las pequeñas bestias que estaban en el ambiente destruyendo a la mayoría. - _**¡Vayan por el núcleo de Cubia! ¡Esta resentido por lo último, es nuestra última oportunidad de acabar esto! **_– Skeith voló hacia el clon de este y lo golpeó con fuerza para elevarlo. - _**¡Vayan! **_

Himmel no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el núcleo, Cubia no iba a caer sin dar pelea y por ello lanzó varias ráfagas de energía hacia el humano al mismo tiempo que creaba más de esas pequeñas bestias para retener su avance. Lo que no esperó es que esos 6 espíritus vuelvan a aparecer para ayudarlo… Lailha y Zaveid combinando el fuego y el viento, creando llamaradas de gran poder que carbonizaban a todo lo que se les oponía. Mikleo y Edna actuando como los soportes, protegiendo a Himmel de los ataques enemigo al mismo tiempo que Rose atacaba con Himmel para deshacerse de los que llegaban a su rango de ataque. Lavenza atacando desde el aire mientras volaba, sin el factor de un cuerpo débil… podía pelear con todo y sus hechizos eran de temer… Rose aún era veloz y su magia de crear dagas de modo eterno era increíble.

Skeith por su lado estaba luchando a la par con Cubia. Tratando de tener a esa cosa lejos de Himmel y los otros, usando su velocidad y la guadaña creada de plasma al juntar las espadas de energía, lograba herir y destruir trozos del cuerpo de este adefesio. El ser que cuya existencia es responsable de que él y el resto hayan llegado aquí. Dio otro corte con su arma, logrando abrir en algo el cuerpo gigantesco de esa cosa. Por él, es que terminó dentro de Himmel… Esta vez lanzó varios disparos en uno de los gusanos gigantescos esos, logrando hacerlo pedazos… Por esto, es que aprendió lo que son las emociones… Lo que es la fe, la determinación… el valor, la amistad y el amor que habita en el corazón de todos los seres vivos. Clavó las 8 espadas en el cuerpo de esa cosa hasta lo más que pudo y ordenó que estas disparen… los disparos le dieron a todo el interior de la bestia. Esta se empezó a despedazar… Por este ser… Es que está aquí… En donde pertenece y agradece al mundo que sea así. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo volver las espadas a él, recrear la guadaña y darle al ser ese el golpe final…. El Protect Break se creó…. Skeith no perdió tiempo y retrocedió, las 8 espadas se unieron a su brazo para crear un enorme cañón de emergía dorada que no tardó mucho en cargar… Esta cosa debe desaparecer…. Para siempre.

_**-¡Drain Heart! – **_la versión final del Soul Drain… una ráfaga de energía que…. Acaba con todo del receptor, al mero contacto. Y eso pasó, el clon de Cubia quedó hecho nada, ni siquiera partículas de eso habían quedado.

Himmel y el resto vieron como Skeith acabó con el clon de Cubia. Este iba a ayudarlos a retener al coloso que al tener al ser en frente suyo… trató de atraparlo. Quería absorberlo… era más que obvio, dado que Cubia nació para oponerse a los 8 seres que ahora conforman a Unison Skeith. Este lograba tener a Cubia a raya, listo para lo que sea que este le lance mientras Himmel sube usando las raíces secas de este como escaleras.

Himmel lograba destruir esas bestias endemoniadas, pero sabía que debía acabar con el corazón de Cubia para acabar esto. Cambió a las espadas gemelas de color azul y rosa para alejar a un grupo de esas cosas, para luego usar el abanico y atraparlos en un tornado gigante. Himmel sabía que mientras usaba esos poderes… más cansado se sentía… su vida… estaba al límite. Sólo unos pocos cambios más.

Lavenza y Rose lograron evitar que una de esas cosas le den al mismo tiempo que Lailah y Mikleo creaban columnas de fuego y viento, logrando así poner a esas cosas lejos de Himmel. Él ya se notaba cansado, su respiración…

-_¡Un poco más Himmel! – _Zaveid acabó con algunas de las raíces que querían atraparlo. - _¡Ya casi llegas…! _

_-Es verdad… Es el fin del camino mi amigo. – _Edna creó plataformas de tierra para que él suba.

Himmel agradeció el gesto y empezó a usar las plataformas para subir. Cada vez más cerca del final… viendo como Skeith tenía a Cubia atrapado en sus manos, aguantando el tiempo necesario para que él llegue y le dé el golpe de gracia. Mientras más subía, más sentía su corazón latir con todo lo que le quedaba, sabiendo que estos eran los últimos latidos de su cuerpo mortal… uno que ha llevado 100 años en este mundo.

No pudo evitar recordar… todo, lo que vivió… lo que sufrió… sonrió por inercia al ver que esto de que ves tu vida pasar por tus ojos al estar a pasos de la muerte es cierto…. Irónicamente el recuerdo de lo malo también vino porque eso lo hizo fuerte y lo cambió para bien. Cubia vio al ser que desea matarlo cerca, no puede permitir que se le acerque… de ningún modo morirá por culpa de este mortal. Cubia lanzó varias ráfagas de energía de su boca, logrando así alentar en algo el avance de Himmel, pero este atacó con el poder de Corbenik a la cara de este. Este cañón era poderoso…. Logró destruir media cabeza de Cubia, que se empezó a regenerar a una velocidad anormal. Con algo de dificultad, Himmel creó la guadaña con el poder de Skeith y se deshizo de los estorbos que le impedían avanzar, enemigos y raíces por igual. Tosió sangre luego de ello… faltaba poco… Solo un poco más… el cansancio y dolor lo estaban… Sacudió su cabeza y forzó a su cuerpo a moverse de nuevo, golpeó a su pecho…. Como diciéndole a su corazón que lata un poco más, que pronto podrá descansar al fin.

Himmel corrió hacia el núcleo de Cubia, este soltó un poderoso rugido, uno que hizo que Skeith debilitara su agarre un poco. Eso le dio la oportunidad a la bestia de moverse y de finalmente tener su pecho libre. Si bien ahí yace su corazón y es su punto flaco, también es el origen de su ataque más poderoso. Empezó a cargar energía en este, para lanzarlo hacia el insolente mortal que iba tras su vida. Skeith trató de detenerlo, pero la bestia era muy persistente hasta el punto que ni los golpes lograban interrumpir la acumulación de poder que estaba teniendo. Himmel al ver eso, tuvo ganas de retirarse para así poder evitar el ataque, pero de hacerlo… su última oportunidad de acabar esta batalla se irá al traste. Tras acabar con varias de esas bestias con la guadaña, Himmel se forzó a seguir corriendo hacia el corazón de Cubia, con la esperanza de que pueda darle antes de que… pensó en usar el poder de Corbenik, pero sabe que no servirá de nada si es que él… Debe hacerlo de este modo, aunque parezca imposible.

Corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía dar, Himmel veía como segundo a segundo el poder del ataque de Cubia sigue creciendo… bastaba como hacer polvo el mundo 100 veces… Estaba a pasos de… Maldita sea, no va a llegar a tiempo.

_-¡Déjanos eso a nosotros! _

-_¡Solo céntrate en seguir avanzando Himmel! _

Las voces de Rose y Lailah hicieron que alzara la vista, ver como las 6 gemas de ponían frente a él mientras avanzaba y empezaban a cargar poder… Era una locura.

_-Deja que nosotros seamos los de la locura una vez idiota. _

_-¡Sólo un segundo hermano, es todo lo que podemos darte! _

Asintiendo a las palabras de Mikleo y Lavenza, Himmel siguió corriendo. Mataba más de esas cosas mientras lo hacía, tratando de simplemente no perder el ritmo de avance. Tanto los Elementos de la Armonía como Cubia cargando su poder, Skeith logrando tener a esa cosa en su lugar a través de pura fuerza física, destruyendo las bestias pequeñas cuando podía… Todos dando lo último que tienen, era el momento del fin.

Himmel recreó la espada conformada por el poder de Skeith y los otros 7. Y siguió su camino, ya ambos ataques listos para ser disparados. Detuvo su avance al ver que Cubia iba a atacar primero, los Elementos de la Armonía frente a él.

Cubia lanzó su poderoso rayo desde su pecho, era gigantesco, ese color negro con morado daba a entender la clase de energía lo había creado. Era poderoso, no lo duda… pero su hermana y amigos no se iban a quedar atrás. Al mismo tiempo, las 6 gemas se pusieron una posición de 6 puntos, creando así una estrella que formó un círculo mágico de distintos colores. De este salió un disparo del mismo tamaño que el que Cubia había lanzado, Himmel sonrió al ver que era como un arcoiris…

Ambos ataques impactaron entre ellos y la lucha por la supremacía inició. Si bien era obvio que el ataque de Lavenza y los otros estaba destinado a perder… el objetivo nunca fue ganar esto, sino de darle a Himmel la oportunidad de atacar. Y él no la iba a desaprovechar, en su espalda volvieron a aparecer las 8 espadas de energía, esta vez rojas con detalles dorados, y alzó vuelo.

En medio del aire, Himmel fijo su objetivo… El corazón de Cubia y voló hacia este. Skeith al ver ello, atrapó mejor a la bestia para que Himmel tenga un mejor ángulo, uno que le impida fallar. El humano cargó todo el poder en su espada, esta se volvió energía pura conformada por el poder de los 8. Cubia notó muy tarde el ataque… el muy bastardo.

-¡Se acaba aquí…! – Himmel alzó la espada mientras volaba había el corazón de su enemigo. - ¡Tú… no verás el mañana! – En un último movimiento, Himmel lanzó la espada hacia atrás con un giro que daba un efecto bumerán, la espada estaba volando unos segundos a un lado para luego volver hacia él, ya estando frente al corazón de Cubia. - ¡Tú y yo no somos necesarios en este mundo que se ve a crear!

La espada volvió hacia Himmel, se clavó en su pecho y la energía de esta siguió para atravesar el corazón de Cubia quien dio un grito ensordecedor de dolor… No podía ser… el mortal… Él lo descubrió… mientras él viva, no puede morir…. Mientras Cubia viva, Himmel no puede morir… eran dos caras de la misma moneda… Por eso deseaba matarlo y absorber su alma, para así eliminar esa debilidad…. Ahora… no sirve de nada, están… acabados… ambos.

Himmel sonrió al ver como Cubia se ponía tieso y se empezaba a volver roca… rompiéndose poco a poco. La única manera de matarlo era… que ambos mueran a la vez… era el único camino. Este fue su plan desde el inicio y… se vio en la mano de Skeith quien lo observaba, giró su cabeza para ver como los restos de Cubia se hacían polvo… había acabado… había ganado… con todos… juntos.

Skeith piso tierra y puso a Himmel en esta, viendo como su otro yo moría lentamente. Era… extraño, había tristeza, pero también un sentimiento de orgullo… como de haber hallado al fin la respuesta a tantas incógnitas. Las 6 gemas se posaron cerca de Himmel y proyectaron a sus amigos y hermana, todos viéndolo con una sonrisa.

_-Lo hiciste Himmel… - _Lavenza se arrodilló y puso su mano espectral en el pecho de su hermano. – _Lo lograste… se acabó al fin. _

_-Al fin puedes descansar Himmel. – _Lailah miro a su amigo, este los veía a todos… cansado, pero feliz.

-_Te lo has ganado, podrás ver a Charllotte de nuevo. – _Edna quiso que él se sienta tranquilo mientras espera el final.

Himmel se sintió… raro, la idea de ver a Charllotte… Amane, Yuuji… la reina… todos… le agradaba, había hecho tanto por el mundo sin que nadie se lo pidiera, había sufrido tanto para poder madurar, que era más que justo finalmente hallar su felicidad, aún en el más allá… Pero no… no podía ser egoísta… Él tenía otros planes para su alma. Miro a todos y negó como pudo con la cabeza, como diciendo que no puede hacer eso… que no puede ir a ver a todos.

-_¿Estás diciendo que… no vendrás con nosotros? – _Zaveid se sorprendió al ver que Himmel aún…

_-¿Aún tras tanto… deseas seguir en el ciclo de luchas que has tenido? – _Mikleo no podía creerlo, el idiota aún era…

-Yo… Yo aun debo ver… el mundo… debo… ver en que… se convertirá… - Himmel alzó su mano derecha como pudo y un orbe de color rojo se creó en esta.

_**-El poder de Corbenik, "Rebirth". Todo lo que es destruido por su poder, vuelve un día al mundo de los vivos. Sólo que como alguien más… una reencarnación… Tú… - **_Skeith no lo creía, el idiota lo había planeado todo… estaba dispuesto a abandonar la oportunidad de ir al descanso eterno, para poner su alma en suspensión… y volverse parte del alma de otro ser totalmente nuevo.

_-No… Himmel, ya basta… ya has hecho suficiente por el mundo, por todos. Has sacrificado tanto… ¿Incluso deseas sacrificar tu merecido descanso? _– Rose se arrodilló al lado suyo. - _¿Acaso… es todo esto un auto castigo? _

-No… Yo… sé que soy egoísta… pero… siento que aún soy necesario… que de algún modo… puedo ayudar… la generación que vendrá… será la que cambie el mundo… De modo final. Tal como Elohim cree… y yo también… - Creer, Himmel había aprendido que si bien parece una palabra vacía… Para él tiene mucho peso. – Lo siento… Díganle a Charllotte y al resto… que lo siento… que no puedo verlos…

_-Himmel… eres un idiota. – _Rose acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso. – _Pero eres el idiota que amo, aunque pasen mil vidas… eso nunca cambiará. _– Él sonrió a esas palabras…

Vio a cada uno de sus amigos irse uno por uno, sonriéndole en silencio… palabras sobraban. Todos decían una sola cosa, que le desean suerte en su nueva travesía y que siempre estarán con él. Lavenza fue la única que no se fue aún, las 6 gemas alrededor de ella.

_-Dejaré mi alma en ellas… un día, sé que un día nos volveremos a ver. – _Himmel sabía que ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. – _Creo que es justo… que esta vez, ambos luchemos juntos… que veamos el futuro juntos… Como siempre debió ser. – _Lavenza empezó a desaparecer, unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. – _Hasta otra vida querido hermano… mi héroe. _

-Hasta otra… Lavenza… - Himmel vio el alma de su hermana separarse en 6 trozos y unirse a las gemas, que tras ello, se elevaron al cielo para desaparecer de la vista de Himmel… habían vuelto al cofre… sonrió cansado. Pasó a ver a Skeith quién seguía a su lado. – Anda… vete… eres libre… ya no… debes volver conmigo.

_**-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver como serán las cosas a futuro? Lamento decirte esto Himmel, pero de ninguna manera te desharás de mí tan fácilmente… **_\- Skeith se empezó a volver partícula mientras ingresaba su esencia y la de los otros al orbe rojo. – _**Tengo interés en ver lo que será tu nueva vida. **_

-Maldito… curioso… Siempre me das… jaquecas… - Himmel rio un poco, pero estaba feliz… al menos él y Skeith podrán velar por quien él sea en el futuro, ojalá sea alguien interesante. – Hey… Skeith… ¿Lo hice bien…? ¿Cumplí… mi promesa de nunca rendirme…?

_**-Si… lo hiciste… mejor de lo que cualquiera pudo pedirte. **_– Skeith ya estaba desapareciendo, sólo quedaba algo de él. – _**Hasta otra vida Himmel. **_

-Hasta otra vida… Skeith… - Ver como el ente era absorbido totalmente por el orbe rojo, lo hizo soltar un respiro… El último, porque ya sentía que… se acababa. Su vida en este mundo… sonrió un poco al imaginar como será todo en el futuro, tal vez haya cambios, tal vez haya cosas peores… no lo sabe ya que este es incierto. Pero vale la pena luchar por él… porque eso es lo que aprendió tras tanto ensayo y error, tras perder tanto… tras perderse a si mismo. Tosió un poco, ya casi no podía respirar… - Oh bueno… mejor duermo un poco… cuando despierte… será una nueva aventura.

Himmel sintió como su cuerpo se volvía partículas y éstas iban al orbe. Justo cuando estuvo a segundos de cerrar los ojos y ponerse a dormir, sintió la mirada de alguien a un lado suyo… era algo grande y rojo… majestuoso… no lo veía con claridad pero… sentía que estaba a su lado, para que no se sienta solo. Agradeció mentalmente al ser misterioso y cerró al fin los ojos, su cuerpo finalmente dejando de respirar. Las partículas en las que este se volvió fueron al orbe, que al sentir su misión terminada… Se elevó al cielo del lugar para volver a la tierra. El rugido de algo grande, abrió un portal que llevaba al orbe directamente a la tierra… este no perdió tiempo y fue hacia el portal para cruzarlo. Tras ello, se cerró… con el enorme ser viendo lo que había sucedido, el poder que hubo acá lo llamó…

Se empezó a retirar, ya que no hay más que hacer aquí… no sin antes pensar en el mortal que dio su vida sin pensarlo dos veces por lo que creía y el sueño que tenía… primera vez en su larga vida que… ve uno tan fuerte y puro… paz y unión para todos… ese sí que era un gran sueño.

* * *

_-Yo… ¿Dónde…? _– Himmel sintió que al fin despertaba de su largo sueño… pero todo estaba oscuro. - _¿Ya estoy… vivo de nuevo…? ¿Hmmm? Esta energía que siento… ¿Ddraig…? _

Himmel abrió los ojos totalmente y se vio de nuevo en el salón del corazón donde más de una vez había estado para meditar muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Pudo ver al enorme dragón rojo con quien una vez converso, durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo, parecía que estaba en una especie de sueño profundo.

_-¿No es lindo? _– Himmel oyó de la nada la voz de una mujer, se le oía muy feliz… alzó la vista al ver que algo de luz entraba al lugar.

Vio con dificultad la imagen que apareció encima de él y pudo corroborar de que era una mujer de cabello castaño y de una mirada amable. Se le veía cansada, aunque al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre que lloraba por alguna razón… ¿qué está pasando?

_-Si… tras tantos años… Al fin… _\- No entendía nada… ¿Acaso…?

_-¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Y por favor, no le pidas a tu padre que diga un nombre, temo como llamaría a nuestro hijo… con lo pervertido que es… _

OK… Intuye que estos son los padres de su vida actual quien acaba de nacer y obviamente los padres están más que contentos con el nacimiento del bebé… pero… ¿en que clase de familia ha acabado? Oír que al abuelo de su yo actual es un pervertido le da mala espina…

-_Vamos querida… sabes que mi padre sabe controlarse…. A veces. _– No sonó muy convencido señor papá. – _Pero si, tengo el nombre perfecto para él. Issei… _

_-¿Issei? ¿Honesto…? ¿Por qué…? _

_-Porque deseo que viva de un modo honesto, que viva por lo que cree y que nunca dude de quien es o que es. _

Himmel se sorprendió al oír eso, la mujer también, pero… ella sonreía. Le gustaba y no cabe duda de que a él también.

_-Muy bien… desde ahora serás Hyoudo Issei. – _la mujer miro al infante que sonó feliz con su nombre.

Himmel sonrió más al ver que… había terminado dentro de un bebé con padres que lo aman, ya que para que le den ese nombre, para que viva con honestidad es… especial. Pasó a ver a Ddraig quien seguía durmiendo, intuyendo que… ya ve lo que pasa. Quiso reír ante la ironía de la vida… trató de hallar a Skeith con la mirada, pero al parecer… él yace más al fondo del alma del bebé. Esa puerta que ve cerca suyo debe ser algo importante, puede sentir a los otros 7 ahí… Ok, esto es demasiado ordenado y complejo para ser una casualidad…

-No… con lo que viví, ya no creo en casualidades, sino en hechos. Aquí hay más, pero no me romperé la cabeza intentando averiguar que es. – Himmel miro a la imagen de ambos adultos viendo al pequeño Issei. – Hyoudo Issei, has nacido con una carga enorme… el Sekiryuutei actual y mi reencarnación… estoy deseoso de ver a donde iras y si serás capaz de afrontar dicha carga. Pero te aseguro una cosa… - Himmel recreo su armadura oscura, esta vez para darse algo de nostalgia y algo de misterio. – **Que te ayudaré a llegar a lo más alto, como el Sekiryuutei y Rey Supremo… Juro que serás alguien que marcará el mundo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. **

Himmel, Haou, se acercó a la puerta y se recostó al lado de ella, debe esperar… esperar a ver que pasará a partir de ahora, ver como el niño vivirá… y ver si debe de ayudarlo de vez en cuando, hasta que un día pueda valerse solo. Hyoudo Issei… sin duda está ansioso de ver, lo que su vida actual hará.

* * *

Himmel terminó de contar su relato y nadie dijo nada. Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron y oyeron… ese ser Cubia… ¿Qué clase de monstruo era para ser capaz de todo lo que hacía? Más aún… que naciera como la sombra de Himmel por él haber absorbido a esos 8, era tan difícil de creer que si no tuvieran pruebas… seguirían escépticos. Lo que si podían estar seguros es que… todo lo que Himmel hizo durante los últimos años de su vida, fueron preparaciones para enfrentar esa cosa…

No sólo ello, conoció al Dios Bíblico y fue su amigo años, incluso hablaban de temas sobre el futuro, también al hijo de este quien se sacrificó para crear esa barrera que mantuvo ese ser alejado del mundo el tiempo necesario para que Himmel lo vaya a enfrentar.

No sólo ello, lo de Ares resultó ser verdad… lo mató rápidamente, tal vez el sentimiento de venganza que tuvo fue real, pero lo que hizo ayudó en cierto modo a que ningún Dios se salga de control. Pagó el precio, se volvió alguien cuyo nombre era temido y hasta odiado por varias facciones. Aún hasta la fecha… Himmel notaba que al menos unos cuantos aquí tenían unas preguntas. Sonrió al ver que… ciertas chicas las tienen y ya se lo esperaba.

-Pueden preguntar, no tengo ningún inconveniente. – Rias alzó la mano, algo nerviosa… - Adelante.

-Yo… Es difícil preguntarle esto, pero… ¿Lo sabía…? ¿Sabía que debía morir para poder destruir a ese monstruo? – el asentimiento de Himmel bastó para que ella se sorprenda. - ¿Cómo tuvo el valor para… dar su propia vida? Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo o sobre ese ser… y aún así.

-Porque a lo largo de mi vida, desarrollé ese sentimiento de ayuda al prójimo. Tal vez era un modo de sentir que tenía un propósito, pero era lo que me impulsaba… aún saliendo herido o peor. Cubia era en parte mi culpa, quienes lo crearon de seguro no pensaron en lo que se volvió. Pero si se desarrolló porque cada vez que tomaba a uno de los 8, la energía sobrante de ellos era acumulada por Cubia con rastros de mi ADN… por ello, él y yo estábamos ligados… por ello, es que viví más que un humano común. Lo que hice al final, fue un sacrificio necesario… el primer sacrificio necesario que elegí por cuenta propia.

-Ahm… Los Elementos… Sus poderes elementales… ¿Fueron tomados de ellos 6…? – Lavenza suspiro a la pregunta de Twilight, esa iba para ella.

-Algo, cuando los Elementos y nuestras almas se conectaron, estos tomaron algo de la energía elemental de quienes los usaban como médiums. Fue… algo que no predecí, pero favorable al final. – Lavenza miro a su hermano con algo de tristeza. – Aún tras todo… es difícil ver que viviste y pasaste…

-La vida no es fácil Lavenza, yo lo experimente y entendí. Todos lo hacemos en algún momento. – Himmel vio como Pinkie alzaba la mano. - ¿Si?

-¿Cómo… se siente morir? – La pregunta sorprendió a todos. – es decir, ustedes están aquí así que…

-Es sólo dormir… nada más, aunque antes de cerrar los ojos te llenas de preguntas y varios pensamientos, eso si varía por cada uno. – Esta vez fue Asia quien alzó la mano. – Dime pequeña…

-¿Fue… feliz? – la pregunta de la rubia sorprendió a Himmel. – Usted dice que… todo lo que vivió lo afrontó y aceptó, que gracias a ello llegó a donde estaba… pero nunca dijo si era feliz… por eso… Disculpe si sueno irrespetuosa.

-No… Es una pregunta justa… Aunque nunca me la planteé… - Himmel miró a todos, luego cerró los ojos. Sonrió por inercia… - Si, lo fui… porque tras todo ello… conocí gente importante para mí, gente que me quiso por quien fui… Hallé el propósito de mi vida. Eso que todos buscan, pero difícilmente hallan… al final de mi vida, me sentí feliz de haber sido yo quien pasó por todo eso.

Lavenza le dio a su hermano un ligero golpe, él rio un poco para luego deshacerse de su armadura y dar paso a la apariencia que obtuvo en su combate con Cubia. Se le veía libre de una gran carga, se le veía tranquilo.

-Usted en verdad es… extraño sabe. Normalmente uno no habla con orgullo toda su vida, ni sus errores… Pero usted… jaja, digno de admirar.

-Es verdad, tal vez… esto nos puede enseñar a que no podemos derrumbarnos ante la adversidad. Que todo lo podemos superar y afrontar.

Aj y Akeno simplemente sonrieron al captar ello. Esta vez Ray y Rainbow tomaron la palabra, porque querían mostrar que ellas también aprendieron algo.

-Yo… entiendo que a pesar de un mal inicio, aún te puedes enderezar para labrar un mejor camino.

-Que no importa que tan fuerte o hábil seas, no debes de ser… orgulloso en exceso, algo de humildad siempre es bueno.

-Vaya, para que Rainbow diga eso… Es increíble. – Rarity vio como su amiga le sacó la lengua en respuesta. – Yo entendí que… a pesar de la lejanía, los que te aman nunca se van del todo…

-Y que sin importar si ya no están en esta vida, sus buenos deseos y sentimientos yacen contigo, hasta el final. – Kiba complemento lo que ella dijo al mismo tiempo que la chica abrazaba su brazo.

-Que no importa si empiezas desde abajo o si naces sin talento… puedes llegar lejos con esfuerzo y dedicación.

-Y que jamás dejar que una falla o un progreso lento te haga desistir. Porque la clave es seguir intentándolo para mejorar.

Kurama ladró en respuesta a las palabras de Aki y Kaori, como estando de acuerdo. Himmel y Lavenza miraban al lobo con sorpresa, el primero evitando que su hermana se lance a abrazar al animal con sus clásicos abrazos.

-Que no importa si… un hermano mayor se equivoca… el menor no debe de odiarlo o… alejarse, ya que son hermanos y comparten la misma sangre.

-Y que… huir no es una solución, debes afrontar tus errores, a pesar de que duele como el resto te vaya a tratar. – Kuroka sintió la mano de Koneko en la suya, la mayor de las dos sonriendo con algo de dolor.

-Es más, que hay sacrificios que debemos hacer… porque nada en esta vida es fácil.

-Aunque lo deseemos, no podemos cerrar los ojos a la verdad. Este es un mundo difícil…

-Y por ello hay que ser firmes… aún sabiendo que podemos herir a unos cuantos con nuestras decisiones.

Xenovia, Irina y Asia lo pudieron ver, como el Dios en el que creen hizo todo lo que hizo, aún sabiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones, incluso el sacrificio de su hijo.

-Que debemos decir lo mucho que apreciamos a las personas que tenemos a lado, porque no sabemos si un día ellos se irán de nuestro lado.

-Y mientras los tengamos cerca, aprovechar cada momento con ellos. Porque cada momento es especial… como puede ser también el último.

Gasper y Fluttershy se vieron discretamente para después sonreír. Himmel rodo los ojos, vaya par que eran esos dos.

-Que no importa si no eres como el resto… al menos habrá alguien quien te aceptará como un amigo. – Pinkie sintió el abrazo de Rossweise a su lado y sonrió.

-No importa si somos distintos, todos podemos llegar a entendernos… sólo hay que dar ese paso. – La Valkiria paso a ver a Ayane.

-Que la familia… no se limita sólo a los lazos de sangre. Sino también a quienes te aceptan como eres o que eres. – la kunoichi paso a ver a Fay.

-Sin importar que uno sea diferente, no significa que sea malo… quien sabe, tal vez se vuelva tu mejor amigo. – Ella lo sabía por experiencia propia, miró a Ravel quien se sobo la nuca algo nerviosa.

-Que… no importa si eres rico o pobre, tienes tu forma de pensar y hacer las cosas, sin importar lo que el resto trate de imponerte. – la Phoenix paso a ver a Sona, ella trago algo de saliva… que todos la vean la pone de nervios.

-Que… si bien los sacrificios a veces son necesarios, no valen nada si te quedas solo. Ya que… en el fondo te sentirás vacío. – La chica paso a ver a Twilight, quien se sonrojo un poco…

-Que… nunca dejes ir a quien amas… porque con esa persona puedes hallar la verdadera fortaleza.

-A pesar de que tenga errores y defectos, son ellos los que… te atraen y te hacen entender que es único. – Rias complemento lo que su amiga decía.

Himmel y Lavenza rieron un poco al ver como Ise se rascaba la cabeza ante la indirecta de sus novias.

-Que las nuevas generaciones no deben olvidar lo que las anteriores dejaron, porque de ellos heredamos su voluntad. – Rean sonrió complicado, al fin entendía lo que su maestro le dijo hace años.

-Que nuestros hijos son el futuro…

-Por ello hay que guiarlos y educarlos bien…

-Porque ellos seguirán forjando el camino que nosotros hemos iniciado.

Venelana, Celestia y Luna dijeron eso con sus manos en sus vientres, dando a entender que ese mensaje era para los que vienen en unos meses.

-Que… podemos enmendar nuestros errores…

-Que podemos incluso… perdonar a quienes nos dañaron…

-O que nos perdonen a quienes lastimamos.

Celine, Emma y Fie dijeron, sabiendo que había un tema más profundo que tratar a futuro, que aún lo pueden… solucionar.

-Tch… tanto sentimentalismo no es lo mío… pero que los hijos hereden la voluntad de su padre… eso también ayuda. – Azazel sonrió avergonzado, odiaba ver que algo de su padre está en él aún.

Himmel negó con la cabeza, ese ángel no cambia. Pasó a ver a quien esperaba que hablara… Ise miro a su vida pasada, le sonrió y no dudo en reír algo apenado.

-Es cierto… no importa lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro, la cosa es nunca rendirse o dejarse amedrentar por las adversidades. Lo que se debe hacer es seguir adelante, porque el futuro es de quienes tienen el valor de luchar por él… por eso es que… estamos aquí, todos.

Himmel sonrió complacido por esa respuesta… más que seguro que… eso bastaba para él… bastaba para ver que esta generación sin duda era especial y desea ver lo que serán capaces. Sabe que lograrán grandes cosas… lo sabe…

-Es más… Con todo esto, tengo ya la idea de un nuevo canto para el Crimson Cosmos Ascension. – Todos lo vieron con sorpresa… - ¿Qué? Necesita un nombre único y creo que le queda.

-Wow… No es por ofender Ise-kun, pero primera vez que das un nombre cool a algo. – la burla de Kiba no ayudó al humor del castaño, más porque todos se reían…

Himmel miro a Lavenza y ella le asintió, como diciendo que ellos eran quienes él esperaba… Él simplemente sonrió y se acercó a Ise, quien se vio sorprendido al sentir como Himmel ponía su mano en su cabeza, como indicando que era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

-Bueno, mejor regresan al mundo real. Tienen mucho que pensar hoy ¿verdad? – Lavenza se acercó a Himmel y le dio un empujón pequeño. – Mi hermano y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Ugh… Ahí vienen los regaños, 2000 años de espera. ¿No serás amable verdad? – la sonrisa de Lavenza dio a entender que estaba bien hundido. – Moraleja Ise, nunca te libraras del castigo nacido de la ira de una mujer. Y esos dos lo saben muy bien. – Rean y Azazel rieron nerviosos a esas palabras. – Hazme caso… tú terminarás… mucho peor que yo.

-Jajaja, lo haré.

-Y Ddraig… gracias por la ayuda de esa vez. Sigue velando por Ise como lo has hecho estos años.

[Eso ni se pide, sin mi… este idiota habría muerto hace años] – Ise miro con rabia su mano izquierda.

Himmel simplemente asintió, miro a todos los presentes y les sonrió de la manera más sincera posible antes de que se vayan del lugar… se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermana quien se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mostrarse molesta… pero la sonrisa en su cara quitaba efecto a ello.

-Ok… ¿Qué deseas hablar hermanita? – Nunca creyó… que un día se alegraría de oír los regaños de su hermana.

* * *

-Muy bien, espero que les guste lo que hice. Primera vez que corto el cabello de un chico. – Rarity estaba algo nerviosa de que le den su opinión. Todos estaban en la sala esperando…

Había pasado un día desde que todos oyeron la historia de Himmel, ahora lo podían llamar así, lo que les pareció increíble fue que lo que pareció horas y horas de narración, fueron apenas minutos en el mundo real. Si bien todos pasaron la noche, pensando en todo lo que Himmel les contó, lo bueno y lo malo, finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que… debían aprender de lo que vivió y demás.

Si bien tenían tiempo para sacar sus propias respuestas, Rarity les comentó que Ise le pidió que cortara su cabello en la mañana, quería un cambio de look y… aquí están.

-¡Vamos Rarity, sabemos que hiciste un buen trabajo! – la chica sonrió a las palabras de Aj, ojalá sea así.

La chica le pidió a Ise que pase, no pasaron varios segundos para que el Sekiryuutei se haga presente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que su cabello tenía un estilo parecido al que Himmel les mostró, solo que aún de su color natural, llevando una casaca con el mismo diseño que su vida pasada uso en la gabardina.

-Wow… Ise-san… te ves bien. – Asia fue la primera en hablar y todos le tuvieron que dar la razón. El joven se rasco la cabeza algo apenado.

-Me pidió que fuera un corte similar al de Himmel, se nota que has llegado a admirarlo querido. – Rarity rio un poco al ver la cara de vergüenza de su amigo.

-¿Qué puedo decir…? Siempre he admirado a los héroes. – Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso… Himmel, no fue un monstruo, fue alguien que hizo lo que… creyó correcto, aunque pudo ser visto de un modo cruel por otros.

-Es verdad… Y debemos aprender de él, aprender que… nada es imposible. – Rean dio una palmada para luego ponerse de pie. – Hora de entrenar, estoy más que seguro que desean hacerse más fuertes… las nuevas generaciones deben superar a las de antes y esa es la meta de todos ustedes.

-¡Si!

Todos los jóvenes fueron yendo hacia el lugar de entrenamiento, para continuar haciéndose más fuertes. Himmel desde el interior de su vida actual, no pudo evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de que… ellos lo vean como un héroe. Puede ser algo tonto, pero… siente que su legado al fin ha llegado a estos chicos y ellos podrán hacer que este siga viviendo. Está seguro de ello…. El legado del Rey Supremo vivirá con ellos, Himmel sin intentarlo seguía moldeando el destino del mundo… como lo hizo 2000 años atrás.

**ARCO I FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: ⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō [TV Edit.] – Siam Shade

Al escuchar un ligero guitarreo de la música de fondo, se ve una parpadeante luz rojiza de una manera tuene y que se nota la silueta de una mujer que hacía una especie de rezo poco a poco desaparece justo cuando las letras de la canción son entonadas.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la luz seguía parpadeando, ahora se aparece un hombre que estaba opacado lentamente se revela al ritmo de la canción que se escucha de fondo.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Para iluminar levemente el lugar en donde estaba el hombre siendo este Haou quien estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta abrirlos lentamente para mirar fijamente hacia la cámara con un rostro serio mientras que la luz que estaba detrás de él seguía parpadeante hasta que se ve que una gran luz blanca se aparece en la pantalla haciendo que se cambia a una especie de luz de cruce de tren que sigue el ritmo de la música para que repentinamente se aparezcan una especie de reflejos de ventanas previo a cambiar la escena.

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

(**En esas largas noches sin dormir, solo pienso en ti**)

Y ahora, se muestra a Haou quien tenía puesto una especie de uniforme especial estaba sentado en una especie de banco mientras tiene su mano derecha en su rostro mientras miraba pensante hacia la cámara bajo un cielo nocturno mientras que Charlotte se aparece para sorprender al God Slayer.

_Sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo_

(**"Debe ser amor" lo dije en un susurro**)

Quien no esperaba que su amada se siente al lado del hombre mientras que se apega a su cuerpo cariñosamente haciendo que Haou se sonroje, pero teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Tomedonaku katari kakeru yureru kodou wa _

(**Y cuando tuve el valor de poder hablarte mi inestable corazón**)

Mientras que Haou acariciaba suavemente el cabello y el rostro de su amada previo a robarle un beso y luego del acto hace sonrojar a Charlotte quien se levanta de su asiento.

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru _

(**Estuvo en fiebre mezclado con un suspiro**)

Para tomar la mano de Haou quien se levanta del banco para caminar junto con su amada hacia otra dirección quien lo jala hacia el lugar que lo quiere llevar.

_give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de _

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, por tu sonrisa**)

Y cambiar la escena para mostrar diversos momentos que Haou tuvo con Charlotte y con Lavenza que cada chica que recordaba tenían una radiante sonrisa en cada uno de ellos.

_itetsuku yoru no samusa no mo good koraerareru_

(**Podré estar bien incluso en la noche más fría**)

Para que se termine esa mirada en la mente de Haou quien estaba sonriente y tenía puesto una especie de uniforme de batalla para que ponga su vista hacia al frente haciendo que la cámara cambie de plano hacia sus pies quien comienzan a dar impulso para que el God Slayer comience a correr.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_(__**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**__)_

Mientras vemos como Haou corre hacia el frente, pero no parece moverse en el lugar, se pasa diversas personas conocidas en imágenes rápidas para que se detenga al ver a Charlotte quien se acerca hasta su amado.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

_(__**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**__)_

Para que la cámara se acerque a la pareja mientras que Haou acaricia suavemente el rostro de Charlotte mientras que ella se sonroje y coloca sus brazos en el cuello del God Slayer para que se den un beso que dura un rato y una luz se ilumina cambiando repentinamente la escena a las dos luces de cruce vistas pero detrás de ellas se iluminan Lavenza y Charlotte al ritmo de la música que se aparece los reflejos que se aparecen de nueva cuenta.

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

(**Tu sonrisa es bella como la lluvia en verano que hace hidratar y limpiar mi seca piel**)

Ahora cambiando la escena, podemos ver a un Haou de niño que acompañaba a su hermana menor Lavenza quien estaba jugando entre su camino con una sonrisa para que la chica vea a su hermano quien estaba sonriente pero repentinamente ve que todo el lugar se pone oscuro y cae a una especie de vacío.

_Give me smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

(**Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes, no te rindas tan rápido**)

Mientras que Haou detiene su caída, se nota que está en su forma actual dentro de un lugar completamente oscuro para ver un reflejo de su mente a Lavenza y Charlotte quien serían como luces para extender sus manos ayudando al God Slayer.

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

(**No importa lo que suceda, lo superaremos juntos**)

Quien las toma aceptando la ayuda a levantarse y ve que las dos chicas le muestran una luz rojiza que Haou tiene que seguir para que, en destellos de luz, Lavenza Y Charlotte comiencen a desaparecer mientras que el God Slayer comienza a corred de nueva cuenta hacia la luz señalada.

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

(**Aunque te amo al punto de quebrarme, un tercio de lo que siento no llega hacia ti**)

Mientras que la cámara se enfoca a Haou quien de nueva cuenta corre hasta la luz, diversas líneas iluminadas detrás de él siguen su camino hasta que llega a donde se encuentra esa luz.

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart_

(**Y mis verdaderos sentimientos no se van, que no pueda decir "te amo" desde el fondo de mi corazón**)

Y en ella, se encuentra su encarnación actual, Hyoudou Issei, quien saluda a su predecesor de manera amena y chocan puños como si fuera un saludo mientras que ven que están en el salón del corazón no sin antes ver que las mismas líneas que ahora se entrelazan y se muestran en una especie de cruce para la curiosidad de Haou y del castaño.

_**My heart… Oh~ oh….**_

Tanto Issei como Haou se acercan y ven cruzadas dos espadas que les hacen conocidas para que las tomen para que en la mano derecha del Sekiryuutei empuñe y toma a Oblivion mientras que el God Slayer toma a Oathkeeper con su mano izquierda para sacarlas del piso que estaban clavadas y tener una mirada que muestra determinación a luchar al frente de la cámara para congelar la imagen y terminar la música de fondo.

* * *

**Muy bien, es hora de dar datos curiosos. Sé que los deben de tener tras leer esta parte. Por lo que iremos al grano.**

**Curiosidades:**

**-Himmel y Lavenza, aunque nunca conocieron sus apellidos, lo tenían pero no lo recordaron por los traumas de las muertes de su padres biologicos. Siendo este A****eternum, el latín para eterno. Una predicción a sus papeles en el mundo, donde ambos hasta la fecha, son recordados y considerados los que moldearon el mundo.**

**-Charllotte no heredo la magia de su madre, pero si un gran carisma y rol de líder. Lo que la hacía digna para la corona. Su actitud relajada era su medio de escape a sus labores de princesa.**

**-La Reina Helba, aunque nunca lo admitió ante nadie, se caso con su esposo por motivos políticos. No lo amaba, pero tenían un buen trato. Al final, al morir, ella admitió a si misma que recientemente se sintió atraída hacia Himmel, pidiendo perdón a su hija por ello antes morir.**

**-Himmel nunca tuvo hijos, por lo que no hay descendencia de él, pero si de su hermana. Los cuales, aunque escasos en la actualidad, tienen poderes y/o habilidades únicas.**

**-Aunque no se presenta en esta parte, Himmel llamó la atención de varias mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Siendo la más representativa Atenea. Pero debido a su pasado y demás experiencias, optó por centrarse en su misión. Aunque eso no lo hacía ajeno a la belleza femenina. De haberlo querido, pudo rehacer su vida en varias oportunidades.**

**-Skeith y Corbenik tenían un poder equivalente al de los Dragones Celestiales, mientras que los demás, de Reyes Dragones o un poco más. **

**-Los Elementos de la Armonía, originalmente, serían de un solo uso. El apoyo a Himmel en la batalla contra Cubia, por lo que Lavenza, con los años, guardo y selló la escencia de sus amigos para luego introducirlas en las joyas para que luchen junto a Himmel una última vez. Tras ver el deseo de su hermano de seguir ayudando al mundo, ella cambió los Elementos al introducir su alma en ellos, volviéndolos lo que son actualmente.**

**-La forma final de Himmel, es una que balancea el caos y la armonía, por lo que le permite usar el poder de los 8 sin limitación alguna. Pero con cada uso de ello, su cuerpo se deterioraba más.**

**-La espada que Himmel obtuvo al final se llama Eight Phase Blade, un arma que le permite usar todo el poder de las 8 Fases.**

**-La forma que Skeith uso al final es Unison Skeith. En ese estado, Skeith tiene el poder de las 8 Fases y a su vez, el poder de los Elementos. Debido a su gran poder y origen, se le puede considerar como un ser Divino que nació del balance del Caos y la Armonía. Si su fuerza fuera medible en los estandares actuales, Unison Skeith estaría en a la par de Ophis y Great Red.**

**-Irónicamente, el día en que Himmel muere en su batalla con Cubia, era el día de su cumpleaños, por lo que él vivió exactamente 100 años.**

**-Cubia nació del poder sobrante de las Fases de la Onda y algo de la esencia de Himmel, siendo esta la razón por la que la vida de Himmel estaba ligada a la de Cubia, lo que lo hizo vivir 100 años y con cuerpo joven.**

**-Cubia es un ser de origen desconocido, pero su poder era tal que lo ponía a la par de Great Red y Ophis, pero su mayor poder era su gran capacidad regenerativa. Su única debilidad, era Himmel.**

**-Himmel tenía una frase, una que dejaría de legado. "El futuro son de los que tienen el valor de luchar por él". Esta frase sería su mantra hasta su muerte y la pasaría a su nueva vida.**

**-Himmel, Haou, es un héroe trágico, porque no pudo conocer la felicidad en vida, pero la pudo tener tras ver el resultado de sus sacrificios y pérdidas, además de hallar la razón de su existencia. Otorgar un futuro al mundo donde la descendencia de su sobrina pueda vivir. Nunca se consideró un héroe, solo alguien con una misión.**

**Bueno, esas son las curiosidades que hay. Si tienen más preguntas, dejenlas en los reviews, las respondré en el cao que viene. Pero por ahora, les dejo el avance del siguiente arco.**

**Siguiente ARCO:**

**Tras oír la vida de Himmel, Ise y compañía tienen más claridad en sus objetivos. Pero la llegada de un ser que no esperaron hará que todo sea más complicado de tratar. No sólo ello, está el examen de promoción para Kiba y Akeno, por lo que deben estudiar. Además de que la Khaos Brigade está pensando algo grande. Todo esto llevará a un desenlace que regirá el camino del mundo y del futuro. **

**Próximo Arco: Caos en el Examen de Promoción.**

**¿Tienen el valor para luchar por el futuro?**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Un Dragón en Huida

**Y aquí estamos, en el punto en que volvemos al tramo del cannon. Mi adaptación del vol 11, creo que estamos en un punto que pocos llegan. Y ese es el punto, la meta es adaptar todos los volúmenes. Claro, a mi modo. Como ya dije, lo que pasó en el arco anterior tiene sus efectos en lo que será el resto de la historia. A lo que escuché en uno de los Reviews, no esperen que toda la historia de Himmel fue narrada ahí. Solo se han visto ciertos factores, pero el peso que él tuvo en el mundo son muy impactantes. Habrá que esperar para llegar a eso. En fin, creo que hay cosas que son explicadas mejor en la historia que mis propias palabras. A ver, ¿Qué más...? Oh si. Varias cosas serán narradas de otro modo, dado que hay unos puntos a aclarar... por lo que esperen más originalidad de mi parte. En este arco y todos los que vengan. Y no, no crean que me he olvidado de Rizevim, hay razones para hacer lo que hago. Solo hay que ser pacientes. Trato de armar algo bueno para cuando llegue el momento en que al fin él y su grupo haga aparicion... y una que otra sorpresa, que espero les guste.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, vamos a la historia. Sin olvidar que el OP y ED son hechos por Ryucader, créditos a él. Vamos por el nuevo arco.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 13: Un Dragón en Huida**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Konekoy Aj luchaban antecHeracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

Los pasos apresurados de varios eran lo que se oían. Estaban corriendo debido al ritmo y fuerza con la que se oían. En medio del bosque, se podía ver la figura de varias personas corriendo, una tenía a alguien en la espalda y eso era lo que llamaba la atención.

Era así porque Vali Lucifer llevaba en su espalda a una niña, ella vestía unas ropas al estilo gótico, su mirada algo vacía y neutra daba a entender que la situación de por si, no la afecta. Ella creía que esto era algo normal o de rutina para los que trabajan para ella, no era difícil convencerla de que haga ciertas cosas debido a su inocente naturaleza. Irónicamente, eso es lo que llevó a que Vali y el resto lograran convencerla de salir de ahí…

El grupo entero se veía las caras con mucha seriedad. Sabían que era cuestión de minutos para que suenen las alarmas y vayan tras ellos. Bikou se paró sobre la rama de un árbol y pasó a ver hacia atrás, no había nadie siguiéndolos… aún.

Merlina notó como Fenrir olía el ambiente en busca de olores ajenos al del grupo. Tuvo que reconocer que había varios que se acercan a ellos a gran velocidad, no había tiempo para… el lobo ladró unas cuentas veces para dar aviso de que… están cerca.

-No puede ser… ¿Tan pronto? – Teepo se mostró nervioso al decir ello, esos tipos si que eran veloces. - ¿Seguimos corriendo?

-Dudo que eso sirva de mucho. – Esdeath pasó a ver que el lugar donde estaban, no daba paso a que correr sea provechoso para ninguno. – Hay que pelear y detener a quienes vengan.

-Pero… No podemos dejar que ella… - Merlina vio a la chica en la espalda de Vali. – Ella debe salir de aquí de inmediato.

Vali miro a su grupo y luego hacia atrás de él… no había de otra. Se acercó a Esdeath y le pasó a la chica rápidamente ante la sorpresa de la Yuki Onna.

-Ustedes avancen, por nada del mundo retrocedan o miren hacia atrás. Bikou, Arthur y yo detendremos a quienes vengan. Tú, Merlina, Teepo y Fenrir salgan de aquí. – los tres se sorprendieron al oír la sugerencia mientras el lobo parecía estar en calma. – Recuerden, lo importante es que ella salga de aquí…

-Pero… ¿Dónde vamos?

-Hyoudo Issei. – la respuesta de Vali a la pregunta de Teepo hizo que todos lo miren. – Ella tiene deseos de conocerlo y hablar con él, cree que de él puede aprender lo que necesita. Por ello aceptó venir con nosotros… ¿verdad? – la niña asintió en silencio. – Es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Pero Vali… si él viene…

-Descuida, tengo mi as en la manga… es más. Me atrevo a decir que tal vez no lo necesite. – Vali puso su mano en el hombro de Esdeath. – Confío en ti y Merlina para que la lleven con Ise.

Ambas chicas se vieron las caras para luego asentir con firmeza. Teepo le dio una mordida suave al Hakuryuukou, en señal de que se cuide, Fenrir miró al blanco y a los otros dos… no hay nada que temer… esos tres saben cuidarse.

-Vamos Esdeath, si queremos llegar rápidamente a Japón debemos alejarnos más para que use el círculo de transporte sin problema alguno. – Merlina empezó a correr con Teepo y Fenrir a su lado.

Esdeath miro a Vali y sus amigos una vez más, afilo la mirada para seguir el rastro de Merlina perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Vali sonrió al verlas irse, todo mientras Arthur y Bikou preparaban sus armas.

-Debo de admitir que… te has vuelto más expresivo Vali, eso es bueno. – Arthur simplemente se puso al lado del Hakuryuukou y este sonrió complicado.

-Niégalo si quieres, pero esa chica de cabello rosa tiene que ver… ¿no? – Bikou le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo quien simplemente cerró los ojos para soltar un suspiro. – Lo tomaré como un si.

-Haz lo que quieras… ahí vienen. – Vali pudo sentir la presencia de la gran cantidad de enemigos que venían hacia ellos. - ¿Listo Albion?

{¿Tú que crees? Estoy ansioso por al fin darles a estos idiotas lo que se merecen} – el Divine Divding apareció en la espada de Vali, el destello que se creó envolvió al joven y…

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker}**

La armadura blanca del Vanishing Dragon emergió, esta vez en sus alas había pequeñas turbinas que eran en verdad los Condensers Mark VII, que sean pequeños no significa que no sean útiles. Vali y el resto notaron como al fin eran rodeados… lo más gracioso de todo esto, era que la mayoría eran miembros de la Facción de Héroes, todos usuarios de Sacred Gears y quienes los lideraban eran…

-Muy bien… ¿Dónde está? – Heracles hizo la pregunta a los tres, el humano ya con su Balance Breaker activado.

-No hagan esto más difícil chicos, sólo la queremos a ella. – Jeanne estaba sobre el dragón hecho de espadas santas, se le veía molesta por alguna razón.

Bikou sonrió con burla, parece que se encontró con su pequeña trampa mientras venían hasta aquí y la rubia sabía quién era el culpable. Lo puede ver en la cara de ese Youkai. Arthur por su lado miraba a los demás miembros de la Facción que los rodeaban, su nivel era… no son ningún problema. Lo que Vali, en realidad, observaba era a la chica que estaba en el aire con unas alas de fuego y un traje del color de este.

Sunset solo mostraba una expresión seria, pero Vali podía notar que en el fondo… Ella se mostraba dudosa, tal vez…

-Lamentamos decir que no lograran recuperarla, ahora está a salvo de ustedes. – Vali se cruzó de brazos. – En serio… Cada vez sus métodos son más extremistas. Vaya Héroes…

-Hacemos lo necesario para la supervivencia humana demonio, no creas que nos quedamos tranquilos al saber que se hacen más fuertes. – Jeanne bajó del dragón para luego ponerse en guardia.

-Es una estupidez… en mi opinión, ustedes están actuando del mismo modo que quienes dicen que enfrentan. Querer usar a un ser que tiene un simple sueño, sin maldad en el corazón… Dan pena. – Arthur sacó su espada, Caliburn, la más poderosa de las espadas santas luego de Excalibur.

-Bah, simplemente que empiece esta fiesta y dejémonos de discutir tonterías. – Bikou sacó su báculo extendible y golpeó el suelo con esta para crear una onda de choque que sacudió el lugar.

Vali de inmediato creo en el suelo donde los miembros de la Facción de Héroes estaban un gran círculo de color azul que destilaba aire frío. Heracles y Jeanne lo notaron, no tardaron en salir de ahí… importándoles poco que el resto se quedé dentro de ese gran pedazo de hielo.

Al ver que los peces eran los únicos que quedaban, los tres fueron hacia sus respectivos enemigos. Bikou contra Heracles, Arthur contra Jeanne y ese gran dragón, Vali contra Sunset.

Heracles lanzó un golpe hacia el Youkai quien lo desvió ligeramente usando su báculo para luego darle una patada al humano quien se resintió por el ataque, la debilidad humana… cuerpos débiles. Y Bikou no la iba a desaprovechar. Esta vez haciendo un movimiento con su arma para confundir a su oponente, lanzó un golpe con el arma, pero el gigante logró bloquearlo con sus protuberancias en los brazos, el derecho sirvió de escudo mientras el izquierdo se prepara para atacar.

Bikou sonrió nervioso, eso puede doler. Retrocedió para darse espacio de maniobrar y Heracles lanzó su ataque sin más que decir. El objeto casi misil fue hacia el Youkai quien creó un domo de energía para protegerse del poderoso ataque… este logró destruir su defensa, Bikou salió de la pantalla de humo que se generó por el impacto, algo lastimado, pero aprovechó el exceso de confianza de este tipo para hacer crecer su báculo y darle a Heracles un fuerte golpe en el estómago que dejó al humano sin aire y de rodillas, momento que el youkai aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cara con su arma.

Heracles cayó al suelo y rodó varias veces por el ataque de Bikou antes de finalmente ponerse de pie. Se mostró más que furioso… este sujeto…

-No creas que no sé tus habilidades grandote… el estudio y aprovechar debilidades no es exclusivo de los humanos. – Bikou de puso de nuevo en guardia así como Heracles quien se mostraba más furioso que nunca. – Vaya, debería ir a clases de control de la ira.

Mientras Bikou volvía a pelear con Heracles, Arthur bloqueaba sin problemas los ataques de Jeanne, así como el del dragón que en más de una ocasión atacaba en conjunto con su ama. El humano suspiro al ver que esto no estaba siendo más que una perdida de tiempo, la chica sin duda era hábil en el uso de la espada… pero no basta para luchar contra él… otro oponente que no puede satisfacer su sed de un rival digno. Lo que si era una molestia era ese endemoniado dragón, mejor se deshace de él.

Tras bloquear el ataque de la mujer, Arthur dio un salto hacia la cabeza del animal hecho de metal y con el simple agitar de su espada, le cortó la cabeza de una manera tan sencilla… como si hubiera cortado mantequilla. El decapitado dragón calló al suelo y se hizo partículas con Arthur al fin cayendo a tierra.

-¡Mi bebé! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

-Sencillo… era una molestia. Un espadachín de verdad no necesita de bestias como esas bajo su mando para ganar. El simple hecho de que no te puedas valer por ti misma y que debas usar trucos sucios y cobardes, así como ese gran dragón… Demuestra que eres patética.

-¿Cómo…? – la expresión de la chica pasó a una de rabia absoluta. - ¡Soy la sucesora espiritual de Juana de Arco! ¡Soy especial y única!

-Eso no demuestra nada… sin ese espíritu y ese título… no eres nada. Ni como guerrera ni como persona, no eres nadie. – Arthur bloqueó el ataque que la chica lanzó hacia su persona, ver la expresión de rabia en ella lo hizo sonreír. – Fácil de enojar también… fácil de predecir.

-¡Cállate! – la chica empezó a atacar con más fuerza y velocidad, todo ante la mirada aburrida de Arthur, quien se dio el lujo de mirar la batalla aérea que estaba pasando allá arriba.

En el cielo, un destello de luz blanca y uno naranja volaban a gran velocidad. Cada uno lanzando ataques mágicos hacia el otro con tal fuerza que el cielo parecía temblar… Vali estaba sorprendido, esta mujer tiene una habilidad mágica digna de temer y su control sobre su Sacred Gear es increíble… además de que… Desvió una ráfaga de fuego que ella le lanzó con la mano y oír el sonido de algo rajándose le hizo ver dicha mano. La armadura había sufrido daños…

{Pensar que su Sacred Gear puede generar llamas de tal magnitud, sólo las llamas de un dragón o un fénix podría ser capaz de hacer esto} – Albion no dudo en mostrar su asombro y algo de respeto a la mujer que tenían como oponente – {No te confíes}

-No lo hago… - Vali podía intuirlo… ese Sacred Gear no era común… ¿una posible Longinus? No, aún no siente esa aura que ellas dan al verlas, aún.

Viendo cómo una bola de fuego iba hacia él hizo que vuelva a poner su mente en la batalla. Alzó la mano y…

**{DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE}**

Dividió varias veces el poder de esa bola de fuego, el tamaño de esta se redujo poco a poco hasta que llegó a tener el tamaño del fuego de un fósforo. Sunset se mostró más que sorprendida, así que este es el poder de dividir del Hakuryuukou… sin duda es de temer. Había visto la habilidad del Sekiryuutei de aumentar y dar su poder a otros… pero ver el del blanco es…

No entiende como es que Cao Cao ve emocionante la idea de pelear con estos dos monstruos. Ella no lo podía entender… simplemente….

-¡No te distraigas durante una pelea! – Vali apareció frente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos para que ambos desciendan a gran velocidad al piso.

Sunset cerró los ojos por inercia, a la velocidad que iban chocar con el suelo era cuestión de mili segundos… lo que la sorprendió, fue ver que no hubo dolor o un impacto. Abrió los ojos y notó que el Hakuryuukou la observaba, sin ningún tipo de Aura amenazante o similar. Ella se vio sentada en el suelo, se puso de pie lista para seguir la pelea pero….

-No… No tengo motivos o intenciones de pelear contra alguien que duda de lo que hace. – las palabras de Vali dejaron a la chica sin habla.

-¿De qué hablas…? Yo…

-No trates de engañarme mujer. Yo una vez trate de hacer lo mismo conmigo y no sirvió. Las mentiras siempre salen a flote… nunca podrás engañar a todos de modo definitivo. – Vali siguió sin ponerse en guardia. – Es más… con tu estado mental actual, es imposible que me ganas… yo ni me he esforzado. Lástima, tienes grandes habilidades para ser una gran oponente.

-Yo… - Sunset bajó los brazos… Que patético, perder sin siquiera haber podido pelear como se debe. – Malditas emociones y sentimientos de culpa.

-¿Culpa…? ¿Hablas lo de Kyoto… o de lo que planeaban hacer con ella? – Sunset desvió la mirada a las palabras del Hakuryuukou. – Ya veo… sin duda eres de buen corazón, aunque lo desees negar.

-¿¡Y eso de qué sirve!? ¡Sentir esto… no sirve para lograr mis metas! – Sunset miró sus manos y simplemente… - ¡No hay más…! ¡No necesito de estas emociones porque me retienen… impiden que sea la mejor!

-¿Crees que abstenerse de sentir compasión y demás… hacen débil a uno? Mujer tonta, querer deshacerte de ellas son una muestra clara de debilidad. – Vali de cruzo de brazos, nunca creyó que haría esto… maldición Pinkie, odia ver que ella lo ha suavizado.

-¿Tú que sabes…?

-Lo sé a la perfección… el deseo de olvidar quienes te querían, porque sientes que te limitan, alejarte de ellos porque crees que estorban. Yo lo sé… porque estuve en ese hueco años. No eres la única que ha sentido culpa por sus acciones, pero lo que si debes hacer es afrontarlas… y no huir de ellas. ¿Heriste a alguien que te importa? Ve y pide perdón. ¿Sientes remordimientos por algo que hiciste y que esta mal? Ve y arréglalo como puedas. ¿Ves que alguien importante para ti se equivoca? Ve y hazle ver su error… Eso sirvió conmigo, así es como he logrado afrontar paso a paso lo que he hecho… para un día tener al fin la conciencia tranquila. – Sunset miro con sorpresa al Hakuryuukou, nunca pensó de que él... – Ese imbécil de Cao Cao tiene suerte… que una mujer de buen corazón se preocupe por él.

-¿De que sirve ahora? – la chica de mostró algo triste. – Me uní a ellos sabiendo que me podían ayudar a cumplir mi meta… pero con cada paso que dimos… me he sentido más y más culpable… Quizás…

-Ya depende de ti… la respuesta que halles será tuya. – Vali se dio media vuelta, sabía que ella no lo iba a atacar… tiene honor. – Los que congele están vivos, puedes sacarlos una vez nos vayamos.

-Je, se ve que tú también tienes buen corazón. – Vali rodo sus ojos bajo su máscara. - ¿La tendrán a salvo…? Yo hablé con ella y… me siento mal por lo que desean hacerle.

-Estará a salvo, la mandé al lugar más seguro posible. Tú pon tus ideas en orden… ¿Qué pesa más…? ¿tu ambición a costa de dañar a gente inocente? ¿O seguir lo que tu corazón te diga, aún a costa de ese sueño? – Vali alzó vuelo y se alejó de la vista de la chica quien suspiró cansada… derrota total.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y vio que en su cabello había algo… un dispositivo de contacto mágico en forma de un cristal… Él… sonrió al ver que tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Hakuryuukou son unos idiotas nobles que creen en que hay bondad en algunos que parecen estar en la oscuridad.

Fue en eso que escuchó pasos ir hacia ella, escondió el cristal en su bolsillo de modo rápido para voltear. Heracles y Jeanne venían hacia ella y no se veían nada felices.

-Bastardos… aprovecharon el momento preciso para poder huir. – el grandote se sobaba la cabeza, ese báculo le había dado en la cabeza más de una vez.

-Tch… - Jeanne se limpió el sudor del rostro para luego ver a Sunset. - ¿Y qué pasó con el Hakuryuukou?

-Nada… logró tomarme sorprendida. No pude hacer nada, su talento y habilidad van más allá de los rumores que he oído. – La chica mintió, instintivamente mintió.

Ambos humanos suspiraron ante el resultado. Iban a darse media vuelta e irse pero…

-Oigan, hay que liberar a los que están congelados. No los podemos dejar así. – Sunset dio la sugerencia, una que hizo que ambos se vean las caras con sorpresa ya que en verdad… no eran necesarios. – Yo lo haré, si de todos modos se van, díganle a Cao Cao que tardare porque hacer esto sola no es fácil.

Sin miramientos, Sunset fue hacia donde estaban los aliados congelados por Vali, tanto Heracles como Jeanne fueron tras ella…. No porque deseen ayudar a los peones sino porque no desean volver ellos sin Sunset y explicar la situación… a Cao Cao, no desean regaños ahora.

* * *

Vali volaba a una velocidad lenta, disfruta de la libertad que el cielo le da y no desaprovecha la oportunidad de ir por este cuando puede. Aunque ahora debe de volver a tierra, ya puede ver a Bikou y Arthur… estar sobre esa montaña ya de por si era llamativo para él.

-Al fin llegas. – Bikou respondió algo cansado al Hakuryuukou, quien sólo siguió caminando hacia ellos luego de quitarse su armadura. – Te tomaste tu tiempo.

-Algo así… aunque veo que Heracles te dio más de un inconveniente. – Bikou chasqueo los dientes… no esperaba que esas explosiones dolieran tanto. - ¿Nadie los siguió?

-Todo en calma, fue sencillo alejarnos de ellos y perderlos de vista. Muy temperamentales. Diles algo que no les gusta y atacaran a lo loco, dando oportunidades para atacar o huir.

Vali asintió a las palabras de Arthur para luego ponerse a ver el cielo, era de noche y en Japón ya deben ser más de las 12…

-Veamos si está despierto. – Vali preparó el hechizo de comunicación visual, debe hacer una llamada.

* * *

-A ver, si hago esto quizás… - Azazel estaba escribiendo algunas cosas, bocetos e ideas para sus experimentos. No era raro que haga eso en sus días libres o en las noches luego de la escuela como hoy.

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo que pasó con la historia de Himmel, así como una semana luego del festival escolar. Estaba aún sorprendido con todo lo que aprendieron directamente del Rey Supremo, lo que hizo y lo que pasó. La idea de que Skeith y los otros sean seres que vinieron de un mundo distinto, con seres distintos y demás… era algo increíble de pensar. Pero tiene sentido si se pone a pensar en los poderes y formas que tienen, que aún estando debilitados eran muy poderosos y que al parecer Skeith y Corbenik tenían un poder que los ponía a la par de Ddraig y Albion en sus mejores años. Con toda la información que tenían, fácilmente se deberían replantear algunas cosas y creencias.

Justo en momentos como estos odia ser tan entrometido en situaciones que no le competen… pero así era él y en verdad es algo que no iba a cambiar. Lo que si le preocupa ahora era un rumor que está oyendo… justamente tiene relación con lo que Himmel les comentó y parece que el pasado viene para querer fastidiar a la vida actual del Rey Supremo.

Fue en eso que una llamada via mágica con imagen se hizo presente ante sus ojos. Sabía quién era… aunque nunca esperó que lo llamaría de verdad. La cara de Vali Lucifer apareció en la imagen mostrada, el joven descendiente del Lucifer Original se mostraba tranquilo como siempre.

-Vaya… ¿A qué debo la llamada? Creí que si usabas este medio de comunicación segura sería para hablar con tus padres.

_-No hago esta llamada por motivos personales Azazel… Lo hago para pedirte algo. _– el líder de los caídos se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras del demonio y le dio el pase para que prosiga. – _Puede que te sorprendas…. _

Azazel sólo se cruzó de brazos, duda que tras todo lo que ha visto y vivido estos meses, algo lo sorprenda de verdad.

….

Tras ya casi una hora de charla, Azazel se tuvo que tragar sus palabras. Primera vez en su vida que había puesto una cara como la que tenía ahora… la de un perfecto idiota. Y eso ya era decir mucho…

_-Ya hice los preparativos, ellas están yendo hacia Japón ahora mismo. No dudo que llegaran mañana o pasado mañana. _– Vali le quitó importancia a la expresión del caído y siguió con lo suyo. – _Esto es algo que debíamos hacer, según lo que oímos le iban a hacer algo horrible porque ella parece no serles útil más. _

-¿Seguro de ello…? Bien puede ser una confusión tuya. – Vali negó con la cabeza. Ver tal seguridad en el Hakuryuukou hizo que el caído suspire. – Bien, haré lo que me pides… Aunque la idea de que alguien en las sombras desee eliminarla… sabes muy bien que eso es imposible.

-_Lo sé, pero eso no detendrá la ambición de quienes rigen esta organización. Poco a poco estoy entendiendo más lo que traman y no me gusta nada. – _Vali cerró los ojos, como meditando lo que va a decir. – _Pocas veces he hablado con ella… créelo o no, ella desea esto. No puso peros a mi idea, fue más sencillo entrar y salir de lo que pensamos. Hasta me parece sospechoso… _

_-_¿Sabes algo de un tal Weil? – Vali puso su mano en su mentón, tratando de recordar si había oído ese nombre. – Cuando Ise y unas chicas fueron a Egipto, una chica les comentó sobre él y que esta ligado a la Khaos Brigade, además que una especie de científico.

_-Extraño… había oído de alguien a cargo de la parte tecnológica en la organización, pero no su nombre. Debe ser alguien muy importante o secreto para que no haya oído de él. – _Vali en eso tuvo una idea. – Aunque_ puede ser provechoso para mi. Finalmente sacar a ese descarado y arreglar asuntos con él. _

-¿Cao Cao…? ¿Peleaste con él?

_-Una vez… el muy bastardo quiso una pelea amistosa para darme bienvenida a la organización…. Decir que no me agrada como piensa ya dice mucho, sabiendo como soy. _

-Has cambiado, ahora ya no piensas sólo en pelear y el poder. Creo que la influencia de Ise fue buena para ti, así como tú con él. Ambos han aprendido del otro. – Vali sonrió complicado, odia admitir que es cierto. – Por cierto, Pinkie siempre me pregunta si me has llamado o no… Esa niña…

-_Como sea… _\- Azazel rio un poco al ver la cara algo avergonzada de Vali. – _Con lo que estamos haciendo… podemos finalmente sacar a los peces gordos de la Khaos Brigade. Sin Shalba y el resto, los de la Facción Old Mao están sin rumbo fijo, la Facción de Héroes pronto caerá… _

-Pero tengo mis dudas… alguien está ayudando a ese mocoso de Cao Cao desde las sombras. Lo que Ise y el resto me contaron, en Kyoto Cao Cao deseaba usar el llamado Dragon Eater en Great Red… y sólo hay alguien con la capacidad de sacarlo de donde está, así como darle permiso a alguien para que lo use..

_-¿Él…? Suena… factible si lo piensas bien. El tipo odia a todas las razas excepto la humana. Parece que la paz en el mundo sobrenatural no es del agrado de todos. Y más de él… _

Azazel suspiró algo cansado, sabía que era así porque el muy bastardo jamás apareció a otros seres sobrenaturales, excepto el Dios Bíblico y a Himmel… aún dentro de la Facción Griega no es muy apreciado por sus ideas por lo que escuchó.

_-Bueno… pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Es más… me atrevería a decir que en verdad espero que él salga a buscarla, porque deseo saldar cuentas. Más porque es un enemigo que desea derrotar a quien sólo yo tengo el derecho de vencer. – _la sonrisa de Vali denotaba ese deseo de lucha tan característico en él.

-Sin duda eres un maníaco a la batalla… - Azazel rio un poco para luego… - Oye… ¿Has logrado ya…?

_-Por supuesto… de ningún modo dejaré que ml rival me rebase… de ser así… ¿Qué chiste tiene ser un Dragón Celestial? _

Ambos Dragones habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel… y eso sólo daba a entender una cosa. Las batallas serán más difíciles para ellos a partir de ahora.

* * *

Luego de clases, no era raro que todos los jóvenes entrenen. Sus deseos de ser más fuertes habían aumentado tras la historia de Himmel… Rean y las mujeres adultas miraban como todos entrenaban.

Kurama aprendiendo de Rossweise a distribuir mejor su magia y no gastar de más, si bien era un lobo había convivido más con humanos y demonios por lo que entendía mejor explicaciones y entrenamientos de esta clase que los de Skoll y Hati, quienes pasaban a ser sus compañeros de pelea. Rossweise por su lado notó algo fatal en su estilo… Está tan centrada en su poder que descuido su defensa… aún con los atributos del Rook… la defensa no es la que ella espera. Tiene que cambiar eso ya…

Por otro lado, Asia estaba aprendiendo de Fluttershy lo básico de hechizos ofensivos con viento, la chica había estado pidiendo a todos los usuarios de magia del lugar que le vayan enseñando poco a poco magia elemental, sentía que podía pasar de un apoyo pasivo a uno más activo. Desea ayudar más… Fluttershy por su lado… había entendido que debe ser más fuerte y firme, porque para proteger a quienes le importan… No puede ser tímida y dudar en combate.

Akeno, Ayane y Fay aprendiendo a tener un mejor control sobre sus formas Avatar Trigger. Por lo que vieron de las memorias de Himmel, el poder de cada Fase es tal que fácilmente unos llegan a clase Dios a excepción de Skeith y Corbenik que parecen igualar a Ddraig y Albion cuando estaban con cuerpos. Saber eso, les hacía dar más de si para poder lograr llegar a controlarlos un día.

Gasper por su lado trataba de despertar su Balance Breaker, ya ve sus límites con el poder que tiene, si bien contra Loki ha podido luchar al lado de sus amigos, sus habilidades aún son más de apoyo y desea enfocarse un poco más al combate. No puede depender del resto siempre.

Xenovia e Irina practicaban una lucha en parejas contra Aj y Kiba. Las dos chicas practicaban en conjunto las distintas habilidades de los trozos de Excalibur que Ex Durandal posee. Si bien Xenovia es la dueña del arma, se puede ver que Irina tiene un control mejor sobre los trozos que son de habilidad técnica como lo son Mimic y Speedy. Si bien eso frustraba a la chica, le daba mayores motivos para practicar más.

Lo mismo iba para Kiba, el joven sabía que él es el técnico del grupo por lo que su mente debe enfocarse más en pulir dicha área más, sin olvidar los otros campos como la defensa y fuerza. Por eso lleva unas pesas en piernas y muñecas…. Además de que desea perfeccionar el uso de sus Balance Breaker por separado para luego centrarse en poder usarlos en conjunto…

Aj era la que necesitaba pulir sus habilidades con la espada, la chica tenía el el poder y las llamas de su lado, pero carecía de la habilidad de los demás. Por lo que pelar con personas más hábiles que ella en ese campo ayuda mucho. Eso sí, trata de mantener una salida de fuego precisa para poder acostumbrarse a ese ritmo para poder sacar más cada vez que se acostumbra a un nivel.

Rainbow practicaba sus técnicas de velocidad y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Ray, de paso para hacer que la chica se acostumbre a peleas de velocidad ya que sin alas no puede luchar en el aire, sólo le queda confiar en sus instintos y su magia hora de pulirla. Rainbow por su lado, había visto que en térmicos técnicos es… débil. Su velocidad la ayuda pero no basta, debe de mejorar y lo hará.

Kuroka y Koneko peleaban entre ellas, para poder aprender de ambas. Kuroka para aprender a pelear más cuerpo a cuerpo, usando su nuevo poder y su X-Pulse, ya que sabe que puede que los necesite en una batalla. Koneko para poder lograr al fin un nuevo modo para usar el Senjutsu y Youjutsu, para finalmente estar más cerca del nivel que tiene su hermana.

Rarity practica en usar el poder de Wizel en su lucha de practica con Pinkie y Ravel. Una trataba de darle un tamaño más compacto a su coloso compañero, ya que sabe que el tamaño puede ser un problema… por ello es que agradece esto, además pelear con Pinkie y Ravel, una loca y una estratega, ayuda a que ambas puedan tener una mayor agilidad mental a la hora de pelear.

Pinkie por su lado intentaba usar el agua y el hielo de tal modo que estén en su cuerpo como si fueran una armadura. Eso le daría más versatilidad a la hora de pelear mientras que con Ravel, era más combinar sus ataques de fuego, habilidad regenerativa y mente estratégica, trampas y demás son el tipo de cosas que debe de hacer para pulir su estilo de lucha.

Con Rias y Twilight era más control sobre sus nuevas habilidades. Rias sabía que usar los cuchillos mucho tiempo significa un desgaste de energía mucho mayor que sólo usar su poder de la destrucción. Para una pelea o dos son perfectos, pero si necesita luchar largos períodos de tiempo tiene un problema con ellos… además que de un modo gastan también su poder demoníaco por lo que debe aprender a regular la energía que usa y a la vez, aumentarla poco a poco. Twilight por su lado, sabía que su control sobre la luz era más que bueno, era excelente y hasta Irina le comentó que pocos ángeles tienen su nivel de control, lo que debe mejorar es el elemento oscuridad que obtuvo tras la mejora del Elemento de la Magia. Este le daba la capacidad de manipular la oscuridad, pero ya había notado lo difícil que es lograr hacer que esta ye haga caso, sin tener que influenciado por ella…. Cada vez que la usa, siente que sus emociones negativas de hacen más fuerte y… en verdad no desea que eso de ella salga a la luz. Por ello su práctica yace en el control de emociones y demás, para no dejarse influenciar.

Finalmente tenemos a Aki, Kaori e Ise. Los tres en una lucha de práctica donde ambas chicas usan todo de si en sus Balance Breaker para que estos evolucionen o lleguen a un nuevo modo. Kaori atacaba con todas sus armas para así poder lograr no sólo un uso mejor en cada una de ellas y si es posible, hacer lo que tiene en mente… ver el estilo de lucha de Himmel en su lucha con Cubia le dio una idea. Aki por su parte disparaba a diestra y siniestra con sus pistolas, a la vez que atacaba físicamente. Con todo lo que ha pasado, a descuidado mucho su habilidad de pelear cuerpo y eso era algo que ya no podía hacer, atacaba más cuerpo a cuerpo que disparando. Ambas sabían que esta pelea de práctica es más que perfecta para ellas, ya que deben mantenerse más que todo enteras contra él.

Ise usaba el poder del Crimson Cosmos Ascension, la armadura Carmesí usando su poder base, sin ningún tipo de repotenciación. El Sekiryuutei esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de sus amigas, que sin duda alguna eran muy coordinados y más de una vez casi lo lastiman, sin tener que usar ningún Boost o Booster. Esa era la meta de este entrenamiento, usar el Crimson Cosmos Ascension lo más que se pueda sin ningún tipo de repotenciación, ya que como se vio… A más usos de estas, más estrés. La idea era que Ise se acostumbre poco a poco al poder para luego incrementar de nivel, había vuelto a lo básico.

Rean por su lado veía todo el entrenamiento con una sonrisa. Se alegraba que Fie y Emma estén aquí, así tiene oponentes para practicar y no perder el ritmo, ambas chicas también lo hacían para poder aumentar sus niveles, saben sus limitaciones y hay que romperlos.

Todo eso pasaba ante la vista de Venelana, Celestia y Luna. Las tres algo molestas porque ya no podían hacer actividades físicas fuertes hasta que entren al periodo estable del embarazo. Lo que si no podían evitar era sonreír al ver todo el esmero que los que tenían en frente ponían. Se nota que lo que Himmel les contó los había impulsado.

-Saben, es raro ver a chicos de su edad con tanto entusiasmo. – Celestia era consciente de que la mayoría de jóvenes solo piensan en otras cosas. – Me atrevo a decir que… Himmel se volvió una inspiración para ellos.

-No los culpo. Luego de lo que nos contó, aún me cuesta creer que tras todo lo que vivió… haya podido vivir y luchar del modo que lo hizo. Claro, sin contar los momentos de debilidad que tuvo. – Luna sabía que si bien el tipo es el ser humano más poderoso que ha existido y aún a la fecha, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo entero, no ha sido excluido de lo que es vivir con dificultades y hasta cosas horribles.

-Pero logró superarlas, sólo o con ayuda. Y eso es lo que lo hace especial a su modo, no cualquiera se mantiene firme hasta el final de su vida. – Venelana miró el reloj y simplemente sonrió. – Aún tienen unos minutos de práctica. Creo que es momentos como estos que me gustaría poder ejercitarme un poco.

Las tres mujeres rieron a esas palabras, sólo para ver a cada uno seguir con su práctica respectiva. Unos tratando de entender y controlar el poder que tienen, otros buscando uno nuevo que los haga mejorar, otros simplemente mejorando el que ya tienen. Cada uno con su respectivo camino y estilo, eso era lo que hacía a este grupo tan especial.

-Escuché que tu sobrino también está entrenando arduamente Venelana. – Luna pasó a ver a la mujer. – Que su madre despertara parece haber hecho un gran bien en él.

-Y además de que… desea derrotar a Ise. La noticia del nuevo poder del Sekiryuutei no ha sido ocultada a nadie… mi hijo y Serafall ya hacen planes para ponerlas en el show cuando sea el momento. – la demonio sonrió complicada, mientras las otras dos lo hacían con gracia. – Esos dos…

-Jajaja, es bueno ver que hacen algo que los ayude a liberar el estrés. Yo agradezco estar alejada del papeleo, mi enemigo jurado. – Celestia suspiro al saber que el pobre Shining era quien se encarga de eso ahora. Siente algo de pena por él… un poquito, casi nada. – Lástima que no nos informan de casi nada de lo que sucede en los asuntos políticos.

-Bueno… es natural. – Las tres voltearon para notar que Celine estaba en el hombro de Luna. – Los asuntos políticos son un buen modo de ganar estrés, ellos no desean que ninguno aquí lo tenga. Es más, me atrevo a decir que ellos lo ven como su propio campo de batalla.

-¿Su campo de batalla? – Venelana miró a la gata y no pudo evitar recordar algunas cosas del pasado. – Si… probablemente.

Venelana aún recuerda esos días, la guerra civil y demás. No tiene los mejores recuerdos de ella, más porque su hijo luchó en ella. Aún sabiendo lo poderoso que es, el miedo de que le pasara algo está. Suspiro al recordar como nació y el poder que tenía de nacimiento. Rias nació relativamente normal, aunque también había nacido con un poder ligeramente superior al de la media… ahora este bebé… Ojalá él salga un poco más normal, aunque viendo al padre de este y su poder, lo empieza a dudar.

-Sirzches y el resto saben que su campo de batalla yace en los asuntos políticos, ya que si ahí no poseen el dominio. El momento en que las decisiones importantes deban tomarse, habrá impedimentos para que las hagan o tomen. – Celine bajo del hombro de Luna y camino un poco. – Se acercan momentos difíciles para todos.

-¿También cree eso? – Celestia suspiró al ver que la gata pensaba igual que ella. – Con lo que sabemos ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado... Es muy probable que los ataques se incrementen, que simplemente un día algo grande pase bajo nuestras narices.

-Además, esta sobre ese Doctor Weil quien parece ser la mente científica en la Khaos Brigade. ¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que oímos de él? – Luna sentía que sabían quién era… pero el científico que expulsaron de la isla años atrás no se llamaba así… es más, algunas cosas no concordaban con lo que sabían. ¿O será una trampa? Como odia matar neuronas con situaciones así.

Lo que si tienen claro es que no pueden simplemente hacerse de la vista gorda. Deben estar listos para lo que sea. Las tres mujeres y la gata siguieron viendo el entrenamiento de todos, es lo único que pueden hacer ahora.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho ir a hacer las compras.

[Perdiste en Piedra, Papel o Tijera… Es lo justo compañero… Es más ¿Quién te manda a ir contra Pinkie?] – Ise bajo la cabeza al oír eso, admite que ese fue su más grande error.

Ahora mismo el castaño estaba yendo a comprar lo necesario, mejor dicho, lo que falta para la cena de hoy. Aún tras todo el entrenamiento… ¿Por qué no le pidieron a Sona que haga el trabajo? Claro, ella entrena en la noche con sus siervos cuando Rias y el resto hacen su trabajo como demonios. Maldita sea su suerte…

Admite estar un poco cansado, el Crimson Cosmos Ascension no es tan fácil de usar como pensó en un inicio. La más grande ventaja de esta forma es la capacidad de usar el poder de los tres Cosmic Packs en una sola forma, además de la capacidad de adaptarse al oponente de turno, haciendo que aumente los factores que ve más conveniente para la pelea del momento. Su más grande desventaja es a la vez eso, al darle libertad de hacer algo así hace que una parte suya desee aumentar los factores rápidamente y eso genera un gran estrés en su cuerpo… como odia esa sensación de pesadez. No solo ello, mientras más use, menos tiempo tiene en el Balance Breaker. Y eso es un problema real si la pelea se alarga demasiado.

Aunque parece tener un as bajo la manga, el Omega Burst. Según el análisis que obtuvo de Ddraig, Alfa, Beta y Gamma, el Omega Burst es un estado donde todo el poder acumulado es liberado en una especie de explosión de energía, llevando el poder de la armadura a un nuevo nivel. Mucho mayor del que una vez se esperó… Su único punto débil era él mismo. Debido a que el poder liberado era tan grande, su cuerpo no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo, unos segundos era lo mejor que podía y eso si es que estaba en una buena condición física, cosa poco improbable en una pelea. Además, que el único modo de usar el Omega Burst era cargar la energía suficiente, algo que sólo sucederá cuando llegue al límite tras varios Booster y Boost. En otras palabras, el Omega Burst era para matar o morir actualmente. Un estado que lo puede llevar a la victoria o uno que lo puede dejar a las puertas de la derrota. Como odia cuando su vida se complica más y más….

[Hey, no te pases de la tienda] – La voz de Ddraig lo regresó a la realidad. – [Matarte la cabeza pensando en las complicaciones que tiene el Crimson Cosmos Ascension no te ayudará en nada]

Ise le tenía que dar la razón a su amigo, este poder era lo que él imaginó o deseo de modo instintivo, es decir que se amolda a él. Debe controlarlo, aprender a usarlo y para ello debe practicar más y más, tanto en su forma base, como con las otras formas del Tri System. Dominarlas todas, le darán un mejor control y base para esa forma. No puede quedarse atrás, de ningún modo puede hacer eso… no tras ver lo que Himmel pasó. Lo que si no espero fue saber que un ser de esa clase haya existido… en palabras del mismo Ddraig, Cubia debió ser tan poderoso que sólo Great Red u Ophis habrían logrado hacer algo para derrotar a ese monstruo sin problemas.

El simple pensamiento de que algo así haya existido le daba escalofríos. Aunque no era momento de ello… sacó la lista que Venelana le dio y suspiro al ver que debía comparar más chocolate, helado y harina para hornear… de nuevo. Las mujeres y sus antojos le dan mucho miedo. Ojalá Rias y Twilight no sean así cuando ellas… Ok, el pensamiento salió de la nada. No está listo para eso, no ahora y más cuando tiene que otras cosas en que pensar. La idea en sí le agrada, no lo va a negar, pero todo tiene su momento y ahora debe de…

-Debo comprar todo lo que está en esta lista. – Ver la longitud de dicha lista le sacó una gota de sudor, no puede creer que hayan pedido tanto. En momentos como estos agradece tener una tarjeta de crédito tan bien cargada… aun no puede creer que tenga tantos ceros y eso que Grayfia está regulando su cuenta bancaria. Si como no…. Ni que fuera Ricky Ricon ahora… ¿verdad?

Tras ya varios minutos de comprar y comprar todo lo necesario y lo no necesario, según él, Ise estaba más que listo para regresar a casa, ayudar en preparar la cena y…

-¿Hm? – fue en eso que vio a alguien afuera de la tienda, parecía una niña usando ropas de lolita gótica, estos niños de ahora, mirando con mucha atención los dulces que estaban en la máquina expendedora que estaba ahí presente. – Ella…

Ise por alguna razón sintió que debía ayudar a esa niña, era un simple impulso, ya lo había sentido antes cuando ayudaba a las personas, pero este era mucho más fuerte. Como si su vida dependiera del paso que estaba a punto de dar. Bien puede darse media vuelta e irse, pero eso no iba a pasar ya que ya estaba al lado de aquella niña.

-¿Quieres esto? – ella lo miró, luego a la máquina, luego a él para luego asentir. – Ok, dame un segundo. – Ise sacó el poco dinero en monedas que tenía y lo introdujo a la máquina, seleccionó el producto y cuando este cayó para ser tomado, él se lo entregó.

-…. – la niña miraba el chocolate con interés, como buscando como liberarlo del envoltorio. Ise pestañeo varias veces al notar que ella no sabía abrirlo.

-A ver, déjame ayudar. – Sintiendo que ayudaba a una niña que no sabía nada del mundo, Ise abrió la envoltura para mostrar el chocolate y dárselo a ella. – Ten.

La niña tomó el chocolate, lo vio unos segundos para luego darle una mordida. Si bien la mirada de aquella niña parece ser neutra, al dar el mordisco, Ise pudo ver que estos se iluminaron un poco. Sonrió al sentir una extraña conexión con ella, como si fueran viejos amigos. Lo que no espero fue…

-¡Aquí estas! – El Sekiryuutei volteó al escuchar la conocida voz, era Esdeath. - ¡No te vayas así como así O…! ¡¿Sekiryuutei?!

Al lado de la mujer Merlina y Teepo, en brazos de la última, se mostraban sorprendidos al ver al joven con quien buscaban. Fenrir simplemente se mostraba indiferente, el lobo miraba a todos lados como buscando cualquier presencia enemiga.

-Gracias al cielo… parece que tenemos mucha suerte. – La maga sonrió al ver ya no debían buscar más y estaban con quien debían. El muñeco asintió a esas palabras mientras Ise se mostraba más que confundido.

-Oigan… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – el Sekiryuutei se mostraba más que confundido… ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí y qué desean con esta niña?

-Vinimos por ella. – Esdeath señaló a la niña que comía a gusto su chocolate. – Ella… queremos llevarla a tu casa. – Ise se mostró más que confundido… ¿a su casa? – Ella no es cualquier ser Sekiryuutei… ella es…

[Ophis, cuanto tiempo] – Ddraig habló lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oigan. Ise abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que quien tenía en frente era…

-Si Ddraig… cuanto tiempo. – pasó a ver a Ise quien no salía de su asombro, ella sonrió a su modo para luego. – Un gusto conocerte… Sekiryuutei.

Ise ahora lo entendía, el porque de esa conexión con ella… Era un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón. Era el ser que representa el infinito, quien supera a todos los seres de este mundo excepto a uno, el Dragón Ouroboros, el Dios Dragón, Ophis estaba en frente de él y sin que él o nadie lo supiera…. Ella era parte importante para que los Dragones Celestiales lleguen a un nuevo nivel, aunque nadie podría intuir que fuera así.

* * *

En otro lado… Cierto humano miraba un enorme contenedor con un líquido verdoso. En este parecía haber algo, del tamaño de una persona. Weil hacia análisis de lo que había dentro de esta cosa para simplemente sentir que alguien estaba atrás de él.

-Adivino, el idiota de Cao Cao y los otros perdieron a Ophis. – el silencio fue la respuesta que necesitaba. – Mocoso tonto, debió sospechar que el Hakuryuukou iría por ella, esas visitas que este le daba cada cierto tiempo era para analizar el terreno y como sacarla.

-Lo más probable es que todo haya sido a fuerza bruta y no en sigilo, Cao Cao nunca admitirá que alguien logró ser más listo que él. – el encapuchado de la otra vez miraba a Weil con mucha calma. – Tal vez ya sea hora de actuar…

-Se nota que deseas ver el Inframundo arder… ¿no?

-El destino de este me da igual, sólo tengo una meta clara y no es que tenga deseos de que la Alianza se meta en nuestro camino. – Weil rio a esas palabras al mismo tiempo que miraba su computadora. - ¿Cómo va…?

-Mejor de lo que pensé, es imperfecto… lejos de lo que un super demonio es. Pero es un inicio, un prototipo… Creo que le daré algo especial en caso de que uno de los Dragones Celestiales se meta en su camino.

-… Sería perfecto para nosotros deshacernos de uno de ellos. Pero… - Weil miraba el contenedor con mucho cuidado.

-Si… el Sekiryuutei, si nos deshacemos de él… Todo se vendrá abajo para la Alianza, él es el pilar de esta y de sus amigos. Sin él, todo se vendrá abajo. – la sonrisa malévola del humano daría escalofríos a cualquiera. – Tal vez sea un buen momento para que… finalmente se cumpla la tarea que tu proveedor no pudo acabar hace 10 años. Y hay que agradecer a Hades por esto… su regalo nos vendrá bien, ese Dios… yendo por todos los frentes posibles. Eso demuestra lo determinado que esta de cumplir su meta… Lo que sea. – el encapuchado miro al contenedor y no pudo evitar pensar en…

-¿Cómo lo llamarás? Tal vez sea un simple prototipo o falla, pero debes darle un nombre. – Weil sabía a que se refería… Fue en eso que tuvo la idea.

-Bueno, dado que este ser nació de la nada y su misión será llevar, aunque sea a uno de los Dragones Celestiales a dicha nada… lo llamaré Nihil. – el encapuchado vio al humano unos segundos para luego asentir, como aceptando dicho nombre. – el primer demonio creado por nuestra organización, lástima que no tenemos los documentos de la investigación anterior… demonio tonto que se dejó matar, él y el humano que lo ayudaba.

-Sin duda… Bueno, mejor me voy a traer lo que me pediste. Dices que sabes como forzar a que entre en ese estado.

-Por supuesto, será sencillo. Lo único que queda es que me lo traigas y yo haré el resto. – la figura encapuchada desapareció del lugar rápidamente mientras Weil seguía viendo su creación, imperfecta, pero suya. – Pronto lo verán… Que el potencial de las Longinus y los humanos no son para traer milagros…. Son para traer destrucción…. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

La locura de uno iba a dar paso a una gran amenaza y a la vez, el nacimiento de una existencia prohibida… el sueño y el infinito pronto le darían su bendición a un solo ser.

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Y ese sería el cap de esta semana. Admito que ha sido algo complejo de hacer, tratando de seguir algo del cannon. Es más, me atrevo a decir que en este arco tratare de rellenar algo más los contextos de Ophis. Dado que quiero darle algo más de transfondo, para que no se vea tan simple. Oh bueno, espero que sigan este arco como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Y espero que sigan siendo pacientes conmigo. Eso sería todo, nos vemos la semana que viene. Hasta otra.**


	14. La visita del Infinito

**Uf, al fin logre terminar esto. Admito que no fue sencillo. Tal vez muchos no lo crean, pero cada arco equivale a una lectura detallada de cada volumen en el que me baso, en pocas palabras, no escribo por escribir. Trato de mantener la esencia de la obra original, porque eso es lo que hace que sea valorada. Si, no es perfecta. Pero vale leerla de nuevo. En especial para los que se basan en series como estas. Creo que de los pocos puntos que veo que no se aprovecho bien, fue la exploración de Ophis como personaje sin emociones en un primer momento. Sé que las limitaciones del estilo de Narración Primera Persona complica el trabajo un poco, pero dado que aquí usamos el Estilo de Tercera Persona, que me da más amplitud, puedo jugar con ello. Además, de otras cosas que me gustaría explorar. No me quiero andar con rodeos con este arco, porque sé que a muchos no les gusta que las cosas se alarguen sin sentido... Los que conocen del fandom en esta lengua, saben de que hablo y ya he recibido varios mensajes no tan amables... En fin, obviando a esa clase de gente, yo seguiré mi camino de crear una historia que siga el camino del cannon, pero que tenga su propia originalidad. Ya tengo planeado todo hasta lo que sería el vol 20. Sólo queda esperar... Sin alargarme más, iniciemos con el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 14: La visita del Infinito**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

-Qué día, ya muero por comer algo delicioso. – Rainbow estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, sin preocupaciones del mundo. - ¡Hey! – ver como una tela le caía en la cara, un mandil.

-Pues si tanto deseas comer, ayuda. – Ray se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina a ayudar a Venelana y Celestia.

La chica de cabello multicolor refunfuño un poco para luego ponerse el mandil. En la cocina, Twilight trataba de hacer una ensalada sin que los trozos de lechuga le salgan tan grandes. Pinkie no tenía problemas en hacer sus malabares con los platos y cubiertos mientras ponía la mesa ante la mirada desencajada de Kurama, las cosas que uno ve… tal vez deba pedirle a Rias ir con ellos a estos trabajos que hacen.

Aj seguía las indicaciones de Celestia para hacer la sopa con Rarity tratando de no pasarse de sal… De nuevo. Fay y Ravel solo trabajan en grupo para tener listo el pollo con Ayane pasando los ingredientes para que este salga en su punto, maldice tener que aprender de cocina de este modo pero no le queda otra. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue reír al ver como Fluttershy lograba hacer que Rainbow no meta cualquier cosa al aderezo al mismo tiempo que regañaba a Kuroka por querer pasarse de graciosa y probar algo del estofado.

Rean por su lado sólo veía desde la mesa todo lo que pasaba, en momentos como estos agradece que Fie y Emma estén aquí ya que así puede tener gente con quien charlar mientras ve lo que sucede. Ambas reían al ver la cara del humano, con Celine en la cabeza de este simplemente disfrutando de la desgracia ajena.

-Que bueno que a mí no me tocó la cocina. – Luna se sentó al lado de su novio, con un pote de helado ya medio terminado… - Ah, que delicia.

-Luna preciosa… Es el tercer pote de helado que te comes hoy. – Rean miraba con una gran gota de sudor como ella seguía comiendo a pesar de que ya van a cenar, en teoría porque Ise necesita volver con eso sino esas tres no los dejarán comer…

-Pero tengo hambre, comer por dos no es bonito Rean… te culpo por esto. – la mujer lo apunto con la cuchara… Él no oyó quejas de ella cuando estaban haciendo eso.

-Déjala Rean, recuerda que son los cambios de humor. – Emma miraba sus cartas de tarot mientras esperaba la cena.

-Eso y que debes entender que esos bebés tienen tus genes, que no son nada normales Rean. – Fie simplemente miro a la cocina, oír como Venelana y Celestia entrenan a todas en el arte culinario era más que divertido.

Celine sonrió con gracia al ver la cara de Rean mientras oía la puerta ser abierta, seguida de las quejas de varios. Kurama fue a ver a sus amigos, mientras Skoll y Hati sólo seguían durmiendo… con cada día que pasaba se hacían más y más domésticos.

Rias y sus siervos, excepto Kiba y Gasper, llegaron exhaustos. Ansiosos de probar alimento, Sona e Irina, una entrenando con su grupo y otra ayudando a sus amigos en lo que puede para aligerar la carga que tienen, se veían más que cansadas… parecían zombies. Finalmente el cansancio de vivir como estudiantes, trabajar como demonios y los entrenamientos los estaban llevando al límite. No saben si eso es bueno o malo.

-Ya Kurama… déjame llegar al sillón. – Rossweise se sentó y al fin pudo tomar aire, odia la vida de maestra a veces… suerte que mañana se va a Asgard a entrenar con un pariente para aprender magia defensiva de mayor nivel, ya le había pedido permiso a Rias. – Rias-san…

-Lo sé Rossweise, no te preocupes y ve. Estaremos bien unos días… - la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por comer. - ¡Mamá!

-¡No sea quisquillosa Rias, espera un poco! – la chica infló las mejillas al ser negada su petición.

-Fufu, Buchou actúa como una niña varias veces. – Akeno se burló un poco de su amiga quién le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Auuu me duelen los pies… no puedo creer que mi cliente me pidiera que la acompañe a dar un paseo… no es normal. – Asia se sobaba los pies, había caminado horas y no era justo para ella. - ¿Qué hay de ti Xenovia-san?

-La mía deseaba que la ayude a practicar sus mates para el Voleyball. – La chica se sobaba las manos, tantas pelotas recibidas en ellas… y en la cara. - ¿Qué hay de ti Koneko?

-Pasteles… muchos… comí mucho… - Koneko tuvo la desgracia, o suerte, de que su contractor le pidió ayuda para acabarse con una gran cantidad de dulces que pronto llegarían a su fecha de caducidad y… mejor no piensa más en ello, desea vomitar. - ¿Qué hay de ti Aki-senpai?

-El horror… me tuve que ver un dorama barato porque mi contractora es muy sentimental según ella y no la quería ver sola… Bah, excusas. – Y con lo que ella odia el drama exagerado de los dramas koreanos. - ¿Kaori?

-Yo… yo tuve que ayudar a un aspirante a Mangaka a terminar sus dibujos. Momentos como estos me alegro de dibujar a un nivel medio. – Lo que ella estaba más que cansada era que el tipo era el clásico Mangaka de sangre caliente…. Como gritaba el hijo de… - Kiba y Gasper tuvieron suerte… fueron a una cita dobl-!? – la mano de todas fueron a su boca, fue en eso que notó su error.

-¿¡Qué ellos qué!? – el grito de rabia de Rarity y de Fluttershy se oyó en toda la casa, ambas fueron de inmediato hacia la chica, siendo Rarity la que tomó a la chica del cuello y la empezó a zarandear.

-¡Habla, ¿quién osó pedirle una cita a mi novio? ¿Y por qué el muy idiota aceptó?! – Rarity tenía la mirada llena de ira mientras que Kaori… - ¡No es hora de que hagas burbujas con la boca, respóndeme!

-Rarity… Si la matas dudo que ella te responda. – Sona miraba la escena con una mirada neutral y hasta cansada.

Ver como en efecto la chica estaba azul, hizo que Rarity la suelte despacio. Mientras una inhalaba aire para vivir y la otra para simplemente calmarse… Fluttershy paso a ver al resto con su mirada… Todas al verla a los ojos se empezaron a sentir como los insectos más insignificantes del mundo entero….

-Hablen.

-¡Era parte de un acuerdo, ambas chicas habían sido rechazadas y pidieron que ellos las acompañen! ¡Yo los vigile, juro que no pasó nada malo! ¡Deja de verme así, buaaaaaa! – Irina abrazo las piernas de la chica al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

Fluttershy se mostró algo culpable al hacer llorar a su amiga que solo acarició su cabeza.

-Oh, entiendo. No pasa nada entonces, lamentos haberlos asustado. – la sonrisa llena de inocencia de la amante de los animales hizo que todos se pongan azules. – Pero de todos modos llamaré a Gasper y preguntaré por mi cuenta… Aló, Gasper ~. – mientras la chica ya tenía el celular para hablar con el chico, Dios se apiade del alma del pobre. Rarity estaba muy tentada en llamar a su novio… pero no, debe ser comprensiva… Es sólo un trabajo… un trabajo…

-¡Kiba Yuuto, explícame en este mismo instante que es eso de que fuiste a una cita doble! ¡Y no me vengas con excusas que no te servirán!

Viendo como Rarity se iba a hablar lejos, de seguro para soltar sus barbaridades sin que la oigan, todos pasaron a ver a Kaori quien se rasco la nuca.

-Bien ahí, ahora debes hacer algo por esos dos. – Ayane puso los platos de comida en la mesa al mismo tiempo que regañaba a la chica.

-Ay perdón… Estaba tan cansada que mi cerebro no proceso la información que debía decir y la que no. – La pelirrosa suspiro cansada. – Ya los recompensare luego.

-Por eso ya no te confío mis secretos.

-¿Cuáles secretos?

-¡Exacto! – Xenovia miro a Aki con duda, no entendió el chiste. – Luego te lo explico.

-Bueno, me alegro que todos estén aquí porque muero de hambre, nya. – Kuroka ya estaba en la mesa, lista para servirse cuando una mano golpeó la suya. - ¿¡Nya!?

-Ise-kun aún no regresa y sin él, no habrá cena

Todos se quejaron ante las palabras de Celestia, quien simplemente los miro con firmeza. Bastó para callar a las masas… justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Fay al estar más cerca de la puerta fue la que se dirigió a esta para abrirla al hacerlo se pudo ver a Azazel, este se notaba algo pensativo. Sin dudar se adentró a la casa, miro a todos y pudo ver que no estaban… aun no habían llegado.

-¿A que debemos la visita algo tarde Azazel? – Rean miraba a su amigo con duda. El caído solo trataba de simplemente hallar palabras para decir lo que está por suceder. Fue en ese momento que…

-Estoy en casa. – La voz de Ise hicieron que todos pasen a ver el pasillo.

En efecto, el Sekiryuutei estaba ahí con las bolsas de compras en sus manos, pero luego empezaron a ver a dos figuras extras… Una era Esdeath que tenía los brazos cruzados y la otra era Merlina con Teepo en su cabeza. Todos vieron a las invitadas con asombro, atrás de ellos estaba el lobo Fenrir quien olfateaba la casa, posó su mirada en sus dos hijos que estaban echados en el suelo. Alzó una ceja al ver ello… Esos dos. El ladrido de Kurama hizo que lo pasara a ver, se sintió raro al ver como el cachorro lo saludaba con tanta energía.

-¿Ise, que hacen ellos contigo? – Rias se acercó a su novio con duda, sólo para ver quien estaba atrás de él. Abrió los ojos con horror al ver que era….

-¡Es Ophiiiiiiiiis! – el grito de alarma de Pinkie hizo que todos se pongan en guardia incluyendo a las embarazadas.

Justo tenían en frente al líder de la Khaos Brigade. Todos la habían visto una vez cuando Ise entró en el modo Ruina, en ese momento no sabían quién era hasta que Azazel y Rean se los comentaron. Pensar que lo tendrían tan cerca de ellos.

-¡No! ¡Nononono! ¡Tranquilos! – Ise alzó las manos y se puso entre Ophis y el resto para evitar que la ataquen.

-¡Ise, es nuestro enemigo! ¡El líder de la Khaos Brigade! – Twilight estaba lista para atacar. - ¿¡Cómo puedes pedir que estemos tranquilos!?

-¡Hagan caso! ¡Ella no vino con ninguna atención de atacar! – Azazel se puso entre ellos. - ¡Es más, si ese fuera el caso ninguno aquí le ganaría, ni juntos lograríamos tal hazaña!

-¡Azazel, más te vale que tengas una clara explicación! – Rean sabía que Ophis de por si no es mala, pero sabe que la presencia de ella actualmente la liga a lo que es la Khaos Brigade. Esa que es enemiga de todas las facciones en la actualidad.

-¡Así es, está ciudad es un punto importante para la alianza Azazel-sama! – Ray no bajaba la guardia, ninguno lo hacía. - ¿¡Hizo esto a nuestras espaldas!?

-¿¡Está loco!? ¡Usted no puede meter a nuestro enemigo jurado así como así! ¡No es algo que alguien normal haría a menos que…! – las palabras de Aj cayeron a cuenta solas…

-A menos que vea esto como algo valioso. – Celine se posó en el hombro del caído. - ¿Verdad? Sólo tú podrías convencer a los que resguardan el límite de este lugar a que Ophis entre. Se entiende, ellos cuatro que son aliados pero ella…

Todos pasaron a ver a Azazel, admiten que Azazel tal vez no sea un ejemplo perfecto de persona, tiene varios defectos pero no es tonto. Todo movimiento que hace siempre es por el bien de quienes están bajo su cuidado, todos aquí lo saben y los jóvenes saben que sin su guía y la de Rean, no habrían llegado tan lejos y mucho menos superar los obstáculos que se han enfrentado. Ver como el caído suspiraba hizo ver que… tenían razón.

-Sí, es verdad. He roto reglas claras de la Alianza, he engañado y sigo engañando a todos los que han puesto su fe en mí. Pero lo hago por una razón, detener de una vez el innecesario derramamiento de sangre, el deseo de ella puede cambiarlo todo y eso es algo que no podemos pasar. Quiero que escuchen su historia, tal vez no cambien su modo de pensar o de ver las cosas… pero al menos escúchenla. – Azazel paso a ver a Ise quien simplemente seguía al lado del Dios Dragón. – Veo que tú ya decidiste Ise.

Todos pasaron a ver al Sekiryuutei, este sólo se rasco la nuca nervioso, fue hacia la mesa para dejar las bolsas de compras en esta. Al verlo tan calmado y actuar como si nada, hizo que todos los miembros de la casa suspiren.

Ver a todos guardar sus armas, uno a uno hizo que el caído sonría y agradezca a todos por escucharlo. Teepo sonrió al ver que todos parecían aceptar la idea.

-¡Genial, por un momento temí que las cosas saldrían mal! – el muñeco de acercó a Ise, sabía que fue él quien ayudó de modo indirecto. - ¡Gracias!

-No hay nada qu….¡AAAAAHHHHH! – el Sekiryuutei recibió una de las clásicas mordidas del muñeco en toda la cara ante el horror de los presentes y la mirada neutral de Merlina y Esdeath. - ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!

Mientras el Sekiryuutei corría de un lado a otro, con sus novias, amigos y Kurama tratando de salvarlo de esa mordida que es tanto tortura como una muestra de cariño, la Yuki Onna simplemente se sobaba las sienes… otra jaqueca.

-Él… ¿Es así? – Ophis miro a Azazel con duda, el caído soltó una risa nerviosa. – El poseedor de Ddraig… es raro. – el Dios Dragón pasó a ver a Rean. – Hola Rean.

-Ophis, por favor no hagas nada fuera de lugar. – el dragón asintió sin más, se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones y se quedó ahí como niño bueno. – Ahh, no ha cambiado. En verdad me cuesta creer que…

-No sabía que conocías al Dios Dragón, Rean. – Emma miro a su amigo con asombro y él simplemente cerró los ojos. Historia para otro día..

Mientras Merlina trataba de quitar a Teepo de la cara de Ise, con el resto ayudando a su modo. Fenrir fue con sus hijos, quienes aún con todo el ruido seguían durmiendo. Tuvo un tic en el ojo, estos dos… eran una vergüenza. Se han vuelto dos animales de casa.

-_¡Despierten ustedes dos! – _el lobo dio un poderoso ladrido que ocasionó que ambos lobos se despierten tras dar un largo salto.

Al ver a su padre en frente de ellos hizo que ambos lobos tiemblen de miedo… oh no. Fenrir a pesar de haber perdido tamaño aún era una cabeza más alto que los hermanos que tenía en frente suyo. Ambos temblaron al ver la mirada de su padre, llena de rabia y decepción.

_-¿En qué momento, los hijos del poderoso Fenrir, se volvieron un par de mascotas? – _Fenrir esperaba una respuesta… la que sea.

-_Con todo el respeto del mundo padre… este lugar es tan cómodo que… - _Skoll notó la mirada penetrante de su progenitor y optó por guardar silencio.

-_Ya hablaremos luego de ello. Tienen suerte que hay prioridades… Hati, despierta al idiota de tu hermano que se desmayó con los ojos abiertos. _– El lobo se dio media vuelta para volver con Merlina mientras el lobo que perseguía la Luna trataba de que su hermano vuelva en sí. El pobre se desmayó por la mirada tan penetrante de su padre.

Celestia y Luna rieron un poco al ver que… un padre siempre será un padre, más si dicho padre es un ser que puede devorar a un Dios. Lo primero, deben hacer que Ise vuelva a respirar de modo normal.

* * *

-Aquí está el té. – Akeno puso varias tazas de té para que los invitados.

Todos esperaban a que Ise regresara de la charla privada que estaba teniendo con Azazel al otro lado de la casa, el caído diciéndole lo que necesita saber.

-Ok… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Ise miraba a uno de sus mentores con mucha duda. Agradece que Ophis y su maestro se conozcan porque ella parece tranquila con él en el lugar.

-Simplemente habla con ella. Ya debes saber que Vali y su grupo la sacaron de donde estaban para que venga aquí, ella desea hablar contigo. – Ise se mostró confuso al oír eso. – Escucha Ise, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran. Ophis puede ser una de las existencias más poderosas junto con Great Red, pero su personalidad no va con la que la Khaos Brigade está mostrando. Si la comparas con todos los que has peleado este año, ella no posee nada de sed de batalla, excepto contra Great Red.

-Aún así… es un movimiento arriesgado para todos. No tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo contra Ophis… pero igual es tenso tener que hablar con un ser que es una deidad para los Dragones.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con Skeith. – el Sekiryuutei lo vio confuso, ¿Qué tenía él que ver en esto? – Recuerda que Himmel comentó que Skeith una vez habló con Ophis. Instintivamente sabes que Ophis no es un ser maligno o que hace maldades de manera voluntaria, esta es tu oportunidad de ver las cosas de un modo totalmente nuevo. Tal vez descubrir al fin la verdad tras las acciones de la Khaos Brigade.

Ise medito un rato sus opciones, era verdad que de modo instintivo sabía que no debía temerle a Ophis y a la vez sabía que… es un riesgo. No quiere decir algo indebido y sacar el lado malo de Ophis. Es más que consciente que ella es capaz de acabar con el mundo humano en un parpadeo. Si Ddraig era capaz de destruir el mundo, Ophis que es más fuerte de lo que él fue una vez tiene esa capacidad y de sobra. Ok… mejor deja de pensar en situaciones apocalípticas porque así no va a lograr nada.

Tomó aire, se dio media vuelta y fue a la sala. Todos estaban en silencio, ni siquiera Pinkie podía animar este ambiente porque no puede, no sabe que decir sin temor a que meta la pata. Al ver a Ise, todos suspiraron más aliviados.

El Sekiryuutei se sentó, miro al Dios Dragon quien comía galletas y bebía algo de té. Parecía disfrutarlo… Ella al ver que Ise había vuelto, dejó su bebida y pasó a verlo. El silencio reinó más segundos y en verdad, ya algunos se querían desmayar. Ise optó por abrir la boca…

-Así que… ¿De qué deseas hablar? – todos pasaron a verlo con horror, él por su lado miro a todos con duda… ¿dijo algo malo?

Esdeath y Merlina parpadearon varias veces, justo como él inicio la primera charla que tuvo con Ophis. Por su lado, el Dios Dragón sólo hizo una simple pregunta…

-Ddraig… ¿Deseas dejar de ser un Dragón Celestial? – la pregunta saco de cuadro a todos y más a Ise, quien no entendía lo que le dijo. – el humano quien es el huésped. Está teniendo un crecimiento totalmente distinto al de los anteriores. Muy raro. Vali también está teniendo un crecimiento distinto. Extraño. Muy extraño. – las palabras de Ophis hicieron que todos se vean entre ellos.

La idea de que conozca a Vali no es rara de por si, ya que él y el resto eran infiltrados en la Khaos Brigade. No sería extraño que hayan interactuado más de una vez. Pero que diga que tanto Ise como Vali tienen una evolución distinta a los de sus predecesores es…

-Contra Bael, contra Cao Cao, contra Loki…. Contra ese ser Egipcio bendecido por un Dios, la armadura de Ddraig cambio en cada una de esas batallas y se hizo más poderosa. Todo gracias a esos objetos creados por el Dios que creó los Sacred Gears. Objetos que una vez estuvieron en la Ruina y ahora han Ascendido. No sólo ello, el poder de Skeith, un ser que no es de este mundo yace en el humano y un día será capaz de usarlo. ¿Qué pasará ese día? Cuando el poder de Ddraig, el de Skeith y el de esos objetos se unan… ¿Qué nacerá de ello? ¿Qué te volverás Ddraig?

La pregunta de Ophis era más que válida. Todos sabían que Akeno, Ayane y Fay podían usar el poder de sus respectivos inquilinos individualmente. Pero ¿Qué pasará si un día Ise usa el poder de Skeith combinado con el de Ddraig? Que nacerá de ello es un misterio… uno que ninguno se había puesto a pensar. Pero temían que él sufra el mismo destino de Himmel, quien poco a poco murió por su propio poder.

[No lo sé Ophis, no lo sé] – el Boosted Gear apareció en la mano del joven. [Pero no hay duda que está teniendo un crecimiento interesante]

La aparición de Ddraig hizo que todos suspiren con más calma. Ddraig entre todos aquí era el más sabio, a pesar de su actitud a veces infantil. Ophis simplemente no captó bien lo que Ddraig le dijo, si él no lo sabía… ¿entonces quien?

-Los Dos Dragones Celestiales, han mezclado, a mí, como el infinito y Great Red como el sueño. En su canto. ¿Por qué buscas la dominación Ddraig?

[Porque quería ser más fuerte… aunque al final pague el precio. Perdí mi cuerpo por ello] – Se pudo oír algo de arrepentimiento en las palabras de Ddraig. – [Creí que sólo así podía ser más fuerte, incrementar el poder de la dominación en mi… je, cuando vi que el color de mi armadura se tornó de rojo a Carmesí me quedé sorprendido]

-Dominación… no la entiendo. Los de la Khaos Brigade buscan la Dominación. No lo entiendo. Great Red no es dominación. Yo no soy dominación.

[Porque tú naciste siendo fuerte. No hay modo que alguien tan poderoso como tú desde el inicio entienda lo que es la dominación. Tú que naciste de la "nada" del "infinito" y Great Red que nació de la "ilusión" de los "sueños" no son seres de esta dimensión. Ophis, tú apareciste en este mundo saliendo de la brecha dimensional. ¿Qué te ha atado a este mundo tantos años y por qué ese deseo de volver a tu hogar ahora?]

-Lo mismo te pregunto Ddraig. ¿Por qué tratas ser distinto a lo que fuiste antes? ¿Por qué tras tantos años deseas descartar la dominación? ¿Qué sigue de ello?

Ddraig y Ophis se hacían preguntas de modo constante. Ninguno respondiendo al otro. No porque no quieran sino porque no saben la respuesta a esas preguntas. Por ello las buscan… Ddraig quería saber que le depara a él y su compañero tras todo esto. Mientras Ophis quería entender el secreto de una fuerza que parecía superar la dominación que una vez el Sekiryuutei no dudaba en usar. Todo ante la mirada llena de sorpresa de todos.

Todos sabían que Ddraig era uno más de la familia, con ellos él habla de modo tranquilo y hasta burlesco. Con los otros Dragones se puede sentir que toca temas más profundos y si bien a veces suenan como personas normales, se puede sentir que hay más peso en sus palabras. Por ejemplo, una charla entre Ddraig y Tannin puede ser común y hasta animada, pero la que tenían aquí… Ddraig y Ophis habían visto el mundo desde varias perspectivas con el paso de los años. Hasta el punto que… entendían lo que es la verdadera crueldad y similares. Ophis al final dijo…

-¿Deseas superar a los Dragones Celestiales Ddraig… ser un nuevo Dios Dragón? – esa pregunta sorprendió a todos y más al mismo Ddraig. – Esa forma… Crimson Cosmos Ascension como la has llamado. Tiene vestigios de energía Divina, al contrario que la de Vali que tiene vestigios de luz demoníaca. Un nuevo Dios y un nuevo Lucifer… ¿ese es el camino que buscan los Dragones Celestiales actuales?

[No lo sé… y en verdad me da igual si terminamos siendo Dioses o demonios. Yo simplemente seguiré al lado de mi compañero y de mis amigos, no necesito más ahora Ophis… Porque amo el estilo de vida que tengo ahora] – todos sonrieron a las palabras de Ddraig, si saben algo es que él siempre estará con ellos.

Ophis siguió viendo a Ddraig, a Ise. Luego a todos. Parece que sólo le queda una alternativa.

-Quiero observar a Ddraig, quiero ser testigo del poder que ha hecho que cambie tanto y deseche la Dominación que una vez estuvo tan orgulloso de usar. – Todos la miraron con asombro y hasta horror.

Si bien la idea de que Ophis esté aquí es una locura, porque en cierto modo están yendo contra todo lo que se acordó en la Alianza, saben que esta es una oportunidad única de descubrir más de lo que creyeron antes. Azazel les dio esta oportunidad por una razón y no pueden desperdiciarla.

-Creo que no hay mucho que pensar ¿verdad Sona? – Rias miro a su amiga quién sólo pudo suspirar y sobarse la cabeza.

-Ya me dio jaqueca. Muy bien, dudo que tengamos otro camino. Ojalá se comporte como se debe.

-Lo hará… Créanlo o no, Ophis es muy tranquila. – Merlina miro a todos, en especial a Fay. – Espero que no les moleste que nosotras…

-Nuestra meta es vigilar a Ophis y reunirnos con Vali y el resto cuando tengamos oportunidad. Como están las cosas, deseamos estar ocultas hasta nuevo aviso. – Esdeath le lanzó algo al Sekiryuutei quien lo atrapó sin problema alguno. – Esto te lo manda Vali, dice que puede que te ayude en algo.

Ise paso a ver lo que le lanzó y resultó ser un libro de magia de fuego y como tener control de ella. Ese sujeto… le servirá de algún modo, está seguro. Lo que si se sorprendió de ver fue a Ophis ya sentada en la mesa lista para comer.

-¿Puedo? – el Dios Dragón miro a todos con algo de ansias. No quedó otra más que… cenar con el Dios Dragón en la mesa… que raro era todo esto.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Ise estaba recostado en su cama con Rias y Twilight a sus lados. Ellas ya estaban dormidas y eso no lo sorprendía… Estaban cansadas por los entrenamientos y demás, así como el resto que desean de verdad ser más fuertes. Él por su lado tiene mucho en la cabeza…

Sabía que estar echado no lo iba a ayudar a salir de sus dudas. Salió de la cama como pudo, con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las dos y fue hacia la puerta de su habitación. Salió de esta y optó por ir a tomar algo de agua porque en verdad se estaba muriendo de sed. Bajar a las 3 de la mañana ya era algo que había echo más de una vez, sólo que esta vez sabía que en la casa tenía inquilinos temporales y uno de ellos era el Dios Dragón. Vaya vida que le tocó vivir… lo que si no sabía que hacer, era poder entender a Ophis.

Llegar a la cocina y servirse dicho vaso de agua para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala segundos después, para luego pestañear y ver a Himmel en frente de él sentado en el sillón individual que tenía en frente.

-_¿Por qué te sorprendes de verme? Sabes que ahora puedo hacer esto con más facilidad._** – **El God Slayer dijo eso con una clara sonrisa en el rostro, lo que sacaba a Ise a veces de cuadro.

-Creí que dormías. – El Sekiryuutei simplemente suspiro, le tomará su tiempo acostumbrarse. – Sólo pensaba que…

**-**_Que hacer con Ophis. Válida pregunta… lo poco que sé de Ophis me lo dijo Skeith y Elohim. Este último diciendo que Ophis era un ser que no quisiera enfrentar. Para que alguien de su nivel diga eso, ya dice mucho. – _Himmel se cruzó de brazos._ – Según muchos, Ophis representa el caos, la nada, el infinito… pero ya has visto como es. La interacción con los seres de este mundo la han cambiado poco a poco. Tal vez ese interés que tiene en ti sea… eso que llaman curiosidad y no lo sabe explicar porque nunca había sentido eso. Carece de emociones más allá de lo básico… como Skeith fue alguna vez. _

-Aún así… ¿Qué puedo aportar yo para que se sienta satisfecha de esa curiosidad que posee? – Himmel negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que él no sabe esa respuesta. – Ya veo…

_-Sólo puedo decirte que trates de… ponerte en su lugar Ise. Puedes oír muchas historias de otros, puntos de vista, pero al final siempre debes oír el punto de vista del involucrado. Porque de ahí puedes sacar la conclusión a todo el dilema que tienes en frente._** – **Himmel desapareció tras decir ello, dejando a Ise totalmente pensativo.

Si algo odia de él, es esa necesidad de tener de romperse el cráneo pensando en soluciones y demás que en verdad vendrán luego. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora, era descansar. Por ahora.

* * *

Vali, Bikou y Arthur estaban bien escondidos en una de las zonas boscosas que había en China. Los tres sabían que estaban siendo fuertemente buscados por la Facción de Héroes y eso no era buena señal. Saben que un paso en falso y estaban más que en un embrollo. No porque tengan algo terrible les vaya a pasar, ya que pueden hacerse cargo de esos tontos sin problemas sino porque el cansancio es el peor enemigo en esta clase de situaciones.

Vali había logrado crear una barrera invisible alrededor de ellos para que puedan evitar ser captados por cualquier enemigo que este cerca de su localización. Agradece haber leído ese libro sobre barreras y similares, porque por más que le guste pelear sabe que debe ahorrar fuerzas para lo que se viene muy pronto… siente que algo grande está apunto de suceder y ese Imbécil de Cao Cao será responsable de modo directo o indirecto.

-Brr, hace frío. – Bikou trataba de tomar algo de calor de la pequeña fogata que tenían en frente. – Y pensar que el resto debe estar en una cómoda cama mientras nosotros a la interperie.

-Ya deja de quejarte, es lo que nos tocó pasar. – Vali cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. – Debemos ser conscientes que a vista de todos somos criminales buscados.

-Sin contar que si fuéramos todos, sería más que fácil saber que estamos en un lugar específico. – Arthur movió algo de la leña para que el fuego se mantenga con vida. – Sólo queda esperar a que uno de ellos haga su movimiento.

El silencio reinó en el lugar varios minutos. Ninguno podía decir nada ya que… la verdad no sabían como seguir la charla. Lo que si tenían de certeza, era que la Khaos Brigade estaba lista para hacer un movimiento grande. Uno que puede afectar la Alianza si es que este logra llevarse acabo. No sabían con exactitud lo que le iban hacer a Ophis, pero no iban a quedarse quietos y esperar a verlo.

Vali aún recuerda la vez que la conoció… Fue a los días de iniciar su viaje con su grupo y la batalla con Ise. Lo recuerda muy bien…

_Flashback_

_El Hakuryuukou miraba a Esdeath seguir caminando. Él sólo se sobaba el hombro… maldito Cao Cao y esa lanza, pensar que por simplemente tener sangre de demonio en sus venas esa cosa lo pueda lastimar tanto si esa cosa logra darle aunque sea un corte. Suerte que la pelea no fue a más porque de lo contrario habría tenido que pelar en serio… ¿Y él es el adicto a la batalla? Se nota que este tipo lo puede igualar._

_-Lamento eso Vali… pero Cao Cao siempre ha tenido un interés enfermizo en los Dragones Celestiales. – Esdeath volteó a verlo. – Desde que tuvo una pelea con el Sekiryuutei ha estado con esa obsesión._

_Vali sólo guardo silencio, pensar que su rival ya había enfrentado a ese sujeto. Oh bueno, al menos las cosas no serán aburridas aquí. Aunque, siente que ese tipo le dará más problemas de los que desea tener. Sintió como Albion bufaba en su cabeza, algo raro de su parte._

_{Ese humano, me hace recordar en algo a los primeros que tuvieron mi poder… Arrogantes y muy confiados} – Albion sabía muy bien de esas cosas porque simplemente él también fue así muchos años. Vaya que se avergüenza de esos días._

_Vali no dijo nada, siguió yendo tras Esdeath aún preguntándose que quería mostrarle…_

_-Habla mujer ¿qué deseas que vea? Ojalá sea importante._

-_Oh vamos Vali ¿no te emociona que una linda chica te lleve a un lugar oculto? ¿Para estar solos? – la sonrisa algo atrevida de Esdeath sólo sirvió para que el joven la vea con molestia. – Ay ya… que mal carácter. Era broma. – Esdeath sabía que el chico era algo raro, no cae en sus encantos y eso que ha hecho que los hombres coman de la palma de su mano en varios sentidos…. Este era un golpe a su orgullo. – Sólo deseo que conozcas a alguien._

_-Espero que sea importante. – Esdeath le sonrió, vaya que lo será._

_A los pocos segundos, llegaron a una puerta. Una que de verdad no tenía nada extra, no barreras, no magia… nada. Sea lo que sea que esté ahí afuera, debe ser o muy débil y sin importancia o muy poderoso que tenerlo resguardado parece poco probable._

_Al abrir dicha puerta, Esdeath le dijo que pase que no tema. Y eso hizo… nunca espero que tras entrar a dicha habitación, vería a una niña vistiendo ropas de lolita gótica simplemente estando ahí sentada sin hacer nada, viendo a la nada. Normalmente diría que es sólo una niña, pero no era así… todos sus sentidos le decían que ella era más que esa apariencia simple que muestra._

_{Ophis…} – las palabras de Albion lo sorprendieron. ¿El Dios Dragón?_

_La niña pasó a ver a Vali y no hizo nada, su mirada no cambió, ni siquiera la expresión de su rostro y eso era extraño. Era como si no tuviera emociones… Vali se acercó de modo instintivo a Ophis y ella sólo dijo…_

_-Albion… ha pasado tiempo. Veo que tu poseedor actual es… único. _– _las palabras de Ophis hicieron que Vali tome una silla cercana y se siente al frente de ella. - ¿Huh? – aunque ella miro esa acción con sorpresa._

_-¿Deseas hablar de algo? Lo que sea… no tengo problemas de oírte. – Ella simplemente se le quedó viendo, como tratando de entender lo que este chico trataba de ganar de ella._

_-¿No deseas una de mis serpientes? – Fue lo primero lo que dijo, normalmente eso era lo que pasaba cuando alguien venía a verla._

_-No, no necesito de tus poderes para ser más fuerte, seré fuerte a mi modo y eso basta. – Tenía un gran orgullo este chico y eso era algo que Ophis no podía negar. – Ahora… ¿Qué deseas hablar?_

_-No sé. No tengo nada en mente ahora. Sólo mi deseo de destruir a Great Red y volver a casa. Eso es lo que me importa. – Ophis siguió sin expresar nada, incluso al hablar de su meta. Era como ver un muñeco que habla… era algo triste._

_Uno de los seres más poderosos, incapaz de siquiera poder hablar de su propio sueño con pasión o algo de orgullo. Eso demostraba que ella no era el ser que todos pintan… no es mala, sólo incomprendida y algo solitaria. Parece no molestarle, ya que no sabe lo que es tener amigos… Vali lo debe de admitir, esta no es su área. Es más la de su rival, pero mientras este aquí…. Aunque sea le dará a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que la escuche sin pedir nada a cambio._

_-Ok, entonces… ¿Escucharás lo que yo tenga que decir? – Ver como ella asentía era reconfortante. Tal vez pueda ayudarla un poco…_

_Fin Flashback_

En verdad es difícil creer que hayan pasado ya meses desde ese día. Es difícil siquiera pensar que tras todo lo que ha pasado, Ophis siguiera ayudando a la Khaos Brigade, sólo porque ellos le prometieron simplemente ayudarla a acabar con el Great Red. Si bien su meta también es la de derrotar a ese ser, sabe perfectamente lo que debe y no debe hacer. Es más, era más que obvio que la estaban usando, aprovechando la ingenuidad de Ophis para sacar provecho de su presencia y de sus poderes. Pero parece que eso ya no les bastaba.

No sabe como, cuando o quien… se empezó a notar ya algo de desconfianza de Ophis. Ver que en todo el tiempo que la tenían ahí no habían hecho nada para cumplir su sueño pareció ser un punto que ni el mismo Dios Dragón estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Al parecer todas sus interacciones con ella lograron, aunque sea algo, que ella pregunte más sobre la situación actual de su parte del trato para con ella. Todas las veces ellos le daban la misma respuesta, que estaban progresando para acabar con el Great Red.

Ophis a las primeras veces no dijo nada. Ya cuando le dijeron lo mismo varias veces es que empezó a mostrar una actitud más firme y hasta mostrar su clara rabia. Que, si bien no era expresada de modo explosivo, si se podía sentir en su simple presencia. Por ello es que…

{Pensar que lo que pasó con Ddraig y su poseedor llamaría tanto su atención} – Vali escuchó a su compañero hablar. – {La evolución que han tenido ha sido muy rara, incluso tú debes de admitir que pasar de la Ruina a lo que se vio… es algo fuera de lo natural de este mundo}

Albion sabía una cosa clara. Vali era la definición clara de milagro. Un humano que desciende del demonio Lucifer, un ser que tenía grandes reservas de magia y poder, que obtuvo no sólo un Sacred Gear, sino una Longinus, era algo que nadie podría esperar. Más porque en efecto, las probabilidades de que esto sucediera eran una en un millón. Y si bien se alegra de tenerlo como poseedor… no puede quitarse en la cabeza que… el Sekiryuutei era aún más extraño.

Un mortal sin ninguna descendencia importante que nazca con Ddraig en su cuerpo. Había pasado antes, lo que si nunca había sucedido era que… sea capaz de lo que hace. Tiene el alma de alguien que aterrorizo a Dioses, en su poder objetos creados por el Dios Bíblico que una vez fueron usados para hacer actos crueles y ahora lo ayudaban. Que sea capaz de estar a la par de una existencia milagrosa como lo es Vali, Hyoudo Issei era una existencia abominable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ya que no puedes imaginar lo que hará después para hacerse más fuerte. En verdad le da algo de miedo pensar en lo que vendrá luego…

{Ddraig ha descartado la Dominación en esa forma y nosotros lo hicimos con la Supremacía en cierto grado, no está al nivel como yo la usaba estando con un cuerpo… pero son caminos que ninguno Dragón Celestial había tomado en el pasado} – las palabras de Albion eran ciertas… ellos dos habían… - {Mi punto Vali, la razón por la que Ophis tiene interés en Ddraig y su poseedor es que el poder que tienen ahora es todo lo opuesto al que se vio esa vez… ¿Lo recuerdas?}

No pudo decir que no ya que recuerda ese día con mucha claridad. Esa forma representaba la Dominación y la Ruina en su máximo esplendor. Cruel y despiadada… no importaba los demás, sólo importaba lograr su objetivo, sin importar a que o quienes deba de destruir. Ahora mostraba un poder más calmado, pero igual de intimidante, que te daba la sensación de que un momento puede ser tranquilo como un lago y a los segundos muy destructivo como un Tsunami. Claro que él no difiere mucho de ello con su nuevo poder, pero en fin…

Ophis trataba de entender ese poder que los ha sacado de problemas una y otra vez. Ella no lo entendía, había nacido siendo fuerte desde el inicio y no sabía lo que era trabajar duro para ganar poder… no entendía ese esmero o ese sentimiento de logro que ellos tienen cuando logran un objetivo. Esa era su curiosidad y se lo había dicho más de una vez en todas sus charlas. Siempre preguntando… ¿Qué es la fuerza verdadera? Ella que es toda poderosa, no se siente feliz… ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso y era triste de pensar.

Por ello, cuando le dijo que quería hablar con el Sekiryuutei hace unas semanas atrás, Vali no dudó en idear todo este plan para sacarla de ahí, aún sabiendo que eso lo volverá un enemigo claro de la Khaos Brigade… Así como de muchos más, pero ya estaba hecho… sólo espera que Ise y el resto logren lo que desea. Que le muestren a Ophis que hay mucho más de lo que en su momento pensó.

Sólo se acomodó en el árbol donde estaba apoyado y cerró los ojos. Desea dormir aunque sea un poco, ya mañana seguirán avanzando.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no logran hallarlo? – Cao Cao miraba a quienes eran los líderes de sus tropas de búsqueda. No habían logrado dar con Vali y el resto… ni mucho menos con el paradero de Ophis. – Es absurdo.

Cao Cao era un hombre de mucha paciencia… demasiada. Pero hasta él tiene un límite y ese es justamente cuando los que están bajo su mando fallan en una orden que él a dado. Eso lo enfurece como ni tienen idea.

Los que estaban a pasos de Cao Cao, sentían que a la respuesta más tonta o que no sea del agrado del líder de la Facción de Héroes, serán atravesados por la lanza que tiene en mano. Y vaya que este aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo.

Sunset y el resto miraban con mucha cautela a su líder. Se notaba que día a día su actitud se hacía más agresiva… más cruel. Estaba empezando a dejar a un lado esa carisma que lo hizo acreedor de tantos seguidores y peones. Al parecer, estaba sacando cualquier tipo de frustración que tenía en la cabeza con los pobres diablos que tiene al frente.

Sunset se acerco a él y simplemente puso su mano en el hombro del joven quien la pasó a ver con una clara molestia… más con ese ojo nuevo que tiene. Suerte que lo sabe tener bajo control porque sino… se mantuvo serena en el exterior, pero estaba algo aterrada en el interior. Y eso era algo que ella no podía negar, le tenía miedo… porque ve que llegará un punto donde a él… ellos ya no valgan la pena.

-Ya, déjalos. Que sigan buscando. – La chica le dio a los tipos el asentamiento para que se vayan y ellos agradecieron a la chica por ello mientras se retiraban.

Cao Cao sacó la mano de la chica de su hombro y se empezó a retirar del lugar ante la mirada algo complicada del resto.

-Bueno, creo que debe ir a terapias de control de la ira. – Jeanne se rasco la nuca al decir ello para luego notar como Sunset suspiraba. – Hey, vamos. Se le pasará.

-No quiero ser negativo, pero dudo que eso pase. – la rubia miro a Sigfrido con molestia. Él solo alzó una mano para que le deje hablar. – Sabes muy bien que Cao Cao tiene una vendetta con el Sekiryuutei y ver como ganó un nuevo poder, como ganó una pelea de esa magnitud, como le destrozó un ojo en Kyoto y además frutrara nuestros planes. No hay que verse sorprendidos de que pase a tener una actitud más agresiva de la normal ya que sabe que si no lo elimina pronto, será una fuerza imparable y lo mismo va con el Hakuryuukou.

-Cao Cao siempre ha dicho que le emociona la idea de enfrentar a los Dragones Celestiales, pero su subconsciente… el lado humano vulnerable y temeroso le hace tener miedo de que en un momento dado no pueda hacerles frente. – Georg se acomodó los lentes al decir ello. – Cosa que no culpo que sienta.

-Bah, te aseguro que yo podría hacerle frente al Sekiryuutei. – Todos pasaron a ver a Heracles con los ojos entrecerrados para luego suspirar, como dando a entender que es un idiota.

Si bien el grandote se mostró ofendido, sabía en el fondo que ese era su orgullo hablando. La fuerza de ambos Dragones Celestiales, así como quienes luchan a su lado es de temer. ¿Cómo unos simples humanos como ellos pueden tener la posibilidad de enfrentar a seres así? Sabían que tarde o temprano serán superados, por lo que si el plan de actuar es ahora… mejor momento imposible para ellos.

Sunset no pudo decir más, se disculpó con ellos que tenía otras cosas que hacer y optó por irse a estar sola por ahí. Y si algo le gustaba es que estando sola, podía pensar las cosas mejor.

No le tomó mucho rato llegar al que era una parte apartada de la base que tenían, que tenía un aire a uno de esos templos de meditación en China. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las veces que Celestia la hacía meditar en un lugar similar para que controle su carácter y no pierda el control sobre sus poderes.

Se sentó y empezó a meditar, necesitaba… respuestas, poner su corazón en orden y al fin hallar su camino.

* * *

En otro lado, Weil le daba los últimos retoques a su creación prototipo. Admite que está lejos de ser perfecta, pero los datos obtenidos de años de investigación y demás al fin estaban dando sus frutos.

Pronto les demostrará a todos esos tontos que negaron sus ideas. El poder de los Sacred Gears, la sangre de los Maou, las artes oscuras, los X-Rounders. Le da asco pensar que hay gente que cree en esos ideales de igualdad y paz. Bah, son estupideces. Lo único real en este mundo, es el caos y la dominación. Nada más. Sonrió tétricamente al ver a Nihil, el demonio que ha creado, tratando de abrir los ojos.

Su bien tiene un aspecto muy parecido al de Shalba, ya que de ahí saco el ADN para poder crearlo, le ha dado habilidades únicas por así decirlo. No por nada ha hecho varias investigaciones y hecho… cosas muy ilegales. Abrió el contenedor donde Nihil estaba y el agua, que servía para tratar su piel y que quite en algo ese color pálido tan horrible que tiene, salió de esta para caer al suelo.

El demonio al fin abrió los ojos al sentir sus pulmones inhalar aire al fin. Su cabello rubio pálido y sus ojos amarillos, sumado a su apariencia pálida le daban un aire algo… tétrico. Posó sus ojos en el Doctor Weil quien sonrió al verlo de pie.

-Nihil, sabes quien soy ¿verdad? – el demonio artificial asintió en silencio. Excelente. Además que debes saber porque estás aquí ¿no? – el demonio volvió a asentir. – A ver, dime.

El demonio sintió como su garganta trataba de sacar fuerza para decir sus primeras palabras. Busco en toda la información que tenía en la mente lo que debía decir. Al hallarla, sólo dijo…

-Destruir al Sekiryuutei. Hallar y traer a Ophis ante usted Dr. Weil. Y cumplir la voluntad de nuestro líder.

-¡Bien, muy bien Nihil! – Weil le dio la mano al demonio para que camine. Este lo hizo algo tambaleante pero no es un problema que unos días no ayuden a solucionar. – Ahora, esto es algo que nadie puede saber. Pero también tengo una pequeña misión personal para ti.

-Dígame doctor. Seguiré sus órdenes. – Perfecto, Weil no pudo pedir mejor muñeco de pruebas que este pobre diablo. Tal vez no sea un Super demonio, pero su fuerza sin duda es de temer que entre esos mocosos que tantos problemas les dan… sólo los Dragones Celestiales podrían hacerle frente. Y si lo hacen… vaya sorpresa que se llevarán.

-Hay un chico… que quiero que me traigas. Necesito hacer unos experimentos con él. – el demonio asintió sin más. – Date unos días para acostumbrarte a tu cuerpo y también a dominar tus poderes. – Nihil asintió con total obediencia. – Eso si… Debes hacer todo lo que diga Nihil. No peros, sólo obedece.

Weil pudo ver algo de rechazo a esa orden por parte del demonio, pero este asintió. El humano lo sabía… el orgullo de los Maou es grande y vaya que hasta una copia de uno es… difícil de tener bajo control. Oh bueno, no importa… al fin y al cabo, este pobre diablo es reemplazable…. Lo único que le importa ahora es tener a Ophis… o al menos algo de ella para poder cumplir con el pedido de su socio. Si, pronto tendrán a su propio Dios Dragón. Muy pronto…

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Como pueden ver trato de dar otros puntos de vista. El interés de Ophis por Ise y Ddraig, la maduración de Vali como persona más como guerrero, algo que él ya es genial por naturaleza, lo que pasa dentro de la Facción de Héroes, así como las dudas de Sunset, alguien que nota que el camino que tomó es el érroneo, así como las metas de quien es Weil, así como sus ideas para con los Dragones Celestiales. Eso, es lo que narrar en tercera persona puede dar, esa libertad. En fin, ya verán los cambios que hay con el cannon, unos muy claros, como la charla entre Ddraig y Ophis, donde se noto más la seriedad y la maduración de Ddraig, el cannon me pareció algo bueno, pero que la broma arruinó... Hay que hacer cambios necesarios, no es fácil, pero así es este trabajo, que admito me encanta. En fin, eso sería todo por ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	15. Decisiones: Dos caras

**Y aquí estamos con otra semana, otro cap. Eso me hace feliz, admito que el arco actual es más complicado de hacer, dado que trato de mantener lo que sería el cannon, pero a su vez, innovar en algunas. Por ejemplo, la actitud de Ophis o el punto de vista de la Facción de Héroes. Es más, creo que es algo que a veces olvidamos. He visto fics que ponen a los de la Facción de Héroes como la fuerza correcta, otros como los malos. Pero trato de dar ese punto intermedio. A fin de cuentas, tratamos con humanos. Seres que tienen puntos de vista ni blancos ni negros. Sí, puede que al inicio quieras hacer un bien, pero terminas haciendo mal. SOn esas cosas pequeñas, lo que hace que sea divertido tratar de describir a un personaje como lo son Cao Cao ahora y lo que está pasando con Sunset, una mujer que se da cuenta de sus errores tras ver que... se está alejando de lo que una vez pensó hacer. Dar algo de realismo a esta parte de la historia, ha sido mi meta desde el inicio, si lograba llegar a este punto, que bueno que lo hice. Aún faltan temas por tratar, pero vamos paso a paso.**

**¿Qué más...? Oh si. Ya estamos cerca de fin de año, por lo que las cosas se ponen dificiles en la vida real. La idea es seguir publicando una vez a la semana, como ha sido siempre. Esperemos que eso no cambie. Bueno, con eso dicho, con tener ya esto claro. Y yo más tranquilo, al ver que hay gente que aún sigue la historia, sé que no todos llegaran a este punto, vamos al capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 15: Decisiones: Dos caras**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

_-Muy bien, Sunset. Lo haces excelente. – una Sunset Shimmer más pequeña, quizás de unos 10 años, sudaba un poco tras el entrenamiento que había tenido._

_La niña de cabello rojizo con mechones amarillos simplemente sonrió entre los jadeos que daba. Celestia siempre le había dicho que en términos generales, ella era la más completa de entre ella y Twilight Sparkle. Eso le agradaba porque demostraba que sus esfuerzos daban fruto._

_Sunset siempre estuvo, algo sola, sino fue por la muerte prematura de sus padres, que sus abuelos lamentablemente ya estaban en una edad avanzada y que los demás niños la veían como una presumida sólo por su talento natural para la magia, en especial la de fuego, estaba también que ella podía ser algo presumida. Y eso era que debía cambiar, lo sabía… pero le costaba hacerlo. Nunca vio como algo malo presumir sus logros y habilidades. Lo que ella quería es que todos vean lo que puede ser._

_Celestia sabía lo que la chica quería, no era algo malo, lo malo es que estaba tan alimentado por ese deseo de ser vista y reconocida como alguien que la preocupa demasiado. Teme que algún día… Ese deseo se vuelva una obsesión y tape el corazón de la chica._

_Celestia siempre supo que tanto ella como Twilight eran fuertes candidatas para ser portadoras del Elemento de la Magia. Hace ya 17 años que todos los Elementos empezaron a brillar de forma algo… tenue. Como si desearan hallar a alguien o acercarse a algo. Raro… recuerda que sus ancestros escribieron en sus anotaciones que estas gemas eran muy raras y que por algún motivo… siempre parecían en espera de que alguien vuelva para activarse como se debe._

_Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esta clase de cosas ahora. En verdad tiene que dejar de meterse tanto en sus ideas. Lo que si tiene claro, es que debe preparar al que será portador de ese elemento. Es el más poderoso de los 6 y el que da el equilibrio para que estos trabajen de modo conjunto. Ver como su pequeña alumna se ponía de nuevo a concentrar fuego en sus manos, la hizo sonreír…_

_-¡Lamento llegar tarde! – el sonido de la nueva voz y puerta abriéndose hizo que la mujer voltee. Sonrió algo divertida al ver el desastre que era su otra alumna. - ¡Mi hermano estaba siendo algo molesto!_

_Twilight siempre fue… muy puntual y estudiosa. Demasiado si se le permite decir, a veces sentía que estaba exagerando. Aún recuerda cuando le pidió en broma cuantas palabras había dicho en una de las lecciones que le había dado a esas dos y le respondió con el número preciso de estas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… sobra decir que la mujer se quedó idiota al oír ello y… en verdad esta niña debe dejar esos polvorientos libros que siempre lee, por más que ella misma ame leer, y busque amigos. Por ello hace esto, para que sus dos alumnas se lleven mejor y sean amigas. Una porque en verdad debe ser más social y la otra porque debe aprender a ser más humilde con el resto._

_-No te preocupes Twilight, ve con Sunset y pide que te explique el ejercicio. – la niña asintió con algo de temor._

_Sunset siempre le dio algo de miedo, no porque fuera mala y abusiva como otras niñas, pero era algo seca con ella cada vez que trataba de preguntarle o decirle algo. Lo que si no quería ahora era sacar el mar carácter de ella…. Pero igualmente se acercó hacia la niña que trataba de controlar el flujo de fuego que estaba entre sus manos._

_-Ahm… - Bien trato de hablar, Sunset la miro algo fastidiada. – No… No es nada. – Se alejó un poco mientras Sunset volvía a lo suyo. Suspiro triste y sólo le quedó ver lo que la niña hacía… para ver si así entendía que hacer._

_Celestia se dio una palmada en la cara, esto era ridículo. Estas dos van hacer que le salgan canas antes de tiempo… y eso que aún no llega a sus treinta. En serio… ¿Qué debe de suceder para que ambas traten de…?_

_-¡No puede ser! – el grito de Sunset hizo que pase a verlas. - ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?_

_Twilight tenía en sus manos una esfera de luz perfecta, en cambio Sunset tenía una de fuego que aún no parecía ni siquiera una esfera debido a la energía irregular que salía de esta. Celestia alzó una ceja con sorpresa, sabe muy bien que Twilight es un genio en la magia, una que la puede superar con práctica. Pero que haya logrado en segundos lo que Sunset aún no logra en horas es…_

_-¡Dime, cómo lo hiciste! – Sunset se acercó a la niña con tal cara que esta tembló un poco. - ¡Habla o sino…! – el carraspeo de garganta de su mentora la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba siendo… muy agresiva. Así no logrará nada… tomó aire, se calmó y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. - ¿Podrías decirme por favor, como lo hiciste?_

_-Pues… Sólo pase la energía por el centro… como lo es la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra, que pasa por el centro de esta. – Sunset miro a la chica con asombro y se dio una palmada en la cara… no lo había pensado. – Vi… como tenías casi todo. Sólo te faltaba eso y… pues quise intentarlo… Lamento si molesté._

_-Ugh… no te pongas así. Casi pareces una antisocial que no sabe hablar con el resto. – ver como la niña bajaba la cabeza le hizo ver que… había metido la pata. – Es decir… ahm… Ugh… mira. ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo de lo que me falta?_

_-¿Quieres que… te enseñe? – ver el brillo en los ojos de Twilight hizo que Sunset sienta que estaba cometiendo un grave error. - ¡Claro!_

_El abrazo que recibió por parte de Twilight hizo que suelte un quejido por la fuerza de este… maldita cerebrito… ¿de dónde sacó tal fuerza? Celestia reía un poco al ver que en efecto esas dos podían complementarse en gran medida. Ojalá esto ayude a ambas no sólo en el campo de la magia, sino también en lo personal._

_Ver como Twilight le empezó a dar a la pelifuego un discurso a palabra rápida y compleja sobre de dónde, como y porqué debe de hacer lo que le dice le pareció muy gracioso. Más porque Sunset trataba de anotar todo lo que oía al mismo tiempo que le diga que hable más lento y con palabras más simples. Oh bueno, ojalá las cosas salgan bien entre ellas y un día se puedan llamar amigas._

_Observó su reloj y supo que aún tenía tiempo. Rean llegará en la tarde y desea poder verlo. Además de que también hablar con él sobre un tema importante… algo que ella y Luna habían decidido._

* * *

Sunset abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo. En verdad extraña esos días… días en que sólo le importaba entrenar, ser más hábil… hasta extraña las lecciones de Twilight. Jamás pensó que diría eso… pero era así. Tras casi 2 años de estar lejos de quienes llamó una vez familia la hacía sentirse vacía. Es verdad, se había hecho fuerte… muy fuerte. Pero se sentía sola… pensó que aquí lograría llenar ese vacío en su corazón… que al hacerlo podría centrarse en su meta y dejar a un lado las culpas. Estaba dispuesta todo… lo que sea… pero lo que paso en Kyoto… luego de lo que vio y pasó, esa voz de la duda la volvió a buscar. Siempre preguntando… ¿Eres feliz? ¿Crees hacer bien?

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, odia que tras su fuerte carácter tenga un fuerte código moral que la limita a varias cosas que otros si harían. Ver como Cao Cao hacia de todo para lograr su meta hizo que… no dude en sentirse atraída a él. Una atracción física al inicio, ella lo sabe, pero había algo más entre ellos tras estas semanas de convivencia y… tras lo de Kyoto empezó a sentir que se alejaban… Que él se alejaba de todos.

Y ella sabía el motivo de ello. El Sekiryuutei. Ese ser que ella misma no logra entender. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte puede ser tan simple? ¿Cómo alguien con el poder de hacer temblar a todos es tan querido? Lo ha visto, como Twilight lo ve, como otras lo ven, como tiene amigos en quienes confía. Como se levanta a pesar de que… todo parece perdido. Sabe que eso no es natural… Algo fuerte le debe haber pasado para ser como es. Y eso significa dos cosas… que cayó en desgracia, cómo él dijo, y logró ponerse de pie. Si algo recuerda de las lecciones de Celestia, es que los humanos al caer en desgracia y lograr ponerse de pie son los más fuertes… porque conocen lo que es tocar fondo, lo que es el dolor y la tristeza. Lo que es desear morir, pero al mismo desean vivir. Esas llamas que vio en él esa vez denotaban un gran deseo de luchar, de vivir… De avanzar. Era esa clase de cosas la que inspiran a uno y ella no niega que… Se sintió inspirada. Inspirada de dejar hacer las cosas que hace ahora y volver a como era todo antes.

Lo dejó como una mera idea del momento, una idiotez. Se le iba a pasar, eso creyó. Pero tuvo que ver esa batalla que tuvo con ese egipcio… como fue derrotado… como esas chicas lo protegieron el tiempo necesario para que se recupere lo suficiente y se ponga de pie, más fuerte que antes. Ese destello Carmesí era hermoso. Pocas veces había visto algo así… era como si viera el alma de ese chico. Marcada por la oscuridad pero que sigue la luz… Que ambas marcaban quien era. Ir por el atardecer…

Eso le hizo pensar… ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Por qué ellos no? Todos aquí son humanos, tienen tanto luz como oscuridad y ella lo sabe porque en verdad carga con eso día a día. ¿Entonces por qué no pueden lograr lo que él? Un balance, un equilibrio… lograr entender la oscuridad en sus corazones para poder apreciar más la luz que hay en este mundo y sus vidas. Todos aquí eran ambiciosos y temerosos. Que los humanos como ellos sean superados por lo sobrenatural, desean demostrar la supremacía de los humanos… ¿Pero a qué costo? ¿El de volverse los monstruos que ellos mismos desean destruir? La imagen de esa niña triste al ver como usaban a su madre volvía con fuerza…. Para ella, los humanos eran los monstruos y el dragón con los demonios y sus amigas eran los héroes. Sonrió a la ironía… Estaba empezando a ver todo claro en cierto modo. Eran monstruos a los ojos de otras razas… ese simple pensamiento la hizo reír con algo de ironía y tristeza…. Ironía de la situación en si, porque para los humanos serían héroes, pero para los demás no eran más que monstruos. Y de tristeza al ver que… todo no era tan sencillo como creyó. Pensó que sería fácil… Eran demonios y youkais lo que enfrentaron, pero mostraban más humanidad que ellos en ese momento. Sintió una lágrima salir su ojo derecho y se sorprendió al ver que salieron más y más.

Su propio corazón estaba sufriendo. Sufriendo por una decisión que la había hundido a esto, a ser catalogada como monstruo como precio por querer demostrar que era mejor que Twilight… Que era una guerrera hábil. Dejó salir las lágrimas y llorar en silencio fue lo único que pudo hacer.

-Soy una tonta… Me decido por algo para luego… arrepentirme. – Celestia tenía razón… la tenía…

_Flash black_

_-¿¡Cómo que ya no deseas entrenar!? – la voz de la mujer bastó para hacer temblar la oficina en la que estaban. - ¡Sunset, no puedes abandonar todo por un simple capricho!_

_-¿¡Capricho!? ¡Sabes muy bien que yo merecía más el Elemento de la Magia, no Twilight! – la chica puso sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio de Celestia. - ¡Lo sabes Celestia!_

_-No fue mi decisión Sunset, la gema la eligió a ella y a las otras 5. Twilight entendió lo que una amistad bien fuerte puede hacer. En ello, te superó._

_-¡No! ¡No me vengas a decir que porque se hizo amiga de 5 chicas que nunca en su vida se habían visto la hace más merecedora que yo! ¡Entrené años, AÑOS! ¡Solo para perder por una estupidez como la amistad! ¡Es absurdo!_

_-No Sunset… Perdiste porque estas dejando que tu ambición de ser la mejor nuble tu juicio y buen corazón. Si no hubieras sido tan orgullosa en ese momento de crisis, de no querer ayudar y de siquiera haber ido con ellas, tal vez pudiste ganar el poder de esa gema. Pero no fue así… has dejado que tu ambición te aleje paso a paso de todos. Por eso la gema no te iba a aceptar. – Celestia pudo ver la expresión de dolor y hasta de traición que la chica sentía._

_-Me dijiste que… tal vez yo podía ser su portadora. Que me entrenaste para ello… ¡Me mentiste!_

_-¡Te dije que tú y Twilight eran fuertes candidatas, ya dependía de que hacían si eran elegidas o no! ¡Bien pudiste ser tú, ella o ninguna! – Celestia se puso de pie y vio como las llamas en el cuerpo de la chica se hacían presentes. - ¡Desactiva tu Sacred Gear!_

_-¡No, no te haré caso! ¡Siempre lo he hecho, siempre te obedecí en todo! ¡Años de entrenamiento desperdiciados por algo tan estúpido por una amistad recién nacida! – Las llamas en el cuerpo de Sunset cada vez eran más grandes, estas reaccionando a sus emociones. - ¡Estoy harta de seguir órdenes, harta de que limites todo lo que hago y deseo hacer! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio ahora! ¡A Twilight, a esas chicas! ¡LAS ODIO!_

_El sonido de la cachetada que recibió bastó para que el ambiente se torne pesado. Sunset tenía la mirada en el suelo, un ardor en su mejilla izquierda… pasó a ver a Celestia y como esta lloraba._

_-Si eso crees… lo lamento. Lamento no haber sido una buena maestra. Les di a ambas el mismo amor y cariño… siempre lo hice. Traté de nunca favorecer a nadie… pero siempre tuviste un lugar especial en mi corazón Sunset. Por haber sido mi primera alumna. Por ser como yo en cierto modo… Tal vez eso me cegó y no vi… que te estaba haciendo daño. Y lo siento. – Celestia miró a la chica quien, como ella, lloraba. – Pero no voy a permitir que odies a personas que no tienen la culpa de nada. Twilight tal vez nunca lo expresó, pero siempre te considero su amiga y ahora que sabe lo que es la amistad, lo debe creer con más fuerza. A ella no la culpes de nada… ni a esas chicas. Sólo a mí. Y si en verdad crees eso… entonces se acabó. Ya no somos más alumna y maestra…_

_-Bien. Por eso vine. – Sunset se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. – les demostrare a todos que soy mejor que Twilight y esas chicas… que no soy una segunda opción. Haré lo que sea para demostrarlo._

_-Si es así… espero que sepas lo que haces. Porque sino… te arrepentirás. Tu corazón en grande Sunset y tarde o temprano… lo que hagas te remorderá la consciencia. Ojalá no sea así._

_Sunset no dijo nada y tampoco la miro. Simplemente abrió la puerta y se fue del lugar, dejando a Celestia llorar en silencio. Había fallado como maestra… y eso no se lo iba perdonar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Miro el techo del lugar y no pudo evitar sentirse como una idiota. Tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Sólo que fue muy idiota como para no verlo… ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No había marcha atrás y tampoco puede irse de aquí como una cobarde sin más, la buscarían para matarla. Además que… aún tiene hacer algo… si está aquí puede pelear una vez más con Twilight. Lo que si podía hacer ahora era…

Tomó la gema en su bolsillo y la sacó. Introdujo algo de magia en ella y esperó unos segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que al fin apareció… la imagen de con quien desea hablar.

-_No espere que en verdad llamarás. Ni tan pronto o a estas horas. _– Vali se sobo uno de sus ojos, parecía que estaba durmiendo.

-Lamento llamar a estas horas, pero debo sacar algunas cosas de mi sistema y no tengo nadie con quien hablar aquí sobre ello… - Vali alzó una ceja al oír ello.

_-Veo que te pasa algo por esa cabeza tuya y no es algo feliz… casi parece que te arrepientes de algo que sucede. ¿No? – _la chica rio un poco ante la tan buena deducción de Vali. - _¿Segura de poder hablar sin que nadie te oiga?_

-Sí, estoy en una zona que sólo yo conozco. Además, que soy buena detectando presencias intrusas a unos metros de mí. – Sunset cerró los ojos y simplemente… hizo la pregunta… - ¿Te has arrepentido de algo alguna vez? ¿A pesar de saber que lo hiciste por tu meta… por tu sueño?

Vali cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, vaya pregunta la que le hacía. No era fácil de responder porque en verdad era así y hasta la fecha carga con la culpa.

_-Si… en dos ocasiones. Una fue la de querer suprimir el recuerdo de alguien muy importante para mí porque no me sentía… digno de recordarla. – _la chica pudo ver la tristeza tras esa sonrisa. – _La segunda es que… quise tirar todo a la borda por la oportunidad de pelear con mi rival, sin restricciones ni nada por el estilo. Demostrar que era superior…_

-Si… entiendo ese sentimiento. – Sunset lo sabía, mejor de lo que uno desea creer.

-_Pero… en medio de la pelea me empecé a sentir… triste, vacío. A pesar de estar teniendo la mejor pelea de mi vida, sentía que estaba cometiendo un error y así era. – _Vali sólo sonrió con amargura al recuerdo de su idiotez. – _Al final, tanto él como yo aprendimos algo… distinto pero algo que nos ha hecho llegar más lejos. El poder sin una razón para usarlo… es letal. Una razón para pelear pero sin poder es inútil. Si tienes ambos, puedes lograr grandes cosas._

Sunset no pudo decir más… ella…

-Siempre fui muy… presumida. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que me detectaron un caso ligero de megalomanía. Controlable con terapias y similares… de niña no lo aparentaba mucho. Pero de adolescente, aún con el tratamiento todo se fue al diablo. Estaba con la idea de que debía tener todo y hacer lo que sea para tenerlo. Cuando no lo tenía… me enfurecia. Y eso me llevó a donde estoy ahora… - Vali siguió guardando silencio para que ella continúe con lo que va a decir. – Ahora… ya casi no hay vestigios de ello, mi entrenamiento para mi Sacred Gear me hizo tener un mejor control mental que hace unos años no tenia… tal vez por ello… por ello ahora me arrepiento de cosas que antes me hubieran importado poco.

-_¿Por qué me dices esto…? _

-Porque tenías razón… no lo dijiste pero veías en mi dudas y ahora las entiendo. La Sunset de antes, la que se fue de la isla con una meta clara habría hecho esto y más… la yo de ahora, no puede. Porque ahora tengo más conciencia de lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Vali se sorprendió al oír ello. Un estado mental como la megalomanía no es sencillo de tratar debido a la misma persona, solo medicamentos fijos pueden controlar esa situación. Pero que ella sola haya logrado superarlo… Su Sacred Gear, eso debe ser. No sabe como ni porque pero el Sacred Gear de ella debe haberla curado poco a poco. Tal vez en su afán de tener un medio de curación rápido y eficiencia sin necesidad de algo externo, su inconsciente también hizo que su psiquis se vaya normalizando hasta ver a la chica que tenía al frente. Vaya locura, pero eso demuestra el poder y misterios de los Sacred Gears. Quien sabe, quizás ella…

-_¿Qué harás ahora? – _Sunset lo miro con duda.

-Yo… no sé. Una parte de mi desea seguir al lado de ellos, que tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas… pero otra me dice que me vaya. Que no siga aquí, ya que todos están tan centrados en la meta que Cao Cao les ha propuesto que… No sé.

-_Bueno, en eso no te puedo ayudar. Te di este cristal para hablar, no soy como el idiota de mi rival que entiende fácilmente a las personas o les dice lo que necesitan. Yo no, sólo puedo ayudarte a que halles tu propio sendero en esta charla. – _Ella lo sabía. – _Ahora depende de ti… sigues ese camino que tienes ahora donde logras tu meta a cambio de sentirte desdichada. O hallas un nuevo camino, desde cero. Y créeme cuando te digo que… a veces es lo mejor. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. _

Vali corto la comunicación dejando a la chica todavía algo confundida, pero con la sensación de que estaba diciendo la verdad. Depende de ella, pero la incógnita seguía en ella… ¿Tendrá la fuerza de tirarlo todo y empezar desde cero?

No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe ahora es que… Debe de seguir pensando en lo que debe hacer, tal vez así se sienta mejor consigo misma.

* * *

El silencio era total y Cao Cao en verdad lo disfrutaba más de lo que admitía. Odia cuando las cosas no le salen bien. Tantos planes, tanto esfuerzo… destruidos por los Dragones Celestiales. Ambos se habían tornado en una espina constante… una que poco a poco empezaba a lastimar más.

Primero estaba Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei, quien fue el que marcó ese deseo, esa ambición hasta el punto de ser una obsesión, de derrotar a los Dragones Celestiales. Pero no había sido así, en la última pelea el muy bastardo había logrado tornar las cosas contra ellos, ahora había obtenido un nuevo poder y eso verdad era prueba de que si no los derrota ahora, puede que se vuelvan seres incontrolables. Luego Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou, quien se pasó muy bien su tiempo como miembro de ellos en su calidad de espía hasta que al fin se aburrió y actuó… llevándose consigo a Ophis quien era parte importante de un plan… SU plan.

Había tomado una decisión, la Khaos Brigade se había tornado como algo difícil, hasta difícil de poder soportar en trabajar. Weil sobre todo… ese viejo loco cada día le pone más los nervios de punta y en verdad no desea tener una relación con sus planes.

Maldita sea… debe saber dónde está Ophis o de lo contrario su nuevo aliado no estará feliz. Le ha dado la oportunidad de poder cumplir su ambición, ver destruido el Inframundo y así poder acabar con los demonios, así como los Caídos que lo habitan. Era lo más natural… ¿verdad? Él como descendiente de un héroe debe de acabar con toda existencia que sea un peligro para la humanidad y así que todos vean lo que los humanos son capaces.

Miro su lanza una vez más y no pudo evitar sentir que esta… le decía que estaba siendo un idiota. Pero que ridículo. ¿Por qué la voluntad sellada en esta lanza que perteneció al Dios Bíblico se opondría a que él destruya a las razas que son sus enemigos? Ya debe estar imaginando cosas… si, eso debe ser.

Se ha preparado para esto desde niño… desde que Indra le dijo que por sus venas corría la sangre de Cao Cao, uno de los más grandes guerreros que existió. Para esto había nacido…

-_¿Qué habrá luego de esto para nosotros? _– las palabras de Sunset pegaron en su mente.

Maldita sea la hora en que dejó que ella lograra tocar ese lado sentimental de los humanos. Pensó haberse deshecho de él… no puede dejar que nada ni nadie se meta en su ambición. Nadie. Lo que si podía tener en claro era que… debe saber dónde está Ophis. Y cuando lo sepa… hará lo que se le pidió en la parte del trato.

Sin notarlo, el joven estaba mostrando la misma mirada de aquellos seres que desea destruir… ojos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea…. Llegar a nuevos límites de crueldad, tácticas sucias y hasta de sacrificar lo que tenga a su lado… lo hará, por eso es que ha luchado siempre. Por esta oportunidad única.

Sacudió su lanza y los árboles que lo rodeaba se vinieron abajo por la simple onda de corte del arma. Cao Cao estaba más que listo… la pregunta real era… ¿la voluntad en la lanza… seguirá dicha ambición?

* * *

En la tarde, luego de clases… Ise estaba entrenando con Kiba quien simplemente estaba tratando de seguir el ritmo de la velocidad de su amigo. Tras desbloquear el Crimson Cosmos Ascension, Ise había crecido en fuerza en su armadura común, aunque a Kiba eso le venía de maravilla. Más entretenimiento… eran los únicos en el lugar ya que todos estaban vigilando a Ophis o al menos tratan de seguir su vida con ella observándolos.

Al escuchar el reloj sonar, supieron que se acabó el tiempo de práctica. Ambos pisaron tierra firme mientras trataban de tomar aire.

-Es una lástima que Gasper se haya ido a entrenar. – Kiba hizo el comentario mientras se limpiaba el sudor.

Ise asintió en silencio. Gasper era consciente de su cercanía al Balance Breaker de su Sacred Gear, pero no lograba desbloquearlo. No lo culpa, despertarlo es una tarea difícil y muy compleja de hacer. Fue por ello que hoy le pidió a Azazel que lo lleve a Grigori a entrenar. El líder de los Caídos nada pudo refutar y partieron rápidamente… con Fluttershy despidiéndose de él y deseandole buena suerte.

-Esos dos deberían empezar a hablar sobre ese algo que hay entre ellos. Se nota que ya no se ven como simples amigos.

-¿Los culpas? Gasper siempre fue alguien con quien ella puede hablar. Y ella una especie de razón para ser más fuerte tras la batalla con Loki… lo que pasó ahí sólo los acercó más. – Ise sonrió a las palabras de Kiba y no pudo negarle la razón de ello. – Eso si… Me alegro que Gasper haya crecido.

-Aunque sea usa pantalones para pelear… - ambos rieron al mismo tiempo que se sentaban para descansar. – Sabes, esto de que Ophis haya venido a vernos es… raro. Y más ahora que también Rossweise se fue… demonios, justo que necesitamos a alguien responsable.

-Lo hizo para hacerse más fuerte Ise-kun, tras ver tu nueva fuerza y lo que Himmel-san contó. Es natural que todos deseemos eso.

Tras las palabras del rubio, ambos guardaron silencio. No podían negar que…

-Oye… sabes que morir es muy probable ¿no? – Ise miro a su amigo con seriedad. – Yo lo sé… he estado cerca de la muerte más veces de las que deseo admitir.

-Pero has logrado librarte de ella…

-Je… no siempre podré. Llegará un día en que… tal vez no me libre de ella. – Ise miro el suelo y soltó un suspiro. – No me malentiendas. Deseo vivir, seguir con todos… convivir y tener más aventuras, pero debo ser algo realista. Por ello, si uno de los dos muere… el otro deberá seguir por el otro. No rendirse… como él lo hizo.

Kiba sabía a que se refería. Aún con perder a todos quienes amó, Himmel siguió luchando. Siguió hacia adelante por más que le dolía hacerlo. Y eso era digno de admirar… para todos lo era.

-OK… es una promesa. Pero no la hago para que vayas y mueras en mi guardia Ise-kun. Eres mi amigo, el mejor que tengo y no me gustaría ser yo el que te entierre.

-Jajaja, lo mismo digo niño bonito, eres mi amigo, el mejor, y te aseguro que esta promesa es un caso extremo. – el Sekiryuutei alzó la mano y puso su puño frente a Kiba quien captó el gesto.

El demonio choco puños con su amigo, ambos haciendo así una promesa silenciosa. Una que sin duda demostraba la confianza que se tenían el uno al otro. Ya luego de varios minutos, se pusieron de pie… listos para retomar la práctica.

-Oye, sino mal recuerdo Azazel iba a venir más tarde a avisarnos de algo.

-Es verdad… y también debemos estudiar para los exámenes que se acercan. – Ise suspiro a esas palabras.

Que suerte que ya tiene costumbre de estudios, no le gusta, pero debe de hacerlo. Rias y Twilight lo matarían si reprueba. Pobres de las que no, deben estar sufriendo allá arriba…

-Gracias Penemue… todos esos reglazos en la cabeza me han ayudado. – Se sobo la cabeza instintivamente ante la clara sonrisa nerviosa del rubio. – Oh bueno… mejor sigamos.

-Ise-kun… usa el Ascension. – el Sekiryuutei se mostró sorprendido ante esas palabras. – Se muy bien que esa forma está fuera de mi alcance ahora, pero enfrentarla me dará experiencia para peleas de esa clase. Además de… que también te ayudará a ser más hábil en su uso. Ambos ganaremos algo de esto. Y no te contengas como lo haces con el resto. – Kiba creó una espada Sacro demoníaca. – Deseo superar mis límites.

Ise miraba serio a su amigo. Sabía que podía confiar en su palabra. Habían enfrentado juntos a un Dios y es consciente de todas sus habilidades. Lo temible que puede ser su adaptación a las peleas, un factor humano que aún lleva consigo tras volverse demonio. Sonrió, es justamente lo que espera de él. De uno de los que luchan a su lado sin vacilación.

El Sekiryuutei recreó el casco y la máscara al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero brillaba con una luz Carmesí. Kiba sudo instintivamente a esa aura, no la estaba conteniendo como lo hacía con el resto. Sonrió al ver que lo estaba tomando en serio y eso era lo que esperaba.

-Muy bien Kiba, cumpliré tu deseo porque en verdad deseo usar este estado sin miedo a perder los papeles y tú serás capaz de seguirme el ritmo… por ahora. – El destello Carmesí se empezó a centrar en el joven. – Es más… Serás el primero en oír mi nuevo canto…

-¿Nuevo? – ahora que lo recuerda… todas las veces que lo vio practicar con esa forma. Él decía el canto en voz baja para que nadie lo oiga. – Déjame oírlo… - la sonrisa desafiante de Kiba sólo encendió más ese espíritu de lucha del Sekiryuutei.

-¡Yo, aquel que despertará…!

* * *

-Ahhhh… - Fluttershy estaba apoyada en la mesa con el libro frente suyo… estudiando para los próximos exámenes supuestamente.

-Que suspiro… - Rainbow le dio a su amiga un ligero codazo. – Anda Fluttershy, enséñame esta parte.

-Ok… - la chica vio el libro, vio la parte que su amiga le pidió que le explique y… - Aaah…

-Vaya que lo tiene mal. Esta así desde que Gasper se fue. – Ayane leía lo necesario para el examen de historia… historia feudal, su fuerte.

-Pues eso demuestra lo mucho que… lo extraña. – la sonrisa burlona de Ray hizo que la chica se sonroje pero al mismo tiempo guarde silencio. – No era la reacción que esperaba…

-Yo… Pues… - todas la miraban con atención, parecía que… - Yo lo extraño…

-Aaaaw~ - el sonido de todas en reacción a esas palabras hizo que la chica se tape la cara con sus mechones.

Ophis miraba todo sentada desde uno de los sillones de la sala. Muy interesada en ver la relación que tiene el Sekiryuutei actual con estas personas, que a simple vista, no parecen tener un poder enorme o especial para hacer que este se vuelva más fuerte. Mientras Esdeath, Merlina, Teepo y Fenrir se divierten en la piscina con los hijos del lobo y el cachorro ese, quien parece desea saber nadar para una ocasión que lo necesite, pero ella prefiere investigar. La verdad, sea dicha, jamás le interesó mucho eso de la diversión. Sólo quiere volver a casa tras acabar con Great Red… odia admitir que sola, esa tarea sería imposible.

Hmm… se había acostumbrado a referirse a si mismo como "ella" ahora. Tras siglos usando la apariencia de un anciano en verdad la habían acostumbrado a ciertas cosas. El cambio de género era un fastidio, más porque como mujer se da cuenta que… ya no puede ir al baño donde quiere. Que mal…

Volviendo a lo importante, ver como esa niña tímida de cabello rosa se pone tímida y nerviosa mientras las otras la fastidian con ciertos comentarios, Ophis se pone a preguntar… ¿De donde sale la fuerza de estos mortales? ¿por qué llegan a ser tan fuertes ante situaciones donde se pongan en peligro a quienes aman…? En primer lugar… ¿Qué es el amor, qué es la amistad? ¿Se come, se ve? No lo entiende. Lo que si tiene claro es que debe de aprender sobre estas fuerzas invisibles, de seguro así hallará el secreto. Lo que si ha llamado su total atención es ver como estas niñas, la mayoría, parecen tener una atracción al poseedor de Ddraig. Raro… pero no es que no haya visto estos casos antes.

Mejor sigue escuchando, tal vez aprenda algo…

-Tal vez necesitamos un descanso. – Akeno tomó la palabra, era verdad que los exámenes se acercan pero ni loca se va a estresar. – Mejor para calmarnos…. ¡Hablemos de nuestros avances amorosos!

-¿¡QUÉ!? – todas, excepto Koneko y Ravel, quienes estaban centradas en aprender una fórmula para el examen de cálculo, como odian ese curso, gritaron horrorizadas.

_**-Muy bien ahí mi otra yo, ver el sufrimiento en la cara del resto es un festín para mis ojos.**_

_**-Tú solo buscas aprovecharte de la desgracia ajena, bruja. – **_Magus le reclamó a Innis sobre su actitud, sólo para que la mano de Akeno se alce y le dé a Ayane un manazo en el cuello. - _**¡Au!**_

-¿¡Y eso!? – la kunoichi miró a la chica con rabia mientras esta le pedía perdón. - ¡Eso no lo sabía! ¡De ser así, Magus responde! ¡Así diré que es tu culpa!

_**-¡No me ganaré otro golpe por parte de ella, es una abusiva!**_

_**-¡Entonces mantente callado! – **_mientras Innis y Magus discutían, Fidchell sólo soltó un suspiro grande.

_**-Y pensar que somos hermanos… Me dan pena.**_

_**-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!**_

Mientras la discusión entre los tres seres representantes de la Onda se lleva acabo. Fay les pasó a sus dos amigas un par de aspirinas, para luego…

-Ahm… ¿Quién desea iniciar?

-¡Yo! – Pinkie tomó la moción. – O eso deseo decir… no he podido hablar con Va-kun desde que se fue. – la chica sonó deprimida, hasta un aura azul de formó sobre ella… y era visible. – Que triste es mi life…

-Ya… no te nos pongas melancólica. No queremos que comas chocolates. – Aki acarició la cabeza de la chica para luego… - ¿Qué hay de ti Aj? Sabemos que hablas con Sairaorg de vez en cuando y… tienen sus clases de jardinería.

La rubia miró a la chica con duda, luego medito su pregunta para luego ponerse roja como Dios manda. Todas la miraron con picardía, iba a usar el texto que debe leer como excusa para no responder, pero no contó con que Kuroka se lo quitara.

-Ajá, sin trampas nya. – la nekomata sonrió burlona mientras la chica miraba a todos lados… sólo para suspirar rendida.

-Me… Me invitó a cenar un día de estos… - Se tapó los oídos para lo que viene.

Para que lo sepan, las chicas tienen distintos tipos de gritos. El normal o el del enojo, que ya muchos conocen, el del susto o del miedo… y el peor de todos es….

-¡KYAAAAA! – el grito fangirl… ese grito tan agudo y fuerte que solo sale cuando las chicas ven u oyen algo de su interés… En este caso las noticias sobre el romance sobre una conocida.

-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! – Rarity pegó su cara a la de la rubia quien la miraba con miedo. - ¡Debes decirme el día, te haré ver espectacular!

-Creo que están exagerando… es sólo una cena…

-¡No una simple cena! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Mi primo nunca ha invitado a una chica a cenar!

-Pero… es cierto que todo depende de Aj… ella es la de la cita.

-Gracias Asia… ¡No es una cita! – La veían con cara de que no le creen. - ¡No me vean así!

-Ay ya… es sólo una cena. No le veo el porque de tanto ajetreo. – Rainbow, quien fue de las que no gritó como loca por la noticia, estaba tratando de hacer un ejercicio pero…

-Lo dice la que siempre busca excusas para ver a Saji. – la sonrisa diabólica de Kaori y sus palabras bastaron para que la mencionada se ponga roja y el resto la pase a ver con estrellas en los ojos. – Yo los vi…

-¡No tienes pruebas! – la pelirrosa mandó la foto al WhatsApp grupal que todas tienen. - ¡Maldición!

-Oooh, se ve tan tierna. No parece la marimacho que todas queremos. – Ravel salió de su concentración para burlarse de su amiga.

-Además… siempre parece alegrarse de verlo… - Koneko puso su grano de arena. – Oh, lo resolví.

-No tiene nada de malo que admitas que te gusta Rainbow. – la chica miro a Fluttershy con un gran sentimiento de traición.

Mientras todas reían a dicha escena, Ophis trataba de procesar todo lo aprendido, no había entendido nada…

-Oigan… pero ellas si están teniendo avances… pero nosotras. – Irina se señaló a ella y al resto. Sobra decir que las que entendieron el punto bajaron la cabeza. – Ahora me siento deprimida.

-Tú eres un ángel, debes cuidarte auto proclamada amiga de la infancia….

-¡Soy su amiga de la infancia!

-Pero… - Irina vio a Xenovia miró a su amiga con deseos de estrangularla… no suena tan mal hacerlo. – Nosotras no hemos logrado nada…

-Ahm… - Akeno, Raynare, Aki, Kaori, Ayane y Fay desviaron las miradas a esas palabras.

-Ustedes… claro, había olvidado lo que pasó con Loki, la pelea con Sairaorg, Kyoto y lo de Egipto. – Twilight suspiro al ver que… - Parece que pronto…

-Lo sé Twilight, pero al aceptar estar con él… Aceptamos esto. – Rias le dio a su amiga una palmada en el hombro. – Todas.

Rias notó que todas estaban en silencio. Como aceptando que esa era la realidad y no podía huir de ella. Habían aceptado amar a personas que lo más probable, tengan más de una pareja. ¿Qué hicieron para amar a personas así? Que jugada de la vida tan rara.

Eso sí, no es que ninguna este molesta de que sea así. Al contrario, sienten que es lo que mejor les pudo haber sucedido. Además, están varias cosas que aún deben de arreglar.

-Oigan… ¿No sienten un incremento de energía algo abrupto? – Pinkie hizo la pregunta, el resto se vieron las caras.

Los únicos que pueden generar esa salida de energía en esta casa son Rean, quien está con Venelana, Celestia y Luna en el hospital para un chequeo, Emma y Fie están fuera de la casa, fueron al cine a ver una película de terror, e Ise… quién estaba… entrenando con Kiba…. OH.

-¡Al sótano!

Todas las chicas fueron hacia dicho lugar, porque sabían que algo estaba pasando ahí. Ophis fue tras ellas a paso lento, si algo aprendió es que… todos aquí son muy hiperactivos.

* * *

Al llegar al piso inferior, todas vieron a Kiba mirando al frente a la masa de luz Carmesí que tenía en frente. El rubio sonrió desafiante cuando el destello abandono el cuerpo de Ise, dando paso a la armadura… no lo niega, verla le da algo de miedo y emoción. Esos detalles dorados y esa luz Carmesí… eran un toque interesante.

-Muy bien… ¿Listo? – Ise se puso en guardia mientras Kiba invocaba a su ejército de armaduras de su otro Balance Breaker.

-Listo.

Justo cuando Rias y Rarity iban a decir algo para que no peleen, Ophis ya estaba frente de ellas y con sólo la mirada les dijo que no intervengan. Si fue por su mera presencia o por sus ojos, no importaba. Ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

Kiba miraba atentamente a su oponente, pestañeo un instante y noto que Ise no estaba… ¿Dónde…? Fue en eso que su X-Pulse le aviso del ataque y esquivó el golpe por los pelos para luego dar un salto hacia un lado, con las armaduras en frente de él, para defenderlo. Sudo frío al sentir sólo la corriente de aire de ese golpe, uno y está fuera de combate.

El Sekiryuutei no lo mostraba, pero estaba sorprendido de que el rubio le haya seguido el ritmo a esa velocidad. No la aumentó, pero aun así… sonrió al ver que tal vez subestimó a su amigo. Se volvió a poner en guardia, esta vez al ver que los caballeros dragonicos iban hacia él rápidamente. Si bien ahora saben imitar mejor la técnica de Kiba, no basta… aunque tengan su velocidad. Ver como estos alzan las espadas e inician su ataque, sólo lo hizo esquivar los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo para luego destrozar una de las armaduras con una patada.

Detuvo una de las espadas que iban hacia su pecho con la mano, sólo para sentir un ardor en ella…

-¿¡Esto es…!? – soltó el arma y alejó la armadura de él, para ver al rubio con sorpresa. - ¿Desde cuando…?

-Jeje, Azazel me recomendó en aprender a crear espadas con propiedades Dragon Slayer en caso te salideras de control o tengas que enfrentar a alguien con propiedades de dragón y viendo como reaccionaste.

El Sekiryuutei le tuvo que dar la razón, no es un daño que lo afecte. Más con esta armadura con el nivel que tienen, pero si un día logra crear una espada Dragon Slayer lo suficiente fuerte para rivalizar con Ascalon o similares… Ok, no jugará. Más al ver que todas esas armaduras tienen las malditas espadas de la misma propiedad en mano.

**[BETA BOOSTER]**

Optó por aumentar su defensa, si lo que vio se multiplica por varios cortes, puede ser dañino para él. En vez de bloquear los ataques como las veces anteriores, Ise se puso a esquivar. Está acostumbrado a pelear con varios, pero ver como estas armaduras paso a paso están logrando igualar la habilidad técnica de Kiba, le hace tener más precaución y…

**[ALFA BOOSTER]**

Un poco más de reflejos y velocidad no le vendría nada mal. Agradece que su X-Pulse se ve mejorado en esta forma porque le está viniendo de maravilla contra el ataque de Kiba y sus caballeros. El joven demonio tal vez no posea el poder bruto o destructivo de Ise, pero era fuerte a su modo. Usar su técnica, habilidad y todo lo que esté a su alcance para pelear y eso era algo que en verdad, es digno de admirar. Que logre mantener un ritmo contra Ise en su Modo Omega es… digno de recalcar. Y el mismo Sekiryuutei lo sabía, si se duerme en sus laureles, lo rebasaran… y eso, por su orgullo, no es algo que se pueda permitir.

**[ALFA] [GAMMA] [DUAL BOOSTER]**

Cargando poder en su mano y lanzando golpes veloces, Ise creó una ráfaga de Dragon Shoots que impactaron en todas las armaduras, aunque estas trataron de huir del impacto. Seguido de ello, Kiba cambió de Balance Breaker, usando la espada Sacro demoníaca con el factor Dragon Slayer, el joven fue hacia el Sekiryuutei tras usar el Modo Cheat para aumentar la velocidad en su cuerpo y además de la fuerza de corte del arma.

Ise puso su brazo izquierdo como escudo al mismo tiempo que los Beta Knuckles aparecían. Si bien el impacto logró hacer un rasguño pequeño al enorme guante y destruyó la espada, Kiba creó otra, esta vez mucho más grande y pesada pero que serviría para dañar severamente al Sekiryuutei. Este alzó el puño derecho y lo lanzó para impactar con la espada de su oponente. Y justo cuando iban a impactar, se oyó el característico sonido del Boosted Gear.

Las repotenciaciones, sumado a la ya fuerza natural de los Beta Knuckles y a la facilidad que esta armadura da para lanzar el golpe, bastó para destrozar la espada aunque esta tuviera las propiedades Dragon Slayer. Kiba sintió sus manos entumirse mientras Ise sintió el fastidio en su puño… aunque…

-Creo que se acabó ¿no? – Kiba miro a su amigo y vio el temblor en sus manos, la incapacidad de siquiera mover los dedos…

-Je, si. – Kiba odiaba admitirlo, pero ver como Ise le ganó sin ir más allá era algo frustrante. – Al menos voy por buen camino.

El Sekiryuutei desactivó su armadura y se sobo el puño izquierdo por el fastidio que había. Le debía de dar la razón, más entrenamiento con esas cosas y…

-¡Yuuto! – Rarity le importó poco el Sekiryuutei, su preocupación era su novio, por lo que lo empujó sin piedad haciendo que este caiga. - ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Te lastimó!?

-Ahm… no. – El joven pasó a ver al costado, tenían público. – Buchou… Chicas.

-Veo que aprovechan que hayamos estado ocupadas para hacer tonterías. – La voz de ultratumba de Rias hizo que ambos varones se pongan tensos y más al saber que no tenían escapatoria de lo que sea que ella les vaya a hacer.

Todas rieron al ver la cara de pavor de ambos varones, mientras Rias y Twilight regañaban a Ise por ir en serio contra un amigo, con Rarity haciendo lo mismo con Kiba por ser el que pidió que Ise vaya en serio. Ophis solo estaba en silencio, no podía entender en verdad lo que había visto. En verdad estaba más que confusa, decidió referirse a su persona en femenino para evitar confusiones futuras, no comprendía como es que Ddraig, tras ya varios años de usar el poder de la dominación, haya logrado un cambio de esta clase. No entiende… no logra entender el cambio… no logra entender… el corazón y las emociones que ellos expresan.

-Oh, me alegro de verlos a todos reunidos. – Azazel había aparecido en escena, tenía una copia de la llave de la casa. – Es más que perfecto porque tengo noticias que les encantará de oír, en especial a Kiba y Akeno.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron las caras para luego recibir del caído dos cartas… cartas de recomendación…

-Felicidades chicos, ambos han sido recomendados para volverse demonios de clase alta.

La reacción de ambos fue de un shock tremendo por unos segundos, para que luego las felicitaciones de sus amigos vengan a sacarlos de ese estado y también se muestren felices. Ya Pinkie haciendo planes para la futura fiesta… Ise sonrió a esas palabras, con que eso era lo que Sirzches le dijo hace unas semanas.

Y vaya que Rias se mostraba feliz y orgullosa, el resto de sus siervos igual. Claro que hay algo de envidia, de que ellos lo hayan logrado tan pronto. Aunque al mismo tiempo encendía la llama de querer mejorar más y un día lograr ellos su propia promoción. Mientras Azazel les explica a todos que el proceso de selección se ha hecho por las hazañas que hicieron en batallas pasadas, aunque al final deben de pasar por los medios comunes que es pasar el examen para ascender a demonios de clase media y que eso vienen con un examen. Al parecer habrá mucho que estudiar… aunque oír que estuvieron cerca de darle a Saji una recomendación, pero que al final fue puesta en standby porque desean ver su desarrollo aún, hizo que todos opten por poner más esmero en sus entrenamientos.

-¿Pasa algo…? – Ophis pudo ver que Ise la veía, él en verdad desea entenderla.

-No entiendo eso de las emociones. No tienen lógica. No las entiendo. ¿Por qué son tan importantes entonces para ustedes? – Ophis miró al Sekiryuutei como pidiendo una respuesta con los ojos, una que él no le pudo dar ya que en verdad duda que se sienta satisfecha con lo que diga… sólo le quedó decir que…

-Experiméntalas por tu cuenta Ophis, de ahí sacaras tus propias conclusiones. – el Dios Dragón sólo pasó a ver a quienes eran esos chicos que el contenedor de Ddraig tanto aprecia

¿Experimentar…? Si, puede que eso haga. Tal vez de ahí, saque la respuesta que tanto busca.

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Ok, como pueden ver, este capítulo se centró más en ver dos caras de lo mismo. Decisiones. YA deben haber oído que estas son las que nos hacen lo que somos. Pues es verdad. Una decisión puede hacer que uno se vuelva un villano o un héroe. Poder ir por el buen camino o ir a tu perdición. Eso es lo que las hace tan dificiles de tomar. Pero eso es lo que me hizo escribir este capítulo, dado que yo también estoy pasando por tener que tomar decisiones. **

**Como ven, trato de dar un aire más de normalidad en esta parte de la historia, porque eso es algo que no se debe olvidar. Los que saben el cannon, ya saben que la situación se complica en los próximos volumenes, trato de dar algo tranquilidad. Al menos antes de volver a la acción, que sé que es lo que les gusta de leer y a mí de escribir. Pero con eso ya dicho, creo que ya he cumplido mi misión del día de hoy. **

**Ya la otra semana, algo más cerca de un punto que muchos esperan. Dado al ritmo que voy, creo que llegaremos más pronto de lo que creí antes. Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos la semana que viene. Nos vemos,**


	16. Decisiones para el Mañana

**Al fin, fue una semana dificil. Pero he logrado sobrevivir. Debo de decir que me gusta como dicen algunas cosas en los reviews, que bueno que creen que la historia es más realista. Es algo que trato de hacer, dado que algo de realismo no viene mal, pero sin quitar el toque de fantasía que hay en la obra. Me gusta mezclar las cosas, si bien en las peleas dejo que mi imaginación vuele, con el desarrollo de personajes, trato de ser realista, basandome en cosas que he visto y vivido, la vida es un gran maestro. Por eso, me puedo identificar mucho con la situación de Sunset, alguien que trata de llegar a su meta, pero que en el camino se dio cuenta que esto no era lo que quería. Con Cao Cao, es más mostrar que, como humano, la ambición es algo que nos impulsa, sea bueno o malo, pero cuando llega al punto de ser una obsesión, es que pierdes el camino. Y Ophis, que decir, creo que todos tratamos de entender las emociones, pero entender las nuestras es el camino para entender a los demás. **

**Oh bueno, es hora de empezar el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 16: Decisiones para el Mañana**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo día escolar…. Hurra…

Ise estaba sentado viendo la clase de historia que tenían, según lo que el profesor decía, algo de esta clase vendrá al examen próximo, por lo que muchos estaban prestando mucha atención y haciendo apuntes. Él, la verdad sea dicha, tiene otros asuntos que pensar en estos instantes. Estaba con los pensamientos en lo que Azazel le comentó ayer.

_Flash Back_

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso Azazel?_

_El joven conversaba a un lado del resto con el caído, todos estaban ya haciendo planes para ayudar a Akeno y Kiba en sus estudios para los exámenes que hará que asciendan demonio de clase media. El caído en verdad mostraba una preocupación nada normal en su semblante._

_-Lo que oíste Ise, tengo la sensación de que la Khaos Brigade se está partiendo desde adentro. – Ise miro a un lado para verificar que nadie los oiga. – Mira, es conjetura mía solamente. Pero me parece muy raro que Cao Cao haya actuado por su cuenta en Kyoto, eso de querer invocar al Great Red y demás, me pareció muy sospechoso desde el inicio._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Él mismo dijo que ese era su plan desde el inicio. – Ise recordó lo que ese sujeto dijo, que quería usar al Dragon Eater con el poderoso dragón… sólo pensar en ese nombre le daba escalofríos por alguna razón._

_-Ise… Nada es infalible. – el joven no pudo refutar esas palabras. En verdad no es que dude de su mentor, pero… _

_-Ok, pero Ophis… no está siendo esto fácil al tenerla a nuestro lado Azazel. Cuando la vemos parece que en verdad no demuestra nada y eso en verdad, pone de nervios a algunos. – Azazel le tuvo que dar la razón al Sekiryuutei._

_Desde que tiene memoria y todas las veces que ha interactuado con Ophis, siempre se mostró como un ser frío y sin la capacidad de mostrar una pizca de emoción. Si bien a veces sonríe, sabe que sólo lo hace por el imitar lo que vio en el mundo humano todos estos años, ya que tras esa sonrisa… no hay alegría._

_-Solo no te rindas con ella Ise, te aseguro que si hay alguien quien puede ayudarla a descubrir lo que busca, eres tú. – el caído le dio al joven una palmada en el hombro. – Ahora sólo queda esperar que todo salga bien._

_Ojalá fuera así, aunque al final…. Intuye que algo puede pasar y no sería la primera vez._

_Fin Flash Back_

Soltó un suspiro al recordar la conversación de anoche, vaya que estaba metido en un embrollo… ¿Cómo lo estará llevando su maestro en cuidar a Ophis y el resto?

-Hyoydo-kun, parece que tiene algo en mente.

-La verdad si, he tenido algunos problemas y… - El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír a quien era el profesor. Giró la cabeza con algo de miedo, ver como dicho profesor lo ve con rabia era suficiente para saber que estaba en problemas. – Ahm… jajaja, hola…

-Oh, veo que aún tiene su sentido del humor. ¡Entonces téngalo en el pasillo sujetando dos cubetas de agua lo que resta de la clase! – Ise se levantó en medio segundo, se disculpó y salió de inmediato para cumplir su castigo.

La risa de todos ante esa escena solo hizo que Twilight suspire algo molesta… ¿Qué le pasa al idiota?

-Parece que Ise-san está pensando en la situación con Ophis-san. – Asia le susurró a la chica. – Tal vez debamos ayudar un poco.

Twilight tuvo que asentir a esas palabras, no era justo que él cargue con todo. Eso sí, debe seguir atendiendo la clase, no puede bajar de su promedio perfecto.

-¡Señorita Pie, deje sus malabares improvisados para cuando acabe la clase o acabará como el joven Hyoudo!

-Aaaawww… - Pinkie guardó dichas pelotas en su maleta y puso su mentón en la carpeta, que clase tan aburrida.

Ray le pasó a Twilight unas pastillas de menta, sabe que eso la calma. Aunque también lo hace con ella… ambas tomaron de dichas pastillas para seguir atendiendo la clase. Todo mientras Irina trataba de despertar Xenovia y evitar que sea atrapada por el maestro… decir que era una suerte que Aki cubriera a su amiga con su cuerpo era una ayuda lo suficientemente útil. Aunque el librazo que Kaori le dio a la peliazul si le pareció una exageración, pero cumplió su meta de despertar a la dormilona.

Mientras que afuera…

-Espero que el resto este mejor que yo. – Ise estaba cargando dichas cubetas sin mucho esfuerzo. Mejor, estaba aburrido de la clase…

* * *

-Vamos Fluttershy, arriba el ánimo. – Rainbow le daba a su amiga unos pequeños codazos para que se anime.

-Pero…. – la chica en verdad se sentía algo vacía, sin la presencia de Gasper aquí.

Tenían la fortuna de que la profesora de ciencias estuvo indispuesta hoy y tenían una hora libre. Una que algunos consideran una desgracia, ya que deseaban absolver unas dudas que tenían, miras al examen que viene.

-Ya Rainbow, déjala. Sabes muy bien que ella y Gasper siempre han sido cercanos desde el momento uno. – Ravel leía un libro, desea aprovechar el tiempo que tiene. – A diferencia tuya, Tsundere.

-¡Mira quien habla! – mientras ambas se veían retadoramente…

-Ya ya… Ustedes dos dejen de discutir. – Fay llamó a la calma, estaba ayudando a Koneko a hacer unos ejercicios de matemática. – Pero tienen razón Fluttershy, no puedes estar siempre así.

-Además… Gya-kun no le gustaría verte así. – Koneko habló sin alzar la mirada, estaba centrada en su libro. – Por cierto… ¿Qué te gusta de él?

-¿¡E-Eh!? – la chica se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta, es más… las otras tres la vieron también con interés. - ¡P-Pues…! Uuuhhh… - se puede jurar que la chica se hace más chiquita con cada segundo…

-Oye… vamos Fluttershy, ya debes de superar tu timidez con nosotras. – Rainbow le dio a su amiga una palmada en el hombro que hizo que esta de sobe el hombro. – Anda, no nos reiremos.

-Ahm… OK… Pues… Supongo que… es valiente… - Todas la vieron con duda. – es decir… Es igual de tímido que yo, quizás un poco más. – Muy cierto. – Pero… sabe actuar cuando es necesario. Sabe lo que quiere y no puedo evitar admirar eso. Cuando lo conocí, sentí que podía ser un buen amigo… alguien quien podía entender como soy. Pero con el paso del tiempo, vi como se esforzaba para ser más valiente y hábil, para poder ayudar y no quedarse atrás. Poco a poco me vi… viéndolo sin notarlo… Y tras lo que pasó con Loki… yo… al creerlo muerto… me di cuenta de lo que sentía… - La chica pasó a ver a sus amigas, todas viéndola con asombro. - ¿Q-Que?

-Primera vez que te oigo hablar de corrido, sin estar en batalla o en una situación seria… - Koneko sonrió con malicia al decir eso. – Oh bueno… Se nota que puedo dejar a Gya-kun a tu cuidado… ya se hace tedioso tener que cuidarlo y sacarlo de su caja de vez en cuando.

La risa de Fay y Ravel hizo que la pelirrosa también ria un poco. Se sentía mejor tras haber soltado lo que tenía en su cabeza, eso sí… sabe que un día deberá de decirlo. Sea cual sea el resultado.

Rainbow por su lado no pudo evitar sentir orgullo y algo de envidia por su amiga… al menos ella si tenía valor de decir lo que sentía sin miedo al que dirán… Rayos, momentos como estos desearía ser un poco más femenina.

* * *

En el salón de los de tercer año, uno normalmente juraría que ciertas alumnas estén en clase, pero la verdad era otra. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Ak, Rarity y Ayane estaban en el tejado… saltándose las clases.

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido Rias! – Sona miraba a su amiga con mucha rabia. - ¡Soy la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil! ¿¡Qué dirán si me ven saltándome clases!?

-Pues sólo di que es por asuntos de tu puesto y ya. No te hagas problemas. – Rias se sentía muy bien al haber salido de clases, en verdad estaba algo estresada.

-Fufu, creo que simplemente Buchou sólo desea saber lo que se siente romper las reglas, para variar. – La mencionada rodó los ojos al oír ello, odiaba cuando Akeno tenía razón.

_**-Yo creo que hicieron bien, la clase estaba bien aburrida. ¿A quién le interesa la literatura?**_

_**-A mí. – **_Magus respondió a la pregunta al aire de Innis. –_** Es más, esos poemas son muy profundos y llenos de sentimientos.**_

_**-Como sea… - **_Mientras Akeno y Ayane se veían las caras para luego suspirar…

-Sabes, es muy raro ver lo distinto que son esos dos con respecto con lo que vimos en un inicio. – Ayane miro el cielo con algo de nostalgia por alguna razón. – Tal vez… los estamos influyendo de algún modo. – Akeno se encogió de hombros, ni ella tenía la respuesta a esa interrogante.

-Es interesante ver como algo que ninguno creía posible… este pasando frente a nuestros ojos. – Aj se quitó el sombrero para dejar que el viento mueva su cabello. – Saben… Si no hubiera sido por Himmel y Lavenza, no estaríamos aquí. – Todas le tuvieron que dar la razón a la rubia. Incluso Tsubaki, quien recién se había enterado de lo que hablaban porque Sona se lo comentó.

Es verdad que… Himmel marcó un cambio, pero al final no influyó mucho en el mundo de los demonios o similares, por lo que Rias está segura que hubiera conocido a sus siervos de todos modos… tal vez a Ise, aunque con circunstancias distintas. Pero lo de Lavenza con sus Elementos… eso si cambió algo tal vez lo que ya estaba pre escrito y no se queja por ello. Incluido con Skeith y los otros, si bien no los oye, sabe que ellos son de vital importancia ahora para todos. Porque han ayudado a los que los tienen, a ver algo y entender lo que se negaban a admitir. Lo que si le preocupa ahora es…

-Espero que todo esté bien en casa.

-Relájate querida, lo estará. – Rarity le dio una palmada a su amiga. – Lo que debemos hacer ahora es seguir hacia adelante y no vacilar, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

-Pienso tomar tu consejo Belle-san. – la demonio ya sabía de la relación de la portadora del Elemento de la Generosidad con Kiba… si bien le dio rabia, también le dio la oportunidad de atacar ya que… al joven parece si interesarle una relación.

-Ugh… Sabía que abrirías la boca. Ahora te entiendo Rias querida.

La pelirroja rio a esas palabras, más porque en verdad ve esto como algo muy divertido y que no puede dejar pasar de ver. Todas lo pensaban así. Lo que si tiene en mente es una cosa… ¿habrá algo de paz en sus vidas al menos unos días?

* * *

-A ver… - Rean jugaba Ajedrez con Ophis, todo mientras Venelana, Celestia y Luna preparan el almuerzo. – Listo, te toca.

-Hmmm….- el Dios Dragón tomó su caballo y tomó la Torre rival – Jaque.

Rean miraba con horror como estaba siendo destrozado por Ophis en ajedrez. Celine quién estaba acostada a un lado suyo en el sillón, simplemente sonreía al ver lo apaleado que Rean estaba en el juego.

-¿Algo de jugo? – Emma apareció frente a ellos, Rean asintió por ambos ya que Ophis ni la miro. Tras dejar ambos vasos para los dos, la mujer se retiró para ir a la cocina. Desea ayudar en lo que puede.

Ya en la cocina, Fie trataba de pelar las papas para hacer el estofado… pero en verdad no sabía lo difícil que era penar una simple hortaliza. Luna sonrió al ver el intento de la demonio, mientras que Celestia y Venelana preparan lo esencial.

-Gracias por el apoyo Emma.

-No hay de que, en verdad es mi modo de ayudar ya que yo soy una visita en la casa. – La mujer dejó a un lado la bandeja y se puso a lavar las verduras que ambas mujeres habían pelado.

Venelana asintió a esas palabras, la verdad es que la ayuda extra estaba viniendo de maravilla para ella y el resto. Ya están sintiendo esos deseos de dormir que es normal en los embarazos. Aunque las náuseas y la sensibilidad a olores las sigue odiando…

-Fufu, aunque veo que Rean está perdiendo contra Ophis. – Celestia miraba de reojo el cómo Rean trata de remontar su situación. – Ya debería admitir que perdió.

-Ya lo conoces hermana, es terco y un idiota. Roguemos que nuestros hijos no hereden esos rasgos. – Todas las mujeres rieron a esas palabras. - ¿Dónde están esas dos?

-Están durmiendo Luna-sama. – Fie respondió, aún tratando de pelar la papa que tiene en su poder casi 10 minutos. – Al parecer, tenían un sobre uso de magia y ayer en la noche al fin cayeron rendidas.

Luna asintió a esas palabras, sabe que Teepo estaba ligado a Merlina por lo que aún debe de seguir dormido. Kurama está entrenando con Skoll y Hati, así como con Fenrir. El lobo parece muy interesado en darle al más joven todo el conocimiento y poder que necesita… como si espere algo de él a futuro.

-Saben, me pregunto como esos dos se conocieron. – la pregunta de Celestia era válida. Ella sabía que debió ser antes de que entrene a Ise… ¿Cuándo habrá sido?

Rean miraba a Ophis, quien pensaba su próxima jugada. Le cuesta creer que de haya cruzado de nuevo en el camino del Dios Dragón… ya el primer encuentro lo vio como una jugada burlona de la vida misma.

_Flash Back_

_En Italia, Rean vigilaba de modo cuidadoso una de las Iglesias que había en Napoles. Bella ciudad y en verdad le encanta la cercanía al mar que tienen, pero no vino de turismo. Debe robar eso y salir rápidamente de ahí… no puede permitir que se queden con esa roca de Oricalco. Sabe muy bien que la ciencia actual considera eso como un metal inservible, simplemente hecho de zinc, plomo y cobre. Lo que no saben es que ese el Oricalco normal por así decirlo, el que es el metal legendario que se usaba en la Atlántida, reino de Posesión, se le llama Oricalco Estelar, su brillo característico de incluso iluminar por su cuenta, es el único medio de ver la diferencia entre ambos objetos a simple vista y no por exámenes. Aunque con un estudio, se puede ver la capacidad mágica que tiene el metal._

_Al saber que había un trozo enorme de este metal en manos de una de las Facciones más radicales del Vaticano, supo que debía actuar rápidamente. No duda que trataran de crear su propia espada sagrada, ya que los 7 trozos de Excalibur, o están perdidas, o sólo pueden usarse con permiso de los altos mandos. Y hay gente que no soporta eso, esos deseos de exterminar a quienes ellos llaman enemigos del mundo, nubla su juicio._

_Rean bajo del techo donde estaba para ponerse a disposición de la sombra del pasillo donde estaba y agradecer que hoy la Luna está oculta, eso ayuda a su camino. Lo que si en verdad lo tenía sorprendido era el escaso número de personas para cuidar ese metal. Oh bueno, mejor para él. Observó atentamente a que uno de los vigías pase de largo para poder correr y dar un salto, uno que le permitió cruzar el muro y pisar tierra._

_Al hacerlo, pudo sentir la gran carga de magia que había en el lugar. Producto de ese metal, con eso sus sospechas de que era falso se han ido. Debe tomarla y dársela a Azazel, para que este se la dé a Poseidon. El Dios no se veía nada feliz con que unos humanos hallan logrado hallar algo de esos metales, si bien antes aceptó que algo de ellas se usen en el pasado, con su permiso, ahora era más reacio y con justa razón._

_Ver como la vigilancia ahora era mayor, le hizo entender que saben que es mejor tener el metal más asegurado de cerca que de lejos. El edificio donde está el metal era una gran torre, que a simple vista es como una atracción turística. Sólo a la luz del día… porque sabe que adentro de esta se hacen planes y demás, para usar ese metal. Lo único que le queda ahora es ir, acercarse y buscar un modo de entrar sin que lo vean._

_Eso fue lo que hizo, como agradece que Luna le haya enseñado un poco de magia de sombras. Usar la oscuridad de la noche para ocultar sus huellas o presencia, es algo que le viene de maravilla hoy. Aunque aún le cuesta creer que esas dos le hayan pedido algo así… ¿Compartir? Vaya… la idea le agrada demasiado, pero hay varios motivos que lo hacen dudar de si aceptar o no…_

_Sacudió la cabeza, no es hora de pensar en estas cosas. Tiene trabajo que hacer y debe de aprovechar que los dos vigilantes de la puerta están viendo a otro lado para entrar a la torre. Sólo un ligero impulso de velocidad y…_

_Como si se tratara de una brisa, Rean pasó en medio de ambos y al fin se vio dentro de la gran torre. De inmediato se escondió en las sombras, ya que ambos vigilantes se vieron sorprendidos por el fuerte viento que pasó cerca de ellos. Miraron a todos lados y al ver que no había nada ni nadie… le quitaron importancia._

_Rean suspiro al ver que su infiltración aún no había sido descubierta, no tiene ganas de pelear ahora. Se puso la capucha que tiene la casaca que usa, para si que pelea no reconozcan su cara… odia ser un criminal buscado por el Vaticano. Oh bueno, así es la vida…_

_Tras ver que tiene pase libre, empezó a subir las escaleras. Le sorprende de ver lo poco resguardadas que están. Aunque no le molesta, más fácil para él. Lo que si le está preocupando ahora es… ¿Cómo saldrá? Intuye que algo de tanta importancia como ese metal tenga uno o dos dispositivos de alerta en caso alguien lo tome sin ningún permiso…_

_NAH, ya lo pensará cuando lo halle y ya verá. Aunque parece que no le tomará mucho hallar el lugar donde está ese maldito metal porque cada vez que sube un piso más, siente la energía de este con más fuerza. Y fue así, al llegar a la parte más alta de la torre. Y en medio de este, estaba el cofre con dicho metal. Estaba seguro de ello… ahora sólo tiene que…_

_-Parece que tenemos un intruso muchachos. – Claro… debió suponer que todo estaba muy tranquilo y sencillo…_

_Volteó para ver que tenía a varios exorcistas de distintas facciones del Vaticano ahí presente. Lo puede notar por las ropas que visten, cada grupo usa ropas de colores distintos para poder diferenciarse y… En verdad nunca le importó eso o simplemente se quedo dormido en esa clase… va más por lo último._

_-Si es el famoso traidor. Perfecto, justo que estamos necesitados de dinero. El Vaticano ofrece una gran recompensa por tu cabeza y por la espada qué tienes contigo. – la tachi de Rean estaba hecha de un material único, muy similar con la cual de fabricaron las Excalibur. El Zemurian es escaso y que su espada este hecha de ese preciado metal sólo fortalece más los deseos del Vaticano de tomar su arma._

_Rean miró a los que querían atacar y supo que no eran rivales para él. Sólo debe de… mejor aún…_

_-¿Por qué el interés por este metal? – siempre funciona hablar cuando te crean atrapado, siempre hablaran porque creen que luego nunca podrás decir nada._

_-Sencillo… deseamos crear nuestra propia espada. Una que nos permita acabar de una vez con los demonios y los caídos, esta tregua es una estupidez. – Uno de los presentes habló con odio… De seguro víctima de algún modo de los miembros de esas razas. – Me uní a la Iglesia para acabar con ellos… ¡No para esto!_

_-Estar unidos a la institución de Dios equivale a velar por la gente y actuar por el bien mayor. No por una venganza personal. – Rean creía que había gente buena en el Vaticano, el Papa era uno de ellos, aunque actualmente… siente que los del consejo son el problema._

_Al ver que en verdad ninguno ahí parece feliz con lo que dijo y que no van a hacer su salida algo muy fácil de realizar. Mejor… acaba con ellos, les hará a los del Vaticano un favor, aunque no quiera, tipos como estos no tardarán en… traicionar a la institución de manera legal._

_Como si de un destello de luz se tratara, Rean desapareció y acabó con dos de los 10 presentes con solo un movimiento de su arma. Luego de sentir el ataque de las espadas de luz que usan los exorcistas, las bloqueó con su espada para inmediatamente patear a los que lo atacaron en la nuca, justo en el punto donde un simple golpe puede fracturar el hueso y romperlo. Aunque las balas que iban hacia él, cortesía de las pistolas que los exorcistas también usan para matar demonios, hizo que salte y use la pared como impulso, así logrando ir hacia los enemigos que lo acaban de atacar y destrozar sus cráneos sin piedad. Al ver que estaban muertos, cerró los ojos para tratar de asimilar sus recuerdos y…_

_-Nada… en verdad nada. – Ver que sus enemigos recientes no tenían nada de valor en sus cabezas, solo deseos de atacar y matar indiscriminadamente a una raza entera, le hizo sentirse más que triste por el rumbo actual que el mundo tenía._

_Sacudir su arma para sacar la sangre en esta y al fin poder dirigirse hacia donde estaba el cofre y abrirlo… se sorprendió al ver el metal. Sin duda era dorado como las leyendas dicen que es… Al menos en su apariencia. Lo que si le asombra más, es la cantidad de magia que hay en esta cosa. Lo suficientemente grande como para crear o un arma o una armadura de gran capacidad. Lo que parece ser malo si queda en las manos equivocadas._

_Tomó el metal y lo guardo rápidamente en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo para al fin notar como el lugar entero temblaba. Ya suponía que era algo de esta clase. Lo mejor será salir…_

_El temblor, que en efecto era la torre entera viniéndose abajo, sin importar a quienes mate o quienes sean víctimas de lo que esté pasando, era una señal clara de que… estos tipos no miden consecuencias y… lo mejor es saltar por una de las ventanas. Ver como la escalera se vino abajo le hizo reafirmar su idea de escape… se dirigió a dicha ventana. Miro que tan alto estaba en relación con el suelo… muy alto, aun con su resistencia se romperá los huesos de las piernas y no puede dejar que lo atrapen… ni ellos, ni la policía. Pasó a ver el frente, si da un salto hacia donde estaban esas casas justo en el techo de unas de ellas… tal vez una fisura o similar, pero mejor que la primera opción que ha tenido. Tomó aire, retrocedió un poco y dio un salto con impulso hacia dichas casas, rogando lograr aterrizar sobre su objetivo. Oír el sonido de la torre viniéndose abajo, el grito de las personas que se despertaron por el ruido o vieron lo que pasó era el menor de sus problemas…_

_-¡Of! – Caer de hombro sobre el lugar donde pensó aterrizar y dislocárselo, si era su problema. – Maldita sea… mi suerte…_

_Rean se puso de pie como pudo, tal vez sea muy resistente, pero sigue siendo un humano y es más propenso a sufrir heridas de manera seria y fácil. Oír las sirenas, tanto de policías como de los bomberos, le hizo darse prisa. No duda que, si lo ven, tendrá varios problemas. Se alegra que sus piernas estén en un estado perfecto._

_Con fastidio, logró bajar del techo en donde estaba sin ser visto y se puso en marcha hacia la playa, tal vez ahí tenga algo de paz para poder descansar y hablar con Azazel._

…_._

_Le dolía el maldito hombro, parece que no sólo se lo disloco, puede que lo tenga fracturado y hasta roto. Su típica suerte…._

_Al menos no llamó mucho la atención, ojalá no haya habido víctimas serias en el intento de esos sujetos por evitar que se lleve el Oricalco. Como odia cuándo tipos como ellos se sienten con el derecho de ser jueces y verdugos. Se sentó en la playa para descansar al menos unos minutos. Azazel se las pagará, ojalá esto tenga un beneficio para él cuando le entregue el maldito metal._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? – Rean escucho una voz a su lado._

_Al mirar a la derecha, se sorprendió de ver que era… una niña que vestía de lolita gótica. Pero había algo en ella, un poder enorme que jamás había sentido en su vida… superior al de cualquier Dios que haya visto o conocido. No podía ser…_

_-Tú eres… Ophis. – Recordó lo que Azazel le comentó sobre este ser y la típica aura que emana, es como sentir el vacío, la nada. Eso era el infinito. - ¿Por qué un ser de tu categoría habla conmigo? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?_

_Ophis miraba el cielo, la luna. Le parecía muy interesante y hasta hermosa por instinto. Pasó a ver al humano y sólo pudo decir…_

_-No lo sé. Sólo quise. No hay nada más que eso. – Sin duda se ve como Ophis es un ser de una mentalidad algo rara. - ¿Por qué estás aquí humano? ¿Lo eres? Emanas un aire distinto al de los humanos normales, ni los híbridos tienen tu aura. Casi parece la de un demonio. – lo pudo ver con sólo un segundo de interactuar con él…_

_-Tenía algo que hacer aquí, por ello estoy en este país. Donde soy buscado. – Rean respondió por inercia. – Aunque, tal vez busco algo inconscientemente… mi razón de vivir. – siempre se cuestionó el porque aún vive, debió morir él esa noche… no Crow._

_-No entiendo… ¿Qué mal es eso algo natural en los mortales?_

_-Je… no. Algunos se cuestionan el porque aún respiran, porque sienten que están siendo un gasto innecesario de oxígeno. Los mortales son seres muy complejos, las emociones los hacen así. – Ver la expresión del Dios Dragón, que era neutro, le hizo entender que. – No sabes que son las emociones ¿verdad?_

_-No… No las entiendo, ni siquiera sé si las tengo. He oído mucho de ellas, pero nunca las he experimentado. Lo que si me confunde es… ¿Por qué unos las quieren y otros no? ¿Qué no son buenas?_

_Rean parecía captar la duda que tenía. Las emociones son muy complejas, hay buenas, malas, felices, tristes… ya depende de cada uno si está dispuesto a afrontar lo que es ser un emocional conlleva. Lamentablemente, la experiencia es el único medio de que pueda entender cosas que normalmente… sólo uno puede sentir._

_-Depende de cada uno. Unos las aceptan con todo lo que conllevan, otros no pueden y prefieren rehuirlas. Es decisión personal._

_-¿Y tú? ¿Las aceptas o huyes de ellas? - ¿Por qué está teniendo esta charla con este ser de gran poder? No lo entiende, sólo puede sentir que con ella puede… hablar de temas que con otros no. Como si fuera un viejo amigo._

_-Acepto lo que conlleva sentir… aunque eso significa sufrir más de lo que eres feliz. – Rean hablaba por experiencia. – pero, los momentos en que sientes felicidad, valen el esfuerzo y sacrificio que has padecido. Hasta el dolor y las caídas… Sólo necesitas ponerte de pie… más fácil de decir que de hacer._

_Ophis volvió a mirar el cielo, esta vez con más detenimiento._

_-¿Pudiste… levantarte sólo? – Rean negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quién te ayudó?_

_-Personas a quienes agradezco haberme ayudado. En especial dos mujeres que me salvaron de morir y una loca que tras su apariencia, es una bella persona. – Rean simplemente se puso de pie para ver al Dios Dragón. Le llevaba casi medio cuerpo de altura y se ve tan inocente. Como si tuviera tantos deseos de ver y aprender el mundo, pero no puede por algún motivo… como si algo la detuviera. - ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Por qué la gente busca ayuda, son tan débiles para hacer las cosas solos?_

_-Eso depende de cada uno. Algunos prefieren estar solos, otros en compañía. Pero varios seres en armonía, pueden superar a uno que se cree absoluto. Eso es algo que entendí tras años._

_Ophis asintió, no le entendió, pero agradecía su sinceridad. Tal vez algo que no ha visto en años. Tal vez por eso le habló cuando lo vio aquí… viajar a través del mundo y ver tanto, pocas son las cosas que llaman su atención y justo hoy por mera casualidad halló algo que llamó su atención. Un mortal extraño, que se tomó el tiempo de hablarle… Sin ninguna intención oculta. Ella no podía distinguir una verdad de una mentira, de un acto noble de uno que tiene doble intención. Pero algo en ella, le dice que le crea… Que este hombre le está diciendo toda la verdad. Y eso es algo que, sin saber, agradece._

_-¿Cuál es… tu nombre? – la sorpresa de que el Dios Dragón le pregunte su nombre… sacó una sonrisa a Rean._

_-Rean Schawzer, es bueno que hayas tenido la decencia de venir a hablar con un mortal insignificante como yo. – Ophis se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por la orilla._

_-No… No eres insignificante. – Un fuerte viento sopló haciendo que Rean se cubra los ojos para que la arena no entre ellos._

_Al abrirlos, pudo percatarse de que… no estaba. Ophis se había ido a Dios sabe donde. Eso si que fue raro, incluso para él. Oh bueno, con esto puede afirmar una cosa, Ophis no es como muchos la pintan. Se nota la inocencia y pureza en sus ojos, sólo desea aprender algo… y algo más. No sabe que es, pero se da una ligera idea. Oh bueno, mejor va con Azazel y le entrega este metal para finalmente saber que desea con él…_

_-¿Tengo alguien a quien deseo presentarte? Ojalá no se trate de una de sus jugadas para que me meta con una mujer, lo de Suiza aún no se lo perdono. – Rean empezó a caminar para irse a un lugar más desolado y activar el círculo de Transporte a Grigori… ha sido un largo día._

_Fin Flash Back_

Rean sonrió por inercia. La verdad, es un recuerdo que ha llegado a apreciar mucho, porque ese día conoció al que sería su alumno y su hijo.

-Jaque Mate. – las palabras de Ophis lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ver que en efecto había perdido hizo que suspire. – Gané.

-Ya lo veo. Sabes, podrías darle a un amigo mío una buena pelea. – Ophis siguió viendo el tablero. - ¿Deseas otro juego? – verla asentir hizo que ria un poco y se ponga a arreglar las piezas para empezar de nuevo. – Sabes, este estilo de vida no es tan malo.

-¿? – ver como el Dios Dragón la miraba con una gran interrogante sobre su cabeza le sacó una gota de sudor.

-Lo que trato de decir es que… estoy más que seguro que estás más tranquila aquí, que con ellos ¿no? – Ophis pareció captar a que se refería y asintió. - ¿Eres feliz?

-Aún no sé que es ser feliz. No siento felicidad como ustedes lo expresan. No sé. – Ophis movió un peón para iniciar el juego.

-La felicidad de uno, no es la misma que la del resto. A mí me pone feliz estar con quienes quiero y tener un lugar que llamar hogar. – Rean también hizo su jugada.

-Aun así, no sé que es la felicidad. Ni la tristeza, ni el odio… ni la rabia. – Volvió a mover otra pieza. Sin notarlo, Rean pudo ver algo en el fondo de sus ojos… soledad.

Se siente sola. Es una existencia única, sólo igualada por uno que es su enemigo auto jurado. No sabe lo que es eso, sabe lo que es estar solo. Pero no al punto de sentir que eres el único que te aceptará.

-Espero que logres hallar tu respuesta Ophis. – Rean movió otra pieza, esta vez haciendo que el Dios Dragón vea con más atención el tablero.

-Por eso busqué a Ddraig. Él puede tener la clave. Lo que necesito. – Ophis parecía pensar su próximo movimiento. – Él, cambió. No es el mismo. Antes era arrogante, orgulloso. Ahora es calmado y amigable. El contenedor tiene la clave.

-¿Por qué el interés en Ise? Si Vali está sufriendo el mismo cambio que él. – Ver como ella tomaba su Caballo tras una buena jugada le importa poco, está logrando sacar más información.

-Porque él no es natural. – Esas palabras sorprendieron a Rean. – Vali emana luz demoníaca por naturaleza, nació así y eso es lo que ha hecho el cambio. Pero el contenedor de Ddraig es… distinto. Posee oscuridad, poder divino y a la vez se siente que hay más… La oscuridad y la divinidad por naturaleza no se mezclan, pero él lo logró. ¿Por qué un ser que atrae el Caos pudo tocar la divinidad aunque sea un poco? Debo entenderlo. Porque tal vez pueda descubrir, porque nací. – Rean movió otra pieza y ella siguió con lo suyo. – Los Dos Dragones Celestiales son únicos en esta era. Vali es la definición de Milagro, nació de modo natural para usar el poder de Albion a su máximo. Pero ese chico no… no nació para ser contenedor de Ddraig, pero aprendió a serlo a través de un poder único y raro… Una Abominación, eso es lo que es. Un ser que la misma naturaleza no puede tener bajo su control. – Rean no pudo refutar las palabras del Dios Dragón.

El silencio continuó unos minutos mientras seguían con su partida de ajedrez. Ophis tenía la clara ventaja, Rean simplemente sonreía al notar que ella se divertía, sin entender que eso estaba pasando.

Ver como perdió de nuevo hizo que se rasque la nuca y simplemente le proponga a Ophis ver Televisión, ella asintió sin decir más. Mejor para él, ya está cansado de tanto pensar.

Aunque no lo noto, las mujeres presentes en la cocina vieron todo con asombro. Ver como Rean trataba a la deidad de los Dragones les hizo reír, casi parece que un pariente tratando con un niño que no ven hace años. Aunque era una escena más que graciosa, ellas lo hallaban muy adorable.

* * *

En la zona de entretenimiento, Kurama jadeaba. Estaba teniendo una pelea de práctica con Fenrir, quien a pesar de su claro estado debilitado, era un oponente que el pequeño no lograba igualar en ningún segundo. La experiencia en combate y demás eran un factor que estaba pesando sobre ellos, Kurama ya ha peleado más de una vez con seres de otros lados… pero no ha tenido los oponentes que Fenrir ha tenido.

Volvió a atacar, esta vez lanzando ráfagas de fuego de su boca, sólo para que el lobo mayor se deshaga de dichas ráfagas con un aullido. Uno que sacudió los oídos de Kurama, momento que Fenrir aprovechó en ir y golpearlo, usando todo su cuerpo. El impacto hizo que el pequeño caiga al suelo, ya herido y cansado, incapaz de ponerse de pie.

_-Bien, basta por hoy. _– Fenrir optó por darle un descanso al pequeño quien aún tras todo el daño, se quiso poner de pie, oír que tendrá un descanso lo hizo caer al suelo ya rendido. – _Lo han entrenado bien, tiene resistencia._

_-Lo sabemos padre, pero le falta aprender más. – _Hati respondió a las palabras de su padre. – _Hemos estado pensando en aumentar el ritmo de peleas de práctica, para que así esté más acostumbrado a peleas de mayor nivel._

Fenrir asintió a esas palabras, para finalmente mirar a Kurama. El pequeño trataba de ponerse de pie por su cuenta, aún en ese estado es muy terco. Se sentía raro tener ese sentimiento de orgullo que este pequeño le produce. Oh bueno, no se queja de este. Ha aprendido a ser más humano en el tiempo que ha estado viajando con Vali y el resto.

-_Padre, hemos pensado también en que… Sería buena idea que le enseñe esa técnica. – _Fenrir miro a Skoll con duda…. ¿Habla en serio? – _Sabemos que es muy joven aún, pero que la vea de seguro servirá para que su meta, un día, sea lograr realizarla. Sentimos que él tiene el potencial para hacerlo – _Era verdad… tal vez no sería mala idea. Una motivación siempre ha sido bienvenida, más en su situación actual.

Fenrir empezó a caminar hacia Kurama, quien al fin se había puesto de pie. El pequeño notó que Fenrir ya estaba a sólo unos pasos de él… ¿Ahora qué…?

-_Observa bien esto niño. Este ataque es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer, ni Skoll ni Hati lo pueden realizar. _– Fenrir empezó a cargar poder en su cuerpo ante el asombro de Kurama. – _Sólo lo haré una vez, así que mira bien._

Kurama asintió y no quito la vista en ningún segundo. Memorizar cada paso y el flujo de energías necesario era una cosa, pero lo que vio luego fuego…

….

Kurama simplemente abrió los ojos, el destello de Luz que se generó fue tal que lo cegó un instante. Al abrirlos, se sorprendió al ver lo que el ataque de Fenrir hizo… el suelo… los alrededores… estaban hechos pedazos… fue como si un meteoro haya impactado el suelo y dejado una onda de destrucción a su paso. Kurama pasó a ver a Fenrir quien se notaba algo agitado, como maldice no estar a su máximo poder, eso y que además, no generó el daño que quiso. Oh bueno, al menos mostró lo que debía…

-_Eso es…_

_-Mi técnica suprema. Sólo la uso cuando estoy deseoso de destruir algo de verdad. En la batalla que tuve contra esos mortales no la use porque Loki quiso que los mantuviera ocupados, si bien estuve a segundos de hacerla… fui apresado y derrotado. _– Fenrir miro a Kurama con seriedad. – _Tu meta es un día hacer esta técnica, mis hijos no pueden. Pero siento que tú sí._

_-Pero… ¿Por qué cree eso? Recién estoy aprendiendo a usar mis poderes. – _la duda de Kurama era más que fundamentada. No posee la experiencia o el poder de todos ellos…

-_Porque tu meta es superarme un día. – _Kurama se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿Superarlo a él? ¿Un Top 10? ¿Era posible algo así? – _Con los compañeros que tienes, siento que la posibilidad es mayor. Con ellos aprenderás más que sólo. Un día, pelearás contra mí. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. _– Antes que Kurama diga algo más, Fenrir se dio media vuelta para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-_¿Yo superarlo…?_

_-Padre ve potencial en ti. – _Skoll se acercó a él y simplemente le dio un empujón con su cuerpo. – _Todos lo vemos, eres capaz de lograr eso._

_-Un día nos superaras a nosotros, es más que natural que el siguiente en la lista sea padre. Quien aún con su poder sellado, sigue teniendo su lugar entre los 10 más poderosos del mundo. – _Hati habló desde donde estaba, viendo las escaleras.

-_Es que aún no me cuadra eso. ¿Cómo yo puedo tener la posibilidad de ser más fuerte que él? No lo veo muy creíble._

_-Si tu amo ha logrado lo que muchos consideran imposible. ¿Por qué tú no? – _las palabras de Skoll retumbaron en el corazón del pequeño. – _Recuerda Kurama, el destino de las nuevas generaciones es superar a las viejas. Padre ve en ti, el próximo lobo God Slayer._

Kurama miró el suelo unos segundos… ¿él, el próximo lobo God Slayer? Pensándolo bien, si su amo es uno y la reencarnación de otro. ¿Por qué no ser uno él también? Alzó la vista con una clara determinación en sus ojos, unos que Skoll y Hati reconocen. Los mismos que el Sekiryuutei, tanto mascota como amo son idiotas. Kurama estaba decidido, no importa cuanto le tome… un día superará a Fenrir. Un día.

* * *

Dentro del Gimnasio de la escuela, donde el club de Kendo practica…

-¿Seguras de querer dejarlo definitivamente? – la capitana del club de Kendo miraba a las dos chicas con algo de tristeza. – Ambas tienen un prometedor futuro y hasta ofertas de becas.

-Lo lamentamos Kaichou, pero en verdad ya no tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para… Seguir. – Aki se disculpó con la chica. – Pero tenemos ahora otras metas en nuestras vidas.

-Y nos queremos centrar en ellas. No queremos hacer cosas a medias. Lo hemos pensado bien y esta es nuestra decisión. Queríamos esperar a que terminara el Festival Escolar para informarle todo de modo oficial. – Kaori entregó su formulario de retiro del club así como su amiga.

La chica de tercer año tomó ambos formularios, los leyó y suspiro. En verdad estas dos ya habían tomado su decisión. No lo entendía, ambas siempre decían que llegar a hacer una carrera en el Kendo era su sueño… lo dijeron desde la escuela media que es donde las conoció. Pero ahora…

-¿Qué ha hecho que cambien de opinión? – ambas chicas se vieron las caras para luego reír con algo de nerviosismo.

-La verdad… hemos tenido nuestros momentos en donde, hemos visto otras posibilidades.

-Y queremos seguirlas, no es nada personal Kaichou, pero aun sin nosotras. El club tiene buenas competidoras. – Aki dijo eso con una sonrisa triste – Mejor hacer esto ahora, antes de la competencia por las nacionales.

-Si, iremos a apoyarlos. También no dude en llamar si necesita una mano, siempre estamos en el ORC luego de clases. – Kaori trató de sonar casual, sólo para evitar que las lágrimas se le salgan.

La chica de tercer año lo pudo ver… ellas…

-¡Kyyaaa, pervertidos! – el grito de una de las chicas hizo que todas se pongan alertas, aunque ya sabían quienes eran.

-¡TRAS ELLOS! – el grito de la capitana bastó para que todas las miembros del club vayan hacia la cacería de unos pervertidos.

Todo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Aki y Kaori. Quienes se vieron las caras con algo de duda. ¿Actuaban así en serio? Que pena.

-Sabes… ahora me da un poco de pena esos dos.

-Si… pero se lo han buscado.

Ambas fueron hacia afuera del edificio para ver lo que estaba por suceder.

….

-¡Oh maldición, ahí vienen! – Motohama corría a toda velocidad, no quería ser atrapado.

-¡Te dije que la risa de enfermo que ponías nos delataría idiota! – Mientras que Matsuda regañaba a su amigo por lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos jóvenes corrían a toda velocidad, mientras huían del club de Kendo. Una escena que ya no era nueva para los estudiantes de la escuela. Y si bien, antes les daba asco y rabia, ahora les da mucha risa ver a esos dos ser perseguidos por dicho club, que ahora mismo pareciera que los ha poseído los mismos demonios. Aunque…

-Oye… Motoyama y Katase no están entre ellas…

-¿¡Y eso crees que me importa!? ¡Sigue corriendo!

Mejor dicho imposible, correr por todo el campus, todos los días, hace que uno gane físico sin desearlo y lo que si estaba más que claro era que…

-¡ISE! – necesitan protección.

-¿Oh? – Ise estaba yendo hacia el gimnasio, Aki y Kaori lo habían llamado por alguna razón. - ¿Pero qué…? – Aunque ver como esos dos se escondían atrás de él era algo inesperado. – Ustedes…

-¡Protégenos!

-¡Si, nos quieren matar!

Ambos jóvenes deseaban usar al Sekiryuutei como escudo… ¿era una broma? Ver como las verdugas, es decir, las chicas que perseguían a este par llegar hizo que entienda la situación.

-¡A un lado Hyoudo-kun, ellos deben sufrir nuestra justicia! – la capitana estaba con su espada de madera lista para la masacre.

-Ahm… Tal vez podamos hablar esto con como gente civilizada y llegar a un acuerdo… - Ise trataba de ser un buen mediador. Sabe que estos dos han actuado mal, pero tampoco dejará que los linchen hasta morir.

-Eso Ise, apóyanos. – el Sekiryuutei miro a su amigo con rabia, este calló al notar que su ayuda ahora no era querida.

-¿Qué propones? – la chica estaba dispuesta a oír lo que el chico quería decir.

-Simple, que hagan trabajos para ustedes. O en su caso, sólo los golpean. – ambos los vieron con horror ¿¡qué clase de ayuda es esa!? – Piénsenlo, los golpean y ellos vuelven de todos modos. ¿Por qué no intentan otro modo de castigo? Tal vez hacer labores físicas, extremas, ayude.

La chica y, por consiguiente, el resto de ellas, sonrieron con malicia. Les gusta el plan y tienen el medio perfecto para la venganza.

-¡Hecho!

-¿¡Qué!? – ambos varones fueron apresados a una velocidad inhumana, una que sorprendió al Sekiryuutei, para ser amarrados con una soga y arrastrados hacia el gimnasio. - ¡Iseeeee!

-¡Me lo agradecerán, mejor eso que cientos de espadas de bambú en la cara! – el joven vio como sus, inusuales y raros, amigos eran arrastrados hacia su desgracia. – Y si no es así, les regalare las OVA Hentai del mes, siempre funciona.

Con eso dicho, Ise estuvo a pasos de seguir su camino. Solo para ver que Aki y Kaori llegaron donde estaba. No les veía muy felices.

-Oh, chicas. Justo me iba a encontrar con ustedes y…. ¿Pasa algo malo? – ver la expresión de tristeza en ambas era…

-Oh nada… nada. Sólo… - Aki trató de decir lo que pasaba, sólo para esta vez tratar de contener las lágrimas.

-Se acabó… ya renunciamos al club de Kendo. – Oír a Kaori decir ello con la voz entrecortada, le hizo entender que…

No supo que más decir, sólo mirar a los alrededores en busca de que si hay algún fisgón. Al ver que no es así, extendió los brazos y ellas al instante captaron lo que pasaba. No dudaron en llorar en el pecho del Sekiryuutei quien no supo que más hacer… admite que… Se siente muy culpable.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo e Irina quién estaba ayudando a cargar unas cosas, por petición del profesor de química, estaba en su camino hacia el laboratorio cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Oh, perdón! – la castaña miro como pudo al extraño y se sorprendió de ver que era… - Ise-kun.

-Hey Irina. – el joven la saludo con poco ánimo, uno que ella captó al instante.

-¿Pasa algo? Y no me digas que nada, esa mentira no te la creo. – Irina quiso ponerse las manos en las caderas… No podía. – Ugh… ¿me ayudas?

El joven no tardó en ayudar a la chica con las cajas. Ella agradeció el gesto y simplemente le pidió que la acompañe a llevarlas a su destino mientras el comenta lo sucedido.

Oír que Aki y Kaori al fin hicieron oficial su salida del club de Kendo fue una sorpresa, pero no algo tan inesperado. Ella ya lo intuía… lo que si le sorprendió fue oír que ambas lloraron al decírselo. Ella en verdad…

-¿Dónde están?

-Me pidieron que las deje solas. Que necesitan su tiempo para pensar, bueno… eso tras pedirme hablar. Creo que no reaccionaron como esperaron.

-No me sorprende, la verdad… las entiendo un poco. Abandonar tu sueño es… difícil. Aún más si has trabajado tanto por este. – llegaron al salón de química para poder dejar lo que le habían encargado a la chica.

Con la ayuda de Ise, lograron poner todo lo que estaba en dichas cajas en sus respectivos lugares, incluso los frascos con cosas raras. Todo en silencio, como si uno esperara que el otro diga algo. Y así fue…

-Pero… tal como leí o escuché una vez. Para hacer lo que crees correcto, hay que ser firmes y tomar dicho camino, aunque nos duela. Aunque tengamos que sacrificar lo que más anhelamos, incluido los sueños. – Ise volteó a ver a la chica con sorpresa, ella miraba la ventana y sonrió con nostalgia. – Ya no somos niños Ise-kun, creo que la época donde todo era fácil murió. Sólo nos queda estar firmes y no flaquear ante lo que sea que el mundo nos mande a enfrentar.

-Irina… - La castaña rio algo nerviosa, ella no era de hacer estas cosas o dar estos discursos.

-Hablaré con ellas, de seguro conmigo podrán hablar de temas más variados que contigo. Las chicas debemos estar juntas. – el Sekiryuutei rio un poco a esas palabras. – Anda Ise-kun, yo haré que esas dos vuelvan a sonreír. Déjalo todo en mis capaces manos.

-Y es eso lo que me da más miedo…

-¡Oye! – ambos no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena que estaban armando, casi recordando esos días donde se la pasaban jugando y bromeando. – Hey… ¿Crees que… podamos ir a un lado tú y yo? Claro, luego de los exámenes.

Ise se mostró sorprendido a la proposición de la chica, pero…

-Claro, solos tú y yo. Como los viejos tiempos. – la sonrisa que Irina le dio, bastó para saber que había hecho bien.

-¡O-Ok, esperaré con ansias ese día! ¡Vamos, hay que volver a clases!

Verla salir con esa gran sonrisa, le hizo darse cuenta que eso es lo que desea ver en quienes son cercanos a él. Tal vez sea egoísta lo que está pensando, pero… si un día llega el día en que deba pesar en vivir o la felicidad y bienestar del resto… ya sabe su respuesta. Y no importa si lo odian… Él hará lo que deba hacer.

Fue tras su amiga, sólo rogando que ese momento nunca llegue.

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Como se ven, este cap fue más para ver decisiones que uno debe tomar para ver el futuro. SI estas son correctas o no, no lo sabes hasta que hay un resultado. Pero a veces, es mejor tomar una que solo quedarse en la duda eterna, lo digo yo que he estado en ese barco más de una vez. En fin, como están viendo, esta parte de la historia me centro más en tratar con cada uno en algunas cosas, para que a futuro, me pueda centrar en otros factores y ya no tanto en el desarrollo de los personajes, que creo, en mi humilde opinión, los he trabajado muy bien hasta este punto ya que me tomé mi tiempo para esto. Para lo que se viene, la madurez de todos será importante. En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	17. Determinación para Mejorar

**Bueno, este cap en verdad no muestra tanto. Solo es lo que sería un día más y tranquilo para todos nuestros amigos. Me agrada que lo que paso en el capítulo anterior les haya gustado. Pero ya, sin rodeos. Vamos al cap de esta semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Capítulo 17: Determinación para Mejorar **

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

-¡Matenme! – Rainbow y Xenovia golpearon sus frentes contra la mesa que servía como escritorio para ellas.

Ambas chicas eran las que estaban en números rojos. Se habían confiado demasiado en que aun tenían tiempo para estudiar que lo dejaron para casi última hora. Si bien los exámenes aún están lejanos… no estaba mal ser precavidos.

Todos estudiaban tanto para los exámenes, como para ayudar a Kiba y Akeno en el examen que tendrán el fin de semana que se acerca para ascender de rango en las filas de los demonios.

Aclaremos cosas, no es raro que un demonio reencarnado ascienda de rango. Es algo que ocurre siempre y cuando el demonio en cuestión haya logrado un gran número de contratos, haya hecho una acción de renombre o simplemente se haga de fama en los Rating Games. Como se ve, ni Kiba ni Akeno tienen un número amplio de contratos, aunque si tienen un buen número, tampoco una gran fama en los Rating Game ya que no han participado en ningún juego oficial.

Lo que si tenían eran logros en batallas de gran impacto, Kiba por luchar y sobrevivir con Rahab y Loki. Akeno por lo que se sabe de su batalla en la isla de Loki y además de su reciente batalla en Egipto sólo fortalecieron la recomendación a su persona.

Ahora, si bien están recomendados para ser demonios de clase alta, no significa que puedan ser unos tras este examen. Primero deben pasar el de ascenso a rango medio, estar un tiempo en este y así dar el examen a demonio de clase alta. Como pueden ver, es un modo de decir que las cosas tienen todo preestablecido. En este caso, los demonios saben que es un modo óptimo de ser justos.

Y eso nos lleva al día de hoy. Si bien Kiba y Akeno no tienen problemas con los estudios, no quieren ser confiados y quien mejor que Twilight, quien se aprendió los libros básicos y los que no, sobre la cultura demoníaca, así como la historia de esta. Por ello, tenían en sus caras, exámenes que ella misma había preparado… los dos tenían una gota de sudor enorme. Están más que seguros que el examen que tendrán será mucho más fácil que el que están tratando de resolver ahora. Aunque la misma chica dijo que bajó el nivel de dificultad, según ella este es un nivel aceptable. Rias solo sonrió nerviosa, no niega las buenas intenciones de su amiga pero… parece que está exagerando de nuevo. ¿Es importante saber dónde se hizo este evento que incluso los mismos nobles olvidaron? Oh bueno, sabe que, si sus amigos logran sacar un aprobado en este examen del mal, el oficial será pan comido.

Hablando de comido…

-¿¡Cómo no puedes memorizar una simple fórmula!?

-¡No me grites, eso es malo para mi aprendizaje!

-¿¡Cuál!? – Raynare le dio un cuadernazo a la ex exorcista por haber hecho mal un ejercicio tan simple, por novena vez. - ¡Mira, sólo reemplazas esta letra por este número!

-¿No es lo mismo…?

-¡No, la "a" es de aceleración, la "d" es distancia o longitud recorrida! – la caído se estaba llevando las manos a la cabeza, ya le está doliendo. – Eres una alumna algo difícil y… ¡Oh no, estoy sonando como Penemue!

-Algo se hereda de los buenos maestros. – Fay ayudaba a Rainbow a tratar de entender. – A ver Rainbow, el Logaritmo se aplica cuando la diferencial está así…

-¿Por qué no puedes enseñarme así? – Xenovia mostró su obvia queja, esto era trato injusto. Quiere ser tratada bien, no como un animal.

-Ya Xenovia, agradece que Ray te está enseñando. Luego de Twilight, ella es la más aplicada en nuestro año. – Irina comía una manzana con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. – Asia y yo también necesitamos ayuda y esa parte no es nuestro fuerte… ¿O prefieres a Pinkie?

-¡La la la la~! – la mencionada solo hacia malabares en la cocina mientras preparaba un pastel con sus audífonos puestos. - ¡Electrical Comunication~! ¿¡Me hablan!?

-N-No Pinkie-san, prosiga con lo suyo. – Asia leía su libro de literatura, debe perfeccionar sus habilidades para el japonés. La pelirrosa alzó el pulgar y siguió con lo suyo, aún cantando. – Creo que no debes quejarte Xenovia-san.

-Incluso Asia… no sé, Pinkie al menos no sería tan mandona. – Otro golpe de un libro en su cabeza la hizo volver a su ejercicio. – Y es más amable.

-Amor duro querida. – Ray abrió su libro para leer mientras Xenovia estaba en lo suyo. – Y no pienses en hacer trampa, lo haces… y destruyo toda tu colección secreta. – oír eso, bastó para que Xenovia se ponga a trabajar con más esmero.

-¿Tú me harías eso Fay? – Rainbow miro con miedo a su amiga quién sonrió con ternura.

-¿Deseas arriesgarte? – la del cabello multicolor sólo escribió con más velocidad. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora Cheese, vigila que no haga trampa!

El ratón dio su saludo militar para seguir las órdenes de la rubia, estaba más que decidido a que esta cabeza hueca no se pase de lista. Todo esto ante la mirada de rabia de la chica, que al ver al ratón ser su vigía… se puede ver los rayos salir de los ojos de ambos, se nota que no se llevan muy bien.

Los espectadores a dicha escena sólo… solo guardan silencio. Sobra decir que el resto estudia con un ritmo más tranquilo y eso es porque no tienen un examen a última hora o tienen notas en peligro de sucumbir…

-Gracias por el apoyo Aj… No hubiera podido hacerlo yo sola nya.

-Nah no hay de que… - la rubia miraba su celular en busca de algo, no se sabe qué… debe tenerlo en secreto de todos. En especial de Rarity, si la descubre… está acabada.

Rarity por su lado arreglaba el cabello de Ayane, según ella para que se le vea más femenina. Que sea una kunoichi no significa que pueda darse por desentendida con su cabello.

-Pero a mi gusta tenerlo corto.

-Lo sé querida, pero debes cambiar de look. Tal vez un nuevo traje te vendrá bien. Ya sabes…el tuyo ya está muy parchado.

-Bueno… ¿me lo harás tú? – odia admitir que adora los diseños y ropas que Rarity hace. – Si los haces tú, acepto.

-Trato. Justo tengo algo que he estado preparando para ti, Akeno y Fay. – el diseño de la nueva ropa de Ise, le había dado una idea para una línea de ropa.

Koneko y Ravel solo conversaban de temas de la escuela. Triviales en la mayoría, hasta que a la nekomata se le ocurrió por preguntar algo…

-¿Estás conforme con tu fuerza actual Ravel? – a esa pregunta, la Phoenix sólo pudo suspirar.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que clara. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Koneko paso a ver a su hermana y pudo intuir a que se refería. – Ya veo…

-Mi hermana logró un nuevo poder, uno ligado a nuestros ancestros, además de ser una X-Rounder ahora. En cambio yo… hasta Fluttershy está haciéndose más fuerte. Y eso que ella es la tímida…

-Pero no es débil, de no ser por su amabilidad sería una gran guerrera. – Ravel sabe que la chica entrena tal vez más que todas las de primer año juntas. – Justo ahora, esta con Aki y Kaori en el sótano para entrenar con Kurama… Espero que esas dos se animen pronto.

Koneko asintió a esas palabras, era más que notorio lo triste que están ambas chicas desde el día de ayer, cuando al fin renunciaron al club de Kendo. Sobra decir que les tomará un par de días, salir de esa tristeza y por ellos están entrenando ahora mismo. Y en el fondo, sabe que ella también debe hacerlo… Ser más fuerte para así un día… Ugh, como se alegra que su hermana la haya ayudado con la época de apareamiento.

Hace unos días, sintió los síntomas. Ver a Ise con Rias y Twilight, luego con más cada día… eso aceleró el proceso. Sabe que es muy joven aún para eso y aún así… como odia que sus emociones le jueguen en contra. Para su buena, o mala suerte, su hermana la encontró cuando se estaba… calmando ella misma. La vergüenza que sufrió esos segundos, serán eternos… más porque su hermana tiene ahora un medio para chantajearla. Maldita sea su suerte… en fin, al final Kuroka aplico Senjutsu en ella para que se calme, que ese es el modo de mantener la calma durante esas épocas de necesidad para ellas. Ser de las últimas, sino las últimas, de su tipo dentro de su propia especie, les viene estas épocas… que mala jugada de la vida.

Lo que si se alegra es que no haya tenido que afrontarla sola, dejando a un lado el incómodo momento en que su hermana la atrapó… Todo estaba relativamente bien. Por ahora… La chica estaba decidida a hacer algo, ha visto como ya algunas han avanzado en ello y no quiere quedarse atrás.

* * *

En el sótano, Aki y Kaori entrenaban con Fluttershy y Kurama en una pelea de práctica. Debido a que cada pareja tiene uno que se enfoca más en el apoyo o atacar a distancia, eran Kurama y Kaori los que chocaban de manera constante sus ataques. La chica con una katana y el lobo con su Kukri, ambos eran veloces y bien marcados en la defensa. Mientras que Aki atacaba a distancia con sus pistolas normales, Fluttershy contrarrestaba dichas balas con fuertes corrientes de viento y algo de las raíces que salen del suelo. La batalla era vista por Merlina, Esdeath y Teepo. Lo que si parece ser una gran sorpresa.

Ambas chicas median la habilidad de los 4 y admiten la gran mejora que hay si se compara con el inicio. Aunque suene en que en esas dos demonios con Sacred Gears, hay algo que las tiene tristes, un poco. Eso ya es tema de cada uno, lo que si les impresiona es la gran habilidad de esa chica pelirrosa para el apoyo y defensa de sus aliados, no posee técnicas ofensivas resaltantes… pero estaba bien.

Lo que ambas mujeres y muñeco hicieron fue simplemente ponerse de pie y practicar también, no pueden darse el lujo de descansar solamente. Deben estar listas para cuando el momento llegue.

-Es una lástima que la señorita Fie y Emma hayan tenido que salir. – el muñeco pensaba que ellas dos pudieron haber dado buenos tips.

Ambas sabían que eso era cierto, pero los deberes parecieron llamarlas hoy. Parece que simplemente algo sucedió en el Inframundo, o algo se ha descubierto que ambas fueron llamadas para ayudar en la investigación. Y mientras Celestia, Luna y Venelana estén embarazadas, no pueden ser de apoyo para peleas de práctica. En fin, a trabajar…

Mientras un lado pensaba en que practicar, el otro había optado por un descanso rápido. Las dos chicas de segundo año estaban secándose el sudor mientras Kurama bebía agua de su plato, Fluttershy acarició la cabeza del animal mientras se soltaba el cabello. Lo amarraba en los entrenamientos para sentirse más cómodo. Fue en eso que vio a sus dos amigas tristes… ya intuía que pasaba, todo mundo ya sabía que ellas habían dejado a un lado el Kendo para centrarse al 100% en esto.

-Ahm… Sé que es tonto preguntar… pero ¿están bien? – La chica hizo la pregunta, una que hizo que ambas se pongan algo nerviosas…

-La verdad… ya no duele tanto como al inicio. Sólo cuando la nostalgia golpea. – Aki suspiró para luego sentarse en el suelo. – Nunca pensamos que así acabaría nuestra carrera en el Kendo.

-Si, siempre soñamos con llegar a la Universidad, con una beca de deportes y quien sabe… lograr algo a nivel nacional. – Kaori miro la espada que tenía en sus manos. – Ahora esto es lo más cercano que tendremos al Kendo.

Ambas se mostraron melancólicas al pensar en ello…

-Ahm… ¿Por qué el Kendo? Bien pudieron hacer otro deporte. – Ambas se vieron las caras ante la pregunta de Fluttershy, la verdad… lo habían olvidado.

Trataron de hacer memoria, sabían que tenían una razón más profunda en el fondo. Una que las hizo querer practicar dicho deporte, pero no lo recordaban con claridad. De seguro eran niñas cuando lo decidieron y por ello la falta de memoria. Lo que si estaba más que justificado, no siempre recuerdas todo.

-No me acuerdo…

-De seguro fue por algo tonto, éramos niñas pero junto con Irina, no éramos las más femeninas.

Ambas rieron al recordar eso, si bien no actuaban como niñas, si usaban faldas y eso ayudó a que las reconozcan como tal… aunque recuerdan que Ise se sorprendió y hasta grito si en verdad eran niñas… si, aún en esos días era un idiota.

-Jejeje, me alegro de verlas mejor. – Ambas chicas pasaron a ver a Fluttershy. – Se les veía muy tristes, incluso Rias-san se veía preocupada.

Pensar que preocuparon a su ama… vaya siervas que son. Sin duda tienen mucho que mejorar antes de siquiera pensar en una promoción como Kiba y Akeno. Como envidian a esos dos un poco. Ahora que lo piensan, era raro… antes sólo miraban al grupo del ORC con admiración y ensoñación… ahora podían tratar con ellos de modo normal y hasta bromista. Todo por ese día que salieron tarde de la escuela… un día que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

-Oye Fluttershy… ¿Cómo conociste a Twilight y el resto?

-¿Eh? – la chica se mostró sorprendida por la pregunta de la castaña, pero sonrió con nostalgia. – Pues… es algo raro a decir verdad. A Rainbow la conozco de niña, actuaba como mi hermana mayor. – Es cierto, Rainbow es mayor que Fluttershy por un mes… vaya. – Pero, siempre éramos solo ella y yo en la mayoría de veces, a veces estaba su amiga Gilda, pero nunca nos llevamos bien.

-Celosa ¿no? – Kaori sabía que si tienes un amigo muy preciado, difícilmente lo vas a querer compartir. – Comprensible, tal vez no lo parezca, pero esta tonta es mi amiga de toda la vida.

-Ooooh~, yo también te quiero. – Kaori puso su mano en la cara de la chica cuando intento abrazarla. No quiere abrazos. - ¡Au~!

Fluttershy rio a esa escena, se parece un poco a la de Twilight y Pinkie, Rias y Akeno, Rarity y Aj… ahora que lo piensa, las mejores amigas parecen siempre pelear por tonterías. Obvio, ella no es quien para decir ello. Recuerda cuando…

_Flash Back_

_-¡Ya dije que no! – se podía ver a una Rainbow más joven y con el pelo corto, muy molesta._

_-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ella sólo fue amable! – al mismo tiempo, una Fluttershy más joven, de cabello ligeramente más corto y menos busto, se mostraba muy dolida._

_Ambas estaban en el gimnasio, la discusión parece haber durado minutos. Lo que más sorprendía, era ver la determinación en los ojos de Fluttershy y algo de rabia._

_-¿¡No ves que te desea usar!? ¡Sabes muy bien que ella para con esa chica presumida!_

_-Pero… no es mala. Ninguna lo es. – Fluttershy trató de sonar firme en su argumento. No le gusta pelear, ni discutir. Pero esta vez, Rainbow se había pasado de la raya._

_Lo que había sucedido era que Fluttershy estaba guardando las cosas que se usaron en el gimnasio, era su turno con el de otra chica, pero la última nunca vino y ahora ella mismo se encargar de todo. No era novedad que se aprovechen del carácter tímido y amable de ella, ya estaba acostumbrada._

_Fue en medio de ello que una de las pelotas cayó de la canasta para guardarlas y… se paro en frente de alguien. La chica la reconoció, era la alumna de la directora, la de cabello lavanda… esta pasó a ver dicha pelota y la alzó con su magia para luego ponerla en la canasta de nuevo._

_Justo cuando Fluttershy iba a hablar, todos los objetos que aún necesitan guardarse se elevaron por la magia de la recién llegada._

_-Estas tardando mucho, la directora me mandó a cerrar el gimnasio. – Oírla con ese tono tan serio, hizo que la tímida chica suelte un grito chiquito y casi en susurro._

_La otra sólo rodó los ojos y empezó a guardar todo rápidamente con su magia, pidiéndole a la otra que ya vaya saliendo. Todo en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba guardado, como le gustaría usar magia de esa clase…_

_Y al estar todo ya guardado, Fluttershy quiso darle las gracias por la ayuda pero ella sólo se fue sin decir nada, dándole las llaves del gimnasio. Como diciendo que diga que acabó lo que le habían pedido. Fue en eso que Fluttershy pensó en que… ¿Cuándo la directora supo de esto y…? Sonrió por inercia al ver que… era buena chica._

_Para su mala suerte, lo último fue visto por Rainbow quien vio lo último y obviamente no le gustó ver ello. Actuó más por celos, miedo de que su mejor amiga le sea arrebatada. Ese es el porque de la discusión._

_-¡Rainbow tonta, ya no te quiero ver!_

_-¡Bien, ojalá te las arregles tú sola!_

_Con eso dicho, ambas se dieron media vuelta para irse por caminos separados._

_Fin Flash Back._

No pudo evitar reír por el recuerdo. Ya en la noche del mismo día, se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Trató de hacer las paces con Rainbow al día siguiente, pero ella la evitaba. Fueron unas dolorosas semanas de soledad hasta que la chica fue hacia ella y le pidió perdón casi llorando, de las pocas veces que la ha visto así, sólo para admitir que estuvo celosa, que temía perder a su mejor amiga. Vaya días…

-¿Por qué la sonrisa Fluttershy? – la voz de Aki la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque la verdad… no había mucho que pensar y eso bastaba para ella, nunca fue de esas cosas.

-Nada… Sólo recordaba una ocasión en que Rainbow le tuvo celos a Twilight. – esas palabras sorprendieron a ambas, eso si era interesante. – La verdad, es algo tonto ahora que lo pienso y…

-¡Ah no, no nos vas a dejar con la duda! – Aki puso su dedo en los labios de la chica. - ¡Vas a contar todo!

-Si… de ese modo podré tener algo para reírme de la enana… fufufu. – Kaori busca venganza, aún se la debe por la broma de la última semana… maldita enana. Cambiar su shampoo por tinte negro, eso fue lo último que le aguanta.

Fluttershy rio nerviosa al ver que había condenado a su amiga. Pero ver como las dos presentes y Kurama parecían querer oírla, la hizo asentir y comenzar con su relato. Una logrando acercarse más a dos chicas con quien no tenía una gran relación, las otras dos agradeciendo a la amable y tímida joven por la ayuda, con cierto lobo oyendo todo con atención. Estuvo tentado a decir que deben volver para seguir estudiando, pero la historia estaba muy interesante. Mejor lo deja ahí…

Eso sí, lo que si debe de hacer ahora es… esperar que su amo y Rean estén bien. Miro hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban entrenando… en la parte más profunda de la casa, totalmente aislados de todos.

* * *

El lugar actual, era como una versión azul de la dimensión donde Ise y Vali lucharon. El cambio de colores azul y verde eran constantes en el suelo, no era una molestia. Más porque ciertos seres luchaban aquí.

-¡Vamos, de nuevo! – Rean estaba en guardia, no usaba su espada, con Ise en el Modo Omega a unos metros de él.

El Sekiryuutei fue hacia donde su maestro y lo empezó a atacar con golpes rápidos y potentes. Estos eran tales que el mismo Rean debe de admitir que uno de estos y está fuera. Sonrió al ver que Ise había mejorado su técnica, aún le falta para llegar al nivel de ser un maestro. Pero va por buen camino. Lo que le sorprende es la velocidad y fuerza que tiene ahora.

Pero aún le falta… ya que logró desviar el golpe de su alumno con facilidad y tomarlo del brazo con que atacó para luego hacer un movimiento giratorio que lo llevó al suelo.

-¡Au! – Ise se sobo la cabeza, ya que calló de un modo incomodo. – Eso no se vale…

-Lo lamento Ise, pero debes entender que tus oponentes buscarán el modo de derrotarte usando métodos distintos. – El Sekiryuutei se puso de pie para luego oír a su maestro. – No lo negare Ise, el Crimson Cosmos Ascension o Modo Omega es una forma que te da un poder enorme. Me atrevo a decir que supera a la Juggernaut Drive en algunos aspectos. Pero no quita que aún no es completa.

-¿A qué se refiere maestro? – Ise sintió el dedo índice de Rean en su casco. – Uh…

-Que si bien te da un poder enorme, la debilidad, como en los casos anteriores, eres tú. – le dio el empujón con dicho dedo en la cabeza, Ise hizo desaparecer el casco para ver a su maestro a los ojos. – Hemos practicado lo suficiente para decirte esto. El Modo Omega te pone al nivel Maou en base, a más aumentes los otros factores, te acercas al nivel de un Dios y sólo en el Omega Burst lo alcanzas, pero es breve, segundos. El Omega Burst es tu as en la manga, tu última carta, la última bala… porque si no das el golpe final con ella, no solo pierdes la armadura sino que tu cuerpo paga el precio. ¿U olvidas cómo quedaste tras pelear con Kahim? – claro que no lo había olvidado.

Debemos entender que el poder del Modo Omega es tal que Ise puede ganar el nivel de un ser clase Maou, aunque el problema no yace en el poder sino en él. Su cuerpo al no estar acostumbrado a tal carga de energía, cada vez que la aumenta, su cuerpo sufre el precio. Tal como al final de la batalla con Kahim… donde el Tri Booster técnicamente rompió todos los huesos de su cuerpo y el Omega Burst que acabó por dejarlo fuera de combate. Lo que era mejor que perder la vida poco a poco o simplemente perder la cordura y destruir todo. La respuesta de Ise, este nuevo poder era buena, pero como todo lo que se crea… tiene fallas iniciales. Nada que el entrenamiento no pueda arreglar, porque esta forma si se puede usar más fácilmente que la Juggernaut y el Modo Ruina.

-Muy bien Ise, ahora debes de perfeccionar incluso el poder de cada forma, así poder dar un control mejor. Por lo visto, están ligados. Más que obvio diría yo…

Ise rio a esas palabras, los Cosmic Packs activados al mismo tiempo dan el poder a esta armadura. Por lo que ha visto, tener un mejor control en las formas perfectas es lo que disminuirá también la carga de energía que se generará cada vez que repotencia algo en cada factor o ambos… o los tres.

Lo que si tiene claro es…

-Maestro ¿en serio me quiere preparar para el examen de maestría? – Ise era consciente de que aún le falta mucho para siquiera estar al nivel de su maestro. Si ni con esta armadura puede hacer algo contra él… - Es decir… yo…

-Yo sólo era dos años mayor que tú cuando di el examen Ise. Más que fuerza, es un examen que pone tu mente y emociones al máximo. No es un examen difícil, ni sencillo… depende mucho de lo que tengas guardado dentro de ti. – Ise suspiró al oír eso, eso significa que su examen puede ser difícil… más de lo que puede esperar. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

-Ok, basta por hoy. Mejor ve a descansar, este fin de semana es el examen para Kiba y Akeno pero no quiero que tú te confíes en tus exámenes. – el Sekiryuutei se rasco la nuca algo apenado al mismo tiempo que el espacio donde estaban desaparecía.

Rean tomó el orbe que había creado la dimensión de bolsillo y se dio media vuelta no sin antes…

-Maestro… - el adulto detuvo su marcha y paso a ver a su alumno. - ¿Qué opinión tiene de Ophis? – Rean se mostró neutral a esa pregunta.

-Mi opinión no debe influir en la opinión que tú debes forjar Ise. Ophis es un ser inocente y ya lo debiste de haber notado. No entiende cosas que para nosotros son normales, lo que es la familia, las emociones…. Hasta el sentido común, ella no las entiende porque no ha interactuado con los mortales como otros seres sobrenaturales lo han hecho. Ser un ser omnipotente puede ser ventajoso a la hora de pelear Ise, pero en lo personal… terminas teniendo una vida solitaria.

Rean siguió su camino tras decir ello. Ise no pudo decir nada a esas palabras, eran verdad. No importa lo mucho que uno sea de poderoso… si al final te quedas solo.

* * *

-Ahm… - Asia miraba con algo de vergüenza a quien estaba sentado viendo la televisión. - ¿Quieres?

Ophis miro el objeto con mucha duda, era un plátano. Recuerda haber comida la manzana para Dragones, pero nunca esta fruta. No duda que… llama su atención.

-Tómala, hay más en la cocina. Pensé que tendrías hambre. – Asia le acerco la fruta al Dios Dragón quien la tomó con algo de duda, no acostumbrada a esta clase de gestos por parte del resto. Ahora… ¿Qué decían los humanos al recibir algo de buena fe de otros…?

-Gracias… - Sí, esa era la palabra.

Asia sonrió con ternura al ver como Ophis empezó a comer la fruta. Se dio media vuelta para seguir con sus estudios. Sólo para notar que todas la miraban con asombro…

-¿Q-Que? – era más que obvio que nadie esperaba esa acción por parte de la chica. – Sólo fui amable.

-Ese es el punto Asia, fuiste amable con nuestra enemiga. – Rias no salía de su asombro.

-Es que… no creo que sea mala. Lo mejor que diría es que es… muy inocente. Casi como… un niño. – Asia paso a ver a Ophis, quien miraba un anime infantil sobre unos Hamsters. – Es más, Irina-san jugo cartas con ella anoche.

Todas pasaron a ver a la castaña quien les dio una señal de victoria con la mano. Casi presumiendo su logro.

-No fue difícil, sólo tuve que poner una baraja entre ella y yo. Aunque admito que no espere perder todas las partidas. – Decir que las lágrimas que derramó bastaban como evidencia…

Twilight miro con detenimiento a Ophis… ¿en serio este era el ser que dirige la Khaos Brigade? No lo parece. Es muy… tranquila. Y pudo notar que todos los demás, piensan lo mismo. Esto era algo que no digerían con facilidad.

-¡El pastel está listo! – Pinkie saco del horno su creación. - ¡Mi versión del pastel de chocolate con relleno de manjar, grajeas de colores, chispas de fresa y nueces está completa al fin! – todas pasaron a ver a distancia la creación de Pinkie… ¿Qué demo…? – Lo saque de un libro de recetas de So-tan.

-¿¡Estás loca!? – todas gritaron al unísono. No era nuevo para nadie, que Sona era mala cocinera. Que bueno que está en la escuela haciendo unos trabajos y no aquí oyendo sus quejas sobre sus habilidades culinarias.

Justo cuando iban a pedirle a Pinkie que se deshaga de esa monstruosidad, Ophis apareció de la nada ante la chica y su pastel… Qué rápida. Fue en eso que Pinkie vio como Ophis miraba el pastel con atención. Sonrió al ver que al menos alguien aprecia sus habilidades. Tomó un cuchillo, un plato pequeño y tras cortar una rodaja, se la entregó a Ophis.

-Adelante, buen provecho. – Ophis tomó la cuchara que tenía a la mano, corto un trozo del pastel que tenía en frente para luego llevarlo a su boca.

Si eres observador, se puede ver un brillo intenso en los ojos del Dios Dragón. Además de ver la velocidad con la que come dicho postre, te hace ver que le gustó mucho.

Algunas no pudieron evitar reír, incluso Rarity se acercó al dragón algo tímida. Esta la miro como tratando de ver que le hará… no dejará que le quite su pastel.

-Oh, no te preocupes… sólo deseo darte esto. – del refrigerador sacó el jugo de naranja que había y se lo sirvió en un pequeño vaso. – Créeme, lo necesitarás… El chocolate da sed. – Ophis miro el vaso con el líquido y lo bebió rápidamente, tenía sed. – Ahm… se supone que lo bebes de a poco.

-¿De a poco…? – no entendió.

Rarity y Pinkie se vieron las caras confundidas… ella no sabía nada de lo básico y… esta vez Akeno fue la que se acercó.

-Escucha Ophis, sólo se bebe un poco cuando comes para que dure mientras tienes el alimento en frente. – Ophis se quedó quieta un rato para luego asentir. – Muy bien… ¿Tratamos de nuevo?

Esta vez, todas las presentes se acercaron a ver como Ophis comía y bebía… al mismo tiempo que pasaba a verlos como pidiendo la opinión de que si lo estaba haciendo bien. No iban a negar que era… extraño ver.

-Volvimos… tengo una sed de los mil… ¿Qué sucede? – Aki noto que todas estaban viendo al Dios Dragón como si fuera un animal en exhibición. – Ahm… ¿Qué está…?

-Ssssshhhh… - cerró la boca al verse callada por el resto.

-¿Ok…? Ven comer a Ophis una de las invenciones de Pinkie Pie, no sé si que los pueda comer sin un efecto secundario es increíble… o demuestra que es el ser más fuerte del mundo.

-¿Y eso que significa? – Pinkie se mostró un poco ofendida, ella no es el Dr. Frankestein de los pasteles… esa es Sona.

El resto guardó silencio, no querían sonar ofensivas. Todo mientras Ophis seguía con lo suyo, comer este pastel sin que nadie se lo impida era un lujo. Aún recuerda las pocas veces en que trataba de comer algo en la Khaos Brigade y esos sujetos venían a pedir sus serpientes para dar más poder… Pero aquí, aquí se siente cómoda. Se siente en paz… aquí nadie la molesta o le piden sus poderes. Es más, parece que velan por ella y… desean saber de ella. Que extraños eran… ¿Será esta la razón por la que Rean dice que aquí aprenderá algo…? Porque siente que le desea tomar la palabra.

-Oh, mírate. – Rias le limpió la boca embarrada de pastel con una servilleta. – Quieta.

-A ver Ophis, sólo queremos quitarte la suciedad. – Twilight se unió a su amiga en la limpieza de la boca de Ophis al ver que esta se mostraba incómoda.

Y lo más raro para el Dios Dragón era… que no le molesta que ellas la toquen. Es más… se siente bien… cálida por dentro al ver como la tratan… es raro… muy raro. Aunque al final sólo pudo decir.

-Gracias. – Dicho eso, siguió comiendo. Sintiendo una gran satisfacción de ver que no era molestada… por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Fluttershy les comentó a todas, mientras dejaban a Ophis comer, que la zona de entrenamiento estaba libre para el resto.

-Yo sólo me daré una ducha y me iré a dormir. – la pelirrosa bostezo un poco. – Esa nueva técnica toma mucha de mi energía.

Aki y Kaori rieron a esas palabras, ellas lo sabían porque lo experimentaron de primera mano. Koneko…

-Si me disculpan, me iré a entrenar un poco. – Antes que alguien pueda decir algo, la chica ya había partido.

-¿Y a ella que mosco le pico? – Rainbow hizo la pregunta sin quitar la vista de su libro, sólo para recibir un golpecito en la cabeza cortesía de Aj. – Au…

-Déjala, tiene sus motivos. No olvides que ella… tiene el mismo pensamiento que todas aquí.

Las palabras de la rubia simplemente bastaron para que todas guarden silencio. Ser más fuertes… eso era lo que deseaban y no quedarse atrás. Kurama ladro como indicando que tiene hambre y Cheese, sobre la cabeza de este… Que velocidad, también decía lo mismo con unos gestos que daban a entender que desea comer.

-Yo me encargo. Vengan chicos, con Venelana-san, Celestia-san y Luna-san descansando yo me haré cargo. Les daré una ración especial. – A las palabras de Fluttershy, los animales presentes fueron tras ella con un brillo en los ojos.

Todo esto ante la incredulidad de quienes observan la tan rara escena, lo dirán siempre… les impresiona la habilidad de la chica para controlar a los animales.

* * *

En la zona de entretenimiento, Ise miraba a Esdeath y Merlina practicar un poco. Mientras que Teepo estaba en sus piernas viendo todo, pero a la vez haciendo anotaciones mentales para decir el error en ambas. Fenrir por su lado, dormía… no estaba de humor pasa entrenar. Más porque… tenía sueño. Entrenar a Kurama hacia que usara mucho de su paciencia, porque el lobo menor era algo torpe… No entendía con explicaciones simples, sino con peleas y práctica. Vaya suerte la suya, tal vez le deba dar más crédito a sus hijos de lo que pensó en un inicio. Al menos eso piensa…

-Muy bien, con esto bastará… espero. – Teepo hizo una última anotación antes de acomodarse más en las piernas del Sekiryuutei. – Gracias por dejarme sentarme aquí, Vali no es tan amable.

-No creas eso Teepo, Vali puede aparentar dureza por fuera. Pero es un buen tipo. – El muñeco le tuvo que dar la razón, el Hakuryuukou no era malo…. Sólo algo seco con sus palabras.

Mientras estaban esperando a que esas dos terminen, notaron la presencia de alguien llegando al lugar. Era Koneko, quien al divisar a Ise, se acercó a este rápidamente.

-Senpai… ¿podemos entrenar un poco? – Ise se sorprendió a esas palabras, ella rara vez le pedía entrenar últimamente. Más se lo pedía a Kuroka y… - Por favor. - ¿Quién era él para negarse a esa mirada tan tierna que tenía?

-Ok. Teepo, ve con Fenrir y duerme en su lomo. – el muñeco asintió a lo que el joven le pidió para luego volar hacia donde estaban el lobo y recostarse en su lomo, ante la incógnita de este… aunque al final le quitó importancia para seguir durmiendo.

El Sekiryuutei sonrió a esa escena y pasó a ver a Koneko quien se mostraba decidida por una razón. Parece que deberá… ver que pasa.

….

Tras varios minutos de práctica, Ise y Koneko seguían con el pequeño Sparring que tenían. Koneko había accedido a su modo Nekomata 2, que si bien lo puede usar más en comparación a las veces pasadas, ella misma admite que no se siente conforme. El Sekiryuutei se centraba en bloquear y esquivar los ataques de la chica, con su armadura normal. Y no lo niega, en términos físicos Koneko supera un poco a Kuroka, aunque esta con ser ahora una X-Rounder le da más reflejos y una capacidad sensorial más allá de lo normal. Si Koneko la desea superar, deberá aprender a ir más allá de sus sentidos.

-Agh… No puedo. – Koneko detuvo su ataque ante la sorpresa de Ise. – No puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes? – Se deshizo de la máscara y el casco para ver a la chica directamente a los ojos. - ¿Koneko-chan?

-No puedo… canalizar mis sentidos a un nivel mayor. – La chica bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. – Es frustrante.

El Sekiryuutei pareció captar lo que ella quería hacer. No es sorpresa que… este frustrada. Ver como su hermana se alejaba más cuando creyó acercarse a ella. Entiende que se sienta menos ahora. Se acercó a ella y… Ok, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en esta situación. Sólo pudo acariciar la cabeza de la chica, aunque ella no lo vio muy bien.

-No se burle de mi Senpai.

-No lo hago, es sólo que… creo que estas tratando de forzar las cosas. – Koneko quitó la mano del joven de su cabeza. – Koneko-chan…

-¡No lo entiende, usted no lo entiende! – Koneko lo alejó con un pequeño empujón. - ¡Logró su meta de un nuevo poder, logró hacerse más fuerte! ¿¡Pero y yo qué!? – Koneko miro sus manos para luego hacerlas puños. - ¡Estoy estancada, no puedo mejorar más! ¡Lo he intentado! ¡He entrenado más que mi hermana y ella obtiene un poder nuevo por un simple gen en su sangre! – Ise pudo ver lágrimas luchando por salir de los ojos de la chica. - ¡No es justo… NO es justo! ¡Ella siempre ha tenido ese talento natural para la magia y el Senjutsu! ¡Sabía que no la iba a superar en eso y por ello… por ello estaba confiada en mis capacidades de lucha física! – al final, las lágrimas salieron e Ise sólo pudo callar. - ¡Y yo… yo tengo envidia! ¡Ese poder y ser una X-Rounder! ¿Por qué tras tanto esfuerzo… no logro alcanzarla? ¿Por qué siento que me dejan atrás? Buchou, Akeno-senpai, Nee-sama… todas se hacen más fuertes… pero yo.. Así nunca usted… - Calló antes de seguir porque no quería decir sus sentimientos de este modo.

Odiaba esto, odiaba esta emoción de envidia y celos. Lo admite, cuando vio a Ise al principio lo considero más una molestia. Metiéndose en asuntos que no le competían, pero tras ver como los ayudaba… no negó que le pareció interesante.

No sabe a ciencia cierta cuando entendió que para ella, él significa algo más. Tal vez fue cuando vio que él estaba con Rias y Twilight, saber que estaba con ellas fue como una opresión en el corazón. Una que supo ocultar muy bien, una que cuando ve a esas dos junto a él… Se hace más fuerte y notoria. Odia cuando otra chica se le acerca, odia que su hermana ya tenga un lugar en el corazón de él por todo lo que pasaron. Odia ser débil, odia estar enamorada de alguien quien nunca la verá como algo más. Y eso es lo que la frustra más, porque aún en el fondo, desea que él la vea. No solo él, quiere demostrar que puede igualar, incluso superar a su hermana. Quiere hacerlo, quiere ser más fuerte…

-Koneko-chan. – La chica alzó la mirada con vergüenza, tratando de secarse las lágrimas que habían salido. – Golpea. – Ise tenía su mano alzada a cierta altura.

Ella lo miro confundida, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Dio un fuerte golpe en la mano del Sekiryuutei, quien no mostró ninguna reacción al impacto reciente. Ella suspiro al ver que…

-A ver, ponte en posición de golpe.

-Senpai yo…

-Hazlo. – Oír la firmeza en su voz, le quitó toda intención de protestar. Hizo lo que le pidió y… - Aleja un centímetro tu pie izquierdo del centro. – Ella se mostró aún más confundida, pero no rechisto. – Ahora, al golpear no solo agites el brazo y la cadera, pon más peso en la pierna de apoyo. – El Sekiryuutei volvió a alzar la mano. – Con todas tus fuerzas, incluso Senjutsu.

Koneko asintió, esta vez algo más firme. Canalizó poder en su puño y dio el golpe, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le dio. Grande fue su sorpresa al momento que su puño impacto la mano de Ise. Los que saben pelear, pueden reconocer la fuerza y efectividad de un golpe por el sonido que estos hacen al momento del impacto. Y el sonido de este golpe en comparación con el anterior fue mayor. Ise puso una expresión de queja por el dolor en su mano y Koneko miro su puño sorprendida.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por sólo eso es que…?

-Si algo aprendí en mis años de entrenamiento, es que el movimiento que das al golpear puede variar mucho la clase de golpes que das. No soy de entender la definición o la teoría. Pero si lo he hecho con la práctica constante. Ese golpe lo practique varias veces antes de entender como hacerlo bien. – Ise sacudió su mano en señal de molestia. – Fue bueno Koneko-chan.

-Senpai… yo…

-Entiendo lo que me deseas decir. Yo también siento la frustración de saber que un similar mío, es bueno en algo que yo no. Que por naturaleza, él siempre estará más afine a mejorar más rápido que yo. – Ise sabía que Vali logró un nuevo poder con la ayuda de su talento, por su cuenta volvió la Juggernaut Drive en algo más, cuando él se tuvo que basar en objetos creados por el mismo Dios Bíblico. Lo que en verdad es frustrante desde cierto punto de vista. – Pero eso solo hace que me tenga que esforzar más y hacerme fuerte a mi modo. – Koneko bajó la cabeza apenada por su reciente reacción. – Koneko-chan, Kuroka nunca daría el golpe que acabas de hacer.

-¿Eh, por qué…?

-Porque carece de la fuerza natural de tus piernas. – Koneko no entendió a que se refiere… un segundo ¿está viendo sus piernas? – Ahm… no es por sonar pervertido…

-Lo es… - Palabras duras por parte de la chica. Fueron un fuerte puñal en el corazón del joven.

-Lo que trato de decir Koneko-chan, es que Kuroka carece de los músculos para hacer esto. Ella siempre ha usado más la magia que los puños, tú no… por ello tienes una base que no podrá imitar ya que la has perfeccionado años sin saberlo. – Ise apretó el puño, aún le duele… - Has aprendido por tu cuenta, pero a veces algo de teoría ayuda a uno. Yo puedo ayudarte en ello, ya que entiendo como dar golpes más precisos y fuertes. Te aseguro que mi maestro también puede ayudar.

-Senpai… no deseo incomodar…

-Tonterías, nada es incómodo si se trata de ayudar a mi kouhai, si he podido con Gasper, contigo será un paseo en el parque. – Koneko sonrió complicada, que la compare con Gasper. - ¿Qué dices Koneko-chan? ¿Aceptas a este tonto Senpai?

-Usted no es… tan tonto. – El castaño sonrió a esas palabras. – Pero sí, acepto Senpai. Aceptó sin duda alguna.

Koneko le sonrió al joven con la misma alegría y algo de inocencia que yace en su ser. Ise nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, pero siempre la ha visto como una chica fuerte y linda. Una que a pesar de todo, desea ser más fuerte. Que a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus momentos de debilidad… tiene esa convicción para avanzar. Admite una cosa… se alegra de no ser de esos lolicons, porque de serlo estaría más que en problemas. Esa sonrisa es un arma mortal. Aunque… ¿cómo se vería ella en unos años…?

-¿¡Qué acepta qué!? – el grito de varias hizo que ambos salgan del mundo en que estaban para pasar a ver al grupo de recién llegados. Estaban casi todas, sólo faltaban Fay, Rainbow, Ray, Xenovia, Aki, Kaori, Fluttershy, Pinkie, quien debe estar haciendo un nuevo pastel y Rarity, quien se quedó a hablar con Kiba.

Sobra decir que algunas tenían expresiones de horror y otras de asombro. Aunque la de Kuroka era la más graciosa….

-Shirone… tú… - Koneko no entendía lo que pasaba ¿Por qué la ven así?

-No lo creo… bajamos la guardia unos segundos y…

-¡Ise-san, no sabía que usted y Koneko-chan…! ¡Por eso se ven a escondidas!

Irina sentía que se desmayaba, Asia hablaba con horror y tristeza. El mencionado no captaba que pasaba… ¿Por qué las mujeres no pueden ser claras y dejar sus indirectas, aunque sea una vez?

-Ise-sama… Él me dijo que no era lolicon…

-Hemos sido engañadas… Todas.

-Ara Ara… parece que Koneko-chan es la que… inicio la infidelidad.

Ravel estaba echando humo, Ayane se apretaba el puente de la nariz y Akeno sólo miraba al varón del lugar con unos deseos de matarlo. Hasta puede oír que Innis y Magus las incitan a que lo masacren por infiel… ¿Infiel? ¿De qué están hablando? Koneko en eso capto todo, sólo oyeron lo último de la conversación… eso sumado a las lágrimas que ella tenía aún y el buen ambiente… que gran malentendido. Aunque, puede ser divertido. Sonrió como un felino al ver que… se estaban equivocando.

-¿¡Pueden ser claras por una vez y decirme que pasa!?

-¿¡Que qué pasa!? ¡Que eres un infiel, nunca creí eso de ti!

-¿¡Ah!? – Ise se mostró confuso y hasta desencajado ante las palabras de Twilight, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos al sentirse traicionada.

-Y pensar que… eso explica porque tú y Koneko siempre hablan a solas… ¡qué tonta! ¡Jamás creí que harías esto sin avisarme a mi o a Twilight! – Rias se mostraba igual de dolida.

Fue en eso que Ise conectó lo de recién con lo que… Oh mierda…

-¡No, nononono! ¡Están creyendo mal, no es lo que creen! ¡Ella y yo…! – se notaba que no lo querían oír y… ¿¡Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles de hablar cuando están furiosas!?

-Jaja… ¡jaja jaja jaja! – la risa de Koneko hizo que todos la pasen a ver, aunque las chicas estaban más que seguras de que se burla de ellas. - ¡Lo siento…. Es que… jajaja!

Si bien Ise deseaba que no ría más, porque su situación puede empeorar si sigue así, no pudo evitar reír también un poco ya que era muy gracioso ahora que lo pensaba. Si bien el resto no lo tomaba con gracia, Aj si lo hizo porque al fin conectó todo…

-¿¡De qué te ríes!? – el resto de chicas estaban con los humos y viene esta a reírse de la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Es que… jajaja… todas creen que… jajaja… Él se le propuso.. Jajaja… pero no es así y… ¡no puedo más, jajaja! – la rubia cayó al suelo al no poder contener la risa, mientras las demás no entendían que era tan gracioso.

-Senpai solo me dijo para que me ayude a entrenar, yo acepte. Es todo. – Las palabras y sonrisa, algo, burlona de Koneko bastó para que las mal pensadas se vean las caras con vergüenza.

-¿¡Por qué no dijiste nada!?

-¿¡Es culpa mía que sean mal pensadas!? – Ise soltó lo primero lo que se le vino a la cabeza ante la acusación de todas ellas.

Sobra decir que una discusión empezó en el lugar, una que el Sekiryuutei sabía que no iba a ganar, pero al menos dará lucha… al menos.

Mientras Aj y Koneko miraban lo que sucedía, la rubia no dudo en ver una clara sonrisa en la cara de la chica. Ya intuía que era lo que la tenía feliz.

-¿Se lo dirás? A Ise… No dudo que ganas no te faltan. – Koneko miro a su Senpai y…

-Ya otras lo han hecho, otras ya lo han dejado claro. Sería tonto de mi parte callar, aún sabiendo que no me aceptará ahora. – Koneko no pudo evitar reír al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba siendo amedrentado en esa discusión. - ¿Cuándo le dirás a Sairaorg-san que lo ves más que un amigo?

-El día que le digas a Ise lo que sientes. – Aj era reacia, ella nunca daría su brazo a torcer. Y Koneko sabía eso muy bien, por lo que…

-Ok, te tomaré la palabra… Senpai. – Por alguna razón, la portadora del Elemento de la Honestidad sentía que había cavado su propia tumba.

-¡Por enésima, no es como si yo supiera lo que piensan!

-¡Pues date una idea!

El joven se quería arrancar los cabellos, esto era más que absurdo… mujeres, unidas son peor que la plaga. Más si tienen el mismo pensamiento, pobre de él y su futuro, estaba condenado.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, las 5 mujeres adultas de la casa y Celine, miraban algunas de las fotos que habían en los álbumes que estaban en la casa. La mayoría eran de Ise y sus padres.

-Que lindo, se notaba que era un buen niño. – Luna sonrió con tristeza al ver que…

-Increíble pensar que lo hayan atacado de niño, no querían testigos por lo que mataron a los padres primero. – Celestia pasó a ver la otra página. – Y eran buenos padres.

-Un simple empleado de oficina y una ama de casa. No merecían lo que les pasó, todo lo hicieron por su hijo. – Fie notó en una de las fotos que habían más familiares de Ise, no sólo los padres. - ¿Por qué nadie…?

-Tengo entendido que… ninguno estaba en la facultad de tenerlo. La abuela de Ise no estaba en una buena condición física y los demás, pues se desligaron de él. Por lo que sé, Ise le escribe a su abuela cada vez que puede para que sepa que está bien. – Venelana respondió a la pregunta de Fie quién se vio conforme con ella.

-Pero… Es raro. ¿Cómo sabría alguien que Ise-kun era la reencarnación de Himmel? – Emma simplemente se puso a pensar en algo que nadie notó. – Sólo alguien quien lo conoció podría identificar el pequeño rastro de energía en él cuando era niño.

No lo habían visto de ese modo… sólo alguien cruel y malvado, con años de vida haría tal cosa. Alguien que odiara a Himmel con toda su alma…

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Un enemigo de Himmel, uno que él derrotó y dejó vivir logró saber del niño y… mando a matarlo. – Celine miro la última foto del pequeño con sus padres. – Que triste vida la que le tocó…

-Lo dudo… tal vez sea difícil, pero dudo que él la considere triste. – Venelana puso una foto en el álbum, una nueva y reciente de todos los habitantes de la casa el día que él volvió luego del incidente con Skeith. – Eso lo sé.

Las 4 mujeres y la gata sonrieron a esas palabras. Era verdad, él les demostró más de una vez que no odia su vida, sólo… sólo queda seguir luchando en ella. Solo eso…

* * *

En la oscuridad de su laboratorio, Weil veía como Nihil se movía a una velocidad increíble. Si, precisamente es esto lo que buscaba en este prototipo… su fuerza ya es clase Maou a pesar de las imperfecciones que tiene. Lo único que se quejaria, sería el orgullo del demonio. Estúpidos genes de Maous, sólo le han dado jaquecas. Si tan sólo la investigación de ese hombre no se hubiera esfumado, lograría crear super demonios sin problema alguno.

-Mi Lord, he terminado la sesión que me dio. ¿Cuándo puedo salir a cumplir mi misión? – No niega que Nihil es obediente en la mayoría del tiempo, también leal a él. Vestir una armadura negra con púrpura tal vez no fue una elección correcta… más por el tono de su piel.

-Paciencia Nihil, paciencia. Debemos esperar el momento adecuado para atacar. – El demonio aceptó de mala gana la petición de su amo. – Sólo hay que esperar que nuestro amigo venga con nuestro paquete. Que Cao Cao haga su movimiento y estaremos listos.

-Entiendo mi Lord. Pero no entiendo porque espera que ese despreciable humano haga su movimiento. – Desprecio a los humanos, otro factor clásico de los demonios en su mayoría. – Según se, toda su organización está en un punto muerto.

-Así es… pero eso es lo divertido Nihil, ver como lo que tanto te costó crear… caer por tu arrogancia. Y Cao Cao, ya está siendo arrogante y ambicioso, deja que sus emociones nublen su juicio y eso… será muy divertido de ver. – la risa de Weil sólo bastó para confundir más al demonio, pero este callo… no le dará la contra a su creador.

* * *

En China, Sunset simplemente escuchó el plan de Cao Cao… era una locura. Ver como la mayoría pensaba eso, más no lo decían, le hizo ver que finalmente el líder de la Facción de Héroes perdió el juicio.

Ls chica estuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que nadie la note, luego de terminada la reunión.

-Hey… ¿Con quien iras al momento del ataque? – la pregunta de Cao Cao, quien estaba frente a ella, la sacó de cuadro. - ¿Conmigo o con Sigfrido?

Ok, tenía que ser astuta… Sabe que con Cao Cao harían buen equipo. Pero ni loca estará cerca a esa cosa cuando la libere. Además que…

-Iré con Sigfrido, no deseo quedar en el ataque de esa cosa si se sale de control. – Pudo ver algo de tristeza en la mirada del joven, se estaban alejando… algo que él no esperó que le doliera tanto. – Yo haré lo que deba hacer.

-Igualmente… Heracles y Jeanne están con Leonardo en otro lado, recolectando la información de nuestros informantes. No dudo que ella está con Hyoudou Issei, sólo queda esperar el momento en que se muestre fuera de Kuoh y…

-Ok… entiendo. Estaré atenta. Con permiso. – Sunset quiso avanzar pero el joven no se movió. – Cao Cao, déjame pasar.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Hace tiempo que estás así, casi como arrepintiéndote de lo que has elegido. – Sunset sacudió el brazo para ponerlo a un lado. – Sabes que te pasará si nos traicionas.

La chica no lo volteó a ver, más aún… las palabras le dolieron. Estaba condenada a esto… sea lo que elija. Sabe que… no puede seguir con esta farsa… no más. Si es el fin, al menos… alzó la mano y se la puso en la oreja.

-Si, soy yo… sólo llamo para avisarte que… estés atento a tu grupo. Pronto él hará su movimiento. – Tras cortar la comunicación, la chica se fue hacia el bosque que rodeaba el lugar… quería estar sola y derramar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

No puede creer que el impacto del ataque de Twilight en Kyoto le haya hecho esto. Purificar sus emociones, que la culpa salga a la luz… lo detesta. Por ello quiso ser fuerte y dejar a un lado estas emociones, porque ahora sabe que no puede huir de ellas. Ahora que ve su error, hará lo que debe para enmendarlo… incluso jugar el papel de villana hasta el final. Y si este llega, desea que sea contra la persona que fue su única amiga en todos estos años. Al menos así sabe que se podrá ir tranquila.

El fin de semana estaba próximo, lo que sería supuestamente un día especial… Sería algo que afectaría a todos, de un modo u otro. Porque nunca nadie esperaría, lo que saldría como resultado de lo que estaba a punto de pasar… y lo que vendría después de ello.

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Como ven, dije que sería un capítulo más calmado. Antes de lo que sería el punto de importancia, ese que muchos esperan. Ojala lo haga bien. En fin, ya se ve que varias cosas ya están en su punto. Cosas listas. Es el momento. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Sí habrá cap la otra semana. Y les deseo a todos una Feliz Navidad y un gracias enorme por seguir esta historia. Nos vemos.**


	18. Examen de Promoción

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Otro año que se va. Otro año más de experiencias y demás. Tanto en la vida real, como en este campo de la escritura. Este año ha sido especial en cierto modo. He aprendido mucho, trazando ya unas metas a futuro en mi vida personal, que si todo va bien, este año tal vez empiece a realizarlas. En el campo de la escritura, acabe la primera parte de Sekiryuutei Supremo. El fic que se ha vuelto mi trabajo estrella y por lo que muchos me conocen, dudo que pueda repetir tal logro aunque lo intente. El otro, un fic cross con la serie de EQG y Ultraman Tiga, un experimento más que nada, pero terminó gustando a los que les llamo la atención y eso bastó para mí. **

**Empece a escribir fics desde el 2016, más por una idea de un fic de Naruto, que si bien gustó a los que lo leyeron, ahora que tengo más experiencia, al leer ese primer trabajo, me da algo de risa ver como hacía las cosas y lo simple que era al escribir. la experiencia, el ensayo y error, son los mejores maestros que pude pedir en esto. En especial este fandom, que en el área de español, lamentablemente no es muy apreciado o muy querido por los trabajos que hubo años, que dañaron esta zona. Yo sigo aquí, porque amo esta obra, el trabajo del que creo DxD, no perfecta, pero cumple la meta de entretener a quienes la leen y compran. Yo solo uso lo que él ya creo para dar esto. Como escritor, sé que me falta mucho, pero vamos avanzando. Si algo he aprendido, es tomar las cosas con calma y así poder dar algo bueno. **

**Siendo este el último cap del año y de la decada, quiero dar gracias a los que me han seguido y apoyado, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí o no trataría de darles los caps como lo hago hasta ahora. El 2020, será una nueva etapa para mí y para todos. Nuevas ideas se hacen y espero que me apoyen cuando estas se pongan al aire. Con eso dicho, no me alargo más. Que inicie el cap, dejaré un mensaje final cuando acabe el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 18: Examen de Promoción**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado, el día del examen para el ascenso de rango de demonios paga Akeno y Kiba. Todos estaban reunidos en la casa Hyoudo, listos para la partida. Sobra decir que los nervios nunca faltan. Tanto el rubio como la chica estaban nerviosos y eso se veía en sus reacciones algo torpes… ver como a Akeno casi se le cae la taza que usaban para beber café, el infaltable compañero para estos casos, ya era prueba suficiente para ello.

-Muy bien, creo que todo mundo está ansioso. Pero seamos pacientes.

-Fácil para usted. Mírelos… - Ray señaló a ambos demonios, estaban luchando contra el pánico. Saben que esta oportunidad no la pueden desaprovechar y…

-Creo que si les dan premios ayuden a calma los nervios que tienen. – Aki le susurro a Rarity su idea. – Sabes que hacer chica.

-Dejamelo a mi…. Oh Yuuto~. – la chica se acercó a su novio por la espalda y lo abrazó ante la clara sorpresa de este. – No estés nervioso. Mira, después de este examen… vayamos a algún sitio, los dos.

Kiba simplemente no podía decirle que no a su novia, no niega que toda la situación lo tiene de los nervios. Pero cuenta con el apoyo del resto y de ella. Además que le servirá un descanso antes de los exámenes en la escuela.

-Suena bien Rarity, justo hay una película que estaba ansioso de ver. – la chica sonrió al ver su plan funcionar y…

-¿Qué haces Akeno?

-Busco a Ise, para que él me pida lo mismo y tener otra cita. – Aj sonrió nerviosa al ver que su amiga en verdad no oculta sus intenciones.

Sobra decir que el Sekiryuutei, al llegar a la sala porque había ido a lavarse la cara, se vio con la expresión de rabia de varias. Como amenazándolo, sin que él haya hecho algo. Que injusta es la vida…

Muy bien, dejando a un lado las situaciones de la vida diaria de nuestros jóvenes amigos. Hay que informar todo lo necesario para lo que está por acontecerse. El examen para el rango medio se llevará a cabo en el territorio de la familia donde provino el actual Asmodeus, Glasya-Labolas.

¿Por qué ahí y no en el lugar donde se haya el territorio de Astaroth, que también posee un centro para la realización de estos importantes exámenes y tiene algo más de poder en comparación con la otra casa demoníaca?

Simple, el incidente de Diadora Astaroth ha afectado a la casa del Belcebu actual de un modo casi irremediable. Tras el incidente, se hicieron varias prohibiciones para dicha casa y muchos de sus privilegios fueron derrocados. Uno de ellos era la presentación de un candidato a Maou cuando los actuales se retiren. Golpe duro para ellos…

Ajuka Belcebú, como Maou y Jefe del departamento de tecnología en el Inframundo, logró apaciguar en algo la ira y el castigo que su familia iba a sufrir. Pero aún así, la casa es extremadamente vigilada, en caso de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Incluso ante el ojo público, son considerados una amenaza en potencia, aunque no sea así.

Ahora, dejando a un lado estos temas políticos. Volvamos a lo central, como ya se dijo, el territorio de Glasya-Labolas tiene un centro hecho para la realización de este examen. Pero no es el único. Hay varios centros de esta clase, los educativos en general, en todo el Inframundo. El del Territorio de Astaroth y los del Territorio de los Maou son de los más importantes… Rias misma comentó que tuvo dificultades en elegir a que escuela ir en su momento cuando era más joven. Pero al final optó por la del Territorio de los Maou, mejor para ella en su opinión. Además, que en este también fue Vali, cuando aún estaba en el Inframundo.

Como se ve, opciones hay de sobra para la realización de este importante examen, pero la cede ya fue elegida y con ello, también los exámenes que se realizarán. Todos hechos para evaluar las habilidades físicas e intelectuales de los candidatos, ser un demonio de clase media equivale a nuevas responsabilidades y a un estatus que mantener.

Y eso, ya significa poner algo de presión en uno. Pero la confianza estaba, bajo el manubrio de nervios que eran esos dos ahora, por lo que hay tanto de que preocuparse. Con los exámenes infernales de Twilight y con la experiencia en batalla que tenían con seres de gran poder… no hay duda que todo saldrá bien.

-¡No teman, en caso de que fallen nosotros los apoyaremos también… Au! – Twilight le dio un cocacho a Pinkie por la idiotez que había dicho. - ¿Por qué ~?

-¡Porque no puedes pensar en negativo antes de una prueba importante! ¡Yo lo sé por experiencia!

-No es que tampoco deban enloquecer cómo tú lo haces Twilight… - Kaori miro a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿U olvidaste lo que pasó esa mañana que decías que no sabias nada de la historia de Japón y sacaste la nota más alta de todo el segundo año? ¡Y yo apenas lo aprobé! – la chica derramó lágrimas al recordar la desvelada que tuvo que hacerse para pasar… Y viene esta cerebrito y aprueba… sin mucho esfuerzo.

Twilight parpadeo un poco, antes de reír nerviosa. Irina por su lado…

-Oigan ¿y que haremos nosotros… y ellos mientras dan el examen? – la chica señaló al grupo de Esdeath… las dos chicas, muñeco y lobo, sentados como si nada pasara.

-Podemos quedarnos en casa… no haremos nada malo.

-Quisiera que fuera así Merlina, pero dado que son criminales buscados a ojos de muchos, que Ophis está con ustedes y demás. De ningún modo las dejaremos solas… vendrán con nosotros al hotel. Ya tengo todo listo. – Azazel les dio un par de telas con capucha. – Listo, eso ayudará.

-¿No pudiste elegir otro color? El negro me cae fatal. – Esdeath dio su apreciación a la tela, más por cuestión personal que otra cosa - ¿Qué? – No entendió porque todos la miraban.

-Que tú y Rarity se llevarían muy bien.

-No, no es cierto. – ambas cosas hablaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que se vean las caras con sorpresa, mientras Rainbow reía al ver que había dado en el clavo.

-Jaja, como digan… Por cierto… ¿Y Sona?

-¿Preguntas por ella o por alguien más? – Rias no dudo en sonreír burlona a la portadora del Elemento de la Lealtad, quien desvió la mirada, como diciendo que no capta a que se refiere. – Sona fue con sus siervos a entrenar, todos tienen buenas notas por lo que no se preocupan por estos. Por otro lado, Sona desea aumentar la habilidad individual de cada uno… hasta sé que ha pedido ayuda a Grigori.

-Oh, quizás el arma secreta de Sensei al fin sea liberada de sus cadenas de nuevo. – Aki contuvo la risa que se quiso dar mientras Azazel la miraba con rabia. Aún se burlan de él y su etapa de Chunibuyo… ¡Que maldición! ¡Y no ayuda que el resto se ría también!

-¡Cállense, esa es un arma eficaz incultos! ¡Maldición Rean! ¡Justo hoy se te ocurre dejarme con estos mocosos e ir con esas tres a la evaluación semanal!

-Oye, yo estoy aquí y creo que basta. – Celine de subió al hombro del Sekiryuutei con una expresión cansada. - *Yawm* Interrumpir mi siesta porque Emma me pidió apoyo mientras ella y Fie van con ellos. No dudo que buscan información para cuando ellas y Rean…

-¡Ok, suficiente información! ¡Por si no lo saben aún tengo el trauma de esa vez, muchas gracias! – Ise alzó la voz, no deseoso de recordar ese día.

_**-Aunque no puedes negar que las figuras de esas 3 son dignas de Diosas. Envidia a tu maestro. **_

_-¡Cierra la boca Skeith y vuelve a dormir! – _A veces aprecia más los momentos en que este para más dormido, que despierto.

Maldita sea, ahora tiene las imágenes de esas tres en su cabeza cuando estaban… ¡Nononono! ¡Atrás malos pensamientos, respeta a las novias de tu maestro, que son la madre de una de sus novias y maestras de la otra!... Aunque no se puede negar que tienen una figura que…

-¡Au! – el joven sintió el jalón de mejillas por parte de ambas novias, no es difícil intuir, más por la mirada de todas aquí presentes, que estaba teniendo pensamientos fuera de lugar.

-¡Pervertido! – el grito unísono bastó para que baje la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Ophis por su lado, miraba como el Sekiryuutei era tratado. Que extraño, obviamente él es más fuerte que todas ellas y aún así no hace nada cuando le hacen eso. Es muy pacifista o muy tonto… o en verdad se lo merecía. Tal vez las tres…

-Ophis, por nada del mundo te alejes de nosotros. – Merlina le habló al Dios Dragón quien asintió rápidamente, en verdad no tenía más planes que esos.

Azazel suspiró al ver que en verdad este grupo le está dando jaqueca, Celine reía ante toda la escena y vaya que reía, porque luchaba para no caer donde estaba. Ya era la hora de que los dos jóvenes vayan a dar su examen y…

-Muy bien, ustedes dos ya vayan preparándose para el examen, que ya se deben de ir. – el caído informó a los dos jóvenes quienes asintieron. Como deben estar ahí temprano, deben partir ya mientras el resto se va a un hotel de la zona cercana al lugar de prueba para esperarlos. – Ise, vas con ellos.

-¿Cómo? – el Sekiryuutei logró liberarse del agarre de sus dos novias para ver al caído con sorpresa.

-Sólo ve idiota, no digo que des el examen. Sólo acompáñalos hasta donde te dejen. – el castaño no tuvo nada que decir a esas palabras.

Con eso dicho, ya ambos jóvenes se estaban dirigiendo al círculo mágico que los llevará a su destino. Rarity se despidió de su novio como se debe, con un beso, y Akeno se llevó a Ise abrazada de su brazo ante la clara rabia de algunas para su deleite.

Con un destello de luz, los tres jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista del resto. Mejor de van ellos también…

-Lo hizo para que ellos se sientan más cómodos ¿verdad? – Fluttershy le hizo la pregunta al caído quien sonrió. – Que bueno es usted sensei.

-Jajaja, gracias. Al menos una aquí si me respeta. – Vaya indirecta. – Bien, mejor vámonos porque no deseo perder la reservación y deseo beber.

Todas lo vieron con una gota de sudor enorme en sus cabezas, vaya profesor que era… Oh bueno, tiene razón para variar y…

-Oigan… ¿Y Celine? – Xenovia notó que la gata no estaba.

-Tampoco veo a Kurama…

-Ni a Chesse…

A las palabras de Asia y Fay, todas pasaron a buscarlos con la mirada. No estaban… Eso sólo significa una cosa…

-Oh rayos… están con Ise-sama. – Ravel se dio una palmada en la cara al mismo tiempo que Ayane se rascaba la nuca. – Bueno, no hay nada que hacer.

-Que rápido aceptas la situación mi querida amiga… aunque con nuestro estilo de vida…

_**-Ya es normal… **_

_**-Me atrevería a decir que la palabra normal no existe en esta casa. **_

Ayane y Fay bajaron las cabezas ante las palabras de Magus y Fidchell, para que sus otros yo digan eso es… muy triste, más porque es la verdad.

Koneko y AJ, las únicas que habían mantenido el silencio en todo el momento, sólo estaban ahí paradas sin hacer nada. Al menos hasta que la rubia le entregó a la nekomata un billete.

-Ni una palabra…

-Fue un placer hacer negocios senpai. – la nekomata sonrió con alegría al ver el billete, perfecto. Aunque la hermana de esta última notaba que la chica estaba aprendiendo malas mañas… no sabe si sentirse orgullosa o no.

-Me siento conflictuada nya… - Kuroka optó por ser un mejor ejemplo de hermana… tratará.

Fenrir por su lado sólo tenía una incógnita en su cabeza… ¿Cuándo dejarán estos idiotas de hacer nada y se prepararán para irse de una vez? Está aburrido.

* * *

-No me lo creo… se colaron. – Ise miraba al tan raro trío en frente de él. Un lobo, con una gata en su espalda y un rato en la cabeza de esta.

Bien el destello de luz terminó, los tres jóvenes se vieron en su destino, con ya miembros del staff para el examen esperando por ellos. Estaban vestidos para la ocasión y eso demostraba el profesionalismo de algunos en estas actividades. Ahora, si bien ellos notaron que ellos eran los que pertenecían al grupo Gremory, excepto Ise quien informó que estaba con ellos por petición de Rias para que pierdan los nervios hasta el momento del examen, ninguno esperó ver a tres animales atrás de ellos.

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron al verlos, más aún… estaban como si nada. Kurama con la lengua afuera y su mirada inocente. Celine recostada en el lomo de este y Cheese en la cabeza de ella. Vaya imagen… casi parece sacado de ese cuento infantil.

Ahora, lo que seguía era…

-No se preocupen, ellos están con él y avanzaran hasta donde él vaya. – Akeno trató de calmar la situación.

-Es verdad, son muy educados. No harán nada indebido. – Kiba apoyó las palabras de su amiga. Vaya modo de hacer las cosas…

Ise por su lado miraba a la culpable de esto, Celine. Él sabía que Kurama nunca tendría el nivel de malicia necesario para esto, si bien se coló en Kyoto, fue más porque se sentía solo y triste de que se vayan… Además de que Pinkie también tiene la culpa. Pero aún así… Esta gata…

-Anda, caminen… Se les hace tarde. – En verdad, tenía razón y… como odian que tenga razón.

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde estarían reunidos los demás participantes del examen. Con seguir al encargado no fue un camino difícil ni largo, sólo de unos cinco minutos. Al llegar a la sala de espera, notaron que no habían muchos postulantes. No era sorpresa, el ambiente pacifico que hay en la actualidad, al menos en lo público, hace que no haya muchas situaciones donde alguien pueda ser promovido.

-Muy bien, por favor entreguen sus formularios a la persona encargada cuando entren al salón para dar el examen. – el demonio señaló a la persona en dicha puerta. – Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Con eso dicho, se retiró dejando a los jóvenes a esperar la hora del examen.

-Me recuerda un poco al examen que se da para el ingreso de escuelas en Japón. – Akeno sonrió ante la ironía de esas palabras, ver como cada vez más cosas del mundo humano son tomadas aquí.

-Es natural, Japón tiene un eficiente sistema educativo. – Celine habló con mucha calma, mientras Cheese sacaba una banderita en señal de apoyo a esos dos. – Je, si. Suerte ustedes dos.

-*Woof* - Incluso Kurama les daba ánimos. Sin duda los hace sentirse mejor.

-No se preocupen, el examen si es al menos tan difícil como los de Twily, pasaran sin problema alguno. Ya saben como son los de ella…

Los dos demonios se pusieron azul al recordar esos exámenes infernales y las clases de Twilight… ¿Cómo pudo aprenderse toda la cultura demoníaca en sólo unos días? Vaya cerebrito…

-Ahm… Ise… - Akeno se acercó al Sekiryuutei con un poco de pena. – Si apruebo el examen… me… ¿me darías un premio? – la palabra premio, sumada al hecho de que él es un hombre joven y ella lo ve con esos ojos, no le ayuda en nada a tener una imagen santa. - ¡N-No esa clase de premio!

-Claaaaaaaro… - Celine habló con burla, al mismo tiempo que Kurama los miraba de un modo burlón y Cheese hacia la representación de dos personas besándose… Ese ratón era un…

-¡No molesten, sólo iba a pedir un beso! – Ahora si había metido la pata, sintió la sangre ir a su cara porque en verdad le dio pena decir eso frente a todos… es una adolescente con cosas del primer amor, no la culpen… - Uuuh, que vergüenza.

Ise sonrió complicado, Kiba trataba de no reír y… oh al demonio, no puede decirle que no. Más si ella se ha tomado el esfuerzo de pedir ello. Es más, cree que es un premio justo.

-Claro Akeno, cuando pases te lo daré. – Las palabras de afirmación de Ise bastaron para que ella sonría y está decidida a dar más empeño en el examen.

-Bien por ti Akeno. – Kiba no sabía si en verdad estar feliz o preocuparse por lo que va a pasar luego. – Ise-kun, antes que inicie todo esto… déjame decirte que me alegro de haberte conocido.

-Oe… eso sonó muy raro… - El escalofrío que le dio era prueba suficiente. Hasta el mismo Kurama y Cheese daban pruebas de ellos, mientras Celine decía que el Yaoi se está extendiendo rápidamente al mundo 3D.

-Jaja, lo lamento. Mal uso de palabras. Lo que quise decir es que agradezco el momento en que llegaste a nosotros. Es gracias a ti que hemos logrado llegar tan lejos, con todo lo que ha pasado y lo que hemos vivido, dudo que hubiéramos logrado todo esto en tan poco tiempo sin tu ayuda. – Ise rodó los ojos a esas palabras, está exagerando. – Hemos visto lo que has hecho, lo que has pasado… Además de lo que Himmel nos contó… eso sólo ha aumentado mi resolución de un día llegar a ser una existencia que pueda estar a la par contigo. Tal vez suene imposible, pero si un humano fue capaz de todo ello en el pasado, sé que hay una posibilidad de que pueda hacerlo. Y para ello, mi meta es volverme el Knight más fuerte del Inframundo.

Ise vio a su amigo con sorpresa, pensar que él sentía eso. Sonrió por inercia al ver que tal vez de algún modo inspiró a alguien. Palabras sobraban… sólo extendió su mano hacia el rubio y este dio el apretón de mano correspondiente. Como sello de su juramento, que uno será el Knight más fuerte, uno que pueda luchar codo a codo con el Sekiryuutei Supremo. Una amistad que si bien no inició de la mejor manera, ninguno de ellos dudará en decir que el otro es el mejor amigo del otro.

-Fufu, que bella amistad entre hombres, desde otro punto de vista sería otra cosa. – Akeno sonrió algo burlona, con la expresión de fastidio de uno y la otra de complejidad del otro. – Yo también… yo también te debo dar las gracias por mucho Ise, por tus palabras y acciones. Gracias a ti, al fin puedo ser yo misma totalmente. Por ello también deseo ser alguien quien pueda estar a tu lado, siempre… en las peleas y en lo personal. – Akeno puso su mano sobre la de ambos. – Por ello, un día deseo ser la Queen más fuerte, sé que con Innis conmigo y ustedes, podré hacerlo.

Los tres en ese momento habían optado por ello, ser más fuertes. Lo habían prometido en silencio el día en que Himmel les contó su vida. Ahora lo decían en voz alta, Kurama ladró y puso su pata sobre las manos de ellos, como diciendo que él también será más fuerte y que no lo dejarán atrás. Cheese se puso sobre la pata de este, como dando su apoyo total a quienes eran su nueva familia ahora. Celine solo sonrió al ver lo unidos que eran todos… casi como lo eran ellos antes… casi como ellos.

-Ojalá tengan un final mejor que ellos… se lo merecen. – Celine en eso vio que estaban empezando a ser llamados para que el examen comience. – Muy bien ustedes dos, es hora. Buena suerte.

Con eso dicho, Akeno y Kiba fueron hacia el salón para dar el examen escrito. Ise sólo se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar, para ponerse a esperar mientras ellos terminan. Kurama se puso a su lado para poder dormir, Cheese sólo se acomodó en el pelaje del lobo y se fue a dormir ante la cara sonrisa del joven.

-Sabes… Tú no serias mal líder. – Celine se puso en el regazo del joven. – Tienes los dotes naturales de uno, es más… Tienes carisma. – El joven sonrió algo complicado a las palabras de la gata, no cree que ese sea el caso. – Oh bueno, pase lo que pase… sólo queda esperar.

-Si… oye Celine. – La gata pasó a ver al joven. - ¿Qué es del resto de los que fueron amigos de mi maestro?

La gata suspiró al ver que… ya no tenía caso seguir omitiendo eso. Tal vez Rean no se lo haya comentado porque en verdad no vio necesidad, pero el chico necesita saber lo que el resto está haciendo. Porque uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas se pueden poner… de un modo que nadie esperó.

-Bien, pero no le digas a Rean que yo te dije. Aún tras años, le es difícil aceptar lo que pasó con la clase que una vez fue tan unida. Tal vez tanto o más de lo que son ustedes… entiende esto chico. No importa que tanto se diga en un grupo que todos son importantes, siempre hay uno que es el pilar del grupo. Si algo le sucede a este… todo cae por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque… Rean no sólo era el líder de la Clase VII, también era el pilar del grupo y cuando pasó lo que pasó… Todo se vino abajo. Y si algo te pasa a ti, lo mismo sucederá aquí. Todos aquí se aprecian mutuamente, pero se han unido por alguien en especifico… tú. Tú, eres el pilar de este grupo niño… y si algo te llega a pasar, temo que sufran un destino peor que los de la Clase VII sino se llegan a levantar por su cuenta. Ellos no pudieron y terminaron así… - Ise prestó atención a lo que Celine le iba a comentar. Sientes que esto puede ser vital para él…

* * *

Ya dentro del lugar del examen, ya con varios minutos de haber iniciado. Akeno y Kiba no podían olvidar la atención que habían llamado por el simple hecho de hacer acto de presencia. El simple hecho de que ellos, dos de los jóvenes que no sólo lucharon para evitar el Ragnarok, sino que también contra la Khaos Brigade en más de una ocasión y más aún, los rumores que hay de que recibieron una recomendación del mismo Maou Lucifer… hablando de llamar la atención.

El examen era… raro. Habían preguntas que sabían, la mayoría, pero había algunas que eran muy raras. ¿Los enemigos que aparecen en el show de Leviatan? ¿¡Quien mierda hizo este examen!? Al menos las preguntas relacionadas con la Khaos Brigade las respondieron sin problemas, eran víctimas de sus ataques y sería tonto no saberlas, además de preguntas por el show del Sekiryuutei Supremo… debía ser una broma.

_**-¿Quién hizo este examen? Imbéciles, se nota que los demonios ya no son lo de antes. – **_Innis suspiró al ver que las cosas habían cambiado. – _**Oye, esta pregunta está fácil, sólo debes de decir que fue en la época de Mesopotamia. **_

_-¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Y por qué el interés de ayudarme ahora? – _Akeno trataba de no hacer muecas cuando oía a su otro yo. No quiere ser tildada de rara.

_**-Uno, porque la cerebrito lo dijo, sólo que no prestaste atención. Dos, estoy aburrida. Este examen es patético…. Quería verte llorar y sufrir, como con esos exámenes de prueba que la chica esa te dio. **_

Akeno tuvo un tic en el ojo al oír ello… esa maldita… parece que le gusta disfrutar de su desgracia ajena. Peor aún, ella lo haría sino fuera la suya… se nota que las similitudes entre ambas son cada vez más notorias.

_**-Por cierto… debiste pedirle una noche de sexo y no sólo un simple beso. – **_el golpe de la frente de Akeno contra la carpeta llamó la atención de todos. – _**Muajajajaja, nunca falla. **_– Era tan divertido verla actuar como una chiquilla inocente.

Mientras a eso pasaba, Kiba ya intuía lo que pasaba en la mente de la Fuku Buchou. Suspiro al sentir pena por ella… pero ese es el precio de tener a alguien igual de sádico que tú en tu cabeza.

_-Debe de ser el karma… si eso debe ser. – _Volvió a su examen, sólo para sorprenderse de la pregunta que tenía… - _¿Y cómo voy a saber en que episodio Levi-tan rechazó al interés amoroso en su show si no he visto ninguna de las temporadas? – _ahora entiende porque todos sus amigos llevan aspirinas consigo, esto da jaquecas…

* * *

El examen escrito terminó, con una que otra situación molesta para ambos jóvenes, pero nada del otro mundo. No es nada en comparación con lo que viven a diario en el manicomio al cual llaman hogar. Una vez acabado el examen escrito, sigue el examen práctico… Aleluya. Saben que en eso no tendrán ningún problema.

Debido a que el examen era en un amplio campo del gimnasio, había espacio suficiente para que los postulantes se pongan a estirar. Kiba estiraba más las piernas porque es la parte que sufre mayor presión a la hora de pelear. Akeno lo hacía con sus hombros y brazos, admite que su velocidad al correr no es buena por lo que se basa más en volar con sus alas.

Ver la cantidad de participantes que había, no les molestaba ahora. Porque lo sabían, nadie aquí estaba cerca al nivel de ellos. Habían enfrentado seres mitológicos de gran poder, esto no debería ser nada para ellos. Al menos eso desean creer.

-¿Qué opinas Yuuto? – Akeno se acercó a su amigo y le susurró. – Sé que sueno arrogante, pero…

-Lo sé Akeno-san, yo también lo veo. – Kiba no era arrogante tampoco, pero sabía que esto iba a ser fácil. – Creo que debemos limitar nuestro poder y habilidades. No queremos matar a alguien de causalidad.

La chica asintió a esas palabras mientras Innis hacia un sonido de queja, vaya loca. Justo cuando era el momento del examen, ambos se pusieron atentos a las indicaciones.

Las reglas son simples, los evaluadores llamaran al número de cada postulante en pares. Ese par peleará en una batalla corta donde demostraran sus habilidades. Ganar obviamente hace que uno tenga más oportunidades de pasar, pero perder no significa fallar en dicho examen. Aquí se evalúa más la habilidad del demonio en las peleas. Si bien es más que obvio que ganar es la meta, hay reglas. Como que matar significa descalificación inmediata, claro que si la muerte es accidental se evaluará si se acepta o no. Para los Pawn, se les dio permiso de usar la Promoción sin restricciones para sacar provecho de sus mejores habilidades. Todo con el permiso del Maou Ajuka Belcebú, una prueba más que clara que el Maou era muy hábil en esta clase de cosas. Como este es un examen para el Rango Medio, no hay gran ciencia a la hora de pelear… claro que en el examen para el Rango Alto si es más complejo, porque al parecer piden estrategias en un cierto nivel. Pobre de los que no son de mente analítica. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que nos importa.

Akeno y Kiba tomaron sus respectivos números. La chica tomó el número 2, mientras que el joven el número 26. Al menos no deberán pelear entre ellos y eso los alegra. Aunque Akeno irá primero…

-_**Juju, al fin es la hora de mostrar mis habilidades. – **_Innis estaba ansiosa de salir y poder así demostrar que…

_-¿De qué hablas? Tú te quedas donde estas. _

_**-¿¡Qué!? – **_al parecer la noticia no le vino de gracia. Esta era la parte donde ellas demostraban lo poderosas que son y… ¡No pueden negarle ese placer! _**\- ¡Tiranía, eres una sádica que disfruta verme aburrida! **_

_-¿Por qué será ~? – _Se nota que lo está disfrutando.

Akeno oyó su número y se dirigió al centro del gimnasio tras unas palabras de buena suerte del rubio. La chica caminó sin vacilación y era la confianza que emanaba la que encantaba a los varones presentes. Ella dio un suspiro mental al ver que aún tiene ese toque, aunque su corazón ya pertenece a alguien. Pero como le gustaría que ese encanto suyo funcione con el idiota ese y… suspiró de verdad al sentirse cansada de que él no… Aunque pensándolo bien, últimamente para el mismo tiempo con ella que con otras chicas, incluyendo a Rias y Twilight. Sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de que él al fin… Además que está lo del beso y… Tal vez deba llevar ese beso a un lugar más profundo, donde no haya nadie y…

-¿Está bien?

-¿¡Ah, qué!? – Akeno salió de su ensoñación, para su mala suerte… Estaba tan cerca de la mejor parte, y pasó a ver al examinador. - ¡Oh, sí lo estoy! – sonrió a modo de disculpas. Y todo ganaron una gran gota de sudor, incluido su oponente que era justamente una chica como ella.

Akeno miró a su oponente y la analizó. Tal vez era mayor que ella por un año o dos, pero se nota que no era 100% humana, era una híbrida con un Youkai lobo, se nota por sus orejas. La mujer se puso en guardia y ella hizo lo mismo. Cargó algo de electricidad en su cuerpo y…

-¡Comiencen!

A las palabras del examinador, la oponente de Akeno fue contra ella a gran velocidad. Se era bien sabido que los usuarios de magia no son muy buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Obvio que no sabe quien la entrenó… Akeno y Rainbow habían desarrollado esto para una capacidad alta de vuelo, pero… también para los reflejos.

Esquivó el zarpazo que iba a recibir al último segundo… si bien la sorpresa fue grande para la demonio, para Akeno fue como ver todo a cámara lenta y más si usaba sus ojos repotenciados por el poder de Innis. Akeno tocó el abdomen de la mujer y soltó una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo de ella. A los segundos, ella ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

Sobra decir que la sorpresa fue enorme. Tal vez para estándares normales, la que fue derrotada era fuerte… pero Akeno quien había luchado contra seres cuyo poder era de clase suprema y hasta Maou, esto no era nada. Sin contar lo que es ahora, la Segunda Fase de la Onda no perderá contra oponentes de esta clase.

El examinador la dio como ganadora y con una reverencia regresó a su lugar mientras oía los murmullos de todos. Todos sorprendidos por su fuerza. Kiba asintió sin decir nada y ella sólo sonrió. Ahora quedaba esperar.

….

_**-Aburridooooo. – **_Innis estaba cansada de ver estas peleas tan patéticas de la cual era testigo. _**– Por favor, que alguien me mate o me dé la facilidad de Skeith para dormir. **_

Akeno a veces se hartaba de lo que su otra yo decía, no puede creer que un ser que supuestamente es mínimo entre la clase Maou y Dios en poder, sea tan quisquillosa. Oh bueno, Ddraig también cuenta como ejemplo de que no todo es como se le pinta.

Kiba había sido llamado para su lucha, su oponente estaba a unos pasos de él. Parecía ser un demonio que se centra más en el poder… Sonrió por inercia al ver que le tocó justo la clase de oponente que está acostumbrado. Sacó una espada demoníaca común, no su Balance Breaker, y se puso en guardia.

-¡Comiencen!

No pasó ni un segundo que el examinador dio el llamado para que Kiba tenga su espada apuntando al cuello de su oponente. Este no pudo hacer más que alzar las manos en señal de derrota…

Kiba era el técnico del grupo, superando con creces a los demás debido a su X-Pulse que se especializa en los reflejos y repotenciar los nervios. Su reacción es casi inmediata bien su cerebro da la orden… No hay mucho que pensar. No es del nivel de Ise ni mucho menos del de Rean, pero si es lo suficientemente hábil como para pelear a la par con enemigos que estén al nivel de un demonio de clase suprema en la actualidad.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y volvió con Akeno quien le quiso aplaudir, pero no lo hizo por muestra de respeto al que perdió. No era personal, es sólo que le tocó el oponente equivocado.

Ambos jóvenes en menos de un año habían crecido a pasos agigantados, uno al ser un X-Rounder y la otra por ser la Segunda Fase de la Nueva Onda. Eran excepcionales en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaban en lo más alto de los de su edad, sin que ellos lo sepan aún. Los exámenes siguieron su rumbo, con ambos solo viendo de reojo las peleas… por alguna razón, estas les parecían muy aburridas.

Aunque tras todo lo que han pasado… no les sorprende.

* * *

-Ya veo… con que eso pasó. – Celine asintió a las palabras del joven.

Ise había escuchado toda la historia de la gata con Kurama y Cheese igual de atentos. Pensar que así fueron las cosas, que los demás miembros de la clase se dividieran de ese modo… sólo por la decisión de su maestro.

-No creas mal, cuando nos enteramos de todo… reaccionamos. Unos huyeron, otros se fueron… otros siguieron al mando de la Iglesia por su interés personal. Pero la visión que había antes de ella, murió ese día. – Celine fue al suelo y caminó un poco. – Rean padeció mucho, se ve en sus ojos. Tal vez le tomó años volver a ser el mismo. Y él mismo admite que no fue hasta que te tomó como alumno que… se sentía vacío en parte. Por ello te lo digo chico, no mueras. Por nada del mundo se te ocurra hacer esa tontería del auto sacrificio como lo hizo Crown y tu vida pasada. Uno dejó una marca horrible en nosotros y el otro, lo hizo porque ya no tenía más que perder. Eres el pilar de ellos, si algo te pasa… todo caerá como un castillo de naipes.

Ise captó que ella le contó la historia porque ese era el punto al que quería llegar. Como si le dijera casi de modo militar y de orden, que no muera. Claro que morir es la última de sus opciones… pero era una, ella quiere que él la quite de ahí…

-Bueno, lo mejor será esperar a que ellos… - justo la puerta de salida para los postulantes se abrió. – Oh, justo a tiempo.

Ver como todos los postulantes salían, algunos con expresiones confiadas, otros con algo de decepción y tristeza. Bastaba para ve que los resultados eran mixtos. Aunque la única preocupación del Sekiryuutei era ver a sus amigos salir. Justo lo hicieron al final del enorme grupo y con ver la expresión de tranquilidad que tenían, le dio a entender que no habían tenido ningún inconveniente, al contrario, se veían como si hubieran salido de una sesión de masajes. Al menos en apariencia.

Cuando ambos le comentaron sobre las preguntas "únicas" del examen escrito. No supo que hacer o decir… la verdad eso lo había tomado ya por sorpresa en varios niveles. Pero, ambos le dijeron lo que pasó en el examen práctico…. Sobra decir que él se esperaba dicho resultado. Ellos, quienes han enfrentado seres de un poder abrumador y han vivido para contarlo, están a un nivel más que superior que el del promedio. Dejando los rangos o edades de lado, habían vivido en menos de un año lo que unos viven una vida…

-Sólo me queda decir, felicitaciones. Sabía que podían. – Celine fue la primera en felicitar a ambos. El ladrido de Kurama y los chillidos de Cheese muestran que ellos también los felicitan.

-Es verdad, buen trabajo. – el Sekiryuutei estaba feliz por el buen desempeño de sus amigos. – Ahora, creo que lo mejor será ir al hotel y contar la experiencia al resto.

-Conociendo a Azazel, ya debe de estar ebrio… - Akeno sonrió complicada, así como el resto.

Con esto ya terminado, salieron del lugar para dirigirse al hotel y tomar un pequeño descanso.

* * *

En otro lado… China…

-¿Es segura la información? – Cao Cao miró a uno de los jóvenes que tenía en frente. Este asintió con firmeza…

La información de que los miembros del grupo Gremory, así como los del Sekiryuutei, estaban en el Inframundo era más que satisfactoria para él. Más porque era lo que esperaba, que Ophis esté con ellos… lo que significa sólo una cosa.

Sonrió al ver que podrá probar eso y obtener lo que quiere al mismo tiempo. Eso era más que perfecto para él y eso ya era decir mucho. Ahora, sólo debe esperar a que Georg venga y…

-Todos los preparativos están en su punto Cao Cao. – Hablando del diablo… a veces se sorprende de lo rápido que es este tipo para actuar. No es que él se pueda quejar. Ahora… ¿Dónde están…?

-Nos llamaste Cao Cao. – No importa. – Eso significa que es hora. – Sigfrido sonrió complacido al ver que al fin podía actuar.

-Así es. Hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan. – Cao Cao sabía una cosa, la organización necesita de un "Ophis" pero no esta Ophis. Suena cruel, pero así son las cosas. Aunque sabe que ni loco le ganará al ser que representa el infinito, ni con la lanza que se dice puede matar Dioses.

No, Ophis es una existencia que va más allá de ello. Un ser que representa el infinito, la nada. No puedes destruir algo así de ningún modo normal. Por lo que tendrá que usar algo no convencional. Agradece a su nuevo benefactor y también toda la información que les ha dado en relación a como usar esa cosa.

Mientras ellos acordaban algo, Sunset, quien se mantenía alejada de ellos, simplemente miraba a otro lado. El poder purificador del Elemento de la Magia ya había terminado su trabajo… la culpa ya la había carcomido, estaba al borde del llanto todas las veces que recordaba lo que había hecho y… Tiene que hacer algo. Justo cuando se iba a ir a otro lado…

-Sunset, deseo hablar contigo. – Cao Cao detuvo a la chica, quien maldijo su mala suerte.

Asintió de mala gana y esperó a que el resto se fuera para poder hablar con él. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ello, en el lugar sólo quedaban ellos dos y la chica no dudaba en sentir los nervios. Nervios que estaban bien justificados, estaba pensando en traicionar la organización y…

-¿Te encuentras bien? – la pregunta la sorprendió. – Te he notado rara y distante, casi ida en varias ocasiones.

¿En verdad estaba preocupado por ella? Difícil de creer, eso es lo que pensó porque él no es así… Sunset pensó en lo que debía decir, no podía meter la pata.

-Algo, he estado con varias cosas en la cabeza. En relación a mi pasado y demás. No es fácil olvidarlo. – No mintió en ese aspecto. – Y hay momentos en que deseo estar sola Cao Cao, eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Cierto, pero has estado muy extraña. Casi como si ocultaras algo. – A esas palabras, Sunset se puso nerviosa aunque logró ocultarlo muy bien. - ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-Que el simple hecho de confiar en Hades y que el plan entero me parece jugarnos el cuello, la verdad no. Ya te dije lo que pienso de esto Cao Cao, es una locura. Ophis puede que no sea lo que han buscado para sus acciones, pero lo que le desean hacer… me parece cruel. Incluso para ti.

-Es por el objetivo final. Ophis como está, no es necesaria para nosotros. Tal vez no lo note, pero en el fondo está afectada por las emociones humanas y tarde o temprano las mostrará con más facilidad, así como actuar por su cuenta.

-También notará que la han usado desde el inicio y nunca han tenido deseos de ayudarla en cumplir su sueño. – Habló con algo de rabia en su voz, Sunset sabía que esa era la verdad de todo. – Admítelo, Great Red no es el objetivo de la organización, ni locos pelearían con algo así de monstruoso, el ser que representa los sueños es el igual o quizás superior al infinito.

Cao Cao no dijo nada ante esas palabras. La verdad era que… si bien Great Red era un objetivo a largo plazo, no había certeza de que ganen. Aún con esa cosa de su lado. Un día lo destruirán, esa era la meta… pero ahora era…

-Destruirlo todo… no ganarás nada de ello. Nada. – Sunset trataba de hacerlo entender, que no importa lo que hagan… su sueño no puede destruir el mundo como lo conocen.

-Es para demostrar la supremacía de los humanos como raza…

-¿Supremacía? ¿¡Cuál supremacía!? – Sunset ya estaba desesperada, quería hacerlo entender, quería que viera que esto lo va a destruir. - ¡Sin ellos el mundo no existe Cao Cao! ¡Sí, los Dioses necesitan de los humanos así como los demonios! ¡Pero son ellos quienes traen balance al mundo, si matas a uno importante todo se irá al demonio! ¡Nos llevaras a todos al fin del mundo! ¿¡Eso quieres!?

-¡Lo que deseo es mostrar que los humanos somos seres independientes, que no necesitamos de seres ajenos a nosotros para valernos solos! ¡Qué somos especiales y no simple carne de cañón! – Sunset tomó la mano con la que él sostenía la lanza y la alzó.

-¡Esto, esto fue creado por uno de los seres que dices nos usan! ¿¡Dónde estarías sin esta cosa!?

-En casa… con ellos… - Cao Cao respondió por inercia y Sunset pudo ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. – No creas mal, gracias a esta lanza he aprendido mucho, más de lo que un simple humano aprendería en varias vidas.

-Entonces úsalo para guiar a los humanos que se han perdido. No todos tienen tu talento Cao Cao, no todos tienen la oportunidad que el Sekiryuutei tuvo de hallar alguien quien lo adoptó como un hijo. Hay miles, sino decenas de miles que son como tú y yo. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en destruirlo todo si lo puedes usar para crear una generación que pueda cambiar lo que está mal? – Sunset deseaba ver eso, ahora que lo veía todo con más claridad.

Cao Cao en verdad quería visualizar eso… la idea no era mala y lo hacía sentirse bien. Transmitir lo que sabe a quienes lo necesitan, para que ellos mismos sean los que labren el futuro. Pero en eso recordó las palabras de Indra… quien lo tuvo bajo su tutela años tras ese día. No, no podía darse ese lujo… Esa vida que Sunset le estaba proponiendo. Por más que quiera…

-No hay nada que pensar Sunset. Haremos lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y esa es mi última palabra. – Cao Cao siguió de largo, sin ver a la chica quien permaneció en su lugar. Inmóvil.

Sunset trataba de no soltar las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. Esas palabras fueron como un puñal en el corazón. Como si se lo hubieran apretado y aplastado. Maldita sea, odia… odia estas emociones. Por ello no quería sentirlas, que te rompan el corazón es lo peor. Y más si es que… nada había iniciado. Ella lo sabía, siempre tuvo interés en él, al principio todo fue por físico y demás, pero luego de ver su ambición y carisma, lo que era capaz y demás… aún con sus fallas, no pudo evitar sentir eso de nuevo… Esta vez con más fuerza.

Se limpio las lágrimas, esta vez más dispuesta que nunca a… a hacer lo que debe. Sin importar que… seguirá en el juego, para tener su deseo cumplido y luego de ello… que pase lo que deba pasar.

Camino rápidamente hacia la espesura del bosque y… se concentró en mandar la información que tenía en la cabeza hacia Vali a través del cristal que tenía en mano. El proceso fue rápido y para su fortuna no fue vista por nadie… Ojalá él logre hacer algo con lo que le mando… porque es todo lo que puede hacer ahora.

* * *

En una zona desconocida, Vali descansaba tranquilamente luego de haber entrenado su nuevo poder. Con Arthur leyendo un libro y Bikou durmiendo como si el resto del mundo no importara.

El Hakuryuukou estaba conforme con su progreso. No hay duda que tal vez sea un poder más limitado al que tenía en un inicio, pero a largo plazo… Es más eficiente porque lo puede usar más tiempo. Ahora sólo deseaba descansar y…

-¿Hm? – sintió un pulso en su nuca, esto era… cerró los ojos y extendió la mano para crear un círculo mágico.

Del cual aparecieron varias letras, todas en desorden. Un mensaje encriptado y de un nivel alto. Para alguien más, deducirlo tomaría días o semanas… pero para él. Empezó a modificar el orden de las letras a una velocidad anormal. Justo cuando logró ordenarlas, es que se puso de pie rápidamente y pateó a Bikou para que despierte.

-¿¡Ah, qué!? ¡Oye, estaba teniendo un bonito sueño!

-¡No es hora de tus fantasías eróticas! ¡Hay que movernos, es posible que Esdeath y Merlina nos llamen pronto! – Arthur se puso de pie y miro al Hakuryuukou con duda.

-¿Acaso él…?

-Si, al fin hará su movimiento y eso ya no pone en duda que es nuestro enemigo. Para que haga esto… y además le importe poco las consecuencias que traerá. Bastardo… ya verá cuando lo tenga en frente. – Vali sabía una cosa… Estaban al borde de actuar contra la Facción de Héroes… y evitar que le hagan algo a Ophis.

* * *

Weil y Nihil esperaban la llamada de su aliado algo que les diga que ya pueden hacer su movimiento. El demonio en verdad se estaba impacientando. Como desea salir de una vez y cumplir su misión, estaba más que listo para llevarla acabo. Pero Weil era un hombre paciente, muy paciente.

Era esa paciencia lo que lo había llevado tan lejos. Si bien otros actuarían rápido sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias, Weil no. Él había logrado todo lo que tenía, por pensar y esperar. No por actuar y atacar a lo loco como la mayoría haría. Ese es el motivo por el que seres de gran poder han sucumbido ante estos jóvenes… contra el Sekiryuutei. Uno, por confiados… no creían que un niño y sus amigos serían capaces de todo lo que hicieron. Y dos, porque actuaban despreocupadamente… querían tener todo al instante y por ello murieron. Rahab y Zekram eran los ejemplos más claros y por eso acabaron mal. Aunque el idiota de Shalba hizo lo mismo porque murió de la peor manera posible. No es que no se lo merecía…

Ahora, debe actuar con la mayor de las precauciones posibles. Hay varios finales en como va esto… pero los más probables son que ellos obtengan lo que quieren de Ophis o que terminen acabando con el Inframundo. Claro que aprendió a no basarse en sólo especulaciones.

-Mi Lord un mensaje a llegado. – Nihil se acercó al humano quien dejó a un lado la computadora que estaba usando. – Al parecer, ese humano de la lanza ya va a actuar.

Weil se mostró sorprendido a esas palabras. Así que él ya no desea ser paciente y desea actuar… muy bien. Él no es nadie para decirle a ese mocoso que debe hacer y como actuar porque en verdad le da igual lo que haga. Aún es útil, aún. Pero, hay algo que le preocupa seriamente… estaba más que seguro que… sonrió al notar que aún hay idiotas de la Facción Old Maou moviéndose entre las sombras y están ayudando aún a pesar de que sus líderes murieron. Pobres ilusos, pronto tendrán la recompensa perfecta para ellos. Más si logran obtener ello…

Agh, como odia que el demonio ese sea tan paciente. Aunque no puede negar su eficacia a la hora de cumplir sus mandados… Aunque la obsesión que tiene con el color rojo es más que enferma, si la compara con la que…

-Ugh, tipo obsesionado con su hermana. Que enfermo… en el fondo espero que un día esa obsesión tuya te haga caer mocoso, porque en verdad das asco y para que yo lo diga…. Significa mucho. – Weil volvió a su trabajo con Nihil aún esperando la orden…

No debería esperar mucho…

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Y listo, el último cap del año. Otra vez deseo dar gracias a todos ustedes, por el apoyo y el cariño que me han dado este tiempo. El año 2020. será un nuevo comienzo y espero que me sigan apoyando como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora. De ser posible, tengo la idea de un nuevo fic, algo nuevo, algo que no he hecho, es más una idea, pero estoy tratando el tema con un amigo, para ver a donde nos lleva. Será distinto a lo que he hecho, por la temática y la idea. Espero que me apoyen cuando sea el momento de ponerla a prueba.**

**Sin más que decir, sin más que aclarar, solo me queda desearle a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo 2020. Que todas sus metas se cumplan. Un gran abrazo y hasta otra.**


	19. Ataque al Infinito

**Muy bien, aquí estamos. Nuevo año, nuevo cap. Espero que todos la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas. Hoy vengo con la dosis de fic que esperaban. He de admitir que fue algo complicado, pero lo logré. Espero que les guste el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 19: Ataque al Infinito**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

Luego del término del examen, nuestros amigos no tardaron mucho tiempo en ir hacia el hotel donde el resto yacía. Era más que obvio que todos, al verlos, les pregunten a los dos demonios como les fue.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el examen escrito estaba bien, con una que otra pregunta rara y fuera de lugar, pero que se sentían con la confianza para aprobar dicha prueba. No dudaron en atardecerle a Twilight la ayuda, porque los exámenes de prueba que ella les dio fueron mucho más difíciles que estos. Aunque estuvieron más de acuerdo en que… la prueba práctica fue mucho más sencilla. Ambos contaron la experiencia y no hubo duda alguna en que, en términos de batalla, esos dos no estaban para pelear con oponentes de ese nivel ya que los superaban.

Azazel ya ebrio, cosa que no era sorpresa, les comentó que eso era más que obvio dado el tipo de oponentes a los que afrontan cada vez más seguido. Le hubiera gustado dar su gran discurso, sino fuera porque ve como Rarity abrazaba al rubio felicitándolo por tan buen trabajo e Ise siendo abrazado por Akeno, aunque Rias y Twilight en verdad también estaban forcejeando para que ella lo suelte.

-Ah, todos se ven tan bien. Justos y felices… ¡Todos parecen tan felices y yo aquí solo! ¡Parece que soy solo un maestro para la soltería, maldición! – Azazel derramó lágrimas de rabia al ver que jóvenes que no pasan de las 2 décadas de edad ya tienen lo que él no ha conseguido en milenios…

Todos vieron como el caído trataba de contener sus lágrimas, escena algo graciosa, mientras Celine les informaba que el examen era más que bueno para estándares normales. Pero que ellos van más allá de esos estándares… Todos habían sobrevivido a situaciones más allá de lo normal, luchando con oponentes más fuertes que ellos y poniendo sus vidas al límite para romper el cascarón de sus límites. Eso es algo que no se aprende, es algo que logras por una voluntad que puede incluso superar los milagros.

Con eso dicho, Azazel, ya más calmado, dijo que todos vayan al restaurante que hay en el Hotel, hora de comer.

El sonido de algo corriendo a velocidad y dejando una estela de humo mostraba que Pinkie ya había iniciado su cacería… era un buffet por lo que… Optaron por ir tras ella, no vaya a suceder que se termine todo antes de que puedan probar algo.

Aunque les advirtieron a los animales que se mantengan ocultos porque ahí no admiten a las mascotas. Kurama se mostró más que ofendido, él no es una simple mascota. Y Cheese también, alzó una bandera con las palabras que decía: tengo derechos.

-Vamos ustedes dos, es para que no haya problemas. Es más, yo iré oculta. – Celine, la voz de la experiencia en este trío tan raro, hizo que Kurama camine con algo de molestia.

Al parecer Esdeath y su grupo entraran a escondidas… el precio de ser un criminal buscado en este mundo.

* * *

Sin que nadie lo sepa, en el salón del corazón, para ser más precisos, en una vitrina con 8 altares, 4 seres discutían sobre sus próximos planes.

_**-Ok, al fin tenemos el suficiente poder para poder hablar cara a cara. – **_Innis estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a sus hermanos. – _**Están horribles.**_

_**-Mejor que tú bruja, al menos yo si tengo algo similar a una cara. – **_Magus miro a su hermana con fastidio. - _**¿Para eso nos llamaste? Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto.**_

_**-Creo que el tema por el que nos trajo, no tiene relación con eso Magus. – **_Fidchell seguía con su actitud calmada. – _**Es por lo de ese mortal… ¿verdad?**_

Todos pasaron a ver a Skeith quien estaba en silencio. Este miraba el vitral con suma atención, sorprendido de ver que este tenía imágenes de las batallas de Himmel y la de esa vez… contra Cubia.

_**-Ugh… no entiendo. He tratado de recordar, pero es imposible. Si bien el nombre Cubia me es familiar, no soy capaz de recordar más de ello, es casi como si… algo bloqueara mi mente. – **_Innis miró a los otros dos quienes asintieron, dando a entender que ellos también estaban igual. - _**¿Por qué los demás si tenían recuerdos más claros?**_

_**-Tal vez tenga que ver con que… nosotros somos los que preparan el terreno. – **_Las palabras de Fidchell no fueron claras. – _**Es decir, nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar y por ello, fuimos los más afectados por el poder que nos trajo aquí. En los demás hubo un efecto similar, pero en menor grado. Es por ello que Macha tenía una idea más clara y un miedo mayor a que esa cosa viva, porque tal vez esa parte de su memoria no fue bloqueada del todo.**_

La explicación de por sí era muy convincente. No había mucho que podían decir…

-_**¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que… esa cosa vuelva? – **_Magus hizo la pregunta con algo de temor. – _**No le hemos mencionado esto a ellos, pero existe la posibilidad…**_

_**-No, no volverá. Al menos no con el mismo modo. – **_Todos pasaron a ver a Skeith quien habló por primera vez. – _**Cuando Himmel murió, uso la luz de Corbenik para eliminar todo rastro de sombra en su alma y así evitar que Cubia vuelva o se regenere cuando volviera al mundo de los vivos. Y si bien mi yo actual está tomando trozos de los otros, no bastará para crear otra Anti Existencia como Cubia. Al menos por ese modo…**_

_**-¿Ese modo…? ¿Tratas de decir que hay más de un modo de que vuelva? – **_ahora Innis sonó asustada, ellos vieron como fue luchar con esa cosa. Como Himmel usó el poder combinado de los 8 para apenas ganar.

-_**Esa cosa nació para ser el opuesto de nosotros 8. Mientras existamos, hay una posibilidad mínima de que vuelva. Ya eliminamos la primera, de haber otra la hay. Y temo que esa sea versión que se cree sea más fuerte que la que Himmel y yo enfrentamos a muerte. – **_Skeith recordó lo que fue luchar con ese monstruo.

Sólo siendo Unison Skeith es que logró destruir esa cosa, pero ese poder nació del poder total de los 8 en él. Y ahora ese camino se había perdido para siempre… no dice que esté mal, porque de cierto modo sentía alivio de tener a sus hermanos frente a él y no como parte de él. Lo que si lo tenía preocupado era esa sensación tan rara de que… algo malo iba a suceder.

Los 4 entes no sabían que… pronto su fuerza sería necesaria para detener una amenaza mayor. Ese día, dejarían de ser la Onda Maldita… porque pasarían a ser Héroes a ojos del mundo.

* * *

En el restaurante del hotel, la comida era devorada por los glotones del grupo. Siendo Ise y Pinkie los que llevan la delantera… aunque verlos discutir por el último trozo de carne fue más que gracioso.

Todos comían con calma, como si nada en el mundo los pueda molestar.

-Debo… ver… a Ddraig. – Ophis tenía espagueti en la boca mientras miraba a Ise y su interacción con el resto.

Esdeath y Merlina comían unos dulces, todos ellos estaban escondidos o, mejor dicho, camuflados en una esquina del restaurante. No debían ser vistos porque de hacerlo… habría un escándalo. A ojos públicos, son terroristas. Teepo comía, de algún modo, un postre. Él emanaba magia para despistar la visión de los demás para que ellos no sean vistos, al mismo tiempo que Merlina le daba a Fenrir algo de comer. El lobo estaba bajo la mesa, que a su vez era cubierta por una gran manta. Era obvio que estaba oculto, las mascotas estaban prohibidas…

Aunque lo mismo pasa en la mesa donde nuestros amigos están. Kurama, Cheese y Celine estaban bajo la mesa, escondidos. Rias se disculpó con el cachorro por esto, prometió recompensarlo. Él no pudo negar nada a su ama, ella lo trata bien y por algo de esta clase no se pondrá quisquilloso. Él es alguien maduro y… ¡Oh carne!

Bueno, casi maduro. Celine rio al ver lo sencillo que era de mente este cachorro. Cheese solo comía las distintas clases de queso que Fluttershy le puso en un plato, se sentía en el paraíso y ella se había ganado varios puntos con él.

-He de admitir que no esperé que los oponentes de la prueba práctica fueran débiles. – Rainbow habló algo burlona sólo para que Irina le dé un cocacho. - ¡Au, pero es la verdad!

-Pero sé respetuosa. – la ángel regaño a su amiga por insensible. – No todos son como nosotros.

-Ella tiene razón Rainbow, todos aquí hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas en cada pelea. Y eso ya es decir mucho. – Aj mordió el pastel de manzana que tenía en mano, le falta canela…

[Es más que obvio] – Ddraig habló en voz alta para que todos lo oigan. – [Hemos enfrentado oponentes de calibre mundial. Primero Yaldabaoth, una batalla que casi no la contamos, luego Rahab donde técnicamente fue una derrota para muchos, luego Discord en el caso de los Elementos de la Armonía, Shalba y su tonta rebelión, Loki y su Ragnarok, luego la Facción de Héroes y finalmente lo de Kahim en Egipto] – Todos se vieron las caras, en verdad habían estado muy cerca de la muerte ¿no? – [Es más que obvio que tras luchar con oponentes de ese nivel, se hayan hecho fuertes… En mi opinión personal, todos aquí están al nivel de un demonio de clase alta y hasta podrían darle una buena pelea a uno de clase Suprema]

-Pero, Ise-kun ya puede luchar con alguien del nivel Maou… Eso no es justo. – Kaori miro al castaño quien tenía los fideos del Ramen en la boca. – Eeew, termina de comer.

Ise asintió para luego aspirar los fideos de un solo movimiento, ante el obvio asco de los presentes. El Sekiryuutei se limpió la boca con una gran sonrisa, estaba delicioso.

-¡No seas grosero! – Rias y Twilight le dieron un golpe conjunto en la cabeza por su acción, a veces no entienden que vieron en este idiota.

[Ahm… mi compañero es un caso único… Au, dolió. Pero si bien es cierto que en el Crimson Cosmos Ascension está cerca al nivel de un Maou, carece aún de la experiencia de batalla contra oponentes de ese nivel o más, por lo que aún sería difícil para él] – Ddraig no podía negar que el ritmo de poder adquirido tan pronto era… algo sorprendente y más la evolución única que estaban teniendo. – [Ambos Dragones Celestiales de esta era son únicos. El blanco es un ser que nació para ser uno debido a su herencia y gran talento. El rojo, nosotros, si bien no se nació con un talento nato o grandes habilidades, a través de esfuerzo y sufrimiento se ganó el derecho de ser uno] – Ddraig no pudo evitar en reír a la ironía. – [Y sumado a eso, que convivan con ambos Dragones Celestiales que no desean matarse entre ellos… es más que obvio que ustedes crecieran de ese modo, los Dragones son entes de poder y cambian a los que los tienen cerca. Me atrevo a decir que aquí todos son excepcionales en su propia ley]

-¿Excepcionales? ¿En qué sentido?

-Ddraig tiene razón. – Azazel dejó de beber su sake. – Creo que sabes a que se refiere Ayane, tanto tú como Akeno y Fay tienen cosas que nadie más.

Las 3 chicas guardaron silencio a esas palabras. Ellas lo entendieron sin más…

-Ustedes e Ise tienen seres que no fueron registrados en la historia, pero por lo que vimos, eran capaces de estar al nivel de un Dios y dos de ellos al nivel de Ddraig y Albion en su máximo poder. Eso solo nos muestra que hubo suerte que todo se mantuviera oculto… Himmel actuó por el bien del mundo, no revelando nada en su momento y dejando todo en el misterio. Al menos lo que pudo ya que si hubo gente que dejó escritos como ya vieron, siendo todas interpretaciones del punto de vista de los humanos. Ahora, no olvidemos que tenemos también a los Elementos de la Armonía de nuestro lado, objetos de gran poder que me atrevo a decir, son lo más cercano a los Sacred Gears.

-¿Por qué dice eso Azazel-sensei? – Fluttershy miro su collar con duda.

-Porque, con la modificación que les hizo Lavenza, ya no son objetos con un poder lineal. Crecen con ustedes y eso los vuelve similares a dichos objetos. Si, Lavenza fue una genio en su ley, una mortal que superó las barreras de la muerte para lograr tal cosa. Himmel, uno que a pesar de las tragedias que vivió se mantuvo firme al final y lucho por el mundo, aun sabiendo que nadie se lo agradecería, que sería olvidado y odiado por muchos. Todos aquí, son herederos de la voluntad de los dos humanos que han moldeado el mundo actual.

-Moldeado el mundo… Creo que eso es obvio. Lavenza-sama creó varias de las bases mágicas que usamos hoy en día, todas las usan. Además, que creó los elementos de la Armonía que ayudaron a destruir a Cubia. – Fay creó un pequeño círculo mágico. Y pensar que ella… era una mujer enferma.

-Y su hermano, detuvo las acciones de Dioses que querían meterse en la Gran Guerra. – Aki recordó las batallas que él les mostró. – Y también, dio la base para las espadas sagradas con Oathkeeper, detuvo a ese monstruo a costa de su vida. Es triste pensar que nadie le diera siquiera un gracias.

-Yo creo que él… simplemente se conformó con saber que los nietos de su sobrina tendrían un futuro. Él adoraba a Aura, se notaba que… era la hija que nunca tuvo. – Asia dijo con sonrisa al recordar como esos dos interactuaban.

-Himmel, en lo poco que hablé con él en su vida, denotaba ser alguien que apreciaba mucho al resto y poco a si mismo. Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que vivió o era su modo de ser, no lo sabemos. Pero Ise, tú como su reencarnación debes aprender de sus errores y no cometerlos. Sabes a que me refiero. – Azazel miro al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza. – Himmel hizo lo que hizo, sabiendo que nadie más de los que quería quedaba… pero ese no es tu caso. Mira a tu alrededor para que entiendas eso, para que quites ese deseo tuyo del auto sacrificio.

El Sekiryuutei paso a ver a todos, sus amigos, sus novias… todos lo veían como diciendo que no haga tonterías. Que tirar su vida, los pondría tristes a niveles extremos. Con eso en mente…

-Ahora, como ya saben. Las Longinus son objetos de gran poder. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque se ha creado una política en la Alianza para informar cuando una es hallada. Por ello, cuando Sairaorg reveló la existencia de Regulus en la batalla con Loki y además de usarlo en la batalla que tuvieron. Digamos que los de la casa de Bael tuvieron mucho que responder ante los Maou… no dudo que Sairaorg quiso evitar este problema diciendo la verdad lo más pronto posible, pero los jefes de la casa Bael se lo prohibieron. Vaya que se ha hecho un gran problema. – Azazel sonrió un poco ante la ironía de la situación.

-Sensei… ¿Regulus tiene un modo similar al Juggernaut Drive del que oí? – Aj hizo la pregunta con algo de miedo… todos entendían el porque lo hacía.

-Algo similar. Este modo se le llama Breakdown The Beast, llamada la bestia de la dominación. Los principios básicos son los mismos, poder por locura y descontrol para terminar muerto por perder tu fuerza vital. La Juggernaut Drive de los Dragones Celestiales es mucho más poderosa de todos modos.

-¿Qué hay de la Truth Idea de la True Longinus? Cuando Ise lastimó de gravedad a Cao Cao, él estaba diciendo un canto. – Xenovia recordó esa parte, sintió un gran poder en ese momento.

-Truth Idea… es un poder peculiar. En la lanza, yace sellada la voluntad de Dios. El efecto que tiene es aleatorio, puede suceder muchas cosas con ese poder… tanto buenas como malas. Una lanza con tal poder portada por humanos, hay varias opiniones del porque Dios dejó algo así en el mundo. Un símbolo tras su muerte, un medio de protección… hay tantas teorías, pero ninguna confirma nada. Ni el cielo lo puede hacer. – Azazel miraba la bebida en su vaso. – Todas las Longinus que vinieron luego fueron llamadas así por ella… la primera Longinus. Y en la actualidad… son esas Longinus las que tienen una evolución extraña, encima de una que se ha bañado en la sangre de dos seres clase Dios… - Dijo eso mirando a Ise. – No me extrañaría que algunas Sacred Gears evolucionen y se vuelvan Longinus… tal vez oigamos de una 14 o 15 dentro de muy poco.

La idea de por si era temible, saben de antemano el poder que de una Longinus, sean de rango bajo, medio o alto, todas tienen el potencial de matar Dioses. Lo que sí sabían, era que debían estar listos si un enemigo tiene una Longinus.

-Ahm… sensei… Sería posible que yo pueda obtener un Balance Breaker. – Todos miraron a Asia con sorpresa, pensar que ella… - Es que tras todo lo que hemos pasado… Siento que no puedo quedarme sólo como un apoyo. Por ello…

-Déjame decirte esto Asia, tu habilidad de curación es perfecta, no hay más que puedas mejorar. – El caído miro a la chica. – Es posible, todo Sacred Gear puede llegar a ese estado, si estas cerca de Ise, el Sekiryuutei quien genera cambios anormales a los que lo tienen cerca, no dudo que llegarás a ese modo. Pero no olvides que tú y Fluttershy son los pilares de este gran grupo. Si bien es cierto que Fluttershy puede pelear y curar, ella no tiene el poder curativo que tú. – La pelirrosa asintió a esas palabras. – Lo que debes hacer es centrarte en hallar otros modos de cuidarte en la pelea, si bien sabes hechizos defensivos, también debes atacar. Sino mal recuerdo… Rasei es tu familiar y es un dragón de un nivel alto a pesar de ser un bebé. Tal vez hacer pactos con otros seres te dé más variedad que pensar en un camino que se nota, no es el tuyo. – Asia miro al caído con sorpresa. – No dudes Asia, que sin ti muchos aquí no habrían seguido luchando cuando debieron y debes sentirte orgullosa de ello.

La rubia sonrió un poco apenada, parece que sólo debe de centrarse en seguir siendo mejor a su modo. Cuando notó que Ise le sonrió, supo que él la ayudaría… como siempre lo había hecho.

Fue en eso que Ise y Kiba sintieron sus X-Pulse reaccionar. Algo andaba mal… Esta sensación…

-Al parecer optó por venir… Tomó las advertencias de Vali como nulas… - Esdetath y el resto de habían acercado a ellos. Sus expresiones serias mostraban que…

La familiar neblina los envolvió… maldita sea, justo ahora tuvo que actuar este tipo…

Cuando la neblina al fin se disipó, todos fueron hacia el exterior del hotel sin perder un solo segundo. Ise ya tenía su armadura puesta y listo para cualquier movimiento. Como muchos supusieron… no había nadie en las calles. Estaban desiertas… lo que les faltaba.

-Lo mismo que aquella vez… - Twilight y el resto de sus amigas activaron sus trajes de batalla, listas para pelear.

Todos estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento y este vino de parte de una gran esfera de fuego que salió de la nada. Los objetivos de este eran… Irina y Asia. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya podía ser tarde, Irina se puso de frente de Asia para defenderla, pero fueron salvadas por quienes menos lo esperaron. Ophis apareció frente de ellas y con sólo alzar la mano hizo nada. Si bien la reacción del Dragón fue de sorpresa para muchos, agradecieron el gesto.

El sonido de los pasos de alguien yendo hacia ellos fue hizo que vieran a…

-¡Cao Cao! – Ise dijo el nombre del joven que estaba en frente de ellos. Este sonrió complacido al verlo, su enemigo que desea derrotar.

-Cuánto tiempo Sekiryuutei, debo de decir que qué es una grata sorpresa verte aquí. – Ise se puso en guardia, listo para actuar. – Aunque mi meta hoy no es enfrentarte.

-Con que tú eres quien dio problemas en Kyoto. – Rias miraba al chico con cautela… así que este era Cao Cao.

-Heredera Gremory, es un gusto conocerla al fin. Debo de felicitarla a usted y sus siervos por tan buen desempeño que tienen. – Rias sólo chasqueo la lengua ante el cumplido del tipo.

Los que ya habían luchado contra él, notaron que… el ojo que Ise le destrozó estaba como si nada… Eso era imposible. Mientras tanto, este pasaba a ver a Ophis con mucha sorpresa.

-Pensar que aquí es donde te llevaría Vali, lo pensé, pero no lo creí posible. Que bueno que mis espías me dijeron sobre esto. – Ya no era sorpresa que haya… traidores dentro de la Alianza, habrá que hacer investigaciones. – Aunque estoy seguro que Vali y esos dos se deben de estar divirtiendo con quienes les mandamos.

-Je, dudo que alguien en tu grupito pueda hacer algo contra Vali. – Esdetath notó que Pinkie afilo la mirada, lo supuso. – Ahora, sabemos lo que planeas Cao Cao, ahorate la palabrería.

-Desde el inicio querían hacerle algo a Ophis, por ello es que Vali y nosotros la sacamos de ahí. El interés de ella en ti fue perfecto Ise. – Teepo miraba al humano con rabia. – Su objetivo es Ophis, le desean hacer algo.

-¿Cao Cao… soy su objetivo? – Ophis se mostró ligeramente sorprendida.

Todos lo estaban, incluso Ise sabiendo lo que pasaba porque Azazel se lo dijo. Jamás pensó que Cao Cao se prestaría para esto… Si una vez tuvo respeto por él… este acaba de morir.

-Tenemos dos grupos listos para esta situación, uno fue por Vali y Georg conmigo a verlos a ustedes. Que suerte la mía. – Cao Cao sonaba más que feliz, estaba complacido.

Ophis no se mostraba asustada, era imposible que él le gane. Eso era obvio pero… fue en eso que el joven desapareció y…

Cuando reapareció, Ise había detenido la lanza de este que iba hacia el estómago de Ophis. No importa si ella es indestructible, no dejará que la lastime. Cao Cao sonrió al ver la reacción del Sekiryuutei…

-El mismo sentimental de siempre…

-Al menos eso me hace más humano que tú.

El Sekiryuutei iba a golpearlo, pero con un movimiento rápido y atlético logró librarse del agarre de Ise y dar un salto hacia atrás. Tomando distancia segura…

-¿¡Cuál es tu gran idea de atacarnos así como así!? – Ravel no entendió que quiso demostrar con ello.

-Pensaba usar la luz de la lanza para dañar a Ophis y a ustedes también, pero él lo intuyó. Ese instinto tuyo es una molestia. – Cao Cao puso su lanza en su hombro. – Igualmente no hubiera servido. Ophis no puede ser derrotada ni con esta lanza que se dice puede matar a un Dios. ¿Saben por qué? Porque ella es infinita, no se puede destruir lo que siempre existe y creo que eso todos lo saben.

-Que locura… hizo eso sólo… por demostración. – Rarity había oído de lo que este tipo era capaz pero… esto se salía de lo lógico. Era más que absurdo.

Ophis no reaccionó, ganar sería sencillo para ella, era el ser más fuerte de todas las facciones. El que estaba atrás de ella, estaba a años luz de su fuerza y eso era prueba de su poder. Pero… sentía algo malo en su pecho… un fastidio… ¿Dolor…? ¿Esto era… sentir lo que es una traición?

-¡Hicimos contacto! – Merlina sonrió al ver que finalmente había logrado conectar con el exterior, Fenrir estaba sobre un círculo de transporte. - ¡Ten cuidado Fenrir!

El lobo ladró como diciendo que lo tendrá, luego miro a Kurama y con la mirada le dijo que se mantenga fuerte. El pequeño asintió y vio al lobo partir en el destello de luz que emergió… del cual salió…

-Cuánto tiempo Cao Cao. – Quién estaba ahora ahí, con su armadura blanca, era el Hakuryuukou Trascendental, Vali Lucifer. – Buen trabajo Merlina.

La chica asintió complacida por el halago, Vali alzó la mano para detener a la loca rosada que iba hacia él por un abrazo.

-Luego Pinkie…

-¡No seas malo, sólo uno rápido!

Cao Cao miró lo escena con una clara gota de sudor al igual que Georg quien se hizo presente. Eso no se lo habían esperado. Sobra decir que no era el mejor momento para hacer algo así…

-Creo que lo mejor será llamar al Dragon Eater… - Georg lo miro con sorpresa… ¿Era una buena idea? – Hazlo, de todos modos estamos en desventaja y no creo que quieras luchar con esos dos a la vez.

Muy buen punto. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Georg invocó un enorme círculo de invocación. Este apareció y de la nada, el ambiente se puso helado… Ise y Vali lo sintieron al instante, por mero instinto sus cuerpos temblaban y sudaban por esta energía… Era como si… sintieras que la muerte te llama….

[Esta presencia… No puede ser, sólo un ser puede emanar tal odio a un dragón]

{Ugh… pensar que… ese ser estaría aquí, que ese era el Dragon Eater que decían}

Tanto Ddraig como Albion sonaban… asustados. ¿Qué podía ser tan temible para hacer temblar a los Dragones Mortales más poderosos? Fue en eso que lo vieron…

Del círculo salió primero una cabeza, luego un torso desnudo, alas negras… una cruz… estaba crucificado a la cruz y restringido por varios objetos y en dichos objetos estaban escritas runas que brillaban, sus ojos vendados con una tela que también tenía runas, derramaban sangre. Su apariencia era la de un hombre con la parte inferior de una serpiente… no, la de un dragón oriental. Las escamas en su cuerpo demostraban que… era parte dragón…

-**¡OOOOOOOOOOOOO! **– Dio el grito más espantoso que habían oído en su vida.

Ira, odio, celos… muchas emociones salieron en ese poderoso grito. Uno que casi pone a los Dragones Celestiales de rodillas porque sus cuerpos, sus instintos y el mismo X-Pulse de ambos les pedían a gritos huir. Que eso los matará de un solo golpe…

-¿¡Cómo es que sacaste eso del Cocytus!? ¿¡Por qué Samael está aquí!?

En el Génesis se dice de la serpiente que tentó a Adam y Eva. El castigo que sufrió fue este, volverse un ser horrible… que solo emana un aire de muerte hacia los Dragones o similares. Su cuerpo lleno de venenos, letales para ellos. Se dice que es la representación física del odio de Dios a los Dragones… Ahora saben que es falso, tal vez en un momento de ira lo creó. Pero al ver la monstruosidad que había creado, Dios lo selló en el Cocytus para que nunca fuera visto y hallado, el Dragon Slayer Supremo… Samael, el que tiene el veneno de Dios.

Todos los que veían a ese ser… no podían creer que el Dios Bíblico creara algo así.

_-¡Hades bastardo, él es el único que tiene acceso a donde estaba este monstruo!_** – **Himmel le habló a Ise y este se sorprendió al oír que… - _¡Maldita sea, sólo él, Elohim y yo sabíamos donde estaba esta cosa! ¡Dios estúpido, tú odio por las otras razas nos destruirá a todos! –_Himmel sentía decepción de quien una vez llamó amigo, haya hecho esto…

Ise le comentó a Azazel lo que oyó y este lo captó. Ese costal de huesos no cambia… para que haya accedido a esto. Samael y su veneno son tan poderosos que si la comparas con Ascalon, sería comparar una explosión nuclear con una de un simple cartucho de dinamita. Esta puede matar a su víctima al instante…

-¿¡Qué planeas…!? No me digas… - Cao Cao sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Devórala. – a una velocidad que sólo pocos siguieron, algo salió del piso.

Ophis lo vio… Sabía que no iba a… Pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei quien fue de los que notaron lo que pasó… ¿Por qué se preocupa? Luego, sólo vio oscuridad. En el lugar donde ella estaba, había un enorme bulto negro del cual salía un tentáculo que lo conectaba con la boca de Samael… era su lengua… ¡el muy bastardo se la había tragado!

-¡Ophis! – Ise se acercó al bulto a pesar del aura que esta cosa emana. - ¡Respóndeme Ophis!

-¡Corten esa cosa!

Kiba y Aj fueron a atacar esa cosa con la espada Sacro demoníaca y de fuego respectivamente pero… la energía negra que rodeaba esa cosa devoró la mitad de ambas armas, hasta el fuego. Eso era… imposible.

-Cancelo el ataque…

-¿Puede borrarlos?

Ambos lo intentaron de nuevo tras recrear sus armas, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Esta vez Rainbow y Merlina se unieron al ataque con sus poderes, nada… esa cosa no era dañada con nada. Esta vez Twilight y Rias atacaron sus propios poderes, pero el resultado no cambiaba… Ise ya se había hartado de esa cosa, justo cuando la iba golpear…

_-¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Esa cosa es un veneno mortal para ti o cualquier dragón! ¡El mismo Elohim supo que había creado algo monstruoso y por ello lo selló! ¡Ni conmigo o Skeith como parte de ti te salvara del veneno!_** – **Ise se detuvo antes de dar el golpe… ¡Maldición! ¿¡Entonces que le queda!?

Fue en ese instante que Xenovia atacó a Cao Cao con Ex Durandal, pero el joven bloqueó el ataque de la espada con la lanza sin ningún problema. ¿Cómo lo supo? Lo que ella no sabía, era que el portador de la Lanza Sagrada estaba preparado para todo, incluso los ataques sorpresas.

-Tch, bastardo. – Xenovia retrocedió un poco, dándole la oportunidad a Raynare y Koneko de atacar.

Ambas fueron contra el humano quien esquivo fácilmente los ataques físicos de ambas y con solo un movimiento de la lanza, creó una onda de aire que las mandó hacia atrás con el resto. El bastardo aún era hábil…

-Parece que debemos acabar con ellos… Tú trata de sacar a Ophis de ahí. – Vali miró a su rival, como intuyendo que él puede hacer algo.

Fue en eso que los 4 miembros de la Nueva Onda tuvieron una idea… Una loca idea… Mientras los 4 se rodeaban el bulto donde Ophis yace encerrada. Vali y Azazel se pusieron al frente para enfrentar a Cao Cao quien sonrió al ver el reto. No tiene idea lo que el Sekiryuutei y esas 3 planean pero… no les servirá de nada. Sabe que Hades dejó que usen a Samael sólo una vez, puede ver por la expresión de todos que planean atacar el cuerpo de este para que suelte a Ophis. Si, si Azazel se pudo esa armadura debe ser ese el plan que tienen… Hora de ser serios.

-Georg, controla a Samael. Yo me haré cargo de ellos. – Cao Cao se puso en guardia ante la ligera sorpresa de Georg. – Si no puedo derrotarlos, no tengo el derecho de tener esta lanza.

-Confiado ¿no? – Kuroka canalizó Senjutsu en sus manos. – Somos más, no puedes con todos.

-Lo sé… Balance Breaker. – La lanza brilló a esas palabras y de ella salieron 7 Orbes de luz del tamaño de una bola de boliche y rodearon al joven. Que Balance Breaker tan silencioso… Tan callado que daba escalofríos… - Les presento el Balance Breaker de mi True Longinus, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartine, aunque aún yace incompleta.

-¿¡Una subespecie!? ¡El Balance Breaker normal de esa cosa era siempre True-Longinus Götterdämmerung! – Azazel estaba más que furioso e impactado por la situación en que estaban enfrentando.

-¿Qué tan malo es para nosotros? – Aki hizo la pregunta mientras tenía su Balance Breaker activado.

-Esos 7 orbes tienen una habilidad cada uno, solo conozco 3. – la información de Vali fue una sorpresa para todos… 7 habilidades… - Tch… sin contar a Rean Schawzer, él es el humano puro más poderoso que existe. – Ya con ello sabían que estaban en problemas…

-Ahora… - Cao Cao tomó uno de los orbes en su mano. - ¿Quién desea empezar?

Rarity y Xenovia fueron las primeras en atacar, una con Ex Durandal y la otra con Wizel, The With Knight. Ver al gigante hizo que Cao Cao suelte un silbido de admiración por tal poder pero…

-Cakka Ratana. – Tras esas palabras, el orbe desapareció y el sonido de dos cosas haciéndose pedazos se oyó.

Ex Durandal y Wizel se hicieron pedazos… una espada sagrada cubierta por una funda hecha por trozos de Excalibur, el otro un ser creado de diamantes… hechos pedazos como si fueran nada… Ambas chicas no creían lo que vieron, estaban sin habla….

-Esta es la primera habilidad. Cakka Ratana destruye todo tipo de armas, incluso si son armas móviles como ese gran caballero. Deben ser más fuertes si desean oponerse a ella. – Luego de ello desapareció y les dio a ambas chicas varios cortes en sus cuerpos para luego clavar la lanza en el estómago de Xenovia.

La chica vomitó sangre por el ataque, luego de ello Cao Cao la pateó para mandarla con el resto y a Rarity le lanzo una onda de luz que la hizo caer al suelo cerca de sus amigas.

Lo que sucedió no le gustó a nadie, en especial a Kiba, él y Kurama fueron contra él rápidamente seguidos de Aki y Kaori que atacaron sincronía con los dos primeros. Cao Cao desvió las balas elementales de la chica y la guadaña de la otra, han mejorado pero no basta para hacerle un daño. Ver como el lobo lo atacaba también denotaba que este era hábil con la magia. Kiba Yuuto… su técnica es buena, puede servir de datos para algo. Bloqueó la espada del joven sin problemas… Fue en eso que vio que a Rias, Ray, Ravel, Twilight y Pinkie querer atacar con magia pero…

-Itsutei Ratana. – el otro orbe desapareció y se volvió luz… luz que envolvió a las chicas y… Nada, su magia… sus poderes… - Sellar el poder de las mujeres es la habilidad de este orbe. Es temporal, deben esperar a que se acabe o liberarse, dudo que ahora puedan hacerlo… Incluso la de los Elementos de la Armonía, estos solo repotencian sus habilidades naturales… sin ellas, solo les dan trajes de resistir daños.

Hasta eso investigo… el tipo si que había puesto empeño en su trabajo para poder derrotarlos a todos… Si sella el poder de Asia y Fluttershy, quienes curaban a Xenovia y Rarity, era el fin… Koneko, AJ y Rainbow se unieron al ataque al ver que el resto de sus amigas estaban fuera de combate. Rainbow iba a atacar con sus rayos rojos y Aj con bolas de fuego concentradas… perfecto.

-Atsusa Ratana. – Con otro de los orbes, él la lanzó hacia ambas y… - Espero que no les guarden rencor chicas.

Dijo eso tras esquivar los ataques de Aki y Kaori para luego… desparecer y que Aj y Rainbow aparezcan en frente de ellas con sus manos listas para atacar… a sus amigas. Fue tarde cuando desearon reaccionar, el impacto fue tal que Aki y Kaori cayeron al suelo fuera de combate mientras las otras dos no creían lo que pasó… ¿Cómo…?

-La tercera habilidad, Atsusa Ratana me permite tele transportar a quien yo desea a otro sitio… - En eso puso la punta de la lanza entre ambas. – Mejor suerte para la próxima. – Un pulso de luz salió de la punta y esta fue tan fuerte que mandó a volar a ambas lejos de él, fuera de combate.

-¡Aki, Kaori!

-¡Applejack, Rainbow!

Rias y Twilight fueron por ellas, no podían creer que él haya logrado acabar con 4 en segundos…. Esta vez Esdeath y Merlina se pusieron al frente. Una atacó con ráfagas de hielo y otra con magia repotenciada por Teepo. Cao Cao esquivo los ataques sin problema alguno, se estaba burlando de todos… El muy bastardo… Asia y Fluttershy terminaron de curar a sus dos amigas para luego ir por el resto, se sentían furiosas de ver que estaban a merced del tipo este con su Balance Breaker.

-Por algo le puse este nombre a mi Balance Breaker, ser el Conquistador Supremo no suena tan mal ¿no?

Koneko y Kuroka atacaron al mismo tiempo con Senjutsu, pero la luz de la lanza fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler el ataque conjunto de ambas Nekomatas.

-¡Vali, tú y yo!

-Tch… bien. – Vali optó por hacerle caso a Azazel para ambos ir al ataque.

Azazel atacó con su lanza y Vali con su puño cargado de luz demoníaca. Lo que nadie esperó ver fue que Cao Cao esquivara los ataques con una precisión y habilidad que iban más allá que la de un humano normal… Ni siquiera seres sobrenaturales son tan hábiles. El ataque conjunto de ambos no estaba dando ningún resultado porque Cao Cao había entrenado para esto.

Enfrentar al Sekiryuutei equivale en enfrentar a un oponente que tiene una armadura que repotencia el cuerpo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Al pasar eso, el aura sale de manera tenue del individuo de modo inconsciente para poder soportar el exceso de poder. Si uno es capaz de ver ese flujo de Aura o de sentirlo, le es fácil predecir los movimientos enemigos ya que el atacante concentra poder en lo que usará para atacar. Esa es la debilidad de los que usan un Balance Breaker tipo armadura… Cao Cao deseaba derrotar a Hyoudou Issei, destruirlo… y por ello había preparado todo tipo de escenarios y estrategias. Ahora las ponía a pruebas con los enemigos en frente suyo, que locura…

Tras esquivar la última ola de ataques, Cao Cao sonrió al mismo tiempo que su ojo derecho brillaba de un color dorado… Eso era.

-¿¡El ojo de Medusa!? – Azazel se sorprendió al ver dicho ojo y sentir el poder…

El ojo de Medusa, conocido como el Ojo Maligno. Perteneciente a la bestia mitológica Griega, bestia que antes era una bella sacerdotisa que fue violada por Poseidon en uno de los templos de Atenea. Ella, como castigo por tal acto inmoral en su templo, la volvió una horrible bestia con cabellos hechos de serpientes que petrifica a quien vea. Al final fue asesinada por Perseo… esa es la mitología y ahora tienen a ese ojo en frente de ellos.

Y tal como lo dice la mitología, lo que este ve se vuelve piedra, ya que las piernas de Azazel se habían vuelto piedra. Maldita sea, justo ahora tiene que… Fue en eso que la lanza logró apuñalar el estómago del caído al mismo tiempo que su armadura se hacia pedazos…

-¡Azazel-sama! – Ray vio con horror como el líder de los caídos estaba en el suelo, bañado en su propia sangre.

-Sabes, no es tan difícil destruir un Sacred Gear artificial, debido a que son meras copias… no sacan el poder que tienen en verdad. Dale las gracias a los traidores de tu bando, gobernador. – Azazel maldijo al mocoso en frente de él… con que había más traidores.

-¡Bastardo! – Vali creó una gran concentración de poder demoníaco y de luz. Si bien no conoce tan bien a Azazel, no va a negar que lo considera un camarada en armas y había jurado no ocultar más sus sentimientos.

Cao Cao vio como el Hakuryuukou lo atacaba con tan poderoso ataque cegado por la rabia. Si ese ataque le da, está más que muerto… Sabe que lo mejor es bloquearlo y…

-Mani Ratana, me permite redirigir un ataque a quien yo desee Vali… - El joven se horrorizo al oír ello, eso no lo esperó.

Ver como su ataque era absorbido por una de las esferas… de inmediato desapareció y… el sonido de dos portales abriéndose hizo ver que…

-Oh lo olvidaba, lo puedo redirigir a dos personas más, al menos en ocasiones. – Que diga eso con una calma y sonrisa en verdad da rabia.

Más porque quienes iban a sufrir el ataque eran Koneko y Merlina. Ambas chicas sabían que no iban a tener la velocidad de reacción que querían para esquivar algo tan poderoso… cerraron los ojos en espera del impacto. Sólo para ver que dos personas se habían interpuesto en el ataque…

Cuando el humo se aclaró, Kuroka, en su Modo Wild Instinct y Esdeath con el símbolo de su pecho brillando, se mostraron como las que habían salvado a ambas…

-Ne…Shirone… ¿Estás…?

-¡Nee-sama! – la chica tomó el cuerpo de su hermana que había caído al suelo, no pudiendo evitar llorar al verla tan herida.

-¿Por qué…?

-Prometí… cuidarte tarada… y eso haré… - La Yuki Onna cayó al suelo con la maga yendo a su lado, Teepo trataba de que se mantenga despierta con un hechizo sanador, pero las heridas eran graves.

Vali, quien vio a Esdeath en el suelo, sintió la misma rabia que esa vez. Cuando Pinkie estuvo a punto de morir… Esdeath puede ser muchas cosas, pero es su amiga… Su camarada… Que la hayan lastimado de ese modo y más por su propio ataque… ¡Eso no se lo perdona!

-¡Cao Cao, te haré pedazos!

-Ver que te pones igual de sentimental que el Sekiryuutei por sus amigos. ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan débiles?

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡A ti que nadie te importa no tienes derecho a juzgarnos! – Vali emanó luz de las gemas de su armadura, parece que… - Yo, aquel que despertará soy el…

-¡Georg! – Cao Cao sabía que activar ese modo destruirá la Dimensión donde estaban, no lo podía permitir.

Con la orden ya captada, el humano ordenó a Samael a atacar al Hakuryuukou con la mano derecha libre que ahora tenía. De inmediato, el aire en el lugar se puso más tenso y… Algo negro había envuelto a Vali, lo mismo que tenía a Ophis apresada… Samael dio un rugido tan fuerte que el lugar tembló. Cuando la masa negra se destruyó y liberó a Vali, quien cayó al suelo totalmente herido y con su armadura hecha pedazos…

El Hakuryuukou Trascendental, el más poderoso de los Hakuryuukous, derrotado de un solo golpe… eso demostraba el gran efecto del veneno de Samael en los Dragones.

-¡VA-KUN! – Pinkie fue la primera en llegar a él y no pudo evitar llorar al verlo tan mal… nunca antes lo había visto así. Cao Cao por su lado…

-Ahora entiendes que el sentimentalismo barato no cuenta Vali, para que esa mujer se haya pegado a ti… patético. Aunque no te sientas mal, tu poder es enorme y por ello tenemos que atacar usando las debilidades que tienen a nuestro favor.

Vali miro al tipo con odio puro… pagará por esto. Todos miraban sin saber que hacer… Los únicos que aún quedaban para luchar eran Kurama, Kiba, Irina y… Un minuto… ¿Dónde están los otros?

-**¡OOOOOOOO! – **Samael dio un grito de dolor que nadie esperó.

Fue en eso que varios destellos de luz aparecieron algo alejados de ellos… cuando los vieron eran….

-¿¡Qué rayos….!?

Cao Cao y Georg no creían lo que pasaba. Ise, Akeno, Ayane y Fay estaban atacando el bulto que tenía a Ophis atrapada y que le parecía querer absorber algo con unos destellos de luz multicolor. Estos destellos estaban dañando poco a poco la estructura del bulto y estaba lastimando a Samael…

El Soul Drain tiene la facultad de destruir las cosas a nivel molecular, para que nada quede en lo físico, sólo el alma. Pero su uso es variado, ahora mismo están tratando de liberar a Ophis de esa cosa sin darle a ella… más fácil de decir que de hacer.

-Ugh… esto… Es como si… Me clavaran agujas en la mano… - Ayane tenía su Soul Drain, con las hojas verdes, apuntando a esa cosa.

-No podemos…. Rendirnos… ya logramos…. Hallar… el ritmo… - Fay sudaba a mares. Su Soul Drain, el de hojas naranja, era nuevo para ella… ¿Así se siente usarlo?

-Por ello… No lo uso… es horrible… te duele todo… - Akeno estaba exhausta, llevan minutos haciendo esto… su Soul Drain, el de hojas celestes, seguía el ritmo del resto.

Ise de mantenía en silencio, él tenía más experiencia con este ataque, pero aun así… es horrible usar este poder de modo prolongado. Todo con tal de salvar a Ophis y evitar que estos tipos se salgan con la tuya.

Ambos humanos veían eso con sorpresa… Ahora Georg entendía porque desde cierto momento Samael dejó de absorber poder de Ophis, ellos estaban logrando… Detener el poder del Dragon Eater con ese poder tan raro proveniente de esos seres tan raros.

-Siempre eres una molestia Hyoudou Issei. – Justo cuando iba a atacar, Kurama apareció a su lado y mordió su mano ante la sorpresa de este. - ¡Tú…!

-Te centras mucho en ellos, que olvidaste que estamos aquí. – Celine estaba encima del lobo, su sonrisa denotaba que… - Muy bien Cheese.

El ratón salió del lugar donde estaba, el suelo donde Cao Cao estaba parado, para volver con el resto. Al mismo tiempo que Celine soltaba un hechizo explosivo debajo de este. Si logró esquivarlo fue porque uso el Atsusa Ratana en él para salir de ahí y aparecer lejos de la zona de daño. Celine sonrió al ver la expresión de rabia del tipo, solo para que este bloquee el ataque conjunto de Kiba e Irina.

El primer usando su nuevo Balance Breaker para darse una mayor oportunidad de atacar mientras que la chica, furiosa por lo que él le había hecho a sus amigos, tenía dos espadas de luz en mano. Cao Cao sabía que no iban a ser un problema, lo que no esperó fue ver al lobo dar un aullido y que del suelo salgan varios pilares de energía elemental que se centraban en el cielo para… Oh no…

-¿Qué clase de lobo es ese…?

-¡El único de su clase, Imbécil! – Irina estaba más que furiosa, este tipo atacó a todos sus amigos y los derrotó. Pagará por ello…

La chica se puso a un lado para dejar que los caballeros de Kiba vayan hacia este y lo traten de tener en su lugar mientras el joven protegía al resto. Sólo eso podía hacer… Cao Cao, aunque quería ir y detener lo que sea que esos 4 estén haciendo, debe de admitir que este Balance Breaker es interesante. Imitan muy bien la velocidad del usuario, pero no la técnica.

Por ello no le era difícil destruir estas cosas mientras se movía de un lado a otro con lo orbe alrededor de él. Oh bueno, mejor acaba con esto ya y…

El grito de Samael se hizo peor, el círculo mágico que lo tenía presente estaba perdiendo luz y Georg estaba teniendo problemas en tenerlo bajo su control. Fue en eso que vieron algo que no esperaron… sobre esos 4 habían otros seres… eran transparentes pero…

_**-¡Muy bien, sólo un poco más! ¡Ya casi lo destruimos! **_

_**-¡Si ese humano cree que lo dejaremos hacer lo que plazca, está muy equivocado! **_

_**-La codicia humana, algo dañino en extremo… sólo le depara miserias a los que se hunden en ella. **_

Innis, Magus y Fidchell hablaron con determinación. Todos habían oído lo que habían dicho… Los Soul Drain de los 4 brillaban con más fuerza y parecía que eran uno…

_**-Hora del gran final… Además de que le daremos un regalo a esa cosa. **_– Skeith miro al monstruo ahí presente. – _**Se quedará sin boca luego de esto. **_

En ello, las marcas aparecieron en los cuerpos de los 4 al mismo tiempo que lograron destruir el bulto que tenía a Ophis prisionera… Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, deben aprovechar el poder que tienen ahora para… los 4 voltearon a ver a Samael, tal vez no lo puedan destruir, pero pueden herirlo lo suficiente para que no sea usado de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

Los 4 atacaron con… las armas que habían visto usar a Himmel en su batalla con Cubia… La guadaña, las espadas cortas, la espada abanico y el gran martillo báculo…

-_**¡Merciless Decapitation! **_

_**-¡Confusion Flight! **_

_**-¡Unforgiving Bud! **_

_**-¡Will of the Gods! **_

El ataque conjunto de los 4 usando el poder de Skeith y los otros fue hacia Samael, quien sólo recibió de lleno todo el impacto del ataque conjunto. El grito de dolor que dio fue tal que era de esperarse… Ese ataque había destruido parte de su cara y todo el brazo derecho. Aún sabiendo que esa cosa era fuerte, que el ataque de los 4 hayan apenas hecho ese daño… pero Cao Cao y Georg sabían que para hacer este daño… se necesita de un gran poder… esos 4… son anomalías con esas cosas que tienen, no pueden predecir como actuarán. Ahora lo único que les queda es…

-¿Cuánto absorbió…?

-Casi ¾… debe bastar. – Cao Cao asintió a esas palabras.

Ver como esos 4 caían al suelo ya sin sus poderes activados, era indicio que habían usado todo lo que tenían en ese ataque. Aunque la sorpresa era ver a Ophis como si nada… Pero ella se miraba las manos…

-Mi poder… fue tomado. – Todos la vieron con horror… Su poder… - ¿Por eso Cao Cao me atacó?

-Tú… usaste a Samael para… Despojar a Ophis de su poder y… crear "eso", una nueva Ophis. – Azazel, quien era ayudado por Ray a estar de pie, miraba al humano con rabia.

-Ese era el plan. Nuestra meta era tomar todo el poder de Ophis, por ello teníamos un círculo bien preparado para que se haga así. Pero la intervención de esos 4 con sus poderes tan raros no lo esperamos… más que hayan lastimado a Samael de ese modo. – el humano veía como la bestia era absorbida por el círculo de invocación, mientras daba gemidos lastimeros y de dolor por lo que le acaba de pasar. – Pero bastará… Nuestra meta es crear una nueva Ophis, una que nosotros podamos controlar. Ya que… nos cansamos de complacer sus peticiones. El Great Red no es nuestra meta más próxima, al final… Sólo deseábamos usarla. – sin que nadie lo notara, Ophis apretó los puños… como mostrando su clara molestia. – Sólo digo que, necesitamos a Ophis, pero no la que tenemos enfrente. Ella es una propaganda, un símbolo de la organización y por ello, no podemos tener un Dios Dragón que no hace lo que le decimos.

-Típico… Los humanos y su afán de querer todo bajo su control. – Azazel soltó esas palabras, Cao Cao simplemente se encogió de hombros, como dándole la razón para luego regresar al lado de Georg.

-¿Por qué no acabamos con ellos de una vez? Es una oportunidad perfecta…

-Si, están siendo cada vez más fuertes. Llegará un punto donde no podamos vencerlos con facilidad, especialmente los Dragones Celestiales que no dudo un día serán más peligrosos que Ophis. Pero… Nah, no jugare en las manos de ese anciano. De seguro espera que le haga ese favor… - La lanza brilló y los orbes desaparecieron… ya no estaba en su Balance Breaker. – Mejor me voy de regreso…

-¿Te vas…? – Vali quien trataba de ponerse de pie miro al humano con rabia, se burlaba de ellos… - Bien puedes matarnos… Nos subestimas Cao Cao… Eso te saldrá caro.

El humano sonrió algo burlón a la amenaza porque en verdad no le da importancia, hizo esto más para poder ver los puntos flacos de su Balance Breaker y así poder perfeccionarlo luego. Ahora solo desea poder pelear con seres fuertes y así demostrar que su ambición es más que real… Notó como Ise trataba de ponerse de pie a pesar del cansancio. Era una tortura…

-No te pongas de pie tonto, lo que hicieron fue una hazaña que los dejó sin nada. Acepta la derrota… por ahora. – Celine se puso al lado del joven y le susurró el mejor plan de acción que tenían.

De mala gana, aceptó que esta vez no podía hacer nada. Ambos se vieron y en silencio acordaron que la próxima, no habrá tregua. Ya no…

-Georg, trae a las parcas. Hades desea a la Ophis debilitada por una razón. Además, que quiero que hagas el mismo hechizo que usaron para traer a Vali… ¿Podrás traer a esos dos?

-Creo que sí… dame unos minutos para hacer unas modificaciones y lo haré. – Lo que se espera del descendiente del hombre que hizo un pacto con el demonio Mefistófeles. – Por cierto… Él parece querer hacer su movimiento ya y los involucró a ellos.

-Ya veo… viejo bastardo, al fin mostrarás tu cara real. Incluso usarás a la Facción Old Maou… - Algo parece haber sucedido… lo único que vieron fue a Georg desapareciendo en un Círculo mágico para ir hacia otro lugar. – Bueno, Georg me sacará de aquí y traerá mis reemplazos… Ahora, juguemos algo. Las parcas vienen hacia aquí… Hades desea a Ophis, no sé para que pero creo que no deseo saberlo. En mi reemplazo traeré a Sigfrido y Sunset, quienes ya conocen algunos aquí. – Twilight miro al joven con rabia. – El punto de esto es ver si salen vivos o no. Veamos si pueden hacerlo con Ophis de su lado. Ojalá logren salir de aquí, enfrentar a oponentes que superan un reto es más divertido. – Con eso dicho, Cao Cao desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando a todos sin habla.

La frustración que tenían era más que entendible, casi todos fueron derrotados… por uno. Era más que absurdo… no solo ello, está tomando esto como un juego y los está subestimando. Ese sería su más grande error… Debió matarlos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque sin saberlo… esta sería la última que tendría.

**-**_Así que al fin optaste por hacer tu movimiento huesudo… Bien, tal vez no pueda matarte… pero te juro que un día, haré que pagues por esto… Por haber roto la promesa que habíamos hecho_**. **– Himmel ya lo había decidido, Hades… era su enemigo ahora.

Ahora sólo les queda descansar y curar a todos los que puedan rápidamente… si es que desean salir de aquí.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que no están!? – Rean le grito al conserje del Hotel, al no creer lo que había pasado.

La noticia de que su alumno y los demás habían desaparecido de la nada no le gustaba nada. Tanto las 5 mujeres a su lado como los lobos estaban sin entender que pasaba… maldición. Sólo se le ocurre alguien que puede hacer eso y con una Longinus tan problemática. Ojalá estén bien… porque…

-Venelana, llama a tu hijo… tenemos infiltrados cerca. Necesito que busque en los alrededores del hotel… y en los miembros de este. – la mujer asintió sin dudar un solo segundo.

Rean tenía un mal presentimiento… como si algo horrible este a punto de pasarle a… su alumno e hijo.

* * *

En la base secreta de Weil, este observaba los datos recientes que había obtenido. Parece que al fin ha logrado combinar eso con su suero… al fin.

-Mi Lord, ha regresado. – Nihil llamó al científico quien salió de su concentración para luego sonreír.

-Al fin… Ya era hora. – Se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia donde esperaba su socio con Nihil siguiéndolo de cerca.

No le tomó mucho llegar a la entrada de su base y ver a su socio con un bulto bajo el brazo.

-Lo trajiste…

-Tal como me pediste. – lanzó el bulto al suelo sin ningún cuidado. – Los dos humanos idiotas que estaban con él simplemente se descuidaron y me lo traje. Puso resistencia, pero sus estúpidos muñecos no son nada contra mí. – Le dio una patada al bulto, revelando a un niño… - El poseedor de la Anihilation Maker es patético.

Era Leonardo, uno de los subordinados de Cao Cao y poseedor de la Longinus Anihilation Maker. Weil sonrió al verlo, era más que perfecto.

-¿Para qué quieres a este niño? Ni siquiera puede usar el Balance Breaker.

-Oh, eso es algo muy sencillo de arreglar. Ya lo veras… Nihil, llévalo a mi laboratorio.

-Como ordene doctor. – sin una pizca de emoción, Nihil tomó al muchacho de una de las piernas y lo arrastró por el suelo.

-Le falta la sutileza, pero hace bien su trabajo. Lástima que no nació siendo más fuerte.

-Que naciera al nivel de un Maou ya es suficiente doctor… hizo un buen trabajo. – el encapuchado le entregó al anciano un papel. – Coordenadas… ahí la tienen y ellos están con ella.

-¿Él también? – ver como su socio afirmaba con la cabeza lo hizo reír. – Excelente…. Excelente… ahora es momento de poner mi plan en acción. Si al menos logramos uno de los Objetivos, me sentiré conforme.

-¿Qué son…? – oír la sonrisa del hombre mientras iba de camino a su laboratorio, le dio escalofríos…

-Obtener a Ophis… o la muerte del Sekiryuutei… o ambas.

Simplemente lo vio retirarse sin más que decir… Increíble que exista alguien tan vil y cruel como él entre los humanos… Parece que… la maldad humana es peor que la de los demonios y otras razas… y eso si daba miedo. Más en alguien que se nota a leguas, es maldad pura. Mejor espera a ver… como termina todo esto…

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	20. Preparación para el Contrataque

**Bueno, estamos cada vez más cerca del fin de esta parte de la historia. De seguro se preguntan el porque tardo un poco más. La respuesta es simple, estoy progresos con mi nuevo proyecto. Algo nuevo para mí, dado que sería más original de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Debido al avance que le estoy dando a este fic, estoy planeando en alentar un poco las publicaciones luego de este arco. Es más para no correr y alcanzar el cannon tan rápido. Y también deseoso de probar cosas nuevas. No teman, el fic seguirá. Solo que seré más modulado e iré a mejor paso, todo para darles una mejor calidad en la historia. Porque eso es lo que quiero dar. Espero que me sepan comprender, es un modo de no saturarme con una sola cosa. Quien sabe, tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto.**

**Antes de continuar, algunos me recomendaron crear una cuenta de Twitter, exclusiva para lo que sería esto de los fics. ¿Que opinan ustedes? Denme sus opiniones. **

**Sin más que decir, vamos al cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 20: Preparación para el Contrataque**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

-Estamos rodeados, con eso digo todo. – Kiba miraba la ventana que mostraba el exterior del hotel con algo de seriedad.

-Hades bastardo, esta vez si hizo un movimiento más que claro.- Azazel habló con una clara molestia en su voz.

Ahora mismo, todos se encontraban en el piso número 13 del hotel. Tratando de descansar lo más que pueden de lo último y tratar a los heridos en la reciente batalla con Cao Cao. Gracias al apoyo de Asia y Fluttershy, todos los heridos ya estaban casi recuperados… aunque les hubiera gustado tener al menos lágrimas del Fénix o al menos los vendajes bañados en estas para ayudar en el tratamiento porque las dos chicas si que estaban exhaustas. Kuroka y Esdeath estaban descansando en otra habitación siendo cuidadas por Koneko y Merlina porque el daño que habían recibido fue grande, el poder que Vali lanzó si que fue potente para dejarlas así.

Hablando de Vali, el joven estaba en otra habitación, aguantando lo que es el dolor producto por la maldición de Samael. En palabras de Fay, ella trató de aplicar el mejor hechizo que tenía para dispersar dicha maldición pero esta era muy fuerte por lo que le era imposible eliminarla y sólo queda esperar a que esta, se vaya por su cuenta si es posible mientras él la resiste, aunque el dolor que debe estar sintiendo debe de ser horrible. Al menos Pinkie lo está atendiendo mientras tanto… nunca antes la chica se había mostrado tan seria en algo.

La zona creada por la Dimension Lost era más que realista y muy creíble, si bien la electricidad y todo lo que la use no funciona, el resto estaba bien… aunque la falta de agua y comida aún eran un problema.

-Parece que al fin hicieron su movimiento. – Teepo, quien estaba en la mesa del pequeño salón, habló con melancolía. – Los cuarteles centrales de la organización acaban de dar su declaración, gracias a Merlina aún soy capaz de interceptar mensajes de ellos y este dice que Vali y nosotros tratábamos de engañar a Ophis y tomar la organización. Que la Facción de Héroes la rescato y ahora somos buscados por la Khaos Brigade. – La información que Teepo les dio los dejó sin habla. – Ya sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos…

-Pero que Hades estuviera involucrado en este… algo que nadie esperó en verdad. – Celine miraba el exterior a través de la ventana. – Maldición, en momentos como estos ojalá tuviéramos ayuda ahora.

-Lo sé, ojalá no hubiera mandado al que posee al Canin Lyakon a otra misión, nos hubiera ayudado mucho….

-¿Canis Lyakon? – Aki se sorprendió por el nombre nuevo.

-Se refiere a Slash Dog, un poseedor de Longinus afiliado con nosotros. – Raynare le susurró la respuesta. – Él e Ise-kun tienen una relación extraña desde siempre, a veces parece que se llevan bien, otras que desean arrancarse los ojos.

-Hablando de Longinus… Si la True Longinus es la más fuerte ¿Cuál es la segunda más fuerte? – Kaori tenía curiosidad, ya habían visto 6 hasta la fecha.

-Esa sería Zenith Tempest, es una Sacred Gear que permite controlar el clima… ya deben intuir el poder que debe de tener. – Azazel pasó a ver a Irina quien acariciaba la cabeza de Asia, quien yacía dormida con Fluttershy. - ¿Cómo está el Joker de los Brave Saints?

El Sistema de reencarnación de los ángeles era distinto al de los demonios, ellos usaban lo que serían las barajas de naipes, es decir las que se usan en los juegos de póker en los casinos o similares. Irina aquí presente es una ACE, se ve por el símbolo de la "A" en su mano. Otra sería el Joker, que sería como llamarla el elemento sorpresa y…

-¿Dulio-sama? Creo que anda por ahí buscando comida deliciosa… - la respuesta de la chica sacó a todos de cuadro… ¿Era una broma?

-¿Qué…? ¡Es un ángel reencarnado, un genio, quien puede ser ascendido a Serafín debido a su gran nivel! ¿¡Y está haciendo algo así!? ¿¡Qué tienen Miguel y los demás Serafines en las cabezas!? – Irina se mostró algo incomoda a esas palabras, parecía que ni ella tenía la respuesta...

-No sé… No me lo preguntes…

-¿Es fuerte ese tal Dulio? – Rainbow pareció interesarse en el tema.

-Lo es, fue el exorcista más fuerte de la Iglesia entes de volverse un ángel. – Fay respondió la pregunta.

-Dulio Gesualdo, era famoso dentro de la Iglesia. Nunca lo conocí, pero era enviado principalmente contra demonios de clase alta y criaturas realmente malvadas, a pesar de que era solo un humano. – Xenovia complemento la información, como ex exorcista que es.

-Increíble, parece que los poseedores de Longinus son especiales en cierto modo. – Twilight tiene interés en este tema y puso su mano en el mentón. - True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise, Dimension Lost, Zennith Tempest, Incinerate Anthem, Annihilation Maker, Canis Lykaon y Telos Karma. Esas son las 13 Longinus… ¿Habrá algo que los una? ¿O es sólo coincidencia de que sean especiales y más en esta era? – la chica estaba tan centrada en lo suyo que no hacía caso al resto, estaba en su propio mundo.

-Es posible… - las palabras de Azazel hicieron que ella lo vea con expectativa. – Es decir, tenemos un idiota que tiene la suerte de atraer cuan peligro haya y otro que es un maniaco de las peleas… - la chica lo miró con molestia, se sentía una idiota por haber creído que le daría una respuesta lógica. – Aunque… cada poseedor de Longinus tiene un desarrollo distinto esta vez… quizás…

Mientras todos miraban como Azazel parecía estar en su propio mundo, Ophis, quien había decidido ir por ahí por alguna razón, volvió a la habitación donde estaban la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ophis? ¿Te duele algo? – Ayane le hizo la pregunta al dragón, quien negó con la cabeza, se veía normal…

-No… pero me siento débil. Ahora mismo, sólo soy el doble de fuerte que los Dragones Celestiales en sus momentos más fuertes.

-Si… estás débil si te sientes así… - Todos vieron a Azazel con horror…

¿Débil aún teniendo una fuerza que supera la de Ddraig y Albion en sus mejores momentos…? ¿¡Qué tan fuerte es en verdad!? La información era demasiado grande para ser digerida de un modo simple.

-Me da miedo imaginar el poder que tiene en su totalidad. – Aj tenía una gran gota de sudor en su frente. Si bien por palabras de Himmel, solo Ophis y Great Red podrían haber vencido a Cubia con facilidad, que esto se lo confirme es… - Pero… ¿Por qué ayudaste a Irina y Asia?

-Porque me dieron comida y jugaron conmigo. – La respuesta simple del Dragón hizo que todos la vean con sorpresa… ¿Sólo por eso?

-¡Gracias Ophis! – Irina se debatía entre sólo decir eso o darle un abrazo.

Parece que la idea original sobre ella era errada. No podían negar que… ella era un ser muy extraño, pero no malo.

-Pero… el doble de fuerte que los Dragones Celestiales. Raro, pensé que Cao Cao la había dejado con casi nada. Aún con el acto de Ise y el resto de liberarla justo a tiempo… - Ophis alzó la mano como pidiendo la palabra a un profesor. – Habla…

-Cuando Samael tomaba mis poderes, los volví serpientes y las mandé a otra dimensión. Fui a recuperarla, por ello sólo soy el doble de fuerte que los Dragones Celestiales.

-¡Brillante! – Azazel, Twilight y Fay dijeron eso al mismo tiempo.

El resto estaba impresionado, parece que Cao Cao no espero eso. Creyó que le había quitado casi todo a Ophis, pero ella recuperó algo de su poder original y logró esta fuerza, que puede ser poco para ella, pero es enorme para el resto. Sin duda, había sido subestimada y ese era un error.

-Pero… no me puedo ir. Algo me restringe… aquí.

-De esperarse, la Ophis de ahora es finita. Con las parcas allá afuera y lo demás, no dudo que esperaban una resistencia por parte de ella… - Azazel pensaba en una salida. - ¿Puedes hacer algo Fay? ¿Algún modo de mandar o pedir ayuda al exterior? Sé que eres buena en la magia espacio tiempo, más con Fidchell contigo.

-Creo que sí… No soy una experta, Kuroka es más de ese campo pero como está ahora… Aún con Fidchell. Puedo salir y pedir ayuda con dos personas más. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, dado que invocaron a Vali-sama usando a Fenrir, estoy segura que Georg ha hecho modificaciones en el lugar para limitar la cantidad de gente a salir por ese medio. Aún con Fidchell apoyándome…

-Entonces… ¿Sacamos a Ophis? – la pregunta de Rarity era más que buena, en término normales eso se haría pero…

-No, como Ophis lo dijo. Algo la retiene aquí. Al parecer ella es la única aquí que no puede salir a menos que destruyamos la barrera y así, salgamos todos juntos. – Azazel miro hacia el exterior. – Tenemos a esas parcas, si bien todos aquí son más fuertes. Ser cortados por una de esas guadañas sería malo, te cortan la energía vital y los humanos aquí presentes son los que corren más peligro debido a su corta vida, es más… si Ophis es cortada por una de esas cosas, como está ahora, se verá debilitada. Debemos protegerla a toda costa, no hay que dejar que Hades la atrape.

-Nosotras podemos atacar al frente. – Akeno habló primero. – Innis me dice que en el Avatar Trigger, el efecto de esas cosas queda nulificado.

-Y también podemos eliminar a la mayoría si atacamos con todo. – Ayane también estaba dispuesta a atacar, como Fay se va al exterior e Ise no tiene un Avatar Trigger, sólo ellas dos pueden hacer esto.

-Pero aún así, debemos de elegir quienes van a ir al exterior. – Rias en eso miró a quienes tiene en mente. – Irina, Xenovia… ustedes van.

-¿¡Nosotras!? – Ambas se mostraron sorprendidas al ser las que desean mandar.

-Escuchen, hay prioridades. Irina debe ir al cielo a informar de la situación, Xenovia que vaya como tu guardaespaldas. No se sientan mal chicas, pero ahora mismo no creo que nos puedan ayudar de otro modo. Ex Durandal está destruida y necesita reparaciones, es más… Irina, sólo tú tienes la confianza plena de Miguel para que te crea de inmediato. – Ambas se vieron algo complicadas, estaban sin argumentos.

-Es más, Xenovia… ve y pregunta si eso ya está. – la chica pareció entender a lo que Azazel se refería. – Durandal normal aún sirve, puede que tengan problemas haya afuera incluso. Fay tiene a Fidchell consigo y no tendrá problemas, por ello deben ir juntas ustedes dos. – Parece que con eso, el argumento se acabó.

-Oh, lo olvidaba… - Teepo se acercó a Irina y abrió la boca, de esta emergió una espada… - Esto lo manda Arthur, dijo que era hora de cumplir su promesa.

-¡Es… Excalibur Ruler! – Irina tomó el arma y la examinó, sin duda era la más fuertes de las 7 Excalibur. - ¡Gracias Teepo-chan! – la chica abrazó al muñeco con alegría. Este sonrió por el gesto de cariño de la chica.

-Ya no la necesitamos, Fenrir ya es parte de nosotros y me parece que es mejor usarla en la reparación del arma de Xenovia. Él me la dio a mi porque sabía que yo hallaría el mejor momento para dárselas. – El muñeco miro a Fay, quien tenía una sonrisa. – Te manda saludos…

-Nunca cambia… - la chica suspiro al ver que su hermana seguía siendo el mismo… - Vamos, Irina-san, Xenovia-san… necesito que vengan conmigo para hacer el círculo que nos sacará de aquí.

Ambas chicas fueron tras la maga, quien se iba a otra habitación a preparar su escape de este sitio. Todo mientras que…

-Lo mejor es hacer un plan de escape… - Ravel miraba el exterior a través de la ventana. – Estoy más que segura que ellos no nos lo pondrán fácil.

-Entonces les daremos una probada del infierno. – Rias sonrió con algo de maldad al decir ello. Parece que desea sacar su rabia con los huesudos de ahí fuera.

* * *

Mientras Rias, Twilight y Azazel planean el plan que usarán… el resto descansaba o trataba de mantener la calma en esta situación.

-Nee-sama… ¿Cómo estás? – Koneko atendía a su hermana quien aún yace en cama. - ¿Necesitas algo?

-No… estoy mejor ahora nya… - La nekomata no podía creer que un simple ataque la dejara así. – Debo entrenar mi resistencia nya…

Ambas guardaban silencio… tal vez frente a todos actúan normal, pero rara vez podían tener una charla entre ellas… era incomodo.

-Ravel… me comentó lo que pasó hace unos años. – Kuroka suprimió un suspiro… esa enana… - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me sigues ocultando cosas?

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber Shirone… Es lo mejor para ti. – A esas palabras, Koneko apretó los puños.

-¿¡Mejor!? ¡No sé porque te fuiste, no sé porque hiciste lo que hiciste esa vez! ¡Me dejaste, me hiciste creer que no te importaba! ¿¡Y me vienes a decir eso!? – Kuroka no vio a su hermana quien estaba sacando todo lo que se había guardado años. - ¿¡Por que no confías en mí!?

-Porque deseo que aún tengas inocencia… - la mayor de ambas habló con melancolía. – Yo… perdí esa inocencia hace años. Ver el mundo sin maldad o crueldad, ya no puedo… pero tú sí. Al menos eso es algo que puedo proteger… algo que no deseo que pierdas. – Kuroka no quería que ella sepa la verdad, la destrozaría. – Sólo deseo que seas feliz… con Ise y el resto… que no veas el mundo en tinieblas, como yo lo hago…

-Idiota… ¿Por qué no deseas entender que… deseo ayudarte? Que podamos hablar sin miedo… que seamos como antes. – Koneko lloraban mientras decía eso. - ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Soy tu hermana…

Kuroka no dijo nada, solo miraba a otro lado… tratando de que Koneko no vea sus lágrimas. Como odia haberse vuelto tan sentimental… porque últimamente siente que ya no desea seguirle mintiendo.

Los sollozos de Koneko era lo único que se oía… ambas lloraban, sólo una lo demostraba abiertamente. Tal vez… esto era lo que necesitaban…

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones, Esdeath trataba de ponerse de pie. Pero era imposible, no esperó que el ataque que recibió la dejara así.

-No te muevas… usaste eso, sumado al impacto… - Merlina hizo que la chica se quede en cama. No estas recuperada del todo…

-Tch… derrotada de ese modo, patético. – Esdeath no podía creer que todo esto le haya pasado. No podía creer que no haya podido hacer más… - ¿Cuándo me volví tan débil?

-No es eso… es que… Estas limitando tus poderes. – Merlina señaló la marca en el pecho de la mujer. - ¿Cuándo seguirás haciéndolo?

Esdeath rodo los ojos, para que ella le diga eso. No puede negar que es verdad… desde que huyó de casa. Limitó sus poderes porque no desea que la encuentren… Aunque tal vez hacerlo era una estupidez.

-¿Sigues… pensando en que fue buena idea traerme? Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que…

-Cállate… lo prometí… No hay más razón. – Recordó el día que conoció a esta chica… no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía de todo…

_Flash Back_

_En las espesura del bosque donde se hallaba, Esdeath caminaba como si nada en la intensa ventisca que se había formado._

_Huir de su casa fue la única opción que le había quedado, luego de que la querían forzar a un matrimonio con un Youkai que no amaba. Todo por ser sólo parte Yuki Onna, ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así._

_Su clan, era de los más importantes en todo Japón. Si bien existen varias clases de Yuki Onna, como unas que parecen unos gorilas, no es muy fan de interactuar con esas cosas, debido a la vanidad que tienen de creerse bellas. Y los varones de la raza… sintió escalofríos al recordarlos… ni loca estaría con alguien así. Ahora entiende porque su madre hizo lo que hizo… aún así, ser la hija bastarda de la heredera del clan no ayudaba a su posición. Si bien tiene sus ventajas sólo ser parte Youkai, el hecho de que su poder total tenga que ser limitado porque su parte humana es incapaz de soportar la gran carga de poder en ella es…_

_Se puso la mano en el pecho, sabia que esta marca era lo único que su madre pudo hacer por ella para que salga de ese lugar. Huir fue su única alternativa… ¿Pero por qué venir a esta parte del mundo? Bien pudo quedarse en Japón y asunto solucionado, no la habrían buscado… pero no, tenía ese deseo de aventura y exploración. Quería ver más allá del mundo que había visto toda la vida y esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Más que perfecta porque…_

_-Oh… al fin un refugio. – Pudo ver que había una cabaña, no es que el frío le moleste. Pero desea descansar un poco antes de seguir el viaje…_

_Se acerco a la cabaña, oía algo adentro de ella… alguien la habita. No pierde nada pidiendo algo de refugio unas horas. Tocó la puerta suavemente para no alarmar a los que estaban dentro, porque oye más de una voz. No pasaron ni 10 segundos para que la puerta se abra y muestre a una niña… tal vez de sólo 13 o 14 años, de cabello naranja y mirada seria._

_-¿Si? – Vaya, hasta su voz sonaba algo apagada. - ¿Qué desea…?_

_-Disculpa pequeña… Pero ¿me podrías dejar pasar para protegerme de la ventisca de nieve? – Esdeath sonaba amable y hasta educada, sabía que debía ser así porque era parte de la educación que había recibido._

_La niña la miro varios segundos con algo de desconfianza. No es sorpresa, pensó ella… Normalmente uno no creería en un extraño. Al menos esa es el pensamiento de la mayoría. La niña pareció que iba a negarse, sólo para…_

_-Déjala pasar Merlina… no dejes a la jovencita en el frío. – una voz, que se notaba era la de una mujer anciana, se oyó._

_La ahora llamada Merlina asintió de mala gana y abrió la puerta para que darle paso a Esdeath, quien se sorprendió del interior. Parecía ser como esos lugares donde se enseñaba magia en la antigüedad. Hasta hay un caldero, libros… etc… Parece que aquí practican magia._

_No era una cabaña muy espaciosa, pero cumple su función que es dar cobijo y calor. Más porque en la cama más grande del lugar… vio a una mujer anciana, recostada. Se sorprendió al verla, se le notaba… cansada._

_-No seas mal educada Merlina, dale a nuestra invitada algo caliente que tomar. – la chica asintió y se dirigió a la fogata para poner agua a hervir. – Lamento que sea así, no es una chica muy sociable._

_-Oh no, agradezco que me dejara pasar… ya sabe, esta ventisca no es buena para nadie. – Esdeath se quitó las prendas extras que tenía, no era que tuviera frío. Pero debía guardar las apariencias._

_-Es raro ver a una Yukki Onna tan lejos de su hogar. – Esdeath detuvo sus movimientos al oír ello… ¿Cómo…? – Niña, es más que obvio que eres una mujer de las nieves o al menos, parte de ellas. El cabello celeste y el aire ligeramente frío que tienes a tu alrededor te delatan, para los que tienen un ojo más analítico. Por ello debes tener más cuidado…_

_Esdeath no sabía que decir, no sabía si debía tratar a esta mujer como una amenaza o… Oírla reír sólo aumentó más su confusión._

_-No temas niña, no soy una amenaza para ti. Es más, me alegro de tener una compañía más allá que la de mi nieta. – Esdeath miro de reojo a la mencionada nieta. – Ella ha estado conmigo años… Me gustaría que… sea más expresiva. Pero no puedo pedir mucho, no luego de que su mamá la dejara._

_-¿La dejó…? ¿Por qué…? – ver a la anciana sonreír con melancolía, la hizo sentirse mal por preguntar. – Ahm… lamento si sone…_

_-No, no… creo que no afecta en nada saberlo… como puedes intuir, somos brujas… magas… al menos yo y ella trata de aprender. Venimos de una línea de magos muy antigua, casi extinta y desconocida para el mundo actual. Ella y yo somos los últimos que quedamos… desde que mi hijo murió. – Esdeath escuchaba con atención a la mujer. – Mi hijo… no era mago, no quería tener relación alguna con este mundo… simplemente se fue a tener una vida normal y conoció a la madre de Merlina, una chica de buena familia… se casaron y… no pasó ni dos años antes de que mi hijo muriera en un accidente. Fue un golpe fatal para mí… más para mi nuera quien trató de hacerse cargo de Merlina, pero ella desde niña tenía… un gran poder mágico y como no recibió la base para tenerlo bajo control… más de una vez mostró este poder asustando a su madre y a la familia de esta. Me buscaron y me dijeron que la niña era un demonio… que la dejaban conmigo. Justo cuando se estaban yendo, les borré las memorias y… dejé que ella se quede conmigo… vivir en el bosque es algo reciente… Antes vivíamos en la ciudad, pero ese no es el mejor lugar para enseñar magia. Por ello es que estamos aquí, para tener la privacidad necesaria._

_Esdeath asintió a las palabras de la mujer, logró notar que la tan llamada Merlina miraba el fuego con mucha atención. Casi como esperando que algo más saliera de este…_

_-¿Merlina…? ¿En honor al mago Merlín? – La anciana sonrió un poco a esas palabras. – Vaya, casi la hace ver como si tuviera relación con él…_

_El silencio de la anciana, era una respuesta más que clara para la chica quien se sorprendió de ello… ¿Esta mujer le está diciendo que esta niña desciende del mago Merlín…? No era posible, nunca se supo sobre algún hijo o heredero de este. No podía ser… pero algo en ella le hacía creer en lo que esta mujer le estaba contando. Como si fuera algo más allá de la casualidad lo que la trajo aquí._

_Cuando Merlina le puso la tasa con líquido caliente, fue que la vio más de cerca. Al parecer el abandono y estar aquí, lejos de la civilización, han hecho que la chica no sea muy expresiva o sociable. Miro a la anciana, quien parecía haberse quedado dormida y…_

_-Oh bueno… no ganaré nada pensando en lo que no entiendo. – Esdeath bebió del líquido con algo de paciencia. Uno, estaba caliente… dos, en verdad estaba delicioso. – Oh, está rico… ¿Qué es…?_

_-Yerbas de los árboles cercanos, con algo de menta._

_-Ya veo… - La respuesta fue algo seca… no es que no la esperara pero… - Espero que la ventisca no dure tanto._

_-Lo hará, al menos un par de días. – Volvió a responder, esta vez con más energía. – Es malo para la abuela, sus huesos sufren por el frío. – Se nota que le preocupa el estado de salud de su abuela. – Por eso la acerqué al fuego…_

_Esdeath podía notar que ella se veía muy preocupada por el estado de su abuela. Los humanos son muy frágiles… demasiado. Más en la vejez y… Alzó la mano para absorber algo del frío del ambiente, logrando que el calor sea más fácil de llegar a cada habitante del lugar. La pequeña se sorprendió al ver el gesto de la mujer…_

_-Considéralo un agradecimiento por la bebida caliente. Soy Esdeath por cierto, un gusto niña. Al parecer estaremos aquí 2 días seguidos. – la mujer sonrió con algo de ironía al decir ello, mientras Merlina la miraba confundida… no sabía quien era exactamente esta mujer pero… siente que todo cambiará luego de este día._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Deberíamos… ir a ver a tu abuela. – Merlina miro a su amiga con algo de tristeza. – Ya han pasado meses Merlina.

-Aún me cuesta creer que ya no esté. Y más que ella misma te haya pedido que me llevaras contigo… y hayas ocultado como nos conocimos… - Merlina sabía que Esdeath había mentido el día que les presento al resto. No porque fuera por un motivo más oculto, sino porque de verdad ella se tomó en serio la promesa que hizo de cuidarla y no quiso dar más información más allá de la necesaria.

Merlina veía a Esdeath como una hermana mayor, una medio loca, pero que la ha cuidado y le ha dado la oportunidad de ver más allá del mundo que sólo el bosque donde vivió casi toda su vida.

-Cuando falleció, le prometí cuidarte… y eso lo pienso cumplir Merlina. No creas que porque somos rivales por Vali, no te considero mi amiga. – La maga sonrió a esas palabras, ella pensaba igual. – Por esta vez dejare que la loca esa atienda a Vali… sólo por esta vez. – ver como la mayor de ambas hacia un puchero era… gracioso…

* * *

-¿Cómo estás Va-kun? – Pinkie le quitaba el sudor en la frente al Hakuryuukou, este yacía echado en una cama de las tantas habitaciones que habían.

-Mentiría si digo que bien… sino fuera por mi poder demoníaco… ahora estaría muerto… - Vali era consciente de que debe agradecer su herencia por seguir vivo.

Pinkie sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír ello… no quiere imaginar ese caso. Vali pareció ver que metió la pata en mencionar algo así frente a ella por lo que decidió callar su próximo comentario.

-Sabes… cuando pensé en nuestro reencuentro, no lo pensé de este modo…

-Hablas como si tuviéramos algo mujer… - Justo ahora que esta adolorido y ella viene con sus cosas. – Ya lo dije… no busco…

-Lo sé… Lo sé… pero eso no quita que quiera que me notes. – Pinkie le quitó otro poco del sudor ante el silencio de este. – No sé de estas cosas, mucho menos de este sentimiento, es nuevo para mi… No niego que al inicio fue algo simple, pero tras lo que pasó… creo que solo deseo entenderte más… saber que… Puedo hacer algo por ti, aliviar en algo el dolor que cargas. – Vali no dijo nada ante las palabras de la chica. – Envidio a esas dos que paran contigo… porque te ven a diario. Siento que debo esforzarme más…

-Sólo haz lo que te plazca, no importa lo que yo diga… tú lo harás de todos modos. – El Hakuryuukou miraba el techo, la verdad era que… no quería darle pie a que vea que la ve como alguien que lo ayudó a madurar… No en un interés amoroso, no señor. Él no necesita eso… - ¿Puedes ir a ver que hacen y si ya tienen un plan para salir de aquí?

-Claro, no te muevas. – Pinkie puso a un lado el pañuelo que estaba usando para ir hacia la puerta. – Oye… lo digo en serio… me gustas, tenlo presente.

Tras oír a la chica salir, Vali se llevó una mano a la cara. Esta mujer… Como odia que produzca esta sensación en él. Es odioso… Más porque no le desagrada el tacto de ella o su cercanía.

{Deberías ser menos terco y admitir que te interesa desde el combate con Loki}

-Vuelve a dormir Albion… - Vali no estaba de humor para oír sus tonterías, solo para oír que la puerta se abría. – Mujer, ya te dije que…

-No soy Pinkie… ella fue a pedir lo que le pediste. – La voz del del Sekiryuutei lo hizo voltear la mirada. – Te ves fatal…

-No más que tú… sea lo que ese Soul Drain haga, debe ser cansado. – Ise se encogió de hombros, era cierto. – Mostré un lado patético de mí… Ver como Esdeath y el resto eran lastimados… perdí los papeles.

-Él buscó eso… Maldito Cao Cao, siempre buscando un camino para una victoria, sin importar lo que deba hacer.

-Así son los humanos… al diablo el honor o lo justo, harán lo que sea para ganar. Esa es la verdad… lo que no tienen de resistencia o poder, lo tienen en astucia. Da miedo, un poco…

-Si… Veo que tú también lo lograste, un nuevo poder. – Vali sonrió a esas palabras. – Veo que estamos como al inicio de nuevo.

-De no ser así, sería aburrido. – Vali apretó el puño. – Tal vez debí ir con todo desde el inicio y me habría ahorrado problemas. – Paso a ver el techo. – Ya debes de saber que Cao Cao es un humano técnico a niveles extremos, busca ganar con la menor cantidad de movimientos, es consciente de su debilidad… su propia humanidad. Cao Cao es el centro de ese grupo que desea mostrar la superioridad humana… conoce los límites de su habilidad y por ello creo ese Balance Breaker, para derrotar a varios enemigos él solo… pero presiento que… tú tuviste que ver en algo.

-La primera pelea que tuvimos… Él me dijo que estaba en busca de un poder propio, que mi pelea con él le dio esa meta. Tal vez su meta con esa cosa es vencerme. No es algo que me agrade en verdad… - Ise era consciente de que de seguro lo quiso enfrentar hoy, pero lo que pasó impidió todo. – Soy consciente de lo que la Truth Idea puede hacer… deberé tener cuidado.

-Velo de este modo… Un golpe y ganas…

-Si… Oye, ¿Por qué mandaste a Ophis a mi casa? – la pregunta del Sekiryuutei lo sorprendió.

-Je, pensé que era mejor eso que vaya con nosotros. Siempre se vio que ellos la usaban, pero cuando ella empezó a mostrar más pensamientos… ese debió ser el momento en que ya no la consideraban útil. He hablado con ella a veces, porque… no, olvidalo. – Vali optó por cambiar de tema. – Ophis es una existencia importante, no podemos dejar que Hades la atrape. Sé que tú puedes ayudarla más que yo… tú que entiendes la oscuridad del corazón, yo sólo puedo mostrarles la luz… como a ella…

-¿Ella…? – Vali suspiro y le comentó lo que Sunset había estado haciendo… - ¿Seguro…? Si es así, Twilight debe…

-No, deja que ellas arreglen su asunto. Sólo pude ayudarla un poco, el resto depende de ella… no dudo que tu novia pueda sanar el corazón de la chica. – Vali cerró los ojos para luego tomar aire. – Tch… maldita maldición.

-Te tomaré la palabra Vali, quiero creer en Twilight. Y sé que tú también… - Ise sabía que ya era hora. - ¿Pelearás…?

-Hmph… esta maldición no impedirá que lo haga. Quizás este débil, pero mi orgullo me impide quedarme quieto. – Ise sonrió al ver que su rival sigue siendo el mismo ente orgulloso de siempre. – Encima de ello, no deseo quedarme aquí atrapado.

-Si, vamos Vali. Un día debemos acabar nuestro combate.

-Lo sé… no podemos morir aquí.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales estaban listos para salir de este lugar, a comoder lugar.

* * *

A las afueras del hotel, Sigfrido y Sunset veían como las parcas estaban listas para el ataque hacia los jóvenes que estaban dentro de este. Era más que obvio que la ventaja numérica era suya. Aún así…

-Lo mejor será no confiarnos, no sería la primera vez que ellos cambian las cosas como están por pura voluntad. – Sigfrido sabía que Georg estaba escondido, debía mantener la barrera fuerte y en su lugar. - ¿Estas lista Sunset?

-Sólo no se metan en mi camino, Twilight Sparkle es mi objetivo. – El espadachín hizo un gesto de rendición, como diciendo que haga lo que le plazca. – _Muy bien, esta será mi última acción… Luego de esto… _

Sunset sabía que aquí no había marcha atrás, era el fin del camino para ella. Había decidido esto desde el inicio… su pelea con Twilight iba a ser lo último que haría en este lugar. Desea ver… lo que ella es capaz. Lo que puede hacer ahora…

Tomó aire y se preparó para lo que venía, ya era la hora… Las paras están listas para atacar. Miro de reojo las trampas que había puesto sin que esos dos lo vieran… luego de que su pelea acabe… ella…

-Sabes, Cao Cao en verdad desea hacer las cosas bien contigo. Nunca antes lo había visto así con una chica… te aseguro que lo que esté pasando entre ustedes… no los afecte. Traten de hablarlo… - la chica le sonrió al joven, como agradeciendo sus palabras y este empezó a caminar hacia el campo de batalla.

_-Gracias Sigfrido… pero la posición de Cao Cao y la mía, difieren en su totalidad. Antes lo aceptaba… ahora no… la luz de la Armonía toco ese lado mio que creí muerto. Si fue lo mejor, no lo sé… pero ya no puedo ir más en contra de esto… ya no… - _Sunset empezó a caminar también, ya con su Balance Breaker activado… lista para afrontar su destino.

* * *

-¿Todos con el plan claro? – Azazel miraba como las parcas se acercaban a ellos.

El plan era más que sencillo, debido a la situación actual… Sólo Fay puede salir de este lugar con dos personas más. Merlina también tiene la facultad pero dado que no hay una certeza de que le crean a ella al salir, optó por quedarse a pelear porque ayudará en la salida cuando se dé, con el apoyo de Kuroka. Hay un círculo para salir en una de las habitaciones que será usado por Fay, Xenovia e Irina para salir. El otro será usado en el tejado, ese será usado para que todos ellos escapen cuando todo este libre…

Ahora, habían tres objetos que impedían la salida de Ophis del lugar. Eran como dispositivos mágicos creados para ese propósito..

-Me late que alguien más creo esas cosas. – Kiba dijo eso tras ver la posición en donde estaba esas cosas, una en el estacionamiento, en el tejado y uno en el segundo piso del hotel, en el salón de conferencias.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos el trabajo, Ise, Akeno y Ayane irán al ataque central. Ya saben que ellos tres pueden resistir más el ataque de esas cosas. – Azazel ya sabía que hacer. – Twilight… ¿Puedes ir al tejado y acabar con el que este ahí…? Lleva contigo quienes consideres necesarios.

-Por supuesto.

-Kiba, tú hazte cargo del que está en el segundo piso. Lleva a quienes te puedan ayudar.

-Por supuesto. – Kurama ladro como pidiendo ir. – Muy bien chico, somos tú y yo. – el lobo asintió a esas palabras, eran buen equipo.

-El resto iremos a mantener esas cosas al margen. – Rias habló con seriedad. – Vali, tú quédate aquí. No deseo que tu condición empeore…

-No te preocupes, sé mis límites ahora Nee-san… tú céntrate en lo tuyo. – la pelirroja se sorprendió al oír que él la llamara así… pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya saben el plan… sólo quedaba estar listos para atacar con todos lo que tenían.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a salir de aquí, todos! – al grito de Rias, todos dieron su sonora afirmación… iban a salir de aquí con vida.

En el pasillo los que iban a atacar de frente estaban listos, Ise ya estaba en su Balance Breaker, Koneko a su lado en modo Nekomata 2. Los que iban a ser sólo el apoyo a distancia estaban en el salón anterior, estos eran Vali, Kuroka, Esdeath, Merlina, Teepo y Celine, la última avisando que la barrera que mantenía a esas cosas lejos ya estaba por caer por esas parcas, que atacaban con sus grandes guadañas.

Fay, Xenovia e Irina ya estaban casi listas para salir. La maga entró en su modo Avatar Trigger, Witch of the Prophet, para ayudarse en el hechizo y superar la barrera que Georg había creado seguramente. Nada iba a evitar que salga de aquí… eso lo daba por hecho.

Mientras esto pasaba, Koneko miro al Sekiryuutei quien parecía tener una charla con los entes dentro de él, tal vez ideando un plan… Ok, llámenla loca o una chica que no sabe elegir mejores momentos para decir estas cosas, pero siente que si no lo hace ahora… no tendrá otra oportunidad.

-Senpai… Espero que luego de esto, me ayude en mi entrenamiento como lo prometió. – Ise miro a la chica con duda, parece que desea algo de calma antes de que vayan a la batalla.

-Por supuesto que lo haré Koneko-chan, ya verás… serás más fuerte. Ya lo eres en corazón y mente, te prometo que juntos haremos que llegues a un nuevo nivel. – el joven acaricio la cabeza de la Nekomata quién lo abrazo ante la ligera sorpresa de este. – Koneko-chan…

-Senpai… no me importa que Buchou y Twilight-senpai sean sus novias… que hallan varias que están delante mío… un día, un día deseo estar a su lado… porque… porque lo amo. – el joven se sorprendió ante la declaración de la chica, el resto de chicas miraban todo de modo disimulado…. Viendo como acabará esto. – Por ello… Hágame su esposa cuando crezca.

-¿Ah…?

-¿¡Te le has propuesto de verdad y aquí!? – el resto de chicas interesadas en el Sekiryuutei gritaron al oír esas palabras y… un minuto… ¿¡Estuvieron oyendo todo mientras se hacían las desentendidas!?

Dejemos eso a un lado… Ise paso a ver a Koneko y vio la seriedad en sus ojos, no era una broma. Lo admite, Koneko siempre ha sido a su modo especial, ella ha tratado las heridas que debía tratar con Senjutsu y han entrenado juntos más de una vez. Puede ver en ella el corazón de alguien fuerte y que nunca dudará de los sentimientos que tiene y del cariño que puede dar. Tal vez a veces sea algo agresiva, no es la primera que lo es con él, pero es una buena chica que le ha demostrado lo que es el cariño y el perdón, para que haya logrado hacer las paces en cierto nivel con Kuroka… muy bien, es hora de mostrar su convicción y decir algo acorde a la situación.

-Si creces un poco más, estaré feliz. – El silencio fue lo que apareció luego de lo recientemente dicho.

¿Cómo ha podido decir tal estupidez? Justo cuando debe decir algo acorde a todo lo que le han dicho ¿Y él viene con esto? No sabe como denominarse luego de lo reciente pero los apelativos que Ddraig y el resto le están diciendo parecen bastar. Aunque Koneko parece decidida…

-Muy bien, beberé mucha leche para crecer y poder volverme la esposa de senpai. – Parece que ella lo tomó de una buena manera… Hmm, las chicas son tan complejas.

-La fórmula está completa. – Fay habló con un tono de fastidio, murmurando cosas como Dragón Playboy o Dragón idiota… Si, está molesta. - ¡Hora de atacar! – Tras decir ello, la chica entró en su modo Avatar Trigger para luego activar el círculo mágico.

Ise asintió a esas palabras para luego activar el modo Pre-Omega y entrar en Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon. Separó el Twin Rifle para tener uno en cada mano y apuntó en dirección hacia los oponentes de afuera con uno de ellos. El plan es simple, hacer que todas esas cosas se centren en defender el que está en el estacionamiento mientras el resto va por los otros.

El disparo fue hacia sus objetivos sin miramientos y destruyó a una gran cantidad de ellos. Al ver que el primer disparo sirvió, Ise atacó con el otro rifle en su otra mano. El efecto es el mismo sólo que esta vez…

-¡Muy bien, me dirijo al techo! – Twilight fue de inmediato hacia el techo con…

-¡Mantengan a esos idiotas ocupados! – Raynare fue con ella, tal vez ya no pueda volar, pero puede ayudarla a descifrar algo si es que ocurre dicha situación.

Ambas chicas fueron hacia su lugar objetivo usando las escaleras de emergencia mientras que…

-¡Vamos Kurama! – el lobo ladró en respuesta a las palabras de Kiba para luego seguirlo hacia el segundo piso.

Con eso, los que deben eliminar esos dispositivos ya han sido desplegados. Ahora sólo les queda seguir con el plan… mientras que la Luz del Círculo de Transporte se intensifica.

-¡Es hora de irnos, Ise-sama no haga ninguna tontería! – el ratón en la cabeza de la maga hizo señales como diciéndole lo mismo y hasta amenazándolo…

-¡Ise, más te vale que vuelvas a salvo!

-¡Le reportaremos de lo sucedido a todos!

Fay, Cheese, Xenovia e Irina desaparecieron al ser envueltos en la luz. El Sekiryuutei miro al resto de sus amigos y todos asintieron. Akeno y Ayane fueron las primeras en saltar hacia el estacionamiento…

-¡Vamos Innis!

-_**¡Ya era hora!**_

La chica activó su Avatar Trigger y como la última vez, las alas de caído se vieron envueltas en la luz celeste de Innis, así como la energía envolvía a la chica.

-¡Hora de demostrar nuestras habilidades Magus!

_**-¡No hay que dejar que otros se lleven el protagonismo!**_

La kunoichi brilló con sus marcas verdes en su cuerpo y…

_Yo soy quien propaga la voluntad del mundo_

_Sea esta amable o cruel_

_Sólo sigo el flujo de la Onda para ver el futuro que a este le depara._

Dicho eso, Ayane se vio cubierta por protectores en piernas y brazos de un color verde brillante, así como una bufanda del mismo color en su cuello que cubría su boca, dando una apariencia más de misterio. Este modo, Kunoichi of Propagation, aumenta las habilidades de la chica en relación al sigilo y… las trampas que son clásicas en los ninjas.

Ayane lanzó unos kunais creados por el poder de Magus, estos se clavaron a pies de sus enemigos y al sentir la cercanía de estos, exploraron creando un efecto en cadena. Las explosiones mantuvieron a los que no fueron eliminados en su lugar, mientras Ayane hacia sellos con sus manos. Al terminar, las mismas explosiones se volvieron más fuertes y elevaron a las parcas al aire… Ahí, Akeno esperaba con paciencia.

La chica cargó aros de electricidad y luz para luego lanzarlos hacia las parcas. En medio del camino, estas se volvieron más e impactaron a los enemigos, haciéndolos cenizas.

-Esas dos han mejorado en el uso de esos poderes… - Azazel sonrió al ver el buen desarrollo de ambas en el uso de esos poderes únicos. - ¡Vamos! – el caído creó una lanza de luz y alzó vuelo saliendo por la ventana grande que ya había sido destruida por el ataque de Ise.

-¡Si! – todos siguieron la orden y fueron hacia la batalla que se iba a desarrollar en el estacionamiento.

Ise se quedó en su lugar, iba a eliminar los más que pueda con el rifle antes de ir al ataque. Los que estaban en la retaguardia eran Vali, Esdeath, Kuroka, Merlina, Teepo y Asia. Resguardadas por Ravel, Celine y Koneko.

-Muy bien… hora de cuidar la espalda de todos. – Ravel creo un látigo de fuego, lista para usarlo contra el que se le acerque.

-Ahm… ¿Segura que no eres sádica?

-¡Teepo, no puedes decir esas cosas! – Merlina regaño al muñeco quien se disculpó de inmediato, diciendo que sólo tenía curiosidad.

-No le veo lo malo, su actitud de princesa la puede volver una Reina del S&M. – Esdeath sonrió burlona, vaya que esto era divertido.

-¡No soy de esas! – Ravel grito totalmente furiosa y avergonzada de que le digan esas cosas.

-Céntrense… Luego discuten sus fetiches sexuales, ahora debemos cuidar la espalda de todos. – Celine miraba la batalla desde la cabeza de Asia. – A tu derecha niña.

-¡Sí! – Asia creó un arco hecho del poder de su Sacred Gear, así lanzaba flechas sanadoras a sus amigos. Y si fallaba y le iba a dar a un enemigo, esta desaparecía antes del impacto. Asia sin duda era una experta en el campo, aunque el entrenamiento diario con Fluttershy en esto había ayudado mucho.

Las parcas cerca de este grupo eran defendidos por la barrera creada por Kuroka y Merlina, optaron por centrarse en un punto para una mayor defensa que cubrir todo un piso. Esdeath y Ravel atacaban a los que estaban más cerca con hielo y fuego, tal vez la chica esté herida pero aun puede hacer algo…. Mientras que Vali…

-¡Tal vez no esté en el Balance Breaker, pero aun puedo acabar con ustedes! – Lanzó de sus manos una gran esfera de poder demoníaco hacia las parcas que iban por aire, logrando destruirlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aún estando debilitado, este tipo si que sabe como tener todo bajo control. Ise pudo jurar que oyó el grito fangirl de Pinkie a lo lejos… Esta chica. Al menos se alegra de que su rival esté mejor y…

-Yo también… - Ophis alzó sus manos y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de energía hacia los enemigos…

La explosión que generó el ataque fue tal que Ise abrió los ojos de modo desorbitante detrás de su máscara. Vaya, con que este es el poder del ser más fuerte… Pero… Si no se controla, puede dañar a los demás. Rias y el resto estuvieron cerca del impacto, estaban bien… aunque se llevaron un susto de muerte ahí… el Sekiryuutei iba a decir algo, sólo para notar que la chica se veía las manos con una gran duda.

-Raro… mi poder.. Difícil de contener. – el joven cayó al suelo al oír ello… ¿¡Era broma!? ¡Si ataca así, acabará con enemigos y aliados! ¡Cómo está ahora, es como querer abrir una caja misteriosa! ¡Hay más puntos en contra que a favor!

-¡Ophis, no ataques! ¡Es muy posible que por la maldición de Samael no puedas usar tus poderes del modo correcto! ¡Sólo quédate quieta mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo! – Azazel dijo eso desde el aire para luego volver al campo de batalla.

Ophis asintió y se sentó en su lugar… Ise estaba atónito, vaya que era un ser honesto.

_**[Luego ves eso chico, hay parcas que destruir]**_

_**[Velo también como un modo de práctica para nosotros]**_

_**[Trata de usar a Beta, creo que debemos sacar la basura]**_

Alfa, Beta y Gamma lo hicieron volver a la realidad. Es verdad… tras un último disparo con el rifle, el Sekiryuutei dio un salto hacia el estacionamiento y antes de pisar tierra, ya estaba con Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon.

-Muy bien huesudos… ¡Hora de pelear! – El Sekiryuutei lanzó un golpe al suelo para sacudir el lugar y hacer que estas cosas pierdan equilibrio, deben ganar tiempo mientras el resto va por esos dispositivos.

* * *

En el segundo piso, Kiba y Kurama habían logrado abrirse paso entre las parcas que habían presentes. No eran muchas pero igualmente, eran molestas. Sobra decir que el joven estaba en guardia con cada paso que daban, incluso Kurama que olía todo en caso de una presencia rara… estaban muy alertas.

-Vamos chico, no hay que quedarnos en un solo lugar. – el lobo asintió a las palabras del joven y siguió caminando al lado de él.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, pudieron ver que ahí estaba su objetivo, el dispositivo que impedía la salida de Ophis del lugar. Vaya, parece que no fue tan difícil como pensaron… o al menos eso creyeron. Kurama ladró varias veces para luego gruñir, de entre los asientos del lugar, Sigfrido apareció con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo.

-Tú… ¿Cómo…?

-Georg tenía planeado esto en caso de que traten de ir hacia estos dispositivos en vez de destruirlos de un solo ataque. Intuyo que desean tener al Sekiryuutei en la mejor condición posible en caso de emergencia. – Kiba chasqueo la lengua, lo notaron. – Por ello me llevó a mi y a Sunset a los puntos donde estaban estas cosas. Admito que fue un buen plan.

-Al grano Sigfrido… Tú y esa chica son lo único que se interponen en nuestro camino. Mis amigos destruirán el que está en el estacionamiento. – la risa del humano lo sacó de cuadro. - ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿De verdad crees que Hades solo mando a sus parcas? Lo admito, las de clase media son fuertes pero no basta para acabar con ustedes. Mandó a uno de sus mejores súbditos en caso de que algo se salga de control. – Sigfrido sacó a Gram y se puso en guardia. – Pero no debes de preocuparte por tus amigos Knight Gremory, sino de ti y ese animal. Veamos si puedes darme una mejor pelea que la última vez.

-La última vez tenía otras cosas en mente. Pero ahora sé que para salir, debo de derrotarte. – Kiba sacó su espada Sacro demoníaca y se puso en guardia. - ¿Listo Kurama?

-_¡Más que listo! ¡Promotion Queen! – _Kurama estaba listo para luchar, este sujeto no impedirá que salgan de aquí.

-Muy bien… ¿Iniciamos? – a las palabras de Sigfrido, los tres se movieron rápidamente para dar inicio a la batalla.

* * *

En el techo, Twilight y Raynare al fin habían llegado a la puerta que lleva a dicho lugar. Como odian las escaleras. Oír los sonidos de la batalla debajo de ella era preocupante, pero confían en sus amigos. Ellos pueden lograr superar esto. Su meta actual es destruir el dispositivo aquí para luego ir a ayudar en la batalla…

Tras abrir dicha puerta y verse al fin en el lugar donde debían estar. Se sorprendieron al ver a alguien esperándolas.

-Hola Twilight, veo que viniste con una amiga. – Sunset estaba sentada al borde del techo con las piernas cruzadas. – Supuse que vendrías.

-Sunset, supuse que… estarías aquí. No sé cómo, pero lo sabía. – Twilight se mostró sería al decir ello. – Veo que deseas pelear.

-Por supuesto, por eso vine hasta aquí. Para poder derrotarte de una vez por todas. – Raynare notó algo en el tono de voz de la chica, como un tono algo forzado. – Debes de admitir que todo lo que sucede aquí está yendo de maravilla… tú y tus amigos no saldrán de aquí con Ophis.

-Lo lamentamos linda, pero de ningún modo dejaremos que se lleven a Ophis. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. – Raynare creó una lanza de luz, lista para pelear. – Sé que deseas hacerla entender, pero ahora tenemos prioridades… hay que ir con todo.

-Lo sé… - en las manos de Twilight se acumuló luz y oscuridad. – No iré a medias, esta pelea merece ser afrontada usando todo mi poder. – Twilight se mostraba decidida, no iba a vacilar… ya no.

Sunset sonrió a esas palabras para luego expulsar más fuego de su cuerpo. Esta vez se podía ver una llama más intensa que la última vez, esta vez parece que las cosas se pondrán más ardientes.

La batalla sólo había dado inicio…

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	21. Ataque a todo frente

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza de una semana, pero el cap que tenía se me borro, no sé porque. Pero logre terminarlo para esta semana, he estado algo ocupado con mis propios proyectos en la vida real, mi plan del nuevo fic y bueno, estaba jugando Dragon Ball Z Kakarot, esa sería una excusa mayor.**

**Pero aquí estamos, no les alargo más la cosa. A por el cap...**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 21: Ataque a todo frente**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

La batalla en la zona del estacionamiento era intensa. Mientras que Ise, Akeno y Ayane eran la fuerza de ataque central debido al gran poder destructivo que tenían y la protección de sus almas gracias a Skeith, Innis y Magus de los ataques corta almas de las parcas, el resto apoyaba en todo lo que podía.

Rias usaba sus Mistic Knives para perforar los cráneos de esas cosas y de paso purificarlas con la luz de la Armonía que los cuchillos poseen, eso sumado a su poder de la Destrucción la hacía una guerrera a todo terreno. Aki usaba sus pistolas elementos, más la DG-O para acabar con grandes hordas de enemigo al mismo tiempo que desde el aire, Rainbow centraba a los enemigos para que ella pueda dar disparos precisos sin tener un desgaste innecesario de energía. Ambas chicas ya tenían el combo desde hace tiempo, porque se ve que sus habilidades se complementan. Rainbow lanzó un gran relámpago para tener a esas cosas en su lugar, para que Aki dispare con el rifle conformado por las DG-O y acabar con los que estaban frente suyo.

Por otro lado, Aj y Kaori mandaban a volar esas cosas. Una con sus puños y la otra con la gran guadaña que tenía en la mano, al mismo tiempo que… la demonio bloqueó el ataque de una de esas cosas para luego dar un giro, atacar con su arma… pareció fallar, pero de la parte baja de esta, salió otra cuchilla que si dio en su objetivo. Una guadaña doble… peligrosa de usar pero eficaz. Aj sonrió al ver a su amiga ser más seria, ella optó por hacer lo mismo. Cargar poder en sus puños y dar golpes al aire en dirección de los enemigos para simplemente lograr que el fuego vuele para impactar a sus oponentes.

Rarity estaba con Pinkie atacando desde la lejanía, dado que no se recupera del todo por lo último, Wizel estaba fuera de uso. Pero eso no quita que no pueda aprovechar en atacar usando el suelo. Y dicho y hecho, hizo temblar el lugar para que las parcas pierdan el equilibrio, dándole la oportunidad a Pinkie de acumular agua en sus manos y mojar a todas esas cosas. Con un chasquido, esa misma agua se volvió hielo… este limitó en gran medida el movimiento de esas cosas, eso le dio la oportunidad a Azazel de destruir a esas cosas.

-Las cosas van a la perfección… ¿Cómo vas Fluttershy? – la mencionada era la segunda curadora del grupo, gracias a su elemento y poder curador podía ir más al frente.

-Acabo de tratar las heridas de Rias-san… las parcas… no dejan de venir. – la chica sonó algo asustada y el caído no la puede culpar. Estas cosas eran en verdad un cáncer para la vista…

Si bien las parcas de nivel bajo superan a demonios de clase media, para ellos… no eran nada. Ni las de rango medio como las que Ise y esas dos están enfrentando son rivales para ellos.

-Muy bien… Estate cerca de nuestra base, cura y ataca. Esa es tu función.

-¡S-Si! – Fluttershy alzó vuelo para cumplir su parte… mientras que…

Azazel sintió la presencia de algo horrible, algo de gran poder. Posó su vista en dicha dirección y… fue en eso que lo vio. Saliendo de un espacio distorsionado, apareció alguien que parecía una parca aunque sus túnica eran más decoradas, además que su cabeza no estaba cubierta por la capucha como el resto, si bien su rostro está cubierto por una máscara, como las usadas por los payasos en los teatros antiguos… incluso su guadaña emana un aire más temible que la del resto.

-Tú eres…

_-Me presento por primera vez ante uses, Gobernador de los caídos. Soy una de las parcas que sirve bajo el mando de Hades-sama. Mi nombre es Pluto. _– Al oír ese nombre, Azazel no dudó en mostrar su sorpresa.

-¡La parca del rango definitivo… Pluto! ¡Y pensar que ese costal de huesos te mandaría! – el caído no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar a esto, la situación se complica un poco con este ser aquí.

_-Debido a que han unido fuerzas con la líder de los terroristas, Ophis. Deben de ser destruidos… - _la parca se puso en guardia mientras que la revelación de información había dejando a Azazel sin habla. – _Usted que se desea destruir la unidad de la alianza, que ha hecho tratos bajo la mesa. Debe de morir. _

-Con que esa será la excusa que se dará una vez hallamos muertos. Atacar cuando luchamos contra terroristas, vaya plan. Se nota que lo tenían muy bien planeado… Tch, ¡Son sólo una sarta de payasos!

-_Pronto, las excusas estarán de más. Esta vez no será así. No soy tan débil como para quedarme atrás de los demonios y los ángeles caídos. – _Pluto se preparó para pelear_. – Me llevaré a Ophis, quien ahora es sólo falsificación. – _Pluto desapareció de la vista de Azasel, pero este vio el movimiento enemigo y logró bloquear el ataque con su lanza de luz. – _Al menos esto será divertido._

-Tch, aún estoy herido por el ataque de Cao Cao y la joya no está en su mejor estado… ¡Pero…! – Azazel alejó a su enemigo con una patada. - ¡Estaría condenado de por vida si dejó que Hades se salga con la suya! ¡Dame tu fuerza una vez más Fafnir!

Con un destello de luz, Azazel se vio cubierto por la armadura hecha del poder del Rey Dragón, con sus 12 alas ya listas para pelear. Con un movimiento rápido de ambos oponentes, ellos desaparecieron de la vista común para tener una batalla de grandes proporciones en el aire. El choque de energías ocasionaba que el cielo tiemble…

-¡Azazel! – Ise quien estaba cerca de la batalla trató de acercarse sólo para que…

-¡No vengas Ise, guarda eso cuando sea absolutamente necesario! – el caído grito su orden al Sekiryuutei quien asintió de mala gana.

En eso notó que varias Parcas lo tenían rodeado, parece que deberá agilizar las cosas. Cambiando a Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon, el joven desapareció de la vista enemiga para acabar con ellos en una fracción de segundos. Estas cosas son sólo cantidad… ahora mismo deben de resistir todo lo que puedan para que…

-Twily, Ray, Kiba, Kurama… dense prisa. – El Sekiryuutei retomó su lucha tras ir hacia donde Akeno y Ayane estaban, debe ayudarlas.

* * *

En el interior del hotel, Kiba y Kurama tenían una pelea muy cerrada con Sigfrido. El humano era consciente que estaba en una clara desventaja numérica, por lo que activo su Balance Breaker para tener a la mano sus 6 espadas. Estas brillaron como señal de que ya estaban listas para la batalla.

Kiba fue el primero en ir hacia el humano y con un movimiento rápido, se puso al lado de este con dos espadas Sacro demoníacas para atacar. El ataque fue bloqueado por dos armas de

-¡Nothung! ¡Tyrfing! – Sigfrido sacudió ambas armas y creo una poderosa onda de choque con la cual destruyó el muro que tenía cerca.

Kiba logró esquivar ese ataque por los pelos gracias a su X-Pulse, le dio un silbido a Kurama, quien salió de su pequeño escondite para ir contra el humano. Lanzando ondas eléctricas y de viento, el lobo trataba de tener a Sigfrido en su lugar. Pareció servir ya que este desviaba o cortaba los ataques mágicos del lobo con sus espadas.

-Maldito animal… ¡Balmung! – sacudió otra de las espadas y con ello creó una onda poderosa onda de corte.

Kurama no se amedrento y siguió corriendo… esto no era nada si lo comparara a los ataques de esos 3. Esperando hasta el último segundo para esquivar, Kurama saltó hacia uno de los muros para usarlo como punto de apoyo. Con ello se dio un impulso hacia su oponente girando con magia de viento a su alrededor, casi pareciendo un taladro.

Sigfrido alzó a Gram pasa bloquear el ataque. El impulso era tal que no creía que este animal fuera tan fuerte, fue en eso que Kiba apareció a un lado de él. Maldición, luchar con dos parece ser mucho para él. Quiso alejar al demonio con un corte de una de las espadas, pero este fue bloqueado por una gran espada.

-Lástima, esta espada está hecha de un grosor mayor para la defensa. – la espada brillaba, creada por el modo Cheat. - ¡Ahora!

Le dio una patada a Sigfrido en el estómago, haciendo que este pierda fuerza en su espada que lo defendía del ataque de Kurama. El resultado fue simple, Kurama logró darle un golpe claro a Sigfrido en el hombro. Y mientras este retrocedía con el dolor en dicha zona, Kurama se ponía al lado del rubio.

-La debilidad de ustedes los humanos es su propio cuerpo. No importa lo técnicos que sean, si logro hallar una apertura, por más pequeña que sea, la usaré. – Kiba sonrió al ver la expresión de su oponente.

-Bastardo… tienes a ese lobo contigo…

-No me hables de honor cuando ustedes son peores. No he olvidado como atacabas a Xenovia cuando ya no podía pelear sólo para hacerme protegerla. – Kurama ladró en afirmación a esas palabras.

-Je, hablas de cosas como la camarería, pero al final son tonterías. – Sigfrido se repuso y volvió a estar en guardia. – Al final, sólo te vales de ti mismo.

-No… alguien nos enseñó que… sólo hay cosas que no puedes hacer. Cuando llegas a creer esa mentira, es que has perdido todo vestigio de amistad y amor en el corazón. – Kiba se puso en guardia con la gran espada en sus manos. – Vamos Kurama.

El lobo ladró en respuesta e invocó su Kukri hecha por el Knight, estaba listo para pelear. Los tres retomaron la lucha… porque no había mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el techo… Twilight protegió a Ray de una ráfaga de fuego lanzada por Sunset desde el aire. La caído maldecía no poder volar, como le sería útil hacerlo ahora. Aún así, creo varios círculos mágicos alrededor de ella para lanzar varias ráfagas de magia. Estas iban hacia la chica quien creó una esfera de fuego alrededor de ella.

Fue esa fracción de segundo lo que le dio a Twilight la oportunidad de atacar con una ráfaga de oscuridad. Sunset atacó con una bola de fuego y el impacto fue parejo, ambos ataques se cancelaron. Ambas sabían que una distracción y estaban más que fuera…

-Has mejorado Twilight, usar la oscuridad de ese modo… Luna debe haberte ayudado. – La chica puso su mano en el hombro para tratar la herida que el choque había creado.

-Basta… vamos Sunset, esta no eres tú. Sé que aún está ahí… esa chica que compartía mi amor por la magia. No es tarde para que…

-No Twilight… lo es… ¡En todos los sentidos! – Sunset se envolvió en fuego para ir hacer el ataque de la última vez, ese que derrotó a Twilight y Pinkie una vez.

Twilight respondió con envolverse en luz y oscuridad. Sabe que se está arriesgando mucho en usar este poder, pero no tiene otra. Debe dar todo de sí… rápidamente, ambas chicas se vieron en un choque de energías e impactos a gran velocidad en el aire. El fuego con la luz y oscuridad chocaban con tal fuerza que era como ver fuegos artificiales.

Ray se cubrió de los ataques de ambas contendientes, apretó los dientes con rabia porque en verdad deseaba poder volar… así podría ayudar y… No, ahora tiene que darse prisa.

Mientras ambas seguían su lucha en el aire, que a la vez destruían algo de los cimientos del edificio artificialmente creado. Se acercó al dispositivo y lo analizó, tenía la forma de una serpiente mordiendo su cola… el Ouroboros. Vaya referencia… no importa, sólo debe de destruir esta cosa y…

-¿Cómo lo haré…? – Algo creado por una Longinus y una de las más poderosas, no sería fácil de destruir. Fue en eso que tuvo una idea, quizás…

Se agachó y sacó la tiza que siempre lleva consigo. Debido a que no es una experta como Twilight y Fay, es incapaz de crear círculos mágicos que superen su poder actual. Por ello es que lleva esto consigo siempre… ahora, debe de recordar las runas y demás para este ataque. Sólo espera que Twilight le gane el tiempo que necesita mientras hace memoria…

Arriba, el cielo sobre el edificio… Twilight y Sunset tenían una lucha de magia y puños, las peleas entre mujeres si que eran de temer. Más porque no hay tregua entre ellas…

Twilight logró darle una patada a su oponente quien contuvo las ganas de gritar, solo para darle un golpe limpió en la cara a la portadora del Elemento de la Magia. Sentía el fuego hacer arder su cara… se alegra de entrenar con Aj, el fuego es peligroso….

Con ello, Twilight simplemente lanzó varias ráfagas de luz y oscuridad hacia Sunset, quien creó una gran ráfaga de fuego y la mandó a interceptar el ataque enemigo. El impacto de los ataques creó una pequeña explosión sobre el edificio que duró muy poco, ambas chicas respiraban agitadas. Estaban usando todo de ellas, una batalla larga no era un lujo… la que tuviera más poder iba a ganar.

-¿Por qué…? ¡Tú no eres así, lo sé!

-¡Cállate, no sabes nada de mí! ¡Siempre has sido tú, la que tenía el favor de Celestia y el resto! ¡Aún cuando yo era la más fuerte de las dos, nunca pude ganarte! ¡Nunca pude superarte! ¡Y eso me da rabia, no es justo! – Twilight se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica. - ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué el Elemento de la Magia te eligió a ti!? ¡Yo también me esforcé, hice lo que ella me pedía… Todo! ¡Pero al final fuiste tú quien no tenía interés en tenerlo! – Sunset sabía que ya no había motivos para seguir ocultando todo. - ¡Deje todo… TODO! ¡Para mostrar que soy superior a ti, que no necesitaba de ese elemento! ¡Y apareces tú, demostrando que gracias a este has obtenido más que yo…! ¡Poder, respeto, amigos… amor! – las llamas alrededor de Sunset se hicieron más fuertes ante la sorpresa de Twilight. - ¿¡Por qué tú!? ¡Respóndeme Twilight! – la chica fue hacia la portadora del Elemento de la Magia a una velocidad abrumadora, una que hizo que ambas vayan hacia el cielo. - ¡RESPONDEME!

Twilight trataba de librarse del agarre de Sunset. Envolvió su cuerpo en luz y oscuridad para poder protegerse del daño que estas llamas le están haciendo mientras pensaba en un modo de ganar.

* * *

En el estacionamiento, las parcas habían demostrado ser peor que una plaga de ratas. Mataban uno para que más de esas cosas salgan… Rias decapito a una de esas cosas con sus cuchillos, sólo para alzar la vista tras oír el boom que se generó. Parecía una estrella de fuego elevándose al cielo… esa debe ser la tal Sunset. En ello, vio el destello de luz y oscuridad lograr liberarse del agarre enemigo para volver a retomar la lucha aérea.

Rias sabía que Twilight desea convencer a la chica de que lo que está haciendo está mal. Ella se lo dijo una vez que hablaron en privado… si bien cree que la chica deberá pagar por sus crímenes, entiende a Twilight. Ella haría lo mismo si Sona o Akeno se descarrilan.

Lanzó un cuchillo cargado con poder de la destrucción a una de esas cosas que la quisieron atacar de sorpresa. Muy bien… si así desean jugar…

-¡Vamos! – Rias expulsó su aura cargada del Poder de la Destrucción. - ¿¡Quieren jugar rudo!? ¡Les daré ese placer! – Rias lanzó ráfagas de poder demoníaco y cuchillos hacia sus enemigos para luego ver el cielo. – Twilight… las palabras sobran en una pelea. Debes hacerla entender a golpes, así es como lo hemos hecho siempre.

La demonio alzó vuelo para ir a ayudar a Rarity y Pinkie quienes parecen tener una plaga de Parcas muy cerca de ellas.

Ise le dio una patada a una de las parcas cerca suyo mientras juntaba su espalda con las de Akeno y Ayane, ambas chicas ya mostraban signos de cansancio. Este poder, no lo pueden usar mucho tiempo y ellas lo sabían. Ya están muy cerca del límite…

-Rayos, no pensé que duraría tan poco en una batalla real… - Ayane sudaba a mares, ver como una de sus trampas explosivas sirvió la hizo reír. – Pero wow… En palabras de Rainbow Dash, soy 20% más cool ahora.

-Estoy segura que Rain-chan no verá con buenos ojos que uses su frase. – Akeno dio un chasquido para crear una onda de rayos cerca de unos enemigos. – Sólo espero que el resto esté bien…

-De Twily y Ray no me preocupo, ambas son buenas en lo que hacen. – Ise lanzó un Dragon Shoot para acabar con varias de esas cosas. – Kurama ha sido entrenado arduamente y sabe valerse por sí solo… Kiba… je, ese bastardo… debería preocuparme por su oponente más que por él.

-¿Por qué lo dices…? Sé que son amigos pero…

-Ayane… Kiba de por sí ya es un monstruo. Que sea capaz de seguir mi ritmo aún cuando no tiene nada que lo proteja. Aún usando el Modo Omega, es un buen oponente. – el Sekiryuutei tenía en buena estima al Knight Gremory. Sabe de lo que es capaz, mejor que nadie… - ¡Vamos ustedes dos, acabemos con todos estos idiotas antes de que se les acabe el tiempo!

-¡Si! – los tres miembros de la Nueva Onda retomaron su ataque, esta vez con Mira de eliminar a todos los que tenían cerca suyo.

* * *

De regreso a la batalla contra Sigfrido, Kiba había logrado acostumbrarse al ritmo de ataque del humano. Si algo es consciente de las costumbres de estos, es que difícilmente salen de su zona de confort. Una vez hayan algo que les es cómodo, estarán ahí. Sigfrido notaba como Kiba esquivaba sus ataques ya sin mucha dificultad. Era ridículo… ¿Cómo había…?

-Ese instinto X-Rounder… - Sigfrido vio como su ataque era bloqueado. Había oído de las habilidades de los X-Rounders, pero nunca esperó que fueran tan temibles…

-Je, mi X-Pulse me permite acostumbrarme al ritmo del oponente. Mientras más lucho con él, más aprendo. A menos que tengas un cambio de ritmos como el Sekiryuutei, no podrás ganarme. – Kiba dio un giro tras decir ello para lograr un corte en los muslos de Sigfrido.

Acto seguido, el humano sintió un ardor en su hombro izquierdo. Saliendo de un estado invisible, Kurama le estaba mordiendo dicha área con los dientes envueltos en viento para generar un daño mayor. No conforme con eso, el lobo logró crear varias ráfagas mágicas que impactaron en la espalda del humano, quien por primera vez estaba sintiendo la desesperación de ser acorralado.

-¡Maldito animal! – trató de atacarlo con una de sus espadas, pero Kurama desapareció en un destello de Luz ante la sorpresa de este.

El lobo reapareció al lado de Kiba, la magia de transporte que tenía estaba lejos de ser ideal, solo puede recorrer distancias muy cortas. Pero sirve para salir de embrollos de esta clase… Kiba sonrió al ver el estado en que estaba Sigfrido. Es la oportunidad que esperaban…

-Kurama, ve por el dispositivo y hazlo pedazo. – el lobo miro al rubio, luego al dispositivo y asintió. Sabía que esta también era una tarea importante por lo que debe darse prisa.

Rápidamente, el lobo fue hacia el dispositivo, listo para poner a prueba ese ataque. Sigfrido al ver ello trato de ir hacia el animal para detenerlo, pero en frente de él apareció una armadura de color celeste azulino con apariencia de dragón. Luego de este aparecieron muchas más… Kiba ahora tenía en mano una espada sagrada. Era momento de aprovechar su nuevo Balance Breaker…

-¿Otro…? Sí que eres una caja de sorpresas. – Sigfrido repelió el ataque de uno de los caballeros autónomos para luego tomar distancia.

Mientras los caballeros atacaban con una velocidad increíble, Sigfrido los hacia pedazos sin mucho esfuerzo usando el poder de sus espadas, estuvo de ese modo varios segundos hasta que finalmente empezó a esquivar el ataque de las tropas sin usar una sola espada. Sonrió al captar la debilidad del Balance Breaker de Kiba, estas parecen imitar la velocidad y algo de la habilidad de este… pero no puedes imitar sus técnicas y eso es algo que es fatal en este momento de la pelea, porque sin técnica y solo velocidad, no lo va a derrotar.

Pero había algo raro, Kiba no estaba atacando… sólo estaba ahí viendo como sus caballeros eran destruidos uno a uno y… fue en eso que sucedió. Uno de los caballeros empezó a hacer movimientos más complejos y veloces que el resto de las armaduras. Los movimientos tomaron por sorpresa a Sigfrido quien había atacado de un modo lineal para acabar con el que tenía en frente y cuando su espada fue bloqueada… la armadura sacó la espada que estaba en su cintura, logrando dar un corte más que profundo en el hombro del guerrero.

Este retrocedió instintivamente por el daño, no sólo por la herida sino por el dolor que está había generado. Este dolor era…

-Imposible… ¿Cómo…? – el humano alzó la vista para notar que en frente de él, quitándose la armadura, estaba Kiba quien sonreía…

El otro que supuestamente daba las órdenes desapareció, era una ilusión. El muy bastardo lo había engañado…

-Anticipé que descubrirías sobre la debilidad de mis caballeros dragón y esperé a que bajaras la guardia. Y fue como lo pensé, hiciste justo el movimiento que esperaba. Ise-kun me lo dijo, que el estilo de batalla de la facción de Héroes es encontrar la debilidad de sus oponentes. Entonces decidí usar eso para mi ventaja. – Kiba se acercó al herido humano, quien no se podía mover. – Pecas de confiado, como todos los humanos. Cuando creen tener algo bajo su control, bajan la guardia… Espero que el corte de mi Dragon Slayer te haya gustado.

Sigfrido abrió los ojos con horror, eso explica porque el dolor no se ha ido. Las Dragon Slayer dañan a quien tenga algo relacionado con los Dragones, no importa si es una Sacred Gear tipo Dragón o sangre de este recorrer las venas de uno, mientras exista algo de dragón en ellos… el efecto estará ahí.

-Pensar que serias capaz de… crear el tipo más raro de espadas… que talento. – Sigfrido no pudo evitar ver con rabia al demonio en frente de él.

-Siempre estoy listo, un día deseo vencer al Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia y para ello, debo tener todo lo disponible para lograrlo. Por ello entrené esta habilidad, tal vez para él no sirva aún debido a mi escaso nivel en crearlas, pero contigo basta… tú, un simple humano. – Kiba alzó la espada, listo para dar el golpe de gracia. – Se acabó, debiste matarme esa vez en Kyoto…

-Sí, debí hacerlo… pecamos de confiados al no… haberlos matado. Ganaste esta pelea Kiba Yuuto… – En eso, el sonido de algo rompiéndose interrumpió el silencio del lugar. – Pero no la guerra…

Kiba sintió su X-Pulse avisarle sobre el peligro inminente. Salto hacia un lado al notar la guadaña que pasó cerca de él. Alzó la vista y vio a un grupo de parcas en el lugar, habían atravesado el muro. Sigfrido sonrió al ver que Georg estaba llamando a la artillería pesada.

Kiba sabía muy bien que… debe salir de aquí, el espacio no es muy bueno para pelear y más ahora que está cansado, usar dos Balance Breakers distintos ha consumido mucho de su energía.

-*¡Woof!* - Kurama dio un fuerte ladrido, llamando la atención de Kiba. Este notó que el lobo estaba en la salida de emergencia

El demonio optó por seguir al can, quien lanzó ráfagas de magia para alejar a las parcas que se acercaban. Luego de ello, ambos salieron del lugar rápidamente con rumbo al estacionamiento.

-¿Pudiste hacerte cargo del dispositivo? – el lobo ladró en respuesta con mucha energía. Kiba sonrió al ver lo hábil que era el pequeño.

Kurama recordó el truco que Rossweise le enseñó en secreto…

_-Observa bien Kurama, debido a que no sabes escribir ni leer, te enseñaré este hechizo con una pequeña modificación, sólo debes de… _\- el lobo se detuvo en medio del pasillo para dar un poderoso aullido.

De vuelta en el gran salón, Sigfrido, quien ya estaba algo mejor y capaz de ponerse en pie, escuchó el aullido del lobo. Fue en eso que vio como decenas de círculos de magia aparecieron alrededor, sobre y debajo del dispositivo… parpadeaban como su fuera una cuenta regresiva. No se necesita un genio para saber que…

-¡Georg, sácame de aquí! ¡AHORA! – la niebla envolvió al espadachín un segundo antes de que…

La explosión que se generó fue tal que las parcas en el lugar y las que estaban en el piso fueron totalmente destruidas. No había quedado nada de ellas, incluyendo el dispositivo que estaba ahí.

Kiba y Kurama salieron del edificio saltando desde una ventana. Ambos al pisar tierra vieron la explosión y sus consecuencias. El rubio miro al lobo con asombro y algo de miedo…

-Sabes, serias perfecto para cuando haya un Rating Game tipo infiltración.

-*¡Woof!* - y se ve que el lobo estaba más que de acuerdo.

No perdieron tiempo en ir hacia el estacionamiento e informar al resto de que quedaba uno menos de esas cosas por destruir.

* * *

La explosión del segundo piso fue vista y oída por todos los que luchaban fuera…

-Wow, a eso yo llamó hacer volar el salón. – Aki desvió una guadaña que estaban cerca de cortarla, para luego disparar al enemigo que tenía atrás… sin ver.

-Mala broma mi amiga. – Rainbow creó una jaula hecha de rayos, para detener el avance enemigo. - ¡Kaori!

-¡Con gusto! – la chica lanzó su guadaña de doble hoja, cargada con magia para cortar a la mitad a los enemigos atrapados en el ataque de Rainbow. No tardó mucho en ver el resultado de su ataque. - ¡Perfecto, cada vez son menos!

-¡Chicas, necesitamos apoyo aquí atrás! – Fluttershy lanzó cuchillas de aire a los enemigos cerca de ella, debe de… - ¡Están apareciendo más de esas cosas! ¡Los de atrás no podrán resistir mucho tiempo!

Las tres chicas asintieron y fueron a ayudar a la retaguardia, no sin antes recibir el aire sanador de Fluttershy. Y como fue dicho… los que atacan a distancia están más que en problemas…

Aún con Kuroka, Merlina y Teepo apoyando en la barrera para evitar que esas cosas los alcancen es difícil. Koneko y Ravel lograban tener esas cosas a raya, la coordinación entre ambas era más que buena pero… estaban empezando a verse afectadas por la desventaja numérica. Vali estaba tosiendo sangre, rayos… la maldición cada vez lo pone peor… y…

-Vamos Vali… ya deja de esforzarte. – Esdeath lanzó estacas de hielo como podía, el dolor que sentía demostraba que aun no se había recuperado de todas sus heridas.

Asia seguía con el tratamiento de los heridos mientras podía, ojalá todos puedan cumplir la meta que tienen lo más pronto posible…

* * *

En el techo del edificio, Ray ya casi había acabado con el círculo que estaba creando. Ojalá baste pata destruir esta cosa y que la explosión no afecte a los que están abajo. Alzó la vista para ver la batalla que Twilight estaba teniendo con Sunset… era intensa.

Twilight lanzaba ráfagas de luz mientras se protegía usando la oscuridad como escudo contra los ataques de Sunset, quien ya notaba el plan de Twilight… usar la luz para atacar y la oscuridad para la defensa… de ese modo logra un balance… apretó los dientes al ver que ella la había superado.

Concentro fuego en sus manos y las lanzó hacia la chica, quien lanzó esferas de oscuridad para nulificar el ataque enemigo. Luego de ello, lanzó ráfagas pequeñas de luz que Sunset esquivó por los pelos, sentía que su resistencia estaba llegando al límite.

-Me has… analizado… - hablo entre jadeos. Su Sacred Gear parece estar al límite… nunca había peleado tanto tiempo y a este ritmo con este activo.

-Tras la última pelea… entrené arduamente para vencerte… porque no deseo que sigas haciendo esto Sunset… esta no eres tú… - Twilight trataba de hallar un ritmo estable de respiración.

La mencionada apretó los puños, en verdad no entendía… ¿Cómo luego de tanto… De todo lo que ha hecho, ella…? Lanzó otra ráfaga de fuego de sus manos, sólo para que Twilight la desvíe con su mano izquierda, cargada de oscuridad. Se notaba que el cansancio al fin la estaba afectando… Twilight había entrenado arduamente su resistencia para poder soportar batallas largas, siempre supo que ese era un punto débil para ella. Lo ha logrado cubrir lo suficiente como para no cansarse usando luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo. Debe tener su mente clara, un momento de desconcentración y la oscuridad empezará a dominar su mente, mentalmente sabía que estaba al límite del uso de esta también.

-Twilight… no importa lo que hagas. Nunca podré expiar lo que he hecho y dicho. O muero o mueres… - Sunset cargó fuego en todo su cuerpo, lista para el ataque final… no le queda mucho tiempo, como humana…. Sabe que ya está al límite de sus fuerzas.

Twilight hizo lo mismo, sólo que la energía de luz y oscuridad estaban en perfecta armonía para este ataque final. Las alas de la joven parecían soltar su propio brillo…

-Vi la historia de alguien quien dio todo de sí por quienes amo. Eso no quita que una vez se descarrilo… pero hubo gente que aún creía en él, no se rindieron con él. Por ello, yo haré lo mismo… Tíldame de loca o de crédula. Pero aún creo que hay bondad en ti Sunset y la voy a sacar, porque eres mi amiga. – Twilight se puso en guardia, lista para ir al ataque.

Sunset trató de no sonreír o llorar a esas palabras. Maldita tonta, siempre ha sabido que decir para que ella… sacudió la cabeza y se preparó para ir al ataque.

Ambas esperaron unos segundos, necesitan canalizar toda la energía que tienen para dar el golpe final….

-¡Twilight, debes acabar el combate ya! ¡No creo que Ise-kun y el resto resistan más tiempo! – Ray gritó desde donde estaba.

Fue su grito lo que hizo que ambas volaran al encuentro de la otra, ambas con los mismos pensamientos sin que la otra lo sepa. Queriendo demostrar a la otra lo fuerte que son. Porque así eran las cosas entre ellas, así era la amistad que nunca admitieron hacia la otra. El impacto de ambas no tardó en hacerse, las llamas en el cuerpo de Sunset trataban de superar la luz y oscuridad que rodeaban a Twilight. Tanto el Sacred Gear como el Elemento de la Armonía respondían fuertemente al deseo de su poseedora, para tratar de dar más poder y ganar…

El choque era parejo, eran iguales… pero el factor que le dio a una la victoria fue simplemente la resistencia. Sunset perdió primero el Balance Breaker ante la sorpresa de Twilight, quien vio la sonrisa resignada de la chica. La pequeña explosión que se generó bastó para que Raynare este atenta en ver quien caía derrotada de ese choque. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que quien caía no era Twilight, sino esa chica Sunset totalmente fuera de combate.

Lo que no espero ver, fue que Twilight trataba de alcanzar a su derrotada enemiga, a pesar de haber perdido su transformación.

-Esa idiota. - para suerte de ambas, estaban cayendo en dirección al techo del edificio, creó un círculo mágico para crear una corriente de aire para amortiguar de cierto modo la caída de ambas. – Uuf, me debes una cerebrito… - se limpió el sudor de la frente al ver a ambas caer suavemente en el suelo del lugar.

Twilight se puso de pie como pudo y casi a rastras fue donde Sunset, quien abrió los ojos, muy adolorida y cansada. Pudo notar que Twilight la miraba preocupada… esta idiota, eran enemigas… y aún así, la sigue viendo como una amiga de la cual debe preocuparse. No es justo… ¿Cómo puede no mostrar emoción ante ese gesto? Para sorpresa de Twilight y Ray, quien se acercó a ver como estaban, la chica empezó a llorar.

-¿Sunset…?

-Tenía… razón… Celestia tenía razón… me iba a arrepentir si… tomaba este camino. Siempre lo supo… pero… mi orgullo fue más grande… mis deseos de ser la mejor… perdí el rumbo. – Sentía vergüenza de llorar frente a alguien, se sentía vulnerable… débil. – Pero… tenía envidia de ti Twilight… lo tenías todo… familia, el cariño de quien me gustaba esos días, nuevas amigas y… el Elemento de la Magia… Lo tenías todo y yo no, no tenía nada… quería tener algo, no importaba lo que me debía costar o que debía hacer… eso creí… - Sunset se tapó la cara como pudo mientras seguía llorando. – Solo… sólo quería que el mundo viera lo fuerte que soy… y estaba dispuesta a todo… pero… me tuviste que dar ese golpe de luz en Kyoto para que la Luz de la Armonía empezara a sacar mis sentimientos de culpa. Como… como mi corazón se estrujaba cada vez que le hacía un daño a alguien… ¡No merezco la piedad que me estas mostrando Twilight! – la chica paso a ver a Twilight quien lloraba levemente. - ¡No merezco que me digas amiga, no merezco que tengas piedad de mí!

-Vaya, se ve que no la entiendes. – Raynare optó por hablar, ya harta de tanto drama. – No hizo esto por piedad, lo hizo porque sabía… sentía que algo de la chica que conoció aún yacía dentro de ti. Y mírate, estás soltando toda la culpa que sientes porque es así… actúas ruda para ocultar el dolor en tu corazón. – Ray se arrodilló al lado de Sunset. – No esperes un perdón de mi parte tan rápido o el del resto, porque no te conocemos. Pero se ve que Twilight está más que dispuesta a ello… porque eres su amiga, su primera amiga. Eso debe bastar para ti… - a las palabras de la caído, Twilight sonrió.

-Sunset, Celestia desea poder hablar contigo. Que puedan arreglar el lazo dañado que tienen… así como yo. No importa si no me crees tu amiga, para mí siempre lo has sido. Sólo te pido perdón por no haberlo dicho antes. Por no haber sido más decidida y valiente de admitir que… si tenía una amiga. – Twilight le extendió la mano ante la sorpresa de la chica. – Vamos… debes pagar tus culpas, para que puedas iniciar de nuevo. Esta vez como es debido…

Sunset dudó unos segundos… pero sabía que no tenía más opción. No puede volver a la Khaos Brigade ya que no desea seguir haciendo cosas que no quiere… pero ir con ellas significa afrontar un juicio y… No, es hora de dejar a un lado la cobardía, si esto es lo que debe de hacer. Si desea trazar un nuevo sendero en su vida… con algo de miedo, tomó la mano de Twilight para que ella la ayude a ponerse de pie.

Ray sonrió al ver a Twilight tratando de ayudar a la que recién era una enemiga a estar de pie. Lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí porque desea destruir esa cosa de una maldita vez… se acercó al borde del techo para ver como estaba todo ahí abajo…

-Mejor vamos al piso trece… ahí podrán tratarte Twilight… y tenerla a ella vigilada. – la mencionada asintió y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, con ayuda de Raynare, las tres fueron tele transportadas al piso número 13.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Ise y el resto veían como la ventaja numérica de esas cosas sobre ellos estaba muriendo finalmente. Ya quedaba pocos… Todos ya estaban agrupados, unidos para dar un ataque conjunto mientras Azazel luchaba contra Pluto en el cielo a una velocidad abrumadora.

-¿Algún plan para acabar con esos idiotas? – Rarity ya estaba cansada, no podía más.

-Oigan, miren… son Yuu-kun y Ku-chan. – Pinkie no prestó atención a la mirada de Rarity y siguió señalando la dirección de donde ambos venían, mientras eliminaban enemigos de modo hábil.

-Uno menos Buchou. – el joven le dio la noticia a la chica quien asintió.

-Buen trabajo ustedes dos. – Rias acarició la cabeza de Kurama en señal de felicitación. – Quedan dos…

-¡Qué sea uno! – el grito de Ray desde el piso trece del lugar hizo que todos pasen a ver dicho lugar.

En el piso 13, ambas chicas habían aparecido con alguien quien no esperaron ver. Twilight estaba apoyándose en Raynare para poder seguir en pie. No era sorpresa de que todos se muestren confundidos, más cuando Twilight le pidió a Asia curar a Sunset, al menos en algo. Si bien la rubia dudó un poco, lo hizo. Lo suficiente para que no sienta tanto dolor.

-¿Qué hace ella ahí…? – Ayane no creía lo que veía.

-Creo que eso es algo que preguntaremos luego. – Ise alzó la vista al notar una gran explosión en el techo del edificio que fue contenida por una barrera que estaba incluida en el círculo mágico de hechizo explosivo. – Muy bien Ray… ¡Sólo queda uno!

Era el que Georg resguardaba con su neblina, la tenían a unos metros de ellos. De repente, Sigfrido apareció de la nada, debe ser gracias a la niebla, y se puso en frente de esa cosa.

-Pensar que derrotarían a Sunset… Oh bueno, no es importante. – se sorprendieron al oír que no intentaría nada para ayudarla. – Es una lástima, pero la misión es lo primero. No es nada personal Sunset…

La chica sonrió, ya sabia eso… por ello… alzó la mano y con lo último de magia que tenía, activó sus trampas. En la parte de donde estaban la mayoría de Parcas, en el suelo aparecieron varios círculos mágicos del cual salieron varios orbes de fuego que sin perder un solo segundo, fueron hacia cada parca del lugar y empezaron a destruirlas al mero contacto. Mucho para el horror de Sigfrido y la sorpresa del resto.

-¿Creíste que… me iría sin arruinar su fiesta? – La chica miro a Vali quien sudaba a mares debido al dolor que sentía. – Ya… no huiré…

-Je, al fin tomas conciencia mujer. – Las miradas de confusión hacia el Hakuryuukou parecieron darle igual, más porque paso a ver el campo de batalla.

El ataque de Sunset se había deshecho de la mayoría de esas cosas. Sigfrido se mostró más que furioso, esa chica había planeado traicionarlos desde el inicio de este plan. A Cao Cao no le gustara eso, más al saber que…

-Tch… no hay otra. – Vio como en el cielo, Pluto seguía su lucha con Azazel. Estaban parejos a pesar de que el caído estaba herido por la última batalla. – Llama a todos Georg…

Como siguiendo esas palabras, de la misma niebla empezaron a salir más parcas, de decena en decena. Todos vieron con horror como en cuestión de segundos, el campo entero estaba lleno de más de 200 parcas, todas listas para atacar sin piedad alguna.

Parece que esta vez desean aplicar la cantidad sobre la calidad, todos saben que no pueden con tantas de esas cosas, más ahora que están algo cansados.

-Oh Oh… - Akeno y Ayane perdieron sus Avatar Trigger para luego arrodillarse mostrando su evidente cansancio.

Ver ello sólo aumentó el pánico en todos, habían perdido una fuerza importante de ataque. Solo quedaba Ise y… el mismo joven pesaba sus opciones. Algo se le debe de ocurrir maldición… tanto era el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo que algo de sangre salía de su nariz, trataba de hallar el camino perfecto para salir de aquí enteros…

[Recuerda, no es momento de que te pongas a dudar o a pensar mucho, no te queda] – La voz de Ellen se escuchó en su mente.

[Ataca con todo, siempre ha sido así ¿verdad? Muestra el poder del Sekiryuutei a esos tontos] – que Leonidas le diga eso… no le sorprende…

_**[Hora de usar el movimiento secreto]**_

_**[Eso no es algo que yo llamaría movimiento secreto Gamma… ¡Y ustedes ahí atrás no lo animen!]**_

_**[… He de admitir que tener a tus predecesores aquí es… raro y muy agitado Ise]**_ – El mismo joven admite que ellos siempre han sabido mostrar porque cada Sekiryuutei era raro a su modo… - _**[No importa, usa la idea de Gamma, es tu única salida]**_

_**-Hora de ponerse salvaje… Esto será divertido, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.**_

_-Skeith, deja que el muchacho haga lo que deba hacer y no te emociones por la destrucción que habrá… - _Incluso Himmel empezó a hablar…

El Sekiryuutei se tomó la cabeza y la sacudió para alejar en algo la jaqueca que se hacía presente. Si esto será así siempre, mejor pone reglas para que no todos hablen a la vez… porque si será así toda su vida, necesitará mucha paciencia…

[Ya luego te quejas… ¡Hora de la acción compañero!]

A las palabras de Ddraig, Ise cambió a Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y separó el rifle para tener uno en cada mano.

-Muy bien todos, atrás. ¡Esto se pondrá salvaje! – el Sekiryuutei alzó vuelo y cargó poder en ambos rifles. - ¡Azazel, voy a disparar con todo lo que tengo!

-¡Ya era hora idiota, acaba con esos huesudos para poder irnos a casa! ¡Este maldito costal de huesos ya está hartándome! – Azazel bloqueo el ataque de Pluto, parece que este no bromea… - ¡Dispara!

-¡Primera ráfaga, fuego! – Ise disparó con el rifle de la derecha para acabar con los que tenía más cerca, la onda destructiva del disparo logró su cometido. Luego venía… - ¡Segunda ráfaga, fuego!

Esta vez atacó con el rifle de la mano izquierda, logrando acabar con el grupo que seguía… pero las llamas alrededor de él estaban disminuyendo, con cada disparo el aura de Ise era drenada.

-¡No puedes atacar ilimitadamente Sekiryuutei! – Sigfrido grito al ver que el joven se quedaba sin fuerzas, sólo le quedaba unos disparos y… - ¡Sigan avanzando!

Ise chasqueo los dientes, el nivel de sincronía había bajado mucho por esos disparos y no tiene el tiempo para que este se recargue sólo como siempre lo hace cuando esta en este modo… justo cuando pensaba que hacer… sintió dos energías ir a sus alas que eran las que reunían el poder para disparar. Volteo para que era y se sorprendió al ver que Rias y Twilight le mandaban poder…

-¡Ustedes…!

-Je… creíste que nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada…

-Ise, como novias… estamos en el deber de… apoyarte.

Rias y Twilight se mostraban cansadas, le estaban dando quizás lo poco que les queda para para que él siga disparando. Ise volvió a apuntar y disparo de nuevo, eliminando más de esas cosas y dañando la dimensión de bolsillo.

-Je… no sé qué hice para merecerlas a ambas. Soy un idiota que sólo sabe golpear… no soy especial… Pero… - Volvió a disparar, esta vez con más poder… - ¡Ahora entiendo lo que Himmel sintió! ¡Ese deseo de proteger a quienes amas, sin importar que el mundo esté en tu contra! ¡Tal vez no sea lo mejor para ustedes, pero les juro que las protegeré! ¡No porque sea mi deber, sino porque las amo! ¡Amo a Rias Gremory y a Twilight Sparkle! – el Sekiryuutei unió los rifles y disparó un ataque cargado mucho más grande.

-¡Y nosotras… nosotras amamos a Hyoudo Issei! – ambas chicas lloraron emocionadas porque era la primera vez que él gritaba sin muestra de duda sus sentimientos hacia ellas.

Los disparos del Sekiryuutei eran cada vez más poderosos y consecutivos, tanto por el poder que ellas daban como el poder que el Sacred Gear le daba a Ise. Cada parca del lugar era hecha polvo por el ataque ametrallador de Ise y justo cuando ambas chicas parecían desfallecer, sintieron como el resto las ayudaban a estar de pie, dándoles poder para que ellas sigan en lo suyo.

Obvio que algunas mostraban ligeros celos, pero también sonreían al ver el fuerte lazo que tenían ellos tres, eso las motiva más a esforzarse con más empeño.

-¡Detengan a esas dos mujeres, que no le den más poder al Sekiryuutei! – Sigfrido ordenó a las parcas que quedaban atacar, pero…

Kiba, Kurama, Aj, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie se pusieron en el camino de ellos.

-No van a ningún lado…

-*¡Woof!*

-Cielos, si que se emocionan.

-Sólo demuestra que su lazo es muy fuerte.

-Bah… muy meloso para mi gusto.

-Yo lo veo muy tierno… claro, yo sólo digo.

-¡Me dan ganas de esforzarme más!

Mientras ellos defendían al grupo de ataque, este seguía con los ataques destructores ante la clara sorpresa de Pluto.

_-¿Cómo…? ¿¡De dónde sale ese poder!?_ – la parca recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del caído.

-De algo que no sabes o deseas saber. La confianza que se tienen, el lazo que los une… de ahí sacan la fuerza que necesitan. Es más… me atrevo a decir que eso es lo que los hace únicos y especiales en esta generación. – Azazel retomó su ataque, esta vez yendo con todo lo que tenía.

[Agh, son eternos… A este paso no vamos a… Un minuto… ¿¡Qué hora es!?]

-¡No es momento de preguntar la hora, estamos luchando por nuestras vidas! – el joven no entendía la pregunta de su compañero hasta que… - Oh… hoy era el final de la serie… ¿verdad?

[¡Sí, he esperado por este día! ¡Era el capítulo de la batalla final! ¡Dime que aún no es la hora!] – Ise hizo cálculos… supuestamente el show iniciaba justo cuando iban a irse del restaurante y… - [¡Compañero!]

-Oh Ddraig… Lamento decírtelo, pero ya es tarde y el show debe haber acabado… Sabes que lo podemos ver luego y comprar la edición BD y… ¿Ddraig? ¿¡Ddraig!? ¡Ddraig!

_**[Se acaba de desmayar…]**_

_**[No lo culpo, ha estado esperando ese episodio por semanas]**_

_**[Un minuto de silencio por nuestro amigo caído…]**_

A palabras de Gamma, en el interior de Ise todos guardaron silencio, en honor a la desgracia del poderoso Welsh Dragon, quien no soportó no poder ver el final de su show favorito de la temporada… algo patético ¿verdad?

-… ¡Ddraiiiiiiig! ¡Bastardos, por su culpa Ddraig acaba de sufrir un gran shock! ¡Ya verán, nadie hace sufrir a mi compañero y sale impune, sólo yo! ¡Esto es por Ddraig! – los disparos se hicieron más potentes debido a la ira del Sekiryuutei al ver a su compañero sufrir de tal shock.

Sobra decir que algunos veían con una gran gota de sudor lo que estaba pasando. Algunos reían por lo ridículo que era…

{No puedo creer que por no ver ese show te pongas así Ddraig…}

-Tú pides grabar los tuyos… - Vali le respondió a su compañero algo burlón mientras que este…

{Te odio…}

Sin duda alguna, ambos Dragones Celestiales habían cambiado para ser muy pacíficos y amar su vida actual, hasta el punto que da risa.

-¡Deténganlo, no podemos dejar que un idiota como él nos gane por algo tan simple y patético! - las órdenes de Sigfrido parecían llegar a oídos sordos porque las parcas estaban siendo masacradas por el poderoso disparo del Sekiryuutei, quien ya atacaba sin muestra alguna de piedad.

Sunset miraba todo complicada. Y pensar que ese idiota es el que se ganó el corazón de Twilight. Bueno, cada quien con lo suyo aunque…

-Jejeje… - no pudo evitar reír al escuchar las barbaridades que este decía. Y como las chicas trataban de que se calme mientras seguía con su ataque exterminador. – Ahora entiendo… es por ello que lo siguen… Él y Cao Cao son tan distintos, ahora lo veo… tal vez, tú puedas hacerlo ver su error Sekiryuutei, tú quien cambias el corazón de los demás con solo dejar que te conozcan.

La chica siguió viendo como poco a poco el campo ya estaba siendo dejado en nada, las parcas siendo destruidas de un modo ametrallador… sólo dejando técnicamente polvo.

Tras una masacre de casi unos 5 minutos, el lugar parecía ser una zona de guerra. El poderoso ataque del Sekiryuutei, apoyado por sus novias y amigos había liquidado a todas las parcas, ahora sólo quedaba acabar con esto.

Los únicos que quedan en el lugar son Sigfrido, Pluto y Georg, este último totalmente exhausto por proteger el último dispositivo con todo el poder que tenía a su disposición y también de evitar que el lugar entero sucumba debido a los ataques del Sekiryuutei.

-Maldita sea… No espere que ellos… - Sigfrido se mostraba más que mortificado, habían sido…

-Se acabó el juego mocosos… ahora sólo debemos. – Azazel estaba listo para dar el supuesto golpe de gracia, pero…

Del cielo, varias ráfagas eléctricas se hicieron presentes. Era como si algo estuviera forzando su entrada a la dimensión donde se encuentran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que este se abra. Un intruso, esa era la única respuesta que tenían porque incluso Sigfrido y Georg estaban confundidos… no era algo planeado. Del gran orificio que ahora había en el cielo, apareció alguien quien nadie reconocía… su cabello blanco y piel extremadamente pálida te hacía pensar que era un cadáver… pero las alas demoníacas que tiene en la espalda que son 6, los puso más Alertas. Vali sentía un aire similar en este tipo que con los otros descendientes de Maou, pero al mismo tiempo era distinto.

-Al parecer, es como mi Lord lo predijo… perdieron "Héroes". – el demonio habló con un tono aburrido, más aún… miraba a todos los presentes mientras tenía algo bajo el brazo derecho. – Si, se ve que los humanos como ustedes son patéticos.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¿¡Quién te crees!? – Sigfrido le respondió al demonio con rabia, pero este no se mostró afectado ni un segundo.

-Mi nombre es Nihil y vengo a cumplir la voluntad de mi creador. – alzó lo que llevaba consigo. Era un niño… - Con esto…

-¡Leonardo! – Georg grito el nombre del niño, quien tenía los ojos apagados. Incluso Sunset vio con preocupación al muchacho, este no reaccionaba.

-No debieron dejarlo… es su error de que lo hayamos atrapados. Este es un mensaje de Lord Weil, el servicio de ustedes ya no es necesario, la Facción de Héroes… Es innecesaria ahora. – Nihil alzó al muchacho y le apretó el cuello.

-¿¡Qué haces!? – Ise miraba con temor lo que el tipo iba a hacer.

-Crear la destrucción del Inframundo… - El demonio clavó su mano en la espina dorsal de Leonardo quien dio un grito desgarrador.

La sombra del muchacho creció y creció hasta llegar a un tamaño abismal. Parecía superar fácilmente los 200 metros, su cabeza era enorme y de la nada empezó a alzarse, era como ver a una especie de dragón deforme… el rugido que dio fue tan desgarrador que todos se taparon los oídos. A sus pies, un círculo mágico apareció y…

-El objetivo de esta cosa es… destruir el Inframundo.

-¡No, deténganlo! – Azazel dio la orden y los que podían aún atacar lo hicieron, lo que no esperaron fue ver que los ataques los recibió como si nada. Para empeorar las cosas, del grandote estaban naciendo monstruos más pequeños pero similares al original…

En un destello de luz, la bestia y sus hijos desaparecieron… en dirección al Inframundo. No solo ello, el lugar entero estaba viniéndose abajo. Al parecer la entrada forzosa y la creación de esa cosa bastó para que… Leonardo cayó al suelo, muy cerca de sus compañeros.

-¡El lugar entero se viene abajo!

-Maldita sea… Leonardo… - Sigfrido miro al niño, él estaba… fue a ver a Pluto para pedir su opinión, sólo para ver que no estaba… - Con que eso era… Al final, fuimos usados… Sunset tenía razón, cometimos un error al aliarnos con Hades. Porque él ya planeo esto con Weil. – pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei quien miraba al muchacho en sus brazos. – Salgan de aquí… Es el único consejo que les puedo dar.

Tras decir ello, los humanos desaparecieron en una capa de neblina mientras que Nihil seguía en el aire viendo a todos, en específico a dos personas.

-Hora de cumplir mi misión. – en un parpadeo, el tipo ya no estaba.

El grito de Asia hizo que todos pasen a ver el piso trece. El demonio estaba ahí presente, mirando a Ophis. Vali trató de ponerse entre ella y él pero…

-Es inútil Hakuryuukou, en tu estado no eres rival para mí. – Nihil le dio un golpe simple al joven quien salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared, escupiendo sangre…

-¡Vali! – todos fueron a ver como estaba mientras Nihil…

Ophis fue atrapada y amordazada con una especie de cuerda hecha de magia. Ella sabía que su inestable poder, le estaba impidiendo poder liberarse. Todos los que estaban en el establecimiento llegaron para proteger al resto mientras Ophis era tomada prisionera.

-¿¡Qué deseas con ella!? – Ise se puso al frente, listo para pelear… el demonio solo respondió.

-Vine con una meta, cumplir dos objetivos… atrapar a Ophis y acabar contigo, Sekiryuutei. – todos se sorprendieron al oír ello. – Eres un peligro en los planes de mi amo y su organización, debes ser eliminado.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaremos hacerlo! – Rainbow cargó electricidad en sus manos pero…

El temblor en el lugar era cada vez peor… si no salen ahora…

-¡Hay que irnos nya! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!

-¡No podemos dejar que se lleve a Ophis! – Ravel le respondió a Kuroka quien trataba de mantener el círculo de transporte con ayuda de Merlina y Teepo.

Ise miro al demonio, luego a Ophis… Sabía que tenía que hacer. Se quitó el casco para pasar a ver a todos, la sonrisa que tenía era más que clara. Muestra de sus intenciones…

-Váyanse, yo me haré cargo.

-¡No!

-¡No te quieras hacer el héroe!

Aki y Aj sabían que el muy idiota trata de ser el cebo para que ellos huyan.

-No hay otra, el lugar no resiste. Azazel ya perdió su armadura y Vali no puede pelear, soy la única opción. – Ise puso puntos válidos, imposibles de refutar. – Deben avisar lo que ha pasado, yo salvare a Ophis.

Todos, uno a uno, aceptaron en silencio las palabras del Sekiryuutei. Fueron donde estaba el círculo de Transporte. Hasta que al final, sólo quedaban Rias y Twilight… ambas tenían un mal presentimiento… como que si se van, no lo volverán a ver.

-Vayan…

-Debes volver… No se te ocurra morir Ise.

-Vuelve con nosotras… ambas ya hemos…

El Sekiryuutei asintió en silencio y les alzó el pulgar antes de darse la vuelta y recrear su casco y máscara. No quería ver las expresiones de tristeza e impotencia del resto.

-¡Ise, usaremos la Dragon Gate para traerte a ti y Ophis de vuelta!

-¡No mueras mocoso, recuerda lo que te dije!

Los gritos de Azazel y Celine fue lo único que oyó antes de que el destello de luz se haga presente. Se habían ido…

En el lugar, en el decayente lugar sólo quedaban tres personas. Ophis, quien era un rehén, Nihil, el demonio misterioso e Ise, el Sekiryuutei Supremo, la reencarnación del más grande Héroe en la historia. Esta sería una batalla que marcaría… el rumbo del mundo y de un ser que se volvería… una existencia prohibida.

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	22. Héroe

**Bueno, aquí estoy. Tras recuperarme de una fiebre horrible. Tras pensar bien las cosas. No crean, sé que hay opiniones divididas en como seguir la historia. Soy alguien que toma en cuenta muchas cosas. En especial la voz de ustedes. Pero, como una vez alguien me dijo al llegar a este fandom, es tu fic y tus ideas. Mientras no arruine lo que yo tenga en mente, debo seguir mi plan. No teman, todo tiene su razón de ser. No soy de esos que dan poderes de la nada, hasta ahora todo a tenido su explicación. **

**Si hay gente que no le gusta como irá todo, lamento ello. Son libres de dar su opinión, de modo respetuoso por favor. Bueno, sin más que decir... a por el cap final del arco. Y aviso que luego de este cap, tomaré un descanso del fic, para centrarme en mi nuevo proyecto. Avanzarlo, para volver con Sekiryuutei Supremo con más fuerza. No quiero saturarme y darles una mala historia por solo darles rápido los arcos, prueba de ello es el primer arco de este fic, que siento es de los mejores que he hecho, volveremos tras crear algo de expectativa. No teman, no será tanto tiempo. Verán que seguiré activo. Si les interesa el nuevo proyecto, son libres de verlo. Lo publicare la semana que viene. Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Examen de Promoción**

**Capítulo 22: Héroe**

Insertar canción: L'Arc~en~Ciel – Daybreak's Bell (TV edit.)

Mientras que comienza a sonar la música de fondo, repentinamente vemos a Issei tiene la armadura del Balance Breaker se encuentra gravemente agrietada para que caiga en picada hacia un espacio en negro que suelta algunos destellos en rojo y se muestre una especie de amanecer para que se vea el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestres flamas de color morado previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? kanashii ne_

(**Hey, ¿no existe otra manera de encontrarte? Es muy triste**)

Cuando comienzan a entonarse la letra de la canción, podemos ver que la cámara enfoca a una especie de flor que se mueve por el viento para que ahora enfoque a un infante Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra viéndola entre furia y lágrimas mientras que se dé un salto en el tiempo para mostrarse la edad actual del castaño que se acostaba en una especie de campo verdoso para que vea el cielo.

_Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai… onegai_

(**Incluso si cuesta tu vida, no quiero matarte… por favor**)

Para hacer un cambio de escena mostrando a Great Red volando entre las dimensiones siendo visto por la diosa dragón del infinito, Ophis Uoroboros, quien muestra una ligera sonrisa para señalarlo y detrás de ella se note un gran campo de batalla entre incendios y explosiones, pero se ilumina repentinamente para ver al portador de Ddraig que tiene una mirada decidida hacia la cámara mientras que la chica se voltea para seguir viéndolo quien seguía su andar.

_Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to_

(**Incluso el destino pudiera ser tragado y hundido en el mar**)

Para que se vea que el castaño había llegado a una especie de gran sala donde se encuentran sus parejas, intereses amorosos, amigos y diversos conocidos siendo alertados por los diversos líderes de las fracciones sobrenaturales junto con Rean quienes avisan a los demás sobre una batalla mientras que se cambie la escena mostrando una gran explosión y se vea a Cao-Cao, mostrando una confiada sonrisa junto a un gran ejército a su mando.

_Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo_

(**Que mi deseo viaje por el viento, haciendo sonar la campana del amanecer**)

Para que se cambie de nueva cuenta la escena mostrando una batalla a alta escala para que se cambie en algunas zonas de la misma lo que pasaba, mostrando a Twilight y Pinkie luchando ante Sunset, Xenovia y Yuuto hacían lo mismo con Siegfried, Koneko, Aj y Sairaorg luchaban ante Heracles, Rosswiesse, Le Fay y Rarity luchaban ante Georg entre las diversas batallas que suceden.

_Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace_

(**Como un ave, mis deseos están sobre su espacio aéreo**)

Y en otro cambio de escena, se puede ver a Ophis quien se adentra a una especie de mar soltando grandes bocanadas de aire para que sea Issei quien teniendo su brazo izquierdo con el Boosted Gear activado trate de alcanzarla para que se cambie a otra escena ya que tenía el Balance Breaker activado y vuela rápidamente al cielo.

_Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae_

(**Cruzando incontables olas, para protegerte que enfrentas al mañana**)

Y tenga una feroz batalla ante Cao-Cao entre su choque de poder, se nota que está arrasando todos los enemigos que se nota un gran destello de luz y se cambie la escena para ver que Ophis que hace entre sus manos una esfera morada, pero nota que Issei pone sus manos en las de ella cambiando el color a un platino escarlata.

_My life I trade in for your pain _

(**Mi vida la cambio por tu dolor**)

Para que la armadura del Balance Breaker suelte diversos destellos antes que caiga al suelo para una aterrada Ophis que tiene en su rostro sangre que no es de ella y suelte lágrimas y vea que Issei estaba desangrando por una herida mortal.

_Furimukazu habatake..._

(**Tomando vuelo sin mirar atrás…**)

Y se vea a Rean gritando desesperado, los líderes de las fracciones aterrados, los compañeros de batalla de Issei, al igual que las amadas y los intereses amorosos del castaño lloraban y estaban gritando haciendo que el portador del Boosted Gear apriete su puño del brazo que porta esa Sacred Gear.

_Kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku_

(**Llevando esos sentimientos, en ese cielo volarás**)

Haciendo sorprender a la diosa dragón que ve como el portador de Ddraig, a pesar de que está en un estado muy grave y aun desangraba por la herida por una especie de arma en su pecho, se volvía a poner de pie.

_Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai_

(**Nadie podrá destruir este futuro**)

Para que Issei apriete el puño teniendo activado el Boosted Gear que suelta un brillo de diversos colores y suelta un rugido de batalla para que haga un golpe con el brazo izquierdo hacia la pantalla iluminándola toda para que quede en blanco y se acabe la canción de fondo.

* * *

La dimensión entera estaba temblando, el lugar se iba a hacer pedazos en sólo minutos. Y él, lo sabía.

Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei, sabía perfectamente que este lugar estaba condenado a venirse abajo. Pero la única razón por la que sigue aquí, es por Ophis.

El Dios Dragón había sido apresado por un misterioso enemigo, un demonio que se hace llamar Nihil, quien dice que su misión es llevarse a Ophis y de matarlo. Al parecer, trabaja para el tal Weil.

[Lo mejor será ver que tan hábil es este sujeto]

Ise tomó la sugerencia de Ddraig a pecho y tras extender sus alas, tomó impulso para ir contra su oponente. Quien puso a Ophis en un lugar más alejado, aún encadenada. Para poder hacerle frente al Sekiryuutei.

Ise cambió a Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon y no tardó en estar cerca de su oponente, pero este también era veloz y lo acaba de demostrar al ver que podía seguir su velocidad. Cambió inmediatamente a Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon y alzó el puño cargado con fuego para atacar, pero Nihil creó un círculo defensivo.

Que al momento de recibir el impacto lo resistió y hasta lo nulifico, cosa que sorprendió a Ise debido a la gran cantidad de poder que le puso a ese ataque.

-Con un ataque así, no me harás daño. – de la nada, el tipo sacó una espada hecha… ¿De sus propios huesos?

Agitó dicha espada hacia la cara del joven, quien por instinto alzó el brazo izquierdo para usarlo de escudo. Grande fue su horror al notar que la zona en dicha armadura había sido cortada como si nada y casi le toca el brazo… esta cosa…

Empujó al tipo con el otro brazo para finalmente tomar algo de distancia. Cambio a Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon y disparo pequeñas ráfagas de energía para poder tener el tipo a raya, pero los disparos parecían ser nada para él. Los esquivaba y algunos hasta los desviaba sin problemas alguno. Era absurdo… Lo único que le quedó fue estar en su lugar tras analizar la situación… ninguna de las Formas perfectas del Tri System había funcionado. Esto era absurdo…

[Me recuerda en algo a nuestra pelea con Kahim] – Ddraig no pudo evitar relacionar esa batalla con esta, más porque el tipo en verdad estaba a un nivel superior al de los demonios de clase suprema.

El demonio de por sí, sólo guardo su espada en… su cuerpo. Ver como su piel se abría mientras la espada ingresaba a la pierna de este, le dio algo de asco. Más porque ni sangraba… parecía ni sentir dolor.

-Es inútil Sekiryuutei, no puedes hacer nada contra mí con tu poder actual. – Nihil dio unos pasos hacia el frente, casi como desafiándolo. – Usa ese poder tuyo, el que despertaste contra el egipcio Kahim.

El joven se sorprendió al oír ello… hasta eso lo sabían. No le sorprende tanto ahora que lo piensa, según sabe, dicha batalla fue vista por varios. No duda que para quien trabaja, debe haberlo hecho… pero…

-¿Por qué matarme? ¿Qué gana tu líder con ello?

-Lord Weil sabe que eres un peligro potencial. Tu crecimiento anormal ha ocasionado un sinfín de cambios en el mundo y sus cimientos, debes de ser eliminado. No hay otra razón para mí, de obedecer. – En pocas palabras, no pensaba por su cuenta. – Y por Ophis, es necesaria para crear más como yo…

El Sekiryuutei no sabía de que hablaba este tipo, pero le daba igual. No puede dejar que se lleve a Ophis de ningún modo. Ya vio que el Perfect Tri System no funciona, por lo que sólo queda…

-Modo Omega. – la gema del Boosted Gear brilló en respuesta, como dándole la razón. - ¿Listos ahí dentro?

[¡Por supuesto!]

_**[Es hora]**_

El joven asintió a las palabras de sus predecesores y de los Cosmic Packs para luego canalizar aura en su cuerpo hasta el punto que estaba parecía sacar chispas.

**[1000%]**

El aura del joven género una pequeña explosión, una que era acompañada por un intenso destello Carmesí que envolvía la armadura y…

Yo, aquel que despertará, soy el Sekiryuutei que lleva consigo la verdad del Rey Supremo.

[Vamos Ise-chan] / _**[Hora de mostrar nuestra verdad]**_

Recorriendo el camino de lo correcto, cargare las Infinitas Esperanzas y los Sueños Indestructibles del mundo.

[Hora de recorrer el sendero de la rectitud] / _**[Y recorrer el camino Carmesí]**_

Me convertiré en el Supremo Dragón Emperador Carmesí.

_**[Porque somos el Sekiryuutei que protege el futuro] / [Y el que lo llevará por el camino correcto]**_

¡Y estoy aquí para llevarlos por el Camino Celestial que yace bajo el Verdadero Atardecer Carmesí!

[¡Crimson Cosmos Omega Drive!]

El destello de energía fue tal que iluminó toda el área, Nihil no se mostraba impresionado por el poder que estaban liberando el Sekiryuutei, pero Ophis miraba con atención ese destello. Un destello que no era ni luz ni oscuridad… Era sólo, Carmesí. Un bello color Carmesí.

El destello murió al mismo tiempo que la energía que envolvía la armadura se desprendía de esta y daba paso al Modo Omega del Sekiryuutei Supremo. Supreme Crimson Dragon Emperor, ese era el título que le habían otorgado a esa forma. El destello Carmesí junto a los detalles dorados de la armadura, daban un aire divino que ninguna de las otras formas tenía.

-¿Iniciamos el combate real? – Ise se puso en guardia.

Nihil hizo lo mismo y cuando ocurrió un temblor debido a la inestabilidad del lugar…

**[ALFA BOOSTER] **

El Sekiryuutei desapareció de la vista de su oponente ante la sorpresa de este, para luego voltear y ver que este había aparecido a su lado.

**[BETA BOOSTER] **

El joven alzó su puño derecho, concentró poder en este y le dio al demonio tremendo golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar lejos para luego impactar contra una de las rocas flotantes que se estaban haciendo presente. Tras ver ello, Ise optó por tratar de ir por Ophis y liberarla, pero su X-Pulse de inmediato le advirtió del peligro. Alzó el brazo izquierdo y de la gema salió el escudo de energía que tiene en esta forma, que logró bloquear el ataque de la espada del demonio quien ahora tenía una expresión más seria.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Admito que te subestime Sekiryuutei, pero ese error no sucederá de nuevo. – El demonio se llevó la mano a su espalda.

El sonido de algo saliendo de esta se pudo oír y el X-Pulse de Ise le advirtió sobre el inminente peligro. Ya que este retrocedió de inmediato y para su sorpresa, lo que casi le da era una especie de látigo o similar hecha de la columna vertebral de este sujeto.

_**[Lo admito, es repugnante…] **_– Para que Omega diga eso, significa mucho. Más si el tipo aún está de pie tras hacerse eso.

-Nací con la habilidad de usar los huesos de mi cuerpo como armas. Todas más filosas que las espadas convencionales, espero que estés listo Sekiryuutei… porque ahora si iré en serio.

Ise se puso en guardia y…

**[ALFA] [BETA] [DUAL BOOSTER]**

Parece que esto será muy necesario en esta pelea… debe de acabar esto rápido. El lugar entero se viene abajo, a lo mucho tiene… 10 minutos.

* * *

En el Inframundo, la llegada repentina de todos fue una sorpresa. Más por la expresión que tenían… Venelana se sorprendió de ver a Vali algo herido y… se acercó a él para ver como estaba y se horrorizo al oír que lo habían envenenado.

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue informar lo que había pasado y que… no tuvieron mucho que decir. En las noticias del Inframundo salieron que de la nada, enormes monstruos habían aparecido y se estaban acercando a las zonas más importantes del Inframundo. Que a todos los que habitaban dichas zonas, evacuen de inmediato.

Cuando Rean le preguntó a Azazel que diablos estaba pasando, este le comentó que un demonio misterioso apareció en el campo de batalla donde estaban y forzó al poseedor de la Anihilation Maker a entrar en el Balance Breaker y que esas cosas, son el resultado. Sobra decir que el humano se horrorizo al oír tal cosa…

-No es todo, al parecer el más grande puede generar versiones suyas, más pequeñas. – Celine dio la impresión que tuvo, añadiendo más preocupación a todos.

Celestia y Luna notaron que Twilight ayudaba a alguien a caminar, era Sunset quien, al ver a su antigua mentora, desvió la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento. La mujer quería acercarse a ella y decirle tanto, pero ahora no era el momento. Más al oír que Ise se había quedado a luchar con ese misterioso enemigo para salvar a Ophis quien había sido atrapada.

-Vamos al Gimnasio donde se hizo el examen, ahí hay espacio para hacer la Dragon Gate. – Emma dio la sugerencia, una que todos estaban de acuerdo. – Fie, llama al estadio… necesitamos el permiso necesario.

-Un paso delante de ti mi amiga. – la demonio ya está haciendo la llamada indicada mientras toso empezaban a salir del hotel en dirección al estadio.

Lo que si era claro era una cosa, Rean tenía el peor presentimiento que nunca antes había tenido… como si… alguien fuera a morir.

* * *

La batalla en la dimensión de bolsillo, solo había incrementado de brutalidad y fuerza, más porque Ise atacaba sin contener su fuerza contra el demonio ahí presente, quien a pesar de los golpes y patadas que el joven le daba, parecía no detenerse o de tener un freno.

Esas armas hechas de sus huesos también eran un problema, la fuerza con la que atacan era tal que dañaban su armadura, aún reforzando el factor de Beta en esta. Y para empeorar las cosas, el lugar entero ya era tan inestable que a veces los edificios caían en medio de ellos en la batalla… como ahora…

El Sekiryuutei había recibido una patada por parte de Nihil que lo mando hacia el interior del hotel, chocando con varios pisos hasta finalmente detenerse en el quinto… estaba… ¿Qué clase de cuarto es este? ¿Por qué hay un espejo en el techo…?... Oooooh, así que hay esta clase de cuartos en un hotel de clase. Esos demonios si que saben aprovechar su tecnología.

[¡Vuelve a la batalla idiota!]

El grito de Ddraig y su propio X-Pulse hicieron que cruce los brazos al sentir el impacto del cuerpo de Nihil en él, este había entrado a través del muro para atacarlo por sorpresa… ¿Qué no le importa salir herido?

Lanzó una patada al lado derecho del abdomen de este y se sorprendió al ver que no se había inmutado ni un poco, esto era ridículo. Debería haber sentido al menos algo, está más que seguro que le rompió al menos unos huesos con esa patada.

-¡Agh! – de repente, sintió su cuello siendo atrapado por algo… el látigo hecho de vértebras del tipo lo había atrapado. – Mierda….

-Ahora no tienes salida. – el demonio jaló el objeto hacia él para obligar a Ise a ir hacia él.

El Sekiryuutei alzó un brazo para bloquear el impacto que iba a recibir del puño del demonio, al mismo tiempo que usaba su otra mano para poder evitar que esta cosa en su cuello se haga más fuerte y lo estrangule. Aun así, el impacto que recibió rasgo la máscara de su armadura y otro golpe en el estómago daño la zona, trozos de la armadura estaban cayendo al suelo.

_-Carajo, este tipo… sabe como usar sus raras armas para ganar ventaja. _– el Sekiryuutei en eso fue lanzado con fuerza hacia la pared, sin que el látigo suelte su cuello. – Me quedaré sin aire… a este paso…

Una idea, debe pensar en algo rápido o está muerto. Nihil fue hacia él, listo para dar una ráfaga de golpes… fue en eso que Ise sintió el agarre del objeto en su cuello soltarse un poco. Fue ahí que tuvo una idea, optó por ir también al encuentro contra su oponente. Y al hacerlo, sintió su cuello estar más libre… Nihil pareció ver lo que el Sekiryuutei había hecho y trató de retroceder para volver apresar a su oponente. Pero esta vez, Ise aumentó varias veces el factor de Alfa de la armadura para no darle el tiempo de hacer algo así. Cuando lo tuvo a sólo centímetros, tomó la cara de este y con un impulso rápido, le dio un rodillazo en toda la cara…

Se pudo ver la sangre salir de la nariz del tipo, así como esta rompiéndose por la fuerza del ataque. Debido al ataque y la sorpresa, el demonio soltó el látigo… eso era lo que esperaba, ahora sólo necesitaba…

**[Beta Knuckles Online]**

Los brazos del Sekiryuutei cambiaron a los de la forma Beta y tras alzar el izquierdo, le dio a Nihil un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo fuera del edificio. Visto ello, el Sekiryuutei se quitó el extraño látigo del cuello y lo destruyó aplicando su aura en este, nunca verá los látigos de la misma manera que antes.

Optó por ir tras su oponente, el tiempo apremia. Y tras al fin salir del hotel, se pudo fijar que Nihil lo estaba esperando al frente del edificio, con la nariz rota y sangre saliendo de esta. Ok, esto no podía ser… ¿Cómo es que se recuperó tan rápido? Incluso él, con la resistencia al dolor tan anormal que tiene, no se recupera tan rápido y está actuando como si nada. No es tan buen actor…

-¿Por qué parece que no sientes nada?

-Porque no siento nada Sekiryuutei. Nada en lo absoluto. – el demonio alzó la espada que tenía en mano y se la clavó en el estómago ante la sorpresa del joven. – No tengo nervios, no tengo sensación del dolor… mejor dicho, no tengo sensación del tacto. No siento… nada… de ahí mi nombre.

-Imposible… ¿Cómo es que…? – la simple idea de nacer sin la capacidad de sentir algo, sea dolor o placer… era extraña. Más en batalla porque el dolor te da una sensación de lo que anda mal contigo…

-Fui creado así… Lord Weil me creó de este modo. – Ok, eso si llamaba su atención.

-¿Crear…? ¿No naciste del modo natural…? ¡Es imposible, no puede haberte creado de la nada! ¡Es más, el nivel de fuerza que tienes es como si…! – en eso, Ise pudo conectar algo con lo que una vez Kuroka le dijo. – No… Está tratando de crear súper demonios.

El joven recordó lo que la Nekomata le comentó años atrás. Que trataron de usarla a ella y a Koneko como medios de creación de super demonios. Que de por sí, era difícil más no imposible… pero que la investigación desapareció y todo lo relacionado a ella, se destruyó o al menos eso es lo que desea creer. Pero este tipo le dice que fue creado a base de dicha investigación, por parte del mismo Weil…

-¿Dónde consiguió la información…? Debió ser destruida años atrás.

-En verdad piensas… ¿Qué los demonios destruirían información valiosa para crear súper demonios? – la pregunta cargada con algo de sarcasmo, bastó para que el Sekiryuutei se quede en silencio. – Debes saber mejor que nadie, lo ambiciosos que son esos demonios. Más al ver que dentro de ellos, hay seres que rompen la barrera del demonio común… como bien sabes.

Hablaba de Sirzches y Ajuka, era más que conocido el gran poder que tienen esos dos. Ellos rompen la definición de demonio debido al gran poder con el que nacieron… uno con su control absoluto sobre el Poder de la Destrucción y el otro, según oyó, su habilidad de hacer cálculos y fórmulas que afectan la misma realidad… si desean crear seres así… El mundo entero estaría en peligro ya que esos demonios ya no son clase Maou, son clase Dios.

-La meta de Lord Weil es crear a varios Súper demonios, por ello hace esto. Porque con ello puede recolectar los datos necesarios para mejorar en su investigación y llenar el hueco teórico que hay en la investigación que falta.

-Tch… no importa. Al parecer Hades tiene algo que ver en esta situación y no puedo permitir que te lleves a Ophis. – el Sekiryuutei se puso en guardia, listo para seguir la pelea. – Tal vez no puedas sentir dolor, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir haciendo daño.

**[ALFA BOOSTER] **

Rápidamente, el Sekiryuutei fue hacia su oponente, quien esta vez sacó lo que parecía ser su caja torácica para que actúe como un escudo… carajo, no deja de pensar que esto es asqueroso.

**[Alfa Claws Online] **

Las garras aparecieron en las manos de la armadura para luego empezar a girar sobre si eje a una gran velocidad.

**[Crimson Stardust Shining Tornado] **

El impacto del tornado en la defensa de Nihil bastó para rajar el hueso y hasta romperlo. Si bien el ataque viene de la forma Alfa, esta armadura tiene el facto de Beta incluido, generando un daño mayor y hasta destructivo a nuevos niveles. Las garras se clavaron en el hombro del demonio logrando incluso sacarle algo de músculo mientras el joven seguía de largo.

Este detuvo el ataque y dio un giro para clavar sus garras en el suelo, logrando así detener su avance. Pasando a ver al demonio y como lo había dejado.

-Hmph, tal vez sea hora de dejarme de tonterías. – Nihil paso a ver al Sekiryuutei quien estaba listo para lo que el tipo le lance. – Lord Weil me dijo que no use esto, pero no es momento de contenerme… la dimensión caerá dentro de poco y tus amigos de seguro te sacarán de aquí. Ganes o pierdas… por lo que debes morir.

De pronto, la piel del demonio se volvió gris oscuro, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos al mismo tiempo que… sus huesos salían de su cuerpo para crear como púas… se había transformado. Hasta las alas de demonio que tenía de habían vuelto alas hechas de huesos… Ise no pudo evitar sentir relación con su maestro… más por el aura que estaba emanando este sujeto…

_-Imposible… tiene la misma habilidad de Zaveid. La habilidad de sacar el potencial interno de uno que yace en la sangre… exclusivo en los humanos y más fuerte si hay sangre de demonio en sus venas, aunque yace dormida. – _Ise se sorprendió al oír eso… Es como… - _Sí Ise, es como tu maestro. Obvio, ya que él desciende de Aura, que era hija de Zaveid… pero que este demonio pueda hacerlos… no es natural. Este tal Weil… ¿Qué clase de mente perturbada puede tener para hacer algo antinatural sin importar las consecuencias? _

-_Algún consejo… _

_-Uno… resiste todo lo que puedas hasta que no pueda más… en tu nivel actual, es la mejor y única opción que tienes. – _para que Himmel diga eso… oh demonios…

-**Listo para la siguiente ronda Sekiryuutei, esta vez… morirás sin duda alguna. – **Nihil sacudió su brazo y se pudo sentir la onda expansiva creada por el movimiento… su poder creció de golpe y… esto no puede ser bueno….

En el Inframundo, todos ya estaban reunidos en el gimnasio, en espera de que Azazel empiece el ritual para activar la Dragon Gate que saque a Ise y Ophis de ese lugar. Lo que único que les quedaba era que un dragón más llegara para poder activar el ritual y para ello es que llamaron a Tannin, quien estaba de camino.

-Oigan, Xenovia, Irina y Fay se acaban de comunicar con nosotros. Dicen que los Brave Saints se están preparando para mandar refuerzos. – el grito de Kuroka hizo que todos sientan algo más de alivio. Intuyen que necesitarán de toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a esas cosas.

Es más, parece que necesitarán de cada fuerza aliada al Inframundo. Saben quién es el responsable directo de todo esto, pero no tienen pruebas y eso es lo que más les molesta.

-Maldito costal de huesos… Como deseo darle un golpe en la cara.

-No eres la única Rainbow, no eres la única. – Ayane se sobaba el cuello, el Avatar Trigger la pone bajo un estrés terrible. Aun no puede creer en sólo minutos, todo se fue al diablo.

-Yo sólo espero que Ise-san este bien. – Asia estaba sentada al lado de Ray quien sonreía.

-Dudo que el idiota pierda, no importa quien sea ese sujeto. – Aunque ella decía eso para darse más confianza. Porque también teme que algo le pase al Sekiryuutei.

Pero quienes estaban peor, eran Rias y Twilight, porque sentían que… algo andaba mal, lo sabían… no estarían tranquilos hasta ver a la persona que aman, al lado de ellas de nuevo.

-¡Agh! – Ise se cubrió del ataque enemigo como pudo, aún así salió volando contra el maldito edificio del hotel… en verdad está odiando esto.

Salió del muro rápidamente sólo para ver que del suelo emergían como pilares hechos de huesos. Y de esto mismos salían como púas o cosas hechas de esto para ir al ataque… Como odia su vida… alzó vuelo para tratar de esquivar los ataques precisos del bastardo este quien estaba sobre el techo de uno de los edificios, viendo todo sin ninguna preocupación.

**[Gamma Twin Rifle Online] **

El arma se elevó un poco en la espalda del joven y este la tomó con la mano derecha. Apuntó hacia su enemigo para luego…

**[GAMMA BOOSTER] **

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] **

Aumentó el factor de Gamma y disparó sin dudar un solo segundo. El disparo de por si fue poderoso, logrando destruir y atravesar los huesos que se ponían de escudo para el demonio. Este alzó vuelo para esquivar el ataque del Sekiryuutei quien repitió la acción con otro disparo de su arma…

Esta vez Nihil no lo esquivó, sino que fue hacia el disparo y creando lo que sería una especie de taladro con sus huesos en sus manos. Golpeó el disparo del Sekiryuutei y avanzó a través de este sin problema alguno. Si bien tal vez no fue el disparo cargado al máximo, que haya sido capaz de tal hazaña es..

Sacó el rifle del rango enemigo, lo guardó y…

**[Beta Knuckles Online] **

Cambió el equipamiento, cargó poder en sus puños y voló hacia su oponente rápidamente, era hora de un choque directo entre ambos. Y este no se hizo esperar… el taladro de huesos chocó con el gigantesco puño del Sekiryuutei. Y la onda de choque fue tal que el suelo donde ellos estaban básicamente se hizo polvo. El taladro parecía tener una ventaja a primera vista, pero la adaptabilidad del Modo Omega era tal que Ise recubrió el puño con la misma energía luminosa que usaba de escudo desde las gemas.

Pero no había acabado…

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] **

La energía que emanó del guante hizo que el Sekiryuutei gane ventaja sobre el ataque enemigo. Nihil se sorprendió al ver que su taladro de huesos estaba perdiendo terreno ante el golpe del Sekiryuutei y de paso estaba siendo destruido como si fuera… nada… lo que no esperó espero fue recibir el tremendo golpe en la cara por parte del joven, aún así… no sintió el dolor que ese golpe debió generar y antes de salir volando, creó como dos pequeñas balas hechas de sus huesos y las lanzó al muslo izquierda del Sekiryuutei.

Este sintió el ardor en dicha zona, vio la zona agredida solo para hallar dos orificios en la zona de la armadura que protege su muslo. Maldición… este sujeto… vio donde había caído, ni con eso último le generó dolor… esto era…

Muy bien, el tipo no siente dolor alguno… y obviamente es muy fuerte… tal vez clase Maou, lo teoriza debido a la carga de poder que tiene en su cuerpo. Con eso puede darse una idea…. Y aún así… generó presión en su muslo para sacar los objetos intrusos y con mucho dolor, sangre y demás… logró sacarlos. Solo para ver que el tipo iba contra él de nuevo, esta vez con una guadaña hecha de huesos.

-Oh por favor…

Sacó a Red Queen y Ascalon para bloquear el ataque enemigo. Lo que no espero fue que las espadas temblaran tanto por el impacto recibido… otro golpe de esos y… se pueden rajar y hasta romper. Mejor va con la carga pesada, cargó luz y oscuridad en ambas armas para que Oblivion y Oathkeeper emerjan una vez más, listas para la pelea.

Esta vez, sin miedo a que estas armas se rompan, Ise atacó al demonio con cortes rápidos y precisos mientras el tipo esquivaba y bloqueaba sin problema alguno. Además de que al hacerlo, creaba grandes púas hechas de huesos para interrumpir el acabe es del Sekiryuutei. No sólo en ello, lograba hacer que pierda la noción un rato debido a los casi golpes que le iban a dar.

Aun así, Ise no detuvo su ataque. Respiro profundo y lanzó una llamarada de su boca para confundir a su enemigo. Este retrocedió por el ataque, sólo para ver el fuego se estaba concentrando en una gran esfera….

-¡Gaea Force! – el joven lanzó la gran esfera usando las espadas como bates.

La esfera de fuego fue hacia el demonio, quien se mostró sorprendido por el ataque tan repentino del Sekiryuutei. Pero creó un gran escudo hecho de sus huesos para detener el ataque enemigo y con mucho esfuerzo, estaba logrando desviarlo. Sólo para ver que Ise había volado directamente hacia su ataque lo cortó con sus espadas…

Una locura pensaría uno en su primer inicio, pero Oblivion y Oathkeeper tomaron la energía de fuego que el ataque había tenido y lo habían añadido a sus hojas por instantes que simplemente bastaban para el Sekiryuutei.

-¡Ahí va, Arcane Flame Twin Dragon! – el Sekiryuutei dio un corte doble en todo el pecho.

Esto ocasionó que Nihil caiga al suelo con una fuerza abrumadora, Ise por su lado se quedó en el aire tratando de tomar aire. Ese ataque se lo acaba de inventar…

_**-Nada mal mi otro yo, el elemento sorpresa siempre te ha ido muy bien. **_– Skeith tenía que aplaudir la buena acción del joven, fue astuto.

Se basó en el ataque personal de su maestro… porque lo ha visto varias veces. Aunque sabe que no tiene el control para generar llamas de esa clase y centrarlas en el arma de turno, dejó que Oblivion y Oathkeeper hagan ello. Sintió el pulso en ambas armas, como diciendo que no hay problema.

Por su mente pasó la idea de ir por Ophis, pero sabe que debe acabar con este tipo primero. La pasó a ver y ella se mostraba tranquila viendo la pelea… Vaya espectador. Descendió rápidamente para ponerse a ver a su oponente quien se ponía de pie con mucha dificultad. Escupió sangre y mucha saliva… al parecer el daño de las quemaduras, más lo acumulado al fin se están haciendo presentes.

**-¿Qué es esto…?** – Nihil se vio las manos y como temblaban. – **Esto… es… **

-Dolor… prueba suficiente de que estas vivo. Un ser vivo siente dolor… más si sabe que está en peligro de morir. Tal vez tus nervios no servían como decías, pero todo el daño que te he hecho… debe haber hecho que reaccionen. – Ise notaba como el demonio pasaba de una expresión neutra a una sonrisa… que le dio escalofríos.

-**Jajaja…. ¡JAJAJA! ¿¡Esto es el dolor!? ¡Es maravilloso!** – El Sekiryuutei miro al tipo con horror… estaba loco. - **¡Ahora veo porque Lord Weil desea que el mundo sufra…! ¡Si, tras matarte y llevar a Ophis con él, iré al Inframundo a causar dolor a todos… adultos y niños por igual!** – el tipo estaba mal de la cabeza, al parecer algo en su cerebro de quebró al sentir el dolor o algo en general, por primera vez. Estaba mal de la cabeza…

-Estás loco… pensaba que eras un pobre diablo víctima de la locura de ese tal Weil, pero acabas de demostrarme que estás loco y no dudarás en lastimar a inocentes. En especial a eso niños que son el futuro del Inframundo y del mundo… Ahora si me has puesto furioso…

Ise fue hacia su oponente con sus espadas cargadas de energía, listo para atacar. Pero Nihil fue más inteligencia y creó un muro de huesos que detuvo el ataque del Sekiryuutei, quien se vio forzado a detenerse para no chocar con dicho muro. Aún así, ese segundo de freno bastó para que su enemigo fuera contra él desde un ángulo ciego y le dé una patada en todo el estómago que lo mando a volar lejos y no conforme con eso, le lanzó varias ráfagas de poder demoníaco.

Ddraig vio eso y tomó control del Boosted Gear para crear varios escudos defensivos que salieron de la gema verde. Lograron amilanar el ataque, más no evitar el daño que Ise había recibido. Esto no de veía bien para él… Estaba en problemas…

El Sekiryuutei se repuso y rápidamente lanzó ondas de cortes que salieron de sus espadas que lograron cortar los huesos que el demonio usaba como escudo. Este por su lado, alzó vuelo y creó un enorme círculo mágico del cual empezaron a salir miles de huesos… Ise vio como de la nada, se vio en un tipo de bosque conformado por estas cosas y… Rayos, no ve dónde está. Optó por cerrar los ojos y confiar en sus otros sentidos, más en el X-Pulse, debe de estar alerta en caso de que él…

Fue ahí que sintió la advertencia, Nihil apareció desde atrás para atacarlo con dos largas espadas hechas por esos huesos. El Sekiryuutei reaccionó y fue capaz de bloquear el ataque enemigo con las suyas. Inmediatamente, Nihil intentó desaparecer en la espesura de este bosque hecho de huesos, pero Ise fue tras él para evitar perderlo de vista. Y con ello, ambos iniciaron una pelea veloz de armas, uno tratando de esconderse para atacar, el otro atacando para evitar ser sorprendido. Los choques de las armas eran tan fuertes que el bosque poco a poco se hacía pedazos y eso es lo que parecía incomodar a ambos. Porque estas cosas caían en medio de ellos, sumado a que los malditos temblores no paran esto sólo complicaba las cosas para el Sekiryuutei quien… Estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio…

Nihil notó un mal movimiento por parte de Ise y logró clavar su arma en el abdomen de este, solo la punta, pero aun así… el Sekiryuutei reaccionó de inmediato para luego expulsar energía de su cuerpo para alejar al tipo de él y tratar de tomarse un respiro.

Esto no estaba bien… a este paso… alzó la vista y pudo notar que la Brecha Dimensional está cada vez más visible. El lugar será destruido dentro de poco y… sacudió la cabeza, no era momentos de dudas. Más al saber que este tipo parece haber despertado un lado sadomasoquista… lo que hace la locura.

_-Ise, resiste un poco más. Puedo verlo, el tipo está llegando al límite de ese modo. – _Himmel sabía que el joven estaba cansado, más por tener que dar daño a un enemigo que al inicio no sufría dolor, por lo que iba a ciegas a la hora de atacar.

Muy bien, hora de cambiar de estrategia… espera que esto le sirva… Ise fue hacia el demonio quien sonrió al ver al Sekiryuutei atacar. Más porque podría seguir disfrutando de esta sensación, de este dolor y de poder darlo.

Podría parecer una locura, pero para él esta sensación del dolor era increíble. Nunca, desde que fue creado sintió algo así, lo hacía sentir vivo y desea que todos lo sientan… que sientan dolor. Con un movimiento de sus manos, creó lo que parecieron unas especies de columnas hechas de huesos, pero estos de repente se movieron de tal modo que notabas que eran… moldeables. Los pilares iban hacia el Sekiryuutei, quien se vio en la obligación de esquivar los ataques de esas cosas que parecían plastilinas, pero igual de duras que el más resistente de los Diamantes.

El movimiento que hacía era veloz y preciso, necesita una oportunidad para atacar, una oportunidad que sería la única que tendría para sorprender a su enemigo. Mientras más esquivaba, más veces aumentaba el factor Alfa y Beta de la armadura… es lo que más necesita ahora… tras parecer lo que sería una eternidad, el Sekiryuutei logró esquivar ambos pilares movibles de tal modo que vio una apertura. Afilo la mirada, apretó con fuerza el mango de Oblivion para, segundos después, lanzar el arma hacia su oponente a una fuerza y velocidad abrumadora. El arma hecha de oscuridad voló hacia el demonio dando varios giros, unos que por segundos parecían rozar los objetos que estaban en su camino, pero no perdió velocidad por ello.

Nihil sonrió al ver el fútil intento del Sekiryuutei, admite que el arma es peligrosa… pero no significa que no pueda esquivarla al ver la tan obvia trayectoria. Y cuando se puso a un lado, para dejar el arma seguir de largo… pasó algo inesperado… el arma cambió su trayectoria y fue hacia dónde él estaba. La sorpresa que sintió fue opacada por el dolor de sentir a Oblivion clavarse en su pecho, muy cerca al corazón…

El demonio se arrodilló por el dolor que sentía, al mismo tiempo que Oblivion desaparecía en un destello. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver al Sekiryuutei en el aire, con Oblivion flotando alrededor de él.

**-Imposible… ¿Cómo…?**

-Cierta persona podía hacer esto y más, no con una, sino con dos espadas. – Ise recordó como Himmel lograba controlar ambas armas con su magia y mente con facilidad. – Estoy lejos de eso y sólo puedo hacerlo con una… pero basta para hacer el ataque sorpresa que te di.

Nihil miró al Sekiryuutei con rabia, el dolor que daba esta herida era como si le clavaran agujas en todo el cuerpo, no puede moverse. La base actual de Oblivion es Red Queen, una espada creada específicamente para matar demonios… al parecer dicha habilidad yace aún en el arma.

Ise piso tierra y miro a su oponente… no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Es sólo un pobre diablo… pero si algo ha entendido tras ver los recuerdos de Himmel es que… a veces, dejar vivo a un enemigo puede equivaler a un problema mayor. Y no va a permitir eso… No podría soportar perderlas a ellas… de ningún modo. Por lo que el joven cargó poder en su cuerpo…

**[ALFA] [BETA] [GAMMA] [TRI BOOSTER]**

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Aumentó todo su poder al límite, yendo más allá de lo que su cuerpo actualmente resiste, porque sabe que debe acabar con este combate ya, aprovechando que está desorientado.

**[Alfa Claws Online]**

Puso ambas espadas en su cintura, para poder ir al ataque, usando el poder que tiene las Alfa Claws de concentrar energías para atravesar la carne. Nihil, ya desesperado, sólo tildo a creer varios muros en frente suyo en un intento de defensa contra el ataque del Sekiryuutei, quien cortó dichos muros con las Alfa Claws como si se trataran de mantequilla. No pudo evitar sentir… miedo, al ver al dragón tan cerca de él. Este solo hizo varios movimientos rápidos con sus manos para que las garras hagan un daño mayor, uno que sacó una gran cantidad de sangre al demonio, quien sintió esta vez no un dolor placentero… sino uno que lo puso furioso. Luego de ello, una patada por parte del joven lo mandó lejos y cayó cerca donde Ophis estaba…

El Dios Dragón estaba viendo la batalla de un modo calmado, la verdad… para ella, está ya tenía ganador claro. El demonio estaba perdiendo poder rápidamente. Al parecer ese modo suyo es un arma de doblo filo, si bien el Sekiryuutei también se ve un poco más débil por segundo… no baja a un ritmo alarmante como el del demonio. Notó que este se puso de pie y mucha sangre salía de su cuerpo, todas las heridas generadas por el ametrallador ataque de Ise con las Alfa Claws.

**-Maldito…**

-Se acabó… no puedes ganar. Ya debes de saberlo, te estás haciendo más débil con cada segundo. – el Sekiryuutei alzó la mano para cargar un Dragon Shoot. – Cometiste el error de hacerme enfurecer. – la energía Carmesí en su mano se estaba concentrando, listo para acabar con este sujeto y… ¿Por qué sonríe el tipo este?

Fue en eso que noto que… No, Ophis está a unos metros de él. Cómo está ahora, puede matarla… Ise voló rápidamente hacia Ophis, al ver como Nihil sacó de un círculo mágico una especie de espada que le dio mala espina por una razón, para atacar a Ophis, quien miraba todo sin expresión alguna. El Sekiryuutei logró llegar hacia ella y empujarla con su brazo derecho, sólo para sentir….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

La gran cantidad de sangre que salió fue prueba clara de que… El Sekiryuutei se tomaba la zona donde supuestamente debía estar su brazo… del codo para abajo… ya no había nada… en el suelo del lugar, el brazo de este yacía inmóvil tras perder la armadura al no seguir ligada a su cuerpo.

[¡Compañero!] / _**[¡Ise!]**_

El grito de Ddraig y el resto, más su X-Pulse, hicieron que el Sekiryuutei dé un salto con giro para patear al demonio en la cara y alejarlo de él. Este retrocedió por la patada, mientras el joven trataba de calmarse y no dejar que el dolor lo afecte… pero duele…

-Bastardo… - No pudo evitar ver al muy cobarde con rabia, había atacado a alguien quien no podía defenderse. Eso no se lo perdona…

-Jejeje, al menos… cumplí mi meta… estás muerto. – Nihil regresó a su apariencia normal al mismo tiempo que la espada que usó hace unos segundos, se hacía pedazos, al parecer era de un solo uso… ¿Cómo qué estaba muerto…?

-¿¡Ngh!? – Ise en eso vomito sangre… seguido de un horrible dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo… Esto era… No, no puede ser…

-Mi Lord recibió esta espada de Lord Hades… impregnada con la sangre de Samael… ya debes saber que significa. – Ise apenas pudo oír lo que el tipo decía… La sangre de Samael… Maldición. - ¡Ahora estas muerto y me llevaré a Ophis conmigo! ¡Mi misión está completa!

Agh… ¿No se puede callar? Aquí hay alguien quien está tratando de resistir el dolor en todo su cuerpo y… maldita sea, esto no es bueno. Siente como si sus sentidos empiezan a fallar, su propio X-Pulse mandando señales de alerta de que… Si, ya sabe que se está muriendo, no es necesario tanto ajetreo.

-Mierda…

[Agh… Compañero… hasta yo sentí el dolor… no me afecta como a ti… pero…]

_**[Pensar que el dolor sería tan grande… maldita sea… ¿Cómo pudo crear algo… tan monstruoso…?]**_

Tanto Ddraig como Omega sentían el dolor en ellos, aún tras carecer de cuerpos físicos. El poder de esta maldición es increíble… Miro como pudo a Nihil y… Sabía que el tipo iba a hacer lo que sea para llevarse a Ophis… si lo logra… ellos… pero su propio instinto le dice que ya no se mueva… que hacerlo hará que la maldición recorra más rápido su cuerpo, que espere a que se invocado con la Dragon Gate y…

Miro a Ophis como pudo, ella lo miraba casi sin expresión… pero lo podía ver… En el fondo de sus ojos había… soledad. Apretó su puño izquierdo con fuerza… No, prometió salvarla. No puede abandonarla, aun sabiendo que está muriendo… No lo hará… la protegerá, ese es su juramento. Sin importar que… pierda su vida.

-¿Qué…? – Nihil se sorprendió al ver al Sekiryuutei ponerse de pie de nuevo, aun tambaleándose por el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo ahora… pero… - ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de pie…? Esa maldición debería de tenerte inmóvil… Mientras más te muevas, más rápido morirás… - Dio un paso hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el Sekiryuutei daba uno hacia el frente. - ¿¡Qué no temes morir!?

-Si… lo hago… antes no lo hacía… pero ahora que tengo gente importante a mi lado… puedo verle algo de valor a mi vida. – las marcas de Skeith aparecieron en el cuerpo del joven. – Pero, si dejo que se la lleven… cosas horribles pasaran… no puedo permitirlo… no te dejaré vivo… vas a morir… manchare mis manos con tal de tenerlos a salvo, de que esos niños vivan en paz y no en una era de Caos y Destrucción… Porque… Porque… ¡Para ellos soy un héroe!

**[OMEGA BURST]**

La explosión de energía que salió del cuerpo de energía fue como una explosión de fuego puro, firme y cálido. Ophis veía las llamas que ahora envolvían al Sekiryuutei… era como el fuego de una vela al borde de apagarse… esta arde con más fuerza aún, para dar todo de si…. Este era el final de la batalla.

Nihil no pudo decir nada ante esa explosión de poder que acaba de ver… Era cercana a la de… un Dios. En menos de un segundo, sintió una infinidad de golpes en todo su cuerpo. Tenía al Sekiryuutei adelante, este había ido y dado los golpes a una velocidad… increíble. Superior a todas las anteriores y no conforme con ello, tomó la cara del demonio con su mano izquierda y aplico fuego… el olor y sonido de lo quemado se pudo hasta sentir, como el grito de Nihil al sentir su rostro arder con tal fuerza que… su piel, músculos y huesos estaban ardiendo.

-¿¡Te gusta!? ¡Este es el dolor que deseas dar a gente inocente, maldito infeliz! – El Sekiryuutei estaba dejando salir toda la ira acumulada, lo alzó del piso y luego lo estampó hacia este sin piedad, sin soltar un solo segundo su agarre. - ¡No te dejaré… **No dejaré que lastimes a nadie!**

El Sekiryuutei le dio una patada al demonio con tal fuerza, tras soltar su agarre en la cara de este, y mandarlo a volar contra un gran trozo de roca flotante. El lugar se está viniendo abajo… lo que se podía ver ahora de la cara del demonio era… casi nada… si no estuviera al borde de morir, Ise diría que parece una versión de dos caras de Batman… sólo que con toda la cara deforme por lo que acaba de hacerle.

-No… Yo… No debo… - el demonio trató de ponerse en pie, quería huir… ese mocoso… No era normal… sus ojos… aún tras la máscara puede jurar que los ve… es la muerte en persona.

-¡Cállate… sólo cállate…! – Ise había abandonado todo rastro de piedad en su ser… para él, no había más camino que matarlo. Todo el instinto y sed de sangre de Skeith estaban en su cuerpo. Controlados… Son un arma mortal. - ¡Y MUEREEEEE!

**[Quitando restricciones, Full Pack activado]**

En el brazo izquierdo de Ise, el Beta Knuckle apareció, pero no lo hizo sólo… integrado en él estaban las partes filosas de las Alfa Claws… se habían vuelto uno. Al mismo tiempo que el Gamma Twin Rifle se separaba en dos para integrarse a las alas… casi parecía que era un Freedom Gundam de color Carmesí…

El Sekiryuutei voló hacia su enemigo y concentró todo su poder en el único brazo que tenía, las garras en el enorme brazo se extendieron para dar un daño mucho mayor mientras el propulsor en el codo sacaba energía para aumentar la fuerza de impacto y eso hizo…

Al momento que Ise dio el golpe en el pecho de Nihil, las garras se clavaron sin problema alguno en este al mismo tiempo que el impulso dado al puño dio una fuerza mayor en este por lo que mando al demonio a volar al cielo del lugar con mucha facilidad. El demonio que iba al cielo del lugar sin medio de escape alguno, sabía que era… Su fin… Estaba…

-¡No ha terminado! – Ise, ya sin piedad por el demonio, hizo que los ahora cañones en sus alas vayan al frente y empiecen a cargar su energía, listos para hacer a su enemigo polvo. - ¡Crimson Nova Burst Blaster!

El disparo que salió de ambos cañones era gigantesco, tan grande que el cielo del lugar se tiño del color Carmesí del ataque… Nihil vio el ataque y… sonrió al sentir el dolor final, antes de volverse cenizas por el ataque, que dicho de paso… perforó el cielo del lugar y siguió hasta perderse en la Brecha Dimensional.

El Sekiryuutei al ver que ya había acabado… logró desactivar el Omega Burst antes de que este consuma toda la energía que aún le queda… el Modo Omega desapareció, dejando sólo el Balance Breaker normal en el cuerpo de Ise.

-Ugh… Ophis… Debo de ir por… - se acercó como pudo hacia el Dios Dragón, quien lo miraba aún sin emoción alguna. – Tranquila… ahora te saco…

Se arrodilló como pudo y sacó a Oblivion de su cintura para cortar las cuerdas hechas de magia. Tras ello, tanto ella como Oathkeeper desaparecieron… Ophis se vio liberada e Ise deshizo su casco y máscara para pasar a verla.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste… Sekiryuutei? – ella notó como la sangre salía de sus ojos, como lágrimas.

-Salvaste a Asia… E Irina… ellas son importantes para mí…

-Ese era el modo en que les pague su amabilidad… no tenías motivos… para ayudarme.

-¿Necesito motivos… para ayudar a quien necesita… una mano? – haría un chiste por el hecho de que ahora es zurdo, pero no se siente bien para hacerlo. - ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarlos…?

-Me prometieron derrotar a Great Red… Así volvería a la Brecha Dimensional y tendría silencio…

-Nunca cumplirán su parte… ya debes de ver la clase de seres que son… - Ophis no dijo nada unos segundos.

-Si lo derrotaban estaba bien. Por eso les daba las serpientes… por eso fui a la casa del Sekiryuutei, porque crecía de un modo anormal. Pensé que al fin hallaría el secreto tras el True Dragon y los Dragones Celestiales… que al fin hallara, porque existo. – Ise suspiró al entenderlo todo al fin…

Ophis es más puro que nadie… Por eso fue usada por la Khaos Brigade, la Facción de Héroes… todos la usaron, aprovechando su sueño… el deseo de volver a casa. Ese deseo tan simple… que no va con las creencias extremas de esa organización. Le importa poco o nada luchar con seres fuertes o conquistar el mundo… sólo quiere ir a casa… hallar una casa…

Sólo era un líder de propaganda, ella sólo desea vivir en paz. El Sekiryuutei sonrió, feliz de haberla salvado y de finalmente haber entendido una cosa. Ella merece ser protegida, merece una oportunidad de ser feliz… le importa poco si es un ser superior, porque en el fondo… es una niña que no sabe nada de la maldad que hay en el corazón de los seres vivos.

Un pobre dragón solitario… eso es Ophis, esa es la verdad. Y por ello…

-Ugh… - Ise sacudió la cabeza al sentir su conciencia apagarse… la maldición se ha extendido rápido… más por haberse movido tanto… debe salir de aquí… - Hey Ophis… ¿Deseas ser mi amiga?

-¿Qué gano yo con ello…?

-Alguien con quien hablar… Y que te pueda escuchar de verdad… - Ophis miro al Sekiryuutei para luego sonreír un poco.

-Ya veo… suena divertido.

Lo es… solo queda ir a casa… aunque el lugar entero se venga abajo. Estará bien, tiene su armadura… sólo debe… Esperar…

* * *

Malditos temblores… eso era lo que él pensaba… mientras veía el lugar venirse abajo.

Trataba de caminar… pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo… aún con Ophis dejando que use su hombro como apoyo… Tiene sueño… los ojos le pesan… ya no hay dolor… ya no hay… nada…

[¡Compañero, resiste un poco más! ¡Azazel y el resto ya deben de tener la Dragon Gate casi lista para invocarnos, debes resistir!]

_**[¡Hey, Ise no cierres los ojos!] **_

_**[¡Vamos chico, aguanta!] **_

_**[¡No te rindas, falta poco!] **_

Ddraig… Alfa… Beta… Gamma… si, debía… ¿Qué debía hacer tras volver…?

-Ophis… ¿tras volver… a donde…. Iras?

-¿Dónde…? No sé… No puedo volver a la Brecha Dimensional con mi poder actual… no tengo donde ir.

-Entonces… ven a mi casa… - Sonrió apenas… estaba… - Te gustará… estar ahí…

-¿La casa del Sekiryuutei…?

-Si… será divertido… Comerás… los postres de Pinkie… Jugarás con… Asia e Irina… Irás con todas al centro comercial… - De repente, el joven ya no veía el camino… Sino el cielo del lugar. – Yo… Es bueno tener un hogar…

-_**¡Chico, vamos no te quedes ahí! **_

_-¡Ise, vamos… arriba! ¡No puedes… no puedes morir aquí! _

Skeith y Himmel… otras voces… ya no oye casi nada… pero puede ver… ver eso… ese cabello Carmesí… y esos ojos púrpuras…

[¡Compañero resiste, todos esperan por ti!]

Si…Asia… Fluttershy… llorarían… Pinkie… no le gusta verla triste… Rainbow y Ray… ambas duras por fuera pero muy sensibles… Rarity y Ayane… harían un drama… Aj y Ravel… lo llamaran idiota… Aki y Kaori… je, de seguro reaccionarán peor que cuando se fue… Koneko y Kuroka… se llevan bien… le alegra. Fay… Irina… Xenovia… ellas… deben estar bien… Gasper… Rossweise… deben volver a casa… Sona… le dirá que es un… irresponsable… Serafall… lloraría si… Akeno… tan frágil… su maestro y Penemue… ellos…

-Ddraig… el veneno recorre todo su cuerpo… Está al límite…

[¡Lo sé Ophis, lo sé! ¡Pero él…! ¡Él ha superado todo, todo lo que el mundo le ha lanzado y siempre ha sabido levantarse!]

Kiba, Saji… y Kurama… deben… cuidar a todos… ellos… pueden hacerlo…

[¡Vamos a casa compañero! ¡Levántate, debes levantarte!] – Ddraig dio un grito desesperado, casi se oía como contenía el llanto que quería dar.

Sairaorg… Vali… sus rivales… le hubiera… gustado… pelear con ellos…. De nuevo…

_-Recuerda Ise, eres la persona más importante para mí. _

_-Agradezco haberte conocido, contigo soy feliz. _

_-Te amo Ise. _

La imagen de esas dos fue a su mente… sonrió por inercia… se sentía… feliz… lo había hallado al fin… porque existe… por ellos… para protegerlos… a todos ellos…

-Rias… Twily… las amo… siempre lo haré… - alzó la mano como tratando de alcanzar la imagen de ambas…

Sólo para que esta caiga sobre las manos de Ophis quien estaba sentada a su lado, sólo hubo silencio luego de ello.

-Ddraig… ya no se mueve…

[… Lo sé…]

-¿Ddraig… Estás llorando…?

[…. Si… y no soy el único aquí adentro… que lo hace…] – Ophis podía oír tres voces más que… sufrían la partida de este hombre.

-No era mala persona… Él fue mi… primer amigo…

[Si… fue divertido mientras duro…] – Ddraig trató de sonar firme, pero se oía el dolor en su voz. – [Ophis… no… la última amiga de este hombre… ¿Oirías mi historia antes de que vaya a otro poseedor?]

-Si…

[Deseo que lo recuerdes siempre… Déjame hablarte de él…]

-¿Fue… un buen Sekiryuutei…? – Ophis no entendió porque una gota de agua salió de uno de sus ojos…

[Si… esta es la historia del hombre que fue un verdadero héroe y que superó todo por lo que creyó… el que fue el mejor Sekiryuutei de todos…]

El lugar temblaba cada vez más… Ophis se aferró al cuerpo de Ise mientras eso pasaba… No había salida para ellos… El Sekiryuutei la salvó a costa… de su propia vida…

* * *

En la Brecha Dimensional, muy cerca de donde está el espacio donde Ophis e Ise yacen… una gran masa de color rojo notó que la misma alma con la que tuvo tal vez el lazo de sueño más fuerte, estaba desapareciendo frente a él… No, estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Tras un fuerte rugido, el True Dragon se acercó a la barrera casi inexistente que había ahí y metió su gran garra al visualizar a quienes deseaba salvar. Al hacerlo, inmediatamente cargo poder en dicha garra para evitar que el alma de este hombre muera… de ningún modo dejará que eso pase… el sueño de este hombre, no puede morir. Hecho eso, se llevó a sus pasajeros lejos de ahí al mismo tiempo que un destello de luz se hacía presente en su garra… alguien trató de invocarlo, pero sólo se llevó algo más… No importa, lo primero es… Salvar su alma y destruir este dañado cuerpo para darle uno nuevo… y tiene la idea perfecta de donde sacar uno.

**ARCO II FIN**

* * *

Insertar canción: Reason [TV Edit.] – Nami Tamaki

_Kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto_

(**Aún hay cosas que no se pueden convencer con simples palabras**)

Cuando inicia la música y se entona la letra, se puede ver a Issei que tenía una mirada seria al ver los acontecimientos que han pasado dentro del salón del corazón hasta los momentos mientras daba una mirada al frente.

_Mada shiranakatta ne_

(**Todavía no me di cuenta de ello**)

Y vea a los antiguos portadores de Ddraig siendo reflejados por la mente del castaño junto con Haou quien ve a su reencarnación para desearle buena suerte sobre de lo que se viene.

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa_

(**Y tú estabas abrazando fuertemente a mi lado junto con mis sueños perdidos**)

Para que se vea ahora que el castaño estaba siendo atendido por las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el Sekiryuutei actual junto con sus amigos de las fracciones y conocidos que saben en parte del área sobrenatural mientras que Rean, junto con Fie, Venelana, Celestia y Luna que acompañaban a su amado.

_"Akiramenaide" to itta_

(**Diciéndome que "¡No te rindas!"**)

Mientras que el maestro de Issei, quien ha sido una especie de hijo para él, se acerca y mueve sus cabellos con una sonrisa para que asienta con la cabeza y vea que su aprendiz comience a distanciarse de los demás, para preocupación de sus amadas, en especial Rias y Twilight, quienes ven que el Sekiryuutei Supremo va a toda velocidad previo a saltar de un risco y active su armadura de Balance Breaker tomando vuelo rápidamente.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

(**Cuanto más sea la distancia, puedo sentirte que estás cerca de mi**)

Al ver que Issei toma velocidad, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño notan que en su mano tienen una especie de destello rojizo para que se lo acerquen a su pecho y se aferren de él como si su amado estuviera ahí cuidándolas y pongan su mirada al cielo.

_Samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara_

(**Convirtiendo la soledad en fortaleza… cuando pienso en ti**)

Y cada una de ellas tienen en su mente los momentos que han compartido con él, cuando las acompañó, conoció, apoyó, protegió y pudieron enamorarse del castaño que, cambiando de escena, se puede ver que aún sigue volando para tomar velocidad y dejar una estela de luz previo a que se cambie la escena.

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera_

(**Eso que atraviesa ese gentil corazón, es un fragmento de un sueño**)

Y en ella, podemos ver a Ophis quien se levanta de una especie de un sueño que tenía acostada en un campo verdoso bajo la luz de la noche y nota que su pecho sale una especie de cristal de muchos colores que se vuelven destellos que va hacia una dirección para que la siga hasta que se detenga y vea a alguien que no esperaba que señalaba los destellos.

_Arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite_

(**Debes de creer en ese milagro del destinado encuentro una vez más**)

Siendo esa persona Hyoudou Issei, quien tenía su mirada hacia el cielo para que la diosa dragón del infinito tome su mirada a lo que ve el portador de Ddraig haciendo que se sorprenda aún más para que se note en el cielo nocturno una aurora boreal bajo la luz de la luna mientras que Great Red pasaba en el asombroso paisaje mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

**-Vali es consciente del cambio que Ophis busca, pero sabe que él no es la mejor alternativa para ayudarla. Por la llevó con Ise.**

**-Koneko si entro en su estado de celo, pero fue rápidamente apaciguado por Kuroka, quien la halló masturbándose en su habitación.**

**-Ophis respeta a Rean, no por su poder, sino porque es alguien que se dio el tiempo de hablar con ella. **

**-Fefnir sabe que Kurama puede ser superior a él si se entrena lo suficiente. Por eso es estricto con él. Aunque también detesta ver lo dociles que se hicieron sus hijos.**

**-Los Examenes de Promoción no son fáciles. Pero para el estandar de Kiba y Akeno, son más un juego de niños. Más en lo práctico.**

**-Ddraig es consciente del poder que Ise posee. Pero a la vez es consciente que el cuerpo de este ya no puede ir a la par de su crecimiento rápido y forzoso. Razón por la que no progresaron tanto como pensaron tras obtener el modo Omega, solo obtuvieron el poder que ya tenían pero no accedían.**

**-El poder incompleto de 4 Fases de la Onda, bastó para dañar de modo severo y permanente a Samael, quien es considerado el Dragon Slayer Supremo.**

**-Ophis perdió mitad de su poder, salvando la mitad al mandarlo a otra parte y por la acción del Soul Drain que alentó la extracción de su poder.**

**-Twilight y Sunset estan al mismo nivel. Pero la razón de la victoria de Twilight, es por tener la mente más calmada en medio de la pelea. Algo que no tuvo en su encuentro anterior con su amiga.**

**-Kiba y Kurama son un buen equipo, dado que ambos prefieren el ataque directo con velocidad. Juntos pueden superar a Sigfrido sin problema alguno.**

**-Ddraig es muy susceptible con sus series de anime, por lo que es horrible para él perderse un capítulo. Sobre todo el final.**

**-Nihil es un demonio que nació de la sangre de Shalba, por lo que tiene su mismo potencial. Pero a su vez, su sadismo. Aunque parece tener dotes masoquistas. Esta inspirado en Kimimaro de Naruto. Su nombre es el latino de Vacío.**

**-Ise cambio el canto del Modo Omega para mostrar su relación con Himmel y que como el actual Rey Supremo, es quien hereda su legado.**

**-El Full Mode del Modo Omega, da la capacidad de usar los tres factores al mismo tiempo. En ese estado, su apariencia se asemeja más al ****ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam.**

**-La maldición de Samael se extendió más rápido en Ise al moverse, ya que de quedarse quieto... la pudo tener en un solo lugar y evitar un daño peor.**


	23. Mundo sin Sekiryuutei

**Muy bien... Mirando para un lado, luego para el otro... No hay nadie. Muy bien... Creo que es justo decir que estamos en un punto que muchos me han pedido que siga la historia. Pues, en estos tiempos donde el mundo parece estar en una situación difícil, creo que lo mejor es ir al frente y seguir. Para los que no lo saben, soy alguien que trata de hacer las cosas bien. El fic no lo quiero escribir porque si, lo hago porque me gusta y amo esta historia más que otra cosa que he escrito en los 4 años que llevo siendo uno. Ahora, no es por ser molesto o ir en redunadancia, pero diganme si me equivoco... ¿Soy de los pocos o el único que ha llegado hasta este punto? Porque si es así, bien. Me alegro. Me doy una palmada en la espalda, pero no es el fin de lo que deseo hacer. Ya lo dije, deseo hacer todo el cannon de DxD a mi estilo. Por eso de todo esto. Del esfuerzo. Por lo que creo que basta decir que me siento feliz con lo que he hecho. Lo que he logrado. No sólo. Los que han llegado hasta aquí, me han ayudado. Es más, creanme, más de una vez quise tirar todo al río. Nadie sabe lo que uno pasa tras la pantalla, me ha costado todo esto. Pero he logrado, unas de mis metas. Pero no nos hagamos líos, la historia seguirá, a la par con mi fic de Dragon Ball que también es un modo de que pueda cambiar de aires. Obvio, esta será la historia principal, pero tratare de subir ambos una vez a la semana. Sino, solo será esta.**

**Ahora, sin más preambulos, hora de iniciar el Nuevo Arco. Como siempre, gracias a Ryuucader por los OPS y EDS de cada arco. Y a su vez, deseo decirles que me cree una cuenta en Twitter, solo para que lo sepan.**

**El link esta en mi cuenta de fanfiction. O solo busquenme como Omega Izanagi.**

**Sin más que decir, adelante.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo**

**Arco 3: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 23: Mundo sin Sekiryuutei**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

La situación en el Inframundo no era la más óptima. Ya había pasado un día desde que… esos monstruos aparecieron. Esos monstruos no eran seres cualquiera, eran seres que nacieron del Longinus Anihilation Maker, una de las más poderosas y destructivas debido a la capacidad que otorga de poder crear monstruos con la capacidad de matar a un Dios y de acabar con el mundo como se le conoce actualmente.

A simple vista, se ve como esas cosas están destruyendo todo lo que tienen a su paso. Bosques, ciudades pequeñas… su objetivo parece ser la ciudad de Lilith, la capital. Bajas civiles ha habido, pero no a un índice alto debido a la rápida acción del Gobierno.

El gobierno está tratando de tener a la población en calma y a salvo, pero pedir eso cuando un monstruo humanoide de más de 200 metros está destruyendo todo a su paso… no pidan imposibles.

El monstruo más grande se le llamó Jabberwocky, los otros doce que son más pequeños por decirlo así se les llamó Bandersnatch, nombrados por Azazel en base al texto literario escrito por Lewis Carroll. Los Bandersnatch actualmente tratan de mantenerse a raya, las fuerzas de ataque del Inframundo las están enfrentando y las están logrando retener lo suficiente para que el resto idee un plan. Algo que los ayude a salir de esta horrible situación que sin duda amenaza con todo el territorio de los demonios… y tal vez, no quede ahí si es que se logra dicho cometido.

Ahora mismo, el Inframundo era la primera línea de defensa y la más importante, si cae… será el fin. No hay duda alguna que la Khaos Brigade aprovechará esta situación para atacar a quienes pueda… en especial la Facción de Héroes quienes verán esto como una oportunidad única.

-Creo que debemos ser conscientes de esta situación. – Sirzches habló en el nombre de los 4 Maou… dado que Ajuka está ocupado creando un sistema de defensa para la ciudad, Asmodeus en guiar y dirigir los ataques a esas cosas… Serafall… Cerró los ojos al pensar en su amiga… no la culpa por el estado en que esta. – Debemos actuar a pesar de todo.

-_Concuerdo con lo que dices Sirzches, pero aún tomará algo de tiempo crear una ofensiva lo suficientemente capaz para acabar con esas cosas. – _Miguel, quien estaba proyectado por un círculo mágico, sabía que el único modo de acabar con todo esto es…

-Hay que acabar con Jabberwocky, si esa cosa sigue entera. No habrá modo de detener este ataque. – Azazel dio su opinión, más porque sabe que esa cosa es el generador de monstruos más pequeños. Todos deben de ser eliminados si en verdad desean sobrevivir.

Los tres líderes sabían que ese era el plan de acción correcto. Que así debía ser… pero… por alguna razón no se sentían con ánimos de nada.

-_¿Cómo están…?_

-Mal… - Azazel se adelantó a la pregunta de Miguel, quien cerró los ojos. – Ese idiota… ¿Cómo pudo…?

-No sabemos exactamente que pasó Azazel. Es más, me atrevo a decir que Ise-kun hizo lo que pudo… pero esta vez la situación lo superó. Aunque haya ganado la pelea…

El caído chasqueo la lengua ante las palabras del Maou Lucifer… aún no lo podía procesar ni aceptar de que Ise este… Se niega a creerlo.

-Entiendo a mi hermana y al resto… Debe ser la primera vez que pierden a alguien tan cercano. Ise-kun era el pilar de todos ellos… ahora que no está.

Sirzches tenía razón… el grupo está fragmentado… está destrozado. Pareciera que… simplemente se rompió algo que creyeron tan fuerte y unido. Eso mostraba lo importante que Ise fue para todos… que él los unió y junto, que él era el corazón de todos…

-_¿Qué te pasó en la cara Azazel?_

El caído se tomó la cara ante la pregunta del Arcángel. Era difícil de recordar… porque duele hacerlo…

_Flash Back_

_El ritual estaba más que listo para que la Dragon Gate se active y tanto como Ise como Ophis sean transportados aquí. Tannin al fin había llegado y estaba listo para ayudar en el ritual. Vali por su lado estaba a un lado del gimnasio, tratando de estar despierto lo suficiente como para que el ritual funcione._

_-¿¡No pueden darse prisa!? – Rainbow ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, porque en verdad desea que traigan a su amigo de vuelta. La idea de haberlo dejado sólo era…_

_-Un poco más… la conexión es más difícil de hacer si no hay más Dragones poderosos. – Azazel y Emma ya casi tenían listo el círculo de invocación para traerlos._

_Nadie estaba tranquilo, todos tenían un mal presentimiento. Sentían que debían traer a Ise rápido… El Inframundo ya estaba siendo atacado por todos lados por esos monstruos. Sabían que debían ir a pelear, pero para ello necesitan saber que el Sekiryuutei está bien._

_-¡Hizo contacto! – Celine notó como el círculo brillo, así como Tannin, Azazel y Vali soltaron los respectivos destellos que los asocian con el ritual._

_El destello que el círculo soltó fue tal que el lugar entero quedó iluminado. Y cuando la luz murió… no vieron a quien esperaban._

_En medio del círculo, estaban tres objetos… que tenían una luz parpadeante. Una que se estaba apagando… eran los Cosmic Packs. Alfa Claws, Beta Knuckles y Gamma Twin Rifle. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba… esas cosas debían de estar con Ise, en el Boosted Gear. Celine se acercó rápidamente a los tres objetos y acerco la pata para sentir sus energías… sólo para ver como la luz que tenían se apagaba y los tres objetos se fosilizaban. Al ver ello… lo entendió… algunos lo entendieron…_

_-Te dije… Te dije que no debías… - Celine bajo la cabeza en señal de dolor._

_Azazel golpeó el suelo mientras temblaba de la impotencia y la tristeza. Luego de ello… fueron Vali y Albion quienes captaron…_

_{Ddraig…} – el Vanishing Dragon sabía que… su rival ya debe estar yendo a otro poseedor y… que debe estar destrozado._

_Uno a uno los presentes empezaron a captar que… sólo esos objetos volvieron y sería lo único que volverían. Él no lo iba a hacer…_

_Tannin bajo la cabeza, Esdeath, Merlina y Teepo no sabían que decir… no conocían al chico a fondo, pero no era mala persona… Él no merecía… no así…_

_-¿Dónde está…? – Rias fue la primera en romper el silencio, camino hacia los fosilizados objetos… - Mi Ise… Él… no está…_

_-Él… Ise…¿A dónde fue…? – Twilight también estaba igual, estaba… con los ojos desconcertados._

_No tardaron las reacciones del resto… se pudo escuchar los sollozos de Fluttershy, quien notó como Rainbow se apoyaba contra el muro… sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. AJ bajo su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos y empezó a llorar. Pinkie solo… Ella sólo siguió viendo el lugar con una mirada perdida. Una que Akeno también tenía al ver que la persona más importante para ella… Ayane por su lado, noto como su amiga casi cae al suelo… ella la sostuvo y logró mantener la mínima de las composturas, porque lágrimas salían de sus ojos de modo inconsciente._

_Asia sólo… Sólo seguía preguntando donde estaba el Sekiryuutei mientras Raynare la abrazaba mientras trataba de estar fuerte y no estallar en llanto. Koneko sólo se quedó en su lugar con Ravel abrazando a Kuroka… Ambas incapaces de creer que él…_

_Kurama buscaba a su dueño con la mirada… llegó al punto en que empezó a ladrar y aullar… solo para que Aki y Kaori lo abracen mientras lloraban, el aullido del lobo era la de un dolor absoluto. El único que no reaccionó fue Kiba quien no asimilaba todo aún… solo sintió la mano de Rarity en la suya… él pasó a ver a su novia quien lloraba a mares, todo el maquillaje en su rostro destruido y eso no le importaba… porque su dolor era el de todos. Se había ido… el amigo, hermano, novio… hijo de muchos aquí… estaba muerto. El demonio al ver la realidad, no pudo evitar llorar al entender que…_

_Sunset quien veía todo relegada, apresada por unas cuerdas mágicas, no pudo evitar sentir que es en parte su culpa… que por su idiotez quien no lo merecía… murió. El sonido de un golpe hizo que algunos pasen a ver que… _

_-¡Rean! – Fie y Emma le gritaron al humano quien había golpeado a Azazel y ahora lo estaba alzando del cuello del saco. _

_-¡Lo dejaron sólo… sabiendo que el lugar se venía abajo, con un enemigo que no sabían nada! – Rean parecía estar fuera de si, es más… la energía de su cuerpo estaba tomando con color negrizo. - ¡Respóndeme Azazel! _

_-Rean… yo… _

_Se veía como el caído no podía respirar, no culpa a su amigo… Ise era importante para él… era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Lo crio y le enseñó tanto… _

_-¡Rean, basta! ¡Lo estás lastimando! _

_-¡No ganarás nada lastimando a tu amigo! _

_Celestia y Luna trataban de que el humano se calme… pero no sucedía. Al contrario, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos con la pupila rasgada de un color morado… al mismo tiempo que el blanco del globo ocular se volvía rojo. Parecía… un demonio… _

_-¡Rean ya basta, Ise no desearía verte así! – El grito de Venelana y sus palabras parecieron bastar para que el humano suelte al caído y lo deje caer al suelo… al mismo tiempo que… _

_Rean sólo fue hacia la salida del lugar sin prestar atención a las voces de sus novias… quienes no sabían que hacer al verlo así… Rean se fue de ese lugar, necesitaba estar sólo… _

_-¡Oigan! – Celine gritó al ver como Rias y Twilight al fin captaron la realidad y se desmayaron cerca de los tres objetos. _

_No se tardó mucho para que los que aun estaban en un estado emocional estable, vayan a ayudarlas… esto era un desastre. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Luego de ello, todos fueron a la casa central del Territorio Gremory. Zeoticus no puso peros al ver estado de su hija y sus amigos. Cuando oyó lo que había sucedido… no pudo evitar sentir un vacío. Ise era un buen muchacho y el demonio lo respetaba por ello y por amar de verdad a su hija. Nadie estaba de humor ahora…

Las noticias no tardaron en expandirse entre los de los rangos más altos, no sólo del Inframundo sino de la Alianza entera. Esto ya estaba mal en varios sentidos…

-¿Qué pudiste hallar Azazel…?

-Con lo poco que analicé los Cosmic Packs, pude ver que había restos del aura de Samael en ellos. Eso prueba que… Ise fue víctima de la Maldición de Samael y eso fue lo que lo llevó a esto… Ise pudo ser muy fuerte y resistente, pero carecía del poder mágico suficiente como para mantener esa maldición a raya y evitar que lo mate. – el caído respondió la pregunta de Sirzches con una clara pena en su voz. – La fosilización de los Cosmic Packs… no es algo que pueda explicar con confianza. Son objetos cuyo nivel de complejidad es igual de alto que el de los Sacred Gears y eso los hace únicos a su modo… mi única conjetura en la actualidad, es que están así por perder su nexo con Ise y Ddraig… tal vez se queden así para siempre.

_-Es como si dijeran que no desean que otro sea el poseedor del poder que tienen. – _no podían negar lo que Miguel dijo, era muy factible. - _¿Qué hay de ese Skeith? _

-Skeith era parte del alma de Ise… si Ise murió por la maldición de Samael, lo más probable es que él también… con todo vestigio de Haou. – y eso de por sí ya era preocupante, porque de cierto modo… Skeith era su arma central para las Fases que restaban.

Todo se había ido al diablo en cuestión de horas. Tal vez las fuerzas principales del Inframundo puedan tener a esos monstruos a raya un tiempo, pero… sólo quedan a una cosa. Era pedir ayuda a las facciones con las que tienen apoyo y esperar lo mejor.

-Dejemos que el resto se haga cargo de… esto. Lo principal ahora es ir por el responsable de todo. – Sirzches se mostró más serio que de costumbres y no era para menos.

Todos sabían quién era la mente maestra tras este ataque. Y este de seguro se iba a quedar en su lugar viendo todo… pues le harán una visita. Una muy clara visita…

* * *

-¡Rápido, salgan de aquí! – uno de los demonios que ayuda en la evacuación apresuraba el paso de salida de los civiles, ya que esos monstruos más pequeños, los que llegan a los 5 a 10 metros estaban muy cerca de este poblado.

Todos los demonios se apuraban en ir a la zona de refugio para la posterior evacuación. Era una evacuación algo atareada y más por la gran cantidad… Así como el poco tiempo que tienen ya que esas cosas están cerca.

Las madres trataban de llevar a sus hijos más jóvenes, quiénes se mostraban ligeramente asustados por la presencia de esas cosas… el rugido de una de esas cosas, que ya estaba dentro del poblado bastó para que todos se asustaran. Los demonios que estaban ayudando en la evacuación se pusieron en guardia para poder defender a las personas… aunque intuían que tal vez no iban a lograr nada.

Lo que no esperaron fue que de repente, el más cercano de esos monstruos estallara en fuego. Inmediatamente, uno a uno de esos seres explotaba en llamas para que sus trozos caigan al suelo. De por si, la escena es de asco… pero estaban algo tranquilos. Y en medio de las llamas, apareció la figura de quien fue el verdugo de esas cosas.

Rean estaba de espaldas ante la personas que había salvado. Sólo viendo la destrucción que había realizado en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos amarillos con el globo ocular rojo denotaban que no estaba jugando. Y es más… que estaba furioso…

-Usted…

-Saquen a los civiles de aquí mientras yo me hago cargo de estas cosas. – Rean dijo eso sin voltear a quien le hablaba, porque estaba totalmente concentrado en los seres que tenía en frente. – No me hagas repetir lo que dije…

-¡Sí señor! – el demonio respondió por inercia pura, había sentido un escalofrío horrible al oír el tono de voz del humano.

Apresuró a la evacuación mientras los civiles veían una última vez a quien los estaba ayudando. Rean no esperó ni un segundo en ir al ataque contra esos monstruos que al ver que él era una gran amenaza, empezaron a atacar lanzando de sus bocas lo que sería rayos de luz. El movimiento veloz de Rean bastó para que estos ataques no lo toquen y tras desaparecer de la vista de estos… acabo con el pequeño grupo tras usar el Hayate… sólo fue tras cada uno y los cortó sin piedad alguna. Ya harto de que se metan en su camino… El más grande… el que lidera este pequeño grupo era su objetivo.

Retrocedió un poco al bloquear el ataque de una de esas cosas con su espada. Maldita sea, lo estaban rodeando… ¿Debía usar el Spirit Unification? No, hacerlo sólo lo dejará más débil luego de unos segundos, es más… siente que no haría mucha diferencia dada la situación.

Saltó a un lado para esquivar los ataques de esos pequeños estorbos, que en conjuntos eran un verdadero fastidio. Se regeneran los muy desgraciados… y eso sumado a que están atacando con ataques coordinados. No cabe duda que el poder del Anihilation Maker es de temer… más al darle tal individualidad a estos monstruos. Sólo queda…

Alzó su espada para usar el Flame Dragon porque vio que hacerlos arder en llamas hasta que sean cenizas, ayuda a eliminar el número… lo que no espero fue que el número que tenía en frente se congelara de la nada… esto era… conoce este aire frío y el poder que emana.

-Veo que tienes problemas Rean. – el mencionado alzó la vista y se sorprendió al verla.

La persona en cuestión no parecía pasar de la apariencia de una niña de 10 años. De cabello rubio largo y ojos azules vistiendo un conjunto negro que la hace ver como esos que pertenecen a una secta, así como andar descalza, su mirada y sonrisa denotando algo de una personalidad sádica. Ella sonrió al verlo, pero él estaba confundido… ¿Cómo…?

-¿Eva… como…? – era ella… su amiga Evangeline, uno de los únicos verdaderos vampiros que aún existen.

-Luego, hay que destruir a estos tontos. – Evangeline pareció caminar en el aire para luego tronar los dedos. De repente, gran parte de los enemigos se vieron congelados y ahora eran grandes cubos de hielo. – Que divertido, hace tiempo que no hago eso.

Rean suspiro para luego ir hacia los bloques de hielo y cortarlos en miles de pedazos. Ya quedan sólo uno de esos 12 Bandersnatch y unos pocos de sus hijos. Evangeline se lamio los labios al pensar en…

-Jaja, pensé que por ser algo creado por una Longinus serían más fuertes. – la chica lanzó ráfagas de magia hacia los que estaba cerca de ella para luego pisar tierra y de la nada crear varias púas de hielo.

-Siento que tú eres la OP aquí… aunque yo no soy nadie para hablar. – Rean cargó fuego en su arma y lanzó una cuchilla de fuego hacia el grupo más cercano a él. Logrando acabar con ellos… sólo un poco más.

Ambos se pusieron al lado del otro para luego ver como el Bandersnatch parecía rugir a al mismo tiempo que creaba más de esos monstruos, que salían de su cuerpo como si fueran granos o verrugas.

-Ugh… he vivido lo suficiente como para decir que eso es lo más asqueroso que he visto.

Evangeline alzó su mano para crear un círculo mágico de un aire frío tan helado que… el ambiente ya se estaba congelando por el mero contacto del aire helado con el ambiente. Antes que el Bandersnatch pueda seguir creando a sus hijos, sintió como era congelado de la cintura para abajo. Furioso, abrió la boca para lanzar un rayo de luz que iba hacia Evangeline. Rean vio eso, pero ni se inmuto, sabía que eso le venía a ella de maravilla.

-¿Para mí? ¡No te hubieras molestado~! – Evangeline sonrió con burla para luego extender su mano derecha y tomar el rayo de luz con esta. - ¡Me viene como anillo al dedo!

Evangeline cerró la mano y la luz del ataque fue absorbida por ella. Y eso hizo que el cuerpo de la chica brille con una intensa luz. Una que Rean ya conocía…

-Magia Erebea. Aún sigues usando esa magia monstruosa. – Rean miro de reojo a la mujer quien se encogió de hombros.

Magia Erebea, es una magia creada por la misma Evangeline, absorbe el poder de una magia ofensiva para que el cuerpo tome su poder y lo lleva a niveles abismales. Es un gran poder, pero no ostentó a fallas… su peor efecto secundario es que alimenta los sentimientos negativos del usuario y lo vuelve un monstruo poco a poco. Es simplemente aprender a cargar la oscuridad en tu alma… pocos saben hacer tal cosa. Evangeline no usa el 100% de este poder, porque sabe los problemas que le dará.

-Menos charla y… - Evangeline alzó su mano y sus uñas se volvieron garras. - ¡Matémoslo!

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista del monstruo para reaparecer atrás de este. Ya con sus auras más tranquilas… porque el Bandersnatch se estaban empezando a caer en pedazos. Al igual que el resto de sus hijos… todos habían sido destruidos en una fracción de segundo.

Al ver el trabajo bien hecho de ambos, Evangeline miro al humano y alzó una ceja al ver que…

-¿Desde cuándo tus ojos son así? – Rean miro a su amiga para luego guardar su espada en su funda. – Ok… mala pregunta.

-¿Cómo estás aquí Evangeline? Creí que no podías salir de la escuela Mahora. – la chica sonrió un poco al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Digamos que… hace un mes que hallaron el modo de desactivar el hechizo que me tenía cautiva ahí. Es más, puedo usar todo mi poder al fin y eso es un gran logro para mí. – Sonaba confiada y muy orgullosa de si misma. Si Rean estuviera de mejor humor… él habría hecho una broma o se habría burlado… pero no era así y ella lo sabía. – Oye… Lo lamento… Se lo que el chico significaba para ti.

-¿Lo sabes…?

-Te aseguro que ya muchos altos mandos lo hacen. El viejo recibió una carta por parte de Azazel pidiendo nuestra ayuda… sabes bien que él no aceptaría esta clase de cobardías y nos mandó a ayudar. – Rean pareció captar que ese viejo…

-¿Nos…? Eso significa que…

-Si, los mocosos que entreno… algunos están viniendo conmigo. Me adelanté porque quería saber como estabas… ya sabes… - se avergonzó un poco al decir ello. – Pero soy consciente de la situación, no soy cruel.

Rean sonrió un poco para luego dejarse caer al suelo sentado. Evangeline vio como él bajó la cabeza y supo que… se acercó a él y aprovechando que él estaba sentado, abrazó su cabeza con cuidado. Sólo para que unos segundos luego oiga los sollozos de su amigo y nuevo amor… le dolía verlo así. Pero por ahora sólo podía… darle este apoyo solo esto…. Aunque hallan derruido a uno de esos Bandersnatch, nada iba a calmar el dolor que tenía.

* * *

-No puedo creer que ella se fuera y nos dejara por nuestra cuenta… - Una chica de cabello naranja en coletas, con heterocronomia, ojos azul y verde, bajaba al fin del tren en el cual habían estado viajando horas. - ¡Maldita Eva-chan!

-Ya, ya Asuna, sabes bien que Eva-chan está preocupada por su amor… que romántico. – una chica castaña de cabello largo suspiraba al imaginar la escena.

-Konoka… Eva-chan es muchas cosas, pero romántica no es una de ellas…. – Parece que la imagen de la vampiro siendo romántica, le dio cosa…

Es más, creo que aquí faltan presentaciones. La primera chica es Kagurazaka Asuna, tiene 15 años, es estudiante de la escuela Mahora, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Japón y de carácter exclusivo… ya que es de sólo chicas. Puede parecer una estudiante normal, pero en verdad es descendiente de una larga línea de guerreros que usan el ki y la magia, una rareza que al parecer sólo existe en su línea de sangre. Su mayor arma es que es inmune a todo tipo de magia, hasta la más simple o la más compleja. Asuna puede ser una cabeza hueca y muy terca, pero aprecia a sus amigos.

La segunda es Konoke Konoka, amiga de la infancia de Asuna y una de sus mejores amigas. Desciende de una larga lista de magos oriundos de Japón por lo que la hace única a su modo. Amable y muy cariñosa, su habilidad mágica yace más en la curación y la lectura de la fortuna, pero cuando debe pelear… lo hace.

-Ahm… Ojou-sama, Asuna tiene razón… lo mejor será irnos a reunir con quienes serán nuestros guías.

La chica que estaba al lado de Konoka, era Sakurazaki Setsuna, guardiana de la primera y así como una gran amiga. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero es una Hanyo, mitad humana mitad youkai, hija de un humano y un demonio cuervo. Y si bien se ve que sus cabellos y ojos son negros, la verdad es que el cabello se lo tiño y usa lentes de contacto… dado que es albina… hasta sus alas de cuervo son blancas. Una gran espadachín que no duda en ayudar a sus amigos.

-Cierto cierto… lo mejor es salir de la estación del tren y encontrarnos con… con…

-Se llama Venelana… Asuna, te lo dije antes de bajar del tren. – Konoka vio a su amiga con una gran gota de sudor.

-¡Mi memoria de corto plazo es mala! ¡No me molestes! – no quiere admitir que no le prestó atención… - Hey Negi, vamos.

La chica llamó la atención de un niño de cabello rojizo que no pasaba tal vez de los 11 años. Este miraba el cielo del lugar, sorprendido por lo distinto que es si lo compara con el del mundo de los humanos.

-¿Eh!? ¡Oh, ya voy! – el pequeño fue tras las tres chicas quienes caminaban en dirección a la salida de la estación.

El último de los presentes se llama Negi Springfield, es el alumno directo de Evangeline. Así como un mago a pesar de su joven edad… Su genio lo pone a la par de varios adultos, su nivel de magia está a la par de Fay y Merlina en nivel de conocimiento, más no de poder… Ellas lo superan aun en ese campo.

Este pequeño grupo, del gran grupo que son en verdad, fueron los que Eva dijo que vayan con ella al Inframundo. Oír la noticia de que este estaba bajo ataque y que estaban solicitando apoyo urgente. En verdad no esperaron esto… no luego del viaje tan raro que tuvieron en Inglaterra y además de esa pequeña aventura… los hizo fuertes, pero habían visto también muchas cosas y secretos que el mundo natural no debería saber.

Los 4 al fin salieron de la estación de trenes para ver que una mujer joven, castaña y que se ve, está embarazada, los espera con una limusina. Ella les sonrió y no pudieron evitar sentir el aura maternal de la demonio.

-Buenas tardes… ustedes deben ser quienes Azazel llamó para que nos apoyen. Mucho gusto, soy Venelana Bael…

-Un gusto madam, soy Negi Springfield. Y ellas son mis amigas y compañeras.

-Konoe Konoka, un placer.

-Sakurazaki Setsuna, a su servicio.

-Kagurazaka Asuna. No es por sonar mal educada… pero en su estado no debería estar fuera. Más por lo que debe estar pasando. – sus tres amigos la vieron con sorpresa… ¿Desde cuándo ella es tan amable? - ¿¡Qué!? ¡No me vean como si tuviera dos cabezas!

-Fufu, aprecio la preocupación pequeña. Pero aún en mi estado actual puedo defenderme. Y el territorio Gremory está alejado de las zonas de ataque… estamos a salvo por ahora. – Venelana se dio media vuelta para… - Vamos, suban. Todo les será dicho en su momento.

Los 4 sólo atinaron a obedecer y subir a la limusina, que empleó su marcha al ver que ya todos estaban abordo. Cuando el vehículo inició su marcha, Negi noto como algo de los ojos de la mujer estaban rojos…

-¿Está bien…? Se ve triste…

-Oh… si… un poco. – Venelana pasó a ver la ventana y el paisaje que esta mostraba. – Mi hija a estado llorando desde ayer, así como muchos de los que considero unos hijos… están muy dolidos y me duele verlos así.

-¿Tiene que… ver con él? – Setsuna no quería sonar entrometida, pero era necesario saberlo para no hacer un comentario fuera de lugar.

-Si… Su muerte… la muerte de Ise los afectó a todos. Ni siquiera hay un cuerpo para que… se puedan despedir.

-Si no hay cuerpo… no hay certeza de que esté muerto. – Asuna sabía que sin prueba física es posible que…

-Eso… eso pensábamos al inicio. Pero unos objetos ligados a él fueron los que volvieron y estos tenían marcada la esencia de una poderosa maldición Dragon Slayer.

Al oír ello, sabían que entonces era poco probable que él esté vivo… el Sekiryuutei es un dragón. Muy débil y vulnerable ante esas cosas. Por lo que debían de aceptar que él…

-Mi… Mi prometido, el padre de mi bebé, está allá afuera luchando con esas cosas. Sé que lo hace porque desea proteger este mundo y su gente, pero sé también que lo hace por venganza. Desea destruir todo lo que tenga relación con lo que le arrebató a su alumno e hijo en todo menos sangre. – Venelana había oído de su hijo que… Rean había estado yendo de un lado para otro acabando con esas cosas. Logrando ayudar en mantener las defensas firmes… - Temo que se pierda en su ira y…

-No se preocupe… él debe saber que… no debe hacer eso. Que un bebé viene en camino y que usted se preocupa por él. Eso debe bastar como un ancla. – Konoka miro a la mujer con una amable sonrisa, una que logró calmar en algo a Venelana, así como que…

-¿Cuál es el estado del resto de personas que…? Ya sabe… - la pregunta de Setsuna la hizo suspirar.

-Ahora mismo, el humor de la casa no es el mejor. La mayoría está triste y destrozado… pero otros están tomando esto como un medio para tomar fuerzas… Temo que eso acabe mal.

Un fuere motivo siempre es bueno, pero si este está manchado por la venganza y el odio… sólo te destruirás a ti mismo. Y eso era lo que los preocupa… por ahora la mujer les dijo que pueden dormir si lo desean. Les tomará un par de horas llegar a su destino y eso hicieron… estaban cansados.

* * *

En otro lado… dentro de la casa Gremory… el ambiente era un pesado. Más para cierta chica que ahora era una prisionera. No la tratan como tal obviamente, le dan comida y agua… sólo está encerrada en un cuarto con unas restricciones mágicas en sus muñecas y tobillos… porque en verdad no desean que haga una tontería. No es que lo fuera a hacer… estaba donde quería estar… en espera del castigo que debe de sufrir.

Sunset miraba la ventana, así podía ver el cielo. Cielo que ahora no la calmaba, sino le daba una sensación de culpa. Es cierto, ella no fue quien mato al Sekiryuutei… pero perteneció al grupo que si tuvo que ver… recuerda que… esa chica Pinkie al salir del shock en que estaba la empezó a estrangular… diciendo que era su culpa. No pudo hacer ni decir nada… porque sentía que así era… no fue hasta que Esdeath y Fie la alejaron de ella que… en verdad sintió el peso de sus acciones… la escena de dolor que la muerte del Sekiryuutei había dejado… al ver ello, sintió como quiso llorar…

-Yo… - escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver que eran Celestia y Luna… ambas tenían una expresión se seriedad.

-Veo que no sabes que hacer Sunset Shimmer. – Luna habló con un tono firme, uno que bastó para que Sunset… como esta ahora… Se sienta pequeña e insignificante. - ¿Ya eres consciente de tus actos?

-Yo… no deseaba la muerte de nadie… Esa nunca fue mi meta… no era esto lo que deseaba.

-Pero pasó Sunset… tus acciones llevaron de modo indirecto a este desenlace. Uno que ha traído dolor a varios y traerá más cuando el mundo entero sepa que Ise está muerto.

Ise era, sin él desearlo, alguien de gran importancia para el Inframundo, la Alianza y sus aliados… fue quien salvó al mundo de Yaldabaoth, mantuvo a raya a Rahab, participó en la derrota de Loki, evitó el desastre en Kyoto y puso un alto a la posible invasión egipcia. Para el mundo entero, Ise era un héroe que había sacrificado su propia integridad por el resto, sin pedir nada a cambio… sólo lo hizo porque lo creía correcto… y lo último fue igual.

-Yo… No pensé que él mandaría algo así. Él siempre trabajó aparte del resto de la Khaos Brigade. Yo… si lo hubiera sabido se lo hubiera dicho a Vali… - esas palabras…

-¿A qué te refieres…? – Luna se acercó a la chica y la miro firme, deseosa de respuestas.

-Sunset… es mejor que nos lo digas. No creo que desees que te lean la memoria. – a las palabras de Celestia, la chica asintió para luego…

-Todo pasó de pronto… Él estaba recolectando datos para un experimento… tal vez les sea nuevo para ustedes, pero aprendí que los demonios trataban de crear super demonios como lo son los Lucifer y Belcebu actuales, que vayan más allá de la definición de demonios. – Sunset miro a ambas mujeres. – Lo único que sabía, es que Weil era la mente científica en toda la Khaos Brigade… pero parece que nadie confía en él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Celestia a la que fue su alumna con mucha cautela, para ver si le miente.

-Porque todos desconfiaban de él. La Facción de Héroes, los Old Maou… todos. Era un humano, pero tenía el aire de ser alguien peor si le das pase libre. Es más… ya se notaba que trabajaba en algo que no iba ligado a la Khaos Brigade. Temo que sea ese tal Nihil que emergió… - Sunset en eso recordó algo. – También… había rumores de que trabajaba en algo para mejorar el poder de los usuarios de Sacred Gears y demás…

Ambas mujeres se vieron las caras… Weil… ¿Por qué sienten que lo conocen pero no reconocen el nombre? Rayos, tienen información pero no una pista clara…

-¿Algo más que desees compartir? – Sunset negó con la cabeza… - ¿Segura?

-Es todo lo que sé que puede ayudar… era la nueva por lo que no me decían mucho. Cao Cao siempre fue cauteloso con la información que daba… con todos. Lo que está pasando ahora, no dudo que lo verá como una oportunidad de hacerse presente. Su deseo de mostrar la superioridad humana es… enfermizo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron a esas palabras, eso puede bastar. Luna se dio media vuelta apta retirarse, sólo para notar que su hermana no la seguía. Esta con la mirada le dijo que se adelante, que la alcanza luego y así fue… en el cuarto solo quedaron la mujer y la joven quien se veía más que pequeña en su lugar en el suelo.

-¿No va a decir nada…?

-¿Qué debería decirte Sunset? Ya debes de saber que es… - Celestia no dijo nada, sólo guardó silencio. – ya eres consciente de lo que tus decisiones hicieron…

-Yo… yo sólo quería demostrar que era la mejor, que no necesitaba ser la sombra de Twilight ni de nadie. Sólo quería… quería que todos me vieran. – Sunset abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza para luego contener las lágrimas. – Tenías razón… me empecé a arrepentir luego de lo que pasó en Kyoto. Como hacían las cosas sin importar las consecuencias o a quienes deban de sacrificar. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy cruel… no podría hacer todo lo que ellos hicieron a sangre fría. Más al ver como poco a poco se volvían lo que ellos juraron enfrentar. Cao Cao y el resto… han perdido el rumbo… lo intenté, de modo sutil, pero intenté que cambien sus modos de pensar. Pero era inútil, no pensaban en otra cosa más que en mostrar su valía personal… Sin importar a quienes deban de destruir. – Sunset paso a ver a la mujer quien seguía viéndola en silencio. – Dudé y eso fue suficiente para que empiece a ver cosas de otro modo. Eso sumado a que Twilight me dio un golpe con la luz de la Armonía, poco a poco me fue abriendo los ojos… y cuando el Hakuryuukou me dijo que yo podía cambiar. Fue cuando decidí tomar una decisión… era de irme del grupo, sin importar que… pero quería una última pelea con Twilight y… al final fue patética… no podía pelear con todo porque en el fondo deseaba que me venciera. Pero nunca quise que él muera… si hubiera sabido que el tipo tenía algo con el poder de Samael, lo habría dicho. Es más… yo…

-Entiendo tu punto Sunset… Pero las cosas ya están hechas. No hay nada que puedas cambiar ahora. Él ya no está… - la chica bajó la cabeza al oír ello. Eso era cierto y… le dolía saber que indirectamente tuvo que participación en su muerte.

Celestia suspiro al ver el estado de Sunset. No había más que podría decir, ahora todo depende de ella… más si tiene relación con la culpa que ahora debe estar cargando. Se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar… no sin antes…

-¿Qué debo hacer…? – la pregunta de la chica hizo que se detenga en la puerta. - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Eso… es algo que sólo tú puedes responder Sunset Shimmer. – dicho eso, Celestia se retiró del lugar… dejando a una joven más que aturdida y muy triste…

En el pasillo, Celestia no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Ver el estado en que Sunset estaba era… se limpió las lágrimas porque no quería que la vieran así. Más porque desea ver a Twilight quien yace encerrada en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Tanto ella como Rias se habían encerrado en cuartos distintos, no hay duda de que han llorado todo el día de ayer tras confirmar que era imposible que Ise sobreviva al poder de Samael… Él carecía del poder mágico suficiente como para evitar el avance de dicha maldición, es más… pensaron que tal vez Himmel pudo ayudar. Pero recordaron que antes la maldición de la Juggernaut Drive era retenida por este teniendo aún el poder de los 8 a su disposición… ahora no era así y por ello…

-¿Twilight…? – Celestia tocó la puerta de la habitación donde su alumna estaba. Como intuyó, no recibió respuesta alguna. – Twilight por favor… debes hablar con alguien…

-Váyase… por favor…

Celestia no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al oír su voz… apagada y carente de esa vida que siempre tuvo. Suspiro y al ver que no ganaría nada, más que rechazo por parte de su alumna, se dio media vuelta para poder ir a la sala del lugar. No sin ante pasar a un lado de la habitación donde Asia estaba… podía oír los murmullos de la chica… parece que tiene esos ataques de depresión donde piensa en querer quitarse la vida, pero sabía que Ise no aceptaría eso…

Luego pasó por el balcón cercano, viendo como Raynare seguía viendo el silencio mientras lloraba en silencio. Tal vez recordando todas las veces que ellos miraban el cielo juntos… Ayane debe estar en el techo del lugar. Porque en verdad desea estar sola… desea poder llorar sin que la vean… El código shinobi sin duda era estricto.

Bajo las escaleras, sólo para oír el sollozo de varias… Fluttershy abrazaba a Ravel, quien por primera vez se mostraba vulnerable… dolida. Kuroka sólo estaba sentada en una esquina al lado de Koneko quien miraba el suelo sin mucho que hacer… parecía estar ligeramente mejor que el resto pero igualmente… Era doloroso ver como estaban.

Se podían oír afuera los sonidos de gente peleando… Kiba, Aj, Rarity, Rainbow, Aki, Kaori y Kurama parecen estar quitando su rabia u ocultando su dolor en medio de la pelea. Era más que obvio que desean descargar la ira que tienen contra quienes son los culpables… en eso, noto que Luna trataba de hablar con Akeno, quien tenía una mirada perdida y parecía no reaccionar… era inútil… la chica estaba así desde ayer. Y no la culpa porque en verdad….

Luna notó la llegada de su hermana y… fue con ella.

-¿Dónde está Pinkie…?

-Ya debes saberlo hermana… está… a un lado de la habitación donde Vali está descansando. No ha soltado ese muñeco con la apariencia de Ise en su armadura desde que llegó… Esdeath y Merlina parecen estar atentas a ella mientras cuidan a Vali… no… no hay nada que podamos hacer…

-Así parece ser Lulu… Ise era el pilar de todos ellos. Quien tenía a este equipo unido… quien daba esa chispa de vida a todos. Pero ahora… ahora no está. Y todos han sentido ese golpe de la peor manera posible…

Ambas mujeres sabían que… la posibilidad de que Ise muera estaba, pero nunca pensaron que sería de este modo o tan pronto… los que pelean siempre se juegan la vida… siempre ponen dicha vida en bandeja… porque es lo que hacen.

Ahora mismo, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era esperar…

-¿Crees que lo superen…? – la pregunta de Luna era más que válida. A ella también le dolía la muerte del muchacho, pero lo estaba sabiendo llevar.

-No lo sé… primera vez que ven a alguien tan cercano a ellos morir.

Celestia sabía que… Solo queda esperar. Mejor llama a alguien para que venga… tal vez pueda ayudar en esta situación de crisis para ellos.

Fue en eso que ambas oyeron el sonido de la limusina llegar, al parecer Venelana había llegado con los que serán su apoyo en esta situación para los jóvenes, porque en verdad la necesitan. Más que nunca…

* * *

-Con que… murió… - Cao Cao estaba viendo a lo lejos la destrucción causada por el monstruo creado por el Sacred Gear de Leonardo. – Increíble… pensar que moriría en manos de ese adefesio creado por Weil.

-Al parecer… ese ser tenía un trato con Hades y consiguió algo de eso… eso debe ser lo que acabó con la vida del Sekiryuutei. – Georg dijo eso con suma calma, aunque sabía que en el fondo… era Cao Cao quien quería acabar con el Welsh Dragon.

-Ya no importa… Es una lástima, pero está muerto. Ya nada cambiará ello… sólo queda Vali. Tal vez eso baste… - El humano miraba como uno de los monstruos arrasaba con un pequeño poblado. – Sigue analizando Georg, puede que en un momento dado debamos participar si la situación lo amerita o si al menos una esas cosas llegan a la capital.

-Hades debe estar más que desesperado si pide una aceleración del plan. Es más, parece que le importa poco con quien se haga aliado si con ello elimina a los demonios de la faz de la Tierra.

No era sorpresa alguna el claro odio que tiene el Dios griego hacia los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Pero si sorprende que haya logrado tenerlo oculto o en control tanto tiempo… Cao Cao y Georg siguieron contemplando lo que estaba sucediendo, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

* * *

En el espacio dimensional… Great Red seguía volando. Al fin se había alejado lo suficiente como para poner al fin su plan en marcha. Al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que debe hacer…

Ya estaba en un lugar donde nadie lo molestaría… sólo abrió su garra y pudo ver el cuerpo de Ise y a Ophis quien lo miraba.

-¿Por qué salvarnos…? Yo deseo matarte… ¿Por qué? – el poderosos dragón no habló físicamente, pero sus ojos brillaron en respuesta a la pregunta de su igual. - ¿Deseas ayudarlo…? ¿Por qué…? Él está…

Great Red volvió a responder, indicando que toque el pecho del muchacho. Ophis lo hizo y… se sorprendió al sentir el alma de este aún en su maltrecho cuerpo, producto de la maldición de Samael… era imposible.

-¿Tú…? – el dragón respondió y negó que él tenga que ver con que el chico aún tenga su alma, a pesar de que su cuerpo mortal yace muerto. - ¿Entonces… quién?

Fue en eso que ella sintió la presencia de él de nuevo… Ese ser que se encontró casi 2000 años atrás, así como la de alguien más… protegiendo el alma del joven. No solo ellos, había varios trozos de alma que estaban… siendo borrados por la maldición en vez de tocar el alma de Ise… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Tú lo sabías…? – Great Red guardo silencio a esa pregunta.

El mismo admite que desde que vio esa alma partir, sintió una conexión inmediata con esta… con su sueño. Uno que lo ha llamado hasta aquí y lo ha hecho meterse en los asuntos mortales cuando nunca había hecho algo así.

-Pero… no importa si su alma y el Boosted Gear se salvan. Carece de un cuerpo para poder moverse y… este ya está al límite… en unos minutos será destruido.

El Great Red tenía la respuesta… pero tenía que hablar con quien debía hacer esto… sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que llamaba a quien salvará al muchacho.

[¿Qué…? ¿¡Great Red!? ¿¡Por qué…!?] – La voz de Ddraig salió del Boosted Gear al mismo tiempo que un aura verde envolvía el guantelete izquierdo. [¿Qué haces aquí…?] – la pregunta de Ddraig fue respondida al instante. – [¿Eh, deseas hacer algo así? Es una locura… crear algo así con sólo una muestra de sangre de mi compañero, con tu…] – el Dragón no creía lo que estaba oyendo. – [¿Por qué nos ayudas Great Red? Tú no te metes en los asuntos del mundo… ¿Cómo que no necesito saberlo? Claro que necesito saberlo, estamos hablando de mi compañero… estamos haciendo lo posible para que su alma no sea destruida y… ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Deseas que haga qué!? ¡Es una locura! ¡No, no es que no sepa hacerlo! ¡Es sólo que me tomará mucho poder para hacer lo que me pides! ¡Además de que no hay gran fuente de energía que permita tenerlo estable y se desvanezca! Un segundo… ¿Harás eso…? Vaya, no te creí de esa clase… que nos ayudes tanto sin ganar algo a cambio… ¿Qué ya ganarías algo…? Bueno, no soy nadie para refutar tal apoyo. Todo por mantener a mi compañero con vida, por lo que se agradece]

-Destruiré el cuerpo viejo cuando logres lo que harás Ddraig, también sacaré una muestra de sangre y… la sangre de Samael, eso debe de ser estudiado en caso… lo enfrentemos de nuevo. – la idea de Ophis era más que buena.

Y eso se hizo, los ojos de Great Red brillaron al mismo tiempo que Ddraig concentraba poder para… fue en eso que la armadura del Sekiryuutei se separó del cuerpo sin vida del muchacho. La piel de este estaba púrpura debido a la sangre contaminada que había destrozado todos los órganos internos de este. Ophis de inmediato saco una muestra de sangre del cuerpo y separar la sangre del veneno para poner este último en una pequeña esfera mágica. Lo suficiente fuerte como para que no la afecte. Al ver cumplido el propósito… Ophis vio como el cuerpo de Ise se degradaba más… alzó la mano para destruirlo con una fuerte ráfaga de energía… con ello solo quedaba la armadura… armadura que tenía en su interior el alma de Ise quien estaba aún dormido, si así se le puede decir a una armadura con alma.

-Listo… ahí tienes la muestra de sangre que necesitas. – Ophis alzó la sangre y esta floto hacia el lomo del Great Red.

Acto seguido, el dragón alzó su garra y puso a Ophis y al Sekiryuutei en su espalda para mayor comodidad. No sólo ello, la sangre de Ise ingreso al lomo del Dragón y en ese lugar empezó a emerger lo que parecía una enorme roncha… asqueroso, no hay que mentir. Pero se podía ver lo que había dentro de dicho barro o roncha… era la sangre de Ise que estaba flotando en medio del líquido que estaba dentro de esa cosa.

[Listo… Ahora sólo queda esperar a que despierte y… ojalá esos tres puedan informar de nuestra situación al resto]

-¿Por qué dices eso Ddraig? – Ophis estaba sentada al lado de la armadura del Sekiryuutei que sólo estaba quieta, esperando a que el alma dentro de ella despierte.

[Porque… si creen a mi compañero muerto, no hay duda alguna de que todos estarán deprimidos… y eso es algo que no deseo ver o que ellos sufran] – Ddraig sabía lo que significaba la situación actual… es más, debe dormir un poco… - [Ophis, por favor vigílalo mientras duermo un poco… estoy algo cansado]

El Dios Dragón asintió a las palabras de Ddraig y este se fue a descansar al menos lo suficiente como para iniciar la segunda fase del plan que estaban maquinando. Great Red siguió su avance en medio de la Brecha Dimensional, al menos el chico estará bien. Sólo queda esperar a que el cuerpo nuevo de este, se encuentre listo. Ya que el gran bulto donde estaba la sangre de Ise, algo se estaba creando en base al cuerpo del Sekiryuutei…. Algo que muchos no esperarían, un cuerpo… uno creado en base a la carne y sangre del True Dragon, usando el ADN de Ise… esto era algo que nadie iba a esperar… nadie.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	24. Tenebrosos Descubrimientos

**Muy bien. Antes que nada, hay que decir que el mundo entero esta pasando por unos momentos difíciles. Sé que en varias partes de lationamerica, ya se han hecho acciones para detener el avance del que es el Coronavirus, lo que nos aqueja en estos días. Solo me queda decirle a todos que hagan caso a las indicaciones de sus respectivos gobiernos para que el virus no se propague más. Solo así saldremos más rápido de esta situación, cosa que sé que será así. Sé que hay gente que ve este fic en otros continentes. Mando mis buenos deseos a dichos países y a todos para que se encuentren bien de salud.**

**Ahora, a tu pregunta Total DxD, creo que aún es muy pronto para saberlo. Siento que se está lanzando a hacer algo más severo, pero creo que puede servir ya que este último volumen ha sido bueno por todo lo que he oído. Como dije, hay que esperar y ver.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos por el cap de hoy.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 24: Tenebrosos Descubrimientos**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

-Hay que admitir que… es impresionante. – Asuna miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la mansión central de la familia Gremory.

Al fin tras unas pocas horas de viaje en limusina, los 4 jóvenes habían llegado a su destino para poder conocer a quienes darían su apoyo. Sobra decir que estaban más que impactados y además… algo asustados por lo que puede suceder ahora.

Era obvio que ninguno de los jóvenes ahí presentes está de humor para quizás hablar con alguien u otra cosa. Deben aún estar muy dolidos por la pérdida de su amigo y eso es algo que se entiende.

Pero lo importante ahora era afrontar esta gran crisis, que no cabe duda… empeorará con el paso de las horas. Ya que ya estaban llegando reportes de que los Bandersnatch se abrían paso a cada minuto. Aunque uno fue eliminado al parecer… ya intuyen quien pudo ser… ella no pierde el tiempo.

-Andando, no se queden viendo la casa. Lo mejor es verla desde adentro. - Venelana quiso hacer una pequeña broma, pero dada la situación… ni ella misma pudo sonreír. Sólo quedó seguir hasta llegar al patio de la casa.

Lo que pasó, fue que vieron a varios jóvenes y un lobo pelear entre ellos… más que todo, practicando con mucha fuerza, demasiada. Hasta parecía que se querían lastimar de verdad…

-¡Chicos! – el grito de Venelana hizo que todos de detengan y pasen a ver a la mujer. – Creo que ya es suficiente, no ganarán nada lastimándose así.

Los jóvenes aceptaron de mala gana las palabras de Venelana y bajaron sus armas o lo que usaban para pelear mientras que el lobo se recostaba para luego lamer la herida en su pata.

-Lo lamentamos Venelana-sama, nos dejamos llevar…

-No hay nada que disculpar Yuuto… entiendo que es su modo de sacar el dolor que tienen.

Kiba bajo la cabeza al oír ello, es más… el resto de sus amigos también hizo lo mismo. Peleaban para evitar… caer en el dolor y llorar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Rainbow señaló a los 4 jóvenes que estaban detrás de Venelana. - ¿Son los refuerzos que pidieron para nosotros? Que buena broma.

-¿¡Qué has dicho enana!? – Asuna se sintió más que ofendida al sentir que le decía inútil, tonta si… pero inútil jamás.

-¡Lo que oíste ojos de…! – Rainbow en eso notó que la chica tenía heterocronomia… como él. – Yo… ¡olvídalo! ¡Me voy de aquí!

Rainbow alzó vuelo con sus alas ante la sorpresa de todos, más la de Aj quien sabía que ella rara vez se iba en medio de una discusión. Aunque ver como unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de su amiga antes de volar… pasó a ver a la chica con quien tuvo el problema y notó sus ojos… con que eso era.

-¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¡Me insulta para luego irse!?

-Ya Asuna, mejor llevemos la fiesta en paz. – Konoka tomó el hombro de su amiga para que se calme. – Lamentamos esto…

-No… No, nosotros lamentamos la actitud de Rainbow. No lo aparenta, pero es de las más afectadas por la situación. Tiende a sacar su frustración para no estar triste… aunque ver los ojos de tu amiga debió… afectarla más. – No entendieron a que se refería… - Nuestro amigo… tenía heterocronomia también. Creo que por ello se mostró mal y se fue.

Asuna se mostró algo triste al oír ello… le recordó al amigo que murió.

-Rainbow no es mala chica… testaruda. Pero está tan afectada como todos… lo está tratando de afrontar como puede. Y eso en verdad… no es sencillo. – Rarity se limpió la lagrima que estuvo a punto de salir. – Lo siento… aún no lo asimilo del todo.

-No… entendemos. Creo que nosotros estaríamos igual si… algo así le pasara a un amigo nuestro. – Setsuna optó por cortar el tema de conversación, esto ya se estaba poniendo muy triste. – Mejor… nos presentamos. Soy Sakurazaki Setsuna.

-Kagurazaka Asuna… lamento mi reacción de hace poco.

-Konoe Konoka, es un gusto.

-Ahm… soy Negi Springfield. Es un placer.

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a un niño ahí presente, es más. Se atreverían a decir que parecía analizar la situación con calma y parecía medir sus palabras… no quería ofender o hacer sentir mal a nadie. Lo que de por sí era muy raro…

-Un gusto… soy Applejack. La chica que se fue era Rainbow Dash… lamento su actitud de antes. – Aj se disculpó por su amiga.

-Soy Rarity Belle… y él es mi novio, Kiba Yuuto. – Rarity le dio un ligero empujón al joven quien reaccionó al instante.

-Oh, un gusto. Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo más… - No había que ser un genio para saber lo que es… - El lobo que ven se llama Kurama, es un demonio como yo. Y ellas son…

-Murayama Aki, soy Pawn de Rias Gremory. – la castaña estaba sentada al lado de Kurama acariciando su cabeza mientras este se mostraba triste.

-Katase Kaori… también una Pawn. Lamentamos no poder darles una mejor bienvenida. – la pelirrosa estaba sentada en el suelo, mirándolo con suma pena. – Es más… creo que somos lo que estamos… mejor.

No captaron a que se refería, hasta que Venelana le dijo que solo ellos parecían tener una actitud más activa que el resto… ellos si estaban destrozados. Tanto era que no… no querían hacer nada.

-Ya veo… tal vez lo mejor será que entremos. Queremos ver a quienes necesitamos ayudar supuestamente. – Negi sabía que tal vez eso era lo mejor, para no pensar tanto en lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Debían de darle la razón al niño, lo mejor ahora era… entrar y hacer otras cosas. Porque en verdad no están de humor para seguir entrenando, sentían que habían perdido todo el espíritu.

Uno a uno fue ingresando a la casa, con Venelana atrás de ellos. La mujer no sabía que hacer… su hija… su novio… todos estaban hechos pedazos. Parece que no saldrán de esta situación tan fácilmente… no sin ayuda.

-Oh Ise, eras tan importante para ellos que… perderte los ha desmoronado totalmente. – Venelana miro al cielo, sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer… nada.

* * *

A las afueras de la Ciudad… Rean caminaba al lado de Eva, quien se mostraba muy preocupada por su amigo. Más porque sus ojos seguían teniendo ese aspecto tétrico. Y que su energía se siente más oscura que lo normal… casi le recuerda a la de los demonios originales.

Pero lo que deseaba ella ahora, es que él la mire. Ha estado evitando verla desee hacer varias horas y eso la estaba hartando.

-Oye, sé muy bien que estás mal… sufriendo por la pérdida de alguien muy importante para ti. Pero… ¿tan difícil es verme a los ojos luego de tiempo que no nos vemos directamente? – Rean sólo siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer. - ¡Rean! ¡Escúchame maldita sea!

Su grito bastó para que el humano se detenga, pero no pase a verla. Y eso en verdad a ella no le estaba gustando nada. Porque cuando habla con alguien, desea que la vean a la cara. Sin importar que.

-Eva… no deseo que me veas con estos ojos…

-No me vengas con esas excusas Rean… no es ni la primera ni última vez que veo ojos de esa clase. Si, admito que me sorprendió verlos en ti, pero eso no va a quitar lo que pienso de ti. Creo que eso debe de bastar. – Evangeline sabía que Rean siempre fue muy consciente en lo que la gente piensa de él, más con el poder tan raro que tiene. No lo culpa si piensa que por como está ahora, hará que le tema… bah, ha visto cosas peores a lo largo de su vida… que no es corta.

-Yo… Sabes bien que a veces detesto este poder. Sino fuera por él… quizás…

-Yo… me alegro que lo tengas. Porque cuando nos conocimos, me lograste entender y tratar como una amiga. No como el resto que veían a un monstruo inmortal. – Eva habló con algo de pena y a la vez tristeza. - ¿Lo recuerdas… el día que nos vimos por primera vez?

-Je… como olvidarlo. Llegar a la escuela aliada que Celestia y Luna me dijeron… para que lo primero que reciba al llegar fuera el ataque de una niña rubia. Tal vez llegar de noche no fue la mejor idea.

Evangeline rio un poco a esas palabras, porque eran ciertas. Justo era una noche de luna llena, de las pocas noches donde podía sentirse libre y fuerte como siempre. Aunque se la pasaba viendo el enorme cuerpo celeste con suma tristeza.

-Me atacaste de la nada. Acusándome de mirón, que el dolor de una dama no era cosa que uno deba ver… - Rean rio un poco al recordar la escena, más por la cara que su amiga puso al ver que alguien la estaba viendo.

-Pues ya dije que lamento mi reacción de esa vez. Es más… hasta te lo recompense luego…

-Luego de congelarme el brazo… no creas que lo he olvidado.

Evangeline sonrió complicada, más al ver que Rean aún no se daba vuelta. Ella suspiro, sabía que no había nada que pueda hacer para quitarle el dolor que está cargando ahora. Ise fue el hijo de Rean en todo menos sangre. Y como dice el dicho, son los hijos quienes deben enterrar a un padre y no al revés.

Tomó aire para lo que estaba por hacer… canalizó magia en su cuerpo y…

-Sabes, siempre quise poder verte a los ojos sin tener que alzar la vista. – Rean se sorprendió al oír el ligero cambio de voz en su amiga, parecía mayor… - ¿Puedo al menos hacer que me mires para poder hacerlo?

Rean soltó un suspiro, en verdad no estaba de humor para estas cosas. Pero optó por hacerle caso a su amiga, para evitar perder más el tiempo porque hay Bandersnatch que destruir.

-Muy bien, sólo no digas que… - al voltear y verse cara a cara con una mujer rubia y de ojos azules que fácilmente estaba en sus 20 le hizo sobarse los párpados… la falta de sueño le debe estar afectando… Abrió los ojos de nuevo y… No, sigue aquí. - ¿Quién eres…?

-¿Qué, incapaz de reconocerme ahora Rean? – Esa voz y tono… no, no puede ser… - Je, sabía que un día te dejaría con la palabra en la boca usando mi belleza… idiota.

Rean no lograba captar… era Eva… solo que crecida. No va a negar que se ve bellísima y demás, pero… ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Recuerdas ese hechizo que estaba practicando cuando… nos vimos hace unos años? – Asintió a esa pregunta, claro que lo recuerda... Hasta fue usado como conejillo de indias y ese es un recuerdo que en verdad desearía borrar. – Pues… hace poco lo perfeccione, cree unas pastillas que me dejan tomar esta apariencia sin gastar magia y aquí estoy, capaz de tomar la forma de como sería si hubiera crecido normalmente.

-¿No pudiste… también transformar tu ropa? – la pequeña bata que usaba antes apenas cubre algo. ¿Cuándo crecieron tanto sus pechos? Aunque Eva se mostraba más que feliz al ver que estaba logrando algo.

-Veo que… te encanta lo que ves. – acercó su mano a la mejilla de su amigo y la acarició, ante la sorpresa de este. – Sé que… no soy así de amable o cariñosa normalmente. Con nadie… pero me duele verte así. Tan dolido… destrozado. Pensaba mostrarte esta forma en otras circunstancias… decirlo todo en un mejor momento. Pero ya no soporto verte así. Me rompe el corazón verte asi…

-Duele… más de lo que llegué a imaginar. Creí que con lo de Crow, había logrado entender esa clase de dolor y soportarlo, pero no fue así… nunca estás listo para el dolor de perder a alguien… nunca. – Eva choco su frente con la de él, porque no quería que calle y no diga lo que está sintiendo. – No es algo que uno pueda digerir con facilidad Evangeline, es como si una parte de ti se fuera para siempre.

-Lo sé… Lo sé… Pero no por eso debes de cerrarte. No creas que eres el único que va a sufrir. ¿Deseas alejar al resto de ti? ¿Incluso… las madres de tus hijos? ¿Deseas eso Rean? – él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió con tristeza. – Odio ver que… fuiste tú quien me obligó a hacer esto.

-¿De qué…? – Los labios de ella sobre los suyos interrumpieron la pregunta que estaba por hacer. Estuvieron así unos segundos, antes de que ella terminara el beso, con él viéndola con asombro. – Tú…

-No me mires tan sorprendido idiota… acordamos que esto pasaría al vernos de nuevo. Ya me harté de esperar a que tengas las agallas de hacerlo tú. Pues lo haré yo. – Evangeline sonrió de un modo algo coqueto. – Te amo idiota, tenlo bien en claro. Y espero que un día… tú y yo…

-Luego… Luego de que… acabemos con este desastre y todo este en paz aquí. – Rean optó por interrumpirla, ella no lo nota, pero ya se está poniendo roja de la vergüenza. Sin duda puede aparentar mucho por fuera, pero por dentro es la misma.

Evangeline cerró los ojos al ver que él… aunque el beso que recibió si no lo esperó. Como dándole pie a que todo en su momento, más porque él aún debe procesar lo de Ise. Puede esperar… ya lo ha hecho.

-Por cierto… ponte algo más. Muestras mucho. – Rean dijo eso tras darse la vuelta.

Ella sólo sonrió un poco para luego hacer aparecer con su magia un uniforme similar al que las mujeres en Japón usan para trabajar en oficina. No le quedaba nada mal…

Ambos volvieron a emplear su rumbo hacia donde estaba el siguiente Bandersnatch. Esos seres estaban mostrando ser peor que las plagas. Y eso ya era decir mucho por parte de ella.

-Por cierto Rean, espero que los chicos que traje ayuden a esos niños. No pueden quedarse todo el tiempo llorando, el mundo no es tan comprensible.

-Para eso estamos nosotros Evangeline, para poder aligerar las cosas… para cuando el momento en que ellos se levanten, puedan mostrar de lo que son capaces.

Evangeline debía admitir que él era optimista, más ahora con toda la situación actual. Fue en eso que escucharon el rugido de otro de esos Bandersnatch, este estaba atacando un pequeño poblado que estaba ya sin habitantes, de camino a la capital. Al parecer algunos demonios de clase suprema lo están atacando con todo lo que tienen, pero no estaban logrando detener su avance.

-Al parecer necesitarán de nuestra ayuda. – Evangeline creó un círculo mágico en su mano derecha. - ¿Listo Rean?

Ver como él ya tenía su arma en mano, está envuelta en fuego la hizo sonreír. Porque…

-Tomaré eso como un si. – Ella lanzó la ráfaga de hielo al monstruo para tratar de retener su ataque y dejar que los otros hagan lo suyo. - ¡Hora de destruir una horrible bestia!

Ambos fueron al ataque para ayudar a esos demonios a destruir esa cosa, para eliminar ese Bandersnatch… deben de atacar en conjunto.

* * *

En otro lado del Inframundo, Sirzches estaba al lado de Azazel, ambos buscando pistas sobre que es lo que busca Hades exactamente y lo que planea ganar con todo esto…. A parte de la aniquilación de la raza de los demonios claro está.

Tanto el caído como el Maou se acercaban a paso lento a una de las pocas ruinas que habían de la familia del Lucifer original… tal vez aquí hallen algo que los pueda ayudar. A fin de cuentas, se sabe que la tecnología de los antiguos Maou era muy extraña por decirlo de modo amable. Aunque no es de extrañar, sabiendo que el Dios Bíblico era de usar una tecnología muy avanzada. Los Sacred Gears son un ejemplo claro….

-¿Crees que haya algo aquí que nos diga que desea ganar Hades? Tu esposa dijo que esta zona no era muy concurrida por nadie… ni en los años de actividad de los antiguos Maou.

Sirzches le tenía que dar la razón al caído, pero uno nunca sabe… quizás hallen algo. Algo que pueda ayudar a entender las razones de Hades. Su odio a parte, no explica el porqué del ataque y el porqué de querer destruirlos. Ok, tal vez la raza de por si no había sido la mejor. Pero estaban cambiando, queriendo coexistir con las demás razas. Dejando a un lado la creencia de los Maou Originales de querer tener el mundo para ellos solos.

-Tal vez hallemos algo aquí. Según tengo entendido, es una de las estructuras que el Lucifer original robo del cielo cuando se rebeló, así como otras cosas más que servirían para crear la que sería la raza actual de los demonios.

La estructura en cuestión era enorme, tan grande como un estadio de Soccer de las grandes ligas europeas. Era enorme… Azazel se mostró sorprendido, no sabía que algo así existía de verdad en esta parte del territorio de los demonios. Sirzches siguió su camino al interior de este lugar, al mismo tiempo que analizaba cada paso que daba…

Cuando la energía del Poder de la Destrucción que él siempre tiene alrededor suyo de modo sutil destruyó lo que parecían ser trampas en el aire, le hizo entender que algo no andaba bien. ¿Por qué poner trampas en la que es una zona abandona y sin ningún aporte? Azazel también lo noto… había algo o alguien aquí…

El caído saco una lanza de luz al mismo tiempo que Sirzches creaba pequeñas esferas alrededor de él, ambos listos para lo que sea que el lugar les lance. Y así se adentraron más en esta extraña ruina…

Una que denotaba signos de tecnología muy avanzada…

-Hace años que no veo estas construcciones, no desde que deje el cielo. – Azazel toco la pared y sonrió con nostalgia. – Padre siempre… siempre le gustaba experimentar. Claro que no a niveles muy alarmantes, pero si que bastaban para que uno sepa que lo mejor era estar lejos de él durante las pruebas tan extremas que hacía.

Sirzches rio un poco al oír ello, no duda que debe ser así. Porque Azazel es igual y en palabras de todos… Esos dos eran muy extremos en sus investigaciones. ¿Cómo habría sido conocer a ese ser tan poderoso y tan benevolente a la vez? Más de una vez le han dicho que sería más una charla amena que una pelea…

Ambos notaron que había trozos de vidrio… algo raro, ya que aquí no hay nada que deba der de vidrio. Azazel se agachó, tomo uno de los trozos y por sus experimentados ojos… vio que eran…

-Tubos de ensayo… hay alguien aquí. – Bastó eso para que ambos se pongan más alertas.

Lo que en verdad no esperaban era escuchar sonidos como de agua en este lugar… pero no era agua que simplemente iba por un cause o similar, sino como si se crearan burbujas. Y venían justo detrás de un muro… uno que se abrió de la nada, como invitándolos a pasar. Ambos se vieron las caras para luego entrar sin una pizca de duda al pasaje secreto.

Lo que vieron los dejo asqueados y horrorizados… en las paredes había decenas sino docenas de contenedores con agua verde, que tenían en su interior lo que parecían ser fetos deformes de humanos o demonios… todos estaban más que horribles. Esto era una violación a la misma vida y ellos lo sabían…

-Por Dios… esto es… - Sirzches no le tomó importancia a usar la expresión prohibida de su raza porque esta situación bastaba para olvidar esos detalles. ¿Cómo algo así de horrible era capaz de hacerse?

-Son fetos creados de muestras genéticas variadas… - Azazel analizó con la vista los seres dentro de esas cosas. – Se nota debido a la deformación que hay en sus cráneos y extremidades, los cromosomas no estaban bien distribuidos.

Era sabido que los 46 cromosomas que hay en los humanos, son compartidos por todas las razas que tienen una apariencia similar. Los demonios, caídos y ángeles no son excepción… si uno falta… hay una alta posibilidad de enfermedad o deformación… si varios faltan, no se debe de ser un genio para saberlo… tenían el resultado al frente.

-¿Quién haría tal cosa…?

-Creo que eso lo descubriremos si seguimos avanzando.

Sirzches tomó las palabras de Azazel en serio y fue tras el paso del caído. Y mientras más caminaban, más de esos contenedores veían, sólo que con fetos distintos. Algunos más crecidos, otros más deformes… había de todo. Y sólo podían llegar a una conclusión, estaban experimentando para crear algo a base de todo esto y estos son los productos fallidos. Que horrible forma de definir a un ser vivo… ¿Qué clase de mente enferma haría esto?

Ambos siguieron su paso hacia el único camino que había y fue ahí que… notaron que cierta persona los estaba observando. Era un anciano, fácilmente de sus 80 años, pero su sonrisa y mirada denotaban que estaba muy lúcido en lo que hace. Es más, sienten la malicia en ellos… una maldad que nunca antes habían visto.

-Bueno, bueno… Miren lo que nos trae la vida. El Maou Lucifer y el líder de los caídos. Que grata sorpresa. Bienvenidos a mi más que humilde morada y uno de mis tantos laboratorios. Otorgado por los de la Facción Old Maou, para que sepan.

-¿Quién eres…? – el hombre sonrió a la pregunta de Azazel.

-Mi nombre es Doctor Albert Weil… Weil puede bastar. Un genio de la genética. – el hombre extendió sus manos como indicando que este era su trabajo. – Claro que… hay fallas…

-¿Tú hiciste esto…? ¿Por qué…?

-Pregunta con una simple respuesta Maou Lucifer. Curiosidad… - Ambos se mostraron confundidos a esas palabras. ¿Curiosidad? – Si, es más que obvio que como humano que soy sienta curiosidad por lo que desconozco y desee saberlo todo. Así de codiciosa es la mente humana. ¿No creen? – Ambos líderes querían apresar al tipo ese, pero un movimiento en falso y quien sabe que trampas puede haber aquí. – Como saben, la humanidad es una raza evolutiva… la mejor adaptable de todas las razas. No por su biología o anatomía, en eso son pésimos, sino por su voluntad de hierro. Ya que cuando desean hacer algo, mueven mar y tierra… sólo por ese algo. Por ello son los recipientes perfectos de lo que son los Sacred Gears…. Objetos que responden a la voluntad del usuario. Es más, me atrevo a decir que… superan a las demás razas en… los caminos que toman. O son muy malos… o son muy buenos, pero nunca ambos. Creo que el Sekiryuutei Supremo era un claro ejemplo de lo último y yo de lo primero. – Weil sonrió al decir ello. – Lástima… el muchacho tenía un gran potencial.

-Bastardo… Fuiste tú quien mandó a ese demonio a atrapar a Ophis. No sólo ello, activaste el Balance Breaker del Anihilation Maker y ocasionaste toda esta situación. – Azazel habló con calma, a pesar de la ira que estaba experimentando ahora mismo.

-Culpable. Nihil fue el primero que fue un éxito. Su muerte fue una pena, pero ya vi mis errores y puedo intentar de nuevo, esta vez para crear algo mejor. – Weil miro a ambos líderes para luego sonreír. – No crean que no anticipe la llegada de todos ustedes. Sólo quería darles una muestra de lo que soy capaz… de lo que somos capaces.

-¿Somos…? – Sirzches en eso notó que había varias figuras en la zona… todos estaban en las sombras. ¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Creían que la Khaos Brigade era el problema central? Tontos… ellos son simples idiotas. Jugaron en nuestros planes y simplemente… nos dieron lo que queríamos. La verdadera diversión comienza ahora…. Claro, si es que sobreviven a esta pequeña invasión de la que están siendo víctimas. Me atrevo a decir que… tal vez lo logren.

La sonrisa burlona del anciano no ayudaba en nada a calmar el humor de ambos. Estaban furiosos… más porque el tipo los estaba provocando.

-Mejor no les arruino la sorpresa, sobrevivan a esto, si pueden, y sabrán cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento. Y no… les aseguro que Hades será el menor de sus problemas. Porque estamos nosotros aquí. – Se vio que Weil estaba siendo transportado por un círculo mágico… - Y quédense con lo que hay aquí, ya no me sirve de nada.

-¡Espera! – Sirzches se iba a lanzar al ataque cuando una ráfaga plateada fue hacia él, uso su poder de la Destrucción para neutralizar el ataque… pero reconoció esta energía. Era como la de… - Tú…

El encapuchado que lo atacó bajó la mano y desapareció con el resto en medio de un destello de luz. Habían huido… dejando a ambos líderes sin poder reaccionar… el ambiente pesado que sintieron antes se fue y se podían mover mejor… Sea lo que ese sujeto hiciera… fue muy efectivo porque… logró su meta.

Vieron el lugar… no había nadie… sólo estos contenedores y quien sabe que más… lo único que les quedaba era llamar a que un grupo venga a estudiar el lugar… e ir directamente por Hades.

Vinieron a saber una cosa pero terminaron hallando algo mucho peor… al fin habían visto a la cara al infame Dr. Weil… y con lo que vieron, sabían que el tipo era un ser de la peor calaña.

….

Ya lejos del cual fue una de sus tantas bases de experimentos, Weil estaba al lado del encapuchado que atacó a Sirzches. Ambos viendo a lo lejos lo que era el Bandersnatch que estaba cerca de la zona.

-Admiro tu valor o imprudencia de atacar al Satan Carmesí. En serio… - se notaba el sarcasmo en la voz de Weil, era más que obvio que lo que vio le pareció una locura con todas sus letras.

-Sólo le mandé un mensaje, nada más. Ya depende de él si lo capta o no. – El sujeto miro al anciano y lo que tenía en mano. – Fue astuto de tu parte obtener los datos y dejar sólo los fallos, los guiará por una pista falsa.

-No por mucho, si queremos actuar… Debe ser lo más pronto posible y eso ya es pedir mucho. Hay mucho que ordenar y que analizar… además, aún no hemos sido capaces de traerlos a la vida…

-Él dice que ya lo tiene… El cáliz, el cáliz de la vida. – Weil miro a su aliado con sorpresa para luego hacerlo con una gran sonrisa que se volvió una sonora carcajada.

-Jajaja, excelente. Con eso estamos un paso más cerca de nuestra meta… pero eso no quita que esas cosas seguirán viniendo, aunque el Sekiryuutei ya no esté. Habrá que… analizar nuestras opciones. – Weil empezó a caminar para alejarse de la zona seguido de su camarada.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar ver el cielo. Sentía que… olvidaba algo… fue en eso que sintió un fuerte viento que salió de la nada y que parecía darle una señal… una que… le decía que había cometido un error… que había creado algo que sería una amenaza para sus planes… ¿Por qué esa era la sensación que le daba?

-¿Pasa algo doctor? – El encapuchado miro al humano quien negó con la cabeza, deben de ser cosas suyas. - ¿Cree que ellos superen esta situación?

-La verdad… espero que sí. Porque no habrá chiste si logramos nuestra meta con facilidad. – Dicho ello, ambos siguieron su rumbo desconocido… volviendo a las sombras.

* * *

Con Rean y Evangeline, que luchaban con el Bandersnatch que tenían en frente, había que admitir que estos seres eran un problema. El anterior lo destruyeron porque no se esperó el ataque sorpresa de la mujer, pero este si… y estaba listo para luchar.

Los cortes de Rean y los ataques congelantes de Eva lograban detener el avance del enorme y poderoso monstruo, pero no daban un daño fijo y eso los estaba poniendo nerviosos.

Es más, creaba más de esos monstruos en miniatura que lanzaban rayos de luz del único ojo que tenían. Y eso era malo para los demonios de la zona, que más de una vez se tuvieron que ver protegidos por un escudo hecho de hielo de Eva, quien ya estaba harta de esta cosa. Creó círculos mágicos debajo de este y estos explotaron para que su avance sea menguado y a la vez Rean vaya al ataque.

Logró cortar un brazo de esa cosa, pero al instante se regenero… ok, tal vez si tienen un serio problema entre manos… uno muy grande.

-Tch… necesitamos hacer lo de la última vez para destruirlo. – Rean sabía que el único modo de destruir esta cosa… Era congelándolo o hacerlo arder… o que sea polvo, lo que pase primero. – En todos mis años nunca había enfrentado a un ser así.

-Eso demuestra el temible poder de las Longinus. Esta en específica es monstruosa… - Evangeline ha vivido mucho y ha visto usuarios de Sacred Gears, así como de Longinus… sabe el poder destructivo que tienen. En especial las 4 del Top, capaces de destruir todo de un ataque si se lo proponen… claro que no quita que las demás son igual de peligrosas. – Estas cosas no tienen algo que las límite, por eso son más peligrosas.

Rean esquivó el golpe de este ser monstruoso mientras oía la explicación de Eva, al mismo tiempo que los demonios de clase Suprema en la zona atacaban al ser ahí presente con todo lo que tenían… no le habían hecho un solo rasguño.

Rean peso sus opciones… tal vez no había otra opción más que…

-¡Se acabó! – una ráfaga extremadamente helada impacto al monstruo en la cara y se la congeló ante la sorpresa de todos, que alzaron la vista para ver a…

-¿¡Serafall!? – Rean se sorprendió al ver a la Maou Leviatan aquí. Más al ver la expresión de ira que había en su rostro… daba miedo y eso era decir mucho.

No había nada de la tierna y alegre chica en ella… sólo el rostro de una mujer furiosa que hará lo que sea para calmar su ira. No llevaba su ropa normal o la que usa como Maou Shoujo, sino una similar a la que Sirzches usa solo que de estilo femenino y de color azul. Es más, su cabello lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo… vaya cambio.

La Maou atacó de nuevo a la bestia, esta vez en las piernas. Logrando así detener el movimiento enemigo y dándole la oportunidad a Rean de atacar el rostro de la bestia. Esta vez logrando sacarle un grito de dolor tan alto que hizo sacudir el lugar entero. Las al ver que… Evangeline creo varias púas de hielo, usando el mismo que Serafall creó… vaya maestría, para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de truenos sobre el Bandersnatch.

Este cayó de rodillas al sentir el enorme dolor para luego tratar de levantarse, pero era imposible… el hielo lo tenía totalmente apresado. Y eso era decir mucho… ya que se estaba extendiendo en todo su cuerpo… dio un rugido final para tratar de liberarse… pero…

-Muere. – Rean apareció al lado de su cabeza y la cortó a la mitad con tal velocidad y facilidad que no hubo tiempo para más. El Bandersnatch cayó al suelo… muerto.

Rean piso tierra luego de ello y trató de tomar aire, sentía que se estaba haciendo viejo para estas cosas. Más al no tener que usar su máximo… no desea acortar más su vida. Aún.

La mano de Eva apareció en su campo de visión, haciendo el gesto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Él aceptó la ayuda mientras el resto de demonios celebraban esta pequeña victoria… menos Serafall quien veía el cadáver del monstruo con suma rabia.

-Por culpa de la ustedes… Él… - Apretó el puño al ser incapaz de aceptar la realidad …. De aceptar que él… ya no estaba…

La mujer sintió la presencia de dos personas atrás de ella. Volteó para notar que eran Rean y esa mujer Evangeline. Ambos la miraban con…

-No deben verme así… estoy bien….

-No Serafall, no lo estas. – Rean de acercó a su amiga y puso su mano en el hombro de ella. – No ocultes tu dolor… porque créeme, ya lo intenté y no ayuda. – La mujer vio a su amigo con una rabia inicial, sólo para que lágrimas rápidamente llenen sus ojos. – A él no le gustaría verte así…

-Se fue… ¿Verdad? En verdad se fue… - Rean asintió de un modo lento y doloroso, no podía mentirle… - Cuando lo oí… creí que era una broma… creí que me estaban tomando el pelo… Iba a reír y decir que… que era una buena broma. Pero ver la cara de Azazel y la dureza con la que lo decía… esa que vi en el rostro de varios al informar de una muerte en la Guerra Civil… Sabía que no bromeaba…

-Serafall… - Rean quiso que ya no diga más, que no era necesario… pero Eva lo miro, como diciendo que la deje… que así podrá… sentirse un poco mejor.

-Cuando lo entendí… sentí… sentí que me destrozaban el corazón… nunca antes había sentido un dolor tan grande. Nunca… fue en eso que me di cuenta que… no lo volvería a ver… ni a hablar… ni escuchar… ni tocar… duele… duele mucho. – Serafall bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que ya habían salido de sus ojos, no quería que la vieran así… era una Maou y debía estar fuerte por su gente, por quienes creen en ella. Los demonios presentes veían a una de sus líderes llorar y… no podían evitar sentir dolor y pena por ella… la muerte del Sekiryuutei ya estaba extendiéndose y era solo cuestión de horas o un día antes que todos la sepan. - ¡Yo… yo…! Ya no importa… nunca se lo podré decir… porque… ¡Fui una tonta, una cobarde…! ¡Temí lo que pensarían, lo que dirían… y ya no importa porque ya no está…! ¡Ya no podré decirle lo mucho que me importaba… lo mucho que yo…!

Evangeline se acercó a la Maou e hizo algo que Rean no esperó… abrazarla. Algo que en verdad no creyó que la mujer haría… Serafall se vio sorprendida por el gesto.

-Llora… llorar está bien. No es signo de debilidad, es prueba de lo mucho que esa persona significó para ti. Llorar es prueba clara de ello… - Evangeline acarició la cabeza de la Maou como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Serafall quiso decir algo, refutar… pero no pudo. Las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, sólo atino a llorar sin contenerse en los brazos de la mujer quien la siguió abrazando… dándole tal vez el apoyo moral que necesitaba para superar esto… Evangeline estaba logrando que Serafall deje salir todo el dolor que tenia dentro ante la vista de todos…

Rean simplemente suspiro, no había más por hacer. Sólo seguir luchando y… tal vez luego puedan llevar con calma su luto.

-Señor Rean… ¿Qué sigue? – uno de los demonios se acercó al humano, Rean aún se sorprende del respeto que tienen algunos demonios por él. - ¿Cuál es nuestro próximo plan de acción?

-Seguir yendo por los Bandersnatch, acabar con todos antes de ir por el más grande. Ese no dudo será un oponente difícil, si los pequeños son fuertes… ese debe serlo aún más. Por ahora céntrense en descansar… ya es algo tarde, ya hemos eliminado dos… aún faltan diez.

-Si señor… y lamentamos su pérdida. – El demonio se fue a avisar a los demás luego de decir ello.

-Yo igual… - Rean pasó a ver como Serafall aún seguía llorando en los brazos de Evangeline, se notaba que la vampiresa había cambiado un poco. Se le veía más calmada… debe ser porque está entrenando a esos chicos que ha aprendido lo que es la paciencia.

Fue en eso que recibió una llamada, una por parte de Azazel… bueno…

-_Rean… ¿Serafall está contigo?_

-Si… acaba de llegar… si deseas hablar con ella, está ocupada. No está en condiciones de hablar. – Rean dijo eso viendo a la Maou.

-_No, está bien. Sus siervos preguntan por ella, dinos donde están y les diré que vayan con ustedes._

-Ok… Ya hemos eliminado a dos Bandersnatch, pero la pelea de por sí ya es muy cansada… lo único que se me ocurre es descansar un poco ante de continuar con nuestros ataques contra esos monstruos.

_-Entiendo, si… parece ser lo mejor. En todos lados están atacando a esos monstruos. Que ya no haya dos es un alivio en parte, porque aún queda el más grande y ese no creo que podamos derrotar tan fácilmente. _– Rean le tuvo que dar la razón… no era sencillo acabar con una de esas cosas, los pequeños, el más grande debe de ser un problema.

-Si… oye… lamento lo de la última vez… no debí…

-_No… entiendo tu reacción Rean, yo estaría igual si un hijo muere. Penemue no me ha hablado desde que supo la noticia y si lo hace, es en un tono triste y apagado, aún con todo eso… nos está ayudando. Cuando se sienta mejor, vendrá a ayudar directamente… De eso estoy seguro. _– Rean sabía que su amiga…. Iba a hacer rodar cabezas… - _Es más… te llamé también para contarte lo que Sirzches y yo hallamos._

Rean alzó una ceja al oír ello, empezó a oír lo que el caído le estaba contando y… se horrorizo al oír que…

-¿¡Es broma!? – el grito que dio fue tal que hizo que todos pasen a verlo. - ¿¡Estás seguro!?

-_Muy seguro… Rean, creo que estamos sólo frente a la punta del Iceberg. Sea lo que sea que estos sujetos tienen en mente, debe ser algo enorme… algo que sacudirá todo. Es más, con lo poco que hemos visto… es más que claro que intentaban crear un súper demonio. Y eso de por si ya es malo para nosotros. Imagina si lo logran…_

-Si… un súper demonio es alguien que ya superó la barrera de un demonio… es algo más. Fácilmente al nivel de un Dios… Maldición, pensar que un viejo como él parece querer crear algo así. – Rean sabía que Sirzches y Ajuka, de por sí son súper demonios y por ello son más fuertes que los Maou Originales. Si crean un ejército… sería un desastre, uno que tal vez no pueda evitar ellos solos.

-_Sirzches y yo seguiremos investigando, sabemos que Hades ha tenido que ver con la creación de esas cosas y del ataque en general. Pero sin una pista clara, no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir. Te avisare cualquier cosa que hallemos._

-De acuerdo, igualmente aquí. Atacaremos a esos Bandersnatch con todo lo que tengamos y los haremos caer. – Azazel cortó la comunicación, no sin antes desearle buena suerte a su amigo. – Genial… un problema más a la lista.

-¿Qué pasa Rean…? – Evangeline y Serafall se acercaron a él, la última sobándose los ojos y quitándose los rastros de lágrimas en ellos. - ¿Rean…?

-Que la situación de por si, será peor luego que salgamos de esto. – Rean explicó la situación rápidamente a ambas y ninguna oculto su sorpresa y horror al oír la historia. – Si, yo también debí tener esa expresión…

-¡Por supuesto, es horrible e inhumano lo que ha hecho ese tal Weil! ¡Jugar con la vida de ese modo es…! – Evangeline se mostró horrorizada por lo que acaba de oír, no sólo ello…. Era asqueroso en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Pensar que algo así estaba ocurriendo en nuestro territorio… ¡y en nuestras narices! – había momentos de rabia… pero este era el que superaba todo, Serafall apretó el puño con fuerza. - ¿Cómo no lo notamos…?

-En palabras de Sirzches, parece que la influencia de la Facción Old Maou aún yace en los altos mandos. No solo ello… Quien quiera que sea el que está detrás de todo esto, es alguien con gran influencia… y no me quiero imaginar quien puede ser.

Rean sabía que estaban contra algo misterioso y muy peligroso, algo que de seguro les puede dar más de un dolor de cabeza. Lo único que les quedaba por ahora era seguir avanzando… acabar con los Bandersnatch, luego con el grandote para tener al Inframundo a salvo… eso es lo que él hubiera querido.

* * *

Había incomodidad y había LA incomodidad. Eso era lo que los 4 pensaban tras tener que pasar la noche aquí y no era muy agradable y cómodo… mas porque todo el ambiente era más que triste.

La casa Gremory parecía un velorio, no estaban tan lejos de ello, porque nadie parecía querer hablar con nadie… bueno, quizás los que conocieron en la entrada entrenando arduamente, pero de ahí nadie más… y eso si era fastidioso. Al menos para ellos… en especial para Asuna, quien no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

Negi trataba que la chica no explote en ira, que entienda la situación de ellos, pero ella lo amenazó con que se calle… o desquitara su frustración en él… Así uno si se calla. Hay que saber tratar a las personas…

Konoka rio al ver la clásica escena, con Asuna y Negi discutiendo… lástima que Chamo no está. Optó por quedarse ya que, según él, si va al infierno tal vez no salga…. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

Setsuna por su lado sólo optó por salir de la habitación para dar un paseo… o mejor dicho. Hallar a alguien quien desea ver desde hace un tiempo y ver como estaba. Salió al pasillo, buscó la ventana más cercana y la abrió para así sacar sus alas y tomar vuelo hacia el tejado de la enorme mansión.

Ella sabía que esa persona estaría ahí, siempre tenía esa manía de estar sola en el tejado de cualquier lugar cuando desea estar sola con su dolor y no debe de haber cambiado ello desde que se fue. Cuando llego a donde quería estar… la vio… sentada, viendo el enorme cielo del lugar… sin hacer nada, aún sabiendo que la estaban viendo de seguro.

-Ayane-nee… - el llamado de Setsuna hizo que voltee.

La chica al ver a la kunoichi se horrorizo al ver como estaban sus ojos. Estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Su expresión era vacía… como si estuviera muerta en vida. Algo que la chica nunca creyó ver en ella…

-Setsuna… ¿Qué haces aquí…? – incluso su voz sonaba apagada. – Pensé que estabas en esa escuela…

-Yo… algunos vinimos aquí para ayudar en la situación en la que están… Sabemos lo que pasó… - Setsuna se acercó a la chica quien desvió la mirada.

-Entonces si lo sabes… déjame sola. – Ayane volteó la mirada, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Ayane-nee… no puedes rendirte así. Esa no eres tú… - Setsuna se acercó a la chica, no quería verla así. – Estoy segura que él…

-No hables como si lo conocieras…. No hables como si me entiendas… NO lo sabes… ¡No sabes como me siento! – Ayane pasó a ver a la chica con sus ojos brillando en verde. - ¡No sabes nada!

-¡No ganarás nada hundiéndote en el dolor, eso no lo traerá de vuelta!

-¡Cállate! ¡Él… Él lo era todo para mí! ¡Mi amigo… la persona que más amaba! ¡Ya le había dicho lo que sentía… él había…! Él al fin me estaba viendo como algo más que una amiga… como algo más… y ahora… - creyó imposible derramar más lágrimas, pero estas salieron de sus ojos para luego recorrer sus mejillas. Setsuna sabía que ella tenía razón, no entendía nada… no sabe lo que es perder a la persona más importante para ti, para siempre…. Sólo suspiro y…

-Si. No sé lo que es perder a alguien tan importante. Pero si sé que… si es como escuché que era… que a él no le gustaría verte así. A nadie de los que él conoció… porque los quiso tanto que… le dolería mucho. – Ayane miro a la chica con una ligera sorpresa. – No digo que… olvides el dolor… pero al menos úsalo como un medio para ser más fuerte. – la chica se dio vuelta para poder regresar al interior del edificio. – Sólo… Sólo quiero que no estés más así. Quiero ver de nuevo a la chica quien me enseñó a no rendirme.

Setsuna dio un salto y bajó del tejado, dejando a Ayane sola nuevamente… ella solo se sentó otra vez en donde ha estado desde ayer. Ella…

_**-Esa chica tiene razón niña… estoy seguro que el muchacho no desearía verte así. **_– Magus estaba preocupado por la situación de la chica, ya lleva horas sin comer.

_-No… No me molestes Magus… Sin él aquí… No le veo el sentido a seguir peleando…_

_**-Si es así entonces tu conexión con el chico era una vil mentira. **_– Ese comentario si la enfureció.

-_¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¡Lo amaba, eso…!_

_**-Si lo amabas… ¿entonces porque estás lamentándote? ¿Por qué te estás tirando al abandono? **_– las palabras de Magus la dejaron muda. – _**Ok, es verdad… el chico se fue. Pero lucho hasta el final, fiel a lo que creía. Y eso era lo que admiraban de él. Y estoy más que seguro que él habría deseado que todos sigan luchando, aún sin él.**_

_-Magus… no sé si pueda… duele mucho… Yo…_

_**-La muerte de alguien siempre dolerá, pero lo peor que puedes hacer es manchar el nombre de esa persona, haciendo justamente lo que él no haría. Pisoteando lo que él lucho por proteger. ¿Deseas eso? ¿Destruir el legado que dejó? – **_Ayane no pudo decir nada contra eso, porque en verdad no tenía palabras para refutar lo que Magus es diciendo. Nada. _**– Si en verdad deseas seguir así… Entonces nunca lo amaste de verdad. Y el lazo que tenías con él era mentira. Ya más no puedo decirte. **_– El ente corto su conexión con ella para que piense lo que le ha dicho.

Ayane se quedó en su lugar, digiriendo todo lo que Magus le dijo. Ella… algo de firmeza había vuelto a su mirada… tal vez no era tarde… tal vez… no todo estaba perdido.

* * *

En cierto lugar oscuro…

_**-¡Oigan, sáquennos de aquí! – **_Beta grito al cielo del lugar, esperando recibir respuesta… no la hubo. - _**¡Esto no es divertido!**_

_**-Ni que lo digas…**_

Alfa miro a su igual con Gamma simplemente mirando toda la zona, en búsqueda de algo que lo ayude a entender que estaba pasando exactamente. Ninguno de los tres espero que luego de salir del Boosted Gear por la invocación de la Dragon Gate, quedarían atrapados en un tipo de Limbo oscuro. Sin medio de salida o comunicación con el exterior.

-_**¿Qué opinas Gamma? ¿Sabes que pasó?**_

_**-La verdad… me doy una idea. – **_Gamma miro a sus dos hermanos. – _**Al parecer el flujo de energía al que fuimos expuestos a hecho que entremos en un estado de inactividad forzoso, para lograr eliminar todo rastro de la energía corrosiva en nosotros. **_– Sobra decir que Alfa lo miro confundido y Beta…

-_**… ¿¡Qué!? **_– no había entendido nada.

_**-En cristiano Gamma… no todos somos tan técnicos como tú…**_

_**-Agh… bien. En términos simples, al entrar en contacto con la maldición de Samael nos vimos afectados de un modo negativo, la Dragon Gate en vez de invocar al chico nos sacó a nosotros porque Ddraig nos cedió el lugar ¿no? – **_los otros dos asintieron. – _**Ok, pero… al salir del Boosted Gear estábamos con rastros de la maldición de Samael y para eliminarla… como si de un protocolo de seguridad se tratase, terminamos en un tipo de coma para eliminar todo rastro de energía.**_

_**-En otras palabras…. **_

_**-¡Qué nos fosilizamos para poder recuperarnos y volver al 100% maldita sea!**_

_**-¿¡Y por qué no dijiste eso desde el inicio mocoso!?**_

Mientras Beta y Gamma discutían, Alfa suspiraba al ver que no había nada que pudieran hacer para salir de este lugar… estaban atrapados…. En otras palabras no había modo de decirle al resto que Ise aún está vivo… Dado que ellos aún están activados, o vivos, es porque la conexión con su alma aún está presente. No saben el estado en que está su cuerpo, pero está vivo.

_**-Rayos… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome recuperarnos? – **_La pregunta de Alfa hizo que Gamma deje de discutir y se ponga a pensar.

-_**Hmmm… en un día hemos eliminado casi un 30% de la energía corrupta en nosotros. Me atrevo a decir que en unos dos o tres días volvemos a ser capaces de funcionar en el mundo real.**_

_**-¿¡Dos o tres días!? ¡Es mucho tiempo!**_

_**-Beta tiene razón, los amigos de Ise están mal porque lo creen muerto… Agh, espero que logren estar lo suficientemente fuertes para cuando volvamos a funcionar. **_– Alfa había visto el estado de todos y… - _**¿Desde cuándo somos así?**_

_**-Culpa al muchacho, él nos hizo unos blandengues.**_

_**-Más bien, creo que siempre fuimos así… Solo que nunca lo mostrábamos.**_

Los dos le tuvieron que dar la razón a Gamma, el chico los había vuelto a ser como eran antes. Y eso se lo agradecerán siempre. Pero ahora tienen una cosa más que hacer… y es salir de aquí e informar lo que Ddraig, Himmel y Skeith les pidieron.

Ise seguía con vida, necesitaban decirlo… aunque la noticia no la podrán decir tan fácilmente ahora que están en esta situación de prisioneros en este lugar tan raro… maldita sea. Sólo esperan que esos chicos haya afuera no se desmoronen más…

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	25. Charlas

**Bueno, hola a todos. Un nuevo cap del fic. Admito que es algo complicado escribir cosas así, porque no es lo mío. Pero es una necesidad. En fin, no me quiero alargar mucho con esta parte. Nuevamente, mis buenos deseos a todos. Que se cuiden y nos vemos la otra semana,**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 25: Charlas**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

-Oigan, alguien tiene un plan en caso nos encontremos con más de esas cosas. – Serafall estaba al lado de Rean y Evengeline, ambos miraron a la mujer con duda. – Digo, es más que obvio que no importa lo fuerte que seamos, somos pocos si los comparamos a esas cosas.

Era verdad, esta vez la calidad no iba a ayudar mucho en esta situación porque esas cosas son muy fuertes, sin contar el gran jefe Jabberwocky que es el más peligroso y fuerte de todos, no solo debido a su gran tamaño sino porque es una versión más poderosa de todos los Bandersnatch.

Evangeline quiso decir algo, pero opto por no hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que no tiene un plan, para su desgracia, y que en verdad no quiere admitir que esta sin ideas. Aun así… ¿Qué pueden hacer? Por lo que ha visto y oído, ni siquiera los demonios de clase suprema han sido de una gran ayuda. Estaban en una encrucijada, tal vez…

-Lo mejor será que pidan ayuda a quienes nos pueden ayudar, tal como Kyoto y otras facciones. Seamos realistas, pocos son los demonios con el poder suficiente para acabar con esas cosas sin contar a los Maou.

Ambas mujeres le debían de dar la razón… lo único que les queda es pedir refuerzos. Mejor hacen eso, hora de que Serafall use algo de sus contactos para pedir ayuda, está más que segura que… Ella vendrá sin poner peros.

* * *

En Asgard, la situación no era de caos ni nada por el estilo como lo es la del Inframundo…. Ahora mismo, Rossweisse estaba terminando el entrenamiento tan intenso al cual se había sometido.

No duda que esto le vendrá de maravillas cuando deba defenderse, porque en verdad no deseaba pasar lo que sufrió la última vez en Kyoto. Más porque no quiere ser humillada de nuevo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente, aun le falta un poco más y podrá regresar con todos al fin. Esta segura que su poder ahora será útil para todos.

-Estas exagerando nuevamente Rossweisse. – una mujer con cabello celeste estaba parada en la entrada de la zona de entrenamiento donde la ex Valkiria estaba entrenando. Su nombre era Brynhildr, la Valkiria más fuerte y la senpai de Rossweisse, quien se mostró algo aturdida al verla.

-Oh, no estoy exagerando senpai… es sólo que deseo tener esto ya listo lo más pronto posible para poder volver con mis amigos. – Si… siempre le fue difícil poder decirle algo sin mostrar algo de miedo. – Es solo que… aún tarto de asimilar lo que andan diciendo.

-Si hablas sobre el Sekiryuutei… es lo más probable, está sonando con fuerza lo que le pasó y no creo que sea un rumor sin fundamentos. – la Valkiria caminó hacia la chica quien había bajado la cabeza y apretaba los puños. – Acéptalo… el chico murió.

-No… ¡No, me niego a creer que sea verdad! – Rossweisse pasó a ver a su senpai con firmeza. – Él… Él siempre ha sabido superarlo todo, aún cuando la muerte parecía querer aclamarlo… Sé que… Sé que él volverá, lo sé.

Brynhildr alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de su kouhai, nunca pensó que la vería así por alguien. Mucho menos un chico, aunque siempre ha dicho que deseaba tener novio pero no pensó que en verdad sería hasta este punto.

-¿Te gustaba? – La pregunta sonrojo a Rossweisse a niveles extremos, aunque no fue capaz de afirmar ni negar nada debido a que no le respondía la mandíbula. – No está mal admitir que un chico llama tu atención.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es que…! Bueno, no es que no acepte que es alguien quien… es único, a su modo. ¡Pero no más! ¡No hay más que un sentimiento de respeto mutuo y una gran amistad! – Brynhildr sonrió un poco al ver que ella niega lo que está pasando, tal vez sea por eso que tiene fe en que él está vivo, aunque el resto diga lo contrario. No sería la primera vez que ve algo así.

-En fin, cree lo que quieras. Sólo no olvides la meta principal por la que viniste hasta aquí y pediste mi ayuda. – Brynhildr se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, no sin antes darle algo a Rossweise. – Úsalo para ampliar el escudo, te será de mucha utilidad. – Rossweisse miro el objeto que su Senpai le dio y sonrió al captar la idea que ella le estaba plantando.

Agradeció el apoyo de ella y volvió a su entrenamiento, no sin antes ponerse a pensar en el resto… en como deben estar. Rias y Twilight deben estar destrozadas, no las culpa porque en verdad ella… Negó con la cabeza, atrás sentimientos que no vienen a esta situación, no debe de pensar con ellos sabiendo de un posible… ¿Por qué le gusta hacerse esto? Ella mismo ha dicho que no tiene más que un respeto y una buena amistad con Ise… Entonces… ¿Por qué duele tanto pensar que él…? Obvio, era su amigo y demás, pero sentía que una parte de ella se había ido para siempre…

Sintió unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que no lo vuelva a ver, escuchar… tocar. Duele demasiado y en verdad siente que… No quiere creer eso. No luego de que él la ayudó tanto…

_Flash Back_

_-Gracias por acompañarme Ise-kun, estaba algo preocupada de pensar que compre poco. – Rossweisse estaba feliz de ver como los frutos de sus esfuerzos estaban siendo llevados a casa con Ise cargando las bolsas._

_El joven solo sonrió nervioso, le había dicho que la ayudaría a hacer compras luego del viaje de Kyoto y por lo del buzo destrozado… Buena imagen por cierto que nunca borrará de su mente, por cierto._ _Pero le agradaba ver que la chica estaba feliz, nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz por unos simples productos de 100 yenes. ¿Por qué esa pasión? Aunque la verdad, mejor hacen lo que vinieron a hacer. El buzo más resistente que le prometió no se elegirá solo._

_-Mejor vamos de una vez por el buzo que te prometí. – Ise sabía que ella no era de gastar mucho, lo ha visto. Pero como será él el que pague, ella estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar su buena voluntad si así se le puede llamar._

_Ella estaba más que encantada con el par de buzos que se compró, así como otras cosas más que estaban de oferta. El Sekiryuutei no tenía ningún inconveniente de pagar las prendas de ella, el ingreso monetario que tenía por el programa y demás artículos que estaban basados en él le daban un ingreso mensual monstruoso… ¿Era posible tener tantos ceros en un solo depósito bancario mensual? Quería creer que si…_

_-Gracias por la ayuda Ise-kun, estaba algo ajustada con el dinero. – No le gusta gastar de más y ese es un hecho._

_Ise miro a la chica con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, vaya que esta mujer sabe controlar gastos. No como el resto… aunque comprar en cantidad cosas de 100 yenes… no sabe que decir sin sentir que la está ofendiendo. Ha aprendido a medir palabras… mucho._

_Ambos siguieron su camino hacia la Residencia Hyoudo, el resto ya debe estar esperando que lleguen para iniciar las rutinas luego de la escuela. Ella por su parte en verdad desearía poder dormir un poco, el trabajo de profesora la está teniendo de los nervios._

_-Oye, ¿pasa algo? – Ise notó que ella estaba pensando en algo… más porque se había pasado murmurando cosas como que odia el tiempo tan corto que les dan para entregar algunos papeles._

_-No… bueno si… aunque… no creo… ugh… - Sí, algo la molesta y es más que obvio dado que está indecisa en decir que pasa._

_Ise optó por detenerse y dar el entendimiento de que puede hablar, no le dirá a nadie. Y ella pareció captarlo, porque le dijo todo luego de que ambos acordaran en detenerse a hablar en un parque de juegos muy cerca de su casa. Desde sus problemas personales, más la falta de un novio, como el estilo de vida de profesora la estresa, los trabajos como demonio y demás… claro que esos son problemas actuales, no dirá nada en relación con algo más antiguo y personal. No ahora…_

_Ise asintió y escuchó todo lo que ella tenía que decir sin decir una sola palabra. Y como trato justo, también dijo sus problemas. Desde los más simples, hasta los que en verdad lo afectan… el problema de las mujeres parece ser su pan de cada día porque la mayoría de los problemas eran sobre ellas. Y Rossweisse lo veía gracioso y hasta algo tierno, ver como trata de comprender a todas y tratar de poner las cosas en orden, le hizo ver que era un buen chico… Tonto, pero bueno._

_Eso si, no es que lo vea como algo más. No señor, como amigo es perfecto y alguien de confianza. De novio no puede, ya le debe bastar al pobre con todo lo que tiene y agregar una más seria… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su mente, atrás pensamientos fuera de lugar… ¿¡Por qué el afán de fantasear así!? A veces se odia por esto…_

_El joven veía como ella parecía romperse la cabeza con algo en su mente y no pudo evitar reír al verla. Era gracioso para él y penoso para ella, en verdad se odia ahora mismo…. Ambos optaron por volver de una vez a casa, están más que seguros que Rias está ahora algo molesta de que hayan tardado tanto._

_-Ise-kun… gracias, ya sabes. Por darte el tiempo de escuchar. – ella lo decía de verdad, le agradaba cuando él la escuchaba, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta… aunque ver la sonrisa que él le dio la hizo flaquear en su convicción. A veces se odia…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordar lo que es su última charla personal con él la hizo suspirar, triste de que la posibilidad de que él esté muerto es… No quiere pensar que es así por varios motivos.

Rias y Twilight, estarán destrozadas. Ellas lo amaban mucho, él era lo más importante para ellas y que esté muerto… debe de chocar. Akeno, Ayane, Fay… eran como él. Tenía ahora un lazo inquebrantable que los unía, algo que ninguno tiene. Asia, Koneko, Aki, Kaori… ellas le deben mucho a él, las ayudó a crecer, a ser mejores y no dejarse amedrentar por la adversidad. Aj, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow… eran como hermanas para él y él un hermano… debían estar destrozadas debido a todo lo que habían pasado. Ray, Kuroka… ellas…le deben tanto, sus vidas incluso… Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Kurama… eran lo que más lo entendían en relación al camino del guerrero, ellos más que nadie…

No puede estar muerto, no puede. Él debe volver, con ellos… con ella… Al captar lo que estaba pensando fue que se dio cuenta de que… ella… sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos salir con fuerza al ser incapaz de contener más la tristeza que la estaba embarcando y se puso a llorar mientras se abrazaba estando de rodillas. Con dolor, al pensar que no lo volvería a ver, que no podría nunca oír sus ocurrencias y hasta tonterías. Dolía imaginar que tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad de poder confirmar la verdad que acaba de descubrir… de que estaba atraída hacia él. Le gustaba Hyoudou Issei y le daba miedo pensar que… lo descubrió muy tarde.

Siguió llorando para tratar de alejar un poco el dolor y retomar el entrenamiento, porque ahora tiene más motivos para ser más fuerte. Porque si él en verdad ha muerto… hará pagar a los culpables, no importa lo que deba hacer.

Sin que Rossweisse lo note, su senpai se quedó a un lado de la puerta y pudo ver todo. Su reacción y llanto, eso le confirma que el Sekiryuutei se había ganado el corazón de su amiga y que dicho de paso, la había ayudado a ser un poco más fuerte. Sería una lástima que en verdad este muerto… porque no quiere ver a Rossweisse perder el amor que tanto buscó sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

* * *

En su habitación, Vali Lucifer trataba de mantener la maldición lo más que puede. Porque esta cosa da un dolor horrible… ¿Cuándo logrará venir quien le dijeron que lo ayudaría? Odia estar aquí, echado sin hacer nada.

Aunque debe ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Vive y eso de por si ya es un lujo, más si en verdad él… Apretó el puño al imaginar que sea así, que su rival este muerto por culpa de la misma maldición que él apenas está logrando resistir.

{Oye Vali, no te levantes que aún estas algo débil} – Albion estaba algo preocupado por su poseedor, no vaya a cometer una locura.

El joven optó por asentir, pero en verdad está harto de no poder moverse… Ya deben de haber pasado al menos dos días y él aquí… sin hacer nada. Al menos debe de beber algo de agua… y con mucho esfuerzo trato de tomar el vaso en el mueble al lado de su cama, sólo para que este se vaya al suelo debido al temblor de dicha extremidad. Lo que le faltaba…

Fue en ello que escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, de seguro alguien quien pasaba cerca escuchó lo del vaso y desea ver si está bien. Eso creyó, hasta que vio que quien entró era un niño que tal vez no pasaba de los 11 años. Alzó una ceja al ver al mocoso… este por su lado…

-Oh, disculpa si te molesto. Pero oí que algo se rompió y quise ver que era. – El niño fue en eso que noto que Vali parecía muy mal. - ¿Estas bien?

Vali trato de decir algo, pero no pudo… el sólo querer moverse ya lo había adolorido lo suficiente. Y ese niño lo vio, porque se acercó a él. Lo vio como si analizara algo y… sacó un báculo de una dimensión de bolsillo… era un mago y uno hábil por lo que ve.

-Umm… esta es la maldición que Venelana-san nos dijo. Si, se ve que trata de destruir todos los órganos internos a través de la sangre para luego pudrir el cuerpo y finalmente atacar el alma de la víctima, es doloroso y rápido… aunque tú estás logrando que esta se quede en un solo lugar usando una especia de burbuja mágica que impide su avance. Pero de seguir te quedarás sin magia en unos días.

-Según oí, mañana ya debería de llegar quien… me ayudara… - Odia no saber en que hora vive. - ¿Qué hora es niño…?

-En términos del mundo humano, ya deben ser más de las 10 de la noche. – Vali se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿tan tarde es? - ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Tú… Tú sabes como están… halla afuera… debes de… agh… - Vali se quedó quieto en su sitio, maldita sea… esto no le puede estar pasando. – Maldita sea…

-Calma, nada cambiará si pierdes la concentración y dejas que la maldición se extienda. Oh, soy Negi Springfield, por cierto.

-Vali… Vali Lucifer, el Hakuryuukou. – Respondió sin más, no estaba de humor de decir más.

Aunque ver la expresión de sorpresa y de asombro de este niño, le hizo ver que quería hacerle algunas preguntas y en verdad se estaba conteniendo por no hacerlo debido a la situación en la que esta. Suspiro al imaginar cual es la razón…

-¿Te gustan los Dragones?

-¡Si, me parecen seres fascinantes! – parece que Negi dejó a un lado la seriedad del momento y tomó una actitud más común con la de un niño.

Eso le hizo ver que en verdad los niños parecen verse maravillados más con los Dragones que los adultos, debe ser por el aire que emanan. No niega que… le gusta ver algo así. Empezó a escuchar la ametralladora de preguntas y auto respuestas que Negi estaba haciendo a unos centímetros de él… tal vez deba pedir que se calle…

-¿Negi? ¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora de que vayas a tomar un baño y… Oh. – Una chica de cabello naranja amarrado en dos colegas apareció en la entrada de su habitación, se notaba que ella tal vez sólo era menor que él por un año o dos. Pero sentía un gran poder venir de ella… uno enorme. - ¿Qué haces aquí molestando a alguien inválido?

-¿Inválido…? – Vali alzó una ceja al oír ello. Esta chica…

-¡Asuna-san, él no está inválido! ¡Es el Hakuryuukou, el que también sufrió la maldición que Venelana-san nos contó! – La chica, ahora llamada Asuna para Vali, sólo se encogió de hombros como diciendo que no recuerda ese trozo de información. – Ugh… es la misma que… mato al Sekiryuutei.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Ya me acuerdo… - Se rasco la cabeza con pena y Vali no pudo evitar pensar que esta chica era algo torpe. – Crees que soy tonta… ¿no?

-¿Tan obvio es mi pensamiento? – la burla de Vali hizo que la chica alce su mano en señal de puño porque en verdad deseaba golpear al tipo este.

Pero no, está mal y muy herido… hasta ella sabe que hay cosas que puede y no puede hacer. No desea darle más problemas a este chico, por más faltoso que sea. Negi por su lado tenía unas cuantas preguntas…

-¿Es cierto que eres descendiente del Lucifer Original? – Vali miro al niño y luego a la chica, como preguntando si estaba bien decir la verdad. Ella por su lado asintió, como dando su permiso.

-Si niño… lo soy, pero soy parte humano. Por ello tengo un Sacred Gear, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. – Vali se acomodó un poco en su cama, porque de verdad está algo incómodo.

-Oye… no deseo ser faltosa ni nada por el estilo. Pero hay una pregunta que tengo y nadie aquí parece querer responderme. – Asuna se acercó a la cama del joven y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Cómo era el Sekiryuutei para que su muerte haya dejado así a todos los que están aquí?

Negi miro a la chica con sorpresa y algo de horror, no puede creer que haga una pregunta así de la nada y más dado la situación en la que están. Vali por su lado, guardó silencio para luego mirar el techo…

-¿Me dan un vaso de agua? – Asuna lo miro confundida, paso a ver el mueble al lado de la cama con la jarra de agua.

Rodeó la cama para simplemente notar que el vaso estaba en el suelo, suerte que era de plástico aunque todo el contenido se había derramado. Se agacho para tomarlo y servirle algo de agua.

-A ver, déjame ayudarte. – Asuna miró a Negi, como diciendo que lo ayude a sentarse.

Este capto le mensaje y fue a ayudar al Hakuryuukou poder sentarse, el simple movimiento ya lo estaba matando del dolor. Y cuando ya estuvo en una buena posición para beber agua, Asuna lo ayudó a beber del dicho líquido. Aunque en verdad él no la necesitaba, pero había aprendido a aceptar la buena voluntad de otros. Y tras luego de sentirse algo mejor gracias al agua que había bebido, le dio las gracias a ambos por la ayuda y se volvió a acostar.

-Hyoudou Issei… Era un idiota crédulo y muy perseverante, que trataba de cierto modo… cambiar el mundo para bien. Mi rival y un amigo a su modo… - Vali inicio su relato desde su punto de vista de como era el Sekiryuutei mientras ambos lo oían con suma atención. Necesitaban saber la clase de persona que era el Sekiryuutei.

* * *

A las afueras de la mansión Gremory, tres figuras habían llegado y eran recibidas por Esdeath, Merlina y Teepo. Ambas chicas se veían felices de verlos… Arthur, Bikou y Fenrir caminaban hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

-Me alegro de ver que siguen en una pieza. – Esdeath en verdad estaba aliviada de verlos, necesitan de todo el apoyo posible.

-Nah, no fue difícil tratar con esos sujetos. Lo difícil fue entrar al Inframundo, la seguridad es fuerte y con todo el caos que hay, me atrevo a decir que sólo es el comienzo.

-¿A qué te refieres Bikou…? No puede ser peor de lo que está pasando ahora. – Merlina en verdad duda que todo empeore aún más, ya estaban en una pésima situación.

-Porque la Facción de Héroes pronto hará su movimiento. – Arthur hizo la aclaración. – Es más, me atrevo a decir que ya unos cuantos están atacando al mismo tiempo que esos monstruos.

-Uh, entonces no importa cuanto haga el gobierno. A menos que destruyan a esos monstruos, no habrá fin.

Teepo tenía razón, de por sí… los humanos no son un problema. El problema son esos enormes monstruos y que en verdad, estaban poniendo en un aprieto a todos. Ya saben que unos cuantos Bandersnatch han sido destruidos y eso de por si es un alivio. Pero para ello, se han necesitado de fuerzas superiores a los demonios de clase Suprema que están en lo rango de lo normal.

Vaya, eso demuestra el poder tan destructivo de esa Longinus, Anihilation Maker. Al parecer, Leonardo no ha despertado del coma en que está… tal vez sea mejor así. Ahora sólo tienen en mente una cosa, es la de ganar y sobrevivir a esta catástrofe.

-¿Cómo está Vali… y el resto? – la pregunta de Bikou hizo que las chicas bajen la cabeza y que Teepo se ponga en el lomo de Fenrir.

-Seré sincera Bikou… es una situación fatal para ellos. No conocía al Sekiryuutei como ellos, pero hasta yo sé que él no debía morir… no del modo en que lo hizo. – la respuesta de Esdeath fue suficiente para que ambos varones sepan de la situación.

Arthur por su lado no quiere imaginar el como esta su hermana menor, no duda que la muerte del Sekiryuutei la debe de haber afectado. Más por todo lo que él significaba para ella.

Fenrir sabía que había algo que debía hacer… algo que sin duda será importante para el destino de cierto cachorro. Sacudió su lomo para sacar a Teepo de ahí y empezar a caminar hacia el jardín que estaba en el lugar. Teepo por su lado miro al resto y como si supieran lo que quería, asintieron para que él vaya tras el lobo. Ya intuían que era…

-Saben, tal vez lo mejor será ir a ver a Vali. La maldición de Samael lo ha tenido en cama estos días, si se mueve mucho sufre de un terrible dolor. Algo que nunca había visto antes en alguien. – Esdeath optó porque vayan a ver a su amigo.

-Aunque… existe alguien quien puede quitarle la maldición, Azazel ya lo llamó. Estará aquí mañana. – Merlina sonrió al saber que el Hakuryuukou pronto estará bien, lo que deben hacer es esperar hasta mañana…

Aunque Bikou se puso azul al imaginar lo que le pasará, más porque ese viejo estaba furioso con él cuando se fue y no duda que lo hará sufrir mucho… mucho…

….

Fenrir caminaba hacia donde su nariz le decía que fuera. Teepo lo había alcanzado y el muñeco estaba más que seguro que el lobo debía tener algo en la cabeza para que se haya ido como lo hizo, pero optó por guardar silencio para que este siga su camino.

Fenrir sabía que Kurama no estaría bien, más al saber la gran conexión que tenia con el Sekiryuutei. Lo estaba más que apostando. Y si algo sabe, es que sus corazonadas, más de una vez han acertado.

Fue en ello que vio cerca a la entrada del jardín a quienes son sus hijos, ambos muy serios y casi como esperando la llegada de su padre. Teepo no era un experto en la comunicación entre animales, pero logra captar algunas cosas. Y esta vez capto que los dos lobos parecían esperar a su padre para que los tres vayan a ver a Kurama quien yace con esas dos chicas que también son Pawn.

Sin duda debe hablar con él y hacerle ver que no es hora de estar así, no ahora.

…

Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín. Kurama estaba recostado, sin muchos ánimos de hacer algo. Ni ganas de comer tenía y eso preocupaba a las dos chicas que estaban a su lado. De cierto modo, ellas eran las que se habían hecho cargo de Kurama mientras el resto aún estaba tratando de asimilar todo aun cuando ellas también están… dolía estar en esta situación. Más porque el dolor de por sí, es peor que el de que cuando no sabían donde estaba… obvio porque esta vez saben que murió. Esto no era fácil…

-Vamos Kurama, come un poco… - Aki le extendió algo de comida para que le de una probada. El lobo solo desvió la cara haciendo que la chica suspire. – Si, yo también no me siento con ganas de comer o hacer nada.

-Pero no lo podemos dejar así, debe comer. – Kaori acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro, quien sólo soltaba sonidos de tristeza.

Ambas chicas sabían que estaban en una situación mala, el animal no estaba de humor para hacer nada y eso era una representación del estado de ánimo de todos. Estaban tristes, destrozados, sin ánimos de siquiera hacer algo.

Ambas también estaban así, pero tenían una responsabilidad con Kurama. Sin Rossweisse aquí y con Pinkie en el estado en que está, sólo ellas pueden cuidar al cachorro. Y están tratando de que al menos pueda comer. Volvieron a hacer el intento, sólo para que no esta vez oigan el gruñido de alguien.

Los tres voltearon y se dieron con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Fenrir y sus hijos, los tres acercándose lentamente. Con el lobo mayor con una clara expresión de fastidio y decepción.

-_¿Así es como afrontarás todo? Me decepcionas niño. _– Kurama trato de responder pero el impacto del cuerpo de Fenrir con el suyo lo mando a volar varios metros.

Aki y Kaori vieron con horror la reacción del lobo y si bien trataron de ayudarlo, Skoll y Hati se pusieron en el camino de ambas, cargando poder. Las estaban desafiando. Ambas reaccionaron por instinto a los ataques de ambos lobos, defendiéndose con sus armas de las mandíbulas y ataques mágicos que ellos les lanzaban sin ningún tipo de tregua, porque en verdad ellas tampoco estaban de buen ánimo y los lobos las iban a sacar de ese estado a la fuerza.

Y así era, Fenrir estaba atacando con fuerza al cachorro quien apenas lograba defenderse. Y eso era porque su propio cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para esta tarea. Pero Fenrir con un movimiento rápido lo atrapó del cuello con sus fauces ante el dolor de este y lo aventó al suelo.

Aki y Kaori vieron como Fenrir estaba atacando sin piedad al pobre cachorro. Logrando esquivar el ataque conjunto de Skoll y Hati, ambas chicas activaron sus propiedades de Knight para ir donde Kurama y atacar a Fenrir con unas balas y unas kodachis. El lobo simplemente esquivó el ataque de ambas y rápidamente fue contra ellas.

Aki sufrió una mordedura en el pie mientras que Kaori un impacto de una esfera de magia en la cara. Kurama se puso de pie para atacar, pero el dolor lo tenía en el suelo. Esto era humillante… no tenía fuerzas ni deseos de pelear… se sentía perdido e ido… Sin Ise… vio como pudo que Kaori y Aki apenas le seguían el paso a Fenrir, más porque ambas también estaban afectadas por la noticia. ¿Por qué Skoll y Hati no hacen nada? ¿Por qué se han quedado ahí viendo? ¿Qué trata de mostrar? ¿Qué…?

Poco a poco se puso de pie, harto de esto. Pueden meterse con él, pero no con sus amigos… con su familia. Kurama fue contra Fenrir quien se percató del ataque del más joven de ellos, sonrió al ver que había recuperado algo de su actitud. No solo él, estas dos chicas también estaban atacando… dispuestas a defender al pequeño. Eso era lo que deseaba ver…

Fenrir dio un aullido con tal fuerza que los tres se vieron ligeramente sacudidos, pero no los detuvo. Lo que vino luego fue a Kurama canalizar magia en su boca y lanzarla como una esfera comprimida de esta. Intento fútil, pero bueno. Iba a contrarrestar el ataque con uno suyo, él le enseñó ese truco a fin de cuentas. Lo que no esperó fue que Aki creara varias trampas de magia alrededor de él, trampas que al explotar lo desconcentraron. Al mismo tiempo que Kaori le daba un golpe certero con su gran espada… un daño menor, pero que permitió al ataque de Kurama dar en el punto que quería.

Fenrir retrocedió por el impacto y algo de sangre salió de su cara, señal que el daño fue ligeramente grande. Y admite que eso bastaba para él…

_-¿Lo entiendes ahora? – _el ladrido de Fenrir llamó la atención de los 3. – _De nada servirá echarte a llorar y lamentar lo que ha pasado. Ese chico vivió y luchó por una razón… una que lo llevó hasta el camino donde terminó. Si lo admiraste y respetaste de verdad, llorar sería un insulto a su memoria. – _Kurama vio sorprendido al lobo quien pasó a ver a los tres. – _Los 3 son la primera línea, siempre deben estar listos para cargar con todo lo que venga y pase… porque eso significa ir hacia adelante… aunque duela. _

Fenrir se dio media vuelta para irse, siendo seguido por Skoll y Hati, quienes estaban conformes con lo que había sucedido, Teepo solo sonrió y fue tras el lobo quien, a pesar de todo, era un buen amigo. Mientras que dos chicas no entendían que pasaba. Ya que ellas no entendían lo que Fenrir dijo… nada. Kurama por su lado al fin captó… hizo esto para que reaccione y deje de estar aquí echado, sin deseos de hacer nada.

Es cierto, tal vez Ise se fue… pero aún pueden honrar su memoria. Honrar lo que hizo y por lo que lucho. La determinación había vuelto a sus ojos y ambas chicas lo habían visto. Pero no entendían porque….

Kurama optó por ladrar y tratar de que le entiendan, aunque ver como ellas lo veían le hizo ver que no había logrado nada… ok, plan nuevo. Señaló a ambas con su pata, luego a él.

-¿Los tres? – Kurama asintió a las palabras de la castaña.

Luego señaló a su pecho y luego al suelo. Estaba diciendo algo con respecto al lugar… a aquí…

-¿Estamos aquí? – Kaori pareció dar en el clavo porque Kurama ladro feliz.

Las dos chicas captaron lo que él trataba de decir… que estaban aquí. Aún estaba vivos… Sonrieron al entender al fin lo que Fenrir les quiso hacer ver, que de nada servía llorar ahora. El Inframundo los necesitaba, sus amigos también…. Eso es lo que significa ser Peones. Los que van al frente, los que afrontan todo por los que están atrás y encaminar todo.

-Sabes… Será difícil hacerlo… pero él… él no querría vernos así. Lo hemos tomado algo mejor porque teníamos una responsabilidad contigo. – Kaori se arrodilló y acarició la cabeza del lobo. – Pero ahora tenemos una con el grupo… aunque nos duela.

-Sólo nos queda avanzar, ser fuertes y ser el apoyo del resto. No importa lo tristes que estemos ahora. – Aki se arrodilló y abrazo al lobo. – Duele… no haberle dicho nada… pero le dolería a él vernos derrotados.

Ambas abrazaron al lobo y lloraron en silencio unos minutos, porque debían sacar un poco del dolor que sentían. Lo enterraran por ahora, para luego dejarlo salir. Por ahora… Deben de luchar, para evitar que este desastre se siga extendiendo.

-Oh, interrumpimos algo. – Los tres voltearon al escuchar la voz de… - Sólo estábamos dando un paseo.

Konoka y Setsuna habían llegado a escena, una había querido ver el jardín debido a lo bello que es y la otra porque era la guardaespaldas.

-Oh no… no es nada. Sólo estábamos poniendo nuestras ideas en orden. Lamentamos esto… - Era un poco penoso que los vieran así, Aki no sabía ni a donde mirar para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Lamento que Ojou-sama haya interrumpido su momento de… amistad. Pero como habíamos oído algunas explosiones, creo que simplemente no era nada… sólo unas cosas pequeñas. – Setsuna vio el lugar, algo destrozado por lo que ve.

-Oh, verán… cierto lobo se puso algo molesto y nos dio una lección… con nosotros como saco de boxeo… - Kaori aún sentía el ardor en la cara por el enorme poder de Fenrir y su magia, que lobo tan desgraciado. Eso si, debe de tratar la herida…

Kurama ladro en señal de afirmación, así como de que estaba de acuerdo. Le duele todo y eso no es decir poco.

-Si desean, yo puedo ayudar. Soy muy buena con la magia curativa. – Konoka cargo algo de magia en sus manos. - ¿Quién desea empezar?

-Yo… me duele aún la mordedura que me dio… - Aki mostró la zona herida y la chica empezó con su trabajo, ante la vista del resto.

Kurama se recostó para esperar su turno y también tratar de aún asimilar todo… tanto como sus amigas. El dolor que sentían no se iba a ir, pero tampoco pueden sentarse sin hacer nada y dejar que el mundo arda. Saben que él no aceptaría eso y por ello… En honor a él, es que lucharán… por él y lo que les dejó.

Saben que no pueden hacer que el resto se sienta bien de la noche a la mañana. Ha tenido que ver un debilitado Fenrir, para patearles el trasero, para que logren al fin entender que deben hacer.

-Hey… sabemos que tal vez este vaya a ser un tema sensible para ustedes…. – Setsuna tomó la palabra, porque en verdad el silencio estaba siendo algo incómodo. – Pero… ¿cómo era él?

Ambas chicas sonrieron al oír ello… tal vez hablar de él… Ayude un poco y que ellas… sepan la grandeza que había en ese chico tan simple que amaron en verdad.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el cielo. Tanto Xenovia como Irina esperaban pacientemente que arreglaran a Durandal y de paso, agreguen de una vez la última Excalibur que faltaba. Ruler Excalibur. Aunque sus cabezas estaban en otra cosa. El asunto de Ise ya había llegado al Cielo y en verdad las tiene afectadas en cierta medida.

Miguel a informado a todos sobre el apoyo que darán al Inframundo para afrontar esta crisis, por lo que no sería raro que manden sus ángeles y unos cuantos miembros del Vaticano a apoyar, sería lo mejor para ellos. Pero…

Ahora mismo estaban en uno de los tantos niveles en el Cielo, para ser más exactos estaban en el nivel uno, porque es el menos complejo, además que el acceso a otras zonas era más estricto. Ahora mismo, sabían que la espada estaban en el quinto nivel, donde yace el lugar de investigación del Cielo.

Ahora mismo ambas pensaban una cosa, que Ise esté muerto… eso solo les daba un dolor agudo en el corazón.

Xenovia al inicio había decidido que Ise era perfecto para tener hijos, debido a sus genes y demás. Pero con el paso de los días… sintió una atracción hacia él que iba más allá de lo físico o lo que le podía dar… era un deseo ferviente de estar con él. A su lado sin importar si debía compartir. No creía lo que el simple hecho de haber estado a su lado, de convivir con él hicieran que en ella nazca ese sentimiento de amor que siempre pensó que nunca tendría debido a su pasión por ser exorcista… eso creyó.

Irina trataba de estar fuerte, no pensar que su amigo y amor de toda la vida ya no esté. Había sufrido mucho cuando se enteró de que algo le había pasado años atrás, a veces deseaba que sus padres hubieron vuelto y lo hubieran buscado. Estaba segura de que… pudieron hacer algo. Siempre soñó con que ella e Ise fueran una familia. Y aún con todo lo que ha pasado, ese sueño no se ha ido, se ha hecho más fuerte porque en verdad lo amaba… con defectos y todo y ahora… Él…

-Chicas, acabo de descubrir algo importante sobre esas cosas y… ¿Pasa algo? – Fay se acercó a sus amigas, había gran parte del tiempo en las zonas de investigación del paraíso, analizando algunas cosas.

Irina y Xenovia la vieron como diciendo que la pregunta era tonta. La rubia por su lado pareció captar y se disculpó con la mirada. La noticia del destino de Ise también la había afectado, pero…

-Arriba, Ise-sama no habría querido que nos quedáramos sentadas llorando su muerte cuando hay gente en peligro. Si algo aprendí de él… Es que no podemos caer ante la adversidad. – Fay trataba de animar a sus amigas, quienes agradecían el intento de la maga, pero en verdad no estaban de buen ánimo.

Fay suspiro al ver que nada serviría para hacer que ellas se sientan mejor, nada. No es que no le duela saber que quien amaba estaba muerto… le dolía mucho y no dudó en llorar cuando se enteró de la noticia. Pero luego pudo centrarse en lo que debía y podía hacer, también en honor a Mana y porque Cheese se lo hizo recordar, ese ratón si que era perseverante. Tras lo que pasó con Mana y saber que llorar no alegrará nada, es que se ha puesto de pie y ha investigado todo lo necesario para simplemente ayudar cuando vayan al Inframundo a enfrentar esas cosas.

Ya se sabía que habían eliminado algunos de esos seres. En la actualidad, según el último reporte al que ha tenido acceso, ya han destruido 4 Bandersnatch. Quedan sólo 8, si logra dar toda la información que ha recolectado…

-Los Bandersnatch son débiles al fuego, hielo y sonido. Según las pocas muestras que lograron mandar, sus células no soportan altos niveles de calor y hielo, además de que el sonido hace que las células se separen… ocasionando que sean más débiles a ataques más comunes. – Fay dijo lo que sabía, aunque ellas no le presten atención. Porque sabe que él querría que se lo dijeran.

-¿En que nos ayuda eso Fay? Ise-kun no… no está. La verdad, no estoy con ánimos de pelear… ya no. – Irina bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

-¿Entonces está bien dejar que gente inocente muera sólo porque estamos así? – Fay no creía lo que oía de la boca de una de las personas más alegres que conoce.

-Admítelo Fay, aunque sepas la debilidad de esas cosas… no tenemos el poder o la capacidad de hacer lo necesario. Sin contar que aun queda el más grande, del cual no sabemos nada. – Xenovia miro a la maga, quien apretaba los puños con rabia. – No podemos…

-¡No, si podemos! ¡No creo lo que oigo de ustedes! ¡Se han rendido! – Fay miró a ambas con rabia y decepción. - ¡Ise-sama habría luchado hasta el final, aun sabiendo que era imposible! ¡Porque es mejor eso que estar aquí sentados… como unos cobardes!

-¡Ya no es lo mismo Fay, se fue…. Ise-kun se fue! ¡Ya no.. Ya no tenemos los mismos motivos para seguir, no sin él! – Irina le respondió con el mismo tono, uno que no amedrento a la maga.

-Si… se fue. Pero lo que dejó con nosotros no puede morir. Porque sería lo mismo que insultar todo lo que hemos vivido a su lado… toda la lucha. Todo el sufrimiento. – los ojos de Fay brillaron en respuesta. - ¡No me rendiré, porque de hacerlo me burlaría de mis sentimientos por Ise-sama!

Tanto Irina como Xenovia reaccionaron a esas palabras. Sería burlarse de sus sentimientos… ellas… no lo habían pensado así. Es verdad… ellas…

-¿Cómo lo haces Fay? ¿Cómo puedes cargar con esto cuando nosotras…?

-Porque… ya sé lo que es perder a alguien importante. – Xenovia entendió a lo que se refería. Esa chica Mana… - Mana también, ella estaría triste si dejo que esto me tumbe e impida que cumpla lo que prometí. Peleare, porque eso es lo que les prometí a esos dos, quienes fueron muy importantes para mí.

Esas palabras bastaron para que tanto Irina y Xenovia retomen la determinación en sus ojos. Es cierto, Ise no habría querido esto… Nunca. Hubiera dicho que peleen… Que no deben rendirse. Irina se sintió una tonta, siempre se jacto de ser la que conoce más tiempo a Ise, pero resulta que olvidó algo tan básico… que él no se rendía. Y ella tampoco lo hará, aunque él ya no esté… proteger el Inframundo y lo que él creía, será su modo más claro de decir Te amo a quien ya no estaba. Xenovia igual, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que era una idiota de primera. En lo poco que lo conoció, él nunca se rindió… se bajoneo, eso sí. Pero lo superó y se hizo más fuerte, porque eso significa vivir. Superar las adversidades para un día… sentir que has hecho bien.

Fay pudo ver la nueva determinación en los ojos de sus amigas y sonrió al ver que algo de sus palabras habían funcionado. Sí, le duele saber que ya nunca lo verá… pero sabe que sería un insulto quedarse sin hacer nada. Ella lo sabe porque ya una vez lo hizo, no lo hará de nuevo.

-Muy bien Fay, nos has dicho lo que necesitábamos. – Xenovia miro a la maga con nueva determinación. – Dinos lo que necesitamos saber de esas cosas en caso tengamos que enfrentarlas.

-De acuerdo, de paso también mandaré la información al Inframundo para notifiquen a todos lo que deben estar enfrentando esas cosas. Puede que con ello, logremos ganar algo de tiempo. – Ambas chicas asintieron a esas palabras, para que luego… - Oh, lo olvidaba. Me han dicho que ya están listas esas cosas y que Ex Durandal ya está casi reparada en su totalidad.

-¿En serio…? Wow, a eso yo llamo rapidez. Aunque no debe de sorprenderme. La tecnología en el Cielo siempre ha sido algo que Miguel-sama se ha jactado como algo de gran impacto. – Irina sonrió al oír las noticias. Ahora… - Vamos a verlas, puede que nos dejen probar una.

Irina fue de inmediato a la zona de transporte para ir al Nivel 5 del Cielo, con Xenovia siguiendo sus pasos dado que también desea ver lo que lograron hacer y si han logrado crear al menos algo lo suficientemente estable, como la original.

Fay por su lado, sonrió al verlas de mejor animo. Sólo para que luego se limpie una lágrima… vaya, da un buen discurso para luego sentir que quiere llorar, se sentía tonta.

_**-Yo pienso que lo hiciste bien niña. Él habría hecho lo mismo. – **_Fidchell le habló a su otro yo, quien agradeció el intento del ente por querer animarla.

-Estaré… bien. Puedo hacerlo… ya luego… podré soltar todo. Sólo que no es el momento. – Fay empezó a caminar pata ir con sus amigas.

_**-¿En serio no lo captas? Piensa un poco y trata de recordar la profecía que dimos cuando el chico usó el Soul Drain en nosotros.**_

Fay en eso se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo, es más que obvio que lo recuerda ya que la analizó un centenar de veces esta semana y… un segundo…. Sacó la pequeña libreta que siempre lleva consigo, porque nunca está de más hacer anotaciones y escribió rápidamente la profecía, porque así la puede analizar mejor.

Cuando terminó de escribirla… la leyó para si misma.

_**Aquel que trae el atardecer**_

_**Debe conocer el fin para lograr tener su potencial**_

_**Aquel que lleva consigo el amanecer**_

_**Debe aceptar el designio marcado desde su nacimiento**_

_**El fin y el principio serán lo que junten todo**_

_**El día el que la bestia aparezca por la ambición de los hijos del hombre**_

_**Será el día en que los que no son de este mundo lucharán para evitar la desgracia que vivieron**_

_**Tras ello, la luz del renacer surgirá en el mundo pero el que nacerá de ella**_

_**Traerá el final de la era de los Dioses**_

_**Bendecidos los que crean en los sueños y sigan el infinito.**_

_**Ellos marcarán el inicio de una nueva era**_

Esto era… el párrafo en general habla sobre las 8 Fases juntas, unidas para enfrentar un mal común. Pero… si algo ha aprendido de Fidchell, es que las profecías que él da… son eventos importantes que marcarán el destino del mundo. Que si bien este no todo está marcado en piedra… hay momentos pequeños, casi uno en billones de posibilidades que pasará si o sí. Esas son las profecías que Fidchell da. En cierto modo… eran cosas pequeñas, pero importantes.

Las primeras líneas mencionan algo relacionado al atardecer y ella sabe que se refiere a Ise, porque más de una vez se ha hecho mención de que Ise es un intenso atardecer debido a su conexión con la oscuridad y la luz. Lo que seguía era… conocer su fin para lograr tener su potencial. Muy bien, el fin puede significar varias cosas… pero dado que hablan de una persona sólo puede significar…

-Muerte… - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, significa que…

-_**El chico debía pasar por esto para alcanzar su potencial real o al menos ser capaz de tenerlo a su disposición. No sé de qué se trata, pero tú lo viste en esa visión… él estaba contigo y otros 6 listos para enfrentar algo grande y temible. Ese evento debe pasar si o si. Lo que ha sucedido hoy, es una preparación para lo que se viene.**_

-Eso significa que… Que él…

-_**El Sekiryuutei está con vida, tal vez no como lo pensamos pero de que su alma no ha abandonado el mundo de los vivos, estoy seguro de ello. Recuerda que tengo nexos con lo espiritual y puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Pero me tomó tiempo estar seguro de ello… no quería darte falsas esperanzas.**_

Fay no pudo decidir si reír o llorar de la alegría. No se decidía… estuvo tentada de decirle a sus amigas de las noticias… pero…

_**-Es posible que no crean en ello. Recuerda que tú me crees porque lo viste con tus ojos. Eres yo y ahora sabes de estas cosas. Mejor… guárdate esta información. Por ahora…**_

Fay optó por hacer caso a la sugerencia de Fidchell. Mejor no dice nada, hasta que tengan una pista o una certeza de que él volverá. Lo mejor por ahora es seguir avanzando. Porque Irina y Xenovia la están esperando para que continúen a donde deben de ir. Sólo espera poder tener la boca cerrada el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto….

_**-Esto es ridículo…**_

_**-¿Tienes un mejor plan o medio para pasar el tiempo genio?**_

Beta suspiro ante las palabras de Alfa y siguió en lo suyo.

-_**¿Quién tiene un 7?- **_Gamma hizo la pregunta al aire, para que Beta gruña y le dé una carta_._

Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, es que los 3 seguían aquí, atrapados. Sin poder hacer nada. Su único modo de entretenimiento era jugar cartas, unas que Gamma había creado usando los datos que tenía tras ver al muchacho jugar varias veces con sus amigos. Sobra decir que cierto miembro estaba al borde de explotar, uno estaba tratando de entender como se juega esto y el más joven, siempre había querido tratar esto.

_**-Cuánto tiempo hasta que estemos listos para finalmente salir de aquí Gamma. – **_Alfa tomó una carta de la baraja y se deshizo de una, parece que va bien.

-_**A ver… - **_Mostró de la nada un indicador, este mostraba un 69%. – _**Mejor de lo que creí, estaremos de vuelta mañana o tal vez pasado mañana. **_

_**-Aleluya, ya me estaba hartando de esto. Jugar cartas es muy aburrido… sin contar que estar con ustedes dos tanto tiempo puede ser estresante. –**_ Beta se estremeció al ver que saco una carta de menor número al que necesita. – _**Rayos… **_

_**-No quita que tenemos que simplemente estar listos para lo que sea que debamos enfrentar Beta, es más… - **_Alfa puso las cartas al frente, mostrando un 21 en general… ganó. – _**Hay que esperar lo inesperado. **_

_**-Eso lo sacaste de uno de esos shows que el chico ve… - **_Beta lanzó las cartas al aire, estaba harto. - _**¡No quiero seguir aquí! ¡Me disculpo por todo lo que hice y dije antes! ¡Pero déjenme salir! **_

Alfa y Gamma vieron como Beta parecía gritarle al cielo del lugar, como esperando que alguien le responda… nada. O al menos eso creyeron… porque lograron oír sollozos. Esas voces… las reconocen porque las han oído un millón de veces.

-_Ise… ¿por qué…? _

_-Lo prometiste… dijiste que… _

Eran Rias y Twilight, deben estar cerca de ellos. Tal vez lamentando que quien era lo más importante para ellas, se haya ido para siempre.

Beta guardó silencio al oír esos sollozos… como odia las lágrimas. Porque en verdad le traían más malos recuerdos, debido a lo que vio y vivió. Gamma simplemente captaba mejor las emociones de ellas… sentir que estaban desamparadas sin él… Alfa por su lado…

-_**Trata de acelerar el proceso Gamma. No podemos dejar que sigan así mucho tiempo. – **_Él, quien estuvo más tiempo al lado de Ise, sentía ya una empatía con estas personas. No quería verlos sufrir.

_**-Si hago algo así, la energía que generaremos nos saturara… antes de despertar las vamos a tener que liberar y dársela a alguien o varios. **_

_**-¿Hablas de darle nuestro poder a otros? – **_Beta preguntó incrédulo, no hablaba en serio…

_**-No exactamente… lo que haríamos sería forzar un despertar y una evolución. Hacer más fuerte a quienes lo reciban. No es seguro, pero es necesario para que podamos despertar más rápido. **_

Alfa y Beta se vieron las caras para luego asentir, correrán el riesgo porque este en verdad lo vale. Deben de volver lo más pronto posible.

-_**Hazlo Gamma, debemos despertar e informar todo. Es más… creo que ya sé a quienes podemos dar un empujón. **_

Gamma asintió a las palabras de Alfa e inició el proceso rápido de limpieza. Es hora de que despierten. Porque el mundo ahora cuenta con ellos y lo que saben.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	26. Confortar y Actuar

**Y aquí estamos, una semana más, un cap más. No hay tanto que decir, porque saben que a mí me gusta mostrar todo en la marcha y no hablarlo aquí. Siempre es mejor eso que solo alrdear. A tus preguntas themaximus, dejame decirte que apreció tus palabras y sugerencias, pero tardaré en darte una respuesta. Solo puedo decirte, que lo único que tengo planeado es el final del fic, más no lo que hay en medio. Eso dejo que avance conforme avanzo. Por lo que hay preguntas que no puedo responder porque ni yo sé el camino, solo el final.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, es hora del cap semanal.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 26: Confortar y Actuar**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

Otro día más, otro día sin esa persona importante para muchos. Eso era lo que Kiba pensaba mientras veía lo que estaba pasando en las noticias que el Inframundo transmitía con Rarity a su lado, así como AJ y Rainbow.

El joven podía escuchar como se informaba de la situación en general. La fuerza de los Bandersnatch no era algo que puedan subestimar, porque los demonios de clase Suprema parecían ser incapaces de hacer algo. Eran como hormigas tratando de tumbarse a un elefante, incluso con la ayuda del emperador Belial y sus siervos no hubo un gran cambio, estos se regeneraban a una velocidad abismal y hasta… parecía que no estuvieran vivos dado que no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción o similar.

No fue hasta que, según informes de última hora, con la ayuda de Rean, Serafall y la que parecía ser la otra amiga del humano, que lograron eliminar a otro de las Bandersnatch. Y si bien poco a poco están eliminando a esos monstruos. Aún queda el que sería el más poderoso de todos ellos, el Jabberwocky. Quien si iba a paso lento hacia la capital de Lilith, era su mera presencia lo que daba pavor. Se veía como una posibilidad lejana que puedan derrotar a esa cosa, a menos que sea un ser clase Dios quien se haga cargo. Pero con el riesgo de que los mismos Dioses o los Maous sean el objetivo de quien es el poseedor de la True Longinus presente, no hay mucho que puedan hacer.

Lo que no podían imaginar ahora era que podían hacer, esta situación era un desastre. Uno que nadie puede saber como acabará.

-Oh, buenos días a todos. – Negi, Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna aparecieron en escena, siendo el más joven del grupo el que hizo el llamado. – Veo que… las cosas aún siguen difíciles ahí fuera.

-Ni que lo digas. – Aj estaba más que aturdida, no había podido conciliar el sueño en los últimos días. De por sí, era muy difícil. Porque no podía evitar pensar en que… - No sólo esos monstruos, esos de la Facción Old Maou, están atacando a todas las zonas que pueden.

-Por lo que oímos, es el Dios Hades quien ideo todo este plan. Al menos eso es lo que hemos oído de Evangeline-san y los reportes que hay. – Setsuna se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que Konoka la miraba con duda.

-Oh, hablas de ello… Si, mi abuelo me comentó de lo que Hades hizo y lo que debe estar planeando tras todo esto. – la chica podía ser despistada en unas cosas, pero era muy hábil en captar algunas cosas que otros no.

-Por cierto… Yo lamento lo de hace unos días. - Asuna fue la primera en hablar, porque en verdad no deseaba alargar más la situación. – Yo… lamento lo de su amigo, es solo que… Soy algo brusca en algunas cosas, lo siento.

Ver como la chica se disculpaba, hizo que sus amigos, quienes sabían como era, se sorprendan y los que recién la están conociendo, aprecien el gesto para luego pasar a ver a Rainbow quien no dijo nada y solo se fue del lugar en silencio.

-No le presten atención, es solo que a ella le está tomando mucho poder asimilar toda esta situación. – Rarity simplemente optó por decir ello, sabe muy bien que Rainbow quería a Ise como si fuera un hermano, la situación de por sí le dolía.

-Entendemos, ayer hablamos con algunos que… nos dijeron como era. Parecía ser un buen amigo.

-Más de lo que crees… contarlo, no le hace justicia a como son las cosas en realidad. – Kiba simplemente se puso de pie. – Si me disculpan, me iré a entrenar. Hay que estar listos para lo que sea que vaya a suceder. No es hora de que me quede quieto. – El joven se retiró del lugar, no notando la mirada de preocupación de su novia, quien ya no sabía que hacer para que se sienta mejor.

-Eran buenos amigos ¿No? – Konoka podía notar ello, que ese chico en verdad estaba muy dolido por lo que ha pasado, pero que se trata de mantener fuerte. Más por el resto, que por si mismo.

-Más de lo que crees… me duele verlo así. – Rarity por un momento trató de ir con él, pero AJ la detuvo porque no era el momento. Debía dejarlo sólo por ahora, porque así eran mejor las cosas.

Las 2 chicas sabían como estaba el resto… Rias y Twilight encerradas en una habitación. Asia no paraba de llorar en otra de las habitaciones con Raynare tratando de ser un soporte moral para ella, Pinkie… la pobre no paraba de dibujar algo en un cuaderno que tenía mientras estaba fuera. Akeno, la chica se había quedado sentada en uno de los sillones en otras de las habitaciones, casi parecía un zombie. Kuroka estaba con Koneko y Ravel, la mayor de las Nekomata trataba de no llorar porque su hermana parecía estar fuerte, al menos por fuera mientras Ravel no paraba de llorar. Toda la situación era una desgracia. Una que nadie sabía como afrontar, de por si… sólo podían seguir esperando y viendo lo que vendrá más adelante.

* * *

-Lamentamos que lo hayamos hecho esperar tanto Baraquiel-sama, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro entrenamiento que simplemente no nos dimos cuenta de su llegada. – Aki se disculpó por enésima vez con el caído, quien solo pudo negar con la cabeza. Aceptando las disculpas de la chica.

Kaori rodó los ojos al ver que su amiga seguía con sus tonterías, en verdad ya bastaba de estar pidiendo perdón. No es que no la comprenda, pero tras disculparse trece veces, uno ya se cansa. Kurama seguía caminando al lado de ella, el lobo se sentía mucho mejor con lo de anoche, estaba listo para ser más fuerte y afrontar todo lo que el mundo le lance. Y sus dos amigas también, por ello entrenaban, para estar listas para lo que sea que vaya a suceder.

Aunque la llegada de Baraquiel, quien deseaba ver a su hija y ver su estado, bastó para los tres lo acompañen al lugar donde la chica ahora mismo estaba. De seguro aún sin capacidad de reaccionar o aceptar que él ya no está.

No les tomó mucho llegar al lugar donde Akeno estaba, la chica estaba en el mismo lugar donde ha estado ya un par de días, apenas moviéndose o simplemente solo caminando un poco para luego volver a su lugar de antes. Baraquiel suspiro al ver el estado de su hija, las 2 chicas y Kurama al ver que ya no era necesario que estén aquí optaron por retirarse y dejar aambos solos.

El caído no podía creer el estado en que estaba su hija, se le veía perdida, sin deseos de vivir o de seguir adelante, ya que quien fue su apoyo y quien la ayudo a ser más fuerte, se había ido para siempre. Se acercó a su hija y sacudió su hombro de modo leve, para llamar su atención.

-Akeno… - al parecer oír la voz de su padre, hizo que la chica reaccione aunque sea un poco. Ya que volteó a verlo. – Ya lo sé todo.

Oír esas palabras bastó para que algo de las emociones de Akeno vuelvan, mostrando al fin dolor en su cara. No tardó en ir a abrazar a su padre quien hizo lo mismo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, tratando de ayudar en algo en su dolor. Ella lo había perdido, se había ido… quien la ayudo a ser más fuerte y mejor. Se sentía vacía, se sentía perdida sin él… No sabía que hacer.

-Puedes llorar ahora sin limitaciones, tu padre estará aquí para ti. Pero no debes amedrentarte, eres la Queen del grupo Gremory. Debes ser fuerte, debes ser capaz de superar esto… Él lo hubiera querido así.

-No lo sé… No sé si pueda… - Akeno seguía llorando mientras le respondía a su padre. – Él… Él era todo para mí papá… Se fue… ya no lo veré más… como a mamá… - Akeno se sentía perdida mientras lloraba en los brazos de su padre quien guardaba silencio.

Pero cierto ser dentro de ella, ya estaba harta de esta situación. Harta de verla tirar la toalla cuando tienen trabajo que hacer, cuando deben proteger el mundo que el chico defendió con su vida.

-_**¡Oye! ¿¡Hasta cuando seguirás con tu papel de víctima! – **_Innis al fin le hablo luego de estar tanto tiempo callada, más por la rabia que por otra cosa. _**\- ¡Te creí mejor niña, creí que al fin optarías por ser más fuerte y firme! ¡Veo que me equivoque, me das lástima!**_ – el silencio que obtuvo por parte de Akeno pareció sacarla de quicio. - _**¡Suficiente, el chico está muerto! ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez! ¡Él y Skeith se han ido, no hay nada que puedas… que podamos hacer!**_

Akeno se sorprendió al oír algo de dolor en la voz de Innis, quien parecía tratar de aparentar que estaba bien pero como ella… sufría a su modo.

_**-¡Pero él… ellos no querrían vernos así, derrotadas! ¡Al contrario, hubieran querido que afrontemos todo! ¡A pesar de todo… Eso hubieran deseado! – **_al parecer al fin el dolor se hizo presente en la voz de Innis, quien parecía de cierto modo llorar. – _**Si sigues así… Entonces nada importa… ya no. Porque en verdad… seria ver que todo lo que pensé en un inicio es verdad… y eso me entristece aun más.**_

-_Innis…_

_**-Sólo… Sólo haz lo que quieras. Ya no me importa… - **_Innis cortó la comunicación con Akeno, quien seguía en los brazos de su padre.

La chica no sabía que pensar o hacer… Estaba muy aturdida emocionalmente como para tratar de hacer algo. Estaba cansada… tal vez lo mejor era no hacer nada y…

_-Deja de ser la víctima de una novela trágica. Ponte de pie. Mira hacia adelante y camina, aunque eso signifique tropezar._

Akeno recordó las palabras de Ise, esa vez que la rescató de ella misma. Era cierto… no podía ser más la víctima o ponerse a llorar porque si… debe ser firme y afrontar lo que venga… aunque le duela tanto. Abrió sus ojos y se pudo ver el destello celeste en ellos, algo de voluntad había regresado a ellos y eso significa una cosa, no se ha rendido.

* * *

En otro lado, Vali estaba recostado en lo que sería uno de los sillones del área, con todo su grupo a su lado. Vali y su grupo entero, tal vez eran vistos como terroristas por la mayoría, pero el peso que sus nombres tenían por ser los que ayudaron a derrotar a Loki, les daba cierta amnistía. En este caso, ser capaces de estar en la mansión Gremory sin ningún problema. Más porque Zeoticus en verdad desea que su nieto adoptivo esté bien.

Además que la presencia de él y Venelana, junto con Celine en el hombro de la mujer, daba cierta calma al joven quien en verdad estaba odiando el tratamiento que estaba sufriendo. La maldición de por sí era dolorosa, pero para que la saquen de su cuerpo a través del medio que esta persona le está aplicando, era horrible. Más porque tenía que botar la maldición por su boca como si fuera a vomitar, eso de por si ya era asqueroso.

El primer Sun Wukong era consciente de lo difícil que es tratar con maldiciones de este tipo. Poner su mano en el cuerpo del Hakuryuukou, hacer que la maldición vaya al estómago y luego hacer que vaya a la garganta, para que al final vaya a la boca… era horrible.

Vali al fin vomitó la maldición en una especie masa negra que emana energía negativa en un frasco que el primero tenía mano, quien tapó dicho objeto rápidamente y le puso un sello. Esta cosa se iba a quedar en su lugar. El youkai sonrió al ver su trabajo terminado, con Vali sentándose recibiendo la ayuda de Venelana y de Esdeath.

-Listo, ya me deshice de casi toda la maldición. Lo poco que queda será eliminado por tu cuerpo en unas horas. Estarás bien. – el joven asintió a esas palabras. – Pensar que Bikou me llamaría para ayudar al Hakuryuukou…

-Cierra la boca viejo… ¿estará bien? – el primero golpeó a su descendiente con su bastón en la cabeza. - ¡Ow!

-Agradezco la ayuda Primero, con esto puedo volver al campo de batalla. – Vali iba a buscar a Cao Cao y hacerle pagar la última humillación.

-Je, sólo no te sobre esfuerces niño. – El primero señaló a Venelana y a las dos chicas presentes. – No querrás hacer llorar a tu Abuela y a estas chicas. Ya basta con el llanto que hay ahora.

Vali arrugó la frente al oír ello… En verdad esa no es su meta, más porque en verdad le duele ver a todos en este estado. Sin duda la muerte de Ise ha afectado a todos.

-Oye, no te pongas melancólico. Él hizo lo que creyó correcto. Además… no hay duda alguna que eliminó a ese sujeto. Tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie. – Esdeath trató de subirle el ánimo al joven quien asintió a esas palabras. Sin duda él habría hecho, aún pensando en su muerte…

-Primero, no deseo ser inoportuno. Pero ¿es posible que alguien sobreviva a esa maldición sin recibir tratamiento? – la palabra de Zeoticus saco de cuadro a todos.

Sun Wukong es un Dai-Youkai, alguien quien ya ha tocado la divinidad. Un maestro de tanto el Senjutsu como el Youjutsu. Al haber tocado la maldición debe de tener una idea de lo peligrosa que es. El youkai se rasco la barbilla unos segundos antes de responder.

-Es imposible salvar el cuerpo si este no es tratado rápidamente o hay un modo de tener la maldición en un lugar. Esta maldición es tan densa que el cuerpo morirá primero, luego el alma. Un alma sin cuerpo es muy vulnerable. Esta será devorada rápidamente hasta que no quede nada. Un destino peor que la misma muerte, incapaz de poder ir al descanso eterno. Ahora… Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Los Cosmic Packs o las OOParts tenían algún residuo de la maldición en ellas?

-Pues… no. Según lo que oímos de Azazel, estaban limpias. Afectadas por la maldición en cierto modo, pero nada alarmante. – Merlina respondió a la pregunta, para luego captar que… - ¿Acaso…?

-Si niña… sí. ¿Por qué esos objetos, ligados al alma del Sekiryuutei y su Sacred Gear no fueron destruidos como el muchacho? ¿Por qué volvieron solamente algo afectados por la energía maligna de esa maldición?

-¿Nos está tratando de decir que el Sekiryuutei sigue con vida? – Arthur no podía creer lo que el primero estaba diciendo, más porque no había lógica en ello.

-Vivo en el estricto sentido de la palabra, lo dudo. Su cuerpo debió ser destruido, por ello esos objetos salieron de él, porque buscaban sobrevivir a la destrucción del cuerpo. Y si están como están ahora, debe ser por un muy buen motivo. No sé cual… pero no podemos negar la posibilidad de que el chico… Que su alma está en la Brecha Dimensional, perdida. Esto solo demuestra que el alma del que fue el humano más poderoso y temido de la historia, no es algo que se deba subestimar. Aún ahora, debe estar luchando para volver.

Sus palabras hicieron que algo de esperanza nazca en el corazón de los presentes, porque lo quieran admitir o no, el Sekiryuutei era una piedra angular fundamental en esta era. Tanto él como Ddraig debían estar aquí.

-¡Genial, debemos decirles al resto… Ay! – Teepo cayó al suelo luego de ser embestido por Celine.

-¿Perdiste el juicio muñeco? ¡No hay seguridad que sea así! – la gata empezó a bofetear al pobre Teepo quien nada podía hacer para defenderse. - ¡No podemos darles falsas esperanzas!

-Celine… masacrar al pobre tampoco es una solución. – Venelana miraba con una gran gota de sudor lo que estaba pasando. Pero en el fondo de ella, la esperanza de que Ise vuelva había nacido.

-Lo mejor es esperar. Ahora debo volver con Yu-Long. Sakra desea que haga algo… la situación de por sí, a él le da igual. No es su asunto, si Cao Cao está haciendo esto es por cuenta propia con algo de la ayuda de Hades y eso en verdad es preocupante a cierto nivel.

{¿Por qué lo dice Primero?} – Albion al fin fue capaz de hablar, ya estaba harto de esa maldición, que lo estaba haciendo sentirse fatal.

-Hades no es hipócrita, hace lo que hace y se jacta de ello. Pero no es tonto, sabe que sin pruebas… no hay nada que podamos hacer contra él.

Eso de por sí, si era preocupante. Y todos lo sabían. Solo les queda sobrevivir por ahora, a la situación actual.

-Sólo nos queda pelear, ya me harté de estar sin hacer nada. – Vali se puso de pie. – Soy el Hakuryuukou Trascendental, de ningún modo me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada.

-¡Bien dicho nuestro intrépido líder! – Bikou le dio al joven una palmada en la espalda mientras este lo miraba con fastidio.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte Vali, por ello es que cree este equipo. Porque sé que puedas dirigirnos. – Esdeath puso su mano en el hombro del joven. – Por mí, no dudes que estaré a tu lado.

-Yo también, hemos pasado mucho juntos. Este grupo es… mi familia.

-¡Todos aquí somos amigos, por ello estaremos juntos hasta el final!

Merlina y Teepo dieron su apoyo a la situación de por si. Arthur sonrió al ver como todo aquí en verdad daban sus razones.

-No tengo ningún apego a la Khaos Brigade. Me llevo mejor con Vali y con todos aquí que con Cao Cao. Es más, es divertido estar con ellos. – Fenrir ladro en respuesta, diciendo lo mismo. Era divertido estar con estas personas.

Vali se sorprendió al oír ello. No esperó que ellos… sonrió un poco al sentir ese sentimiento de camarería y amistad que tenía el grupo, se sentía feliz. Algo que tanto Venelana como Zeoticus se alegraban de ver en su nieto adoptivo. Porque en verdad, ellos sabían lo sólo y triste que se sentía en el Inframundo, pero ahora… ahora estaba donde debía estar. Y eso les daba alegría.

-Gracias… a todos. – Vali dio un gracias sincero a las personas que son sus amigos y camaradas.

-Je, los Dragones Celestiales de esta era son muy interesantes. Rojo atrae a las personas, Blanco a los que están exiliados. Ambos son opuestos y similares. Ambos buscan estar en lo más alto de modo distinto. Si, es una generación interesante. – el primero se dio media vuelta, para poder retirarse al fin.

Todo mientras Vali miraba a Venelana, quien con la mirada pareció entender lo que él buscaba.

-Está afuera, justo en el árbol donde te gustaba estar. – el joven asintió a esas palabras y optó por ir hacia dicho lugar.

Venelana rio ligeramente al ver lo que iba a pasar, mientras que Esdeath y Merlina se cruzaban de brazos, por esta vez… Solo por esta vez le darán a la loca su oportunidad. Bikou, Arthur y Teepo rieron al ver ello, sin duda las mujeres eran seres complejos.

* * *

En las afueras de la casa, Pinkie sólo parecía escribir algo en un pequeño cuaderno que tenía. Parecía escribir una carta… pero a los segundos arrancaba la hoja y la tiraba a un lado. Diane por su lado, sólo estaba en silencio… porque ella en verdad también estaba afectada. Que Ise ya no esté también le había dolido… porque en verdad… lo había apreciado, a pesar de que sólo interactuaron una vez.

Pinkie sólo quería escribir una carta, solo una a quien fue su hermano de cariño. Quien la había ayudado en muchas cosas, pero no hallaba las palabras para decir lo que sentía… tal vez palabras sobraban. Estaba destrozada por dentro, su mirada ya no destilaba alegría, su cabello estaba lacio por el simple hecho de que había salido de la ducha sin secárselo… hasta culpable se sentía, porque le echó la culpa a Sunset… cuando en verdad ella no… sólo quería decir lo que no pudo decirle a Ise en la cara.

Cuando oyó unos pasos, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Vali ahí… parado y mucho mejor. No dudó en ponerse de pie e ir hacia él para abrazarlo, abrazo que él no negó y que devolvió con delicadeza. En ese abrazo pudo sentir como ella se mostraba temerosa… de que él pudo terminar como Ise, eso era algo que… ella temía con mucha fuerza y que él en verdad no le iba a dar a la chica.

-Oye…

-Si te hubiera pasado… lo mismo… yo no… - Vali pudo ver como la chica temblaba. Muestra de que en verdad estaba muy dolida y asustada. – Yo no…

-Tranquila… no iré a ningún lado. No es mi meta actual.

-¡Él decía lo mismo y mira como acabó! – Pinkie pasó a ver al Hakuryuukou. - ¡Se fue, I-nii se fue!

No tuvo corazón para decirle que es posible que Ise aún viva, porque no es una seguridad. Lo que si es una seguridad, es que él no planea ir a ningún lado. Porque va a luchar para sobrevivir, para vivir. Acarició la cabeza de la chica, quien se sorprendió por el gesto. De inmediato, tomó un trozo de papel del suelo y se lo entregó a ella.

-¿Quieres ayuda? Sé lo que es querer escribirle una carta a alguien, tratando de decirle lo que no pudiste en un inicio.

Pinkie trató de negarse, pero en el fondo deseaba ello. Por lo que asintió, porque no quería sentirse sola… no ahora. Regresó al árbol donde estuvo hasta hace poco, con Vali a su lado. Esta vez él haciendo de un apoyo a la chica. Tanto moral como físico.

Ahora lo entendía. Ella en verdad era como él… frágil en el ámbito emocional. Y eso era algo que no podía negar… tal vez por ello es que… la aprecia tanto.

-Luego de este desastre… ¿Deseas ir a algún lado? Velo como mi modo de decir gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

Pinkie miro al Hakuryuukou con sorpresa, para luego sonreír… no del modo en que siempre lo hace, pero era algo. Ella asintió para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Tratando de escribir la carta, aunque las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no la ayudaban.

_-Más te vale que vuelvas pronto Ise… porque te golpeare por haberla hecho llorar. – _Vali entendía una cosa… verla llorar en verdad le dolía y quien lo hiciera, pagará por ello.

* * *

-Ravel, ya no llores. – Ruval Phoenix, el hijo mayor de la familia Phoenix, consolaba a su hermana menor.

Raiser también estaba presente, acompañando a su hermano mayor en lo que sería el ataque conjunto que se planea hacer contra los Bandersnatch que aún quedan. Ruval era conocido por ser un hábil demonio que está dando que hablar en los Rating Games por su gran habilidad. Ahora mismo, estaba tratando de que Ravel se mantenga firme y fuerte. Porque sabe que su hermana menor sufría por lo que le sucedió a Ise.

La familia Phoenix ya sabía de la situación, ya sabía lo que pasó con Ise. Y si esto no se había hecho público aún, era porque el mundo actualmente no necesita de más malas noticias. Aunque… solo es cosa de esperar.

-Aquí tienen… - Koneko apareció con una bandeja, con algunas tazas de té. Las puso en la mesa de centro que había, para luego sentarse en su lugar.

-Tu hermana parece estar bien. – Raiser tomó la taza y bebió algo del líquido. Kuroka, quien estaba presente, también hizo lo mismo. Se podía ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, síntoma de que había estado llorando horas… presa del dolor de haber perdido a Ise.

-La conozco muy bien, lo está ocultando. Y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, es su decisión. – Kuroka simplemente optó por callar por ahora y simplemente dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Estaba cansada… lo que no quería hacer ahora mismo, era llorar y mostrar debilidad frente a su hermana y de Ravel.

Ravel trataba de dejar de llorar, algo fácil de decir pero no de hacer. Dado que quien amaba se había ido y ella que había dado por seguro que esto era imposible. Por ello nunca había tratado de decirle lo que sentía… y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de ello. Estaba destrozada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio el lujo de llorar sin miedo al que dirán.

Koneko estaba igual, se sentía pérdida… justo luego de que ella al fin…

Ruval sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Si bien en el fondo deseaba poder seguir al lado de su hermana y ayudarla más, sabe que tiene una responsabilidad ahora mismo con el Inframundo. Se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba Kuroka y le entregó dos botellitas con lágrimas del Fénix.

-Esto es algo que tal vez vayan a necesitar, sólo te pido que sigas con Ravel. Todo esto la ha afectado mucho, sé que a ustedes también. Por ello, creemos que es mejor que ella siga con ustedes por ahora. Ya luego de la crisis… veremos que hacer.

Era de esperarse, Ravel seguía con ellos debido a la importancia de Ise en la actualidad y ahora que él no está… Kuroka asintió sin más que decir, porque no tiene nada que decir a todo esto. No está en ella, decidir el destino de Ravel…

-Vamos Raiser, debemos interceptar a esos monstruos que se acercan a Lilith.

Raiser asintió a las palabras de su hermano mayor, miro a su hermana una vez más antes de irse. Quisiera poder decirle algo, pero le era imposible. No sabía que podía decirle y por ello ha callado. Cuando ambos se fueron… sólo hubo silencio en el lugar. Lugar que en verdad… parecía una tumba, sólo se oían los sollozos de Ravel.

-Yo… ya estaba preparada en cierto modo para esto… no… no podíamos esperar a sobrevivir a todo… - Kuroka se sorprendió al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana.

Era verdad… habían evitado varias veces la muerte. Ella misma lo había hecho hace poco y se sentía afortunada de haberlo hecho. Pero sabía que un día, esa suerte se podía acabar y…

Ravel por su lado, se puso de pie y miro a Koneko con mucha rabia y dolor.

-¡Lo estás aceptando muy fácilmente! ¡Yo no puedo aceptar que se haya ido! ¿¡Acaso no sientes nada por la muerte de Ise-sama!?

-¡Ravel! – Kuroka alzó la voz, lo que dijo estaba fuera de lugar porque Koneko…

Ravel miro a la mayor de las Nekomata con desconcierto para luego pasar a ver a Koneko, quien había bajado la cabeza. Para que no vean las lágrimas salir de sus ojos…

-Yo… No pudo soportarlo… ¡No puedo! ¡Murió luego de que me prometió ayudarme… de decirle mis sentimientos…! ¡Idiota, Ise-senpai es un idiota!

Ravel abrazo a la chica mientras le pedía perdón, ambas lloraban por el dolor que sentían y… Kuroka no tuvo corazón para dejarlas sufrir solas. Por lo que se acercó a ambas y las abrazo mientras lloraba también. Al menos las tres sabían el dolor de las demás. Y por ella eran capaces de resistir lo que estaba pasando. Más no aceptarlo totalmente, porque no es fácil… nunca lo es. Más cuando sientes arrepentimientos.

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones del lugar, Asia estaba recostada en los muslos de Raynare. Habían rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba dormida. No había duda que había llorado hasta que el sueño al fin le ganó.

La caído se había mantenido fuerte el tiempo suficiente para que Asia no la vea llorar. Y logró su meta… porque cuando prendió el televisor para ver las noticias del Inframundo. Al hacerlo, vio con horror como las ciudades grandes del Inframundo eran evacuadas, al mismo tiempo que decían los daños generados y los Bandersnatch que aún quedaban. Ahora habían sólo 5, 7 habían sido eliminados. Esa era una buena noticia… pero lo que la terminó de afectar más fue la imagen de los niños.

Todos respondían que no tenían miedo. Al contrario, se veían firmes y decididos. Todos creyendo que Ise, el Sekiryuutei Supremo, vendría y los salvaría de esos monstruos. Ver la expresión llena de esperanza de esos niños, bastó para que Raynare se ponga a llorar del dolor y la impotencia. Esos niños aún creen en quien consideran su héroe. Pero dicho héroe ya no estaba aquí… ya no. Y eso iba a ser muy difícil de decir y aceptar.

-Idiota… ¿No lo ves? Creen en ti, que vendrás a salvarlos… que aparecerás. Eres el héroe de esos niños. Y aún así… Vuelve… debes volver… no quiero creer que ya no estás. – Raynare trató de que sus lágrimas no caigan sobre Asia, no quería que despertara y la viera llorando. – Ise-kun… idiota…

Era difícil de asimilar, más porque quería verlo y decirle lo que sentía. Solo se quedo viendo las noticias, mientras seguía llorando. Porque no tenía nada más que hacer… nada.

* * *

Afuera de la mansión Kiba estaba entrenando, tratando de tener su mente en orden. Porque eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora… lo único que… parecía poder ayudarlo a afrontar esta situación.

-Hey… sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí. – Kiba volteó al oír la voz de Saji, pero al mismo tiempo se sorprendió al ver a quien no esperaba ver… a Sairaorg Bael.

-Vemos que tratas seguir fuerte, Kiba Yuuto. No es que te culpemos, la situación de por sí ya es difícil de tratar. – el heredero de la casa de Bael se acercó al joven, con Saji a su lado. – Si preguntas porque estoy aquí, es porque Sona Sitri me pidió acompañarla. Ha ido a hablar con Rias y tratar de sacarla de su habitación.

-¿No serias tú una mejor opción? Digo… Son primos…

-Eso pensé yo al principio Kiba Yuuto, pero como he visto a Sona Sitri. No tengo duda alguna que ella logrará sacar a Rias de su depresión. Al menos le dará la fuerza para que se vuelva a poner de pie y se ponga a pelear.

Kiba no supo que decir o esperar de esas palabras, a fin de cuentas… Sona siempre ha sabido imponer su presencia y tal vez esta vez sea capaz. Más porque las noticias de Ise…

-¿Cómo se lo tomó ella…? – Saji suspiro al oír ello, la verdad…

-No ha dicho nada… sólo nos dijo que vengamos al Inframundo rápidamente y que ir a ver a Rias-sama era una prioridad. No sé que tiene en mente… - es más, el joven no se mostraba tan bien. – Aún me cuesta creer que él… él ya no esté.

El silencio que reinó el lugar bastaba para que todos se pongan a pensar en la posibilidad de que Ise en verdad haya muerto. Kiba ya se estaba haciendo a la idea, no había caso en seguir negando lo que era inevitable… pero…

-Yo no creo que él haya muerto. – las palabras de Sairaorg hicieron que ambos lo pasen a ver. – Tal vez sea una idiotez de mi parte decir esto. Pero como alguien quien peleó contra él, tengo la sensación de que no ha muerto. A fin de cuentas, he sido testigo de primera mano de lo que es capaz. – Sairaorg apretó el puño y simplemente. – Creo firmemente en que Hyoudo Issei no es alguien quien moriría por algo como esto… Ustedes dos lo saben, él es alguien quien supera todo… El mejor.

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sonreír al oír ello. En cierto modo, era verdad… Ise no se rendiría de este modo, era tal vez tonto pensar en ello cuando tienen todas las pruebas de que él… él está muerto…

-Es más, esto es algo que me ha estado llamando la atención. Como X-Rounder, creo que somos capaces de sentir la presencia del otro con mayor fuerza. Lo sé porque en mi pelea con él, eso era lo que pasaba.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto? – Saji no captaba lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-Créanme loco. Pero siento aún a Hyoudo Issei… tal vez sea por la batalla que tuvimos que eso me pasa. Su esencia sigue ahí, no se ha ido. – ambos se vieron las caras para luego mirar al demonio. – Si, al parecer ser un X-Rounder tiene cosas que aún no sabemos.

En efecto, un X-Rounder que ha luchado con otro X-Rounder es capaz de saber si este aún yace en el mundo de los vivos. Un X-Pulse no es más que un pulso cerebral que tiene ondas y las ondas siguen avanzando en el vasto mundo… tal vez… Sólo tal vez, sean capaces de detectar si este aun vive.

Saji y Kiba querían creer en lo que él les decía, en serio… pero había la duda. Por ahora sólo pueden… Esperar, como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

-Segura de que es una buena idea hermana. ¿Dejar que ella entre? – Luna miraba a su hermana, quien tenía a su lado a cierta mujer que ya sabía porque estaba aquí.

-Cadance, es tu decisión. – Celestia miro a su ahijada, quien asintió sin duda alguna. – OK.

Celestia abrió la puerta de la habitación donde Sunset se hallaba. La chica al ver la puerta abrirse, se sorprendió al ver a la ahijada de ambas mujeres… Ahí. Cadance se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos, debes ver a Twilight.

-Yo… - Sunset no sabía que hacer o decir, en verdad no estaba tan segura de esto.

-Es hora de que afrontes una consecuencia de tus actos. No huyas… ya no. – Cadance insistió, esta vez con más fuerza.

Ella también estaba triste por la muerte de Ise, sólo ella lo sabía en la isla Alicorn… nadie más lo sabía y eso era bueno. Se ha mantenido fuerte el tiempo suficiente para venir y poder hablar con Twilight. Sunset por su lado… sólo pudo aceptar y tomar la mano de la mujer, para la luego ponerse en pie. Cadance le quitó las restricciones que le impedían moverse y la guio a la salida. Hora de hablar con Twilight…

…

-Twilight, soy Cadance. Voy a entrar. – Aunque no tuvo ningún tipo de respuesta, la mujer entró con Sunset atrás de ella así como Celestia y Luna.

Al entrar en la habitación se podía ver que Twilight seguía viendo por la ventana del lugar. Se le veía vacía… sin deseos de nada, es más… sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. La chica no prestó atención a ninguna de las que entró… solo quería estar solo.

-Twilight, arriba. No es hora de que te quedes ahí sentada sin hacer nada. – Cadance se acercó a la chica quien no pasó a verla. – Twilight…

-No me importa… no quiero saber nada de nadie. – Twilight simplemente respondió sin ánimos. – Sin él… ya nada me importa.

-¿En serio? ¿Te rendirás, así como así? ¿A eso te has rebajado Twilight? – Cadance habló con firmeza y hasta uno podría jurar que con decepción en su voz. - ¿Es esta la Twilight Sparkle que el Sekiryuutei dijo amar? Ahora mismo sólo das pena.

A esas palabras Twilight le lanzó a Cadance el cojín que tenía a la mano, más ella lo esquivó sin problema alguno.

-¿¡Qué no entiendes que ya no importa!? ¡Se fue, Ise se fue…! ¡Él lo era todo para mi Cadance! Sin él… Sin él me siento vacía… no puedo… no puedo seguir. – Cadance se acercó a Twilight a paso lento y…

**SLAP**

El sonido de la cachetada y como Twilight no se esperó eso hizo que el impacto visual sea mayor. Twilight giro la vista y pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Cadance. Porque en verdad… ella también estaba dolida.

-No eres la única que ha sufrido Twilight. Todos están padeciendo lo mismo que tú. Se fue alguien importante para ustedes. Pero sabes algo… él dejó un legado que estas logrando manchar con tus actitudes.

-¿Qué…?

-Ise-kun lucho no por él. Sino por ustedes, ustedes eran su razón para seguir luchando… aún cuando se hundió en la ruina, se puso de pie por ustedes y no hay duda que al final… lucho por lo que creía correcto. Proteger a quienes no pueden hacerlo solos. Luchar por el futuro, aún sabiendo que puedes sufrir. Él lo sabía y lucho por ello… pero fueron ustedes quienes lo ayudaron a llegar a esa respuesta. Y ahora mismo, tú… una de las que lo ayudó a ser quien fue, se está hundiendo en el abandono y eso Twilight… Es escupir en la memoria de quien amaste con todo el corazón.

Twilight no supo que decir a esas palabras… en verdad, estaba muda. Fue en eso que notó la presencia de Sunset en la habitación, quien había estado viendo todo. Ninguna pudo decir nada a la otra.

-Ella… es alguien quien salvaste siendo tú. Siendo la mujer que Hyoudou Issei amo. Si en verdad deseas hundirte en la miseria, es decisión tuya Twilight. Sólo no esperes ninguna lástima de mí o del resto. Porque tú no estás para eso…

Cadance se dio media vuelta para poder salir de la habitación. Sunset trató de decir algo, solo para que la mujer le diga que salgan… porque ahora no era el momento de hablar entre ellas…. Sunset hizo caso y se retiró al lado de la mujer, no sin antes ver que Twilight tenía el puño apretado con fuerza.

Ya fuera de la habitación, Celestia y Luna solo vieron en silencio a ambas. Una aún confundida del porque la dejaron salir de la habitación donde estaba.

-Hice esto… para que dejes de estar encerrada y vieras lo que una acción puede hacer. – Cadance miro a la chica y simplemente le sonrió. - ¿Por qué no mejor vas a pasear por ahí? Sería bueno para ti para estires las piernas.

Sunset no supo que decir, no creía que fuera una muy buena idea. Pero las miradas aprobatorias de Celestia y Luna hicieron que asienta y se disculpe para luego ponerse a caminar por ahí.

-Agradecemos el tiempo que te has dado para venir Cadance. Tal vez esto ayude en algo a Twilight. – Luna sabía que tal vez… fue dura, pero esto era algo necesario para que la joven reaccione.

-No hay nada que agradecer. A veces… debes ser duro y firme… para que quien está mal, se levante. – Cadance sonrió triste. – Es sólo que…

-Lo sabemos Cadance… lo sabemos. Nosotras también sentimos su partida. – Celestia sabía una cosa, las cosas no iban a ser las mismas sin Ise aquí.

Él era el pilar de todos y ahora era tan distinto… tan vacío. Cadance asintió muy triste, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir. Sus dos madrinas sabían que ella trataba de ser fuerte pero eso era imposible. Sólo optaron para abrazarla para que se sienta algo mejor… aunque sea un poco. Mientras esperaban lo mejor de esta situación.

* * *

Sunset caminaba a paso lento por la enorme casa. Se sentía algo incomoda, nunca fue fan de lo lujoso. Es más… hasta se sentía diminuta.

-¿Por qué tratan conmigo? Pensé que me encerrarían o mandarían con las autoridades. – No entendía nada… y eso era decir mucho dado que ella es muy lista… la mayoría de veces.

Lo que no espero fue perderse y de paso, subir unos pisos mientras trataba de hallar su habitación o el cuarto donde la tenían. También le fue una sorpresa ver a…

Sino mal recuerda, según la información que le dio la Khaos Brigade bien se unió, esa chica que estaba a unos pasos de ella era Sona Sitri, la heredera del clan Sitri. ¿Qué hace aquí y frente a esa puerta?

-Rias, voy a entrar. Te guste o no. – la voz de la chica la hizo temblar un poco, más porque en verdad se notaba que no iba a medias tintas.

Sona entró a la habitación y dicho de paso, Sunset se acercó un poco. Más porque la que iba a ver era Rias Gremory, la otra novia del Sekiryuutei. Al estar cerca ya a la puerta, le dio un vistazo al interior… no había mucha luz. Pero se notaba que la heredera del clan Gremory estaba en un estado lamentable.

Sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, con ojeras de seguro por no poder dormir. Estaba destrozada por dentro y eso se estaba mostrando por fuera debido a su estado.

Pudo ver a un lado de ella los Cosmic Packs, seguían en su estado fosilizado de la última vez. Parece que ella se los quedó…

-Rias, arriba. Ya es hora de que actúes y dejes de estar ahí como una muñeca sin vida. – Sona habló con un tono firme, uno que mostraba también decepción.

-Déjame en paz Sona… ya no tiene caso. ¿De qué sirve luchar si él… ya no está? – al parecer la respuesta no fue del agrado de la heredera Sitri, quien apretó los puños al oír ello.

-¿Así será? ¿Te sentarás ahí sin hacer nada, sin una preocupación por el mundo y nuestra sociedad que está en peligro? ¡Nunca te creí una cobarde Rias, pensaba que eras mejor que ello!

Rias miro a su amiga con rabia y dolor, al parecer esas palabras no le gustaron nada. Más porque la estaba llamando cobarde.

-¡Cierra la boca, tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes que es saber que la persona que era todo para ti ya no esté! ¡Eso es porque nunca has amado a nadie! ¡No puedo vivir sin él, no puedo seguir sin él… él… él era todo para mi!

El grito de Rias, lleno de dolor y lágrimas, pareció callar a Sona… sólo para que note que de los ojos de su amiga, salían unas silenciosas lágrimas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, porque no espero que ella llorara… no frente a ella o ante alguien más.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no he amado a nadie? ¿Qué no sé lo que es saber que esa persona no esté más? ¿¡Eso crees!? ¡Entonces no sabes nada de mí! – el grito de Sona pareció esta vez amedrentar a Rias quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. - ¡Al menos tú si le dijiste lo que sentías, al menos tú lo tenías a tu lado y le demostraste una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amabas! ¡Yo no tuve esa oportunidad Rias! ¡Por cobarde nunca la tuve!

-Sona… tú… - Rias abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella…

-Yo también lo amaba Rias… me negué a aceptarlo en un inicio. Me negué a pensar que un idiota cómo él me interesara. Y lo negué mucho tiempo… hasta que él arriesgo su vida para salvarme, fue cuando me di cuenta lo que él significaba para mí. Tal vez a ti te atrajo desde el momento uno por su presencia, pero a mi… mi lo hizo desde que me dijo que no abandone a mis amigos. Que de hacerlo me quedaría sola… y lo entendí, desde ese día cambie sin notarlo. Gracias a él… y me duele, nunca haberle dado siquiera un gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi… nunca haber tenido el valor de decirle te amo. De nunca haber siquiera…

Sona apretó los puños al sentir las lágrimas salir con más fuerza de sus ojos. Rias no tenía palabras, ni siquiera una para…

-Sona… yo…

-Él te amo Rias… siempre lo demostró… y me daba envidia. Y por ello me enfurece verte así… derrotada y sin deseos de hacer nada. Porque de ese modo, estas escupiendo en la memoria del hombre que yo también ame. – Sona simplemente no dijo más. – Él no se habría rendido… aún tras todo. Hubiera luchado… al menos por despecho… porque ya veías como era… que se hartó de darse lástima y sentarse sin hacer nada. Él mismo lo dijo… estamos aquí, vivos… y eso significa que hay cosas que aún podemos hacer. Más ahora… Que él ya no está. – Sona se dio media vuelta para retirarse, dado que ya no tiene nada más que decir. – Iré a la capital a ayudar en lo que pueda, ese es mi modo de demostrar que mis sentimientos por él no eran falsos o en vano… ¿Qué harás tú Rias?

Sona salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ello. Dejando a Rias, sola con sus pensamientos… la chica apretó los puños al digerir todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. Ella…

…

Ya afuera de la habitación, Sona caminaba en dirección de la salida. No sin antes detenerse y -apoyarse a la pared. Lloró unos segundos, más porque ella en verdad estaba en su límite. Estaba harta de sentirse tonta… pero al mismo tiempo, que el muy idiota haya muerto antes de que ella le dijera lo que sentía. Y eso era lo que le dolía más…

-Idiota… tenías que morir haciéndote el héroe… eso es lo que odiaba de ti… y a la vez lo que más amaba. – Sona siguió su camino mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin que ella lo supiera… en la esquina del pasillo, Sunset había visto y escuchado todo. Y la chica se apoyo en la pared para dejarse caer al suelo y abrazar sus rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Porque de algún modo… quiere remediar esto. Porque no quiere seguir sintiéndose así… culpable.. Ya no más. Por eso debe saber que hacer… y se está dando una idea…

* * *

Kiba regresó a la casa luego de terminar su charla con Saji y Sairaorg, ambos ya se habían retirado con Sona a apoyar en lo que puedan en la capital. El joven se encontró de paso con Aki, Kaori y Kurama. Los tres se veían mucho mejor de lo que él recordaba. Es más… Se veían diferentes.

-Oh, hola Kiba-kun. Justo te íbamos a buscar.

-Rarity se mostraba preocupada por ti, no deberías dejarla en ascuas. – Kaori completó lo que su amiga dijo y hasta Kurama ladró en respuesta.

El joven suspiró al ver que estaba relegando a la chica. Y ella se estaba mostrando paciente con él… sin duda es muy generosa. Lo que no puede imaginar ahora es lo que dirá o hará a partir de ahora. Los 4 demonios simplemente no sabían aún que hacer exactamente… tal vez tengan más convicción ahora. Pero eso no ayudará mucho a que el resto se recupere.

-Veo que estaban aquí. Perfecto. – todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Grayfia quien estaba ingresando al lugar. – Vine a ver como estaba mi hijo y de paso ver como estaban.

Grayfia ya no llevaba su clásica ropa de maid, al contrario, llevaba su cabello atado en una cola de caballo y un traje de batalla. Eso demuestra que saldrá a pelear como miembro del séquito de Sirzches.

-¿Irá a pelear Grayfia-sama? – la mujer asintió a la pregunta de Kiba.

-Así es. Debido a que el poseedor de la True Longinus está todavía libre. Mi esposo no puede salir, por lo que nosotros, sus sirvientes, iremos a por el Jabberwocky, que se acerca más y más a la capital. Al menos trataremos de detener su movimiento.

Al parecer el avance de esas cosas no puede ser limitado por hechizos de restricción normales. El Anihilation Maker en verdad es un objeto temible que es capaz de crear cosas que son poderosas e inmunes a varias habilidades o hechizos… eso explica porque algunos consideran que esa cosa debe estar sellada y no andar libre. Grayfia por su parte, le entrego a Kiba un trozo papel con algo escrito.

-Dáselo a Rias. Es la información que Sirzches y Azazel han obtenido, al menos lo principal. Estoy segura que han hallado más y no lo van a decir… Aun.

Kiba y el resto se vieron las caras. Sabía que estaba mal ver algo que estaba dirigido a su maestra, pero dada las circunstancias… cuando vieron las palabras Ajuka y base en ellas, sabían que lo que era…

-Es la información necesaria para que vayan a dicho lugar. Según palabras de Azazel, tal vez Ajuka pueda analizar lo que ha pasado con las Cosmic Packs. Y sepa porque han pasado por ese fenómeno tan raro. Vayan, todos… tal vez puedan hallar algo de interés. Es más, dice que es una buena idea que lleven a los chicos que vinieron a ayudar… tal vez ocurra algo y necesiten ayuda.

Los tres jóvenes sonrieron al ver que Azazel pensó en más de lo que esperaron. Se notaba que el tipo en verdad se preocupa por ellos y por Ise. Kurama ladró como diciendo que lo hagan, que no pierden nada.

-Les dejo el resto a ustedes. Iré a ver a mi hijo… - Grayfia sonrió antes de decir lo que venía. – de ningún modo dejaré que quien será mi cuñado muera por algo tan insignificante como esto. Es más, ya es hora que Rias se ponga de pie nuevamente. Es ridículo que se llame la próxima generación de demonios cuando no puede usar su poder cuando el mundo está en crisis. Si no lo hace por las buenas, yo me haré cargo por las malas. – La mujer se retiró a paso lento a ver a Vali, quien yace fuera de la mansión.

Los tres jóvenes y lobo se quedaron congelados al procesar lo que ella les dijo… sin duda alguna, esa mujer era muy amable… pero también muy estricta. Digna esposa del Maou Lucifer.

* * *

En el campo de batalla. Rean ya había eliminado a otro Bandersnatch, poco a poco estaban logrando avanzar. Aunque ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio… así como Eva y Serafall… los pocos demonios que los acompañaban también estaban deseosos de un descanso. Es más… les parecía raro que cuando mataban a esas cosas, sus restos simplemente se queden ahí… ¿Por qué pensó en que estos se harían pedazos? ¿O polvo?

-Rean… ya llego quien Azazel dijo era un buen refuerzo. – el humano volteo para ver a Evangeline quién estaba cruzada de brazos. – Pensar que quien fue enemigo de tus chicos, venga a ayudar.

-La vida es así, llena de sorpresas. – Rean sonrió al ver la presencia de quien no esperó sería un aliado ahora, uno que los nórdicos mandaron. – Es un gusto… Bud de Alcor.

El joven sonrió al escuchar su nombre y simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Odin-sama y Thor-sama me informaron de la situación. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

La llegada de unos de los guerreros que lucho por Loki antes era una gran sorpresa. Pero ahora se veía que era al menos un aliado… al menos saben que es un guerrero capaz y muy fuerte. Que sin duda será una gran ayuda en esta crisis… que aún está lejos de acabar.

* * *

-_**¿¡Ya!?**_

_**-¡No, aún falta un poco más!**_

Beta alzó los brazos en señal de rabia y protesta, esto era absurdo. Supuestamente ya debían de estar listos y libres para poder salir y comunicarse con el exterior. Pero siguen aquí… Se está volviendo loco.

-_**Un poco de paciencia Beta, Gamma está tratando de hacer todo lo que puede. Por ello es que está tardando. A menos que desees quedar hecho polvo por un mal cálculo. **_– Alfa era el más paciente de los 3, sabe que debe mantener la calma… Que debe estar tranquilo.

Beta suspiro y no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar que así debían ser las cosas y… Rayos, odia tener que esperar.

-_**Un poco más… y sólo tendremos que lanzar nuestra energía a quienes queremos y listo. Seremos libres. Es más… no creerán que vino con nosotros. **_– Gamma alzó la mano y apareció una espada que ninguno imaginó ver.

_**-¿Ascalon? ¿Qué hace aquí? – **_Beta no ocultó su sorpresa de ver la dicha espada.

Alfa se acercó a Gamma y tomó la espada en sus manos para luego verla.

_**-Parece que tienes algo en mente ¿no? Muy bien. Creo que también deseas decir que tu amo esta con vida. – **_No era sorpresa ver lo leal que era la espada a Ise, han visto más de una vez como ha reaccionado a él tanto en esta forma como Oathkeeper.

Gamma siguió con los suyo, falta poco… pronto serán libres y podrán decir que el chico sigue vivo. Solo esperan que no sea tarde.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	27. Determinación que obra Milagros

**Bueno, una semana más. Significa un cap más. Creo que puedo decir con seguridad que he logrado lo que quería con estos primeros caps. Ahora, es el momento de hacer cosas que ya vayan yendo por otro camino que no es el cannon. Ha sido un camino arduo para llegar a este punto. Ya estamos a más de medio camino de acabar este arco y por lo tanto, cruzar el umbral que sería lo que muchos consideran lo mejor del cannon, a lo que muchos creen es lo peor hasta el vol 20, donde se recuperaron varias cosas. Pero yo trataré de darles algo interesante, ya que es hora de ser más originales que nunca. Al menos, eso sería el arco que viene y los dos que le siguen. Será algo arduo...**

**Pero sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 27: Determinación que obra Milagros**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

-¿Seguro de que es bueno que estemos aquí? – Asuna hizo la pregunta a Kiba, quien andaba al frente del grupo entero.

-Fue una recomendación, es más… viendo cómo está la mayoría, es bueno tener un apoyo. – La chica volteó a ver el resto. Era verdad, ninguno se veía en buen estado.

Era tarde en la noche en el mundo humano, actualmente el Grupo Gremory, los Elementos de la Armonía, los del grupo del Sekiryuutei y los 4 jóvenes que vinieron de apoyo caminaban a lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado. Que resultaba ser uno de los tantos escondites del Maou Belcebú en el mundo de los humanos.

No esperaban estar aquí en verdad… era raro pensar que un Maou esté fuera de lo que sería su lugar, pero era bien sabido que Ajuka era muy ortodoxo incluso entre los Maou. El numeroso grupo entró al edificio y pudieron ver a un montón de personas ahí, entre hombres y mujeres. Todos parecían estar atentos a sus celulares… no eran demonios. Se notaba, no emanan el aura característica de uno. Aunque todos pusieron sus aparatos en dirección de ellos…

-Que variado grupo… ¡Miren ese rango y nivel! – uno de los presentes dijo eso con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

Ninguno entendió a que se referían. Negi por su lado si…

-Hay algo en sus celulares que parecen decirles el nivel y poder de las personas, así como sus razas. Deben saber que hay razas mezcladas entre nosotros. – Kurama ladró, como preguntando como era eso posible. – Mi maestra dijo que el Maou Ajuka era… alguien que gusta de crear juegos para el mundo humano. Creo que estamos viendo uno…

El Maou Ajuka creaba juegos, no era raro saber eso… pero ver a estas personas verlos con tanta atención… si los ponía de los nervios. Dudan que vayan a atacarlos, pero…

-Tal vez lo mejor es seguir. No estamos aquí para descubrir estas cosas. – Aki dio la sugerencia, una que Kiba aceptó. Y justo antes que avancen…

Apareció una mujer vestida con un traje femenino de oficina… el aura que emana… Es una demonio. Hizo una reverencia y señaló hacia uno de los elevadores que había en la zona.

-Ajuka-sama los está esperando. – Era hora…

* * *

Tras varios minutos de espera, al fin llegaron al último piso que era donde el Maou los esperaba. Estaban en lo que parecía el techo. Sólo que este parecía ser una especia de jardín, uno lleno de plantas, flores y demás. Muy bello en verdad. Como era de noche y no había techo en este lugar, sólo la luna servía de luz. Una que no fastidiaba a ninguno.

-Que lindo… parece todo natural. – Fluttershy toco una de las rosas que estaban cerca. Sin duda el lugar estaba bien cuidado.

Ninguno podía negar ello en verdad, Ayane comentó que… sólo vio algo similar en los jardines de la Familia Imperial en Kyoto.

-Creo que… mejor avanzamos, no vinimos a ver la naturaleza del lugar. – La kunoichi tenía razón, mucha razón…

-Ajuka-sama los atenderá en breve. – la mujer demonio dio una reverencia, antes de retirarse del lugar.

Fue en ese momento que todos oyeron la voz de la persona que querían ver ahora mismo. El Maou Belcebú, estaba sentado en una silla con una mesa al frente de él, se le veía calmado y nada preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

-Wow… que apuesto… - Asuna hizo su comentario, uno que sacó miradas de duda.

-¿Habla en serio? Eso se nota, pero… Ajuka-sama tiene siglos de edad… - Kaori hizo la pregunta a Setsuna, la más cercana a ella, quien sólo suspiro.

-Asuna-san siempre ha tenido una fascinación por los hombres de mediana edad. – esa respuesta… no la espero…

-Estuvo obsesionada con uno de nuestros maestros años.

-¡Cierra la boca Konoka, eso ya lo superé! – la castaña rio al ver la cara de su amiga y Negi se tapó la suya, vaya vergüenza.

El Maou rio al ver dicha escena, pero pudo notar que a excepción de unos pocos, el resto parecía no reaccionar a lo que pasaba. Y ya intuía porque era… veía en las manos de Rias Gremory, Twilight Sparkle y Pinkamena Diane Pie, esos tres objetos… totalmente fosilizados… Sin ningún tipo de señal o energía salir de ellos. Ver como ellas se acercaron a él con los objetos en mano, le hizo entender que querían saber… pero antes….

-Tenemos invitados inesperados. – Ajuka miro a un lado del lugar porque… no estaban solos. – Anda, salgan.

Al final del jardín, en la oscuridad de este, empezaron a salir varias personas. Su aura… demonios. Todos ellos.

-Y pensar que estarías en un lugar como este en el mundo humano. Maou impostor, Ajuka. – Uno de los demonios habló con cierto aire de odio en su voz.

Su poder… por la simple aura que emanan pueden saber que están al nivel de la clase alta o más… y debido a lo dicho, son de la Facción Old Maou. Sólo ellos llamarían a Ajuka, Maou Impostor.

-Debes sentirte honrado de que la Facción Old Maou simplemente venga a verte sólo a ti. – Esa voz… él también estaba aquí y su mera presencia hizo que la mayoría se ponga de malas. – Yo también estoy aquí.

De la misma oscuridad, salió alguien que era muy conocido para la mayoría. Sigfrido, uno de los miembros de la Facción de Héroes. Su mera presencia hizo que Kiba apriete los puños y Kurama gruña, fue una mala idea dejarlo vivo.

-Los que lo mataron… - la voz de Akeno fue suave, pero a la vez llena de ira y odio. Sus ojos brillaron en respuesta a la emoción que sentía.

Muchos hicieron igual, Rainbow emanó electricidad, así como los ojos de Kuroka se volvieron más felinos. Todos tenían reacciones distintas ante la presencia de Sigfrido. Este por su lado, sólo se mostraba tranquilo a pesar del deseo asesino que estaba recibiendo por parte de la mayoría de los presentes. Ninguno se mostraba desanimado ya… excepto una, quien lloraba amargamente. Asia no podía digerir que por estas personas, Ise esté muerto. ¿Por qué él se tuvo que involucrar en una situación que no era de su incumbencia?

La respuesta era simple, porque así era él. Así era el Sekiryuutei, nada iba a cambiar el resultado de las cosas y ellos lo sabían. Pero había una duda que ahora rondaba en sus cabezas ¿por qué la Facción de Héroes y de los Old Maou están trabajando juntos ahora? Se supone que habían roto todo lazo entre ellos para que…

-Primera vez que nos vemos, Ajuka Belcebú. Soy Sigfrido de la Facción de Héroes. Y estos caballeros aquí son miembros de la facción Old Maou que están cooperando con nosotros. – Sigfrido señaló a los tipos ahí presentes mientras se presentaba ante el Maou.

-Te conozco. Eres un antiguo guerrero de la Iglesia, ¿correcto Sigfrido-kun? Tenías un nombre bien remarcado. Fuiste una amenaza para nosotros, la alianza de las tres grandes Facciones. Si recuerdo bien, tu apodo es Chaos-Edge Sieg… Entonces, ¿qué asunto tienes conmigo? Ya tengo invitados como puedes ver. Pero oiré lo que tengas que decir.

A esas palabras, se pudo ver que los miembros de la Facción Old Maou estaban molestos, parecía que sólo vinieron aquí a matar al Maou, más no oír nada de lo que está pasando. Si bien es sabido que Ajuka tiene una semblanza distinta a la de Sirzches, esto lo cambia todo.

-Al grano… Bien. Haz una Alianza con nosotros. – a las palabras del humano, todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron mientras el Maou mantenía su calma habitual. – Aunque eres parte de los 4 Maou actuales, tienes una ideología diferente en relación con Sirzechs Lucifer y también tienes tu propia autoridad. Y tu investigación relacionada con cosas anormales supera a las demás. He oído que puedes reunir la misma cantidad de personas que los que cooperan con Sirzechs.

Era verdad, se sabe que… El gobierno actual de los Maou se divide en 4 grupos, y cada grupo es mantenido por miembros de la facción de cada Maou. Las facciones con mayor autoridad dentro de los cuatro grupos son la facción de Sirzechs y la facción de Ajuka. Cada facción está cooperando ahora para mantener el gobierno actual, pero por cuestiones simples están en contra de las demás y aparece en las noticias. Desde las transmisiones, tienen principalmente diferentes puntos de vista sobre la organización de la tecnología. Esto no era bueno, quiere aprovechar la situación actual. Ajuka sólo suspiró…

-Ciertamente soy un Maou, y actúo en base a mis pensamientos personales. He desechado las peticiones de Sirzechs en numerosas ocasiones. Desde afuera, puede parecer que estoy en contra de los ideales de Sirzechs. El "Juego" en el que estoy trabajando actualmente también forma parte de mi hobby. – Sigfrido respondió con una complicada sonrisa.

-Tenemos problemas por ese "Juego" tuyo. – Se ve que las acciones del Maou están interrumpiendo las actividades de la Khaos Brigade.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. – Ajuka en verdad no le estaba presentando mucha importancia a esto.

-Lo que más nos atrae de ti es que eres el único Maou que podría competir contra "ese" Sirzechs Lucifer. He oído que usted y Sirzechs Lucifer son demonios irregulares que son muy envidiados y temidos por los descendientes de los Maou anteriores. Si uno de ustedes se une a nosotros, entonces no podemos pedir más poder que ese. – A esas palabras, se puso ver algo de interés en los ojos del Maou.

-Ya veo. Podría ser interesante si me convierto en terrorista y me opongo a Sirzechs. Ver su cara de asombro podría valer la pena… - ¿Habla en serio? Los más jóvenes no sabían que pensar sobre esto…

-Vaya, y yo decía que Eva-chan era rara… - Asuna ahora debía hacer cambios en su top.

Sigfrido le ofreció incluso reportes sobre cosas de interés y eso llamaba la atención del Maou, quien parecía pensarlo seriamente. Eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes parecía captar o saber si en verdad lo está pensando….

-Había oído que el Maou Belcebu era algo raro… pero esto supera todo lo que oí antes. – Aj no sabía que pensar, estaba tan desconcertada como el resto. No fue hasta que Ajuka habló que…

-Para mí, la alianza con ustedes me parece atractiva, pero es algo que tengo que rechazar. – esa respuesta fue inesperada para el Humano, quien preguntó el porqué del rechazo, a lo que Ajuka sólo atinó a decir… - La razón por la que puedo concentrarme en mis pasatiempos es porque Sirzechs también considera mi voluntad. Él…. No. He tenido una larga relación con él. Él es el único al que puedo llamar mi amigo. Por eso lo conozco mejor que nadie, y él me conoce mejor que nadie. Solo me convertí en un Maou porque él se convirtió en uno. Así es como nuestra relación de amigos ha vivido tanto tiempo.

Se es bien sabido que esos dos eran rivales de jóvenes y por ello se pueden entender a ese nivel, algo que ningún otro puede. Las que son así aquí son Aj y Rarity, Ray y Rias, Koneko y Ravel… ellas saben lo que es eso. Tener un amigo que es distinto a ti, pero te entiende como ningún otro, es algo que no se haya todos los días. Sigfrido pareció entender, que hay modos de rechazar algunas propuestas y esta es una de ellas… pero los de la Facción Old Maou no se ven nada felices…

-¡Por eso te lo dije! ¡Este hombre! ¡Este hombre y Sirzechs controlan el inframundo para su propio propósito! ¡No importa cuánta tecnología haya traído al inframundo, no podemos dejar que un Maou que es adicto a jugar siga gobernando por más tiempo! – Uno de los demonios habló con rabia. - ¡Ahora es el momento de ser eliminado! ¡Molesta existencia fraudulenta! Nosotros, que hemos heredado la voluntad del verdadero Maou, ¡te eliminaremos!

Ajuka sólo sonrió a esas palabras, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas amenazas.

-¿Estás diciendo esto a todas las personas relacionadas con el gobierno actual del inframundo? Palabras que están llenas de ira. No hay ninguna elegancia en ellas ni me interesan. En otras palabras, te encuentro aburrido. – Esas palabras parecieron hacer que los demonios estallen en rabia. Estaban listos para atacar. Mientras Kiba y el resto se preparaban para pelear… Ajuka extendió su mano y creó un circo mágico. – Sé que no tiene sentido hablar más con ustedes. No se puede evitar... Haré mi trabajo como Maou, algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo. Los eliminaré a todos.

Ninguno de los demonios enemigos se amedrentó a esas palabras y atacaron al mismo tiempo con una gran carga de poder demoníaco. Eso es algo que generará heridas fatales si da en el blanco. Pero el Maou ni siquiera se estremeció y solo controló el pequeño círculo mágico dentro de su mano. Las palabras y la fórmula del demonio se movían a una muy alta velocidad. Los ataques enemigos estaban a punto de golpear. Y en el momento en que estaba a punto de golpear, todos volaron en diferentes direcciones. Al ver eso, los demonios de la facción de los Old Maou se sorprendieron. Ajuka seguía sentado en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vinieron aquí sabiendo de mi habilidad, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente pensaron que si eran sus poderes demoníacos, entonces funcionarían en mi contra? ¿O están sorprendidos porque terminó así a pesar de que se hicieron más fuertes? De cualquier manera, es imposible para ustedes ganar. – Ajuka… Ajuka Belcebu, uno de los héroes de la Guerra Civil con Sirzechs Lucifer.

Ambos son conocidos en todo el inframundo. Sirzechs tiene el poder absoluto de destrucción para acabar con las cosas. Se dice que Ajuka tiene una técnica absoluta en la que puede controlar todos los fenómenos con solo ecuaciones y fórmulas. Ajuka Belcebu cambió las direcciones del ataque de los oponentes con sus propios poderes demoníacos. Los rostros en los demonios de la facción Old Maou son de pavor absoluto, porque no sabían Ahora que hacer frente a este enemigo, que con solo mover sus manos. Puede hacer lo que sea… - Desde mi punto de vista, todos los fenómenos y habilidades que ocurren en este mundo tienen reglas y leyes en ellos. Soy capaz de obtener una respuesta al completar las ecuaciones que hago. Me han gustado los cálculos desde que era un niño. Es por eso que mis poderes demoníacos se especializaron en esa área en específico. Mira. Puedo hacer cosas como esta.

De la nada, la energía demoníaca que desvió antes cayó del cielo como si fuera una lluvia sobre uno de los enemigos y lo mato sin esfuerzo alguno… eso demostraba su gran poder. Uno que tenía control absoluto sobre lo que podía calcular, en pocas palabras. Todo. Ajuka no solo se conformó con ello, hizo crecer el tamaño de los ataques anteriores y los hizo más rápidos y fuertes. No había salida para esos tipos, que al verse atrapados, trataron de crear una barrera defensiva alrededor de ellos… pero el poder de ataque del Maou no se vio amedrentado por ello. Perforó la barrera y solo acabó con la vida de los demonios, dejando huecos en los cadáveres… sin que Ajuka se mueva de su lugar… todo había acabado.

-Así que… ese es el Karkara Fórmula que mi maestra siempre decía. – todos pasaron a ver a Negi, quien estaba serio… había analizado todo. – La capacidad de cambiar las propiedades de la física en la realidad es un poder que los magos han buscado años, muchos dicen que hacerlo… haría a la persona con el poder una clase de Dios. Debido a que puede alterar las cosas a su gusto, incluso… ser dueño de ellas. – el niño era un mago técnico, él sabía de esas cosas y ver a alguien con una habilidad así, le hacía entender que este sujeto no podía ser un demonio… iba más allá a la definición de dicha palabra… fácilmente, Ajuka ya había alcanzado el nivel de un Dios años atrás…

-Bueno, sólo quedas tu niño. ¿Qué harás? Es más, saca a esas dos cosas que tienes ahí contigo. Su presencia ya está siendo un fastidio de ignorar.

-Veo que ocultar las cosas no servirá. – Sigfrido dio un chasquido. Y de la oscuridad, salieron lo que parecían dos seres que superaban los dos metros. Eran… raros. Parecían humanos con rasgos aniamles, pero sólo gruñían… es más. Tenían alas de demonios atrás de ellos y unas mascaras de huesos con cuernos… ¿Qué eran? – Les presento a Sept y Huit. Bio demonios.

Ajuka afilo la mirada al ver a esas cosas… Esta energía… genes de demonios antiguos. Esos cuernos…

-Bio demonios… al parecer la información que Sirzechs tenía era más de creíble de lo que creí. Supongo que esos dos son meros… fracasos, de lo que el tal Weil trataba hacer. – Ver como eso dos eran fuertes, se siente en su aura el nivel de demonio de clase Suprema, pero la poca conciencia que hay en sus mentes… esto no iba a acabar muy bien… y Ajuka lo sabía. Esas cosas… Le recuerdan a… - Parecen Grimms…

-Oh, veo que conoce a esos seres que son fallas de los que pensaban ser demonios en el pasado. Nuestro benefactor lo noto, pero como son menos evolucionados que los Grimm de verdad, los llamamos así para hacer diferencias. Pensaba dejar esto escondido para más adelante. Pero viendo la situación en la que me encuentro…

¿Grimm? ¿De qué hablan esos dos? ¿Existen seres así de verdad y que eran fallas de la evolución de los demonios? Las preguntas, lamentablemente, deben de pasar a segundo plano, porque las cosas no se ven bien.

Los dos Bio demonios se pusieron listos para pelear. Kurama se puso al frente, listo para pelear. Aki y Kaori igual, ver como el resto no parecía reaccionar hizo que las chicas se pongan al frente.

-Ustedes… - Rias vio a sus siervos, los tres parecía listos para pelear con esas cosas…

-Buchou, sabemos que no están en condiciones para pelear.

-Así que déjennos esto a nosotros.

Aki y Kaori estaban listas para la pelea. Listas para lo que fuera a pasar, así como Kurama quien le gruñía a esas cosas. El olor de muerte que tienen le da asco.

Asuna y Negi también se pusieron al frente. La chica sacó una gran espada y el niño cargo su cuerpo de poder mágico.

-Al fin, algo de acción. Ya me estaba aburriendo. – Asuna sabía que los demás no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

-Setsuna-san, Konoka-san… estén atentas en caso necesitemos ayuda. – ambas chicas asintieron a las palabras de Negi.

Kiba dio un paso al frente, estaba listo para enfrentar a Sigfrido una última vez. Pero la mano de Rarity tomó la suya… Ella… estaba temblando. Él lo noto, tal vez se mostraba fuerte… pero… estaba asustada de que algo le pase a él. Y se notaba en sus ojos, temerosos y llenos de lágrimas…. Lágrimas que mostraban miedo y dolor… la muerte de Ise los había afectado a todos… antes, ella no hubiera dudado en dejarlo luchar… pero ahora…

Kiba tomó la mano de la chica, ella lo vio con temor… Esa sonrisa que él tenia, no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios… ya no… estaba asustada de ver morir a quien amaba… no cree poder soportar si él… trató de detenerlo, pero Aj la detuvo. Esto era algo que él… que ellos debían hacer.

Kiba se puso al lado de sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su arma contra Sigfrido quien sonreía al ver que la batalla se iba a llevar acabo. Este saco sus cuatro brazos al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia…

En menos de un segundo, todos fueron a la batalla. Los 3 Pawns fueron contra uno de los Bio demonios al mismo tiempo que Negi y Asuna iban contra el que quedaba. Kiba quedó para pelear contra Sigfrido. Ambos Bio demonios solo alzaron sus manos para crear lo que parecían ser círculos mágicos y lanzaban ráfagas mágicas a los jóvenes y lobo, quienes esquivaron el ataque al mismo tiempo que Kiba y Sigfrido tenían un choque entre espadas a una gran velocidad.

Kiba sabía que este sujeto sabrá como contrarrestar sus ataques con el paso del tiempo, debía hallar el momento de acabar esto con una espada Dragon Slayer. Todo mientras Aki le lanzaba varios disparos trampa a su enemigo con las DG-Y, haciendo que el demonio gigante se quede atrapado en su lugar, dejando que Kaori le dé un impacto a la cabeza de su enemigo con la enorme espada… lo que no esperó fue ver como el arma se partió a la mitad, algo que en verdad la dejo a merced del puño de ese ser ya libre de la trampa de la demonio. Mientras Kaori caía al suelo, Kurama fue sobre el demonio y le mordió el cuello, con sus colmillos envueltos en fuego para poder generar un daño mayor, uno que pareció servir porque el demonio trataba de quitarse al lobo de encima, pero este no se iba a mover a ningún lado. Las dos chicas aprovecharon que el lobo las estaba ayudando y optaron en atacar con todo lo que tenían.

Al mismo tiempo, Asuna agitaba su espada para tener en su lugar al maldito gigante al mismo tiempo que de esta salían varias ráfagas de energía que parecían magia… Pero no lo eran del todo, había una energía externa en esos cortes. Mientras que Negi, a pesar de su corta edad y poco tamaño era muy rápido y fuerte, cuando golpeaba parece dar varios impactos de magia. Algo que parecía afectar en algo a ese monstruo.

-Interesante… la chica sabe combinar la magia y el Ki. No es algo que se ve muy a menudo. – Ajuka dio su opinión sobre lo que estaba viendo. – Y ese niño, tiene entrenamiento en magia oscura y un estilo de lucha que se encarga de romper huesos y de matar.

-Asuna-san nació con una habilidad única para poder hacer ello… - Setsuna solo respondió con calma, mientras veía la pelea.

-Y Negi-kun… pues… él sería como el sucesor de Eva-san. Ella le ha enseñado magia oscura y es bueno en ella. – Konoka se mostró complicada, al ver como su amiga apenas lograba bloquear el impacto de ese monstruo.

Ajuka asintió, muy interesante. Se nota que esta generación tiene gente de gran interés. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención ahora era la pelea que Kiba y Sigfrido estaban teniendo ahora mismo. Odia decirlo, pero el joven del grupo Gremory parece no estar a su mejor nivel. Sus ataques no son tan precisos como deberían ser. Y si bien puede poner en aprietos a Sigfrido, si estuviera a su mejor nivel, ya habría ganado. Por ello, luego que Sigfrido bloqueó uno de los ataques de Kiba… se puso más serio.

-Si peleo contigo en esta situación, no podré evitar recibir un golpe crítico incluso si llego a ganar. Eso demuestra lo mucho que han mejorado tus habilidades. Incluso si te gano, definitivamente perderé mi vida si recibo un ataque de Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno quienes parecen listas para matarme. No sería malo huir de aquí ahora, pero … Si huyera contra el grupo Gremory, los Elementos de la Armonía y demás, sin hacer nada y tampoco negociar con Ajuka Belcebú, entonces no me vería bien con mis compañeros y los que están debajo de mí. Esta es ciertamente una situación difícil. Especialmente no me parece divertido que Hércules y Jeanne se burlen de mí. Aun con esos seres monstruoso aquí ayudándome… no me puedo dar el lujo de ir a media, debo ir con todo.

Sigfrido buscó en su bolsillo algo y lo que sacó unos segundos después fue una pistola. No, era un poco diferente. A juzgar por la punta afilada, ¿era una jeringa de inyección en forma de pistola? Sigfrido solo puso la punta de la aguja a su cuello ante la clara confusión de Kiba y del resto. Incluso los 3 Pawns dejaron de luchar para ver lo que iba a hacer.

-Esto es algo que se completó con la ayuda de ese viejo loco de Weil, sin duda es muy bueno haciendo estas coas. En otras palabras, es una droga dopante para los que son usuarios de Sacred Gears. – Kiba abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír ello.

-¿Fortalecerás tu Sacred Gear? – No era raro que ellos buscaran esos medios para ser más fuertes, ya lo habían hecho usando a Ophis… pero esto es distinto.

-¿Cuál será el resultado si nos inyectáramos la sangre del antiguo Maou, que es el archienemigo del Dios Bíblico quien creó los Sacred Gears? Ese fue el tema de la investigación de Weil, más al ver lo que Rean Schawzer era capaz de hacer. Con una gran cantidad de sacrificios y una gran cantidad de datos recopilados, fuimos capaces de fundir el elemento Sagrado y la absoluta maldad. – Era obvio que la habilidad de Rean llamaba mucho la atención de varios… pero para que la hayan investigado… - De algún modo Weil consiguió la sangre de Shalba. E hizo muchos experimentos… varios. Naturalmente, debería poder derrotarte con Gram... Desafortunadamente, soy el elegido por esta espada, pero puedes decir que también estoy maldito. Kiba Yuuto. Puedes entender lo que quiero decir ¿Verdad? – el rubio le tenía que dar la razón…

Si es como dice la leyenda, la espada del Emperador demoníaco Gram tiene un filo increíble. Se cubre con su aura ofensiva, es tan fuerte que puede cortar cualquier cosa. Se le puede llamar la versión de espada demoníaca de Durandal. Su otro rasgo es el "Dragon-Slayer". Esta espada ha logrado matar a uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones, Gigantis Dragon Fafnir, aunque Fafnir fue revivido más tarde por los dioses nórdicos, no quita su gran hazaña. En otras palabras, tiene esos dos rasgos, que son un filo capaz de cortar cualquier cosa y también el Dragon Slayer. Esa es la espada demoníaca emperador Gram. Para hacerlo más simple para los menos inteligentes, tiene los rasgos de Durandal + Ascalon. Si incluimos estos rasgos y también su propietario, Sigfrido, realmente todo aquí es una ironía. ¿Por qué una ironía? Simple.

El Sacred Gear de Sigfrido es una subespecie de Twice Critical. Su Balance Breaker es también una subespecie. Se dice que su Sacred Gear es un Sacred Gear tipo dragón, y tal como su nombre lo indica, tiene los rasgos de un Dragón. Él no tendrá problemas para manejar a Gram si aumenta dos veces su estado base. Pero será una historia diferente si se trata de un Balance Breaker que dispara sus habilidades a nuevos niveles. Cuanto más aumenta sus habilidades, más empeora su relación con Gram. Cuanto más libere su verdadera habilidad, más efectos dañinos tendrá sobre él debido a la habilidad Dragon-slayer de Gram que acabará con el mismo usuario. En el caso de Ascalon e Ise, la misma espada fue modificada por los Ángeles y por el mismo Himmel, para no haya ningún inconveniente.

El simple hecho de ser elegido por la espada Gram y no ser bendecido por ella como se debe… el destino es un hijo de perra…

Sigfrido nunca usaba al máximo el poder de Gram por ese motivo, mucho menos cuando está en su Balance Breaker y por ello… Cuando se inyectó esa cosa, nadie esperó lo que estaba pasando. Mientras hacía un sonido extraño y sordo, los cuatro brazos que crecían desde su espalda se volvieron mucho más gruesos. Cada uno de sus dedos comenzaron a desmoronarse y a fusionarse con las espadas que sostenían. Y el propio Sigfrido empezó a cambiar. Su expresión se volvió dura y habían venas en su rostro. Sus músculos comenzaron a moverse como si fuera una criatura diferente, y el uniforme de facción de héroe que lleva se desgarro debido al tamaño de estos. Un monstruo que tiene cuatro brazos gigantescos y que casi pueden tocar el suelo. Ya no parecía un Asura. Ahora parecía un monstruo araña. Y la enorme presión y el aura espeluznante que emana ahora… no son normales.

Kiba no pudo evitar sudar frío… su X-Pulse le decía que el enemigo en frente de él ya de por si era peligroso…

**-[Chaos Drive]. Así es como lo llamamos. Llamamos a esta inyección de dopaje como [Chaos Brake]. Tomamos la parte del nombre de "Balance Breaker" y "Juggernaut Drive" para esta inyección. – **Su voz…. Ya no era humana, parecía ser la de un monstruo.

Era horrible… los que eran humanos, no podían creer que su propia raza sea capaz de crear algo así… algo monstruoso…. Tan llenos de potencial tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo.

**-Ahora… ¡Dejemos los juegos! – **De la nada Sigfrido desapareció y apareció frente a Kiba quien gracias a su X-Pulse fue capaz de resistir el impacto del arma del "humano", creando una espada con un enorme factor defensivo, pero apenas resistió… casi se hunde en el suelo.

No sólo ello, la velocidad de movimiento de Sigfrido con sus espadas en tal que parece cortar el aire… Kiba estaba a la defensiva.

No sólo ello, el rugido que esos dos colosos dieron parecía bastar para que la atención vaya con los demás. El enemigo de los 3 Pawns atrapó a Kurama y sin piedad alguna, lo estampo en el suelo… no feliz con ello… lo piso con tal fuerza que el lobo quedó ahí… sin poder moverse, sólo con un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo. Kaori trato de atacar con su guadaña pero el demonio la atrapo con su mano, la alzó con la chica de paso y sin que ella lo note, le dio un golpe en el cuerpo con tal fuerza que se pudo escuchar el sonido de los huesos rajándose… ella cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre de la boca y tenía algo de ella en la nariz. Aki trató de ayudar a su amiga, lanzó varias ráfagas de magia de sus DG-O al demonio, pero este ni se inmuto por los disparos…. Solo corrió hacia la chica y la embistió con tal fuerza que ella termino al otro extremo del jardín, tratando de ponerse de pie porque esa cosa iba hacia ella. Kurama, quien ya se había puesto de pie de nuevo, creó un pilar de Tierra para evitar el avance de esa cosa hacia su amiga… pero ahora era el objetivo de esa cosa…

-_Oh mierda… - _ Maldice su suerte, esto no podía ser peor… Mejor se calla… si mejor.

La cosa no estaba yendo mejor para Asuna y Negi, en verdad habían subestimado esta cosa. Era grande, pero era veloz y sabía como golpear. Lo que no esperaron en verdad fue que el demonio ese los ataque lanzando ráfagas de magia que podrían tumbar a cualquiera. Asuna le gritaba al niño de que se dé prisa en activar su poder para acabar esto rápido, pero este decía que la magia que salía de estas cosas no era natural. No sería una buena idea absorberla. Aunque tal vez los golpes que él y ella recibieron también han influido mucho. Más porque… Ese monstruo estaba acercándose más y más a ellos en cuestión de movimientos.

Esos Bio demonios, creados en base a la de varios demonios y un intento constante de crear Súper Demonios, demostraba que estaban más que capaces de darle problemas a uno. Los 5 que luchaban contra ellos la estaban pasando fatal, se veía en sus heridas y también en el ritmo cansado que había en sus respiraciones. Los golpes, la velocidad… estaban empezando a sentir el cansancio en sus cuerpos. Esto no iba bien para ellos… estaban asustados de lo que estaba por pasar.

Por otro lado, Kiba trataba de esquivar las espadas que Sigfrido agitaba. Gram creaba tal fuerza de onda que el lugar entero se sacudía, si fuera un edificio normal… todo se habría venido abajo. Ajuka había reforzado el edificio, solo por eso es que sigue en pie. Tras esquivar con la justas el movimiento de Gram, sacó una espada Dragon Slayer y atacó… lo que no espero es que la espada se rompiera… Su Espada Sacro demoniaca… ¡El cuerpo de ese sujeto era más duro!

Kiba empezó a recibir un ataque mortal por parte de Sigfrido, sus espadas creaban ondas de choque, de corte, de hielo… de todo lo que tenían y estaban cortando el cuerpo del demonio sin piedad alguna. Este solo vomito sangre debido al daño que se estaba generando en su cuerpo, sus piernas… ya no responden… Estaban congeladas por la espada de hielo del sujeto. Sólo pudo sentir como su X-Pulse le decía que se mueva, pero por el estado en que estaba no pudo evitar que Sigfrido le cortara el brazo desde el hombro…

-¡NOOOO! – el grito de Rarity pareció ser lo único que aun le mantenía en la realidad porque el dolor que sentía era horrible… cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía como los mil demonios… estaba débil y cansado…

Lo mismo pasaba en el otro lado, Aki y Kaori fueron sujetadas por el demonio, que usaba sus enormes manos para tenerlas apresadas y eso bastó, porque ambas fueron lanzadas al piso con fuerza… ambas sintieron sus huesos romperse y perder sus Balance Breakers. Kurama se lanzó a ayudarlas, pero solo recibió una patada por parte del enemigo… una que le rompió al pobre lobo toda la caja torácica. Los tres Pawns parecían derrotados….

-¡Aki, Kaori, Kurama! – Rias grito asustada al ver el estado de sus siervos. Ella nunca… quería hacer algo pero el cuerpo no le respondía como siempre lo hacía.

-No… por favor… no más… - Twilight trataba mostrarse fuerte pero… no había fuerza en su voz.

Todas… todas no sabían que hacer. Tal vez el deseo de matar a quienes consideran culpables de la muerte de Ise los impulsaba un poco, pero no tenían la misma determinación de antes…. No podían sacar sus poderes como siempre. Incluso Twilight y el resto… no podían activar sus poderes debido al shock… Ni Asia ni Fluttershy podían curar como siempre. Konoka y Setsuna parecieron verlo. Porque se pusieron al frente, listas para pelear… ya que el resto no podía.

-Ya veo porque nos llamaron, no están en las mejores condiciones. – Setsuna lanzó unas dagas hacia el demonio que estaba cerca de los 3 Pawns, este bloqueo el ataque sin ningún problema. – Rayos…

-¡Negi, haz algo de una maldita vez! ¡Ya déjate de juegos! – Asuna logró tumbar a su enemigo, estaba harta de esto.

El niño pareció entender que… Debía actuar ahora o nunca. Y empezó a canalizar magia en sus manos, esperaba no tener que usar este poder porque no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie en su estadía en el Inframundo. Aunque se ve que se va a tardar un poco… y el tiempo es justo lo que no tienen.

**-Horrible. Ni siquiera puedo pensar que sea el mismo grupo con el que luché el otro día. Me han dado buenos indicios de matar, así que pensé que iban a entrometerse en la lucha entre Kiba Yuuto y yo, y lo estaba esperando. Pero para que ustedes sean no hagan nada…. Demuestra lo patético que están ahora. Es más… esos tres han hecho al menos el intento, aún sabiendo que no pueden ganar. – **Sigfrido miro a los 3 Pawns que al fin se habían puesto de pie, pero no estaban en la mejor condición… habían llegado al límite. Sentían… la falta de Ise, él siempre estaba ahí para levantarlos a pesar de la adversidad… Él… - **Hyoudou Issei murió en vano. Él y Nihil se mataron el uno al otro cuando este se llevó a Ophis y se quedó solo en la dimensión, ¿no? La presencia de ese demonio desapareció después de esa batalla. Si estuviera vivo, habría vuelto con Ophis y Weil no habría tenido que huir como lo hizo. Si Hyoudou Issei hubiera ignorado a Ophis y regresaba con ustedes, entonces en estos momentos podría haberse preparado y haber ido tras ese sujeto una vez más. Dejando a Ophis a un lado, podría haber ganado después, si sólo hubiera hecho eso. No pensar en el futuro y actuar fue siempre un defecto del Sekiryuutei.**

Mientras Sigfrido dijo eso… Kiba, Aki, Kaori y Kurama lo vieron con rabia y un profundo odio. Él… NO sabe nada. No sabe la clase de persona que fue Ise… Él…

-¡Cierra la boca! – Kaori grito, sin importar que su cuerpo esté hecho pedazos. – Tú… TÚ no sabes nada de él… Él… Él siempre fue un idiota y lo sabíamos… aún así…

-Aún así…. Siempre creímos en lo que hacía… nunca lo hizo por su beneficio, sólo por el resto… Por nosotros. – Aki sólo camino un poco al frente. - ¡Él fue mil veces mejor que tú o cualquiera de tu grupo!

Kurama ladró en respuesta, estaba furioso… su amo era tonto y muchas otras cosas, pero era amable y bueno con todos los que le rodeaban… Por ello…

-¡Aún podemos pelear…! ¡Aún podemos ponernos de pie como él lo hizo mil veces y no paro de hacerlo! ¡No hables mal de nuestro amigo Sigfrido! – Kiba se puso de pie a pesar del dolor y la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

**-¡Es inútil! ¡No importa cuanto lo intenten, nunca podrán imitar lo que ese hombre hizo! ¡No tienen la resistencia que él tuvo!**

-¡Oh cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre las emociones! – Asuna apareció al lado de él y lo atacó con su espada, que Sigfrido logró bloquear. - ¡Sólo eres una rata que se arrastra al no saber donde ir!

Sigfrido sonrió al ver a la chica. Negi se estaba encargando del demonio y lo estaba reteniendo, usando hechizos mágicos de electricidad.

-¡Si pueden levantarse, entonces aún puede tornar las cosas a su favor! – El niño le dio una patada en la cara al demonio, este cayó al suelo víctima del dolor y la fuerza del ataque.

Fue en eso que un destello se hizo presente… todos pasaron a ver el origen de dicho destello. Eran las Cosmic Packs que Rias, Twilight y Pinkie tenían en mano.

-¿Qué está…?

-I-nii… esta esencia…

**-Funciones retomadas, limpieza al 100%. Reactivando funciones. – **La misma voz mecánica que sale del Boosted Gear a veces… salió de los tres objetos. – **Expulsando energía de reserva.**

Fue en ello, que de los tres objetos salió lo que parecían ser destellos de luz. Estos se mezclaron en el aire para luego ir hacia los 3 Pawn, quienes se asustaron al inicio por la Luz… pero no hacía nada… sólo los hacia… más fuertes… esto era…

-¡Balance Breaker! – Aki y Kaori volvieron a activar sus Sacred Gear al sentir el pulso de energía. Kurama sólo dio un fuerte aullido… uno que sacudió el lugar.

El destello murió a los segundos. Lo que pasó fue algo que nadie esperó… Aki tenía en sus dos manos pistolas similares al Twin Buster Rifle al mismo tiempo, que seis objetos flotaban alrededor de ella. Kaori tenía en mano lo que parecía ser una espada con mezcla de hacha, que luego cambió a unos guantes que se convertían en taladros y así cambiaban de forma. Kurama tenía en sus patas y lomo lo que parecía ser una capa gris que se asemeja a una armadura metálica, así como su cabeza estaba cubierta para defenderse de cualquier daño.

Lo que nadie esperó es que de lo que quedaba de la luz… es que esta aparezca frente a Kiba y de ella, Ascalon aparezca… la espada estaba ahí, esperando para ser usada.

-_Vamos, ustedes 4. La batalla aún no acaba._

Esa voz… la oyeron… Él… contuvieron las lágrimas que querían salir… era hora de pelear.

Kiba tomó a Ascalon con su mano derecha y la agitó. La onda de la espada bastó para que Sigfrido sienta escalofríos… Esta aura. Asuna lo atacó en su momento de distracción y este apenas bloqueó el ataque. Quien ahora se vio atacado por todos lados por Kiba y la chica nueva, que en verdad estaba resultando ser un problema.

**-¡Imposible….! ¡Me estás diciendo que todavía puedes pararte …! Perder tanta sangre debería incluso evitar que tus orgullosas piernas se muevan… Incluso ellas… **\- Sigfrido no creía lo que veía, recibir una patada por parte de Asuna hizo que este retroceda y maldiga la situación. - **¡Maldición!**

-Este es el poder de los lazos idiota… algo que tú no entiendes.

-Ella tiene razón, él… Él me dijo que no me rinda. Sí, así es él… ¡por ello avanzare sin dudar! – Tanto Kiba como Asuna fueron al ataque mientras que…

Aki disparó dos poderosas ráfagas de sus nuevas armas, el poder de estas eras increíbles. Su potencia iguala y hasta supera la de las DG-O. No sólo ello, esos 6 objetos alrededor de ella se muevan por su pensamiento… hasta disparan ráfagas de magia si ella lo ordena. ¡Esto era genial!

Kaori por su lado, solo atacó con su nuevo armamento. Volvió el arma en un gran martillo que impacto al demonio con fuerza, pero este lo resistió a pesar de la fuerza con que ella atacó, pero ahí no quedaba… convirtió la parte del martillo que no había impactado al enemigo en una especia de turbina, que expulsó energía que impulso el ataque de la chica. Logrando darle al demonio ese un buen golpe. Podía crear y modificar sus armas sin perder tiempo… Era increíble, esto le daba miles de ideas. Transformó el arma en una especie de cadena que tenía en los bordes lo que parecían ser tijeras… sin duda jugó Resident Evil 7…

Kurama por su lado, optó por apoyar a Negi con el demonio que quedaba, viendo que sus amigas estaban bien. El lobo con su nueva armadura pegada al cuerpo, lograba atacar sin preocupaciones. La armadura era fuerte a pesar de lo delgada que era. No sólo ello, de esta aparecían círculos mágicos que atacaban aún cuando él iba al combate físico, parecía una armadura viva o que sigue la voluntad del lobo. Lanzó una llamarada a la cara del demonio quien se vio afectado por el ataque. Negi por su lado… sólo absorbió algo de su propia magia y soltó un destello blanco de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que brillaba, su velocidad aumentó y también. Dando golpes fuertes al demonio en cooperación con Kurama quien también había aumentado su velocidad. Era un ataque ametrallador que poco a poco estaba destruyendo al demonio… No le estaba dando tiempo de ni siquiera poder moverse.

-**Esto no… ¡Agh! – **Tras bloquear un ataque de Kiba con Ascalon, el aura del espada se hizo más densa y daño al guerrero… humo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo…

La espada estaba dañando al sujeto… A pesar de que este aceptaba a Gram… tal vez hay cambios de una espada a otra… o es la misma espada que está haciendo esto. En eso, Kiba sintió un pulso en Ascalon, uno que fue respondido por Gram ante la sorpresa de los que estaban peleando.

-¿Se están comunicando? – Asuna no creía lo que pasaba, esto era nuevo… más porque Gram brilló, dirigiendo su brillo a Kiba. Un brillo de aceptación… - ¿Acaso…?

**-¿¡Está eligiendo a Kiba Yuuto sobre mí!? ¿¡Es esto consecuencia del Chaos Drive!? – **Sigfrido no lo creía… Esto no podía…

-¡Ven Gram, si me aceptas… te aceptaré con gusto!

El grito de Kiba bastó para que la espada brille más y vaya hacia donde su nuevo amo tras quemar la mano de Sigfrido. Se clavó a los pies del joven ante la incredulidad de Sigfrido… Esto no podía ser… Esto no podía ser… aún con el Sekiryuutei muerto… Él aún… Kiba miro la espada en sus pies… debía tomarla…

Fue en ello que sintió las manos de Asia, Koneko, Ravel y Kuroka. Ellas estaban dándole energía para que se sienta mejor, al mismo tiempo que ponían su brazo en su lugar para luego curarlo…

-Ustedes…

-Ise-san… nos dijo que lucháramos.

-Ese idiota… Aún no estando aquí…

-Senpai… Él siempre vela por nosotros…

-Así es él nya… por ello…

El destello que salió de las Cosmic Packs seguía en el aire, parecía comunicarse con ellos… dándoles fuerzas. Porque vieron al resto ponerse listos para pelear.

-Si… Él diría eso…

-Por ello… ya no más lágrimas…

Rias y Twilight activaron sus poderes, estos se mostraban fuertes… más que nunca. Habían vuelto a ser las de siempre… porque…

-¡Vamos a luchar! ¡TODOS! – el grito de las dos fue como una orden inmediata.

Rainbow fue contra Sigfrido y le lanzó rayos de sus manos, que este bloqueó de inmediato, pero no esperó el ataque de Rarity con una lanza hecha de diamante.

-Eso fue por atacar a mi novio. – la chica se unió a Asuna en el ataque. Uno que estaba dándole problemas…

Al mismo tiempo, Aj y Ray se unieron a Aki y Kaori en el ataque a ese demonio, sin duda las lanzas de luz de la caído y los golpes de fuego estaba dando un daño mayor. Este estaba siendo ametrallado por todos… es más, sus piernas se congelaron por acción de Pinkie Pie, quien sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Momento que fue aprovechado para atacar.

Con el otro enemigo, se veía como Fluttershy retenía al demonio usando las plantas en el edificio mientras curaba a Kurama y Negi de los daños que recibieron. Ayane sólo apareció debajo de su enemigo con su Avatar Trigger activado y le dio una patada ascendente al demonio, que lo mandó al aire sin problemas. Dejando que Setsuna aparezca y le de a este una ráfaga de cortes con su espada. Kurama al ver al demonio caer, abrió la boca y empezó a cargar magia, al mismo tiempo que en su espalda aparecía un gran cañón que empezó a hacer lo mismo.

-Interesante. ¡Vamos a apilarlos! – la idea del niño era buena, porque eso hicieron.

Aki volvió el arma en sus manos dos enormes brazos que usó para golpear al demonio que tenía en frente, logrando hacer que este caiga lejos del resto. Pinkie lo congeló para que este quieto y…

Aki combinó sus armas en una especie de Rifle que tenía esas 6 cosas en el arma y cargó energía. Todos se alejaron de ella y el lobo que…

-¡FUEGO! – Al grito de la chica, ambos dispararon sus ataques…

Estos eran de tal poder que parecían compararse al Nova Blaster de Ise. Y antes de impactar a sus enemigos, se volvieron uno para finalmente destruir a sus objetivos sin piedad alguna y volar al cielo… logrando deshacerse de las nubes que lo cubrían.

-¡Muy bien!

-¡Sólo queda uno!

Ray y Ayane sonrieron ante esa pequeña victoria. Aj sólo suspiró para luego notar que Konoka le estaba dando energía… porque según ella, se veía cansada… tal vez no dormir cuenta.

**-No… ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo… soy descendiente de un héroe… yo…! – **Una patada de Rainbow lo cayó.

-Lo que digas… lo que digas.

Twilight atacó con ráfagas de luz que el tipo lograba bloquear con su velocidad, pero no notaba que Rias se acercó a su espada con sus Mistic Knives y le clavó uno en la espalda.

-Wow, deja vu. – Rias sonrió y se alejó de su enemigo. – ¡Ahora Akeno!

En el aire, ya con su Avatar Trigger, Akeno cargaba su magia.

-Fui una tonta… Él me dijo que siga sonriendo a pesar de todo… es cierto… Yo… ¡Yo peleare! – Akeno, tras recobrar sus deseos de pelear, lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de trueno sobre Sigfrido, quien la resistió apenas…

Esto no… no podía ser… estaba ganando… ¿Cómo todo cambió en un segundo? No era posible que él… Fue en eso que sintió los cortes por parte de Asuna en su cuerpo… ella había cortado sus brazos extras logrando deshacerse de las espadas.

-Se acabó amigo… - La chica dio un salto al lado para que él se haga cargo.

Kiba, quien ya tenía su brazo en su lugar, tenía a Gram. El poder de esta espada era increíble y temible. Sabía que podía ganar… aunque el destello de Ascalon se intensificó… tomó la forma de Oathkeeper ante la sorpresa del joven. Aunque supuso que esto era un acto de la misma espada…

Hora de acabar esto. Usando toda la fuera que le quedaba, Kiba fue hacia Sigfrido. Quien trató de retroceder, pero se vio atrapado por pilares de tierra que Rarity logró crear en el momento justo… sintió como ambas armas se clavaban en su pecho… la energía Dragon Slayer de ambas espadas… afectándolo… esto era…

**-¿Perdí…? **– Toco la espada Gram, quien lo traicionó al no seguir viéndolo digno de ella. La misma espada lo quemo, rechazándolo definitivamente… Él rio ante la ironía de todo esto.

-Se acabó. – Kiba sacó ambas espadas del cuerpo de su enemigo…

Este se estaba agrietando… ya no salía sangre de su cuerpo… estaba… estaba acabado. Este miro a sus enemigos, no pudo evitar notar la mirada de pena que había en ellos… porque eso era lo que había en ellos.

-¿Por qué no usas las Lágrimas del Fénix?

**-Je… en este estado… esas cosas no sirven para nada… no se sabe porque… pero tal vez… fue una jugada de Weil… Quién sabe… - **El cuerpo de Sigfrido ya casi… - **Última advertencia… No se fíen…de que porque Weil es humano… que será un oponente fácil… Él… Él planea algo… bien lo vean… mátenlo. – **Sorprendidos de oír esas palabras de su enemigo… ellos…

-Lo haremos. – Rias logró responder, cosa que él asintió a la respuesta sólo para cerrar los ojos.

**-Lo sabía… Nosotros no podíamos tener una larga vida… Sigmund. – **dicho ello… Su cuerpo se volvió polvo… había muerto.

Kiba se quedó viendo el lugar donde su enemigo había estado… él… vio a Gram en su mano. Esta brillaba con calma, parecía cómoda con él. Sólo para sentir que Rarity lo abrazaba por atrás. Sonrió al sentir como ella temblaba y lloraba…

-Lo lamento…

-Idiota… sólo… Sólo me alegro que estés bien.

La respuesta de la chica bastó para que él… asienta. Todos sonrieron al ver que habían ganado esta pequeña batalla. Aki, Kaori y Kurama siendo ayudados a caminar por AJ, Ray y Negi… al parecer estaban exhaustos por el uso del nuevo poder.

Oathkeeper al sentir que su trabajo había terminado, desapareció de la mano de Kiba en un destello de luz, ante la sorpresa de todos…

-Gracias… Ise-kun. – Kiba lo sabía… su amigo los había ayudado… como siempre lo hacía.

Ajuka sonrió al ver a esos jóvenes… parece que ahora están mejor. Por ello pasó a ver los Cosmic Packs que ahora yacían en la mesa… estas cosas.

-¿Qué planeabas exactamente Dios Bíblico? ¿Estos tres objetos eran parte de tu plan?

Los Cosmic Packs habían creado un nuevo milagro… uno que había salvado a los jóvenes ahí presentes en más de un sentido.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	28. Noticias Alentadoras

**Muy bien. Estamos de vuelta. Estos días de cuarentena en mi país pueden volver loco a más de uno, pero puedo aprovechar el tiempo para mí y hacer cosas que antes no podía. Ver anime de corrido era algo que no hacía hace años. Pero creo que jugar Final Fantasy VII es lo que más gasta mi tiempo. Es algo que antes no podía hacer... tengo tanto que ponerme al día y tanto que ver. **

**Pero no importa, estamos, como siempre, en un nuevo cap semanal. Como ven, ya es el momento de ir a lo que sería la parte final de este arco. No es que estemos diciendo que todo será igual al cannon, porque ya muchos saben como me gusta trabajar con este fic. Algo que no puede gustar. Oh bueno, me alegra el ver que hay gente que le gusta lo que he hecho hasta la fecha. Es más, ya tengo planes para lo que sería el arco que viene y el que le sigue. Creo que puede ser algo que les puede gustar, porque dudo que alguien más lo haya hecho en el fandom... Una cosa más a la larga lista de cosas que he hecho en este lugar. Lograr llegar a lo que sería la batalla contra Trixeha, ya sería un logro único. A este ritmo, creo que lo logaremos en un año o dos... a lo mucho, si es que no pasa nada que impida que lo haga. Espero que me sigan apoyando.**

**En fin, con esto ya dicho, ya no queriendo irme por las ramas, que sé que no les gusta, vamos por el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 28: Noticias Alentadoras**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla contra Sigfrido y los que parecían ser sus esbirros había acabado. La victoria que habían obtenido esta vez fue trabajo de todos. Y estaban contentos por ello.

Kiba era tratado por Asia y Fluttershy, él había recibido las peores heridas y tiene que admitir, que no es bonito que te corten el brazo. Ugh, le da escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Rarity no había dejado al joven sólo ningún segundo, la chica estaba pegada a él… no es que se queje.

Rias simplemente les dio a sus siervos las gracias por haber luchado, por haber demostrado que aún pueden hacerlo… aun cuando Ise no está. Es más, le dio a sus Pawns un cálido abrazo, uno que los avergonzó debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a esta clase de tratos por parte de su ama.

-Muy bonito y todo… Pero ¿qué hizo que sufran ese cambio? – la pregunta de Asuna era la de todos.

Aki, Kaori y Kurama habían sufrido un cambio debido al destello de energía liberado por las fosilizadas Cosmic Packs. Esa luz les dio nuevos poderes, permitiendo una evolución en los Sacred Gears de ambas chicas y en Kurama, un poder nuevo. Esto era raro…

-No es lo único raro… - Negi señaló las espadas que estaban en el suelo, las que una vez pertenecieron a Sigfrido. – Están resonando, llaman a su nuevo amo.

Todos se vieron las caras con duda… Gram había cambiado de dueño, había elegido a Kiba como su nuevo amo y eso era increíble. Lo más probable es que fuera por lo que el humano se hizo antes, que la espada ya no lo consideraba digno de ella y por ello eligió al demonio. Quien, al verse ya mejor, se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaban las espadas… esperando.

Se arrodilló ante ellas y podía sentir como estas lo aceptaban. Debido a su habilidad y por haber derrotado a Sigfrido. Las espadas lo habían elegido para que sea el nuevo portador de ellas.

-¿Desean venir conmigo? – el pulso que las espadas soltaron, pareció ser la respuesta que estaba esperando. – Muy bien, es bueno tenerlas a mi lado.

Kiba tomó una a una las espadas demoníacas y las puso en su cintura, luego las guardará en un lugar mágico. Ahora vienen cosas más importantes…

-Es increíble pensar como la presencia de Ascalon cambió todo. – Aj no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron hoy. - ¿Cómo pasó esto…?

-Creo que esa es una pregunta que sólo Ajuka nos puede responder ahora. – la kunoichi miro al Maou, quien analizaba con la mirada los objetos en su mesa.

Ajuka tocó uno de los objetos y con ojo analítico, pudo ver que estas cosas estaban hechas con un material desconocido. Exclusivo de los Sacred Gear, algo más resistente que cualquier otra cosa conocida.

-Es impresionante. Pensar que se dice que estas cosas fueron creadas al azar o por accidente, me parece una gran tontería. – Todos pasaron a ver al Maou, quien tocaba con sumo cuidado los objetos. – Su nivel de complejidad es algo que hasta a mí me tomaría milenios en lograr completar.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso Ajuka-sama? – Ravel no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, que el mismo Maou diga eso es…

-Tienen sistemas de adaptación, sistemas de recuperación, protocolos, su nivel de seguridad es tal que sería prácticamente imposible reproducir sus diseños. Estos tres objetos podrían tener un nivel de complejidad igual que las Longinus. Así de especiales son. – Ajuka creó un círculo mágico en su mano y lo posó sobre los objetos. – Interesante…

-Se nota que se está divirtiendo… - Rainbow tenía una gran gota de sudor al ver la emoción en el Maou. – No pensé ver esto en un líder.

-¿Qué encuentra interesante Ajuka-sama? ¿Algo que desee decirnos? – Konoka optó por tomar la palabra, los nervios la estaban matando.

-El aura que emana de estas cosas… es única, pero está en sincronía con la de Hyoudou Issei y Ddraig. En pocas palabras, sólo reaccionan a ellos y nadie más. Nadie más puede usar estos objetos, aunque quisieran, porque en cierto modo… son ya una parte del Boosted Gear.

¿Ya eran parte del Boosted Gear? Eso significa que el Sacred Gear hizo suyo los objetos de acoplo que antes sólo eran simples parches. Tal vez tenga que ver con la evolución que el Sekiryuutei ha estado teniendo este tiempo que tal suceso se hizo posible. Lo que no responde aún una cosa…

-¿Qué nos puede decir sobre…?

-Es algo increíble de creer. Pero… el chico está con vida. Al menos su alma sigue en el reino de los vivos. – la respuesta del Maou a la pregunta de Aki, hizo que todos dejen de respirar un segundo… acaso… - Si, los objetos aquí presentes simplemente están en un estado de reposo, pero están ligados aún al alma de Hyoudo Issei. De algún modo su alma sigue con el Boosted Gear y están enlazados, ese es el porque estos objetos no han cortado nexo con él, porque están esperando… esperando volver con él.

-Qui-Quiere decir que…

-Es normal pensar que el cuerpo a muerto. – Ajuka interrumpió a Akeno, quien parecía contener las lágrimas. – La maldición de Samael no es cualquier cosa, es una de las más peligrosas que hay. El cuerpo tras ser destruido, deja al alma totalmente indefensa. Un objetivo fácil de destruir, pero en este caso no es así… Los Cosmic Packs siguen ligadas al alma de Hyoudou Issei. Me atrevería a decir que… tal vez tras la destrucción de su cuerpo, el alma logró salvarse. Estamos hablando del alma de quien fue un God Slayer en su vida pasada, además que tiene consigo al ente conocido como The Terror of Death y que Ophis estuvo a su lado. No debería sorprendernos tanto que algo así haya pasado.

-Pero… su cuerpo…. El cuerpo está destruido. – Fluttershy hizo la más obvia de las aclaraciones. Ajuka se llevó la mano al mentón y…

-Hmm, es obvio que sus padres están muertos. Pero si logramos tener una muestra de ADN de él, tal vez podamos hacer algo y crear un cuerpo nuevo para él. La tecnología de clones de Grigori puede ayudar…

-Pero… no son perfectas. El cuerpo no será el mismo…

-Es verdad. – El Maou le tuvo que dar a Raynare la razón. – Es posible que su alma no acepte el cuerpo nuevo, dado que no es con el que nació. Tal vez haya complicaciones, tal vez necesite tratamiento de por vida para tener una vida normal. En el peor de los casos… puede que el mismo Sacred Gear no desee estar en ese cuerpo. Habría que hacer un análisis cauteloso para evitar que haya complicaciones.

-Pero… ¿es posible que él vuelva? – Kuroka preguntó esperanzada, quería saber si…

-El chico tiene una suerte extraña… pareciera que la muerte no lo desea aceptar. Si su alma sigue con el Boosted Gear, no tengo la menor duda de que puede estar en la Brecha Dimensional sin problemas. – Ajuka sonrió al decir ello… eso significa que… - ¿Hm…?

Antes que pueda seguir con lo suyo. Un destello proveniente de los Cosmic Packs llamó la atención de todos. Estos soltaban un destello tranquilo pero intenso, uno que fácilmente podía calmar a uno. Los tres objetos dejaron de brillar y sus apariencias habían cambiado… encima de la mesa, había versiones chibi de las formas del Tri System. Uno de color amarillo, uno de color rojizo y el último de un color verde. Los tres pequeños seres miraban a los alrededores, como captando lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Funcionó, somos libres…! ¿¡Que le pasó a mi voz!? – el pequeño ser de color rojizo se horrorizo al oírse. - ¡Gamma, dime porque estoy sonando como esos protagonistas de esa película de las ardillas cantantes!

-Hmmm, puede que al tomar este tamaño y forma… ¿A quién engaño? No tengo ni la más remota de las ideas, Beta. – el ser de color verde se rasco la cabeza ante la expresión de horror de… ¿Beta…?

-Agh… Sabía que había un truco en todo esto. Maldito sistema de salvamento. – el ser de color amarillo pasó a ver el lugar a quienes los rodeaban. – No… ¡Somos unos enanos!

-¿¡Qué!? – Beta paso a ver a quienes estaban alrededor de la mesa y… - ¡Lo sabía, ese Dios se burla de nosotros! ¡Qué humillante! ¡Enano y con la voz de una ardilla! ¡Alfa, voy a estrangular al muchacho por hacernos pasar por esto!

-Dices ello, pero en verdad te preocupa como está… ¡Ow! – Gamma recibió un golpe por parte de Beta en la cabeza, que extraña escena.

Todos miraban la escena con asombro e incredulidad… Esto no… no podía ser… Ajuka sólo sonrió, con que había un sistema de esta clase instalado en los Cosmic Packs.

-Ahm… perdonen… - Asia se acercó a la mesa, donde dos de los tres parecían querer estrangularse. – No quiero sonar mal educada… ¿Pero no son acaso ustedes… los Cosmic Packs?

-Así es niña, lo somos. – Alfa asintió a la pregunta de la rubia. – Soy Stardust Alfa, el ente que habita en las Alfa Claws.

-Tch… Meteoric Beta, soy quien yace dentro de los Beta Knuckles. – Beta soltó a Gamma para luego cruzarse de brazos. – Y no me gusta esto…

-Au… Mejor esto que donde estábamos. Un gusto soy Nova Gamma, quien es el Gamma Twin Rifle. – Gamma saludo a todos con algo más de energía, él parecía ser el menos tenso.

-Pero…. Se supone que ustedes… ¿Cómo es que…? – Kaori trató de emular una oración completa, no podía. - ¿quién tiene una aspirina?

-No estás soñando niña. Estamos aquí, pensar que esto sucedería tras salir del estado de recuperación en que estábamos. – Alfa suspiro al oírse… se siente estúpido y… - Ríe si quieres niña…

-Jajaja, suena como Alvin… ¡Jajajajaja! – Pinkie soltó la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, una que fue seguida por el resto porque era gracioso.

Los objetos que una vez trataron hundir a Ise en el Caos y la Ruina, estaban ahí presentes como unas versiones chibi de las formas que le dan a Ise, además que tenían voces agudas. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Alfa suspiró, Beta gruñó por la humillación que estaba pasando y Gamma solo miraba el tablero donde estaban parados, era interesante. Luego de unos minutos donde la risa al fin murió…

-Perdón… me cuesta creer que sean los mismo que… jaja…

-Lo entendemos Twilight Sparkle. – La chica se sorprendió al oír su nombre, ellos… - Si, te recordamos. No todos los días ves a alguien hacer lo que hiciste para salvar al chico de nosotros. Acto digno de respeto. – Alfa respondió con calma, haciendo que la chica siga sin creer que se trata del mismo ser de aquella vez. No hay nada de esa malicia que… - Rias Gremory, también estamos agradecidos contigo. Tú has ayudado a que el chico cambie y eso nos cambió a nosotros.

-¿Yo…? Pero yo no… no he hecho algo como Twilight… no…

-Hay distintos modos de ayudar y tú lo hiciste a tu modo. Dándole tu apoyo al idiota… en serio. ¿Por qué todos se infravaloran tanto?

-Ya Beta, hay que admitir que…

-Ahm… ¿No estamos olvidando algo…? – Koneko alzó la mano porque en serio…. ¿Lo olvidaron? – Senpai… ellos saben del estado de Senpai.

A las palabras de Koneko, todos se querían dar una palmada en la cara… ¿Cómo es que olvidaron ello? Pasaron a ver a los tres. Ellos sólo…

-Está vivo, el chico sigue vivo. De un modo ortodoxo, pero vivo. – Alfa dijo lo que todos esperaban oír.

-¿Cómo… Cómo es que él…? – Rarity contuvo las ganas de llorar, que no sea mentira.

-Cuando el chico recibió la maldición de Samael y siguió luchando a pesar de lo que significaba, ninguno notó lo que estaba por pasar. Cuando su cuerpo pereció, intuimos que era el fin… pero antes de que la maldición lograra tocar su alma, que estaba siendo protegida por Skeith y el Rey Oscuro, algo o varias cosas empezaron a meterse en el camino de la maldición. Impidiendo que se acerque a su alma… el cuerpo era imposible de salvar, pero el alma era lo importante.

Gamma terminó su pequeño relato, uno que había llevado a varias hasta las lágrimas… Ise… él estaba…

-¡Buuuua! – Pinkie fue la primer en reaccionar, la chica empezó a llorar a mares al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Beta y lo abrazaba con fuerza. - ¡Está vivo, I-nii está vivo!

-¡Auxilio, no respiro! – Beta estaba atrapado entre los pechos de la chica…. Que humillante.

-Ise-san… gracias a Dios… - Asia no pudo evitar llorar al recibir por completo la noticia.

Todos lo que conocían al Sekiryuutei no dudaron en llorar de alegría, estaba vivo… de un modo poco convencional pero vivo a fin de cuentas y eso era lo que les importaba. Sabían que había una chance… una casi nula chance. Pero estaba vivo y eso les bastaba.

Rainbow no dudó en llorar abiertamente mientras era abrazada por Akeno, la chica mayor sólo acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga al mismo tiempo que…

-_**¡Ese Imbécil, se ha pasado! ¡Ya verá cuando lo vea! – **_Innis gritaba furiosa porque el idiota de su hermano los había dejado en ascuas, aunque Akeno podía sentir el alivio en su voz.

-_**El chico es más tenaz de lo que esperaba, sin duda es reencarnación de ese hombre. – **_Magus también sonaba más tranquilo y feliz con la noticia.

Ayane rio ligeramente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ravel, la pobre no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy quien estaba igual. Koneko era abrazada fuertemente por Kuroka, Applejack tenía en sus brazos a Kurama, quien no paraba de ladrar de alegría. Aki y Kaori se dieron los cinco, porque en cierto modo creían en que él no se había ido, claro que las lágrimas en sus ojos decían otra cosa. Ray sólo se secó las lágrimas… Ese idiota ya verá cuando regrese. Se las pagará.

Kiba sintió la mano de Rarity en la suya, la chica no dudo en apoyarse en él, cosa que el joven no dudo en aceptar porque en verdad… Ellos necesitaban este momento. Su amigo estaba vivo y eso les bastaba.

-Es increíble… sobrevivió a la maldición de Samael. – Setsuna había oído todo lo dicho de esa cosa y que un dragón lo haya logrado superar… Era increíble.

Negi, Asuna y Konoka no conocían personalmente al Sekiryuutei, pero ahora estaba en verdad ansiosos de ver que clase de persona es en verdad. Para que tanta gente esté feliz de que aún viva y lo muestre así…

Rias y Twilight se acercaron a Alfa y Gamma, cada una tomando a uno de los entes en sus manos. Llorando de alegría de saber que él estaba vivo…

-Gracias por decírnoslo… por cuidarlo… - Rias susurró esas palabras al líder de los Cosmic Packs, quien asintió.

-Yo… yo me alegro que estén con él ahora… antes los maldije, pero ahora… ahora yo… - Twilight no pudo decir más, las lágrimas no la dejaban. Y Gamma sólo se rasco la cabeza…

Ambas sentían que el alma les había vuelto al cuerpo y se sentían enteras de nuevo… ese vacío que no sentían en el pecho ya no estaba… Ahora sólo había alegría… alegría de saber que él estaba… vivo.

Ajuka no dijo nada, no era necesario. Aunque le recomendó a los jóvenes no decir nada aún a gente fuera del círculo, porque es mejor que los enemigos aún crean que Ise yace muerto. Todos estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el Maou y tras unos minutos, optaron por retirarse del lugar. Agradeciendo al Maou por lo hecho… ahora tenían más motivos para proteger el Inframundo.

* * *

De regreso en la casa Gremory, la noticia cayó de tal modo que casi había una fiesta, evitaron que Pinkie hiciera una por ahora. Venelana sentía un alivio enorme, hasta pudo jurar que sintió al bebé en ella sentir esa alegría. Igual fue para Celestia y Luna, ambas mujeres abrazaban a Cadance, quien iba a pasar la noche aquí, porque la mujer era un mar de lágrimas. Celine sólo sonrió… Ese chico tenía una suerte.

Lamentablemente no le pudieron decir nada a Vali y el resto de su grupo, porque se fueron bien se recuperaron lo suficiente para ayudar en lo que pueden allá afuera. Obvio que Pinkie se decepcionó, pero esta vez lo dejará pasar… Esta vez. Sunset, quien estaba presente también algo relegada y aún restringida, se alegró por Twilight… al menos ella si sería feliz.

Sobra decir que la sorpresa de la noche era tener a Alfa, Beta y Gamma sentados en la mesa del comedor. Listos para responder todo lo que podían y así lo hicieron… narraron la batalla que Ise tuvo con Nihil y como ganó. El demonio demostró no ser un rival para el Crimson Cosmos y su gran control. Es más, atacó a Ophis al verse atrapado y por ello Ise recibió la maldición cuando…

-¿¡Le cortó el brazo!? – el grito de la mayoría fue tal que el lugar tembló.

Asia casi se desmaya junto a Fluttershy… que imagen tan bizarra. Es más, Rias y Twilight juraron que harán pedazos a quien creó a ese ser por atreverse a cortar el brazo de su novio… el aura de las dos y unas más, hizo que muchos busquen refugio.

Alfa, con algo de miedo, continuó. Narró cómo Ise a pesar del dolor siguió luchando para salvar a Ophis y tras un ataque desenfrenado, acabó con en el demonio. Aunque la pelea expandió rápidamente el veneno en su cuerpo y este dejó de funcionar a los pocos minutos de acabada la pelea.

-Él pensó en ustedes… en todos. No quería que lloraran, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Ophis a merced del enemigo. – Alfa terminó su relato, haciendo que todos se sientan algo mejor. Pero igual de molestos de que Ise haya decidido cargar todo sólo.

-Ya verá cuando vuelva, le daré un buen golpe. – Applejack apretó el puño, esto no se quedará así.

-Alégrense de que el idiota aún vive. Es más, me atrevo a decir que si es como ellos dicen… Ophis debe estar con él, ya hallará un modo de volver. – Celine se paró en la mesa donde los 3 entes estaban. - ¿Seguros que no vieron nada más?

-Tratábamos de salvar al chico, no nos fijamos que estaba pasando. Salvar su alma era lo primero, cuando nos dimos cuenta… ya estábamos siendo arrastrados por el ritual ya que el Boosted Gear activo el comando de salvamento. – Gamma dijo lo que ellos vieron al final y era increíble de pensar.

-¿Qué pasó con Skeith y Himmel?

Los 4 jóvenes que no sabían de que hablaba Akeno, se mostraron confundidos, a lo cual Ayane les susurró que se los explicara luego.

-Esos dos estaban dispuestos a proteger la esencia del chico, no sabemos si están bien o no. Será cosa de esperar. – Beta se cruzó de brazos para luego ver a… - Ustedes dos… ya hablen.

-¡Oh, perdón! – Aki se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa. – Ahm… ¿por qué nos dieron su ayuda?

-Simple… ustedes tres eran recipientes perfectos para la energía que debíamos expulsar. Debido a que el lobo no ha despertado todo su potencial y ustedes dos tienen Sacred Gears que aún eran comunes. Fueron perfectos.

-Casi suena a que lo planearon. – Kaori miro a Gamma con una gota de sudor, este asintió como diciendo que así era. – Vaya, estoy sin palabras…

-¿Cómo pasó esta evolución? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que son? – Celestia no quería pensar en una mala jugada por parte de esos tres, pero debían ser precavidos.

-En parte, esas dos tienen Sacred Gears que al igual que el de muchos sufren anomalías debido a su cercanía al Boosted Gear. Lo que hicimos fue simplemente desbloquear ese potencial para que lo puedan usar. – Alfa miro a las dos chicas, quienes parecieron entender un poco. – Que hayan despertado nuevos Balance Breaker, mucho más poderosos que los anteriores si es una sorpresa. Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que éramos originalmente.

-No dudo que Azazel enloquecerá al oír esto y tratará de entender este nuevo fenómeno. – Luna sonrió al ver la cara de las dos chicas, iban a ser "estudiadas". – Pero Kurama…

-Sólo le dimos un impulso al lobo de poder sacar el poder que yace en su sangre. Nada más, parece que instintivamente se conecta con el chico y por ello su poder creó esa armadura. – Beta miro a Pinkie, como diciendo que no se le acerque. La chica se cruzó de brazos, era como abrazar un peluche.

-Evolución… ¿Qué tantos misterios tienen ustedes tres? – Venelana miro a los Cosmic Packs, quienes se encogieron de hombros, no lo saben con certeza.

Pero estaban de acuerdo en una cosa… debían dormir. Mañana irán a ayudar en la defensa del Inframundo, los otros 4 jóvenes dijeron que también ayudarán en todo lo que puedan. Porque su trabajo era ayudarlos en todo lo que pueden.

Uno a uno se fue retirando a sus aposentos para poder dormir aunque sea unas horas, despertar y estar listos para lo que viene. Pinkie tomo a Beta consigo ante la clara molestia de este, Twilight tomó a Gamma y Rias a Alfa.

Twilight sintió la mirada de Sunset en ella, quien era llevada a su habitación… y no pudo evitar suspirar. Saben que aun deben hablar, pero no sabe cómo iniciar la conversación. Esto era tan complejo.

-Tranquila, ella y tú tendrán su momento de conversar. Cuando todo esto acabe. – Rias calmó en algo los nervios de su amiga, quien le sonrió en respuesta. – Es más… debemos regañar al idiota por darnos ese susto de muerte.

-Por supuesto… ya verá. No debió asustarnos de ese modo. – Twilight siguió a Rias hacia el piso superior.

Ellas y todos los demás, sólo esperando el regreso del Sekiryuutei.

* * *

_-¿Dónde… Dónde estoy…? _

Lo primero que Ise hizo, al abrir los ojos, fue mirar a los alrededores. Había tenido un sueño algo extraño. Uno en donde ayudó a Kiba y el resto a pelear contra Sigfrido, además de que le presto a Ascalon y… que raro. Sólo se centró en darles apoyo moral, porque nadie se veía feliz o de muchos ánimos. Ugh… por alguna razón no se quería levantar.

Cuando lo hizo, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba sobre territorio que no conoce. Parecía ser un desierto… pero el suelo era rojo y… duro. Alzó la vista para ver el cielo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el cielo era multicolor. Este era…

_-¿La brecha Dimensional? ¿Qué hago aquí…? Yo… no recuerdo bien…_

Su memoria aún estaba confusa, recuerda haber ido a enfrentar a ese tal Nihil, luego que el tipo le cortó el brazo… y de ahí… y de ahí…

[Al fin despiertas, debo admitir que por un segundo me preocupe] – la voz de Ddraig se hizo presente, este sonaba más que aliviado de ver al joven despierto. – [¿Están ustedes dos despiertos ya?]

_**-Ugh… fue el peor descanso de mi vida. No puedo creer que nos haya tomado tanto recuperarnos. – **_Skeith sonaba muy fastidiado, casi molesto.

-_Ya Skeith, alégrate con saber que seguimos enteros. Tras lo que pasó, pensé que era el fin para nosotros. – _Himmel también se hizo presente, pero sonaba soñoliento y…

Si bien Ise se alegra de saber que están bien, no quita que aún no sabe que está pasando. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y… un segundo… ¿Qué no había perdido este brazo? Para ser precisos… se siente raro… mejor dicho. No siente nada… no siente el peso de su armadura en su cuerpo y… veamos… Trató de quitarse la máscara… Nada, esta no desaparecía. Raro… muy raro. Mejor trata con las manos, eso debe ser mejor y… se horrorizo al ver que, tras desaparecer la zona de sus manos de la armadura… no había nada… nada… ¿Qué…?

_-¿¡Qué significa esto…!? – _El joven pegó el grito al cielo, decir que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso era poco.

[Compañero, tu cuerpo fue destruido por la maldición de Samael] – Oh sí, ahora lo recuerda…. ¡Pero no explica porque parece una versión roja y dragonica de Dulanhal! – [Cuando tu cuerpo ya era inútil y estaba siendo destruido, tomamos la decisión de salvar tu alma y anclarla a la armadura, era el único medio para asegurar tu supervivencia]

Ok… ok… calma… está bien… bien… no tiene cuerpo. Pero su alma aún vive… No tiene cuerpo… No tiene cuerpo… ¡No tiene su maldito cuerpo!

-_¡No está bien, esto es ridículo! ¿¡Qué voy hacer como una armadura Ddraig!? ¡Así no podré comer o finalmente tener sexo con Rias y Twilight!_

[¿¡Eso te preocupa!? Pensé que tomarías prioridad en algo más…] – Ddraig se quedó sin palabras o argumentos, en verdad no sabía ni que decir en esta situación sin que suene raro.

-_¿¡Prioridad!? ¡Sabes lo que me gusta comer, además que con las novias que tengo es más que obvio que un día quería tener sexo con ellas! ¿¡Crees que es fácil contenerse cuando dos bellas chicas te abrazan en medio de la noche!?_

_-Apoyo la noción. – _Himmel le dio su apoyo al joven, porque él sabía lo que era.

_**-Podemos por favor volver a la situación importante, lo de tus chicas puede venir luego…**_

_-¡No, esto es el colmo! ¡Perdí mi cuerpo! ¡Eso significa no más contacto con Akeno, no más coqueteos de Ayane y Ray, no poder abrazar a Asia y Koneko, no tener en mis brazos a Aki y Kaori, no ser abrazado por Kuroka por detrás, no más contacto de mano con Ravel y Fay, no podré tener bebes con Xenovia o darle un beso a Irina, no regaños ligeros con Sona, no abrazos improvisados de Serafall, no podré tener sexo con Rias y Twilight! ¡Es lo peor! – _Ise dejó salir al fin toda su frustración al fin, había estado conteniendo sus deseos carnales por ellas… Pero ahora que carece de cuerpo, ya no importa…

[Ahm… compañero….]

_-¿¡Qué pasa Ddraig!? ¡Estoy teniendo una crisis existencial aquí! ¡Mierda, pensé en ir a casa luego de derrotar a ese imbécil de Nihil y…! Un minuto… Ophis… ¿Dónde está Ophis?_

Ahora lo recuerda…. Ophis, se quedó para salvar a Ophis y… ¿Dónde está? Por favor no le digan que se la llevaron.. Aunque su respuesta vino rápido… Ophis estaba a unos metros de él… golpeando el suelo. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Debo derrotar a Great Red.

… ¿Qué dijo…? Ise se quedó en su lugar medio segundo… no… en eso, notó que había un gran cuerno a unos metros de él… Camino hacia este y cuando se fijo bien… el suelo estaba hecho de escamas…. Escamas… y cuando llego donde el cuerno… Se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la cabeza de una gran criatura conocida para él… porque era…

-_¿¡Great Red!? – _Ise se vio cara a cara con el poderoso Dragón, quien seguía su camino sin prestar atención al pequeño ser a unos metros de él. Claro que Ise optó por no molestar más al enorme Dragón y volvió donde Ophis… ¿Por qué está encima del Great Red? Agh… mucha información para asimilar.

[Digamos que… es gracias a Great Red que aún vives] – Ise se sentó en espera de que Ddraig le diga lo que necesita saber. – [Luego de derrotar a Nihil, la maldición se llevó lo mejor de ti y la dimensión entera se venía abajo]

_-Antes de que algo malo pasara, Great Red te tomó a ti y a Ophis en su garra. Los sacó de dicha zona y aquí estamos. Han pasado varios días desde entonces._

_**-Necesitabas descansar, tu alma que está conformada por nosotros necesitaba un descanso luego de lo que pasó y… por ello has dormido tanto, nosotros igual. Mientras Ddraig te cuidaba, debíamos recuperar fuerzas.**_

OH, la suerte le ha jugado a favor. De nuevo. No puede creer que haya tenido la suerte de que el Great Red viniera y… ¿Por qué lo salvó? No es que se queje, pero en verdad no tiene idea del porqué de todo esto. Raro….

_-Tal vez tenga que ver conmigo… recuerda que somos una existencia rara, una que no entra en las leyes de lo natural. Tal vez por eso atrajimos la atención del Great Red, aunque pudo ser peor…._

_-¿Peor…? Dudo que carecer de cuerpo no sea lo peor… - _Himmel soltó un bufido a las palabras del joven, este chico.

-_**Sigues con vida. Ya de por sí alégrate. – **_era un muy buen punto.

El Sekiryuutei observó a Ophis, ella había dejado de golpear para ponerse a ver el cielo del lugar.

-_¿No volviste a casa?_

-Este es mi hogar… donde yo nací.

_-Oh… Sí. Mal uso de palabras. – _Ise formuló una nueva frase, una mejor para preguntar lo que quería. - _¿No volviste al Inframundo o al mundo humano?_

-Dijiste… vamos a casa juntos. Por ello estoy aquí. – Ophis dio su respuesta, como si fuera la más obvia del mundo entero.

Ise rio un poco, sin duda ella era un ser muy puro. Para que le haya tomado en serio todo lo que dijo. Muy bien… ¿Qué hará ahora…? Está atrapado… ¿Qué pasó con el ritual de invocación que los iba a sacar de aquí?

[El ritual se llevó acabo, pero el Boosted Gear activo un comando que hizo que las Cosmic Packs salgan de su interior y sean transportadas]

-_¿¡Qué!?... ¡Es verdad, no puedo sentir las presencias de Alfa, Beta y Gamma! ¿Qué pasó…?_

_-Debió ser uno de los tantos sistemas de salvamento que Elohim instaló en ellos, en caso de que haya un peligro. Fueron expulsados del Sacred Gear para estar a salvo y de paso, recuperarse del daño que no dudo sufrieron por el veneno._

_**-Es más… me atrevo a decir que el ritual se las llevó porque el mismo Boosted Gear impidió que te fueras, debió priorizar el salvamento de esos objetos para que no sean destruidos. En verdad no sabemos que paso con claridad, todo aún es muy confuso.**_

Himmel y Skeith dieron sus opiniones… Ise en verdad no sabía que creer ahora… estaba jodido… Perdió los Cosmic Packs, esos objetos que una vez le dieron problemas pero que lo ayudaron a crecer y mejorar como persona y guerrero. Sentía que había perdido una parte de él. Ugh… tenía sólo su alma, el Boosted Gear y a Ddraig… Vaya, no sabe si decir que tiene suerte o no. Es decir… ¿Sigue vivo? Biológicamente no, pero en el sentido espiritual de la palabra, sí que lo estaba. ¿Por qué sigue con vida…?

[Estas tomando el poder del Great Red, por ahora estás bien]

_-Bueno… Pero no es que me agrade la idea de cómo estoy ahora Ddraig._

[No lo niego, pero creo que es un buen momento para poder tener algunas cosas ya claras]

_-¿Cómo cuáles…?_

[Como confirmar nuestra situación actual]

_-¿Nuestra situación…? Ddraig, estoy atrapado dentro de mi propia armadura, sin cuerpo, forzados a tener que vivir cerca al Great Red y no poder hacer más… Creo que estoy más que seguro que estamos en un infierno…_

[Dímelo a mí… he pasado los últimos días maldiciendo el no poder mis series de la temporada]

-_¿¡No puedes dejar de pensar en tus series un maldito segundo y centrarte en nuestro predicamento actual…!? ¡Oh no, ya soné a Twilight! ¡Es la peor cosa posible y…! ¡Ahora soné a Rarity, mátenme!_

[Jajaja, debo de admitir que aún tras todo lo que ha pasado sigues siendo el mismo compañero] – Si pudiera, Ise rodaría los ojos… - [Por ello es que se fueron tranquilos, porque sabían que seguirás hacia adelante]

_-¿De qué estás hablando…? Ddraig… ¿Quiénes se fueron? – _Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio… un incómodo silencio hasta que….

Ise pareció comprender lo que Ddraig estaba diciendo y no tardo en llevar su conciencia al fondo del Sacred Gear…. Sólo para verse con el mismo lugar de siempre… sólo que no había nadie ya… no estaban los predecesores que antes estuvieron aquí… ya no… habían desaparecido…

-_No están…_

[…..Compañero. Tu alma corría el riesgo de desaparecer debido al veneno de Samael. Era demasiado tarde para tu cuerpo, así que tuvimos que descartarlo. Lo que se vería afectado después de que el cuerpo fuera destruido, era tu alma. A ese ritmo, tu alma estaba a punto de ser eliminada por el veneno de Samael. Incluso pensé que no había salida. Incluso estaba preparado para ir al siguiente anfitrión.] – La voz de Ddraig lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¿tan cerca estuvo de morir?

_-Como sobreviví entonces…._

[Pues…]

_Flash Back_

_-¡No dejen que esa cosa se acerque! – Himmel estaba al frente del alma de Ise y la suya, tratando de algún modo evitar que la energía del veneno de Samael cobre su víctima._

_Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que la maldición acabó con el cuerpo de Ise y estaba tratando de ir por su alma. Himmel y Skeith estaban listos para evitar ello. Cuando sintieron como los Cosmic Packs eran sacados de ahí, de seguro con el Dragon Gate que iba a ser usada para sacar a Ise y… Mejor, así no tendrá que centrarse en proteger los objetos que son parte del plan de Elohim. Ahora el problema era otro… ¿Cómo hará para poder evitar que Ise muera por el poder de este veneno? La única idea que se le viene a la cabeza es…_

_-Agh… parece que debemos sacrificar algo para que el alma de Ise no perezca. – Himmel ya estaba listo para lanzarse para que la maldición lo consuma a él, Skeith aún es necesario por lo que no le puede pedir que haga el sacrificio._

_-__**¿Otra vez con tu complejo de sacrificio? – **__Skeith miro al humano, quien en verdad no estaba de humor para bromas o similares. __**– Ngh… Esto no debía ser así.**_

_-¡Y no lo debe ser!_

_Ante la sorpresa de ambos, frente a ellos aparecieron todos los Sekiryuuteis pasados. Parecían determinados para hacer algo…_

_-¡Aún eres necesario para Ise, no debes desaparecer! – Ellen volteó a ver al God Slayer, quien se sorprendió al oírla… ella… ellos… - Nosotros seremos el sacrificio._

_-¿¡Bromean!? ¡Saben que de hacerlo ustedes…!_

_-Nosotros somos simples trozos de nuestros seres originales, de por si ya estamos muertos. – Leonidas sonrió complicado, ellos… - Es más, el chico aún necesita de ti y no de simples espectros que se alejan de lo que es un mentor. Tú cumples más ese rol._

_Los Sekiryuuteis pasados veían como la maldición se acercaba poco a poco. Sólo había una oportunidad._

_-¡Ddraig, sé que nos oyes y que estás haciendo lo posible para tenerlo vivo! ¡Te daremos un segundo para que saques el alma de Ise y la pongas en el Boosted Gear! – Ellen sonrió luego de decir ello. – Lastima… luego de que al fin vimos el atardecer Carmesí._

_-Pero él logrará su meta… eso debe bastar. – Leonidas le sonrió a la mujer, quien suspiró tras secarse una lágrima. – Díganle que… no se rinda. Que viva más que todos nosotros juntos._

_-Y que… no importa lo que pase… siempre velaremos por él. Que nos alegra saber… que el título del Sekiryuutei está con él._

_Himmel y Skeith no dijeron nada. No podían, porque en verdad las palabras sobran. Ambos seres vieron como la maldición ya estaba cerca de ellos… notaron que incluso el previo Hakuryuukou dentro del Boosted Gear estaba aquí. Él…_

_-Díganle a Hyoudou Issei, que el poder del Hakuryuukou que absorbió está ligado a los poderes originales de Ddraig. Cuando los desbloquee, serán suyos. Buena suerte para él y sus amigos._

_Himmel asintió a esas palabras, se lo dirá. Es más… Sabe que… La maldición ya estaba sobre ellos, era la oportunidad… ahora…_

_-¡Ahora, Ddraig! – el grito de los Sekiryuuteis y como se lanzaban a recibir ellos la maldición fue la señal que el Dragón esperaba._

_Himmel y Skeith empezaron a ser sacados del lugar con el alma de Ise, en dirección a un destello verde, que suponen es la gema del Boosted Gear. Viendo como las conciencias de los previos Sekiryuutei eran destruidas y consumidas… pero satisfechos de haber podido ayudar una vez a su kouhai… quien merece ser el Sekiryuutei más que nadie._

_Fin Flash Back_

[Me dieron la oportunidad para poder sacar tu alma de tu cuerpo, momento que aproveche para ligarla a la armadura] – Ddraig terminó la narración, se le notaba algo triste. – [Un paso en falso, un segundo más… y no habría funcionado…]

Ise no pudo decir más… En verdad quería llorar, pero con este cuerpo no era posible. Esta despedida no era la que esperaba tener con ellos, quienes fueron sus amigos y mentores en cierto modo. Le hubiera gustado charlar más con ellos, pero sabía que este tal vez era el final que ellos habían esperado. Tal vez era su modo de redimir todas las tonterías que hicieron en vida y… muy bien.

Dio vuelta para ver los ahora asientos vacíos. Dio una reverencia y dio un gracias sincero desde el fondo de su corazón hacia sus amigos y senpais. Jurando que el sacrificio que hicieron no será en vano. A fin de cuentas, esta vez estaba más decidido que nunca. Sentir la pérdida y el sacrificio de quienes conociste años… sin duda duele. Pero…

-_Gracias… por todo. _– Tras decir ello, Ise salió del fondo del Sacred Gear y volvió a la realidad. Con Ophis viéndolo con curiosidad. – _Muy bien… ¿Qué hago ahora?_

[Bueno, lo único que se me ocurre ahora es planear nuestro plan cuando salgamos de aquí] – Ise se sorprendió al oír ello. ¿Ya había un plan? – [No creas que no hice nada mientras dormías, hemos hecho unos preparativos]

Ise no entendió a lo que se refería, pero al ver que en efecto Ophis parecía mirar algo a lo lejos del lugar… lo hizo ver dicha dirección. Sólo para sorprenderse al ver… un enorme bulto. Parecía una roncha, cuando un mosquito te pica… ¿Hay de esos aquí? Ojalá no… Se acercó al enorme bulto y para su sorpresa, había un pulso.

-¿Qué es esto…?

[Un capullo… no, mejor dicho… una capsula de Cultivación] - ¿Cultivación? ¿Qué pueden estar cultivando aquí? – [Tu cuerpo original fue destruido, no había nada por hacer. Por ello es que aquí se está creando tu cuerpo nuevo, uno creado por la sangre del Great Red y el poder de Ophis]

A esas palabras, Ise se quedó prácticamente helado y mudo… Eso… eso era… Himmel y Skeith también se sorprendieron… aquí yacía un cuerpo creado por los dos seres más poderosos del mundo… El sueño y el infinito en uno sólo… Eso si se le puede llamar una abominación, una existencia prohibida.

[Jejejeje, compañero… serás revivido por los poderes del True Dragon y del Dragon God] – Ddraig sabía una cosa… Era la hora del contra ataque y ganar. El Sekiryuutei estaba listo para volver.

El Great Red siguió volando por el enorme espacio que había, solo eso hacía, pero en verdad desea poder hallar el tiempo para poder entender a estos seres… el chico y el alma dentro de él. Por ahora… sólo queda esperar a que el cuerpo de este ya esté listo, cuando sea el momento… actuarán.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el Inframundo. La batalla para derrotar a los Bandersnatch no paraba. Los enemigos no paraban de llegar y ya estaban cerca de la capital de Lilith. Debían ser destruidos rápidamente, pero la evacuación de civiles aún no acababa y eso sólo traía complicaciones para los que luchaban.

Pero el apoyo que Rean, Eva, Serafall y Bud daban, era más que bueno. Porque podían acabar con esos pequeños seres molestos sin problema. Aunque el inconveniente yace en…

-¿Cuántos quedan…? – Bud llevaba puesta su Beast Out, pero se notaba el mejor control que había sobre el poder… uno que en verdad venía de mil maravillas.

-Según el último reporte, ya queda sólo cuatro Bandersnatch. Creo que de seguir, podremos eliminar a la mayoría en la mañana y podremos acabar esto de una vez.

Serafall respondió la pregunta del humano. Este había demostrado ser un poderosos aliado. Ahora entiende porque no fue derrotado por Kiba y el resto, era muy hábil y poderoso. Es más, siente que fácilmente le daría pelea y derrotar a un demonio de clase Suprema. La Maou se fijo en que Rean parecía pensativo en algo…

-¿Pasa algo Rean? – Eva se acercó al humano, quien asintió.

-Es muy raro todo esto. Ninguno de la Facción de Héroes ha aparecido o actuado. Pensé que aprovecharían el caos de la ciudad para tratar de atacar o buscar a los líderes. Pero no, siguen escondidos.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con que… No tienen el poder para vencernos. – Serafall no era presumida, para nada. Pero sabía que el poder que tienen es enorme y unos niños como ellos no son rivales para ellos, con o sin esa lanza.

-Quizás… pero si algo he aprendido en mis viajes estos meses. Es que la Facción de Héroes nunca actúa a menos que gane un beneficio. En ese caso, creo que han perdido el apoyo que estaban teniendo.

Bud tenía razón, no había más explicación. Porque en verdad no ven más, no ganaban nada arriesgando sus cuellos… no ahora. Es más, quizás ahora no saben que hacer… o buscan algún modo de aprovechar la situación y sacar provecho de ella.

-Sea cuál sea la situación. Debemos seguir atacando. Es más, creo que debemos ir al frente. – Eva se cruzó de brazos y miro al resto de demonios, los que ayudan en la evacuación de la zona. – No vale nada seguir en la defensiva.

-Si… Grayfia me informó que ella y el séquito de Sirzechs han ido a enfrentar a ese enorme monstruo. Ese es el más poderoso y peligroso de todos, hay que acabar con el primero.

-Dejemos que ella y su grupo se hagan cargo. Sabes muy bien el poder que tienen y lo superiores que son a muchos demonios. – Rean sacó su arma y se puso en guardia. Es más… no estamos solos.

Todos parecieron notarlo, porque hicieron lo mismo. Serafall ordenó la retirada de los civiles. No necesitaban estar aquí y… Fue en eso que oyeron los gruñidos de varios seres, casi parecían animales. Por su modo de actuar y caminar, pero sus formas humano y las alas de murciélago en sus espaldas. ¿Demonios…? No, no lo eran… eran adefesios.

Lo intuyeron de inmediato, ellos eran de los tantos experimentos fallidos que habían sido creados por ese tal Weil y… el grito de uno de ellos, hizo que el resto de enemigos fueron contra ellos. No había otra…

Serafall creó con su dedo un enorme pilar de hielo, uno que bastó para destruir a un buen número. Al mismo tiempo que elevaba otros, muy bien… Eva y Bud aprovecharon el momento para atacar y así lo hicieron, saltaron hacia los que estaban en el aire los hicieron pedazos. Una con su magia elemental y el otro con sus garras. Rean creó un tornado de fuego para contener a esas cosas, para luego lanzar una onda de corte hacia sus enemigos, logrando destruirlos. Y si bien en segundos, habían eliminado a varios. Aparecieron más, genial.

-Al parecer ese Weil no ostentó en gastos al experimentar. – Eva se puso atrás de Rean, quien miraba todo con cautela. – No son invencibles, pero eliminar un número tan grande nos dará muchos problemas.

El humano chasqueo la lengua, maldita sea. Justo ahora… fue en eso que sintieron la presencia de algo grande. Algo poderoso y… Alzaron la vista, para verse con la imagen de un enorme zorro dorado de 9 colas.

-¡Yasaka! – Serafall sonrió al ver a su amiga, quien abrió la boca y lanzó una gran llamarada que eliminó a un gran número de enemigos.

No sólo ello, el sonido de un gran rugido detuvo todo y una poderosa llama cayó sobre los seres, que quedaron hechos cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Era Tannin, el Ex Rey Dragón había hecho acto de presencia. Incluyo piso tierra al lado de la Kyuubi para mostrar su poderío a los que quedaba con vida, que por instinto temblaban de miedo.

**-Veo que hay trabajo que hacer. Al fin, estaba ya muy aburrido. – **Tannin sacó su aura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para atemorizar a cualquiera.

**-Fufu, es momento de mostrar algo del poder de la Kyuubi. **– Yasaka hizo lo mismo y…

En cuestión de minutos, la batalla se volvió una masacre. Una que acabó en segundos con la gran cantidad de enemigos que había. Dejando sólo a Rean y el resto en el lugar, algo agitados pero nada fuera de lo común. El humano pasó a ver a Yasaka, en su apariencia humana, y a Tannin, con un tamaño humano, acercarse a ellos.

-Gracias por la ayuda ustedes dos, no espere que fueran tan complicados de eliminar como pensé. – Rean guardó su arma, estaba seguro que luego de esto necesitará un largo descanso.

-**No hay de que, a fin de cuentas… necesitaba asegurarme de que estaban bien. Es más, de sacar a Yasaka de Kyoto. – **la mujer rio un poco, se notaba que se emocionó un poco.

-Fufu, solo necesitaba un poco de ejercicio. Es más, creo que al fin puedo decir que la alianza entre los Youkais y la Alianza es un hecho. Por ello estoy aquí, con varios Youkais, listos para ayudar. – la mujer noto como Serafall se le acercaba y la abrazaba. – Oh Serafall… lo lamento tanto…

-Tenías razón… Tenías razón… y ahora es tarde. – La Kyuubi acarició la cabeza de su amiga, la noticia de lo que le pasó a Ise llegó a sus oídos, pero no se lo ha dicho aún a Kunou. Aún no es el momento.

-**El chico hubiera luchado hasta el final, hay que terminar esta batalla por él. **– Tannin noto a Eva y Bud. – **La vampiresa de hielo y el nuevo guerrero personal de Odin, no me sorprende que estén aquí.**

**-**Yo también me alegro de verte Tannin. – Eva rodo los ojos, este dragón y ella no se han llevado bien nunca. Recuerda el día que lo vio hace 500 años. El fuego…

-Lamentamos los problemas. Pero creo que ahora mismo, lo importante es ir a la capital y ayudar en la eliminación de esas cosas. – Bud tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder. Era hora de acabar esto.

Rean miro a todos los presentes, sin los Dioses o los demás Maou en el campo de batalla, aunque Asmodeus ha estado ayudando con la planificación y la estrategia de ataques, no esperaba menos de la mente táctica de los cuatro Maou, poco a poco estaban logrando ganar territorio y… Muy bien, hora de acabar con esto.

-Todos, ya saben que debemos hacer. Quedan exactamente 4 Bandersnatch y el grandote, hemos eliminado ya a la mayoría. Sólo un poco más. Yasaka-sama, usted y sus youkai irán a la zona sur de la capital.

-Déjemelo a mí Rean-san.

-Tannin, tú y tus Dragones eliminen al que está en la zona este, no te contengas mi amigo.

**-Je, esperaba que dijeras eso Rean.**

-Bud, tú ayuda al centro en todo lo que puedas. Escuché que las noblezas Sitri y Bael están ayudando en el interior.

-Suena bien, ayudare más en ese aspecto ahora.

-Eva, tú y yo iremos a lo zona norte para acabar con el ser ahí presente, ayudaremos a los Phoenix en su problema. Todo mientras Belial se hace cargo del que está al oeste. Una vez acabemos con todos, nos reuniremos en el centro para ayudar a Grayfia y a los otros. Todo debe ser preciso, no podemos fallar.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rean, rápidamente dispersándose para ir a su zona. Tannin le dio a Bud un pequeño aventon, debido a que iba a pasar por el centro para llegar al norte. Serafall dijo que irá a apoyar al emperador Belial, que es mejor que no hacer nada y se fue en un círculo de transporte. Rean suspiro antes de que Eva le diga algo…

-¿Pasa algo…?

-Algo… espero que esto acabe rápidamente. Y que sea lo que Sirzches y Azazel están buscando en el reino de los muertos, lo hallen. Si Hades hace algo fuera de lugar, te juro que poco me importara que sea un Dios importante. Pagará por lo que le hizo a Ise.

La mujer sonrió triste, era de esperarse… Le dio un beso rápido y sólo tomó su mano, para transportarlo a la zona donde deben estar. Era hora del acto final.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	29. Antesala al Final

**Hola a todos. Hemos vuelto a una semana más con un nuevo cap de este fic. Cada vez más cerca de lo que es el momento final de este arco, que en mi opinión, ha sido donde me tuve que enfocar más en las emociones de los que son los personajes principales. De seguro se preguntan porque alragar esto. Simple, porque luego de este arco, viene más lo que ya muchos saben, la preparación de lo que es la batalla contra el enemigo real de esta parte de la historia. Sí, puede que crean que lo que ha pasado aquí no impacte, pero no es así. Todo lo que hago, es por una razón. Las sorpresas conmigo son algo que me van bien. Y si alguien pregunta por lo del Harem, ya lo han hecho varias veces, no creo poder aumentar mucho más el número... 3 o 4 más, si es que pasa. Pero no más. Porque es el momento que mostrar algo más serio en esta historia. Algo del romance será dejado de lado, pero no se irá. Habrá momentos divertidos y graciosos, no lo olviden. Pero si de algo tengo certeza, no voy a emparejar a Ise con ninguna deidad... De eso lo tengo claro.**

**En fin, comencemos con el cap de la semana. Diré que me emocione en una escena... Luego de Ise, Vali es el personaje que más me gusta trabajar y narrar. Ya verán porque. Por algo, los Dos Dragones Celestiales en este fic son especiales.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 29: Antesala al Final**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

El Reino de los muertos.

Ubicado en los estratos inferiores del inframundo y el lugar donde se clasifican las almas de los muertos. Lugar que Azazel miraba con más que desconfianza y algo de asco… mientras Sirzches, lo hacía con mucha indiferencia.

El reino de los muertos es parte del mundo del Olimpo... el Dios de la facción griega Hades está en control de este. No es tan grande como el Inframundo en si y el Mundo de los muertos, es un páramo en el que ninguna criatura puede vivir.

Un antiguo santuario griego apareció en frente del caído mientras este se movía hacia las profundidades. Es el lugar donde viven los Grim Reapers, o las Parcas de la muerte, de este mundo, así como el castillo de Hades, el "Santuario de Hades".

Al poner un pie en ella con varias almas de las personas en el lugar. Fue el momento en que entraron, que los Grim Reapers se reunieron y los miraron con hostilidad. Obvio, ya que vinieron aquí sin ninguna llamada o aviso. Así que para ellos, debe aparecer como un ataque. La razón por la que vinieron aquí es más que simple. Es para presentar una queja a Hades, y para evitar que ese huesudo haga lo que quiera al Inframundo durante la crisis actual. Es ese pensamiento de mierda que tiene, esa obsesión de molestar a los demonios y los ángeles caídos sólo porque no les agrada. Él debe estar conspirando para entrometerse en el momento adecuado, que es este, mientras que los monstruos gigantes creados por el Annihilation Maker están causando destrozos en el inframundo. Así que también vinieron aquí para asegurarse de que no haga nada gracioso.

El lugar al que llegaron, es algo que parece un área ritual o de sacrificio. Ornamentos como el oro se usan en el interior y es tan hermoso que este una verdadera lástima que este en el inframundo. Hay una estatua en la pared de los dioses de la trinidad del Olimpo: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, y está tallada para sobresalir. Luego, desde las profundidades del santuario, un esqueleto con vestimentas que usan los sacerdotes, Hades, se acerca mientras lleva a varios Grim Reapers con él. No hay duda de que tiene un aura repugnante a su alrededor.

Sirzches tomó la palabra, dado que, como líder, debe mostrar sus quejas…

-Ha pasado un tiempo. Soy yo, el Maou-Lucifer del inframundo, Sirzechs a su servicio. El Dios del reino de los muertos, Hades-sama. Lo lamento mucho por la repentina visita. – Sirzches mostraba una actitud de respeto, a pesar de lo que sentía en este momento.

Azazel sabía que luego de todo, habrá mucho que responder por lo que hizo… dejar a Ophis entrar a Kuoh, que se acerque a Ise y el resto. Obvio que… había que decir. Esperó que el lo golpeara o le dijera que es su culpa, como Rean lo hizo. Pero el Maou se mantuvo neutro y le pidió su apoyo, para las investigaciones que han estado haciendo estos días. Luego de mandar a atacar a esos monstruos… Ya vieron lo de ese laboratorio secreto, lo que ese Weil parece querer. Pero faltaba esto, ver a Hades y asegurarse de que no haga nada. No sólo ello, Venelana llamó a ambos, ser la madre del Maou Lucifer tiene sus ventajas, una línea privada con su hijo. Informando todo lo que ahora sabían de Ise. Era una buena noticia, era además sorprendente saber lo que los Cosmic Packs hicieron, no sólo se salvaron, sino que ayudaron a Aki y Kaori a obtener nuevos Balance Breakers y a Kurama de desbloquear algo de su poder dormido. Que objetos tan poderosos y misteriosos. Ella deseaba decirle a Rean también, pero no sabía como comunicarse con él… todo era un caos en las líneas ofensivas. Sirzches le aseguro a su madre que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupe por él.

Dejando a un lado lo de Ise, porque ahora hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, centraron su atención en el Dios Hades.

**-Para que ustedes vengan aquí... Fafafafa. Ciertamente no esperaba esto. - **Aunque parece que estaba bastante tranquilo. Su fuerza es el verdadero problema aquí, él sabe que puede vencernos incluso si lucha contra Sirzechs y contra Azazel. Michael también dijo que quería ir con ellos, pero el caído lo detuvo porque tener al Ángel Líder pisando el infierno es un problema. Hades luego mira a la persona que estaba detrás de ambos líderes, quien los seguía a la distancia desde que llegaron a este lugar. - **Entonces, ¿quién es ese ángel falso que está allí? Puedo sentir una presencia anormal venir de él. **– Hades miro a la persona intrusa, no le agrada la presencia que posee.

El que está detrás de ellos era un joven que viste la túnica de un sacerdote y tiene cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Desde su espalda, 10 alas blancas puras estaban presentes. El joven sólo sonrió para hacer una presentación.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Dulio Gesualdo, el Joker de los [Brave Saint]. Estoy aquí como guarda espaldas para Lucifer-sama y Azazel-sama. Aunque no parece que lo necesiten. Pero Miguel-sama dijo "por si acaso". Es un trabajo de un ángel, un trabajo, nada más. – Mostraba ser un joven muy fresco y eso que era el poder de la Longinus Zenith Tempest, Sacred Gear que controla el cielo y su clima.

-**El famoso Joker de los cielos eh. Escuché que el Longinus dentro de ti puede controlar libremente el clima del mundo ... Fafafafa. Ese Miguel. Nunca esperé que enviara a su Joker aquí. Sí que está desesperado… - **Eso demuestra la amenaza que era el Dios. También afuera, se encuentra el poseedor de la Longinus Canis Lykaon que está en espera. Por si acaso pasa algo. Uno nunca sabe…. - **Los jefes de los murciélagos y los cuervos, y dos Longinus... ¿No creen que es una intimidación exagerada de llevar a un viejo como yo? –** Incluso sabe de que hay un apoyo afuera, lo que puedes esperar de él… - **Puede que no sea malo hablar con todos ustedes mientras bebemos té… Pero se los preguntaré. ¿Qué asunto tienen aquí?**

Era más que obvio, la situación que hubo el día de los exámenes de nivel medio para demonios y… él decía que no sabía nada. Obvio que no dirá que él es el responsable, sería estúpido.

-**Escuché que tu hermana y Azazel-dono intentaban ponerse secretamente en contacto con "Uroboros", Ophis. Así que hice que lo investigaran. Todas las facciones están pensando en tener una alianza después de todo. La relación entre todas las facciones se derrumbará si existe una traición así. Y será aún peor si esta acción fue realizada por el gobernador Azazel, quien habla de paz más que nadie. Así que quería saber lo que está pasando por la mente del gobernador que admiro. Así que hice que mis subordinados lo investigaran. Les dije que te avisaran si tal traición ocurría. Aunque parece que fue un malentendido. Si recibiste alguna baja, me disculparé. Si quieres expiación entonces dímelo. Puedo concederte básicamente cualquier cosa excepto mi vida.**

Huesudo bastardo… Nadie manda tal cantidad de enemigos y una Parca de Nivel Definitivo solo por investigar algo… Azazel estaba furioso, se está burlando de él… Pero la expresión calmada de Sirzches, daba miedo… Normalmente él no deja salir su aura, pero ahora… se siente algo de ella. Por lo que este tomo la palabra.

-Ya veo. Así que fue un malentendido... entiendo. También vine aquí porque escuché un rumor que no suena tan bien. – eso llamó la atención del Dios. - Hades-sama. Recibí un informe de que estás conectado con la Khaos Brigade de manera oculta. Escuché que estás ayudando a la facción de Héroes y la facción Old Maou. También escuché que usaron a Samael. Si esto es cierto, entonces tus acciones serán vistas como una seria traición. Incluso si estamos en diferentes posiciones, todas las facciones acordaron no tener que salir. No quiero cuestionar tu inocencia, pero solo como confirmación, ¿nos dejarás ver cómo está la situación del sello de Samael?

Pueden averiguar si Hades usó a Samael verificando cuánto tiempo se ha usado el sello para sellar a ese ser. Si él es inocente, entonces el sello debería haberse realizado hace mucho tiempo. Si él es culpable, entonces el sello debería haberse hecho recientemente. Si podían confirmar eso, a continuación, iban a tener una razón para culparlo. Aunque parece que Hades hizo un suspiro ante la pregunta de Sirzechs.

**-Ridículo… no tengo tiempo para esto… -** Y obviamente, él no quiere cooperar… Ya que se estaba retirando.

-Entiendo. Entonces dejaré de interrogarte. Pero es la verdad, estás siendo acusado. Entonces ¿hacemos una cosa a parte? Me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros aquí hasta que los incidentes de esos monstruos se acaben en el inframundo.

Sirzechs hizo una sugerencia para que Hades se quede aquí. La idea de tener a Hades bajo la vigilancia del propio Maou, por lo que Hades no podrá interferir con el inframundo.

Este era su último recurso. Aunque sabían que llegarían a esto desde el inicio. Azazel también sugirió que sellaran el santuario de Hades hasta que todos los monstruos sean eliminados. Pero Sirzechs dijo que quiere hablar con él en su lugar. Hades, se detuvo y paso a ver al demonio.

**-Dices algo interesante muchacho. Sí ... ¿Qué tal esto entonces? No me importará aceptar esa sugerencia si me muestras tu verdadera forma. Escuché muchos rumores al respecto. La razón por la que el Maou llamado "Sirzechs" se convirtió en un ser que se llama Lucifer. La razón por la cual has superado a los seres llamados demonios. –** Él…. Estaba tentando la suerte y Azazel lo sabía.

-Muy bien. Si eso hace que te quedes aquí, entonces es una oferta muy barata. Pero sugiero que los que te rodean retrocedan. Ellos definitivamente perecerán.

Hades sonaba interesado, los que estaban cerca de él eran Parcas de gran nivel, pero sabía que el Maou decía la verdad. Y los hizo retroceder… Mientras que Azazel y Dulio miraban, Sirzechs aumentó sus poderes demoníacos. El poder demoníaco de la destrucción emanaba de su cuerpo, y su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse rojo. Entonces…Todo el santuario comenzó a temblar. Debe de estar temblando debido a los poderes demoníacos de Sirzechs. Esto prueba que el santuario que es muy resistente estaba siendo afectado. Las grietas se hicieron presentes en todas partes dentro del área ritual y eso incluye el techo, las paredes y el suelo. De estos temblores, no solo el santuario, sino que, ¿está toda el área cerca de aquí temblando con los poderes demoníacos de Sirzechs ...?

Los alrededores de Sirzechs perecieron sin dejar una sola mota de polvo, debido al poder de destrucción que emana de él. En el momento en que un aura carmesí envuelve a Sirzechs, el aura intensa envuelve toda esta área.

El temblor se detuvo. Luego hubo silencio dentro del santuario. Lo que apareció en el medio fue el poder de destrucción en forma de un humano. La nueva forma de poder de destrucción miró a Hades.

**-En esta forma, el poder de la destrucción se extiende sin mi permiso. Sin ninguna barrera de fuerza, hará que todo vuelva a la nada. Fue una suerte que este santuario es muy fuerte. Parece que este lugar va a durar más tiempo.**

La nueva forma del poder de destrucción no es otra que el mismo Sirzechs. Así que esta es la verdadera forma de Sirzechs... ¿Están diciendo que una cantidad insana de poder de destrucción se comprimió en la forma de un humano...? ¡Pero la cantidad de aura que pueden sentir en su piel! Por la cantidad de aura que Azazel puede sentir en este momento... ¿No es acaso diez veces más intensa que la del antiguo Lucifer? Ahora lo entiende, Azazel entiende porque más de una vez Zeoticus y Venelana decían que su hijo era una anomalía, una que nadie esperó. ¿Qué hizo esta evolución? ¿La sangre Gremory o la de Bael? No lo saben, sólo saben que este poder es que hace que Sirzches y Ajuka sean llamados Súper demonios… con otro más. Porque esos dos fueron clave en la guerra civil años atrás. No era el nivel de un Maou lo que sentían, era el de un Dios…

Dulio sonrió, el Maou no necesitaba su ayuda y el mismo Hades estaba sorprendido.

**-Fafafafa. Tú, monstruo. Ya veo. Has superado en gran medida al antiguo Lucifer. Incluso superas en gran medida la categoría de un Maou. No, puedo sentir poderes que me hacen dudar si puedo llamarte demonio. ¿Que eres en verdad? **– Sizrches solo dijo…

**-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Aunque es cierto que es una mutación extraña. De cualquier manera, el yo actual puede eliminarte. – **Y se oía la confianza para ello…

-**Si, se ve que no mientes. Si peleamos ahora… el lugar entero se vendrá abajo y eso no lo deseo. – **Hades en verdad no quería una pelea en este lugar.

Azazel sonrió ante este pequeño imprevisto, pensar que Sirzches sería tan fuerte. Eso es bueno, sin duda los está ayudando a no tener que esforzarse en tener a Hades a raya. En esos momentos, una parca se acercó a Hades y pareció informarle algo. El Dios mostró una ligera molestia y extendió su mano al fuego del área ritual. Sólo para mostrar lo que era una pelea que estaba pasando en su territorio. Era el grupo de Vali, estaban peleando contra las parcas del lugar sin miramiento alguno.

Esdeath los congelaba con su poder natural de hielo al mismo tiempo que parecía congelar el mismo aire con su presencia, con Merlina apoyándolo con hechizos mágicos mientras Teepo era el encargado de la ofensiva gracias a su magia, además de usar la cadena que restringia a Fenrir… se la quedaron. Bikou mandaba a volar a esas parcas sin problema alguno, la velocidad y fuerza del Youkai… Sin duda eran dignas del descendiente del primer Sun Wukong. Arthur cortaba a sus enemigos con su espada Caliburn, con Fenrir a su lado que se movía a una velocidad divina, desgarrando a quien se cruce en su camino. El lobo God Slayer no estaba para juegos. Parece que el hecho de que los hallan atacado y más aún, que hayan lastimado a Vali no vino de gracia a ninguno de ellos, porque estaban serios y ninguno daba muestra de piedad a las parcas. Vali era el único que no estaba, debe de estar haciendo algo él por otro lado. Sirzches conocía bien al muchacho como para pensar que estará quieto, debe estar en donde la acción en mayor… la capital.

**-¿Es esta una idea tuya…? – **Hades miro a Azazel con rabia.

-Ni idea. – El caído en verdad no estaba dispuesto a mostrar que la situación de por si le parecía muy graciosa.

Hades por otro lado, no estaba nada feliz. Su aura cambió de color para mostrar su estado de ánimo. El Dios sabía que si desea hacerse cargo de esos chicos, que de por sí ya son fuertes, debe mandar a todas las parcas que pueda y para ello debe de quedarse aquí. Y eso no iba en sus planes. Maldición, el Hakuryokuu se ha metido cuando estaba tan cerca.

-**Es oficial. Te deberás quedar aquí Hades. Es más, tengo algo que decir… algo muy personal. – **Sirzechs afilo la mirada y observó al Dios. – **El dios del reino de los muertos, Hades. Las malas intenciones dirigidas hacia mi hermana Rias y mi cuñado Hyoudou Issei son una sentencia a muerte. Te tendré preparado un ataúd cuando acabemos peleando. Ya que te eliminaré de este mundo y no me detendré ni vacilaré hasta lograrlo. Porque has hecho llorar a gente importante para mí y eso no te lo perdonare. **

Sirzechs estaba furioso, le importa poco que este ser sea un Dios de gran importancia. Si debe matarlo, lo hará porque así son las cosas y en verdad no dará tregua, a nadie. Azazel sonrió, sin duda, hacer enfurecer a este hombro era una sentencia clara de muerte.

-Yo también te debo decir algo. Mi odio hacia ti es personal Hades. Pero no me permitiré que hagas llorar a mis estudiantes. – Azazel lo apuntó con una lanza de Luz, mostrando su clara rabia.

Hades por su lado sólo siguió sin hacer o decir nada. No mostraba su cambio de ánimo o cualquier otra cosa. Porque estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-**¿Vieron sus recuerdos? – **la pregunta de Hades sacó de cuadro a ambos. - **¿Los vieron…?**

-Si te refieres a él… Si, yo los vi. Y le comenté a Sirzechs sobre ello. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Azazel no bajaba la guardia, Hades sólo se puso más calmado.

**-Eso lo explica. Eso explica el porqué ese ferviente deseo de proteger a quienes quieren y porque se enfurecen si algo malo les pasa. Haou era un idiota… uno que creía en el bien del corazón de los seres vivos. Porque eso era lo que lo hacía distinto al resto. Pero… Era un tonto, tras todo lo que sufrió y padeció, no hacía nada para cambiar las cosas. No, dejaba que estas sigan su flujo y hasta lo aceptaba. Según él, para la evolución de los mismos humanos, ellos deben se sufrir también cosas fuertes… la vida no es sólo felicidad.**

**-En eso tiene razón… Por ello logró todo lo que hizo. Porque sabía lo que era el dolor. **– Sirzches respondió por pura inercia. Mientras que Hades…

**-Pero ese pensamiento lo llevó a su muerte. Y la de Él también. La muerte de ambos no tuvo sentido. El mundo sigue igual. Y ustedes, quienes fueron sus enemigos, están afectando el mundo. Lo están destruyendo y eso es algo que detesto de ustedes. Se creen con el derecho de tener, lo que Él creó para los humanos.**

-Tch, no me vengas con tus cosas. Padre… Él nunca hubiera deseado que llegáramos a esto. Ahora lo sé. Por ello es que queremos paz entre todos nosotros. Por ello es que estamos luchando. Tú no lo conoces tanto como dices… - Azazel cerró los ojos al recordar a su padre. – Él sólo quería lo mejor para todos… y por ello vio en Haou, un amigo. Y te lo aseguro, Haou no te perdonará por lo que has hecho, porque has ido en contra de los deseos de quien fue su amigo.

**-Que así sea… Él tomó su camino y yo el mío. La única diferencia de ambos, es que yo aún vivo para luchar por este y él, yace dentro de un mocoso, incapaz de actuar como mejor le plazca.**

**-Quizás… Pero a diferencia tuya. Ahora es feliz y recordado como algo que tú no eres, un héroe. – **Las palabras del Maou despertaron algo de la rabia del Dios, quien en verdad odiaba esa comparación entre ellos… la odiaba.

Haou, Himmel, murió siendo un héroe y un villano para muchos. Pero era una leyenda dentro del mismo mundo sobrenatural junto con el Dios Bíblico. Ambos conocidos por ser quienes moldearon el mundo a como está ahora. Y eso le daba rabia y envidia…

Azazel y Sirzechs ahora sólo se iban a quedar aquí. A esperar lo que viene. Sólo le dejaran el resto a los jóvenes de esta generación. Es más… esperar a que Ise regrese. Él no puede perderse el espectáculo de ningún modo.

* * *

Ahora mismo, en el Inframundo. La batalla contra los Bandersnatch parecía estar llegando a su punto clímax. Todos estaba centrando sus esfuerzos en los enemigos que quedaban. Los demonios de clase Suprema, los que estaban en un nivel superior para ser considerados normales, atacan con todo lo que tienen a esas cosas desde donde están actualmente. Con cierto ser mirando todo, en espera de poder ayudar cuando más lo necesitan.

Vali Lucifer esta eliminando a los pequeños seres que estaban dentro de la Capital, al mismo tiempo que recibía la noticia por parte de Esdeath, de que todo iba acorde al plan. Excelente. El Hakuryuukou solo pasó a ver el escenario que tenía en frente. Enemigos, víctimas… esto era horrible y pensar que sólo por la locura de un humano, que desea mostrar la supremacía humana y… Vaya estupidez.

-¿Te avergonzarías de ver esto? ¿Mamá? – Vali miro al cielo, recordando a su madre biológica. Ella sin duda alguna se habría mostrado horrorizada. – Quizás, pero me hubieras dicho que eso también es lo que hace a uno… humano.

Vali descendió al suelo y analizó el lugar. Camino entre los escombros hasta que su X-Pulse sintió una presencia, una pequeña presencia. Se dio media vuelta y entre los escombros, vio a una niña… aún con vida. Debajo del cuerpo de su madre… ella la había protegido de lo que sea que… haya pasado. No le quedaba mucho tiempo…

-Oiga… Resista, voy a…

-No… llévatela… - La mujer alzó la vista y miro al dragón, asombrada de la armadura blanca que lleva, tan pura y bella. – Por favor… no dejes que… la hallen… ella… ella no debe estar aquí… mi hija… la sangre de Abaddon corre por sus venas.

-¿Abaddon…? - Pero eso… en eso se fijó en la niña. Había… no era posible. - ¿Ella y uno de los Top de los Rating Game son…?

-No lo sabe… no debe saberlo… ella… ella nació con un gran talento… no dejes que se la lleve… por favor… lo intente… tenerla a salvo… pero no puedo más… Te lo pido a ti… siento que…. Contigo estará a salvo… - la mujer sonrió, el cabello negro que tenía cubría su cara, pero sonrió de un modo que él conocía a la perfección. – Por favor…

Vali asintió, no podía negarle su último deseo a esta mujer. Alzó los escombros rápidamente y sacó a la niña. Dejando a la mujer en su lugar, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer… había una barra de acero clavada en ella. Vali tomó a la niña en brazos y… creó un círculo mágico en frente para…

-Gracias… Cuídala… Rin… Se llama Rin…

Vali no dijo nada y sólo lanzó su ataque, para sacar a esta mujer de su dolor. Todo fue rápido, no había más que hacer. Se dio media vuelta con la niña en brazos y camino en busca de más supervivientes… nada. El lugar estaba destruido, no hay duda que… esto era cruel. Demasiado…

Tras unos minutos, al fin optó por detener su inútil búsqueda. Se arrodilló y puso a la niña en el suelo, quien respiraba con dificultad. Tocó la frente de la niña y se sorprendió al sentir su X-Pulse marcarla como un ser de gran poder y un talento extraordinario. Fácilmente, de un genio equiparable a él… y eso era increíble. La niña era un demonio, pero se sabia que su madre era una reencarnada, porque esta es la zona donde ellos viven.

-Mamá… - Sintió como su estómago se contraía… Rayos… ¿Cómo va a explicar esto y…?

Al mal paso darle prisa… sacó una botella con lágrimas del Fénix que su madre le dio para que use en emergencias. Y esta era una. Y que echó el líquido sobre ella y en sólo un segundo, las heridas en el cuerpo de ella desaparecieron. Para dar paso a que la niña abra los ojos… Sus marrones ojos. Lo primero que la niña vio fue a una persona con una armadura similar a la del Sekiryuutei Supremo, show que ella adora… ¿Quién era esta persona?

-Tranquila… No te haré daño. – Vali analizó a la niña. Cabello negro, ojos marrones… vestía la clásica ropa de una niña de… entre 7, 8 años. Tan joven… - Te quiero ayudar…

-¿Quién eres….? ¿Mi mamá…? ¿Dónde está…? – la niña pasó a ver a todos lados en busca de su progenitora, pero no había nadie. - ¿¡Dónde está mi mamá!?

-Tranquila…

-¡No, quiero a mi mamá! ¿¡Dónde está!? – la niña se puso de pie rápidamente, se tambaleo un poco debido al movimiento brusco, pero se mantuvo firme. - ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

-Escucha. – Vali habló firme, con fuerza. Pero gentil a la vez. – Tu madre te protegió de un peligro, pero quedó mal. Me pidió que te cuide… estás bajo mi cargo ahora. Lo siento, pero ella ya no está.

-¡Mientes, mi mamá…! ¡No es verdad! – Vali pudo sentir como el poder de la niña se elevaba a grandes niveles debido a sus emociones. Era grande para ser el de una simple niña.

Vali dejó que la niña haga su berrinche, sin importar que llame la atención porque… no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir. No la había. Perder a un padre no es sencillo… nunca lo era y esto no lo hacía mejor. Vali veía como la niña dejaba salir su frustración y demás, a veces mostrando el poder del Hoyo que es característico de los Abaddon… Pensar que tan pequeña y ya tiene algo de control sobre este. Es imperfecto, pero ahí está… tras varios minutos, se veía como ella ya estaba cansada… poco a poco asimilando la cruda verdad. Una que no es sencillo de aceptar, para nadie.

Vali sólo se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y la abrazo. El gesto sorprendió a la niña, pero bastó para que ella suelte el dolor que ahora habitaba su pequeño cuerpo. Llorar por la muerte de una madre… nunca es fácil. Más si no pudiste decirle adiós como se debe. Vali acariciaba la cabeza de la niña, tratando en algo calmar su dolor y… ¿Así se sentían Sirzches y Grayfia cuando…?

-Escucha, tu madre me dijo que te lleve conmigo Rin. Porque no quería que tu padre se entere de ti… ¿Sabes por qué…? – Rin se separó de Vali y simplemente lloro en silencio. - ¿Por qué…?

-Mi mamá… Mi mamá decía que… él hacía cosas malas… en los Rating Games.. No lo sé… sólo la oí decir ello cuando creyó que no oía.

¿Algo mal en los Rating Games? No era raro pensar que había tal vez arreglos bajo la mesa, era algo que pasa en todos lados, pero… Agh, ¿por qué a él…? Maldito Ise, le ha pasado su mala suerte. Fue en eso que sintió a Rin tensionarse y su X-Pulse avisarle de que tenían visitas. Eran esos seres creados por esos enormes monstruos y uno que otro de esos seres tan raros que parecen bestias negras, había luchado con unos cuantos al llegar aquí.

Sintió a más de esos seres acercarse a él. Estaban caminando a modo lento, parecían animales tratando de rodear a su presa para matarla… bastardos… Ok, parece que deberá hacer cargo de ellos. Puso a Rin atrás de él, la niña temblando… Muy bien…

-Escucha, pase lo que pase… no te separes de mí. – Rin miro al Hakuryuukou con algo de miedo, aún no sabiendo si puede creer en este hombre. – Esto es algo que debe suceder… Albion…

{Estado de los Condensers VII, no hay nada que pueda evitar su uso} – Albion le habló a su poseedor con mucha tranquilidad, esos seres no eran nada. – {Sabes que ahora lo puedes usar sin limitación alguna}

-Lo sé… pero quiero dejar el Overdrive para cuando sea necesario. – Vali sabía que puede usar ese poder y acabar esto en segundos… pero no. El Trans Arm al 100% bastará.

Vali se puso al frente, para que Rin retroceda un poco y… los pequeños objetos adheridos a las alas del Divine Divding brillaron con intensidad al mismo tiempo que… la luz que salía de estos envolvía al Hakuryuukou. Y en sólo segundos, una luz casi plata envolvía al dragón en su totalidad.

{Trans Arm, 100%} – Albion dio el visto bueno, todo a la perfección.

Vali asintió. Este era el Trans Arm en su perfección… no había una fuga de energía, no había problemas… Era perfecta. Rin se sorprendió al ver el increíble destello de luz que salía del cuerpo del Hakuryuukou, era una luz bella y pura. Casi parecía que proteger a quien se le acerque y ella lo sabía… ella lo intuía… Esta persona…

Vali desapareció medio segundo de su campo de visión para luego reaparecer en su sitio nuevamente. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, todos los enemigos ahí presentes se hicieron polvo ante el poder de la luz del descendiente del Lucifer Original. La niña no creía lo que había visto… fue asombroso.

No conforme con ello, lanzó una lanza de luz al aire. La cual se volvió un centenar de lanzas más pequeñas, pero más letales que parecían tener vida. Ya que volaban en direcciones específicas, donde al parecer había enemigos escondidos… patético. Escuchar el grito de dolor de esos seres antes de desaparecer de la existencia de modo definitivo, siempre era un deleite para él… sólo eran seres sin pensamientos o voluntad. Patético para él

-Al parecer eliminamos a las plagas del lugar. – Vali desactivo el Trans Arm y se vio a diferencia de veces anteriores más que tranquilo. No había cansancio, no había nada malo con él y eso era bueno.

Rin salió del pequeño escondite que halló y se acercó al Hakuryuukou con asombro por su gran poder. Este notó ello y… mostró al fin su cara a la niña, quien se sorprendió al verlo…

-Como ves, hay varias de esas cosas aquí. No vendrá nadie… todos se han centrado en la capital por esa cosa. – Vali miro a lo lejos como ese enorme monstruo cada vez se acercaba más y más a la ciudad central. Sabía que su madre y el resto estaban tratando de detener el avance de esa cosa y…muy bien… Ahora debe… - Iré a ayudar en lo que pueda… la pregunta es ¿quieres quedarte y esperar ayuda? ¿O deseas venir conmigo?

Rin en eso peso sus opciones… sabía que no tiene a nadie más, su madre no está y su padre… Él no sabe que ella siquiera existe. No quiere ir a un orfanato. Es más… Esta persona… Siente que puede confiar en él, algo le dice que lo haga…

-Ahm… ¿quién eres…? – Vali sonrió a esas palabras y… le extendió la mano.

-Soy el Hakuryuukou Transcendental, Vali Lucifer.

Rin alzó su mano y tomó la del joven ahí presente. Ese día, la vida de esa niña había cambiado… y el Hakuryuukou había ganado una hermana menor, sin saberlo.

* * *

En otro lado, el grupo de Sona ayudaba como podía con la evacuación. La demonio sabía que en cuestión de poder pelear al frente, era una gran locura. Sólo Saji tendría la fuerza y habilidad de lograr ello, por más que odie admitirlo.

Lo que si sabe a ciencia cierta, es que ahora mismo deben evacuar a tanta gente como puedan. El hecho de que Saji logre tener a esos monstruos y demonios tan raros a raya, está ayudando mucho. Saji había logrado controlar mejor su Balance Breaker y eso la hace sentirse orgullosa, porque sabe que él de entre todos… es quien desea superar más sus límites.

-_**Kaichou, acabé con esta zona. No más enemigos, no más civiles en peligro. – **_la chica aún no se acostumbra a oír a su amigo con la doble voz. - _**¿Nos reunimos con el resto?**_

-Si, Tsubaki ya me informó que acabaron lo suyo. Iremos a la zona Oeste de la capital para también ayudar en la zona. Tal vez haya gente atrapada ahí. – el joven asintió para luego sentarse en uno de los escombros y suspirar cansado. - ¿Estás bien?

_**-Cansado… un poco. Pero nada preocupante. Usar mucho la armadura puede cansar…. Aún no sé cómo Hyoudo lo hace.**_

-Él ha tenido mucho entrenamiento, además de entrenar su cuerpo ya que era su única arma. – Sona sonrió al recordar una de las veces que él le dijo eso.

Saji notó como su ama sonrió triste… ese idiota. Lo odia por hacer que ella ponga esa expresión. Se sobo el brazo, porque en verdad sentía que se había estirado, para luego tomar valor.

-_**Kaichou ¿usted ama a Hyoudo?**_

-¿E-Eh? – la chica se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta tan directa. - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-_**Si o no…. **_– no espero que él le hablara de ese modo, siempre fue respetuoso con ella y… no era un mal cambio.

-Si. Creo que lo he estado un tiempo. Sólo que nunca lo noté o acepté. Es más… con lo reciente y demás, fue que todo cayó con fuerza. Y me odio ahora mismo por haber sido una tonta y no haberlo visto. – Sona se sentó también al lado de él, estaba cansada y sentía que así hablará mejor. – Es complicado.

-_**¿Por qué…? – **_el joven trataba de hablar con calma. Porque en verdad quería superar esto de una vez…

-Mi hermana… Tal vez no lo veas. Pero la conozco mejor que nadie y ella siempre ha sido una… mujer que se rindió a la idea de estar sola y sin esposo. Todo lo que vivió y demás la hicieron así. Ella… ella rara vez se emociona al hablar de alguien quien no sea yo. – Eso se notaba… - Mi punto… poco a poco, ella empezó a ver a Ise-kun como algo más. Inconscientemente olvidó las barreras de todo, la edad, especie, clase… no sé si está enamorada de él, quizás no, pero es algo que me mantuvo al margen… Sumado a la relación que tenía con Rias y Twilight, sólo opté por esperar… fue mi error… ahora él…

-_**No… creo que él aún sigue con vida. **_– la chica miro al joven con sorpresa. – _**No creo que él haya muerto de este modo. No es algo que vaya con él. Creo fervientemente en la persona llamada Hyoudo Issei y… que él volverá, para pelear a nuestro lado.**_

-Saji… sin duda has cambiado. – aún recuerda cuando lo conoció. Y en verdad se nota el cambio. – Me alegro de haberte hecho mi sirviente.

_**-Y yo me alegro de que usted me haya escogido para serlo. Kaichou… No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a su lado. Como su leal siervo y amigo. Porque usted es importante para mi. – **_Sona lo miro sin cambiar su expresión, él… - _**Con esto… puedo decir que ya puedo avanzar sin arrepentimientos.**_

-Lo sé… Y lamento no.. – ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Pero no quería decir nada. No quería darle falsas esperanzas… no quería que él… - Tal vez en otra vida o mundo, pudo ser diferente.

-_**Quizás… pero hoy… hoy me toca decir gracias Kaichou. Por ser mi ama y mi amiga. – **_El joven extendió su mano, en señal de que él finalmente había dejado todo ello…

Sona sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas. Asintió en silencio y le dio una de las sonrisas más tiernas que podía. Ambos habían finalmente consumados un lazo mayor al de antes y… eran amigos de verdad.

-Hora de reunirnos con el resto. Estoy segura que Rias y los demás vendrán también.

_**-¿Creen que vuelvan a estar como antes? – **_Sona sonrió a las palabras del joven.

-No… volverán mejores que nunca. – ambos demonios emplearon vuelo para ir a reunirse con el resto.

Hora del gran final…

* * *

En otra zona de la ciudad… Sairaorg y Regulus miraban la zona derrumbada, en busca de algún superviviente. Hasta ahora nada. Y eso era triste de ver en verdad…

**-Parece que… No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí Sairaorg-sama. – **el león miro a su amo con seriedad.

Este sólo suspiró y asintió a las palabras de su amigo. No había mucho que hacer ahora. Sólo seguir caminando y… ¿Cómo estarán Rias y el resto?

Le hubiera gustado ir a ver a Aj, debe de intuir que la chica está dolida. No era para menos, todas las veces que han hablado, ella hablaba bien de Ise. No de un modo romántico ni nada, sino como el de una hermana habla de su hermano menor. Y eso le da una idea de lo que debe estar pasando.

No es que se preocupe por como está el Sekiryuutei. Sabe que él está bien… Es alguien quien no morirá por algo como un veneno. Pero no quita que están preocupados. El demonio noto que en el suelo, habían cuerpos de esos monstruoso y esos demonios raros que vio antes y eliminó sin ningún problema. ¿Qué eran esos últimos?

Esto no era algo que en verdad haya sido sólo aprovechar la oportunidad para los de la Faccion Old Maou. Algo o alguien tenía esto planeado ya un tiempo… ¿por qué? Sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo. Y se dio vuelta, en caso deba pelear. Se sorprendió al ver a quien tenía en frente… porque esta aura… no la había sentido hace un par de meses.

-Veo que el heredero de la Casa de Bael y su mascota están haciendo un buen trabajo. – El león gruñó, en señal de alerta porque este sujeto emana el mismo poder y aura nórdica de quien enfrentaron antes. – No es necesario estar así. Soy un aliado ahora. Soy Bud de Alcor.

-¿Bud…? Eres el único de los guerreros de Loki que sobrevivió. – Sairaorg recuerda la información que les dieron luego de la batalla y que este tipo fue el único que sobrevivió a la batalla del bando del Dios.

-Era… ahora trabajo bajo el servicio del Dios Odin. – Bud se acerco al demonio. – Y soy el apoyo que él mandó para ayudar en estar crisis.

-Vaya… si es así, se agradece. – Sairaorg sólo se cruzó de brazos y… - ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?

-Qué los monstruos creados por el Anihilation Maker, los Bandersnatch están siendo eliminados mientras hablamos. El ogro Carmesí ha ayudado, en conjunto con otros. Por lo que he visto… la Maou Serafall también está metida en la batalla.

Esa era una muy buena noticia. Que uno de los Maou esté ayudando en la batalla. Eso sin duda era importante. Lo que Sairaorg de por sí no entendía, era el porque Bud esta aquí y no ayudando en otro lado.

El Jabberwocky estaba cerca, sólo su avance era alentado porque los siervos del Maou Lucifer estaban ahí, luchando y atacando con todo lo que tienen y eso en verdad es algo que los está ayudando. No había tiempo que perder….

-¿Me ayudarás…?

-Para eso estoy aquí. Para ayudar. – Bud miro el lugar y lo destruido que estaba. – Tal vez haya querido destruir el mundo en el pasado o me daba igual pero luego de luchar contra ustedes y entender lo que mi hermano quería. – Bud sonó algo melancólico.

Es cierto… Sairaorg recuerda que Kiba Yuuto le dijo lo que pasó en su combate. Donde Bud no fue derrotado, sólo se retiró porque ya no veía la pena luchar… además, que el hermano gemelo de este murió presa de las heridas creadas por dicha pelea. No podía evitar sentir una especie de conexión con él… Más porque él también tiene un hermano, cuya relación no es la mejor. Pero aún así, le importa su hermano… es su familia, tal vez la única a parte de su madre, que se preocupa por él. Muy bien… Si así van a ser las cosas.

-Ok. Si el Dios Odin confió en ti, yo no soy nadie para decir nada. – Sairaorg empezó a caminar, con Regulus a su lado. - ¿Sabes a dónde ir?

-Tengo entendido que uno de los grupos de los jóvenes demonios se dirige a la zona oeste. Al parecer hay civiles allí. Puede que necesiten un apoyo. – no era un mal plan.

No tardaron en caminar hacia su destino en silencio… porque en verdad no había algo que pudieran decir al otro. Aunque…

-Oye… ¿Deseas un día pelear? Para medir fuerzas. – Bud miro a Sairaorg con una sonrisa, esa propuesta no era mala.

-Suena genial. Hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea.

Con eso dicho, ambos emplearon su avance. Hacia donde estaba el resto.

* * *

-¿Está bien que me vaya? – Gasper ya tenía todas sus cosas listas, estaba más que listo para partir y reunirse con sus amigos.

El pequeño vampiro había entrenado arduamente para lograr su Balance Breaker. No hubo éxito… Al parecer no logra la emoción que necesita para poder llegar a ese estado y eso lo ha deprimido. Le hubiera gustado tenerlo, porque siente que pronto necesitará ese poder.

Penemue estaba al lado del pequeño, ella lo iba a embarcar hacia donde debe ir. Ella quisiera poder salir, pero no podían dejar a Grigori desprotegida. Muchos de los caídos habían ido a ayudar al territorio de los demonios. Ok… quizás si necesita salir, pero ahora mismo no es el momento. Hay cosas que sólo ella puede hacer y eso es estando aquí.

-Mira Gasper, estoy segura que tus amigos no estarán molestos con que tras tanto tiempo, no hayas logrado tu Balance Breaker. Estás cerca, sólo necesitas un impulso más… y no todo a sido en vano, has mejorado mucho con ese poder nuevo tuyo y me atrevo a decir, que son tu mejor arma.

El joven le tuvo que dar razón a la mujer, había hecho un avance. Mejor que nada… Al menos eso debes creer. Gasper sabía que ahora mismo, sus amigos lo necesitan. Debe volver con ellos. Le dio una sonrisa a la mujer luego de una reverencia y sacó sus alas para emplear vuelo hacia donde debe de estar ahora.

Penemue vio al chico irse. Se le notaba algo decepcionado, el no obtener su Balance Breaker debió ser fatal para él, pero no es algo en lo que puedan ayudar. Ya que ese estado es algo que uno obtiene por cuenta propia, lo que si tiene por seguro es una sola cosa… ¿Qué es exactamente el Sacred Gear de ese chico? No es común… hay algo raro en este. Una presencia ajena… una que le dio escalofríos más de una vez. Como si viera a los ojos a un ser oscuro… Pero era absurdo, sólo Ise entraba en esa categoría y…

La mujer suspiro triste, se sentía algo vacía… nunca espero que el dolor que tiene en el pecho ahora fuera tal… que casi no desea moverse o hacer algo. Rean debe sentirse peor, porque él pasó más tiempo con Ise… no, no es hora de darse lástima. Ahora mismo deben de… centrarse en una cosa. Salvar al Inframundo de estas cosas…. Sin importar que.

* * *

En otro lado…

Al borde de lo que sería Lilith. Cao Cao miraba la destrucción que ese monstruo estaba generando en conjunto con los otros. Era increíble ver el poder que el Anihilation Maker tiene… que Leonardo nunca pudiera usarlo a su máximo, es prueba clara de que ellos no estaban logrando nada con la paciencia con la que trabajaban. Tal vez debieron ser más estrictos con el muchacho… bueno, no es que importe ahora… porque él…

Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de humor para pensar en estas cosas. Ahora mismo sólo desea ver todo con calma… su meta estaba cerca, estaban demostrando lo que los humanos son capaces. De que no necesitan al mundo Sobrenatural. Que ellos son superiores…

Sentir el pulso que venía de su lanza, lo extraño… nunca había reaccionado de ese modo. Era como si… no estuviera de acuerdo con él y… Ridículo. Es sólo un arma. Pero porque… porque está parece negar lo que él piensa…

Es ridículo. ¿Acaso hasta su propio Sacred Gear está pensando que él está equivocado? No necesita otra actitud como la de Sunset ahora… no más.

Odia pensar que… lo que la chica hizo, la traición, fue un golpe duro para él. Por más de un motivo… y eso es lo que detesta tener que admitir. Y no quiere seguir pensando en ello. Mejor se queda a ver el espectáculo. Uno al que los demás fueron a disfrutar, él lo haría también pero… no, prefiere esperar a que llegue un oponente de peso. Uno que lo haga sentirse vivo. Aún queda el Hakuryuukou, ahora que el Sekiryuutei ya no estaba. Es mejor… cuando acabe con el blanco, ya no habrá nada ni nadie que se oponga e a él.

Siguió su avance hacia la capital, porque no quiere perderse de nada. Todo mientras su lanza le seguía dando pulsos de advertencia, como pidiendo que se detenga. Que seguir este camino… Sólo le traerá dolor… y decepción. Pero Cao Cao no hacía caso a las suaves advertencias de la lanza que tenía dentro, la voluntad del Dios de la Biblia.

Quién estaba sintiendo rabia y decepción de que este joven sea quien tiene la lanza… porque no está siguiendo el último de sus deseos. No guerra, eso era lo que Dios quería… y parece que es hora de que la lanza haga su juicio final. Porque, muy al contrario de lo que Cao Cao cree… La True Longinus ya estaba harta de tener que soportar todo el pensamiento extremista de su poseedor… ve potencial en él, pero le falta una cosa… y hará que lo entienda. Que la humildad es la cualidad humana que uno no debe olvidar… porque de hacerlo… Solo te conviertes en el peor de los demonios…

* * *

En su lugar dentro de la mansión Gremory… Sunset Shimmer trataba de poner sus ideas en orden. Porque tras todo lo que oyó… Siente que ya no puede estar más al margen. Una parte de ella desea salir y ayudar en todo lo que puede… pero ¿la dejarán? No hay que olvidar que fue parte de la organización Terrorista que ahora mismo está causando destrozos en el Inframundo… vaya que sería un milagro que siquiera la dejen salir. Aunque se merece este castigo y mucho más…

El sonido de la puerta, abriéndose, hizo que la chica alce la mirada, que estaba en sus pies desde que despertó. Era esa mujer, la madre de Rias Gremory. ¿Qué hará aquí?

-Que bueno, ya estas despierta. Es justo por ello que vine. – Venelana se acercó a la cama donde la chica estaba y… - ¿Deseas salir?

-¿Qué…? – Sunset no creyó lo que había oído… ¿le estaba en serio preguntando eso?

-Como oíste. Te estoy dando la oportunidad para que salgas y vayas a ayudar. Se te nota en la cara que deseas hacer algo… y no estar aquí encerrada.

-Pero… Pero… soy… fui miembro de la Khaos Brigade. Soy una terrorista. – Sunset se paró rápidamente, esto no tenía lógica.

-Técnicamente… no se sabe quién eres. En Kyoto… Twilight pidió que no te nombraran, para que tu nombre siga en el anonimato. Es más, debido a tu poca actividad, eres como un fantasma para el mundo entero. – Venelana le dio la sorpresa a la chica, quien no creía que Twilight…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Tras todo lo que hice…?

-No te conozco como Twilight y Celestia. Ellas dicen que sólo estabas mal guiada. Todos somos así de jóvenes. Nos equivocamos y a veces caemos en lo más hondo. Pero cuando alguien se da cuenta de ese error y quiere enmendarlo. Ahí sabes que esa es una persona de bien y que merece una oportunidad… una sola, para demostrar lo que vale. – la mujer se acercó a la chica y ella pudo ver algo que hace años no ve en los ojos de alguien, comprensión y algo de tristeza. – Celestia cree en ti. Cree que tras este tropezón puedes cambiar y ser mejor. La persona que ella espera ver en ti. – Venelana alzó sus manos y tomó las muñecas de la chica, mostrando las restricciones mágicas que aun yacen en ellas. - ¿Qué dices…? ¿Aceptas?

-Yo… Ellos ya…

-Están en el área oeste de la ciudad de Lilith. Todo parece estarse centrando ahí. – Sunset endureció la mirada y… - Muy bien.

Las restricciones mágicas desaparecieron, Sunset sintió su poder volver otra vez y como su Sacred Gear inmediatamente empezaba a recuperarla de la fatiga. Sonrió al sentirse mejor.

-Ve, creo que el vuelo será necesario para ti ahora. – Sunset sólo abrazo a la mujer de modo instintivo, dando sus gracias con un gesto en vez de palabras ya que no era buena con ellas. Venelana acaricio la cabeza de la chica quien retrocedió algo avergonzada para luego ir a la ventana y…

-Balance Breaker. – la chica activo su Balance Breaker, el traje de color naranja dorado y alas de fuego aparecieron.

Sunset salió de la gran mansión por la ventana y empleo vuelo hacia su destino y quizás… El lugar donde puede iniciar su redención.

Venelana vio con una sonrisa como la chica se iba, sabía que Celestia estaba a un lado de la puerta y que escuchó todo. Porque ella fue quien le dio la idea y como quitar esas restricciones. Esa mujer era más una madre de lo que jamás había pensado… porque no importa si un hijo se equivoca, una madre siempre velará por este. Y eso era lo que ella había hecho… ahora solo queda esperar y ver si esta nueva oportunidad es aprovechada por Sunset. Aunque, cree que será así.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	30. Lucha en Lilith

**Nuevo cap de este fic, en la recta final del arco. Admito que ha sido difícil, pero he logrado estar conforme con este capítulo. No los molesto más, solo disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 30: Lucha en Lilith**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

Ahora mismo, las cosas en la zona oeste del Inframundo parecían ser el punto central de la noche.

Los jóvenes demonios y el resto estaban justamente en dicha zona debido a que habían acordado finalmente ayudar en lo que pueden. Pelear y evacuar, eso es lo que pueden hacer por ahora.

Las noticias de que los Bandersnatch estaban siendo atacados en conjunto por los demonios de clase Suprema, la Maou Serafall, la líder de los Youkai, quien vino con apoyo de su bando, además de que Rean estaba con la vampira Evangeline, sólo daba más tranquilidad a los demás. Porque se sabe que el grupo del Maou Lucifer es el que pelea para evitar que el monstruo llamado Jabberwocky llegue a la capital.

Al poder al fin pisar tierra, se vieron con la sorpresa de que ya había gente esperando por ellos. En especial quienes faltaban.

-Lamentamos la tardanza. – Xenovia estaba tranquila pesar de la situación en que están. El objeto en su espalda, envuelto en una tela con letras mágicas debe ser Ex Durandal. La deben de haber reparado.

-Rias-san, todos. Me alegro que estén bien. – Irina saludo a todos con la mano. Llevaba una nueva arma en la cintura. Kiba intuyó lo que era… parece que el Cielo al fin logró completarlo.

-Todos, es bueno ver que no se han dejado deprimir. – Fay, con Cheese en su hombro, tenía unas ropas ligeramente distintas. Parece que lleva puesto el Avatar Cloth que Azazel le dio días atrás.

Rias sonrió al ver a sus amigas y Twilight suspiro al verlas a salvo. El resto solo pudo reír al pensar que estas tres parecen haber pasado mejor las cosas que ellos.

-Sabemos lo que pasó… Es obvio que Ise no iba a morir tan fácilmente. – Xenovia dijo eso con una clara sonrisa. Una que demostraba su pensamiento de que el Sekiryuutei era más duro de matar que cualquiera.

Fay comentó a todos sobre la charla que tuvo con Fidchell días atrás y que este le confirmó que el Sekiryuutei estaba vivo, porque el nexo que tenía con Skeith no estaba roto. Sólo interrumpido y que eso pasa cuando estos duermen o están inconscientes.

-_**¡Agh, me olvidé de eso! – **_Magus se dio una palmada en la cara, dentro de Ayane, al olvidar que como Skeith tiene parte de ellos dentro… pueden saber si murió o no.

-¿¡Por qué no recordaste eso idiota!? – Ayane alzó la voz hacia su otro yo, quien pedía perdón de modo constante.

-Innis…

_**-Se… me pasó… - **_Akeno tenía un tic en el ojo mostrando su clara molestia. Se habría ahorrado problemas…

-Al menos Fidchell es el inteligente de esos 4. – Kaori suspiro al ver el lío que pudieron haberse evitado.

-Oigan… ¿quiénes son ellos? – Irina señaló a los 4 chicos que estaban con ellos.

Obviamente había mucho que explicar. No querían perder mucho tiempo. Por lo que sólo hubo una presentación rápida de nombres y del porque estaban aquí. Es más… no esperaron que del cielo alguien llegara.

Rossweise piso tierra al ver a sus amigos y sonrió al verlos a todos. Kurama corrió hacia la mujer y ella lo abrazo mientras este lamia su cara.

-Oh Kurama, yo también te extrañe. – La mujer acarició al lobo quien no ocultaba su alegría.

-Claro, Rose-chan aparece y se olvida del resto. – Pinkie se cruzó de brazos molesta al sentir que el lobo tiene favoritismos.

-Ya ya. Es bueno verte Rossweise, parece que te fue bien. – la ex valkiria asintió a las palabras de Aj. Era obvio de que se había hecho más fuerte.

-Por supuesto. Es más… oí lo de Ise-kun… la noticia fue fuerte para mí. Pero cuando llegué aquí Venelana-san me dijo todo. Ese idiota me las pagará por haberme hecho llorar. – Todos la vieron con sorpresa… ¿Acaso…? – Es decir… por preocupar a todos….

-Jiji, ese chico Ise parece muy interesante. Ya deseo conocerlo. – Konoka no podía esperar a la llegada de ese chico, ya quiere verlo.

-Con lo visto y oído… parece un playboy.

-No estás tan lejos de la realidad… Sólo que él no lo hace adrede…

-Jaja… Ise-san sabe hacerse amigo de todos… a veces las circunstancias le juegan en contra.

Rainbow dio su opinión. Asia dijo lo que creía. La verdad era que el Sekiryuutei era un idiota con suerte…

-Oh, lo olvidaba. Venalana-san dijo que hay un refuerzo viniendo a ayudar. Dice que es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rossweise, un apoyo más no vendrá mal.

-Rias-san, Twilight-san. Lo mejor será ingresar a la capital y ayudar en todo lo que podamos. Es mejor eso a esperar. – Negi miro a ambas chicas, quienes asintieron y vieron como el joven volvía a usar ese estado de magia. – Mi Forma Erebea los ayudará en esta batalla.

-Nya, me gusta como piensas niño. – Kuroka activo su forma Wild Instint para ponerse a olfatear el lugar. – **Hay varios olores… desagradables.**

-Muy bien. – Rarity invocó a Wiezel para poder llevar a varios sobre el caballero gigante, quien se veía ligeramente mejor que la última vez. - ¿Alguien desea un aventón?

Muy bien… Era la hora de trabajar. Sin perder tiempo, todos fueron directamente hacia la Capital. Era el momento de defender este lugar.

Al llegar, no esperaron ver tantos de esos seres tan raros ahí metidos. Parecían buscar víctimas o lo que sea que halla en la zona. No era más que obvio que… buscaban comida. Y eso no se los iban a permitir.

Aki, Kaori y Kurama fueron los primeros en atacar usando sus nuevos poderes.

El Balance Breaker de Aki ahora se llamaba Drei Zwerg DX. El conjunto de armas de dos rifles y 6 pequeños objetos que se mueven a la voluntad del usuario y dispararan… muestran dar una clara ventaja a la hora de pelear. Ya que esas cosas parecen seguir casi de inmediato los pensamientos de la chica y que además… el poder total del Rifle parece ser cercano al del Gamma Twin Rifle. Lo mejor es que aun podía usar los tipos de disparo variados que tenia sin tener que cambiar de armas.

El Balance Breaker de Kaori se llamaba True Steel Rogue. Las armas que la chica creaba con su mente eran capaces de cambiar de forma en medio de la batalla sin que ella deba crear otra y hasta a veces ser la combinación de varias. La sorpresa era que si ella lo deseaba podía agregar poder elemental de distintos tipos en las armas.

Kurama al final tenía su pequeño poder que se le llamó Metal Wolf Cloth, debido a la apariencia que le daba. Aparte de la protección también parecía mejorar el ataque mágico y físico de Kurama. Hasta le daba garras filosas para atacar.

Lo que si no entendían a la perfección era como esos 3 parecían saber de antemano como usar sus nuevas habilidades. Twilight lo cree posible porque tal vez sea que esas son sus formas ideales. En su subconsciente.

En fin, la batalla seguía mientras avanzaban, tratando de eliminar a todos los que podían para finalmente llegar a una zona amplia y descampado del lugar… justo en medio de ella…

-¡Amigos, aquí! – La figura de Gasper se hizo presente. - ¡Me alegro que llegaran!

-¡Gasper, me alegro verte! – Todos rieron al ver como Fluttershy abajo abrazaba al muchacho, quien se avergonzó por la muestra de cariño y también se mostró más que confundido.

No sólo por la acción sino por las 4 personas nuevas, que no conocía quienes eran…

-Ahm… ¿Y ellos?

-Tranquilo Gasper, son amigos. – Kiba le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Me alegro ver que estás bien.

El vampiro asintió. La verdad era que estaba preocupado por algunas cosas. Pero ahora no importaba lo que tenía en mente, lo que importaba era ayudar en todo lo que podían a quienes necesitan de su ayuda.

-¿¡Es un chico!? – el grito de Asuna ante la aclaración de Applejack, quien había sido la interrogada, hizo que todos rían un poco. Era la reacción que esperaban.

Ahora mismo, tal vez lo mejor sea moverse y dejar de pensar en cosas inútiles. Pero ver a lo lejos lo que parecían ser llamas negras… esas eran…

-¡Son las llamas de Gen! – Rainbow alzó vuelo para tener una vista mejor de la situación en sí y se sorprendió al ver el gran fuego que parecía defender algo. - ¡Algo está pasando ahí!

No tardaron en dirigirse a dicho lugar.. Sentían que necesitan su ayuda.

…

El lugar era una zona con varios edificios altos. Estaban en medio del camino y simplemente el escenario era algo que no olvidaran. Las llamas negras que estaban presentes era signo de que… Saji había luchado y defendido el lugar como pudo. Pero… ¿Dónde estaban?

-¡Aquí! – Meguri, la Knight de Sona, llamó la atención del grupo. Ella y el resto parecían proteger un bus, que contenía niños.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? – Rias fue la primera en hablar, más porque veía lo heridas que estaban.

-Ugh… La Facción de Héroes nos atacó mientras revisábamos el área sólo porque éramos el Grupo Sitri. Este bus sufrió daños ligeros pero… nada grave. Es más, lo usaban para que no podamos pelear como se debe… Kaichou, Fuku Kaichou y Gen… Ellos…

Las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de la chica y la alerta de Rossweise hizo que todos vieran a otra dirección. Donde Saji protegía a Sona de los ataques desenfrenados de Heracles, quien no tenía consideración alguna de atacar a una mujer que estaba indefensa… el muy bastardo. Saji logró evitar que la chica fuera apaleada por el gigante, pero él recibió el impacto.

Sona se vio preocupada por su siervo quien soportaba el castigo… esto no iba bien. Más porque Tsubaki peleaba con Jeanne… Quien parecía divertirse con todo esto. Ambos humanos sólo disfrutaban de la situación…

-¿¡Es todo!? Esperaba más de ti Prison Dragon. Tú quién ayudó en la derrota de Loki. – Saji gruñó bajo su máscara… el muy bastardo se burla de él.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estabas atacando un autobús lleno de niños! ¡Kaichou y Saji no pudieron darlo todo porque los estaban protegiendo! ¡Tú eres el que les hizo hacer eso! ¡Eres un cobarde! – Tsubaki estaba llorando, porque no soportaba ver el estado en que estaban sus amigos.

Jeanne le dio una patada a la chica quien empezó a sangrar de un lado de la cara. La iba a atacar con su espada, pero el bloqueo de Kiba usando a Gram, hizo que esta se sorprenda de la aparición del joven y de la espada.

-¿¡Gram!? Eso significa que…

-Tu amigo ahora es polvo… - La chica recibió un golpe por parte del joven, quien no se veía nada feliz.

La chica retrocedió un poco y escupió sangre. Bastardo… La llegada del grupo de este chico y demás sólo hicieron que la chica supiera que la pelea real comienza.

-¡Jajaja, para que fuera vencido! ¡Qué idiota! – Heracles parecía importarle poco la muerte de su compañero.

Pero un golpe en la cara por parte de Negi y un corte hecho en su pecho por parte de Setsuna hizo que este se calle y retroceda un poco.

-Con que estos son los que se hacen llamar Héroes. Patético… - la chica agitó su espada, la verdad era que odiaba a los tipos como él.

Xenovia hizo lo mismo, atacó al gigante con Ex Durandal, que ahora posee los 7 trozos de Excalibur. En pocas palabras, la chica ahora tenía la capacidad de usar 7 habilidades especiales… claro, si las llega a usar como se debe… sabían que no era la más técnica de todas pero…

-¡Dejen de verme como si fuera una idiota! – Todos miraron a otro lado, vaya…

Aki mandó los 6 Fangs, así optó llamar a esos objetos, e hizo que rodearan el bus para que de la salida de disparos de cada uno se cree una conexión para defender al bus… era como un escudo tridimensional de 6 puntas. Sobra decir que la sorpresa de ambos humanos fue grande… Ellos…

-Al parecer obtuvo un nuevo poder. – la llegada de alguien quien no esperaban era más que obvia.

-Georg… ¿Dónde está Cao Cao? – Jeanne miro al joven, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahí. Debe de estar viendo el espectáculo desde un punto seguro. Ya lo conoces.

Irina y Kaori se pusieron al frente de ellos. Una con la espada sacro demoníaca que el cielo estuvo tratando de producir en masa y parece que al fin lo lograron. Mientras que la otra con una espada que parecía tener cadenas en su mango que destilaban electricidad.

Ver esos nuevos Balance Breaker era… ¿Qué tan fuertes eran estos chicos ahora? Asia y Fluttershy por su lado curaban a Saji y Sona. Ambos notaron como Tsubaki fue a verlos y sonrió al notar que estaban bien.

-No podía dejar que… Simplemente hieran a esos niños… uno de ellos… tenía un juguete con la forma de Hyoudo… yo no…

-Oye, está bien… Entendemos, lo hicieron bien. – Rainbow le dio una palmada al joven, quien asintió… a los ojos de ella, él ya era un héroe.

-Con esto ya deben estar mejor. Pero lo mejor es que no luchen. – Asia terminó su tratamiento, no podía hacer más porque no quiere quedarse sin poder.

Fluttershy hizo lo mismo, con esto bastará. Al mismo tiempo que Konoka hacia que agua envuelva las zonas heridas con levedad de ambos. En algo debe ayudar.

Los tres humanos veían con cautela el numeroso grupo. Antes se habrían reído y sentidos confiados. Pero tras lo de Kyoto, sabían que todos ellos eran peligrosos. El grupo Gremory, los Elementos de la Armonía y los que siguen al Sekiryuutei… Ahora están estos 4 mocosos que… no saben de los que son capaces.

-Tch… esto ya no es divertido. ¡Balance Breaker! – Jeanne activo su Balance al mismo tiempo que emergía el Dragón hecho del metal de las espadas santas. – No cometeré el mismo error de la última vez.

-Es un buen punto. ¡Balance Breaker! – Heracles pareció entender lo que su compañera estaba tratando de hacer. Era hora de ser más serios…

Todos se pusieron en guardia, era hora de actuar…

-Parece que no desean limitarse… ¿alguna idea senpai? – Kiba miro a Koneko quién ya estaba en su modo Nekomata nivel 2. – Ya peleó contra ellos…

-La verdad… no. Son impredecibles, si tuviera la oportunidad de acabar esto rápido… la tomaría. – la chica asintió. Parece que eso deberán hacer.

Fue en eso, que justo se iban a lanzar a pelear que llegaron personas inesperadas. Uno montaba un león dorado, Regulus había llegado y Sairaorg con él. Applejack sonrió por inercia al ver al joven demonio. Pero la llegada de alguien más era… más que inesperada. Porque 4 ahí presentes lo conocen.

-¿¡Bud!? – Kiba no ocultó su sorpresa al ver que una vez fue su enemigo… no sólo ello. Se veía distinto… tenía un aire diferente. ¿Él era el refuerzo? ¿Cuándo es que optó por ayudarlos?

-Cuánto tiempo… Kiba Yuuto. Igual ustedes 3. – el humano respondió sin quitarle su vista a los 3 humanos ahí presentes. – Hmph… ¿Estos son los llamados héroes? Patético.

La expresión de los 3 dio a entender que ninguno disfrutó el trato que les dio. Más por lo arrogante que sonaba ahora mismo.

-Vinimos a ayudar. Acabar con los miembros de la Facción Old Maou no fue nada difícil. Es más… ver las llamas de Genshirou Saji… sabíamos que algo andaba mal.

Justo cuando iban a responder, el destello naranja que apareció… esa si era una sorpresa. Twilight estaba estática, al igual que el resto a su modo. Era Sunset Shimmer y estaba con su Balance Breaker activado, levitando sobre ellos.

-Jo, parece que lograste escapar de tu cautiverio Sun-chan. – Jeanne sonrió al ver a la chica.

-Jajaja, con esto las cosas serán más sencillas. – Heracles también se mostraba confiado, porque sabían de la gran habilidad de Sunset para el combate.

Georg por su lado, pudo notar un cambio en la mirada de la chica. Había un brillo distinto en sus ojos… y antes de que alguien pueda decir algo. Sunset lanzó una llamada hacia la barrera que protegía el autobús. Y si bien al inicio se creyó que era un ataque, se vio que el fuego ahora estaba actuando como un segundo escudo. Ella…

-¿Qué haces…? – Georg habló con fastidio, acaba de imposibilitar una posible firma de escape usando rehenes.

-Lo que siempre debí haber hecho. Actuar de acuerdo a mi moral… - Sunset piso tierra y miro a los tres humanos con seriedad. - ¿A esto se rebajan… atacar niños inocentes para poder ganar?

-Son demonios… Ellos…

-¡No! ¡Son niños, simples niños! – todos se sorprendieron al ver la reacción de la chica. – Puedo ser muchas cosas… pero no soy un monstruo.

-¿Nos traicionas? – Jeanne la miro con rabia… ella…

-No… hago lo que un humano con un correcto sentido moral haría. Tal como el que llaman su enemigo hizo. – Sunset se puso en guardia. – Por una vez en mi vida… haré lo correcto.

Twilight sonrió al ver a su primera amiga, lista para pelear contra los que una vez fueron sus aliados. Porque se había dado cuenta de su error.

-Muy bien… Será a tu modo traidora. – Heracles perdió todo vestigio de sonrisa en su cara.

Ambos se pusieron al frente, listos para pelear. Sunset sabía que sola no iba a ganar. Pero era obvio que nadie la iba a ayudar… En teoría ella es una enemiga aún y…

-Veo que hay gente que se da cuenta de sus errores. Parece que el sueño de mi hermano no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. – Bud se puso al lado de la chica, quien se sorprendió al verlo. – Deseo ver que tan fuertes son estos llamados héroes.

-Ok… Sólo te recomiendo que no te confíes. – Sunset agradeció mentalmente al tipo este. No lo conoce… pero siente que su poder es enorme…

Sairaorg y Regulus se pusieron al frente del resto. Como indicando que retrocedan, que esta no era la batalla de ellos.

**-Es irónico… ellos dos eran enemigos y ahora nos ayudan. Tal vez la redención es una característica que nunca muere en los humanos. – **el León dorado estaba preparado para lo que sea. En especial si debe actuar.

Y si bien algunos no están tan seguros de la presencia de ambos, saben de antemano lo fuerte que son… ya que han peleado contra ellos al menos una vez.

Georg retrocedió un poco. Iba a dejar que esos dos peleen contra ellos… por ahora solo será un observador más. El que se movió primero fue Heracles quien lanzó sus protuberancias tipo misil hacia ambos. Pero Bud acortó la distancia con los objetos y con unas patadas simples pero fuertes, mandó esas cosas al cielo para que exploten sin afectar a nadie.

Acto seguido, Jeanee comando a su dragón de ir y atacar a su enemigo. Pero una gran ráfaga de fuego, que actuaba como unas cadenas, habían atrapado al enorme ser y lo estaba teniendo en su lugar sin posibilidad de irse.

Sunset apareció frente a la rubia y le lanzó una patada que ella apenas pudo bloquear con su espada… era fuerte. Lo sabía, pero nunca esperó que tanto… Sunset dio un giro en medio del aire para darle a la chica una patada en el lado derecho de esta, haciendo que esta retroceda varios metros.

-Maldita…

El dragón se liberó al fin de las llamas y fue a ayudar a su ama. Pero Sunset ya intuía ello por lo que sólo le quedó igualar las cosas. En sus manos canalizó las llamas y de esta salió lo que parecía ser una lanza de fuego comprimido. ¿Quiere jugar? Pues que así sea.

Mientras ambas chicas estaban enfrascadas en su lucha. Bud esquivaba sin problema alguno todos los ataques de Heracles. Los golpes eran fuertes, no lo niega. Pero son predecibles. Y el tipo este es… fácil de fastidiar.

Bud le dio una patada en la rodilla derecha para que este pierda el equilibrio, para luego darle un rodillazo en toda la cara… y eso bastó para que el heredero del espíritu de Heracles se sienta humillado. Más porque Bud no estaba usando su máximo poder… ni de lejos.

-Está jugando. Bud no ha ido con todo… no le ve el sentido. – Rarity había probado de primera mano la habilidad del guerrero nórdico. No ve a Heracles como una amenaza.

Rápidamente, Heracles volvió a atacar usando de nuevo su Balance Breaker, pero esta vez… Bud cortó los Misiles antes de que estos tomen distancia, usando su viento helado. De por sí, ver la velocidad con la que lo hace… Es digno de admirar y temer.

-Agh… ¡Bastardo, no estás pelando limpio!

-¿Quieres hablar de justicia cuando ustedes atacaron a niños inocentes? Hipócrita… - Bud simplemente negó con la cabeza. – Ver que alguien tan débil como tú es heredero de un personaje de la talla de Heracles… que pena.

-¿¡Cómo dices…!? ¡Bastardo, te haré pedazos!

Heracles volvió al ataque, sólo que ahora Bud bloqueaba y desviaba los golpes enemigos sin más que un movimiento simple y casi no notorio de sus manos. Y eso era increíble… todos se quedaron idiotas… nunca esperaron ver algo así.

-¿En serio pelearon contra alguien así? – Akeno le hizo la pregunta a Kuroka quien negó con la cabeza.

-Xenovia y yo peleamos con su hermano nya… y por lo que vimos… Bud superaba en creces a Syd. – Kuroka no podía creer que sea sólo un humano.

Sairaorg sonrió interesado. Este tipo sin duda sería un excelente oponente para él. Pero la pelea debía seguir. Y esta se centró en el lado de Sunset y Jeanne, la última usando su dragón para atacar a la chica quien esquivaba de manera magistral los ataques de la bestia para luego lanzarle ráfagas de fuego en medio del movimiento.

-Tch… Pensar que te unirías al enemigo. He perdido todo el respeto que tuve por ti.

-No Jeanne… no es porque seamos de razas distintas. Es por simplemente hacer lo correcto. Ya me harté de cerrar mi corazón y sufrir en silencio por lograr mis metas. No más. – Sunset creó unos discos de fuego que giraban a gran velocidad gracias a la magia de viento que estaba usando en ellos.

Jeanne vio el ataque y le ordenó a su dragón protegerla. Y cuando la chica lo lanzó, nadie espero que el fuego repotenciado por el viento cortara la cabeza del ser hecho de acero.

-Oxicorte… increíble. – Negi hablo por inercia. – Para que haya logrado eso, el calor que debió generar debe superar los 900 °C. No sólo ello, tener el fuego concentrado en un punto… y hacerlo de un modo natural.

Twilight sabía que Sunset era un genio… mejor que ella en algunos campos y… Ella lo debía de admitir. Tal vez ella merecía más el elemento de la magia. Pinkie se cruzó de brazos… por ello no le agrada. Tienen elementos y actitudes distintas.

Jeanne aún no digería del todo lo que pasó… no era posible. Ver cómo el cuerpo del dragón caía frente a ella… ¿Cuándo se hizo tan fuerte? Antes no…

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te hiciste más fuerte estando encerrada? – La rubia miro a la chica quien estaba aún en el aire. - ¡Responde!

-Porque decidí pelear por algo que si tiene valor. No por una ambición que nos destruirá a todos. – Sunset piso tierra y… - El camino que Cao Cao está siguiendo… nos está destruyendo.

-¿Destruyendo…? ¡Estamos demostrando que somos superiores!

-¿¡A cambio de qué!? ¡Muerte y destrucción sin sentido! ¡No, hay más que eso en nosotros los humanos! ¡Qué él esté tan ciego para verlo, no hará que me hunda con él!

-A pesar de lo que sientes por él… - Todos se sorprendieron al oírla… - Lo noté… ambos… Se ve que hay algo entre ustedes. ¿Tirarás eso por la borda por tu código moral Sunset?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la pelirroja unos segundos… como si quisiera pensar bien lo que va a decir. Y lo hizo… porque una lagrima salió de su ojo. Porque cuando amas algo… debes hacer que entienda que está equivocado si este no lo ve. Por ello… por ello…

-Es por lo que sentí… Que no puedo ver como camina a su propia muerte. – Sunset concentró más fuego en sus alas.

El fuego ardía a fuego vivo. Era increíble… Ravel no pudo evitar comparar esas llamas a las que su familia genera. ¿Qué tan alto es su nivel para generar un fuego así? ¿Qué tan fuerte son sus emociones y su nueva determinación? Todos concordaban en una cosa… Esta era la Sunset que Twilight siempre describió, la que conoció de niña… estaba saliendo a la luz al fin, luego de años.

Jeanne por su lado volvió a regenerar a su dragón y creó una barricada de espadas santas. Unas que Sunset vio con aburrimiento… tal vez antes ella y Jeanne estuvieron al mismo nivel. Pero ahora…

Bud sonrió inconscientemente al oír la determinación de esa chica. Heracles no vio con gracia como su oponente desviaba la mirada de él. Atacó de nuevo, esta vez lanzando varias ráfagas de sus misiles a quemarropa. Algo que Bud esperaba, porque se estaba desesperando. Desvió algunos, pero la mayoría los esquivó. Vio como algunos iban hacia el grupo de atrás pero no le tomó importancia… ya que…

-¡AH! ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Aki!

-¡No puedo, los Fangs están protegiendo el autobús! – Ray se puso azul al oír ello… genial… Simplemente genial.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! – Rossweise se puso al frente y aprovechando el factor defensivo de su pieza de Rook, creó varios círculos mágicos defensivos… que bloquearon el ataque de Heracles… que cerca. Sin duda el entrenamiento había dado sus resultados, al parecer la defensa es el factor que es más fuerte en Rossweise.

-Uff… buena salvada… - Setsuna admite que se asustó un poco.

-Ese sujeto está loco… No miro a donde atacó. – Asuna se limpió el sudor de su frente… este tipo…

-Se está desesperando… no logra darle un solo golpe a Bud… Que clase de monstruo es…

-Uno que… le daría a Ise-kun una muy buena pelea en su Modo Omega… y lo digo yo quien ha peleado con ambos. – Ayane se sorprendió a las palabras de Kiba… en pocas palabras, estaba diciendo que Bud era más fuerte que él…

El rubio sonrió por inercia... Sin duda ese sujeto era un rival que desea vencer un día. Y se notaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, ágiles, pero nada exagerados. Fuerte cuando debe atacar y preciso… eso lo hacía letal. Como un tigre que espera el momento preciso para sacar los colmillos y clavarlos en el cuello de su presa. Heracles tenía ya varios cortes en todo su cuerpo producto de las ráfagas de viento que este lanzaba de vez en cuando. Lo estaba cansando… lo quería dejar débil para al final… darle el golpe de gracia.

-¡Vamos tipo de viento!

-¡La Onee-san de fuego también!

Ambos jóvenes vaya que se sorprendieron al ver que los niños los apoyaban. Era una sensación rara… una que ninguno había sentido en el pasado… era extraño. Antes lucharon para simplemente cumplir sus deseos de venganza y codicia, por más crueles que fueran, pero ahora cuando estaban peleando por algo correcto… estaban recibiendo el apoyo de quienes menos esperaron. Niños…

Sunset aprovecho el ataque de Jeanne para atrapar la espada que ella usó para atacar. La sorpresa de la rubia fue grande al ver que el metal de la espada se estaba… Derritiendo. No era posible… las espadas santas no deberían…

-Un fuego común tal vez no pueda hacer lo que estás viendo. Pero uno creado por un Sacred Gear irregular sí. – Sunset miro a la chica con seriedad. - ¿No lo ves Jeanne? Ya se decidió que no son héroes.

-¿Por las palabras de unos mocosos dices eso…? ¡Estas loca si crees que eso vale algo!

-Veo que no lo entiendes… sí. Eso demuestra lo mal que están. Lo mal que estuve. Y por ello… - Las llamas que la envolvían se hicieron más grandes… Esto era… - ¡Por ello, este será el inicio de mi redención!

Jeanne vio el poder de esas llamas con fuego y… ordenó al dragón atacar. Pero era tarde, Sunset concentró todas sus llamas en su mano y la extendió en dirección de la rubia. Lo único que se vio fue como una enorme ave de fuego consumió al dragón de metal y se lo llevaba de encuentro hacia donde estaba Jeanne quien nada pudo hacer para evitar el ataque… Sólo crear un domo de espadas santas en espera de resistir el ataque. Aunque el rastro que dejó el ataque fue más que notorio…que poder… Jeanne debió quedar sepultado bajo algunos de los escombros que hay ahora por el vuelo de esa ave de fuego que siguió su recorrido hacia el cielo.

Sunset perdió su Balance Breaker después de ello. Pero estaba conforme… había ganado. Aunque el precio por la victoria fue tener su mano derecha quemada… al menos no fue peor de lo que creyó en un inicio y… Mejor deja de pensar y se sienta… Si, mejor.

Al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el intenso poder que tuvo dicho ataque. No hay duda de que el Sacred Gear de ella es irregular y muy poderoso. Eso sólo reafirmaba la creencia de que Sunset era una genio con un gran potencial.

Georg chasqueo la lengua… esa mujer era un problema. Más ahora que es su enemiga. Ahora también estaba ese tipo Bud, que le estaba dando a Heracles la paliza de su vida. Sin intentarlo. Esos golpes veloces y fuertes, cargados de viento no son algo que uno pueda considerar leves. Para nada. Heracles estaba mostrando al fin miedo y desesperación, viendo que no puede superar a Bud de ningún modo… Era imposible. Más porque el tipo no mostraba ningún tipo de cansancio.

Sacó de sus pantalones una pistola inyectable y una Lagrima del Fénix. Chaos Break. Quienes sabían de esa cosa se pusieron tensos… porque no sólo se va a curar, sino que aumentará su poder y… ¿Bud será capaz de hacerle frente? Desean creer que sí. Porque se ve de lejos, que no ha dado todo de sí aún… Es más, su Beast Out parece estar limitado por él mismo. Tal vez como un modo de ahorrar energía y sacarla solo cuando lo vea conveniente…. Un método muy astuto por parte del Guerrero Nórdico.

-¿Lo usaras? Bien, tal vez de ese modo tengas una mínima oportunidad de derrotarme. – Aunque no se veía nada preocupado y eso era algo que sacó de cuadro a muchos.

Ellos habían visto el poder que esa cosa otorga. Se atreven a decir que… hasta les da algo de miedo. Pero Bud no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación. Y eso era algo que Heracles no lograba entender.

-Si estás dispuesto a dejar a un lado tu orgullo como guerrero por más poder, bien. Es tu decisión. Aunque otra cosa sería si estás de acuerdo con ello. A fin de cuentas, el sucesor del espíritu de Heracles debería tener un mínimo de aprecio por su propia fuerza. No usar métodos externos y estúpidos para ser más fuerte. ¿Esa es la clase de guerrero y héroe que tenías en mente cuando te metiste en esto? – las palabras de Bud parecieron golpear con más fuerza que cualquier golpe.

Heracles estaba temblando… de la rabia y la impotencia. Este tipo era humano, como él. Pero había logrado un poder de este nivel… solo, sin necesitar de un poder externo y… Era humillante. Tanta era la rabia y la vergüenza que sentía que sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas que mostraban lo herido que estaba su orgullo, más allá del dolor físico.

La sorpresa general fue mayor cuando Heracles, tras un grito de rabia, tiro los dos objetos al suelo y los hizo pedazos para luego ir hacia Bud, quien sonrió al ver que el tipo al menos si tenía orgullo… como guerrero. Y eso era algo digno de respetar… pero…

-Muy bien, aún tienes orgullo. – Bud alzó la mano derecha y cargó viento helado en esta. – Pero el combate aquí. Shadow Viking Tiger Claw.

En una fracción de segundos, Bud desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció atrás de Heracles quien tenía el puño alzado. Lo único que se vio fue como un sinfín de cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo del humano y como caía al suelo, derrotado.

-Increíble… le dio un centenar de cortes en menos de un segundo. – Ayane tenía activado el poder de Magus en sus ojos… con ellos pudo ver los movimientos de Bud… fue sorprendente.

Akeno asintió con algo de miedo, ella también lo vio junto a Fay quien no podía creerlo a pesar de que lo vio todo gracias al poder de Fidchell. Es más… de entre todos, solo Kuroka, Saji, Sairaorg y Kiba pudieron ver lo que hizo. Debido a sus X-Pulse que los ayudaron a seguir el movimiento del guerrero.

-Me recuerda en algo a Syd… - Xenovia habló por inercia. Ese estilo… no atacar los puntos vitales. Era obvio que había algo de su hermano ahora en él.

Kiba sonrió al ver ello… Bud tenía su respeto como guerrero y ahora lo tenía aún más por lo que acababa de demostrar. Que se puede cambiar para bien… Él y Sunset lo habían probado. Y también desea enfrentarlo de nuevo, esta vez uno a uno. Y ganar.

Georg miraba con fastidio todo… esos dos habían sido derrotados por dos tontos que antes fueron enemigos de los mocosos ahí atrás y ahora los ayudaban. Patético. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, esto era interesante también. Porque la información que tenían ya no servía y eso que era relativamente nueva. Porque la habían obtenido del combate en aquella dimensión de bolsillo y ahora.

-Pensar que serían tan fuertes. Es increíble y algo molesto. Me atrevería a decir que incluso ese vampiro debería tener más poder del que se espera. – Gasper apretó los dientes al oír ello. – Quizás no…

-¿Gasper? – Fluttershy miro al niño quien temblaba por alguna razón.

-No pude… No pude hacerme más fuerte… Aún tras el entrenamiento en Grigori… No hubo cambios… no hubo nada. – Todos lo miraron con algo de tristeza, incluso los que no lo conocían. Porque se veía la frustración en sus ojos y mucho dolor… demasiado… - Soy patético…

-Vaya… Me pregunto que diría el fallecido Sekiryuutei si viera a su Kouhai así. – las palabras de Georg parecieron estremecer al chico quien lo vio con horror.

-¿Qué…? – la voz apagada del muchacho por alguna razón saco nervios a quienes eran X-Rounders… algo les decía que… se alejen de él… - ¿Aniki… dónde está? ¿A dónde fue…?

-Gasper… Él… - Rias no sabía que decirle… la verdad era que le quería decir la verdad. Pero noto cómo Sairaorg negaba con la cabeza, él había sido informado de todo por su tía, Rias se mordió el labio… odiaba hacer esto. Pero algo era seguro… no podían decir tampoco que ISe en verdad estaba con vida. Además….

Necesitaban que Gasper sienta el mismo dolor que ellos. Porque eso los hizo más fuertes. Los hizo entender que deben independizarse mucho más. Es más, que el dolor los une más… por ello debe hacer esto. Por más que le duela hacerle esto. Todos parecieron entender, pero igual no les agradaba. Bud miro a Sunset con duda, ella negó con la cabeza… Diciendo que no sabe que hacen.

-Ya veo… no lo sabes. – Georg hablo con algo de burla. – El Sekiryuutei murió antes que todo esto pasara. Recibió la maldición de Samael y pereció… al menos en teoría. No hay un cuerpo que nos diga que corrobore eso, pero es más que imposible que un dragón sobreviva a esa maldición sin un tratamiento rápido.

-¿Muerto… Aniki…? – Gasper parecía no querer creer la realidad… no quería.

Kiba y otros captaron al fin lo que pasaba. Una emoción fuerte es lo que despierta el Balance Breaker… no importa cual sea. Determinación, deseos de vivir… ira. Ambos Kings deseaban que Gasper sufriera el mismo estrés mental que el resto para que crezca y… suena cruel. Pero era el único camino que les quedaba… Gasper derramó una lágrima al finalmente entender que no les estaban mintiendo. Ise estaba muerto y eso era… no era…

-Gasper… nosotros… - Fluttershy quiso acercarse a él y decirle algo. No soportaba verlo así… pero las manos de Rainbow y Asuna la detuvieron. - ¿Qué…?

La chica no entendió la acción de ambas… no hasta que vio como Gasper temblaba de la rabia y de la impotencia. Todo por su propia debilidad… era débil. Lo sabía y estaba harto de ello… si sólo… Sólo hubiera sido más fuerte… no habría tenido que ir a Grigori a entrenar y pudo quedarse a ayudar a Ise y el resto… Pero no… Ise había muerto y la rabia que estaba alimentando su alma ahora mismo, solo quería ser dirigida a quien tiene en frente.

**-Parece que es hora… Ese sujeto… sus aliados mataron a Aniki… Morir… Debe morir… - **la voz dentro de Gasper… oscura y tétrica, sólo representaba lo que él quería hacer ahora mismo. Matar al imbécil frente suyo.

Gasper alzó la visita finalmente… sus ojos carentes de luz y vacíos como los de un cadáver dieron escalofríos a todos. Los X-Pulse de los X-Rounder ahí presentes les avisaron del peligro que era el muchacho ahora mismo. Y eso era algo que no creían… hasta que habló….

-MUERE…

Al salir esas dos palabras, todo el lugar fue tornado de negro por una intensa oscuridad. Una que salía del cuerpo de Gasper ante la sorpresa de todos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Georg se mostró confundido y unos podrían decir que asustado. Esto no era normal… Era casi como… la sensación que Ise da cuando él y Himmel se enlazan… sólo que a diferencia de ellos, que emanan un aura oscura de entendimiento y protección, esta es una oscuridad que… quiere lastimar… y ellos lo saben….

-¿Se salió de control…? No… Es distinto… Pero tampoco es el Balance Breaker… ¿¡qué está pasando!? – Rossweise no creía lo que veía… era imposible.

-¿Fidchell… que está…?

_**-¿Qué clase de mocoso es ese? – **_Fay no creía lo que su otro yo decía. – _**Sólo Himmel y su vida actual me habían dado esta sensación antes… ese mocoso, es reencarnación de algo… algo oscuro y poderoso.**_

_**-Me atrevo a decir que la oscuridad es su elemento y de algún modo… esta afectó su Sacred Gear. Ese es el porque de todo esto…**_

_**-No sólo ello… Para que tenga este poder… es oscuro y agresivo. Ese mocoso es un monstruo. No debería ser llamado vampiro ni demonio. Es algo más…**_

Las palabras de Magus e Innis hicieron que las tres chicas se sorprendan. Eso demostraba que el poder de Gasper, el que Grigori no pudo desbloquear era este… esta oscuridad que poco a poco devoraba lo que estaba a su alrededor. Muy contraria a la oscuridad de Ise… ¿Qué era…?

-Rias… no soy de juzgarte… pero… ¿Qué clase de ser es Gasper para que haga esto? ¿Este es el potencial que tiene y por ello tiene una Mutation Piece en él? – Twilight miro a la demonio quien sudaba frío.

Ella sabía que Gasper era tratado mal de donde vino. Humillado… lo atribuyó a que era por su herencia. Los vampiros son peores que los demonios en ese campo. Pero que sea por esto… era por esta oscuridad… Esta que desea destruir. ¿Por ello le temían?

-El aura del chico emana vestigios de un aura oscura y divina… ¿Por qué…? – Gamma quién estaba en la cabeza de Twilight, miraba con atención todo. Ese chico… Es como Ise, una anomalía en el mismo sistema.

Kurama ladró para alertar lo que estaba sucediendo. De la oscuridad, varias criaturas de distintas formas estaban emergiendo. Parecían seres amorfos pero… Kiba, Saji y Sairaorg los reconocieron. Eran similares a los seres que el chico uso en la batalla contra Loki… solo que ahora eran más y más temibles. Gasper ahora mismo sólo era una masa de oscuridad… una que alzó su mano para querer atrapar a Georg quien ahora si mostraba miedo.

-¿¡Que es esto!? ¿¡Qué eres!? – El humano vio como el círculo mágico que había creado, fue devorado por la inmensa oscuridad. - ¿¡qué!?

-La oscuridad es amable… pero temida también. Porque devora lo que sea y lo hace suyo. Eso es lo que mi maestra me dijo. – Negi miraba con más calma lo que pasaba… porque él también usaba la oscuridad. Y esta era de las más intensas que había visto.

Georg retrocedió varios pasos al ver a Gasper caminar hacia él. Por el miedo activó varios círculos mágicos de distintas magias ofensivas y atacó con todo lo que tenía. Las criaturas amorfas vieron ello y sus ojos rojos brillaron al mismo tiempo. Eso hizo que los ataques fueran detenidos… ¿El poder del Forbideen Balor View? ¿Aún en ese estado lo puede usar y usando esas cosas como medio? La oscuridad no tardó en emerger y devorar los ataques, llevarlas consigo al lugar donde no hay luz. Esto no podía estarle pasando… que este mocoso tuviera ese poder no era algo que él hubiera planeado y… alzó su mano y trató de usar el Dimension Lost para acabar con Gasper. La neblina lo estaba envolviendo…

Pero la neblina empezó a ser devorada por la oscuridad ante el horror del humano quien ahora mismo ya se había quedado sin opciones.

-**NO sIrVE… DEvOre… NEbLina… MaGIA… DevORAr… ToDo…**

Esa voz… ese no era Gasper… Era algo más. Un ser distinto. Su poder natural era tal que superaba a una Longinus de clase alta. La Mutation Piece en él… Era por este poder que posee. Uno que pareció mostrar indicios de despertar tras la batalla con Loki… la mentalidad de Gasper también se vio afectada por la historia de Himmel. A quien el vampiro veía como un ejemplo de alguien quien amo tanto a los que eran importantes para él… Que optó por sacrificar su descanso eterno para seguir peleando por el mundo que amo… de un modo distinto también.

En potencial… Gasper debe ser el que más tiene en todo el grupo y hoy lo está demostrando. Porque lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos era fácilmente sacado de una película de terror… porque Georg trataba por todos los medios atacar a Gasper… pero la oscuridad seguía devorando los ataques. O eran detenidos por los ojos de esas cosas amorfas, que poco a poco… tomaban forma. Lobos, aves enormes, Dragones… pero no era animales que uno tomaría que son bien hechos debido a los defectos que tenían. Un solo ojo, 5 alas, 2 bocas… hasta habían arañas con más de 10 patas. Todos eran creados por Gasper… esto iba más allá de lo imaginable.

Georg seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía… pero nada parecía servir. No había salida… La pelea estaba más que ganada… aunque esto no era una pelea en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Era una masacre… una que… tenía como protagonista a un ser que no entra en el orden natural del mundo.

-Gya-kun… Este es tu verdadero poder… - Koneko aún no creía lo que estaba pasando, que su amigo…

-Increíble… Gasper finalmente ha logrado tocar su poder real… Ise-sama… Por ello eras tan cercano a él…

-Es posible Ravel… Ise también es un ser de oscuridad. Tal vez instintivamente… se llamaban entre ellos.

Las palabras de Ray hicieron que todos parezcan al fin entender el porqué Gasper tuvo un lazo casi inmediato con Ise. Eran dos fuerzas que nacieron en la oscuridad, pero opuestas a la vez… una oscuridad es amable y la otra es agresiva. Se complementan.

-¡Debo…. Debo salir de aquí! – Georg trataba de huir, no había modo de ganar y él lo sabía… no era tonto… al menos el plan de huir era el adecuado porque…

Justo cuando la luz de tele transportación se hizo presente para sacarlo de ahí, una llama negra se hizo presentes para evitar su huida… una conocida llama negra que salía de la mano derecha de Saji, quien sonrió burlón al ver la expresión de horror de Georg.

-¿Tan pronto te vas? ¡Pagarás por haber hecho llorar a mis amigos!

Las llamas se volvieron en serpientes de color negro. La llama de Vritra sigue a su objetivo hasta que muera, esa es su maldición. Y Georg pareció aprender ello de primera mano porque trato de usar una Lágrima del Fénix, sólo para que las llamas la devoren sin piedad alguna. Maldijo el poder de estas llamas negras y…

Solo pudo ver como una a una las bestias de oscuridad ahí presentes se le acercaban… sin nada que pueda hacer… las bocas de las bestias se abrieron para hacer lo que un animal haría al tener a si presa en su poder… comer.

El grito de Georg al sentir como cada una de esas cosas lo atacaban sólo hizo que los más sensibles volteen la mirada para no ver el desgarrador final de una pelea ganada desde el inicio. La oscuridad se siguió acumulando sobre Georg hasta que al fin… sólo hubo silencio…

Uno que fue roto cuando la oscuridad desapareció del lugar y todos se vieron de nuevo en la Capital de Lilith. No había ningún rastro de Georg, al parecer la oscuridad se lo devoró. Los ladridos de Kurama llamaron la atención de todos. El lobo estaba al lado de Gasper quien yacía en el suelo, con Sunset y Bud dándole un apoyo para que se siente… no había perdido la conciencia, pero si estaba muy mareado por lo sucedido…

Kurama le lamio la cara varias veces para que se despabile y el joven agradeció el gesto del lobo. Al mismo tiempo que miraba a los dos jóvenes que habían luchado antes… Sunset le dio la mano para que se levante, cosa que él agradeció. Cuando al fin estuvo de pie, Rias lo abrazó pidiéndole perdón varias veces. Algo que obviamente lo confundió mucho… Porque no había nada que perdonar, al menos eso cree…

-Gasper… te mentí, lo siento… pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para que… activaras tu poder. Y no podíamos revelar información frente a ese tipo. – la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos y él entendió algo… el estrés que debió sufrir fue lo que activó ese poder tan raro… y esa voz… la había oído antes y de eso estaba seguro.

Pero la incógnita estaba… ¿Qué fue eso? Rias y sus siervos sabían que no le podían preguntar nada a la familia de Gasper. Porque los vampiros son tan tradicionales que no aceptan el trato con miembros de otras razas. Su aristocracia era peor que la de los demonios y eso ya es decir mucho. Rias le dio espacio a Fluttershy para que se acerque a Gasper y le dé un abrazo. La chica no lo quiso soltar, más porque de verdad no quería creer que el ser que vieron hace unos minutos… Él estaba aquí, este era el Gasper que ella conocía y por quien tenía un gran cariño. Algo que todos notaron…

Gasper se puso nervioso al sentir el abrazo, pero no dijo nada. Más porque no veía nada malo en esto… más que aceptar que hubo algo de culpa en él por no ser más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Rossweise? – Kaori notó lo pensativa que estaba la chica, quien sacudió la cabeza alegando que no era nada.

Pero no era así, recordó las palabras que su senpai le dijo antes de irse. Que algo había pasado en el territorio de los vampiros y que estos estaban teniendo ya una batalla entre los dos bandos que los gobernaban. Incluso que una Longinus se hallaba en su territorio y eso la preocupa. Mejor hablar con Rias luego, no es el momento de darle más cosas que pensar… además de la victoria sobre un mago del nivel de Georg. Eso si llamará la atención de varios magos, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. La asociación de Magos será algo que tendrán que afrontar… tarde o temprano.

-Creo que lo mejor será reagruparnos. – Sairaorg rompió el silencio que había. Porque sabía que ahora no había tiempo para desperdiciar, este no era un lujo para ellos.

-Oigan… ¿En serio Aniki está…? – notar como él se mostraba triste y dolido, bastó para que Rias y el resto deseen decirle la verdad. Ya no importaba…

-¿Es buena idea…? Dado que aún hay alguien aquí en quien no confío. – Rainbow miro a Sunset quién alzó una ceja… ella ya lo sabía.

-Ella ya lo sabe Rainbow-san. – Konoka le hizo el recordatorio a la chica quien se sintió idiota al olvidar ello. – Es más, creo que con lo que hizo merece al menos el beneficio de la duda por parte de ustedes.

-¿Me pueden explicar de qué hablan? – Sona y su grupo no entendían de que hablaba, sólo que tenía que ver con algo relacionado con Ise y…

Lo que ninguno espero fue oír la risa ligera de alguien. Una persona que todos conocían y que creían derrotada. Voltearon para verla y se sorprendieron por el estado en que estaba. Las quemaduras hechas por el ataque de fuego de Sunset habían hecho lo suyo y no solo ello… algo de su cabello había quedado todo quemado. La idea de que sobreviviera al poder del ataque de la chica era más que impensable… aunque quizás el hecho de que ese dragón de metal haya estado en el camino del ataque… haya tenido mucho que ver…

-Derrotaron a Georg también… debo de decirlo… Cao Cao se equivocó con ustedes y sobre todo contigo… Sunset. – ya nada del tono amable y juguetón yacía en la voz de dicha mujer. Sólo se oía rabia y algo de odio.

Lo que ninguno pudo evitar ver fue que… ella tenía a un niño bajo el brazo y atrás de ella… el mismo dragón de la última vez, sólo que con algo de su cuerpo derretido por el calor del fuego, estaban los padres de este… aprisionados por las garras del dragón. ¿Aún había civiles en la zona…? Maldita sea… esto no era bueno.

-Jeanne… ellos no tienen nada que ver…

-¡Tiene todo que ver zorra! – el grito de la rubia hizo que todos la vean con sorpresa. - ¿¡Crees que me gustó en un inicio que aparecieras tú y te hicieras la favorita de Cao Cao y de todos!? ¿¡Crees que no te tuve envidia por tu talento y belleza!? ¿¡Acaso no notabas nada!? ¡Te detestaba, pero te acepté porque pensé que podías ser una aliada importante! ¡Hasta te respete! ¡Pero no, tu estupidez moral tuvo que salir a flote de nuevo! ¡Nos traicionas en esa dimensión, luego vienes aquí y me dices que hago mal! ¿¡Qué dice que tú y esos niños idiotas no son los que están equivocados!? – Jeanne tomó al chico que tenía bajo el brazo y lo alzó para que lo vean. - ¿¡Futuro!? ¿¡Inocentes!? ¡Son ellos, son estos seres los que han generado la desgracia en el mundo por su avaricia y orgullo! ¿¡Y los vienes a proteger!? ¡Si, estoy actuando cobarde… Pero es algo que una humana tan débil como yo debe hacer para poder sobrevivir contra el mundo de hoy!

Sunset quiso hacer algo… No debió contener su ataque. Debió matarla, pero no pudo… porque en el fondo aún yacían los momentos que pasó con ella y el resto de la Facción de Héroes… No podía odiarlos del todo. No podía. Porque eran como ella… Estaban mal guiados. Twilight se puso al lado de la chica al igual que Rias. Ambas indirectamente diciendo que esta vez no luchará sola. El resto hizo lo mismo… esta vez… todo atacarán. Pero deben hallar el modo de salvar al niño y a sus padres…pero algo los tenía confundidos… ¿Por qué el niño no muestra miedo?

-¿Por qué sonríes…? ¿No tienes miedo…?

-Nop… porque el Sekiryuutei vendrá. – la simple respuesta de este no fue la esperada por nadie.

-Jeje… Lo lamento niño. Pero él murió… mis amigos se hicieron cargo de él. Por eso, no vendrá.

Aún así, este no perdió la sonrisa… ¿Por qué….?¿Acaso…?

-Está bien. Hice una promesa en mi sueño. Cuando estaba durmiendo, porque tenía miedo del gran monstruo, él apareció en mi sueño. Dijo que llegaría pronto, así que no debía llorar. ¡Dijo que definitivamente regresará cuando hagamos un canto mágico! ¡Todos los demás vieron el mismo sueño! ¡Ferrer-kun y Tullas-chan también tuvieron el mismo sueño que yo! ¡Los niños de la otra clase también tuvieron el mismo sueño! ¡Todos tuvieron el mismo sueño!

¿Sueño? ¿De qué habla…? No estaba hablando con lógica. Fue en eso que alzó la mano y la hizo puño, parecía que como si esperará que algo emerja del cielo. No, como si esperara que alguien chocara su puño con el de él… Jeanne iba a decir algo cuando en eso se oyó el sonido como el de un vidrio agrietándose. Todos alzaron la vista al cielo y… como si el mismo cielo se rompiera como una ventana, se generó un enorme orificio.

De ese gran agujero que se creó en el cielo, apareció un enorme ser de color rojo que media más de 100 metros. Dando un gran rugido, como dando a entender que había llegado e imponía su gran presencia que hizo temblar de seguro a todo el Inframundo. Fue en eso que los X-Rounders sintieron un pulso conocido… esta presencia. Es más… los Cosmic Packs se posaron sobre las cabezas de Rias, Twilight y Pinkie respectivamente… y sonaron más que felices.

-¡Ya se había tardado!

-Bueno… ese chico si que sabe llegar a lo grande.

Beta y Gamma dijeron eso con gran alegría. Una que hizo a captar a todos que él…

-Llegas tarde Ise… la fiesta ya está por acabar.

Las palabras de Alfa fueron suficiente para que todos lo entiendan… al fin había vuelto quien tanto esperaban. Encima del gran dragón de color rojo Ophis estaba de la mano con el Sekiryuutei, quien alzó la vista para simplemente afilar la mirada… los ojos en su casco brillando. Dando a entender que había vuelto para acabar con este combate. Y saldar una cuenta pendiente de una buena vez.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	31. El Regreso del Héroe

**Bueno, es el momento de la verdad. Creo que muchos han esperado por este momento. Sin duda alguna, creo que es uno de los mejores momentos que he escrito. No por solo el sentimiento, sino lo que representa. Con esto listo, puedo decir que podemos iniciar lo que sería lo esperado. Ojalá les guste como voy a tomar las cosas. Hora de ser más original.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension **

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 31: El Regreso del Héroe**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

[¿Sueño?]

Ddraig preguntó algo confundido a lo que Ise le dijo. Este estiraba un poco para tratar de acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado. Debe decir que le gusta…

-Si, creo que fue mientras dormía… pero recuerdo que en este, varios niños lloraban porque un enorme monstruo aterraba a todos. Por ello, les dije que alcen el puño al cielo y que yo aparecería.

[Sabes… Estoy empezando a preguntarme como tienes esa facilidad con los niños…]

-Oe, los niños son más fáciles de entender que los adultos. Sobre todo, las mujeres. No me pidas que deje a un niño llorando Ddraig, no luego de que yo estuve en una posición similar y hasta peor a esa edad.

[Bien. La verdad es que no me molesta… por alguna razón siento que pudo ser peor para mi…] – Ese era el presentimiento que tenía, no sabe porque… - [Pero vamos a lo que nos importa. ¿Cómo te sientes con tu nuevo cuerpo?]

Tal como Ddraig decía, ahora mismo Ise acababa de tener su alma puesta en el cuerpo que el Great Red había creado. Fue extraño verse cuando sacaron el cuerpo del capullo. Pero no tenía quejas, era su cuerpo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sólo que por motivos extraños, el brazo derecho era el de un dragón rojo. Ddraig lo atribuyó a que como su cuerpo original antes de morir carecía de dicha extremidad, el Great Red hizo que tuviera esa apariencia… o fue un error. No importa en verdad. Al menos Ophis le dio ropa a ese cuerpo… sería raro ir desnudo con sólo esa armadura encima.

Ise movió sus manos, sintiendo el tacto de su armadura. Perfecto. Ya extrañaba no sentir nada físico. Aunque debía preguntarse exactamente que tipo de cambios hay entre este cuerpo y el original.

[En todo sentido es tu mismo cuerpo. Lo único distinto sería que el alma fue puesta en este por el poder de Ophis y el cuerpo fue creado por Great Red. Podemos suponer que eres un mini True Dragon] – Ise asintió a esas palabras, no sonaba tan mal. – [El poder de Ophis se añadió a tu forma base para distribuir mejor las distintas energías que tienes. Me atrevo a decir que algo de esta mejoró debido a ello. Eres un poco más fuerte y lo digo también por ser un X-Rounder]

-Oh si… recuerdo al señor Nighlight decir que lo que no mata a un X-Rounder, solo lo hace más fuerte. Eso explica porque me siento mejor que antes de la pelea con Nihil. – Ise sentía un incremento en su fuerza, no tan alarmante, pero si lo suficiente como para decir que su fuerza es mayor. – A parte de ello…

[No puedo decir mucho dado que estamos en una situación desconocida para todos. Tener el poder del Dragon God y del True Dragon es algo que no había pasado nunca. No estoy seguro de cómo crecerás a partir de ahora. Dado que la función central de este cuerpo es dejar que crezcas sin temor a que el mismo poder te destruya. Tu cuerpo original, estaba siendo un retraso para nosotros, al menos con este, ya no habrá ese problema. Pero eso deja ahora una idea clara… en pocas palabras, eres una abominación en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una existencia que no entra en las leyes naturales. Aunque no te confíes, al ser un cuerpo nuevo puede que tengamos problemas por ahora, dado que recién entra en función y no has comido ni bebido nada]

-Si… ya me lo habían dicho… ¿Cómo están ustedes dos? – Ise hizo la pregunta a los dos seres dentro de él hace rato que no los escucha.

-_Es extraño. El lugar cambió un poco. Ahora la puerta que teníamos abierta nos lleva a otro salón con otra puerta, más grande que la anterior. – _Ise alzó una ceja al oír ello. ¿En serio? ¿Otra puerta? – _Me atrevo a decir que es el potencial que yace escondido gracias a este nuevo cuerpo. No lo sé…_

_**-Agh… Salimos de una para entrar a otra situación extraña. Vaya chico, tú sí que sabes como hacerte la vida más complicada.**_

Las palabras de Himmel y Skeith no lo ayudan en nada. Es más, sólo lo pueden hacer ponen más tenso, demonios… Pero era verdad, justo cuando creyó que ya sabía como iba a crecer gracias el Modo Omega, viene esto… ¿Qué pasará ahora…?

[Es algo que no podemos estimar dado que es una situación única. Pero no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que recuperemos los Cosmic Packs. Recuerda que es gracias a ellos que tuvimos una evolución diferente y demás… Nunca creí que extrañaría a esos 3… me estoy ablandando]

Ise rio un poco, tampoco niega que él los extraña. Hace meses hubiera hecho lo que sea para deshacerse de ellos, pero ahora estimaba la presencia de esos tres. Eran sus aliados y, aunque ellos lo nieguen, sus amigos. Espera que ellos estén con el resto, se siente parcialmente incompleto sin esos tres en el Boosted Gear. Que cuando pidió saber el estado del Tri System…

**[Parches no encontrados. Acceso imposible al Tri System y sus características. Reinstalar parches para permitir acceso al Cosmos Packing Tri System]**

Y ahí tuvo su respuesta. No es que no lo esperara… pero ahora entendía que sin esos 3 no puede usar todo su poder… Vaya.

[Sin contar que el daño de las Dragon Slayer se incrementó. Creo que es algo obvio. Antes eras sólo parte dragón, ahora eres uno total. Sólo que con forma humanoide]

Ok… tal vez esa sea la peor de las noticias. Odia esas cosas, le provocan un dolor horrible que prefiere evitar. No se confundan, soportar el dolor es parte de su vida diaria y él lo sabe… pero desea evitar ciertos dolores, muchas gracias.

-_Al menos ve el lado positivo. Este nuevo cuerpo permite también un mejor uso del X-Pulse y sus capacidades como X-Rounder. Ciertas limitaciones parecen haberse esfumado._

_-__**Sin contar que la carga que genera el Soul Drain en tu cuerpo disminuyó. Sumado al hecho de que… también puedes usar mi poder para darle más fuerza y resistencia a los escudos que generas con Beta y en el Modo Omega. Puede servirte… en serio debes prestar más atención a las defensas chico. Fue por ello que perdiste el brazo.**_

-Nunca vas a dejar que olvide eso ¿no? Ugh… bien. Creo que es momento de idear nuestro siguiente movimiento. – Ise se puso a pensar en… en… en… - ¿qué hacemos ahora…?

El suspiro de los 3 entes dentro de él fue sincronizado. No les sorprende, ya que no saben que pueden hacer en la situación en que están… Es más, no saben ni por dónde ir. El Sekiryuutei alzó la vista al cielo del lugar. Era raro ver tantos colores en este. También lo que parecían ser unas especies de estatuas y golems, o trozos de estas, flotar en este sitio. Parecían ser los restos de una cruel batalla… una muy cruel.

_**-Raro… siento que he visto esas cosas antes. – **_Skeith maldecía su memoria y la amnesia selectiva que tiene. ¿Quién quería que él y el resto olviden su lugar de origen? Pero… no olvidar la existencia de Cubia en su totalidad. Eso lo confunde demasiado.

Estaban más que seguros que los extraños golems que están viendo son parte de una avanzada civilización. Una que es desconocida para el resto del mundo… al menos sacó algo bueno de ella y lo usará cuando sea el mejor momento.

Fue en ello que escucharon voces… algo que no creían que pasaría dado que… están en un lugar apartado de todo lo conocido. Alzaron la vista al cielo del lugar y este se vio reflejada la imagen de varios niños… todos alzando el puño al cielo como él les dijo que lo hicieran… con simplemente llamándolo.

No pudo separar el centenar de voces que escuchaba porque era imposible. Todas las voces hablaban al mismo tiempo. Pero… podía sentir que lo llamaban, que le decían que esperaban su regreso y eso de por sí… ya era algo que lo alegraba. Porque nunca creyó que alguien a parte de sus amigos lo esperaran tanto.

[Great Red dice que él está reflejando los sentimientos de todos los niños en el Inframundo para que los veas] – Ddraig le dijo lo que el enorme dragón estaba pensando, dado que él no habla normalmente.

-¿Sueños…? – Ise hizo la pregunta sin dejar de ver la imagen ahí presente.

[Great Red representa los sueños … El sueño que uno tiene. El sueño que uno vio. El sueño que uno imaginó. Él nos los está mostrando. Tal vez tu fuerte deseo de volver a casa haya hecho que incluso que Great Red responda a este]

Aún así… él no podía creer que todo esto… que todos ellos… Siempre sintió esa pequeña sensación de vacío en él. De que tal vez sólo estaba siendo egoísta y que no estaba dejando nada para cambiar el mundo… para hacerlo al menos un poco mejor. Pero tras ver esto, al fin entiende que no es así… al menos dejo algo pequeño en estos niños. Un sentimiento de no rendirse y… afrontar todo lo que la vida les depare.

_-Eso demuestra que los niños son más fuertes de los que uno cree. A veces, ellos pueden ver cosas que los adultos no._

_**-Tal vez por ello… es que muchos los consideran el futuro de una generación nueva y mejor que la anterior.**_

[Gracioso… hace años era llamado un monstruo. Pero ahora incluso estos niños dicen mi nombre. Nuestro nombre]

Los tres no pudieron evitar sentirse conmovidos por tal escena. Era algo que nunca esperaron ver… mucho menos de un área que antes era considerada maligna como el Inframundo. Ise sabía que debía volver… ya no podía quedarse aquí más tiempo.

-Es hora de volver. Nos están llamando. No podemos perder más tiempo.

[Si, volvamos compañero. A ese lugar donde todos nos esperan] – Ddraig sabía quién podía ayudar con esto. – [¿Puedes hacer ello Great Red? ¿Puedes hacer que este hombre vaya con esos niños?]

El Sekiryuushintei miraba la escena… ¿Estos son los deseos de esos niños? Sí que es fuerte. Hace años que no siente algo así. No, nunca lo había hecho con tal fervor. Tanta pasión… los sueños de los niños siempre han sido fuertes. Pero este es superior al de los otros momentos y lo hizo entender que este hombre es de vital importancia para quienes tienen dirigidos sus pensamientos en él. Y si una vez pudo hacer que el alma de quien fue él en el pasado vuelva al mundo humano… entonces con más razón puede hacer que este chico vuelva donde pertenece.

Great Red dio un poderoso rugido. Uno que hizo temblar todo el lugar. Y en frente de ellos… apareció un enorme agujero. Uno en donde se mostraba un cielo familiar, que no era el acostumbrado cielo azul del mundo humano… Sino el del Inframundo con varias edificaciones dañadas. No solo ello, su X-Pulse le indicó la presencia en la zona de sus amigos… de sus compañeros… de ellas… Era el momento de volver a casa.

-Ophis… Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

El Dragon God, quien yacía a su lado desde el inicio de todo esto, lo miro con algo de tristeza. Porque ella no tenía una casa a la cual regresar y eso la ponía triste sin que ella lo sepa.

-Ya veo… me da un poco de envidia.

Ise sonrió un poco al ver lo que ella sentía. Se sentía sola… por primera vez en años ella lo estaba demostrando y lo sabía por sus ojos. Que a pesar de no mostrar mucho, para él era más que claro que ella estaba sola… porque esos ojos él también los tuvo una vez. Extendió su mano hacia ella, quien lo miró con sorpresa.

-No te sientas sola. Porque tú vendrás conmigo. Somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Amigos…? – Ophis no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz y en su expresión. Ella…

-Vamos juntos… a casa. – Ophis miro la mano en frente de ella y…

-Si… Ddraig y yo somos amigos. Iré contigo.

El Dios Dragón le dio la sonrisa más sincera y real que había visto en ella. Tomó la mano del Sekiryuutei para luego asentir. Era la hora.

-_No será sencillo Ise. Siento que algo grande está ocurriendo en el Inframundo por lo que es mejor estar listo para lo que sea que vaya a pasar. – _Himmel trataba de sonar serio, pero la emoción de volver a la acción con su vida actual lo supera.

_**-Ja, ya quiero ver la cara de esos tres cuando me vean. De ningún modo se desharán de mí tan fácilmente. **_– Y Skeith seguía siendo el mismo… sin embargo, se escucha la emoción de volver… vaya que había cambiado.

[Ya es hora de volver a casa y mostrar lo que somos capaces. ¡Hora del Rock, compañero!]

-¡Por supuesto, vamos!

Great Red dio un nuevo rugido antes de dirigirse a la enorme fisura en la Brecha Dimensional. Era hora del gran final.

* * *

Ise abrió los ojos al sentir que habían cruzado ese enorme orificio, este se cerró cuando el enorme dragón piso tierra. Al ver a sus alrededores, Ise pudo sentir la presencia de varios seres gracias a su X-Pulse. Eran variadas, nunca espero sentir una gran diversidad de razas aquí… En el Inframundo. Lo que si no le gustó nada fue ver humo a lo lejos en la que sería la capital de Lilith… algo malo debe de estar pasando y…

-¿Quién me está tapando la luz? – sintió que algo estaba interrumpiendo el flujo de luz que antes estaba sobre él y…

Al mirar hacia arriba abrió los ojos de tal modo que sintió que le iba a dar una conjuntivitis… ¿¡Qué era esa cosa!? Era un ser humanoide con distintas partes de animales en su cuerpo y era enorme. Una cabeza más grande que el mismo Great Red, quien mide 100 metros. Esto puede ser un poco jodido…

Un minuto… Ya lo recuerda. Esta era una de esas cosas que se crearon cuando Nihil activo el Balance Breaker del Anihilation Maker esa vez. Diablos, esta cosa sin duda era fea… y eso ya era decir mucho. También no tardó en ver la gran cantidad de cráteres y daños que estaba en todo su campo de visión. Debe haber más de estas cosas, quizás no tan grandes como este idiota. Pero si peligrosos… ¿Estarán todos bien? Rayos, detesta no saber que diablos está ocurriendo.

No sólo ello, vio como esta cosa parecía tener la ciudad como su objetivo y… Muy bien, no se arrepiente de haber matado a ese imbécil de Nihil. Se lo merecía… ¿ahora qué hace con esta cosa y…?

-¿¡Grayfia-san!? – fue en ello que vio a la mujer a unos metros de él.

Ella llevaba su ropa de combate y se le veía algo cansada. Algo que no espero ver nunca en ella. Sabe que ella es junto a Serafall, las dos más fuertes mujeres de todo el Inframundo. Esta cosa debe ser muy fuerte. Más porque ve como alrededor de este hay varios seres y de gran poder… todos deben ser sirvientes de Sirzech, lo sabe porque Enku está aquí y él es su Pawn, como Grayfia es su Queen.

[Todos tienen un poder anormal. Y para que muestren signos de cansancio ante esta cosa…] – Ddraig ahora entendía porque ese Sacred Gear es considerado peligroso… la idea de crear algo así… daba demasiado miedo con sólo imaginarlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que ese ser no parece tener un daño severo. Y eso puede ser muy malo… más porque los 6 ojos que esa cosa tenia se han posado sobre ellos… Oh mierda. Sabía que eso pasaría, dado que Great Red también es grande y…

-¿¡Ise-san!? ¿¡Eres tú!? – Grayfia ignoro la situación y se acercó lo más que pudo a Ise quien aún yacía sobre el enorme dragón. - ¿¡Cómo…!?

-¡Larga historia, la diré luego! ¡Lo primero es acabar con esta cosa! ¡No niegues que estas exhausta Grayfia-san!

La mujer no pudo negar ello… lleva peleando con esta cosa casi un día entero y apenas han logrado retener su ataque. Pero en un momento dado… sabe que ya no podrán y… ¿¡Pero cómo es que Ise llegó aquí!? ¿¡Y con el Sekiryuushintei de paso!? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

-**Gggrrr…**

El gruñido del Great Red hizo que todos se pongan tensos… Ise sobre todo. En el tiempo que estaba con el Dragón nunca lo vio tener una reacción así.

[Ahm… Eso es inesperado]

-¿Qué cosa…? ¡Ddraig no me dejes con la intriga y tradúceme lo que dijo!

[¿¡Me has visto cara del Traductor de Google!?] - ¿Era la hora de hacer sus referencias? Dios…

-Por favor Ddraig-sama… díganos que tiene el True Dragon en mente. – Grayfia se acercó más, no sentía ningún tipo de hostilidad por parte del poderoso y enorme dragón. Es más, se notaba que este sólo miraba al Jabberwocky… y no era una mirada amigable.

[Dijo… Esa cosa no me agrada. Se me ha quedado viendo y a mí eso no me gusta]

¿Era en serio…? Tanto Ise como Grayfia se quedaron incrédulos al oír tal cosa… ¿sólo por ello? ¿Acaso el Great Red no es alguien quien soporte que otros lo vean? ¿Qué es ahora, un delincuente? Tal vez no estén tan lejos de la realidad… Dado que le gusta hacer lo que quiere y… ¿en serio este es un dragón pacifico? Parece que lo es… hasta que haces algo que a él no le gusta…

[De todos modos…. Dejando a un lado este extraño acontecimiento…] – Mejor para la salud mental de los presentes. – [Great Red dice que ayudará a que esta cosa sea derrotada]

¿QUÉ? Tanto Ise como Grayfia sentían que ya nada podía superar esto… ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? ¿Los iba a ayudar? Era obvio que les costara creer ello… es decir… vamos. Hablamos del Great Red, la existencia más poderosa del mundo que muchos dicen supera a Ophis en su máximo. Quien representa los sueños y se alimenta de ellos… un ser que no quiere nada que ver con el resto del mundo mientras no sea molestado. ¿Los iba a ayudar? Hablando de grandes oportunidades o en este caso… De grandes ofertas.

[En fin… ¡Grayfia, dile a tus aliados que se preparen para ir tras esa cosa! ¡Great Red sólo lo alejará y lo debilitará lo suficiente para que tú y el resto lo acaben!... Dice que no es su trabajo y consideren esto como una oportunidad única. No todos los días el Sekiryuushintei hace esto… sus palabras, no las mías]

Obviamente… se ve que este dragón no desea meterse en asuntos de esta categoría.

El rugido de Jabberwocky pareció alertar a todos los presentes. Excepto al Great Red, quien seguía en su lugar sin preocupaciones. Esta criatura era nada contra él. Él lo sabe, ya que de usar todo su poder… el Inframundo sería destruido.

No lo malentiendan, no le gusta meterse en asuntos que no son los suyos. Este es uno de ellos. Pero sabe que debe de moverse un poco para no perder en algo el instinto. Detesta pelear, no es de su agrado. La paz ha sido lo único que ha buscado estos años y así seguirá siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero sabe que a veces… debes estirar las patas. O en este caso…

-¡Ahí viene! – Ise dio el grito de alerta al ver que el Jabberwocky abría una de sus bocas para morder al dragón quien… sólo movió su ala derecha para darle al monstruo un potente impacto con esta.

Si bien el pensamiento de que el golpe de una simple ala, no importa que tan grande sea, no serviría. Todos se quedaron helados al ver como el impacto de esa ala mandó a volar al enorme ser varios metros y de paso destruyendo una cuarta parte del cuerpo de este.

Jabberwocky calló a varios kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. Parecía derrotado, a lo mejor noqueado… Pero la sorpresa era que Great Red dio un gruñido como de fastidio.

[No puedes esperar más de esa cosa… eres demasiado fuerte] – Por lo que Ddraig dijo, parece que el Sekiryuushintei estaba un poco decepcionado de su oponente.

-Great Red no uso ni el 10% de su poder. Uso lo necesario para debilitar a esa cosa lo suficiente. Ahora ellos pueden destruirlo. – Ophis cortó el incómodo silencio que había…

Ise aún no salía de su asombro, esto era increíble… no sabía ni que decir.

-Sabes… me alegra que seas un dragón pacífico. – Ise dio unas palmadas en donde estaba parado. - ¡Grayfia-san, esa cosa ya está casi derrotada! ¿¡Puede encargarse del resto!?

Grayfia salió de su asombro para luego sacudir su cabeza y mirar al joven con seriedad, pero se veía un destello de alegría en sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto, déjanos esto al grupo Lucifer! ¡Rias y el resto están en la ciudad! ¡Ve y ayúdalos!

Ise asintió a esas palabras para luego tomar a Ophis y ponerla en su espalda. Alzó vuelo para alejarse de la cabeza del Great Red, quien observó como el joven se posaba frente a él.

-Sé que no me conoces mucho. Pero igual… gracias por la ayuda Great Red. Te debo más de lo que puedes imaginar. Gracias.

Great Red no dijo nada ante las palabras del joven. Sus ojos brillaron de repente y un enorme orificio se abrió en el cielo. Una entrada a la brecha dimensional. Esta se hizo más grande hasta el punto en que el enorme dragón será capaz de entrar.

Parecía que se iba a ir. Pero ver como este alzó su enorme garra y la puso como puño en frente de Ise, hizo que este abra los ojos con sorpresa. Y si bien el gesto no se lo esperaba, lo devolvió rápidamente. Chocando su puño derecho con el del Sekiryuushintei.

El contacto pareció bastar para ambos. Porque por alguna razón, se sintió que saludaba a un viejo amigo.

-**Amigo….**

Ise se sorprendió al oírlo hablar y más al oír que le decía… Great Red alzó vuelo y se dirigió al orificio que lo llevaría a su hogar nuevamente.

Todo ante la mirada de sorpresa del Sekiryuutei quien sonreía bajo la máscara que cubría su rostro. Y pensar que viviría para oír esto. Tal vez…

-Amigo. – Ophis dijo lo mismo, esta vez sonriéndole.

Era un poco penoso que los dos seres más fuertes del mundo digan eso y lo llamen amigo. Grayfia le dio una palmada en la espalda para que salga de su trance y emplee camino hacia donde debe estar ahora mismo.

-¡Oh, es verdad! les dejo el resto Grayfia-san.

Con un aleteo, Ise se llevó a Ophis consigo hacia la ciudad. Sabiendo que era hora de reunirse con la gente que lo esperaban, los que eran importantes para él.

-¡Grayfia-dono! ¡Acabemos con esa cosa de una vez! – un hombre que se mostraba a leguas era un samurái se acercó a ella. - ¡Al parecer ese golpe lo dejó en un estado vulnerable!

Grayfia sonrió complicada. Pensar que un simple impacto de un ala de ese dragón generó más daños de los que ellos generaron en horas. Tal vez no lo dijo… pero estaba agradecida por el apoyo del Great Red. Y esto reafirma su creencia de que el rojo es su color favorito.

-Muy bien… ¡Souji-san, tu encárgate de las piernas de ese ser! ¡Mientras el resto atacamos para distraerlo!

El demonio asintió con la cabeza y fue con su katana hacia donde debe de estar en estos momentos. La mujer solo viendo la dirección donde Ise se fue y simplemente agradeciendo que haya vuelto…

-Bienvenido Otouto. Y ruega que tu suerte hoy sea la mejor. La necesitarás. – Sabía como el resto iba a reaccionar al verlo y sería muy divertido verlo… claro, el deber es lo primero.

Volteó para simplemente ir al ataque. Deben aprovechar que el Jabberwocky sigue afectado por el ataque que Great Red le dio.

* * *

Ise volaba rápidamente hacia la dirección donde estaba la ciudad. Se horrorizo al ver el estado en que la capital estaba. Al parecer los civiles fueron evacuados bien la amenaza se vio cerca de la zona… al menos eso es lo que espera haya sucedido. Más por el humo que salía en distintas partes del lugar. La batalla dentro de la ciudad debe ser intensa. Pero… ¿Qué eran esas cosas feas en el suelo? ¿Y por qué le dan el mismo aire que Nihil? Sólo que estos en apariencia se ven peores….

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba…? – esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente. – Ojalá todos estén bien…

[La Facción Old Maou puede haber hecho su movimiento mientras el caos estaba presente. No sería la primera vez que hacen un acto tan cobarde como ese]

Ddraig tenía razón. No hay duda que esos imbéciles deben de haber aprovechado la situación de por si. No importa, su meta principal es hallar al resto y…

-Al Oeste. – Ophis, quien hacía en su espalda, le señaló la dirección a la que ir. – Las presencias de esas chicas llamadas Asia e Irina están ahí. Junto con varias más.

Ise se concentró en dicha dirección y… Si, las presencias de todos están ahí. Gracias X-Pulse. Pero hay unas que no reconoce… ¿Quiénes serán? No importa. Lo importante es ir en dicha dirección. Más ahora, porque acaba de sentir un incremento de poder de la nada, lo que le daba mala espina era que… no se sentía natural. Era forzoso… casi como la Juggernaut Drive.

-¡Sujétate Ophis, iré a toda velocidad!

El Dios Dragón hizo caso y se aferró a él. El Sekiryuutei emprendió velocidad para llegar donde estaban todos. Ojalá no sea tarde.

* * *

Minutos atrás…

-¿Qué diablos fue eso…? – Jeanne no creía lo que había visto. Es más… no quería creerlo.

El resto estaba igual… las palabras de Alfa, diciendo que Ise al fin había llegado aún no habían cuadrado del todo en ellos. Más porque…

-¡No es hora de distracciones! ¡Debemos detener a la loca esa! – Asuna apuntó su espada a Jeanne quien aún tenía al niño en sus manos.

La rubia no espero que esa Ayane y Setsuna se le acercaran por detrás. Y si bien bloqueo la patada de una de ellas, la katana de la otra que iba a su cabeza la obligo a retroceder y soltar al mocoso que era su boleto de escape. Ayane tomo al niño en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que Setsuna atacaba y ella retrocedía para tenerlo a salvo.

Jeanne iba a ordenar a su dragón de matar a los padres del mocoso, pero no espero que Xenovia e Irina aparecieran al frente de este. Quien, a pesar de su reacción técnicamente rápida, no fue capaz de evitar que sus brazos sean cortados por Ex Durandal y la Espada Sacro demoniaca. Y bien ambos brazos fueron cortados y los padres del niño liberados, los tomaron con ellas para retroceder porque…

AJ estaba sobre el dragón lista para darle una poderosa patada, una que dio en el blanco. La cabeza, del ser simplemente se hizo pedazos. Al igual que el resto del cuerpo del dragón con Jeanne aún incapaz de que esto le esté pasando.

Muy bien, sus opciones no son las mejores. Es imposible que gane, más porque está en una clara desventaja numérica. Sin sumar el hecho de que todos estos mocosos son más fuertes que ella. No quiere admitirlo, pero ahora mismo está atrapada. Solo le queda una opción y es…

Sacó de su casaca la misma pistola inyectora y una lágrima del Fénix.

-¡No dejen que se inyecte esa cosa! – el grito de Ravel bastó para que la mayoría reaccione. Pero ya era tarde…

Jeanne uso la Lágrima del Fénix en ella y al mismo tiempo, se inyecto el Chaos Break. No paso mucho para que su cuerpo cambiara…. El pulso de energía que generaba era tal que a la mayoría le daría un escalofrío. Uno que tenía bases….

-… ¡SI, el poder! ¡Este increíble poder! – la chica podía sentir el incremento de energía en ella.

Si bien el Chaos Break es un incremento de poder que uno puede llamar riesgoso en todos los sentidos. Era lo que necesitaba. Sabía que usarlo tantas veces seguidas, haría que su vida se acorte, pero eso es lo que menos le importa ahora a ella… lo que quiere es acabar con estos mocosos que se han atrevido a burlarse de ella…. Sobre todo Sunset Shimmer.

La gran cantidad de espadas que emergieron del suelo, era como invocar a su gran dragón, pero este caso… todo era distinto. Porque las espadas estaban cubriendo su cuerpo, se estaban fusionando con ella. La estaban cambiando en algo más, en una especie de Lamia hecha por las espadas, su cola era del color de las espadas que ella misma crea.

No se debía de ser un genio para entender que estaban en una situación complicada. Parece que todos tendrán que intervenir porque por la forma que tiene ahora, se puede deducir que su velocidad se incrementó enormemente.

-Ugh… después dicen que yo soy la rara. Esta chica lo ha llevado a otro nivel. – Pinkie se puso en guardia y creó círculos mágicos que emanaban un aire helado.

Rias le pidió a Asia y Fluttershy que se queden atrás con Gasper, quien aún se sentía mareado por lo último. Sona le dijo rápidamente a la familia recién salvada que se vayan, ellos obedecieron de inmediato, no sin antes agradecer a los jóvenes por todo.

-¿Cuál es el plan Kaichou? – Yura miro a su King, quien negó con la cabeza. Solo serán espectadores ahora… Porque sabe que ahora carecen del poder para hacer frente a Jeanne como esta.

-Muy bien, creo que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo esperando. ¡Vamos acabar contigo loca!

Jeanne rio a las palabras de Ray, ella sabía que en este estado era capaz de dar una mejor pelea. Pero su plan real ahora es huir… las alcantarillas que están en la zona serán perfectas. No cree que Cao Cao venga a ayudarla… lo duda en verdad.

Y fue justo cuando se iba a mover que sintió como algo caía al suelo con fuerza atrás de ella. Por alguna razón empezó a sudar frío, porque sentía que conocía esta aura… pero era más poderosa que antes… y más intimidante. Volteó con miedo al ver la expresión de incredulidad de los que estaban en frente a ella… No, no puede ser él.

-Vaya Jeanne. ¿Te fue mal con la cirugía? Deberías hacer que te den un rembolso. – La rubia vio al Sekiryuutei, quien ella y muchos más creían muerto, ahí parado como si nada… con Ophis a su lado. – Pero parece que llegue para el momento perfecto para el Gran Baile.

Ise se burló de la susodicha y su apariencia. El poder que tiene lo siente muy antinatural, casi como si obligaran al Sacred Gear a hacer algo que no está en su programación. Que mal, algo de ese tipo no bastará para derrotarlo.

-NO…. ¡NO, tú deberías estar muerto! – Jeanne creó una espada en su mano, aún incrédula por lo que estaba pasando. - ¡Es imposible!

-¿Qué puedo decir? Las puertas del Infierno no se abrieron por lo que me tuve que regresar, fue un viaje largo y tedioso si me permites decirlo. No película, no palomitas… que pésimo servicio. – El joven se llevó la mano a la cara para dar drama a su acción.

Fue en eso que su X-Pulse le dio la advertencia del ataque de la humana hacia su persona. Vaya carácter. Ise desapareció de la vista de la mujer para reaparecer al frente del resto.

-Yo, lamento la tardanza. – El joven puso a Ophis a un lado. – Quédate con ellos Ophis, yo me hago cargo de la loca. Debo estirar las piernas. – El Sekiryuutei miro a todos y notaba que no entendían todo aún. – Luego les digo. ¡Vamos Ddraig!

[¡Al fin algo de acción!] – la voz de Ddraig se oyó al mismo tiempo que Ise iba donde Jeanne.

-¡AH, se olvidó de nosotros el muy idiota!

-Mejor vamos con él…

-Bien dicho, andando.

Alfa, Beta y Gamma saltaron de las cabezas de Rias, Twilight y Pinkie, quienes aún seguían en shock como el resto, y fueron volando hacia donde estaba el Sekiryuutei, quien ahora esquivaba los ataques desenfrenados de Jeanne. La chica parecía haber perdido todo vestigio de su paciencia. Porque sus ataques parecían superar lo que un ojo puede captar, pero Ise los esquivaba y bloqueaba sin ningún problema. Hasta se dio el lujo de usar a Red Queen para bloquear uno de los ataques, aunque la mayoría los esquivaba.

Era más rápido… ¿Cómo…? Según la información ella debería al menos haberle dado un golpe o dos por lo menos pero…. Él no se estaba esforzando. Lo peor era que ella creaba las espadas y las lanzaba en distintas direcciones para que le den desde puntos ciegos, pero él… él los esquivaba aún sin ver, incluso con movimientos acrobáticos y a veces… con el más mínimo de ellos… no podía ser…. ¡No era cierto!

-¿¡Desde cuando eres tan fuerte!? – Jeanne atacó con su cola al Sekiryuutei, quien dio una patada a la dicha extremidad mientras saltaba para esquivar otra de las espadas que lo atacaron.

-La verdad… Te diré que escapar de la muerte, sólo hace a un X-Rounder más capaz de sobrevivir. Y que este cuerpo es mejor que el que tenía antes.

Ise siguió esquivando los ataques sin mucho problema, debe acostumbrarse a este cuerpo y de paso calentar antes de que…

-¡Chico, deja de jugar con esa loca!

El joven se sorprendió de ver a… ¿Beta? En su hombro derecho. Luego a Gamma en el izquierdo y a Alfa sobre su cabeza…. ¿Qué rayos…?

-¿¡Qué les pasó!?

Tras tomar más distancia con su enemiga, Ise les hizo la pregunta a sus tres aliados, quienes al menos se alegraron de que no se estaba riendo. Obvio lo haría si no estuviera en medio de una pelea.

-¡Menos charla, haznos regresar al Boosted Gear!

[¿Seguros? No sé tú Gamma, pero a mí me alegra tener tanto espacio aquí y…]

-Ddraig…

-¡Dejémonos de juegos, ya te divertiste lo suficiente Ise!

No dejan que se divierta. Pero tenía que darle la razón a Alfa, sabe que le puede ganar a esta loca sin ningún problema pero…. Nah, quiere retomar sus poderes y probarlos mientras tiene la oportunidad.

[Fue bueno mientras duró…. ¡Reinstalación del Cosmos Packing Tri System! ¡Permitiendo Acceso a todos los parches!]

**[Inicializando reinstalación. Códigos Alfa, Beta y Gamma encontrados. Cargando…]**

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise lanzó un Dragon Shoot para tener a Jeanne a distancia mientras el tiempo de carga este presente… Como odia las pantallas de Carga y… Esto no es un juego… Concéntrate Hyoudo Issei. En fin, al parecer no tendrá que esperar tanto porque…

**[Permitiendo reingreso de los Cosmic Packs al Boosted Gear] [ALFA, BETA y GAMMA, acceso otorgado]**

Dicho eso, los 3 brillaron en respuesta y con un destello de luz, volvieron al interior del Sacred Gear a través de la gema verde, que mostró los signos de Alfa, Beta y Gamma. Para que luego muestre el símbolo del Omega. Muy bien….

**[Perfect Cosmos Packing Tri System accesible. Modo Omega operable. Verisón 3.25 del Sistema instalada. El Full Pack es accesible]**

Jeanne empezó a sudra frío al ver que el Sekiryuutei había recuperado todo su poder. Más porque jura que puede ver tras él… al Welsh Dragon y quien es The Terror of Death. Debe…. Debe huir… no puede dejar que él…

-Veo que Ascalon volvió también… ¡Acabemos esto! ¡ALFA!

**[Perfect Alfa Stardust Dragon] [Alfa Perfect Packing Completo]**

La armadura tomó la forma de la forma perfecta de Alfa, delgada pero capaz de movimientos veloces que superan los reflejos que cualquier humano puede seguir. Más porque esquivaba los ataques de esas espadas ya sin problema alguno, además que usaba las Alfa Claws, su arma en esa forma para bloquear lo que tenía en frente de ella.

Ver que era imposible ahora ganar, Jeanne trató de huir. Esa alcantarilla cercana quizás…

-¡BETA!

**[Perfect Beta Meteoric Dragon] [Beta Perfect Packing Completo]**

La armadura tomó un grosor mayor, casi 3 veces el de la normal mientras iba hacia Jeanne, la forma Perfecta de Beta, su fuerza y defensa no tenían igual. Y lo demostró cuando las espadas de Jeanne, que salían del suelo, en un intento de detenerlo, no lograban hacer nada…

-¡ALEJATE!

El grito de la chica fue ignorado por el Sekiryuutei, quien alzó su puño y lo lanzó hacia su enemiga. La simple onda de aire la mandó a volar al aire sin esfuerzo alguno. Esta vez…

-¡GAMMA!

**[Perfect Gamma Nova Dragon] [Gamma Perfect Packing Completo]**

Volviendo su armadura a su grosor original. Ise tenía ya en su mano el Gamma Twin Rifle, que soltó una ráfaga de energía que impacto a la chica en cuestión de segundos… lo único que se vio fue a la chica caer al suelo en su forma normal, herida y derrotada. Y eso que sólo usó un 20% del poder…

Volvió a su armadura normal y se acercó a la chica, quien abrió uno de sus ojos… al menos aún vive y eso le alegra. Al menos no deberá cargar con su muerte.

-¿Cómo… Cómo eres tan… fuerte…?

-Porque al fin entendí que hay cosas mejores… que sólo demostrar que hay superioridad… Más si estás dispuesto a causar dolor. Olvidaste el motivo porque el te hacías fuerte desde el inicio. Perdiste el camino. Pero no es tarde, puedes cambiar ello.

-Jejeje… Camino… Ya ni recuerdo… como… como es que me metí… en esto o porque… patético… - Jeanne perdió la conciencia tras decir ello.

Se dio media vuelta, sólo para sentir el impacto de una persona abrazándolo, mejor dicho de dos.

-¡I-nii, I-nii estas vivo!

-¡Grandísimo idiota, te debería golpear!

Ise sonrió bajo la máscara al ver que Pinkie y AJ fueron las primeras en llegar a él, aunque no les gustaba ver que las había hecho llorar. Aunque se deberá preparar porque ahí vienen más.

Kurama lo tiro al suelo y sin importar la máscara, lamio la cara de Ise quien acariciaba al lobo aún con esas dos en él. No sólo ello, Aki y Kaori no tardaron en unirse al abrazo, él necesitaba aire…

-¡Pedazo de animal, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡Ni te imaginas lo difícil que fue…! ¡Idiota!

Ok, ahora si se estaba empezando a sentir culpable. Con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, con todas ellas dándole espacio, Pinkie algo a regañadientes, porque ahí vienen más… Akeno, Asia y Koneko fueron las siguientes en abrazarlo.

-¡Ise-san, gracias a Dios has vuelto!

-Senpai… idiota… bienvenido…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… no quiero… no quiero vivir sin ti.

El Sekiryuutei abrazo como pudo a las tres mientras que…

-_**¡Skeith, pedazo de animal! ¡Pagarás por haberme hecho llorar!**_

_**-¡Espera, puedo explicarlo! ¡No debes…! ¡Magus ayúdame!**_

_**-Nah, te lo mereces. Eso fue por hacer que todos nos preocupemos. ¿Verdad Fidchell?**_

_**-Jeje, odio admitir que estar con estos chicos… cambia a uno.**_

Ise rio al escuchar las súplicas de su otro yo. Al mismo tiempo que sentía dos brazos atrás de él… Ayane temblaba mientras lo abrazaba.

-No… Nunca me dejes sola…

Ise suspiró, parece que todos sufrieron a su modo. Más porque aún hay gente que… notó como Fay empujaba a Rainbow hacia adelante. La rubia trataba de no llorar mientras la otra trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas. Pero fue inútil, sentir como Ise acariciaba su cabeza fue…

-¡Te odio por hacerme llorar, eso no es cool!

-Bienvenido Ise-sama.

El Sekiryuutei recibió el abrazo de ambas, de su hermana de cariño y de la maga quien es muy importante para él. Fue en eso que recibió un golpe al costado… era Ravel quien le dio otro en un intento de darle dolor, aunque ella era la lastimada.

-Idiota… es un idiota… lo odio… - Ravel puso su cabeza en el brazo del joven quien la dejó llorar porque en verdad se sentía culpable.

Inmediatamente las figuras de Kuroka y Ray se hicieron presentes. Parece que tendrá mucho que arreglar.

-Nya… no puedo creer que… sigues vivo…

-Haré que me lo recompenses idiota. Te lo juro.

No duda que así será. Cuando se vio libre de ellas, Fluttershy fue hacia él y le dio un abrazo, uno muy tierno como lo es ella. No dijo mucho porque todo ya se decía en ese abrazo.

-Bienvenido, Onii-chan.

Esas palabras… bastaban. Agradeció el gesto de la chica y pasó a ver a Gasper quien trataba de no llorar al ver que él…

-No tiene nada de malo llorar Gasper. – Kiba puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Quien soltó más lágrimas. – Me alegro verte Ise-kun.

-Je, sabía que si estabas aquí… las cosas irían bien.

-Y así fueron. – Rarity fue la siguiente en acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla sin importar la máscara. – Me alegro verte Otouto.

-Es cierto, de ningún modo el hombre que elegí moriría tan fácilmente.

-¡Oh cállate! ¡Estás llorando! ¡Ise-kun Baka!

Xenovia se acercó a él y tomó su brazo e Irina abrazo uno mientras lloraba. Cada vez se sentía más culpable. Más al ver a Rossweise llorar un poco, pero alzarle un pulgar, como indicando que estaba bien.

Ise asintió y pasó a ver al resto. Sairaorg estaba presente con Regulus, el demonio sonriendo al ver a su amigo y rival vivo. Más fuerte también, perfecto. También noto que Sona y sus siervos estaban…

Sintió el golpe de algo en su cabeza. Era Saji con su armadura puesta y se notaba que estaba molesto… no lo culpa.

-¡Eso fue por hacernos creer que estabas muerto! – OK… se lo merece.

-Y eso no bastará por hacerme llorar. – La voz de Sona, quien estaba a metros de él, le dio escalofríos. – Deberás hacer mucho Ise-kun…

-¡Lo siento, no me hagas limpiar ese lugar de nuevo! – de ningún modo quería pasar por ello de nuevo… El polvo y lo que había ahí…

Pero ver como la chica sonreía y se limpiaba las lágrimas, demostraba que ella en verdad lo extraño. Pasó a ver al resto de chicas que lo saludaban con la mano, todas felices de verlo vivo. Porque también había sufrido su ausencia y habían llorado por él. Pero noto que había gente que no conocía… Esos 4, no sabe quienes son pero no son enemigos. No siente malas intenciones en ellos, pero se ve que no creen que él esté aquí… ¿Tanto creyeron que había muerto?

-Veo que el Sekiryuutei es más difícil de vencer de lo que se cree en un inicio.

-¿Syd…? No… tú eres… Bud, verdad… - Ise se sorprendió al ver al guerrero nórdico ahí presente, quien antes fue enemigo de ellos ahora era un aliado por lo que ve. – Y… ¿Sunset Shimmer?

-Ahm… yo… - ella no sabía que decir. Se sentía aún culpable por lo que pasó y…

-Ya veo… Twily tenía razón. Podías cambiar. Me alegro.

La chica se sorprendió al oírlo. ¿No le guarda rencor? ¿Qué tan amable puede ser este chico? Sonrió por inercia, tal vez él pueda… pero ver como Rias y Twilight se acercaban a él.

Ise sonrió bajo su máscara al verlas… Estaban bien. Le dolía ver que las había hecho llorar. Pero no dijo nada cuando ambas lo abrazaron, sólo devolvió el gesto.

-Lo lamento…

-Estas aquí… no es un sueño. En verdad estás aquí…

-Ise… Por favor que no sea un sueño.

El Sekiryuutei hizo desaparecer su casco y máscara para verlas directamente. Ellas alzaron la vista y lo pudieron ver. La misma cicatriz en el ojo derecho, en la mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos heterocromonos, la pupila de estos era el único gran cambio… era rasgada como la de los reptiles. Pero no les importaba, era él… quien más amaban. Y ambas pusieron una mano en cada mejilla del joven quien sonrió al tacto. Parece que tendrá mucho que explicar y mucho que preguntar.

¿Por qué siente un poder mayor en Gasper y Kurama? ¿Por qué los Balance Breaker de Aki y Kaori son distintos? ¿Quiénes son estos 4? ¿Por qué Kiba tiene a Gram consigo? ¿Y qué fue eso que Jeanne usó? Había tanto que entender y poco tiempo…

-Creo que lo justo es que sepas quienes somos. Mi nombre es Negi Springfield. Es un gusto Sekiryuutei.

Ise miro al joven con atención, muy bien… díganle que se ha perdido.

….

Tras una narración rápida de todo lo sucedido y saber que estos 4, Negi, Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna, eran refuerzos para ellos debido a su supuesta muerte, le hizo entender que Evangeline si que se preocupa por su maestro. No sólo ello, que los Cosmic Packs al volver a estar operables, dieran la energía en exceso a esos 3 para que tengan más poder y además de que Kiba se quedó con todas las espadas de Sigfrido y demás… También que Bud ahora trabaja para Odin y que Sunset parece haber cambiado de bando al parecer… Si, mucha información para él y su pobre cerebro.

Pero cuando fue su turno de explicar como es que sigue vivo y con un cuerpo, ya saben que le pasó, pues ninguno pudo creer lo que dijo…

-¿¡Tomaste parte de la sangre del Great Red y el poder de Ophis para crear un cuerpo nuevo!? – Rossweise fue la primera en reaccionar, no podía creerlo.

-Demonios Ise… tú si que sabes hacer las cosas en grande.

-Aunque eso explica sus ojos.

Rainbow y Asuna dieron sus opiniones respectivas, pero lo de los ojos parece ser un efecto alterno. Ha tratado de volverlos a una apariencia humana pero nada… Rayos.

-No sé ustedes… pero yo los veo sexis.

-¡Ojou-sama por favor!

Setsuna miro a Konoka con reproche quien rio algo nerviosa. Se le fue la boca… y noto que muchas la veían con rabia… Que miedo.

Ise rio un poco mientras Ophis seguía a su lado. Pero su risa se detuvo de golpe al sentir la presencia de alguien quien ya esperaba. Su expresión seria, sumada a la de sus ojos, dio un escalofrío a todos.

-Muy bien, ya oíste todo lo que querías. Sal de una buena vez Cao Cao.

A las palabras de Ise, hizo acto de presencia el joven líder de la Facción de Héroes.

-El poder de atraer a los fuertes, realmente es algo aterrador si puede llegar tan lejos. Vine aquí para ver al monstruo que iba a destruir a la ciudad capital, Lilith, pero nunca pensé que aparecerías junto a Gran Rojo. Y mucho menos ver que tu traición sería a este nivel Sunset.

La chica se sintió algo intimidada por esas palabras. Twilight y Akeno se pusieron al frente de ella, para evitar que él haga algo. Ise puso a Ophis atrás de él, intuyendo que tal vez vaya tras ella.

-Pues lamento aguarte la fiesta Cao Cao.

-No… creo que era natural. Viendo el anormal crecimiento que tienen. Superaron nuestras expectativas y es más… derrotaron a esos dos… - la mirada que le dio a Jeanne y Heracles, no había rabia o compasión en ellos… Sólo desgano y decepción. - ¿Cómo es posible que hayas vuelto? Eso no es posible, recibiste la maldición de Samael…

-Meh, digamos que tuve mucha suerte. Que Great Red pasara por ahí y me creara un cuerpo nuevo… Si, admito que mi suerte es algo peculiar.

Ise respondió burlón, así eran sus charlas con Cao Cao. Lanzándose sarcasmos y demás… pero para su sorpresa, el humano no lo miraba con gracia… sino con desconcierto.

-Increíble. Si recibiste ese veneno, entonces tu probabilidad de supervivencia debió haber sido cero. ¡Y me estás diciendo que recreaste tu cuerpo con la ayuda de Great Red y regresaste por tu cuenta…! ¡Incluso conocer a Great Red no es algo a lo que puedas referirte como simple suerte…!

La respuesta de Cao Cao lo sorprendió. Parece que en verdad no cree que todo esto esté pasando… parece que toda la situación de por si es impensable para él. Oh bueno… no es que le importe mucho la verdad. Ya que tiene algo que hacer… Grayfia y el resto se deben estar haciendo cargo de esa cosa. Otros ya deben estar acabando con los monstruos que quedan… Solo queda él. Muy bien.

-No me importa lo que digas Cao Cao. Pero creo que de entre todos… sólo quedas tú. ¿No lo crees oportuno? Para acabar con nuestra batalla. Sé que deseas acabar conmigo y yo deseo acabar con tu tonta ambición. ¿Qué mejor momento que este? Cuando estás sin aliados, quien fue uno de los tuyos se dio cuenta de que estas mal en como haces todo. – Cao Cao miro al joven con fastidio. – No es tarde, puedes remediar esto.

-No hay nada que remediar. Esto es algo que debo hacer… he vivido todo este tiempo para esto. – Cao Cao preparó su lanza y la apuntó hacia el joven Sekiryuutei, quien suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No digas que no lo intente. – Ise miro a Sunset quien no supo que decir. – La única manera que entienda será a golpes… espero que lo entiendas.

La chica cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. De seguro él notaba que ella… El Sekiryuutei miro a todos antes de dar unos pasos al frente y quedarse a unos metros de Cao Cao. Quien estaba más que listo para la pelea.

Fue en ello que llegó alguien quien nadie estaba esperando. Esa presencia… Quien apareció era un ser que usaba una gran capa con capucha y la máscara teatral de un payaso. Su enorme guadaña daba escalofríos al verla. La parca de Rango Definitivo, Pluto.

**-No ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos… todos. **

-¿Qué haces aquí Pluto? – Cao Cao no sonaba nada feliz con la presencia de la parca aquí… Es más… sonaba fastidiado.

-**Es una orden de Hades-sama. Me dijo que capturara a Ophis una vez que apareciera sin importar el costo.**

Ise se puso al frente de donde estaba Ophis mientras expulsaba algo de Aura del poder del Modo Omega. Tal vez antes no le hizo frente pero ahora… pero si pelea con uno, el otro… Rayos, deberá pedirle ayuda a Sairaorg si es que…

-Dos contra uno no es lo más justo. Dejen que me una.

Todos posaron su vista al otro lado del camino. La sorpresa y la alegría de ver a dicha persona era grande. Más porque él es un poderoso aliado.

-¡Va-kun! – Pinkie no ocultó su alegría al ver al Hakuryuukou en escena.

Pero la sorpresa se hizo mayor al ver que tenía a su lado a una niña no mayor de 8 años con él. Ella estaba firmemente tomando la cola de la armadura del Vanishing Dragon, quien se acercó a paso lento hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Veo que volviste Ise. Sabía que no morirías tan fácilmente.

-Ya me conoces… Es bueno verte también Vali.

El Hakuryuukou mostró su cara y la sonrisa en ella era evidente. Pero al notar que todas las vistas se posaban en la niña que estaba a su lado…

-Rin, ves a esa chica de pelo rojo. Ve con ella, te cuidará mientras yo me hago cargo de estos tontos. – la niña, Rin, dudo un poco. No se quería separar de él. – No te preocupes ella y el resto te cuidarán, son de confianza.

Rin miro a Vali, luego a Ise quien le sonrió como indicando que estaba bien. Ok… confiara en ellos. Y no tardo en ir donde el resto estaba, Rias tomó a la niña y la puso a su lado. La incógnita de quien era esta niña seguía en su cabeza… pero ahora lo importante era…

-2 Vs 2, tener de oponentes a ambos Dragones Celestiales. Eso es algo que muy pocos tienen de privilegio. – Cao Cao no tomaba atención a lo que Pluto hará. Su meta ahora es…

Ambos Dragones Celestiales se preparaban para la gran pelea que iban a tener. Pero…

-Sin duda será la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar mis habilidades, en especial… Este poder. – Las alas de la armadura de Vali empezaron a brillar, esta luz… - Lo diré así de simple, me es más fácil hacer que la gente vea lo que trato de decir que decirlo con palabras y esto es prueba de ello.

{Condensers estables. Acceso otorgado al Overdrive]

**{TRANS ARM OVERDRIVE}**

La luz que salió de Vali fue tal que hizo temblar el lugar. Algunos se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos. Ise miraba todo con calma, pero también interés… veamos lo que el Hakuryuukou Trascendental ha logrado.

Yo, aquel que despertará, soy el Hakuryuukou, que lleva consigo la ley de la luz demoniaca.

{Sigamos la luz del amanecer}

Recorro el camino de la supremacía con infinita determinación mientras perforo los sueños corrompidos.

{Esta es la voluntad real del Hakuryuukou}

Me convertiré en el Trascendental Dragón Emperador Blanco

{¡Para que vean y se rindan ante el camino plateado!}

¡Y haré que sigan el camino perfecto para que observen el amanecer que nace junto a la luz Plateada!

{¡Lumine Empireo Over Drive!}

La luz plateada que, parece ser la del Trans Arm se unió a la armadura y la modifico, así como cambió su color. La luz se fue del cuerpo dejando ver así la nueva apariencia de la armadura del Hakuryuukou. Era de un blanco plateado, había marcas azules que parecían líneas que recorrían toda la armadura. Las alas cambiaron un poco, parecían brillar con más intensidad que antes, sin contar que tenían una apariencia ligeramente más de demonio.

-Este es el Lumine Empireo Over Drive, una forma que solo yo puedo usar. Mi versión alterna a la Juggernaut Drive.

El aura que Vali emanaba era tal que daba pavor, ya que estaba controlada… fueron por caminos distintos, pero… Era similar en algo a Ise, el destello de esas alas, debe haber algo tras ellas. Rias no creía lo lejos que había llegado, estaba orgullosa al ver que él también había crecido.

-¿En serio…? – Ayane miraba a Pinkie con una gran gota de sudor, la chica tenía corazones en los ojos y una mirada soñadora. – Dios… Y no es la única…

-¿Por qué me ven…? No dudo que se ve genial… - Asuna miró a otro lado, no dejarán que la vean roja ni muerta.

Cao Cao y Pluto no dudaban que el Hakuryuukou de esta generación era un monstruo. Pero él no se quedaba atrás.

-Mi turno…

**[1000%] **

El aura alrededor de Ise hizo tan intensa como la que Vali expulsó hace poco y…

Yo, aquel que despertará, soy el Sekiryuutei que lleva consigo la verdad del Rey Supremo.

_**[Muy bien, hora de acabar esto]**_

Recorriendo el camino de lo correcto, cargare las Infinitas Esperanzas y los Sueños Indestructibles del mundo.

_**[Demostrémosle a esos tontos lo que podemos hacer]**_

Me convertiré en el Supremo Dragón Emperador Carmesí.

_**[Y hacerles entender el peso de sus acciones]**_

¡Y estoy aquí para llevarlos por el Camino Celestial que yace bajo el Verdadero Atardecer Carmesí!

[¡Crimson Cosmos Omega Drive!]

La luz carmesí dio paso al Modo Omega del Sekiryuutei, esta yacía imponente e igual de impactante que la armadura de Vali.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales se pusieron al frente, listos para enfrentar a la parca de nivel Definitivo y el poseedor de la True Longinus. Una batalla más que intensa se iba a llevar acabo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	32. Dragones Celestiales VS Lanza y Parca

**Muy bien, hora de la batalla que se esperaba. Hay que admitir que tuve que pensarla bien para no hacer que el ritmo se vea afectado. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 32: Dragones Celestiales VS Lanza y Parca**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla contra Jabberwocky seguía a las afueras de la capital. Grayfia odia admitirlo, pero esta cosa supera en creces el nivel de un ser Maou y tal vez esté cerca a la clase Dios. ¿Qué tan fuerte es el Great Red para haberlo debilitado tanto con un solo golpe?

A pesar de la ahora clara ventaja que tenían, la habilidad de esta cosa de regenerarse era un problema serio. Si no fuera porque Enku y el resto lo están teniendo a raya, de seguro ahora estarían más que hundidos. Estarían muertos…

Grayfia lanzó una ráfaga de poder demoníaco a la cara del monstruo, pero este abrió la boca y se la comió como sino fuera nada. Ok, eso no lo esperó ni por lejos.

Justo cuando este iba a atacar, el impacto de una llamarada roja y una azul lograron hacer que este se resienta un poco. Volteó para ver que quienes habían atacado, fueron el Meteor Dragon, Tannin y la Kyuubi de Kyoto, Yasaka. Ambos seres volvieron a abrir sus bocas y volvieron a atacar, esta vez con más fuerza. Mientras que de repente, una ráfaga de viento se unió a los ataques haciendo que crezcan de tamaño.

Fie apareció sobre el enorme dragón y miro donde estaba la Kyuubi, sobre ella, Emma estaba creando un hechizo de retención, uno que detuvo un solo segundo al coloso, que a pesar de liberarse, recibió el impacto de lleno.

-**Al fin se dignan en aparecer.**

-Lamentamos la tardanza Tannin-sama, Emma descubrió la debilidad de esta cosa.

**-Sería bueno que nos la digan entonces. Se está levantando.**

Yasaka se puso en guardia al ver como la criatura de más de 100 metros se ponía de pie. Estaba herido, pero dichas heridas sanaban a una velocidad abismal.

-El fuego y el hielo son lo que más lo afectan. Si queremos acabar con él, hay que atacar con esos elementos.

Oh, eso explica porque sus ataques fueron tan efectivos y acabaron con esos Bandersnatch que debían derrotar. Ojalá el resto acabe con lo suyo rápido. Porque papá monstruo no se ve feliz. El rugido que dio sumado al movimiento de su mano de querer golpearlos hizo que todos se muevan. El impacto de la mano con el suelo elevó algo de este.

Grayfia y sus compañeros retomaron el ataque. Siendo Souji quien atacó las piernas de esa cosa, al mismo tiempo que Fie lanzaba disparos hacia esa cosa en dichas extremidades. La mujer estaba empezando a sudar en serio, hace años que no lo hace. Ver como Tannin y sus Dragones, quienes habían llegado para apoyar a su líder, atacaban desde el cielo, como Yasaka con sus Youkais apoyaban a sus amigos en atacar desde tierra, le hizo sonreír por inercia… que cambio si lo compara con lo que pasó hace 500 años.

El suelo congelándose y el ataque de fuego desde el aire… al fin llegan. Serafall llegó a la zona y tras poner su mano en el suelo, de este emergieron pilares y pilares de hielo que retenían a esa cosa. En el aire, los dos hijos de la familia Phoenix atacaban en conjunto con sus siervos, logrando apoyar en el ataque de los Dragones.

-Llegas tarde Serafall…

-Lo lamento, tuve que hacerme cargo de un Bandersnatch sola.

Grayfia rio al oír el tono de su amiga. Eran momentos como estos en que Serafall deja de lado su actitud de niña y se pone seria. Ella lo sabe muy bien… si, haber peleado antes ayuda. La Maou movió uno de sus dedos y del suelo emergieron varones Dragones Orientales de Hielo de casi 50 metros que empezaron a rodear al Jabberwocky y detener sus movimientos, todo eso mientras el coloso lanzaba luz de su boca en un intento de dañar a los demonios, pero esta fue cerrada por una ráfaga de agua de…

-Jo, veo que esa cosa no tiene modales. – Evangeline, quien tenía su ropa rasgada, usaba el agua para evitar que esa cosa abra la maldita boca. – Te toca…

Una figura apareció a gran velocidad sobre la cabeza de Jabberwocky y con un movimiento rápido, le cortó uno de sus 6 ojos. El monstruo dio un rugido de dolor con tal fuerza que el agua en su boca fue destruida. Rean cayó sobre el hombro de Tannin quien sonrió burlón al ver como estaba.

-**Veo que tuviste problemas.**

-No te burles. Trata de pelear con una vampiresa con tendencias sádicas a tu lado.

El dragón rio a esas palabras, sólo para ver como Jabberwocky abrió el ojo que Rean le había cortado. Nada. Estaba entero. Pareciera que no importa cuánto lo lastimen, el muy bastardo parece… seguir intacto. Se regenera a una velocidad anormal.

Eso y que su tamaño, sumado a que puede lanzar fuego y luz… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Godzilla? El rugido que la bestia dio, logrando liberarse de los Dragones de Serafall y de paso alejando a todos de él, hacia ver que ese ser ya estaba harto de jugar. Ya no lo iba a hacer… iba a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Justo cuando todos se preparaban para atacar, dos destellos de luz se hicieron presentes en la ciudad, en la parte oeste… justo donde estaban…. El destello Carmesí y Plata… eran familiares, esas energías…

-Esa energía es de… - Rean no podía creerlo… su propio X-Pulse le decía que quien emanaba esa energía es…

Tannin y Yasaka sonrieron al ver que el chico estaba vivo y había vuelto. Y parece que no está sólo, porque esa energía pertenece a la del Hakuryuukou. Parece que los Dos Dragones Celestiales tienen algo en mente y lo piensan hacer juntos usando todo el poder que tienen ahora.

-Ese idiota… pagará… pagará por hacerme llorar… - Serafall se limpiaba las lágrimas, de la alegría de saber que estaba vivo y de la rabia… por haber hecho una idiotez antes.

-Luego. ¡Ahora tenemos un monstruo que vencer! ¡Todos, unamos fuerzas para acabar con esta amenaza y salvar el Inframundo!

A las palabras de Grayfia, todos los presentes dieron un fuerte grito de batalla para luego lanzarse hacia donde el Jabberwocky estaba, listos para destruir esa cosa de una buena vez.

* * *

En el oeste de la Capital, los Dos Dragones Celestiales estaban parados frente a sus oponentes, listos para la lucha. El destello Carmesí del Crimson Cosmos Ascension y la luz Plateada del Lumine Empireo Over Drive, parecían estar en sincronía. Ninguna superaba a la otra, daban un aire similar pero distinto a la vez… y eso daba miedo.

-**Pensar que ambos Dragones Celestiales lograrían un poder superior al Juggernaut Drive. **– Pluto debía admitir que la presencia de esos dos… era algo digno de respetar.

-Je, la idea de pelear con ambos Dragones Celestiales, los que han superado a todos sus predecesores… es más que emocionante.

Cao Cao activo su Balance Breaker, los 7 orbe aparecieron alrededor de él de un modo tranquilo y silencioso, todo lo contrario, al poder que los Dragones Celestiales sacaron, que parecía que iba a destruir el lugar.

-Parece que Cao Cao no irá a medias tintas. – Ise analizó su armadura, que la haya podido usar bien recuperó los Cosmic Packs… eso era bueno.

**[No creas que no se hicieron prevenciones en caso esto pasara. No hay problemas de sincronía con tu cuerpo, puedes pelear como siempre] – **el Sekiryuutei agradeció las palabras de Omega. Y justo cuando iba a dar un paso hacia Cao Cao.

-Espera. – Vali alzó su mano para evitar el paso de su rival. – Yo peleare con él primero. Le haré pagar la humillación de la última vez.

-¿Seguro? Creí que pelear con Pluto sería más divertido para ti. – Ise miro a su rival con sorpresa, acaso…

-Ya sabes 4 de sus habilidades. Las otras tres son volar, crear varias imágenes de si mismo y una gran esfera que se centra en destruir. Le hice frente cuando estaban en un estado primitivo, ahora quiero ver que tan fuertes son ahora. Además, sólo tú puedes resistir en algo los cortes de esa guadaña.

-¿Me usas de cebo…? – el Sekiryuutei miro a su rival con incredulidad, vaya….

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Vali extendió sus alas y fue hacia Cao Cao a una velocidad increíble, una que el humano se vio en la obligación de alzar vuelo.

-Hatsusei Ratana.

Tras esas palabras, Cao Cao ya estaba en el aire y bloqueó el golpe que Vali le dio con la lanza que ahora estaba envuelta en una intensa luz.

La luz de la armadura y de la lanza parecían rechazarse, como si fueran enemigas naturales. ¿Será por la naturaleza divina de una y la demoníaca de la otra? No importa.

-¡Gahapatei Ratana!

Cao Cao no iba perder el tiempo para probar el poder de esta armadura, puso uno de los orbes al frente y de este se crearon varias copias de él mismo, el humano las mandó a atacar al Hakuryuukou quien creó en sus dedos pequeños orbe de luz, que con un solo movimiento fueron hacia las dichosas copias. Los pequeños orbes de luz destruyeron sus objetivos, pero Cao Cao lanzó una ráfaga de luz de su lanza hacia el Hakuryuukou, quien al ver ello alzó la mano…

**{DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE}**

El poder del Hakuryuukou logró disminuir la luz antes de que esta logre darle, dejando sólo un pequeño destello de luz. Nada que lo afecte. Cao Cao sonrió al ver ello, no cabe duda que para ganarle a Vali… deberá hallar una apertura y dar un ataque potente contra él… y eso no será fácil.

{Carga al 25%, lo que esperaba del poder de la True Longinus, hemos absorbido una gran cantidad de energía}

Vali asintió a las palabras de Albion. Era perfecto, su poder ahora mismo era suficiente para acabar con Cao Cao de un golpe, pero la cosa era darle… Y ahí yace lo difícil. Pero si logra tener la carga al 100%... Esto acabará rápido.

En el suelo, Ise miraba la batalla y debía de admitir que el nuevo poder de Vali era increíble. Su control sobre su magia y luz eran superiores a las de su armadura normal. Rayos, hasta con su X-Pulse le costaría esquivar algo tan pequeño y con tan buen control. No puede evitar pensar que… su rival sin duda es un monstruo. Oh bueno, ni que él pudiera replicar.

**-Parece que esta vez mi oponente eres tú Sekiryuutei. Déjame ver el poder del que posee el alma del ser que Hades-sama llamó su amigo.**

Pluto se puso en guardia, esa guadaña… Si eso le da le puede decir adiós a unos años de su vida. Aunque no sabe cuantos les queda actualmente… nah, detalles.

-Ahí vamos.

**[ALFA] [BETA] [DUAL BOOSTER]**

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Llevando su fuerza, defensa, velocidad y reflejos a un nuevo nivel, Ise fue contra el poderoso ser sin medias tintas. Cargó poder en su puño y…

**[Beta Knuckles Online]**

Sus brazos cambiaron de forma, eran más grandes y gruesos. Y Pluto sabía que un golpe de esos puede ser fatal, si todo lo que oyó del Sekiryuutei es cierto….

-¡Ryuusei Rasen Ken!

El ataque del Sekiryuutei impacto contra la guadaña de la parca, que a pesar de su defensa, jura que sintió su cuerpo temblar por la simple onda de impacto. Increíble… ahora entiende porque Hades desea a este chico muerto…

El Sekiryuutei vio cómo su golpe fue desviado luego del bloqueo y como perdía algo de equilibrio, sólo para que Pluto alce su guadaña y trate de hacerle un corte con dicha arma. Muy bien, puede dejar que cualquier cosa lo lastime… excepto esa cosa. Alzó el puño izquierdo, canalizó las marcas de Skeith en dicho brazo y generó el escudo que puede generar de la gema. Este logró bloquear el impacto de la guadaña, evitando lo peor mientras el Sekiryuutei era mandado hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de la parca.

-**¿Cómo…?**

El poder de Skeith logró repeler el impacto… que suerte. ¿Y por qué demonios se le ocurrió experimentar en estos momentos…? No importa.

**[GAMMA BOOSTER] **

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Cargó poder en sus manos y lanzó una ráfaga de Dragon Shoots al sirviente de Hades, quien las repelía con su guadaña y/o las esquivaba cuando debía hacerlo.

No bastando con eso, Pluto fue hacia Ise listo para atacar con su poderosa arma. Pero el Sekiryuutei sacó sus espadas y empezó un combate rápido con la parca, quien estaba sorprendido por la habilidad del joven para predecir los ataques de su arma y atacar cuando debía.

_**-Tonto, yo también uso una guadaña. Es obvio que instintivamente mi otro yo sepa como pelear contra ellas. **_

Mientras ambos estaban en el suelo, tratando de darle un golpe al otro…

Cao Cao podía notar en algo las habilidades de esta nueva armadura. El rango en el cual el Divide y Half Dimensión se pueden aplicar son más amplios. Además de que su control sobre la luz es más que preciso. La controla como si fuera parte de él, era de temer.

Su velocidad… Era como si se tele transportara. Sólo era un destello de luz para luego aparecer frente a él. No solo ello, las alas… eso es lo que más le intriga. Normalmente deberían tener un brillo unísono, igual. Pero cuando absorbe sus ataques, poco a poco un destello mayor parece aumentar en ellas… Acaso…

Debía probar su teoría… luego de crear más de esas copias de él y hacer que vayan hacia el Hakuryuukou, cargó poder en la lanza. Listo para atacar cuando sea necesario.

Vali golpeaba a las copias de Cao Cao sin ningún problema alguno. Su velocidad y fuerza le daban una gran ventaja, pero no debe olvidar que está peleando contra Cao Cao… un humano que aprovecha todas las debilidades posibles de un enemigo. Él mismo sabe cuales son las suyas… no es un ignorante orgulloso. Por ello…

Cuando se deshizo del último estorbo, su X-Pulse le mandó la señal de alerta. Cao Cao había concentrado tal cantidad de luz en la lanza que simplemente parecía que la forma física de la punta de esta había desaparecido en su totalidad.

Sacó su espada y la cargo de luz rápidamente para poder traer a Way to Dawn. La espada negra con toques plata fue cargada nuevamente por luz en el mismo instante en que Cao Cao atacó con su lanza al Hakuryuukou, maldita habilidad de tele trasporte que puede usar consigo mismo también… el humano atacó al dragón celestial sin piedad alguna con un arma que lo puede herir gravemente. Afortunadamente, Vali tenía reflejos rápidos y contrarresto el ataque con su propia arma.

El choque de ambas armas envueltas en luz hizo que el cielo brille. Una luz generada por un poder divino, una que es de un poder demoníaco. Se rechazan, no quieren acercarse a la otra… como en la física, los polos similares se repelen y esto estaba pasando… luz contra luz.

Rápidamente, Vali aprovechó el momento para…

**{DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE} {DIVIDE}**

Obviamente el esfuerzo estaba siendo mayor. Debía absorber esta luz al mismo tiempo que mantiene la suya. Sino fuera por el control que tiene…. Ahora no estaría aquí. Y Cao Cao lo vio, su sonrisa lo delató. Más cuando su ojo derecho…

-Rayos.

El ojo de medusa… debe esquivar lo que le hará, si le da de lleno él…. Las alas respondieron en respuesta a esos pensamientos y…

**{LUMINE SPARK} **

En un destello de luz, Vali desapareció en el instante en que Cao Cao activo el poder de su ojo y miro hacia arriba para verse con el Hakuryuukou sobre él. ¿Tele transportación? No. Sólo fue velocidad… fue tan rápido que se hizo luz… ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Será por la armadura? No le sorprende, no ahora que ha visto todo lo que ha hecho.

-Impresionante. Tus nuevas habilidades son dignas de admirar Vali. No esperaba menos del Hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos. – Cao Cao puso un alto a la lucha, poniendo su lanza en su hombro. – Es una lástima que… tengas una debilidad tan marcada.

-Veo que lo notaste. Si, no esperaba menos de ti. Pero aunque sepas cuál es… no significa que puedas derrotarme. Como ves… ninguno puede dar un golpe claro al otro. Tú necesitas atacar a mi punto débil mientras que yo… solo un golpe para ganar esta pelea.

Cao Cao sonrió al ver lo confiado que estaba. Ahora que sabe que no debe hacer, tiene que estar centrado en ello. Y así podrá vencer.

En tierra, la pelea entre Ise y Pluto era sólo de velocidad. El Sekiryuutei se vio obligado a llevar al máximo su factor de velocidad porque este sujeto se mueve más rápido que cualquiera que haya enfrentado.

_-Algo digno de quien es una de las parcas que el mismo Hades tiene como los más confiables. Sin contar a Thanatos, este sujeto y unos pocos más son oponente que fácilmente le darían aprietos a un ser clase Maou y Dioses de nivel bajo. Para que te esté forzando a llevar todos tus atributos al límite… _

Himmel tenía razón… A este paso si desea darle mejor pelea a este sujeto… No hay otra. Puede resistir, con este cuerpo nuevo puede aguantar más tiempo con todos los factores aumentados. Porque… Pluto al fin está yendo en serio…

**[ALFA] [BETA] [GAMMA] [TRI BOOSTER] **

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Llevar el cuerpo de una al límite puede ser tedioso… lo es. Pero cuando estás acostumbrado a llegar a él y superarlo… la sensación de dolor sólo se vuelve un fastidio. Luego de varios intentos.

Ise invocó a Oblivion y Oathkeeper para repeler la guadaña de Pluto. Inmediatamente, con un movimiento de su muñeca cambió la posición como sostiene a Oblivion para generar un Exentia a la parca.

La columna de oscuridad logró su cometido, alejar a la parca. Pero este rápidamente aprovechó en girar y dar un corte de 360°. Uno que elevó el suelo y cortó todo en un rango cercano. Si no fuera por su X-Pulse, Ise no habría logrado esquivar eso. Además, que bueno que los demás están lejos de esta batalla, están a salvo. Aunque él no…

Pluto fue hacia el Sekiryuutei, listo para atacarlo con su arma. Ise lanzó a Oathkeeper hacia su enemigo, pero este repelió el impacto de la espada haciendo girar la guadaña. Vale, era obvio…

Viendo como Pluto parecía listo aparte atacarlo, Ise alzó el brazo izquierdo para crear el mismo escudo con dicha extremidad, logrando evitar un daño peor a su persona. Pero esta vez… la parca había ajustado su movimiento y velocidad para generar más presión… en un intento de penetrar la defensa del Sekiryuutei. Quien parecía estarse esforzando para… no caer. Aún con estar al límite no puede… Superar a este sujeto. Es increíble.

Muy bien… no todo es poder y velocidad. Algo de astucia nunca está de más, en especial en situaciones de esta clase… Ya que mientras Oathkeeper caía al suelo, se detuvo en medio de su caída para luego reponerse y apuntar hacia la Parca. El llamado de Ise la estaba llevando de vuelta a la zona de batalla.

Pluto admite que se sorprendió al ver la espada volver con tal velocidad y fiereza hacia él. Con que también puede hacer algo así.

Con un movimiento rápido, logró esquivar el ataque de la espada padre de las espadas santas, pero Ise ya estaba en frente de él con Oblivion en mano. La espada de oscuridad chocó con la guadaña de la parca de rango definitivo e hizo temblar el lugar.

Ambos estuvieron así varios segundos, tratando de que una de las armas supere a la otra. Pero era imposible, estaban parejos e Ise ya no podía aumentar más ninguno de los factores de su armadura, estaba al límite.

Pluto iba a aprovechar ello, con un movimiento total de su cuerpo logró repeler al Sekiryuutei y hacer que este salga volando hacia un lado. Acto seguido, fue hacia este para darle un golpe certero con su guadaña, pero Ise ordenó a Oathkeeper atacar.

La espada de luz se clavó en frente de Pluto y expulsó una gran cantidad de luz para tener a raya a la parca, quien se tuvo que cubrir con su manto para simplemente… evitar que esa luz lo dañe. Hecho ello, Oathkeeper volvió con su dueño en un destello de luz.

Ise se puso de pie de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba algo. Eso último fue bestial… sin duda el nivel de Pluto va más allá de cualquier enemigo que ha enfrentado antes.

**-Estoy impresionado Sekiryuutei, admito que las cosas que se dicen de ti… se quedan cortas en realidad. **– la parca hizo girar su guadaña al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para seguir con la pelea.

El Sekiryuutei quiso decir algo, pero optó por guardar silencio. No era hora de gastar el tiempo en palabras, aún con su gran resistencia… sabe que no puede usar el Modo Omega el mismo tiempo que usa el Balance Breaker normal. Debe de…

Se puso en guardia, listo para hacer lo que debe hacer… sólo necesita la oportunidad perfecta para emplearla… ojalá esta aparezca.

A lo lejos, ambas batallas eran vistas por los jóvenes espectadores.

Ver como Vali y Cao Cao peleaban en el aire, empleando más técnica que poder era todo un espectáculo. Más al ver el excelente control que el Hakuryuukou parece tener en el combate. Es más, se ve que trata de hallar una apertura para lograr vencer a su oponente, algo que el mismo Cao Cao busca.

El estilo de lucha del humano era ese, hallar una apertura y con ello, dar el golpe de gracia… ese que le daría la victoria. Pero ninguno lograba dar un impacto certero en los momentos que… parece haber una oportunidad. Porque se están cubriendo muy bien…

La pelea de Ise y Pluto era otra cosa. Más que técnica era velocidad y poder, ambos trataban de superar al otro con técnicas de gran poder y velocidad, pero el ingenio de ambos, que salía a flote cuando uno parece tener la ventaja.

-Ninguno está logrando tener la ventaja total. – Twilight miraba ambas batallas, el sudor que salía de su frente era señal de que le costaba seguir el ritmo de la pelea.

-Pero… Ise-san parece ya haber llegado a su límite y Vali-san está yendo más a la defensiva. – Asia había terminado de curar a todos de un modo total, estaba algo exhausta pero no quitaba su vista de la pelea.

-Eso es porque ninguno sabe como lograr superar al enemigo de turno. – Sona habló por primera vez, estaba tan centrada en la pelea que… no sabía si debía hablar. – Ise-kun está en su límite, pero eso es porque está peleando con una de las parcas más fuertes que hay, una que se dice su poder es clase Maou como mínimo. Vali está luchando con el usuario de la True Longinus, un corte certero de esa cosa y será su fin… a pesar de que sea parte humano. Ambos saben que no pueden atacar a la loca o simplemente… solo queda esperar a que todo salga bien. Deben de moverse con cuidado y aprovechar el momento justo para atacar.

Sona tenía razón. Esos dos… Saben que hacer… debe tener fe en ellos y… esperar lo mejor.

Al mismo tiempo, Negi y sus amigas, simplemente miraban con asombro el gran poder que los Dragones Celestiales poseían. Decir que estaban impactados, era poco. Ver la velocidad a la que Ise y Pluto peleaban con sus armas, ninguno logrando dar un daño concreto al otro. Ninguno dando un corte que les dé la ventaja… era increíble. Casi parecían destellos que aparecían y desaparecían en segundos. El Dragón Rojo era la muestra clara de velocidad y poder puro en todo su esplendor.

Por otro lado, Vali y Cao Cao estaban en una pelea pareja de técnicas. Cao Cao tal vez tenía la ventaja con sus 7 habilidades en su Balance Breaker, pero Vali la tenía en precisión y control. El humano podía volar, transportarse, atacar con su luz y todo lo que quería. Pero Vali lograba esquivar todo y contrarrestar lo que venía hacia él con gran velocidad. Sumado a su gran control de su magia en ese estado… el Dragón Blanco era prueba clara del talento y la magia hechas una sola.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales eran… únicos a su modo. Pero eran similares también y eso se nota en como pelean. Hay algo que los impulsa a pelear y ser mejores… ¿Qué será…?

-Ahora entiendo porque mi abuelo decía que… los Dragones Celestiales eran seres de temer y respetar.

Konoka no supo que más decir, más al ver como Ise lograba usar su velocidad para contrarrestar un ataque de Pluto, que a simple vista se notaba podía matar a uno, si recibe el impacto de esa gran arma. El Sekiryuutei dio un giro en el aire para tratar de darle una patada a la parca. Y si bien no logró darle, la fuerza de la patada fue tal que… la máscara que la parca usaba se rajó por la simple corriente de aire ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores.

-Imposible… está mejorando en medio del combate. Se está acostumbrado al ritmo del oponente de turno. – Setsuna no creía lo que veía… eso era… humanamente imposible.

-Para un X-Rounder no hay imposibles. Más si se trata de los Dragones Celestiales. – Ayane miro a la chica con seriedad. – Observen bien, la oportunidad de ver a esos dos pelear a la vez no es muy constante.

Todas las vistas volvieron a posarse en los Dragones Celestiales y como trataban de superar al oponente que tenían. La velocidad y fuerza iban en aumento. Más en la pelea de Vali y Cao Cao, donde se notaba que el humano había pasado a un estilo medio ofensivo y defensivo. Al ver eso, Vali pasó a lanzar ráfagas de magia que el humano desviaba con su lanza y se las devolvía al dragón blanco. Este solo dividía el ataque y absorbía lo que necesita… ya que estaba listo. Más al ver que al fin el destello en sus alas estaba en su totalidad. Era perfecto… con esto acabará la pelea.

-Planea algo… Vali planea hacer algo. – Rias pudo notar que el joven estaba listo para acabar su combate de una buena vez. – Y parece que Ise tiene algo en mente.

Ninguno quitó su vista de las peleas que se llevaban a cabo. Sunset sólo seguía viendo la pelea de Cao Cao… En verdad esperaba que él… no tuviera que morir…

Ise ya sentía como las manos se le entumían. El poder de este ser iba más allá de lo que puede hacer con si nivel actual, sin el Omega Burst. Si lo usa, puede ganar… y para ello debe tomarlo por sorpresa.

**[FULL PACK ONLINE]**

El comando se activó. El Sekiryuutei puso sus espadas en la cintura para que luego sus brazos aumenten de tamaño a la vez que ganaba unas garras en estos y en las manos, al mismo tiempo que el rifle en su espalda se separaba y se unía a las alas, para estar listos para usarse cuando él los necesite… sin las manos.

Pluto se asombró al ver lo que el Sekiryuutei hizo, ese debe ser un poder totalmente nuevo. No había información de este… vaya.

Ise alzó su puño derecho y lanzó un golpe al aire, uno que logró sacudir el camino. Más porque la velocidad con la que se hizo era de temer. Lo que vino luego fue… Pluto saltó para esquivar el impacto de aire que iba hacia él. Acto seguido, las armas en las alas del Sekiryuutei se pusieron en posición y tras cargar rápidamente energía, no al máximo, soltaron la gran carga de energía Carmesí. Esta iba hacia Pluto a una velocidad increíble… decir que la parca logró esquivar el ataque en su totalidad era una gran mentira. Que simplemente haya recibido el roce y que este lo haya herido con tal severidad era… difícil de digerir.

Pluto cayó al suelo herido en la zona derecha de su cuerpo, lugar donde recibió a penas el roce del ataque. Maldiciendo el poder monstruoso que ese mocoso tiene… se está acostumbrando a su ritmo. El Sekiryuutei volvió a cargar energía en sus cañones de las alas al mismo tiempo que iba hacia la parca, solo para que una ráfaga de luz fuera hacia él.

Por instinto, Ise se dio vuelta y lanzó la energía que estaba acumulando. Maldijo al ver quien lo había atacado…

-¡Cao Cao! – En efecto, el humano se había librado de Vali el tiempo suficiente para poder ir hacia él.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar de oponentes, Hyoudo Issei.

Cao Cao fue hacia el joven y dio una estocada con su lanza hacia el Sekiryuutei, quien se vio obligado a alzar el brazo y cubrirse con sus escudos de energía y el grosor de la armadura en dicha zona. Maldita sea, esto no estaba yendo bien para él. ¿Dónde está Vali?

Pluto se puso de pie al ver que ese humano apareció. Quiere cambiar de oponentes. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Tch… rata escurridiza. Notó lo que iba a hacer. – Vali apareció flotando sobre la parca, quien se vio sorprendido al ver los daños en la armadura del Hakuryuukou.

Segundos antes, Vali ya estaba listo para acabar su pelea con Cao Cao. Ya tenía la energía lista para liberarla. Y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, el ataque de Ise se hizo presente, ese pequeño segundo de desconcierto por parte de ambos bastó para que Cao Cao se le escapara de las manos y fuera hacia donde Ise y Pluto peleaban. Lo había notado, sabía que si se quedaba a seguir la pelea… iba a morir.

Quiso ir tras él y acabar esto ya… pero ya había alcanzado al Sekiryuutei por lo que…

-Pensaba usar esto con él. Como venganza por lo que me hizo en esa dimensión de bolsillo. Pero creo que contigo también me bastará. No puedo dejarte vivo, no si tu meta es ir tras Ophis.

Pluto se puso en guardia al escuchar eso. Sea lo que sea que el Hakuryuukou tiene en mente, le hará frente y…

**{TRANS ARM – LUMINE BURST}**

El destello de luz que salió de las alas, hizo que toda la armadura de Vali brillaba en un destello plata intenso que destruyó lo que estaba a su alrededor era… ¿Qué clase de poder era ese? No sólo estaba destruyendo todo lo que había en la zona, sino que estaba expulsando un poder descomunal… uno que estaba poniendo a la parca de los nervios. ¿Qué clase de monstruo tenía en frente? Fácilmente está cerca al nivel de un Dios de Rango menor con este poder que tiene actualmente.

-Lumine Burst, en este estado soy capaz de expulsar toda la energía absorbida en la pelea… A más cantidad, más poder libero. Y eso es algo que ya debes de haber sentido. – Vali alzó una mano y la luz se hizo presente en ella. – Dime Pluto… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que se siente ser nada?

Partículas de luz envolvieron al ente, quien por primera vez… sintió miedo. Más al ver que dichas partículas de luz lo estaban reteniendo, no se podía mover… era imposible. Él no…

-Déjame mostrarte como se siente.

**{COMPRESSION DIVIDER}**

Lo único que se vio y se escuchó, fue a Pluto siento estrujado por la luz que lo envolvía. Luz que reducía su cuerpo a la mitad, una y otra vez hasta que… con un destello final, Pluto desapareció de la vista de todos.

El silencio que había en el lugar era prueba suficiente de que… Nadie parecía aún entender lo que había pasado. Vali piso tierra y se arrodilló de inmediato, su armadura volvió a la normalidad al mismo tiempo que su casco desaparecía. Trataba de tomar aire, estaba algo cansado por lo último… sin duda alguna, usar ese poder es algo que lo deja agotado. Más porque genera una presión horrible en su cuerpo. Al menos ya acabó con uno de ellos… la verdad sea dicha, Pluto también era un objetivo… esto afectará en algo los planes de Hades… en algo.

-¡Ese es mi Va-kun!

El grito de Pinkie a lo lejos, un grito fangirl más que otra cosa, le sacó un suspiro. No está con las energías para que discutir, mejor se centra en la pelea de Ise y Cao Cao. Ambos estaban en el aire, luchando…

-Je, sabía que fue bueno alejarme de Vali antes que usara eso conmigo. – Cao Cao lanzó unas ráfagas de luz hacia el Sekiryuutei, quien las bloqueo y desvió sin problema alguno.

-Tch… sabía que había una razón por la cual me atacaste. – el Sekiryuutei no ocultaba su rabia de ver como ese sujeto usó a Pluto de sacrificio para salvar su cuello.

Aunque debe de admitir que el poder de Vali es increíble. El único modo que se le ocurre para contrarrestar ese poder que acaba de ver es con el Omega Burst. Y ni aún así sabe si ganará… es más algo de 50-50. Pero no estaba en condición de pensar en esas cosas. Ahora mismo estaba peleando contra Cao Cao y estaba ya algo cansado… su respiración agitada y lenta respuesta, para él, era algo que el portador de la True Longinus podía notar.

Sonrió al notar que la pelea contra Pluto había logrado dejar al Sekiryuutei en un estado lejos de lo ideal. Algo que no iba a desaprovechar…

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos la primera vez? Tú apenas me seguías el ritmo, mientras que yo tenía la ventaja. Es similar a esto… estas en una peor condición que yo.

-Al menos ya no hablo tanto… - Ise trataba de no pensar en su cansancio.

Ahora mismo, sólo debía centrarse en hallar el modo de ganar. ¿Usar el Omega Burst? No… el tipo ya debe de tener información de ese poder. No le sorprendería ya que todos vieron lo que es capaz y lo que Vali fue capaz, diferente pero similar. Cuando vio el ojo derecho de su oponente…

_-¡Eso es…! – _se le había olvidado que tenía eso. Ahora mismo sólo debe…

Cuando Cao Cao fue contra él, supo que debía defenderse. Más al ver que estaba usando sus copias en combinación con el poder de su ojo. Apenas y podía evitar que algo vital se vuelva un pedazo de roca… su armadura… algunas partes se estaban viendo afectadas.

**[Déjame a mí la armadura, tú céntrate en pelear]**

Le tomará la palabra a Omega, es cierto que debe de centrarse en esta pelea… pero… ¿Qué debe hacer? al fin está sintiendo el cansancio de días enteros, no ha dormido como se debe, no ha comido o bebido agua desde que entró en este cuerpo. Es más, siente que este le pide a gritos que descanse… porque la verdad sea dicha… está cansado…

-¿¡Qué pasa Hyoudo Issei!? ¿¡Ya te cansaste!? – La ráfaga de luz que Cao Cao lanzó de su lanza cortó un edificio a la mitad como si nada. La esquivó por los pelos y… Rayos…

Más de esas ráfagas iban hacia él… solo puede esquivarlas mientras lanza ráfagas de energía de sus cañones.

[¡Compañero, tu cuerpo está al límite! ¡Has estado en el Modo Omega a tu límite más tiempo del que deberías!]

Ya lo sabía, está viendo borroso… él… Su X-Pulse le dio el aviso del ataque a su persona y alzó su brazo para bloquear el ataque… Cao Cao se mostraba algo desilusionado.

-Pensé que me darías mejor pelea. Más con esta armadura.

-Lo dice el que… huyó de su pelea y vino contra un oponente ya cansado…

El humano sonrió a esas palabras, sólo para tratar de darle a Ise un corte certero, algo que no logró gracias al ala del Sekiryuutei, que repelió la lanza en el último segundo. Que cerca…

-Me atrevo a decir que… si estuvieras a tu máximo y demás. Tal vez me habrías ganado. Pero en tu situación actual, el cansancio y demás factores al fin te deben de estar pasando factura Hyoudou Issei. No eres invulnerable a los más simples de los efectos. Como el cansancio, la sed y el hambre. No te has dado el tiempo de darle a ese cuerpo nuevo tuyo el descanso que necesita. Y te está costando caro. Pero me está dando una gran ventaja.

No sabía cuando callarse… ¿verdad? La pelea volvió a continuar, esta vez con Cao Cao yendo más a la ofensiva y él a la defensiva. Poco a poco lo estaba acorralando… su armadura, su cuerpo… ya casi no puede… que oponente tan temible y eso era algo que él ya sabía de antemano. Por ello es que ya está recibiendo demasiados cortes… le recuerda a esa vez…

_-¿En serio eres el Sekiryuutei? Que gran decepción. No eres rival para mí._

Si… esa vez… Esa pelea… casi parece que está recordando dicha batalla. Como si le quisiera decir que estaba… alzó los brazos para bloquear el otro corte y al ver que varias de esas copias iban hacia él. Inhalo aire y lanzó una gran llamarada hacia todas ellas para poder deshacerse de tan molestas cosas. Pero…

-¡Aquí se acaba tu camino! ¡Parinaaya Ratana!

En la punta de la lanza, se creó un orbe… Oh no… si no mal recuerda, la única habilidad que no ha visto aún es… el ataque destructivo. Se cruzó de brazos y creó los escudos de energía en estos para recibir de lleno el ataque. Muy bien… no espero que fuera tan fuerte, aun con su defensa al máximo y demás… sino fuera porque el tipo es un adicto a eso de la supremacía humana, lo alabaría…

Con un esfuerza que iba más allá de lo que su cuerpo era capaz en esos momentos, Ise logró mandar la esfera hacia al cielo dejando que esta explote y no afecte a nadie más que a él.

En menos de unos segundos cayó al suelo, con los brazos adoloridos, alguno que otro hueso roto y mucha sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Tuvo que vomitar para poder sentir que podía respirar… Rayos. Eso estuvo cerca… ese ataque fue peligroso. ¿Por qué no lo usó antes? Debía de tener una especie de limitación o condición para su uso, tal como su Omega Burst lo tiene.

OK, nuevo plan… deberá usar ello pero… ¿Cómo? Miro a los costados y se vio con la sorpresa de hallar una pistola de juguete… quizás la de un niño que pasaba por aquí… ojalá no le haya pasado nada a él y su familia… a fin de cuentas…

El Sekiryuutei la tomó con pesar, sus manos le dolían. Se acomodó lo mejor que puso para luego sentarse y tratar de respirar. Sólo para ver que Cao Cao se le acercaba con toda la calma del mundo…

-Los Siete Tesoros que acabo de usar también están incompletos. La habilidad reciente tampoco está clara. En este momento lo tengo concentrado en el poder de la destrucción en su totalidad, pero se parece a la habilidad que destruye las armas que ya tengo. Sería bueno si pudiera pensar en una buena habilidad diferente… No puedo darle una habilidad que sea demasiado inverosímil. ¿Así que ya has terminado? Espere más de ti…

-Wow… deja vu… - Ise no pudo evitar reír ante esas palabras. – Pregunta… ¿por qué lo haces? Tras todo esto… ¿por qué?

-Porque debo demostrar que no necesitamos de lo sobrenatural. A fin de cuentas, toda nuestra existencia depende de ellos. Incluso sin que lo sepamos. Yo lo sé…

-¿Lo dices por Indra… o por algo más?

-… Yo sé lo que se siente vivir y crecer sin padres Hyoudo Issei… no creas que no te entiendo. Y por ello, es que te respeto. – Se puso ver algo de entendimiento en los ojos del joven en frente suyo. – Pero opté por seguir mi camino. Lo que Lord Indra me enseñó y otorgó, es algo que aprecio… Me dio una razón para vivir.

-A cambio de hacer miserables a otros… Ja, sin duda alguna eres humano. Yo no puedo decir nada… Si estoy en lo correcto o no, no me interesa en estos momentos. Porque sé que… no quiero ver a gente sufrir y mucho menos, que niños vivan lo que yo… o lo que tú pasaste. ¿No lo has pensado de ese modo?

Cao Cao guardó silencio… la verdad era que no. Aún ahora, no quiere pensar en ello. Porque teme arrepentirse. Tal vez en el fondo sienta que está mal… pero por otro lado, sabe que… para cumplir su meta debe hacer esto. Eso es lo que Indra le enseñó y lo que ha seguido hasta la fecha.

-¿Le puedes ganar a Vali, mientras él usa su máximo poder?

-No. Por lo que vi, no sería descabellado llamarlo un Súper Demonio. Por ello me alejé de él, para que fuera Pluto su objetivo. – Típico de él… - Y en cuanto a ti… Tampoco podría si usas esas llamas. La diferencia de poder es demasiada, lástima que no estás en tan buen estado para usarla.

-Si… eso y que no sabía que plan tenías. La iba a usar con Pluto y te metiste… típico de ti. Oh bueno, creo que es hora de usar más el cerebro que otra cosa… para variar.

El Sekiryuutei se puso de pie para mostrar la pistola de juguete que había recogido. Cao Cao se mostró confundido… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Esto… Es un juguete de una época que no pude disfrutar… esto, es un símbolo de algo que ni tú ni yo podremos recuperar o vivir como se debe. Sea por un motivo u otro, no fuimos capaces de hacerlo. – Ise tomó algo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, gracias magia, para luego ponerlo dentro de la pistola y cargar. - ¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? Que lo que voy a usar es algo que hallé en la Brecha Dimensional, no sé que eran esas cosas… pero te digo algo, hay algo más allá de ese lugar…

-¿Cuál es tu punto…?

-Que lo gracioso de todo esto… Es que no puedo ganar como estoy ahora. Por ello, es momento de sacar mi lado humano y ser muy creativo. Los humanos son débiles por naturaleza y por ello han creado objetos que facilitan su vida y otras cosas. Las armas de fuego son unas de ellas… y los juguetes son algo que impulsa la imaginación del niño. ¿Deseas ver que tan lejos llega la capacidad humana? Aquí tienes tu muestra idiota…

**[TRANSFER]**

El Boosted Gear le transfirió más poder al juguete para que la salida fuera mayor. Al apretar el gatillo, la bala salió a una gran velocidad como si fuera la de un arma de verdad, aunque el juguete se vio destruido de paso.

El pequeño objeto, la pequeña bala iba en dirección hacia Cao Cao quien alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba bromeando? En verdad debe estar loco si cree que algo como esto lo detendrá. Solo hizo un movimiento con su lanza para cortar dicha cosa a la mitad… era un intento patético.

Pero lo que no espero, fue ver como un líquido extraño caía justo en su ojo derecho y algo de este se metía en dicha zona. ¿Qué era esta cosa? No era un líquido normal…

-¿¡Gah!? – fue en eso que sintió como su cuerpo experimentaba el peor de los dolores… era como si… le clavaran un sinfín de agujas… no… no podía ser…

La sangre que vomitaba, los temblores… todo cuadra en una sola cosa y no lo puede creer… esto era…

-¿Qué te pareció la maldición de Samael?

-¿Qué…?

-Je, oh la ironía. Sabes una cosa, cuando mi nuevo cuerpo fue creado, se tuvo que tomar una muestra de mi sangre para poder lograrlo. Pero mi sangre tenía el veneno… Ophis los separó y puso dicho veneno a un lado y cuando hallamos esas cosas, tome algo que parecía una bala para que ella ponga el veneno ahí. Dime… ¿Qué tienes en el ojo derecho?

-¡El ojo…! ¡El ojo de Medusa!

-Bingo. La maldición afecta a todo ser que tenga una relación con los Dragones y similares. Medusa era un ser con el cabello hecho de serpientes. Las cuales son similares en varias culturas y mitologías a los Dragones. – Ise se acercó un poco a Cao Cao y simplemente no pudo evitar reír un poco. – Ahí marcaste tu derrota. Por el simple hecho de haber creado una segunda debilidad aparte de ser humano. Y como tal… ya debes sentir los efectos.

En efecto, el ojo derecho de Cao Cao entraba destrozado mientras sangraba. Lo sabía… no hay modo de que las Lágrimas del Fénix arreglen este daño en su cuerpo. Es más, ya siente que la mayoría de sus órganos estaban al borde del colapso… creo una debilidad mayor al implantarse este ojo… Que ironía… derrotado por el método que él emplea siempre, atacar a la debilidad del oponente. Se sentía estúpido por haberse confiado… ¿Por qué no aprendió de la última vez?

Esa vez… cuando pelearon… en el último momento… se burló cuando le hizo un corte profundo en la cara al Sekiryuutei, sólo para sentir el ardor en su labio… el día que lo cortó, fue una derrota para él.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca te habían herido así?_

Él… Él había logrado lo imposible, la lógica nunca se aplicaba a él. Siempre hallaba un modo de poner al mundo de cabeza y… Hoy hizo lo mismo. Quiso reír ante el final de todo esto… había perdido… No… Aún le queda una cosa.

Alzó la lanza y el brillo en ella se hizo presente. Eso era…

_-_Truth Idea… - el Sekiryuutei sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso significa que…

-Lanza. La verdadera lanza sagrada que atraviesa a Dios. Toma la ambición de un rey de la dominación durmiendo dentro de mí, y traspasa la brecha de la bendición y la destrucción. Tú. Anuncia la voluntad, y conviértete en un resplandor.

El destello se hizo más y más fuerte. Tanto que parecía iluminar todo el lugar. Ise no sabía que hacer… esperar o atacar… tal vez deba…

_-Cuánto tiempo Elohim, veo que al fin optas por imponer tu voluntad ante la malcriadez del muchacho que porta esa lanza. - _¿Himmel…? ¿De qué está…?

_-Algunas cosas ya no pueden pasarse por alto mi viejo amigo. Ya he admitido muchas tonterías de parte de este chico. Su ambición, ahora como tal, muere hoy. Tu vida actual lo ha hecho bien. No dudo que será capaz de enfrentar lo que viene luego. – _Esa voz… imposible.

_-Eso espero… hasta otra, viejo amigo._

De la nada, Ise dejo de oír las voces de Himmel y de… ¿Dios? Al mismo tiempo que el destello de la lanza moría… no había hecho nada y eso dejó a Cao Cao impactado. Era más que obvio… Truth Idea puede ser cualquier cosa, un gran poder, una gran destrucción, todo depende del enemigo del momento… pero esta vez solo hubo silencio… nada más.

-Con que… Esta es tu respuesta… ¿era esto lo que me querías decir? – el silencio de la lanza pareció bastar. – Ya veo… lo elijes a él sobre mí. ¿Por qué es la reencarnación de ese hombre o por lo que puede hacer?

¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa era la pregunta que el Sekiryuutei se hacía ahora mismo, así como todos dentro de él. Esto no tenía sentido. No fue hasta que el resto llegó que pudo darse cuenta de sus alrededores.

-Cao Cao… - Sunset vio el estado del joven y lo lamentable que estaba… nunca lo había visto de tal modo.

-Con que perdiste Cao Cao… ni la Truth Idea vino en tu ayuda. – Vali descendió del cielo y se puso a unos metros del humano quien sonrió.

-Vali… tu rival es el mejor.

-De ninguna manera te lo daría Cao Cao. - ¿alguien más sintió el aire BL en ese intercambio de palabras…? - ¿Por qué no sirvió…? Activaste la Truth Idea. Y no ocurrió nada.

-Truth Idea… Está relacionada con la "voluntad" del Dios de la Biblia. La voluntad del Dios fallecido succiona la ambición del portador de esta lanza, y al responder a cuán fuerte es el oponente, crea muchos efectos y milagros … Eso puede ser algo con poder absoluto para destruir al oponente … o una bendición al oponente para capturar su corazón. Pero la respuesta que Truth Idea le dio al Sekiryuutei es silencio… Eso solo significa que el Sekiryuutei ganó este combate, y esta lanza quiere ver el sueño de Hyoudou Issei sobre el mío…

A esas palabras, todos se quedaron impactados… El Dios Bíblico declaró ganador a Ise. ¿Era por el alma de Himmel o por algo más? Sea lo que sea… eso solo significa que…

-Así que la lanza sagrada eligió a Hyoudou Issei y no a Cao Cao. Es por eso que te lo dije antes ¿recuerdas? Que deberías acabar conmigo y Hyoudou Issei antes de que nos salgamos de control. Y este es el resultado. Un final que parece aburrido, pero a la vez preciso para ti y tu ambición. Y es tal como pensé, el único que tiene el derecho de derrotar al Sekiryuutei que se convirtió en un color carmesí, soy yo.

-Je… quería ser yo quien lo derrotara.

-Yo aún quiero pelear contra Hyoudo Issei.

-Jaja, creo que no somos los únicos.

-Hmph, sería interesante enfrentar al Sekiryuutei Supremo.

…. ¡Oigan! ¿¡Por qué demonios todos lo ven así!? ¡Ahora es el objeto de codicia de estos sujetos! ¡Sumado Sairaorg, Kiba y hasta Bud! ¡Nooooo! ¡No quiere ser famoso entre hombres! ¡Maldición, sino fuera por la situación se lanzaría a los brazos de Rias y de Twilight para su seguridad! ¡Acaben esto ya!

Cao Cao sabía que había perdido… No había modo de salir… al menos eso creyó, ya que una neblina se hizo presente al lado del joven. Quien miro a su lado y se sorprendió al ver a Georg… este se veía fatal… le faltaba un brazo y un ojo. Su pierna derecha estaba… ¿Qué le pasó…? El Sekiryuutei pudo notar como Gasper se ponía tenso… ¿acaso…?

-Regresemos… Cao Cao… no hay más que hacer… moriremos si peleamos con esos dos… los Dragones Celestiales.

-Sí… es verdad…

Sin más que decir y más rápido de lo que todos pudieron reaccionar, Cao Cao y Georg desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Se habían ido… que rápidos eran para escapar. Aunque Sunset jura que él la miró con un aire de… ¿tristeza?

-¡Maldición! – Ise pateó el suelo, su armadura volvió a su forma base. – Se me escapó…

[Velo de este modo… dudo que regrese muy pronto, más por como quedó]

El joven le tuvo que dar la razón a Ddraig, al menos aún viven. Más rápido que un rayo, fue abrazado por sus dos novias y unas cuantas más. Al mismo tiempo que Vali recibía un abrazo de Pinkie… Solo pudo suspirar al ver que no podía hacer nada.

-¿Estás bien…? – Rin jalo la mano del Hakuryuukou, quien simplemente asintió. – Que bueno.

-Oye Vali, ella ya nos contó lo que hiciste. Que amable. – Kaori le sonrió burlona al joven quien tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Cállense. – el Dragón Blanco se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía algo raro. – Extraño…

{Si, yo también lo siento. El ambiente se ha puesto más tenso}

Todos se concentraron en lo que él decía. Ahora que lo pensaban… ¿por qué estaba el aire tan pesado?

-Arriba… - Ophis señaló el cielo al mismo tiempo que Kurama ladraba.

Se pudo notar que habían enormes trozos de lo que parecía ser carne de algo, volar hacia una dirección común y única. Eso no era común…

-¿No se parecen en algo a la piel de los Bandersnatch? – la buena observación de Ayane hizo que…

-¡Miren a las afueras de la ciudad! – La orden de Sona fue seguida por los que podían volar.

Y estos al estar a una altura más que aceptable, sintieron como el alma se les iba del cuerpo al lo creer lo que estaban viendo… esa cosa… no… no podía ser.

-¿¡Qué ves Tsubaki!? – Sona le hizo la pregunta a su Queen, quien se había quedo en silencio y viendo con miedo lo que estaba afuera.

-Kaichou… esa cosa… Jabberwocky… ha…

**-¡GGGGRRRROOAAAA!**

El rugido que oyeron fue tal que todos se vieron obligados a taparse los oídos. Que demonios…

_**-Vaya, al parecer ese grandote aún desea jugar. – **_Skeith era capaz de sentir la energía de ese ser al igual que sus hermanos.

Fue cuando todos pasaron a ser dicha dirección que entendieron la reacción de los de arriba. Lo que veían era un ser colosal… tan grande que fácilmente se podía tragar a toda la ciudad y… sus doce cabezas deformes, hechas de distintos animales, sus enormes alas que eran proporcionales para alzar algo tan grande como lo era ese ser y demás… sus distintos brazos y piernas… tenía ojos en todo el cuerpo, indicando que no había punto ciego para esta cosa… ¿Qué demonios…?

-El poder de esa cosa es de un ser clase Dios de rango medio a alto. Si no viene un líder de facción a enfrentarlo… dudo que exista una posibilidad de destruirlo.

Las palabras de Ophis sacaron un escalofrío a todos… Jabberwocky había usado los trozos sobrantes de los Bandersnatch derrotados para aumentar su poder… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Aunque la verdad… 4 seres sabían que debían hacer. Y esta era la única oportunidad que tendrían.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	33. 4 Fases VS 1 Monstruo

**Muy bien, tras tanto tiempo, aquí estamos al fin con la verdadera batalla final del arco. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 33: 4 Fases VS 1 Monstruo**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

La batalla contra Jabberwocky parecía estar en su etapa final.

Mientras que los Dragones Celestiales enfrentaban a sus dos oponentes, el resto de la fuerza de defensa luchaba para tener a ese monstruo fuera de la capital y así poder destruirlo de una maldita vez.

Grayfia y Serafall atacaban en conjunto a la cara de esa cosa en un intento de tenerlo ocupado en ellas y no en el resto. Ambas, con la ayuda de varios demonios, ángeles caídos y demás, trataban de que el monstruo no vea por donde lo iban a atacar. Eso era algo que el resto hacía.

Las piernas del coloso eran atacadas una y otra vez por los miembros del séquito del Maou Lucifer, en ayuda de otros seres que poco a poco lograban hacer que el monstruo no se pueda mover a la velocidad que quería.

Emma aprovechó el momento en que Jabberwocky cayó de rodillas para poder crear grandes pilares de magia para atrapar los brazos y piernas de este para que no se levante o que al menos, le cueste.

Lo que vino luego fue el desenfrenado de Tannin y sus Dragones a la cabeza y espalda del coloso con todo lo que tenían. Tannin sabía que los ataques de fuego y hielo eran más efectivos, por lo que ordenó a los Dragones que usaban dichos elementos, a ser la fuerza central de ataque. Mientras el resto era apoyo.

Yasaka también se unió al ataque, el fuego que lanzaba lograba apoyar en el daño que Jabberwocky recibía. Este por su lado trato de moverse, pero recibió varios cortes en sus brazos, haciendo que pierda algo del soporte que tenía. Siendo Fie y Souji los responsables de dichos cortes… ambos demonios, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, lograron generar un buen daño en el área.

El coloso dio un rugido de dolor al mismo tiempo que lanzaba fuego por la boca y algo de luz, en un intento desesperado por hacer que esos insectos lo dejen en paz. Y si bien el ataque fue sorpresivo, no fue más allá de un simple susto gracia a Evangeline, quien congeló la cara del monstruo rápidamente para evitar un daño mayor. Eso hizo que la energía que supuestamente era para atacar, explote en la boca de Jabberwocky y eso haga que este caiga al suelo con la cara medio destruida.

Era poco, pero progresivamente estaban haciendo un daño. Poco a poco…

Rean vio como el monstruo volvía a abrir la boca, pero esta vez él fue hacia donde este apuntaba. Y sólo dio un salto hacia la boca de este, para lograr cortarle la quijada de un tajo simple y limpio.

La quijada del monstruo cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que ardía en llamas. Si este grito o no, ya no les importaba. Jabberwocky simplemente estaba atrapado, los ataques en general iban y venían. No tenía salida… no importa que tan resistente sea o que tan rápido se regenere, no era nada ante el ataque conjunto de toda la alianza. Que estaban ya seguros de su victoria sobre la bestia.

Si bien el daño que recibió de Great Red fue enorme, nunca se esperó que fuera hasta el nivel en que no se pudiera ni defender como se debe. Justo cuando se iba a levantar de nuevo, fue que Serafall le lanzó una gran ventisca helada que lo empezó a congelar de pies a cabeza poco a poco.

-¡No iras a ningún lado monstruo! – La Maou estaba dispuesta a acabar con ese ser de una buena vez. Nada dañará más su hogar.

El ataque de la Maou fue una clara señal para todos de atacar sin miramientos al coloso, quien se notaba estaba en sus últimas.

Lo único que se vio luego de ello, fueron destellos y destello de magia en general atacando a Jabberwocky, quien empezaba a sentir como su regeneración ya no podía con los daños tan seguidos y rápidos que su cuerpo recibía. Fue en ello que empezó a ponerse de pie mientras sus ojos brillaban…

Nadie notó ello. Y si lo hicieron, no creían que era algo importante. La verdad sea dicha… no les importaba lo que ese ser hiciera. Estaban ganando… al menos ese era el pensamiento que tenían. Porque lo que no espero nadie, fue ver grandes trozos de carne ir poco a poco hacia Jabberwocky.

-¿Qué está…? – Grayfia al fin le puso atención a lo que estaba pasando.

Ver como poco a poco grandes trozos de carne se unían a esa cosa. El color era… similar al de Jabberwocky. ¿De dónde habían salido? Lo peor de todo es que… lo estaban curando al doble de la velocidad de antes. No era posible.

**-No… ¡Está usando los trozos de los Bandersnatch! – **Yasaka al fin captó lo que sucedía y ese fue sólo el inicio de algo peor.

Al ver que venían más y más trozos de carne de los Bandersnatch muertos que dejaron en todo el Inframundo, trataron de destruirlos antes de que se unan a la bestia, que ya empezaba a cambiar. Su forma, se hacía más variada, le estaban crecido más cabezas y bocas… toda herida hecha hasta la fecha con tanto esfuerzo estaba siendo curada. Su mandíbula estaba regenerándose… esto no podía estar pasando… era una pesadilla.

Cuando un par de alas salieron de su espalda y demás… sabían que estaba en un grave aprieto. Jabberwocky se puso de pie en su totalidad luego de destruir al fin las restricciones que Emma había puesto sobre. En todo su cuerpo había ojos, sus cabezas y mandíbulas con baba saliendo de cada una de ellas daba a entender una cosa… ese era un monstruo sacado de lo más enfermo de la imaginación humana.

**-¡GRRRRROOOAAAA!**

El rugido que dejó salir de su regenerada boca fue tal, que parecía que sacudía todo el Inframundo. Fácilmente más allá de ello. Jabberwocky dejó salir algo de su poder y ninguno pudo evitar sudar frío al sentir el cambio de ambiente. Ahora a todos les costaba respirar.

-Dios… ¿Ahora qué…? – Rean era consciente de una cosa… sólo un Dios jefe podría serle frente a este ser.

-Un milagro… necesitamos un milagro…

Grayfia no era muy creyente de esas cosas, como demonio que es. Pero en momentos como estos… en verdad desea que algo así exista de verdad.

Jabberwocky alzó vuelo, listo para acabar con los insectos que tenía en frente suyo para luego acabar con el resto del lugar de una buena vez.

* * *

-A eso yo le llamo un súper crecimiento.

A las lejanías, Raynare no pudo evitar dar su comentario ante la aparición del nuevo monstruo.

-¿Qué hacemos? Rean-san y el resto están ahí. – Fluttershy bajo a tierra, se le notaba asustada luego de ver al enorme ser ahí presente… tendrá pesadillas.

Nadie sabía que decir… ¿Cómo iban a enfrentar algo así de grande y poderoso? Además de que… si los que están ahí no logran nada, ellos menos dado su nivel.

[No serán capaces de resistir mucho tiempo. El cansancio ya les pasará factura] – Ddraig no quería ser pesimista, pero…

-¿Qué podemos hacer…? – Aj se rasco la cabeza exasperada. Si no hacían algo, esa cosa iba a destruir a la capital y a todo el que se meta en su camino.

La respuesta les era esquiva… no querían quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Pero…

-¿Por qué no usan a esos seres dentro de ustedes? – Asuna miro a Akeno, quien se quedó sorprendida a sus palabras. – Según lo que nos contó Ayane, son fuertes y de gran tamaño.

-Los usaríamos… si supiéramos como estar en un estado estable y lograr invocarlos sin problema.

La chica sabia que… era un riesgo. Ninguno aquí se lleva mal con el ser dentro de ellos, pero yacía un pequeño riesgo de que pierdan el control. Debido a que no han perfeccionado los poderes de ellos… Aunque…

-Es muy probable que sea nuestra única oportunidad. Tal vez individualmente, ninguno pueda vencer esa cosa ahora como está.

-Pero juntos… los 4… tal vez haya una posibilidad.

Ayane comprendió lo que Fay trataba de decir. Era un gran riesgo lo que iban a intentar. ¿Podrían lograrlo?

Ise cerró los ojos y trató de entrar en un nexo con Skeith, pero al mero segundo que lo hace siente un ardor en el pecho. Uno que lo hace caer de rodillas.

-¡Ise! – Rias y Twilight fueron hacia él y vieron como este respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Rayos! – El Sekiryuutei sabía lo difícil que era tratar de entrar en contacto con Skeith, lo hacía en niveles pequeños… pero no para que logre hacer que su cuerpo aparezca en el plano físico.

Akeno, Ayane y Fay hicieron también el intento. El resultado fue el mismo, las 3 debieron ser ayudadas por alguna de sus amigos para poder seguir en pie. Era como si les dieran un golpe en el corazón y algo de su vida fuera estrujada.

_**-Usar el modo Avatar está más allá del nivel de cualquiera de ustedes. El mero intento de querer usarlo, les rebota en señal de dolor.**_

_**-Fidchell, eso lo sabemos. Pero en estos momentos necesitamos usarlo. Esa cosa viene hacia aquí.**_

_**-Nunca creí decir esto. Pero Magus tiene toda la razón… Oye Skeith, ¿alguna idea?**_

Innis esperaba que su hermano tuviera un plan… Algo que los ayude a salir de esta situación. Pero el silencio de este fue una respuesta que ninguno esperaba. Querían salir y ayudar, sus otros yo eran importantes para ellos. Se habían ganado un lugar en los corazones que antes creyeron no tener. Y ahora que más los necesitaban, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

No fue hasta que Ophis tomó la mano de Ise que…

-Puedo ayudar…

Todos pasaron a ver al Dios Dragón con sorpresa y desconcierto. ¿Qué trataba de decir?

-¿Puedes ayudarlos Ophis-san? ¿Cómo? – Asia le hizo la pregunta al dragón, quien sólo tocó el pecho del Sekiryuutei.

-Mi energía… yace dentro de él… puedo liberar temporalmente la limitación que hay en él… Y él puede extender el poder a ellas. Pero durará poco… deben ser rápidos si desean ganar.

Ophis dio un pulso ligero de energía al Sekiryuutei, quien sintió como algo dentro de él parecía liberarse.

_**-Esto es… lo que uno puede esperar del Dios Dragón. Logró liberar temporalmente el núcleo. No hay mejor oportunidad que esta. Vamos mi otro yo, tómense los cuatro de las manos.**_

Sin perder tiempo, los 4 hicieron lo que Skeith dijo. Ise tomó la mano de Akeno, ella a Ayane, la kunoichi a Fay y la maga tomó la del Sekiryuutei, cerrando así el círculo.

-Creo que lo mejor será retroceder. – Rossweise le dio a todos la advertencia, algo le dice que esto será… intenso.

Ninguno tardo en hacer caso. Todos atentos a lo que iba a pasar. Y cuando vieron que los 4 cerraban los ojos…

_**-Escúchenme bien. El secreto es pensar en algo fuerte, lo que los impulsa. Digan ello en voz alta… cuando sientan que sus corazones laten con más fuerza es que el modo Avatar se activará. No lo retengan, dejen salir la energía.**_

A esas palabras… cada uno empezó a pensar en eso que los impulsa.

Akeno pensó en su familia, su padre y madre… Sus amigos. En cómo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar su pasado y lo que vivió, no querer huir del pasado.

Ayane en su madre, hermanos y amigos. Que al fin entendió que no estaba sola. Que lo que los une no es falso y lo feliz que es de tener… Amigos.

Fay pensó en sus padres, hermano, amigos… Mana. No pudo cambiar el destino de Mana, pero aprendió que el futuro se puede cambiar. Para mejor y para ello debes ser… valiente.

Ise pensó en… Sus padres… Sus amigos… sus novias… en todo lo que aprendió y sufrió estos años. En como… cada momento que vivió lo han forjado a ser como es hoy. Como es que gracias a todo ello… Es que está aquí.

Fue en ello, que la energía de Ophis en Ise, pasó a cada uno. Liberado el núcleo de modo temporal, logrando así… Las marcas en cada uno, los que los hacia miembros de la Nueva Onda se hicieron presentes en ellos. El viento que se generó por la energía que estaban generando era tal que muchos se vieron forzados a cubrirse de este.

-**Impresionante, sólo están liberando algo de poder y esto lo que pasa. – **Regulus estaba impresionado, que poder debían tener esos seres para…

La energía que estaban emanando los 4 era tal que todo estaba temblando. Era increíble ver como, con sólo aparecer las marcas sobre ellos, provocaban tal cambio en el ambiente.

Los 4 sintieron su ritmo cardíaco aumentar hasta niveles que un cuerpo normal no debería de tener. No era saludable, pero en el caso de ellos es… prueba de que están vivos.

_**-¡Perfecto! ¡Escuchen los 4, debido a que es un caso especial dudo que podamos estar mucho tiempo en el mundo físico, pero bastará! ¡Los 4 podemos vencer a esa cosa!**_

_**-Nunca creí escuchar eso de ti Skeith… te has ablandado…**_

_**-No es el único Innis. Los 4 hemos cambiado. Creo que esto es mejor que ser temidos sin más.**_

_**-Magus tiene razón. Esta es una oportunidad única de demostrar lo que podemos hacer.**_

A las palabras de Fidchell… las marcas se hicieron estáticas y…

-Ven… Quien ve más allá de los espejismos del mundo…

-Quién propaga los sentimientos de los que viven en el mundo…

-Quien afronta la oscuridad del incierto futuro…

-Quién afronta la muerte con determinación y valor… yo…

-Nosotros…. ¡Estamos aquí!

Tras esas palabras, los 4 se volvieron pilares de energía de gran tamaño, obligando a todos los que veían la escena a cubrirse por la fuerza de esta. Ya no veían lo que pasaba, más sino… oyeron lo último que ellos dijeron…

-¡Skeith! / ¡Innis! / ¡Magus! / ¡Fidchell!

Lo único que se sintió luego de ello, fue la presencia de 4 entes de gran poder. Poco a poco el destello fue muriendo, dejando ver al fin a los demás. Quienes se quedaron sin palabras al alzar la vista y ver en el cielo a los 4 entes, los primeros cuatro de la Onda.

Skeith se hallaba cruzado de brazos, su armadura con detalles dorados y blancos, a pesar del brillo rojizo que salía de él daban un aire intimidante. Innis, tal como la recuerdan yacía al lado de su hermano, una cabeza más alta que él. Magus voló un rato alrededor de sus hermanos para luego ponerse al lado de ellos, listo para la acción. Fidchell se quedó en su lugar sobre ellos, siendo el más calmado de los 4. No se habían movido o hecho nada, y ya se sentía el gran poder que salía de sus cuerpos.

-Wow… - Rin, al ser la más joven, se quedó maravillada al ver a los 4. Era como ver la llegada de seres de otro mundo. – Es genial.

-Vaya que lo es…. – Twilight no podía creer lo que era testigo. Ellos 4 lo habían logrado. Era temporal, pero habían activado el Modo Avatar.

-¡Vayan, recuerden que tienen el tiempo contado! – Sunset fue la primera en salir de su estupor y recordarles a esos cuatro que deben hacer.

Skeith miro al grupo debajo de ellos, luego a sus hermanos, quienes asintieron sin decir más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los 4 se fueron hacia donde Jabberwocky de encontraba, dejando sólo de paso la fuerza del viento.

-¡Qué rápidos! – Rainbow se cubrió los ojos por la fuerza del viento generada. - ¡No podemos perderlos de vista!

-¡Y no lo haremos! ¡Vamos! – Rias dio la orden, una que incluso Vali siguió. De ninguna manera se iban a perder la batalla.

* * *

La batalla contra Jabberwocky se había tornado a favor del poderoso monstruo, quien ya parecía solo jugar con los seres que tenía al frente. No eran nada contra él, nada. Lanzó de una de sus vivas una gran cantidad de rayos de luz, que al tocar a unos cuantos demonios y otros seres, los eliminó por completo. Sin piedad alguna.

Grayfia ya estaba algo cansada, así como Serafall. Ambas estaban centradas en proteger a quienes tenían bajo su cargo. Eso les estaba pasando factura. Lo que se vino luego fue que Tannin, Yasaka y Rean atacaran a esa cosa con todo lo que tenían, en un intento de hacer que caiga a tierra… pero nada. Las alas de esa cosa eran tan duras que no lograban dañarlas.

-¡Serafall-sama, arriba! – Fie ayudó a la Maou a ponerse de pie, quien sudaba a mares por el escudo que creó recién. – No se sobre esfuerce.

-Igual usted Grayfia-san… Ya llevan días luchando. – Emma curaba a la mujer, quien agradeció el gesto de la maga. - ¿¡Cómo va todo Eva-san!?

-No muy bien… - La vampiresa salió de uno de los escombros con un trozo de concreto en el estómago, el cual se sacó sin problemas. La herida no tardó en cerrar ante el asombro de los demás. – Ese monstruo es tan fuerte, que necesitamos de un Dios Jefe para ganar.

Ninguna quería admitir que tuviera razón. Grayfia maldecía que su esposo ahora este con Hades, haciendo que este en su lugar. Le vendría bien que esté aquí ya que con su poder… fue en ello que sintió un cambio en el ambiente. Una nueva… no, 4 presencias nuevas se habían hecho presentes y…

En un parpadeo, una ráfaga de color rojo fue hacia Jabberwocky y lo impactó con tal fuerza. No importó que el monstruo fuera 5 veces su tamaño… lo afectó lo suficiente para que este se resienta.

Todos vieron con asombro la llegada de los nuevos seres… al morir el destello, se vio que era Skeith quien dio el golpe. Y atrás de él aparecieron sus hermanos. Al ver a los 4, se pudo intuir quienes eran los que… más al ver a Skeith, eso hizo que Rean sonría. Sólo él podía tener a ese ente dentro suyo.

-_¡Maestro, lamentamos la tardanza! – _La voz de su alumno se pudo oír desde The Terror of Death. - _¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esta cosa!_

**-¿¡Qué estás diciendo mocoso!? ¡Esa cosa es muy poderosa! **– Tannin respondió sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el muchacho.

_**-Escúchame bien lagartija. Si mi otro yo dice que nos haremos cargo. Es que así será… **_\- Skeith sacó su guadaña y la agitó con tal fuerza que el aire fue cortado. – _**No me hagas repetir mis palabras.**_

_-¡Por favor Tannin-sama, crea en lo que Skeith dice! ¡Los 4… los 8 acabaremos con Jabberwocky! _– Incluso Akeno, dentro de Innis, pedía que se retiren.

El grito de Jabberwocky hizo que todos se centren en este. El monstruo estaba furioso, lo habían lastimado y había optado por lanzar varias ráfagas de luz hacia ellos agitando sus alas. Eso hizo que Magus se ponga al frente y con un movimiento de su cola, haga que las hojas que estaban en esta vayan al aire. Y en un movimiento rápido, creen varios escudos que los protegió del daño más serio que esas cosas iban a hacer.

_**-Se nota que esa cosa no está para esperar y nosotros menos. – **_Magus lanzó de las mismas hojas de antes, varias ráfagas de energía verde que impactaron en Jabberwocky.

El monstruo dio un rugido de rabia al ver que estaba siendo golpeado y dañado por estos seres misteriosos. Justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, Fidchell apareció atrás de él y con un movimiento de sus dedos, generó varios círculos mágicos del cual salieron un sinfín de ráfagas que impactaron en su espalda. Caer al suelo para luego recibir el ataque de Innis, quien le lanzó una ráfaga de luz y electricidad, hizo que este se ponga se pie rápidamente. Ya no estaba jugando.

-_**¡Váyanse!**_

Skeith puso a un lado a Tannin y fue hacia el encuentro de esa cosa, quien alzó su mano para atacar a quien tuviera cerca. La guadaña impacto contra el puño de esa cosa y se sintió el temblor que se generó por la simple onda. Innis fue en ayuda de su hermano y usando sus dos espadas cortas, le dio a Jabberwocky varios cortes profundos en la espalda.

_**-¿¡Qué te pareció, feo!?**_

Jabberwocky la observó y abrió una de las tantas bocas para dejar salir una gran llama. Esta fue hacia Innis, quien de la nada se volvió transparente ante la sorpresa de su enemigo. Para luego este recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Magus, quien de paso dejó unos regalos para él.

Tanto él como Skeith se movieron a un lado, dejando que las hojas bomba de Magus exploten en la cara de Jabberwocky. Quien trató de moverse para no recibir el impacto de esas cosas, pero no espero quedarse en su lugar… estaba atrapado… retenido por una fuerza poderosa. Fidchell había creado un hechizo gravitatorio…

_-Debes enseñarme eso…_

_**-Cuando salgamos de aquí niña.**_

The Prophet impidió la salida del enemigo, quien recibió de lleno todos los impactos a de esa cosa. Las explosiones eran tan fuertes que una de las cabezas del monstruo se vio destruida y otras, con daños más que severos.

Lo que uno no espero, fue ver como este, aún con los daños en su cuerpo. Se lanzaba al ataque hacia los que tenía más cerca. Skeith y Magus fueron al encuentro del gigante, los puños de ambos, que eran muchos más pequeños que los de esa cosa, impactaron. Magus salió volando hacia atrás, entero, pero Skeith se mantuvo en su lugar. Se notaba la fuerza del ente, aún siendo incluso el más pequeño de los 4 hermanos. Jabberwocky sabía que este iba a ser peligroso y por ello, con su otra mano trató de atacarlo.

Pero Innis apareció como un fantasma y corto el brazo de esa cosa sin piedad alguna. Jabberwocky se quejo del dolor y cuando trató de recuperar su brazo, este se volvió polvo por un ataque de Fidchell.

_**-Bien hecho Innis.**_

_**-Hmph, no es que lo hiciera con intenciones de ayudarte.**_

Magus y Fidchell se unieron a ellos. Se podía ver que… podían dañar a esa cosa severamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que no podían perder más tiempo. Si tuvieran más tiempo, lo harían pedazos miembro a miembro. Pero ver como creaba un brazo nuevo para seguir con la pelea, les hizo replantear esa idea… si. Su mejor alternativa era crear el Protect Break y…

_**-Ahí viene.**_

Skeith sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Su guadaña se vio envuelta en oscuridad, mientras el resto también se envolvían en energía. Hora de ser más activos. Jabberwocky fue hacia ellos y ninguno perdió el tiempo. El encuentro de los 4 contra el gigantesco monstruo, obligó a llevar a la pelea mucho más arriba. No podían correr el riesgo de dañar a los que estaban debajo de ellos. Con grandes esfuerzos de Skeith en conjunto de Magus, lograron elevar a Jabberwocky aún más, la fuerza bruta y las exportaciones de ambos logró hacer el trabajo. Dejando que Innis y Fidchell ataquen en conjunto a Jabberwocky con su magia, quien gracias a sus centenares de ojos, lograba atacar en todas las direcciones. Así evitando un daño mayor en él.

Ambos usuarios de magia planearon otro acercamiento. Atacar en conjunto. Poder y variabilidad. Innis centro magia en sus manos y lanzó hacia Fidchell, quien la retuvo con una a unos escasos metros de él. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, de su mano libre, hizo que la esfera de magia de Innis sufriera un cambio.

Acto seguido la lanzó hacia Jabberwocky, quien estaba listo para esa cosa. Pero lo que no espero fue la que esfera se volviera varios aros de energía que fueron hacia sus extremidades, en un intento final de… detenerlo y hacer que se quede quieto. La fuerza de estas restricciones era tal que… parecía que habían logrado su objetivo. Cosa que le dio tiempo a Skeith de atacar y cortar dos cabezas más de esa cosa. Logrando así bloquear unos medios más molestos de ataque hacia ellos.

Lo que pasó luego, fue que Magus atacara con sus hojas. Los rayos verdes fueron hacia su oponente con tal fuerza que perforaron el torso del monstruo. Este dio un desgarrador grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que Skeith iba hacia él y le daba varios cortes en todo el cuerpo. En un intento final de tenerlo en su lugar, hacer más daño y simplemente evitar que se mueva.

Pero Jabberwocky no estaba ni cerca de ser derrotado. Con un poderoso grito y a fuerza pura, se liberó de sus restricciones. Alzó su puño y le dio a Skeith tal golpe, que este salió volando hacia el cielo con tal fuerza y velocidad que parecía que un meteoro ir hacia arriba.

Magus se distrajo al ver a su hermano ser golpeado así, que no notó que Jabberwocky estaba sobre él y que le iba a lanzar fuego. Creó un escudo rápidamente para evitar el peor caso posible. Las llamas por su propia fuerza mandaron a Magus a un lado del lugar, con algo de daño.

Fidchell trato de aprovechar la distracción de esa cosa para tratar al menos de darle un golpe certero. Pero lo que no espero fue ver como esa cosa volteaba para verlo y lo atrapaba con su enorme mano para luego estrujarlo.

Innis trato de sacar a su hermano del agarre enemigo. Pero no espero que Jabberwocky se lo lanzara como si de una pelota se tratase. El impacto hizo que ambos entes cayeran al suelo con fuerza. Todo mientras Skeith, ya mejor, fue al encuentro con esa cosa para iniciar una batalla entre su guadaña y los puños del monstruo. Dejando que el resto se reponga, aunque sea un poco de lo último.

Pero aún así… Magus apareció con algo de dificultad en el campo de batalla. Trató de ayudar a Skeith en tener a raya a Jabberwocky para que tanto Fidchell como Innis se recuperen y se pongan de pie. Cosa que hicieron tras varios segundos, debido a que no tenían costumbre de tener cuerpos físicos, lo último si los afectó mucho.

Pero no tardaron en volver al aire y atacar con ráfagas de magia hacia su enemigo. Cosa que obligó al Jabberwocky a cambiar su estrategia. Alzó vuelo con más fuerza y velocidad que antes, solo para ir más alto. Ninguno de los 4 espero a que este se encuentre muy lejos de ellos para hacer lo mismo. No iban a dejar que ese ser se les escapara de las manos.

Y ya en el aire, para los que estaban abajo, era como ver pequeños puntos de luz ir contra una gran mancha. El tamaño de Jabberwocky era imposible de ignorar. Y aún así, esos 4 lo estaban logrando. Lo estaban teniendo a raya como ningún otro pudo antes.

-¡Onee-sama, todos! – Grayfia volteó al oír a Rias y no dudó en sonreír al verla bien. Y de paso a su hijo también, quien tenía una niña con él… ¿De dónde…? - ¿Cómo les va?

-Míralo por tu cuenta Rias-chan. – Serafall señaló el cielo, justo en el momento en que Innis volaba alrededor del Jabberwocky para darle un golpe en la espalda. – Lo están logrando.

-Pero… esas formas no les durarán mucho. – ok… la información que Irina les acaba de dar no es la más alentadora. – Si no acaban esto rápido…

-No creo que no lo sepan Irina. Mira como luchan. Están desesperados, porque saben su propia debilidad. – Xenovia vio como Magus esquivó un ataque de luz de Jabberwocky, mientras su hombro se hacía transparente un instante. – Oh no…

-¿¡Tan pronto!? ¡No han pasado ni 5 minutos!

-Ese debe ser el límite que tienen Rarity. Ya de por sí… Están haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de lo ordinario.

Kiba trato de calmar a la chica, quien apretó los puños. Él tenía razón y no había nada que pudieran hacer. Kurama ladró para llamar la atención de todos y se vio como Skeith logró darle al Jabberwocky un corte profundo, casi lo parte a la mitad pero este se regenero rápidamente. Obligando a Fidchell a sacar a su hermano de ahí, usando su magia de transporte. Acto seguido, este atacó con su propia magia a una velocidad descomunal. Las ráfagas de magia parecían centellas de luz que impactan al coloso, quien parecía poco a poco acostumbrarse al ritmo de esos 4.

Innis atacó con su luz y electricidad, gracias a Akeno, los Kirin que salieron de sus manos volaron hacia Jabberwocky y mordieron los brazos de este sin piedad. La bestia perdió ambas extremidades, pero a los segundos ya tenía dos nuevos brazos para usar y eso los estaba hartando. Su regeneración era un problema, si fuera un enemigo normal… la batalla habría acabado hace varios minutos. Ya que no es posible que uno resista tal castigo.

Skeith iba a atacar, cuando vio que su mano derecha se hacía transparente por unos segundos. Lo mismo pasaba con la cola de Magus, las alas de Innis y los aros de Fidchell… estaban empezando a perder estabilidad.

-_**¡No ahora!**_

Innis maldijo la debilidad que tienen, no tener cuerpos y verse obligados a… alimentarse de la energía de sus otros yo para seguir en la lucha. Aún con la ayuda de Ophis, el nexo no era perfecto y la limitación ya se estaba haciendo presente.

-_¿¡Cuánto nos queda!?_

_**-Al paso que vamos… no más de 3 minutos.**_

Ayane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Nada más? Maldición, están tan cerca de acabar con esto y les debe pasar lo peor posible.

-_**Protect Break. Si logramos hacerlo, podemos acabar esto. Esa cosa no podrá huir de 4 Soul Drains.**_

_**-¡Es como Fidchell dice! ¡Menos charla todos ustedes! ¡Hagamos que estos minutos cuenten! ¡No se contengan, ataquen con todo lo que tienen! ¡Aunque eso signifique ir más allá de nuestro límite!**_

A las palabras de Skeith, todos fueron al ataque sin pensar en lo que pasará luego. Ya que saben que si no logran destruir a Jabberwocky ahora… no habrá más oportunidad.

Y los que estaban abajo, sabían ello. Ver como los 4 trataban de dar un impacto justo y perfecto a Jabberwocky para crear el tan ansiado Protect Break, era algo difícil de ver. Los que habían visto la vida de Himmel, sabían que Skeith, si estuviera a su máximo, habría acabado esto ya con un solo movimiento. Pero tanto él como el resto de sus hermanos, estaba limitados y debilitados. Estaban… contra las cuerdas. Y eso los ponía nerviosos.

Esta sensación se incrementó cuando la mano izquierda de Skeith empezó a soltar partículas de luz, como si se disolviera. Poco a poco, el resto empezó a hacerlo… un trozo de su cuerpo estaba soltando partículas, que con los segundos la acción se hacía más constante.

Skeith apretó el puño al ver ello y sin perder más tiempo. Lanzó varias ráfagas de energía hacia Jabberwocky al mismo tiempo que las envolvía de oscuridad. Jabberwocky al recibir los golpes, no se vio afectado por el ataque, la fuerza no era tanta. Lo que si lo afectó fue la oscuridad, que estaba atrapando a su oponente e impedía todo tipo de movimiento.

Eso fue aprovechado por Innis para canalizar luz a sus armas en mano y volar hacia su enemigo y darle varios cortes. Logrando así un daño mayor y no conforme, clavó las espadas cortas en la espalda del monstruo, dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

Inmediatamente, Magus, quien volaba rodeando esa cosa, soltó varias de sus hojas de la cola y estas al estar cerca de cada una, se conectaron para crear una especie de jaula trampa. Porque si Jabberwocky se movía, iba a haber una gran explosión, aunque las pequeñas lograban en algo a tener a ese ser en su lugar.

Fidchel movió los 4 círculos, los halos, que lo rodeaba y los puso todos al frente. Canalizó el poder de los Elementos de la Naturaleza en estos y lanzó una ráfaga concentrada de magia. El impacto del ataque sumado a la explosión de las bombas trampas de Magus, generó una ráfaga explosiva de colores que iban más allá de lo que uno puede ver.

Las explosiones no paraban en el cielo, eran tan fuertes que hacían temblar la tierra. Los 4 miraban con expectativa, una señal… Al menos algo que les diga que el Protect Break se creó para que ellos puedan atacar… pero no lo hubo. Lo único que se oyó fue el rugido lleno de dolor y rabia del Jabberwocky, quien había resistido todos los ataques y no sólo ello… se habían deshecho de las cabezas que ya no le servían, los huesos de su cuerpo eran visibles hasta el punto que el interior y exterior del cuerpo ya no eran diferenciables.

Parecía más un zombie, algo más muerto que vivo. Su poder se veía igual… sólo había modificado su cuerpo para pelear mejor en esta lucha. Eso no era bueno…

-_¿¡En serio!? ¡Le dimos con todo con lo último!_

_-Ara… Parece que no será tan sencillo como lo pensamos Ayane._

_-Akeno-san tiene razón. Pero igualmente… No duraremos mucho si esto sigue así. ¿Qué podemos hacer Ise-sama?_

_-Ngh… mi única idea es atacar al pecho. Observen que esa es la parte que parece enlazar todo. Ahí es su punto débil. ¡Hay que generar el Protect Break!_

A las palabras del Sekiryuutei, todos volvieron al ataque a pesar de estar en las últimas. Por primera vez, veían la temible habilidad del Sacred Gear Longinus, Anihilation Maker. Este Balance Breaker, había creado un monstruo de gran poder que modifica su cuerpo y habilidades para el oponente u oponentes de turno. Era terrorífico. Más si es que podía resistir el ataque desenfrenado de esos 4, que aún estando debilitados, superaban a la mayoría de los presentes. Esto era increíble…

Jabberwocky con su nueva velocidad, gracias al aerodinamismo que obtuvo ahora seguir los movimientos de Innis, puso esquivar los ataques y no solo ello, logró darle a The Mirage of Deceit un golpe que la mando al suelo, muy cerca de los espectadores.

-¡Akeno! – Los amigos de la chica veían como el cuerpo de Innis parecía hacerse más y más transparente, así como si hubiera estática en ella.

_-Ugh… ¿Aún puedo…?_

_**-Eso creo… sólo te digo que te dolerá mañana.**_

Innis alzó vuelo nuevamente, no había tiempo que perder. En especial ahora, que Magus se defendía del ataque desenfrenado de los enormes brazos de esa cosa al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus bombas y lanzaba rayos verdes… pero nada, parecían rebotar contra esa cosa.

_**-Les rebota… ¡se adaptó para repeler mis ataques!**_

_-¡Eso no puede ser! ¿¡Tan rápido sabe como pelear contra nosotros!?_

Ayane no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque recibió un fuerte impacto en su abdomen. Tanto ella como Magus gritaron a la vez que caían sobre tierra, el cuerpo de The Propagation mostrando estática.

Jabberwocky en eso posó su vista en Fidchell, quien creó varios orbe de magia. Estos volaron hacia el enemigo que tenían enfrente. Pero lo que no espero fue ver como el cuerpo de esa cosa… absorbía la magia.

-_¿¡Absorbe magia!?_

_**-Que monstruoso… que el Dios Bíblico creara un objeto así…**_

Ninguno pudo terminar lo que debía decir porque el impacto recibido por una ráfaga de luz por parte de Jabberwocky hacia ellos. Los hizo caer al suelo, solo para que Innis atrape a su hermano con dificultad. Se veía la estática en el cuerpo de Fidchell, él también estaba al límite. El único que aún parecía entero, a simple vista, era Skeith. Pero el mismo Terror of Death sabía que estaban contra las cuerdas. Si tuvieran todos sus poderes originales, la batalla no se habría alargado tanto y este monstruo no habría aprendido a contrarrestar las habilidades y poderes que tienen ahora.

Si sólo tuviera la mitad de su poder total… esto ya habría acabado con un solo movimiento de su guadaña. Ni necesitaría el Protect Break y sabe que ninguno de sus hermanos aquí presentes, a su máximo, habrían tenido problemas con esta cosa. ¿Así se siente la debilidad y la impotencia? Agh… ahora también tuvo que aprender ello. ¿No bastó con que le den emociones?

No importaba mucho dado que ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio. Dentro de poco dejará de estar en el mundo físico y… Rayos.

Jabberwocky fue contra él, sabía que él era la mayor amenaza. Skeith alzó vuelo a una gran velocidad para que la enorme bestia de más de 100 metros lo siga. Y era en medio del vuelo que los ataques a distancia iban y venían. Fuego y luz por parte del monstruo, ráfagas de energía por parte de Skeith. Estas chocaban en el aire y dejaban su marca en el cielo. No había duda que la batalla era vista en distintas partes del Inframundo.

Un movimiento de las alas de Jabberwocky hizo que de ellas salga energía y como si fueran pequeños misiles blancos, estos fueron contra su oponente. Quien en un movimiento rápido agitó su guadaña para alejar y/o desviar esas cosas de él. Un poco de ayuda ahora no le vendría mal…

Y esta llegó de la mano de Magus, quien había lanzado una ráfaga de rayos verdes hacia Jabberwocky, para que luego este reciba un corte en la cara por parte de Innis. Acto seguido 4 ráfagas de magia cargada fueron hacia el monstruo. Los ataques constantes y desenfrenados hicieron que la bestia se resienta. Tal vez sepa como pelear contra ellos, pero el poder que tienen aún es monstruoso.

Los 4 se pusieron en grupo, saben que necesitaban sólo una oportunidad… una. Y la van a tener. Por ello, sin importarle lo que vaya a pasar luego, fueron a atacar al mismo tiempo. Skeith fue el primero en atacar con su guadaña a Jabberwocky, quien alzó su brazo para chocarlo con el arma del ente. La energía que se creó pareció abrir el cielo, pero justo en ese momento Innis apareció con varias imágenes de ella alrededor de Jabberwocky. Todas con magia cargada y lista para disparar. Y así fue…

Las ráfagas de magia impactaron en Jabberwocky con tal fuerza y precisión que la bestia no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Pero ni tiempo tuvo para eso. Magus apareció sobre la espalda de este y dejó en dicha zona, todas las bombas hoja que pudiera dejar. Y en cuestión de segundos todas las bombas explotaron con fuerza. Las alas de Jabberwocky estaban algo rasgadas, pero este aún seguía en el aire. Con toda su espalda marcada por las explosiones, aún así no se rendía. Abrió la boca para lanzar una ráfaga de energía hacia ellos… pero fue detenido por el movimiento de manos de Fidchell, quien con velocidad y control, creó una esfera gravitatoria que obligó a esa cosa a usar toda su fuerza para no caer al suelo. Eso lo obligó a cerrar la boca y que la energía que había acumulado explote dentro de él.

Con ello, Skeith empezó a atacar rápidamente con su guadaña. Todo lo que veía era el cuerpo del ser que debía hacer pedazos. Corte tras corte, movimiento tras movimiento, todo era para lograr hacer que el Protect Break se creara y eso les diera la oportunidad de acabar con este combate ya. Y cuando iba a dar, tal vez el golpe de gracia, Jabberwocky expulsó energía de su cuerpo. Como ráfagas de luz. Ninguno se esperó eso… Skeith recibió de lleno el impacto debido al ser el más cercano, pero el resto también recibió una dosis algo menor de lo último.

Desde tierra se veía como las ráfagas de luz salían de la bestia y como algunas caían al suelo. Esa cosa era un monstruo de verdad….

-Pensar que algo así fue creado por la mente de un niño.

-Y la locura de un viejo loco, no olvides ello.

Kaori miro a Aki con fastidio, claro que no lo había olvidado. Es sólo que… tras ver eso último, siente que eso va más allá de lo que jamás creyeron ver una vez.

-Es como ver una batalla que no es de este mundo. – Twilight simplemente dio su opinión. Y pensar que habían seres así.

-Ise… Akeno… Ayane… Fay… sólo espero que estén bien. – Rias trataba de ver alguna señal de esos 4, no hay duda de que casi reciben ese ataque.

-¡Los veo, allá! – Pinkie señaló una parte del cielo y todos en tierra centraron su vista ahí. – Oh no…

Al ver como estaban, todos sintieron un nudo en la garganta. Skeith y el resto eran casi fantasmas, lo poco físico que había de ellos se veía muy dañado por eso último. Mientras que Jabberwocky se mostraba imponente, a pesar del daño que había recibido, que ya se estaba regenerado. Era una locura… no había nada que pudieran hacer contra esa cosa…

Innis se tomaba el brazo derecho, genial… la chica tiene el brazo roto. Magus sentía que no veía por un lado, Ayane debe tener algo en el ojo izquierdo. Fidchell sentía un dolor terrible en la espalda, a Fay el impacto debe haberle lastimado la columna. Skeith sentía dolores severos en todo el cuerpo, Ise debe haber sufrido muchos daños… pero la resistencia natural del chico hace que aún siga aquí. Listo para la lucha… aunque se le ve que no tienen más opciones…

Trató de moverse, pero Jabberwocky lo atrapó con su enorme mano y lo empezó a estrujar ante el obvio dolor de los que lo conforman ahora mismo. Innis, Magus y Fidchell trataron de ir y ayudar a su hermano. Pero era inútil… con un movimiento de su mano libre les dio a los tres un solo golpe conjunto que… los mandó a un lado, estaban cayendo al suelo. Todo mientras Skeith era estrujado hasta la muerte por Jabberwocky, como si se tratara de una simple lata. Golpeó como pudo la mano que lo tenía atrapado, pero su fuerza actual no bastaba… ya estaba al límite… su cuerpo físico ya casi no estaba. Como el del resto y…

Jabberwocky dio un enorme rugido para luego lanzar a Skeith hacia arriba varios kilómetros, quien por la fuerza del movimiento tan brusco y su cansancio, no pudo recuperar el equilibrio y la noción de donde estaba. La caída de Skeith parecía lo de menos, porque Jabberwocky había abierto la boca… listo para rematarlo con una concentración de magia.

Los otros tres al ver ello, se repusieron y volaron tan rápido como pudieron para evitar que esa cosa lance su ataque. Pero parecía imposible, ya casi no les quedaba fuerzas y sus cuerpos estabas al límite.

_-No… ¡No!_

_-¡Ise, reacciona!_

_-¡Ise-sama, muévase!_

Las tres chicas le gritaban al joven dentro de Skeith que reaccione, que haga algo… pero era inútil. Todo el cansancio al fin le había pasado la factura al Sekiryuutei. Quien aún no se recuperaba de lo último… ¿Qué podía hacer…?

_-No rendirte sería un buen primer paso. – _Esa voz…

Ise abrió los ojos como pudo y… se sorprendió al ver en frente de él, a pesar de su caída a su inminente fin, a la mujer que significó todo para Himmel. Charllotte le sonrió con ternura y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-_Anda, lucha hasta el final. Ninguno de nosotros desea verte a ti o a Himmel en el más allá muy pronto. Tienen cosas que hacer. _– dicho ello, desapareció… ¿cómo es que…?

-_Ella… aún tras tantos años… ¡Recupera el equilibrio Ise, es la oportunidad que esperábamos!_

A las palabras de Himmel, Ise logró salir de su estado casi de inconsciencia. Eso hizo que Skeith recupere el control de su cuerpo y de paso, voltear a ver quien debe hacer pedazos. La esfera de energía que Jabberwocky iba a lanzar terminó de centrarse y fue lanzada por el enorme ser hacia Skeith.

Sus tres hermanos vieron incapaces de hacer algo como la esfera iba a impactar a su hermano. Pero lo que ninguno espero fue ver a Skeith… volar directamente hacia la esfera… ¿Qué estaba…?

-¡Está loco!

Eso fue lo que todos dijeron y pensaron. Skeith no tenía intenciones de evitar el ataque. Lo iba a afrontar y a… superar. Alzó su mano izquierda sin importar lo que venía luego, como si fuera a golpear algo. El impacto de la esfera contra su persona no tardó, la explosión que se generó hubiera bastado para eliminar un gran trozo de tierra del Inframundo… la posibilidad de que Skeith saliera de ahí era casi nula.

Pero de entre todos los espectadores, alguien sonrió. Ophis sabía que… la facultad más clara de la oscuridad es la de absorber y proteger… en especial de la luz. Y algo de ese ataque tenía luz por lo que…

La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula al ver como de la explosión que había en el cielo. Un bulto salía a gran velocidad, era un bulto envuelto en oscuridad, que con un movimiento de su mano, se deshizo del manto negro que lo había protegido del daño mayor de dicho ataque. Skeith volaba hacia su enemigo, la energía roja alrededor de su cuerpo ya no era estable, estaba al límite… era su último movimiento. Sus ojos brillaron en señal de que… era el todo o nada.

Jabberwocky se preparó para interceptar a su enemigo y alzó su puño para atacarlo. El rugido de la bestia fue estruendoso, pero el que salió de Skeith fue igual de fuerte… como el de un dragón. Y justo cuando ambos iban a dar su golpe al otro…

**[PENETRATE]**

Por instinto propio, el Boosted Gear logró activar por un segundo un nuevo comando. Uno que sorprendió a Ddraig… una de sus habilidades originales… la habilidad de penetrar todo tipo de defensa… sin importar cual… para dar un daño directo al enemigo. La habilidad le dio a Skeith, quien estaba sincronizado con Ise, de penetrar la sólida defensa de Jabberwocky. El zarpazo de Skeith fue sentido por el monstruo, quien pudo sentir que ese ataque le dio hasta en el alma…

Jabberwocky se quedó en su lugar en el aire, mientras Skeith estaba atrás del enorme monstruo… Los que vieron ello, no sabían que pasó. Ninguno noto el comando del Boosted Gear, no lo habían oído por lo que estaban de los nervios… Pero vieron como Jabberwocky se movía un poco para tratar de ver al ser que le hizo esto… No era posible.

El rugido de dolor que dio fue acompañado por la aparición de un domo verte, que se hizo pedazos al instante. Protect Break.

_**-¡Ahora, juntos!**_

Skeith fue el primero en reaccionar. Como pudo, extendió su brazo derecho y el ojo rojo apareció en él. Su brazo entero se volvió un cañón con las 8 hojas de energía rodeando la muñeca.

Los demás no perdieron el tiempo. Innis, aún con su brazo herido, extendió sus manos al frente para crear el ojo celeste, del cual salió el cañón de energía. Magus extendió su mano derecha y está se volvió una especie rifle con el ojo a un lado de su mano. Fidchell puso los cuatro aros alrededor de él, como si formaran una cruz y el ojo de color naranja apareció frente a él, con el cañón emergiendo de él.

Los cuatro estaban apuntando al Jabberwocky, quien en un intento desesperado de huir, alzó vuelo como pudo… pero eso era justo lo que ellos querían. Cuando ya estaba sobre ellos…

_**-¡Drain Arc!**_

Los 4 lanzaron la versión destructiva del Soul Drain, esa que destruye el cuerpo y alma de un solo golpe. No querían el alma o un trozo de esta cosa en ellos… sólo debe de desaparecer.

Las 4 esferas de energía impactaron al monstruo y en cuestión de segundos. Las 4 esferas se hicieron una de gran tamaño, que atrapó al enorme ser dentro. Jabberwocky dio un rugido de dolor al sentir cada molécula de su ser siendo destruida y… sólo fue un segundo antes de que la esfera se volviera partículas de luz con él dentro…. Desapareciendo para siempre. Las partículas siguieron en el lugar, yendo al cielo del Inframundo como dando a entender que… se había acabado.

Skeith bajo su brazo y miro a sus hermanos. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, no había mucho que decir. Estaban exhaustos. Solo descendieron lo más rápido posible al suelo. Porque en cualquier momento desaparecen.

Y al estar en rango visible de todos. Se pudo oír el grito de victoria de los que presenciaron la batalla, así como muchos más. Ninguno supo que hacer o decir ante la tan extraña sensación. Ser recibidos como héroes no era exactamente… la idea que tenían. Pero lo central era que… justo vieron a los jóvenes, quienes se acercaban a los cuatro rápidamente.

Innis, Magus y Fidchell ya estaban desapareciendo. Akeno, Ayane y Fay pisaron tierra para luego tambalearse y caer sentadas al suelo con varias heridas en ellas. Skeith paso a ver a los amigos de su otro yo. Asintió como indicando que todo estaba bien para luego desaparecer, dejando en su lugar a un herido y cansado Sekiryuutei sin su armadura, con solo una desgarrada ropa.

Los 4 jóvenes sonrieron al ver el buen trabajo hecho y que todo había acabado al fin. Eso es lo que les importaba. Y ver como sus amigos venían a ver como estaban y demás… Si, había valido la pena el esfuerzo. Para sorpresa del Sekiryuutei, fue Ophis quien llegó primero hacia él.

-Lo hiciste bien…

-Je… gracias… pero no lo hice sólo.

[*Yawn* No sé tú compañero… pero yo me muero de sueño… creo que dormiré un par de días enteros…]

-Sí… yo igual… - Ise se sobo los ojos para luego dar un bostezo.

Sentir como sus tres amigas e iguales, como miembros de la Onda, lo abrazaban, le hizo sonreír. Más al ver que también tenían sueño. Escuchar al resto llamarlo…

-Vamos a casa Ophis…

-Sí. Esta vez iré a la casa del Sekiryuutei.

La sonrisa que ella le dio era una clara señal de que… al fin esta crisis había acabado… aunque siente que tendrá mucho que explicar y… Himmel y Skeith bastardos… se fueron a dormir y lo dejaron sólo… la historia de su vida.

….

Vali al ver que la batalla al fin había acabado, tomó a Rin de la mano y se dio media vuelta para poder irse.

-¿No te despedirás? – el joven volteo al oír la voz de Grayfia. La mujer le sonreía a pesar de todo.

-Debo salir de aquí. Recuerda que aún soy buscado. No me puedo arriesgar.

-Entiendo… Sólo ten cuidado. Y esa niña… - Rin se asustó un poco por la mirada de la mujer. – Espero que tengas buenas razones para llevártela y no dejarla en un orfanato aquí. Intuyo al ver su mirada que…

-No puedo decírtelas… aún. No hasta que la situación esté más tranquila. Lo único que puedo decirte con claridad, es que la Khaos Brigade ya no será la misma… no luego de esto.

Grayfia le tuvo que dar la razón. Ahora todo iba a cambiar… para bien o para mal. Vali se empezó a retirar, con un Rin dando una reverencia rápido para ir tras el Hakuryuukou.

-Siempre serás así Vali. Un día haré que aprendas que no debes guardar todo lo que sufres o sientes para ti. Espero que ayudar a esa niña… te ayude.

Grayfia paso a ver como Ise era abrazado por varias, en especial Serafall quien no lo quería soltar. Rio al ver que… las cosas iban a tomar un nuevo rumbo… en varios sentidos a partir de ahora. Al menos hoy… habían ganado. El Inframundo estaba a salvo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.


	34. Fin y Reinicio

**Bueno. Heme aquí, acabando la adaptación del vol 12 del cannon de High School DxD. He llegado lejos... y me siento orgulloso. En un plano personal, he logrado una meta. Ahora, tras todo esto creo que hay que empezar otra meta. **

**Como ya saben, lo que viene luego de esto en sección del cannon es de las partes más tediosas por toda la información que entra y sale, por lo que trataré de ser un poco más original, siguiendo la línea de siempre, no alejarse del cannon en su totalidad. Como ya dije, este fic es una readaptación de este a un modo más serio. **

**Sin más que decir, exceptuando las notas finales como en todo arco que habrá, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y por su paciencia. Si he llegado lejos es porque les ha gustado todo o la gran mayoría de lo que he hecho, vamos por el último cap de este, donde como siempre tomaré un descanso para iniciar el nuevo arco.**

**PD: He iniciado un fic de Digimon Adventure, un modo de cerrar una etapa de mi vida como lo fue Digimon, si les interesa denle un vistazo.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 2: Caos en el Inframundo**

**Capítulo 34: Fin y Reinicio**

Insertar canción: Larval Stage Planning– Sympathy (TV edit.)

_Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare_

(**Juntos volveremos a levantarnos una vez más**)

Al iniciar las letras y la música de fondo de la canción, podemos ver a Hyoudou Issei quien se encuentra gravemente herido y se hunde en una especie de vacío para que la cámara enfoque a diversas manos que se extienden haciendo frenar su caída.

_Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni_

(**Para proteger una vida que está a punto de ser extinguida**)

Y hace que Issei, aun estando herido se recupere mientras que la cámara se foca hacia su rostro y más hacia uno de sus ojos en su pupila y en el espacio en negro de ese enfoque se muestre el título de la serie que se mantiene por unos instantes hasta desaparecer en destellos de luz.

_Futatabi otozureta yoake ni me ga samete_

(**Despertando una vez más cuando llega el amanecer**)

Mientras que se cambia la escena, se ve a Rias junto con Twilight con las chicas ver el amanecer en su entrenamiento para que se acerque Issei y se acercan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño que todas van hasta donde se encuentra el chico sin saber que se cambia de lugar a donde ocurriera una especie de batalla.

_Kimi o omoidasu yume no tochuu_

(**Estuve soñando contigo**)

Pero detienen su andar al ver como el Sekiryuutei estaba de pie, pero gravemente herido mientras que su cuerpo lentamente se volvía destellos de luz haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmen y vayan hasta donde se encuentra Issei para poder salvarlo.

_Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori_

(**Y la imagen que puedo ver en frente de mis ojos no me permite progresar**)

Pero el castaño solo los ve acercarse con una sonrisa triste mientras que cerca de él se encontraba Ophis quien estaba impactada ya quien fuera el único ser que había sido tan mal herido por protegerla.

_Toozakatteyuku hiriki na boku_

(**Volviéndome impotente mientras que desaparezco**)

Para finalmente desaparecer en frente de sus ojos volviéndose destellos de luz que se esparcen por el viento haciendo que todos los presentes estén entre lágrimas y con una rabieta por no haber salvado a Issei cuando lo más necesitaba.

_Taisetsu na mono wa doko ni aru?_

(**¿Dónde se encuentra lo más importante en la vida?**)

Mientras que seguían muy destrozados por la tristeza de perder a Issei, no se dan cuenta que estaban rodeados por Cao Cao y su grupo para preparar el golpe de gracia a los presentes que querían evitar un conflicto de altas magnitudes.

_Ashita o shinjiru nara wasurenaide_

(**Si es que crees en el mañana, no lo olvides**)

Pero los diversos destellos de luz que emanaban de Issei hasta que desapareciera se adentran en los corazones de todos los que conoce para darles valor y confianza a todos los presentes para que se preparen para la inminente batalla que tendrán ante el grupo que Cao Cao hace una especie de orden es solo mover la espada para que algunos miembros se lancen al ataque.

_Ima koso saa inochi o kakete susumidasu toki_

(**Ahora es el momento en que apuestes tu vida y sigas adelante**)

Y se cambia la escena para que se muestren diversas escenas de manera flash Arthur junto con Yuuto luchando ante Sigfried. Jeanne ante Irina y Xenovia. Vali ante Cao-cao. Twilight ante Sunset y Sairaorg ante Heracles en distintos lados de la zona de combate sin saber que una especie de ser gigante se aparece alarmando a Rean y los líderes de las fracciones junto a diversos entes importantes.

_Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru_

(**Tus sentimientos se potencian y más fuerte tú serás**)

Mientras que los demás seguían lidiando con la batalla, se puede ver a Rias que pone su mirada perdida hacia el ser gigantesco, al igual que muchos de los presentes al ver que llega sabiendo que les será difícil este obstáculo.

_hengen suru tsugihagi darake no risou de wa sugu ni kieteshimau kara_

(**Ya que el sueño ideal que has deseado nunca dura para siempre y puede desaparecer**)

Para cambiar la escena para que se muestre a una desesperada Ophis que estaba cerca de Great Red mientras que la cámara rápidamente enfoca a un destello de luz roja mientras que se ve a un cabizbajo Issei que levante rápido su mirada y sea empujado por Himmel, ahora que tiene el nombre de Haou que nota una sonrisa en su rostro para que se cambie la escena a unas lastimadas Rias y Twilight quienes cierran los ojos ante el inminente ataque previo a su muerte que nunca llego.

_Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai_

(**Incluso si se llegar a acercar el final**)

Que un orbe rojo se aparece en frente de ellas quienes miran la silueta de un chico haciendo que los demás se acerquen hasta donde ocurre ese momento para que estén sorprendidos y emocionados, en especial las chicas que lloraban al ver que era Issei que pone su mirada hacia Rias y Twilight siendo las más cercanas hacia el castaño que les daba una sonrisa.

_Furuedashita karada no soko kara_

(**Haremos una promesa eterna desde nuestros temblantes cuerpos**)

Para que ponga su mirada hacia el ser mientras activa el Balance Breaker y suelta un grito de batalla para volar de lleno hacia quien está encarando para que se muestra la armadura que cubre su rostro que se congela mientras finaliza la música de fondo.

* * *

La tensión en la zona se calmó cuando Azazel recibió la noticia de que la alianza pudo derrotar a todos los Bandersnatch y el Jabberwocky. Ambos líderes habían estado observando a Hades todo el tiempo. El solo mirar la cara de ese esqueleto bastardo le daba al gobernador de los caídos unas ganas de vomitar. Sirzechs por su lado, hizo que su aura de poder de destrucción desapareciera cuando se enteró de la victoria, y volvió a su forma habitual.

... Bueno, tal vez la otra forma podría ser su verdadera forma... La ira que podía sentirse y hasta verse en su aura disminuyó mucho cuando escuchó que Ise había regresado. Aunque Azazel también sintió lo mismo. Caray, no hay duda alguna que Rean le dará un regaño por todo lo que sucedió, es más, se atrevería a decir que el chico estará castigado un buen tiempo.

Y al parecer, el terror causado por la facción Old-Maou también se evitó, sobre todo, eso era lo importante. El inframundo fue capaz de evitar el peor de los casos. Y el equipo Vali desapareció mucho antes de que recibieran el informe. No cabe duda que son buenos para escapar y ocultar sus rastros para que nadie los pueda seguir.

Azazel tuvo que dejar ir Slash Dog, quien parecía tener sus propios asuntos, no era una novedad. Era más que obvio que no lo necesitaban ahora de todos modos. Es mas, lo mejor era que no se vieron en la obligación de pelear y en el peor de los casos de acabar con Hades.

No importaba si este tipo es una encarnación del mal, todavía era el Dios del reino de los muertos, incluso si estaba podrido actualmente, como cambian las personas. Si lo hubieran acabado, eso tendría un gran efecto en todas las facciones del mundo. Y ellos lo sabían, cuando Himmel mato a Ares, los romanos que lo adoraban perdieron su espíritu de lucha. No se quiere imaginar lo que pasará si hace ello con Hades. Aunque por lo que vio, el Hades de antes era más tranquilo que el actual… ¿Qué pensaría Himmel ahora si viera a su viejo amigo? Sin duda estaría furioso por todo lo que ha pasado.

Oh bueno, justo cuando ambos líderes estaban a punto de regresar a casa después de presentar su queja y decirle a Hades sobre la situación actual, una de las parcas vino a presentar un informe a Hades.

La mayoría de las parcas habían sido congeladas. Y eso era algo que el mismo Hades no pudo pasar por alto. Pasó a ver al Joker del Cielo con rabia. Y este se sobo los hombros.

-Bueno, Miguel-sama me regañaría si no hacia al menos esto. Estaba pensando en congelar a cualquier parca que actuara de modo sospechoso. Pero no me dio la gana de esperar a que hagan algo, así que congelé a la mayoría de ellos dentro del santuario. Lo siento, tengo malos hábitos. De todos modos, amen.

No hay duda de que tiene una personalidad y palabras algo fuera de lo habitual. Pero él es fuerte sin duda alguna. Este Dulio, que es la carta de triunfo del cielo, tiene una mala boca, pero su poder es abrumador. Es una locura que haya congelado a las parcas dentro del santuario. Zenith Tempest. El Longinus de primer nivel que puede controlar el clima y controlar cualquier tipo de atributo. Con la forma en que lo usa, puede tener el control durante las situaciones apropiadas. Ya que resulta así incluso dentro de un edificio.

¿Tendrá una buena compatibilidad para luchar contra Cao Cao? Azazel estaba seguro de que tendría la ventaja en la pelea, claro si es la primera. Conociendo a ese mocoso, sin duda aprendería a como pelear y derrotarlo.

De todos modos, lograron evitar que Hades interfiriera. Este era un gran resultado, ya que esa era la meta primaria. Este esqueleto definitivamente estaba planeando algo. Ya que no tiene nada de carne, es difícil leer sus expresiones, pero se puede decir que estaba bastante infeliz al observar sus huesos faciales.

-Bueno, definitivamente te interrogaremos mucho sobre el incidente con Samael en un futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Desde que pudimos capturar vivos a los principales miembros de la facción de Héroes. – Sirzches simplemente dijo eso con una clara sonrisa, sabía que habían ganado información valiosa.

De seguro ni el mismo Hades se podía creer que esos mocosos lograran derrotar a la Facción de Héroes. De seguro espero la victoria de Ise, por ser la reencarnación de Himmel. Pero no del resto, esos mocosos estaban creciendo a niveles alarmantes. Es más, sabía que esos seres tan raros tienen la culpa en parte. Es casi como si Himmel le dijera en la cara, que aunque no tenga cuerpo, dejará que quienes formaban su poder lo destruyan… está tentado a pensar que es así.

Ambos líderes se retiraron del lugar sin decir más. Hades al final se quedó sólo en su lugar… y golpeó con fuerza la zona del asiento donde estaba su mano. La fuerza bastó para que esta se haga polvo…

Aún no podía creerlo. El mocoso logró sobrevivir y eso significa que Himmel aún seguía en el mundo de los vivos. Y eso era una gran complicación para sus planes. Odia admitirlo, pero la sombra de Himmel lo persigue desde que tiene memoria. Desde que él y Elohim se presentaron antes él años atrás.

Como lo recuerda… un día lluvioso en el mundo. Que el Dios Bíblico lo llamara al mundo humano y lo presentara al humano que asesinó a Ares. No es que le importara que su sobrino muriera a manos de ese tipo, lo que le importaba era el enorme poder que tenía. Conformado por la energía de varios entes dentro de su alma, con uno como el catalizador. Eso era raro… El alma de ese sujeto era extraña. Pero era interesante…

Y si bien a veces compartían opiniones similares. Había veces en que discutían y no era raro que se tratara sobre los demonios y los caídos. Aún recuerda la discusión más fuerte que tuvieron… esa en la que casi se van a los golpes….

_Flashback_

_-No Hades, no estoy de acuerdo con tu pensamiento. _

_Himmel miraba al Dios con severidad. Ambos estaban solos en las puertas del territorio del Dios del Inframundo, uno con una actitud más que ofensiva y el otro de más calma. El humano estaba cruzado de brazos, dando a entender que se había acabado la discusión para él. _

_Pero para Hades no era así. Esta era la única vez en que a Elohim se le ocurrió no venir. Era por algo que estaba sucediendo en el cielo y le pidió a Himmel que venga, al menos para cumplir las reuniones habituales que tienen. _

_Hades tocó un tema que Himmel normalmente no quería tratar. El de la interferencia de los demonios y ángeles caídos en el mundo. Como es que ellos eran una peste que estaba poniendo el mundo entero en peligro. Pero Himmel no quería tratar ese tema con Hades, más porque sabe que si lo hace pueden acabar en una discusión. Y eso era algo que él no quería. _

_**-No me vas a negar que es por culpa de ellos que muchas cosas malas pasaron en el mundo… encima, la muerte de tu cuñado fue por culpa de Lucifer. **_

_-¡No metas temas personales en esto! _

_Himmel siempre fue sensible a los temas de su pasado. Más porque no le gusta recordar esos momentos difíciles para él y como su hermana quedó luego de la muerte de su esposo. Detestaba que Hades quiera usar sus emociones para que acceda a sus ideas… no le dará el gusto. _

_-Hades… no toques temas delicados conmigo. Te lo advierto. Es más… tal vez deberías preocuparte en los asuntos de tu panteón. No van bien las cosas. _

_**-¿Crees que me interesa? Ese idiota de Zeus ya no sabe que hacer para evitar que más fieles se vayan a seguir a Elohim. Je, ya está en un estado de desesperación. Tarde o temprano, todos los creyentes que tenemos se irán. Pero eso a mí no me afecta, yo vivo de la creencia en la muerte de los humanos. Mientras ellos le teman, yo seguiré existiendo. **_

_-La muerte es algo natural… no podemos negarla y huir de ella. Sólo aceptarla cuando sea el momento… Aunque no lo desees así. – Himmel miro al Dios con algo de desconcierto. - ¿por qué tanto odio Hades? ¿Es por Lucifer? ¿O por tu relación directa con las almas humanas que estás así? _

_-__**… Tú sabes bien lo que es convivir con los humanos. Hace años dejaste de ser uno común, pero has vivido lo que ellos. Y yo como un ser que trata las almas humanas, las llego a entender y hasta apreciar. **_

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Qué la existencia de esas dos razas es un peligro para los humanos? No seas ciego Hades. Los mismos humanos son un peligro para ellos mismos. Eso es más que claro… _

_-__**Pero los demonios y caídos lo son más. Si los eliminamos, le daríamos el poder a los humanos de alcanzar todo su potencial. De ser lo que estaban destinados a lograr. **_

_Himmel miro al Dios como si estuviera loco. ¿Qué insinúa? ¿Qué lo apoye a generar una gran masacre para poder al fin hacer que los humanos logren alcanzar todo su potencial? De ningún modo se iba a prestar para algo así. No es que odie a los demonios y caídos, sabe bien que son peligrosos en la mayoría de ocasiones. Ha peleado con ellos más de una vez. En especial con Lucifer, el hijo de este, los que se hacen llamar Maou y con Kokabiel, a quien dio una paliza, pero ha dejado vivo a todos. Porque así Elohim se lo pidió… además de que estaba harto de ese ciclo de muertes. Ya estaba agotado… _

_Pero ver como Hades sugiere que acaben con dos razas enteras, para el bien potencial de una… no le cuadra. No importa si la raza humana es de donde originalmente viene, sabe bien de lo que son capaces. Tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo. Y es por ello que no aceptará esta estupidez. No importa que se gane un disgusto del Dios. No dará su brazo a torcer… _

_-No. La decisión no es tuya. Si esas dos razas viven o mueren, es cosa de ellos. Pero no puedes ir y simplemente masacrar a todos. _

_**-Eres un blandengue… **_

_-Y tú un extremista… _

_Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, o cuencas en el caso de Hades, para simplemente darse una vuelta y cada uno irse por su lado. Sabían ambos que, de quedarse más tiempo, significaría pelear y no querían ello. Porque sabían exactamente que una pelea entre ellos… acabaría con todo… lo mejor era irse y calmar sus cabezas… era lo mejor. _

_Fin Flashback_

Hades no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. No importa cuánto deba hacer… cumplirá su meta. Debe aprovechar que el Sekiryuutei aún no está al nivel de Himmel. Porque si lo llega a tener, aunque sea el nivel para enfrentar a un Dios Jefe, eso pondría su meta en peligro… porque sabe bien lo que Himmel era capaz. Y ese chico… tiene el potencial para ser algo más peligroso que su viejo amigo… porque este era un Dragón y ellos son seres peligrosos si los haces enfadar… y él lo ha visto más de una vez.

* * *

-Azazel…

Sirzechs llamó al caído cuando llegaron a la puerta que conecta el reino de los muertos y el inframundo, mientras ponía una cara seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan serio?

El Maou soltó un ligero suspiro, no era fácil decir estas cosas. Ni siquiera pensarlas. Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien. Azazel podía ser muchas cosas, pero le ha demostrado ser alguien quien escucha al resto.

-Últimamente hay cosas que pienso con bastante frecuencia. Que la generación de Maou como yo y Ajuka está llegando a su fin.

Azazel no supo ni que decir. Obviamente estaba sorprendido por lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Por lo que optó por callar y dejar que él prosiga a ver hacia donde va todo esto.

-La razón más importante por la que nos convertimos en Maou se debió a nuestros poderes.

Eran demonios especiales que nacieron con un poder bestial y eso que no llevan la sangre de Maou. Ese es el actual Yondai-Maou. Después de la gran guerra entre las tres grandes facciones, varios demonios como ellos nacieron. Sirzechs puso una cara triste mientras se la tomaba con mucho pesar.

-No importa que tan fuere seas como individuo. Hay un límite en las cosas que uno puede hacer.

Era verdad. El gobierno actual derrotó al viejo gobierno con el poder unido de varios y cambió el inframundo. Y los que estaban en el frente eran poderosos demonios como Sirzechs y los otros Yondai-Maou. Como resultado, los demonios que fueron expulsados se pusieron celosos del poder de Sirzechs y lo maldijeron. La razón básica y sencilla del golpe de estado actual. Oh la simpleza de la envidia y como hace sentir a los que se sienten como simples insectos.

-Pero tú lo sabes Azazel, hay cosas enormes que son diferentes del poder de un individuo. Y eso existe en el inframundo actual.

-¿Qué es eso de lo que me hablas? – el caído se mostró confundido ante las palabras del demonio.

-Que ese es el poder de un grupo. Mi hermana, Rias, y mi cuñado, Ise-kun, nacieron con eso. Incluso si hay un límite al poder de individuo, el poder que se reúne a su alrededor, el de un grupo, hace que los poderes y los vínculos se conviertan en algo más. Como resultado, rompen los límites y los muros y continúan creciendo. Eso no solo se aplica a Rias e Ise-kun. Sairaorg, que no nació con el poder de la destrucción y que tiene un sueño, ganó camaradas fieles al creer en sus ideales. Ese es también el poder de un grupo. Esas chicas, los Elementos de la Armonía, también lo han mostrado. Como una unión de personas distintas, puede volverse la mayor de las uniones y fuerza. Que no es necesario estar sólo para ser fuerte. Porque hay un límite en ese camino… Incluso Vali, él también encaja en la categoría de "grupo". A su alrededor, compañeros se están reuniendo de forma natural. Y eso no era algo que esperé ver en él, no con como fue el tiempo que vivió con nosotros y eso me alegra.

Azazel no supo que decir. Sabía el cambio que se estaba llevando ahora mismo. No sólo en los jóvenes, sino en los que los rodean. Y tiene el presentimiento que será así a partir de ahora. Ya no habían estas cosas como los que iban solos y lograban todo. No, el mundo actual había cambiado. Y se debía mucho a lo que Himmel hizo mientras estaba vivo.

Se era muy consciente de que sólo, no logró lo que hizo. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen… Sólo se habría descarrilado, volverse la peor amenaza del mundo entero. Pero gracias a su hermana y muchos más, volvió al camino correcto y logró lo que hizo. Aún tras sufrir tanto… tal vez ese era el legado que él quería dejar… tal vez ya sea hora de simplemente dejar que las cosas tomen su curso.

-Sirzechs. Ise incluso ha atraído a Ophis. Ahora muchos seres no podrán ignorarlo.

Eso era algo que ninguno pudo negar. Ise había logrado algo importante, mejor dicho, imposible. El haber logrado llamar la atención de Ophis, el Dragon God. Lo que estaba pasando no tenía precedentes. Vali, tal como Ise, había superado la Juggernaut Drive. Ise había logrado desbloquear el potencial de las Cosmic Packs y Vali el uso correcto de la luz que yace en sus venas. Y eso sólo significa que los Dragones eran los que estaban llevando todo a un cambio… todo se estaba centrando en ellos actualmente. Ellos estaban guiando el mundo actualmente y lo llevaban al cambio que tanto esperaban.

Los dragones son la encarnación del poder. E incluso los humanos han simbolizado el poder de los dragones desde la antigüedad. No importa lo que hagan, un Dragón fuerte atrae a los fuertes. ¿Hasta dónde irán Ise y Vali? Todavía no lo sabían, y daba algo de miedo y emoción imaginar hasta donde llegarán.

Ambos en eso voltearon a ver a Dulio, quien había estado en silencio todo el rato y parecía disfrutar de la conversación entre ambos. Si eso parecía.

-Muy bien, me iré de aquí entonces. Hay cosas que debo informar a Michael-sama. - El Joker Dulio hizo una simple despedida mientras movía sus alas de Ángel. - Entonces nos vemos. Fue divertido pasar el día con ustedes.

Salió volando mientras hacía un círculo con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Así que él tenía un lado un poco gracioso, eso era bueno. Al menos se ve que puede ser relajado cuando la situación lo requiera… Azazel rio un poco al entender que estaba escuchando la conversación casualmente, tipo astuto. Dio un suspiro mientras miraba a Dulio irse volando.

-Ahora, tendré que encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

-¿De qué hablas? - Sirzechs entrecerró los ojos al escuchar dichas palabras salir de la boca del caído. Hasta que lo entendió. -... Así que así será.

-Sí. Hacer que Ophis se reúna con Ise fue debido a mis deseos personales y eso es algo de lo que no puedo evitar en tener la responsabilidad de todo lo acontecido. Yo … renunciaré al puesto de Gobernador.

No importa cómo lo pienses, hacer que Ophis se encontrara con Ise en secreto de todas las otras facciones es una violación de la alianza. Es natural pensar que Azazel sienta que tiene la culpa. Si se queda como Gobernador de los Grigori por más tiempo, no se verá bien para los que trabajan debajo de él y les causará problemas. Más de los que ya tienen. Es en momentos como estos en que no debe de aceptar que todo llegó a si final y dar un paso al costado. Si, eso era lo que debía hacer. Sin contar que la mayoría que ayudaban a los terroristas dentro del bando de los caídos ya habían sido capturados, al menos la mayoría… si, parece que ya es hora de renunciar.

Muchos factores estaban afectando a los caídos. Las discordias, la baja tasa de natalidad que había… sin duda poco a poco los caídos estaban perdiendo estabilidad. Ya no había tantos guerreros, la mayoría se aferraba más por el lado científico.

Había muchas cosas que tal vez se podían hacer, replicar el sistema de los Brave Saints de los ángeles. Pero Azazel negó con la cabeza, no le veía el caso…

-Los ángeles villanos como nosotros ya son lo suficientemente numerosos con nosotros solamente. Esa no es solo mi opinión. Los líderes restantes tienen la misma opinión que yo. Todos pensamos que no tiene sentido aumentar nuestra organización más de lo que ya es porque las Tres grandes Facciones están en una alianza. Es suficiente si podemos estabilizar la situación actual. Bueno, si los Ángeles sobre el cielo caen, entonces les daremos la bienvenida en cualquier momento.

Sirzechs no sabía que responder a ello, no esperaba que Azazel dijera algo de esa clase. Es como si dijera que él y el resto ya no son necesarios.

-Pero los de Grigori... El logro de que Azazel, líder de los caídos, de traer a Ophis a nuestro lado es una gran verdad. Es algo que no sería extraño de que sea registrado en la historia, Azazel. Y el que hizo que eso sucediera no es otro que ... usted, señor.

-No me digas señor ahora, es vergonzoso. ¿Pero sabes qué Sirzechs? Soy un jefe que lidera a los villanos. Incluso si me registren en la Biblia, no debo registrarme en la historia del inframundo. Los que se registrarán en la historia del inframundo deben ser tú, Rias y el resto. Hasta Ise quién ha hecho tanto por este sin ser demonio, ese mocoso se parece más a Himmel con el paso de los días. Yo estoy bien con ser el jefe de los Ángeles Caídos, me basta y sobra. Es más, es solo mi título el que será cambiado. Siempre seré yo. Y también me retiraré de luchar en primera línea. Gracias a ti y a Miguel, hice muchos buenos estudiantes. Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de ellos. Es más, Rean y yo tenemos mucho que hablar… primero dejaré que me golpee, luego beberemos algo. Y finalmente… me centrare en hallar un modo de curarlo.

A esas palabras, el demonio no pudo decir nada. Era un secreto la situación de Rean, por eso siempre iba a revisiones médicas cada semana. No solamente por los bebés, sino por lo que le está afectando internamente.

Según los estudios, los bebés parecían no tener el defecto que su padre. Rean tenía un caso extremo de degeneración celular, sus órganos envejecían rápidamente cada vez que usaba su poder… en el mejor de los casos, quedará vegetal y en el peor, será su propia muerte.

-No le digas nada a nadie. Si te enteraste es porque Rean me pidió que en el caso él muera, seamos nosotros quienes demos la noticia. Él no se ve muriendo en una cama de hospital.

-Lo sé… es sólo que mi madre… No sé si ella…

-Lo sé… y créeme. Él ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Y sabe en lo que se ha metido. Tal vez sólo quiere saber lo que es ser feliz antes de partir.

Azazel no iba a dejar que el idiota ese se muera, así como así. Hallará una cura, eso lo jura. Y con ese pensamiento, ambos se retiraron de la zona. Había mucho por hacer… pero por hoy sólo iban a descansar.

Aunque, las noticias sobre la organización de los Ángeles Caídos, Grigori, y de su Gobernador Azazel no tardaron en hacerse públicas. La renuncia a su cargo fue enviada a todas las facciones. Dejando atrás muchas acciones meritorias y logros de batalla. Pero el VIP de todas las facciones le transmite el legado de que ayudó a los dos Dragones Celestiales, el Sekiryuutei Supremo y Hakuryuukou Trascendental, y a los grupos anexos a estos a superar varias adversidades que los hizo más fuertes. No sólo ello, de aconsejar la inclusión de los Elementos de la Armonía en su plan de crecimiento de los jóvenes a cargo, la batalla contra Loki, el incidente en Egipto y lo reciente, como sus más grandes logros. Todos resueltos por quienes él considera sus estudiantes y amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la zona de los muertos del Inframundo, Cao Cao estaba en el suelo. En un estado lamentable y hasta uno podría jurar que parecía un cadáver por lo pálido que estaba. Si seguía vivo, era gracias a Georg… sino…

-Te ves patético Cao Cao. Te preparaste mucho para esto, pero ¿fracasaron los planes de la facción de Héroes debido a la traición, o debido a algo inesperado? Incluso tres Longinus de primer nivel acabaron siendo derrotados.

El humano alzó la vista al oír la burla de un sujeto que él conocía muy bien.

-Bueno, si no es Sakra-sama. Nunca pensé que vendrías a este mundo… ¿Qué deseas?

Sakra sonrió al ver la expresión del joven. Parece que decir la palabra traición tocó fibra sensible. Era más que notoria que la única traición que le dolía en verdad, era la de esa niña Sunset. Aunque no le sorprende, la chica tenía un corazón muy grande para seguir soportando las tonterías que este mocoso hacía.

-Los poseedores de Sacred Gear que lograron obtener Balance Breaker y Longinus están fuera de función. Y tú, Georg y Leonardo ya no pueden estar activos, ¿verdad? Me atrevo a decir que la apariencia que tienes ahora te sienta bien… Estar en lo más alto para luego caer… Jeje, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Cuál es tu maravilloso plan?

-Lo reconstruiré, todo. El nuevo Ophis nacerá, así que crearé una nueva Khaos Brigade al tener eso como el centro de la misma. Pero a causa de este incidente, hemos perdido bastante poder humano. Por un corto tiempo, me esconderé y…

Sakra rio con ganas al ver que el chico aun decía tales estupideces, aún tras ver su mal estado y como es que había acabado, derrotado por los Dragones Celestiales. No había más para él, pero el muy idiota sigue con el pensamiento de que todo volverá a como era antes…. Patético.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Tu cara en este instante no lo demuestra. Tu expresión es la de alguien a quien le aplastaron el alma. Fuiste aplastado por los Dragones Celestiales, ¿verdad? El veneno de Samael. Incluso si lo curas, dejará un efecto secundario, ¿sabes? Eres solo un humano después de todo. Un patético humano… No sólo ello, también estas afectado por la traición de esa chica. Aunque más que traición, ella vio que ese no era su camino. Dejo a su lado sus emociones personales para el bien mayor y evitar que sigas haciendo tonterías. Ahora te ves patético. Entonces la pregunta del millón, ¿en qué querías convertirte después de todo? ¿Un héroe? ¿Un hombre de valor? ¿O un villano? No, ¿te has vuelto codicioso y querías convertirte en todos ellos?

-... Para mí, quien nació como descendiente de un héroe y también poseedor de la lanza definitiva, este era el único camino disponible para mí. La única opción donde tenía que luchar contra los seres superiores y….

Sakra empezó a reír a más no poder, algo que Cao Cao vio con confusión… ¿De qué…?

-¡Mocoso imbécil! Escucha las palabras de este Dios que no es tan amable. ¿Bien entonces? Las personas como tú, que normalmente tienen poderes de clase B pero obtienen poderes de clase S cuando se ponen serios, esa clase de gente son bastante comunes. El problema son los locos que tienen poderes de clase B en los tiempos habituales y cuando son serios, pero obtienen poderes de clase SSS cuando necesitan terminar una situación que parece perdida. Estos son los más problemáticos. En una batalla donde definitivamente podríamos ganar, la revierten con cosas desconocidas. Tú lo probaste, ¿verdad? Sí, el Sekiryuutei Supremo es ese tipo de hombre. Tal como la vida pasada de este, ese tipo era impredecible…. De la nada sacaba un poder que superaba todo lo conocido… Y tú decías que serías superior a él. Tonto, como estas ahora… no le hubieras tocado ni un pelo. Pensar que te tome bajo mi manto… al final has resultado solo ser un maldito dolor de cabeza.

-La próxima vez…

-¿¡Próxima!? No hay una próxima vez. Estás acabado ¿Sabes que eres inútil después de ser rechazado por la lanza y recibir la maldición donde ya no puedes moverte? El mismo Dios Bíblico, su voluntad, no acepta la ambición de un mocoso tan codicioso como tú. ¿Por qué no aprendes algo de humildad? Quizás eso te ayude… Aunque sea lo dicho de verdad… Puede que pase un poco de tiempo antes de ver que… solo eras un niño que trataba de masticar más de lo que podían morder.

-… ¿Qué harás conmigo?

Cao Cao vio al Dios con una expresión de rendición… Una que mostraba lo cansado que estaba, es más…. Hasta demostraba que no tenía ya nada que perder….

-No mucho. Serás enviado al reino de los muertos junto con Georg y Leonardo. Hades es realmente desagradable en estos momentos debido al fracaso de su plan, así que ustedes pueden animarlo y darle compañía. Puedes esperar a que, como en mi mitología, la tela de araña baje allí. Pero voy a tomar todos sus Longinus. Para que yo lo tome de ustedes en el estado de Balance Breaker. Seguro que me hace tan feliz que las lágrimas salen de mis ojos de un modo inmediato.

-Eres un Dios horrible y cruel… Luego de todo lo que he hecho en tu nombre… después de que adopte tu ideología para poder vivir…. ¿Me dejaras como si fuera una simple herramienta rota?

-¿No hacías eso con lo que te seguían y eran derrotados? Ahora sabes lo que se siente Cao Cao. ¿Héroe? Eres un mocoso que tiene las habilidades y posibilidades de uno, pero al final no tienes el corazón de uno. El deber del autosacrificio… suena estúpido, pero eso es lo que ha hecho que esos que son llamados Héroes, sean queridos y adorados. Es más, ¿Quiénes eran los que intentaban controlarnos a mí y a los otros Dioses desde las sombras? Bueno, básicamente este será tu castigo por tal insolencia de tu parte. Te devolveré tu lanza sagrada si puedes regresar del reino de los muertos. Como se supone que eres un héroe, deberías poder hacer tales cosas. Después de todo, el Sekiryuutei Supremo hizo algo similar, ¿sabes? Y su vida pasada también… salir del territorio de la muerte… eso es algo que sin duda es digno de admirar.

Sakra se dio media vuelta para ir por los otros 2 para llevarlos junto a Cao Cao donde Hades. Todo ante la mirada de Cao Cao, quien se sentía derrotado, patético…. Y sólo…. Hasta ella lo traicionó… Ella quien…. ¿Estaba equivocado? ¿Será por ello que la lanza no le hace más caso? ¿No es su meta derrotar a todos los líderes de lo sobrenatural? ¿No es por eso que entrenó toda su vida? ¿Para demostrar la supremacía de la raza humana a todos?

Porque si no era así… ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Qué había para él que no estaba en esa ambición que lo ha guiado toda la vida….? ¿De algo servirá estar en este lugar? Mejor espera y ve… No sabe que le depara ahora el destino… Pero de ningún modo se quedará en el territorio de Hades para siempre… Saldrá de aquí a comoder lugar, lo jura.

* * *

-Gracias por el apoyo. – Rean estaba en la estación de trenes en Kuoh con Venelana, Celestia y Luna, los dos lobos del sol y la luna no lejos de ellas dos.

-Ni lo menciones Rean, lo hicimos porque era un favor que te debía.

Evangeline y sus 4 alumnos volvían por el medio tradicional a la escuela Mahora, que estaba a varias estaciones de ahí.

Tras la victoria de la Alianza sobre esos monstruos y demás, no hubo mucho que celebrar más que simplemente empezar a arreglar todo.

No es que no quisieran, pero ninguno estaba de tan buen humor. Rean aún recuerda cuando vio a Ise de nuevo… admitir que derramó unas lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su alumno era algo raro en él. Pero el muchacho aceptó el gesto con alegría… porque sabía que él también de había preocupado por él. Incluso Serafall se lanzó a abrazarlo para nunca querer dejarlo ir…. El pobre estaba en problemas y estos eran peores en la casa… Sin duda estaba más que muerto.

-En verdad espero verlos muy pronto, quisiera hablar con todos de un modo más calmado.

Konoka había quedado encantada con ellos, en cierto modo ya los consideraba unos amigos. Y si bien eran más de apoyo esta vez, no quita que también desean demostrar sus habilidades.

-Suena interesante, espero que no sea ninguna molestia hacerlo.

-Para nada Celestia-dono, el mismo director estará encantado, desea hablar con Rean-dono y ponerse al tanto.

Setsuna hubiera querido despedirse de mejor manera de Ayane, pero todos estaban en clases ahora. Pero sabe que se volverán a ver, ambas fueron entrenadas y criadas en Kyoto. Había un respeto y gran cariño entre ambas… y tras lo que vio, desea ser más fuerte también.

-Habrá que ver nuestras agendas, aunque no lo veo improbable.

-Le avisaremos al viejo sobre ello entonces. Estará feliz de oír ello. – Luna rio un poco al oír el tono de Asuna. – Por cierto… ¿cómo está?

La chica preguntaba por el estado del Sekiryuutei, quien durante estos últimos días estuvo en observación en Grigori. Nadie era capaz de creer lo que él les había contado. Que su cuerpo era una parte del Great Red y que tenía el poder de Ophis dentro suyo para que su alma y cuerpo estén en sincronía. Era impensable que el poder de dos seres que se consideran opuestos e invencibles, estén dentro de una persona.

-Estará bien. Ayer le dieron el alta y justo hoy fue a clases. Azazel quería hablar con ellos sobre algo. Y también informar lo que se acordó sobre Ophis… legalmente, ella no está con nosotros.

Eso era cierto, no podían arriesgarse a que todo mundo se entere que la ex líder de los terroristas está con ellos, en la residencia Hyoudo. No sólo ello, también quería informar sobre su estado en Grigori luego de renunciar al puesto de gobernador… ese idiota tendrá más tiempo libre.

Es más, los resultados de los exámenes de Kiba y Akeno al fin salieron a la luz. Se los entregará hoy.

-Haber derrotado a esos sujetos y demás… no significa que debamos bajar la guardia. En especial tu alumno Rean. Él y las chicas con esos seres dentro de ellos son una fuerza que puede cambiar el mundo. Si lo que oi bien… estaban debilitados cuando pelearon con esa cosa y lograron ganar, algo que nosotros no.

Sin duda… Skeith y el resto… habían logrado destruir a Jabberwocky cuando este se hizo más fuerte. Y si bien estaban los 4 más débiles de lo que son en verdad, lograron luchar y ganar. Eso sólo demuestra el enorme poder que cada uno tenía en su momento y… ¿Cómo será si logran tener acceso a ellos? Parece que deberán entrenar más.

-Por favor, dígale al Sekiryuutei que fue un honor haber luchado con él y sus amigos. Y espero que nos visiten pronto.

-Oh, no lo dudo. Ise-kun le encantará hablar con ustedes dado que no tuvo la oportunidad ahora. Pero eso tendrá que esperar… aún tienen los exámenes que se acercan.

Todos vieron a Venelana con una gota de sudor… la mujer era muy estricta en estas cosas. Pero en fin…

-¿Qué sucederá con… ella?

A la pregunta de Konoka, todos se vieron las caras.

Tras la batalla y demás, Bud se retiró sin miramientos, sin esperar a que alguien le diga gracias por la ayuda que les brindó. No sólo ello, Sunset está ahora bajo custodia de la Alianza. La chica admitió sus crímenes y que daría toda la información relevante para ayudar para detener a esos sujetos.

Celestia no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza y orgullo. Se alegra que ella al fin opte por hacer las cosas como se deben. Aunque…

-Azazel dijo que nos diría lo que pasaría con ella. Al parecer, por el apoyo que dio en la capital y la información que ha brindado, le darán una especie de comparecencia especial y estará bajo vigilancia. Aunque no sabemos quien la cuidará.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rean. Tal vez así era mejor… justo en ese momento se dio la última llamada para que el tren sea abordado.

Los 4 jóvenes se despidieron luego de una reverencia hacia los adultos y subieron al tren. Mientras que Eva miraba a Rean…

-¿Qué…?

-Aún me la debes idiota. Y creo que con este cuerpo ya no me puedes poner peros.

El humano rodo los ojos al oír ello… vale, no niega que desea hacerlo con ella. Pero había que esperar el momento para ello y… a veces se pregunta por qué le pasan estas cosas.

-Por cierto, no sería mala idea que hables con él. Recuerda que él y su escuela son los que se encargan de esos seres.

-Lo sé… Es solo que nunca pensé en que tendría que tratar con ese adicto al café. No he oído de él en años.

Eva rio al oír ello, para luego darle un beso rápido en los labios, tras ello, Eva entró al tren y le dio un guiño antes que la puerta se cierre. El tren empezó a partir para luego perderse rápidamente de la vista del resto.

-¿Le harás caso? – Venelana se acercó a él al igual que Celestia y Luna. – No estamos molestas, pero al menos dinos si lo harás.

-… Se lo prometí. Es más…

-Oh, no te preocupes Rean. No nos molestaría que ella se nos una luego de que al fin la reclames como tuya.

-¡Hermana, no seas vulgar! ¡Hay gente viendo!

Celestia rio al ver la expresión de Luna. No sabe de que se queja, si ella es la que ha aprendido más trucos desde que al fin dejó de ser virgen. Es más, hasta es la que más parece dejarse llevar… aún durante el embarazo esas tres lo exprimen cada vez que pueden…

-¿Cómo crees que todo se desarrolle a partir de ahora?

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Rean. Algo le dice que no sabrán nada de los terroristas un tiempo. Pero eso no quita el presentimiento que tiene de que… dentro de poco enfrentarán algo que puede ser vital para ellos.

Y lo sabe muy bien por una nota que cierta lechuza dejó en la ventana de su habitación. Él reconoce al animal… sacó la carta y frunció el ceño al leerla de nuevo…

_Necesitaré tu ayuda Rean. Es vital, así como la de tu alumno. Por favor, también informa a tu prima Cadance que en unos días… iré a visitarlos. Es de suma urgencia y ustedes tres son vitales para lo que pasará._

_Saludos,_

_Athenea._

…. ¿Qué estaba por pasar?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de Kuoh. Ise miraba a Azazel con incredulidad al igual que Ray.

-¿¡Renunciaste!? ¿¡Y ahora eres asesor y supervisor del área de desarrollo tecnológico!?

La caído se tomó la cara al imaginar ello… Rayos, ahora será peor.

Todos estaban igual, no esperaban que Azazel tuviera esa posición luego de su renuncia como Gobernador.

-¿Eso no lo afectará de ninguna mala manera Sensei?

-No Asia. Al contrario, me dará más tiempo de centrarme en lo que es mi pasión de verdad. Shemhaza lo hará mejor, él tiene los dotes necesarios para liderar la organización. Penemue no parecía molesta con mi decisión.

-Usted sólo desea más tiempo para sus experimentos… - Rainbow lo miro con reproche y él desvío la mirada. - ¡Lo sabía!

-… Tal vez debamos pensar seriamente en tomar distancia de él…

-Concuerdo con Shirone. Azazel se puede dejar llevar nya…

-¡Oh cállense! ¿¡Acaso me ven como un científico loco!?

-¡Si!

Ahí tenía su respuesta general. Algo que hizo al Sekiryuutei reír a más no poder. Era bueno estar de nuevo en casa luego de todo lo que pasó estos días. Tras todo lo sucedido se había enterado de varias cosas.

En primer lugar, los resultados de los exámenes de sus amigos llegaron. Tanto Kiba como Akeno subieron de rango. Ahora eran demonios de clase media y vaya que fue una alegría para todos. Tanto, que el lugar ya estaba adornado para la celebración, Pinkie e Irina no pierden tiempo. Ese dúo es de temer.

Akeno se sonrojo al oír que su padre lloró de alegría al oír las noticias… y Kiba… él no pudo hablar por un rato, Rarity lo tenía ocupado. Oh bueno, lo que vino luego fue igualmente de sorprendente.

A palabras del público en general, Skeith y el resto habían sido llamado los Epitaph. Según el público en general, por ser los que trajeron el mensaje de muerte y destrucción de esa cosa. Es más, su acción y victoria sobre Jabberwocky ya era de conocimiento mundial. Todos ya sabían del poder de esos 4… al menos la punta del iceberg. Porque en los que estaban aquí, todos sabían que esos 4 no lucharon a su máximo poder. Según ellos, uno sólo habría bastado si fuera así.

Ellos por su lado, el nuevo nombre les agrada, no tienen quejas. Fay dijo que tras esto, es muy probable que las demás Fases aparezcan… hay que estar atentos.

No sólo ello, los resultados del cuerpo de Ise llegaron. Y en general, era como antes… sólo las bases naturales estaban ligeramente cambiadas. Es más, Ise ahora se vendaba todo el brazo derecho ya que este no quería volver a la normalidad, o a una apariencia humana. Será cosa de tomar costumbre… aunque ahora no se sabe el camino que él tomará con sus poderes… Tener el poder de esos dos dentro suyo… ¿Qué cambios habrá? Además de eso último…

El Penetrate… según Azazel, era una de las habilidades originales de Ddraig. Pero pensó que había sido olvidada…. Al parecer sólo fue sellada y que lo que sus predecesores hicieron antes de desaparecer fue dejar la data a su alcance para que pueda desbloquear las habilidades selladas de Ddraig… Ha intentado usarlo de nuevo, pero no le sale… Rayos. Le vendría útil ahora… Pero nada es fácil, deberá entrenar. Es más… recuperó algo de su habilidad con la oscuridad, al parecer entrar al estado Avatar ayudó y eso lo alegra, ya extrañaba algunos beneficios de ese poder.

No sólo ello, ahora todos sabían que, si bien la Khaos Brigade perdió esta vez, aún hay miembros activos. En especial ese hombre Weil. Debían estar listos, ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa. Todo juraron ser más fuertes, no iban a dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya.

-Es más, tenemos que entender las nuevas formas de ustedes 4. – Azazel señaló a Aki, Kaori, Kurama y Gasper.

Las dos chicas se mostraron algo nerviosas por la mirada que el caído tenía. Es verdad… Sus Balance Breaker evolucionaron… habían obtenido poderes que antes no se imaginaron.

El de Aki, llamado Drei Zwerg Doppelt Fangs, eran capaces de disparar cualquier tipo de energía elemental en modo de ráfagas pequeñas, grandes, en trampas… era como tener todos los DG en esos dos rifles. Aunque la adición de esas 6 extensiones, los Messer Zwerg añadían un toque defensivo y de confusión… creaban escudos…

Para Kaori, llamado True Steel Rouge Style, parecía simple al inicio. Crear de la nada un arma y en base a esta crear otra. Pero no era así, en ese modo la chica podía combinar las armas y hacerlas una sola. Un ejemplo claro era esa hacha que creo en un primer combate y como de la nada le creó un propulsor de energía al mismo tiempo que le daba energía elemental y hasta penetrar ciertas defensas. O como crear guantes ofensivos de gran tamaño que podían cambiar a ser grandes taladros, garras… O ambos. La imaginación era el límite y ella sabía aprovecharla.

Con Kurama, fue un análisis de su sangre y se pudo ver que en efecto, el código genético de Fenrir en el pequeño había sido activado. Y lo demostraba al activar esa armadura pegada a su cuerpo, que le daba la facilidad de usar todas sus habilidades naturales a grandes rasgos. No sólo ello, al parecer es capaz de darle apoyo al atacar. Era interesante….

Y, por último, Gasper, él no sabía que tenía ese poder dentro de él. El cómo lo usó para derrotar a Georg… si bien dio algo de miedo, saben que Gasper nunca lo usaría de mala manera. Rias estaba tentada de ir a la casa Vladi y preguntar lo que estaba pasando. Obvio Gasper se mostraba incómodo, ya que él no deseaba tener ningún tipo con los vampiros de esa casa. Habían pasado años…

Fluttershy lo abrazó con un brazo, en un intento de calmarlo… nadie deseaba tener contacto con los vampiros por lo estrictos que son… pero si desean entender el poder de Gasper y evitar un desastre futuro, deben de actuar rápido.

-Dejando eso de lado… me atrevo a decir que los Cosmic Packs crearon sin querer posibles Longinus en ustedes. El poder de fuego que Aki tiene con esas armas y la versatilidad de las armas de Kaori no es algo que uno pueda ver… da algo de pavor ver lo que hicieron. Aunque nuestra invitada no se queda atrás.

Todos lo miraron con confusión… ¿cuál invitada? ¿Había alguien quien no habían visto hoy?

Tras esas palabras, la puerta del club se abrió, para mostrar que quien estaba ahí presente era Sunset Shimmer, vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿¡Sunset!? ¿¡Qué estás…?

-Fue decisión del consejo tenerla bajo nuestra vigilancia. – Azazel habló antes de que Twilight siga con las preguntas que de seguro rondan en su cabeza. – Es más, con Celestia cerca de ella… seguro se comporta.

La chica murmuró algo en voz baja, de seguro molesta de que la traten como si fuese una niña.

-¿Qué hay del resto de miembros de la Facción de Héroes?

A la pregunta de Pinkie, quien no miraba a Sunset con mucha confianza, Azazel le respondió que están preguntando a todo los capturados lo que pueden. Sunset fue la más fácil de hablar y demás, por lo que por ello le dieron esta oportunidad. Claro que es como si ella estuviera en arresto domiciliario. No podía ir a ningún lado sin escolta… es decir, uno de ellos.

Ise notó como la chica se mostraba nerviosa. Se puso de pie y tras acercarse a ella le extendió la mano, ante la sorpresa de ella y el resto. Sunset lo miro con detenimiento, él… no había resentimiento en sus ojos. Sólo un deseo de que sean amigos.

-¿Lo odiaste…?

-No me caía bien. Pero había algo de respeto entre nosotros. Y espero que sea lo mismo contigo, incluso ser amigos.

El Sekiryuutei dio su respuesta y ella misma se vio obligada a sonreír. Era un chico raro… como Vali. Tomó la mano del Sekiryuutei en señal de que acepta el trato. Aunque ver la expresión de varias chicas aquí le hacen creer que tal vez deba tener algo de distancia con él.

-En fin, tenemos más aliados. Nuevos potenciales desbloqueados… Sin duda esto se pondrá más divertido.

-Habla como si fuéramos sus objetos de diversión…

-¡Si, Sensei nos ve como peones! ¡Mientras él bebe sake!

Xenovia e Irina lo miraron con rabia, él sonrió complicado mientras el resto reía. Y fue en ese momento que Ise sintió como alguien jalaba su casaca. Era Ophis, quien estaba presente… casi se olvidan de ella.

-¿Pasa algo…?

-Tengo hambre. Ddraig.

Si algo había notado, es que ella lo llama por el nombre de Ddraig. Y el mismo decía que lo arregle ya… trata de dormir.

[Compañero… pide que hablen más despacio… Zzzzzz]

El pobre estaba durmiendo más de la cuenta. Al parecer lo que hizo para salvarlo lo dejó exhausto. Y vaya que lo estaba, porque ni siquiera había despertado para ver su show ayer…

-Escucha Ophis. Yo me llamo Ise, me gustaría que me llames así.

-De acuerdo Ise.

… Eso fue rápido. Se nota que es muy obediente y más ahora que las mujeres embarazadas de la casa, debido a su estado, la usan de práctica. Y ella no decía nada, estaba feliz de tener algo de comida para intentar zafarse de esas 3.

-Oh, lo olvidaba… Es posible que en unos días vengan a recibir invitaciones por la asociación de magia. Para que los demonios hagan pactos.

Los demonios presentes sabían que tener un pacto con un mago era de importancia. Y aquí tenían mucho para elegir. Fay dijo que ella haría uno… pero por el poder de Fidchell en ella parece haber bloqueado cualquier medio de enlace con alguien externo. Y lo mismo iba para Akeno, ella no podía hacer contratos… en verdad no le molesta. Ya le basta con Innis dentro de ella, ambas optaron por actuar como si tuvieran uno. Hasta ya tienen un contrato legal.

…. Mejor dejan eso para otro momento, ahora mismo hay algo que todos desean hacer hoy.

-Ise, ¿puedes ir conmigo a entrenar el poder de Magus?

-¿¡Ah!? ¡Eso no, yo lo pedí primero Ayane!

-Claro que no, Ise-sama necesita descansar Ray.

-Sólo quieres tenerlo para ti Yakitori…

-Nya, Shirone. Anda vamos a tomar nuestro lugar.

-¡Oigan, no se nos adelanten!

-Tranquilo Aki… él no va a… ¡Hey, denme espacio!

-¡Auuuu, Kaori-san también…! ¡Yo también voy!

-Será una buena oportunidad para tratar de llegar a tercera base…

-¡No digas esas cosas…! ¡Oh no, mi mente ya tiene esa imagen! ¡Dios, perdona a esta pecadora!

-Fufu, ne Ise… ¿Deseas que te haga compañía hoy en la noche? ¿Qué dices Rossweisse?

-…. Tal vez deba… esforzarme un poco más.

Ahora mismo el Sekiryuutei se había vuelto el premio mayor para la mayoría de chicas ahí presentes. Pero había dos que… iban a mostrarse firmes.

-¿Lo hacemos?

-Yo te sigo.

Rias y Twilight fueron hacia el grupo que luchaba por el Sekiryuutei. Y se lanzaron hacia él, la expresión de horror de este bastaba para saber que… era bueno estar en casa. Aunque la risa de los presentes, incluso Sunset, no ayudaba… Al menos, está en casa…

* * *

-¿Lo hallaste?

En medio de la oscuridad, Weil trataba de analizar los últimos resultados. Necesitaba mejorar la producción de esas cosas y pronto. Fue en ello que noto un brazo a un lado de él… lo había hallado.

-¿Servirá…?

-Tal vez ya no tenga conexión directa con el Sekiryuutei, pero este brazo tiene su sangre y de seguro podemos sacar algo de este. Fue una suerte que buscaras en la zona de la batalla que esos dos tuvieron.

Weil miraba el brazo con atención… quizás…

-¿Podrás crear lo que me dijiste…?

-… Sí, pero estará lejos de ser como el original. Y a mí me llaman loco. Tú eres un enfermo obsesionado con su propia sangre. A veces me das asco.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

Tras decir esas palabras, el encapuchado se retiro del lugar. Mientras que Weil negaba con la cabeza. Lo mejor era tener el perfil bajo unos días… Si, era lo mejor. A fin de cuentas, él se dirige a Rumania para tener lo que cumplirá sus planes… y cuando eso pase.

-Veamos que puede hacer la sangre del Sekiryuutei Supremo.

No importaba ahora… Es momento de trabajar.

* * *

En una zona donde todo parecía una prisión debido lo mal que estaba y las piedras tan húmedas y algo rotas. Cierta mujer caminaba hacia lo que parecía ser algo alguien en la oscuridad que se hallaba encadenado.

**-¿Qué quieres? Ya sabes mi respuesta a las últimas veces.– **la voz grave que se oyó, bastó para que la mujer sonría un poco.

-Oh, no seas así. Sólo deseo ayudarte a conseguir lo que anhelas. Ella aún está dentro de ese lugar y yo sé cómo entrar. Claro, si me ayudas – Se vio como la sombra ahí presente se tensó al oír ello.

**-No me mientas mujer. **

**-**No lo hago, sé que estas deseando desde hace tantos años. Y yo puedo ayudarte a obtenerlo.

-**¿Qué deseas a cambio…?**

-Nada, sólo déjame cumplir mi venganza contra cierta persona… eso es todo lo que pido. No robe algo de la magia de Eris por nada y que cierto sujeto me dé una ayuda. Quiero ver a esa persona sufrir y desmoronarse.

**-Ese deseo de venganza tuyo… ¿Tiene que ver con que el Rey Supremo mato a tu amante? – **el silencio fue la respuesta de la mujer. -** Eres una Diosa vengativa Afrodita.**

La Diosa Griega de la Belleza y el Amor no dijo nada. Su cabello rubio no dejaba ver sus ojos azules.

-Eso no te importa a ti… Sombra.

El ser que estaba encadenado se vio iluminado por la magia de la Diosa…. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tatuajes hechos de símbolos raros. Pero no era eso lo más llamativo… Sino sus ojos llenos de tristezas y casi rotos, como si hubiera perdido lo más importante para él en el mundo… algo estaba a punto de pasar que conecta el pasado del Rey Supremo, con la de Hyoudo Issei.

* * *

Insertar canción: Tobira no Mukou e [TV Edit.] – YeLLOW Generation

Al iniciar la música de fondo se puede ver una silueta opaca de un chico que se revela cuando más se ilumina el lugar siendo Issei en una especie de salón especial quien se encontraba un tanto cabizbajo.

_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu_

(**Nosotros, incluso ahora estamos gritando**)

Mientras que las primeras letras de la canción se entonan, Issei reacciona como si estuviera escuchando algo para poner su mirada hacia un camino que tiene diversas ventanas hacia el pasado que vivió el castaño hasta la fecha actual que tiene el Sekiyuutei para que bajo el ritmo de la música comience a ver unos destellos de luz y los pueda seguir mediante que uno de ellos ilumina la pantalla justo antes de que se cambie la escena.

_Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite_

(**Y quieres confirmar algo, aprietas con fuerza tu mano derecha**)

Que se muestra una especie de campo dentro de una noche lluviosa y se puede ver a la distancia un niño que se encontraba triste bajo la lluvia mientras que la cámara se enfoca más de cerca al niño siendo Issei.

_Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike_

(**Si te molestan las reglas, rómpelas y sigue adelante**)

Para que levante un tanto el rostro a pesar de que sus lágrimas se han mezclado con la torrencial lluvia sin saber qué hacer, pero ve que una mano extendida hacia él haciendo que Issei se sorprenda.

_Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara_

(**Sí piensas descansar a tus piernas lastimadas**)

Y se puede ver desde la perspectiva de Issei que Rean, que tiene una sonrisa amigable en su rostro, tenía su mano extendida hacia el castaño, quien detrás de él se encontraba Azazel y Penemue.

_Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume_

(**Entonces trata de dar un paso más hacia adelante**)

Y con algo de nervios, Issei poco a poco toma la mano de Rean para que lo ayude a levantarse mientras que los destellos de luz se aparecen para cambiar la escena.

_Yuganda kaze wo kakiwakete_

(**Incluso si atravesamos los distorsionados vientos**)

Ahora vemos a Issei en su edad actual estando solitario en una especie de lugar con viento mientras ve la neblina acumularse mientras que su mirada está hacia el cielo.

_Tsumetai sora wo oikoshite_

(**Incluso si superamos el cielo frío**)

Mientras que la cámara se acerca hasta donde está Issei, a su lado de manera espiritual se aparece Himmel, siendo más conocido como Haou, para que el castaño vea a quien es su encarnación pasada.

_Soredemo mada samayoi-tsuzuketeru_

(**Aún con ello continuaremos con nuestro andar**)

Para que Issei vea a su encarnación pasada y asienta con la cabeza para que Haou sonríe al ver como el Sekiryuutei comienza a correr para luego seguir sus pasos para mostrar en el camino que tenía que tomar su reencarnación actual.

_Bokura wa itsudemo sakenderu _

(**Nosotros estamos todo el tiempo gritando**)

Mientras que se ve a Issei corriendo entre un sendero entre diversos destellos de luz se aparecen haciendo que el castaño baje un tanto la velocidad de su andar y se detenga para poner su mirada en ellos.

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

(**Si continuamos creyendo, no será la única respuesta**)

Y abriendo su mano derecha, Issei ve que los destellos de luz llegan a la palma de su mano para cerrarla y se despeja un tanto la niebla que estaba en el camino para que ponga su mirada hacia otro lado.

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sarakedashite_

(**Mostrando tus heridas y debilidades**)

Para que se aparezcan todas las personas que ha conocido Issei durante toda su vida, mientras que Rias y las chicas lentamente van hacia donde se encuentra el castaño quien sonríe.

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai_

(**Sí no seguimos luchando, nada va a comenzar**)

Pero ven que Issei pone su mirada hacia otro lado haciendo que se detengan y vean que comienza a caminar para acercarse más a lo que tiene cerca teniendo su mirada neutra.

_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e_

(**Así que atravesaremos el camino, más allá de la puerta**)

Para que al frente de Issei se encuentre una gran puerta que se encuentra brillando y luego ponga su mirada hacia los demás que tenían diversas reacciones, de sorpresa, incrédulos y que no sabían lo que iba a pasar en estos momentos.

_Tobira no mukou e…_

(**Más allá de la puerta…**)

Y con una sonrisa, Issei asiente hacia los demás para que abra la gran puerta para que con un gran brillo empieza a poner toda la pantalla en blanco hasta que se acaba la música de fondo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**Tras superar el caos del Inframundo, nuestros amigos deberán acostumbrarse a nuevas cosas, como vivir con una ex enemiga y con Ise, aún tratando de asimilar lo que fue morir. Además de que Sunset tratará de no sentirse una extraña en un lugar ajeno a ella. Lo que nadie esperaba, era que la petición de una Diosa, el deseo de venganza de otra y algo del pasado los ponga en que será, sin duda, la batalla más incómoda para ellos.**

**Y si eso no fuera poco... ¿Ayuda que no una Fase, sino dos se hagan presentes ahora?**

**Próximo Arco: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**¿Es amar el mayor tesoro o el más grande de los errores de los Mortales?**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**-El poder de Jabberwocky al final era tal que solo un Dios Jefe o varios lo habrían destruido. Su mejor arma era adaptarse a sus oponentes para luego contrarrestarlas, siendo esta una alegoría a la mejor cualidad del ser humano, la evolución, siendo usada para el mal.**

**-Rin es un personaje OC creado para darle a Vali un sentimiento distinto de responsabilidad, además de crear un lazo distinto al que esta acostumbrado. En cuestión de talento, ella estaría al nivel de Vali en relación a potencial demoniaco. **

**-Los personajes de Negi, Asuna, Konoka y Setsuna, como Eva, son de la serie Negima. Si bien no se volverán personajes principales en el fic, serán de importancia en otros momentos. Como se ve, los chicos tienen un nivel similar o cercano al de Rias y los demás en algunos campos, siendo Eva la que esta al nivel de un Maou.**

**-El nuevo poder de Vali, Lumine Empireo Over Drive, es similar y distinto al Modo Omega de Ise. Ya que concentra más el poder al expulsarlo todo, haciendo que su salida de energía sea superior al Omega Burst, pero por eso dura mucho menos, haciendolo inútil en una pelea larga. Su apariencia plata con marcas azules es para contrarrestar el tono de colores de la armadura de Ise.**

**-Al final de este arco, el poder máximo de Ise y Vali es similar, cada uno con sus habilidades y especialidades, aunque se ve que en fuerza y velocidad directa, Ise es mejor, mientras que en Magia y tecnica, lo es Vali.**

**-El poder de Skeith y los otros, a pesar de estar debilitados, bastó para acabar con Jabberwocky. Si cada uno hubiera estado a su máximo, pudieron haber acabado la batalla rápido antes que se complicara.**

**-La razón por la que True Longinus ya no acepta a Cao Cao ahora, es porque la voluntad de Dios no acepta que sea el orgullo y la codicia lo que guíe el corazón del usuario. Suma también, que al final, sintió el alma de su viejo amigo en el oponente de Cao Cao.**

**-Sunset está en un período de prueba en la casa Hyoudo, lo que la volverá un miembro principal de la historia. Mi intención original era que se vuelva solo un personaje ocasional, pero tras escribirla, siento que su desarrollo como personaje tiene mucho potencial. **

**-Ophis tendrá la misma función que en el cannon, un ser que solo busca vivir en paz, pero tendrá sus apices de sabiduría, mostrando que tras su apariencia es un ser sabio.**

**-Los nuevos poderes de Aki, Kaori y Kurama son para darles algo diferente, para que puedan crecer de un modo diferente. Su evolución dependerá mucho de las situaciones en las que se metan.**


	35. Vida tras el Caos

**Muy bien, aquí estamos con otro cap del fic. Nuevo Arco, nuevas aventuras. Como ya dije antes, este será un arco 100% original, porque necesito cubrir cosas que son necesarias para lo que se viene y es imposible que lo haga sin esto. DIgamos que esta es una idea que he tenido hace tiempo y el momento para poder hacerlo.**

**Me siento confiado en lo que veremos esta vez. Además que me gusta como he llevado las cosas. Pueden tomar este arco casi como una película de un anime, solo que sigue la continuidad de la historia... Ver Saint Seiya y su película de los guerreros escarlata... Infancia.**

**El OP y ED fueron hechos por Ryucader, como siempre. Gracias de nuevo amigo. Sin más que decir, nuevo arco iniciando.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 35: Vida tras el Caos**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Dormir ya no era tan fácil para él. No desde que regreso a casa.

Hyoudo Issei se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo y tratando en vano de lograr conciliar el sueño. No era posible debido a varios factores…

Tenía algunas cosas en su mente, en relación a temas que no son importantes ahora. Así como también que trataba de razonar la situación en la que se hallaba.

No era raro despertar en medio de la noche y tener a Rias y Twilight pegadas a él, ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que no estaba acostumbrado es que el grupo de Rias y el suyo se escabullan en su cama y duerman a su lado… ¿Qué diablos…?

Esto ha estado muy raro. Desde que lo último es como si no quisieran dejarlo un solo segundo, no es un niño que deben de cuidar las 24 horas.

Lo que si le molesta es que despierte a veces en el suelo. Y si bien esta vez no fue así, el pie de Xenovia que se pudo en su cara no ayudaba a que lograra dormir… Muy bien, mejor sale de aquí.

Con más que cuidado, que de dificultad, Ise logró salir de la prisión que se había vuelto su propia cama para poder ir a la puerta. Necesitaba aire…

Todo sin que él se dé cuenta de que Raynare veía de reojo como se iba… la caído estuvo tentada de ir con él, pero sabía que de seguro quería estar sólo. ¿Será que le molesta toda la atención que ellas le están dando?

Naturalmente, lo que le pasó las afectó en gran medida. Se sintieron vacías en su momento… por ello, cuando regresó, es que querían pasar más tiempo con él y finalmente consolidar algo. Aunque parece que no tomaron en cuenta su opinión o su situación. Era más que obvio que… de seguro él tenía sus propios problemas.

El haber muerto no era algo fácil de digerir para nadie. Ise no lo mostraba, pero de seguro en el fondo aún pensaba en ello… y eso lo asustaba. Sentir la muerte en carne propia.

Optó por acomodarse mejor y dormir… no sin antes, alejar a Asia de Kuroka, esa gata está murmurando cosas nada santas en sueños… y le dicen a ella de mente sucia.

* * *

En medio de la sala, Ise trataba de consolidar algo de sueño. Más porque ha tenido un sueño extraño, sumado ya a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que vio ahí? Le hubiera preguntado a Himmel, pero estaba dormido, como Skeith… y Ddraig. Los 3 se la habían pasado descansando mucho estos días. Lo atribuye a lo que debieron hacer para salvarlo… y le está agradecido a todos ellos.

Pero le preocupa que estén así mucho tiempo. Y cuando tocó el tema con Azazel, este le dijo que los deje descansar… que ellos volverán al 100% cuando sea el momento.

Ojalá no pase mucho tiempo… ahora mismo se siente algo desprotegido e inútil. Vaya sensación tan rara…

Fue en ello que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de él. Cuando volteó a ver quién era… se sorprendió al ver a Sunset ahí parada, en la entrada de la sala.

Sunset Shimmer había sido condenada en cierto modo a un arresto domiciliario. Ella no podía estar ni actuar sola… debía tener al menos la presencia de uno de los miembros de la casa para hacer algo o usar sus poderes. Y si bien admite que el ambiente no era fácil al inicio… Él no detestaba a la chica. Al contrario, la entendía en cierto modo… quería cambiar… pero tenía el peso de los errores de antes y ahora…

-Lo siento… pensé que no había nadie.

Ise negó con la cabeza, la verdad sea dicha, necesita algo de compañía. Ella… se le veía algo complicada, hasta asustada.

-No debes preocuparte por lo que los demás piensen si te ven conmigo. ¿Algo de beber?

-… Agua con gas. ¿Tienes?

El Sekiryuutei asintió y se dirigió a la alacena, donde sacó un par de botellas con el dicho líquido. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y ella hizo lo mismo, para luego recibir la botella de agua. Ambos no tardaron en beber el contenido de este y simplemente…

-¿Cómo va todo…?

La chica suspiró al escuchar la pregunta… sabía que no la podía evitar. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba decir algo…

-Como lo esperaba… a parte de Twilight y cierta medida Rias… ninguna en la casa confía en mí.

-Ophis juega contigo.

La chica rio un poco. Era verdad, Ophis quién ahora vivía con ellos gustaba de pasar tiempo con la chica y de simplemente jugar. El Dios Dragón estaba en paz desde que llegó a esta casa. Y en más de una ocasión se le ha visto jugar ajedrez con Rean… era raro. Pero Sunset sabía que ella era la gran excepción a la regla.

-Tal vez no fue una buena idea venir aquí…

-Oye, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que todo pasó. Date tiempo… los cambios no surgen de la noche a la mañana.

La chica miraba al Sekiryuutei con algo de análisis. No lo entendía, era un chico muy raro, pero que a la vez te daba cierta confianza para decirle lo que piensas y sientes.

-¿Crees que pueda llevarme bien con todos?

La pregunta de ella vino con algo de miedo… era natural. Hace poco eran enemigos y ahora ella estaba aquí, tratando de ser diferente, cambiar para bien. Pero el peso de lo que hizo en el pasado, no la ayuda. Él sabe bien que es eso… por ello es que la entiende de seguro mejor que nadie en esta casa.

-Lo harás… te lo aseguro. – Ise volvió a beber algo de la botella. – Todos podemos cambiar para mejor… si yo pude, es posible.

-Hablas como si hubieras sido un caso perdido.

El Sekiryuutei sonrió a esas palabras… no estaba lejos de la realidad. Aunque lo mejor sea no decirlo en voz alta. Sunset por su lado solo tenía otra pregunta en la cabeza…

-¿Qué crees que haya sido de él?

-… No lo sé… Lo que le hice y como quedó… dudo que sepamos de él un tiempo si es que… logró sobrevivir a la maldición. Yo la probé de primera mano y sé lo fatal que es… aún tiemblo de sólo recordar el agudo dolor que me provocó.

Sunset pudo ver como el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei tembló un segundo. De seguro recordando ese agudo dolor. No sabe lo que es. Morir debe sentirse horrible.

-¿Qué se siente… morir? – la pregunta de la chica lo sacó de cuadro. – Digo…

-No, te entiendo. La verdad… es como simplemente dormir, pero cuando sientes lo que yo sentí en ese momento… no es la forma más placentera de dormir. – Ise se sobo el brazo derecho… ese que fue creado a partir de la carne del Great Red. – Aún la siento… el dolor de cuando ese sujeto me cortó el brazo.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar ese momento. Y simplemente trataba de no pensar en ello… no quería admitir que ese momento lo había marcado. Siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero a veces necesitaba demostrar que no era infalible… y ella lo vio. Lo último lo había marcado de un modo más allá del físico, a nivel psicológico… Hyoudo Issei ya tenía una cicatriz mental más.

-¿Seguro de no querer ver a un especialista?

-¿Qué le puedo decir…? Sólo me dirá que lo afronte y una que otra medicina. No… ya pasé por ello años y no ayuda. De niño era más difícil, pero ahora… lo puedo afrontar. Es más, no me afecta en las peleas como has visto.

La chica rodó los ojos. Se ve que él también aprecia un buen reto. Más allá de ello, parece que estaba bien… es más, se nota que lo está afrontando y no huyendo de él.

-No es de mi incumbencia todo esto… Pero ¿no debemos comprarle a Ophis algunas cosas para ella? Ha estado durmiendo conmigo en mi cama, pero de seguro le gustaría tener su propia cama.

Ise la miro con algo de sorpresa y una gran gota de sudor… no lo había pensado así. La chica suspiró al ver que el chico había olvidado algo. Negó con la cabeza al pensar que todos los hombres eran iguales de olvidadizos. Lo que si no hará es que deje a la pobre Ophis sin cosas necesarias para que ella viva.

-Decidido, iremos a comprar cosas para ella.

-¿Iremos…? ¿Nosotros?

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién más sino?

-Pero…

-Solo escucha. Lo que haremos será sencillo, compramos cosas para Ophis, yo conozco más la zona y tú liberas en algo tu mente. ¿Ves? Sencillo, todos salen ganando. Y no te preocupes.

-… Tienes harta confianza en ti ¿no?

-Algo…

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.… Ojalá nadie se moleste por lo que hará. Muy bien…

-Bien…. ¿Mañana al medio día? Aprovechando que es domingo.

-Hecho. Descansa, de seguir en vela esas ojeras tuyas se harán más notorias. – Ise se tomó la cara al oír ello… ¿tenía ojeras? – Oh… y gracias por el tiempo de oírme… ya sabes.

-Duerme Sunset, ya mañana hablamos de ello.

La chica asintió para luego irse a las escaleras. Mientras que Ise se quedó nuevamente sólo en la oscuridad de la sala, pensando. Aún la sensación de haber muerto no se había ido del todo… aún parece que vuelve y lo atormenta. Aunque sabe que es una sensación fantasma, está ahí. Y debe de enfrentarla… superarla… porque no se puede pasar su vida temiendo a la muerte, algo que es natural en este mundo… a fin de cuentas, todo muere.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo ves…?

Azazel estaba bebiendo algo de licor mientras le hacía la pregunta a Rean. Este estaba cruzado de brazos y simplemente estaba razonando lo que su amigo le dijo.

Estos últimos días, Azazel se había centrado en sus investigaciones. Al fin tenía el tiempo libre para hacerlas y con ello… hacer algunas cosas que antes no. Pero el tema central para ellos, era Ise.

Ambos sabían que la experiencia última, la de morir, no era como las anteriores. Sí, había afrontado la muerte, pero nunca la había sentido en carne propia. Es una experiencia horrible… Rean lo sabía muy bien. La sintió en carne propia antes de… volverse lo que es. Es más, las secuelas seguían presentes en él… sólo que ha sabido sobrellevarlas.

-Trata de mostrarse fuerte. Pero no es sencillo. Se ve que lo último si lo afectó Azazel. Tal vez en la batalla no lo demuestra… pero ahora que todo volvió a la calma… Parece que no se siente tranquilo, es como si temiera que la muerte lo reclame. Sé lo que es eso…

-… TEPT. Ise debe estar desarrollando eso en un grado menor. No es grave, pero si no lo trata o afronta dentro de poco… él no necesita más cargas en su vida.

Rean no supo que más decir a las palabras de Azazel. Miro el vaso que tenía en mano y algo de su reflejo se pudo ver. Su ojo derecho tenía una mezcla entre rojo y morado… maldito efecto secundario de lo último. Es más, parece que esta vez si se excedió.

Su problema era una opción aparte para él. Era Ise quien le preocupa más. A su edad él no debería de estar pasando esto. Quizás deba callar lo que…

-No creo que sea conveniente que le ocultes lo que Atenea te ha escrito. Tarde o temprano se enterará.

El humano vio al caído, quien lo miraba con reproche. Al mismo tiempo maldijo que no haya callado cuando era la oportunidad. Sólo él sabía lo que Atenea le escribió, a parte de esas tres.

-No le quiero dar más problemas…

-Rean. Tú mismo has admitido que no estarás mucho tiempo aquí presente. Es más, has preparado a Ise para que cuando tú no estés, él pueda llevar el manto de tu escuela y extenderla más de lo que imaginaste. Pero no lo hará si tratas de impedir que supere lo que sea que lo está afectando. Esta es una prueba para él…

-… Es posible que algo del pasado se vea involucrado esta vez. ¿Aun así crees que sea correcto?

-No puedes huir del pasado. Sólo puedes afrontarlo y aprender de él. Ya es momento de que empecemos a pensar en el retiro. Sirzechs lo ha estado pensando seriamente. Que la era de los Maou actuales está llegando a su fin.

Rean optó por no decir nada a esas palabras. Puede que sea cierto… tal vez ya sea la hora de tirar la toalla. Ya no están para estas cosas. Él sobre todo…

-Ten, desarrolle esta medicina luego de tu última muestra de sangre. El efecto es el mismo, sólo que es una dosis ligeramente mayor.

Rean tomó el frasco con pastillas para luego suspirar. Parece que poco a poco él…

-No lo sigas intentado Azazel, ya me hice a la idea de que no viviré mucho.

-Aún no me rindo. Con todos los avances que hemos visto en tu condición y la tecnología nueva que hemos adquirido, si nos lo proponemos… Quizás en un par de años logre…

-Años que quizás yo no tenga. Te recuerdo Azazel, que mi vida no es tan segura como la que muchos creen. Mientras más pelee, menos tiempo me queda. Y tras lo último… no lo sé…

-Entonces deja de pelear. – Azazel lo miro con seriedad. – Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo. Tienes tres hijos en camino, aún tienes que ayudar y guiar a Ise… aún no puedes morir.

Rean cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en la respuesta correcta para esta situación. En verdad… ya su mente estaba decidida al destino que le parece tocar. No es que lo maldiga, la verdad… sin esta condición no habría logrado vivir todo lo que vivió hasta ahora. Conocer a Ise, a los demás… estaba feliz con lo que ha vivido hasta la fecha. Y sabe que…

-Sólo prométeme una cosa Azazel. Si muero en pelea, que es lo más probable, dile a Ise lo que te dije y le mandas a esa persona la carta que te di. Sin peros…

-Rean…

-Prométemelo. Es lo único que te pediré y hasta rogare como amigo. Será lo último.

El caído fue incapaz de decir algo en contra de la petición de su amigo. Una vez algo se le mete en la cabeza, no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente… Por más que el resto le diga que lo haga.

-Bien, será a tu modo. Pero no digas que…

-Lo sé… gracias Azazel.

Ambas optaron por quedarse en silencio. Había mucho que hacer aún y más ahora que…

-Odio tener que meter a Cadance en esto. Pero ella es…

Azazel no dijo nada. Si, al parecer el pasado no los iba a dejar tranquilos el día de hoy. Lo mejor era hablar de una vez con Cadance.

* * *

-Mi Señora…. ¿Segura de esto? ¿Segura de querer pedir el apoyo de ese hombre?

En la oscuridad de su palacio, iluminado sólo por la luz de la misma luna, Atenea paso a ver a una de sus guerreras amazonas. Ella misma sabe que ninguna de las presentes confía en los hombres, los ven como seres impuros y salvaje. A ella en verdad le daba igual ese pensamiento. Sí, pueden ser impulsivos y agresivos, pero hay algunos que…

-No me digas que aún piensa en ese hombre.

La amazona se retractó rápidamente de sus palabras al ver la intensidad en los ojos de la bella Diosa. Nunca se trataba del tema de los sentimientos de ella… nunca. Porque siempre estaba esa sensación de culpa, de no haber sido más firme y valiente de decir lo que sentía en su momento. Ya que de hacerlo… tal vez no estaría sufriendo tanto. El dicho haber amado y perdido sonaba con más fuerza para ella ahora.

-Mide tus palabras… hay muchas amazonas que desearían tener tu posición y yo con gusto se las puedo dar.

La guerrera bajo la cabeza en señal de perdón a la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra. Ella sabía lo amable que era su señora, pero también lo estricta que podía ser si colmaban su paciencia.

-Y a tu pregunta. Sí. Confío en Rean. Por sus venas corre la sangre de la familia de Himmel. Y la otra mujer, Cadance, ella heredó lo que se necesita para salvar al Imperio de lo que se está asomando. Y sobre el Sekiryuutei, es necesario que él venga. Este es un tema que él no puede evitar.

-Su vida pasada hizo esto mi señora. El chico no…

-Lo sé. Pero él necesita afrontarlo. Tengo el presentimiento que esto es muy necesario. Más para él que nadie. Porque no es fácil experimentar la muerte y luego volver al mundo de los vivos.

Atenea miraba el cielo para luego acercarse al manantial que había justamente en su templo. No le tomó mucho quitarse lo que llevaba encima y entrar al agua.

La imagen de ella, una Diosa pura, sin nada que la cubra era algo que muchos soñarían de ver. Sólo uno lo había hecho y lo más gracioso es que no pasó nada más allá de ello… aunque ella lo había deseado. Atenea a veces maldecía no haber sido más firme. Por ello, le importa poco lo que su padre le vaya a decir… El Imperio de Cristal es algo que ella construyó para el bien del mundo, no para solamente los griegos. Por ello… será el momento de que al fin libere los conocimientos de este al mundo. Era momento de librar a esa mujer de dicha carga que le puso. Pero el tema con su hermana… Malditos problemas familiares.

-Afrodita ha estado metida en algunas cosas. Aún tras tantos años. Y temo que lo que tenga en mente provoque más mal de lo que es necesario en esto. Debo estar alerta…

-Mi señora… aun no le veo la razón por la que debe llamar a ese chico.

-Porque él es necesario. Te hago recordar que lo único que puede reactivar el cristal es el alma de Himmel y su sangre. Y como sabes, Himmel nunca tuvo descendencia… pero su hermana sí. Por ello los necesitamos.

-Pero hacer que el imperio que ha protegido tanto tiempo y su poder… Que sean públicos… No es…

-Hades no ostenta en gastos a la hora de aplicar sus planes. Yo no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que está sucediendo. Si con esto podemos poner la balanza a nuestro favor, no solo con los terroristas que amenazan la paz del mundo, sino también la de fuerzas que no conocemos, lo haré con gusto. Ya me harté de no hacer nada.

La amazona sabía que su Diosa era determinada. Pero desde que el chico con el alma de ese hombre apareció… ella se ha vuelto más consciente de muchas cosas y que, además, se ve como ella aún lamenta no haberle dicho nada cuando pudo.

-Mi señora, sabe muy bien que nosotras siempre la apoyaremos. Pero no mezcle sus emociones con los demás… ese chico no es Himmel.

Atenea se vio tentada en gritarle por la insolencia que le acaba de hacer sin querer. Más bien, se mantuvo en silencio, porque sabe que ella desea lo mejor para su persona. Por más que odie esto… ella sabe muy bien que no puede cambiar el pasado….

Atenea salió del manantial en donde estaba y se secó con la toalla que estaba cerca de ella. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil para nadie… pero era lo que ellos debían de pesar y afrontar al ser los que heredaron la voluntad de Himmel… y eso conlleva a afrontar lo peor de uno mismo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ise había hecho lo que él y Sunset acordaron. Ir al mall para comprarle a Ophis lo que necesita para tener su propia habitación y demás.

La pequeña estaba en medio de ambos jóvenes, miraba con suma atención todo el lugar debido a la gran cantidad de gente.

Sobra decir que lo primordial para ambos era comprarle ropa interior con urgencia. No pueden creer que en todo el tiempo que la conocen, no haya llevado nada debajo del vestido. La sorpresa de Ise fue mayúscula cuando ella misma dijo que no llevaba nada y se estaba levantando la falda.

… A veces el instinto masculino te juega en contra, este fue ese caso. Sólo recibió un par de piquetes en los ojos por parte de algunas de las presentes por pervertido. Que tal injusticia, no es un pecado querer ver si lo muestran voluntariamente.

En fin, cuando él mencionó que Sunset iría con él… puede jurar que muchas vieron a la chica con algo de desconfianza. Ella misma estaba… algo conflictuada.

El joven rodó los ojos y se llevó a ambas fuera de la casa antes que ellas puedan decir algo. No entiende el porqué de los celos, no es que Sunset esté interesada en él. Es más, hasta ella misma ha dicho que tras lo último… No piensa buscar pareja. Lo de Cao Cao ya fue decepción suficiente para ella…. ¿Por qué su suerte es tan mala?

De todos modos, aquí estaba, lista para iniciar esta travesía con un chico que no parece tenerle malas intenciones. Es un chico raro… oh bueno, tal vez deba pensar seriamente en dejar de razonar mucho y…. Mejor deja de pensar maldición.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De qué eres similar a Twilight, sólo que tú piensas en silencio.

La chica lo miro de mala gana, se burla de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Ophis comía su paleta, una que Pinkie le dio antes de salir. Para que se porte bien, aunque ambos juran que ella le susurró algo en el oído.

-Me pidió que los espié. Para que no hagan nada sucio.

Sin duda alguna Ophis sería una pésima espía, es muy pura para tal mal pensamiento. Ise jura que le dirá a esa chica un par de verdades.

-Mejor vamos a comprar lo que necesitas Ophis, antes que me empiecen a llamar destruye hogares.

El Sekiryuutei vio con Sunset se llevaba al Dios Dragón de la mano y no pudo evitar sentir cierto nexo con ella. ¿Por qué será…?

-_Tal vez porque ella es cómo tú. Alguien que se siente cómodo en la oscuridad. No me sorprendería que ella y tú se llevaran tan bien._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Himmel?_

_-Quieres ayudarla… porque sabes lo que es caer en la ruina._

Ise siguió su camino tras esas dos, lo primero era una cama para Ophis y sabían donde hallarla. La tienda no era del todo grande, pero si bastaba para que ellos vean lo que tenían en exhibición.

-¿Cuál te gusta Ophis?

-¿Importa? Es para dormir.

Sunset ganó una gran gota de sudor ante la respuesta tan verídica del Dios Dragón. La verdad, tenía razón. Pero al menos quería que ella decida lo que le gusta.

-Ophis, solo ve y elige la cama del tamaño que te gusta.

Ella asintió ante la sugerencia de Ise, quien dio un suspiro al imaginar que así debía ser tratar con un niño. Claro que no la podían perder de vista…. ¿Quién sabe que puede pasar? No pueden tener tan mala suerte.

-Eres bueno con los niños.

-… Tal vez sea porque aún soy uno.

Sunset rio ligeramente ante las palabras del joven quien miraba su celular. Suspiro al ver que eran mensajes Spam. Como odia esas cosas.

-¿No te molesta que ellas a veces se pongan celosas?

-¿Eh…? Oh… un poco, a veces. Pero yo no soy nadie para decir nada. También soy celoso.

Sunset asintió, no lo duda. Y… si, sabe lo que es tener un novio celoso. Tuvo al menos una relación antes de irse de la isla Alicorn y vaya que se arrepintió.

-Aún no te pido perdón por lo que pasó en Kyoto… yo…

-Sunset… déjalo. Ya está en el pasado.

-Pero al menos quiero…

-Si lo deseas hacer, demuéstralo. Creo que así muchos te creerán más. Yo… siento que has cambiado. Lamentablemente mi opinión no contará con el resto.

-… A veces me cuesta creer que seas tan tonto en algunas cosas, pero puedes entender el corazón de otros.

El Sekiryuutei se mostró ligeramente ofendido a esas palabras. Es decir… Si, sabe que no es el más listo, no se lo deben de recordar constantemente maldita sea y…

-Tengo la cama que quiero.

Ophis apareció frente a ambos y cuando señaló lo que quería, se quedaron helados al ver que era esa clase de camas que hallas en un Love Hotel… ¿¡Qué hace eso en una tienda familiar!?

-Habla también.

Cuando tocó lo que parecía ser un botón en la parte superior de la cama, se pudo oír ciertos sonidos… ok, esto era incómodo. Todos en la tienda se les habían quedado viendo. Sunset se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, mientras Ise…

-¿¡Qué hace esa cosa ahí!? ¿¡Dónde está el encargado!? ¡Daré mi queja!

… No volverá a entrar a esta tienda. Nunca.

* * *

-La vergüenza… nunca me había sentido tan humillada…

-Te acostumbras al vivir aquí… créeme, lo sé.

Ambos caminaban con un aura de depresión en sus cabezas. Ophis no, ella feliz con su cono de mega helado que le acaban de comprar en petición que nunca diga nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

En verdad, no saben que más hacer. Tenían el dinero para comprar todo y online. El ingreso monetario de Ise, debido a los derechos de nombre y demás que tiene con el show del Sekiryuutei Supremo… le da un gran ingreso que un joven de 17 años no debería tener… son demasiados ceros. Ugh, la desgracia.

[Oye compañero, deja de gruñir en tu mente. Trato de dormir…]

_-¡Deja de dormir dragón flojo, ayúdame! ¡Hace rato que trato de actuar natural con Sunset, pero no me sale nada!_

[… Y yo aquí creyendo que la experiencia te haría más sabio]

_-¡Ddraig!_

[OK… Sólo sé natural, no es la primera vez que sales a un lado o interactúas con una chica con problemas]

Tenía razón, pero si era la primera con la que siente una empatía natural… a veces odia ser afine a la oscuridad. Sólo le da más problemas de los que vale.

_**-Yo no oí quejas en el pasado.**_

_-Tú cállate._

-Lamento interrumpir tu charla mental, pero hemos llegado a la tienda de ropa. Y creo que lo mejor será que esperes aquí. Afuera.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio…? Tienes dos novias, no sé cuantas enamoradas de ti… ¿y me preguntas por qué? A veces me cuesta creer que seas el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la Historia.

[Me agrada la chica]

-¡Oye, eso sí fue ofensivo!

Sunset sonrió al ver su reacción y se llevó a Ophis de la mano al interior de la tienda de ropa, haciendo una señal de que lo vigila. Él por su lado estuvo más que tentado de sacarle la lengua, pero no… él era un joven maduro.

-¡Oh, salió el nuevo juego de Resident Evil!

… Olviden lo último, el Sekiryuutei era un idiota inmaduro.

….

-¿Qué te parece este Ophis?

-… Me aprieta.

Sunset sonrió nerviosa al ver que estaba usando a la pobre Ophis como muñeca para ropa. Había olvidado lo que era esto. Sin duda días que extraña.

Le pidió a la chica que las atendía que le traiga una talla más grande. Todo eso mientras trataba de quitarle a Ophis lo que llevaba puesto. Rayos… la cabeza no ayuda. Lo que si no puede creer es que…

-No aumentes tus pechos. Cuando dije que si podías cambiar algo de tu cuerpo, lo decía en broma.

-Pero no fue broma.

-Lo sé pero… Ugh… no sé porque me esfuerzo.

-¿No te diviertes? Creí que desde que estas aquí, te ves más feliz.

La chica se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿Era así? No lo había pensado. La verdad era que… no se sentía distinta.

-Yo…

-Quiere ser feliz… ser querida. Pero temes que todo acabe. Como en esa isla… como con ellos, con él.

Las palabras de Ophis eran… veraces. No crueles, pero sabían dar donde podía herirte sin querer. Ella… en verdad no sabía ni que pensar.

-¿Tan obvia soy? ¿Tanto se me nota no ser capaz de… aceptar que a donde voy terminará todo igual?

Ophis no respondió, sólo trataba de ponerse el vestido que le trajeron. Al mismo tiempo que Sunset la ayudaba. Y cuando al fin logró ponérselo, se alegró al ver que este era perfecto. El color morado y negro le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

-A mí me agrada que estés aquí. A parte de todas en casa…. Tú eres como una hermana mayor.

-¿Hermana?

-Si. Rias en la mamá, Twilight también, Akeno quizás… Asia, Xenovia e Irina las hermanas. Rossweise la tía pobre. Konkeo y Ravel son las primas que sólo pelean. Ayane, Raynare, Kuroka y Fay, el grupo de amigas que son de la familia. Aki y Kaori las primas que siempre están en todas las situaciones. Kiba y Gasper, los amigos de papá. Pinkie, Aj, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity, las hermanas de papá. Sona, la amiga de mamá y confidentes….

-Creo que entendí… - Sunset detuvo al Dios Dragón de su largo monólogo. - ¿Cómo es que describes a todos así?

-Lo vi en una de las novelas que las mujeres de Rean ven. Me hicieron ver un capítulo.

…. Debió suponerlo. Esas 3, lo mejor era dejar así las cosas y terminar de hacer estas compras.

Sunset le acomodo a Ophis el sombrero que iba a cuadro con el vestido para luego sonreír. Le queda perfecto. Y con ello, ambas salieron al fin de la tienda. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Es más, les dieron a los encargados de la tienda la dirección en donde deben dejar todo lo que han comprado. Ver como ellos parecían reconocer la dirección, le hizo ver que ya algunas chicas de dicha casa habían hecho las suyas.

Ise vio como Ophis salía con su nuevo conjunto de ropa y a la vez pedía algo de comer. Ella era un barril sin fondo.

-Anda, vamos por unas hamburguesas.

Ella asintió a la sugerencia mientras Sunset aún tenía en su cabeza lo que ella le dijo. Lo había intentado más de una vez, pertenecer a un lado. Pero en todas las ocasiones, se sintió que no era permanente, era del momento. No niega que disfrutaba de dichos momentos, pero quisiera…

-¿Sunset, vendrás? Sino mal recuerdo hay una oferta hoy.

La chica paso a ver al Sekiryuutei. Aún no entendía porque él era tan amable con ella. Ella hizo cosas horribles contra sus amigos y muchos otros. Pero ahí estaba él, tratando de hacer que se sienta cómoda. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba?

* * *

-…. ¿Segura que no tratará nada?

-Rias, por enésima vez. No lo hará. Confío en mi intuición.

Twilight puso a un lado su libro de magia que tenía en la mano para ver a su amiga.

-Disculpa que a mí me cueste creer en lo que esa chica puede hacer Twilight. – Akeno estaba cruzada de brazos. – Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Pero tampoco podemos crucificar a la chica sin cargos. Te recuerdo que Ise trata con ella.

-Ayane-san, usted en verdad cree eso… ¿pero que hay de ella?

-Vaya, hasta Asia desconfía. No sé qué pensar de ello. Pero yo opino igual, hay que tenerla vigilada.

-Creo que todas tenemos ese pensamiento Xenovia. Sunset no se ha ganado nuestra confianza.

Irina era la que más quería creer en el cambio de la chica. Es más, en estos días no había nada que mostrara que ella tenía ideas ocultas.

-Oigan, podemos hablar de otro tema. Creo que estamos siendo redundantes.

-Aki, tú eres la primera que tocó el tema. Si hubieras tenido tu bocota cerrada, no estaríamos en esto.

Kaori dejó de lado su celular y lo que estaba viendo, el tema ya se está volviendo cansado para ella y para todos.

-Tal vez sea una buena idea…

-No Fay, no creo que debamos hacer un hechizo de espionaje en ellos.

-… Pero la idea de por sí es tentadora Ravel. Así podríamos…

-Shirone… estás sacando cada vez tu lado malo… Onee-chan está orgullosa nya.

Koneko rodo los ojos, no es algo que le guste, a decir verdad. Rayos, todas estaban teniendo esos pensamientos fuera de lugar. Incluso las que no estaban interesadas románticamente en el Sekiryuutei.

-No confío en ella. Por eso le pedí a O-chan que los vigilé por mí.

-Pinkie, por el amor a Dios. Eso está más allá de lo que uno llamaría preocupación.

-AJ tiene razón, no hay que olvidar que Ise se sabe cuidar sólo. Si algo pasa, él puede hacerle frente.

-Pero, Rarity, él parece confiar en cierto nivel que esa chica ha cambiado… y yo, eso me preocupa.

-Fluttershy, Ise es el Sekiryuutei, quien ha vencido a enemigos que pensábamos eran invencibles. Él puede hacerse cargo si algo malo pasa.

Rainbow jugaba en su celular mientras el resto de sus amigas parecían no tan seguras de lo que estaba diciendo. Es más, se atreverían a creer que algo malo puede llegar a suceder. Fue en ese momento que Ray le quitó a la chica su celular.

-¡Oye!

-Si tanto tiempo tienen de charlar tonterías, hay que entrenar. Nunca se sabe cuando algo puede surgir.

Todas pasaron a ver a Raynare con sorpresa, pensaron que ella sería la primera que mostraría un claro rechazo a todo esto.

-Me sorprende lo calmada que estas Raynare.

-No exageres Rias. Sólo trato de darle a esa niña el beneficio de la duda.

-Pero Sunset es mayor que tú… tiene 18….

-Detalles sin importancia. – Twilight miro a la caído con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

-Oh, que bien. Todas están presentes. – Justo en ese momento, Rossweisse entra a escena con Kurama a su lado. Lo había sacado a pasear. – Me acaban de informar que las nuevas instalaciones para entrenamiento para nosotros están listas.

Luego de la victoria de la Alianza contra la Khaos Brigade en el último incidente, y tras la gran influencia que tuvo la participación de ellos en la victoria, se acordó que sería una buena idea darles más facilidad para entrenar a todos ellos.

Por lo que parece han agregado algunas cosas extra a la zona de entrenamiento que hay en la casa. Eso sí, no están del todo seguras si eso es bueno o malo. Hay que recordar que hablamos del Inframundo y sus locuras…

-Eso suena excelente, tengo ganas de practicar mi poder de hielo. ¿Me ayudan Ravel y AJ? Necesito mis partners de siempre.

Ambas chicas sabían que Pinkie lo decía porque desea estar lista cuando Sunset las traicione… no es que se quejen, ayuda en el entrenamiento y hacerse más fuertes.

Akeno, Fay y Ayane acordaron que no sería una mala idea también entrenar el poder de los Epitaph en ellas. Si, necesitan el entrenamiento.

Una a una se fue retirando a la dicha zona de entrenamiento, todas menos Ray quien se quedó en su lugar a un lado de la ventana.

Vale, admite que le está dando a Sunset el beneficio de la duda. Porque ella sabe muy bien lo que es haber estado en el mal camino y de simplemente darse cuenta que has hecho mal. De querer cambiar para mejor, pero eso no es tan sencillo. Más porque sabe como pueden ser los demás de críticos con uno.

Tal vez… Solo Twilight confía en ella, de que Sunset en verdad desea cambiar. Pero el resto no, aún lo dudan. Deben de estar más seguras de que…

Aunque, lo que la fastidia de verdad… es como Ise parece tener confianza plena en ella. Como si hubiera algo entre ambos que los une de forma instantánea. Y eso… eso la molesta.

¿Debía soportar la idea de que alguien más se le adelante? Sabe muy bien que… ha sido paciente. Más de lo que ella quisiera ser. Pero… ¿Estaba bien seguir así? No sólo Rias y Twilight se le habían adelantado. Akeno, Fay, Ayane… Aki, Kaori… Kuroka y Koneko… hasta ve como Asia, Irina y Xenovia poco a poco están tratando de finalmente romper ese último muro que… Rossweise, se ve que algo en ella ha cambiado, se ve por como a veces trata de tener contacto visual con Ise. Ravel ni que hablar, ella misma ha dicho que no le importa esperar un poco más. Pero ella no… ya estaba harta de seguir siendo dejada de lado.

Ella… Ella lo conocía de años. Él la había salvado. Él era importante para ella. Sin él… ella ahora sólo sería un cadáver más… ella…

-Si sólo ellas no… - detuvo su pensamiento al ver a donde estaba yendo. – No… No-no-no. Yo no soy así, no debo dejar que los celos me consuman… yo… debo de despejar mi mente.

Justo cuando iba a seguir al resto a la zona de entrenamiento. Sintió escalofríos, como si algo hubieran tocado directamente su espina dorsal. Se sobo los brazos para intentar alejar esa sensación de su cuerpo y seguir caminando. Sin notar lo que había ingresado a su cuerpo… una nueva voz, dos nuevas voces se hacían presente en su alma.

-_**Oh, hemos hallado a alguien interesante. **_– la primera voz sonaba jovial y enérgica.

-_**Pero, ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? Digo… **_\- La otra parecía ser más tímida y suave.

-_**Bah, ya estamos aquí. Recuerda que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo vagando en busca de un candidato. Deja de quejarte Blue.**_

_**-Pero Red… OK… sólo espero que no le moleste nuestra presencia.**_

_**-¡No lo hará! ¡La ayudaremos a sacar eso que oculta! ¡Verá lo genial que es tener a Gorre de su lado!**_

_**-… Espero que no hayamos cometido un error.**_

_**-Tú si que sabes bajar el ánimo de una, hermana.**_

_**-Perdón…**_

Al parecer Raynare llamó la atención de la quinta fase de la Onda. Aunque, tal vez aún haya mucho que ver antes de pensar si esto es bueno… o malo. La doble personalidad de Gorre, puede que sea un factor de suma importancia para todo esto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las tantas sucursales de Mac Donald`s que hay. Ise ponía en mesa las órdenes que había pedido para ellos.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes Ophis. Una gran Mac para ti sola.

-Gracias. – el Dios Dragón vio con alegría su alimento, no lo expresa, pero se ve que está feliz. Es más, ya empezó a comer.

-Lo mío es esto. Gracias Ise. – Sunset tomó lo suyo y empezó a comer. – Sabes, nunca había entrado a uno de estos lugares.

-¿No? – el Sekiryuutei iba a dar un mordisco a su alimento cuando oyó lo que Sunset dijo. - ¿por qué?

-Digamos que… no tenía cabeza para cosas como estas. Para mí, ser la más fuerte era todo. Y eso era lo que pensaba. No lo sé, a veces siento que fui una tonta al creer que… todo debía ser como yo lo creía conveniente.

Ise no dijo nada, sólo observaba a la chica. Quien noto como el Sekiryuutei la veía. No niega que se siente algo nerviosa al ver como esos ojos hetercromanos la miran. Era una sensación algo rara. Es más, jura que si los ve con suma atención… puede ver una vasta oscuridad y en el fondo de ellos… una chispa, un destello de luz Carmesí. Era… atrayente.

-Vaya, yo que pensaba que era porque eras una aburrida.

Sunset salió de su ligero trance para luego volver su mirada a su comida para ocultar el pequeño rubor en su cara. ¿Qué le pasa? Ya, esto es absurdo. Acaba de sufrir una nueva decepción amorosa y esto le pasa… ¿será por ese vínculo que hay entre ellos? Ni ella entiende porque hay esta conexión entre ambos. Es raro…

-Yo creo que… tal vez sólo deseas cambiar. No es fácil, lo sé. Hasta te puedo dar mil ejemplos en las veces en que creí… que tal vez lo mejor era tirar la toalla.

-… ¿Cómo lo afrontas? El fracaso… Yo no…

-No lo sé. – Ise dejó a un lado su comida y se miro la mano derecha, el vendaje era un recordatorio eterno de que ya no había nada de humano en él. Era un dragón con forma humana, nada más. – Antes no podía, me daba miedo afrontarlo… pero ahora… entiendo que sin fallas, no puedes mejorar. Creo que es cosa de cada uno en ver eso por su cuenta.

-¿Y si no puedo…? ¿Y si fallo como lo he estado haciendo últimamente?

-Creo que… intentarlo antes de decir que fallaras, es un buen modo de iniciar el cambio que buscas.

Sunset sonrió a la respuesta tan simple que él le acaba de dar. No juega que tiene razón. Lo que si le molesta es que él use palabras tan simples para darse cuenta de que debe de intentarlo antes de pensar en el fracaso.

Ambos vieron como Ophis seguía comiendo sin miramientos, a ella nada más le importaba. Estaba feliz en este lugar, eso era lo que parecía importar para ellos.

-Gracias. – el Sekiryuutei pasó a ver a la chica quien le sonreía. – Ya sabes… por darte el tiempo de oír lo que tengo que decir. Y demás…

-Nah, también necesito un cambio de aires. Creo que es un modo de tratar de olvidar lo que me atormenta. – Ise aún recuerda claramente lo que es morir, pero al hablar con ella y simplemente tener una charla distinta, parece haberlo ayudado.

-¿Seguro de no querer ir a un terapeuta?

-Ya fui a uno años atrás… sólo te ayuda a tenerlo bajo control. Pero si deseas superar lo que sea que te atormenta. Debes de darle cara. Es difícil, pero es la única solución que hay.

La chica se sorprendió al oír ello… ¿él iba a un terapeuta? Ahora que lo recuerda, dijeron que sus padres… Oh, ya entiende. Y si bien se mostró culpable, Ise rápidamente hizo un gesto con la mano, dando alusión de que no es un problema. Que no le molesta hablar de ello.

-Dejemos los temas tristes. ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti? Antes de todo.

Tal vez… no sería mala idea hablar de ello. Si, no lo era.

* * *

-¿En serio hizo eso?

-Jajaja, sí. Lo hizo. Y trató de sacarme una muestra de sangre para corroborar que su poción de envejecimiento funciona.

Ise trato de no reír en medio del camino a casa. No dudaba de la palabra de Sunset para esto, es más… hasta puede jurar que se imagina a Twilight vestida de científico loco, lista para hacer sus experimentos y en el peor de los casos, traer un ser a la vida.

…. Por alguna razón, ya no le parece tan gracioso. Ahora le dio escalofríos imaginar ello. Maldita sea.

-¿Y cómo te van las cosas en la escuela?

-Ugh… había olvidado lo que era ir, sentarse frente a un profesor y oír horas de horas de temas que de por sí, ya sé. Pero es parte de lo que tocó para que no me den un castigo mayor. He de admitir que Azazel logró persuadir muy bien a todos los que me querían condenar.

El Sekiryuutei se sorprendió de ello, había oído de Azazel que varios miembros de la Alianza querían mandarla a una prisión por sus actos. Pero que este logró evitar que sea así porque no sólo ayudó en la captura de algunos miembros de la Facción de Héroes, sino también en dar información relevante para que estén listos para cualquier cosa.

Parece que la pusieron bajo el cargo de ellos, por el temor de que quizás… alguien trate de tomar represalias contra ella… no sería descabellado que sea así.

De todos modos, ella sabía en que se había metido y las consecuencias. No era lejos de decir que… esta algo asfixiada por todo lo que le esta pasando, pero trata de afrontarlo. Puede hacerlo… aunque le gustaría tener algo más de suerte en algunos ámbitos, uno en especial… Que le es esquivo.

-Oye… ¿eres feliz con Twilight y esa chica Rias?

La pregunta sacó algo de cuadro a Ise, quien se detuvo unos segundos al no saber como reaccionar a dicha pregunta. Es decir… claro que es feliz con ellas. La pregunta sería ¿ellas lo son con él? ¿Las demás lo serían de estar con él? ¿Más ahora que cuando cierra los ojos, teme no abrirlos de nuevo?

-Lo estoy… ellas son todo para mí. Aunque no sé si yo…

-Por como lloraron al creer que estabas muerto. – Sunset vio como Ophis miraba la máquina expendedora de dulces ahí presente. – Lo sé, lo vi. Eres importante para ellas. Más de lo que puedes imaginar… y eso me da envidia.

-¿En qué sentido? – Ise vio como Sunset sacaba una barra de chocolate para Ophis de la dicha máquina y se la entregaba.

-No sé qué es amar y que lo hagan con la misma intensidad. Siempre estuve tan centrada en mis ambiciones y tener lo que quería, que nunca me puse a pensar en lo que… otros sentían. Y eso me hace egoísta… incapaz de recibir el mismo cariño que el resto. Yo…

-¿Hablas de Flash y Cao Cao?

El silencio de la chica parecía ser respuesta suficiente para él. La verdad era… que ella no sabía si amo a esos dos de verdad, o sólo fue un intento subconsciente de no querer estar sola.

-Flash me gustaba… pero él veía a Twilight. Por rabia, salí con alguien más un tiempo y terminó… por hacerme daño. – Ise no quiso preguntar que clase de daño, teme que no sea algo agradable. – No te preocupes, no hubo agresión física… no se lo permití. Pero eso alimento mi desprecio a Twilight y lo que ella lograba. Y con Cao Cao… ¿Qué habrá sido? No niego que me parecía apuesto y un buen prospecto… ¿pero había más? ¿Veía a la persona o al tipo ambicioso que no tenía límites en sus metas? ¿Qué no le importaba la muerte de otros o sus derrotas? No lo sé… Porque cuando veía su obsesión con más claridad. Más miedo me daba pensar… estoy acabando así. La luz de la Armonía que Twilight logró la introducir en mí me hacía darme cuenta de esas cosas poco a poco.

-Sunset… yo…

-Je, no dudo de que te aburro con mis lamentos. Pero eres el único que se ha tomado el tiempo de oír lo que tengo que decir. Quizás… sólo busco que alguien me entienda. Twilight lo intenta… pero ella no sabe lo que es estar en la oscuridad… no lo sabe. Celestia, veo que trata de que conectemos de nuevo… pero no puedo simplemente… hacer que todo sea como antes. No tras lo que he hecho.

Ise vio como Sunset acariciaba la cabeza de Ophis quien sólo oía lo que ambos decían. Se veía que, el Dios Dragón parecía lograr entender el ambiente en el que estaban y no pensaba meterse.

-No sé qué sientes… En verdad quisiera decirte algo que te ayude. Pero no puedo… - ella sonrió con tristeza al saber que era así. – Pero… como alguien quien sabe lo que es estar en oscuridad. Te puedo dar la mano amiga que buscas. Si me dejas…

Sunset se sorprendió al oír ello. Ella… no espero que él… ver como él le daba una sonrisa sincera, pero a la vez triste, que demostraba que él también pasaba por algo difícil ahora mismo… la hizo notar que él le extendió la mano. Y ella por inercia pura la tomó para luego sentir como él la alzaba para que este de pie.

-¿Seguro…? ¿Tras todo…? ¿Yo no…?

-Sabes… yo represento el atardecer, ese es el camino del Crepúsculo que sigo. ¿No significa que deberíamos llevarnos bien por lo que tu nombre significa?

Al oír ello, la chica rio ligeramente. Que analogía más mala y hasta él lo sabía, porque se rasco la nuca algo nervioso y Ophis sonreía un poco. Los tres emprendieron camino a casa nuevamente, esta vez para acabar el atareado día.

Tal vez… pueda hacer el intento de ser amiga del Sekiryuutei que trae el atardecer Carmesí. Ella lleva también eso por nombre. Si… al menos…. Tal vez pueda aprender lo que es…

-Ngh…

-¿Pasa algo?

Tanto Ise como Ophis la pasaron a ver, ella se veía algo temblorosa. Era como si le hubieran tocado la espina dorsal directamente… ¿Qué rayos…?

-No… Sólo me dio escalofríos. Estoy bien.

El Sekiryuutei le quitó importancia a lo que ella parecía no ser algo que deba de decir, era sólo un escalofrío. Ojalá no le dé algo o se enferme. Mientras caminaban de regreso… Ophis miraba atentamente la espalda de la chica… era….

… No es hora de decir nada. Es la prueba de ella ahora. Y dejará que ella lo afronte. Como se debe.

-_**Que el Dios Dragón opte por dejarme hacer esto. Es un honor. **_– una voz femenina y algo glamorosa pero con encanto se pudo oír en el fondo del alma de la chica. – _**Veamos como te va niña. Tú, quien deseas saber lo que es amar y ser amada de regreso. Un amor real… ¿lo hallarás? Y si lo haces… ¿Será tu salvación o tu ruina? Yo, Macha, estoy ansiosa por ver ello.**_

Dos Fases se habían hecho de nuevos contenedores… ¿Será eso algo bueno…? ¿O algo malo? ¿Por qué dos a la vez? ¿Qué estaba por pasar?

-**¿Ya tienes lo que necesitas mujer? Estoy harto de esperar por esto.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, la misma esencia sombría parecía viajar en medio de la oscuridad que había presente.

-Se más paciente Sombra. Estoy a minutos de lograr terminar lo que nos dará nuestra victoria. Con esto… las chicas del Sekiryuutei serán nada y él, se verá hecho nada.

-**No entiendo.**

-Fufu, digamos que tengo algo que nos ayudará. Si mi información es correcta, él debe estar alterado por haber sentido la muerte.

Sombra no sabia si aplaudir el plan… o de tenerle pavor a esta mujer. Ellas dan miedo, más cuando el rencor que sienten parece ir más allá de lo racional.

Aunque en el fondo… Solo tiene una meta, recuperar lo que yace en ese lugar. Lo demás no le importa, nada más le importa.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	36. 2 Fases X 1 Problema

**Bueno, otra semana... otro cap. Creo que no hay tanto que decir, ¿No?**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 36: 2 Fases X 1 Problema**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Había un nuevo día en la residencia Hyoudou, los jóvenes habían vuelto de un día agitado de clases. Más porque era el término de exámenes y muchos estaban más que muertos… en sentido figurado claro esta.

Pero creo que lo mejor sería hablar en especifico de dos personas que por algún motivo, estaban teniendo unos días algo extraños.

Vayamos primero con Raynare, la caído que perdió sus alas en la batalla contra Loki. Lo que sucedía, es que la chica no parecía estar en sus cabales a veces. Casi parecía que tenía un pequeño síndrome de doble personalidad, porque pasaba a veces de alegre a gruñona en tiempo récord. Y eso era algo extraño, aún para las que la conocían. Lo que si era sorpresa, era ver que estaba… algo desconfiada de Sunset.

Es cierto, ella fue de las que le han dado a la chica el beneficio de la duda y de que desea cambiar. Pero últimamente, parece que se está arrepintiendo de ello. No porque sea que muestra índices de que es mala de nuevo o que trate de hacerles algo. Era el hecho de que Ise pasaba tiempo con la chica para ayudarla en algunas cosas. Eso y que Ophis también le gusta pasar tiempo con ella, y a su vez la hace pasar más tiempo con él Welsh Dragon.

Y eso la ponía furiosa, más debido a que sentía que estaba perdiendo contra una recién llegada.

Por otro lado, Sunset estaba logrando dar pasos de bebé en algunas cosas. En primer lugar, la escuela no era tan mala como la recordaba. Y si bien por su edad debería estar en tercer año, por muchas razones más que obvias, se le pasó a estar en segundo año para que tenga un tiempo más de vivencia en este estilo de vida.

Pero por también obvias razones de seguridad, no se le paso al salón de Ise y la mayoría, sino con Kiba, quien no mostraba ninguna mala intención hacia ella, más bien era una relación neutral y cordial. Para ella eso ya era bastante… aunque a veces parecía ponerse melancólica.

Es decir, a veces se ponía a ver la nada y eso a veces la hacía recordar todo lo malo que había hecho, así como las tonterías que hizo en ese tiempo. Es más, a veces se ponía a recordar los pocos buenos momentos que tuvo antes de que todo cambiará y de ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades que… pudo haber, si hubiera elegido otro camino, si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas. Quizás no habría estado en esta situación y eso a veces la ponía melancólica.

Su relación con Celestia no había cambiado mucho, es decir… se trataban con respeto y demás, pero no había ese nexo de antes. Se notaba que había un quiebre que quizás no se repare nunca.

Pero ella sabía las consecuencias de ello y las estaba afrontando. Lo que si no espero, fue que entre todos los habitantes de la casa, con el que se llevaría mejor sería el mismo Sekiryuutei que una vez fue su enemigo.

Y eso parecía molestar a varias, no niega que no pensó en esa posibilidad. Hasta Twilight a mostrado un ligero fastidio al ver como… ella e Ise a veces conversaban y pasaban tiempo debido a Ophis. Era un sentimiento encontrado tan fuerte que a veces le daba una sensación horrible en el estómago.

Esa era la situación en la casa Hyoudo. Todos tratando de afrontar un desarrollo luego de una muerte aparente que afecto a todos de cierto modo. Unos de un modo y otros de modo distinto. Pero ahí estaba, las secuelas de algo que uno no esperaría jamás que pasara.

Unos más afectados que otros, pero debían de avanzar. Porque era lo único que les quedaba ahora… lo único.

Actualmente, todos se hallaban entrenando un poco. Unos tratando de aumentar sus ya fijas habilidades, otros tratando de entender sus nuevos poderes. Mientras otros trataban sólo de alejarse del pensamiento de la última vez.

Rias, Twilight y Pinkie estaban teniendo una batalla en equipo contra Akeno, Ayane y Fay, las últimas tres usando el Avatar Trigger. Y se podía ver la gran habilidad que tenían las tres primeras para ir contra las tres chicas que usaban el poder de esos seres tan poderosos con una gran mejora. Lo que esperaban de esto era ganar control y mejora en las habilidades que ya tenían.

Por otro lado, Aki y Kaori tenían una pelea con AJ y Rainbow. Las dos primeras aún tratando de ver las limitaciones que puedan tener sus Balance Breaker. Aunque hasta la fecha no hallan ningún problema que no sea la resistencia. Y eso puede ser un problema que pueden solucionar con el pasar de los días. Mientras que las otras dos trataban de mejorar en sus habilidades ya dadas, pero tratando a la vez de variar… no sonaba fácil, pero el intento vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, Kurama trataba de entender como es el uso de esta armadura que tiene mientras Rossweisse pelea con él. No es algo que normalmente haría, pero no niega que la lucha con ella estaba siendo algo difícil de tratar porque… la mujer había logrado una gran mejora en sus habilidades defensivas. Es más, hasta lo pone de los nervios. Pero ella también estaba sorprendida por la nueva habilidad de Kurama y que esta a la vez, lo ayude en la versatilidad para sus ataques de magia. Aunque… tal vez deba practicar un poco más antes de atreverse a usar ese ataque de nuevo… si, mejor hace eso. No quiere darle trabajo extra a nadie.

Por otro lado, Rarity practicaba con Ravel algo sobre el uso de sus gemas de un modo más táctico. Que no se enfoque tanto en lo defensivo y la hija de la casa Phoenix tenía una que otra idea que le estaba encantando a la modista. Eso sí, no eran fáciles de realizar, pero el potencial que se ven en ella, vale la pena el intento.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Kuroka, dándole a su hermana entrenamiento mental para que pueda finalmente tener acceso al poder que su raza les da. Se notaba lo difícil que era para Koneko, el meditar no era tan sencillo como uno cree, más si tratas de desbloquear algo o hallar algo dentro de ti que han tenido sellado y oculto toda tu vida.

Al mismo tiempo, trataba de ayudar a Gasper en ello. La chica tuvo la idea de que… meditar pueda ayudar a Gasper en lo que sea que le pasó. No es algo que uno diría que funcione, pero el chico pensaba correr el riesgo. No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer. Y quizás esto lo ayude… aunque sea un poco.

Por otro lado, Asia y Fluttershy trataban de darse una variedad de métodos de curación. Y algo que uno normalmente no pensaría que ellas harían, pero ahí estaban. Tratando de hallar medios para apoyar también en el ataque… más con Asia quien sabía de su carencia en los términos ofensivos. Pero ella sabía que podía hacer que Rasei se ocupe de ello, el pequeños Dragón daría lo que sea por su dueña y… más porque…

-Entrenare a Rasei.

… A un lado del lugar, Ophis le lanzaba la pelota al pequeño dragón con fuerza y energía. La respuesta del pequeño a esas palabras fueron un pequeño rugido de afirmación, como entendiendo que ella lo haría fuerte y… ¿Estaba mal pensar en que es posible que veamos un nuevo Rey Dragón en el futuro? No sería tan descabellado pensar en que eso sería posible. Más si es Ophis la que lo entrenará… ella aún es fuerte, a pesar de que ella misma diga que está débil, su fuerza aún era la del Doble que la una vez tuvieron los Dragones Celestiales con sus cuerpos enteros. Eso ya era mucho que decir…

Pero pasemos a otra cosa, Xenovia trataba de entender el uso variado de todas las Excalibur que tiene en su poder, que son las 7. Pero no lograba usar más de lo que pensó… por ejemplo, no podía usar bien la habilidad de Excalibur Mimic, ya que su uso requiere de un gran control y técnica, algo que ella no tenía. Su fuerte era atacar y moverse, no le pidan que cambie eso de la noche a la mañana. Pero Irina, se notaba el porque la chica fue usuaria de Excalibur Mimic. Ella podía la habilidad de cambio de forma de la dicha espada sin problema alguno. Se lo había demostrado a Xenovia, quien miraba a su amiga con envidia.

Obviamente esto era más por las habilidades naturales de cada una. Xenovia es una chica que va al ataque sin mucho que pensar, pero Irina era ligeramente más pensante y trataba de usar todo lo que tenia a su favor…. Incluyendo su propio ingenio. Y eso le permitía usar la habilidad de Excalibur Mimic, era cuestión mental más que otra cosa.

En fin, por otro lado, Ise y Kiba conversaban sobre… las nuevas espadas del demonio. Debido a que Ise una vez peleó con Sigfrido, debía de saber algo. Más este, sólo dijo que sabía lo básico… no peleó con Sigfrido cuando este usaba todo su poder y bueno…

-Aleja esa cosa de mí…

-Oh, perdón.

Ise no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de la espada Gram en la cercanía. Debido a que su cuerpo era parte del Great Red, es decir, que ahora es un dragón en su totalidad, el efecto de esas cosas Dragon Slayer ahora son mayores en su persona. Y eso nunca era agradable. Aunque el rubio veía también las complicaciones de usar el poder de Gram…

Con las otras no tiene ningún problema, es con la espada demoníaca más poderosa que las cosas se vuelven un poco más difíciles para él, más porque en verdad… la espada parecía quitarle su fuerza vital cada vez que la usa.

Al ver ello, le hizo preguntarse la magnitud del estado de Sigfrido antes de su muerte. Se podía notar a leguas que este no planeaba tener una vida larga. Rayos, eso podía explicar muchas cosas, pero a la vez le daba más interrogantes. El tipo en verdad no pensaba vivir mucho… ¿no?

De todos modos, no era algo que uno pueda decir que wow. Kiba era hábil con las otras espadas y hasta él se daba cuenta que la calidad de las 6 espadas, sin excepción alguna, supera con creces a cualquier espada que él pueda crear. Y eso le daba algo de rabia, pero a la vez un motivo para seguir queriendo mejorar en su habilidad de creación.

Pero por otro lado… Ise no la estaba pasando tan bien. Desde lo que pasó en el Inframundo, el Sekiryuutei ha tenido dos problemas… uno es más relacionado con el Boosted Gear. Ddraig se la ha pasado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Por palabras del mismo Azazel, es debido a que este usó mucho poder para tenerlo a él a salvo. Cosa que agradece. Y por ello está cansado… que necesita dormir al menos el tiempo necesario para que la fatiga generada por lo último se vaya y le permita volver a estar activo el tiempo necesario. Por ello, es que Ise no ha sido capaz de entrenar ninguna de sus formas que no sea el Balance Breaker normal, al cual puede acceder sin ningún problema. Pero las otras formas… si que estaba teniendo problemas. Esta finalmente notando que sus demás amigos se han hecho fuertes, más porque con el Balance Breaker normal ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer a menos que vaya a su máximo.

Eso es bueno… pero eso generó un segundo problema para él y tiene que ver con su X-Pulse. Al ser este un cuerpo relativamente nuevo, el X-Pulse cambió para poder ir a la par con la habilidad natural del cuerpo nuevo. Y eso va a lo siguiente, cuando su X-Pulse se activa… le da una jaqueca de los mil diablos. A veces es tal, que no le permite moverse debido al agudo dolor que siente.

Cuando notaron ello, Rean sobre todo, fueron de inmediato a Grigori donde le hicieron al joven unos pocos exámenes. Donde se pudo ver que la X-Region en el cerebro del joven era más grande por un centímetro que la última vez. Y eso tal vez no significa mucho… pero para la medicina y otras ramas… un crecimiento de esta zona parecía tener relación con que el cuerpo de por sí, ya no tenía nada de humano, la que fue una parte de este cuando la dicha región despertó. Y eso daba a entender que… debido al cambio de raza, esto hizo que haya un cambio físico en esa zona también. Y eso lo cambiaba todo…. Más porque Ise no sabía que hacer ahora…

Las jaquecas en medio del combate no eran algo que le agrade recibir. Más porque a veces lo dejan inmóvil por el dolor tan fuerte que siente. Esto puede ser un problema para él y más para cuando esté en una pelea seria. Por lo que la única solución viable que se halló, fue que él mismo se acostumbre a la fuerza del nuevo X-Pulse que tiene.

… Que bueno que este problema no estaba cuando pele con Pluto y Cao Cao, porque de seguro habría muerto… de nuevo.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, Ise sabía que esto era una nueva prueba para él. Si no es capaz de arreglárselas hasta que Ddraig esté mejor y no poder tener bajo control su propio X-Pulse, sería una deshonra y vergüenza para él mismo. Sin duda él sabía cómo meterse en estos problemas.

Pero luego pasó su vista a una zona en específico. Una donde Raynare entrenaba, al menos eso parecía, con Sunset. Ya que la chica que usaba su Sacred Gear, lograba esquivar y bloquear los ataques de la caído con facilidad. No es que se esté burlando, es que no quiere gastar energías de modo innecesario. Si algo había aprendido de la Facción de Héroes, es que los humanos por naturaleza son más débiles en general que cualquier ser sobrenatural. Por lo que, por obligación, los hacían aprender a esquivar y atacar sólo cuando deben y saben que harán un daño severo. Pero eso no parecía ser del agrado de Raynare.

Aunque no ayudaba el hecho de que Ray parecía atacar más con furia con el pasó de los segundos. Y eso era determinante.

De seguro se preguntaran, ¿por qué Sunset está entrenando con ellos? Es una pregunta muy válida. Más porque la chica no es débil, es hábil y tal vez de los mejores, entre los presentes, en el control de su Sacred Gear.

La razón es simple, era la misma fuerza y habilidad de la chica, la que la hacía… una adición más que tentadora y necesaria a las fuerza que conforman la Alianza, es decir… sería tonto dejar que el potencial que ella posee se vaya al traste por no entrenar como se debe.

Pero aun así…

-¡Deja de esquivar y pelea como se debe! – la paciencia de la caído había llegado al límite.

Sunset no era la de dejarse tentar por esta clase de cosas, era paciente cuando se refiere a la batalla, cosa que le gustaría ser más en la vida cotidiana, pero había algo en el tono de voz de la chica que la hizo atacar. Espero a que la lanza de luz de Ray pase cerca de ella para luego darle un golpe certero en el estómago que la hizo perder el aire ante la sorpresa de todos.

Ray se resintió por ello y es más, se detuvo porque el golpe fue bien dado… maldita.

-¿Con eso estas conforme? – no pudo evitar soltar un comentario burlón al ver como había quedado la chica, es más… se sentía bien demostrar que ella no necesitaba condescendencia.

-¡Maldita!

Ray miro a la chica con rabia al mismo tiempo que un destello aparecía en sus ojos. Y sin que nadie lo viera, un destello similar apareció en los ojos de Sunset quien la veía con la misma dureza de la mirada que estaba recibiendo.

-¡Hey, calma! ¡Es sólo un entrenamiento!

-¡Ella empezó! – Ray miro a Ise, quien había apareció con Kiba para calmar los humos, con mucha molestia, el destello de sus ojos ya olvidado.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Tú me pediste atacar y eso hice! ¡No es mi culpa que bajes tanto la guardia!

Todos se acercaron a ver la situación entre ambas chicas, pero se podía ver y hasta sentir la incomodidad del grupo.

-¡Oigan, ya basta! ¡No hemos venido aquí a discutir!

-¡Rias tiene razón, se supone que sólo era una práctica!

Ambas chicas miraron a Twilight con molestia, para que luego ambas se den vuelta y vayan a lados opuestos del lugar.

-Creo que… deberías hablar con Raynare Onee-sama. – el Sekiryuutei noto como Asia lo miraba. – Ella… a estado algo voluble estos días. No sé que le pasa, quizás tú sepas que es Ise-san.

Ise paso a ver el camino por donde su amiga estaba yendo y tras negar con la cabeza, fue tras ella rápidamente. Y por ello, no noto como Sunset había visto de reojo todo…

-Era de esperarse… - Cerró los ojos y suspiró al ver que él obviamente elegiría a su amiga sobre ella y… ¿por qué le importa eso? No es hora de estupideces.

Vio como Twilight quería acercarse a ella pero… no lo hizo. Y aunque era raro, aprecio ello… quería estar sola. Subió las escaleras para volver al piso superior y darse un baño. No tiene tiempo para ponerse melancólica.

-¿Qué pasa? – la caído estaba cruzada de brazos mientras se apoyaba a la pared. Veía como Ise la miraba con algo de… duda y hasta desconcierto.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado de mal humor estos días y eso ya está preocupando a todos.

-¿Importa? ¿Por qué no vas con tu nueva amiga? Se ve que la apoyas más. – Dijo eso más por los celos que sentía que porque sea verdad… pero el impacto no se dejó esperar.

-¿De qué hablas? Ray, no es hora de estas cosas…

-¿¡No!? ¡Dime cuando entonces! ¿¡Cuando hablaremos tú y yo de lo nuestro!? ¿¡Cuando me darás una respuesta clara!? ¡Dime!

-Yo…

-¡No creas que no lo veo, no creas que soy estúpida! ¡Veo lo bien que te llevas con ella, como si se conectaran sin problemas! – Él trato de decir algo pero ella… - ¡Y me importa un cuerno si es porque es como tú! ¡Eso no significa nada en esta situación Ise!

El joven se sorprendió al oírla llamarlo por su nombre a secas. Ella lo hacía solamente cuando estaba muy molesta con él… y eso no había pasado años. Es más, ver como ella derramaba lágrimas le hizo ver que la situación era más compleja de la que creyó.

-Soy la que siempre debe esperar ¿no? Te conozco años… ¿y que paso? Primero Rias, luego Twilight… Ahora veo como ves a Akeno, Ayane, Kuroka, Fay… Aki y Kaori ya las ves como algo más. Dios… hasta has notado lo que Koneko siente por ti y Ravel, quien daría todo por ti. Esas tres, Asia, Xenovia e Irina, ya lo dijeron… te seguirán hasta el fin del mundo. Esas 5… son las hermanas que siempre quisiste… ¿y yo que? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Una amiga más? ¿Alguien importante? ¿O soy insignificante para ti…?

-¿¡De dónde sacas esas ideas!? ¡Sabes lo que significas para mi! ¡Eres…!

-Una amiga… sí, eso seré todo para ti. No más por lo que veo…

Raynare optó por retirarse del lugar, si darle a tiempo a Ise de reaccionar y poder decir algo… lo que sea. Pero no sabía ni que decir… ¿Qué podía decir…? Nada. No sabía cómo decir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos y eso lo frustraba. Más de lo que él creyó posible.

* * *

En la noche, Sunset estaba sentada viendo al apagado Televisor de la sala. Con todo el mundo durmiendo y demás, este era el único momento que tenía en su cabeza para poder pensar las cosas en la soledad de su mente.

Ok… hay que admitir que tal vez no debió ser así durante la práctica de hoy. Mala costumbre que ganó con los años. Pero tampoco es para que esa loca la trate así. Es más, debería agradecer que ella le dice sus errores…

… OK, debe cambiar eso. Es justo ese modo de pensar que tiene lo que le ha dado problemas y la hizo hacer estupideces. Debe mejorar ello… Pero igual, siente que esa caído la ha estado viendo de mala gana por unos días. No es su culpa que ella e Ise se lleven. El Sekiryuutei la entiende, más por como es que han afrontado y vivido algunas cosas. Lo considera un buen amigo y… maldición, no vayas a más mente. La mala tendencia que tiene de sentirse algo interesada en chicos que la tratan bien es una mala manía que odia de su persona.

Primero Flash años atrás, luego Cao Cao meses atrás y ¿ahora el novio de Twilight? No. Basta. Es momento que ponga sus ideas en claro. Es el novio de la chica que la ha perdonado por sus idioteces… no puede…

_**-Veo que te gusta complicarte la vida…**_

-¿¡Quién…? – Sunset se asustó al oír una voz de la nada.

Miro a todos lados en busca del origen de dicha voz. Y nada. Debía ser su imaginación… Si… eso… ugh. Y eso lo hacía peor. Debe de dejar de buscar amor en gente que sabe que no se la dará como se debe.

-¿Sunset? – justo la voz de la persona que no quiere oír.

La chica volteo a ver que Ise estaba con ropa para salir… ¿tan tarde?

-¿Por qué vas a salir a esta hora?

-… Me gusta a veces estar en un punto alto en las noches. Me ayuda a pensar mejor. Es una costumbre que gane con los años. Lo hago a escondidas del resto. Es más… algo de costumbre. ¿Y tú?

¿Cómo decir que estaba en una situación nada agradable con ella misma y sus emociones? Se puso de pie y pasó a verlo. Él no dijo nada… aunque había esperado un reclamo.

-¿No dirás nada?

-¿Hay algo que deba decir? – este chico…

-Lo de la tarde… con ella. – No quería decir su nombre sin sonar ofensiva. – Lamento mi reacción, no debí actuar así.

-No te preocupes, Ray también ha estado… en una situación difícil. Ella y yo tenemos algo de que hablar, pero no he sido capaz de decidir. No luego de que casi muero… mi mente estaba en otra cosa. Y yo… cuando creí ya tener todo decidido…

-Entiendo. No digas más. Se trata de las chicas que sienten algo por ti ¿no? – Ver como él se mostraba algo apenado no le gustaba del todo. – No sé qué decirte, sólo que pienses las cosas bien. No sólo por el berrinche de una. ¿Te sientes listo para llevar ello? Hazlo. De lo contrario, date más tiempo. Es solo un consejo….

El Sekiryuutei pareció apreciar el pequeño consejo de la chica. Es más, le sonrió en respuesta y ella hizo lo mismo. No era malo tener alguien quien te ve como eres para variar, sin tener miedo de que el pasado oscuro te persiga.

_**-Se ve que eso es lo que buscas. Iniciar de nuevo y hallar ese amor que tanto deseas. **_

… De nuevo esa voz… ¿Estaba oyendo cosas? No, ella la oyó con certeza. Esto no era casualidad, no estaba loca. Debía…

Se disculpó rápidamente con el joven quien al verla sudando la detuvo antes que suba la escalera, tomando su mano. Y al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… ¿Qué estaba sintiendo…?

-¿Estás bien…? Estás sudando mucho y te has puestos roja…

¿Como…? Ella no… Fue en eso que noto lo que pasaba. Estaba sintiendo una sensación rara. Ajena a ella… y esta surgió cuando él tomó su mano. No estaba pensando claro… su visión sólo se posó en él y en… cerró los ojos unos segundos y…

…. Abrió los ojos unos segundos después y se vio con la mirada llena de sorpresa y hasta de preocupación de Ise… A unos centímetros de ella. Por algunas extraña sensación sentía que… ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

Rápidamente se separó de él, quien aún no creía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, trató de articular una palabra. Sólo para ver como ella se iba a su habitación rápidamente. Dejándolo sólo y con… muchas cosas en la cabeza…

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-_**Veo que ella es la marcada por Macha, eso explica porque hizo ello. **_

Ise se sorprendió al oír a su otro yo hablar y estar despierto, más cuando sintió que este…

-_¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y como es que estás…? _

_-__**Hay una razón por la que eso pasó. Y tiene relación con Macha. El casi contacto de ella contigo me hizo sentir la presencia de ella y… bueno… esto será difícil de explicar. Mejor sal y ve a donde planeas ir. Esto será largo. **_

El Sekiryuutei hizo caso y fue hacia la salida frontal de la casa. Más para saber que estaba pasando y… Sino mal recuerda, Macha es la sexta Fase… Pero si lo que Skeith dice es verdad… y que Sunset es la elegida por ella…. ¿Dónde estaba Gorre, la quinta fase?

… Qué jaqueca está resultando todo esto.

* * *

¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? No… no puede dejar que sea lo que estaba pasando con ella afecte su nueva amistad, ni con Twilight, quien se tomó las molestias de confiar en ella de nuevo y mucho menos, hacer algo que la haga la enemiga número de todas aquí. No… Esa voz… Si, tiene que ser esa voz.

La chica estaba hecha un manubrio de nervios en su habitación. Agradece que Ophis tiene el sueño pesado, porque de lo contrario ahora tendría que darle explicaciones a alguien y… ugh… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué era esa voz? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**-¿Aún no lo captas niña? Vaya, te creí más lista por lo que vi. **_

Sunset casi da un grito al oír esa voz de nuevo. Esta vez más clara y no como un susurro como las últimas veces. Trato de hallar el origen viendo de un lado a otro, pero no había nada en el lugar. Esto era…

_**-¿Por qué buscas por fuera, si sabes donde estoy? **_

-No… NO… No puede ser, debe de ser una broma. Esto no puede ser, no es gracioso…

-_**Pero no lo es… No lo es. – **_Sunset cerró los ojos por inercia y al hacerlo, se vio frente al ser que le estaba hablando. – _**Y pensar que sería compatible con una mocosa como tú. Ugh, debe ser el karma actuando contra mí. **_

El ser en cuestión era enorme, no tenía piernas más bien, una enorme flor de color roja estaba en su lugar. Mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo era humanoide de un color púrpura, la cara era la mitad blanca y la mitad negra. Tenía dos cuernos sobre esta y lo que parecía ser un velo de novia sobre la misma. Sus manos eran… delgadas pero al mismo tiempo, se veía como las puntas de sus dedos eran filosas. Ver como se ponía una de las manos bajo el mentón, le hizo ver que en efecto… era una mujer lo que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué demonios…?

_**-Hmmm, pensar que por el simple sentimiento de vacío que tienes me haría compatible contigo. La dicha, ando vigilando a esos mocosos por semanas y me pasa esto. Tch, no puedo creerlo. **_

Se notaba que el ser frente a ella no estaba nada feliz. Se notaba por su forma de hablar y expresarse… ¿Dijo que estaba vigilando a…?

-_**¿De verdad crees que mis hermanos se unieron a esos mocosos por simple casualidad? Y sí, antes que lo preguntes. Puedo saber lo que piensas, estoy unida a ti. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro. Ese chico, el otro yo de Skeith, estaba obligado a estar rodeado de nosotros, los 8 seres que vinimos de otro mundo. Los que fuimos una vez parte del alma del Rey Supremo. Qué nos liberara de la prisión en que estábamos, no significa que se haya librado de nosotros. **_

-¿A que te refieres? – Sunset no entendía a que se refería este ser tan raro, a pesar de que ya intuye quien es.

-_**Wow, se nota que tienes mucho que aprender mocosa. Pero te lo pondré sencillo. Yo, Skeith y los demás… No somos de este mundo. Nosotros venimos de un lugar mucho más lejano, más allá del límite de la Brecha Dimensional como ustedes la llaman. Lo que sí tengo con certeza, es que de donde vinimos había una guerra de grandes proporciones. Una que estaba por acabar con el mundo. **_

Sunset trató de asimilar lo dicho… ¿Guerra? ¿Otro mundo? Debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto para que le diga esto porque… Rayos, no se le ocurre una respuesta lógica en estos momentos. Estaba en blanco.

_**-Tal vez no lo sepas. Pero nosotros 8 éramos especiales aún dentro de ese mundo. Una especie de mezcla entre los que peleaban en ese mundo. No lo tengo claro. Pero al ser ello, éramos peligrosos, indomables y por ello fuimos mandados aquí. Al mismo tiempo que, éramos la posibilidad de la destrucción de ese mundo, así como la creación de un enorme monstruo. Uno que haría temblar a cualquiera, eso que apareció una vez en el pasado y el Rey Supremo logró vencerlo… a pesar de que este no estaba totalmente desarrollado. **_

-¿Me dices que esa cosa estaba incompleta? Pero, tú misma has dicho que era poderoso…

-_**Sí, más que los Dioses que habitan este mundo. Sólo superado por los Dos Dragones Divinos, pero eso era estando incompleto. Por ello, el Rey Supremo sabía que debía aprovechar en acabar con él cuando estaba en ese estado. Aún así, las cosas terminaron de un modo inesperado y bueno… aquí estamos… Tú y yo. **_

-¿Qué quieres de mí…?

Sunset no entendía a este ser. De la nada aparecía, le decía que era parte de ella ahora, le cuenta algo que, por alguna razón, logró creer a pesar de lo fantasioso que puede llegar a sonar. Y no sólo ello, siente que le dará más problemas de los que en verdad desea enfrentar ahora. Aunque…

Sentir como la mano de este ser la hacía alzar la mirada y verla, ver como tras ese inexpresivo rostro había algo de… comprensión. La hizo dudar un poco…

_**-Porque quiero ver de que eres capaz. Por alguna razón estoy ligada a ti. Deseas amar y ser amada por igual. No sólo del modo romántico. Sino también deseas retomar el lazo que rompiste con esa mujer, con la chica esa Twilight, ser amiga del resto. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseas amar de otro modo. Pero te sientes incapaz, por lo que has hecho en el pasado. Si no puedes amarte a ti misma… ¿Cómo puedes esperar que te amen o tú amar en regreso? **_

-Yo…

_**-Es más, se ve que te interesa en algo el otro yo de Skeith… **_

-¡No! ¡No es eso! – Sunset respondió con fuerza, ella… - No es eso…

_**-¿No…? ¿Por qué…? **_

-… Porque hace poco había un chico que me gustaba mucho. Admito que había, ese algo entre nosotros, sentía que podía haber algo. Pero… Pero…

Sunset apretó los puños al recordar como Cao Cao cada vez se obsesionaba más con su meta y vencer a Ise.

-_**Entiendo. No debes decir más. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Tarde o temprano hallarás la respuesta que ya estás buscando. Por ahora, céntrate en tus asuntos y no dejes que la tristeza te embargue. No eres Innis por Dios. **_-Macha se llevó la mano a la cabeza, no quiere lidiar con la loca ahora. – _**Y con respecto a esa niña, hay una razón por la que se llevan tan mal. **_

-¿Así? ¿Por qué? – Sunset oyó la risa de Macha, eso le daba mala espina.

-_**Porque hay una fase con la cual me llevo fatal. Innis, apenas nos vemos a la cara, pero puedo lidiar con sus cambios de humor y demás. Pero con ella y su doble personalidad, la detesto. **_– La chica ahora si sentía curiosidad, ¿De quién habla? – _**Gorre, The Machinator, la quinta fase está en esa caído. Y créeme, no será fácil lidiar con ella. Gorre sufre de doble personalidad y eso no va a ser fácil de afrontar. **_

La chica soltó un respiro algo fuerte, lo que le faltaba. Ahora tiene que soportar a una chica celosa con doble personalidad.

_**-Hey, nadie dijo que ser la Sexta Fase de la Onda sería fácil. Jejejeje. **_– Y ella parece disfrutar de su desgracia, maldita sea su suerte. A veces se odia tanto.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Raynare estaba en la zona de entretenimiento, lanzando ráfagas de magia y lanzas de luz a varios objetivos que tenía ahí preparado. Le dio a cada uno sin problema alguno. Pero eran objetos inanimados, no eran oponentes reales y eso la molestaba. Porque sabe que en una pelea real, las cosas no serán tan fáciles.

-Mierda. No estoy progresando nada. – Raynare sentía que se estaba quedando atrás con respecto al resto.

Todas estaban mejorando y descubriendo nuevos poderes y habilidades. Todos, hasta Gasper. Pero ella… ella se estaba quedando estancada. Lo sabe. Desde que perdió sus alas ha sentido un límite. No podía volar, por lo que se veía obligada a pelear en tierra, cosa que antes no hacía. Y eso la frustra, no poder pelear como siempre lo ha hecho.

Lo que también la molesta, es lo que pasó en la tarde. Tal vez si exageró y no debió reaccionar así. Ella…

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar ello. Tal vez deba disculparse. Si, no sería mala idea.

-_¿Por qué? Ella es la que se está metiendo con lo que es nuestro. _

Sintió un escalofrío al oír su propia voz hablar con un tono más infantil y a la vez seductor. ¿Qué rayos…? Debe ser una broma. No es posible que su propia voz le diga algo así.

_-¿No? No le veo nada de malo. Soy tú. _

Raynare dio un salto hacia el muro más cercano tras soltar un ligero grito. Miro a todos lados en busca de alguien o algo. Si esta era una de las bromas de Pinkie e Irina, jura que se vengara.

_-¿Por qué sigues pensando que es una broma? Todo es real. __**Muy real. **_

El tono de voz se hizo más profundo. Empezó a sudar frío al imaginar lo que estaba pensando, se agarró la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer hasta estar en el suelo al mismo tiempo que decía que no era posible. Que esto no le podía estar pasando.

Pero al abrir los ojos se vio en un lugar oscuro, sobre un vitral. Este lugar era…

Sintió una presencia atrás de ella y volteo con algo de miedo. Al hacerlo se vio con dos pares de ojos que nunca había visto. Uno tenía la cabeza en cierta forma que parecía un sol, su color rosa rojo y cuerpo que parecía estar sobre una flor le hizo dudar de lo que era en verdad. Se veía con confianza porque no ocultaba su presencia.

El segundo, era más raro aún. Tenía su cabeza con un tema similar a la Luna, era similar al otro sólo que era de color azul celeste y parecía estar sobre lo que era una gran hoja. Pero a diferencia del otro, se mostraba tímido. Casi le hace recordar a Gasper y/o Fluttershy.

-¿Qué son ustedes…? – la chica retrocedió un poco al ver a esos dos.

-_**Ja, siéntete afortunada mortal. De qué nosotras te hallamos elegido para que seas nosotras. **_– El ser de color rojo habló con mucha confianza y algo de vanidad, le recuerda a Rainbow.

-_**Pero Red, nos ligamos a ella porque no había nadie más… **_\- Red casi cae el suelo por lo dicho por su hermana.

-_**¡Ella no debe saber eso Blue! ¡Tonta!**_

_**-¡Au! ¡Uuuuh, no debes golpearme! **_

…. Ray vio con una gran gota de sudor como la llamada Blue se tapaba los ojos para llorar por la reciente agresión. Al mismo tiempo que Red se cruzaba de brazos. Eso no le importa, ya muchas veces ha lidiado con el carácter llorón de su hermana. Ahora, no sentía miedo con esos dos, más le daba gracia.

-_**¡Piensas que somos infantiles! **_

-… Algo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-_**Juju, niña. Nosotras sabemos todo. **_

_**-Estamos ligadas a ti, sabemos que piensas. **_

Red se agarró la cabeza al ver que su tonta y amable hermana está tirando al suelo su oportunidad de que hagan una buena primera impresión. Y Blue pareció notarlo, se disculpó rápidamente con Red y se cubrió para no recibir otro golpe. Ray negó con la cabeza debido a la interacción de estas dos. No sabe por qué tuvo miedo en un inicio. Ahora se sentía estúpida.

_**-¡Oye, no pienses que la gran Gorre es infantil! Algo juguetona sí… ¡Pero nunca infantil! **_

Las palabras de Red hicieron que la chica abra los ojos con sorpresa. Con que ellas eran Gorre. La fase que Lucifer trató de atrapar y que por ello ocurrió tal evento en la vida de Himmel. Y eso la puso muy curiosa. Se cruzó de brazos en espera de oír algo más por parte de ellas.

-_**Ahm… hermana. Creo que desea saber porque estamos aquí. **_

_**-Lo sé Blue… pero no se me ha ocurrido aún una respuesta convincente. Anda, dile algo. **_

_**-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Has visto como nos ve!? ¡Me da miedo! **_

Red miro a su hermana mayor con incredulidad antes de darse una palmada en la cara. Era la quinta Fase de la Onda. ¡Algo de orgullo le vendría bien! ¿¡Por qué la persigue la desgracia!? Y lo peor de todo, es que Raynare estaba moviendo su pie sobre el suelo para dar a entender que estaba aburriéndose de que no le hagan caso y que desea respuestas.

-_**Ahm… Dame unos minutos y te diré todo…. **_– Red empezó a sudar ante la mirada de la chica, quien se acercó a ella y le alzó la mano. - _**¡Iiiih! **_– sintió como Ray tomó su brazo y la jaló para que la vea a la cara. Maldice sólo medir 5 metros.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime si me ves con la paciencia para soportar sus estupideces.

Los ojos de Red se empezaron a humedecer debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo ¿¡Por qué la más gruñona de todos en esta casa debía ser compatible con ellas!?

-_**¡Por favor señorita Raynare, no le grite a mi hermana! ¡Yo le puedo decir lo que quiere saber! – **_los ojos de Ray se posaron sobre ella. - _**¡Eep! ¡No nos lastime! **_

-Habla.

Blue asintió varias veces mientras sus ojos parecían al borde de volverse lagunas de agua. Esto era muy raro. Empezó a decir todo lo que pudo y simplemente, Raynare sólo pudo sacar una conclusión de todo esto.

-A ver, me vienen a decir que la única razón por la que se unieron a mí, es porque ven como callo mis pensamientos más ocultos hasta el borde que puede que sean siniestros, no lo niego, pero que el motivo mayor… ¿Era por qué estaban aburridas de esperar? – Gorre asintió, la verdad sea dicha, se sentía estúpida por haberle tenido miedo a esta par de tontas. – Me siento estúpida. Y para empeorar… ¡Son peores que niñas!

_**-¡Hey, sólo yo me puedo insultar! **_

-¡A callar!

-_**Si… - **_Red bajó la cabeza como niña que era resondrada al mismo tiempo que Blue acariciaba su cabeza. _**– Eres muy mala, por eso ese chico no quiere darte una respuesta. **_

_**-**_Ugh… ¡No usen mis problemas para su beneficio par de tontas! ¡Blue, deja de querer llorar!

-_**¡Pero me está tratando mal! **_

_**-**_¡Las estoy disciplinado! ¡Ya me basta con saber que no sólo tengo la Quinta Fase en mí, sino que esta es de doble personalidad y actúa como una niña de 10 años con síndrome de Chunnibou! ¡Y para el peor de los males, una es como Rainbow Dash y la otra una combinación de Gasper y Fluttershy! ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!? ¿¡Me vieron cara de niñera!?

Raynare dio el grito al cielo, maldiciendo su suerte al mismo tiempo que ambas hermanas se abrazaban. Pero al final, tras gritar mil maldiciones, tomó aire y se calmó.

Ok, debía razonar las cosas. Ahora entiende el porqué ha tenido cambios de humor estos últimos días. Pero también aumenta el peso en sus hombros. Aunque viene con algo bueno…

-¿Me pueden dar sus poderes?

_**-Técnicamente si. Pero no lo veo conveniente a menos que desees perder el control. **_

Red respondió con calma. La chica asintió, lo sabe. Al menos sabe que ahora puede ser más fuerte, cuando pueda lograr acceder al poder de estas dos. Aunque no sabe si enloquecerá antes de ese día. En fin, no le queda otra más que aceptar lo que le toca.

-Muy bien par de tontas. Escúchenme bien. No deseo que sigan afectando mi mente como la han estado haciendo. No es divertido. Segundo, sólo hablen cuando sea necesario y no digan tonterías. Me basta con las demás.

_**-Parece que estás de mal humor. ¿Esa chica Sunset tiene que ver? **_– Blue vio como la chica se tenso un poco. – _**Oh, acerté. **_

_**-Tch, no me sorprende a fin de cuentas. Dado que somos incompatibles. **_– Ray vio a Red con duda. ¿A qué se refiere? – _**Esa niña también es como tú. Pensar que la vanidosa de Macha entraría en ella… - **_Red hizo un gesto exagerado de dama fina para luego hacer que escupía al suelo. - _**¡Bleh, la odio! **_

_**-Sólo lo haces porque envidias que ella sea más grande… **_\- Blue se tapo la boca al ver que había metido la pata.

Red parecía una tetera hirviendo, se tronó sus nudillos, aunque no tenia, para luego perseguir a Blue por el lugar quien gritaba por misericordia. Obvio que no la estaban oyendo…

Raynare se quedó helada en su lugar. ¿Sunset es la sexta Fase? ¿Y de Macha, The Temptress? Eso no lo esperó. Pero eso le da unas cuantas ideas en su mente. Eso sí, debe de estar segura de una cosa.

-¿Qué efectos puede tener Macha en ella?

-_**¿Eh? No muchos a decir verdad. Macha puede ser seductora, ese es su trabajo. Le gusta sentirse vista por los del sexo masculina. A pesar que no poseemos géneros como tal, ella siempre optó por decir que era mujer. **_

_**-Y para no quedarse atrás, Red dijo que nosotras seríamos igual. **_– Blue dio su grano de arena para luego sentir un coscorrón por parte de su hermana. - _**¡Au! **_

_**-El punto… lo máximo que ella haría en la chica, sería que los sentimientos de atracción que ella puede sentir ante cualquier ser de género masculino que llame su atención aumenten. No significa que sea amor, pero que hay interés habrá. ¿Por qué crees que a veces esa niña ve al otro yo de Skeith? Tiene interés en él porque son similares. **_

Ambas sintieron la rabia en Ray. Los celos y demás se hacían más fuertes. Sabían que habían añadido leña al fuego. Pero eso no significa que les moleste. Mejor aún, esto será divertido.

_**-Mira, sólo debes demostrar que eres mejor que esa chica. Y de paso, nosotras seremos mejores que Macha. Sólo deja que te ayudemos. **_– Raynare miro a Red con duda, sabe que al final lo está haciendo por beneficio propio, Blue parecía ser neutral. - _**¿Qué me dices yo? **_

-… Ok. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar en cosas malas Red.

-_**¿¡Yo!? ¡Pero si soy un tierno angelito! – **_Red puso sus manos frente a su cara para dar el énfasis de ser una niña buena. Aunque Ray no le creyó.

Pero Red tenía otros planes. Hará que la niña se haga más fuerte que la otra, así demostrará que es mejor que esa mujerzuela. ¡Era el plan perfecto!

_**-Ahn… hermana… **_

_**-¿Qué pasa Blue? Estoy disfrutando de algo ahora mismo. **_

_**-Es que… acabas de decir en voz alta todo tu plan maléfico. Y hasta risa diabólica. **_

….

Red ganó una enorme gota de sudor al oír ello. No lo había notado, rayos. En eso, empezó a sudar frío al sentir la mirada que Raynare le estaba mandando. Se dio vuelta y se puso blanca como la nieve al ver las venas en la cara y frente de la chica.

-Oooooh Red~. Dime ¿Qué se sentiría si te jalo esos objetitos en tu cabecita~?

Ver como ella alzaba sus manos y hacia el gesto de jalar algo hasta el punto de arrancarlo sin piedad, hizo que por instinto se tome sus amados adornos en la cabeza con las manos y haga lo único lógico en estos momentos. Correr.

En sólo segundos, Blue veía como su hermana era perseguida por una furiosa adolescente, quien le gritaba mil barbaridades por pensar en querer usarla para algo tan ridículo y estúpido. Todo mientras Red pedía perdón y piedad, que se portará bien, pero Ray no estaba para oír clemencia. Ella sólo desea impartir disciplina.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que Red dijo que quería presentarse para dar miedo a Raynare. Pero ahora ella era la asustada porque se notaba que la chica podía ser peor que un ogro cuando estaba molesta.

-_**Ooooh. ¿Estaremos bien? – **_Pasó a ver hacia el infinito, haciendo la pregunta que invadía su cabeza. Con la esperanza de que algo le responda.

…. Lamentablemente, nada, ni el mundo mismo, sabía con exactitud el resultado de todo esto.

* * *

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Ise, quien se hallaba sobre el techo de un edificio en la ciudad, había oído con mucha atención y sorpresa lo que Skeith le había comentado. Pensar que Sunset se volvería la sexta Fase. No solo ello, Skeith había logrado identificar la energía que estaba en Ray los últimos días y que esta pertenecía a Gorre.

_**-Lo diré de este modo. Gorre Red es una mocosa con deseos de grandeza y un ego del tamaño de Júpiter. Gorre Blue es la personalidad tierna y tímida, no le haría daño a nadie a menos que la provoquen. De por sí, Gorre es inofensiva. Lo peor que pueden hacer es sacarte de quicio. **_

-Ok… ¿Y Macha?

_**-Como ya has visto antes, Macha sabía más que nosotros en su momento. Pero no quita que puede ser un problema. ¿Por qué crees que se le llama Temptress? Ella puede generar un sentimiento de atracción casi adictivo en los hombres. **_

-Eso no suena tan bien… - A Ise se le heló la sangre al imaginar lo que Skeith le estaba tratando de decir.

-_**El efecto sólo funciona en los débiles. Lo mejor será que estés alerta. Por otro lado, al mismo puede generar un efecto en la chica. No sé cual. Habrá que esperar a ver qué puede ser. **_

El Sekiryuutei asintió a las palabras de su otro yo mientras suspiraba. Lo que le faltaba. Más problemas. Sale uno para entrar rápidamente en otro. El mundo debe disfrutar de sus desgracias.

_**-No te quejes. Lo único que te queda es afrontar lo que vaya a suceder. Mira, tal vez aún no superes lo que es sentir la muerte. Pero Himmel lo hizo. Si él pudo, tú también. Eres capaz de muchas cosas chico. Y no lo digo sólo para subirte la moral, sino porque he visto de lo que eres capaz. **_

-Gracias Skeith. Es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar ahora que Ddraig y Himmel están dormidos. ¿Por qué tú no estás tan afectado como ellos?

_**-Je, porque a diferencia de esos dos. Yo estoy más unido a tu lado consciente. Es decir, mientras tú estés despierto y activo, yo lo estaré. El tiempo que tu duermas, yo lo haré. Sólo no dejes que las dudas te consuman. Eso le quitaría la gracia a todo lo que has hecho. **_

Ise asintió a las palabras de su otro yo para luego estirarse un poco y luego dar un salto para poder ponerse de pie. Mejor regresa a casa, ya son más de las 2 de la mañana. Aunque no haya clases mañana.

Pero justo cuando preparaba el salto para irse, sintió una presencia enorme atrás suyo. No pudo evitar sudar al sentir tal poder. No era agresivo, pero daba tal aire que te decía que debías ser respetuoso.

Se dio media vuelta solo para ver a un mochuelo común parado ahí en el techo. ¿De donde salió? ¿Y que hace aquí? Japón no es el hábitat común de estas aves. El animal lo miraba intensamente. ¿Era este animal quien le daba ese aire?

Para sorpresa del Sekiryuutei, el ave brilló tras extender sus alas con tal fuerza, que se vio en la obligación de cubrirse los ojos. Y cuando al fin pudo abrirlos, se vio con sorpresa ante la nueva presencia ahí presente.

Era una mujer muy bella de cabello lila y de ojos verde. De un busto que sin duda la pone a la par de Rias, sus caderas eran algo más anchas, demostrando que tampoco era adolescente, pero sin dejar a un lado esa belleza exótica cuando camina y estás se mueven. Sólo llevaba un vestido blanco que si te pones desde cierto punto bajo la luz de la Luna, puedes ver toda la figura de ella a través de lo blanco… Hasta los pezones eran notorios en ese vestido blanco.

El Sekiryuutei se quedó idiota ante tal belleza, sin pensar en verdad mucho a decir verdad. Se dio una cachetada mental al recordar que el aire que ella emana, es divino. Era una Diosa y no puede quedarse viendo su cuerpo de ese modo…. Por más sexi que sea esta mujer…

-Jejeje, veo que el efecto que provoco sigue siendo el mismo. Él puso la misma cara la primera vez que me vio.

Ise se sorprendió al ver que ella no parecía molesta. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar al ver que ella se le acercaba a paso lento. Y se sorprendió más al sentir las manos de ella en su cara. Como era casi una cabeza más baja que ella, sabía que estaba obligado a bajar la mirada un poco. Pero la sensación de que este tacto le era familiar era extraño.

-_¿Qué rayos…? Este poder es de… ¿¡Atenea!? – _Himmel despertó debido al contacto del poder de ella con Ise, quien no dudó en abrir los ojos con sorpresa al ver que ella era...

Y casi como respuesta a las palabras de Himmel, aunque no había oído nada de lo que él dijo, Atenea sonrió con ternura.

-Eres igual a Himmel cuando era joven. Y es un gusto al fin hablar contigo Sekiryuutei Supremo, Hyoudo Issei. Soy la Diosa Griega de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, Atenea. Y he venido para que me des tu ayuda.

El Sekiryuutei se sorprendió a esas palabras. ¿Qué desea la Diosa con él? ¿Qué estaba por pasar? Parece que no tiene tiempo para un descanso. Ser el Sekiryuutei sin duda era un trabajo difícil.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	37. Petición de una Diosa

**Bueno. De nuevo aquí con otro cap. Bien, admito que es algo que debió de estar desde la semana pasada, pero he tenido que actualizar mis otros fics. Ya saben. las ideas ganan y ya me comprometí a escribir esas historias, que se ve que llaman la atención a pesar de que esta sigue siendo la central. Por lo que tendré que poner horarios para actualizar. Es algo que jamás pensé hacer, pero es necesario. Escribir otras cosas, me ayuda a no saturarme de tanto en esta historia. Escribir desde otra perspectiva, puede ayudar.**

**En fin, este fic siempre actualizara una vez cada semana. Las demás, una vez cada dos semanas. Me parece lo más lógico. Dado que me toma entre dos o tres días hacer un cap de cada historia. Espero que lo entiendan.**

**Para los que se lo imaginan, sí... estoy tomando libertades con lo del IMperio de Cristal, que será distinto al de la serie MLP, además de los motivos de los que son los enemigos de esta parte de la historia. Ya saben, es algo que necesito hacer para esto. Ya estoy algo cansado de escribir enemigos cuyas razones son algo... clásicas. Por lo que trataré de ser más realista con las razones de los villanos, que hay un motivo por el que hacen sus cosas. Si, puede que algunos no lo vean como aceptable, pero eso ayuda a hacer la historia más completa. **

**Oh bueno, empecemos con este cap. Creo que este será un arco divertido, tratando algo nuevo y alejarse un poquito del cannon. Si, necesito hacer eso... Dado que todo empezara a cambiar desde ahora. Iniciemos.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: The Tempress Feelings And The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 37: Petición de una Diosa**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Hyoudo Issei no creía lo que estaba viendo. Ahora mismo, sentía que si esto era un sueño, pues era el más realista que ha tenido hasta la fecha.

Había salido de su casa para despejar su mente de varias cosas, de paso poder hablar con Skeith, quien le comentó sobre la situación en la que estaban, de que Gorre y Macha estaban dentro de Raynare y Sunset respectivamente. De paso que ya sabía el por qué esas dos se están llevando tan mal últimamente.

Pero justo cuando se iba a ir a casa, apareció alguien quien no espero ver ni en sueños. La Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría en la mitología Griega, Atenea, estaba en frente de él. Esto era algo que no podía ser una broma armada, porque era demasiado sofisticada.

-Lamento si mi presencia te sorprendió Sekiryuutei. Pero necesito hablar contigo. Y para ello, es necesario que dejes de verme el busto.

Ise sintió como la cara le ardió de la vergüenza. Se dio cuenta… Aunque, parece que no le molesta que la vea de ese modo. Tal vez un par de segundos más.

En ello, sintió como Himmel, de algún modo, le dio un golpe mental con tal fuerza que el joven sintió como el cerebro se le movió por completo.

_-¡Idiota, estás frente a una Diosa! ¡Ten más respeto! _– claro, Himmel hablaba también en modo de celos. Si bien nunca concreto nada con ella, admite que estuvo enamorado de ella al final de su vida. Y nadie, ni siquiera su vida actual la iba a ver de modo lujurioso.

Atenea pudo ver la cara de complejidad en Ise. De seguro estaba hablando con Himmel. Ella podía sentir el alma de su viejo amigo como algo aparte y a la vez unido al chico. Era una unión extraña, pero está feliz de ver que de cierto modo, Himmel aún vela por el mundo. Pero no es momento de estas cosas. Por más que desee hundirse en la nostalgia.

-Sekiryuutei. Lo que debo decirte te concierne a ti y a tus amigos. Necesito que me oigan.

-Pero, con todo el respeto del mundo, es muy tarde para esto Atenea-sama. Tal vez mañana podamos…

-El tiempo no es un lujo que dispongamos. Necesito que sea ahora. Estoy segura que Rean y Azazel ya deben saber que estoy. ¿Podemos llevar este tema a tu casa?

Ise no pudo decir nada ante las palabras de la Diosa ahí presente. Y muchos menos, decirle no. Sólo le quedó asentir y ella en respuesta, extendió su mano. Como diciendo que la tome.

… Ok, esto podía ser penoso. Ahora entiende el deseo lujurioso que muchos hombres tiene por esta Diosa. Es una belleza única, pero es pura y casta. Y eso da un golpe que uno no puede negar. La idea de tener a tal belleza entre sus brazos es…

-¡Au! – volvió a sentir el golpe mental de Himmel. Se nota que él no lo dejará en paz ¿no?

Tomó la mano de la Diosa, al mismo tiempo que sentía la amenaza mental de su vida pasada, al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía.

-Lo olvidaba. Es la primera vez que llevaré a alguien conmigo, puede que termines mareado.

-¿Qué…?

Ise no pudo terminar de decir su pregunta, porque con un destello de luz ambos desaparecieron del tejado de dicho edificio.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la casa Hyoudo, Rean y Azazel llegaron casi sin aire. Habían sentido la presencia de Atenea. Y pueden jurar que casi se les va el alma. No pueden creer que la mujer haya venido a este lugar así de improviso. Aunque el ruido que hicieron al entrar y demás, hizo que algunas chicas bajen para ver que diablos estaba pasando aquí.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿¡Rean!? – Celestia estaba apenas con su camisón de dormir.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Pónganse presentables!

-¿Y por qué? Rean, ¿qué está pasando? – Luna se cruzó de brazos, le importa poco si sus pechos sin brasier son vistos por el caído. Acaban de irrumpir su sueño, así como el del resto.

Las chicas asintieron varias veces, estaban con sueño, las únicas que parecían estar algo mejor vestidas eran Sunset y Ray, quienes se vieron las caras para luego ponerlas a un lado con rapidez.

-¡Es más que urgente! ¡Ella debe estar por venir! ¿¡Dónde está Ise!?

-Ahm… Él salió un rato. Dijo que quería despejar su mente. – Todos pasaron a ver a Sunset, quien sintió las dagas de las miradas de varias. – Oigan, me lo hallé cuando estaba de salida. No es mi culpa que haya sido oportuna.

-Ay sí. Que oportuna eres. – Ray hablo con burla, algo que a la chica no le gustó. Y justo cuando iban a discutir de nuevo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ella ya debe de estar por llegar!

-¡Rean, dinos de una bendita vez de quien rayos hablas! – Venelana ya estaba harta de toda esta charada y desea respuestas ya.

Y justo cuando él iba a hablar, un destello de luz, un hechizo de transporte, se hizo presente en la sala al mismo tiempo que ambos adultos dejaban salir un casi grito de horror.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, una bella mujer de gran figura se hizo presente. Algunos la reconocieron por haberla visto antes. Pero la sorpresa mayor era que Ise estaba al lado de este con una expresión que demostraba sus claras ganas de vomitar.

-Ugh… no me siento muy bien.

-Jeje, te dije que sería mi primer intento llevando a alguien conmigo. Lo lamento. – la mujer acaricio la cabeza del muchacho, quien no se quejó del gesto. Se sentía bien.

-¡Atenea-sama! – la mayoría de los presentes hablaron casi por instinto.

Algunos casi se atoran con sus palabras. La mujer por su lado sólo sonrió y saludo con la mano. Y una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Todo mientras el Sekiryuutei se apoyaba en la pared para soltar un respiro de alivio. No volverá a hacer esto aunque le paguen. Pero mejor vuelve a lo suyo.

Vio como su maestro y Azazel sudaban a mares debido a la presencia de la Diosa. Quien sólo seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que sintieron mi presencia e intuyeron que vendría aquí. Es cierto, ese era mi plan inicial, pero sentí la presencia del muchacho algo alejada del resto y fui a verlo en persona. Y por su reacción, intuyo que no le han dicho nada de lo que les pedí.

Ambos varones empezaron a sudar a mares. Era bien sabido lo benevolente que es la Diosa Griega, una de las pocas deidades que actúa muy humana y no ve a las demás mitologías como enemigos, a diferencia de Hades, pero también era bien sabido lo terrible que podía ser si llegaras a sacar su lado malo.

Tanto Rean como Azazel lo sabían y ni locos querían ser víctimas de esa faceta de la Diosa. Ella por su lado se cruzó de brazos, alzando su ya prominente busto un poco más, tratando de mostrarse amenazante ante ambos y todos. Pero cuando vieron como ella se mordía el labio para no reír, hizo que ambos sientan que el alma les regresa al cuerpo y que además el resto note que a la mujer le gustaba las bromas.

-Jajajaja, debieron ver sus caras. Ustedes nunca cambian. No soy un ogro, deben de relajarse. – Atenea trataba a ambos como si fueran viejos amigos. – Vamos, deseo tratar este tema lo más pronto posible. Creo que esto es algo que todo tu séquito deseará oír Rias Gremory, ¿por qué no llamas a los que faltan?

-S-Sí… - Rias no dudo en hacer caso a lo dicho por la bella Diosa.

Ella por su lado pasó a saludar a las tres mujeres adultas en la casa, quienes no estaban aún totalmente seguras de que estaba pasando en realidad. Lo que si sabían, era que no iban a volver a dormir esta noche.

-¿Tendrán algo de vino? – Mientras que la Diosa hacia la pregunta que nadie esperó.

-Y ella aún con sus cosas.

Azazel murmuró ello para que nadie más lo oiga, pero la mujer si lo hizo debido a su agudo sentido y pasó a ver al caído con una gran y forzosa sonrisa. Este tembló ante dicha mirada para luego cerrar la boca definitivamente. Todo ante la mirada de Rean, ese caído era idiota. ¿Desea morir?

Rean sabe muy bien que el poder de la Diosa tal vez no sea tanto como el de Hades, pero ella era fuerte en su propia ley. De las pocas deidades de no sólo la mitología griega, sino de todas, que aún mantiene el poder del porque fue llamada una vez Diosa de la Guerra. De seguro por el mismo título, una guerra siempre es una posibilidad y ella ha optado por estar lista para esta, si alguna vez se da.

Ver como poco a poco los miembros de la casa se ponían cómodos para oír lo que la bella Diosa tenía que decir, lo hizo sentirse mal. En verdad no quería meter a los chicos en esto, no luego después de lo que sucedió hace pocos días. Rean vio que incluso Ophis bajó, ella debió sentir la presencia de Atenea desde que ingresó a la ciudad.

Atenea por su lado, sólo vio al Dragon God y sonrió al ver que el rumor era cierto, más no hizo nada. Sólo seguir bebiendo de la copa de vino que ahora tenía en mano.

Ella nunca cambiará. Eso sí, aún le cuesta creer que ella misma sea la que viniera a verlos. Normalmente es una de sus Amazonas las que se encargan de ese trabajo. Y con lo protectoras que son y como ven a los hombres, aún le sorprende que ellas no lo degollaran cuando se encontró con la Diosa por primera vez.

Se era bien sabido que Atenea no es una Diosa que impulsa la lujuria, ella viste así por comodidad y costumbre. Aunque era consciente de su gran atractivo y demás, no faltando a veces la oportunidad en que lo usa para sacarse una risa o demás. Encima, los rumores en donde ella vive siempre son que sólo con un hombre sintió ese deseo de ser mujer. Claro que al inicio pensó que se trataban de las malas lenguas o las deidades que envidiaban a la mujer. Pero cuando Himmel les mostró su vida y que en efecto, entre ambos hubo un sentimiento de atracción y algo más, que nunca se llegó a concretar, supo que no eran sólo rumores o chismes. Hasta está seguro que Hades debió ser quien los inició.

-¿Maestro…? – El adulto pasó a ver a su alumno, quien lo miraba con duda y algo de preocupación.

-Anda, esperemos la llegada del resto. Ahí sabrás todo. – Rean se sintió aún más culpable ahora. Sólo quería darle a su alumno algo de paz. Pero parece que el mundo no desea darle ese lujo al Sekiryuutei, como si le dijera que por llevar el alma de ese hombre en él, sería el juguete de este para siempre.

* * *

La espera no se tuvo que hacer muy larga. Kiba y Gasper llegaron rápidamente, casi parecía que habían tenido un ataque de pánico cuando oyeron lo que Rias les dijo. Eso si, no quitaba que estaban con el sueño aún con ellos, porque llegaron aún somnolientos y también con las pijamas puestas. No había duda que era una imagen algo rara ver a Gasper abrazar su caja para dormir aún tras todo lo que habían pasado…

Pero cuando vieron a la Diosa ahí presente, toda sensación de sueño se fue por la ventana y se quedaron impactados al verla, por varios motivos. Y si bien a Rarity y Fluttershy no se mostraban nada felices por las caras que ambos habían puesto, sabían que no era el momento para esto.

Atenea rio un poco al ver que sigue provocando ese efecto en los más jóvenes. Casi parecía que nunca habían visto a una mujer en su vida. Al menos eso es lo que se muestra en primera instancia. Bebió algo más del vino y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Casi recordaba la primera vez en que se dejó llevar y bebió como nunca lo había hecho. Sino mal recuerda, fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de Charllotte a manos de Ares. Aún recuerda que aún estando ebria fue contra su hermano y le increpó lo que hizo. Hasta lo atacó a vista y paciencia de su padre y del resto de Olímpicos, quienes tuvieron que usar la fuerza bruta para detenerla.

Ares en su momento no se defendió, aún recuerda la expresión de miedo que este tenía en su rostro. No hacia ella, sino hacia alguien más o algo.

Desde ese día, dejó de asistir a las reuniones en el Olimpo. Estaba harta de la situación en que estaban. Su padre cada día más irritable, su tío Poseidón con sus varias amantes no ayudaba en nada, su tío Hades siempre en silencio y optando por no acercarse a los demás Dioses.

Los demás metidos en sus cosas personales como para dar una ayuda clara. Sin duda alguna, estaban acabados como un panteón ordenado y fuerte. Ya no eran lo de antes, las pasiones y vicios de cada uno había acabado por debilitarlos a todos.

Y ella no era la excepción. Recuerda que se ahogó en la bebida muchos años. La verdad ya el resto le daba igual. A veces ni recordaba lo que había hecho todo el día, solo bebía y bebía. Porque quería huir de la realidad en la que estaba. Pero un día…

-¿Se encuentra bien? – La mujer salió de sus pensamientos al oír la pregunta de la chica rubia quien tenía una expresión inocente en sus ojos. - ¿Necesita algo más?

-Oh, no pequeña. Ahora no necesito nada. Sólo pensaba en ciertos días oscuros. Nada más. Y el vino es un recordatorio de ello. – Asia miraba la copa de vino que la Diosa llevaba en mano.

No lo había notado antes, pero apenas había bebido algo del vino a pesar que más de una vez se ha llevado el objeto a la boca. ¿Por qué será?

-Hago el gesto de beber para sentir el vino en mis labios. Es una manía que gané luego de que él me forzó a dejar la bebida a los extremos en que antes lo bebía.

-¿Habla de Himmel-san? – Atenea se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su viejo amigo salir de la boca de la chica. – Él nos mostró algunos paisajes de su vida. El nombre fue lo primero.

-Ya veo… Espero que no haya mostrado mis malos momentos porque eso si no se lo perdonaría. – Ver como la chica negó con la cabeza, la hizo sonreír.

-Disculpe si sueno impertinente, pero ¿cómo lo conoció? – Applejack alzó la mano en señal de querer saber esa pequeña incógnita.

Todos los presentes vieron pasajes de la vida del Rey Supremo. Pero uno de los misterios que albergan aún, es como ella y él se conocieron exactamente. Se sabe que Charllotte y ella eran amigas, pero de ahí a como la relación entre ambos se llevó acabo….

-Oh, no fue exactamente la mejor impresión que nos llevamos del otro. – la mujer soltó una ligera risa al recordar ese día. – Estaba de visita al reino donde él y Charllotte vivían. Él nunca me había visto porque todas las veces que fui, estaba en una misión o algo similar. Por ello cuando me vio por primera vez al lado de Charllotte, se quedó con la misma expresión que vieron en sus amigos y el Sekiryuutei. – los tres jóvenes se tornaron rojos al saber a lo que se refería. – Sí, Charllotte lo vio como queriendo matarlo. Era una mujer muy celosa, de ser por ella habría hecho una escena. Pero era una reunión real y se aguantó las ganas. Al menos hasta que yo me fuera, según Himmel ella no le habló por semanas luego de ello.

-Sabe… estamos siendo tentadas en hacer lo mismo aquí. – Rarity tenía una gran vena en la frente al notar como los idiotas ahí presentes aún tenían sus caras como antes.

-Oh, no es mala idea. – Twilight le lanzó a su novio uno de los cojines del sillón para que se deje de estupideces y se ponga serio.

-Jeje, no me molesta. Te acostumbras con los años. Luego de ver como todos, incluso dentro de tu familia te desean llevar a la cama, es algo que ya me da igual. – volvió a llevar el vino a sus labios y lo saboreo. – Ya deben saber las locuras que ocurren en la mitología griega. Por lo que algunas cosas se quedan mejor en el anonimato.

Atenea movió algo del vino en la copa con un movimiento de mano. Y al notar que ya estaban reunidos los que ella quería que estuvieran aquí…

-Lamento de antemano haber venido sin avisar. Pero es una situación que no puedo alargar más. Rean y Azazel ya saben de la situación. Ya saben lo que deseo hacer. Pero para ello, necesito de la ayuda de algunos aquí.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Akeno no entendía. ¿Qué puede necesitar una Diosa del calibre de Atenea de unos niños como ellos?

-Como sabrán… es bien sabido la influencia que tuvo Himmel en tener a raya a las demás mitologías cuando la gran Guerra estalló. Como amenazó a cada Dios deseoso de participar y sacar ventaja de la situación. Himmel fue vital para evitar que el mundo se fuera abajo.

-Sí, lo sabemos. Lo vimos. – Xenovia se cruzó de brazos al decir ello. - ¿Pero qué tiene ver él con lo que nos pide?

-Simple. Que Himmel no fue el único que dejó su huella en la historia. Su hermana hizo lo mismo. Aunque ella si se mantuvo en el anonimato por deseos del propio Himmel.

-No lo entendemos ¿por qué tener a su hermana oculta de todo esto? – Rainbow alzó una ceja. De ser ella, quisiera tener toda la atención posible.

-Tal vez no lo sepan. Pero Himmel vino una vez a mí, no era raro que ambos bebiéramos vino como si no hubiera un mañana para ahogar nuestras penas. – Eso si las sorprendió. – Era un modo para que ambos soltáramos todo lo que nos afectaba. No piensen mal, no era algo que hiciéramos a menudo, sólo cuando ya no podíamos aguantar la carga. – la mujer volvió a hacer el gesto de mover el líquido en la copa con un movimiento de su mano.

-Por ello es que hace eso. Le hace recordar ello… - Luna pareció entender el sentimiento de la mujer. Ella hizo algo similar años…

-Eso… y que mi primer beso supo a vino. – Ella sonrió con ternura al decir ello, pero todos se quedaron en shock al oír ello.

-¿¡Beso!? ¿¡Se besaron!?

-Más de una vez. – Aki se sonrojo más al imaginar a una Diosa casta como Atenea haciendo tal acto que para ella no debe ser permitido. – Sé que por mi condición, no debería hacer tal cosa. Pero ya saben como es el vino y demás. Sumado a los problemas y tristezas que teníamos. No éramos de piedra. Aunque más de una vez deseábamos que fuera así.

Todos oyeron con algo de tristeza lo que la Diosa decía. Demostraba que ella parecía más en conexión con las emociones humanas que la mayoría de sus congéneres. Ella se llevó nuevamente la copa a la boca y está vez si bebió algo del vino. Puso una expresión algo de molestia, hace años que no bebe de verdad. Había olvidado lo molesto que puede ser el sabor del vino en la garganta.

-Estoy fuera de práctica. Pero olvidemos esto y vamos a lo que vine. – Atenea puso la copa en la mesa de centro para luego mirar a todos. – Cómo dije antes, la razón por la que Himmel vino a mí esa vez fue porque me pidió y hasta rogo, que cuando él muriera, yo me haga cargo de destruir todo rastro de evidencia física de su existencia.

-¿Todo rastro de evidencia? – Celestia se mostró sorprendida. – Claro, él tenía conocimientos que nadie más. Además de sus acciones y demás…

-Lo hizo para tener el estatus quo en orden. Tener todo bajo control. Como saben, los humanos son una raza débil en general pero de gran potencial y Himmel lo sabía. Pero como humano, también era consciente del mal en el corazón de su especie y por ello, era precavido.

Atenea alzó su mano y de ella emergió un círculo de transporte, del cual apareció lo que era un plano hecho en pergamino. Muy viejo, pero que había sido cuidado con cariño.

Lo puso en la mesa para que los que estaban más cerca lo vean. Algunos al ver que era, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Más por lo que estaba ahí escrito que demás.

-Debe de ser una broma. ¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué cosa…? Yo sólo veo varios números. – Irina miraba la cara de asombro y algo de miedo de Sona, no captando que sucedía.

-No son sólo número Irina-san. Son fórmulas mágicas que van más allá de lo que la magia actual tiene a la fecha. – Rossweisse trago saliva para poder seguir. – Aquí combina lo mejor de los números con la imaginación.

-En palabras simples. Esta fórmula aumenta la eficiencia y eficacia de un hechizo casi en un 50%. – Fay se limpió el sudor que estaba saliendo de su frente. No lo podía creer.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué tanto afecta eso en la magia moderna por ejemplo?

-Simple nya… - Kuroka miro a Pinkie con seriedad. – Imagina que tú lanzas una ráfaga helada que apenas sirve para dar frío y usas mucha de tu magia para ello. Si aplicas este círculo, aumentaras el poder del ataque sin usar más magia.

La chica razonó algo las palabras de su amiga para luego asentir, lo había captado. Pero se quedó helada al imaginar ello en un hechizo de gran poder.

-Himmel me dio esto. Me dijo que era de lo poco que decidió quedarse de su antiguo hogar. Era de los registros de su hermana, Lavenza.

Y eso si dejó que ellos se sorprendan, que esto eran de los escritos que Lavenza dejó en vida ya era para sorprenderse. Más al ver que era un simple círculo mágico, no había mucho a simple vista. Pero eso no les respondía nada.

-Himmel no quería que los Dioses ni nadie hallara los conocimientos que Lavenza dejo con él. Por ello es que los destruyó, sólo unos pocos, les de menor importancia. Y me pidió que guardara el resto. O en el peor de los casos, los destruya.

-¿Lo hizo? – la Diosa negó a la pregunta de Venelana.

-No pude. Luego de su muerte, sentí que era la única conexión que me quedaba con él. Pero sabía que tenerlos conmigo sería peligroso. Los podía ocultar un tiempo, pero un día alguien se daría cuenta que los tengo. Por ello…

-Por ello creó el Imperio de Cristal ¿verdad? – Azazel completando lo que la mujer trataba de decir, porque se notaba que le era difícil hacerlo.

-¿¡Imperio de Cristal!? – algunas chicas, siendo Rias, Twilight y Sona las que reaccionaron con más fuerza, gritaron ante el nombre.

-¿Qué es el Imperio de Cristal? – Gasper sonaba interesado en la nueva información. – Creo haber oído de este cuando estaba en la casa Vladi.

-Es un Imperio de Leyenda, un mito que yace dentro de las propias mitologías. Incluso dentro de la Griega y la Romana. Se dice que es un Imperio hecho meramente de cristales y piedras preciosas. Se dice que es una utopía, una que superaba a la Atlántida en ciertos aspectos. Como lo son el desarrollo de la magia y del potencial humano.

Rean noto como la mujer le daba la indicación de que prosiga. Y así lo hizo…

-La verdad… era una especie de refugio para los afectados por la Gran Guerra que Atenea creó años luego de que paso a ser una más fría. Y servía a su vez como una fortaleza para los conocimientos que Himmel le dio.

-Minuto… ¿¡Nos dice que usted guardó ahí toda la documentación que Himmel-sama le dio!? – Ravel casi ve a la Diosa como si estuviera loca.

-Así es. Luego de años, yo cree ese reino usando algunos de los hechizos que estaban ahí escritos. – Atenea posó su vista en las 6 gemas en los cuellos de sus portadoras. – Los elementos de la Armonía vinieron a mi luego de que Himmel acabara con ese monstruo, como dándome el mensaje final. De que él se había ido, sólo para irse a su lugar de descanso bajo el árbol de la vida hasta que sean tomados nuevamente. Y eso me dio una idea. Crear un lugar donde los que sufrieron por la guerra, tengan paz. Esa era mi idea… mi modo de ayudar. Tenía tiempo, luego de la Guerra y la amenaza de Himmel, nuestro panteón se quedó estático.

Atenea aún recuerda los esfuerzos que hizo para construir dicho lugar. Aún con sus amazonas y muchos otros, no fue tarea fácil. Pero valió la pena.

-No deseo entrar a mucho detalle ahora. Pero el Imperio sirvió como refugio para muchos y al mismo tiempo como el inicio de algo nuevo para otros. Pero no estaba alejado de los problemas. Todo por el Corazón de Cristal.

-¿Existe en verdad…? – Twilight tuvo que contener sus deseos de preguntar más, esta información era oro.

-¿Qué es exactamente el corazón de Cristal y por qué algunas parecen conocer que es? – Kaori hizo la pregunta al público en general, harta de estar al margen.

-Es un objeto legendario según unos cuentos que recuerdo me contaban de niña. – Rias rio un poco. – Según este, al ver el corazón podías ver tu futuro y tu persona predestinada. Claro, es un cuento.

-Me hace recordar en algo a cierto espejo que hay en el folklore Youkai. Sólo que este te devoraba el alma. – Ayane tembló un poco al recordar esa historia. – Pero con un objeto así… ver tu futuro.

-La probabilidad de un futuro. – Atenea retomó la palabra. – Ese objeto lo cree usando la información que Lavenza dejó sobre la magia vidente. Al final, esta se basa en cálculos y estadísticas. Si actúas de un modo o no, eso pone ciertos factores a favor. El objeto era muy engañoso y por ello me arrepiento de haberlo creado. Entendí tarde porque Lavenza no lo creo.

-La mente humana y de los seres vivos es muy volátil y débil ante la tentación. Unos desearan ver su futuro, otros no querrán que uno que no les gusta se cumpla. Irónicamente eso a veces provoca que el mal futuro se cumpla. – Rean miro a Atenea con una gran incógnita. - ¿Es cierto que lo piensas liberar a pesar del riesgo?

La Diosa bebió de golpe el vino que tenía en mano, parecía que quería alejar el mar sabor o las dudas que habían en general. Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de dar una respuesta que pueda calmar no sólo sus dudas, sino las que vendrán.

-El mundo necesita los conocimientos de Lavenza. No todos, sólo los necesarios. Es más que obvio que el mundo está cambiando. La era de los Dioses, de los que se creían intocables, está acabando. Yo lo sé, he visto los cambios que han ocurrido estos últimos siglos. Y este año ha sido de varios cambios. No puedo simplemente seguir con la culpa por lo que le paso a Hope.

-¿Quién…? – Ise captó el nombre y se vio que ella se arrepintió de que eso le haya pasado. - ¿Quién es Hope?

-Mejor dígales, tarde o temprano lo sabrán. – Rean le dio a la Diosa el consejo que necesita. Que sepan la verdad.

Atenea vio a los chicos y se sintió culpable. Mucho porque ellos eran del mismo rango de la edad de ella… de él. Y por ello le molesta tener que hacer esto. Pero no tiene más opción.

-Hope… Radiant Hope. Una de las descendientes de Lavenza que vivió en el imperio mientras este aún era visible al mundo entero. Y quien por mi culpa, yace encerrada en este, en un sueño profundo del cual no puede salir a menos que podamos restaurar el Corazón de Cristal original.

-Eso significa que… - Fluttershy pareció captar lo que la Diosa había dicho.

-Sí… ella actúa como el Corazón de Cristal y como el sello que impide que cualquiera entre al Imperio.

Eso llamó la atención de todos. ¿Qué estaba por pasar?

* * *

-Veo que estas ansioso por llegar a donde fue tu antiguo hogar. – Afrodita caminaba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Imperio. Al menos eso cree.

La Diosa miraba con poca paciencia como su acompañante la seguía. A veces detestaba que este idiota sea el único aliado que pudo conseguir.

Tras ella, como si fuera una mala sombra, había un hombre que no parecía pasar de sus 20. De cabello negro largo y ojos azules, era alto… casi 2 metros. Vestía apenas unos pantalones maltrechos y unas botas que se notaba, habían visto mejores días. Lo más llamativo de él era lo flaco que estaba. Casi se le podían ver las costillas.

-Te ves patético Sombra. Pensar que tienes un gran poder. Pero por cosas de la vida no lo usas ni lo quieres aprender a usar. Jejeje, te saque de la prisión de donde te estabas pudriendo porque sé de lo que eres capaz.

Sombra miro a la Diosa con rabia en sus ojos. Miro sus muñecas, estas aún con los grilletes que lo han tenido siglos capturado. Grilletes que lo condenaron a una muerte lenta… incapaz de envejecer al ritmo normal de un humano, un año para él era sólo un día para su cuerpo. Ese era el hechizo que envolvía a estos grilletes. Y para lo peor de todo, era esta maldita cosa en el cuello… Eso era lo que lo volvía loco, esto era lo que lo obligaba a estar bajo control. Y pensar que esta loca halló el hechizo para modificarlo a su conveniencia. Lo que le faltaba.

Y a su vez, condenado a usarlos de por vida. Incapaz de quitárselos, a menos que la muerte lo reclame. Eso sí era lo peor.

-Acepte esto porque deseo salvarla. Nada más. Me importa poco a nada tu venganza Afrodita.

La mujer rio a las palabras de este pobre diablo. Aún no pudiendo creer que en verdad el poder de este patético humano sea lo que vio en su momento. Si, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído.

Pero en fin, lo único que tiene en mente ahora es seguir caminando y así hallar el lugar exacto donde el Imperio y la barrera que lo separa del resto del mundo se encuentran.

-¡Oye, alza la vista! ¿Recuerdas algo de este lugar?

Sombra hizo caso de mala gana ante la pregunta de la Diosa ahí presente y empezó a darle un vistazo al lugar. Nada, no había mucho que reconociera.

-No, el lugar ha cambiado mucho en estos casi 1000 años.

-Duh, obvio. Después de lo último que hiciste. ¿Esperas menos? He de decir que es un logro lo que hiciste. – Sombra apretó los dientes al oír la burla de la mujer. – Oh, pero para tu mala suerte eso hizo que tu amada Hope se sacrifique para evitar que hagas más daño.

La Diosa sintió el incremento de Aura proveniente de Sombra. Se fijo en como la oscuridad estaba envolviendo al ser ahí presente y como sus ojos se tornaban rojos, así como los nuevos colmillos que estaba ganando. La Diosa sólo dio un chasquido y…

Sombra dio un grito de dolor al sentir como una corriente de energía luminosa recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que ella estaba usando sólo el nivel más bajo para tenerlo a raya, pero duele igualmente como los mil demonios.

Se vio como la oscuridad desaparecía y él se ponía de pie con dificultad. Había vuelto a su aspecto débil de antes. Y Afrodita sólo sonreía al ver que en efecto, el hechizo funciona.

-Bien, admito que tuve mis dudas de que esta cosa funcione. Pero me retracto. Es perfecto. Y pensar que la persona que amabas es quien lo tenía en su poder.

-¡Ella lo usaba para evitar que me salga de control! – Sombra le respondió a la mujer con rabia y tristeza.

Ella… ella lo usaba sólo cuando él se salía de control. Y el efecto no era esta horrible luz que tanto lo lastima. Era una muy cálida. Una que parecía aliviar las penas en su pobre alma.

Afrodita rodo los ojos y forzó al humano a ponerse de pie para que siga caminando. Aún le costaba creer que un humano naciera con tal poder. Ahora entiende porque su hermana lo tuvo bajo su cuidado. Esta clase de energía es normal en el mundo sobrenatural, pero en un humano… Un niño. Era algo temible de pensar. Más por lo que ha visto.

Si lo que vio esa vez es verdad…. Este chico es una herramienta perfecta para ella. Tiene el arma definitiva con ella. Nada la detendrá, más cuando sabe que este tonto hará lo que sea por salvar a esa mujer. Lo que sea.

* * *

-A ver niña, come. – Esdeath le dio a la niña llamada Rin algo de la comida que había preparado.

La pequeña tomó el plato con algo de timidez, aún no se había acostumbrado a la presencia de todos aquí. Excepto la chica Merlina, Teepo con quien jugaba de vez en cuando y obviamente con Vali. El último siendo el hermano sobreprotector que en el fondo siempre fue.

No se podía aún imaginar lo que la niña pensaba. La verdad sea dicha, le cuesta aún tener que cargar con una niña en el grupo porque eso los retrasa un poco. Pero ella trata de seguirles el paso, a veces Arthur la lleva en su espalda para que sigan caminando.

Nadie aquí aun podía asimilar que Vali trajera y tomara el cuidado de una niña. Más por como es. Pero cuando se enteraron de quien ella era realmente y lo que su madre le pidió que hiciera antes de morir, no pudieron hacer mucho. Lo que si les quedaba por hacer ahora, era seguir con sus investigaciones y seguir alertas ante cualquier posible ataque de la Khaos Brigade. Ya que eran buscados por estos tras lo último. Lo que si molestaba a Vali un poco, era el hecho de que ahora mismo están siguiendo una pista sobre algo que Esdeath oyó por ahí.

-¿Segura que la información es correcta mujer?

-Ten un poco más de confianza en mí. La información es verídica. Tener contactos dentro de varias mitologías es conveniente.

-La mayoría son pobres ilusos que sólo les mostraste los pechos y ya. – Bikou no desaprovechó en hacer sus bromas de siempre.

Sólo que esta vez recibió un golpe por parte de la Yuki Onna y el Hakuryuukou. Eso si no era de esperarse, pero cuando ambos le señalaron a Rin, todo se respondió sólo.

-¿Por qué se quedarían viendo sus pechos? – la niña aún era inocente, se notaba por lo dulce que sonaba su pregunta.

Arthur y Merlina de vieron las caras al no saber que responder. No querían ser los responsables de contaminar la mente de una dulce niña. Es más, Vali se tomó la cara porque en verdad no sabía como reaccionar a todo esto.

{Lo que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir con tu pista Esdeath} – Albion no le tomaba mucha importancia a todo el ajetreo, no era su asunto a fin de cuentas. – {¿Cómo era ese relato que te contaron?}

-Era un cuento que tiene relación con el lugar que estamos buscando. Es así: En un Reino hecho solamente de cristal, yacía un corazón que te permitía ver tu futuro y quien era dueño de tu corazón. Todos iban en busca de dicho corazón para ver sus destinos y poder aceptarlos o alejarse de estos. Pero, un día… dos niños se acercaron a ver el corazón. La niña se vio a sí misma como una bella princesa, que lograría tener el cariño de todos los habitantes por lo justa y amable que era. Además, de que ver quien amaba le dio una gran dicha. Sin embargo, el niño no tuvo la misma reacción. Sólo vio tinieblas en su futuro, un doloroso futuro. No sabía que significaba tal visión. Más no le tomó importancia y simplemente siguió con su vida. Hasta que un día tras varios años, el reino fue atacado por gente codiciosa, que deseaba el poder del Corazón de Cristal. Los habitantes del Imperio lucharon por su hogar, pero no podían contra el número de enemigos ahí presentes. Y en eso, cuando todo parecía perdido. Una masa de oscuridad se hizo presente y destruyó a los invasores. Todos pensaron en ello como el regreso del Héroe mencionado por la regente del Imperio. Pero había algo mal, la masa oscura perdió el control sobre su propio cuerpo y empezó a destruir todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Sólo quedando de este el vestigio del hombre que alguna vez fue, su voz. Diciendo el nombre de su amada una y otra vez con dolor. Tras un gran esfuerzo, fue derrotado y encerrado para nunca volver a ser visto. Y el Imperio se perdió en el recuerdo.

Esdeath terminó el relato que había oído días atrás y ninguno de los presentes oculto su clara sorpresa. Pensar que había una historia así.

-Había oído historias del Imperio de Cristal y el Corazón de Cristal por mi abuela. Ella misma diciendo que eso era más una leyenda que otra cosa. Pero tras lo que has dicho y demás, me atrevo a decir que puede haber algo de verdad. – Merlina miraba el fuego con sumo interés, más por la parte de ese ser hecho de oscuridad.

-Esa parte, hablan como si la gente de ese lugar supiera que el Rey Supremo fue real, aún cuando por mucho tiempo y en varios lugares, su existencia era un mito o para muchos, el intento de los humanos por crear una figura heroica. – Arthur simplemente se llevó las manos al mentón y pensó en las posibilidades que habían entre dicha leyenda y el Rey Supremo.

-Es imposible que haya sido el Rey Supremo. Según lo que me contaron, el Rey Supremo ya llevaba años muerto. Según mi fuente, muchos creyeron que ese ser que apareció era la reencarnación del Rey Supremo y su sucesor por la gran oscuridad que tenía y usaba.

-Ahora sabemos que no puede ser así. El Sekiryuutei es la reencarnación de ese hombre y no sólo ello, algunas cosas no se dejan entender. ¿Qué pasó con la niña esa Esdeath? – Bikou se recostó para estar más cómodo.

-No se sabe con exactitud. Hay muchas versiones para el destino de esa niña. Unas dicen que murió en el ataque al Imperio, otras que ella logró huir con su familia antes que el lugar fuera destruido. Pero la las interesante es la que dice que ella se sacrificó para sellar el destruido Imperio e impedir que este sea visto por el mundo entero.

-Un sello de esa clase debe ser muy poderoso. No cualquiera podría hacer tal cosa y mucho menos tenerlo activo tanto tiempo. – Vali se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba al lado de un árbol.

-Lo sé, pero es un mito… el Imperio y lo que les dije bien puede ser una historia muy buena, pero fantasiosa al final.

Merlina iba a hablar cuando se percató que Rin parecía ver la vegetación que los rodeaba. Parecía estar así ya varios minutos.

-¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callada. – Teepo voló cerca de la niña y le hizo la pregunta, quien señaló con su mano una dirección.

-Hay algo ahí…

A esas palabras, todos se pusieron en guardia. De concentraron y en efecto, pudieron notar que estaban rodeados por varias presencias. ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?

Vali no pudo negar el talento natural de Rin, para que se haya percatado de esto mientras el resto… Rayos, ahora sabe que las presencias aquí son hostiles. Más porque…

El Hakuryuukou sintió su X-Pulse activarse y de inmediato creo un domo de luz que los protegió del ataque enemigo que vino en la forma de una lluvia de flechas. Rápidamente activo su Balance Breaker mientras sus compañeros se ponían en guardia.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos condenso el domo en luz para lanzarlos al aire. Hizo que esta explote para que el lugar se vea iluminado, el fuego no iba a ayudar mucho.

Oír el grito de batalla de quienes los atacaron y que todas eran mujeres debido a ello, hizo que los hombres supieran que tal vez de metieron en territorio donde no debían estar.

Esdeath creó hielo para proteger a Rin y Merlina del ataque enemigo que vino por parte de dos mujeres que llevaba armadura y lanzas, acaso…

Arthur se defendió de los ataques veloces y coordinados de varias de esas mujeres. Por alguna razón, ellas parecían ir especialmente por los varones y dejaban a las mujeres a un lado. Esto se lo confirma toda.

-¡Son amazonas! ¡Estamos en uno de sus territorios! – Dijo ello tras bloquear la espada de una de esas locas.

-¿¡Qué no son esa raza de mujeres guerreras que odian a los hombres!? – Bikou esquivó por los pelos una flecha que iba hacia su hombría… - Que cerca…

Vali vio como varias de ellas iban hacia él. Sólo movió sus dedos para creas varios aros de luz. Estos fueron lanzados hacia las que estaban cerca de él. Los aros crecieron al estar cerca de sus objetivos y con rapidez, las atraparon haciendo que caigan al suelo. Obviamente mostrando su malestar ante el hombre ahí presente.

Vali no les dio una segunda mirada para luego generar varios círculos mágicos en el suelo, de donde emergieron un sinfín de columnas de tierra. Eso le permitió a sus amigos atacar al ver el desconcierto en las mujeres. Las cosas se tornaron a favor de ellos y las amazonas lo sabían.

-¡ALTO!

El fuerte grito, lleno de voz de mando, detuvo no sólo a las amazonas, sino a los demás. Quienes voltearon para ver el origen de la nueva voz.

Quién se hizo presente era una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Se podía ver que estaba entrenada para la batalla. Vestía una armadura algo más detallada que el resto, señal de que ella era el líder de este pequeño grupo. Y la vista de ella se posó en el Hakuryuukou, quien no bajaba la guardia.

-Bajen las armas.

-Pero…

-¡Haz lo que digo, todas! – la mujer quien gritó pareció encogerse ante el grito de la mujer ahí presente. Y al ver que todas al fin obedecieron. – Están en terreno sagrado, cerca donde la Diosa Atenea vive.

-No era nuestra intención molestar, no sabíamos que estábamos cerca de los terrenos de la Diosa de la Guerra. – Vali se cruzó de brazos, ella sólo alzó una ceja al notar que era…

-El Hakuryuukou Trascendental, el poseedor del Vanishing Dragon más poderoso de todos. Veo que las historias de tu habilidad y talento no son simple exageración. Me llamo Antianira IV, un gusto.

-¿No es ese el nombre de la Amazona que amputaba y castraba hombres por placer…? – Arthur no respondió a la pregunta de Bikou, quien estaba bien azul. Pero el humano estaba sudando un poco.

-Mi predecesora tenía esas manías, pero les aseguro que yo no. – la mujer pasó a ver a Esdeath, Merlina y Rin. – Y veo que ustedes tres son muy hábiles.

-¿Tu punto…?

-No es por sonar ofensiva, pero no estamos tan seguras del nivel de pelea de las mujeres en el exterior. Lamento mi forma de decirlo. – Antianira sonrió un poco. – Pero mi punto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vali miraba a la mujer con curiosidad. Era bien sabido que las Amazonas eran mujeres extremistas que simplemente veían a los hombres como carne de cañón, carnada o demás. Con sólo fines reproductivos tras cada cierta temporada. Pero esta mujer aquí presente parece más amable que sus congéneres. Más porque el resto de las amazonas aún los ven con desconfianza y aún deseo de degollarlos o castrarlos.

-Vivimos por los rumores que hay de un tal Imperio de Cristal. – La mujer se sorprendió ante las palabras del Hakuryuukou para luego sonreír.

-¿Tanto por unos rumores? ¿Seguro de querer arriesgar de ese modo tu cuello guapo?

-El riesgo es parte del trabajo.

Antianira soltó una ligera risa al oír las palabras del Hakuryuukou, quien la vio con duda mientras las dos chicas acompañantes de este la veían con rabia. Veían que le estaba coqueteando, sólo que como Vali no sabe de esas cosas no lo vio.

-Jajaja, bueno. He de admitir que no esperaba una respuesta tan simple. Pero eres hombre y eso es parte de tu naturaleza. Creo no sería malo mostrar si lo que oyen son rumores o no…

-Mi señora, no puede…

-Atenea-sama apreciará la ayuda. Y si te preocupas de que Otrera diga algo. No por como van las cosas. Y Atenea-sama apreciará mucho la posible ayuda extra. – la mujer se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar, haciendo un gesto de que la sigan.

El Hakuryuukou y sus compañeros no le veían otra salida. Puede que la mujer esté llevándolos a una trampa, pero si se ponen a pelear ahora sólo gastarían energías de un modo innecesario.

Iniciaron su caminar, sin bajar la guardia ante estas mujeres. Era bien sabido lo que las Amazonas eran capaces. Pero no quita que ahora sirven bajo la Diosa de la Guerra. Y eso era bien sabido por todos.

Como la Diosa puso bajo su mando a la tan poderosa raza luego de que algunas fueran con ella años atrás y luego muchos años luego de la guerra, ellas se unan a sus filas por motivos propios y a la vez de supervivencia. El mundo era distinto y ellas mismas debían admitir que necesitaban una clase de protección.

Atenea se las dio, aunque al mundo tiempo les dio reglas y limitaciones. La Diosa podía ser muy estricta cuando se lo propone. Y eso muchas de esas mujeres lo saben muy bien.

La líder del pequeño grupo volteó de reojo a ver al grupo extranjero. Le dio algo de ternura ver como la más joven de todos se aferraba al Hakuryuukou, quien a su vez daba un aura de intimidación por si alguien trataba de acercarse a la niña.

No era mal sujeto, ella misma lo admite. Hasta es poderoso. Siempre tuvo el interés de conocer a quienes eran los Dragones Celestiales actuales, se ha oído mucho de ellos. Pero siempre tuvo un interés mayor en el Blanco, tal vez porque ese es su color favorito. En fin…

-No te preocupes, ellas no harán nada mientras yo esté aquí. Puede que no soporten ciertas cosas, pero nunca irán contra las órdenes y leyes de nuestro pueblo. Fuimos educadas así.

-¿Por qué eres más condescendiente con nosotros? – Vali miraba a la mujer con cautela, ella sólo sonrió aún más. Casi podía verse que era una mujer como cualquier otra.

-Soy algo distinta al resto. Sé que mi nombre no me da buena fama por lo loca que era mi predecesora, pero mis gustos sexuales son más normales. Sigo virgen por si te lo preguntas.

-_Esa pizca de información no era necesaria. – _Vali soltó un suspiro al pensar en lo que esta mujer desea de él.

Pero no había tiempo para ello, fueron quizás unos 15 minutos, pero al fin llegaron al lugar donde habitaba la Diosa Griega. Y había que decirlo, estaban impresionados.

La construcción en cuestión era muy similar a los templos griegos que yacen en Grecia, sólo que este estaba en todo su esplendor. Entero y con mucha vegetación. Incluso había al frente de esta un gran jardín con flores rojas, donde había una gran pileta en el centro.

-Bienvenidos al Templo de Atenea. Ella vive aquí desde el fin de lo que era Grecia y luego fue parte de Roma. – La amazona se puso al frente, haciendo el gesto a todas las que estaban de vigías que no ataquen. – Sólo pueden entrar si siguen ciertos caminos por cierto tiempo en medio del bosque.

Eso explica porque al inicio no vieron ni notaron nada. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, apareció alguien quien ellos no esperaban. No era amazona debido a que se veía frágil, más por el avanzado estado de embarazo que tenía.

-Oh, son invitados. Pensé que nos atacaban por como se movían.

-Descanse Lady Cadance, ellos son invitados ahora. Con la posibilidad de ayudarnos con el Imperio de Cristal.

La mujer asintió a esas palabras, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando y porque estaba aquí. Pero cuando noto la armadura de Vali, supo quien era…

-Oh, la misma armadura de Ise-kun ¿Eres el Hakuryuukou del que tanto oí?

Vali y el resto no ocultaron su sorpresa al notar que la mujer sabía del Sekiryuutei… ella…

-¿Quién…?

-Soy Mi Amore Cadenza, una de las descendientes de Lavenza, la hermana del Rey Supremo. Y he venido a ayudar en el resurgir del Imperio de Cristal.

Ok… en verdad no se habían imaginado esa respuesta… ¿en qué rayos se habían metido esta vez?

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	38. Dudas personales

**Bueno, una semana más. Un cap más. Tengo la certeza de que varios se preguntan, ¿Cual es mi idea tras todo este arco? ¿Por qué no lanzarme a seguir el cannon o repetir algo como lo que hice en el arco 8 de la parte anterior?**

**Simple, necesito dar desarrollo a algunos personajes, dado que en lo que viene, me quiero enfocar en algo más, además de ya dar contexto de lo que es lo que importa en esta parte. Lo admito, he trabajado con todos los personajes, unos más que otros y sé los que me faltan por desarrollar y los que ya solo necesitan uno que otro paso. Eso y que necesito hacer aparecer a las Fases 5 y 6, ya que no hay otro punto donde pueda hacerlo. **

**Ahora, en relación a lo que pasa en general, Gorre y Macha son diferentes a los demás, porque en sí, son los que tienen características más humanas que el resto. Claro, no significa que sean débiles, para nada. Pero tampoco hay que poner que todo es malo, complicado si, pero no malo.**

**El caso de Ise es diferente, él sufre de un ligero PSDT, no algo que lo haga estar de nervios, pero si tiene algo de miedo y dudas. El sentir la muerte jamás es lindo, pero a su vez, eso hace que se retraiga un poco, lo que puede causar malos entendidos. Si, me gusta hacerme un drama. Pero lo veo necesario, mientras unos se basan en cosas generales, yo me baso más en lo que es la historia del héroe, lo clásico. Unos lo pueden ver aburrido o cliché, pero siempre quise hacer algo así. Faltan cosas, pero estamos yendo para allá.**

**Ahora a unas preguntas, si, mi idea es llegar donde Trixeha y seguir la historia. Esa es la meta, abarcar todo el cannon a mi modo, ya que no todo es igual. Lo de Vali y esa amazona, lo veré, no lo he pensado. Quizás. Además de que que leí, cuando haría un Lemon. Ya los hice en la parte pasada y si bien no es mi especialidad, tal vez lo haga o publique aparte de la historia. O si pasa algo, lo menciono. Ya verán.**

**Ahora, como comentario personal, he de decir que la idea de este arco se me ocurrió al ver algunas escenas de Saint Seiya, el inicio de la tercera temporada de MLP y la última película de Dragon Ball Super. Ya verán a que me refiero, algunas verán lo que otros no. Y con todo esto, creo que es justo decir que ya he alargado esto demasiado. Pero era necesario, sé que todos tienen dudas y este espacio no basta para responder todo.**

**Como dato extra, trataré de dar algo de drama... Veamos como se me da. Experimentar es parte de la vida, ¿No? Un salto de fe.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 38: Dudas Personales**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Era un nuevo día para todos, no era sorpresa que el sol aparezca como es de costumbre. Pero la sorpresa mayor era lo que estaba pasando en la residencia Hyoudou.

El día de ayer, la Diosa Atenea vino a dicha casa para hablar con los miembros de dicha casa para contarles de lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

Ise estaba guardando lo último que llevará hacia donde irán. Era una maleta pequeña porque la misma Diosa le había dicho que llevar mucho no era necesario. Y más cuando ella les dará las facilidades que necesitan ahora. Aunque lo de ayer, no se iba de su cabeza.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿Quiere usar el poder de Himmel y la sangre de los descendiente de Lavenza para liberar al Imperio de Cristal?_

_Nadie ocultó su sorpresa, aunque Sona parecía ser la más sorprendida. Ella y muchos de los presentes habían oídos relatos o leyendas del dicho imperio. Obviamente se siente algo impactada._

_-Así es. Como sabrán, Himmel no tuvo hijos, pero Lavenza si tuvo familia. Dicha familia tiene algo de la sangre de Himmel en algo. Lo que si deseo ser clara, es que el poder de Himmel ya no es lo que fue antes. Ha cambiado de forma._

_-¿Se refiere a los Epitath? – Akeno miro el dorso de su mano al decir ello. Aunque la Diosa asintió a las palabras de la chica._

_-Ahora saben el origen del poder de Himmel. Y este termino por volverse una vez los pedazos que lo conformaron. – Atenea se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba la ventana. – Es el único medio…_

_-¿Por qué nos dice todo esto? Bien pudo sólo hablar con quienes tienen esos poderes. – Xenovia dijo un buen punto, no era necesario que ella dijera todo a los presentes. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos._

_-Porque, a diferencia de Himmel, quien tuvo que hacer todo sólo. Ellos no deben hacer tal cosa._

_-Oh, habla de que Himmel era el único con un poder excepcional. – Irina puso su mano en su mentón para pensar. – Pero, la duda persiste Atenea-sama. ¿Por qué decirnos todo?_

_-Porque ustedes pueden ser la fuerza del otro. Tal vez no lo sepan. Pero a Himmel le costaba mucho confiar en las personas. Hizo todo sólo, desde que tiene memoria siempre fue él quien tomaba la carga. Él sabía que era distinto al resto del mundo. Que no había nadie igual a él, excepto su hermana en cierto modo. Pero en batalla, confiaba mucho en su juicio y no dejaba que alguien tomara el trabajo de mayor riesgo. Prefería hacer las cosas él._

_No era sorpresa para nadie oír eso. Himmel era un humano que fue distinto a todos los que han existido. Tal vez, de un modo inconsciente, no podía confiar en la gente con facilidad. Y aun así, era algo triste. Sí, al final recibió la ayuda de su hermana y amigos aún desde el más allá, pero tal vez nunca confió en alguien totalmente mientras vivió. Quizás uno o dos._

_-Himmel era desconfiado, pero no a extremos fatales. No como mi tío Hades. – la mujer sonrió con algo de amargura. – Pero por ello sus medios de seguridad eran extremos. Y cuando me dejó sus cosas y magia de Lavenza, las creó de tal modo que a veces no podías ver nada a menos que tengas permiso._

_-Ya entiendo, él dejó la base para lo que es la barrera que usaron en el pasado para evitar que el Imperio sea visto._

_-No solo ello, para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie logre entrar sin su permiso. – Fay completó lo que Twilight había estado diciendo._

_-Exactamente. Himmel no era un mago extraordinario, pero tenía ideas interesantes. Y bueno, eso fue lo que hice._

_-¿Qué la obligó a ocultar y sellar ese lugar Atenea-sama? – Fluttershy miro a la Diosa con mucha duda. Ella sólo atino a suspirar._

_-Ocurrió algo terrible hace siglos. Digamos que por la misma fama de la que tanto se vanaglorio el reino, fue lo que destruyó todo al final._

_La Diosa cerró los ojos, como tratando de olvidar o alejar un recuerdo muy difícil para ella. Aún así, había algo más. Una culpa enorme que no la dejaba y era notorio en la mirada que ella tenía. Ella miro sus manos y no pudo evitar sentir que todo era su culpa, por no haber sido más fuerte en sus decisiones._

_-Lo que ocurrió lo diré luego. Ahora lo que necesito es que me den su apoyo. Es algo que no puedo hacer sola._

_-Sabe que lo haremos. Si es por un bien mayor, cuente con mi apoyo. Es más, Himmel parece estar de acuerdo con su decisión. – Ise respondió con serenidad. Algo le decía que esto era algo que debía afrontar si o si._

_-Cuente también con todos nosotros, mis siervos y yo le daremos nuestro apoyo si eso desea._

_-Aquí igual, puede que no sepamos mucho. Pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer._

_-Creo que hablo por los demás miembros de la Nueva Onda de que estamos dispuestos a ayudar en lo que podamos._

_Rias, Twilight y Fay hablaron por los grupos que representan. Aunque por su lado, Raynare y Sunset se mostraban algo complicadas. ¿Por qué será?_

_-Agradezco ello. ¿Qué me dices tú Sona Sitri? Sé del gran talento que tiene tu grupo. Serían una buena ayuda._

_-Me honra con sus palabras Atenea-sama. Pero lamentablemente deberé de decir que no. Actualmente, estamos en planes de dos proyectos de suma importancia y acaparan de toda mi atención. Lo único que puede hacer es darle a todos ellos el permiso necesario si es que se tardan más de la cuenta. – La Diosa sonrió a las palabras de la chica. – Eso sí, avísennos si algo malo sucede._

_-Lo haremos Sona. – El Sekiryuutei agradeció el gesto de su amiga, siempre apoyándolos en lo que necesitan._

_-Creo que no hay otra. Deberé de ir también. – Rean habló con seriedad y el resto se sorprendió. – Como sabrán, por mis venas también corre la sangre de Lavenza. Necesito estar presente también._

_-Es como dices Rean. Tenía un plan en caso te rehusaras. Pero me alegra que sea así. – Atenea sonrió al ver que su amigo los apoyará. - ¿Les parece si nos vamos mañana temprano? Creo que sería lo mejor y que puedan dormir un poco._

_La verdad, todos estaban que se morían de sueño. Con el permiso de la Diosa, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, aunque sea un poco más. Aunque…_

_-Lamento tener que hacer esto luego de que sobrevivieran a una situación difícil._

_Atenea fue llevada por Venelana a una de las habitaciones libres que había para que descanse hasta la mañana. Al menos, ella deseaba tener un descanso sin tener que pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido._

_Fin Flash Back_

El Sekiryuutei puso la pequeña maleta en su hombro y optó por salir rápidamente de su habitación. Su hombro ya estaba totalmente recuperado y eso era un alivio. La verdad, con todo lo que había pasado no había tenido tiempo de descansar y que este descanse como se debe. Al parecer el cuerpo del Great Red le dio muchas cosas que antes no esperó. Al menos sus viejas lesiones se habían ido, pero no debía confiarse.

Salió de su habitación, listo para ir a reunirse con el resto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sunset ahí parada, como si estuviera esperando por él.

-Tardabas.

-Estaba cambiando el vendaje en mi hombro. – la chica alzó una ceja al oír ello, según sabe… esa lesión ya estaba curada. – Costumbre, llevo meses con esa zona vendada que no me siento cómodo sin el vendaje.

-Claro, como digas… - La chica sabía que el muchacho era algo raro, pero por algo así… - Escucha, con respecto a lo de ayer… yo…

-No te preocupes… Skeith ya me comentó todo.

-¿Todo…? ¿Cómo…? – era más que obvio que no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Esto era…

-Sí, además de la situación de Ray también. Como son nuevas con esas energías, Skeith las pudo identificar fácilmente. – eso lo explica todo.

-Escucha, fue su culpa. Yo no… no quería… No creas que soy una…– el sonrojo en su cara era tierno, no lo podía negar.

-No te preocupes, no creo ello. Pero creo que si será importante que logres tener la influencia de Macha bajo control. Uno nunca sabe… Con Skeith es la emoción en medio del combate. Lo he aprendido a sobrellevar, pero a veces peco de confiado. – alzó su vendado brazo derecho como prueba de ello. – Acá tengo la prueba.

Sunset rio un poco al ver que el Sekiryuutei se toma su nuevo brazo como algo para tomar a la ligera. Tomó la mano de este y no dudó en examinarla. Aún tras el vendaje se sentía lo dura que era, las escamas eran fáciles de diferenciar que el resto de su cuerpo. ¿En serio ahora era un dragón qué sólo tiene de humano la apariencia y el espíritu? Era extraño. Pero por alguna razón eso la hacía sentir algo raro.

Ise vio como la chica se quedó tocando su mano. Y no pudo negar que se sentía raro… hasta bien…. ¡NO! Dejar atrás los pensamientos fuera de lugar es algo que debe hacer. No es momento de ello. Sólo porque no tenga una conexión natural con ella no hace que pasar por esto. Es más… tal vez deba de dejar de pensar.

_**-Jajaja, Skeith… tu otro yo se siente ligeramente atraído a mi otra yo.**_

_**-Ugh… maldita seductora. Sabes bien que el chico aún es virgen y por ello el efecto es mayor. Encima de la compatibilidad natural que hay entre ellos y tu influencia con la chica. ¿No puedes dejar tus cosas para otro momento?**_

Skeith sabe a la perfección lo que estaba pasando. No niega lo que pasa, sabe que su otro yo siente un nexo natural con esta chica por las similares situaciones. Pero sabe que el corazón de él también les pertenece a otras chicas. No desea que, por Macha, él tenga problemas.

_**-Eres muy aburrido. ¿Por qué no lo ves de este modo? Con ellos juntos, tú y yo también lo estaremos.**_

_**-… No te me acerques.**_

Lo había olvidado. Esta loca siempre le coqueteo cuando podía. Sí, son "hermanos" en un sentido abstracto de la palabra. Pero no significa que sean hermanos de verdad, el sentido de familia para ellos era más por las características similares que tienen y nada más. Como odia no recordar más a fondo. Y odia que Macha disfrute de su obvia situación complicada.

El Sekiryuutei salió de su estupor para alejar su mano de la de ella. Aunque vio la ligera decepción en sus ojos. Carraspeo la garganta para salir de la incómoda situación.

-¿No debes ir por tu maleta?

-No llevaré mucho. Si algo aprendí en mi tiempo en la facción de Héroes era a llevar poco y lo necesario. – Sunset optó por ir al piso inferior. – Te veo abajo.

Sunset camino hacia el final del pasillo, Ise se rasco la cabeza y se maldijo por quedarse viendo como sus caderas se movían… ¿Era en serio? Hace menos de unas semanas era su enemiga y ahora que se están haciendo amigos la ve con ojos libidinosos… ¿Esta mal de la cabeza?

-_**Recuerda la influencia de Macha. No es tu culpa al 100%. Las feromonas que ella genera afectan a los más débiles como te dije. Pero afectará de todos modos a quien ella sienta una atracción. – **_Eso no lo ayuda para nada. Eso significa que es débil de mente… - _**Los hombres son seres que tienen un fuerte instinto sexual, no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces… eres joven. Y deseas sentir lo que es estar con una mujer. Has tenido esos impulsos bajo control, pero la influencia de Macha hará que te sea más difícil si es que la chica no logra tener eso bajo control. Y el único modo es que el nexo perfecto se realice entre ellas.**_

Lo que le faltaba… Mejor va a lavarse la cara…

-Hey, deja de estar parado en medio del camino como un perfecto idiota. – la aparición y grito de Ray hizo que el muchacho de un salto por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… Sólo hablaba con Skeith. Con Ddraig dormido y Himmel despierto cada vez en cuando, él y las Cosmic Packs son mi compañía. Aunque esos tres están ocupados ahora.

Lo había olvidado. Luego de la batalla en el Inframundo, Alfa le propuso a Ise que él y el resto investigarán la data que los Sekiryuutei pasados dejaron en el Boosted Gear. Con decir ello, le advirtieron que puede que tal vez no puedan comunicarse con él. Pero que si había una batalla, ellos estarían listos para la lucha. Ojalá hallen algo… ojalá.

-Cómo digas. Mira… Vine a disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de ayer y de los últimos días. No fue apropiado de mi parte decir y hacer ello. Lo lamento. – el Sekiryuutei se mostró sorprendido ante lo que estaba viendo y ella no niega que es raro pedir perdón de este modo. Rayos, como odia este sentimiento de culpa que la invade de vez en cuando.

-No te preocupes por ello Ray. Yo tampoco he sido muy… comprensivo contigo y el resto. Lamento que sea alguien como yo quien deba hacer que te sientas de ese modo.

-Mira idiota, no te culpes de nada ¿ok? – la chica le un pequeño golpe en el brazo en señal de que no piense estupideces. – Sólo trata de pensar en…

-Lo haré. – Ray pudo notar la seriedad en los ojos de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Como odia sentirse así.

-_**Yo pienso que es tierno.**_

_**-¡Yo no, debe ser más directa!**_

Raynare sintió un tic en el ojo cuando oyó a Blue y Red Gorre hablar. Esas dos la están volviendo loca. Y no han pasado ni 24 horas desde que sabe de su existencia. El Sekiryuutei debió contener la risa al oír a esas dos. ¿Con qué así eran?

_**-Tal vez no sería mala idea dejar que Macha se me acerque. Así tendría a esas dos lejos de…**_

_**-¡Hola Skeith!**_

_**-… ¿Para qué hable? – **_el ente sentía que la mala suerte de su otro yo se le había pegado. No sería tan descabellado a decir verdad… - _**¿Qué desean enanas?**_

_**-¡Qué cruel! ¡Qué seas el más fuerte de nosotros no te da el derecho de que nos trates así!**_

_**-Pero hermana, tú misma decías que te gustaba cuando te trata así.**_

Ray alzó una ceja al oír ello, ¿Red era masoquista? Eso no lo esperaba, pero ver como Ise se apoyaba en la pared para no caer debido al silencioso ataque de risa que tenía, le pareció muy gracioso.

-_**¡Cállate Blue!**_

_**-… Ugh, ahora debo soportar todo esto. Debe ser una mala jugada del destino o el mundo diciéndome que me joda. – **_Skeith quería que algo lo mate, lo que sea.

-Mejor vamos bajando Ray. – El Sekiryuutei tomó a su amiga de la mano ante la sorpresa de ella.

Pero la chica no dijo nada. Quizás… si deba ser un poco más paciente. Sólo un poco más.

Ya en el piso inferior, zona donde todos entrenan para ser más fuertes y demás, se pudo ver que todos estaban esperando la llegada de los últimos que faltaban. Siendo estos Ise y Ray. Aunque…

-¿¡Es broma!? – Rainbow pegó tal grito que los recién llegados se sorprendieron.

Se pudo ver como Sunset recibía la mirada del resto, algunas con algo de desconfianza y otras con curiosidad.

-No lo es… Es como Ayane ha dicho.

-¡Lo sabía, ya decía yo porque Magus me decía que emanas un aura como nosotros desde hace días! – la kunoichi miro a la chica con cierta desconfianza. – Te lo tenías bien oculto.

-¡Me enteré ayer! ¡En la madrugada!

-Pero no quita que lo pensabas ocultar. Y pensar que serias una de las Fases de la Onda. – Ravel se acercó a ella. - ¿Era un plan de tu parte?

-¿Qué…? ¡No!

-Ravel, no deberías acusarla de ese modo. Ella misma ha dicho que recién se enteró. – Aki trató de calmar el humor de Ravel, quien se notaba a leguas no confía en la chica.

-¡No seas crédula Aki! ¡Bien puede ser una trampa de su parte! – Kaori tampoco confía en esta chica. - ¡No creas que hemos olvidado lo que nos hiciste!

-Yo…

-Por favor, tomemos las cosas con calma. – Twilight trató de ser mediadora. Sí, no le gusta que Sunset no haya dicho nada, pero entiende el motivo. Más ahora que están por irse. – Ella…

-No creo que sea buena idea que ella venga. Debería quedarse en casa. Donde sabemos que estará sin causar problemas. – Akeno ahora sentía un instinto algo extraño con ella, antes lo había… pero ahora era mayor.

La verdad, era que todos estaban indecisos en la opción de dejar que Sunset venga con ellos. Sí, la chica es fuerte. Tal vez más que algunas de las presentes. Pero no quita que no confían en ella. Fue su enemiga y si bien ella misma dice que ya no lo es y que ha cambiado, las dudas y lo que hizo seguían ahí. Eso nada ni nadie lo iba a olvidar. Respetan la opinión de Twilight, pero esta era una decisión de grupo y que los puede afectar en varias maneras.

Por el otro lado, los adultos sabían que esta era una situación delicada dentro del grupo. Sabían que la presencia de Sunset podría generar esta clase de conflictos debido sus acciones pasadas. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que esta era una situación de la cual no podían huir y dejar de lado. Esto era necesario para que se fortalezcan como grupo. Pero también yace el problema, de que las opiniones yacen divididas. Algunas quieren confiar en la chica y darle una oportunidad, pero las otras no. Eran más precavida y desconfiadas… esto no se resolverá con facilidad.

-¿Qué opinas tú Rias? – Pinkie era de las que no confía en la chica, eso ya era obvio, pero también influye que ella tuvo algo que ver en la casi muerte de Ise.

-Applejack… ¿Le crees? – La pelirroja pasó a ver a la chica, quien como don natural, sabe cuando alguien no está siendo honesto.

-Dice la verdad. Pero igualmente no hay que confiarnos. Le daré el beneficio de la duda.

-Yo pienso que mejor se queda en casa. Donde estará más vigilada. – Rarity no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que ella venga con ellos.

Obviamente la situación no era tan fácil de llevar, la idea de que una chica que fue su enemiga ahora sea un miembro de la Nueva Onda era de temer. Asia por su lado trataba de ser neutral, no quería opinar mal sobre Sunset ya que ella los ayudó, pero estaba también el recuerdo de lo de Kyoto.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No sé qué lado tomar. – La rubia miro a Fluttershy, quien negó con la cabeza. Dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía que hacer.

-Quizás debimos tratar esto más temprano.

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Ya estamos saliendo y pasa esto…

Tanto Kiba como Gasper sabían que su opinión no sería muy relevante. Ellos eran neutrales, no dudaban tanto de Sunset, pero no confiaban en ella tampoco. Vaya forma de iniciar el día…

Sunset por su lado apretó los dientes. Siempre supo que aquí no era bienvenida del todo, sabía que al más pequeño acto o actividad que la pongan como un peligro potencial la haría estar en esta situación. Pero verlo tan pronto la hizo sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué opinas Ise-kun? Tú eres el líder y el único que podría actuar si ella pierde el control. – Rossweisse pasó a ver al Sekiryuutei.

Este se sorprendió al ver como la mujer le guiñaba el ojo, como dándole el argumento que necesita. Y vaya que era así, agradeció mentalmente a su amiga y tomó la palabra.

-Rossweisse tiene toda la razón. En caso Sunset pierda el control yo soy el único que puede detenerla con el Soul Drain. Ya que como saben, el resto no lo tiene completo, no al nivel que yo. – las palabras del Sekiryuutei hicieron que el lugar quede en silencio. Y que Sunset lo mire. – Además, que ella sea un miembro de la Nueva Onda no la hace un peligro total. Les hago recordar que en los últimos casos estos permanecieron inactivos hasta que fueron forzados a salir. Y si el caso llega a darse, sólo hay que vencerla y ya.

-Lo tomas muy a la ligera Ise. No podemos… - Rias miro a su novio con algo de molestia. ¿Será que siente celos de que él tome el lado de una ex enemiga? Lamentablemente, debía de darle la razón. Sólo él puede hace algo. -… Bien, confío en que Twilight la tendrá vigilada.

-Sabes que será así Rias, no pienso perder de vista a Sunset. – la demonio asintió a las palabras de su amiga. Desconfía de Sunset, pero confía en Twilight.

-Decidido, ella viene. Y no se dirá más. – La chica pasó a ver a los que querían decir algo, pero su mirada bastó para denotar que no había más que decir.

-Se nota que Buchou no se tomó bien que Ise tomara el lado de Sunset. Aunque entiendo su punto.

-Igualmente, Ise-kun sería el único que puede hacer frente a ese ser en caso salga y ganar.

-No sólo ello… - Fay interrumpió la pequeña charla entre Irina y Xenovia. – Sabe que si no superamos esto, el grupo se romperá.

-Suena a mucha responsabilidad… Ojalá Buchou no sienta la presión de esto. – Xenovia sólo se encogió de hombros.

Kuroka y Koneko optaron por quedar en silencio. Ellas sabían que no podían juzgar dado que ellas recibieron una oportunidad en el pasado. Sólo observarán y esperarán a ver que pasa. Y si la chica pierde el control…

-Shirone, estate lista en caso sea necesario actuar nya.

Koneko asintió a las palabras de su hermana, mientras Ise se acercaba a la humana quien aún parecía estar en sus pensamientos.

-No dejes que lo que dijeron te afecte. Sólo están algo asustados…

-Lo sé… yo también lo estoy. – Sunset se fue a un lado del grupo para estar sola y pensar por su cuenta sobre la situación en la que estaba actualmente.

Ray vio ello, no pudo evitar pensar en que ella pudo acabar igual. Rayos, malditos sentimientos. Aunque…

-¿Debería decir algo de mi situación…?

-No… Lo de Sunset ya afectó demasiado al resto. No deben saber de lo tuyo aún. Tal vez Ayane lo notó porque a diferencia de Gorre, Macha genera energía constante que ella pudo ver y percibir. Recuerda que los sentidos de Ayane son superiores gracias a Magus.

La caído asintió a la sugerencia de Ise. Optó por ir con Asia y Fluttershy mientras este soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Vio como Twilight trataba de subirle el ánimo a Sunset, pero se veía que fallaba.

-¿Por qué estás de su lado? – Ver cómo Rias se le acercaba y lo miraba con reproche, eso lo asustó un poco. - ¿Hay algo que me deba enterar?

-¿De qué hablas…?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo Hyoudo Issei. – ok, le dijo el nombre completo. Está molesta. – Lo he dejado pasar porque se nota que ella desea cambiar. Pero no me gusta el modo en que interactúan. Casi parecen algo más.

-Estas siendo ridícula. Sabes bien que yo no…

-¿No? Ise, eres polígamo. Sé que tendrás más de una chica a tu lado y lo acepto. Pero no esperes que acepte que de la nada salga una y ya. – Ise se mostró ligeramente molesto. Y notó que todos veían la charla entre ellos. Con la mirada les dijo que no se queden viendo y hagan algo más. Esto no quedará así.

-¿Qué insinúas Rias? ¿Qué estoy viendo a una chica sin tu permiso y el de Twilight? ¿Me crees incapaz de seguir la promesa que les hice?

-Dijiste que no ibas a morir… Y mira lo que pasó. No esperes que esté tranquila cuando el hombre que amo y casi pierdo se lleva tan bien con una desconocida y ex enemiga.

-Y sigues con eso. No es mala… Sólo… Sólo está sola.

-Ja y tú como el buen samaritano siempre vas a la ayuda del resto.

-¿¡Esperas que deje de ayudar a la gente por tus celos Rias!?

-¡No, espero que mi novio me sea sincero y no haga cosas que no debe con una extraña!

El grito de ambos sacó a todos de cuadro, era raro ver a esos dos discutir y mucho menos gritarse. Rara vez pasaba y si sucede, era Rias la que grita… no él.

-¡Te pido respeto Ise, nada más! ¡Se sincero conmigo! ¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta como estás!? ¡Qué ya no duermes bien! ¡No soy idiota!

-… Esos son mis problemas. Como yo los afronte es mi asunto. – Rias lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a verlo.

-No, no me vengas a volver a querer cerrar tu corazón Ise. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí. ¿Es mucho pedir…?

-No lo entiendes… Nadie lo hace… No sabes lo que es morir y aceptar que es el fin. – Ise miro a otro lado y noto las miradas del resto. – Nadie lo sabe…

-Ise…

-Te amo Rias. Lo hago en verdad… pero tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no merezco esto. Tal vez… deba… - Ise se dio media vuelta para estar algo alejado del resto, debía pensar en unas cosas.

-¡Ise! – Rias iba a ir tras él, sólo para que su madre la detenga. – Pero mamá…

-Entiendo tu punto Rias y lo que sientes. Deja que ponga sus ideas en orden, es como dices… él no está bien. Y me alegro de que se lo hicieras ver…

La mujer dijo eso, pero la chica se sintió mal por lo que dijo… era la verdad. Pero lo había lastimado.

-Nos vamos en 10 minutos. Vayan preparando todo. – Atenea, quien estaba en silencio, vio como Ophis y Kurama iban tras Ise… soltó un suspiro para luego hacer lo mismo. Ese chico… tiene el mismo defecto de Himmel, guardar el dolor y sus traumas sólo para él. Y esta vez no iba a dejar que las cosas terminen de ese modo. No ahora.

….

Ya a una distancia que él creía más que conveniente, Ise se detuvo y se tomó la cara con su mano vendada. Se sentía un idiota. Rias estaba en todo su derecho de estar molesta con él, pero él no quería hablar del tema en sí. Encima mete sus celos en el asunto y… ¿Por qué las relaciones deben ser tan complicadas? Cómo le gustaría que todo fuera más sencillo. Como antes… sin temer quedarse dormido y luego no despertar.

Estaba asustado, lo admite. Le daba miedo recordar los que fueron en cierto modo, sus últimos momentos. El sentimiento de que tu cuerpo poco a poco se apaga lo había sentido de niño, pero nunca de ese modo. Tal vez porque no murió exactamente en aquella noche. Y ahora…

Sintió como Kurama mordía su pantalón y que Ophis jalaba la manga de su casaca. De seguro para que salga de su pequeño problema mental. Tratar de nuevo con el Post Trauma, que horrible eran esos días.

-Veo que en verdad te molesta que te recuerden la sensación de muerte que sentiste. – Ver a la Diosa Atenea acercarse a él con una sonrisa que destilan la comprensión, lo hizo sentirse como un niño. – Eres similar a Himmel. Tanto que me asusta el destino que puedes tener.

-¿A qué se refiere…?

-Himmel, era muy tonto. Era inteligente, no lo niego. Pero tonto porque creía que él debía cargar los pesos del mundo entero. Tal vez era su modo de castigo personal, no poder salvar a los que quería lo mataba lentamente.

-No lo mostraba así cuando…

-Sólo vieron pasajes de ciertos momentos de su vida. No vieron los años en que su visión era tan apagada que parecía que veías un muerto en vida. Él era muy amable, pero a la vez tenía un enorme complejo de culpa y dolor cuando fallaba en sus metas. Era raro ver a alguien tan fuerte, ser débil en ciertas circunstancias. – Ise vio la mirada melancólica que ella tenía. – Intente que él no pensara en ello… lo intente. Pero no bastó.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Porque no deseo que sufras lo que él. Discutir no era raro entre él y yo. Yo rogando que no sufra más, que me deje amarlo como una mujer ama a un hombre. Pero él se negaba… A pesar de que me amaba también, no lo hizo porque él decía que yo era una Diosa pura y casta, que no me podía mancillar… que besarme ya era demasiado, decía que bastaba. Era valiente en muchas cosas… Pero en lo relacionado a su vida personal era un cobarde… que temía amar y que la gente se le acerque. Te aseguro que no confiaba en nadie en su totalidad, ni en el Dios Bíblico, quien fue su gran amigo.

El Sekiryuutei no supo que decir, la verdad era que…. ¿Está cometiendo el mismo error? Sintió el dolor de Himmel como suyo ahora. Sentía que él quería pedirle perdón a la última mujer que amo mientras vivía. Pero no podía… No de modo directo y eso le dolía.

-Dice que lo lamenta…

-Lo sé… Pero ya está hecho. Sólo no cometas su error. Esa chica te ama. Le duele verte así… y entiende sus celos un poco. ¿Sí? – el joven asintió sin más que decir. – Bien, anda… es hora de partir.

-Ophis, se buena chica y quédate con Venelana y el resto ¿ok?

-De acuerdo Ise.

Kurama ladró en señal de que se den prisa. Atenea debía admitir que el cachorro le era un encanto. Y era leal. No halla eso tan a menudo. Cuando regresaron con el resto, se pudo ver como Rias quiso decir algo, pero calló. Y él hizo lo mismo… no era el mejor momento para hablar. Estaban dolidos ambos, mejor toman algo de distancia por ahora.

-Vamos, es hora de que vean mi hogar. Les aseguro que les encantara.

En un destello de luz, los que iban con la Diosa desaparecieron sin más. Dejando en su lugar a 4 adultos y dos lobos que en verdad sentían que algo más podía pasar en este pequeño viaje que ellos estaban haciendo.

* * *

En el palacio de Atenea, Vali y el resto estaban en uno de los grandes salones que había. Admiten que el ambiente es bueno y todo eso… pero la compañía de esta mujer Cadance era algo ajena para ellos.

-Oh, no estén así. Sé que han ayudado a Ise-kun más de una vez. Y que tú eres su rival. – Vali no soportaba mucho ese aire de hermana mayor que daba… era débil ante ello.

-Disculpe… tengo una pregunta. – Merlina alzó la mano, como pidiendo permiso. - ¿En serio es descendiente de esa mujer Lavenza?

-Según Atenea-sama, sí. Así como Rean, aunque ambos somos de familias distintas que están muy distanciadas por los años. – Cadance sonrió al recordar el día que se enteró de que ellos eran primos lejanos. – Fue raro.

-No lo dudamos. Todo el mundo ahora sabe quién es Rean Scahwzer, el Ogro Carmesí. – Arthur había visto de primera mano el poder de Rean y lo que era capaz con la espada.

-Sí. Y esto es sin ofender, pero usted no parece muy adepta para el combate. Se ve frágil. – Cadance alzó una ceja al oír las palabras de Bikou. - ¿Frágil?

Creó una burbuja de color celeste muy claro que encerraba la cabeza del youkai. Este obviamente se sorprendió al ver ello y trató de romper la dicha burbuja… no podía. Esta cosa era tan dura que no ni con los golpes la podía romper.

Al inicio parecía gracioso, Esdeath se divertía al ver el intento del mono en querer salir. Pero cuando vieron que él se estaba quedando sin aire… Se dieron cuenta de que…

-Ya ves que incluso la flor más frágil puede tener espinas muy letales. – Cadance hizo desaparecer la esfera y Bikou al fin pudo respirar… se le veía aliviado y asustado. – Por mi estado y demás, no significa que soy débil.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? – Vali observaba las manos de la mujer. El brillo ahí presente… le recuerda en algo al aura de Rean Schawzer sólo que con un aire más… puro y amable.

-Es mi don natural. Esta luz siempre la he tenido desde que era niña. Pero nunca supe exactamente que era… mi madre me dijo que era un don que sólo una de varias mujeres de nuestra familia posee. Siempre la llamó Cristal Light… Luz de Cristal. Porque como vieron, me permite crear campos defensivos de luz tan fuertes que romperlos es una hazaña.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es su luz? – Esdeath sonaba interesada en ello. Esta mujer no era fuerte en un sentido estándar de guerrero, pero su habilidad si era de temer.

-La verdad… nunca me he visto en la obligación de usarla al máximo. No tengo idea… lo más fuerte que use fue para defenderme de un demonio de clase Suprema y a penas sude.

Ok… ¿Qué clase de mujer era esta? ¿Y qué clase de sangre tienen los que descienden de esta mujer Lavenza? ¿Qué tan fuerte hubiera sido un descendiente del Rey Supremo si es que él hubiera tenido hijos? La idea de por sí, les daba miedo. Demasiado.

-Pero no me gusta pelear o estar en medio de una pelea. Si lo hago, es por casos extremos. Y trato de tener este poder en secreto la mayor parte del tiempo. Se los mostré porque parece que Atenea-sama lo necesita para algo.

-¿Y está bien que venga en su estado? Se nota que usted va por el sexto mes.

-Algo asi, es la semana 25 y créanme… Me siento una vaca. – Los hombres parecieron captar que no sólo habla por el tamaño de la barriga. – Y los antojos… Unos minutos de placer para pasar 9 meses así…

-Señorita Cadance…

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, claro! – la mujer rio un poco al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Merlina. Esdeath parecía no molestarle esos temas. – Pero entienden mi punto. Estoy embarazada, no lisiada. Además, es un favor que la misma Atenea me ha pedido.

-Yo sigo sin creer lo que dicen del Imperio de Cristal. ¿En verdad existe? – Teepo voló cerca de la mujer para que ria un poco.

-Oh, existe. Lo sé porque mi abuela siempre me contó historias de dicho lugar. Y que la luz que poseo tenía relación con el Imperio.

-¿En qué sentido lo dice? – Vali tenía un conocimiento básico de dicho lugar, pero no más.

-Verán… El Imperio de Cristal fue creado con el propósito de tener a los que sufrieron por la Gran Guerra, un refugio donde pueden iniciar de nuevo. Esa es la versión oficial que Atenea me dio, aunque en los cuentos era sólo que es un lugar mágico donde tus sueños y deseos se cumplen. Eso último tiene un poco de verdad… un poco.

-¿En qué sentido? Bikou al fin se recuperó de lo último y se acercó para oír lo que hablaban.

-Es una historia que no sé si es real o no. Pero según lo que se dice, el Imperio estuvo cerca de ser tomado por fuerzas invasoras. Fuerzas que deseaban el poder y conocimiento que este tenía. Lo que pasó luego es cosa de debates, algunos creen que la misma gente huyó del lugar y selló el Imperio. Otros que este caiga… pero la más interesante es la de un monstruo oscuro que derrotó a los invasores, pero que en el proceso se perdió en el poder. Es una historia triste, porque parece que… había más de por medio.

Las palabras de Cadance hicieron que los presentes guarden silencio. No sabían ni que decir. Ella sonrió un poco y les recomendó dormir un poco. Ella haría lo mismo, descansar por dos nunca era fácil. Se puso de pie y fue rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaba residiendo actualmente.

Vali vio con su enemiga Rin se sobaba los ojos. Era de esperarse, no habían dormido prácticamente nada. Ver como uno a uno sus compañeros dejaban que el sueño les gane, le hizo hacer lo mismo. Se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos al menos para que estos descansen un poco. Pero Albion se mostraba algo preocupado…

_-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que esa mujer dijo Albion?_

{Simplemente me hizo recordar a algo que pasó con uno de mis antiguos poseedores} – Vali prestó atención a lo que su compañero iba a decir. – {Cómo ya sabes, Ddraig y yo hemos luchado años, aún tras quedar en este estado… Hubo veces en que luchabamos a morir y así pasaba… Pero hay pocas veces en que uno perecia a manos de otro ser}

_-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con esto? Sé que mis predecesores no eran muy cuerdos…_

{Un día, con uno de los poseedores que me tocó, que era un ladrón de un amplio grupo, quienes saqueaban y demás, habían oído de un Imperio con grandes riquezas. No le preste atención, porque admito que fue de los peores poseedores que tuve. Pero recuerdo algo con claridad… una masa negra de energía que atacaba a diestra y siniestra. Eso mato a mi poseedor del momento…}

_-¿En serio? Wow, lo admito… Es una historia interesante, pero ese sujeto de seguro era débil y se confió._

{Vali, ese sujeto era muchas cosas, pero débil no era. Tenía un buen control de mi poder y hasta yo lo llamaría uno de los más hábiles Hakuryuukou que hubo. Pero eso que lo enfrentó, era algo monstruoso. Ni tiempo le dio de activar la Juggernaut Drive… aún con eso, dudo que haya ganado. Esa cosa era un monstruo para estándares comunes.}

_-¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa era más fuerte que tú? Eso si es ridículo Albion._

{No. No tan fuerte. Pero si tenía el nivel para darle aprietos a varios seres sobrenaturales}

Vali meditó lo que el dragón le dijo. De por si, estaba algo incrédulo. Pero Albion nunca le jugaría una broma así, siempre ha sido honesto con él. Y para que él diga que algo así de poderoso y monstruoso existió en verdad, que rara sensación tiene.

Optó por tratar de dormir un poco. Y si lo que Albion dice es verdad, entonces ese ser debe estar muerto siglos. Ningún humano puede vivir tantos años por cuenta propia. Si, lo mejor será que duerma… admite que está cansado.

Albion por su lado aun recuerda los ojos de ese ser, que fue lo único que vio en realidad. Esos ojos rojos rodeados de una energía verde… esto no era algo que él mismo deba de decir, pero esa cosa era más fuerte de lo que es Vali actualmente aún usando su armadura plateada. Mejor deja de pensar en esas cosas y descansa un poco… a fin de cuentas, nunca volvería a ver a ese sujeto. Nunca.

* * *

-Veo que tu estado es más que especial… Sombra.

Afrodita mordió una de las manzanas que tenía en mano. La Diosa seguía su camino hacia donde estaba supuestamente el Imperio de Cristal con el humano al lado de ella, quien se denotaba cansado.

-Oye, no seas patético. Es sólo una caminata. Creo que puedes soportar más que eso ¿no?

-Lo dice… Quien si puede comer algo… Llevo años sin hacer estas cosas… estoy fuera… de forma… - Sombra sabia que haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo, no haber visto la luz del sol y demás le habían pasado factura. Su piel estaba tan pálida que pasaría por un cadáver si se queda dormido.

La Diosa rodo los ojos, la verdad era que ese no era su problema… Pero ella misma admite que si el tipo no está en buena forma, no le servirá de nada. De mala gana, sacó otra manzana y se la lanzó. Sombra se vio sorprendido por el gesto de la mujer… aunque miro la manzana con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que tiene algo? Idiota, no estoy tan loca como para afectar mi propia comida. Siéntate y come, yo haré lo mismo… estoy exhausta.

Sombra vio como Afrodita se sentaba en una piedra cercana y descansaba… él optó por hacer lo mismo y le dio un mordisco a la manzana… lo admite, está deliciosa. Es más, sería lo primero sólido que come en siglos… la sopa era una porquería y ya lo tenía asqueado.

-Ok, dado que haremos un breve descanso… Háblame de ti. – Sombra miro a la mujer con desconfianza. ¿Era broma? – Mira, puedo ser muchas cosas… pero no soy tan cruel. Ese es trabajo de Hades.

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú…? – la Diosa sonrió, se nota que el chico no confía en ella.

-Ok. Soy la Diosa del amor y la sexualidad como ya sabes. – ella le mostró sus pechos en señal de que no bromea. Vio como se sorprendió al ver ello, si… siempre genera ese impacto en los hombres… se cubrió de nuevo sus atributos y prosiguió. – Soy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Casada, aunque odio pasar tiempo con mi marido. Es un Imbécil.

-¿El Dios Hefestos? Sé que es una gran herrero… Nada más.

-El herrero del Olimpo. Pero es tan feo por dentro como por fuera. Lo admito, no he sido la mejor esposa o similar… pero es porque no lo amo. Sólo me unieron a él porque Zeus lo quería recompensar por haberlo ayudado en el nacimiento de Atenea. Ya debes saber el mito…

-Algo…

-El punto… Hefestos podía parecer simple y noble tras esa fea cara. Pero por dentro era muy codicioso… posesivo. Su fealdad lo hacía muy inseguro. Por ello, cuando Ares me prometió libertad y protección, no dude en entregarme a él… tal vez porque me sentía atraída a la idea de la libertad y demás. A él no le gustó nada… Hefestos enloqueció y trató de atacar a Atenea, pero ella lo detuvo con suma facilidad. Debiste ver la cara de Zeus cuando se enteró… el tipo quedó más feo de lo que ya era. – La Diosa noto como Sombra seguía comiendo y eso le sacó una risa. – El matrimonio sólo quedó como algo, de apariencia. Yo estaba entregada a Ares totalmente, pero él se quedó maravillado por una mujer humana y la quería para si. Odie que hiciera eso… si así se sentía la traición, duele en verdad.

Afrodita tomó una piedra cercana con su mano y la aplastó sin mucho esfuerzo ante la ligera sorpresa de Sombra. Se nota furiosa y eso le da algo de miedo…

-Años después me entero que la mato y Atenea lo atacó en un ataque de ira, ella era amiga de dicha mujer. Pero ver como Ares parecía temblar… estaba asustado por algo y nadie sabía que era. Incluído cuando estábamos en la cama, él se detenía de repente porque parecía temer que algo lo atacara por detrás.

-¿Algo asustó al Dios de la Guerra a ese nivel?

-Lo sé difícil de creer… pero era verdad. Cuando Haou lo mato, yo y el resto entendimos la razón de su miedo. Ese sujeto era un monstruo… ni tú con todo tu poder le harías frente chico, lo digo yo que te he visto en todo tu esplendor. – la Diosa sólo suspiró un poco. – Pero que matara a Ares… eso me puso furiosa. Porque volví a tener que pasar tiempo con Hefestos, los demás Diosas se reían de nosotros porque uno de los nuestros fue vencido por un mortal. Y créeme, la situación empeoró con los años… y cuando nos enteramos que Atenea lo amaba, en verdad sentí una rabia sin igual. Llámalo celos o lo que sea… pero ese sujeto fue el origen de nuestras desgracias como panteón. Él inició el declive que habíamos logrado alejar tanto tiempo. Y cuando me enteré que tenía una reencarnación… Supe que era la oportunidad de la venganza.

-¿Segura de ello…? Siento que ocultas algo en tus palabras. – Afrodita se tenso al oír ello, el sujeto era hábil. – Hay más, sientes algo más y no es odio por ese sujeto que dices acabo con todo. ¿Segura que lo odias?

-Como sea… Solo haz lo que te pido.

-… Sólo cumple tu parte del trato y lo haré. – Ella sonrió al oír ello.

-Así será… Ahora, dime algo de ti. Lo que sea. Yo me sincere contigo y me parece algo justo que tú hagas lo mismo.

Sombra terminó de comer su manzana para luego suspirar, no les gusta tocar este tema porque… le hace recordar lo distinto que es.

-Soy huérfano. Desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve en las calles del imperio. Robando y vagando, sólo quería vivir un día más. Al menos así fue hasta que Atenea me halló y me dijo que podía vivir en el palacio Central… yo siempre poseía un poder especial. Usar la oscuridad en conjunto con las sombras era lo que me hacía distinto. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía un gran control sobre dichos poderes. A veces perdía el control… Sí, eso era lo peor. Pero fue mi estadía ahí donde la conocí….

-¿Esa niña Hope…? – Afrodita tenía idea de quien era la chica. Tener informantes era bueno…

-Ella era una de las que ayudaban en la limpieza del gran palacio. Era hija de una de las mujeres que ayudaban a Atenea en varios proyectos que tenían. No sé cuáles… y que ella era especial. – Sombra sonrió un poco al recordar ese momento. – Ella tenía un poder único… una luz que parecía traer paz y protección. Además que servía para que no pierda el control de mis poderes… al menos su método era más humano. – Se llevó la mano al collar en su cuello y apretó la otra mano en puño con fuerza. – Al menos….

-¿Quién te puso eso…?

-Los que dijeron que me ayudarían a entender este poder y tenerlo bajo control. Pero al final sólo fui una herramienta más para ellos. Ya debes de saber el resto.

Afrodita se quedó en silencio, no había nada que pudiera decir ahora. Estas cosas de las emociones no eran lo suyo, pero en cierto modo siente pena por el chico aquí presente. Quien fue forzado de algún modo a ser un monstruo.

Y que tal vez la única persona en el mundo entero, la luz de su vida haya terminado como lo hizo. Y más por lo que desencadenó todo, no lo culpa si es que tiene odio en su corazón.

Puede ver en sus ojos, que él trata de no dejar que la ira lo invada, quizás por una promesa que le hizo a la chica, quien ahora yace en el Imperio como el Corazón de Cristal.

-Si quieres dormir hazlo. Estamos cerca y no quiero que estés débil para cuando lleguemos en su momento.

Sombra se sorprendió al ver el buen trato que Afrodita le estaba dando. ¿Qué hizo el cambio? Aunque ella sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-No creas mal niño. Necesito tu fuerza para cumplir una de mis metas. Luego de ello puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Tu cumple tu parte del trato y yo lo haré con la mía.

Afrodita pareció ordenarle con la mirada que se vaya a dormir. Que no lo quiere débil y cansado para la hora de la verdad. Y él optó por hacer caso.

Con cualquier otro habría sido más desconfiado, pero ella necesita de su ayuda tal como ya dijo. Por ello sabe que no le hará nada aún… cerró los ojos en un intento de tener un sueño placentero luego de siglos.

Aunque al hacerlo, su mente fue en dirección de la persona más importante para él. El cabello celeste claro y sus ojos del mismo color… No le importa si debe destruir el mundo entero, la liberará de la prisión en la que está… ya que es su culpa que ella esté así… siempre lo fue.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	39. Inesperado

**Fiu. Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Si, admito que no es sencillo traer caps cada semana, dado que es algo más tedioso con este arco que trato de hacer. Siempre he sentido que las batallas son mi punto fuerte, pero el desarrollo de personajes, aunque no lo crean, es un trabajo que me toma mi tiempo de pensarlo en la cabeza, más no plasmarlo. Es peculiar, pero me gusta dar esos problemas y desarrollarlos. Es más, como dicen, el fic es más realista que el cannon, porque simplemente no estoy escribiendo para ganar dinero o hacer marketing, estoy escribiendo lo que siento es lo más correcto. Todos tenemos problemas, lo que importa es saber afrontarlos...**

**Ahora, vamos con esta pequeña sección de responder reviews. **

**En relación a quien será el septimo miembro de la onda, es algo más complejo de lo que creen. Cada Fase esta ligado a gente con quienes tienen algo en común, lo que los representa o el problema. Y viendo el título de la septima Fase, se ve que tendré que aplicar algo más. Queda tiempo para eso, no hay que apresurarse, solo dar las bases.**

**Lo del PTSD y la humanidad, es lo más realista que puedo dar. Además, de que si bien Ise es poderoso, aun hay seres más fuertes que él. Además, ¿Que chiste tiene hacer a un ser todopoderoso de golpe? El chiste es que llegue a eso tras varias experiencias. Ese es el camino.**

**Ahora, la parte donde se ve que algunos aprecian lo de Cadance, hablando del Review de Malistrix, esto de acuerdo en ese sentido. Cadance, la del cannon en su serie, tiene todo eso que uno ama de una princesa. Su único defecto, sería que su esposo no está a su altura. No es por ser malo ni nada de eso, pero estoy de acuerdo en que... no hizo mucho el tipo como personaje. Hasta su título es más humo que otra cosa... por eso siento que en MLP, a excepción de dos o tres, tiene el peor casting de personajes masculinos. Hasta el supuesto mago más poderoso no hizo nada... **

**Por eso, trato de hacer que todos los personajes trabajen en algo, sea grande o pequeño, sus acciones tienen peso en la historia. Y por eso les doy a todos su tiempo de mostrar de lo que son capaces. Amar a tus propios personajes, es lo que te permite crearlos como uno espera, humanos.**

**BUeno, me alargue mucho, vamos por el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 3: The Tempress Feeling and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 39: Inesperado**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

La llegada al lugar donde Atenea vivía no fue tan larga como esperaron al inicio. Ya que luego de que el círculo de transporte hizo su trabajo, Atenea guío a los jóvenes y Rean a su hogar, no estaba tan lejos y eso era un alivio para todos.

El ambiente era algo tenso por todo lo que pasó, Rias miraba de reojo a Ise quien francamente tenía su mente en otro lado, lo dicho por Atenea aún en su cabeza.

La idea de que Himmel haya pasado lo de él y que por ello se negó a amar de nuevo y dejarse amar, le daba algo de miedo. ¿Ese era el destino que le tocaba luego de haber tocado la muerte? El Sekiryuutei no lo notaba, pero podía notar que todos los presentes lo miraban de reojo.

Nadie aquí sabía como tratar con él, como decirle algo para que se sienta mejor y que no estaba solo. Que podía contar con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían lo cerrado que él podía ser. Y eso era algo que tanto él como Himmel comparten.

Y eso era algo que las asusta, ¿Qué pudo generar el sentimiento de muerte en él? Y lo peor de todo, es que Ise estaba volviendo a ser como antes. Callar lo que le duele. Y no querían ello.

-Oye… - Twilight se acercó a su novio y le tomó la mano para detener un poco su avance. - ¿Podemos hablar?

El joven miro a la chica con algo de duda y asintió. Y la escena bastaba para el resto, sabían que Twilight era la única que a veces tenía el valor plantarle cara al Sekiryuutei, así como él de hacerle caso. Dejaron que ambos se queden más relegados un poco, para que tengan su privacidad.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Aún en lo que pasó…? - Ise desvió la mirada de la chica y eso a ella no le gustó. - ¡Mírame!

El Sekiryuutei se forzó en verla y ella pudo notar que estaba asustado, podía verlo en sus ojos. Asustado de algo y teme que sus miedos se tornen en rabia, porque eso es lo que pasa normalmente, el miedo genera ira como mecanismo de defensa.

-Yo…

-NO debes afrontar esto solo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo debo de decir? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿En todos?

-¿Podrías entender lo que es morir? ¿Lo que es sentir como tu cuerpo se apaga poco a poco? – Ise detuvo su avance para pasar a verla con más seriedad. – No lo creo. Eso no es algo que se pueda saber. Nadie muere y vuelve de las puertas de la muerte.

Twilight también detuvo su avance y no pudo evitar sentir que los ojos se le humedecían. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué todo estaba bien? Sabía que no era así. Ise no estaba bien, ella y el resto lo notaban cuando dormía, como se retorcía a veces en sueños y casi murmuraba cosas en estos.

Recuerda que le pidieron sus opiniones a Venelana y las demás. Y fue la madre de Rias quien logro decirles algo que las pudo guiar un poco.

Que no lo presionen, los eventos de Post Trauma son algo que no son fáciles de afrontar o superar. La mujer recordaba a la perfección los momentos de Zeoticus luego de dicha guerra, ella no lucho en ella exactamente, pero si era consciente de todo lo que pasó. Como los pocos sobrevivientes de dicha guerra se volvieron casi locos por todo lo que vivieron y pasaron. No había un modo fácil de afrontar ello y decir que estabas bien. Porque eso sería mentir, sabían que el único modo de superar tal efecto sería con meses y hasta años de terapia o que el mismo cerebro y cuerpo dejen esos traumas a un lado. Pero ella les dijo que aún tras años, el padre de Rias no ha abandonado eso del todo. Si, hasta la fecha se ve algo de sus traumas.

Lo mismo iba con Rean, él había sentido la muerte y se salvó de milagro. Ellas que dormían con él, a veces lo oían susurras y hasta llorar, de seguro recordando como su amigo murió al protegerlo. No es sencillo estar al lado de alguien así y no poder hacer nada para apaciguar su dolor.

En el caso de Ise era similar, el joven había sido abrazado por el manto de la muerte, la había sentido y estuvo muerto. Y si bien ahora estaba bien, eso no significa que lo que vivió y sufrió se haya ido. Por lo que se vio, en las peleas eso no lo afecta, el problema yace en la vida social… Un día, si esto sigue así, los pondrá a todos de lado y ella no desea eso.

Tomo la mano del Sekiryuutei y la apretó con fuerza, casi como diciéndole que no tema. Ella estaba a su lado y él lo sentía así. Pero igualmente no estaba seguro si todo podía volver a ser como antes, antes de que sepa lo que es morir.

-No mereces esto Twilight, nadie merece tener que soportar mi estado actual.

-Idiota, te lo he dicho antes. Quiero estar a tu lado, no importa lo difícil que sea. Rias también lo desea así, pero tiene miedo de que te alejes de ella… Así como yo. De seguro si ella no hubiera dicho algo, sería yo la que lo hubiera hecho y terminado en sus zapatos y ella en los míos.

El Sekiryuutei no dijo nada ante lo dicho por la chica, solo pudo asentir, como dando indicativo de que se esforzará para lograr ello. Y ambos retomaron su marcha en silencio, aunque la mirada de Rias se tornó algo opaca, notando que tenía celos de Twilight… De que haya logrado algo que ella no.

Rean paso a ver de reojo ello y supo que esta situación era difícil lo que esto se estaba volviendo. Y la Diosa Atenea también lo hizo, ella notaba que el grupo estaba en una situación difícil. Y todo porque el Sekiryuutei estaba en una situación mental complicada y eso estaba afectando al resto.

-Por favor, siéntanse cómodos. Espero que el lugar no sea una molestia para todos ustedes.

Ver el lugar donde el palacio de la Diosa estaba, era una sorpresa enorme. Más al ver que la naturaleza aquí no estaba manchada por cosas hechas por el hombre.

Atenea les dijo a todos que la sigan y eso hicieron. Al final, llegaron a puertas del enorme palacio. Ise sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. De seguro Himmel estaba pensando en sus momentos aquí mientras vivía.

-Atenea-sama, nos alegra verla a salvo.

La Diosa suspiro y negó con la cabeza al ver que estas mujeres no cambian. Admira la lealtad de todas, pero ella puede defenderse sola. Es más, viene con gente confiable.

-¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algún cambio en el estado de la barrera?

-Ninguno desde que se marchó mi Lady. Lo único que ha habido fue un debilitamiento como lo había previsto.

-¿A que se refiere con debilitamiento? – Rean se acercó a la mujer al no captar de qué habla.

-Esto es algo de lo que les deseo contar. Pero para ello necesito ver a nuestra invitada…

-Antes de ello mi Lady. Debemos informar de la llegada de nuevos huéspedes.

-¿Son un peligro?

-No. Si bien enteraron a la zona sin consentimiento. Se han comportado de una buena manera y Lady Cadance parece feliz de tratar con ellos. – Atenea asintió al no ver problemas aquí.

Pidió que los lleven con esos invitados y con Cadance, las mujeres asintieron a las palabras de la Diosa, quien pidió al resto que la sigan. Todo el grupo lo hizo en silencio. Pero en la mente de cierto joven…

-_Hmm, veo que el lugar cambió un poco. Eso es bueno. – _Himmel era consciente de lo que estaba por suceder aquí, espera que la situación sea lo mejor para ellos. – _Ise, no dejes que lo último te nuble de lo que es importante._

El joven asintió a las palabras de su vida pasada antes de caminar sin detenerse. Pero algo le daba la sensación de que esto no iba a ser un paseo común.

Tras varios minutos, al fin llegaron al lugar donde estaba los misteriosos invitados y muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Vali y su grupo con Cadance.

-Oh, llegaron al fin. – la mujer, en un estado de embarazo más que avanzado, se puso de pie para ir hacia ellos. – Me alegro de verlos.

-Cadance… pensar que vendrías.

-Rean, yo también soy descendencia de Lavenza y estoy en el derecho y la capacidad de ayudar a este lugar. Estar embarazada no es un impedimento.

-Solo quiero que seas consciente de que tu vida no es tuya solamente Cadance. – la mujer sonrió a la preocupación de su primo, quien suspiró al ver que no había salida. – Pero la sorpresa del momento, son ustedes.

-Llegamos de causalidad. Pero es algo que parece beneficiarnos. – Arthur se acomodó los lentes antes de seguir. – Es bueno verte Fay.

-Lo mismo digo Onii-sama. Pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

-Esa es una pregunta que yo puedo responder. – Vali se puso de pie, alzó la mano y detuvo a Pinkie quien estaba a unos pasos de él. - ¿Será así siempre?

-¡Hasta que aceptes ser mi novio! ¡Luego será con apasionados besos! – A todo les sorprende lo fácil que esa chica puede decir las cosas.

Ise vio como todos se empezaron a saludar uno a uno. No era sorpresa que Fenrir y Kurama interactúen, es más, lo ve como algo bueno. Bikou se reunió con Kiba y Gasper, de seguro para preguntar algunas cosas. Mientras Esdeath, Merlina y Teepo lo hacían con el resto. Mientras Twilight iba a darle un abrazo a Candace, aunque notaba aún el relego de Sunset del resto.

Por alguna razón, se sintió algo excluido. Tal vez sea porque se siente algo fuera de sí por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Es bueno verte, Ise-kun. – Cadance se acercó al muchacho y le sonrió. – Veo que tienes mucho en la cabeza. Puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

-Lo haré… pero a lo que vinimos.

-El Sekiryuutei tiene razón, debemos centrarnos en esto de una buena vez. – Atenea llamó la atención de todos para simplemente ponerse seria. – Cómo ya saben, el Imperio de Cristal está sellado a unos kilómetros de aquí. Ya deben haber oído de mi boca o de otros lo que pasó. Pero de seguro no saben que fue lo paso al final.

-¿Es algo en relación con el corazón de cristal?

-Así es Rias Gremory. El corazón es, como muchos opinan, un catalizador de energía positiva que genera, a su máximo, un escudo de gran poder. Este escudo es tan fuerte, que le permite al imperio ser protegido. Pero una vez fallo…

-¿Fallo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Esdeath había visto el poder de Cadance, vio lo fuerte que era y era algo que simulaba a pequeña escala el del cristal.

-Fallo, porque la gente se quería hacer del poder del cristal. – Atenea sacó de sus ropas un pequeño trozo de cristal. – Este es trozo del corazón de cristal, este fue destruido por respuesta de la misma codicia humana.

-¿Trata de decirnos que el mismo cristal se rompió porque así lo quiso? – La pregunta de Ayane parecía ser una locura, pero era correcta.

-Hace años, cuando el imperio era habitado por gente de varios lados. Muchos vinieron con el único propósito de hacerse con el poder del cristal y lo que yacía en el imperio. Este sintió las malas intenciones de los habitantes y se rompió… la barrera cayó y los que deseaban conquistar el lugar, lo vieron como una oportunidad dorada y atacaron. Y en medio de ese caos, apareció un ser de oscuridad que muchos llamaron la Bestia Oscura. Si bien al final mato a todos los invasores, se volvió loco y me vi obligada a meterme. No sólo ello, tuve que vencerlo y eso fue difícil…

-¿Esta diciendo que ese sujeto podía luchar al nivel de un Dios? – Rainbow vio como algo raro y hasta absurdo. – Es decir… el sujeto era humano ¿no?

-Lo era… y eso lo hacía mucho peor. Tras evitar que siga causando destrozos y tenerlo bajo control, lo que quedaba era sellar el imperio lejos de todo el mundo. Pero sin el cristal, no habría modo de ello… y lo único que se me ocurrió era usarme como reemplazo del corazón de Cristal… a menos ese era el plan.

-¿Algo más se ofreció a ello? ¿Quién…? – Akeno pareció captar lo que la mujer trataba de decir. Pero algo malo debió pasar.

-Es como dices, lo que pasó luego de ello fue algo que hasta la fecha no me perdono. Una habitante del reino ofreció tomar mi lugar y crear ella el escudo, ya que este era su poder natural. Y así lo hizo, luego de convencerme, algo difícil de hacer.

Atenea estuvo en silencio tras decir ello. Recordando, de seguro, todo lo que había pasado. Ella abrió los ojos y contó lo que pasó esa vez…

_Flash Back_

_-¡No, no dejaré que tires tu vida por la borda por mi error!_

_Atenea estaba toda sucia y cansada, la batalla que tuvo la había dejado exhausta. Sus ojos eran firmes, porque sabía que no puede permitir que esta chica se sacrifique en su lugar._

_-Atenea-sama. Sé que usted desea lo mejor para mí. Pero en casos como estos, sólo me queda seguir lo que creo correcto. Soy consciente del riesgo, de lo que significa hacer esto. Tirar mi vida y libertad para finalmente mantener a salvo lo que dejó esa persona que usted tanto amó. – la Diosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo dicho por la chica de ojos celestes. – Jeje, puedo reconocer esa mirada. La veo en el espejo…_

_-Sabes que él… él lo hizo por ti. Perdió el control para poder protegerte. Hablaré con mi padre y…_

_-No. No le deseo más problemas… Sé que lo hizo por mí y por querer hacer un bien. Pero no quita lo que pasó, que mato indiscriminadamente solo por no poder controlar su poder como era debido._

_-Hope, por favor… yo…_

_-Usted es una Diosa de gran importancia. Una que no ve a los humanos como simples vasallos, sino como seres que pueden crecer y ser mucho más. – Hope le sonrió a la mujer mientras se acercaba al lugar donde el corazón de cristal estuvo años. – Sólo debo tocar esto. Y así todo se acabará._

_Atenea no pudo decir nada a esas palabras. Odiaba admitir lo que debe hacer. Con Ares muerto, ella es la única que puede seguir como una deidad de la guerra para los griegos. La única que puede soportar el trabajo del cual ahora es víctima. Lo que pasó luego, fue ver a Hope tocar el altar y brillar con una intensa luz._

_-Por cierto… dígale a Sombra que no es su culpa. Que no se odie. Porque yo no lo hago._

_Tras esas palabras, Atenea vio como Hope era encerrada en lo que parece ser un gran cristal que pulsaba con energía, con luz._

_Atenea bajó la cabeza al ver ello. El sentimiento de culpa que sentía ahora era más que comprensible. La Diosa se dio media vuelta para salir de este lugar. Sabe que no volverá aquí en mucho tiempo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Todos vieron a la Diosa con sorpresa. Pensar que esa chica se sacrificó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Luego de ello, le pedí a las amazonas que se llevaran el cristal a un lugar seguro. No debía estar ahí, especialmente en medio de la vista de todos. – Atenea simplemente se puso a concentrar en recordar algunas cosas.

-¿Dónde está esa chica Hope ahora? – La pregunta de Irina hizo que la Diosa la viera con una sonrisa.

-A salvo en el mismo imperio, debajo de este. Así, si alguien logra entrar, no la vería a primera vista. Lo que si les puedo decir es que… es algo necesario. Más ahora que… el límite está cerca.

-¿Nos dice que el sello se debilita?- Fay razonó lo dicho y así dedujo algo que le sacó un escalofrío. – No, algo lo debilita desde afuera.

-Correcto pequeña. Ha estado pasando desde el mes pasado. Y no hemos hallado la causa del todo. Lo que si hemos logrado saber, es que el sello se romperá dentro de poco y eso matará a Hope, quien yace viva como el sello.

-¿Sigue con vida? No es por ser cruel ni nada, pero ya es una anciana. – Xenovia se cruzó de brazos. – Es decir, vamos… ¿Cómo sigue viva?

-Porque Hope viene de la línea de sangre de Lavenza. Si bien ella está viva, es porqué el poder que posee viene del que Lavenza poseyó, sólo que a una escala mucho menor. Pero si poderosa. Eso más el poder del sello, la ha mantenido viva todos estos años.

-Ok, esto es increíble y todo lo demás. Pero no dice que tienen que ver con los que dicen que necesitan dar su poder.

-Simple querida AJ. El poder de las fases presentes y de Rean con Cadance puede crear un segundo Corazón de Cristal. Sólo que no actúe como el original, sino que solo active el escudo y sepa quiénes deben entrar y quiénes no. Esa era la función principal de este antes de que…

-¿Cuánto queda? ¿Cuánto hasta que Hope muera? – La pregunta de Ise hizo que todos lo vieran. Su voz sonaba firme. En momentos como estos el joven se olvidaba de él y se preocupaba por el resto.

Eso hizo que algunas lo vean con tristeza, otra vez su sentido del sacrificio.

-Hasta mañana en la noche. Si queremos hacer esto. Debe ser ya. Hoy mismo si podemos… así podremos crear un nuevo corazón de cristal. Usando la habilidad de Cadance, luego el poder de Rean y para acabar, introducir el poder de las Fases de la Onda en el cristal. Eso bastará para crear lo que se necesita.

-Una historia interesante, pero creo que hemos olvidado algo importante aquí. – Vali noto algo raro en el ambiente. - ¡No estamos solos!

A sus palabras, todos se pusieron en guardia y de uno de los muros del palacio, algo se vino abajo. Los que estaban cerca a este, se cubrieron como pudieron, con ambos Dragones Celestiales activando sus armaduras para simplemente proteger al resto.

[¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿¡Quién me despierta de ese modo!? ¿Hmm? Este poder…]

{Veo que tú también lo sientes Ddraig. Este poder es temible, ningún humano lo debería de tener}

Ambos Dragones Celestiales sabían que estaban en un aprieto. Más al ver que en frente de ellos, estaba un enorme sujeto de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Tenía tatuajes en todo el pecho y su mirada era seria.

-¿Sombra…? ¡No es posible! – Atenea se sorprendió al ver a quien era…

-Ha pasado tiempo. Lady Atenea. Pero no estoy para una simple visita. Sino para tomar a esa mujer. – Sombra señaló a Cadance, quien era protegida por Rean. – Usted también debe acompañarme.

-¡Espera Sombra! ¡Sé que tratas de hacer! ¡Pero nosotros también deseamos salvar a Hope! ¡Si nos dejaras…!

-Su método puede servir, pero el riesgo de que Hope muera es alto. Y no es algo que vaya a permitir, no luego de que es mi culpa que ella esté así. – Sombra vio como Ise y Vali se pusieron al frente de él. – Ustedes no se metan, no son mi asunto.

-Eso crees. No puedes venir así y pedir las cosas tan fácilmente.

-Hacemos esto por las buenas o las malas, me da igual el método.

Sombra vio a ambos Dragones Celestiales y tras una última mirada, expulsó poder de su cuerpo a través de los tatuajes que tenía y ellos sintieron una gran presión… Esto era…

Atrás de ellos, muchos cayeron de rodillas, no por una fuerza misteriosa, sino porque sus cuerpos por instinto les dijeron que no peleen. Los único que estaban en pie, a parte de los Dragones Celestiales, eran Akeno, Ayane, Fay, Raynare, Sunset, Rean y Atenea. El resto había caído al suelo. ¿Qué pasó…?

-¿¡Qué hizo!?

-_**Interesante, este humano puede crear con su poder una especie de energía que inmoviliza a todos, excepto los que no tienen un nivel bajo de poder o los que son únicos. **_– Sunset sudor frío a las palabras de Macha.

_**-Pensar que me alegraría oírte Macha. Pero tiene razón, sólo ustedes siguen en pie por eso. Porque nos tienen a nosotros.**_

-¡Luego Magus! ¡Oigan, arriba!

-Fácil de decir Ayane… sea lo que hizo… Nos inmovilizo todo el cuerpo… no puedo… pararme. – Aki trató de pararse, su cerebro decía que se muevan, pero el cuerpo no le responde.

Rayos, incluso las que tienen los Elementos de la Armonía estaban en el suelo.

-Ustedes son fuertes. Pero no basta para detenerme. A un lado.

Ise y Vali se pusieron en guardia, este sujeto…

-¡Maestro, proteja a Cadance y Atenea-sama!

Ise hizo la petición a su maestro al mismo tiempo que él y Vali iban hacia Sombra. Pero Atenea les pidió que no lo hagan.

El Sekiryuutei atacó primero con su puño hacia el humano frente a él, quien lo detuvo con su mano ante la sorpresa del primero. Rápidamente, Sombra alzó su propio puño y cargó poder para atacar.

Ise no espero la fuerza y velocidad del ataque hacia él. Sólo vio como salía volando hacia una de las paredes cercanas y la derrumbaba. Vali al ver ello, supo que ese sujeto era fuerte físicamente, por lo que cargó magia en el suelo y creó un círculo mágico de gravedad bajo Sombra para detener su avance. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Sombra no se veía afectado y caminaba como si nada.

-No puede ser, cargue poder para detener a un demonio de clase alta.

{¡Defensa arriba!}

Vali sintió su X-Pulse reaccionar, tenía a Sombra de frente. ¿Cómo…? Ni lo vio moverse. Creo varias barreras mágicas en la zona donde sabe será impactado. El puño ascendente le dio en todo el abdomen y a pesar de las barreras, su armadura en dicha zona se vio destruida y fue mandado al techo. El Hakuryuukou cayó al suelo luego de impactar la zona superior y caer.

Sombra le dio una patada al demonio antes que este caiga y lo mando al otro lado del lugar. Los que vieron ello estaban sorprendidos y aterrados… no podía ser.

-_**Ok. No soy la experta. Pero esos dos no son débiles… ¿no?**_

_-¡No Red! ¡Son los más fuertes de nuestra generación! –_ Ray le grito a Red Gorre lo que era la verdad.

_**-Ahm… Eso significa que ese sujeto es fuerte…**_

_**-Blue Gorre tiene razón. Ese sujeto da un aura peculiar. Para que haya derrumbado a ambos…**_

Fay le tenía que dar la razón a Fidchell, ese ser… ¿Qué clase de poder tiene? Vio como Ise salió de los escombros y escupió la sangre en su boca.

-Maldita sea…

[Ese sujeto es fuerte, me atrevo a decir que mucho más que tú en el Balance Breaker normal]

El Sekiryuutei tuvo que aceptar ello y activó el Modo Pre Omega. Mientras por su lado, Vali activaba el Trans Arm.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales fueron contra Sombra, quien alzó un brazo y una pierna para detener el ataque de ambos que fueron a velocidad. Ise cambio a Perfect Alfa y Vali concentró más luz. Ambos empujaron al enorme humano fuera del templo para llevar la pelea afuera.

Y al hacerlo, la presión sobre el resto se fue… ahora podían respirar. Pero sus mentes iban a lo que ese sujeto era…

-¿Qué rayos era ese ser? – Kiba ayudó a Rarity a ponerse de pie, la chica vomitó un poco ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Estoy bien.. Sólo…

-No te culpo Rarity, no lo hago. – Twilight le dio a Asia una palmada en la espalda, ella también había vomitado. - ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si… Es sólo que… sentí que… que era una bestia que me iba a matar.

-Pero… ¿Es humano de verdad? La presión que sentí de él era horrible. Primera vez que me paralizo al pelear. – Kaori sacudió su cabeza para luego ver a Fluttershy y Gasper. - ¿Todo bien ahí?

-No lo sé, me siento mal… Casi vomito. Yo… ¿Gasper?

-Me hizo a recordar cuando yo… Él no es humano…

-Es verdad pequeño. No lo es. – Atenea se acercó a todos, ayudó a Rossweisse a pararse, también a Kurama quien le lamio la cara a cada miembro del equipo de Vali y a la niña Rin, quien temblaba del miedo. – Sombra es un humano que fue afectado por la oscuridad. Diferente a Himmel…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia Atenea-sama?

-¡Luego Rossweise! ¡Ise-kun y Vali nos necesitan!

Todos reaccionaron a las palabras de Akeno y salieron por el agujero que ellos habían creado. Mientras la Diosa de la Guerra media sus opciones.

* * *

Afuera del templo, Ise y Vali habían empujado al tal Sombra lo más que podían, trataban de alejarlo para poder pelear con todo. Pero un movimiento de este con su brazo empujó a ambos a direcciones opuestas.

Ambos se recuperaron en medio del aire para lanzar ráfagas de energía hacia su oponente, quien las desvío con sus manos. No solo ello, les lanzó de la nada ráfagas hechas de oscuridad. Cosa que sorprendió a Ise…

Las ráfagas oscuras fueron hacia ellos y las lograron esquivar por los pelos, pero sintieron lo que sería el daño si es que recibían eso.

Vali al ver que el tipo usaba oscuridad, eso lo hacía débil contra la luz. Cargo varias estacas de luz alrededor de luz y las lanzó hacia Sombra, quien al ver al verlas no se movió.

-¿Qué hace…? – ver como Sombra recibía las estacas de luz, pero que estas no lograban penetrar su piel lo dejó helado. - ¡Imposible!

-¿¡Que tal esto!? – Ise cambió a Perfect Gamma y lanzó del rifle un poderoso disparo. Uno que rápidamente fue hacia Sombra.

Pero este al ver el poderoso ataque, sólo extendió la mano y cargó oscuridad en ella. Lo que pasó hizo que el Sekiryuutei sienta pavor… su poder era superior al suyo… no podía creer que logró bloquear y resistir su ataque con una mano. Eso era imposible…

-¿¡Qué demonios es ese sujeto!?

[Alguien que no dudo, supera lo que es un humano. Es más fuerte que Cao Cao o cualquiera de la Facción de Héroes]

Ise sudó frío bajo la máscara, ese sujeto… No lo podía creer. Apretó los dientes y fue hacia él de nuevo, esta vez siguiendo el ritmo de Vali.

-Es inútil, no pueden herirme.

Confiado. Pero harán que se trague esas palabras. Ise y Vali empezaron a atacar a Sombra a golpes y patadas que el tipo lograba bloquear y resistir de una manera increíble. Cuando él atacó, ambos se vieron forzados a usar todas sus defensas para no salir volando.

Ise uso a Perfect Beta y vio como el medidor de daño saltó a 60% ante su obvio horror. Vali vio como su acumulación de luz bajo un 50%. El poder de este sujeto…

Ambos pisaron firme y atacaron. Ise lanzó un golpe y Vali una patada, Sombra lo iba a bloquear como hizo antes, sólo que ambos desaparecieron de la vista de este.

Se confundió por lo que pasó, pero recibió un corte en el pecho por parte de las espadas de ambos. Sombra sintió como los cortes se hacían presentes en su cuerpo.

Pero no quedó ahí, Ise uso el momentum para girar con ambas armas y activar el Exceed de Red Queen. Las llamas se hicieron presentes y Ascalon las tomó también. Vali cargo luz en su espada de doble hoja sumado a mucha electricidad para generar un doble daño.

Sombra por su parte recibió los cortes por parte de ambos, atacando a puntos complementarios del ataque del otro. Y con un movimiento conjunto, ambos acabaron su ataque combinado para empujar a Sombra hacia atrás con la fuerza de sus ataques.

Este cayó varios metros atrás de ellos e impacto varios árboles. Estos cayeron sobre él al mismo tiempo que los Dragones Celestiales se ponían en guardia.

-Dudo que eso haya acabado con él.

-Si… Veamos como… ¿¡Hm!?

Ise no pudo acabar sus palabras porque sintió algo distinto en el aire. Tanto él como Vali vieron a Sombra ponerse de pie, parecía herido… Pero había algo distinto en él. Los tatuajes en su cuerpo ahora más marcados. Cubrían todo el pecho y su cara. Cuando alzó la vista, vieron unos ojos totalmente blancos.

Sombra dio un poderoso grito que sacudió el lugar y obligó a ambos Dragones a cubrirse por el viento. Su poder… estaba creciendo.

{¿¡Está haciéndose más fuerte!?}

[¡Mierda, debemos ir con todo! ¡Hay que… Agh!]

Las palabras de Ddraig no terminaron de salir ya que sintió el dolor que Ise sintió. El joven había recibido un golpe en el estómago que destruyó el pecho de su armadura, lo hizo vomitar sangre y lo mando hacia atrás mientras chocaba varias veces con el suelo antes de acabar en el lago que estaba cerca.

Vali vio con horror como el sujeto se movió a tal velocidad que ni el X-Pulse pudo reaccionar. Antes de poder alzar guardia, Sombra expulsó energía de él que mandó a Vali a volar varios metros. El Hakuryuukou no pudo reaccionar al ver como su enemigo lo había alcanzado en medio del aire y lo tomaba de uno de los pies para lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo. Y bien Vali impacto con este, sintió como Sombra cayó sobre usando todo su peso para pisarlo en el pecho. La armadura de dicha zona se hizo pedazos… todo mientras un enorme cráter se creaba en el lugar.

Sombra saltó para salir de este, dejando que los trozos de roca caigan sobre el Hakuryuukou. Al pisar tierra, dio un poderoso rugido que mostraba su poder. Los tatuajes en él se hacían cada vez mayores y casi nada de piel sin marcas era visible.

Los demás llegaron a escena y vieron a Sombra en un estado de frenesí total. Parecía ido o fuera de control. Pero no había señales de Ise y Vali.

-¿Dónde están? – la pregunta de Teepo fue respondida a los segundos.

Del lago emergió Ise con su armadura hecha casi pedazos, sangre salía de su boca y respiraba agitado. Vali salió del hueco donde estaba, su armadura en un estado similar al de su rival, al pisar tierra se arrodillo sosteniéndose su zona herida y vomitando sangre. Esa vista era algo que nadie lograba asimilar. Los Dos Dragones Celestiales más poderosos de la historia… luchando juntos habían sido puestos de rodillas ante un humano.

Ise miraba a su enemigo con algo de miedo, ¿Qué clase de ser era para dejarlos así? Ellos eran los Dragones Celestiales que habían superado la maldición de la Juggernaut Drive y si bien no estaban yendo con todo, que haya logrado tener a raya a ambos y dejarlos de este modo era algo que no lograban entender del todo aún.

[Creo que lo mejor es ir con todo, ese sujeto parece estar empezando a sacar todo su poder]

Era verdad, el Sekiryuutei empezó a concentrarse para usar el Modo Omega, pero de la nada, sintió un poder que se acercaba a ellos. Vali hizo lo mismo y paso a ver la dirección donde este venía.

De repente, Sombra se empezó a calmar cuando sintió un fastidio en el cuello. El collar que lo restringía se activó por medio de la persona misma que lo había liberado. Este se empezó a calmar antes de que se salga de control y volvió a una apariencia más normal ante la sorpresa de todos, excepto de Atenea que sabía sobre esa cosa.

-Veo que te diviertes Sombra, pero te vengo a recordar que no vinimos a pelear. Necesitamos a esas dos. – La voz de una mujer se hizo presente en el lugar, la Diosa de la guerra la reconoció.

-Afrodita… ¿Qué haces aquí? – la Diosa del Amor y la Sexualidad miraba a su igual con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los hombres se quedaron impresionados con lo poco pudorosa que era la Diosa, no vestía casi nada que cubra sus partes íntimas. Pero lo raro es que daba un aire algo raro…

-_¿Afrodita? No pensé que ella estaría metida en esto. Lo que si sé, es que tal vez tengamos problemas. A fin de cuentas, yo mate a su amante. – _Himmel era consciente de lo que hizo en el pasado, irónicamente este le iba traer problemas a su vida actual.

-Vengo por algo simple Atenea. Venganza. – Afrodita señalo a Ise, quien seguía en el aire. – Por ello, es que estoy aquí. Porque sé que eras importante para él y quiero saldar viejas cuentas.

-¿Todo es por un acto de venganza contra él? ¡Ares sufrió lo que merecía!

-¡Cierra la boca! – el aura que Afrodita expulso era grande, pero no atemorizante como la de Sombra. - ¡Eso es algo que no me importa, lo único que deseo es tener mi venganza y por ello…! – La mujer vio al Sekiryuutei que estaba en su lugar. – Tomaré algo importante para ello…

¿Algo importante…? Ise captó de inmediato lo que hablaba. Miro hacia donde estaban todos y…

-¡Huyan!

La mayoría de chicas no entendió de que hablaba hasta que vieron que Afrodita lanzó algo hacia ellas. Los varones y 5 de los elementos de la Armonía se vieron ignorados por lo que la Diosa lanzó.

Akeno, Fay y Ayane lograron reaccionar para crear barreras con sus poderes de sus otros yo para protegerse y a unas cuentas. Irina, Aki y Ravel fueron protegidas por ellas, pero el resto no fueron tan afortunadas. Xenovia, Kuroka, Kaori y Rossweisse recibieron en sus cuerpos el ataque de la Diosa mientras sentían que algo les nublaba la cabeza. Sunset puso a Koneko a su lado antes de que esa cosa se les acerque y creó una barrera de fuego que logró evitar que sean alcanzadas, aunque noto que la esencia de Macha estaba con en las llamas.

-_**¡Ni loca dejaré que esa perra me controle! **_

Sunset agradeció, algo reacia, a Macha quien estaba más que segura que esto las tendría a salvo. Al parecer el poder de los Epitaph puede contrarrestar lo que sea que ella les ha lanzado sino las toca.

Ray iba a hacer lo mismo, pero vio como la energía iba a Asia y olvidando todo lo demás, la chica se puso en frente de su amiga y recibió los impactos de lleno ante el horror de la rubia. –

-¡Raynare Onee-sama!

La caído empezó a sudar por la sensación que su cuerpo estaba pasando, esto era…

-_**¡Aaaaah, esto es malo! ¡Esta energía…!**_

_**-Es de… no puede ser… ¿Cómo lo tiene?**_

Gorre reconoció esto, es lo mismo que el Lucifer original trató de usar en ellas hace 2 milenios. Ray no pudo hacer nada ante el poder del que era víctima. Más no había acabado.

Rias vio como la energía iba hacia ella, la iba a esquivar o bloquear, lo que pase primero. Pero no espero que Twilight la empujara y reciba ella los ataques…

-¡Twilight!

-Ugh… esto es… Rias… Debes de…

La demonio vio como los ojos de su amiga se tornaron oscuros así como las que también recibieron los ataques de Atenea. Para sorpresa de todos, ellas…

Rias esquivo por los pelos un ataque de luz por parte de Twilight, quien la miraba con rabia. La chica no sabía que pasaba. Pero ver como Xenovia, Kuroka, Kaori y Rossweisse hacían lo mismo con las demás, eso las confundió en gran medida. Tenían la misma expresión que el resto. Nadie captaba que estaba pasando y por la sorpresa es que nadie pudo reaccionar bien. Más al ver que Ray pasaba a ver Sunset con odio.

-Ay no… ¡Oye, reacciona!

La caído se lanzó sobre la chica quien se protegió usando un escudo de fuego al mismo tiempo que Macha trataba de hacer que Gorre le responda.

_**-¡Gorre, sé que estás ahí! ¿¡Qué le pasa a la chica y a las otras!? **_

_**-Es… Es algo… que el Lucifer Original… Trató de usar en nosotros… **_\- Red trataba de seguir consciente, pero esta cosa era fuerte.

_**-¡Soul Drain! ¡Quizás sirva para…! – **_el grito de Blue hizo que Sunset sepa que estaban en problemas. Más el oír como la comunicación se cortaba, la hizo entender más que habían perdido contacto.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ise vio con horror como algunas de las chicas atacaban a sus amigas. Ver como Twilight atacaba a Rias le hizo sentirse fatal, más al ver que…

-¡Rayos! ¡Debo de… agh! – Sombra atrapó al Sekiryuutei del pie y lo llevó hacia él.

Ise sintió como su espalda impactaba con el suelo y como era lanzado a los segundos hacia otro lado. Vali trató de atacar, pero fue detenido por la misma Diosa Afrodita, quien sonreía al ver que sus planes eran más que perfectos.

-Jejeje, veo que es como él dijo… este poder tal vez no sirva contra la defensa de esos seres. Pero si lo aplico en el huésped. – Afrodita chaqueo los dedos y las chicas que habían recibido el ataque fueron con ella. – Es más que perfecto, incluso el Elemento de la Magia se ha visto afectada.

-¡Afrodita, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

-Haré esto simple Atenea, vengan al Imperio bajo mis términos. O estas chicas se quedarán conmigo para siempre. Cualquier opción me va bien.

Afrodita vio como el Sekiryuutei fue hacia ella para tratar de detenerla, Sombra bloqueó su ataque. Pero se sorprendió al ver que fue forzado a retroceder un poco.

-¡No las toques Afrodita! ¡Te juro que si les haces algo…!

Ise recibió un ataque por parte de la Diosa en el pecho, para caer varios metros hacia atrás. Sólo pudo ver como esos dos se las llevaban. Se puso de pie y dio un grito de rabia que pareció más un rugido.

Vali tocó el hombro de su rival para que alce la vista y se calme.

-Hey, iremos por ellas. Cálmate.

-¡No es eso! ¡Me enfurece pensar que no logramos evitarlo!

Mientras ambos Dragones Celestiales trataban de digerir el hecho de que habían sido derrotados, el resto no estaba mejor. 6 de sus amigas habían sido tomadas prisioneras por Afrodita.

-Onee-sama… - Koneko no podía creer que su hermana haya… - ¿¡Qué era eso que nos lanzó!?

-Al parecer algo que el Lucifer original trató de usar en Gorre años atrás. – Fay se puso a pensar con la información que tenían. – Gorre lo dijo antes de perder contacto.

-¡Pero funcionó con Twily y el resto! ¡Ellas no son como Ray-chan!

-Lo sabemos Pinkie, pero la composición debe ser la misma. Porque nos atacó a nosotras también. – Ayane apretó el puño con rabia, no puede creer que las cosas hayan acabado así.

-Xenovia, Kaori, Rosswiesse y Kuroka, no puede ser… - Irina no estaba bien, sus dos amigas… - Asia…

-Es mi culpa… si me hubiera movido…

-No Asia… Innis dice que sólo el poder de ellos podía repeler esa cosa… - Akeno noto como Rias miraba al lugar donde Afrodita había desaparecido. – Rias…

-Esa maldita… ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Mis amigas y dos de mis siervos! ¡Pagará por ello! ¡Me importa poco si es una deidad!

-¡Así se habla! ¡Vamos por Twilight y el resto!

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow. Hay que salvar a nuestras amigas ya. – Applejack dio una palmada en su puño para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Rean notó que esto se les ha salido de las manos. No habían venido con ningún medio para curarse ni algo similar. Solo estaban ellos y… muy bien, parece que deberán actuar ya.

-¿Dónde está el imperio Atenea?

-¿¡Rean!? – La Diosa vio al humano, cuyos ojos habían cambiado. - ¿¡Sabes que dices!?

-Esa bruja se llevó a chicos bajo mi cargo. Si desea que las cosas sean a la mala, que así sean.

-Espera Rean, sé lo que sientes. En serio. Pero debemos también estar centrados en lo que pasará si no reparamos el Corazón de Cristal. Hay que pensar en eso también. – Cadance también desea ir a ayudar a Twilight y el resto, pero sabe que sus prioridades son otras. Así como sus habilidades.

-… Cadance tiene razón. Además… debemos explicar lo que está pasando exactamente.

-¿¡Explicar qué!? ¡Esa mujer…!

-¡Ise, tranquilo! – Rias se acercó al joven quien estaba furioso. – No arreglarás nada con tus heridas. Mucho menos si vas a la loca. Deseo ir tanto como tú. Pero debemos ser conscientes de que… debemos actuar con la cabeza.

El Sekiryuutei bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Tenía razón… pero la idea de que Twilight, Raynare, Kuroka, Kaori, Rossweisse y Xenovia estén en manos de esa loca no de su agrado.

-… Antes que nada. Debo explicar quien es Sombra… Sé que esto no será fácil.

Con eso dicho, la Diosa pidió que regresen con ella al templo.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la barrera del Imperio de Cristal.

Afrodita alzó la mano y el campo que separa el lugar del exterior se abrió. La Diosa sonrió al ver que las palabras de Hades eran más que ciertas. El lugar se está viniendo abajo. Es perfecto para ella y sus planes. La Diosa le pidió a Sombra y las chicas que la sigan.

Al ingresar al lugar, Sombra al fin pudo ver su hogar luego de un Milenio. Uno que parece no haber sido víctima del tiempo. Sí, todo estaba como antes. Y por eso, le daba tristeza en pensar que…

-¿Algo anda mal? – La Diosa le hizo la pregunta y él negó con la cabeza. – Bien. Ustedes 6, vayan y examinen todo el lugar. Deseo saber si hay algo que nos ponga en aprietos.

-Cómo ordene Lady Afrodita. – las 6 chicas partieron en direcciones distintas a cumplir la orden de la Diosa.

-Es impresionante ver como has logrado tenerlas bajo tu control.

-No creas que fue fácil. El hechizo que use es una modificación del que Eris usa en algunos mortales. Es más, ella me lo enseñó porque pensaba que esto era divertido de ver y bueno, tuve ayude alguien más…

Sombra alzó una ceja al oír ello. Es como si le dijera que algunos griegos acepten esto y eso último… ¿A que se refiere? ¿Quién la ayudó para hacer esto?

-Zeus no sabe nada. Es más, me atrevo a decir que estoy sola en esto, Eris puede apreciar la situación, pero sabe cuando meterse y cuando no.

-¿Qué hay de los hijos y hermana de Ares?

-No sé nada de ellos. Desaparecieron hace años. Me da igual. Mi meta es mi venganza. – la mujer sonrió complacida, estaba cada vez más cerca de su venganza. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Veo que la pelea no te afectó tanto.

-No, estoy bien. Heridas de esta clase no son nada para mí. – Sombra se tocó el pecho y la Diosa se sorprendió al ver que ni habían más marcas.

-Deja que te digas esto Sombra. Puedo tratar de ayudarte, pero cada uno tiene sus metas. Yo tengo las mías… recuerda que cada uno irá por su lado.

-Entiendo…

El humano se quedó en silencio al pensar en lo que la mujer le había dicho. Más al ver que el lugar entero aún tenía marcas de lo que fue la batalla de hace años. Malos recuerdos iban a su mente. Y detesta pensar que…

-Olvidaba preguntar una cosa. Ese poder tuyo. ¿Cómo funciona exactamente? – Afrodita señaló los tatuajes que el tipo tenía en sus brazos. – Vi como esas cosas se extendían más en tu cuerpo. Y como emanaban oscuridad.

-No estoy seguro. Cuando desperté mis poderes, las marcas en mis brazos se hicieron presentes. Lo único que tengo claro es que… cuando uso mis poderes, estos sirven como limitadores mientras esté consciente.

-¿Consciente? Hablas como si fueras una clase de Berserker. – La Diosa habló en broma, pero al ver la expresión de Sombra, supo que no bromeaba.

-Es una buena definición de lo que puedo hacer. Cada vez que uso mis poderes, siento que pierdo la cordura. Mientras más peleo, más poder saco. Pero mientras lo hago, siento que pierdo control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Llega un punto donde sólo soy un pasajero y mi cuerpo se mueve todo por si sólo. Tal vez no sea consciente del todo, pero tengo noción de todo lo que sucede alrededor de mí.

Sombra recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que uso todo su poder y la destrucción que causó porque no fue capaz de estar bajo control. Lo que si estaba seguro, era que esta vez necesita de este poder.

-Sólo no se te ocurra pelear hasta morir. Aún necesito de tus servicios Sombra. Lo que hiciste contra los Dragones Celestiales es algo que ni el tan llamado poseedor de la Santa Lanza fue capaz de hacer. Posees poder, uno que los humanos no pueden tener debido a su débil biología. Pero tú… eres un Dios entre ellos…

-Un demonio… eso es lo que soy. – la Diosa no dijo más, no quiere hacer que el tipo se sienta peor de lo que ya está.

Fue en ello, que Twilight descendió del cielo y se poso frente a ellos. Afrodita pudo ver algo de lucha en la mente de la chica, se notaba que era fuerte al control que ella estaba dando. Pero no bastaba, la Diosa dio más poder sobre ella y la chica volvió a tener la misma mirada de antes.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Hemos encontrado lo que usted pidió mi Lady. Está en el centro del Imperio. – Twilight señaló el lugar donde estaba lo que la Diosa y Sombra buscaban.

Afrodita sonrió y pidió que ella los guíe, algo que Twilight hizo, pero se notaba que la mente de la chica luchaba de modo constante con el poder que ella ejercía. ¿Será por esa cosa en su pecho? El elemento de la Magia era poderoso y trataba de liberar a Twilight del control de Afrodita.

-Si ella trata de liberarse. Acaba con ella, no la necesito como marioneta. Más bien, como algo que destruya la moralidad del Sekiryuutei.

Sombra asintió de mala gana, mientras ambos seguían a Twilight hace el lugar indicado. Al llegar, ambos notaron que Xenovia trataba de abrir el suelo con Durandal siendo ayudada por Aki, quien tenía dos grandes taladros en sus manos y Rossweisse analizaba el suelo.

-¿Qué impide que entremos?

-Un poderoso sello mi lady. Uno muy poderoso. Según vemos, Atenea lo creo usando sus propios poderes y sólo ella lo puede eliminar.

-Además, según los sellos usados, solo ella puede abrir y cerrar la entrada. Puedo intentar romperlos, pero me tomaría días para lograrlo.

Las palabras de Kuroka y Rossweisee no gustaron nada a la Diosa, quien maldijo por todo lo alto a la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría. Ella siempre tan astuta en sus planes de contingencia.

-Lo mejor sería esperar a que ella misma venga a hacer el cambio para el sello de este lugar. – Kaori hizo la sugerencia a la Diosa, quien debía admitir que la idea no era mala.

-Mi lady, ellos vendrán y van a querer luchar. ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Xenovia? – Raynare camino hacia el grupo, sus ojos mostraban un aire distinto. – Que vengan. Pero Sunset es mía.

Afrodita podía ver que el poder que lanzó trabajaba mucho más en esta caído que en las otras. ¿Será acaso que tiene algo que en verdad saca sus celos y rabia? Si es así, mejor para ella. Porque vio como la chica parece ser una poseedora de uno de esos seres tan raros, pero también poderosos.

-Muy bien, estén en guardia. Quiero que se preparen para los visitantes que tendremos dentro de poco. Conociendo como son esos chicos, no tardarán en venir.

Las chicas asintieron a las palabras de la Diosa, mientras Sombra miraba el suelo. El lugar que lo separaba de Hope, la única persona por la que él daría todo, hasta su vida. Notó como Twilight parecía volver a tratar de zafarse del control mental, pero el poder de Afrodita volvía a ganar. No será así siempre… teme que la chica lo logre. Porque en verdad no desea matarla.

Bajo el suelo, en una zona protegida por varios sellos. En un enorme cristal, una chica de cabello celeste sentía la presencia de alguien quien no había visto en más de 1000 años. A pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, de que estaba en un sueño eterno, ella sonrió. Porque era la persona que ella más deseaban ver. Lo que ella no sabía, era que una batalla iba a ocurrir sobre ella. Por el simple hecho de que quienes querían salvarla, buscaban medios distintos para hacerlo.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	40. Planes

**Muy bien, vamos con los preparativos finales para lo que es el trozo de acción de este arco. Como ya dije, trato de darle un aire distinto a este arco, como lo hago en cada arco, sin quitar la esencia de las cosas. Además, de que vamos por un lado más humano de los personajes. Sin más que decir, vamos.**

**Ya en en el cap 40, vaya que estamos avanzando...**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 40: Planes**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

De vuelta en el templo de Atenea, mientras Asia y Fluttershy trataban las heridas de Ise y Vali, la Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra parecía meditar lo que debía decir.

-No es por ser impaciente, pero deseamos salvar a nuestras amigas. – Rarity se cruzó de brazos al ver que la Diosa estaba tardando.

-Sí… lamento esto, pero debo pensar bien en que decirles.

-Atenea-sama, por favor… no podemos perder más tiempo. – Akeno fue un poco más firme sin perder un tono de voz calmado.

Atenea miro a todos los presentes, pidió a sus amazonas que no estén aquí, sino más bien vigilen el perímetro por si acaso a Afrodita se le ocurre una sorpresa.

-Muy bien. Como ya dije antes, Sombra es un humano como Rean.

-Eso no me lo creo. Un humano no debería tener tal poder. Puso contra las cuerdas a esos dos… - Esdeath sabía de primera mano el poder de Ise y Vali, no puede creer lo que vio aún.

-Cómo dije… Rean es un humano que es clasificado como demoníaco. Es decir, en una línea de sangre suya hay algo, muy poco, de sangre de un ser maldecido por una fuerza rara. Eso es algo que he investigado y con Cadance y Hope pude ver rastros del gen dormido, pero en Rean es activo por la experiencia traumática y su casi muerte.

-¿Quiere decir que Sombra es de la misma clase?

-No Fluttershy, al menos no en el origen del gen. – Atenea suspiro y supo que esto no lo podía relegar. – Sombra posee genes de una especie nada conocido por la sociedad moderna. Los Umbrus o los seres de las sombras.

-Oí de ellos. – Fay alzó la voz e hizo memoria. – Según oí, son entes paranormales que se ha empezado a hacer más conocido hoy en día. Son seres que son hechos de Sombras, pero que por lo general no atacan. Al menos eso se dice, pero se cree que son seres malignos.

-Así es, son un mito. Un cuento. No hay muchos, ya que se dicen que vienen de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra, pero Sombra es descendiente de esa raza tan rara. El como, no lo sabemos. Pero eso explica el porqué es capaz de usar la oscuridad y a su vez, desciende de una tribu vikinga que existió hasta inicios del primer Milenio, que era también poseedora del poder de los Berserker.

-Genial, más berserkers… - Rainbow se sobo el puente de la nariz, ya les bastó lo de la última vez. – Pero eso no explica su poder…

-La verdad, si lo hace. – Merlina se llevo una mano al mentón al pensar en que… - Los Berserker eran humanos de gran poder. Sus propios cuerpos ganaban una fuerza y habilidad sobrenatural que los ponían al nivel de demonios de clase alta y hasta suprema. Si uno posee sangre sobrenatural como éste Sombra, el poder iría a nuevos límites. Me atrevo a decir que aumenta el poder natural de los Berserker de 10 a 20 veces.

La explicación de la maga hazlo que todos sientan escalofríos. Pensar que un humano así existe.

-Bien, con eso podemos decir que el título del humano más fuerte no va Cao Cao. En fuerza bruta…

-No es el momento Bikou. Ese ser puede llegar a ser un problema. Viste como parecía perder el control.

Arthur tenía la razón, sentían que se hacía más fuerte mientras más peleaba y a la vez que perdía el control.

-La verdad tras la destrucción del Imperio yace con Sombra. Él trató de usar sus poderes para defender el lugar, pero perdió el control y se volvió una máquina de destrucción y muerte. – Atenea suspiró al recordar lo que pasó ese día. – Tal vez no crean lo que diré. Pero Sombra es alguien que ve luchar como algo de última necesidad, no le gusta a pesar de tener un gran poder. Él disfrutaba sólo estar con Hope… Nada más.

-¿Él era cercano a esa chica? – la pregunta de Asia hizo que todos recuerden algo. – Cuando él vino, dijo que la quería salvar y hasta usted le ofreció ayudar.

-Lo era… eran muy cercanos. Hope y Sombra se conocían de toda la vida. Nacieron aquí y fue la misma familia de Hope quienes aceptaron a Sombra con ellos cuando los padres de estos murieron. Siempre pensé que ellos estarían juntos para siempre.

-Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo sigue vivo? ¿Él debería tener siglos de edad? No aparenta un aire distinto, es humano no importa como lo veamos.

Las palabras de Ayane hicieron que la Diosa muestre una clara culpabilidad. Una que..

-… Fue castigado a no poder morir de modo natural ¿no? – Las palabras de Koneko parecieron dar en el clavo. – Ya veo, Onee-sama menciono de ello hace tiempo. La capacidad de poder evitar el proceso de envejecimiento de las células.

-Pero eso… Eso es antinatural. Ningún mortal debería tener ese poder.

-Un mortal no Applejack. Pero los Dioses son otra historia. ¿No es así? – Sunset vio a la Diosa, quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada. - ¿Qué le hicieron?

-No es algo que me enorgullezca. Nunca lo fue, pero mi padre se metió en el asunto y no tuve más salida.

-El Dios Zeus, lo hemos visto antes, y no parece ser alguien que dé esos castigos. – Kiba recordó la imagen del Dios burlón que vieron meses atrás.

-Je, mi padre es un maldito doble cara. Puede parecer amable a primera impresión. Pero cuando lo conoces, te puedes dar cuenta de lo manipulador y hasta cruel que puede ser. Deja de lado que es un mujeriego, su poder es grande y su legado también. Por eso nos alegra que Apollo sea el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, él es diferente.

-Volvamos al tema por favor. ¿Qué tiene que ver Zeus con ese Sombra este vivo y ayude a Afrodita? – Aki no quería alargar el tema, no porque no quiera saber que pasa, sino porque…

-… Cuando ocurrió lo que les comento. Sombra enloqueció y me vi en la necesidad de detenerlo. Me costó porque no quería matarlo y porque era muy fuerte. Y luego de que Hope hiciera su sacrificio, mi padre llegó a ver que había pasado. Estaba furioso porque no le había comentado del Imperio y del conocimiento que había en este. Mi padre odiaba a Haou, pero sabía que él era poderoso y poseía conocimientos que ninguno más tenía. Y lo enfureció saber que por culpa de Sombra… los perdió.

-¿¡Qué está diciendo!? ¿¡Qué lo hizo incapaz de envejecer por sólo capricho!? – Pinkie no lo podía creer. Y a ella le dicen loca…

-No sólo ello. Lo encerró en lo que sería un calabozo especial, algo que se haya solamente en la parte baja del Monte Olimpo. Sólo un Dios Olímpico sabe de este lugar. Se me prohibió ir a verlo. No importa lo mucho que trate de interceder. – Atenea miro a todos los presentes y se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. – Dónde él estuvo encerrado… era un infierno helado. Con vientos fuertes y nada de calor, pocas veces lo debieron alimentar. El collar que le pusieron fue para tenerlo bajo control y no use sus poderes. Aunque Afrodita ahora tiene el control.

-Ahora que toca el tema. ¿Qué desea Afrodita exactamente? ¿Cuál es su meta? ¿Por qué…? – Rias no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que sentía como la rabia se le acumuló en la garganta.

-… Himmel… Su deseo es vengarse de Himmel, Haou, por la muerte de Ares.

-¡Por favor! ¿¡Es en serio!? – Teepo habló con un tono molesto. - ¡Eso pasó hace años! ¡Y por lo que oímos se lo tenía bien merecido! – Kurama ladró al estar de acuerdo en lo que el muñeco dijo.

El silencio reino en el lugar unos segundos, ahora entendían lo que pasaba por el lado de Sombra, pero no por el lado de Afrodita.

-Afrodita siempre ha tenido una clara obsesión con Ares. Ella decía que él era todo lo que buscaba en un hombre. Y cuando Himmel lo mató, he de decir que algo en ella se rompió. – Atenea miro a Ise, quien oía todo con seriedad. – Cuando Himmel mostró pruebas de la muerte de Ares bajo su mano, Afrodita se rompió. Alguien había matado a su amante, pero a la misma vez, se sintió atraída a un nivel enfermo por la crueldad de Himmel.

-¿Está diciendo que ella está obsesionada con Himmel…? – Akeno no creyó que fuera así, a decir verdad…

-No a un nivel consciente claro está. Pero si es consciente de que desea ver a Himmel de nuevo con esa expresión de ira y odio que mostró aquella vez. La desea ver en Ise, quien es muy parecido a Himmel físicamente. Tal vez la venganza también sea un motivo. No lo sé… Afrodita siempre ha tenido… unas ideas raras.

_-Genial… Ahora me siento culpable… - _Himmel no podía creer lo que le pasaba… Ahora su vida actual tiene un serio problema.

-Dejemos las especulaciones a un lado. Necesitamos saber nuestro plan de acción. – Ravel se puso de pie y miro a todos. – Sabemos de antemano que ese Sombra y Afrodita serán nuestros enemigos, pero debemos considerar también la presencia de nuestras amigas que están bajo el poder de la Diosa. – Ravel camino de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en sus alternativas. – Pero… siento que tenemos un medio para afrontar lo que sea que tengamos al frente.

-¿A que te refieres? – Vali miro a la chica con duda mientras Rin estaba a su lado.

-Twilight pareció captar que el poder de ataques que eliminan el caos puede hacer algo. Mejor dicho, el elemento de la Magia, puede hacerlo. Y además de ello, tenemos también al Soul Drain, que puede ser un medio para liberarlos, dado su poder misterioso. Y es el único que tenemos hasta que hallemos algo diferente. ¿Tiene un mapa del Imperio Atenea-sama?

-Ehm… Sí, dame un segundo. – la Diosa le mostró a Ravel un plano del lugar. Ella inmediatamente empezó a analizarlo.

Ravel siguió procesando toda la información que tenía en la cabeza. Murmuraba cosas, como tratando de responderse a sí misma una y otra vez. Invocó un lápiz y empezó a trazar varias cosas en el mapa ante el horror de Atenea, era una copia, pero era antigua…

La Phoenix parecía divertirse al imaginar todos los posibles movimientos que Afrodita puede mandarle a hacer a Sombra y a esas 6. Pero era consciente de que también deben de salvarlas, por lo que emulo en su mente la que parecía la mejor estrategia, una y otra vez.

-Lo tengo, sé que debemos hacer.

-… A veces das miedo Yakitori…

-Shush, nadie te pregunto gata. – Ravel le dio a su amiga una mirada de molesta, debía volver a lo central. – Ejem, como sabrán, tenemos dos enemigos difíciles.

-Es el entendimiento del siglo…

-¡Mi punto…! – Rainbow cerró la boca ante la mirada de su amiga. – Sombra será nuestro mayor obstáculo. Afrodita será el secundario, porque según tengo entendido no tiene una gran habilidad de lucha ¿Verdad? – Atenea asintió a las palabras de la chica. – Muy bien, además… debemos salvar a Hope. Poner un nuevo corazón de cristal y para ello tenemos… - Miro el reloj de bolsillo que tenía en mano. – 5 horas. ¿Cuánto tomará crear el nuevo corazón?

-Una horas.

-Eso nos deja un mínimo de una hora a dos… Si, el plan puede servir. – Ravel puso el mapa frente a todos. - ¿Ise-sama?

-Adelante Ravel, tú eres la mejor estratega de todos nosotros. Confío en lo que tengas que decir. – Ise sabía que últimamente ella no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades. Pero era el momento de darle el pase que necesita para hacerlo.

-Excelente. Miren esto… - la chica señalo el centro del Imperio. – Mi instinto me dice que este será el lugar central, donde debería estar el cristal y donde aparecería luego de liberar a Hope, ¿No es así? – Atenea asintió a las palabras de la chica, algo sorprendida por su buena deducción. - Eso nos deja… estos puntos como posibles lugares donde el resto puede estar. – Ravel marco con una X, 6 puntos y con dos círculos otros dos. – Las X son nuestras amigas y los círculos son Sombra y Afrodita.

-No quiero sonar ignorante, pero ¿de que nos sirve esto?

-Simple mi estimada Rainbow. Estos son nuestros objetivos o, en otras palabras, las x son los que debemos salvar y los círculos quienes debemos detener. Seamos sinceros, dudo que ganemos en un uno a uno con esos dos. Por lo que el mejor plan será tenerlos en su lugar.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? – Vali hizo la pregunta a la chica, pero sonrió al captar lo que ella… - Astuta.

-Gracias. Respondiendo a la pregunta, los Dragones Celestiales se harán cargo de Sombra. Mientras que…

-Nosotras las Fases salvamos al resto.

-Correcto Akeno-san. Pero no pueden ir ustedes nada más. Necesitarán apoyo.

-Déjennos ir entonces. – Irina alzó la mano. – Podemos ser el apoyo para ellas.

-Yo también me apunto, Kaori no dudaría en hacer lo mismo por mí.

-… Yo también. Salvare a Onee-sama.

-Muy bien… - Kurama ladró como diciendo que también va. – Ok, con ustedes son 3 quienes irán. Suena perfecto.

-Iré también. – Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Sunset. – Yo también puedo hacer lo de ellas, al menos en algo.

-No es por ofender Sunset, pero aún no puedes….

-Sé que no estoy al nivel de ellos en cosas de ese poder. Pero Raynare estará ahí también. Si ella pierde el control, yo soy la mejor alternativa con Macha para usar esa forma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho por la chica, era la verdad. Ella era una buena opción.

-Creo que con eso ya sabemos que hacer. Con respecto a nuestros enemigos. Y algunas de ellas.. Twilight, yo me haré cargo de ella. – Todos pasaron a ver a Rias, debe hacer algo…

-Saben, esto parece interesante. – Esdeath optó por hablar. – Iré a ayudar al grupo de ellas, siento que mis poderes serán más que necesarios. – La chica sonrió al imaginar que puede pelear al fin. – Claro, si nadie le molesta.

-Dudo que podamos decir que no… con lo terca que eres… - Fenrir asintió a las palabras del muñeco.

-¡Cállense!

-Ejem… gracias por la ayuda. – Ravel sabía que no podía ser quisquillosa. No ahora. – Quiénes irán por Afrodita serán ustedes.

-¿¡Nosotras!? – Applejack y sus amigas gritaron al oír ello. ¿Estaba loca?

-No estoy loca. – Vaya… - Ustedes son, en la práctica, el mejor grupo en términos de colaboración de todos aquí. Tienen habilidades que pueden detener a Afrodita el tiempo que necesitamos.

-Nos usas de cebo querida…

-Lo lamento. Pero necesito a Kiba-san y Gasper-san para la infiltración al lugar sin que nadie los vea. Ambos aún no están al 100% debido a sus heridas o por sus nuevos poderes.

-Vaya forma de poner que somos un estorbo ahora Ravel… - Kiba sonrió complicado, mientras Gasper bajaba la cabeza con decepción.

-Uuuh, lamento no poder controlar este poder como es debido.

-Tranquilos. Asia-san… tú iras con ellos.

-¿¡Yo!? – La chica se asustó al oír ello. – Pero… Pero… uuuh… de acuerdo. Sé que no puedo hacer mucho al frente…

-Iremos con ellos. – Arthur optó por hablar. – Esto puede resultar interesante.

-Oh, una operación de infiltración, como los viejos tiempos. – Bikou también optó por querer ayudar.

-¿Cuál es el plan exactamente? Si deseamos ayudar, debemos saber que hacer. – Merlina le pidió a Ravel que diga que harán en verdad.

-Esto. Mientras las batallas se generan arriba, un grupo pondrá el corazón de cristal para liberar a Hope y de paso cambiar la barrera que tiene el Imperio. Eso no sólo dará acceso a otros, sino que también permitirá que podamos ponerle un pare al plan de esos dos.

-Un momento… ¿cómo…?

-Atenea-sama. Tal vez no sea la más fuerte, pero sé analizar las cosas y por lo poco que pude oír de usted sobre esa cosa… es un objeto que contiene energía pura. Obviamente afectará a quienes vea como una amenaza. Por lo que supongo que lo mejor será acabar con esto, antes que el corazón este al 100%.

-Creo que nos preparamos de inmediato. – Ise de puso de pie y miro a Cadance. - ¿Podrás hacerlo Cadance?

-No me subestimes Ise-kun. El embarazo no es un impedimento, además… Twilight necesita mi ayuda. – Cadance paso a ver a la Diosa quien asintió algo de mala gana.

-Es un plan entonces. – Rean tomó la palabra. – Todos saben que hacer. Y eso nos pone en una buena posición. Cadance y yo crearemos el nuevo cristal ahora mismo, para que luego les den sus poderes. Ustedes prepárense para lo que vendrá. Aquí no habrá ayuda de nadie, esta es una situación secreta y pedir ayuda será dar explicaciones… y el tiempo no nos da para ello.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Rean, quien fue con Cadance y Atenea a crear el nuevo cristal, mientras que el resto…

Ise se fue a un lado para pensar algunas cosas y hablar con Himmel. Necesita saber en que se mete…

Rias lo vio irse y no dudo en ir tras él, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

-Las ventajas de ser una de las oficiales…

-Paciencia Irina-chan, pronto nos tocará nuestro turno.

Akeno se burló un poco de la chica quien la miro feo. Pero que entiende a que se refiere. No cree poder esperar mucho más…

* * *

-Muy bien Himmel, habla. ¿Qué desea exactamente Afrodita de mí o de ti? – El joven preguntó en voz alta, con un tono que denotaba su molestia, a su vida pasada.

-_Más allá de lo que Atenea dijo, no lo sé. Afrodita tiene una mentalidad algo extraña. Tal vez matar a Ares hizo que su modo de ver las cosas cambie. _

Ise gruñó molesto. Se ha mantenido en calma ahí dentro porque sabe que no puede explotar. Pero la situación le es imposible. Esa mujer… se llevó a Twilight, Rossweise, Kaori, Xenovia y Kuroka. Como desea hacerla pedazos él mismo. Pero…

[Es como Ravel dijo. Nuestra meta es otra ahora] – Ddraig no pensó que despertaría de su merecido descanso, para esto… - [Ese Sombra no será fácil de enfrentar y por lo que han dicho, se hará más fuerte mientras más dure la pelea. Lo que más recomiendo será acabar con la pelea rápido]

_**-Eso y que también, no olvides que estamos con una situación compleja. Ese sujeto no te dará la oportunidad de ir a medias como el resto. – **_Skeith tenía razón, esta vez… estaba en una situación que no le desea a nadie.

Lo que si debe de entender es que…

-Ise. – El joven volteó al oír la voz de Rias, quien iba hacia él a paso lento. - ¿Qué te dijo Himmel-san?

-Nada. Él tampoco está seguro de lo que pasa. Al parecer las mujeres, mortales o Dioses, son complejas siempre.

La pelirroja sonrió a esas palabras. No estaba lejos de la verdad.

-Sabes… yo iba a ser una de las quien recibiría eso que afecto al resto. Pero Twilight… ella se metió y recibió lo que… - la chica suspiró al decir ello. – A veces siento que ella es la más indicada a estar contigo y yo sólo…

-Rias…

-Vi como ella te calmó. Vi como ella pudo lograr lo que yo no. Y eso me enfurece. Me da envidia. Me da rabia y… tristeza. Porque yo también deseo hacer ello… deseo que puedas hablar conmigo de tus problemas como haces con ella. Pero veo que no es así. Veo que no importa cuanto lo intente, ella está delante de mí…

El Sekiryuutei se sorprendió al oír a la chica hablar de ese modo, como infravalorando todo lo que ella hizo por él. Sí, Twilight podía calmarlo de sus momentos de ira, porque ella tenía esa habilidad en él. Rias se sentía mal por no poder hacer lo mismo.

-Rias… yo…

-Tal vez sea lo mejor que nosotros…

Esas palabras hicieron que el joven se asuste. ¿No querrá…? En un acto rápido tomó las manos de Rias quien contenía las lágrimas que querían salir. A ella le dolía la idea de dejarlo, pero no se sentía digna de estar a su lado. Porque no había podido hacer nada por él, a pesar de haber estado con él tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento… no sé que me pasa. Es sólo que… duele. Duele saber que no puedes hacer nada por quien amas. Y ver como otros sí… me da envidia. Mucha. Y lo odio. Odio no poder hacer más por ti. Eres fuerte Ise, el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de la historia. ¿Y que soy yo? La heredera de la casa Gremory, nada más. Sin eso… no soy nada.

-No es verdad…

-¡Lo es! ¡Mírame! ¡Siempre me jacte de mi talento! ¡Pero vienes tú y me muestras que eso no importa si no lo entrenas! ¡Créelo o no eso dañó mi orgullo! ¡Aprendí mucho contigo Ise! ¡Pero al mismo tiempo… me hace ver lo patética que soy si me comparo al resto! – Las lágrimas de Rias salieron al no poder contenerlas más. – Yo… no sé qué puedo hacer por ti. Akeno, Ayane y Fay son como tú, entienden la carga que llevas. Ravel puede idear planes para ti, Kuroka y Ray te conocen y deben la vida. Koneko… cielos, ella empezó a sonreír más luego de que llegaste. Irina, Kaori y Aki te conocen de niño, saben como eras y aceptan como eres ahora. Asia… para ella eres un héroe, alguien a quien seguir… Rossweisse…

-¿Rossweisse? ¿Ella que tiene…?

-Igual de denso… - murmuró al ver que él no lo veía. – Ella, trata de entender más a los hombres gracias a ti. Xenovia, para que hagas que la menos femenina trate de serlo un poco ya dice mucho… - El Sekiryuutei se rasco la nuca al oír ello. – y Twilight… con ella es más que obvio. Todos han llegado a ayudarte en algo… pero yo… yo sólo trato de actuar fuerte… nada más, estar segura de mí… más allá de ello…

-Basta. Creo que ya oí suficiente. Hablaste tú, me toca a mí… - Ise detuvo a Rias de su monólogo. – Yo… Yo soy el que siente que debe ser mejor… Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. Nunca fue mi intención hacer que te sientas así. Yo… tenía miedo. – la chica vio al joven con sorpresa. – Cuando morí esa vez, sentí que era el fin… cuando desperté, no le tomé importancia. Todo estaba bien… pero cuando traté de dormir… supe que algo andaba mal.

Rias vio como Ise sacudió la cabeza, ella no sabía que pensaba, pero estaba segura que esto era difícil para él.

-La sensación de no despertar de nuevo era presente. La he logrado tener bajo control, pero está ahí. No importa cuanto lo intente, sé que está ahí. Y eso me asusta. – el Sekiryuutei suspiró al decir ello. – No dije nada porque no quise preocuparte…

-Pero se lo dijiste a Sunset…

-Ella lo descubrió y dedujo sola. Ella es como yo en cierto modo. Hemos estado en la oscuridad un tiempo. Y no nos hemos alejado de ella, aún la tenemos dentro porque nos hace quienes somos. Yo… lamento todo lo que debí hacerte sentir Rias. Soy yo quien pide perdón… porque no quiero mostrar debilidad ante ti, sobre todo.

-¿Ante mí? Ise, yo no…

-Cuando te conocí, no dudo que tu belleza fue lo que me llamó la atención en primer lugar. Nunca había sentido algo así cuando miraba a alguien. Nunca negué que eres hermosa. Y tras conocerte, supe que también lo eras por dentro. Y eso me hizo pensar… ¿Qué vería ella en alguien como yo? Sin padres y con problemas… Trate de tener las cosas de un modo neutral y ser tu amigo, porque sentía que eso es lo más que podría ser. Pero cuando paso lo de Rahab y demás, supe que no podía huir más… me arriesgue aun sabiendo que… podría no salir bien.

-¿Por eso el beso de esa noche? – Rias recordó ese momento, el instante en que todo cambió entre los dos.

-Sí… me arriesgue y todo salió bien. Estar a tu lado me hizo sacar más del lado humano que había en mí. Ese que creí muerto hace tanto… - el joven vio a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. – Sí, Twilight me puede ayudar en mis momentos de rabia, el resto puede ayudarme de modos que otros no. Pero fuiste tú quien me hizo ser yo de nuevo, no el Sekiryuutei, sino el adolescente que es Hyoudo Issei. Sin ti, estoy seguro que me habría quedado en el estado frío en que estaba. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres tú quien me hizo sentir como alguien normal… un chico que quería la atención de una chica. Por ello…

-Ise…

Rias tocó la mejilla de su novio y pudo ver en sus ojos que hablaba con la verdad. Que él pensaba en ella de ese modo y no lo hacía para consolarla. Lo hacía de verdad y eso la alegraba. Le quitaba en algo las dudas de que ella no hacía nada por él.

-Sabes, debemos hacer esto más seguido. No me gusta pelear contigo y mucho menos por algo tan estúpido. Tienes dudas, dilas y yo haré lo mismo contigo.

-Suena justo. – el Sekiryuutei asintió a las palabras de la chica.

Ambos se besaron para mostrar que no había malos sentimientos entre ellos, pero a la vez como muestra de una promesa entre ellos.

-Espero que Twilight no le moleste que me adelante un poco. – Rias sonrió un poco para luego ponerse seria. – La ayudaré, esta vez es mi turno de salvarla.

Ise sabía que ella lo haría, que todos lo harían. Salvarían al resto y evitarán lo que sea que Afrodita tenga en mente.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, Sunset oyó todo atrás de una pared y sólo suspiró al ver que en verdad ellas tenían suerte.

_**-Suspirar no te llevará a ningún lado. – **_Macha la sacó de sus pensamientos. – _**El chico es colmo cualquiera, sólo que carga más que otros. Además, siento que es más maduro de lo que aparenta a primera vista.**_

_-¿Y que…? Él ya… ni siquiera sé porqué me pongo así. Me siento estúpida._

_**-Porque sabes que en él puedes hallar lo que llevas buscando una vida. No algo banal o carnal solamente. Sino algo más. Pero tienes miedo y no te culpo, 3 amores fallidos de mala manera, algunos peores que otros, te hacen dudar.**_

_-Yo… ayudaré. Sólo porque se los debo. Y quiero dejar muchas cosas en claro con esa Raynare._

_**-Cómo digas, me va bien de todos modos.**_

Macha cortó el nexo entre ellas y Sunset miro de reojo como esos sonreían al otro, creían que ellos lo lograrían y se tenían fe… y le daba envidia ver ello.

* * *

Por otro lado, dentro del Imperio de Cristal. Afrodita buscaba el lugar donde Atenea debió guardar las cosas de importancia. El conocimiento de Haou.

Ese nombre siempre le daba sentimientos encontrados. Lo odiaba por matar a su amante, pero la hacía temblar porque recuerda con claridad los ojos de ese hombre y el aire que emanaba ese día.

Ella era una mujer que le divertía ver como los hombres babean por ella. Es una mujer bella, lo sabe y aprovecha, siendo sólo Ares el que la pudo hacer sentir sumisa cuando compartían cama y eso le encantaba.

Pero un día, este se volvió peor que un gato asustado. Miraba a todos lados cuando no había nada, como si la misma muerte lo siguiera. Y eso pasó una y otra vez, incluso cuando estaban juntos íntimamente. Eso la enfurecía, el hombre que destilaba poder y pasión se volvió patético.

Y cuando vio a Haou, mostrando lo único que quedó de Ares, se sintió excitada cuando él posó sus ojos en ella. Tal vez para asustarla, pero generó otra cosa en su interior.

-Lady Afrodita. – la voz de una de esas chicas la sacó de su ensoñación soñada. Era esa Valkiria. – No hemos logrado hallar lo que nos pidió buscar.

No podía ser. Atenea debió esconder esas malditas cosas en algún lugar. No puede haberlas destruido, eran el único recuerdo que ella tenía de él. Que rabia era pensar en ello. Pero también…

Pensó y pensó en sus posibilidades, Atenea era lista. Tal vez la más lista del Olimpo. Pero era una mujer como ella. Y eso la podía hacer predecible cuando… Eso es. Toda mujer siempre guarda todo lo importante en un solo lugar.

-Maldita sea… esa perra es muy lista. – Afrodita paso de Rossweisse, quien sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Céntrate!

-S-Si…

Estás chicas eran de una mentalidad fuerte. Más de una vez ha visto como todas, inconscientemente, luchan contra el control mental en que están. No hay duda que tienen una mente fuerte. Pero el hechizo que uso en ellas es muy fuerte. Eris perfeccionó los efectos de control y las zonas emocionales de la técnica que halló en una de las cosas de Hades.

El esqueleto idiota debería cuidar mejor sus cosas. No se las debería dar a otras parcas para que las cuiden. Thanatos no es muy partidario de él últimamente. Pero eso le permitió conseguir lo quería y de paso lograr su meta. Vengarse de Atenea y de Haou, aunque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo suyo. Por ello…

-Veo que están aquí, todos. – Excepto Sombra, el grandote seguía sobre el lugar donde estaba encerrada esa chica. – Cómo ven, no lograremos nada. Atenea es lista, pero sentimental. Y los demás también. Estoy segura que vendrán a atacarnos muy pronto. Y eso me viene bien… así como a ustedes.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Oh simple mi querida caído. – La mujer vio a Raynare y le sonrió. – Todas aquí quieren una sola cosa. El corazón del Sekiryuutei. ¿Verdad?

El silencio que obtuvo fue respuesta más que necesaria. Sabe que aquí, esta chica Twilight es una de las dos novias, pero puede jugar con sus emociones y dudas que tiene. Así como con el resto.

-Bueno. Esta es la oportunidad que esperaban para tenerlo para ustedes.

Xenovia sabía que era cierto. Hace tiempo que ha aceptado que desea estar con Ise, no porque era el Sekiryuutei y eso equivale a una fuerte descendencia, sino porque con él… se sentía una chica normal. Hasta de puso a leer revistas para saber cómo conquistar chicas.

En Kuroka era más algo que lleva guardando años. Desde que conoció a Ise, supo que él era especial. No la discrimino y la trató de ayudar. La hizo ser quien es ahora. Su amiga y compañera de equipo. Pero ella desea más, desea ser con quien puede estar de un modo íntimo. Desea que él sea de ella.

Rossweisse, ella era la que dudaba un poco. Sí, había descubierto que estaba interesada en el Sekiryuutei. No sólo por su gran poder, sino por como era. Ella había visto esos lapsos donde muestra ser un adolescente y esos donde muestra una madurez superior a la de su edad. Se sentía atraído a ambos lados. Y por ello quería…

Kaori no lo tuvo que pensar mucho, ella siempre estuvo interesada en Ise. Desde niños lo vio como un buen amigo, luego de que se volvió demonio pudo ver más de él. Pudo ver que él era quien ella deseaba para tener algo, pero sentía que no era digna de ello… ahora cree que…

Twilight por su lado. Nunca lo demostró. Pero siempre detesto la idea de tener que compartir a su amor con otras. Y tenía envidia de Rias. Ella era la primera novia, el primer beso… la primera chica que Ise mostró sentimientos. La oscuridad en el corazón de la chica tomó fuerza. Ahora podría tenerlo para ella…

Y Raynare, ella siempre deseo estar con Ise. Siempre pensó que con el paso del tiempo, algo nacería entre ellos. Que podrían estar juntos, pero tenía que ir a Kuoh, ahí conoció a Rias. La detestó, luego vino Twilight… la aborrecía. Pero ambos casos los superó, porque vio el bien que ellos hicieron en él. Pero…

La imagen de Sunset en su cabeza despertó un odio sin precedentes en ella. Esa maldita se había atrevido a llegar y tener contacto con Ise. Cuando fue su enemiga… cuando ella fue una de las que provocó la muerte del Sekiryuutei. La odiaba, la aborrecía… quería eliminarla de la faz de este mundo. Y lo iba a hacer. Sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo rosado y azul celeste en respuesta.

Afrodita sonrió al ver que al fin su plan estaba resultando. Esto será tan divertido de ver. Ver como estas chicas de matan entre ellas por un hombre. Eso era lo que quería.

-Muy bien, como ya captaron. Esta es la oportunidad para hacer lo que desean en el fondo de sus corazones. De al fin poder tenerlo para ustedes. De eliminar a quienes lo alejan de ustedes. De qué el sea sólo suyo.

A las palabras de la Diosa, se puso ver como el ambiente cambió y el aura de las chicas también. Sí, esto era lo que esperaba. Ahora no están luchando contra el hechizo, sino están canalizando sus emociones. Porque eso es lo que hace a las mujeres tan peligrosas.

* * *

En el fondo de la mente de 5, ciertos seres hablaban entre ellos. Tenían que estar de acuerdo en una cosa…

-_**No puedo creerlo, esa loca obsesiva estaba interesada en Himmel solo por lo que hizo… ¿No es eso raro?**_

_**-Más de lo que puedo imaginar Magus. Y eso que yo soy el que ve cosas raras.**_

Fidchell se cruzó de brazos y vio a sus iguales. Estaban en el mismo lugar que la última vez que hablaron cara a cara. Sólo que Macha estaba aquí en su respectivo puesto, pero faltaba Gorre.

_**-Parece que estar muy lejos de nosotros no permite el contacto con esas dos.**_

_**-O eso, o es lo que les lanzaron y tiene a esa chica Ray bajo el control de Afrodita. – **_Innis miro a Macha con rabia. - _**¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que sea tan lista?**_

_**-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Siempre te odié, ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Maldita come hombres!**_

_**-Jeje, no tengo la culpa de ser más bella que tú… simplona.**_

_**-¿¡Simplo…!? ¡Maldita, te mataré!**_

_**-¡Basta! ¡Dejen sus discusiones tontas para otro momento! – **_la voz de Skeith hizo que ambas lo pasen a ver. – _**Sé que no se soportan, sé que se quieren matar. Pero entiendan esto. Gorre es nuestra prioridad.**_

_**-¿¡Te interesa la enana!?**_

_**-¡Nooooo! – **_Skeith se tapó la cara al ver que estas dos lo malentendieron.

_**-En momentos como estos, me agrada que sea Skeith el casanova.**_

_**-Sí, pero es raro que justo seamos parte de dos chicas que quieren al otro yo de él.**_

Skeith miro con rabia a Magus y Fidchell, todo mientras trataba de tomar aire, respirar, calmarse y ver que diablos poder hacer para poder salvar su cuello. En momentos como estos, odia tener emociones…

-_**Te odio Himmel, a ti también Ise. Lo importante de esto es que debemos ser conscientes de una cosa. Que Gorre está bajo el poder de un enemigo. Eso de por sí nos complica todo y lo digo a nivel general.**_

_**-Tsk, verdad. Lo odio admitir. Pero Gorre es la más variable de nosotros.**_

Todos asintieron a las palabras de Innis. Sabían que Gorre, que era conformado por dos entes, era muy complicada de enfrentar. Mientras que Red se enfoca en el ataque y es resistente a los ataques mágicos, Blue es más de magia, pero vulnerable a los físicos, los ponían en una posición difícil.

-_**Creo que lo obvio será que yo luche contra Gorre. – **_Todos pasaron a ver a Macha, quien se había cruzado de brazos. – _**Mi otra yo tiene asuntos pendientes con la chica que es el huésped. Estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes, los varones, se desea meter en una pelea de mujeres.**_

_**-Yo paso. Me basta con lo que veo a diario…**_

_**-Igualmente. Deseo vivir lo suficiente.**_

_**-Cobardes… - **_Innis vio a Skeith, quien no dijo nada. - _**¿Qué crees tú?**_

_**-Macha tiene razón. Dejando a un lado que es una situación personal entre ellas, también pesa que mi otro yo irá a enfrentar a ese Sombra. **_– Skeith miro a Macha. – _**Te dejaremos a ti y a Sunset a Gorre y Raynare. No falles…**_

_**-¡Oh Skeith~! **_– Todos vieron como ella se acercó al Terror of Death a gran velocidad y abrazo su brazo derecho. - _**¡Sabía que yo era tu favorita!**_

_**-¿¡Ah!? ¡No, yo no…! ¿¡Por qué me ves así Innis!? ¿¡Que estas….!?**_

_**-¡Maldito pervertido, igual a tu otro yo! ¡Te odio!**_

Magus y Fidchell vieron, tendrían expresiones cansadas si sus caras mostraran emoción, todo y no pudieron evitar suspirar. Todo mientras veían los rayos y los vientos chocar en medio del espacio en que estaban.

_**-Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que estamos sobrando aquí.**_

_**-No lo niego Magus, pero tampoco lo podemos dejar sólo. – **_el grito que ambas se dieron bastó para que… - _**Pensando bien la situación, la opción más viable y sana, es la retirada.**_

_**-¡No me dejen aquí Cobardes!**_

Skeith maldijo su suerte, no podía creer que esto le esté pasando… Ahora entiende a su otro yo y a Himmel. Parece que deberá pedir perdón…

* * *

-¡Achu! – Ise estornudo al sentir que alguien hablaba de él. – Ugh, tal vez me resfrié.

El Sekiryuutei estaba pensando en lo que pronto va a pasar. Sabe que… no será sencillo enfrentar a Sombra, más si lo que Atenea les dijo era verdad. De ser así, Sombra sería mucho más fuerte que su maestro… y eso es decir mucho. Vaya, sólo a él le pasan estas cosas.

Lamentablemente, su mente iba y otra vez a las 6 chicas que fueron secuestras por Afrodita. Y detesta aún más la idea de que deban pelear para liberarlas.

_**[Hey, no te pongas a pensar en esas cosas. Ellos tienen su misión y nosotras la nuestra] **_– Ise se sorprendió al oír la voz de Alfa. – _**[Parece que llegamos en el mejor de los momentos]**_

-Se habían tardado.

_**[No es fácil ir y venir del núcleo del Boosted Gear]**_ – Esta vez oyó la voz de Beta, quien sonaba cansado. – _**[Veo que tenemos mucha acción y un problema]**_

_**[Es perfecto, así podremos estirar algo las piernas] – **_Ahora era Gamma quien daba su opinión. – _**[Creo que es buen momento para aplicar lo que teníamos en mente]**_

-Cómo si fuera fácil… el Omega Burst es difícil de mantener.

_**[Pero no imposible. Dudo que puedas ganarle a este oponente aun llevando el poder del Modo Omega a su límite]**_

Y Alfa sabía donde dar señores. Era verdad, el poder de Sombra de seguro era superior al suyo. Necesitará de ir con todo lo que tiene para poder ganar. Y eso era decir mucho.

Ise optó lo cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco. Más porque sabe que necesitará todo lo que tiene… si desea una oportunidad de salir vivo de esta.

…

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado del salón donde estaba. Las chicas veían como el joven se quedaba dormido.

-Eso significa… Que no ha dormido nada desde el incidente del Inframundo. – Ravel se llevó la mano a la cara. – Ese idiota…

Rias les había contado lo que Ise le había dicho. Sentía que no era justo que ella lo sepa y el resto no.

-Hay que ser sinceras. Me sorprende que Ise-kun haya resistido tanto sin… perder la cordura.

-Vamos Irina, Ise-kun no es tan… fácil de… - Aki quiso decir algo para refutar, pero no había nada. - Ugh, es cierto… Ise-kun no es invencible.

-Y lo aprendimos de la peor manera. – Ayane guardó el kunai que había terminado de sacar filo. – Por ello, debemos ser más fuertes. Todos. Como equipo y como individuos. Ya le hemos dejado la carga mucho tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. En especial nosotras 3, que solo somos como él.

-Querrás decir 4, Le Fay Morgana. – Sunset se acercó al grupo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tú también? Sino mal recuerdo, tú no formas parte de este grupo.

Todas vieron la mala relación entre Akeno y Sunset, pero por alguna razón… era peor ahora.

-Oh con que es eso… - Ayane y Fay recibieron las noticias de Magus y Fidchell.

Pensar que Skeith sería la manzana de la discordia entre esas dos y que ellas, lo pasen a sus otras yo. Vaya…

-Para tu información pechos de globo. – Muchos contuvieron la risa ante el insulto mientras Akeno la miro más molesta. – Le debo a Ise mucho. Y lo pienso pagar. Además, deseo darle unos buenos golpes a Raynare y la oportunidad es perfecta.

-Que agresividad… Aunque si yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle lo mismo a Ravel…

-¿¡Eso que significa pecho plano!?

Ambas chicas se vieron molestas antes de que Rias las detenga con dos golpes en la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo a Kuroka… - Rias se sobo la cabeza, paso a ver a Sunset quien seguía igual de seria. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-No tienes más alternativa. Soy la única que puede hacer ese modo Avatar ahora. De seguro Raynare lo usará. – la pelirroja pensó en lo que debía hacer. Y supo que no tenía más salida. Debe confiar en Sunset, ella es la única opción que tienen contra Ray.

-Onee-sama. No conozco a Sunset… pero Twilight confía en ella. He visto como más de una vez han hablado. Y… siento que podemos confiar en ella para esta situación.

-¿Lo dices por simple compasión? ¿O por que crees en mí?

La pregunta de Sunset, algo ruda, a Asia, hizo que todas la vean molestas. Pero la rubia sonrió al ver que la chica sólo quería ver si ella confía en una ex criminal.

-Ambos… Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Que se la gane y la aproveche. Raynare Onee-sama era como tú. – Rio al notar la expresión de asco de Sunset, quien no le gusto que la compararan con la caído. – Ise-san confió en ella y le dio una segunda oportunidad. Y la ha aprovechado. Más que nadie… Ise-san y Twilight-san te la están dando y yo creo que… debemos confiar en ellos. Porque ellos parecen entender lo que tratas de hacer. Una porque es tu amiga y él porque sabe lo que es estar en la Ruina…

Sunset no pudo decir nada más a las palabras de Asia. Sólo se dio media vuelta para irse a otro lado, de seguro para estar sola.

-Wow Asia, mis respetos… pensar que te harías tan sabía.

-No es eso Irina-san. Es sólo que… Siento que ella en verdad desea ayudar. Pero no sabe como expresar ese deseo. Parece que ha estado muy sola mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, si nos ayuda yo no tengo que poner ni un pero. Eso sí, siento que debemos hacer un plan. No sé porque siento que la vamos a necesitar.

Aki tenía razón. Había más cosas que debían pensar. Más porque, esta batalla no será tan fácil y por varios factores.

….

-¿Qué opinan ustedes?

-Que debería ver si Va-kun desea pasar tiempo con… ¡Au!

Applejack le dio un golpe a Pinkie en la cabeza. Todos notaron que no era lo mismo si Twilight no era la que hacía el golpe. Pero…

-No es lo mismo… Twi sabe dónde golpear para que parezca doloroso, pero que en verdad no es así… ¡Me dolió!

-¡Perdóname Pinkie!

Las demás vieron con pena ajena como la rubia consolaba a la chica quien lloraba y llamaba a su amiga. Sin duda estaban en un punto que no esperaban estar.

Se habían dado cuenta lo dependientes que eran de Twilight para ellas. Ella era la cabeza de ellas… mientras que ella no esté.

-Dios… la idea de que seamos nosotras quienes tengamos que detener a Afrodita… me da algo de miedo.

-¡No pienses así Fluttershy! ¡Podemos hacerlo!

Rainbow tenía plena fe en las habilidades de sus amigas, pero el resto sabía que estaban en una situación difícil. No es que no sepan sus habilidades, sino que saben que sin Twilight pierden fuerza de ataque y variabilidad.

-Bueno AJ querida, tú eres la segunda al mando. Así que tú serás quien nos dirija.

-Ugh, odio que me hagas esto Rarity. Es decir… Rayos, detesto que Twilight me diera esta responsabilidad.

La rubia se acomodó su sombrero para luego ponerse a pensar en un plan. Algo que las ayude a tener a Afrodita en su lugar mientras el resto hace lo suyo.

-Pueden usar el poder combinado de los Elementos para tenerla a raya. – ver a Sunset frente a ellas las sorprendió.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Mira masa rosa, no vine a discutir contigo. Vine a darles algo de información que las puede ayudar. Si bien el Elemento de la Magia no está con ustedes, este no impide que puedan el máximo poder de sus joyas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso…?

Sunset se quedó muda ante las palabras de Fluttershy, se dio me dio vuelta para irse. Pero se le oyó decir…

-Porque yo también lo desee una vez…

Vieron a Sunset ir hacia otro lado, les era raro ver a la chica ayudarlas cuando la última vez fueron enemigos.

-Siento que nos desea ayudar…

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Se te frió el cerebro AJ!?

-No Rainbow, yo sí tengo neuronas. – la mencionada se sintió ofendida a esas palabras. – Dejando los celos de Pinkie a un lado…

-¡Oye! – Era verdad, eran los celos de mejor amiga.

-Sunset tiene razón… sin Twilight, no somos indefensas. Podemos hacerlo, si antes dependíamos del Elemento de la Magia para sacar todo nuestro poder…

-Tras obtener las formas Astral, eso no pasa más. Sí, ahora podemos crecer a nuestro modo y usar nuestros poderes como queremos. – Rarity tenía que admitir que Sunset era lista. – Me recuerda a Twilight un poco…

-¿En lo lista y algo callada?

-Eso… - Sonrió por las palabras sinceras de Fluttershy. – Pero que aunque no lo aparenta, parece preocuparse por el resto. Y Pinkie, no seas celosa…

-¡Hmph! ¡Ella no me quitará mi puesto de mejor amiga! – Las demás suspiraron por lo ridículo que era todo esto.

….

-¿Entienden el plan? – Esdetath les estaba dando a los que iban a ser los infiltrados silenciosos un plan.

Ravel le había pedido esto a la Yuuki Onna, más porque ella sabía de estas cosas. Mucho más que cualquiera aquí. Si se pudo meter al Vaticano y robar una espada, puede hacer esto.

-Entendemos mujer, no somos brutos…

-Quiero refutar ello. – Todos rieron a las palabras de Teepo, quien salió volando por un golpe del báculo del Youkai.

-¡Teepo! ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-Extraño a la tímida maga de hace meses…

-Ya, ustedes son peores que niños. – Arthur miro a Kiba y a Gasper. – Espero que esto no les moleste.

-La verdad… es algo que vemos a diario… Mucho. – el pequeño vampiro sonrió al decir ello.

-Ya veo… Por cierto Kiba Yuuto. Espero que un día puedas superar el problema que te está dando Gram.

-¿Lo sabes? – el rubio vio al humano con una ligera sorpresa.

-Sigfrido no era tonto. Sabía lo que hacía y no se necesita ser un genio para ver el efecto de Gram. Poderosa, pero pagas un precio.

Kiba no quiso decir nada más, sabe que esto es algo que él debe superar sólo. Más porque no desea preocupar a…

-Rarity-senpai se molestará si se entera…

-Gasper, tú cierra la boca.

A lo lejos, Sunset vio como el grupo reía. Supo que no tenía nada que ver ahí. Iba a ir hacia otro lado, cuando se vio con el Hakuryuukou, Rin y Fenrir.

-Oh, hola…

-Veo que deseas ayudar en todo lo que puedes. Se ve que tratas de enmendar tus errores.

-Hay mucho que cambiar… y trato de hacer ello. – Sunset fue hacia otro lado, dejando al muchacho con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Por qué está triste?

-Porque siente que está destinada a ser despreciada por los errores que cometió. – La niña vio a Vali con duda. – Lo entenderás cuando crezcas.

-No soy una niña… - Vali negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de la niña.

-Ve a jugar con Fenrir…

El lobo lo miro con horror. Maldita sea, no es una mascota. Es un God Slayer y un ser poderoso y… Oh, que bien se siente que le rasquen atrás de la oreja. Vali vio ello con una ceja alzada, Fenrir es débil con los niños por lo que ve.

….

Sunset se sentó relegada del resto, tratando de idear sus ideas. Tratando de simplemente, creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo estaba haciendo ¿no?

_**-No dudes ahora niña. Céntrate en lo primordial. En detener a esa loca y salvar a tu amiga y al resto de chicas.**_

Macha tenía razón, debía hacerlo. Era modo de iniciar su redención. El modo de demostrar que puede hacer las cosas bien. Luego de todas las metidas de pata que había hecho en su vida, era el momento de hacer algo bien para variar. Puede hacerlo…

Suspiró al ver a Ise, aún dormido al otro lado del lugar. Se notaba que se quejaba un poco, tal vez no estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Rayos, no puede seguir. No era justo. Él no debía ser amable con ella. No quiere que surja algo que al final la dejara lastimada de nuevo. 3 fallos amorosos ya le bastan. No quiere más. Ella es una ex criminal, ¿tendría alguna oportunidad si pasara algo? No, claro que no. Deja las esperanzas de lado…

Sintió como un lamido en su mano la despertó de sus pensamientos. Era Kurama, quien la miraba con atención. Ella se sobo los ojos, sabía que debe ser firme. Acarició la cabeza del lobo, ya que sabe lo que le trata de decir y lo agradece. Mucho. Hará lo correcto, sin importar que.

* * *

-¿Con esto basta? – Atenea tenía en sus manos el nuevo corazón de Cristal.

Rean ayudó a Cadance a sentarse, la pobre se veía exhausta. Pero él estaba igual.

-Creo que es todo…

-Sí, al parecer hemos podido crear algo estable con nuestro propio poder. Ellos necesitaran todo lo que tienen para lo que se viene.

La Diosa sabía los riesgos que había en el plan, ahora más que nunca. Pasó a ver a Rean, quien asintió.

-Es hora.

Cadance vio a su primo y a la Diosa irse, diciéndole que se quede y duerma. Lo necesita. Ella trató de refutar, pero las fuerzas no le fueron suficientes. Ya que cuando trató de hablar, sintió el sueño ganarle.

Cadance fue recostada en una cama por Rean, quien sólo la cubrió con una sábana para dejarla dormir. No sin antes prometer que salvarían a Twilight y a todos.

Cadance sonrió antes de quedarse dormida, viendo a ambos irse. Sabía que lo lograrían… tenía fe en ellos.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	41. Imperio de Cristal: Infiltración

**Bueno, otra semana lo que equivale a otro cap de este fic, logrando romper algo del bloqueo que me ha aquejado estos días, la cuarentena y demás hacen que me sature la cabeza, he llegado para darle el primer cap que marca la parte fuerte de este que es justo tener que hablar de algunos reviews, dado que son pocos, creo que me puedo dar ese pequeño tiempo.**

**Namikaze Arata: Pues si, el tema de las relaciones la trato de hacer algo más realista, a pesar de que es un Harem, lo de Sombra, me baso mucho en justamente esa película de Dragon Ball y si... no pensé que me saldría tan natural la relación entre esos dos. Pero no aseguro nada. Todo depende de lo mucho que avance la situación. **

**Diamante: Si. No puede salvarse de ello, algo que lleva ser el otro yo de Ise. Y puede que sí, Akeno y Sunset de por si, no se llevan del todo bien ahora. Aunque siento que si lo hago bien, puedo hacer que las cosas vayan bien entre ambas... ya veré.**

**Malistrix: Si, usar seres que son considerados un mito, es porque hay que usar algo diferente. El destino de Afrodita, lo dejaré a la especulación, dado que no quiero dar spoilers. Como ya dije, hay que ver como avanzan las cosas y si uno a Sunset al Harem, no lo tengo decidido aún. LA charla con Rias, es algo que siento que faltó un poco en el cannon. Aquí, obviamente Ise la ve como alguien especial entre todas, al ser la primera mujer que le hizo sentirse humano de nuevo. Y si, se acerca la pelea de chicas.**

**Tenzalucard123: Todo se puede solucionar... Pero si, tienes razón.**

**Y tras responder estos reviews, que son los únicos, me atrevo a decir que el arco me está saliendo mejor de lo que esperé. Espero seguir así. En verdad es algo nuevo el querer hacer algo así... esta idea la tengo desde hace años, aun no estaba ni a la mitad del fic anterior y esta idea yasonaba fuerte en mi. Por lo que trato de dar lo mejor de mí y que los que leen, se queden conforme. Sé que lo que viene luego de esto en el cannon, es la parte más floja, pero hay que dar lo mejor por los que siguen la historia hasta este punto.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 41: Imperio de Cristal - Infiltración**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

La misión de infiltración era sencilla. Y todos sabían lo que cada uno debía hacer para poder lograr sus respectivas partes. Obviamente, algunos estaban más nerviosos que otros porque en verdad, la idea de pelear con tus amigos no es algo que uno pueda digerir con facilidad.

Todos lo sabían y por ello estaban decididos a hacer esto. La batalla no iba a ser fácil de ningún modo.

La idea de Ravel era la siguiente. Había un lugar de infiltración, uno que Atenea puede abrir, pero eso la dejaría fuera de la barrera hasta que esta caiga. Y la mujer lo sabía, por ello le dio a Rean el corazón de Cristal. Porque él, al ser descendencia de Lavenza, no se vería afectado por este. A pesar de no estar al 100%, el cristal aún podía afectar la mente de los demás.

Rean iría con el equipo de infiltración, mientras el resto va por los demás caminos para ir a las luchas que se llevarán acabo.

-¿Alguna pregunta? – no la había. Ravel asintió al saber que era la hora de la verdad. – Muy bien, todos prepárense.

Atenea les pidió a las amazonas que vigilen el lugar ante cualquier signo de ataque enemigo. La protección de Cadance era lo primordial para ella. Y eso la lleva a esta situación, una que pudo evitar su hubiera sido más firme en ciertas cosas del pasado. Pero ahora admite con vergüenza, que se equivoco al ser incapaz de destruir lo que Himmel le pidió.

La Diosa vio al chico que era la reencarnación del hombre que ella amo. Era idéntico a él en el físico, pero aún tiene luz en su mirada. Una que Himmel no tuvo los últimos años que vivió. Lo recuerda muy bien…

Himmel aparentaba ser joven, pero su mirada denotaba su edad real y lo cansado que estaba. De las muertes y de la soledad. Ella odio ser tan cobarde, si hubiera sido algo más firme… tal vez pudo darle el amor que él tanto necesitaba. Pero ninguno actuó, sólo se dieron ciertos cariños, pero nunca formalizaron o consumaron nada.

Por ello es que…

-Es hora de irnos Atenea-sama. – La Diosa noto que Rean la miraba con seriedad y ella asintió. - ¿Desea decir algo?

-A las chicas que están aquí… las que sienten algo por el Sekiryuutei. – Rean asintió a las palabras de la Diosa.

Y así fue, todos los demás se fueron, Vali le dijo a Rin que se quede en el templo, que luego volverían por ella. La niña hizo un puchero, señal de que no se quería quedar. Pero al final la convencieron.

Y cuando solo quedaron las chicas y la Diosa….

-Sé que esto no es algo que yo deba decir. Porque soy una hipócrita. Porque nunca le pude decir como debía al hombre que amaba todo lo que quise. – las chicas pasaron a ver a la Diosa con algo de tristeza. – Sé que tienen miedo, que tal vez crean que él no las verá del mismo modo que ustedes lo hacen. Pero eso no es excusa, si callan es lo peor. Decirlo y al menos afrontar una derrota lo hace todo más fácil… al menos eso oí. Por ello… no cometan mi mismo error.

Las chicas se vieron las caras antes de asentir y dejar a la Diosa caminar hacia el frente para que sigan su camino, aunque al final dijo algo a la persona que se mantuvo a una buena distancia, pero estaba interesada en esto.

-Lo mismo va para ti. Nunca está de más intentar amar de nuevo.

Sunset no dijo nada a las palabras de la mujer, pero si tuvo al menos la decencia de asentir. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era humana y estos son muy sentimentales.

* * *

Dentro del Imperio de Cristal, las cosas eran como lo fueron hace unas horas. Afrodita estaba esperando en lo que fue una vez el lugar donde Atenea dirigía todo el pueblo. Mientras que Sombra seguía sobre el lugar donde estaba Hope.

Las únicas que mostraban una señal de actividad eran las chicas, quienes parecían esperar la llegada de sus amigas. Porque estaban más que listas para hacer lo que debieron hacer tiempo atrás.

-¿Saben con quienes irán a pelear? – la pregunta de Xenovia hizo que todas la vean. – Yo deseo pelear con Irina, siempre deteste que me restriegue en la cara que es amiga de la infancia de Ise. Y tal vez contra Fay, siempre deteste que sea tan lista y se le pegue a Ise.

-Je, se nota lo celosa que eres Xenovia. A mi me vendría bien pelear contra Aki, su actitud alegre y despreocupada siempre me saco de quicio, además de que…. Tengo cuentas con ella. Y Akeno-san, tengo intención de ver que tan fuerte soy.

-A mi me va y me viene con quien pelee nya. Pero si debo elegir… Shirone y Ayane nya… Ambas siempre han tenido un lado suyo que detesto. Una por ser mu hermana y la otra por ser una que caza youkais…

-La verdad, me da igual con quien debo pelear. – Rossweise no quería ser exquisita con sus oponentes.

-Rias… yo peleare con Rias. – Twilight no tuvo que decir nada más. Ella y la demonio tenían cosas de que hablar. Muy personales.

-Yo me haré cargo de la presa que deseo destrozar. Y más les vale que no se metan en mi camino o les juro que…

-Lo que digas Ray, siempre hablas mucho. – La caído vio a Xenovia con rabia y ambas parecían estar al borde de luchar.

Pero no lo hicieron, porque sabían que no era entre ellas con quienes debían pelear. Ninguna lo notaba, pero los celos que sentían también estaban entre ellas. Estaban deseosas de destrozar a quienes se pongan entre Ise y ellas. Por ello es que están impacientes. Más al sentir que lo que sea que Afrodita las hizo, las carcome. Porque se alienta de emociones reales y no algo creado de la nada. Por ello…

Twilight noto que Sombra seguía viendo el lugar donde esa chica Hope estaba. Esa escena le daba una sensación rara en su pecho… ¿lástima? No, no… esas cosas no sirven. Esas emociones son la que han hecho que acepte esto del Harem de Ise…

Todas querían al Sekiryuutei para solo una y una vez maten a los demás estorbos… acabaran con las que quedan… así él será sólo para ellas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya afuera del templo, el grupo estaba haciendo sus últimas preparaciones. Ise y Vali sabían que ellos serán los que deberán pelear contra Sombra y eso no será nada sencillo. Solo les queda ir con todo desde el inicio.

-Muy bien, esta es la entrada secreta. La única que hay para ir al Imperio por debajo de la barrera. – Atenea señalo la que sería la entrada, donde ellos debían.

Obviamente, esta no estaba a la vista y paciencia de todo el mundo. Estaba bajo lo que ellos veían eran los restos de varias ruinas. Al parecer era, para creencia pública, lo que fue un almacén en el pasado. Al menos esos los librara de las explicaciones, que no quieren oír.

-Ya saben el plan. Yo abriré la entrada y ustedes entraran. Los ayudaré bien ustedes…

-Lo sabemos Atenea-sama. – Rean cortó a la Diosa, quien solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos.

Todos vieron como la mujer, empezó a murmurar algo, de seguro algo en griego. Pero lo que si pudieron ver con claridad es como la entrada parecía brillar, dando a entender que la puerta para ellos estaba abierta.

Ninguno tuvo que esperar mucho para ver como Rean iba hacia la dicha entrada y se adentraba en ella. A los pocos segundos, fue seguido por el resto. Y una vez la Diosa vio que todos estaban ya dentro, dejo de murmurar y la entrada se cerró, dejándola a ella fuera de todo lo que estaba por pasar hasta que la barrera que estaba ahí presente, se haga pedazos. Por ahora, solo se pudo sentar a esperar y rezar que el plan resulte como ellos lo tienen en mente.

….

Todos miraron con interés lo que era la gran cueva o en este caso, caminos subterráneos, que serían su camino hacia el Imperio y a su vez, pasar desapercibidos de los demás para poder cumplir su meta.

-Hay algo que nunca he entendido del todo. – Esdeath tomo la palabra, porque de seguro esto iba a ser un camino algo largo. - ¿Cómo es que usted y Atenea se conocen?

-¿En serio es el mejor momento para preguntar eso…? – Irina miro a la Yuki Onna con una ceja alzada, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Para ella esta era una pregunta muy válida. – Aunque yo también siento curiosidad…

-_Lo sabía… -_ todos pensaron lo mismo, parece que Irina trata de no mostrar su lado de chismosa demasiado.

-No hay mucho que decir, la verdad… No tuve un encuentro tan intenso con ella. Fue más una casualidad que otra cosa…

Rean recordó el momento en que él y la Diosa se vieron por primera vez hace ya 7 años…

_Flash Back_

_En medio del camino, Rean iba por unas de las tantas zonas amplias de Grecia. Este país no tenía mucho de variedad debido a que está totalmente rodeado por el mar, excepto por donde comparte límite con Albania, Serbia y Bulgaria. _

_Pero no quita que era un lugar muy bonito para pasar el tiempo. Más ahora que al fin pudo salir de esa dichosa isla. Años fuera del contacto del mundo le habían pasado factura, pero se alegra de haber logrado controlar sus poderes al fin. Sabe que la situación de por si no era fácil para él, buscado por el Vaticano… Vaya forma de empezar una nueva vida._

_-Oh, así que supuestamente aquí es donde encadenaron a Andrómeda. No sé qué tanta de verdad puede haber en esos textos…_

_-La verdad es relativa para los ojos de los mortales. – Rean quito su mirada de la gran roca en el mar y paso a ver a la persona que le hablo. – Lamento haberte molestado extranjero, pero tu presencia me dio curiosidad._

_La mujer estaba cubierta en un velo blanco que impedía que viera su cara, pero su cabello era inusual, era purpura, tirando para violeta. Por ello le daba curiosidad, además que se notaba la buena figura de la que era dueña._

_-No, es algo que no me molesta. Ha pasado tiempo desde que converse con alguien, a decir verdad. – La mujer se puso a su lado y simplemente lo dejo hablar. – ¿Usted es…?_

_-Jeje, primero hay que conocernos. No suelo darle mi nombre a todos los que hablan conmigo. – Rean alzó una ceja al oír ello. La verdad… esta mujer le da un aire distinto al que un mortal o un humano debería tener. - ¿Por qué viniste a esta parte de Grecia?_

_-Solo quise ver el lugar. La verdad, no sé que más poder hacer. He estado escondido en un lugar mucho tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, ya no soy la misma persona que fui años atrás. – Rean miro el mar con algo de pena. – Es solo que…_

_-No sabes que hay luego de todo esto ¿No? – la mujer sonrió al ver que el humano se le quedó viendo. - ¿Una decepción amorosa?_

_-Algo así… No es el 100% del problema, solo una parte, pero de todas maneras… me hace pensar en algunas cosas. Siento que lo que me llevó a esto, es mi culpa en parte, más no puedo evitar creer que las situaciones que pasaron… estuvieron más allá de mi control. Y a pesar de ello, me siento culpable por todo lo que ha pasado._

_-Jejeje, ustedes los humanos… siempre tratando de tener todo en control, pero cuando ven que algo malo paso debido a una fuerza externa, se sienten mal por no haberlo podido evitar a pesar de que eso iba más allá de sus manos. No sé si decir que es una gran cualidad en ustedes los mortales o decir que son muy tontos._

_Rean vio a la mujer con mucha cautela, casi como si tratara de ver más allá de lo que ella le mostraba. Algo en ella le daba un aire distinto al de un humano común y corriente, ella era más que eso y su aura la delataba. Pero la sabía ocultar tan bien, que muy poco de esta era visible._

_-Si, es como supones. No soy humana, pero tampoco soy una enemiga. Claro, si es lo que deseas. _

_-¿Quién eres…? _

_-La pregunta real sería… ¿Quién eres tú? Yo sé quién soy hace mucho tiempo. Aunque me duela saberlo… Pero, es lo que significa entenderse a uno mismo. _

_-¿De qué está…?_

_-¿Que ves al verte en el espejo? Tu reflejo ¿no? – Rean la vio extrañado por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar. – Para ti, es tu reflejo. Para otros, es solo una imagen más. La gente puede ver lo mismo, pero puede tener diferentes conceptos de eso. Para mí, la muerte es solo el fin de algo, pero que da paso a algo más. Mientras que para ustedes los mortales, es el fin. No hay más, a menos que crean en el más allá. _

_-¿Por qué me comenta eso…?_

_-Porque no deseo que te pases toda la vida buscando ver quien eres o que eres. A veces la gente pasa una vida buscando ello y no halla nada. En mi experiencia y la de un amigo, esa respuesta te llega en el momento menos indicado. Por ello, no te satures, trata de vivir tu vida un poco más. Ustedes los humanos no tienen la ventaja de nosotros para vivir mucho tiempo._

_La mujer se quedó viendo el mar con mucha nostalgia, casi como recordara algo o a alguien. Rean no pudo evitar ver que una lágrima recorría su mejilla._

_-Lo siento. Me pongo algo melancólica cada vez que veo el mar. Una persona muy importante para mí gustaba de ver el mar justo en el atardecer. Siempre me dijo que era el momento más bello del día. Ver el sol ocultarse para ver como la noche se hacía presente… él siempre tuvo una idea algo peculiar sobre lo que era la vida._

_-¿Un amor no correspondido? – oír como la mujer reía con algo de tristeza le hizo ver que dio en el clavo._

_-Amor no correspondido. ¿Se le puede decir a algo que pudo ser, pero por cobardía de ambos nunca ocurrió? – Rean vio como la mujer se quitó el velo para mostrar su cara._

_Él había visto y estado con mujeres bellas en sus días de estudiante, pero es la primera vez que se queda tan fascinado con tal belleza. Estaba sin palabras. Y pudo notar una cosa, ella no era humana, era una…_

_-Veo que ya lo captaste. No soy humana, pero tampoco soy tu enemiga. Soy una de las deidades que los nativos de este país una vez adoraron._

_-¿Eres… Atenea? – la mujer sonrió al ver que el chico lo capto rápido. – Yo… esto…_

_-¡Oh, no formalidades por favor! – La Diosa vio como el muchacho se estaba a punto de arrodillar ante ella. – Cielos, ¿Por qué todos los que conozco se ponen así cuando saben quién soy?_

_Rean sabía la respuesta. Atenea era no solo la Diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría, era una deidad que simbolizaba la fuerza femenina. Una que no mostraba lo que ellas supuestamente eran en esos días. Atenea era una deidad que imponía su creencia de la igualdad de género, sin pisotear al otro. _

_Además, como un guerrero, de cierto modo la idea de una mujer de carácter era muy atrayente para él. Recuerda a su maestro decirle que es normal para los hombres como ellos buscar esas clases de personalidades en las mujeres, por instinto era para tenerlos a raya y vivos…_

_-Sí, lo lamento… solo estaba…_

_-Está bien. Es algo que me debo acostumbrar de una maldita vez. – Atenea se acercó a él y no pudo evitar reír al ver lo nervioso que estaba. – Oh cielos, no creo que esta sea la primera vez que interactúas con una mujer._

_-La verdad…_

_-No, mejor ahórrate lo que tienes en mente… Hombres… - La Diosa le dio la espalda para seguir viendo el atardecer. – Me recuerdas en algo a él…_

_-¿Él…?_

_-Mi amigo, el hombre que ame… aunque él fuera un mortal y yo una Diosa. _

_-¿En qué me parezco a esa persona?_

_-En lo denso. _

_Rean vio a la Diosa reír mientras él trataba de formular una palabra para decir que no era así. Claro que no acabó tan bien como él esperó, ella siguió riendo y él solo pudo suspirar. Más no pudo evitar lo humana que era la Diosa que tenía en frente. Más aún, no pudo evitar pensar que se acaba de hacer amigo de una divinidad. Eso si es raro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Rean terminó de contar su parte de la historia, como él y la Diosa se hicieron simples conocidos y amigos. Él aún recuerda lo mucho que ella le hablaba de la persona que ella dijo amar a pesar de la diferencia y el tabú que eso llevaba. La entiende ahora, más que nunca…

-Debo de admitir que Atenea-sama no es como la mayoría de deidades. – Asia noto eso en la mujer, que ella era muy humana en algunas de sus interacciones. - ¿Será por lo que sintió…?

-El amor es una emoción muy compleja. Mira a Afrodita, ella lo lleva a niveles que rozan la obsesión, pero que no lo es al mismo tiempo. Atenea lo experimento de un modo que muchos desearían, pero nunca logro concretar nada debido a muchos factores.

-Es un poco triste… amar y no poder mostrarlo como se debe o… - Pinkie no pudo decir más, dado que en verdad no quería estar en los zapatos de la Diosa.

El Hakuryuukou noto como la chica lo miraba y no pudo evitar suspirar y sentirse algo culpable. Pero la situación en general, todo esto no se estaba generando por una ambición de destrucción o algo similar, sino por algo que generó de una emoción que debería ser tan pura como era el amor. Por ello es que…

-Muy bien aquí es donde cada uno toma sus propios caminos. – Ravel noto al fin la bifurcación que tenía en su mapa. – Muy bien, nosotros vamos a la parte donde estará Hope y ustedes vayan por este camino. Ese les permitirá entrar al Imperio y… Bueno, ya saben lo que va a pasar.

-Muy bien, ya saben que hacer… - Ise activo su Balance Breaker, así como Vali. – No habrá segundas oportunidades si es que metemos la pata.

-No tienes que ser tan pesimista. Vamos. – Vali le dio una palmada en el hombro a su rival, quien negó con la cabeza. No estaba siendo pesimista… trataba de dar un buen discurso…

* * *

Y así empezó su pequeña misión. Rean dejó que Ravel los guiara a él, Kiba, Gasper, Asia, Bikou, Arthur, Merlina, Teepo y Fenrir. Era la parte de ellos en esta pequeña infiltración.

-Uuh, quisiera poder ayudarlos más. No solo ser el apoyo de curación, Fluttershy puede luchar y yo…

-Justamente de eso deseaba hablar contigo Asia… Azazel me dijo que te daría algo muy útil. Algo que sólo tú puedes usar. – la rubia se sorprendió al oír ello. – Azazel decidió que tú eras mejor para esa cosa que él.

-¿Se estará refiriendo a…?

-Luego hablamos de ello. – Ravel interrumpió la charla que había entre ellos. – Creo que hemos llegado a lo que sería nuestro primer…obstáculo.

Todos se pararon frente a lo que era una…

-Es una puerta… - Teepo miro con los ojos entrecerrados la dichosa puerta. - ¿Qué tiene de interés?

-Que no es una puerta común. Debe de tener algo que la vuelva una especie de trampa mortal. – Merlina se acercó a la puerta y se pudo sentir la magia oscura que emanaba de esta cosa. – Lo que supuse, esta hechizada con magia tenebrosa.

-¿Magia tenebrosa? Pero solo una persona en el panteón griego puede…

-Parece que ella tuvo algo que ver en todo esto. – Arthur pareció captar quien era la responsable de esto. – Para que Nyx se meta en esto…

-¿Nyx? Pero ella normalmente no se mete en situaciones como estas. Nadie sabe de ella y eso que es una Deidad Primordial. – Las palabras de Bikou tenían sentido. Esa Diosa no se metía en los asuntos de los humanos o incluso de las demás deidades de su propia mitología.

-¿Quién es Nyx? Sé que oí el nombre, pero no estoy muy seguro de quien es…

-Nyx en una de las Deidades Primordiales que aún hay en nuestro mundo. La Diosa de la Noche, la hermana menor Erebo, esposa de este también según la mitología, madre de los Dioses Thanatos e Hypnos y muchos otros Dioses más. Ella es de las primeras deidades que existieron en el mundo, ella es la que creo la noche y quien la gobierna. Un ser que es necesario en el mundo debido a que la noche es parte de este.

-Pero, Rean-san, ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?

-No mucho la verdad. No piensen mucho, entender una deidad no es tan fácil como ustedes creen. – Rean miro a Ravel, quien suspiro al captar una cosa. – No podremos pasar si no atravesamos la puerta. ¿Verdad?

-Así es… por lo poco que veo, el punto que sigue luego de este es importante. Pero no lo entiendo, los planos que nos dio Atenea-sama no concuerdan con esto…

-Nunca lo harán. Es más que seguro que algo o alguien modifico el lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta. – Arthur se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Qué sugiere Rean-san?

El humano pesó rápidamente todas las opciones que puede tener. De la más sencilla, hasta la más compleja y la que les dará lo que necesitan. Muy bien… Dio unos pasos al frente y…

-Veré que hace. Necesitamos saber a que estamos haciendo frente. Pase lo que pase, les dejaré la decisión final a ustedes.

Antes que uno pueda siquiera protestar lo que él dijo, Rean tocó la manija de la puerta y sintió que su mente iba hacia otro lado. Al abrir los ojos, se vio frente a lo que era una escuela… Este lugar era…

-¿Qué hago aquí…? – Rean se hallaba justamente en su escuela, la Academia Thors. – Parece que la puerta me está mandando al lugar donde…

Rean se quedó mudo al ver frente a él a una persona que no espero ver, al menos no ahora. Frente a él, un joven que vestía ropas negras, cabello gris y ojos rojos lo veía… pero estaba lleno de sangre, como si le hubieran dado la peor de las palizas o lo hayan atacado para matarlo.

-Crow… - Su viejo amigo, el que murió para salvarlo años atrás estaba ahí.

-Tú… es por tu culpa que estoy muerto…

Eso lo sorprendió en gran medida… ¿Acaso…? De repente, aparecieron las imágenes de los amigos quienes no ha visto aún, una chica de cabello azul, un joven de cabello castaño claro y una mujer rubia.

Rean empezó a oír palabras, que sabía no eran ciertas, pero siempre tuvo miedo de oír de ellos. En especial de su amigo muerto. Que era un traidor, que él era un cobarde, un asesino…

Con que eso era… lo que sea que Nyx hiciera, hace que quien habrá esta puerta vea su peor temor. Él sabe el suyo… es que justamente lo culpen otros por lo que pasó años atrás. A él no le importa si se hecha la culpa, no le importa…. Pero la opinión de quienes fueron sus amigos y familia, si le pesaban.

Sacudió la cabeza al saber que esto era falso, conocía a Crow… él nunca le diría esas cosas, aunque fueran verdad. Los demás… tal vez no los conozca como son ahora, pero si está seguro de una cosa, ellos en el pasado no lo habrían tratado de este modo.

-¡Cierren la boca! – Con un movimiento de su espada, Rean eliminó a las ilusiones que tenía en frente. Solo para parpadear y…

-¡Rean-san, que bueno que volvió! – Ravel y Kiba lo sujetaban de los brazos, parece que casi cae al suelo. - ¡Nos tenía en ascuas!

-Lo lamento… ¿Qué fue lo que…? – el adulto sacudió su cabeza, porque en verdad siente un mareo.

-Estuvo varios segundos viendo a la nada. Nos empezamos a preocupar cuando de repente sacó su espada. – Kiba notaba como el adulto trataba de retomar la estabilidad en su mente. - ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

-Ugh… maldita Nyx, pensar que usaría algo como eso para esta puerta. – Rean observó la puerta que hace poco toco y… - Esa puerta tiene una magia que te hace ver tus peores miedos.

-¿Tus miedos? Pero eso significa que… - Gasper quien sabía algo de conjuros y similares, sabe que para crear algo así se necesita de siglos o hasta milenios de preparación para que la magia siga entera a pesar del paso de los años. – No cabe duda que el poder de Nyx es enorme…

-Pero eso me da una idea para poder pasar esta puerta sin tener que tocarla. – Merlina sonrió al mismo tiempo que dibujaba con sus manos en el aire unas runas mágicas.

Todos vieron como la chica parecía tan centrada en ello, que les hizo recordar de quien era descendencia. El mago Merlín, considerado el más poderoso y hábil de toda la historia, era un experto en la magia de runas por lo que muchos decían. Más aún, podía crear varias cosas usando solo su magia y hasta contrarrestar poderosos conjuros si tenía lo que era necesario. Merlina, aquí presente, parece haber heredado eso de su ancestro. La chica seguía con su escritura, pero a su vez, noto que algo le faltaba.

-Oh, parece que necesitamos un sacrificio de sangre para poder romper el hechizo en la puerta. – las palabras de Teepo hicieron que todos se pongan azules.

-¿¡Sacrificio de sangre!? ¿¡De cuanta sangre exactamente!?

-No lo sé Bikou… la que sea necesaria. Es posible que la mía puede servir…

-¡Espera, yo tengo una idea! – Gasper busco en el bolso que llevaba consigo algo que los puede ayudar. - ¡Aquí está! – el vampiro mostro una pequeña botella. De esta se sentía algo de energía, una muy poderosa. - ¿Es necesario que la sangre sea sacada directamente de la persona?

-No, no es algo necesario. – Merlina recibió la pequeña botella del chico y la analizo. – Esto es… ¿Cómo es que la tienes?

-Aniki siempre me da un poco de su sangre en caso la necesite. Debido a que no controlo bien mis poderes, la sangre del Sekiryuutei es un buen método para lograr ello.

-Ingenioso… Ser parte vampiro te da la facultad de controlar tus poderes usando la sangre de uno de los Dragones Celestiales. Y esta a su vez, es eficiente para usarla en hechizos o rituales debido a la gran carga de aura que posee. – Athur carraspeó la garganta al ver como Merlina miraba la pequeña botella.

–Merlina, tus experimentos pueden pasar a segundo plano.

-¡Oh, perdón! – la chica tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse y se dio vuelta para ponerse a trabajar. – Tal vez le pida a Vali un poco de la suya…

-¡Merlina!

-¡Perdón!

Todos vieron a la chica con algo de pena, en especial sus compañeros. Fenrir simplemente negó con la cabeza, esta chica era muy propensa a hacer experimentos. Más de uno salió con ellos volando, metafóricamente, por los aires. Sí, la chica era una genio, pero le encanta experimentar más de la cuenta.

-Creo que con esto puede bastar. – Merlina hizo unas runas más, luego lanzó la sangre al aire y esta se detuvo en medio de esta.

La sangre se dirigió a las runas escritas en el aire y se mezclaron con ellas, para que finalmente estas vayan hacia la puerta. No debieron esperar mucho para ver como los efectos de las runas y la sangre hacían que la puerta pierda poco a poco el aire tan malévolo que tenía en ella. Y a los segundos, todo rastro de energía oscura desapareció. Eso solo significa…

-Muy bien… Bikou, abre la puerta.

-¡Me deseas usar de sacrificio muñeco! – el youkai noto las intenciones del muñeco ahí presente.

Pero dado que ninguno lo miraba a la cara, supo que él era el que debía hacerlo, aunque no le guste…

-¡Bien, si veo mis peores miedos será su culpa! – y con eso dicho, el youkai toco la puerta y… - Oh, no pasa nada. Parece que el experimento de Merlina funciono… para variar.

-¿¡Como que para variar!? – la chica se mostró más que ofendida por lo dicho por su amigo, pero al ver que todos seguían al Youkai al otro lado de la puerta. – Seres sin corazón…

La maga fue tras ellos, para ver que estaban en un lugar cerrado. Al menos eso es lo que creyó al inicio, la puerta se cerró de repente y un destello de luz se hizo presente. Este al morir, se vieron en lo que parecía una especie de zona blanca con otro camino hacia otra zona.

-Genial… al parecer ya estamos cerca de donde deberíamos. Claro, sería más sencillo si es que no estuviéramos en otra zona que nos impide el avance. – Ravel se sobó las cienes al ver que esto no era tan sencillo como ella pensó. – Ugh… - Quemó el mapa que tenía en mano al ver que era totalmente inútil.

Fenrir olió el lugar en un intento de identificar el camino que deben de seguir, pero el olor que capto solo lo hizo gruñir a la parte de arriba del lugar. Todos siguieron la visión del lobo y se quedaron helados al ver lo que sería la proyección de una mujer de cabello negro viéndolos, sentada sobre lo que sería el arco de la puerta. Ella jugaba con su cabello mientras sonreía al ver la expresión de confusión de los presentes. Y si bien era una simple proyección, se sentía que esta emanaba un gran poder.

-Oh, veo que al fin algunos han optado por venir a este lugar y pasar mis pequeñas pruebas o juegos, como quieran decirlos.

-¿Quién es usted? – la mujer rio a la pregunta de Ravel, quien no entendía cuál era la gracia.

-Jajaja, veo que tanto tiempo lejos de la interacción humana ha hecho que todos se olviden de mí. O de al menos como luzco. – la mujer se cruzó de piernas y miro a todos. – Mi nombre es Nyx, la Diosa Primordial de la Noche. Un gusto.

Al oír el nombre, todos se quedaron helados. La Diosa Primordial… ¿Qué estaba haciendo alguien de su poder en este lugar encerrada?

-Oh, no crean mal. No estoy aquí de verdad. Estoy en un lugar que no les diré, pero sentí que alguien destruyó la puerta que Atenea me pidió crear hace años y… quise ver quienes eran los tontos que vivieron.

-Mientes, Atenea nunca habrías dejado que pongas una puerta de esa clase. Aún siendo la misión que tiene, ella no la habría aceptado.

Nyx miro a Rean con una ceja alzada. Este sujeto le da un aire distinto al de los demás presentes. Pero le quitó importancia, ya que desea divertirse y no quiere perder el tiempo con tecnicismos.

-Cierto. Pero ella nunca supo lo que le hice a la puerta. Nunca supo que lo que hice aquí abajo. Si, puedo ser algo loca y sádica, pero tampoco soy taaan mala. La puerta bastaba para asustar a los intrusos de su amado imperio. Oh bueno, al menos aún quedan unas pruebas más antes de que lleguen al lugar que desean ver.

Antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, varias cosas hechas de oscuridad empezaron a emerger de lo que parecía ser las sombras. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Espero que les guste mis pequeñas sombras. A decir verdad, siempre me he preguntado como se verían si las creo usando mi limitado poder en este lugar. - ¿Limitado? Esas masas de oscuridad eran fuertes… - En fin, me gustara ver lo mucho que harán para cumplir su meta. Los veo en el otro lugar, si llegan claro está… ¡Jajaja!

La proyección de Nyx desapareció de la vista de los demás, dejándolos sólo con las extrañas masas de oscuridad ahí presentes.

-Pensar que la Diosa Nyx pudo crear cosas así. – Kiba sacó a Balmung para poder pelear con esas cosas, se ve que no los dejaran pasar.

-Nyx creo a Thanatos, a Hypnos y a otros más con la ayuda de Erebus. Es una deidad que puede crear lo que sea mientras exista oscuridad. – Rean también se puso en guardia, listo para lo que sea.

-¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡Tendremos que separarnos! ¡Unos cuantos de nosotros avanzaran mientras el resto detiene a estas cosas endemoniadas! – la sugerencia de Ravel era la más acertada.

-Eso suena bien. – Arthur sacó su espada y se puso al frente junto a Kiba. – Será interesante.

-Je, veo que ya sabemos quienes avanzan. ¡Avancen, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de esto!

Nadie pudo decir nada ante la petición del Knight, porque esas cosas se lanzaron rápidamente contra ambos espadachines. Rean por su lado dio la orden a los demás de que de muevan y corran hacia la salida de este lugar.

Y con algo de pesar eso se hizo, Kiba y Arthur quedaron solos en el lugar. Listos para enfrentar estas creaciones de la Diosa de la Noche. Algunas de esas cosas empezaron a tomar formas de grandes bestias y otras de objetos que parecían ser armas.

El Knight rápidamente uso la habilidad de filo de Balmung para cortar al que tenía más cerca y junto a su Espada Sacro demoníaca usando el Cheat de perforación, la clavó en el pecho del gran ser de oscuridad que iba por detrás.

Arthur por su lado era más rápido, dejaba que esas cosas se le acerquen, las cuales lo atacaban con sus garras, para finalmente girar en su totalidad sobre su eje y cortar a todas las bestias que tenía en si rango con el aura divina del arma.

Acto seguida, Kiba cambio el Cheat para que esta se la de transporte, la clavó en la espalda de uno de los enemigos en frente suyo. Y justo cuando uno lo iba a atacar, desapareció de su vista, para aparecer al lado del enemigo que le clavo el arma. Y con ello sacó a Dáinsleif para crear grandes pilares de hielo que perforaron a esas cosas por debajo.

-Son más insistentes y fuertes de lo que creí en un inicio. – Arthur bloqueó el ataque de una de esas cosas por los pelos y le dio una patada. – Parece que aprenden mientras peleamos.

Kiba le tuvo que dar la verdad al humano y con Tyrfing en mano, optó por lanzar una onda de corte muy poderosa que hizo temblar el lugar. No sólo ello, también logró eliminar a varias de esas cosas. Pero mataban una y más venían, si usa a Gram… No, sería una locura. Más ahora que no puede controlar el flujo del arma y del precio que paga cada vez que la usa.

No sólo ello, si usa sus Dragones Knight… No, sería inútil. Más ahora que solo pueden copiar su velocidad y no toda su técnica. Sonrió al ver que su mejor oportunidad era obsoleta por su falta de habilidad y control sobre esta.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque que esas les lanzaron cuando se juntaron para lanzarse contra ellos como si fueran misiles. Y eso solo les daba una idea de lo que estaba por pasar ahora. Parece que no será tan fácil como creyeron.

-¿Alguna idea brillante para evitar morir aquí? – Kiba miro a Arthur para ver si este tenía un plan. Pero ver como este sonreía con algo de ironía… - Rayos…

-Céntrate en no morir. Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer y evitar que se acerquen al resto.

-Suena bien. – Kiba preparó sus armas y se puso en guardia, ¿quién dijo que las misiones de infiltración eran sencillas?

* * *

Por otro lado, mientras ambos espadachines luchaban para dejarles el camino libre a ellos, Rean y compañía corrían a toda velocidad hacia el siguiente lugar que sería la otra prueba que Nyx debió poner.

-¿¡Por qué esa Diosa metió su lengua en esto!?

-¡Nyx es una deidad que no tiene mucho contacto con el mundo exterior! ¡Vean como lo vean, es una deidad que desea matar el aburrimiento como sea y nosotros ahora somos sus juguetes!

Bikou no supo que decir ante lo dicho por Rean, quien estaba pensando en lo que les puede venir a enfrentar ahora. Aunque no tuvieron que esperar mucho la verdad…

Se detuvieron en seco al ver que estaban a unos pasos de una escalera circular que los llevaba hacia arriba. El problema yacía en que parecía no haber límite para ella.

-Debe ser una broma…

-Jajaja, no lo es pequeña Ojou-chan.

Ravel dio un grito y se aferró a Fenrir al ver la proyección de Nyx aparecer frente a ella. La Diosa río divertida mientras el resto la miraban con mucha, pero mucha rabia.

-Oh vamos. ¿Les molestan mis juegos? Admito que tal vez no son los más complejos, pero son divertidos… para mí.

-¿A qué juegas Nyx? ¿Por qué haces esto exactamente? – la Deidad medito la pregunta de Rean unos segundos para luego.

-Nada. Jajajajaja. – la risa de la Diosa y su actitud los sacó de cuadro. – Siendo sincera, mi interés yace en una cosa solamente. Pero al mismo tiempo, yace en ver lo lejos que ustedes pueden llegar. No crean mal, no hago esto por querer verlos sufrir, no del todo. Lo hago porque deseo ver que son capaces ustedes los humanos.

-¿Eso le divierte? Vaya que está mal de la cabeza…

-Al contrario muñeco. Lo que si puedo dar a cabida es que ustedes los humanos o demás razas son lo mismo. Viven vidas vacías, viven el momento, pero nunca se preocupan en hallar su razón de vivir. Esa razón por la que están en el mundo. – Nyx vio a Rean con mucha curiosidad. – Conozco esos ojos. Tú has hallado tu razón de vivir. Eres consciente de ella y por ello no le temes a la muerte, más sino la afrontas y éstas dispuesto a abrazarla como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-De cierto modo, así es. – Rean notó como Nyx abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para volver a sonreír del mismo modo que siempre lo hace. - ¿Qué plan tiene en verdad al hacer esto con nosotros?

-Matar el aburrimiento. Dejar de oír a Erebus quejarse del porque no puede salir al mundo humano y demás. Nosotros, los Dioses primordiales, tenemos una limitación de actuar mucho mayor que cualquier otra deidad, más porque somos importantes para la existencia de este mundo. Pero…

-Eso no les importa ¿no? – Gasper habló, interrumpiendo a la Diosa. – A ustedes no les importa mucho el estado del mismo.

-Sí y no. El mundo, como tal, nos importa mucho. Pero los humanos y otras razas, no tanto. Ya que ellos son los responsables de la destrucción de este. El mundo no será destruido por nosotros, sino por los seres que lo habitan.

Nyx se puso a un lado, como dándole pase libre al resto. Ellos se mostraron confundidos, saben que esto es muy sencillo como para ser verdad. Por lo que…

Rean empezó a subir primero, siendo seguido por Ravel, Asia y Merlina, siendo Bikou, Gasper y Fenrir los últimos en seguirlos. Nyx sólo sonrió con malicia al ver que estaban en su trampa, veamos cuanto les toma llegar al final en esta escalera tan larga.

….

Esto era raro… ¿Cuánto llevaban subiendo esta escalera? De seguro varios minutos. Rayos, sabían que esto era demasiado fácil como para que acabe así.

Todos estaban cansados de subir tantos escalones y no llegar a ningún lado. Más al notar que Nyx estaba a unos pasos encima de ellos.

-Jajaja, ¿ya se cansaron? Es normal, subir tantas escaleras no es fácil. Más cuando no sabes si estas tienen un fin. Jeje.

La muy maldita disfruta de la desgracia de todos ellos. Rayos, ¿Cómo iban a superar este obstáculo si lo único que ven son escaleras y más escaleras?

-Creo que… es como ella dice… Nunca lograremos recorrer esto sin cansarnos… la bajada es más sencilla.

-Bajada… - Merlina tuvo una idea al oír ello. - ¡Eso es Asia-san! ¡Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor!

-¿Eh, dije algo bueno? – la chica no entendía lo que la maga decía, el resto tampoco.

Era cuando vieron a Merlina apuntar a la zona de arriba, se dieron cuentas que esa parte de las escaleras es plana y si van para abajo, pueden servir como un tobogán.

-¿Qué planeas Merlina?

-Un truco de magia oscura… No es fácil de usar y no lo uso a menudo debido a la gran carga de poder que se requiere, pero dada la situación en la que estamos.

Merlina cerró los ojos y canalizó magia en sus manos al mismo tiempo que Nyx alzaba una ceja. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que la chica estaba por hacer… Ver como de repente todos eran envueltos en una especia de Aura ligeramente púrpura la hizo ver que estaban usando un hechizo de gravedad inverso, niña lista.

Nadie pudo decir nada al sentir que de la nada, todos iban hacia arriba y de cierta manera, se estaban deslizando para arriba. Obviamente, la experiencia no estaba siendo la mejor para algunos debido a que sentían como todo se les iba a la cabeza, aunque para algunos esto no era nada. Habían tenido experiencias similares al menso de cierto modo.

Tras lo que parecieron escasos segundo, llegaron al fin al final de las escaleras y Merlina desactivo el hechizo para que todos caigan al suelo de modo correcto. El sonido de queja de algunos era obvia prueba de que el viaje no fue el mejor…

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…. – Bikou se puso de pie y miro a la maga con algo de molestia.

-Pero sirvió.

-Ese no es el punto Merlina. – Teepo estaba en el suelo, tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

-Jajaja, bravo. Fue una idea más que interesante de tu parte mi querida bruja. Me atrevo a decir que… era la solución más eficiente. – Nyx apareció de nuevo frente a ellos, esta vez algo más seria. – Bueno, haré lo mismo que en la parte anterior…

-¡Espere por favor! – Asia trató se hablar con la Diosa, quien se le quedó viendo. - ¿Por qué hace esto? No entiendo su modo de ver las cosas. ¿Es sólo por estar aburrida que nos hace esto?

-Oh pequeña, para ustedes, la mentalidad de los Dioses es imposible de descifrar y para nosotros, la mentalidad de ustedes los mortales, es una gran idiotez. – Nyx vio la expresión de horror de la rubia y sonrió más. – No todos somos tan benévolos como lo era el Dios en quien tú crees. Él era una rareza incluso entre nosotros.

Como la vez pasada, varias bestias o masas de oscuridad empezaron a salir de las sombras. Se veían listas para pelear y acabar con ellos. Esta vez Bikou y Fenrir se pusieron al frente, listos para pelear.

-Ok, es nuestro turno pulgoso. – el lobo le gruñó al Youkai, no gustaba de sus bromas. – Qué carácter.

-Y-Yo también. – Gasper se puso al lado de ellos y a su lado emergieron dos seres amorfos hechos de oscuridad. - ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados!

La Diosa vio con curiosidad al vampiro, esa aura…

-_¿Un Dios…? No, es sólo parte de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero ahora sólo es una sombra. Pensar que un niño tendría algo así. _– la Diosa pudo reconocer el aura que venía de Gasper.

-Muy bien, les dejamos esto a ustedes.

Los tres asintieron a las palabras de Rean, quien con el resto de chicas se fueron hacia lo que sería el último lugar donde deben estar.

-Ok vampiro, ¿Sabes que hacer? – Mientras Bikou sacaba su báculo para poder pelear, Fenrir cargaba energía en su cuerpo para poder pelear.

-Sí, lo sé. – Tal vez no entienda del todo el poder que posee, pero si puede lograr ayudar aunque sea un poco.

Lo que Gasper no sabía, era que cierta presencia veía todo desde su interior y sabía que pronto sería la hora de mostrarse definitivamente.

* * *

-Espero que todos estén bien.

-Tranquila Asia, no creo que vaya a perder tan fácilmente. Más si es que saben lo que se juegan.

Rean trató de calmar en algo a la rubia, pero entendía de cierto modo su preocupación. Aún no son del todo conscientes con lo que pasó con Gasper o que es exactamente el poder que este posee. Lo que si tiene por seguro, es que ahora mismo deben llegar al lugar donde estaba…

-¡Hemos llegado! – Ravel se alegró al ver que al fin habían llegado a su destino y vaya que ella y los demás se sorprendieron al ver todo esto.

Lo que había en este lugar no era exactamente lo que uno llamaría la cámara del tesoro, estaba todo empolvado y sucio, muestra de que nadie había pisado este lugar en años. Pero…

-No lo creo… esto es… - Merlina se quedo maravillada al tomar un pergamino que estaba en el suelo y leer su contenido. - ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Este círculo mágico es una revolución a todo lo conocido! ¿¡Cómo es posible lograr un medio de tele transportación sin flujo mágico más sólo con la energía natural!?

Ravel quien oyó eso se quedó helada. Eso no era posible… al menos en teoría. Pero todo lo que estaba aquí, fue escrito por Lavenza en su momento. La más grande genio de la magia por lo que han podido ver y oír. Y para que la misma Merlina diga lo que acaba de decir, demuestra que…

-Esto es…

Asia tomó del suelo lo que parecía el resto de un cristal. Vio su reflejo en este y pudo ver que había algo más. Fue pequeño, pero vio su pasado… ¿Cómo…?

La chica vio como Rean le quitó el trozo de cristal de la mano y lo hizo pedazos rápidamente. Asia sacudió su cabeza debido al repentino mareo del cual era víctima.

-No toquen nada que sea parecido a esto. Son trozos del Corazón de Cristal original. Y créanme, no quieren quedar encantados por su poder.

-Lo siento… Es sólo que… No lo pude evitar, fue como casi cuando vi esa lanza…

Rean podía ver que Asia trataba de mostrar lo que sintió. Y ella no estaba lejos de la realidad, el corazón de Cristal original tenía un poder horrible. Mostrar tu pasado y en base a este, mostrar un futuro. Uno que puede ser no cierto, pero…

-Oigan, creo que hallé lo que vivimos a buscar. – Ravel llamó a todos y estos se acercaron a ella.

Sobra decir que todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, en medio de todo el lugar, había un enorme cristal y que dentro de este, una mujer parecía dormir plácidamente. Ella era Hope… se notaba que no había envejecido ni un poco.

-Wow, parece que el efecto del cristal la mantiene viva y joven. – Teepo dio un vistazo alrededor del cristal y notó algo raro. – Raro, no siento ningún poder venir de esta cosa. ¿Cómo crea la barrera que rodea el lugar?

-Porque el poder es calmado y no necesita una gran salida de poder para que eso se haga. – Nyx volvió a aparecer frente a ellos. – Hmm, parece que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Pelear sería aburrido, más porque soy sólo una proyección y segundo… la parte divertida es allá arriba. – la Diosa simplemente se dio media vuelta. – Sé que nos veremos de nuevo, un día… y esta vez será con cuerpo presente. Diviértanse. Tata~.

Vieron a Nyx desaparecer y todo rastro de ella y su poder se fue. Eso les hubiera dado un alivio si no hubieran sentido que…

-Los demás… arriba están…

-No hay tiempo que perder. Usted tres prepárense para tratar a Hope una vez esta cosa se rompa.

Las 3 chicas asintieron mientras Rean miraba el cristal, sabía que no podían hacer más. Solo esperar a que el resto haga su parte, porque deben esperar para poder colocar el cristal. Pero debe tener fe en ellos, fe en que lograran superar esto. Más al saber que esto es algo más personal para ellos. Esperaran a la señal del resto y pondrán el cristal cuando se deba.

En verdad esperan que todos los demás allá arriba puedan resistir lo suficiente hasta que todo acabe. La verdad, esperan tener que evitar un enfrentamiento inútil y que ponga en riesgo más de lo necesario.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	42. Combates en Preparación

**Nueva semana, nuevo cap. Admito que me estoy tomando mi tiempo. Creanlo o no, las responsabilidades de la vida real hacen que escribir sea más dificil en estos días, pero siempre me hago mi tiempo, sabiendo que esperan un cap cada semana. Espero que sus expectativas sean cubiertas. Ahora, mejor vamos a responder unos Reviews.**

**Guest: Si, Blue es tierna. No te sientas avergonzado por admitirlo.**

**Fernando Murillo: LA verdad, no. Dado que esa línea cronologica no me llama la atención. No quiero cometer el error de Boruto, hacer la historia de los hijos es como jugar con fuego.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Aquí esta el nuevo cap.**

**UltronFatalis: El tema de Nyx, siento que es algo que debe de mostrarse poco a poco. Más que nada, es para que todo sea más acorde a lo que se viene. Lo de otros arcos con Dioses, sería luego del arco de Trixeha, donde la mayoría de nuestros personajes ya estarán en un nivel diferente.**

**Diamante: Bueno, aquí está el pan. Lo de Merlina, lo hice más en una visión mía que la de Nanatsu no Taizai, porque no he visto el manga ni el anime. Y es algo que todos saben de los que listos, siempre van a experimentar. Y si, se viene lo fuerte. En el caso de Ise, habrá que ver si todo le sale bien o mal.**

**Mallistrix: Mezclar para no hacer copia y pegar, por eso lo hice en esas pruebas. Lo de Rean, los trozos de historia de él se mostraran poco a poco. Lo de esa chica... habrá que ver, aun no hemos llegado tan lejos. En el caso de Gasper, esta cada vez más cerca de lograr su punto de mejora. La pelea de chicas, pues todas serán personales. Más de lo que crees.**

**Con esto dicho, he de decir que este cap lo hice dos veces... No porque no supiera que hacer, sino porque en verdad tenía que luchar con los sentimientos que estoy seguro deben de sentir. Imaginen que te vas a pelear con un amigo. ¿Será algo facil? No. Por eso es que el primer borrador, que son el 90% de capítulos publicados, no me convenció. Por lo que lo cambie y si bien quite algunas cosas, siento que es mejor dejar lo que quite para los caps que vienen. Y si, trato de narrar más las emociones que los detalles de las peleas, porque dejaré eso a la imaginación de ustedes, dejando solo lo base. La experiencia ayuda, además de que trato de seguir una coherencia en los niveles de poder de todos ellos. **

**Para que sepan, solo Ise y Vali de ellos están al nivel de un Maou, siendo el resto en niveles de clase alta o suprema, por lo que trato de dar coherencia en lo que voy a narrar.**

**Siendo todo esto. Es momento de ir por el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 42: Imperio de Cristal - Combates en Preparación**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los que pasaban penurias para lograr llegar donde estaba el objeto que era su objetivo central mientras los de arriba eran lo que uno llamaría… los que son el señuelo.

Claro, no es algo que ellos quieran que sea así. Pero así era la misión y el objetivo de esta. Oh bueno…

-Creo que ya llegamos a nuestro punto donde cada uno tomará caminos separados. – Rias miro a todos. - ¿Cada uno ya sabe que hacer?

-Lo sabemos muy bien Rias, no te preocupes. – Akeno tomó a su amiga del brazo y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – No somos los mismos novatos del inicio.

-Es cierto, ahora podemos defendernos. – Irina fue al lado de Akeno. - ¿Tomamos parejas? Digo, por si acaso.

-Es una excelente idea. – AJ sabía que ella y sus amigas de años irían contra Afrodita, en grupo. – Creo que así haremos un balance entre todos.

-¿Y con quien voy yo? Les hago un recordatorio, no soy del grupo y… - Kurama ladro en respuesta a las palabras de Edeath. – Sabes, eres igual de grosero que Fenrir…

Algunos sonrieron al ver como el lobo inflaba su pecho con orgullo. Pero a lo central, deben de ir en parejas

-Muy bien, ¿qué les parece esto?

Fay dio sus ideas para que todo sea más balanceado para ellos.

La pareja de Akeno e Aki era para complementar el poder de la demonio hija del caído de Baraquiel, con algo de la energía y estilo algo ortodoxo de la chica poseedora del Sacred Gear evolucionado por el poder de los Cosmic Packs. Sobra decir que la castaña se mostró algo molesta por esas palabras.

-Hablan como si mi estilo fuera malo. – Akeno rio un poco al ver la cara de su amiga.

Luego, la pareja de ella misma, Fay, ira con Irina, en verdad siente que puede ayudarla cuando se salga de control por el exceso de energía que tiene.

-No es mi culpa, Pinkie me pego sus malas mañas.

-¡Mentira!

Dejando que esas dos discutan. Volvamos a lo nuestro. El siguiente grupo sería el de Koneko con Ayane. Si bien Koneko era fuerte ahora, no quita que la habilidad de Ayane como kunoichi sería muy útil.

-Hagamos bien trabajo senpai… - Ayane asintió a las palabras de la pequeña, vaya que estaban trabajando duro esta vez.

Últimamente, le dieron a Esdeath la idea de que trabaje con Kurama. Dado que no conocen todo el poder de la mujer, el lobo, quien era su carta salvaje, era una buena opción.

-Genial, de ningún lado me libro de las mascotas. – Kurama le ladró ofendido a la Yuuki Onna, quien le sacó la lengua.

-Y para acabar…

-¿Nosotras? – Sunset señaló a Rias, quien alzó una ceja. – No me molesta. Al menos sé que con ella puedo pelear sin tener que preocuparme por protegerla.

-¿Aguán vez te han dicho que eres todo un encanto de persona? – Rias apretó los dientes al sentir que esta mujer la subestima. - ¡Bien, lo hago por mis amigas!

-Y eso nos deja a nosotros dos. – Vali observó como Ise estaba callado. – Oye, reacciona.

-¿Ah? Oh, perdón… Estaba conversando con Alfa. Le preguntaba algo. Lamento haberme distraído.

-Vamos querido, atento. Estamos en algo importante. – Rarity regaño a su hermano de cariño y este sólo se disculpó.

-Bien, no olviden a lo que vinimos. – Fay dio de nuevo el recordatorio. – Lograr liberar a nuestras amigas, evitar que Afrodita cumpla su meta y detener a ese Sombra de algún modo.

-Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber venido… - Fluttershy trago saliva al pensar en lo que se había metido.

-Bah, podemos hacerlo. Es decir, dos de nosotras ya pelearon con un ser casi Dios.

AJ y Rarity sintieron escalofríos al recordar su pelea con Kahim. Rayos, aún tienen las cicatrices.

-Luego, todos a su zona de trabajo. Nos veremos luego. – Rias dio la última orden antes que todos asintieran y se separaran tras dar saltos a distintas direcciones.

Hora de la acción.

* * *

Por su lado, Afrodita pudo sentir la presencia de los intrusos y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esos pobres tontos trataban de hacer. Ilusos, puede que ella no sea tan fuerte como sus iguales, pero tiene lo suyo.

Es más, siente que sus nuevas marionetas ya saben que hacer. Y están yendo a cumplir su trabajo. Es más, Sombra también estaba aquí. Aunque, en verdad espera que el monstruo ese no use todo su poder. Si pierde el control… Solo el cielo sabrá como podrán detenerlo.

-Mejor me preparo para lo peor. – La Diosa camino hacia lo que era un pergamino. Pero lo que era en verdad, era una carta hacia alguien. De Atenea hacia ese hombre.

La Diosa del Amor y la Belleza sabía lo mucho que su igual apreciaba a ese hombre. Pero que tales sentimientos sean tales que las palabras parecen quedarse cortas a ella. Ella misma admite que siente envidia. Porque, si bien conoce lo que es el amor, no lo conoce al nivel que Atenea pareció tener por ese hombre.

Ella se sentía fascinada por el poder del Hombre que mato a un Dios, a Ares. Pero eso parece palidecer con lo que Atenea sentía. Y eso le daba rabia.

-Maldita, no sólo eres amada por varios y respetada por todo el Olimpo. Sino también sabes lo que es amar de verdad. Y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. Tú y ese hombre me han hecho sufrir más de lo que crees… y por ello, haré que la reencarnación de él sufra. No sólo ello, haré que todo lo que te dejo ese hombre muera. Y empezaré por este imperio y el recuerdo que su hermana dejó para el mundo.

Afrodita tiro el pergamino al suelo y se dio media vuelta para ir a las afueras del templo. Ahí esperara a las 5 personas que parecen acercarse a ella. Se divertirá tanto, porque sabe quienes son. Sí, esto estaba yendo a flor de piel.

* * *

-Recuerdenme… ¿por qué no tengo alas?

-Porque… es una buena pregunta Rarity. – Rainbow miro a su amiga desde el aire. – Pero no quita que necesitas el ejercicio.

La modista chasqueo la lengua para luego darse prisa y dar otro salto que la llevara hacia el suelo. Sólo que esta vez piso el tejado de la casa ahí presente.

-Curioso.

-¿Qué cosa Aj? – Fluttershy estaba volando al lado de su amiga, quien miraba toda la zona con algo de preocupación.

-Es sólo que… me parece curioso que Afrodita no mandara nada para atacarnos.

-¿Será que no sabe que estamos aquí?

-No Pinkie Pie. Si bien no es una Diosa del calibre de Atenea-sama, es una. Por lo que debe de tener algo en mente si nos deja avanzar así como así.

Las demás vieron a la rubia con algo de duda, así como algo de comprensión. Nunca lo habían hablado ante todos. Pero Aj era la estratega en el campo de batalla entre ellas, incluso sobre Twilight.

Si bien su amiga del Elemento de la Magia era la líder y la que tenía planes más que buenos dentro del escritorio y lo predecible, era Applejack la que los tenia en medio del calor de la pelea. Por eso sabían que con ella podían contra en el caso en que Twilight faltara en el grupo.

-¿Qué sugieres Aj?

-Todas a tierra. Sin excepción. – La rubia miro a Rarity, quien asintió.

Las dos chicas saltaron del tejado y pisaron tierra. Fueron seguidas por Pinkie, quien creó un cúmulo de nieve para caer sentada de modo suave. Fluttershy bajo despacio y piso tierra, mientras Rainbow lo hizo con una acrobacia para luego caer con estilo.

-… ¿Qué? – la más pequeña del grupo notaba como sus amigas la veían con los ojos entrecerrados. – Ay, aburridas.

Dejando de lado la actitud de su amiga, Aj les dijo que avancen. Pero que estén listos para cualquier cosa. Hasta al mínimo de los movimientos. Y eso era lo que todas hicieron mientras iban hacia donde sentían que estaba la segunda energía más fuerte, Afrodita.

-Silencio… demasiado… - Pinkie no soportaba estar callada tanto rato. Debía gritar o se iba a volver loca. – No puedo… ¡debo de…!

La boca de la chica fue tapada por Rainbow y Rarity, quienes la miraron con reproche. ¿Qué parte de la palabra infiltración no conoce esta chica? Dios, sabe que un día de estos van hacer que las maten.

-Fluttershy… Manda algo de viento hacia esa zona de ahí. – Aj señalo algo que le pareció sospechoso y le pidió a su amiga que haga ese favor.

La más joven de todas lanzó una corriente de viento ligera hacia lo que era una casa o algo así. Pero ni ella ni nadie esperó lo que pasó luego. Un sinfín de círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de ellas, todos listos para atacar las.

-¡Wizel! – Rarity invoco a su enorme caballero hecho de diamante.

Este emergió del enorme círculo de invocación que emergió atrás de la chica, para luego ponerse sobre ella y el resto para actuar como escudo. Y así fue.

Los impactos de las ráfagas mágicas cayeron sobre la espalda del enorme caballero, mientras Rarity soportaba el dolor que se transmitía a ella por la conexión que tenían.

Luego de los que fueron largos y agobiantes segundos, las ráfagas dejaron de atacar y eso le dio la oportunidad a Rarity de alzar a Wizel para que ellas vean que pasó.

-Rayos…

-¡Aquí, esto ayudará Rarity! – Fluttershy toco la espalda de su amiga y el aire mágico la empezó a curar rápidamente. - ¿¡Por qué me hiciste hacer eso!?

-Porque era eso o recibir el ataque en un lugar donde Rarity no hubiera podido invocar a Wizel. Sabía que era una trampa, pero no una de esta clase.

Aj apretó el puño con rabia. Maldita loca, sabía que estaban cerca y por ello.

Pinkie sintió un cambio en el ambiente y lanzó una gran bola de agua a lo que le pareció una sospechosa estatua. No se sorprendió tanto al ver como su ataque era detenido por una fuerza invisible.

-Creo que hallamos a quien debíamos ver.

La estatua se volvió una persona, una que ellas reconocían a la perfección. El cabello de la mujer era lo único que cubría la zona más privada de sus voluminosos pechos. Además de la tela que cubría su entrepierna.

-Ara, veo que las chicas poseedoras de esas molestas gemas están aquí. Eso es más que perfecto para mí. – Afrodita simplemente piso el suelo y camino un poco hacia ellas. – La verdad, esperaba a otros ir tras de mi, pero ustedes son más que los perfectas.

-¿¡Dónde están nuestras amigas!? – Rainbow cargó electricidad en sus manos al mismo tiempo que el resto se ponía en guardia. - ¡Habla puta loca!

El insulto generó un jadeo de Rarity y Fluttershy, pero de Afrodita sólo generó una ligera risa. Había recibido tantos insultos a lo largo de su vida con relación a su vida sexual tan activa, que ese insulto le daba igual. Más bien, sentía que era lo de menos.

-Oh niña. Se nota que aún eres virgen. No sabes lo placentero que es tener un hombre entre las piernas y muy dentro de ti. – Rio al ver el sonrojo de la marimacho del grupo y también del resto. – Nooo… ¿¡Todas son vírgenes!? ¡Jajaja, que buena broma! ¡Pensé que a sus edades ya habrían tenido al menos un hombre!

-¡Cállate, nosotras no somos como tú! – Rarity le respondió muy molesta a la Diosa, quien sonrió con malicia. – Para nosotras el sexo es algo más que sólo placer.

-Bah, eso es algo que dicen porque se creen esas estupideces del amor y esas cosas. Son solo mentiras para hacer que las mujeres acepten la idea de entregarse al primer idiota que le piden sexo. En fin, no he venido a hablar su escasa vida sexual. Ni ustedes tampoco. Sé que vienen por sus amigas. Lamento decírselo niñas. Pero ellas están en otro lado.

-Lo que Ravel intuyó. – Aj debía darle crédito a su amiga, su capacidad de análisis era increíble. – Eso significa que…

-Que ustedes y yo… tendremos mucho para divertirnos. Mucho.

Las 5 chicas sintieron el poder de la Diosa crecer y hacerse más presente. Muy bien… se esperaban esto. Pero no que fuera tan pronto o de algo de tal nivel. Sólo esperan que el resto haga su parte como se debe mientras ellas hacen la suya.

* * *

Por su lado, Akeno y Aki saltaban entre los tejados que había en este lugar. Vaya que era un lugar bastante amplio para que nadie más haya sabido de su existencia en siglos.

-Es un bonito lugar…

-Pero muy abandonado. – Akeno le tuvo que dar la razón a su amiga, sólo siguiendo con lo suyo. - ¿Cree que todos estén bien senpai?

-Eso espero Aki. Y deja de decirme senpai. Akeno está bien. – la chica sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su kouhai. – Creo que estamos iguales…

-Usted es más fuerte y experimentada que yo.

-No me refiero a eso solamente. – Akeno se detuvo sobre un tejado y suspiro. – Me refiero a todo… a nuestros sentimientos.

Aki se detuvo al igual que su senpai y la pasó a ver con sorpresa. Ella sabía lo mucho que Akeno trataba de impresionar a Ise, pero al mismo tiempo, lo insegura que se sentía de que él no la vea como algo más. Y la entiende, porque ella tiene el mismo miedo. Y eso no era algo fácil de llevar para ellas.

-¿Cómo lo has soportado tanto tiempo Aki? Él me llamó la atención primero, luego me gustó y después de la situación con Innis… No creo ser capaz de seguir sin él. Pero sé que tampoco puedo depender de él. Eso no está bien.

La castaña analizó bien sus propias emociones y sabía una sola cosa…

-No es que sea fácil. Lo sé. Yo… admito que desde niña él me gustaba mucho. Hasta una vez dije que me casaría con él. Y… no sé. Luego de verlo después de años, sientes que tienes tal vez una nueva oportunidad. Pero vienen cosas que no esperaste, te vuelves demonio, peleas con seres que creíste solo mitología, salvas el mundo… todo eso me hace pensar que… no puedo ser la misma niña que fantaseaba con su primer amor o la adolescente que quería un novio para un amorío pasajero y luego pasar a otro. Para al final ir a la universidad y hacer lo que los demás hacen.

Akeno vio sorprendida a la chica. No pensó que ella habría pensado las cosas hasta ese modo o de ese nivel. Siempre la vio como de las más infantiles del grupo.

-Es por todo lo que pasó ¿no? Incluido su muerte… - Aki no dijo nada en respuesta a las palabras de Akeno, quien sólo pudo suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. – Sabes, yo pensaba de un modo en que… sentí que mi vida solo iría de tal modo que Rias sería mi única amiga. Odiaba lo que viví. Odiaba a mi padre y los ángeles caídos. Me odiaba… pero tuvo que llegar él para que todo se vuelva una locura. Sin él… quien sabe que habría sido de nosotras… Del mundo. Porque es quien lo ha salvado ya varias veces.

Akeno bajó al suelo tras extender sus alas, las alas de demonio y caído ya no le daban ninguna vergüenza. La hacían ella. Y no podía negar que desde que aceptó lo que era, tenía una mejor impresión de ella misma. Además de que pudo al fin hacer las pases con su padre. Y eso no quita algo que ella una vez creyó era una verdad total.

-Creí que jamás me iba a enamorar. Sí, admito que pensé que quería hijos, pero iba a ser más por obligación… hasta que…

-Hasta él… ¿Es eso lo que me trata de decir? – Aki sonrió al sentir que su amiga se estaba abriendo a ella de un modo que no creyó posible. – Siento que estamos haciendo esto porque… sentimos que las que están bajo el control de Afrodita. Porque de seguro ellas…

-De Twilight entiendo. Ella esta… Sabes como es ella en relación a Ise. Y… no sé. Siento que tal vez… debamos ser directas de una vez. Si somos rechazadas… aceptarlo. Si dejamos que las dudas y el miedo nos haga estar así. Yo lo haré… me harté de errar así.

Akeno se sorprendió al oír las palabras de su amiga y a la vez, ver que ella misma estaba sintiendo que era la verdad. Que al final, eso era lo más factible y a la vez, lo único que podía de algún modo… ganar todo o perder todo.

-Sí, es verdad. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y lo lamento por Rias y Twilight, pero ya me cansé de siempre estarme conteniendo. – Akeno hablo con firmeza, ya no podía…

-¡Igual! ¡Si sigo tratando de hacer que él me vea tal vez no logre nada! ¡Mejor se lo digo directamente y eso aumentará las posibilidades!

Aki hablo con firmeza y Akeno no pudo evitar reír. Más al escuchar que…

-_**¡Aleluya! ¡No puedo creer que le hicieras caso a esta loca y no a mí!**_

_-Lo hago porque al menos ella es más sensata…_

_**-Bah, lo único que debemos hacer es que te lleves al chico a un lado oscuro y solitario. Luego de ello podemos..**_

Corto su nexo con Innis, más porque sentía que esto ya iba más allá de ella… Por ahora. Soltó un fuerte suspiro sólo para ver la expresión de Aki.

-Debe ser difícil tener alguien en tu cabeza dándote varias ideas. ¿No?

-No tienes idea cuanto… - No la malentiendan, Akeno llegó a apreciar a Innis a su lado… pero detesta que sea así a veces.

_**-Así me aprecias.**_

Mejor siguen caminando, porque si siguen hablando de seguro… No quiere ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando llegue a ese punto. Ambas chicas siguieron a pie al sentir que estaban cerca de alguien.

Al caminar un poco más, se vieron en lo que parecía ser la plaza donde una vez hubo un mercado. Era más que obvio que era así por todos los puestos que estaba ahí abandonados y destruidos.

-Debió pasar por lo que Atenea-sama nos comentó. – Akeno noto la ligera destrucción que pasó aquí.

-Mire, hay algo aquí. Parece ser una especie de… ¡Oh no!

Aki reaccionó a tiempo al ver lo que parecía una especia de cadena con gancho al final de esta, ir hacia su cara. La castaña tuvo suerte y reaccionó rápido. Pero algo de su pelo se vio afectado…

-¡Mi cabello!

-¡No es el momento! – Akeno activo algo del poder de Innis al sentir que ya no estaban solas.

Aki hizo lo mismo con su Sacred Gear y activo su nuevo Balance Breaker. Los Fangs las rodearon en caso necesiten protegerse. Sólo para ver como alguien se acercaba a ellas.

-Que mal… no pude volarte la cabeza. – Kaori apareció con algo que salió de su mano.

Trajo la cadena con el gancho de vuelta a ella y está se enrollo en su brazos, solo para volver el arma en una especia de guantes con ganchos que parecían variar de tamaño.

-Kaori… - Aki se horrorizo al ver los ojos de su amiga. Estos no era el mismo color de siempre, tenían un color verde algo siniestro en ellos. – Vamos amiga, no puedes…

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ya me harte de oírte Aki! ¡Siempre tan positiva y demás! ¡No sabes cuanto deseaba callarte! – La chica sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, no quería creer lo que había oído. - ¡Igualmente a usted Fuku Buchou! ¡Al fin voy a poder mostrar que no soy inferior a usted ni a nadie!

Akeno apretó los dientes, sabía que esta batalla no iba a ser fácil de afrontar. Más porque saben que Kaori no está del todo cuerda, pero… algo de lo que dice ahora mismo esta basado en sus sentimientos más escondidos.

_**-Podemos salvarla. Dado que puedes controlar el Soul Drain ahora podemos solo sacar la maldición que la afecta. Pero el Protect Break debe llevarse acabo. Y para ello…**_

-Hay que pelear y derrotarla. Muy bien. – Akeno sacudió a Aki, quien la pasó a ver. – No dejes que lo que te diga te afecte. Vamos a salvarla. Ok.

La castaña asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo que Kaori se lanzaba hacia ellas para pelear. Esto no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en una zona algo elevada. Lo que parecía ser una torre de vigilancia, Fay e Irina buscaban con la mirada a alguien. Eso sí, no estaban logrando nada porque estaban más que perdidos…

-No veo a nadie. Es raro. Sé que hay alguien aquí. Mis instintos me lo dicen.

_**-Por eso estamos perdidos… **_\- Fay trato de no reír ante lo dicho por Fidchell, es decir… ¿desde cuando él tiene ese humor sarcástico? _**– Lo aprendes al vivir en esa casa de locos.**_

Era verdad, que triste. Pero Fay debía admirar el entusiasmo de Irina al querer buscar con tanto fervor. Muchos la subestiman por su modo de ser y hacer las cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo, es eso lo que a veces los hace olvidarse de la situación por más mala que sea y puedan lograr algo nuevo o mejor.

La maga nunca lo iba a admitir, pero envidia ese lado de la chica. Tal vez por su forma tan lógica de ver las cosas es que Ise nunca…

-¿Pasa algo? Te has quedado callada 5 segundos más de lo normal. – Y odia que sea tan perceptiva también.

-Algo… sólo pensaba en que clase de hechizo pudo usar Afrodita para hacer que nuestras amigas caigan en su control. No tiene sentido, ningún hechizo debería ser capaz de afectar la mente de las personas… no a ese nivel.

Irina se cruzó de brazos y pensó en una respuesta. Cierto, tal vez ella no sea la más lista del grupo ni por lejos, pero si es perceptiva y sabe oír. Y fue en ello que recordó algo que escuchó en el Vaticano antes de regresar a Kuoh.

-¡Oh, recuerdo algo! Una de las chicas que eran aprendices como yo, me menciono la capacidad de Eris de afectar la mente de las personas. Sacar sus más profundos deseos. ¿Y si eso pasó? Sólo que Afrodita lo mezcla con algo más… No sé, su retorcida versión de lo que es el afecto.

Fay medito lo dicho, si. Es posible porque Atenea mencionó algo similar. Además, no sería raro que…

-Una maldición. No un hechizo. Claro. Las condiciones son distintas, pero el proceso es similar. Más cuando… Sí, creo que ya sé cómo lo hizo. Pero ¿Cómo logró sacarle a Eris la energía que necesitaba para ese hechizo?

-Y si no lo hizo sola. Digo, puede que alguien más ayudara. Digo. – Fay sintió como se le iluminó el foco al oír ello.

-¡Excelente observación Irina-san! ¡Con eso podemos decir que esto puede tener un trabajo interno y no una actividad rebelde por parte de ella solamente! ¡Eso nos puede ayudar! Pero necesitamos pruebas… - Fay razonó lo dicho para luego asentir. – Sabe, siempre la tomé como una persona de pensamiento simple.

-Jejeje, no es la primera vez que me dicen ello. Es más, cuando era niña no era muy apreciaba por ser tan… ¿positiva?

Fay debía de admitir que la gente de ahora ve a esa clase de personas como simples idiotas. Pero ella no era las de dejarse llevarse por esas cosas. Mana le enseñó eso…

-¿Por eso es que aprecia tanto a Ise-sama? ¿Por qué él vio más allá de ello? – la castaña se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de la rubia. – Acerté.

-Ugh, bien… Si, me llamo la atención por eso. Pero el muy idiota me creía un niño. Me hubiera gustado que se hubiera dado cuenta que era…

-Él sabía que era niña… - Fay vio como la expresión de Irina se congeló. – Dijo que le siguió el juego porque… no quería que dejara de actuar como lo hacía con él.

-… Ese idiota. Ya verá… él siempre… Ugh… lo golpeare… eso haré…. ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de alguien quien por su forma atrae a más de una chica?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… - ambas chicas rieron al ver que tenían las mismas ideas. – Yo… siento que me enamore de él porque me permitió ser yo. Ser la hija de la familia Morgana y demás… tantas reglas… me sentía atrapada. Pero él solo me dijo…

-Se tú. Es más fácil así. Sí, él dijo lo mismo una vez en la que le pregunté si le molestaba lo excéntrica que era. – Irina bajó para pararse al lado de Fay. – Es.. Raro. Él no lo hace adrede, pero…

-Lo sé. Yo ya le dije lo que sentía. – La expresión de Irina mostraba un gran asombro. – Pero sé que él no me podía responder en ese momento. Pero tengo la ligera esperanza de que él…

-Yo… ya veo… - Irina maldecía en estos momentos ser un ángel. No podía solo mostrar sus sentimientos sin miedo a volverse un caído. – Yo…

-No es bueno que… haga las cosas a la loca en estas cosas. Lo mejor será… Que se lo diga cuando esté lista.

Irina tenía que admitir que lo dicho por Fay tenía mucho sentido. Que hasta lo odiaba. Si fuera más valiente… más decidida… Pero pensaba también en quienes le dieron la oportunidad de ser un ángel y no podía simplemente ir sobre uno para querer sólo uno.

Lo iba a hallar. El modo de poder estar con él sin caer. Lo iba a hallar. Eso es algo que juraba desde ese momento y nada la iba a…

-¿Pasa algo? – Irina notó el silencio repentino que Fay tenía.

La maga alzó la mano y pidió silencio.. Oía… pasos…

Alzó la mano y creo un círculo protector que las protegió de la espada Durandal. La maga tuvo que usar algo del poder de Fidchell para resistir la fuerza de la espada, la ex exorcista había usado la habilidad de Excalibur Transparency…

-Tan hábil como siempre Fay. – Xenovia sonrió al ver la expresión de dolor de la chica, sólo para dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de Irina con la espada sacro demoníaca replicada en masa.

La castaña ayudó a su amiga a estar en pie al mismo tiempo que está analizaba a la demonio. Lo podía ver en su mirada. Sin duda eran los rastros de una maldición lo que la afectaba. Pero se nota que no ha perdido sus facultades mentales como en algunas de esas cosas se ve. Esto no será sencillo.

-Oh Irina. Al fin voy a poder desquitarme por todas las veces en que me sacabas de quicio. Y lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

Irina apretó los dientes al sentir que su amiga estaba en verdad fuera de si. Es verdad que han discutido y tenido malos momentos, pero eran amigas y se respetaban… pensar que…

-Nunca perdonare a Afrodita por esto… hacerme pelear con mi amiga… maldita. – Irina se puso en guardia al igual que Fay, quienes vieron como Xenovia sacaba a Excalibur Destruction.

_**-Por lo que veo no será una pelea fácil. De algún modo, al estar bajo la influencia de esa loca, la chica ya no posee las limitaciones que la mente pone subconscientemente en las habilidades de uno. Si pienso bien, de seguro es más fuerte y hábil de lo que hemos visto a diario.**_

-Lo sé Fidchell… por ello debemos ir con todo también.

El movimiento de Excalibur Destruction bastó para hacerlas entender una sola cosa. Estaban en serios problemas, más al ver la expresión en los ojos de la chica.

* * *

-Nunca pensé que haría mis clásicas misiones de infiltración en un imperio perdido. – Ayane puso tierra tras saltar del tejado de una casa.

Koneko hizo lo mismo, sólo que tenía sus orejas y colas fuera para tratar de sentir la energía del lugar. Su modo Nekomata 2 era muy útil en situaciones como estas. Más al ver que… este lugar le daba una mala sensación.

-Este lugar… apesta a muerte y destrucción. – La chica tocó lo que pareció ser una casa y se alejó casi con horror. – Ugh…

-Oye, tranquila. Recuerda lo que Kuroka dijo, no dejes que la energía negativa te afecte. – Ayane ayudo a la chica a seguir en pie, pero ella tuvo que ir a un lado para luego vomitar. – Vaya…

Ayane sabía que Kuroka tenía también esos problemas. No era raro para la especie de ellas el sentir las malas vibras en el lugar. Ella las puedes ver gracias al poder de Magus, pero sentirlas debe ser peor. Mas para una chica inexperta como Koneko, quien terminó lo que estaba haciendo para luego limpiarse la boca.

-Perdón… es que… lo pude ver… lo que pasó ahí… la muerte de las personas que estaban ahí. – Koneko se limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. – Quiénes atacaron este lugar no tuvieron piedad…. Con nadie.

-De ser así. Me alegro que Sombra los matara… - La kunoichi no lo dijo, pero estaba sorprendida… ni Kuroka demostraba tal nivel de conexión cuando tocaba algo… para que Koneko lo haya visto…

_**-Demuestra que el potencial de esta niña en lo que se refiere a la energía espiritual es mayor que la de su hermana. No sólo ello, aún no ha mostrado todo su poder y ha hecho algo que su hermana no. Estoy impresionado. **_– Magus miraba todo a través de los ojos de Ayane. – _**Hm, siento que algo más debió pasar aquí.**_

-Sigamos, no quiero que te sientas peor…

-Todo el lugar apesta a muerte senpai… no importa donde vayamos. La sensación no se irá. Sólo debo aprender a tenerla bajo control. Si no puedo hacer ello, no mejorare.

La chica debía admitirlo, la nekomata tenía un muy buen punto. Más al ver como ella trataba de alejar la energía negativa de ella, pero tomando para si lo que le puede ser útil.

-A veces envidio tu sentido de la superación personal Koneko.

-No… es sólo que no quiero ser débil. Quiero ayudar a todos como puedo… y no sentir lo que… - la chica no dijo más, no podía. Y Ayane la entendía.

Lo que pasó la última vez tampoco lo supera del todo. Pero pensar que Ise estaba peor… se siente estúpida.

-Sabes, nunca creí que te le confesarías en esa situación. – Koneko se sonrojo al oír ello.

-Era ese momento o nunca… no sentía que hiciera mal. – Ayane rio al ver la expresión de su amiga. – Pero usted hizo algo similar…

-Hace tiempo… Ise sabe lo que siento por él. Pero nunca lo hemos hablado porque… Mi estado mental no era el mejor. Ahora siento que puedo dar más de mí y no depender más de él. No tanto.

Koneko sabía a que se refería. Ellas habían tenido problemas con los miembros sanguíneos de su familia. Es más, la misma Koneko admite que de entre todas las personas del grupo, ella sería la única con la que puede tocar esos temas. Y ambas saben lo que cada una pasó.

-Yo siento que debía hacerlo si quiero que él me tome en cuenta… nada más.

-No engañas a nadie Koneko. Una vez te enamoras del idiota, no hay salida. Lo sé.

-… Al inicio él me dio miedo… y lo vi como alguien en quien no debía confiar. Pero luego… ¿cómo no me puedo enamorar de alguien quien me dio el apoyo y el valor de aceptarme finalmente?

-Esa es la pregunta del millón Koneko, yo me lo he pensado muchas veces. – Ayane dio un salto hacia una parte baja que estaba apartada del resto.

Koneko hizo lo mismo, sólo que al pisar tierra, se horrorizo por lo que sintió y vio. Cayó de rodillas para tratar de resistir el mal ambiente que había en este lugar, Ayane la tomó de los hombros para sacarla de lo que sea que veía. La nekomata solo sintió un ardor en la mejilla, señal de que Ayane la había abofeteado.

-¿Mejor?

-Si… gracias… eso fue horrible. Y asqueroso…

-¿Qué viste esta vez? – Koneko sacudió la cabeza al tratar de aguantar sus deseos de vomitar de nuevo.

-Cosas horribles… algo que a veces me hace pensar en la naturaleza humana y de todo ser vivo. Es horrible y triste. – Koneko se puso de pie de nuevo, sólo que esta vez sus ojos parecían más felinos. – Siento que estamos cerca de alguien.

-Yo igual. Veo los rastros de energía de dicha persona y…

-Se quien es Senpai… sé que lo sabes también.

Ayane suspiro al pensar en que no era justo. Koneko y ella se han estado llevando bien. De maravilla. Dios, hasta habían reconectado. Y ella como hermana que es, no le gusta ahora la idea de pelear con su propia hermana. No de este modo. No así.

-Es para salvarla senpai. A mi tampoco me gusta esto. Pero debo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo para poder salvar a mi hermana y lo haré.

-Ok… no será fácil. Kuroka era fuerte antes. Ahora que es una X-Rounder y con su Wild Instint, no será fácil de derrotar.

-Lo sé.

Ambas chicas caminaron unos pasos para luego sentir que el ambiente estaba siendo cambiado. Esta neblina…

Koneko lanzó una onda de Touki pata alejar la neblina que las rodeaba, algo que Ayane agradeció. Conocía esta táctica, era la de…

-Veo que mis presas al fin llegaron nya.

Ambas chicas voltearon para ver a Kuroka sentada sobre un tejado con las piernas cruzadas. Koneko sentía la energía que estaba afectando el juicio de su hermana, estaba…

-Kuroka, hagamos esto de un modo pacifico y calmado. Solo queremos ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? Jajaja, que buena broma Ayane. Pero yo no quiero ayuda. Al fin puedo ver las cosas con toda la claridad del mundo. Y sé que debo hacer.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron más felinos y dio un salto al aire para que en medio de ellos, deshacerse del calzado y pisar tierra con los pies desnudos.

Ayane sabía lo que estaba por pasar y Koneko también. La menor sentía náuseas… hace años de seguro habría matado por esta oportunidad. Acabar con su hermana por lo que pasó… pero ahora. No puede… No quiere…

-Hey, sé que esto es difícil. Créeme. Kuroka puede ser muchas cosas, pero es mi amiga. Y esto es lo último que quiero hacer. Pero para salvarla, debemos actuar como se debe.

Ayane noto como la Nekomata la miraba con dolor. Algo que entiende ahora. Pero es lo que deben hacer.

-¿Quieres salvarla? Pelea entonces.

Koneko medito lo dicho por su amiga y… Rayos. Odia esto. Odia sentirse débil cuando es el momento de la verdad. Pero odia más el hecho de que… no quiere lastimar a su hermana. Pero…

Koneko se puso en guardia al tomar su decisión. Debe pelear, si quiere demostrarle a su hermana lo que puede hacer, entonces debe pelear. Ayane sonrió al ver ello mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

_**-Muy bien. No será una pelea fácil. Más porque siento que el nivel de esta chica parece haber dado un despegue desde la última vez. Los entrenamientos diarios y el instinto X-Rounder deben haberla fortalecido.**_

Muy bien, Magus estaba listo y ella también. Ver como los ojos de Kuroka pasaban a ser los de un depredador, la hizo entender una cosa. Primera vez en su vida que teme ante la mirada de una Youkai.

* * *

-Oye, ¿en serio sabes a donde estamos yendo?

Kurama le ladró a la mujer, como diciendo que es una desconfiada. Su olfato era infalible. Esdeath solo negó con la cabeza al pensar en que este lobo en verdad es igual a Fenrir. Tenía el mismo sentido de orgullo y demás. No sólo ello. Tenía la sensación de que sería tan o más fuerte que el mismo lobo God Slayer.

Kurama por su lado, sólo reconoció el olor de esa persona. Estaba cerca. Y en verdad, esto le daba sentimientos encontrados. Es decir, ella era como su cuidadora más cercana.

-Quieres mucho a esa persona. ¿Verdad?

El lobo bajo la cabeza en señal de que así era. Más cuando… sus recuerdos aún eran claros. Más porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a esta casa. Adora a Ise, es su amo. Adora a Pinkie, quien lo alimenta como nadie en la casa.

Pero ella… ella era quien lo sacó a pasear desde que llegó a la casa. Quien le enseñó lo que uno debe hacer y lo que no. Ella era su amiga, casi una hermana. Él sentía que esto no era justo. La idea de pelear con ella.

-Oye. No sé que piensas. Pero tener las ideas no tan claras, sólo te complica todo. En especial cuando nuestro objetivo es salvarla. Más cuando… No sé que tan fuerte sea tu nexo con ella. Pero si se asemeja al que Merlín a tiene con Fenrir, me doy una idea.

Kurama miro a la mujer con duda y ella sonrió. Esdeath lo debe admitir, este lobo y Fenrir pueden tener expresiones muy humanas cuando se lo proponen. Es más, siente que puede hablar con él de un modo distinto.

-Fenrir adora a Merlina. Ella ha sido paciente con él. Más al ver que… es como ella en cierto modo. Merlina no tiene más familia y Fenrir no ha sido parte de una en años, además que sus hermanos no se llevan bien entre ellos. Tal vez buscaban ese nexo que nunca hubo. Y tú haces lo mismo, sabes quien te dio un hogar, te salvó y demás. Pero sabes también quien es la persona que ha estado contigo en varias situaciones. Esa mujer es eso para ti ¿no?

Kurama asintió sin más. Ella sonrió y acarició la cabeza de este. Era casi del tamaño de Fenrir ahora. Pensar que este pequeño lobo, de ya casi un año de edad, sería tan fuerte en un modo totalmente distinto.

-Muy bien. Sigamos. Tú eres el guía.

Kurama ladró como acatando la petición y corrió hacia el lugar donde el olor los estaba llevando. El lobo captó varios olores y algunos le dieron más que asco. Su nariz era sensible a varias cosas, incluida la energía. Y esto era…

-Lo captas ¿no? Fenrir es como tú. Él también puede oler la energía negativa de algunas cosas y lugares. Y parece que este caso es… - El mismo lobo admitía que no era tan malo eso. A decir verdad era útil… A veces. Pero este caso no era así.

El maldito lugar aprestaba a muerte y algo de putrefacción. No sólo ello, estaba más que claro que aquí hubo muchos cadáveres. Que el olor seguía en el ambiente a pesar de que había bastantes años.

Esdeath noto como el pequeño lobo se detuvo y este olio lo que parecía llamar su atención. La mujer se puso a ver lo que era y en medio de las cosas ahí tiradas, encontró lo que parecía ser un collar.

-Oye, tiene el mismo aire que el cristal ese. – Kurama ladro como diciendo que eso era justamente lo que él pensaba. Es más, hasta pueden jurar que la energía en esta cosa seguía activa.

La mujer guardó el dicho cristal en su bolsillo para luego escuchar algo. Volteó y no había nadie. Mas bien…

Kurama ladró con fuerza esta vez, al mismo tiempo que ponía en frente de él varios círculos de magia elemental que empezaron a lanzar varias ráfagas de magia que impactaron contra los ataque que iban hacia ellos.

Esdeath debía admitir que este animal tenía poder y un enorme talento. No sólo ello, era capaz de incluso de usar magia avanzada sin pensarlo mucho.

No pudo seguir con su hilo de charla, más porque alguien caminaba hacia ellos. Era justamente la persona que Kurama seguía con su olfato.

Rossweisse sonrió al ver a sus oponentes. La misma Esdeath admitía que ver esos ojos le daban más que mala espina. No sólo ello. Estaba más que segura que… había algo Maligno y oscuro en los ojos de la mujer ahí presente. No sólo ello, había algo más…

-Veo que ustedes son mis oponentes. Eso es más que perfecto para mí. Estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlos pedazos.

Las palabras de Rossweisse hicieron que Kurama baje las orejas en señal de tristeza al ver que su amiga en verdad no actuaba como siempre. No estaba muy seguro de querer lastimarla.

-Oye. Para salvarla hay que pelear. ¿No es para eso que viniste? – Esdeath noto como sus palabras parecieron hacer que el pequeño reaccione. – Muy bien, no será fácil. Siento que es más fuerte gracias al poder de ese hechizo.

Y así parecía ser. Más porque Rossweisse sacó lo que parecía ser una cadena que ella misma podía controlar con sus pensamientos, estas se sacudieron e hicieron que las cosas se pongan algo malas para los presentes. En especial, para el lobo quien trago duro.

-Y dicen que la sádica era yo… - Esdeath sudo frío. Esta mujer puede ser peor que ella… y eso es decir mucho.

Rossweisse cargo magia en las cadenas y al agitarlas, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron. Sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Les demostrare que no soy nada débil.

Ok… estaban en problemas…

* * *

Por su lado, Rias y Sunset caminaban por las calles del lugar. De seguro buscando a quienes debían hallar… eso sí. No era la caminata más feliz del mundo. No señor… el silencio era más que incómodo.

Rias aún no asimilaba bien todo esto. El de tener que trabajar con alguien quien era o, mejor dicho, fue su enemiga. Más bien, sentía que se burlaban de ella. La chica humana era… algo cerrada por lo que vio en lo poco que pudo interactuar con ella. No sólo eso, sólo hablaba con Twilight y a veces con Ise… no la entendía, no captaba lo que estaba pasando. Esto era ridículo.

Sunset por su lado… la chica no sabía ni cómo tratar esto. Dios, ha estado en situaciones incómodas a lo largo de su vida. Pero nunca algo de este estilo. Claro, camina al lado de la novia del chico que, por cosas de la vida, es tu nuevo amigo. Sip, la vida disfruta hacerla sufrir… y mucho.

_**-Deberías hablar con ella. Van a pelear juntas. **_– Para que Macha le diga eso.. Vaya. Si que debe de estar desesperada. – _**No es eso. Sé que quieres al menos en cierto modo, quitar la tensión que hay entre ustedes.**_

_-Cállate…_

-¿Hablas con Macha? – La voz de Rias la sacó de sus pensamientos y la vio con rareza. – Cuando Ise habla con Skeith, también hace muecas.

-Oh, sabía que dirías algo así. – Ok, eso su salió muy forzado y hasta algo fuera de lugar.

-¿De qué hablas? – Y Rias no gustó mucho de ese tono.

Sunset quiso callarse la boca, pero parece que estaba algo fuera de si porque empezó a hablar lo que pensaba.

-Que es más que obvio. Todo es Ise para ti. Tanto que ni notas otras cosas. Como el malestar de tus amigas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy estúpida. Sé que ellas.. Todas, están interesadas en Ise o lo quieren de un modo único. ¿Crees que no note como lo miras? ¿Qué pasó con el tiempo de duelo entre un amor y otro?

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¿¡No!? ¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo!? ¡Veo como lo sigues con la mirada! ¡Cómo te fastidia que otras se le acerquen o como Twilight y yo le damos besos! ¡Admítelo Sunset Shimmer, estas celosa!

-¿¡Y que si es así!? ¿¡Piensas que me meteré en su pequeño Harem!? ¡No, ni loca! ¡No luego de lo que veo y tantos fracasos!

-¡Oh por favor, solo dices eso porque tienes miedo!

-¿¡Perdón!? ¡Repite lo que has dicho! – Al parecer olvidaron que esta era una misión de infiltración y ellas requieren silencio.

-¡Que tienes miedo! ¡Temes que…!

-¡Dilo, di que a que temo! ¡Habla!

-¡Temes ser rechazada! ¡Temes fallar de nuevo! ¡Eso temes! – Sunset se mostró horrorizada al oír que ella…

-_**Wow, la chica te dio donde duele.**_

-Tú…

-Es eso ¿no? Temes fallar, temes que te vuelvan a herir ¿no?

-Te lo advierto… cállate o te juro que…

-¿O qué? ¿Pelearás conmigo? Je, no puedes porque sabes que tengo razón. Sólo eres una cobarde que huyó de todo, incluso de sus sentimientos y de quienes la querían solo por envidia y miedo.

-¿¡Y que sabes tú!? ¿¡Que sabes!? – Sunset empujó a la pelirroja un poco. - ¿¡sabes acaso lo que es ver como todo lo que una vez quisiste se te iba de las manos sólo porque algo más apareció!? ¿¡Que es simplemente ver como por todo lo que peleaste resultó ser más que un esfuerzo inútil!?

Rias noto como Sunset la miraba y la rabia en sus ojos sólo nubla a la tristeza que había en ellos. No sólo ello, veía algo de dolor también.

-¡No lo sabes! ¡Ya que todo te ha caído del cielo! ¡El talento y el amor! ¡Tú no puedes entender! – Sunset se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, sólo para…

-Si lo sé… lo sé muy bien. – Rias abrió la boca y… - Sé que es eso, aunque no lo creas. – Sunset se detuvo y no la miro. Sólo la siguió escuchando. – No tengo la suerte que dices que tuve. No… mi familia es importante en cierto modo en el Inframundo. Y soy la hermana menor del Lucifer Carmesí ¿crees que alguien me vio sólo por ser yo? No, lo hacían por mi estatus. Lo hacían porque querían ver lo que yo podía brindar como apoyo y hasta como… algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Me comprometieron cuando tenía 15. Al peor tipo de persona que puedes esperar. Un mujeriego que no tenía ningún respeto por mí o por mi familia. Solo me quería como su juguete sexual. Un simple modo de dar hijos y nada más. Y eso… Eso me daba asco. Más de una vez pensé en la salida fácil… porque no veía salida…. No la había. Pero él llegó… Ise vio más… me vio a mi como chica y eso me enamoró de tal modo que dije… era imposible. Canceló mi compromiso… me dio tanto en tan poco tiempo que ahora me es imposible pensar en la vida sin él. Pero al mismo tiempo, sé que debo ser más fuerte si deseo estar a su lado y pelear como un igual.

Sunset no dijo nada a las palabras de la chica, quien camino hasta ponerse al frente de ella.

-Por ello no digas que todo lo tuve fácil. Mi poder actual lo obtuve tras entrenar de un modo que jamás esperé. Y tengo al hombre que amo porque me esforcé en mostrarle lo que siento. Y agradezco que él lo viera… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo… No sé.. ¿Lo vale…? ¿Vale pasar por tanto…?

-Cada maldito segundo. – La demonio sonrió para luego seguir su camino.

Todo mientras que Sunset se quedó en su lugar, pensando en lo que Rias le dijo. Rayos. Detesta que la chica le haya sacudido el cerebro de tal modo que… ¿debe de intentarlo? ¿Debería arriesgarse una vez?

_**-Bueno, es como la chica de pelo rojo dijo. Ella está aquí gracias a sus esfuerzos y lo que vivió. No se lo dieron en una bandeja de plata como crees. Y tiene el poder, habilidad y madurez para mostrarlo. Es más, creo que en cierto modo te ha dicho que no seas una cobarde.**_

Macha tenía razón… Quizás deba… fue en eso que noto como Rias se detuvo de repente. Supo que había una razón para hacerlo. Más al ver que…

Sunset vio al frente y noto que tanto como Twilight como Raynare estaban a unos pasos de ellas. Esperándolas para lo que sería una pelea más que… clara y difícil.

-_**Gorre ¿me oyes…?**_

_**-Macha… ayuda…**_

Para que la misma Gorre le pida ayuda… esto no era bueno para ellas. Pero eso no significa que se vayan a rendir. Ambas chicas oyeron los sonidos de las explosiones de las batallas que se estaban llevando acabo en otros lados de la ciudad. Ok, era hora de jugar.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	43. El Imperio de Cristal: Peleas Dificiles

**Bueno, nuevo cap en una nueva semana. Me he tomado más tiempo, porque estoy dividiendo mi tiempo con mi fic de Dragon Ball Z, estoy con la inspiración, pero no significa que haya olvidado esta historia.**

**Vamos con los reviews del fic.**

**Wilmer Ortiz: Aquí esta el cap.**

**Carlos: Gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

**Fernando Murillo: Es una posibilidad de dar ese cap en el futuro.**

**roldanortiz39: Si, son muchos sentimientos. Y si, Rean peleara serio a futuro, pero mucho más adelante.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Te aseguro que no eres el único encantando con Sunset.**

**Diamante: Con esto, todas las piezas están en su lugar. Y si, viene lo chido.**

**Tsuna Dragnel: Aqui empiezan las batallas.**

**Mallistrix: Ser malo es para lo que vivo. Es hora de iniciar las batallas de verdad.**

**Tenzalucard123: LAs verdades duelen.**

**Bueno, sin querer alargar más esto, comencemos.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascensoon**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 43: El Imperio de Cristal: Peleas Dificiles**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Ambos Dragones Celestiales caminaban a paso lento hacia lo que sería una batalla que sin duda iba a ser la más difícil que iban a tener en sus vidas hasta la fecha.

El sujeto en cuestión era más fuerte que ellos, no tienen ni la certeza de ganar aún usando sus armaduras más fuertes. De eso estaban seguros y también algo asustados.

-¿Algún plan? – la pregunta de Vali hacia el Sekiryuutei, hizo que este niegue con la cabeza. – Lo pensé.

-Ese sujeto es fuerte, más que cualquiera que haya enfrentado en el pasado. Dudo que lo que tenga en mente nos ayude. – Ise miraba lo que sería el centro del imperio. – Aquí estamos.

El Hakuryuukou asintió sin más y ambos caminaron a paso lento hacia el lugar donde se hallaba él. Sombra estaba sentado en medio del lugar, viendo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo entero. Además de que, no había bajado la guardia ni un solo segundo.

-¿Por qué vienen a molestarme? Deben entender que no tiene caso que hagan esto. – la voz del humano umbrum era algo sería, pero daba miedo por la intensidad con que las decía.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Afrodita? ¿Qué te dijo que te daría a cambio de esto? – el Sekiryuutei notó que la expresión del tipo cambió un poco.

-¿Alguna vez han sentido que desean cambiar algo de su pasado? – ambos Dragones se quedaron en silencio al oír ello. – Deben de entender entonces. Lo que le pasó a ella es mi culpa, haré lo que sea para que sea libre. Lo que sea.

-¿Poniendo en riesgo algo que no deben saber los demás Dioses? Ya debes de saber que los conocimientos de este lugar son demasiado grandes para el mundo entero. – Vali se puso al frente de su oponente para luego… - Sólo lo dices porque no sabes como afrontar tus culpas.

-¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabe un demonio como tú sobre culpas?

-Más de lo que crees. – Vali recordó su infancia y la impotencia que sentía esos días. – Tal vez para algunos no sea igual, pero entiendo tu dolor. Que deseas cambiar el pasado, pero eso no pasará. Y condenar a otros no ayudará en nada.

-Sombra, sabemos que deseas salvar a la persona más importante para ti. Pero este no es el modo. Si nos dejaras…

-¡No! – la oscuridad que envolvió a Sombra fue tal que ambos Dragones se cubrieron las caras por el fuerte viento. - ¡Nada de eso la salvará! ¡Sólo lo que Afrodita hará la podrá salvar! ¡Y no dejaré que hagan algo para impedir ello!

Las marcas en el cuerpo del sujeto se hicieron más aparentes y este creció varios centímetros hasta medir 2 metros y medio. Sus ojos habían perdido todo lo humano y ahora eran verde con rojo. Que horrible visión.

[Al menos lo intentamos] – Ddraig hizo la revisión general en el Boosted Gear y… - [Todo en orden compañero, podemos ir con todo]

{Igual aquí Vali, los sistemas están en verde. Puedes emplearte a fondo}

Ambos dragones Celestiales se vieron las caras para luego expulsar sus auras a su máxima expresión. El Carmesí y el Plata bailaban en el lugar. Era el momento del todo o nada.

Yo aquel que despertara, soy el Sekiryuutei que lleva consigo la verdad del Rey Supremo.

Recorriendo el camino de lo correcto, cargare las infinitas Esperanzas y los Sueños Indestructibles del Mundo.

Me convertiré en el Supremo Dragón Emperador Carmesí.

¡Y estoy aquí para llevarlos por el Camino Celestial que yace bajo el Atardecer Carmesí!

**[Crimson Cosmos Omega Drive]**

El Carmesí y el dorado marcaron la armadura del Sekiryuutei, quien se puso listo para usar su Modo Omega a todo su poder y esplendor. Al mismo tiempo que…

Yo, aquel que despertará, soy el Hakuryuukou, que lleva consigo la ley de la luz demoniaca.

Recorro el camino de la supremacía con infinita determinación mientras perforo los sueños corrompidos.

Me convertiré en el Trascendental Dragón Emperador Blanco

¡Y haré que sigan el camino perfecto para que observen el amanecer que nace junto a la luz Plateada!

**{Lumine Empireo Over Drive}**

La luz plateada de la armadura se hizo presente y el Hakuryuukou estaba listo para la batalla. El destello de luz asustó un poco a Sombra, quien veía a su enemiga natural salir con tal intensidad del Dragón Blanco ahoga Plata.

Pero el ruido de varias explosiones a lo lejos, les hizo entender que el resto ya había iniciado sus respectivas batallas. Era hora de que ellos hagan lo mismo.

Sombra envolvió su cuerpo con todo su poder y oscuridad, sólo para lanzarse a enfrentar a los Dragones Celestiales, quienes fueron hacia el encuentro de su oponente para iniciar esto de una vez.

* * *

En otro lado, Rias logró esquivar el ataque de Twilight, quien le había lanzado varias ráfagas de luz con una presión tan mortal, que la chica sintió un escalofrío horrible por el simple casi roce.

Acto seguido, concentró poder en sus manos y creó un domo de poder de la Destrucción para bloquear las ráfagas de luz que iban a su persona. La luz no pudo penetrar el denso domo de poder, algo que Twilight vio con rabia.

Rias sabía que en términos de poder puro, ella supera a su amiga. Por ello sabe que debe aprovechar eso para si ventaja. Pudo la mano en el suelo y creo un pilar de poder de la Destrucción justo debajo de donde Twilight estaba flotando.

Ella vio eso y esquivó el ataque, para luego centrar varias bolas de luz en el aire y de inmediato juntarlas en un solo punto. Rias supo el plan… no puede bloquear eso, no con este domo. Por lo que lo hizo desaparecer, para luego alzar vuelo. Eso le vino bien a la chica, quien sonrió al tener a su objetivo en la mira y lo lanzó hacia la demonio.

Rias cargó poder en sus guantes, sacó un par de Mistic Knives, los tomó en sus manos y los lanzó hacia la esfera de luz luego cargarlos con la luz de la Armonía y su poder de la Destrucción.

El impacto fue casi inmediato, la destrucción del ataque de Twilight generó una pequeña explosión que las mandó a ambas al suelo. Rias escupió sangre al ver que fue ella la más afectada, claro, ella no posee la protección de un traje para estará cosas. Rayos. Se puso de pie rápido, sólo para ver como un aire oscuro salía del cuerpo de su amiga.

-¡Twilight, reacciona! ¡Sé que no deseas esto!

-Al contrario, Rias. Esto es lo que se debe hacer. Al fin entiendo una cosa, si debo tener lo que quiero…. Debo eliminarte. – Los ojos de la chica mostraban un vacío que Rias nunca había visto.

-Twilight… No, esa no eres tú. Sí, tenemos nuestras diferencias. Pero, te aprecio. Por favor Twilight.

-Rias… - algo de luz volvió a los ojos de la muchacha, sólo para ser suprimida por la misma oscuridad que la rodeaba. - ¡Cállate!

Rias esquivó está vez un ataque hecho de oscuridad, uno que devoró el pilar que estaba atrás de ella y lo hizo nada. Eso no era bueno para ella, de ningún modo. Se puso en guardia, al mismo tiempo que oía a lo lejos la batalla de Sunset y Ray. Esto no iba a ser sencillo para nadie, en especial para ellas…

…

Sunset Shimmer había enfrentado varias cosas en su vida. Pero nunca esto, los ataques de magia y luz de un ángel caído que no se ven limitados por nada. No había piedad o compasión, sólo el deseo de hacerla pedazos.

La muchacha alzó sus manos y logró bloquear la lanza de Raynare con su mano cargada en fuego. Pero la caído sonrió, alzó la otra mano y un destello de luz azul apareció, eso era…

-_**¿¡El poder de Blue Gorre!? ¡Sal de ahí niña!**_

Hizo caso a las palabras de Macha y dio un salto hacia atrás, luego de ver como una gran corriente de agua salía de esa luz. Pero no era agua común, su fuego no se debería ver afectado por algo tan simple, pero esto…

Vio sus alas de fuego apagarse un poco, eso era…

-¿Te gustó eso perra? Apuesto que no lo viste venir. – La sonrisa sádica de la caído la hizo sudar un poco. ¿Era esta Raynare?

_**-De seguro es la personalidad que hubiera tenido si ese chico no la hubiera salvado.**_

_-Aún así… Dime que me puedes dar algo que me salve el cuello._

_**-Mi control es sobre el viento. No puedo darte más sin usar el modo Avatar.**_

Antes que pueda decir algo, Sunset recibió el impacto de una patada en su abdomen. Rayos, no se debe distraer. Contuvo la sangre que salió de su boca y tomó la pierna de la chica, para luego girar y lanzarla lejos de ella. Necesita un poco de aire, Dios.

Plan, necesita un maldito plan. Ver como Ray emergía del pilar que destruyó con su cuerpo envuelta en fuego con su otra mano, la derecha, para lanzarle una gran esfera de fuego. Eso no podía ser, ese fuego no es natural…

Creó un muro de fuego para cortarle el paso al ataque que iba hacia ella, para luego saltar hacia otro lado y usar el pilar que tenía cerca como un escudo contra el intenso calor. Eso fue…

-_**Blue usa el agua para ataques a distancia de gran poder y resiste lo físico. Red puede usar el fuego para dañar más en el ataque físico y resiste la magia. En pocas palabras, debes analizar y ver cual de las dos está usando.**_

_-¡No me pidas imposibles! ¡Nunca había peleado con un oponente así de versátil!_

_**-Te daremos una mano. – **_Esa voz… Era… - _**Si, Blue y yo estamos tratando de evitar que la mente de la chica se pierda**_

_**-Por favor. Salva a nuestro otro yo.**_

Sunset suspiró a las palabras de Blue. La verdad sea dicha, esta chica no le agrada más de lo que ella le agrada. Pero…

-Lo hago porque no quiero arrepentirme luego. ¡Vamos Macha!

_**-¡Excelente! ¡Bewitching Wind!**_

Un viento púrpura envolvió a la chica, este aumentó la intensidad de las llamas de su Sacred Gear. Esto no esta a nada mal. Aunque el púrpura nunca fue su color, no se queja. Poder es poder.

Ambas chicas se vieron las caras unos segundos más, antes de ir contra la otra.

…

Rias vio como Sunset parece usar el poder de Macha para lograr igualar las cosas con Ray, quien estaba usando el poder de Gorre. Ver a dos miembros de la Nueva Onda era intenso, más si…

Bloqueó con sus cuchillos el ataque de Twilight quien usaba una lanza de color blanco y negro. Eso significa que estaba usando ambos poderes al mismo tiempo. Eso era una locura. Ahora entiende el porque el elemento de la Magia la eligió, ese talento era anormal. La supera incluso a ella… Se atreve a decir que incluso puede ser una genio como su hermano. Rayos…

-¿Qué pasa Rias? ¿Celosa de mi talento?

-… Siempre lo tuve. Nunca pasó un día en que no me comparara a ti Twilight. Por ello, no dejaré que te hundas en esos sentimientos negativos.

El aura de Rias se hizo presente y aumentó su tamaño al mismo tiempo que la luz de los cuchillos se añadían al aura Carmesí. Algo de sangre salió de la nariz de la pelirroja, esto es lo más que puede usar sin que se lastime más.

-¡Por eso te voy a salvar! ¡No eres la única que puede combinar dos fuerzas!

Twilight vio como Rias lanzó una onda de corte hecha de luz y poder de la destrucción. Twilight alzó su mano para detener el ataque con un escudo de magia, pero este se vio agrietado por el ataque de la muchacha. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a cargar energía sobre su cabeza esta vez para lanzarla hacia ella.

Rias creo varios cuchillos más pequeños, para luego lanzarlos al aire. Con un movimiento de su mano, ordenó a estos que se dispersen y ataquen en distintas direcciones. Twilight al ver ello, creó un domo de oscuridad, que recibió el ataque y lo neutralizó. Pero su esfera de energía se vio neutralizada por su desconcentración.

Al mismo tiempo, Sunset pisaba tierra atrás de Rias, se le veía algo agitada.

-Dime… ¿Sabías de las tendencias sádicas de tu amiga?

-No… casi. Pero es algo que puedes hacerle frente.

Sunset rodo los ojos para centrarse en la caído. Quien caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa que le dio algo de miedo. Oh bueno, mejor esto que los ataques de ira de Twilight.

Ambas chicas estaban listas para seguir con esto. Por más que les duela pelear con sus amigas.

* * *

Por otro lado, Akeno y Aki esquivaron lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente que nació del mango de la espada que Kaori había creado. Esta en medio de su avance se separó para dar paso a dos cabezas…

-¿¡Desde cuando ella puede hacer eso!?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Sensei nos dijo que nuestros Nuevos Balance Breaker eran como una mezcla de nuestras habilidades y técnicas en una sola forma!

Aki ordenó a los Fangs en envolverlas a ambas para que creen una barrera. El efecto fue inmediato, algo que les vino de gracia, ya que ambas bocas hechas de metal casi las atrapan. Eso hubiera sido muy malo.

Akeno cargó electricidad y la lanzó en medio del pequeño orificio que se había creado en la barrera hacia Kaori. Quien sonrió al ver ello, la chica alzó una mano y de este se generó lo que era un escudo… Ok, eso no lo sabían…

El impacto del relámpago se vio menguado por el escudo de la chica, quien lo dispersó a otro lado ante la clara sorpresa de Akeno.

-¿Lo olvidaron? Mi Sacred Gear me permite crear cualquier arma de corta distancia en general. Los escudos, entran en el área gris de ese concepto. Es algo que recientemente descubrí.

-… Rayos. Olvidé que ya no es la novata que era hace unos meses. – Akeno maldijo su falta y cargó más luz y electricidad en sus manos. - ¿Alguna idea? – Aki negó con la cabeza, no era le respuesta esperada.

Aunque, parece que sus palabras despertaron algo en Kaori. Quien alzó ambas manos y creo lo que parecían ser una garra, pero eran… extendibles.

Y lo vieron a la mala. Las garras se extendieron hacia ellas a tal velocidad, que Akeno recibió lo que sería la garra derecha al borde de su estómago. Eso rasgo la parte superior de su uniforme.

_**-¡Atenta niña! ¡Entiende de una vez que tu amada Kouhai ya no es la misma mocosa sin experiencia! ¡Un paso en falso y te derrotara!**_

Akeno le tuvo que dar la razón a Innis, sabía que, en el fondo de su mente, aún veía a estas dos como sus Kouhai, que no sabían nada del mundo sobrenatural y les faltaba experiencia. Pero ahora…

-¿Qué pasa Fuku Buchou? ¿Sorprendida de que tu débil Kouhai te lastimara? Lo ves. Ya no soy débil. ¡Ya no necesito que me veas con lástima como siempre lo haces! ¿¡Crees que no he visto como nos ves!? ¡Crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte y eso lo detesto! ¡Te derrotare a ti y a la molesta de Aki! ¡Así nadie podrá decir que soy débil!

Akeno no podía creer lo que oyó… ¿eso hacía? Si, las protegía mucho. Pero jamás pensó que fueran débiles. Al contrario, eran fuertes y… Ha metido la pata.

No pudo pensar mucho en ello, porque las mismas garras fueron contra ella de nuevo. Sólo que Aki las desvío con un disparo de uno de sus rifles, para luego hacer que uno de los Fangs lance un ataque de energía hacia Kaori, quien salto para esquivarlo, pero no espero que otro de los Fangs aparezca atrás de ella y le dé un disparo en la espalda, haciendo que caiga sobre una de las casas que estaban cerca y la hizo caer hacia abajo con fuerza.

La castaña se mostraba muy arrepentida por lo que hizo. Pero era su amiga la que las atacaba. La que… maldijo las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Señal de que esto le dolía mucho. Pero…

-Akeno-san… sé que no quieres creer lo que Kaori dijo. Pero en el fondo ella siempre ha sido de una estima baja. No soporta cuando otros la ven como si no pudiera hacer nada. Tal vez no fue su intención, pero eso es lo que ha hecho con nosotras. Yo lo puedo tomar a bien, pero Kaori no lo hizo. Siempre se lo guardo, pero detesto que la vieran de ese modo. Por ello, si desea mostrarle que no es así. Hay que pelear.

Akeno medito lo dicho por la chica. Si, tal vez pecó de sobreprotectora. Tal vez… es hora de dejar las cosas en claro de una vez. Es hora de mostrar lo que puede hacer y hacer que su Kouhai entienda que ella no la ve como alguien inútil o incapaz.

Cargó poder alrededor de su cuerpo, algo del poder de Innis se hizo presente en ella, al mismo tiempo que Kaori salía de los escombros donde estuvo con una gran espada que parece tener una turbina en la parte sin filo de esta. Se limpió la sangre de la cara y sonrió al ver que su senpai la iba a tomar en serio al fin.

Con eso en mente, la chica saltó hacia donde estaba Akeno a una velocidad que la chica no esperó. Pero al ver que la iba a atacar con la enorme espada, dejó una ilusión en su lugar, algo que explotó en electricidad al contacto de la espada con esta. Más Kaori no se vio afectada por esta. La espada la había hecho aislante a la electricidad. Pero era una trampa para que Aki lanzara unas ráfagas de disparos para retener a su amiga. Pero esta giro en el aire para esquivar el ataque y volar con sus alas de demonio de tal modo que ambas chicas no podían negar que Kaori era de las que mejor volaban y se movían en combate.

Akeno supo que esto no sería sencillo, más con la nueva versatilidad que tiene Kaori ahora gracias a su nuevo Balance Breaker. Ver como la chica creaba lo que parecían yoyos gigantes con hojas filosas en los bordes no ayuda a uno.

Aki lanzó varios disparos trampa al aire por medio de los rifles y los Fangs para tratar de detener el avance del arma enemiga. Pero no fue así, la chica sabia que estaban en problemas. La sonrisa de Kaori denotaba una cosa, no iba a ser sencillo para nadie.

Pero no se detuvo, lo que hizo luego fue simplemente lanzar varias ráfagas de sus disparos hacia su amiga, quien por su nueva movilidad podía esquivar los ataques debla castaña, quien simplemente no atacaba en serio. Maldición, si esto sigue así…

-¡Ataca con más fuerza Aki! ¡No te contengas! – Akeno lanzó una ráfaga de trueno hacia la muchacha, quien lo cortó con los mismos yoyos y para sorpresa de ella, se llevó la energía al arma. – No sabía que podía hacer eso…

_**-¡La mocosa puede crear armas variadas y de distintos materiales! ¡Ese nuevo Balance Breaker esta demostrando ser un dolor de muelas!**_

El grito de Innis no ayudó a que se centre en sus cosas. Más al ver que… Oh diablos. Cambio la forma de los Yoyos para crear una enorme guadaña que aún tiene la electricidad en ella. Concentró su poder en el arma y lanzó la ráfaga que parecía estar hecha de plasma.

Aki cargó poder en ambos rifles y disparo para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo. Lo logró detener y bloquear por los pelos… pero eso significa que… Akeno vio la explosion y el poder de ambos Balance Breaker, no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo pudieron evolucionar tanto en poco tiempo?

_**-Esos 3 les dieron poderes que van más allá de lo visto. Rayos. ¿Segura que no son Longinus lo que ves?**_

Esa era la pregunta del millón. Pero no era momento para ella. Debían pelear, porque Kaori estaba lista para seguir con la lucha. Y ellas igual, hora de ir en serio.

* * *

Irina bloqueó por los pelos el ataque de Xenovia con Excalibur Destruction. Dejó que la espada choque con el suelo, el daño fue más que severo en esto. Al mismo tiempo que Fay se ponía detrás de la demonio para lanzar una ráfaga de magia con el poder de Fidchell.

Xenovia al ver ello, salto y esquivó el ataque por los pelos. Es más, en medio del giro le lanzó a la maga una ráfaga de energía santa que ella bloqueó gracias a un escudo mágico, pero por los pelos. Sus manos se entumecieron por eso último. Maldición.

Xenovia sonrió al ver el estado de ambas muchachas, sólo para guardar la Excalibur que tenía y sacar otra. Excalibur Nightmare. Irina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿usará la espada que se le da fatal?

Pero para sorpresa de ambas, Xenovia logró crear 5 ilusiones de ella. Eso no era bueno.

-_**El efecto de esa maldición, algo debió hacer para liberar el potencial dormido de la chica. Esta usando las Excalibur de un modo increíble.**_

Fay le daba la razón a Fidchell, peor aún. La chica se mezcló bien con las ilusiones que ni Fay las podía distinguir. Tuvo que mandar poder a sus ojos para ver siquiera los movimientos, bendita velocidad de Knight.

Irina bloqueo el ataque de su amiga, sólo para sentir un corte en la pierna ¿Cuándo…? Rayos, esto no es bueno. Nada bueno, la pobre miraba a Fay quien estaba también a la defensiva. Había ganado unos pocos cortes en las piernas. ¿Trata de hacer que se cansen antes de acabar con ellas? Eso era…

Apretó los dientes con rabia. Así no pelea Xenovia, rayos. No sabe que hacer, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Saltó y creo varios aros de luz que lanzó hacia las ilusiones y la real. Esta por su lado solo agitó a Ex Durandal para destruir los aros con el poder sacro de la espada. Más salió lo que una quería…

Debajo de Xenovia emergieron varias ráfagas de energía que salían de un círculo mágico que Fay creó. Esto era lo que ambas necesitan, las ilusiones fueron atravesadas por las ráfagas y la real se vio atrapada por estas. La demonio las maldijo por debajo y simplemente trató de liberarse. Más no pudo, lo que uno espera de Fay. Pero eso no la iba a detener. Guardo a Excalibur Nightmare y sacó otra, era Excalibur Blessing.

Esa Excalibur puede repotenciar el poder santo de uno o de una arma, o debilitar demonios. Pero para este caso… Blessing aumentó el ya enorme poder de Ex Durandal…

-Dime que tu magia aguantara…

Ver como la chica se liberó gracias al aura destructiva de la espada…

-Creo que eso te responde…

-_**Esto no será fácil. Esta chica está usando la variedad de espadas que posee. No sé cómo, pero tiene un mejor control y uso de las que no eran las que usaba. Eso significa que la chica tiene un talento nato para el uso de estas espadas. O que en verdad se ha entrenado mucho estas semanas.**_

La explicación de Fidchell parecía algo más lógica. Eso sí, estaban en un campo minado ahora. Xenovia sacudió las espadas y se puso en guardia. Esto no era bueno.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Asustadas?

-¡Basta Xenovia, no queremos lastimarte! ¡No deseas esto!

-¿Eso crees Irina? ¿Crees que me importa lo que dices? ¡No, estoy harta de ti y tu actitud positiva! ¡Una que al final usas de excusa para ocultar tu debilidad! ¡Me tienes harta! – Irina se mostró dolida por las palabras de su amiga. - ¡Y tú, Fay! ¡No creas que me caes mejor! ¡Sólo porque has estado al lado de Ise más tiempo, crees tener todo el derecho de acaparar su atención como lo haces!

-Xenovia-san… usted…

-¿Por qué…? ¡Me esfuerzo para que me vea, pero las ve a ustedes! ¿¡Es por qué lo conocen de años!? ¿¡Es eso!?

-¡Xenovia basta, Ise-kun no tiene que ver en esto! ¡Entiende que esto va más allá de lo que sientes o lo que nosotras!

-¡Cállate! – Xenovia movió la espada con tal fuerza que ambas chicas se cubrieron las caras, solo para ver el destello oscuro en los ojos de ella. - ¿Crees que me es fácil…? Nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Nunca… pero él… Él… sólo quiero que me vea como las ve a ellas… quiero…

Irina reaccionó ante el ataque casi cegador de Xenovia, quien apareció frente a ella. Su cabeza casi sale volando por el corte y la velocidad de muchacha, quien pateó a la castaña en el abdomen.

Irina salió volando hacia una casa y la destruyó con su cuerpo. Fay por su lado, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su amiga. Más bien, pasó a la defensiva luego de que Xenovia combinó el aura santa de ambas espadas y las agitó en conjunto hacia ella.

Fay vio con horror la destrucción que el ataque generó. Ella casi queda hecha polvo, si no esquivaba ello… por primera vez, sintió miedo del enorme poder de Durandal. Más por la habilidad de Xenovia.

_**-Esta niña… no dudo que en un año o dos, será la mejor usuaria de esa espada en la historia. Más al ver que está logrando entender los beneficios de las otras espadas. **_– Fidchell habló con preocupación y algo de miedo, su otro yo, como humana, es frágil y algo de esa magnitud… la matará.

La maga cargó magia en sus manos y la lanzó al aire, al mismo tiempo que Irina volaba hacia la ráfaga. La castaña golpeo la ráfaga de magia con su espada para que esta impacte en el cuerpo de Xenovia, quien se quejó por el obvio dolor en su espalda, pero al mismo tiempo se mostró muy molesta. Furiosa de que esas dos… Alzó la espada y con un movimiento de esta, creo una onda de 360° que alejo a ambas chicas de ella aún más. Ambas impactaron con construcciones en el lugar al mismo tiempo que pensaban en una sola cosa. Luchar a medias no las iba a ayudar. Más ahora que…

Muy bien, ¿Desea luchas en serio? Pues la tendrá….

* * *

Ayane bloqueó el ataque de Kuroka, quien estaba atacándola con sus garras. La chica había convertido sus manos en las garras de un gato, un muy molesto y furioso gato. La kunoichi tuvo que emplear todos sus sentidos para esquivar los ataques físicos y de magia de la Nekomata, quien parecía moverse sin que la gravedad la afecte.

Kuroka en eso alzó la mano y bloqueo sin ver, un golpe de Koneko, quien no creía lo que vio. ¿Cómo es que….? X-Pulse, por supuesto… ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que su hermana es un X-Rounder ahora?

-Muy mal Shirone, olvidaste una de mis ventajas y eso te puede costar muy caro en combate. – Kuroka dio un giro para darle una patada a Ayane, quien cayó al suelo de espalda con mucha fuerza. Para luego centrarse en su hermana menos.

Koneko esquivo y bloqueo las ráfagas de magia de su hermana, quien usaba el Senjutsu con gran versatilidad. No sólo ello, casi parecía que no podía esquivar todas las ráfagas debido a lo bien controladas que eran. ¿Esta era en verdad su hermana? Esta habilidad para pelear y demás, ahora puede ver claramente porque decían que tenía un poder de un demonio de clase Suprema años atrás.

Koneko dio un salto hacia atrás para darle a Ayane la oportunidad de atacar, la kunoichi se había recuperado y había lanzado varios kunais que se clavaron en el suelo rodeando a la Nekomata, quien capto el olor de algo quemándose.

Kunais explosivos, sonrió al ver ello, más porque era clásico de su amiga. Ella usa más el ingenio que los músculos. Eso si, no significa que no sepa como lucha, al momento que la explosión se generó, la nekomata concentró toda la fuerza explosiva en su mano derecha y la volvió una esfera.

-Sabía que podía hacer eso. – Ayane sabía de antemano que Kuroka la iba a superar en un uno a uno sin que ella use el poder de Magus. Pero ese era el punto, ella no estaba sola ahora. Koneko había cargado suficiente Senjutsu en su mano para lanzar un golpe hacia Kuroka, quien reacciono con poner la esfera que creó de la explosión al frente.

El golpe de la menor de las hermanas a lo que sería la esfera explosiva, genero una fuerte explosión, una que mandó a la mayor hacia atrás y la hizo impactar con una casa ahí presente. Koneko por su lado se sobó la mano y vio la sangre que salía de esta, de seguro por la explosión. Canalizo senjutsu en el área afectada para poder curarla rápidamente, eso sí. Vio como su hermana salía de los escombros, su kimono rasgado y quemado. Pero los ojos de Kuroka denotaban que se había hartado de los juegos.

-Muy bien… Pidieron esto nya. Y eso les daré. – Kuroka se puso en cuatro para que luego, algo de pelaje negro cubra su cuerpo y sus ojos se vuelvan más felinos.

Will Instint. La forma más poderosa de Kuroka hasta la fecha, ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia y rogaron a cualquier cosa haya arriba que en verdad no metan la pata. Porque de ser así. Kuroka desapareció de la vista de ambas, Ayane fue capaz de ver gracias al poder de Magus en sus ojos como Kuroka corría hacia ellas a una velocidad que uno consideraría abismal y que va más allá de los ojos humanos. Ayane fue capaza de reaccionar rápido al sacar sus kodachi y bloquear el golpe cargado de Kuroka con sus armas, aunque el pobre suelo no se vio ileso.

Koneko reacciono al fin luego de sentir el impacto con su piel y fue en apoyo de su amiga, quien estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos para lograr tener el puño de la Nekomata en su lugar y no terminar con este en toda la cara. Kuroka bloqueo el golpe de su hermana con su otra mano, pero Koneko le lanzó una patada a la chica, quien retrocedió haciendo varios giros hacia atrás.

Ayane activo algo del poder de Magus y creo varios kuniais de color verde usando el poder de este y los lanzó hacia Kuroka. Estos antes de llegar a su supuesto objetivo, explotaron, dejando algunas marcas en el cuerpo de la Nekomata, quien escupió sangre al ver que en verdad estas dos…

_**-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero entiendo ahora el porque no querías que esta chica fuera tu enemiga. – **_Magus ahora podía ver con claridad el porque Ayane respetaba las habilidades de Kuroka. – _**Escucha, nunca le ganarás en un combate directo a menos que uses el Avatar Trigger, pero eso es cuando podamos darle un golpe certero.**_

La chica asintió a las palabras de su otro yo, solo para seguir con su idea. Todo mientras Koneko corría en dirección de su hermana, quien le lanzaba varias ráfagas de energía para tratar de detener el avance de la muchacha, quien los esquivo con gracia y también algo de intuición.

Koneko lanzó un combo de golpes y patadas a su hermana, quien las esquivo y/o bloqueo. La Nekomata estaba más qué lista para todo lo que esas dos pensaban lanzarle, más no estuvo preparada para el golpe que Koneko le lanzó desde un ángulo ciego. Si bien logró bloquear el ataque, Ayane apareció por el otro lado para darle una parada en toda la cara que bastó para qué la Nekomata salga volando hacia otro lado e impacte contra unas edificación de la zona.

_**-Muy bien. Tenemos suerte. La chica al parecer no tiene su X-Pulse tan desarrollado cómo uno esperaría. O es la maldición lo que la está afectando un poco. Me inclino a lo último. – **_Magus dio su opinión del tema. Además de suspirar un poco en el lugar de su otra yo.

Koneko vio como su hermana se levantaba, lista para seguir con la pelea y eso en verdad no era buenos. Más al ver la rabia que había en sus ojos.

-Oye, sé qué esto no es de tu agrado. Del mío menos, Kuroka es mi amiga. Pero soy consciente de lo peligrosa y poderosa que es. – La Kunoichi no quitaba su vista de la Nekomata, quién se acercaba a ellas. – No bajes la guardia.

Antes qué Koneko pueda siquiera decir algo. Ambas vieron cómo Kuroka desaparecía y volvía pata estar cerca de ellas .

Ambas chivas salieron volando al aire producto de la patada que la Nekomata les dio. Ambas se recuperaron en el aire y pisaron tierra, sobándose la zona lastimada, el abdomen.

-Nee-san… - Koneko vio con dolor a su hermana, quién por un segundo pareció arrepentirse de su acción, sólo para volver a su mirada llena de rabia y odio. – Te salvaré… No importa lo que deba hacer.

Con eso en mente, ambas chicas se prepararon para seguir la lucha. Por más difícil que resulte ser para ellas.

* * *

Por el otro lado, Kurama esquivó lo que era una Cadena cargada de electricidad. El pobre lobo vio como el suelo fue víctima del ataque de la chica que es su amiga. Tragó duro al pensar en qué pasaría si esa cosa le hubiera dado de verdad.

Esdeath por su lado, logró esquivar lo que era una cadena envuelta en fuego. Si, su enemigo jurado en verdad venía pata darle dolores de cabeza.

Es más, ver cómo esta chicas era capaz de usar los elementos de la naturaleza cómo ráfagas de magia era alto digno de ver, un espectáculo. Pero ver el cómo lo combinaba con las cadenas, qué servían cómo una clase de conectores, sabía que Rossweisse era una mujercita astuta y que posee un talento superior al de la media.

Pero ver cómo la mujer sonreía al atacar, le daba una mala espina. Una que se veía reforzada al ver como sus ataques se hacían más y más precisos.

-Tsk, esto se nos va de las manos. – Kurama le tuvo que dar la razón a Esdeath. Sabía que esta pelea no estaba yendo nada bien para ellos. – Escucha peludo, lo que haré será algo simple. Primero, lo que haremos será… ¡Cuidado!

El lobo y la mujer saltaron a un lado para esquivar lo que era una ráfaga de electricidad que Rossweisse les había mandado. Lo esquivaron por los pelos, es más, el lobo vio lo qué le dejó el ataque como rastro como una clara prueba de qué están en problemas.

Esdeath chasqueo la lengua al mismo tiempo que Rossweisse caminaba hacía ellos, mientras agitaba las cadenas en sus manos como burlándose.

-¿Pasa algo? No me digan que les da miedo lo que puedo hacer ahora. – la burla de la mujer no los estaba ayudando. Más al ver que… - Haré que sientan mi poder.

Kurama ladró en respuesta, como pidiendo a la mujer que se detenga. Y alto pareció mover el corazón de Rossweisse, quién tuvo un cambio de visión al escuchar el ladrido de su amigo. Ella… sacudió la cabeza y su mirada volvió a ser la misma que la de hace unos instantes.

_-¿Acaso…? Es una posibilidad. Tal vez algo de ella aún esté luchando por liberarse del control mental que ella… Sí, es una apuesta arriesgada y la voy a tomar._

Esdeath se quitó su saco y lo lanzó al aire. Kurama vio ello con duda para luego sacudir la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en otras cosas. El lobo ladró pata luego correr hacia donde estaba Rossweisse, ella sólo se puso en guardia.

Lo que ella nunca esperó, fue el ver lo que sería un viento helado, que de la nada creaba lo qué serían pilares de hielo, esto le dio a Kurama la posibilidad de correr de nuevo sin preocuparse de que Rossweisse ataque con sus cadenas.

Porque, si bien ella estaba atacando, Rossweisse veía con rabia como los malditos pilares obstruian o detenían sus ataques, además de que se regeneran a una velocidad alarmante.

La mujer vio a Kurama dar un salto hacía ella y por puro instinto alzó la mano. Esta fue mordida por el lobo, cayó al suelo producto del impacto y se quejó del dolor. Vio al animal aferrarse a su muñeca con fuerza, eso no era bueno…

Pero vio como no salía sangre o que el fastidio que tiene no es de un gran dolor. Eso significa… Notó como Kurama no estaba aplicando fuerza en la mordida, sólo la detenía mientras…

Alzó su mano libre y golpeó la cara del lobo para que la suelte, más este no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme y aferrado a la muñeca de ella. Estaba harta. Alzó de nuevo la mano, esta vez cargando poder para lanzarlo en la cara de este. Sin importar nada más. Hasta que vio…

Vio como de los ojos de Kurama salían lágrimas. Lágrimas que no eran por los golpes, sino por el simple hecho de tener que pelear con alguien que ama. Rossweisse era su amiga, la apreciaba mucho. Ella ha estado con él desde el día uno. La aprecia tanto, que no puede lastimarla. Aunque ella lo lastime, él no puede hacerlo.

-Tú, ya… ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Unas simples lágrimas no harán que yo…! Yo… - Rossweisse por su lado no sé veía capaz de lanzar su ataque. No era capaz de atacar. – Kurama… yo… ¿qué te estoy haciendo…?

Rossweisse detuvo su ataque y tocó la cara de su amigo, quien ya tenía algo de sangre salir por sus heridas. Ver ello hizo que algo en la mujer despierte. Ira y asco. Estaba lastimando a alguien que la quiere sin condiciones ni nada… ella…

**-¿Qué estas haciendo mujer estúpida? –** la voz de Afrodita hizo que Rossweisse se asuste y su cabeza le empiece a doler. - **¡Ese lobo te está tratando de detener! ¡Está tratando de evitar que cumplas tu meta! ¡Deseas a ese hombre y ese animal es un obstáculo!**

¿Obstáculo? No, Kurama no era un obstáculo. Era su amigo, su mascota, su compañero. Aún recuerda el primer día que lo vio, tan pequeño y tan inocente. Lo quiso desde el momento en que él se acercó a ella. Lo ha cuidado y alimentado más que nadie. Sí, peca a veces de consentirlo mucho. Pero… él siempre ha hecho todo para que ella esté feliz. Y también… Ise adora a Kurama. Él nunca aprobaría esto. Nunca.

Rossweisse apretó los dientes y sus ojos mostraron un cambio, ya no estaba ese ambiente oscuro, uno que quería lastimar sólo por placer. No, era una ira y determinación tan fuertes que la magia de Rossweisse salía disparada con fuerza.

-¡Aléjate de ella Kurama! ¡Está por liberar algo de magia!

El lobo oyó lo dicho por Esdeath, soltó a su amiga y retrocedió rápidamente. Mientras que Rossweisse se levantaba y respiraba con dificultad, estaba sobre cargando su propio cuerpo. Eso era malo…

Rossweisse se puso de pie y se tomó la cabeza, estaba luchando contra la maldición que trataba de tenerla en su poder, pero esta no esperó la fuerza de voluntad de la demonio. Quién se arrodilló mientras apretaba sus dientes sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte, no harás qué los lastime! – Rossweisse se dio de cabezazos contra el suelo varias veces mientras trataba de que esa voz se vaya de ahí, qué se aleje. - ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! ¡No te necesito PUTA DIOSAAAAAA!

El grito de Rossweisse fue tal que un pilar de magia emergió de ella con tal fuerza que Esdeath y Kurama se vieron obligados a esconderse tras unos pilares. La fuerza fue tal que el lugar tembló un poco.

_-¿Esta es la fuerza de una Valquiria? No, es más que eso. Esta chica tiene un potencial enorme. – _Esdeath sonrió al ver la ironía de todo esto. - _ Eres una tonta Afrodita. Lo único que has hecho fue desbloquear el poder que yacía en el interior de ella._

Esdeath y Kurama vieron como el pilar de magia al fin se detenía y en medio de este, Rossweisse respiraba agitada. Sobre ella yacía un orbe de color oscuro, uno que…

-Ese debe ser… ¡Kurama, ataca esa cosa!

El lobo no lo pensó dos veces, abrió la boca y lanzó varias ráfagas de fuego hacia esa esfera. El impacto de las llamas con el orbe hizo que este último se destruya en sólo pedazos. Pedazos que el viento se llevó.

Kurama fue hacia Rossweisse, quién seguía afectada por lo que pasó en hizo. Más ahora que nunca. El lobo lamió la mano de su amiga, quién al sentir el gesto no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se puso a llorar ante la sorpresa de Kurama. Pero no la de Esdeath, ya sabe que pasaba por la mente de ella.

-¿Entiendes que pasó exactamente?

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude dejar que ella…? Yo… lo siento… Kurama… - Rossweisse alzó la vista y sus ojos eran los de siempre.

El lobo lamió la cara de la muchacha, como diciendo que no había nada que decir. Rossweisse sonrió y aún llorando abrazó a su amigo, quién movía la cola en señal de alegría.

-Lamento tener que interrumpir tan bello momento. Pero no olvidemos nuestra situación. – Ambos pasaron a ver a la Yuuki Ona, quien miraba los alrededores. – Creo que ya sé cómo acabar con la maldición sin necesidad de usar el Soul Drain.

-¿Cómo? – La pregunta de Rossweisse era más que necesaria.

-Lo más simple. Afrodita nunca esperó que la maldición sería débil contra algo así. Y por más asco que me dé decirlo… el amor es lo que la debilita y expulsa del cuerpo. Eso explica el porque con Kurama no pudiste actuar, amas a ese lobo con pasión. Por ello es que…

-El sentimiento superó el corrompido estado de mis sentimientos por… ¡Ah! – la mujer se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y que prácticamente estaba diciendo que… - ¡No significa que yo…!

-Claro, claro… - la mirada de Esdeath y Kurama daban indicativo de que no le creen. – A lo importante, esta información es muy valiosa y… ¿Puedes caminar?

-No me subestimes. – Rossweissese se puso de pie. – Irónicamente, me siento mejor que antes.

-Muy bien. Este es el plan… - Ambos oyeron la idea de la Yuuki Ona, parece que la situación puede ser mejor pata ellos ahora.

* * *

En la parte del templo central, Afrodita sintió algo raro. Una perturbación… eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Alguien había logrado librarse del control mental en que estaba. No, eso no era posible.

-¡Presta atención a tus enemigas bruja!

Rainbow apareció sobre ella, estaban justamente en el aire, la Diosa vio como la chica cargo poder en sus manos y le lanzó una ráfaga cargada de un rayo multicolor. Uno que ella logró esquivar con facilidad, pero vio el daño que este genero. Vaya…

Pero no bastó con ello, creó una barrera atrás de ella al sentir como la rubia de este grupo la atacaba desde atrás. El puño envuelto en fuego era fuerte, logró dañar la barrera. Ok, admite que no es la Diosa más poderosa, pero esto era absurdo.

-¿Sorprendida? Eso te pasa por confiada. – AJ simplemente dio una patada al ver su ataque inicial fallar.

Afrodita no se molestó en bloquear el ataque, más bien desapareció de ahí y apareció sobre un edificio fuera del templo. Trató de tomar un suspiro, más no esperó ver como algo grande aparecía atrás de ella. Era un enorme Caballero de Diamantes, era gigante… este alzó el puño y aplastó el edificio como si fuera nada.

La Diosa vio con odio a la chica que estaba sobre el hombro del gigante. Esta sonrió al ver que el plan estaba en marcha.

-¡Pimkie ahora! – Rarity dio la señal, una que la más loca del grupo vio cómo algo perfecto.

-¡A jugar! ¡Espero te guste! – Pinkie apareció de entre los escombros del destruido edificio, para luego crear una rampa de hielo y deslizarse por esta.

Tras ello, se dio un impulso para poder posarse justo encima de la Diosa, quién abrió los ojos con horror. Más al ver como las mejillas de la muchacha se inflaban supuso lo peor…

Pinkie expulsó de su boca lo que parecía ser un agua muy viscosa, una que impactó a la Diosa y la mandó al suelo, casi pegándola a este. Más la situación se vio peor al ver como varias raíces salían del suelo y la apresaban. Fluttershy estaba sobre ella, aunque tenía una cara de asco.

-Pinkie… ¿Era necesario usar eso? Es asqueroso…

-Pero efectivo. ¿Me lo vas a negar? – Fluttershy no pudo decir nada contra la lógica algo loca de su amiga, quién pasó a ver a la Diosa con rabia. - ¿Qué tienes que decirnos loca?

-Creo que eres algo hipócrita niña. Yo no soy la que escupe agua viscosa contra alguien. – Tenía un muy buen punto.

Más al ver que el resto de chicas aparecían para ver lo que Afrodita tenía que decirles. Más al ver que…

-¿Cuál es tu meta real en todo esto? Me niego a creer que sea algo como una simple dominación del mundo. No eres de esa clase.

Afrodita rio ante las palabras de AJ, quién alzó una ceja al oír la risa de la Diosa. Más al resto no les vino de mucha gracia qué ella se ría de ellas.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso para ti!? – Rainbow alzó la voz, más al ver que la mujer no dejaba de reír.

-Que en verdad esperan que les dé una razón. No la hay, al menos no una que sea lógica o que ustedes vean como algo que podrían entender. Porque me dirán que está mal… así es la situación.

-No estas siendo clara.

-Ese es mi punto. – Rarity no entendía lo que esta mujer estaba diciendo. – Ya que no saben lo que sentí. No saben lo que es simplemente ver cómo el hombre con quién, en teoría, tenías algo, se ve opacado poco a poco por algo más fuerte que él. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Ares. El muy imbécil era un cobarde. Demostraba poder y confianza sólo ante los que él sabía podría impactar. Incluida… Pero hay algo más. ¿Nunca han pensado en eso que nos atrae a una persona? Eso que ustedes llaman amor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que siempre hay algo en común cuando te atrae alguien de verdad. – Fluttershy notaba como la mujer parecía saber lo que decía. – Son mocosas, pero ya deben saber lo que es estar atraída a alguien. Sin importar el género o demás… porque al final, lo que nos atrae a alguien de verdad, no es el aspecto o cosas tontas de esa clase. Lo que nos atrae a uno, es la fuerza interna que tienen y cuando la muestran al mundo, es que sentimos eso que llamamos, atracción.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas al oír ello, ellas… eso era justo lo que había pasado en el vaso de todas ellas. De modos distintos, pero que a la vez tienen una cosa en común. Y ella lo sabía, ser la Diosa del Amor tiene sus ventajas.

-Cuando vi el patético estado de Ares y descubrí que fue un simple humano quién lo había dejado así y quién era responsable de su muerte. Supe una cosa… ese humano era único y especial. Y lo quería para mí. Pero al final… Atenea lo tenía.

-¡Ella no es como tú! ¡Ella sabía lo que debía y no debía hacer!

-¡Jajaja! Niña, Atenea puede ser muy casta. Pero es una mujer. Una que se enamoró perdidamente de un humano, aunque ella sabía lo que eso significaba. Estaba tan enamorada, que te aseguro que hubiera dado su pureza a cambio de estar con él, aunque significara perder su estatus divino. Y eso es lo gracioso. Me dicen la Diosa del Amor, pero es ella quién lo entiende más en todos sus niveles.

-No creas que porque nos dices eso vamos a perdonar lo que…

-¿Perdonar? No niña, eso no es lo que le importa. – Afrodita sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión de AJ. – Sólo necesito ser más… astuta. Y ustedes deben de entender una cosa, ser un Dios, no es algo que deban de subestimar.

El cuerpo de Afrodita empezó a brillar y ante la sorpresa de las 5 chicas, expulsó poder suficiente como liberarse de lo que la tenía atrapada y mandar a volar a todos.

Rainbow logró hacer que Fluttershy se recupere en el aire, AJ dio un giro en el aire y logró pisar tierra sin una herida fuerte. Pinkie salió volando, pero Rarity ordenó a Wizel a tomarla con su mano. La pelirosa alzó el pulgar en señal de que estaba bien.

Afrodita por su lado finalmente optó por dejarse de estupideces. Estas 5 niñas iban a ser un aprieto y ella no estaba para perder el tiempo con ellas.

-Saben, sé muy bien que ustedes son sucesoras del poder de esa mujer Lavenza. Más tienen sus estilos propios, por lo que los juegos se acabaron. Es momento de simplemente mostrarles lo que una deidad puede ser.

Las 5 muchachas vieron como Afrodita se vio vestida en una armadura que emanaba un aire divino. Era de color Celeste claro, pero tenía detalles dorados en ella. Todo su cuerpo excepto la cara estaba protegido por esta nueva armadura que mostraba unas alas que parecían estar hechas de agua.

-Dejen que les muestre algo qué sólo los que han tocado la divinidad pueden tener. Y serán las primeras en recibir su poder luego de siglos.

Las 5 chicas sabían que estaban… en problemas. Más al saber que todos estaban en una situación igualmente de mala que las de ellas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	44. Imperio de Cristal: Emociones en Batalla

**Bien, estamos de nuevo con el cap de la semana. Me esta costando, el tener que poner un balance entre las habilidades y poderes de todos, porque por más que quiera, no puedo lanzarme a escribir como así. Además, como tengo mi fic de Dragon Ball activo, me ayuda a tener en control esos impulsos de escribir batallas tan intensas. Pero vamos con los reviews.**

**Total DxD: Hey, tiempo sin verte por estos lares. Bienvenido de vuelta. Que bueno que te está gustando el arco. Y si eres capaz de ver lo de Afrodita, pues bien por ti. tampoco estoy haciendo que lo oculte. La Afrodita de que hablo, es la Urania, siendo por eso que le di poder del agua, para relacionarla con quien fue su madre. Obvio que los Elementos de la Armonía, no pueden hacer nada contra ella, pero Afrodita solo está jugando. No será la Diosa más fuerte, pero es una Deidad y ningún Dios en este fic es débil en su totalidad.**

**roldanortiz39: Pues si amigo, la cosa es seria y aquí muestro más de la batalla contra Sombra. Y si, Sombra en cuestión de poder puro, solamente puro, es el rival más poderoso hasta la fecha. Porque en sí, Yaldaboth, era multiproposito y Loki era tecnico a niveles extremos, como un planificador por excelencia.**

**Diamante: Pues... no sería bizarro imaginar eso. Aunque yo debo ser el que toma los descansos... Las batallas son más intensas aquí. Pero es más porque puedo darme el lujo de ser libre al no seguir un arco cannon.**

**Wilmer Ortiz: A tu pregunta... Es como poner que te enamoras de alguien similar un amor pasado, pero no es esa persona. En lo personal, sería muy incomodo. Además, Atenena ve a Ise como alguien quien puede ayudar y guiar a que no acabe como Himmel. No puedo ver a Ise y Atenea juntos, por más que trate dado ese peso del pasado entre ella y Himmel. La construccion no se da para ello.**

**Guest: Como ya dije unas... 7 u 8 líneas atrás. Lo es en cuestión de poder puro.**

**Black Z86: Culpable a ambas indicaciones. Como dije en el pasado, al subir el nivel de las batallas, asemejo mucho el estilo de batalla con Dragon Ball Z y con pelea tecnicas con Naruto cuando las batallas eran más... realistas... Estúpida Guerra Ninja.**

**Mallistrix: Como he mostrado más de una vez en la historia, los personajes no son perfectos. Además, que por más lo desean negar, al entrar en contacto con lo negativo, sacas algo que no creías capaz. Lo de abstinencia... Si, tengo meses esperando el cap de un fic y no lo publican... Maldita sea. **

**Tenzalucard123: Habrá que ver amigo. Habrá que ver.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos con el cap.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension **

**Arco 4: Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 44: Imperio de Cristal: Emociones en Batalla**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

La batalla dentro del Imperio era cada vez más intensa, para todos. Mientras los Dragones Celestiales peleaban por su lado, las demás trataban de tener a sus controladas amigas bajo control. Así como lograr sacarlas del trance en que estaban.

Ese era el caso para Rias, quien estaba en una encrucijada lucha con su amiga y casi hermana, Twilight. La muchacha estaba logrando combatir mano a mano el poder de su amiga, quien tenía bajo su mando el poder de la Armonía, pero a su vez, había logrado combinarlo con algo de oscuridad y eso complica a Rias. La pelirroja sabía que para igualar las cosas aunque sea un poco, debía de usar el poder de la Destrucción de su familia con el poder de la Armonía de sus Mistic Knives. Más sencillo de decir que hacer.

La chica se limpió la sangre de la nariz por décima vez, estaba sufriendo los efectos de usar este poder más de lo que debería y estaba también sufriendo lo que sería un cansancio extremo. Ver como una ráfaga de oscuridad iba hacia ella la hizo sudar frío. Estaba a punto de…

Lanzó unos cuchillos cargados con el poder de la Destrucción para acabar con el ataque y darse un respiro. Uno que Twilight no le dio, más bien, aprovecho para atacar a la indefensa muchacha. Rias se vio en la obligación de alzar las manos y bloquear el ataque de su amiga, quién de inmediato le dio una patada con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarla hacia atrás y chocar con una edificación.

Sintió el dolor en su espalda, más no se quedó en su lugar. Se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo escupió un poco de sangre, algo nada digno de una dama, pero en fin.

Vio a Twilight ir hacia ella, esperó unos segundos y cuando la tuvo encima, alzó las piernas para hacer que el pecho de la chica impacte con la planta de sus zapatos y giro hacia atrás para mandarla a chocar con lo que sea que tiene atrás. Oh bueno…

Se puso de pie, rasgó algo su falda para luego lanzar varias ráfagas del poder de la Destrucción hacia Twilight, quien estaba ya casi de pie. La chica se protegió del ataque usando un domo del poder de la Armonía, para luego alzar vuelo.

Ya en el aire, Twilight cargó poder en sus manos, luz y oscuridad. Los junto y lanzó hacia Rias, quién saltó al aire y sacó sus alas para esquivar el ataque. Pobre casa… no quedo nada de ella. Pero en el caso de Twilight, esto le daba una idea. Sonrió al pensar que tenía a la demonio contra las cuerdas. Eso sí, no esperaba que esta chica pueda contra ella, no si se contiene.

-Twiligth, basta… esto no puede seguir así. Ise no desearía que nosotras…

-¡Silencio! ¡Sé cuál es tu plan, deseas confundirme para luego matarme y tenerlo para ti! ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

-¡No, no es verdad! ¡Por favor Twilight, no es esto lo qué habíamos acordado! ¿¡Acaso no fue que estaríamos en esto juntas!? ¡Prometimos estar juntas como amigas, como hermanas!

Los ojos de Twilight se suavizaron al oír ello. Ella…

-No… No… ¡Mientes!

-¡Twilight por favor! ¡Sé qué te puedes liberar de lo que sea que te tiene así!

Twilight se tomó la cabeza, ella… ella la confunde. Ella era su obstáculo para tener a Ise sólo para ella… Pero una parte de ella no puede odiarla. No puede… esta chica era su amiga… pero este sentimiento de odio… ¿Por qué existe en primer lugar?

-¡Cállate!

Twilight lanzó su ataque hacia Rias, quién estaba lista. Pero no esperó ver como unas cadenas atravesaron el ataque de luz. Más bien, se sorprendió al ver que al lado de ella, Rossweisse estaba con una expresión seria. Twilight se mostró confundida, ¿qué estaba…?

-Rossweisse… tú…

-Lamento todo Rias-san. Pero ya estoy mejor y con la cabeza más clara. – Rias sonrió al oír ello, su amiga estaba… - Pero a lo que vine. Sé como liberar a Twilight-san de esa maldición.

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron por la sorpresa. Más se quedó en silencio, más al ver como Twilight atacó a ambas. Pero Rossweisse alzó las cadenas e hizo que la de la derecha gire frente a ellas con un fino aire envolviéndola. Repelió el ataque ante la sorpresa de Twilight y la sonrisa de Rias. Siempre supo que entre sus Rook, Rossweisse era una sorpresa. No era natural ver a un Rook que se base en atacar con magia, pero ahí yacía el factor sorpresa. Más al ver que el fuerte de Rossweisse era justamente la defensa.

-Maldita… no te metas…

-Twilight-san, sé que en el fondo no deseas lastimar a Rias-san, en el fondo aún la consideras tu hermana. Tu amiga… sé que esa es la verdad. – Los ojos de Twilight se tornaron oscuros al oír ello. - ¿Acaso Ise-kun quiere verte así? ¿Ver a las dos personas más importantes para él así?

-¡No hables así hipócrita! ¿¡Crees que no noté como miras a Ise ahora!? ¡Estas interesada en él también!

Rias pasó a ver a Rossweisse, el silencio era tal qué solo se oía la respiración de las tres. Más se sorprendió al ver la expresión de resignación de Rossweisse.

-Si, no lo niego. Estoy interesada en él. Pero eso no significa que vaya a atacar a todo mundo en un arranque de celos. Porque eso no es lo correcto. Y tú también lo sabes. Amar a alguien equivale a confiar en ese alguien. Más si esta persona ha demostrado no ser un mentiroso. Yo… lo acepto. Pero no por ello seguiré la voz de una Diosa desquiciada.

-Rossweisse…

-Rias-san, el modo para liberarlas o debilitar la maldición es hacer que recuerden lo que es el amor sincero. Amor de hermanos, de pareja, de amigos… eso las hará entrar en razón.

-Sin ofender… Pero es algo cursi…

-Jeje, Afrodita pensó que lo que ella representa no sería lo que hay en verdad. – Rossweissese miro al lugar dónde Sunset está peleando con Raynare. – Sé que entre ellas no hay nada. Pero creo que es mejor que arreglen las cosas a su modo.

-Sonaba bien para ellas… al menos eso deseo creer. – Rias se puso al frente. - ¿Qué hay del resto?

-Dejen eso a mí, Kurama y Esdeath. Usted siga con…

-Claro… buen trabajo Rossweisse. Cuídate…

-Igualmente.

Rias vio a la chica irse a otro lugar, mientras Twilight la miraba con más rabia. Pero su mente y corazón estaban luchando entre ellos… ella… ella… adora a Rias como su hermana… Pero está celosa de ella. Celosa, ella lo tuvo primero, lo conoció primero, lo besó primero. Y eso…

Rias vio como el poder de la oscuridad estaba envolviendo a Twilight, cuyas facciones parecían volverse más marcadas. Su cabello pareció levitar por su propio poder y… lo peor de todo eran sus ojos que brillaban con un poder oscuro. Uno qué se extendió por el resto de ella en los que eran marcas o tatuajes.

-Oh no… - Rias sabía que eso era producto de usar el poder de la oscuridad mucho tiempo. - ¡Twilight!

**-¡Te odio! ¡Detesto que por ti él sea quién es ahora!**

Twilight voló hacia Rias a una velocidad superior a la de antes. Rias vomitó sangre por el repentino impulso y fuerza. Apretó los puños y golpeó la cara de Twilight en un intento que la deje, pero fue inútil. Twilight la hizo impactar contra varias paredes antes que ambas caigan al suelo y ella empiece a golpear a Rias varias veces en la cara.

-**¡No es justo, debería ser yo! ¡Yo he hecho tanto! ¡Lo he ayudado, lo he salvado! ¿¡Por qué te amó primero!?**

Los golpes de Twilight en su cara no eran nada, le dolía más el oír que Twilight en el fondo la resentía. Eso era peor… esquivó uno de los golpes a su cara con la justas y rápidamente le dio a Twilight un cabezazo. Este bastó para que Twilight caiga hacia atrás para darle una patada en el estómago, logrando alejarla de ella. Necesita respirar, necesita recuperar su sentido de la orientación.

Escupió sangre de nuevo y sintió algo de esta salir de su nariz. Rayos… se tomó la nariz y la puso de nuevo en su lugar, ya puede respirar. Notó que su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado. Debe de…

-No quería usarlo… Pero no tengo otra… está incompleto. Pero es mejor que nada.

Twilight por su lado se puso de pie y pasó a ver a Rias con rabia, sólo para notar que la chica juntaba las manos y concentraba poder en estas. El poder de la Destrucción y de la Armonía se estaban juntando en una… espada. Esa arma…

Rias la agitó con su mano derecha, la forma aún era irregular, no bastaba… pero al menos servirá para su propósito. Agitó el arma y lanzó una ráfaga de energía hacia Twilight, quién alzó vuelo. Pero para su sorpresa, algo de su ala había sido cortada. Eso no…

Al impactar el suelo, supo que pasaba. Rias combinó la versatilidad de la luz de la Armonía con el poder puro de su poder de la Destrucción. Era una forma cruda y nada fija, pero la chica había creado algo monstruoso…

Twilight no lo quería aceptar, pero Rias era un genio… lograr eso no es fácil. Ni para ella…

-Twiligth… sé que estás ahí… sé que tus sentimientos reales están ahí… Sé que… no deseas esto amiga...

-**Cállate**…

-Twiligth… te voy a salvar…

-**Cállate.**

-Porque…

-**¡CALLATEEEEE!**

Twilight cargó de nuevo más poder y esta vez lo lanzó hacia Rias, quién sonrió al ver la gran esfera de luz y oscuridad ir hacia ella… se puso en guardia y agitó la espada con tal fuerza que al momento en que cortó el ataque de Twilight. La ráfaga del poder de la Destrucción y de la Armonía de la espada de Rias devoró la energía del ataque de Twilight y creó una ráfaga de pequeños tornados de color carmesí y blanco.

Twilight se quedó helada al ver el poder de su amiga. Eso era… para sorpresa de ella, los tornados se fueron de largo hacia el cielo, logrando dejarla ilesa… la chica por un segundo en verdad creyó que estaba muerta. Ese poder… más le sorprendió ver que Rias estaba en su lugar…

-**Rias**…

-Jeje… parece que… cree algo nuevo y dañino para mí… - los brazos de Rias estaba ensangrentados y se notaba que sus músculos estaban desgarrados.

-**¿Por qué…? Tienes todo el derecho de…**

-Porque eres mi amiga… y te quiero… - la sorpresa de Twilight fue mayor… eso era… - Lo lamento Twilight… es verdad, tal vez tú lo merezcas más. Quizás ellas lo merezcan más que yo… pero no puedo negar esto. Amo a Ise tanto, que me duele verlo mal. Me duele pensar que tal vez no baste lo que hago… temo un día… que ya no me ame cómo lo amo yo… pero por ello… por ello me hago fuerte. Porque tampoco quiero depender de él… porque eso me haría débil… y una mujer débil no es algo que desee ser…

**-Rias…**

-Por ello… lo siento… no puedo dejarlo. No puedo… y tampoco quiero que sufras. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres la hermana que nunca tuve… te quiero tanto que me duele verte así.

Twilight sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Ella… se sentía estúpida. Sentía que había… que había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida. Ella… ¿Qué había hecho…? Ella no era así. Sí, ama a Ise. Pero esto iba más allá… se había vuelto en lo qué más detesta. Una mujer insegura y que ataca a quienes considera una amenaza. Ella…

**-Esta en el suelo… puedes acabar con ella. **

Esa voz de nuevo… Se tomó la cabeza al oír esa maldita voz de nuevo. Ella… no, no…

-**No, yo… no quiero hacerlo…**

**-¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡La tienes dónde la quieres, es tu oportunidad de acabar con ella y al fin tenerlo para ti! ¡Eso es lo que querías!**

-No… Yo… ¡No lo haré…! – Twilight se tomó la cabeza y apretó los dientes al sentir la jaqueca venir con fuerza. - ¡No importa cuánto lo ame, nunca lastimare a mis amigas! ¡Menos a mi hermana en todo menos sangre! ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!

La fuerza de Twilight se vio recuperada gracias al poder del Elemento de la Magia, que al sentir la voluntad de su dueña, simplemente le dio más poder. La luz que salió de la joya eliminó todo rastro de la oscuridad que antes estaba en ella. Atrás estaban las marcas negras en su cuerpo y fueron reemplazadas por marcas en el traje de ella de un destello multicolor. Uno que eliminó la maldición dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo despertó algo más dentro de ella.

Twilight cayó de cara al sentir toda la fuerza de antes irse de golpe. Pero estaba más lúcida. Mucho más lúcida. Tal era su claridad, que sintió de golpe toda la culpa… fue en ese instante en que alzó la vista.

Se horrorizó al ver el estado en que Rias se encuentra. Toda herida y por su propia mano. Sintió un asco y una culpa, que no le importaba el dolor o el cansancio. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga. La tomó entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar llorar al ver el hinchazón del párpado de su amiga.

-¡Rias! ¡Oh Rias, ¿Qué he hecho?! ¡Perdóname, yo no…! ¡Soy una idiota, no debí creer en esa voz! ¡Sí, siento envidia de ti, pero no quería lastimarte! ¡Eres mi amiga, mi hermana…! ¡Perdóname!

Twilight lloró con fuerza abrazaba a una inconsciente Rias. La pelirroja se quejó un poco, pero al notar que Twilight lloraba, lo dejó pasar… a fin de cuentas. Si la maldición le hubiera dado a ella… de seguro hubiera actuado peor que ella… si, eso demostraba que ella tampoco estaba libre de culpas. Pero al menos… al menos sabe que no es la única con miedos aquí.

Devolvió el abrazo cómo pudo con uno de sus desgarrados brazos, no pudo evitar llorar un poco al oír a Twilight llorar con más fuerza. Rayos… por eso odia ser tan sensible.

* * *

En el otro lado de la moneda, si bien Twilight y Rias tienen una relación que pudo superar la maldición que estaba en medio de todo esto. La relación entre Sunset y Raynare estaba lejos de ello. Estaba lejos de ambas de ser amigos. Y eso se mostraba en su pelea.

Sunset le dio a Raynare un golpe en la cara con unas llamas repotenciado por el poder del viento de Macha, quién estaba más alerta que la misma chica. Sabe que esto no será fácil… más al ver al ver como Raynare logró resistir el golpe y alzó su puño para darle a la muchacha, quién se horrorizó al notar que estaba cargado de agua. Justo lo que odia…

Macha reforzó el viento alrededor de su otra yo y logró mitigar en algo el dolor y la fuerza del ataque en su persona. Sunset, en medio del aire, giro y lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia Raynare, quién creó un pilar de agua en frente de ella para extinguir las llamas.

Rayos, esa agua en verdad le estaba dando un problema. Más al ver que es capaz de destruir su poder. Estaba…

-Creo que estoy en aprietos. – Sunset respiraba agitada, casi forzando a sus pulmones a tratar de que tomen oxigeno.

_**-Ese más que obvio. Esa chica tiene un buen control en las habilidades naturales de Gorre. Pero es hábil al mismo tiempo… y que uno de los elementos de Gorre es justo tu debilidad.**_

_-Y el viento no me ayuda. Sólo reforzará las llamas del poder de Red Gorre._

Sunset vio a Raynare ir hacia ella. La muchacha se puso en guardia por puro instinto y también bloqueó y esquivó los ataques de Raynare que estaban repotenciados por las llamas de Red Gorre. No sólo ello, Ray pateó la rodilla derecha de Sunset y la hizo perder el equilibrio. No sólo ello, la golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza que la chica salió volando hacia atrás.

Sunset se tomó la nariz y sintió como estaba rota. Ahí iba su bonito perfil… Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse, una patada de Raynare en su estómago la hizo quedarse sin aire. Tomó la pierna de la caído y la hizo caer al suelo tras poner su pierna para que caiga. Con ello, Raynare cayó al suelo y Sunset aprovechó ello para lanzarse al ataque. Le dio a la caído un golpe en la cara, la cuál hizo que Raynare se sienta algo desorientada, pero la caído alzó la mano y creó una lanza de luz. Una que quiso clavar en el abdomen de Sunset, quien tuvo la suerte de que Marcha usara su viento para lograr detener un resultado peor para ella.

Raynare alzó la otra mano y le lanzó a la chica una bola de fuego en toda la cara y eso la hizo caer a un lado. Activo de inmediato el poder de su Sacred Gear para que las llamas curen las quemaduras y las heridas que tiene. Aunque no pensó que Raynare le dé tiempo de siquiera tomar aire.

-Eres una… maldita…

-Lo mismo… digo… de ti…

Ambas se vieron a los ojos, casi como deseosas de arrancarlos de la cara de la otra. Se detestaban, se odiaban… no podían estar en presencia de la otra porque simplemente no podían aceptar a la otra. ¿Por qué era eso?

Simple, celos de lo que la otra ha logrado en cierto modo. Una ha hecho tantas cosas malas, que no se siente capaz de redimir lo hecho. Mientras qué la otra había logrado ello, era feliz y libre de culpas porque había logrado saber que debía y no debía hacer….

Mientras la otra, odiaba que ella haya logrado acercarse a él de un modo tan natural, que sentía que estaba perdiendo terreno, el lugar de la persona que entendía lo que era estar en la oscuridad. Eso no se lo iba a permitir. Nunca.

Raynare lanzó varias lanzas hacia Sunset, quién sacó sus alas de fuego para luego saltar y volar. Esquivó los ataques de la caído con gracia y velocidad. Eso significaba que necesita una estrategia. Era lista en su propia ley y lo va a demostrar.

En medio del aire giró y bajó en picada con tal fuerza y velocidad que Raynare recibió de lleno una patada en toda la cara. Esta bastó para que la chica salga volando hacia atrás. Ese momento no fue desaprovechado por Sunset, quién cargó fuego en sus manos y lanzó lo que era una gran ave de fuego hacia la caído que aún no había ni tocado tierra en su caída.

El impacto del ave de fuego impactó a Raynare de lleno y las quemaduras en su cuerpo eran símbolo más que suficiente de que el daño era severo. No quiere admitir que Sunset es una peleadora física de un calibre mayor que ella. Nunca.

Raynare se puso de pie mientras el poder de Gorre la curaba a una velocidad increíble. Lo mismo pasaba con Sunset, normalmente ella no se cura tan rápido…

_**-El Poder que poseemos es tal que tu cuerpo se sana mientras más dure la pelea. ¿Cómo crees que esos 4 han durado tanto?**_

Con que eso era… las Fases les dan una regeneración mayor mientras dure la pelea y luego de esta. Interesante. Pero Sunset estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. Estaba…

-Estoy harta de este juego. Harta de que te metas en mi camino Sunset Shimmer. – Raynare se puso en guardia y lanzó lo que parecía ser una espada de color rosa hacia ella.

Sunset esquivó el ataque por los pelos, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran esfera de fuego hacia su enemiga, quién pateó el ataque como si fuera nada. Con ello, Sunset se dio el tiempo de salir del campo de visión de Raynare escondiendose en uno de los tantos edificios abandonados del lugar y eso no le gustó a Raynare.

-¿¡Huyes ahora humana!? ¡Esa es tu naturaleza real, todos son cómo tú! ¡Cobardes! ¡Cada uno de ustedes!

Sunset no hizo caso a las palabras de su enemiga mientras dejaba que el poder de Macha y sus llamas la curen de un modo lento, pero que cauterizaba las heridas más importantes. Eso es lo que necesita.

-_**¿Me oyes niña?**_

_-Gorre, si tienes un plan para detener a la loca esa, soy toda oídos. No lo admitiré ni muerta en público, pero Raynare es una oponente difícil._

Si, ha enfrentado de todo en estos años. Pero es la primera vez en su vida que no tiene una idea clara de como enfrentar a esta chica.

_**-Natural… Red y yo somos la Fase más difícil de predecir dado nuestras múltiples habilidades. Sí, tenemos la debilidad más marcada. Pero la otra lo compensa.**_

Rayos Blue, eso no es lo que quiere oír. El impacto de una esfera de fuego cerca de ella la hizo entender que la han descubierto. Mejor se mueve.

Saltó hacia otro lado para esquivar lo que sería el otro ataque. Eso sí, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de lanzar sus propios ataques hacia Raynare, quien absorbió el fuego con su mano derecha… eso es nuevo…

_**-Uy, olvidé qué puedo hacer eso…**_

_**-¡Red, si nos quieres ayudar danos la información correctamente, maldita sea!**_

_**-¡Ah, Macha a maldecido!**_

_**-¡Ahora no Blue!**_

Jaqueca de lado, Sunset estaba en problemas. Debe hacer algo que… eso es. Tal vez pueda… Es un plan loco, de esos que nunca haría en una situación normal. Pero dada esta situación… El riesgo lo vale.

-¡Vamos Raynare, ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu poder?! – la cara de la caído mostró rabia al oír eso.

_**-¿Qué haces idiota? ¿Los golpes en la cabeza te han hecho decir tonterías?**_

_-Confía en mí Macha._

-¿Qué has dicho perra?

-Lo que has oído. No me sorprende que Ise no te presté atención. Eres débil Ray-chan. No puedes ganar, no puedes hacer nada sola y eso es lo que él ve. Una niña débil, una que nunca podrá estar a su lado.

-¡Cállate! – marcas rosas y celestes aparecieron alrededor de la caído, quien miraba a la humana con odio puro.

-¡Admítelo Raynare, no eres nada! ¡Ise nunca te va a amar porque eres débil!

-¡CALLATEEEEE! – si, eso era justo lo que quería. Raynare se tomó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron. El derecho de un rosa rojizo y el izquierdo de un azul celeste. Eso era… **\- ¡GOREEEEEEE!**

El destello de luz que envolvió el lugar. Sunset vio su plan servir, al mismo tiempo que sudaba frío. Sí, no es su mejor plan. Más al sentir el poder de Red Gorre…

Red Gorre parecía un muñeco que estaba sobre una flor, debajo de esta yacía oculta Blue Gorre. La apariencia infantil e inocente de este ser era… engañosa. Porque siente un poder enorme venir de este ser…

_**-Ok, estoy fuera… ¿¡Ahora qué!? ¡No puedo controlar el cuerpo, es mi otra yo quién tiene el control! ¡Estúpida maldición!**_

-Igualo las cosas con mi propio ritmo. – las palabras de Sunset sacaron un jadeo de sorpresa a Gorre y a Macha. - ¿Qué dices Macha? ¿Lista para jugar?

_**-Cielos, de todas las personas en el mundo… elegí a una loca… ¡Me encanta!**_

Sunset rio y cuando vio a Red Gorre alzando su puño envuelto en fuego para atacar, las marcas alrededor de Sunset crearon un viento púrpura. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía, más al ver el color de las marcas alrededor de ella. Esto era como un karma algo raro… muy raro… Oh bueno, tampoco es que pueda decir que está en contra totalmente. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se tornaron púrpura al mismo tiempo que…

**-¡MACHAAAAAA!**

El grito de Sunset se vio acompañado de un destello de luz púrpura que la envolvió. En el lugar de la chica estaba lo qué parecía ser una ser humanoide de color púrpura con un velo sobre su cabeza y la parte inferior era una enorme rosa. Muchos lo llamarían muy femenino… Pero este ser era la Tempress de la Onda. La que seduce a los seres lujuriosos y los destruye.

Ambas fases se vieron las caras para luego ir hacia la otra y chocar puños. Una pelea de Fases de la Onda nuevamente luego de más de 2000 años.

* * *

Por otro lado, Akeno y Aki maldecían a todo lo que existía. Las habilidades de Jairo de usar sus múltiples armas y cambiarlas en cosas que uno con sentido común nunca usaría, las ponía de malas.

Akeno lograba esquivar los ataques gracias a sus buenos reflejos, más Aki se veía en la obligación de usar sus Fangs para bloquear los ataques y lanzar ráfagas de magia para tener a su amiga lejos de su cuello…

Eso sí, la castaña notaba que la pelirosa se estaba centrando en ella más que en Akeno, esa data cerca del cuello era prueba suficiente para ella maldita sea.

Kaori luego de ver su ataque no darle a su objetivo, cambió la apariencia de la daga en lo uno juraría era un cuchillo atado a un hilo. Lo que le faltaba…

Aki sintió como el objeto se clavaba en su hombro derecho y al mismo tiempo le daba una patada a la muchacha en el abdomen para que caiga al suelo. El cuchillo salió de su hombro y la muchacha se tomó el hombro en señal de que la herida era profunda.

Akeno al ver ello alzó las manos y lanzó varias ráfagas de electricidad y luz hacia Kaori, quien las esquivó con gracia y velocidad. Al mismo tiempo que creaba una espada que parecía ser una combinación entre esta y una guadaña. Lo que faltaba.

La demonio mayor al ver ello sudor frío, más al ver la velocidad con la que Kaori iba hacia ella. Rayos, aún con el factor velocidad que su pieza le proporciona le es difícil esquivar los ataques de su kouhai.

Pudo suspirar de alivio al ver como Aki aparecía de un lado y disparó varias ráfagas para tener a su amiga alejada. Pero los disparos no estaban dando en su lugar. Estos fallaban o no eran fuertes como uno esperaría de Aki. La castaña fallaba…

_**-La chica está pensando en su amiga. No la culpo. Se conocen de toda una vida.**_ – Innis tenía razón, era algo que ella hacía de modo involuntario.

Akeno giro en medio del aire y lanzó una ráfaga del Sacro Relámpago para tener a la pelirosa. Quién desvío los ataques con su espada, no era sorpresa dado que ya había demostrado ser capaz de crear armas que repelen los rayos. Aunque la luz era otra cosa. La luz se quedó en el arma y Kaori se vio en la obligación de lanzar lejos el arma para que la acumulación de esta en la espada no la lastime.

La espada explotó a unos metros de ella, pero no cambió en nada el ambiente de la batalla. Una que las dos chicas, a pesar de la superioridad numérica, no estaban logrando tener a su favor.

No era que no pudieran, era que una no era capaz de atacar a la que fue su amigas de toda la vida. No podía, no quería… Pero sabía qué necesitaba esto para lograr salvar a su amiga.

Aki disparó varias ráfagas de magia de sus rifles. Estos fueron hacia Kaori a toda velocidad, como si supieran quién era su objetivo. Estos en medio del camino cambiaron su forma. Ya no eran ráfagas, ahora parecían redes.

Akeno vio ello con sorpresa, ¿Acaso ahora podía hacer eso? De ser así, era una adición o habilidad interesante. Más al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kaori, quien saltó para esquivar todos los ataques de las redes hechas de magia. Claro, era más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo.

Kaori nunca iba a negar que entre las 2, era Aki quién tenía un mayor ingenio. Uno que la podía sacar de aprietos, siendo este uno de ellos.

Aki vio volvió a disparar, esta vez en conjunto con los Fangs, los cuales iban hacia Kaori para lograr darle con mayor precisión o al menos, tratar de hacer que pierda la paciencia. Eso era algo que no era fácil de hacer. Pero ella conoce a su amiga, controlada o no, en un momento perderá la concentración. Y ese momento es…

-¡Ahora!

Vio como Kaori dio un mal paso, uno que ella buscó y la oportunidad se le presentó. Combinó las ráfagas que salieron de los 6 Fangs para crear un hexágono tridimensional que atrapó a la pelirosa en medio de este. Eso no era…

Maldita sea, Aki siempre sabía sacar cosas de la nada. Akeno por su lado se mostró sorprendida al ver ello, más al ver que en efecto, esas dos ya no eran novatas. Sonrió algo triste, tal vez así se siente ver a los que quieres crecer.

Pero eso no significa que esto acabara… aún no…

-Siempre tan lista Aki. – Kaori miraba el lugar dónde estaba encerrada. – Sabías que no ibas a poder lastimarme y atacaste de este modo.

-Nunca podría herirte. No importa cuánto lo intente. Eres mi mejor amiga, hemos estado juntas años. No puedo, ni sabiendo que estás siendo usada de este modo.

-Je, usada. ¿Crees ello en verdad? ¿No crees que una parte de mi en verdad desea esto? Estoy harta de que siempre seas la que crece y mejora más rápido. Siendo yo la que se esfuerza más…

-¡No, ambas hemos crecido del mismo modo! ¡Desde cero, entiende que esto no es lo correcto!

-No seas hipócrita Aki. También tienes celos, estas harta de que él no te haga caso. Harta de ver que, no importa cuánto lo intentes, siempre habrá alguien delante de ti y él la vera primero.

Akeno y Aki se sorprendieron al oír ello… ¿Acaso…?

-No sólo ello me molesta. Me molesta ver qué tras tanto, aún nos consideren las novatas. Las débiles del grupo. Las que necesitan siempre un apoyo o ayuda. ¡Estoy harta de ser considerada débil!

-¡Kaori, nadie cree eso! ¡Ustedes han demostrado un nivel increíble y ahora tienen nuevos poderes! ¡Lamento si te hice creer eso, pero yo…!

-¡Ahórrese las palabras, sólo dice eso para que no me sienta mal! ¡No dejaré que se sigan burlando de mí!

-… Es por lo de esa vez, ¿no? – Aki habló con algo de melancolía. – Aki, esa vez estuvo más allá de nuestro control…

-¡Cállate! ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos se burlaron de mí! ¡Por esa vez es que…!

Kaori se hartó de la situación. Creó lo que parecían ser unos guantes taladro y golpeó la barrera que creaban los Fangs. Aki por su lado trató de tener fuerte la barrera, pero noto que la fuerza de su amiga destruirá la barrera tarde o temprano.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Hace años… en nuestro último año de escuela media… ambas éramos parte del club de Kendo… queríamos ganar una beca para una escuela especializada en ella… pero el entrenador del equipo tuvo un problema con Kaori y la sacó del equipo. Hizo lo mismo conmigo por ser su amiga. Al final, ambas perdimos una oportunidad única.

Akeno se quedó helada al oír ello. Eso significa que… Kaori tiene mucha ira acumulada, una que parece haber despertado cuando Afrodita la puso bajo esta maldición. Lo que les faltaba.

Kaori logró romper la barrera y miró a sus oponentes con rabia. La oscuridad en sus ojos demostraba que no iba a jugar más. Y lo demostró cuando lanzó de su puño lo que parecía ser una garra o un gancho. Uno que atrapó el brazo de Aki.

La castaña se vio arrastrada hacia su amiga, quién le dio tremendo golpe en el abdomen que la hizo volar hacia una edificación cercana luego de vomitar sangre producto del golpe.

Akeno al ver ello se asustó, pero la hizo ponerse en guardia. Más al ver que Kaori iba hacia ella con unos guantes que parecían crear espadas en las muñecas. Canalizo algo del poder de Innis en sus manos y logró sacar las dos espadas cortas de energía celeste que Innis usa.

Logró bloquear el ataque por los pelos, más supo que si no se mueve estará en problemas. Agradeció el factor fuerza de su Evil Piece para empujar a su oponente a un lado con la fuerza suficiente para dar un salto y darle una patada en la cara. Una que bastó para qué Kaori fuera alejada de ella lo suficiente.

Muy bien, plan nuevo… hora del Avatar Trigger. Con ello podrá ganar una ventaja. Las marcas empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, lista para activar su poder, cuando vio como un enorme pico helado caía en medio de ambas para mantenerlas al margen.

-¿Qué rayos?

Akeno alzó la vista y vio como encima de una casona cercana, Esdeath había aparecido. La mujer había lanzado su ataque para evitar que Akeno vaya con todo. Tras dar un salto y pararse cerca de la muchacha pelinegra, Esdeath sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de esta.

-¿Sorprendida?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que…

-Tranquila. Kurama y yo logramos liberar a Rossweisse de la maldición. – Akeno no ocultó su sorpresa, eso era… - Créelo o no, Afrodita no es muy lista en cuanto al poder de uso de maldiciones. El modo de eliminarla del cuerpo del afectado, es que recuerde lo que es el amor real. No importa el tipo.

Akeno se quedó muda, Innis al oír eso no sabía si reír o llorar por la ironía de todo esto. Afrodita era la Diosa del Amor, eso significa que…

_**-Que Diosa más estúpida. Ha olvidado lo que es amar de verdad y eso es lo que destruye la maldición. Esa mujer es un caso, ni pena siento por ella.**_

Akeno estaba de acuerdo con su otra yo. Ella menos, no luego de lo que le hizo a sus amigas. No la perdonará nunca. Pero ahora su prioridad era Kaori, quien al fin se había librado del hielo que la había apresado.

Eso significa que…

-Lo haré yo. – Aki apareció de nuevo, algo herida. Pero estaba bien en general. Lo que si se notaba, era la seriedad en sus ojos.

-¿Segura? Sino mal oí, tú eres quién…

-Muy segura. Sí, quizás ella me tenga rencor en el fondo. Pero yo no… ha sido mi amiga años. Y sé que esto lo superaremos luego. Pero para ello, debemos aceptar la verdad.

Akeno y Esdeath vieron como Aki se deshizo de sus armas desactivando su Sacred Gear. Ambas sólo se quedaron cómo espectadoras de lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Sea esto bueno o malo.

-Kaori… ya has sido sincera conmigo. Ahora me toca serlo contigo.

-¿Qué dirás? ¿Otra de tus idioteces? Tal, ahorrémonos las palabras Aki y…

-No, esta vez seré sincera contigo. Yo te usé al inicio. – la expresión de todas pasó a una de sorpresa. – de niña, me daba miedo juntarme con otros. El primer día de clases de la primaria, me junté contigo porque quería sentirme segura… eso era lo que tú mostrabas y me daba envidia. Quería ser como tú… tanto fue así que incluso hice cosas que antes no habría hecho por mi cuenta. Sí, te usé al inicio… y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme cómo lo haces ahora.

-Tú…

-A pesar de todo, estuviste conmigo. Me llamaste una amiga, cuando no lo merezco. Porque te usé al inicio Kaori, si deseas golpearme o lo que sea, hazlo. No pondré resistencia…

Parece que esas palabras bastaron para que Kaori fuera hacia Aki y lanzará al suelo para empezar a golpearla sin piedad. A puño limpio, sin armas o guantes. Sólo sus puños.

Akeno trató de ir hacia ellas para detenerlas, pero Esdeath la detuvo. Cómo diciendo que este no es lo suyo y deje que ellas se arreglen.

Todo mientras Kaori seguía golpeando a la castaña con fuerza y sin una pizca de piedad. Sólo viendo cómo poco a poco la cara de la chica se hinchaba más y más debido a los golpes. Por una razón, creyó que se sentiría bien. Que al fin podría desquitar ese rencor que tenía. Ella lo sabía, siempre supo que la amistad entre ellas inició por conveniencia… Pero la verdad era que, ella también actuó de la misma manera… ella…

Ella siempre sintió un complejo de inferioridad enorme, que Aki logró apaciguar un poco gracias a su presencia. Porque la hacia sentir necesitada, mejor de lo que era en verdad.

Y ahora… ahora… ver la cara de Aki, quién misma admitió como iniciaron su amistad… la hizo sentir una culpa enorme. Porque pensó en ella, sólo en ella. No importaba lo que pasó con Ise, lo que a ella le importaba era saber si en verdad seguía siendo el eslabón débil del grupo. Si aún era débil… si en verdad era necesitada.

Todo lo cayó como un yunque en la cabeza. Ella… vio como Aki la miraba, aún tras todo, ella no la veía con odio. La veía con culpa y comprensión. Eso la hizo sentirse peor… ella…

Se tomó la cabeza al sentir que algo la intentaba impulsar a que siga con esto, que siga golpeando a Aki. Pero al mismo tiempo, alimentaba su ira. ¿Acaso…?

Se dio un golpe en la cara ante la sorpresa de todas, se sostuvo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la misma energía oscura de antes salía de ella. Esdeath supo que era y simplemente guardó distancia.

Aki por su lado vio como Kaori se daba golpes en la cabeza. Ella…

-¡Cállate, no te necesito…!

**-¡En eso te equivocas niña! ¡Sin mí, volverás a esos días dónde no eras capaz de hacer nada! ¡Dónde temias ser nada! **

La voz de Afrodita hizo que la chica dio un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que lograba sacar poco a poco esta energía. La instigaba a seguir con lo de antes. Pero ella…

A pesar de todo, Aki era su amiga. Había estado con ella en las buenas y malas. Había estado con ella en esos momentos donde quiso mandar todo al diablo. Ella era su amiga… por más ilógico que suene. Y estaba harta de sentirse como una estúpida cobarde.

Con un grito de dolor aún mayor expulsó la energía oscura dentro de ella y esta se evaporó por su cuenta. Akeno fue hacia ellas y ayudó a Aki a pararse, pero ella seguía viendo a Kaori, quién seguía en el suelo. No fue hasta que ambas oyeron unos sollozos que….

Ambas chicas se acercaron a ella. La vieron llorar de seguro por todas las emociones contenidas en esta situación. La culpa y el dolor… se sentía miserable. Ver tu propia oscuridad nunca era bonito. Más cuando has sabido que siempre estuvo ahí.

Aki se acercó a su amiga, quién no fue capaz de verla a la cara. Ambas sabían que se habían lastimado de modos que nunca esperaron. Akeno no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo ver cómo dos amigas estaban en silencio frente a la otra… incapaces de decir algo.

Esdeath sólo soltó un suspiro. Al parecer esta vez sí hubo daños… una amistad de años se había visto afectada. Tal vez, las cosas no serán tan fáciles luego de esto.

* * *

Por la zona central, Ise, el Sekiryuutei, esquivó el ataque de su enemigo. El cual con sólo rozar su armadura, la rajó. Maldijo internamente antes de alzar el puño y…

**[BETA BOOSTER]**

El poder en sus brazos se vio aumentado y lanzó un golpe hacia Sombra, quién hizo lo mismo. El impacto de golpes sacudió el cielo e hizo que el Sekiryuutei salga volando hacia atrás mientras Sombra sólo retrocedía un poco.

Sombra sintió el puño entumecido, la fuerza del Sekiryuutei era increíble. Pero no sé había olvidado del otro, quién parece esperar hasta el momento adecuado para…

Vali, el Hakuryuukou, estaba sobre Sombra con una enorme carga de magia en su mano. La lanzó hacia Sombra, quién se sorprendió al ver cómo la luz plateada se volvía en ráfagas más pequeñas que parecían seguir sus movimientos. Ya que al momento en que trató de ir hacia otro lado, estas iban hacia él. Eso no era bueno…

Creó con sus manos lo que parecía ser un escudo de oscuridad, uno que logró absorber las ráfagas de energía para luego lanzar con su puño una ráfaga de oscuridad hacia el Hakuryuukou.

Vali al ver ello se movió a otro lado a una velocidad increíble, casi como tele transportándose hacia otro lado. Vio cómo la ráfaga de Sombra destruía lo que estaba a su paso. Eso sólo era prueba de…

{No te confíes por sólo tener el elemento que es ventajoso sobre él, Vali}

Albion tenía razón. El joven vio como Ise estaba al otro lado, analizando lo visto y experimentado. No ve su cara, pero su puede sentir los nervios de su rival. Porque él también los siente.

-No me lo creo… Tiene todo ese poder… y es humano cómo mi maestro. – Ise sentía algo de miedo al ver al oponente que tenían.

[No creo que es algo que podamos decir que me sorprende. Ese sujeto es poderoso, tanto como para hacer que el mismo Zeus lo encierre por temor a su poder]

**[No sólo ello, su poder crece mientras más pelea. Si esto se alarga, estaremos en serios problemas]**

Las palabras de Ddraig y Omega sólo hicieron que el joven Dragón sienta más nervios. Pero...

**[ALFA BOOSTER]**

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ise aumentó su factor velocidad y fue hacia Sombra con el…

**[Beta Knuckles Online]**

El Sekiryuutei estaba a unos pasos de su enemigo, Sombra repitió la acción y los golpes de ambos chocaron una vez más. Esta vez ninguno se vio impulsado hacia atrás. Ise escucho el rajeo en la armadura de su puño, pero no había acabado.

-¡Ddraig!

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

El Welsh Dragon le dio el apoyo necesario a su poseedor y aumentó la fuerza de ataque del ataque. Eso hizo que el puño de Sombra se viera superado por la fuerza pura del Sekiryuutei.

Este recibió el golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que salió volando para impactar varios edificios. El joven vio a su rival para luego asentir.

-¿¡Qué te parece esto!?

El Hakuryuukou cargó luz en sus alas y lanzó de ellas los que parecían ser ráfagas de luz. Estas eran tan delgadas como unas plumas, pero caían a una velocidad anormal. Una que no tardó en impactar el lugar donde se hallaba Sombra.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales vieron el impacto del ataque y la destrucción que generaban. Ise tocó el hombro de Vali y le transfirió algo de poder. Vio que el brillo de las alas de su rival era mayor.

-Tienes suerte que yo esté aquí.

-Cierra la boca. No pierdas la concentración, estoy seguro que eso no acabó con él.

El Sekiryuutei sabía que era así. Vio como de los escombros, Sombra salió con apenas unos rasguños. Eso era increíble de ver y ellos en verdad no lo querían admitir, pero los nervios están.

Ambos Dragones pisaron tierra y se pusieron en guardia. Más al oír el gruñido que vino de Sombra, les hizo ver una cosa. Estaban en problemas.

**-¡AAAAAAHHHH!**

El grito que este dio sacudió el lugar y ambos hicieron esfuerzos para no salir volando producto del ataque. El Sekiryuutei vio como el cuerpo del humano frente a ellos perdía más su humanidad. La piel se había vuelto totalmente negra y además, trozos de una armadura estaban apareciendo. El poder de Sombra seguía subiendo….

Antes que uno pueda reaccionar, Sombra apareció frente a ellos. Los X-Pulse de ambos les dijeron inmediatamente que se debían cubrir.

Alzaron los brazos y resistieron el impacto de sus puños en sus brazos. Ambos apretaron los dientes con dolor debido al ataque y la fuerza de este. Pero no quedó ahí, la esencia oscura de Sombra parecía querer devorarlos.

Ise agradeció a su propia oscuridad mientras Vali activaba luz. Ambos sintieron la opresión del poder de Sombra. Más no se amedrentaron.

Vali inmediatamente lanzó una patada en la cara de su enemigo, una que logró sacarlo de cuadro. De inmediato, Ise lanzó un golpe cargado de aura en el estómago de su enemigo para luego lanzar un Dragon Shoots en el estómago de este.

Sombra resistió el impacto ante la sorpresa de ambos, pero no era todo. Vali dibujo con su dedo índice una esfera. La luz de su magia creó lo que parecían ser varios aros de luz que fueron hacia Sombra y lo atraparon, inmovilizando sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure eso…?

El sonido de los aros siendo destrozados por la fuerza bruta de ese sujeto hizo que Ise maldiga todo.

-Eso responde tu pregunta… - Y su rival siempre tan sarcástico.

Sombra se libró de los aros y su poder ganó un nuevo impulso ante la sorpresa de ambos. Su poder seguía creciendo…

Ambos notaron como Sombra agitó sus brazos y de estos salieron enormes ráfagas de oscuridad. Ambos Dragones Celestiales sacaron sus armas para lograr repeler el ataque, más este apenas se vio desviado.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con algunos daños en sus armaduras, todo mientras Sombra iba hacia ellos. Obviamente…

Este pateó a Vali, quién seguía en el suelo, y lo alzó al aire. Tomó la pierna derecha del Hakuryuukou para luego agitarlo y estamparlo contra el suelo. Vali sintió como su columna sufría del ataque reciente, no sólo ello, este fue lanzado hacia Ise quién trató de ayudarlo.

El Sekiryuutei recibió en sus brazos a su rival y logró evitar que ambos sean mandados hacia atrás. Más vio como Sombra cargaba una enorme ráfaga de oscuridad en sus brazos y…

Ambos Dragones Celestiales fueron mandados a volar varios metros hacia atrás, impactando con varios edificios. Cuando al fin se detuvieron, ambos estaban en el suelo y con una expresión de cansancio y dolor que no era común en ellos.

Los cascos estaban destruidos, sus armaduras estaban dañadas y algunas partes faltaban de ellas. Esto no había pasado nunca desde que las obtuvieron, sus armaduras que representaban que habían superado la Juggernaut Drive. Las armaduras que representaban su orgullo como Dragones Celestiales, los más fuertes de todas las generaciones, estaba hecho pedazos.

-Vali… sigues ahí, ¿no?

-¿Qué crees tú?

Ise rio un poco ante la respuesta de su rival. Se empezó a poner de pie como pudo mientras escupía sangre. Se sentía mareado por lo último, pero aún estaba vivo.

Oyó los pasos de Sombra ir hacia ellos. Estos eran calmados, casi cómo sabiendo que, no importa el resultado, ellos no pueden huir… no serán capaces de hacerlo.

-Nuevo plan… debemos resistir hasta hallar el límite de este sujeto.

-¿Si no lo tiene, qué sigue?

-… Tomemos ese barco cuando llegue.

Vali negó con la cabeza ante la idea de su rival. Pero tampoco puede decir que tiene una idea mejor. Este Sombra, por más fuerte que sea, debe tener un límite. Uno…

Y lo van a hallar. Se puso de pie al igual que Ise, para luego ponerse en guardia. Ninguno restaurando el daño en las armaduras. Saben que este es un gasto innecesario de aura. Más ahora que necesitan toda el aura posible para pelear y ganar… si es que pueden claro está.

Frente a ambos, Sombra ya estaba en un estado que ambos, intuían era un casi 100% de su poder. Más al ver la armadura negra que lo envuelve. Esta parece ser sacada de las mismas sombras. Se sentía el poder y la emoción en ella.

Ambos Dragones Celestiales fueron hacia él y lanzaron sus respectivos ataques. Una patada por parte de Ise y un golpe por parte de Vali.

Obviamente no hicieron ningún daño, más bien, sabían que esto significa que deben ir más allá de sus límites. Retrocedieron y vieron como Sombra volvía a expulsar su oscuridad. Ellos hicieron lo mismo con sus auras. El carmesí y el plateado crecían… ¿Deben superar sus límites para ganar?

Qué así sea…

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	45. Revelaciones en Batalla

**Muy bien, aquí estamos con otro cap de este fic. Hay que admitir que este arco me está haciendo sufrir mucho en modo de como escribir lo que pasa para que todo tenga sentido. No quiero mostrar algo que luego me haga resbalar en los arcos que viene. Gaujes del oficio. **

**Con los reviews de la semana:**

**Black Z86: Trato de mantener eso que hace a las peleas, duras y reales en los que son las batallas clave. Todas las batallas aquí son fuertes y personales, por lo que es obvio que será así. La batalla contra Sombra es, en efecto, base a esas batallas, sobre todo la de Broly. Y sí, puede que use algo de Sailor Moon, no la he visto en detalle, pero puede ser.**

**Diamante: Las batallas son fuertes. Lo que falta en más peleas y más pelas, lo que hace que tenga esforzarme en hacerlas dinámicas y no repetir lo mismo en cada una.**

**Mallistrix: Pasame el contacto. Yo necesito un psicólogo... Pero volviendo a lo central, como ya dije, este arco se me ocurrió cuando vi esa película hace dos años. Pero a su vez, es para mostrar que, a pesar de que Ise y Vali son fuertes, hay seres aun más poderosos allá fuera. Y de los hijos de Ise... Vaya, habrá mucho que ver.**

**Tenzalucard123: Si mi amigo, ellas pueden ser difíciles...**

**Muy bien. Con eso es todo. Si bien no son tanto, me basta con ver que hay gente que le gusta lo que estoy haciendo. Con eso dicho, vamos por el cap de la semana.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 45: El Imperio de Cristal: Revelaciones en Batalla**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por un:os instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Muy bien, la cosa no iba bien para dos chicas que trataban de evitar que Xenovia las parta en dos gracias a Ex Durandal y las Excalibur. Dios, a veces odian su trabajo.

Irina logró bloquear el ataque que Durandal le dio gracias a su espada, pero sintió sus piernas temblar debido a la enorme fuerza de la espada. No sólo ello, Xenovia estaba usando una sola mano… era increíble. Porque en la otra tenía a Excalibur Destruction.

Fay logró distraer a la ex exorcista con un ataque de magia para que ella no le dé a su amiga, pero el poder de esa Excalibur era otro nivel.

Xenovia agitó la espada hacia donde Fay se hallaba y ella saltó hacia un lado para evitar la ráfaga de poder que iba hacia su persona.

La rubia vio la destrucción que originó el ataque, no sólo ello, vio además como la espada parecía darle fuerza a Durandal para seguir con lo suyo.

Irina aprovecho que Xenovia estaba en lo suyo para darle una patada en el estómago y alejarla de ella lo más rápido posible. Sacó sus alas y alzó vuelo. En medio del aire tomó algo de aire y lanzó aros de luz para que la ataquen.

Obviamente, el efecto no fue el esperado. Xenovia se deshizo de los aros agitando ambas espadas y simplemente se puso en guardia al notar que tenía a Irina al frente y a Fay detrás. Ambas respiraban agitadas debido al enorme esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Luchar con una Xenovia capaz de usar el poder de las siete Excalibur no era sencillo.

Fay trataba de tener un plan, algo… pero su mente la mandaba una y otra vez hacia lo que debe hacer para evitar que su cabeza ruede por los suelos. Irina por su lado se limpió la sangre de la boca, nunca esperó que las cosas serían así… nunca.

Xenovia sólo cambió de espada, guardó a Excalibur Destruction y sacó a Excalibur Mimic. Ok, ¿ahora qué?

Excalibur Mimic se tornó en una espada similar a la que usan los caballeros en la edad media y eso le sacó una gota de sudor a Irina.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas… - ella usaba la espada como una katana, debido a su descendencia. Pero Xenovia la usó acorde a la suya. Gustos y colores para todo el mundo.

Xenovia agitó la nueva espada, como probando peso y demás. Sonrió al ver que era lo que quería y desapareció…

Irina abrió los ojos con horror y esto se hizo mayor al sentir una energía atrás de ella. Puso su espada hacia atrás para bloquear el impacto del arma de Xenovia. Al final la fuerza bastó para mandarla a volar hacia un edificio y destruirlo.

-¡Irina-san!

Fay vio como su amiga salió volando, pero…

_**-¡Preocúpate por tu amiga luego! ¡Ahí viene, defensa arriba! –**_ las palabras de Fidchell bastaron para que la chica reaccione a tiempo y cree un escudo defensivo que la logró proteger del ataque de Xenovia.

La maga logró evitar un daño peor, aunque no salió ilesa. La energía de Durandal fue tal que logró penetrar en algo su defensa y la lastimó un poco. Fay maldijo todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza en esos segundos y usando el poder de Fidchell, creó el bastón martillo que siempre usa al usar sus poderes.

Lo agitó para contrarrestar el impacto de Durandal hacia ella. El impacto creó una onda de energía que destruyó varias edificaciones a la redonda. Fay sintió sus manos entumecerse, rayos. En el factor físico era una desventaja que esté así. Pero sonrió al saber que era su oportunidad. Creó sin usar sus manos varios círculos de Magia, listos para atacar.

Xenovia vio ello y guardó a Excalibur Mimic y sacó a Excalibur Rapidly. Lo que les faltaba…

Sumada a su velocidad como Knight, Xenovia logró escapar del ataque conjunto de Fay, quien se quedó en su lugar. Miraba a todos lados… oía los pasos de Xenovia a gran velocidad, pero no la ve. Rayos…

En ese momento, la chica apareció a un lado de la maga para darle un golpe con su arma. Pero este fue bloqueado por Irina, quién volvió en el mejor de los momentos. Aunque se veía bastante lastimada, por cierto.

La castaña golpeó su propia arma para desbalancear a Xenovia quien abrió los ojos al ver como Irina daba un giro y le propinaba una patada en la cara.

Xenovia cayó a un lado con algo de sangre salir del lado izquierdo de su cara. Irina por su lado estaba igual, pero se mostraba más seria de lo normal.

-Siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman, Irina.

-Y tú siempre tan confiada, debiste recordar que estoy aquí. – Irina escupió sangre al suelo, mostrando que su actitud de siempre no estaba.

Ambas chicas se vieron las caras unos segundos, antes de que vayan contra la otra. Irina no era tonta, sabe que nunca le ganará a Xenovia si se trata del uso de la fuerza. Por lo que dio una maniobra hacia el aire para estar sobre la chica y darle una patada en la cara, algo que no le gustó nada a la agredida.

Xenovia agitó a Durandal para darle al ángel, pero ella giró gracias a sus alas, logrando evitar el daño. Logró aprovechar ese momento para lanzar lanzas de luz al suelo y estas rodearon a Xenovia, quien captó lo que…

Irina chasqueo los dedos y estas brillaron, para crear una pequeña explosión alrededor de Xenovia. Esta se vio afectada por la luz al ser demonio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Miro a la castaña con rabia, ella siempre...

Fay por su lado se quedó impactada al ver la gran habilidad de Irina. Siempre supo que la chica era astuta tras su actitud algo infantil, pero nunca la había visto tan seria en el tiempo que la conoce. Pero recuerda algo que Rean dijo una vez en secreto. Que Irina tiene lo que uno espera en un exorcista, astucia y las técnicas que se necesitan para dejar incapacitado a un demonio. Pero nunca lo saca a la luz dado que es su naturaleza tratar las cosas de otro modo y que como espadachín… ella era superior a Xenovia y con el entrenamiento adecuado, sería superior incluso a Kiba.

-Ahora lo entiendo… - Fay vio como Irina miraba a su amiga, quien no dejaba de verla con rabia.

-Xenovia…

-¿Contenta? Siempre fuiste superior Irina. Siempre has demostrado un talento como exorcista superior al mío. Pero nunca lo usabas, ¡Todo porque actúas con ese positivismo que me da asco!

-¡No tiene de malo ver las cosas así, no quiero ser como el resto! ¡Quiero mostrar que a pesar de todo, no podemos perder la fe! Lamento si eso te molesta Xenovia, pero no cambiaré eso… nunca.

-Je… De seguro lo dices por ella…

-¡No hables de ella, no te atrevas! – el grito lleno de ira de Irina le sacó a Xenovia una sonrisa y a Fay una expresión de sorpresa. - ¡Juramos honrar su memoria, no la uses como excusa!

-Hmph, tal vez… pero muestra mi punto. De que hace tiempo sabíamos lo podrida que era la Iglesia… - Xenovia se puso de pie. – Pero no quita que también la extraño. Por ello, es que detesto como lo tomaste…

-No sabes nada de mí… ¡Nada! – las alas de Irina tuvieron unas plumas negras al decir ello. ¿De qué hablan?

Xenovia agitó a Durandal y la fuerza del viento hizo que el cabello de Irina se suelte, pero los ojos de ellas estaban serios. Le importó poco tener su cabello suelto, tomó su espada y creó una lanza de luz con la otra. Ambas fueron con la otra e iniciaron un intercambio de armas a gran velocidad.

Fay vio ello con sorpresa. Nunca esperó ver tal habilidad en Irina, de Xenovia lo suponía, pero…

_**-La castaña se ha contenido todo el tiempo. Esta debe ser su verdadera habilidad. Está al nivel de la chica… no, es ligeramente superior. La otra le sigue el ritmo gracias a esa Excalibur, nada más.**_

Fay no pudo decir nada. Más aún, escuchó que algo se acercaba a ella. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Kurama. El lobo se puso en dos patas cerca de ella y le lamió la cara varias veces. La maga sonrió por la muestra de cariño del lobo, más tenía una deuda.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurama? – la pregunta de la maga hizo que el lobo le muestre su cuello. Una nota se hallaba en el collar…

Fay tomó la nota y la abrió. Leyó lo que decía rápidamente. Abrió los ojos al saber que Rossweisse estaba a salvo, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que el método para romper la maldición sin el Soul Drain era… al ver como esas dos estaban peleando, no supo que decir ni que hacer.

-No creo que el método funcione ahora.

El ladrido de Kurama la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era gracioso ver como sabías que él trataba de decir.

-Lo sé chico. Lamentablemente, esta vez no podemos hacer nada.

La pelea entre Irina y Xenovia se había tornado una de velocidad. Una que Xenovia tenía en ligera ventaja, pero la única razón por la que no lograba darle a Irina, era por su propia habilidad.

Siempre lo supo, lo hábil que era Irina como guerrera, talentosa, capaz y muy determinada. Siempre le tuvo envidia por ello… siempre. Por eso…

Agitó a Durandal para alejarla un poco y cambio de Excalibur. Guardó a Rapidly y sacó a Blessing. Juntó a ambas espadas y el poder de Durandal se vio aumentado. Grandioso… Irina sabe que debe tener cuidado. Debe de… eso es….

Corrió hacia donde estaba Xenovia, ella le lanzaba varias ráfagas de energía. Pero las lograba esquivar, lo lograba gracias a su entrenamiento. Más eso no era todo, eran sus reflejos naturales los que… curioso, pensar que usaría esto en una situación así en vez de hacerlo en gimnasia artística… algunos sueños son así…

Saltó para esquivar el ataque de la demonio y dio un giro con estilo en medio del salto para quedar sobre Durandal. Apretó lo que era el compartimiento donde se guardan las Excalibur y sacó una que no toma hace tiempo.

Xenovia agitó su otra espada para alejarla, pero vio como Irina ahora tenía otra arma en mano, una katana…

-¡Tú!

-Hora se sacar viejas habilidades. – Irina agitó a Excalibur Mimic, quien estaba en su forma de katana.

La chica corrió con ambas espadas hacia Xenovia y empezó a atacar con una velocidad mayor a la de antes. Xenovia logró esquivar el ataque de la espada Sacro demoníaca, pero no la de Mimic. La Katana logró cortar un lado de su abdomen, Irina aprovechó ello y giro 360° para atacar con la fuerza del giro.

Xenovia cayó al suelo, se salvó gracias al poder de Durandal que bloqueó ambas armas. Trató de tomar aire, pero Irina no la dejaba descansar. La chica atacaba como teniendo de objetivo agotarla hasta el punto en que no pueda respirar, que no sea capaz de moverse como quiere.

Xenovia se hartó de ello y activo las runas en sus piernas para moverse a alta velocidad. Irina al ver ello supo que era el momento. Ahora debe resistir.

Xenovia desapareció y rápidamente apareció a un lado de Irina, quién esquivó el ataque hacia su persona por los pelos. Algo de su ropa se vio rota por la fuerza que sintió, pero le importaba poco. Giro para atacar con Mimic, pero Xenovia lo esquivó.

Si, eso era lo que debe hacer. Irina se centró en su plan y… vio una y otra vez como Xenovia se movía de un lado a otro. El proceso se repitió varias veces y ella ya sentía el cansancio, ya sentía que sus fuerzas no ayudaban. Más al ver que estaba perdiendo sangre debido a las varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Rayos, que se acabe de una vez. Era todo lo que pide… fue en eso que vio como las runas en las piernas de Xenovia dejaron de brillar. Si, era el momento.

Xenovia también lo supo y acumuló poder en sus espadas para acabar esto. Más no esperó que Irina la lograra captar, maldita chica.

Irina ha estado tiempo con Xenovia y sabe lo que piensa. Sabe que… ella siempre tratará de acabar las cosas de frente. Por ello….

Las espadas de ambas impactaron… lo único que se oyó fue el sonido de estas y como en el suelo las cuatro cayeron. Durandal, Mimic y Blessing estaban enteras. Pero la Sacro demoníaca no, el daño era severo. De seguro no pudo resistir el impacto de ambas espadas santas…

Fay y Kurama vieron a ambas chicas caer al suelo. Pero era Irina quién se trató de levantar y seguir la pelea…

-¿Es todo…? Sé que no es así Xenovia… Arriba… ¿No es esto lo que quieras? – Xenovia la miraba de reojo y con sumo cansancio. - ¡Vamos, aún puedo…! – la castaña cayó al suelo de nuevo, esta vez llorando de amargura. - ¿Por qué…? Eres mi amiga… Yo sólo… sólo quiero que sea como siempre. Yo también te envidio… envidio lo directa que eres y como no tienes miedo de lo que el resto dirá.

-Irina…

-Yo… tengo miedo del qué dirán. Miedo que piensen de mí. Por ello… por ello actúo cómo crees… porque tengo miedo. Y la muerte de Angelina no ayudó… ella no merecía morir… no de ese modo. Nunca lo mereció… ella era mejor que nosotras y aun así… todo por culpa de ellos… Los odio, los odio tanto… pero no dejaré que eso me rija… porque soy mejor que eso… y tú también… lo sé….

Xenovia no dijo nada, sólo pudo quedarse en silencio. Más porque no sabía que decir… por primera vez, siente estúpida de verdad. Rayos… ahora que todo esto había pasado, su mente estaba más clara que nunca. Y eso hizo que oiga esa voz de nuevo…

**-¡No la oigas, ahí tienes tú oportunidad de acabar con ella! ¡Hazlo!**

La voz de Afrodita se pudo oír en su mente, pero no le hizo caso. No valía la pena, no si las cosas terminan así...

_-Piérdete… _\- pudo sentir como la voz de Afrodita se iba y cómo su mente se aclaraba. Eso era lo que la hizo sentir todo de golpe. – Irina… Yo lo…

-Ahórratelas… decir ello no te queda…

Irina le respondió sin verla, estaba tan cansada. Xenovia asintió y se quedó en el lugar donde estaba. No sólo ello, soltó unas lágrimas por la culpa que sentía al igual que Irina, quien también se sentía igual de mal. Tal vez sea el momento de empezar a ser sinceras…

Fay vio ello y no supo que pensar. Más al ver que ninguna quería hablar. Kurama tocó la mano de la chica con su cabeza y ella sonrió. Es más, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar las cosas así. Volteó hacia donde siente dos energías conocidas chocar una y otra vez. Al parecer, esas dos ya iniciaron…

* * *

Por otro lado, Twilight ayudaba a Rias a caminar. Ambas chicas estaban cerca de lo que era el choque de ambos poderes. Y sabían quienes eran los que lo usaban.

-No puedo creerlo, ambas han activado el modo Avatar.

-Raynare no está dentro de sí del todo. Si está la mitad de lo que estuviste tú, no me sorprende.

Twilight se mostró arrepentida al oír ello y Rias negó con la cabeza, como dando a entender que no le tome importancia.

Ambas chicas vieron lo que esperaban ver… a Macha y Gorre luchando en medio del aire. El tamaño de Gorre era pequeño si lo comparaban con el de Macha, pero su poder no era cosa de juegos. Más al ver la velocidad con la que se mueve.

Gorre cargó fuego en sus puños y le lanzó a Macha una ráfaga de ataques, una que el ser logró bloquear al usar su viento como escudo con cada golpe que recibía. Esto no era sencillo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Usó su velocidad para tratar de alejarse de Gorre, quién tomó lo que era parte de ella y parecía ser una falda. La giró varias veces mientras energía se acumulaba con cada giro. Ahora parecía ser una sierra circular con gran poder.

_**-¡Bloom of Destiny!**_

Gorre lanzó el ataque hacia Macha, quién se preparó para el impacto. Cargo poder en sus manos, qué parecían ser garras debido a la apariencia de las puntas de los dedos y dio lo que parecía ser un zarpazo contra el ataque de su oponente.

Logró desviar el ataque y devolverlo hacía Gorre, quien tomó lo que era suyo y lo volvió a su lugar, vaya comodidad. Red Gorre agitó sus manos e hizo sonidos con su cuello, como diciendo que estaba recién iniciando.

_**-¡Ay, mi cuello! ¿¡Qué le pasa!? ¡No era necesario hacer eso!**_

_**-¡Red, cállate y dinos cómo poder vencerte!**_

_**-¡Auu, lo sentimos Macha! Pero nuestra otra yo tiene el control total. No podemos hacer nada.**_

Macha maldijo lo que Blue le dijo. Esto no era bueno, para nada… lo que debe hacer es… vio como Gorre iba hacia ella y…

_**-¡Bolt of Love!**_

De la flor que conforma su parte inferior, salieron cuatro rosas que parecían como tener vida propia. Éstos lanzaron varias ráfagas de energía hacia Gorre, quien recibió algunas en la cara.

_-¿Bolt of Love…? Dime por favor que no también debo decir eso una vez pueda usar tus poderes. –_ el silencio de Macha fue la respuesta que no quería… - _Mierda…_

_**-¡Ah, mala palabra!**_

_-¡Cállate Red!_

Macha dejó la discusión de lado y voló hacia donde estaba Gorre. Alzó sus garras y atacó, pero Gorre alzó su puño e impacto con el ataque de Macha. El impacto bastó para que una gran onda se genere y haga un daño más que severo. Eso sí, deben de hacer algo antes que todo se torne feo y…

De inmediato, Red cambio de lugares con Blue. Oh no… ya se había acostumbrado al estilo de Red. Blue Gorre sólo soltó lo que parecían ser varias burbujas. Estás parecían rodear al ser, quien parecía estar en una posición defensiva. Macha sabía que no le queda otra más que atacar.

Macha voló hacía Blue Gorre, mientras esquivaba las burbujas esas. No sólo ello, trataba de obligar a Blue a que se mueva lanzando de debajo de la flor que tiene varias ráfagas de energía.

Gorre sólo de quedó en su lugar, ver como los ataques le rebotan era obvio… olvidó que la magia no funciona…

Macha se movió hasta cierta distancia con Gorre, pero esta de inmediato alzó las manos y las juntó. Las burbujas reaccionaron a ello y simplemente se lanzaron hacia Macha, quien maldijo está situación.

El impacto de varias burbujas en su cuerpo la hicieron impactar con el suelo, no sólo ello. También la hicieron maldecir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Con eso, alzó las manos y soltó lo que parecía ser un silbido. Varías ráfagas de un viento púrpura la envolvieron, como si fuera un tornado y voló hacia Gorre.

Las burbujas que impactaban con ella se veían destruidas por el fuerte viento de Macha. Ella por su lado alzó su garra y le dio a Blue Gorre un golpe en todo el cuerpo. Eso hizo que esta caiga al suelo y se quede ahí un rato.

El Bewitching Wind sin duda era útil. Más ahora que debe de enfocarse tanto a la defensa como la ofensiva.

Blue Gorre alzo vuelo de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza. Se mostraba molesta, Ray estaba furiosa. Eso sólo significa que las cosas se van a poner feas para ella.

Por su lado, tanto Rias como Twilight miraban la intensa batalla entre ambas. De ningún modo se pueden meter ahí. Lo único que pueden hacer es…

-Vamos, hay que ir con AJ y el resto. – Twilight se sorprendió al oír ello. – Sé que deseas ayudar, yo igual. Raynare puede ser muchas cosas, pero es mi amiga. Y detesto verla así, pero ahora, sólo Sunset puede hacer algo. Es más, esto es algo que ambas necesitan hacer.

Twilight no dijo nada, era cierto. Tal vez lo mejor sea… miro una vez más a ambas contendientes y se dio media vuelta con Rias. Necesitan ir con el resto ya.

Por su lado, Sunset sudaba a mares. Nunca esperó que el poder de estas fases fuera de este modo. Era un poder increíble, pero a su vez peligroso. Era esto lo que significa el poder capaz de enfrentar Dioses. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de pensar en algo… no puede dejar que Macha haga todo.

Red Gorre era un problema debido a sus ataques. Era como tratar de darle a una abeja, era escurridiza y sus golpes era como los de un aguijón. Fue en eso que… tal vez sirva.

-_¡Macha, de nuevo! ¡Bewitching Wind!_

Macha no dudo en hacer lo que su otra yo le dijo y creó de nuevo el tornado púrpura. Fue en eso que Sunset activo las llamas de su Sacred Gear y estas se fusionaron con el viento. Las llamas estaban más vivas que antes.

Gorre no esperó ese cambio o ese poder y por ello recibió un golpe en toda la cara. Red cayó sobre lo que era un grupo de casas, mientras Sunset se alegra de que su idea sirviera. Por ello…

_**-La idea te la dio el otro yo de Skeith, cuando usó su Sacred Gear contra esa cosa ¿no? **_– el silencio de Sunset fue su respuesta. _**– Y dices que él no te influye…**_

_-¡No molestes!_

Gorre volvió al aire y para sorpresa de Sunset y Macha, parecía que hervía de la ira. Algo de humo salía de _ella…_

_-Red… ¿Puedes hacer eso…?_

_**-Hey, alguien debe ser la divertida en este grupo de 8. Por eso me quieren.**_

Claro… Gorre liberó su poder y eso bastó para que se lance hacia Macha, quien bloqueó el impacto con su mano y lanzó otro golpe, uno que Gorre detuvo esta vez.

Ambas se quedaron en esa situación unos segundos, ninguna parecía superar a la otra. Es más, estaban en una situación que ninguna lograba ganar terreno. Eso no era bueno, para nada.

_-Raynare, sé que estás ahí. ¡Basta, no soy tu enemiga!_

_-¡Cállate, lo eres! ¡Tratas de quitarme mi lugar! ¡Quieres lograr lo que yo no he podido!_

Sunset no podía creer que en verdad este haciendo esto. Se debe de haber ablandado en verdad. Pero por ello…

_-Maldita sea Raynare. No quiero nada de eso… sólo… sólo deseo cambiar y ser mejor de lo que fui. Lo tuyo y lo de Ise…_

_-¡No es sólo él! ¡Eres mejor que yo, eres capaz y demás! ¿¡Crees que eso es algo que soy capaz de hacer con facilidad!? ¡Tú lo has logrado fácilmente, yo no! ¡Me costó cambiar, me costó dejar de lado mi odio! ¡Y vienes tú y muestras una actitud mejor tan rápido! ¡No es justo! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!_

Macha sintió como el poder de Gorre creció, esto no era bueno. El poder de ellos también viene de sus otros yo. Es decir, mientras más fuerza tengan ellos, esto será cada vez más difícil.

Sunset por su lado…

_-Te equivocas… -_ la fuerza de Macha creció y volvieron a un punto medio. - _¡Te equívocas!_

Macha le dio un cabezazo a Gorre, eso hizo que ambas se suelten y vuelvan a estar lejos de la otra. Sólo que estaban atentas al movimiento de la otra.

_-¿¡Crees eso en verdad!? ¿¡Qué no siento rabia u odio!? ¡No! ¡Me odio a mí! ¡Y más de lo que crees! ¡No me perdono por todo el mal que hice, el daño que causé por seguir una ambición tan tonta! Por ello… es que tampoco me siento digna de lo que el resto dice de mí. No he cambiado, no me he perdonado por todo lo que hice. Porque aún no soy digna de ello. Pero tú… ¡Tú sí, te diste cuenta de tu error antes de que todo saliera mal! ¡Y eso me da envidia!_

Macha se puso en guardia y Gorre hizo lo mismo, sólo que ahora había más determinación en ambas.

_-¡Por eso te haré entender las cosas, a golpes si debo!_

_-¡Inténtalo, te derrotare y mostraré lo que soy capaz! ¡Ante ti y ante todos!_

Ambos seres fueron al encuentro del otro, esta vez dejando en claro una sola cosa, la batalla estaba lejos de acabar.

* * *

En otro lado…

Koneko esquivó por los pelos las garras de su hermana, quién ahora parecía más un animal salvaje que alguien pensante. Más al ver que aún en este estado, el control de su hermana sobre el Senjutsu era más que bueno. Si no fuera porque Ayane detuvo el ataque de Kuroka usando una cadena con pesa, ya que atrapó su otra mano, estaba más que segura que las cosas habrían salido muy mal para ambas. Es decir… ¿Han visto la marca del zarpazo en el suelo?

Koneko atacó y Ayane hizo lo mismo, ambas atacaban en conjunto para hacer que a Kuroka le cueste más todo esto. Pero la Nekomata parecía no tener problemas, más aún… parecía divertirse. Eso era algo raro….

Kuroka hizo una acrobacia que le permitió darle a ambas una patada en toda la cara. Koneko cayó al suelo mientras Ayane se mantuvo en su sitio, jaló la cadena con la que aún tenía a Kuroka e hizo que esta vaya hacia ella.

Ayane le dio una patada en el estómago a la Nekomata con tal fuerza que la hizo escupir sangre. Más luego de ello, tomó la cadena y la hizo girar para lanzarla hacia una casa cercana. La Kunoichi trataba de tomar aire, pensar que este sería el poder de Kuroka. Es decir, la conoce de años, pero nunca la había enfrentado con todo su poder.

Pero, algo no cuadra. Pareciera que las está midiendo, como si las analizara. Kuroka volvió a ponerse frente a ella y camino en cuatro como lo haría un felino que trata de amedrentar a su presa. Ella era la presa en esta situación y eso le está dando nervios. Muchos….

Koneko volvió a ponerse de pie y lanzó una ráfaga de Senjutsu hacia Kuroka, quien las desvió con un grito que creó una onda. Eso sorprendió a ambas, para lograr algo así… Se necesita de un control y un poder increíble del ki. Qué Kuroka lo logre da a entender mucho. Más al ver cómo ella corría hacia ellas.

Ayane lanzó varios kunais explosivos, estos explotaban al estar cerca de ella. Pero Kuroka seguía lo que su X-Pulse le decía. Eso bastaba para correr por las zonas donde simplemente el riesgo de daño era menor.

Y eso hizo que Kuroka de un salto y le dé a Ayane una patada en el estómago con tal fuerza que la mandó impactar un muro que lo mando abajo. Koneko se sorprendió por ello. Más aún, no se amedrentó. La más joven sabía que debía ser más astuta que fuerte en esta situación.

Kuroka la miraba casi como si fuera un animal, más bien, la analizaba para saber como actuar. Era una mirada que parecía penetrar tu alma, Koneko sabe que debe de tener cuidado. Debe de actuar cuando…

El movimiento de su hermana hacia ella fue veloz, pero fue capaz de bloquear la garra de ella que fue a su cuello. Esto no era sencillo, pero lo pudo hacer. Esta vez esquivó una patada, una que logró cortar su mejilla izquierda. Luego de ello, se dio un volantín hacia atrás para darle una patada a su hermana en el mentón. Funcionó…

Ahora debía hacer algo, no puede perder la ventaja. No ahora. Por lo que saltó para ir hacia su hermana y darle una ráfaga de golpes repotenciados por el Senjutsu.

El impacto de varios golpes era letal, tal vez uno no baste. Pero varios… que bueno que practicó su velocidad al mismo tiempo que su fuerza. Por ello, al darle una patada en el estómago a su hermana y mandarla al suelo fue algo bueno para ella. Una victoria personal… una que ella sabía no iba a durar mucho. Debe de pensar en algo…

-Muy bien Koneko. – Ayane apareció al lado de la chica, no se le veía tan mal. Excepto la sangre a un lado de su cara. – No hay duda que eres más fuerte, pero Kuroka aún no va con todo y debes saberlo. Algo así no bastará para vencerla.

-Lo sé. Pero no significa que me vaya a rendir. Sé que aún no estoy al nivel de Nee-san… Pero yo…

Ayane no dijo nada. Sabe lo que trata de decir. Por ello es que no dijo nada, las palabras no sirven ahora. Más al saber que es tu propia hermana con quién estas peleando. Por ello…

Kuroka salió de donde estuvo y se puso en guardia, escupió sangre para luego sonreír, como burlándose. Y eso hizo que ambas se pongan en guardia. Pero…

Una pared de fuego apareció y eso sólo hizo que todas alcen la vista. Rossweisse había sido la responsable de esto. Ella parecía…

-¿Rossweisse? – Ayane quería estar segura que ella estaba de su lado y suspiro de alivio al ver que ella le sonreía y alzaba un pulgar. – Dios mujer, no me asustes así.

-Lamento ello. – la chica bajó y piso tierra al lado de ellas. – Esdeath y Kurama lograron liberarme de la maldición. La respuesta era algo obvia. Pero ninguna lo espero…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Amor, eso puede ayudar a quitar la maldición. – Koneko se le quedó viendo con su clásica cara de póker y Ayane con una ceja alzada. – No me vean así. Eso es lo que hallamos…

-… Muy bien Koneko, dale a tu hermana un gran abrazo.

-… ¿¡Qué!? – la chica se sonrojó al oír la sugerencia de Ayane. Una cosa era decirlo, pero mostrar que quiere a su hermana. Rayos… ¿No puede ser esto peor?

-Ahm… no creo que sea fácil… - Rossweisse señaló a la Nekomata que les gruñía como si fuera un león o un tigre. - ¿Algún plan?

-Uno… ¡No dejen que les dé!

Las tres esquivaron el ataque de Kuroka, que era una ráfaga de Senjutsu. Eso las separó. Ayane sacó algo del poder de Magia para lanzar esos orbes explosivos.

Obviamente, Kuroka los esquivó y saltó hacía donde estaba Ayane. El impacto la mandó hacia donde estaba una pared y la destruyó.

Koneko vio como Ayane pareció quedar fuera de combate y vio cómo su hermana se paraba para buscar a otra víctima. La halló en Rossweisse, quien preparó sus cadenas cargadas de magia.

Kuroka corrió hacia ella y justo cuando Rossweisse se preparó para lo que se venía… se horrorizó al ver que era una imagen… sintió atrás de ella la presencia de Kuroka. Quién le lanzó una ráfaga de Senjutsu en toda la espalda.

-¡Rossweisse-san!

Koneko vio como su amiga caía al suelo y se quedaba inmóvil en el cráter que generó el impacto. No podía ser. Ahora quedaba sólo ella…

Rayos, ¿ahora qué…? Debe de… Vio su mano temblar. Estaba asustada. ¿De qué…? ¿Pelear con su hermana? ¿Perder? No, la respuesta era obvia. Estaba asustada de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder salvarla. Ella sabe que su hermana e mucho más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte. Pero eso lo significa que… no puede rendirse…

No lo hará… prometió ser más fuerte. Para no quedar atrás, para seguir al lado de todos. Tomó aire y empezó a concentrar Touki en su cuerpo. No era una experta aún, recién sabe lo básico. Pero le servirá… su velocidad y fuerza de vieron aumentados de nuevo. Esta vez yendo al ataque y tomando por sorpresa a su hermana, por lo que logró darle una patada que la desconcertó. No sólo ello, logró girar y dar otra en su abdomen.

Kuroka gruñó al recibir el ataque, por ello concentró más Senjutsu en sus garras y se preparó para atacar a su hermana. Pero ella estaba lista. Se puso en guardia y esperó de modo paciente los ataques de Kuroka.

Un ataque de frente, a la derecha, a la izquierda, desde arriba. Koneko lograba reaccionar a los ataques y desviarlos o bloquearlos. No era porque era una X-Rounder. Era porque se estaba ideando los patrones de ataque y se preparaba para lo que sea que viene hacia ella. Si, tal vez nunca será una X-Rounder, pero puede crear su propio estilo y así conseguir su propia ventaja.

Kuroka vio que su hermana esquivó todos los ataques que le mandó y se mostró ligeramente sorprendida. Pero no bastaba, aún no… por ello corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana, lista para dar un golpe que la saque de combate. No sólo ello, también para acabar esto de una vez.

Pero Koneko estaba lista, tomó aire y lo canalizó en su punto de gravedad para así no perder el equilibrio. Eso le debe bastar para lo que viene. Y así fue.

El impacto del puño de Kuroka en el brazo de su hermana menor fue increíble, pero no bastó para moverla a ella ni un milímetro. Es más, casi parece que le dio a una pared de metal o algo así.

Koneko sabía sus debilidades mejor que nadie. Sabía que nunca será una maga o una experta en el arte del Senjutsu como su hermana. Pero está el otro lado de la moneda, su fuerza y defensa eran su fortaleza mayor. Por ser una Rook sabe que estos factores siempre estarán primero, pero ¿Cómo aplicar el Senjutsu en alguien que usa este estilo? Simple.

Centrar el poder y el Touki no en todo el cuerpo, sino en el centro de este. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a tomar aire y su cabello se hizo más largo ante la sorpresa de Kuroka. No sólo ello, parecía que había crecido un poco como el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Nee-san, sé que estás ahí… sé que me oyes. Por ello quiero decirte que… lo del pasado ya no me importa. No es algo que me pese más. Es más, siento que ya lo olvidé. – Koneko tomó la mano de su hermana y la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. – Pero, eso no significa que no me moleste tu actitud de querer cargar todo sola. Soy tu hermana y estoy aquí para apoyarte y por ello… por ello…

Koneko cargó poder en su mano derecha, la energía acumulada era tal que brillaba con fuerza. Casi parecía un destello de luz.

-¡Por ello, deja que te ayude esta vez!

El ataque de Koneko fue con tal fuerza que el impacto de su puño en la cara de Kuroka generó una onda de choque que simplemente la mandó hacia atrás y la hizo impactar con una pared. Kuroka se quedó en ella sin moverse luego de ello, mientras Koneko volvía a la normalidad y cayó al suelo estando exhausta. Creyó que todo había acabado, más se sorprendió al ver a Kuroka pararse de nuevo. ¿Era en serio?

Koneko intentó pararse de nuevo, pero tanto Ayane como Rossweisse aparecieron al lado de ella. Se veían bien….

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente Kuroka. Deja tus juegos. – Ayane habló con un tono cansado, sus palabras sorprendieron a Koneko, quien la vio cómo si estuviera loca.

Pero oír la ligera risa de Kuroka y como está estalló en una carcajada al mismo tiempo que volvía a la normalidad la sacó de cuadro… ¿Qué...?

-Nunca pensé que nos harías esto para simplemente comprobar el poder de Koneko-san y poder al fin ver su determinación. – Rossweisse soltó un suspiro, uno que la chica no entendía. Pero….

-Jajajaja, deberían ver sus caras. Debo admitir que nunca esperé que mi actuación fuera tan buena nya.

-¿¡Actuación!? Casi me matas loca, si no hubiera activado el poder de Magus…

-Nya, tampoco te pongas así Ayane… - la Kunoichi la vio con rabia y la Nekomata alzó las manos. – qué carácter.

-U-Un segundo… ¿Qué está…? ¿No era qué ella estaba…? Pero sí…

-Veras Koneko-san… Kuroka-san ha estado libre de la maldición cuando activo su Wild Instinto.

-…. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Rossweisse se asustó un poco ante el grito de incredulidad de Koneko quién parecía al límite de su paciencia.

-Veras Koneko… cuando tú hermana nos atacó y dejó fuera de combate. Todo fue un acto… una mentira. No nos atacó con la fuerza suficiente como para lograr ello.

-Pero ella…

-Ese es el punto Shirone. Sí estuve bajo la influencia de la maldición al inicio de todo esto. Pero una vez active el Wild Instint, mis poderes suprimieron la maldición debido a que el animal interno en mí logró poner a un lado la maldición, ya que en ese estado soy casi parte animal, la maldición esa parece funcionar solo en seres 100% pensantes. Todo el tiempo que duró la pelea en ese estado, era yo luchando. Sólo que actuando.

-¿Qué…? Eso significa que… que todo lo que hice fue en vano…

-La verdad no… Cuando Kuroka-san nos atacó, antes nos dijo en susurro que estaba libre y que estaba haciendo esto para ver cómo progresabas. Quería verte mejorar a pesar de la situación y por eso nos pidió que… bueno… que nos quedemos fuera de esto para ver cómo te iba. Ahora pienso que no fue una gran idea…

-¡Claro que lo fue nya! ¡Shirone al fin pudo usar el Senjutsu con su estilo personal! ¡Sí, está lejos de ser perfecto y todo, pero si…!

-¿¡Eso es lo que te importaba!? – el grito de Koneko silenció a la chica, quién se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la menor de ambas. - ¿¡Crees que fue un juego!? ¿¡Crees que no me dolía cuando te tenía que atacar o cuando tú me atacabas!? ¡Creí que fue mi culpa que estuvieras así! ¡Qué porque fui débil todo esto pasó! ¡Ahora me entero que todo era porque se te ocurrió para probarme! ¿¡Eres idiota!?

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada, más Kuroka soltó un suspiro y se tomó el brazo.

-Es porque siento que estarías mejor sin mí. Siento que… sin mí tal vez serías más feliz. – la chica sonrió con tristeza al pensar en ello. – Y es que… sólo te he dado dolor. Nunca he podido darte más. Soy tu hermana mayor y lo único que he conseguido ha sido hacerte llorar y tener miedos de nuestra propia raza. No merezco ser tu hermana…

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! – Koneko se acercó a su hermana y le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero no tenía nada de fuerza. - ¡Odio que me trates como una niña! ¡Odio que pienses que no puedo soportar la verdad! ¡No soy tan débil como crees! – Koneko repitió su acción varias veces ante la mirada del resto. - ¡Puedo ser fuerte, puedo serlo aún más si me ayudas! ¡Te quiero a mi lado, eres mi hermana! ¡Eres la única familia sanguínea que me queda! ¡Yo…! – la chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermana. – Te quiero… eres mi hermana mayor… siempre te querré.

Koneko sólo sintió los brazos de su hermana alrededor de ello, mas pudo oír los sollozos que la mayor no quería que ella viera. Pero el resto de chicas si lo vio y en verdad era una escena más que interesante. Más para Ayane, quien entendía a esas dos…

_**-No sería malo que seas como esa niña. Estoy segura que tu hermana lo apreciaría.**_

Magus habló algo burlón y Ayane cortó la comunicación, pero no podía negar la verdad de ello. Tal vez deba aprender un poco de Koneko. Tal vez un poco…

-No quiero acabar con el bonito ambiente. Pero creo que lo mejor sería reunirnos con el resto de una vez. – Rossweisse sabía que aún les quedan dos enemigos más.

-Oh… siento que AJ y las demás deben estar con Afrodita. Lo mejor será que vayamos a ayudar. – Kuroka invocó de la nada algo que parecía ser una esfera de oscuridad. – esa Diosa tonta me dio lo que necesitaba para darle su merecido.

La sonrisa algo malévolo de Kuroka le sacó un escalofrío al resto. Es más, se puede jurar que ríe con malicia.

-Ok… Pero recordemos que Ise y Vali están con ese loco. Lo mejor será que alguien vaya con ellos. – Ayane sabía que, no importa que tan fuerte sean esos dos, esa no será una lucha fácil.

_**-Hablare con Innis y Fidchell, estoy más que seguro que ellos irán también a ayudar a esos dos. Es más, creo que es la opción más obvia. De esos dos, Sombra es el más peligroso. **_

Las palabras de Magus eran ciertas. Era la hora de iniciar la parte final de todo esto. Claro, ninguna sabía que al mismo tiempo, algunas cosas no serían iguales entre ellos…

* * *

Por su lado, las 5 portadoras del poder de la Armonía estaban tratando de sobrevivir al ataque ametrallador de Afrodita.

No podían creer que cuando se puso esa armadura las cosas se hayan puesto feas para ella. Es decir… ¿Cómo pasaron de tener la supuesta ventaja a esto? Estaban huyendo de esta loca mientras ella les lanzaba lo que parecían ser ráfagas de agua con tal presión que parecían balas de cañón.

-¡Pinkie, tú eres la del agua! ¡Haz algo!

-¡Quisiera, pero ese nivel de ataques está fuera de mi poder actual! ¡Eeeek!

Pinkie esquivó un ataque que pasó entre sus piernas, que cerca. Puede que no tenga nada ahí, pero prefiere estar segura. Desea tener hijos.

Rainbow lanzó una ráfaga de electricidad hacia el agua que le lanzó Afrodita, pero ver cómo el agua tomaba la electricidad para si…

-Mierda…

-¡Rainbow, te voy a matar!

Rarity hizo que Wizel las proteja del impacto, el Caballero de Diamante resistió el impacto. Pero Rarity sintió el daño en su espalda. Esto no era bueno para nada.

AJ lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia la Diosa, quién creó un pilar de agua, ok… valía la pena el intento ¿no? La rubia sabía que estaban luchando una pelea en la que no tienen nada de ventaja. Más al ver que Afrodita lo veía cómo algo divertido.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

-Que me sorprende como los humanos han olvidado el poder de nosotros los Dioses. ¿en verdad creen que nosotros, seres de gran poder no tenemos algo que nos proteja a la hora de luchar o algo que nos permita usar todo nuestro poder?

-Pues….

-Ahora no Pinkie… - Fluttershy cayó a su amiga, mientras curaba a Rarity. - ¿Qué es esa armadura?

-Je, niña. Esto es algo que nos distingue a los Dioses de ustedes los mortales. Esta es una Kamui o para términos más sencillos, una Armadura Santa.

-¿Kamui…? Un minuto, recuerdo que Twilight mencionó eso. Es una protección que sólo los Dioses pueden usar. Cada Divinidad tiene una…

-Correcto niña. Los que enfrentaron a Loki debieron ver su Kamui, aunque no sabían que era en esos momentos. Estas armaduras nos permiten usar todo nuestro poder, porque la mayor del tiempo lo tenemos sellado. Eso es lo que nos hace distintos de ustedes los mortales.

-Bah, es una Armadura más. No significa que sea invencible.

-Verdad. Incluso Ares cuando enfrentó al Rey Supremo perdió y la armadura fue dañada a niveles irreparables. Claro, todo depende el poder del Dios y su rango, eso también afecta a la armadura. – Rainbow se arrepintió de haber hablado. – Tal vez no sea la más fuerte. Pero soy una de las 12 Deidades que están en la cima de la mitología griega. Eso ya les debe de decir algo.

AJ sudor frío. Era verdad, el aire que esa Armadura emana es tal que siente la presión. ¿Cómo Ise, Sairaorg y los demás pudieron hacerle frente a Loki quién también usaba una?

No era que le importara ahora mismo. Pero si le ayudaría a calmar en algo sus nervios. Más cuando la muy maldita reinicio su ataque. Eso sólo significaba problemas para ellas.

-¡Todas hacia arriba! ¡Rarity, haz que Wizel nos alce y luego haz que se vaya!

La chica asintió a las palabras de su amiga, Wizel elevó a todas las chicas que no podían volar sobre un techo cercano antes de desaparecer. Las 5 muchachas corrieron sobre los tejados para tratar de alejarse de esa loca que ahora jugaba con ellas. Más nada, Afrodita estaba lejos se terminar esto.

Fue tras ellas volando mientras lanzaba ráfagas de agua hacia ellas. ¿Cómo podía crear agua de la nada? De seguro sólo la invoca de un lado. Pero igualmente no ayudaba a su situación. Fluttershy creó una barrera de viento que logró bloquear en cierto nivel el ataque de la Diosa, pero empujó a la chica hacia atrás.

AJ atrapó a su amiga antes que caiga al suelo para seguir corriendo. Más eso no la calmaba. Parecían ahora animales que huían de un depredador y en verdad odia esa analogía.

Pinkie giró para lanzar lo que parecía ser una estaca de hielo. Pero Afrodita la detuvo con su mano y volvió el hielo a su estado líquido. Más agua para usar.

Pinkie se dio cuenta que no fue una excelente idea. Es más, eso la hace inútil en esta pelea porque todos sus ataques se basan en el agua, siendo el hielo sólo agua enfriada a cierta temperatura.

Rarity optó por atacar usando sus diamantes, más esto no fue útil. Ya que el agua de Afrodita parecía ir con la presión suficiente como para cortar el mineral. Eso no era posible.

-Je, si creen que esto es poder… deberían ver el de Posesión. Él si sabe hacer las cosas a lo grande. Lo que yo hago es una pequeñez a su lado. Pero, obviamente, para ustedes los mortales es algo increíble.

Afrodita apareció frente a ellas y las 5 sintieron escalofríos. Más al ver como la Diosa creaba una enorme bestia hecha de agua. Las 5 chicas recibieron el impacto de lo sintieron era una ola que se las quería tragar.

Sin saberlo, ellas se vieron en el suelo, ya no sobre ningún tejado. Todas tosían para poder sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Casi las ahoga… ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-Sería tan aburrido acabar con ustedes luego de usar mi Kamui luego de siglos.

Las chicas vieron a la Diosa con rabia, se burla de ellas. Es más, saben que tiene razón. No hay modo en que ganen, no con el nivel que tienen ahora. Aún así…

Se pusieron de pie ante la risa de la Deidad, quien aplaudió la tenacidad de ellas, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, algo más vino hacia ella. Era una ráfaga de luz con una de color carmesí. Alzó su mano para repeler el ataque combinado de quienes se atrevieron a atacarla. Y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Twilight, además que estaba con la heredera Gremory, quién tenía el ojo lastimado vendado.

-¡Tú…! ¡Es imposible, se supone que…!

-¿Qué sería tu esclava? Piénsalo dos veces Zorra. – Twilight miraba a la Deidad con odio puro. – no sólo aprovechaste mis dudas y miedos, me hiciste atacar a una de mis mejores amigas. ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré nunca!

-No es la única. Tomaste a mis amigas para tu juego enfermo, aprovechando sus dudas internas y demás. Me importa poco si eres una Diosa, ¡Pagarás por ello!

Afrodita vio a esas dos con odio. Pensar que el lazo entre ellas fuera tan fuerte. Es más, puede jurar que ahora se ven más unidas que antes. Rayos, eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Twily!

-Luego la saludas Pinkie, ahora tenemos una Diosa que golpear. – Rainbow sonrió al sentir que tal vez ahora…

Twilight les sonrió a sus amigas antes de mostrar seriedad e invocar en sus manos oscuridad ante la sorpresa de todas. No sólo ella, Rias creó lo que parecía una espada hecha por el poder de la Destrucción, aunque se sentía algo del poder de la Armonía ahí. Y eso era…

-Con que es eso. Ganaron más poder al superar todo.

-Ese es el problema de ustedes los Dioses. Siempre, siempre subestiman a los mortales. Y ese es un error que no dejan de hacer.

-Es más, diría que es lo que… nos da la fuerza para demostrar lo mal que piensan de nosotros.

A las palabras de Twilight y Rias, las otras 5 chicas se pusieron al lado de ellas y activaron sus poderes. AJ sacó su espada de fuego, Rarity sacó a Wizel, Rainbow envolvió su cuerpo con electricidad y la centró en sus alas, Fluttershy sacó su viento alado, sólo que esta vez habían también lo que parecían ser lanzas hechas de aire y Pinkie creó sus protectores hechos de hielo al nivel más frío que puede llegar por ahora.

Afrodita bufo burlona. Estos mortales creen que pueden serle frente a ella, una Diosa. Que ridiculez.

_-Pero hubo un humano que podía hacerlo y ganar._

Una parte de ella, la más vulnerable la hizo recordar a Himmel. Él podía… No, ellas están lejos de su nivel. Es imposible. Acabará con ellas. Pensaba ser bondadosa con ellas, pero no más. Les demostrará lo que una Diosa del Olimpo puede hacer cuando la fuerzan a usar todas sus cartas.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	46. Imperio de Cristal: Última Liberación

**Hora de más acción en este fic. No espere que me saliera tan larga la batalla... Pero por algo son las cosas, ¿No? **

**Vamos con los reviews de la semana.**

**roldanortiz39: Cierto, son las batallas que faltan. Y si, el nombre de la armadura es Kamui en referencia a lo que se ve en Saint Seiya. En el fic, toda deidad importante tiene una, que le permite usar su máximo poder.**

**Diamante: Si, escribir las batallas, si bien es lo más divertido para mí, es una de las partes más pesadas, porque debo hacer que tenga sentido con las habilidades de turno de cada personaje y hacer que sean diferentes en relación a las anteriores.**

**X neo: Que bueno verte luego de tiempo. El motivo de alargar esa batalla, era porque quería enfatizar que es más que una batalla donde las cosas acaban como las otras. Y si, Afrodita es muy poderosa para los demás, demostrando que ni la ventaja numérica les va a servir. Y lo de la fusión tió Dragon Ball... Bueno, creo que se puede pensar de todo. Pero no tocaré ese tema en el fic, ya si me saldría mucho del cuadro.**

**Malistrix: Pista futura con lo que dijo Xenovia, lo de Kuroka es una muestra de que, si bien quiere hacer mejorar a su hermana, no sabe como hacerlo sin mostrar que a veces es algo rara en su modo de hacer las cosas. No lo hace con intención, pero igual fue fuerte.**

**Tenzalucard: Supongo que a nadie, a pesar de lo que lo hizo con buenas intenciones.**

**Black Z86: Irina en esta historia es más hábil que Xenovia, hasta en potencia es mejor que Kiba, pero se contiene por una razón, que es parte de un arco futuro. LA batalla contra Kuroka es de las más técnica que he hecho, porque ninguna ahí era un peso pesado en poder. Y el Kamui es un término que se usa en Saint Seiya para nombrar a las armaduras de los Dioses Olímpicos. Si bien en Naruto se hizo famoso, es en Saint Seiya donde se originó o donde se oyó primero.**

**Sin más que decir, vamos con el cap.**

**Para los que esten interesado en unirse a mi grupo de Discord, para hablar conmigo y los que son los que me apoyan en mis ideas, pasenme un PM. O pasense por mi facebook o Twitter, donde esta el link para el grupo.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 46: Imperio de Cristal: Última Liberación**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Las cosas no iban bien para ellos dos, Ise y Vali sabían que se habían metido con un monstruo. Uno que fácilmente los superaba si no iban con todo, por ello estaban luchando con todo su poder. Sus armaduras más poderosas hasta la fecha, pero, igualmente, parece que no estaban logrando nada contra Sombra.

Sombra bloqueo el ataque de ambos Dragones Celestiales, quienes trataban de abrirse paso a través de golpes, ataques a distancia, etc. Tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Hakuryuukou se esforzaban más en seguir enteros que en ganar por la fuerza monstruosa de este sujeto. El tipo era un tanque, era como si trataras de hacer que una flecha atraviese el metal.

Vali logró esquivar un ataque directo de Sombra hacia él gracias a sus buenos reflejos en esta armadura, así como su X-Pulse. Atacó la cara de este con una patada, pero esta no hizo ningún efecto. Se impulsó hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe cargado de este sujeto hacia su persona, pero la misma onda era tal que su armadura se vio ligeramente dañada. No solo ello, también sintió que su abdomen era dañado.

Ise por su lado tomó el brazo del enorme sujeto con fuerza para tratar de darle a Vali la oportunidad de irse de ahí, mientras le daba varias patadas a su enemigo. No sólo ello, también le lanzó varios Dragon Shot en el estómago a Sombra para ver si con ello lograba tenerlo en su lugar. Pero ver como Sombra se zafaba de él con facilidad le hizo entender que debe ser algo más, directo.

**[Gamma Twin Rifle Online]**

Tomo el rifle en sus manos y rápidamente cargo poder en este. No bastaba con ir a poca potencia, debe ir con un nivel que sabe hará daño.

**[GAMMA BOOSTER]**

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

La ráfaga carmesí salió del rifle con una potencia abrumadora, no era el 100% de este, pero se notaba y sentía la fuerza del impacto que podría generar. Sombra alzó sus manos para bloquear o recibir el ataque del rifle del Sekiryuutei. Y lo hizo ante la sorpresa de Ise, quien jura que espero algo más. Su rifle era su arsenal más poderoso de las 3 Cosmic Packs debido a su poder destructivo, aun cuando está limitado.

Sombra por su lado se vio las manos luego de que el ataque paro y vio el daño en estas. Se mostró molesto por ello y eso no era bueno para ellos, quienes tratan de sobrevivir a la que es una batalla de supervivencia.

{Nunca pensé que enfrentar a este sujeto sería de este modo. No lo quiero decir, pero a menos que usemos nuestro máximo actual o ir más allá, será lo único que nos dará la victoria}

[Albion tiene razón, lo que debemos hacer ahora es resistir e idear un buen plan. Uno que nos mantenga vivos]

A las palabras de Ddraig, Ise guardó el rifle y se puso al frente de Sombra, mientras que Vali estaba en el aire. El ataque a distancia es su especialidad, debe aprovecharla. Sombra por su lado vio a ambos Dragones Celestiales y simplemente trato de usar el poco raciocinio que aún le queda en la mente para poder saber su plan de ataque.

Lo que hizo fue una sorpresa para ambos, ver como este alzaba los brazos y de estos salían lo que parecían ser tentáculos de oscuridad les hizo saber una cosa, deben moverse y evitar ser atrapados.

Ise saltó hacia los lados, esquivaba todo con gracia y mucha velocidad, mientras que Vali lanzaba ráfagas de energía para destruir esas cosas una a una. Pero la velocidad con que aparecen y se regeneran es… casi parecen las cabezas de una maldita hidra. ¿Cómo Hércules pudo hacerse cargo de esa cosa? Agh, no es momento de pensar en esas cosas por el amor a todo.

Vali creó lo que fueron aros de luz cargados de electricidad que lanzó hacia los tentáculos cercanos a él. El aro voló cortando lo que tenía cerca y también parecía saber a dónde ir y que cortar. Claro, paso cerca de un sorprendido y molesto Sekiryuutei quien se tocó la cabeza, perdió algo de cabello.

-¡Mira por donde lanzas esa cosa!

Vali rodó los ojos, no era el momento. Lo que si debían hacer era tratar de… No dijo nada. Justo tenía a Sombra en frente suyo. Fantástico…

El sujeto le dio a Vali tremendo golpe en el estómago que lo mando al suelo e hizo que Ise mirara lo que pasó. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No debería moverse tan rápido, a menos que…

-Usa la oscuridad como medio de trasporte…. Se mueve en las sombras.

Se dio cuenta muy tarde, porque sabía que tenía al sujeto atrás gracia a su X-Pulse. Puso sus alas como barrera al mismo tiempo que sacaba lo que eran barreras de energía de estas para amortiguar en algo el impacto que le vino tan rápido como un boom sónico.

Ise no supo como termino rodando varios metros con la fuerza suficiente para levantar en algo el suelo. Cuando se detuvo al fin, vomitó algo de sangre. Antes de tratar de pararse de nuevo, solo que esta vez trataba de pensar en algo que le dé una ventaja, o al menos trate de ayudarlo a saber que puede hacer para poder…

Ise vio como el sujeto se acercaba a él. Más aún, no sabía que hacer… Vali seguía tratando de levantarse, de los dos él tenía menor resistencia ya que aún era parte humano. Él era un dragón ahora, puede soportar más el daño que… Agh, está delirando ¿no?

-Sé que esto sonará repetitivo. Pero podemos hacer que esto no termine en una batalla campal entre nosotros.

**-No. Solo deseo salvar a Hope. Tú y el resto no me importan. Si se meten, serán eliminados.**

Si, lo intentó. El Sekiryuutei sacó las Alfa Claws y se puso en guardia. Al menos para…

El impacto de un trueno sobre Sombra hizo que Ise alce la vista al ver Akeno con su Avatar Trigger activado, no solo ello, de la nada aparecieron varios orbes de color verde que rodearon a Sombra y que una ráfaga de fuego muy concentrado fue lo que los prendió e hizo que el infierno se desate.

El Sekiryuutei vio a Fay y Ayane, en sus Avatar Trigger, a su lado. Siendo la kunoichi quien lo estaba ayudando a pararse.

-¿Chicas…?

-Lamentamos la tardanza Ise-sama. – Fay le sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a su enemigo. – Para que usted y Vali-sama estén en este estado, ese sujeto debe ser muy poderoso.

-Ni lo imaginas Le Fay Morgana. – Vali apareció al lado del grupo tras un destello de luz. – Odio admitirlo, pero nos vendría bien una ayuda contra este sujeto.

-Oh, el Hakuryuukou pidiendo y aceptando ayuda. El Apocalipsis. – Ayane se burló un poco del joven, quien solo soltó un bufido de molestia.

-¿Cómo…?

-Innis y los demás nos informaron de todo lo que ha pasado… - Akeno notaba como Sombra se ponía en guardia para atacarlos. – Rias y el resto han ido para enfrentar a Afrodita. Siento que ellos necesitaran más la ayuda que nosotros contra este sujeto.

La chica aún recuerda la conversación que tuvo antes de venir aquí…

_Flash Back_

_Akeno notaba que Aki y Kaori no se miraban a la cara, aún estaban afectadas mentalmente por lo que acababa de pasar. No las culpa, si ella hubiera tenido un encuentro de esta clase con Rias, de seguro se sentiría fatal. Eran las mejores amigas y no se ve en ese modo con ella._

_-Dales tiempo, siento que esto es algo que necesitan para ser algo más fuertes. – Esdeath se acercó a ella y la chica asintió. - ¿Qué tanto ves allá?_

_-La energía de Macha y Gorre están chocando. Sunset y Ray debieron activar el modo Avatar._

_-Aún no entiendo ese poder tan raro que tienen. – la demonio sonrió a las palabras de la Yuuki Ona._

_Pero sus ojos se posaron en una dirección distinta. Sintió el poder de Afrodita dispararse, como si algo dentro de ella se liberara. Y eso le dio algo de miedo, no solo ello. El poder de Sombra seguía creciendo. Mientras que el de Ise y Vali lo hacía poco a poco, pero no al ritmo que el de ese sujeto._

_**-Skeith y su otro yo no la deben tener fácil. Admito que ese sujeto es muy poderoso incluso dentro de los estándares de ustedes los mortales. – **__Las palabras de Innis no la ayudan, los nervios la estaban matando._

_**-Entonces no sería una mala idea ir a ayudar ¿no? – **__Esa voz…_

_-¿Magus…?_

_-No sólo él. – Esa voz era la de Ayane. – No pensé que podríamos hacer esto. Pero es genial, no le digas a Rainbow que dije eso._

_-No creo que eso importe ahora Ayane. – Muy bien, esa es Fay, quien parece tratar de captar lo que estaba pasando. – Al parecer cuando entramos al modo Avatar hace poco nos enlazamos a un nivel mayor. _

_-De ser así, ¿Por qué Ise no…?_

_**-Sencillo, el otro yo de Skeith está lejos de nosotros. Además, que está en medio de una batalla, dudo que Skeith se esté tomando la molestia de oír el llamado que estamos haciendo. – **__Fidchell siempre pareciendo tener la respuesta, por algo era el más listo de ellos. – __**Además, creo que es bueno informar que las cosas salieron bien aquí.**_

_**-**__¿En serio…? Que bien, aquí las cosas terminaron de un modo que nadie espero, pero creo que con el tiempo esto se superara. – Akeno respondió con un tono serio, algo que hizo que los demás se pregunten que rayos pasó._

_-Por aquí… Kuroka… La matare. Ya les diré lo que paso con detalles luego de esto. Pero ¿Qué hay de Twilight y Raynare? Según Rossweisse, las dejo con la información para…_

_-Confiemos en ellas, si hay algo que no dudo superar esto es el lazo entre Rias-san y Twilight-san. Esas dos son muy unidas. Por ello, creamos en ellas._

_-Lo sabemos Fay-chan. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Sunset y Raynare…._

_-__**Si, no sé ustedes. Pero yo siento el choque de poderes de Macha y Gorre. Debo de admitir que esas dos no se limitan.**_

_**-No las puedes culpar Innis, de entre todos…. Esas dos no se llevan tan bien. Apenas se soportan. **_

_**-Y no olvides que tienen caracteres volátiles Magus. –**__ El tono cansado de Fidchell parecía ser una respuesta clara para todos. – __**Mejor dejemos que se las arreglen entre ellos.**_

_**-**__Concuerdo. Lo central es Afrodita y ese Sombra. – Fay simplemente pensó en lo que pueden hacer y… - Digan el estado de todos. Aquí Kurama está bien, pero pienso que se quede con Xenovia-san e Irina-san, no dudo que quieren pelear con esa Diosa._

_-Igual. Kuroka tiene un plan y Koneko quiere ayudarla. Además, que Rossweisse desea venganza. No la había tan molesta nunca. Espero que no les moleste que lo sigan…_

_-Creo que la entiendo Ayane y no, es perfecto. Kuroka tiene planes muy buenos. Esdeath sabes sus límites, por lo que siento que puede ayudar de otro modo. Pero de Aki y Kaori… ambas están afectadas a su modo. Pero veo que desean desquitarse con algo o alguien. Siento que irán tras la responsable de todo._

_-Dejemos que lo hagan. Tengo una idea de como podemos hacer esto. Estamos en una situación difícil. Pero esta vez no podemos esperar que sea Ise-sama o Vali-sama quienes acaben con esto. Esta vez, debemos actuar. – Fay sonaba decidida. – Esto es lo que haremos. Díganle a quienes están con ustedes sobre esto._

_Oyeron la idea de la maga y debían de admitir que si bien la idea era una locura en cierto modo. Era lo que esperaban de su amiga, además del poder que tienen, tal vez sean capaces de logarlo. Esta vez, no se iban a quedar como espectadores, no esta vez._

_Fin Flashback_

Las chicas sabían que estaban en una situación complicada, más al ver el estado de ambos Dragones Celestiales. Ellos estaban con heridas y daños en sus armaduras que nunca antes habían visto en ellos.

-Eso significa que Twily y el resto están…

-Si, están bien Ise-sama. Lamentablemente no están tan felices con ellas mismas por todo lo que pasó.

-Fay-chan tiene razón… - Akeno vio de primera mano el estado en que quedó Kaori y lo que eso significó para Aki. – todos han ido para ayudar al resto con Afrodita.

-No quiero cortar las buenas nuevas. Pero ahí viene.

Vali notó como Sombra iba hacia ellos. El sujeto corrió a una velocidad inmensa, que las trampas que Ayane dejó no le hacían nada a la hora de explotar. Ok, no estaba bien eso a decir verdad.

Akeno concentró magia en sus manos y lanzó lo que parecía ser una gran lanza de luz. Una que rebotó en el cuerpo de Sombra ante la sorpresa de ella.

_**-¿Qué es ese sujeto? ¿Un maldito tanque?**_

Las palabras de Innis cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que todos abrieron camino para evitar ser arrollados por la embestida de ese sujeto.

Fay al verse en una mejor posición, creó varios círculos de magia Elemental y los juntó en uno sólo para cerrar y lanzar una ráfaga de magia concentrada.

El ataque de la maga dio en el blanco y mandó a Sombra algo lejos de ellos. Más sabían que sólo era algo temporal. Ese sujeto aún puede pelear y ellos…

-Tienen un plan ¿No? – Ayane miro a ambos Dragones Celestiales en espera de que tengan una idea. Algo. Pero la verdad era que…

-Si lo tuviéramos, no estaríamos en esta situación. A menos que… - Vali pareció entender algo o al menos, captar una cosa. – Tal vez eso sirva…. Veamos si la oportunidad se presenta.

-¿De qué estás…?

El rugido de Sombra interrumpió al Sekiryuutei, quien vio el origen de este así como el resto. Sombra se había levantado y ahora parecía estar envuelto en una armadura totalmente negra, casi parecía oscuridad pura y eso le sacó un escalofrío a más de uno.

Sombra lanzó de sus manos dos esferas de oscuridad a una gran velocidad hacia el grupo. Eso sí, Ayane creó un enorme escudo usando el poder de Magus para así lograr darle tiempo al resto de separarse.

Eso hicieron, cada uno tomó direcciones distintas para iniciar sus ataques. La Kunoichi resistió el impacto apenas, si bien el escudo fue destruido, ella logró salir ilesa, sólo algo afectada por la fuerza del impacto.

Akeno alzó sus manos y creó las dos espadas cortas que usa en esta forma y fue hacia Sombra. El impacto de su arma en el brazo del sujeto no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba. Este sujeto era duro. Pero aún así… soltó una descarga eléctrica a través de las espadas para afectarlo.

Funcionó algo, ya que Sombra alejó q Akeno por el fastidio que sentía. La chica recibió el manotazo en su cara e impacto contra una pared por la fuerza del golpe. Pero la oportunidad estaba ahí.

Ise y Vali atacaron al sujeto con una ráfaga de patadas y golpes, que parecían dañar poco a poco a Sombra. Eso demostraba que él no era invencible, sólo era algo resistente al dolor… muy resistente. Pero el daño acumulado, eso puede servir.

Más cuando Vali le dejó como regalos pequeñas ráfagas de luz en la cara para que estos impacten y lo cieguen unos segundos. Es todo lo que necesitan.

Ise sacó los Beta Knuckles y cargó poder ellos repotenciando el factor de Beta en la armadura. El golpe del Sekiryuutei fue algo que todos sintieron. De escuchó el sonido de las costillas de Sombra rompiéndose o fracturándose, al mismo tiempo que este salía volando hacia atrás.

En ese instante, Ayane apareció debajo de Sombra y le dio una patada en la espalda para llevarlo hacia arriba. La fuerza del ataque bastó para ella y el resto. La Kunoichi saltó hacia donde estaba Sombra y sin perder el tiempo, le dio varios patadas y golpes mientras esté estaba en el aire.

No sólo ella, Akeno apareció sobre este y le dio varios cortes en su pecho, logrando penetrar la armadura ya dañada por el ataque de Ise. Ambas chicas terminaron sus ataques conjuntos para con una patada combinada, mandar a Sombra hacia el suelo. Donde una ráfaga de magia, por parte de Fay, le esperaba. El impacto fue intenso.

La explosión que generó la magia de Fay se sintió a lo lejos. Ambos Dragones Celestiales vieron ello y debían de admitir que fue un buen ataque combinado.

Las tres chicas trataban de tomar aire, al mismo tiempo que algo de sus heridas sanaban lentamente. Ise al ver ello se sorprendió, se tocó la cara y notó que el corte en la frente ya no estaba.

_**-Tras lo que pasó en el Inframundo y el uso del Modo Avatar, digamos que viene con sus beneficios.**_

El joven asintió a las palabras de Skeith, para luego ponerse en guardia al escuchar cómo algo caminaba hacia ellos. Era Sombra, algo herido, su armadura dañada. Esta última reparándose sola por la misma oscuridad. Ok, están en un aprieto y no saben que hacer.

-Eso demuestra lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué el tipo se levanta no importa las veces que lo golpeamos?

-No idiota. Qué ese sujeto es tan mortal como nosotros. Es su propio poder lo que hace que se levante una y otra vez. Llegará un punto en que su cuerpo no aguantará más y…

-Caerá… - Fay debía admitir que la idea del Hakuryuukou era… buena. Más tenía un pero… - Pero que caerá primero. Su cuerpo y voluntad. O nosotros y nuestros poderes.

La maga veía sus manos, si bien el uso del Avatar Trigger ha mejorado, está lejos de la perfección. Así cómo la armadura de ellos… Están en una carrera contra factores que no pueden controlar.

Lo único que sabían, era que deben de resistir. Pase lo que pase, deben hacerlo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, por otro lado, Sunset trataba de entender en que estaba metida. Dios, nunca esperó en su vida estar en una situación de esta clase. Sí, esperó ser poderosa y demás un día. Pero no algo así.

Tenía un ser de otro mundo en su alma y ahora se había vuelto como el núcleo del cuerpo de ese ser para poder pelear contra otro, que por cosas de la vida, se había unido a alguien quien no la veía con la mejor de las estimas.

Macha logró esquivar la ráfaga de golpes de Red Gorre, quién parecía imitar a un boxeador por cómo golpea. Vale, puede que sea gracioso por cómo se mueve y ve, pero los golpes no son broma.

La chica se sino la quijada, le dolió el que recibió. Pero aún así, Macha se lanzó al ataque. Bloqueó los golpes de Gorre con los suyos y ambos se quedaron en una competición de fuerza.

Eso sí, no se quiere ni imaginar que puede pasar si siguen así. La fuerza de ambas no era algo que uno pueda decir es una broma. El pequeño lugar donde se había desarrollado su pelea estaba casi en ruinas. Lo que no sabe qué hacer ahora era… lograr inclinar la balanza en favor de ellas.

_-Macha… algo no anda bien…_

_**-Lo sé. El modo Avatar debe estar por llegar a su límite. **_– Macha se vio las manos y simplemente supo que estaban cerca del límite.

_**-Aquí igual. No creo que nuestra otra yo resista más.**_

-_**¿Qué hacemos? Si esto **_**sigue así, seremos…**

Sunset miraba la imagen del Avatar Gorre y como su cuerpo desaparecía por pedazos. Estaban al límite. Debe hacer que esta chica entre en razón. Deben ayudar al resto y rápido…

_**-Sunset, lo único que puede ayudar a ambas y que todo se estabilice es el Soul Drain del otro yo de Skeith. –**_ Macha vio sus manos casi desaparecer. Eso sólo significa que…

Si, ella sabía lo que el resto le habían contado. Qué sólo Ise podría ayudar a que sus cuerpos se estabilicen y… Ok, sabe dónde están. Pero no significa que puedan ir hacia allá con facilidad.

Macha alzó vuelo al notar que Blue Gorre le lanzaba lo que parecían ser torrentes de agua. Debe de moverse y esquivar todo ello, ya.

Los impactos del ataque en la zona daban una idea del poder de este si le hubieran dado. No quiere tampoco estar huyendo de todo, pero…

Agitó sus garras y salieron de ellas lo que parecían ser garras de viento que impactaron el cuerpo de Gorre y la mandaron al suelo. Esta se puso en el aire de nuevo y dio un chillido de rabia.

Si pudiera, Sunset se reiría. Que a Raynare le tocará el más infantil de los 8. Pobre. Pero era curioso ver lo bien que se complementan, así como ella con Macha. Deben de… la chica sintió el mareo, de seguro está forzando a su cuerpo a estar mucho tiempo en este modo.

Debe ir con Ise ya. Y lo hará, aunque tenga que llevar a Raynare a la fuerza.

Gorre no esperó ver como Macha iba hacia ella y la tomaba en sus brazos para hacer que vayan hacia otro lugar. Obviamente ella se resistía y cambió a Red Gorre para que esta le dé varios golpes a la Tempress.

_-¿¡Qué haces estúpida!?_

_-¡Acabar con esto de una maldita vez! ¡No me quieres oír, pues oirás las palabras de quién si te hará escuchar!_

Gorre no se pudo liberar del agarre de Macha. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar hacia donde su rival la llevaba.

* * *

Ise salió volando hacia una edificación luego de que Sombra le diera un golpe en toda la cara. Sintió el ardor de que sus nuevas habilidades regenerativas le provocaban para cerrar lo más que pueden la herida.

[No quiero ser mala onda compañero. Pero no estamos avanzando nada] – las palabras de Ddraig eran ciertas. No lo estaban logrando. Si tuvieran al menos uno más que los ayude a luchar contra este sujeto, tal vez…

Vio como Vali logró salvar a Akeno de un ataque físico de Sombra creando varios aros de luz alrededor del brazo de este. Sombra se vio detenido unos segundos, que estos fueron aprovechados por Fay para crear un círculo mágico debajo de Sombra y crear un pilar de magia para lastimarlo lo más que puede. Pero este se liberó rápidamente de su improvisada prisión.

Pasó a ver a la maga con mucha rabia y quiso ir hacia ella. En ese momento varios ráfagas de energía verde le impactaron en el pecho, haciendo que este caiga de rodillas. No sólo ello, le dio a Ayane la oportunidad de lanzar varios kunais alrededor de Sombra. Y con un sello de manos, hizo que la energía verde que había en las armas cree lo que eran lazos que retenían al sujeto en su lugar.

Ayane se notaba cansada por el último esfuerzo que realizó. Eso significa que la chica estaba al límite, pero no era la única. Akeno y Fay estaban igual. Aún tenían sus poderes, pero no están acostumbradas a este ritmo. De seguir así…

Vali trataba de analizar la situación, tiene una idea. Algo que tal vez logre hacer que ganen contra este sujeto, cuyo poder sigue creciendo. Pero para ello necesita…

Fue en eso que tanto él como el resto vieron lo que parecía ser algo ir hacia ellos. Era… no, no era una sola cosa. Eran dos…

_**-¡A un lado, impacto inminente! ¡Repito, impacto inminente! –**_ Red Gorre alertó a quienes la podían oír justo antes de que tanto ella como Macha impactaran el suelo.

Ise y las tres chicas que la oyeron lo que dijo, vieron eso con una gran gota de sudor. Ok, se nota que Gorre es tal como les habían dicho. La otra es Macha… ambas parecían querer seguir su lucha aún estando en el suelo. Pero…

_**-¡Skeith, dile a tu otro yo que prepare el Soul Drain para atacar!**_

_**-¿Qué diablos…? ¡Macha, es la idea más loca que he oído!**_

_**-¡Lo sabemos! –**_ Gorre interrumpió a Skeith. - _**¡Pero nuestra otra yo tiene el control! ¡ayuda! – **_el grito de algo de desesperación de Red hizo que todos la vean con una expresión de no saber que decir.

-¡Ise, encárgate de la situación de ellas! ¡Deja a este sujeto a nosotros! – Akeno le grito al joven para que despabile.

El Sekiryuutei lo hizo y no tardo en saltar para tomar vuelo y seguir a Macha, quien empujaba a Gorre hacia otro lado. Ojalá la idea que tenga sea buena, ¿Por qué las cosas se les complica de este modo? Con nada más que decir, el Sekiryuutei siguió el plan de Sunset, ojala Raynare tenga ganas de oírlo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Rias y Twilight habían tomado la ofensiva en el ataque contra Afrodita. Ambas chicas atacando con todo lo que tenían. Ambas chicas habían optado por hacer pagar a esta mujer por todo lo que les había hecho pasar. No solo jugar con los sentimientos de una, sino impulsar todo esto solo por un simple capricho. Una venganza tonta, que nada iba a cambiar.

Twilight atacó con ráfagas de oscuridad a la mujer, quien se defendió con un escudo mágico, uno que logró su trabajo. Mientras Rias atacaba más de cerca, su espada improvisada era un arma no tan precisa como ella querría, pero bastaba. Porque lograba generar algo de miedo en la Diosa, quien no esperaba el poder bruto de la heredera Gremory.

Tras esquivar los ataques de ambas chicas, sintió la presencia de esa mocosa del Elemento de la Lealtad, quien cargó poder para atacar. El poder de su arma bastó para obligar a Afrodita a esquivar el ataque y lanzarle a la muchacha una ráfaga de agua.

AJ la recibió y cayó al suelo, pero eso le dio el tiempo a Rainbow de ir hacia ella y tocarla para soltar una ráfaga eléctrica que hizo a la Diosa ver estrellas debido al alto voltaje. El agua era un conductor perfecto y muy alto. Rainbow se alejó un poco para dejar que Rarity, en el hombro de Wizel, le ordene al caballero a atacar con su espada. El daño basto para hacer que la Diosa se resienta un poco.

Se levantó del lugar donde cayó, solo para sentir un fuerte viento. Varias espadas hechas de este con un aire helado fueron hacia ella. El impacto de las armas en su armadura, si bien no bastaron para hacer ni un rasguño, bastaron para que algo de hielo se aferre a esta. Pinkie y Fluttershy sabían que este era su único modo para poder ayudar dado que la Diosa tiene ventaja sobre el elemento que ellas usan.

-¿Creen que eso bastara para detenerme niñas?

La Diosa pregunto algo burlona, solo para recibir de respuesta lo que fue un ataque conjunto de Rias y Twilight. El poder de la Destrucción con la oscuridad eran un buen combo, uno que obligo a Afrodita a defenderse con algo más de seriedad, más porque sentía el poder bruto del ataque combinado de esas dos.

La oscuridad era más susceptible a las emociones como la rabia, Twilight tenía mucha en esos momentos y eso bastaba para ella para poder dañar a la Diosa del Amor, quien vio el daño en sus manos. Jamás un mortal la había lastimado de ese modo, nunca había pasado. Ella era una belleza incluso dentro de las divinidades y estaba molesta por lo que acababa de pasar. Miro a las chicas con mucha rabia y justo cuando iba a atacar, un pilar de hielo se posó enfrente de ella.

-¿¡Quién se atreve a molestar!? – Afrodita vio como unas cadenas fueron hacia ella. Estas estaban envueltas en fuego.

Esquivo el ataque de la dichosa cadena, quien la había atacado y detenido hace poco era Rossweisse, quien se mostraba muy seria. Al lado de ella, estaban Koneko y Kuroka, ambas se mostraban más que serias. Una estaba más que furiosa.

Koneko corrió hacia donde estaba la Diosa y le lanzó una patada que esta bloqueo, pero la finta era esa. Kuroka apareció al lado de su hermana para así darle un zarpazo con sus garras. La cara de la Diosa era una digna de retratar, más al tocarse la mejilla que Kuroka acababa de lastimar.

Se sorprendió y horrorizo al ver que sangre salía de esta. Un corte en su bello rostro, uno que nadie había lastimado. Su expresión de horror paso a una de ira absoluta, una que le saco un escalofrío a más de uno.

-No fue una buena idea hacer eso Kuroka… - Rossweisse vio a su amiga con una expresión de incredulidad, mientras la nekomata reía algo nerviosa.

-Hey, tengo que desquitarme de algún modo nya. Su cara es un buen precio…

-¡No si eso nos pone en peligro Kuroka! – Rarity grito al ver lo que había pasado y las consecuencias que habría para ellas. – Por cierto, me alegro de verte bien querida.

-¡Luego, ahí viene! – Rias llamó la atención de todos, esta se centró en Afrodita, cuya mirada paso a ser toda menos una de alegría. Si, estaban en un aprieto.

Con un grito de rabia, Afrodita alzó sus manos y creó agua del mismo ambiente. Recordemos que el agua está conformada de oxígeno y este abunda en el aire, ella lo único que hizo fue añadir el hidrogeno que necesitaba. Si, sabían que Poseidón es capaz de eso y mucho más, pero Afrodita tenía sus trucos y estaban por pagar el precio de ello.

Una gran cantidad de agua, casi como una ola gigante, fueron hacia ellas. Pinkie y Rossweisse, lograron bloquear la gran cantidad de agua que iba hacia ellas al volverla hielo. No solo ello, también lograron hacer que el resto se ponga en una posición más cómoda para así atacar. La Diosa solo expulso algo de su poder para poder alejar los ataques que iban hacia ella.

Muy bien, se ve que no están en ninguna ventaja, son más, pero no significa que esto vaya bien para todas ellas. Twilight pensaba en algo que las pueda ayudar, pero la presencia de Kuroka a su lado la sorprendió. Más al ver como la nekomata le susurraba algo en el oído, eso hizo que se sorprenda. Más al ver que la chica creía la mayor de las hermanas nekomata se había vuelto loca.

-¿Estas segura…?

-Por favor Twilight, soy yo. Soy capaz de eso y más nya. No olvides donde yace mi especialidad.

La portadora del elemento de la magia no pudo decir nada. Si, eso era más que cierto. Ok, ojalá funcione. Le asintió a Kuroka, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver que su plan para tener una aprobación, claro que para ello necesitaban debilitar lo más que podían a esta loca. Y para ello…

El aullido de un lobo hizo que Afrodita note que Kurama estaba sobre ella y este le lanzó varias ráfagas mágicas que salieron de su armadura hecha de su propio poder. El impacto de las ráfagas de magia, que más parecían misiles teledirigidos hicieron que la mujer vuele para esquivar los ataques que iban hacia su persona. Pero no espero lo otro…

Atrás de ella, Irina apareció con Excalibur Mimic en su forma de katana y atacó. Ella bloqueó el ataque con su mano.

-¿Crees poder hacer algo, ángel? – la castaña sonrió ante las palabras de la Diosa, porque…

Una gran carga de poder santo estaba sobre ella y lo pudo sentir. La Diosa vio hacia arriba y vio lo que era a Xenovia con Ex Durandal y Excalibur Blessing en mano, ambas armas juntas, una dándole más poder a la otra.

Lo único que se vio fue como la onda de corte de poder santo cortó el suelo y varias cosas que tenía en su camino, más no corto a la persona indicada porque esta logro salir del rango de ataque en el último segundo.

-Mierda…. La muy perra es rápida.

-*GASP* Xe-chan se volvió grosera.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho Pinkie, esta perra me las pagará! – Xenovia grito mostrando su claro desdén contra la Diosa.

-Tranquila Xenovia. - la chica miro a Rias con claro fastidio. – Yo también deseo hacerla pagar, pero centra esa ira en lo que importa. No discutas.

-… Si, Buchou. – Xenovia vio como Rias tenía uno de los ojos vendados. Eso significa que mucho ha pasado…

-¿Dónde está Ray…?

-Luego hablan de eso. – Irina noto como Rainbow se ponía en guardia. – Ahí viene esa loca.

Era verdad, Afrodita se acercó de nuevo a ellas. La Diosa estaba más que furiosa, no solo esas mocosas venían una a una para detenerla, sino que estaban siendo peor que moscas. El lugar entero tembló cuando la Diosa lanzó una gran ráfaga de agua a presión hacia ellas.

Fluttershy empujó a Irina hacia un lado porque el agua estaba más cerca de ella. La castaña agradeció a su amiga por la ayuda. Esta asintió y lanzó de nuevo las lanzas de viento hacia el frente para crear lo que parecía ser un escudo.

-¡Ataquemos, no puede con todas de diferentes ángulos!

Si bien la reacción de Fluttershy fue una sorpresa, era raro ver a la chica ir al ataque con tanta energía y hasta incitar la ofensiva, nadie dijo un pero. Fluttershy era amable, pero cuando estaba molesta, pobre del diablo que la hizo enfurecer.

El ataque fue iniciado por Xenovia y AJ, ambas atacaron a ambos lados de la Diosa con sus armas, esta bloqueó el ataque con sus manos ante la clara sorpresa de ambas, para luego ser mandadas hacia atrás por la misma energía de Afrodita. Eso les dio la oportunidad a Kurama e Irina de atacar, la chica lo hizo con Mimic, atacando para darle la oportunidad al lobo de lanzar sus misiles de magia y ráfagas de magia hacia la deidad, quien salto para tomar algo de distancia. En eso lanzó una esfera de agua presurizada hacia ellas, pero Wizel se puso al frente y recibió el impacto, a costa de la salud de Rarity, para darle la oportunidad a Rainbow y Koneko de atacar.

Ambas chicas hicieron ataques conjuntos, usando sus velocidades y buenos reflejos para atacar en conjunto. Afrodita notaba que la velocidad de una, permite a la otra darle golpes más potentes. Malditas mocosas, en verdad están siendo la mayor de las molestias para ella.

Tras esquivar una patada y un golpe de ambas, la Diosa dio un giro sobre su eje y les dio una patada a ambas con tal gracia que casi pareciera que ves a una gimnasta artísticas hacer sus bailes y movimientos.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, pero eso les dio la oportunidad a Pinkie, Irina y Rias de atacar. Las 3 chicas, de cierto modo, estaban siendo más cautas. Todo mientras Kuroka parecía hacer algo atrás, con Twilight ayudándola y Fluttershy atendiendo a las heridas con su magia de cierto modo que una no tardaba tanto en ponerse de pie. No podían tratar todas sus heridas, dado que venían heridas por batallas anteriores, pero era lo suficiente como para poder volver a la lucha.

-¿En serio no saben cuándo rendirse? Son patéticas…

-¡Eso lo dices tú! – Una ráfaga concentrada de magia paso cerca de ella.

Aki había lanzado el primer ataque, uno que la Diosa vio cerca. Solo para recibir el impacto de lo que era un enorme mazo en toda la cara, uno que se vio impulsado por lo parecía ser una salida de energía por el otro lado.

Kaori vio como la Diosa salió volando, pero que se recuperó para seguir en la lucha. Ambas chicas se mostraban más que furiosas con ella. Pero algo no iba bien, sino mal recuerda… falta una…

-¿Dónde está la otra chica que…?

-¡Tus oponentes somos nosotras! – Kaori volvió sus armas en las garras retractiles y extensibles. La chica miro a la Diosa con odio puro.

Rias notaba que sus siervos habían sido afectados de varias maneras y… lo mejor será que primero acaben esto. Luego verá como pueden arreglar todo o al menos, hacer que vuelvan a un estado más normal. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Dónde estaba Esdeath? ¿Y que planea Kuroka con exactitud?

* * *

En otro lado, cerca de la barrera, Esdeath tomo aire. Pensar que a esa Nekomata se le ocurriría tal cosa. Pero debía admitir que la chica era muy astuta, más al ver que sabía el límite de su situación y que solo una cosa los puede ayudar y hasta salvar de lo que está por pasar aquí.

Sonrió al ver el límite de la barrera, lo que los separa de lo que es el exterior. Y no pudo reír al imaginar la cara que esa loca pondrá al ver a quien planean meter.

-Ok, hora de que poner en practica tu plan Kuroka. Estoy ansiosa por ver de lo que va a pasar.

Toco la barrera y eso dio inicio al inicio del fin de todo esto.

* * *

Por mientras, Ise miraba como Macha golpeaba a Gorrea varias veces en la cara para hacer que se quede quieta, todo esto para hacer que su plan funcione.

-¡Sunset, el plan es una locura!

-_¡No lo es, es la única manera en que podemos hacer que Raynare reaccione! ¡Sé sincero con ella, eso nos sacará de embrollos!_

No podía creer que la chica diga algo así, en esta situación. Justo cuando… Agh, ¿Por qué las cosas nunca son sencillas para él? Ver como Gorre se alejaba de Macha para ponerse en guardia de nuevo… solo para que esta note la presencia del joven quien…

-_¿Ise-kun…? _– la voz de Ray sonaba con mucha duda y algo de confusión, como si algo en ella hubiera salido del trance de rabia en que había estado.

-¡Ray, no es necesario que luches con Sunset! ¡Estamos del mismo bando! – Ver como Gorre se tensó, le hizo pensar que quizás dijo lo que no debía…

-_Con que era eso… ¡La prefieres a ella! - _¿Por qué las mujeres deben de ser tan complejas por el amor a Dios? - _¡Creí que yo…!_

_-_¡Maldición Ray, sí eres importante para mí! ¡Siempre lo has sido, el hecho que no lo pueda demostrar tan abiertamente no significa que no sea así! – La voz de la chica se quedó en su lugar, parece que no espero eso. - ¡Yo…! ¿¡Cómo se supone que diga lo que siento cuando trato de aclarar mis propias ideas!? ¡Maldición Ray, trato de tener todo claro para poder decirte lo que siento, de una vez!

-_¿De verdad…? – _Raynare no sabía ni que decir, parece que toda la rabia se fue de su ser y solo había duda. – _Pero… ¿Y el resto? Yo sé… Rias y Twilight…_

-Trataré el tema con ellas, Dios Ray… No es necesario que luches con Sunset o con el resto. Solo… solo… solo vuelve a ser la de siempre.

_-Pero… eso lo llevas diciendo ya un tiempo. Discúlpame si no te creo. – _Cruzó sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras, unas que Sunset tuvo que estar de acuerdo y el Sekiryuutei, bueno… estaba algo molesto de que lo vean como alguien indeciso, es un adolescente y este campo no es su especialidad.

Prefiere volver a luchar con Sombra mil veces…

-Vale, tienes un punto. Un muy buen punto. No soy la persona más clara del mundo. Rayos, ni siquiera sé como es que tengo novias. Pero quiero cambiar ello, quiero ser honesto contigo y todas las demás. No quiero… arrepentirme de nuevo. Creo que ya tuve bastantes…

Todos, sin excepción, sabían de que hablaba. Morir lo había dejado marcado. Lo había hecho notar que había cosas que aún quería hacer. Tenía miedo de… no poder hacerlo o simplemente sentirse lo suficientemente cobarde para no hacer nada. Pero se veía en sus ojos, que, a pesar de aun estar asustado, quería cambiar ello.

Él sabía que su actitud estaba lastimando a varios, lo vio con Rias y la discusión que tuvieron. No quería repetir el mismo error que le hizo creer a ella que él no le importaba lo que ella sentía. No quiere meter la pata de nuevo, no así. Por ello es que…

-Te prometo que aclarare las cosas contigo y con todas. No más tonterías.

_-…. ¿Y ella? – _Ray, como Gorre, señaló a Sunset, quien aún era Macha. - _¿Qué piensas de ella?_

_-¡Oye, no me metas en esto! ¡Yo no tengo vela en este entierro! – _Sunset sonó alarmada, obviamente estaba fuera de esta situación.

-_¡No te hagas la inocente conmigo, se ve a leguas que estas interesada en él!_

_-¡No es verdad, apenas lo conozco! ¡No puedes acusarme de eso sin fundamentos!_

_-¿¡No!? ¡Haz la pregunta a todos y me darán la razón!_

El Sekiryuutei vio de un lado a otro, como si viera un partido de tenis, lo que estaba pasando. No puede creer que esté metido en esto. No puede ser… Que Rias y Twilight lo perdonen…

-¡BASTA! – la discusión entre ambas se detuvo al oír del muchacho, quien estaba harto. Están en medio de algo más importante. - ¡Les juro que una vez salgamos de esto, arreglaremos esto, con todas! ¡Y si debo meter a Sunset en esto, de acuerdo! ¡Sunset es mi amiga y por eso la aprecio en lo poco que la conozco!

-_¿¡De verdad!? – _Obviamente la muchacha no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero por alguna razón…

-_**No sonrías niña. – **_Macha parecía divertirse ante esta situación, nunca espero que esta chica se pusiera así por unas simples palabras.

_**-Oh, parece que las cosas van bien. Solo que…. ¡Por favor, menos miel y más acción!**_

Red Gorre tiene razón, deben actuar y simplemente hacer lo que deben hacer…. Claro, ojalá Raynare coopere…

-_Yo… ¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué me duele la cabeza!? ¿¡que está…!?_

Ver como de la nada, una masa de energía oscura envolvía a Gorre, hizo que tanto Macha como Ise se pongan en guardia. La Sexta Fase se puso al frente del Sekiryuutei, quien notaba que algo no estaba bien.

_**-¡La maldición, algo no anda bien…! ¡Esta energía, se siente como la de ese demonio! ¡La energía que la conforma es parte del poder del demonio Lucifer! – **_Blue Gorre reconoció al fin este poder, lo había sentido hace más de 2000 años. - _**¡Rápido, podemos detener la acción de esta maldición unos minutos!**_

El Sekiryuutei vio como Gorre luchaba para hacer que Raynare se mantenga estable, lo suficiente como para…

Macha voló hacia donde estaba Gorre con las manos alzadas y le dio zarpazos dobles para hacer que ella se resienta y al mismo tiempo, el Protect Break se cree. Ise escuchó el grito de alegría de Red y Blue, mientras Macha generaba sobre ella su propio Protect Break. Fue hacia donde estaba Gorre y la atrapó desde atrás para evitar que por un esfuerzo trate de huir del ataque que les espera.

_**-¡Muy bien, 2x1! ¡Mejor oferta imposible mi otro yo! ¡Solo no se te ocurra fallar! – **_Ise rodó los ojos a las palabras de Skeith. - _**¡Trata de usar el Twin Rifle como un catalizador, dado que esta vez absorberemos más que las veces anteriores, una ayuda nunca está de más!**_

Muy buen punto. El Sekiryuutei apunto con el rifle a ambas y para sorpresa de él, el poder del Soul Drain se pasó al arma que brilló en respuesta. Las espadas rojas de energía se posaron alrededor del final del arma para luego concentrar la energía. Y con un disparo más que directo y rápido, el Soul Drain pareció saber que tenía dos objetivos, por lo que las ráfagas de energía se dispersaron e impactaron en ambos seres y empezó a deshacerse de los cuerpos físicos de ambas.

Ise recibió de golpe el poder que tomó de ellas y sintió una ligera mejoría en su cuerpo y… Este poder, su poder sobre la oscuridad había vuelto a un nivel estable. Pero se centró en ver como Las apariencias de Gorre y Macha se vieron reemplazadas por las de Raynare y Sunset, ambas cayeron suavemente al suelo luego de que la energía las dejara.

_**-Al fin, estabilidad en mi propio poder, como te extrañaba.**_

_**-¡Woo hoo, soy libre de nuevo! ¡Estoy lista para la acción! ¡Tráiganme a cualquiera, estoy lista para lo que sea!**_

_**-No creo que eso sea una buena idea… **_

Oír como Macha, Red y Blue Gorre se alegraban de su situación, demostraba que en verdad se habían librado de lo peor. Al mismo tiempo que la energía oscura que había poseído a Ray se quedaba en el aire, como no sabiendo a donde ir al ser despojada de su huésped.

_-Esa energía, no hay duda alguna que es similar al aire que emanaba Lucifer. Lo recuerdo con claridad, pero esta vez… ¿Qué significa esto? – _Himmel reconoció la misma energía, vio como esta murió al verse sin nada que poseer y se volvió nada en el aire.

El Sekiryuutei jura que verá eso luego, lo primero es…

Corrió hacia donde estaban Ray y Sunset, ambas chicas poniéndose de pie algo mareadas. Ambas se vieron las caras y se notaba que aún estaba algo del sentimiento de cautela entre ellas y…

-Yo…

-Olvídalo…

-No, en verdad actúe como una perra y…

-Yo lo he sido mucho tiempo, no puedo recriminar nada ya que yo fui igual o peor…

Raynare no supo que decir o hacer ante lo dicho por Sunset, quien se quitó la casaca de cuero y la limpió un poco. En eso notó que en su hombro izquierdo estaba la marca que había visto en esos 4. Mientras que en el caso de Ray, era su muslo izquierdo donde yacía la marca.

La caído alzó la vista para ver a Ise, algunas de sus heridas habían sanado gracias a lo reciente, la chica se mostró culpable al sentir todo de golpe, ahora era ella la que se sentía incapaz de hacer las cosas. Ella…

El abrazo del Sekiryuutei la sacó de cuadro, pero le hizo entender que, a pesar de todo, la perdona, como lo había hecho años atrás. Y se sentía nada digna de ello. Aun así…

Sunset se mostró algo incomoda ante la escena ahí presente, pero sabía que no podía hacer o decir nada, ese momento era de ellos. Admite estar celosa, quisiera que alguien la abrazara así. Vale, si es algo resentida.

-_**¡Skeith, hemos vuelto!**_

_**-Ugh… Tal vez debí replantearme las cosas. No lo sé mi otro yo, ¿No podemos pensar las cosas de nuevo y tomar otro camino…?**_

-Skeith… no es el momento. – Ise terminó el abrazo y miro a Sunset. - ¿Deseas uno…?

-Idiota, no es el momento. Veo que no estamos en una situación fácil. Siento el poder de ese Sombra y de Afrodita. ¿A quien debemos ayudar? – La chica sabía sus prioridades y él sabía que estaban en necesidad de ayuda.

El Sekiryuutei medito lo que debían hacer, su próximo movimiento. De Afrodita, según Akeno, Ayane y Fay, es Kuroka quien parece tener un plan para hacerse cargo de esa Diosa loca. Si algo sabe, es que de entre todas, es Kuroka quien tiene la mente más estratégica en medio de la batalla a diferencia de Ravel, quien hace los planes en medio de la mesa. Muy bien, confiara en ella, debe aprender a hacer eso y también… Muy bien…

-¿Pueden acceder a su Avatar Trigger? - la pregunta del muchacho hizo que ambas se vean las caras para luego…

_**-Por supuesto, hemos estado un buen rato en el modo Avatar. Eso ayudó a que el poder sea más accesible. – **_la respuesta de Macha era la que él esperaba. - _**¿Qué planeas otro yo de Skeith?**_

La sonrisa del muchacho bastó para que ambas entiendan que las cosas pueden pasar a su favor, dado que en verdad necesitan la fuerza de ataque.

-_**Oh, el chico me agrada. Tienes buenos gustos nuestra otra yo. **_

Y Red parecía lista para la acción y quiere desquitarse de una vez de todo esto. Quien sea la víctima de su ira, no le importa.

* * *

Debajo del Imperio, Rean, Asia, Ravel y Merlina con Teepo, esperaban la señal. De que el resto estaban bien y con eso poder colocar el nuevo cristal en el pedestal para….

-¿Alguna novedad Ravel-san?

-No Asia-san, no hay novedad desde que nos dijeron que todo estaba en marcha. – la heredera de la casa Phoenix miraba la marca en su mano que era el modo en que Ayane le informaba de todo lo que estaba pasando.

La maga y el muñeco miraban con interés el cristal gigante en medio de la sala, con la mujer dentro de este. La chica notaba que el poder que conformaba esta cosa era muy superior a cualquier magia conocida, al parecer la línea de sangre de esa mujer Lavenza es increíble para dar poderes así cada generación.

-¿Qué haremos una vez activemos el poder de esta cosa?

-Simple, si las cosas van bien para nosotros, ayudar al resto. – Rean respondió a la duda de Teepo, quien asintió al sentir que era lo más obvio.

Él sabía que si es necesario, debe actuar y pelear. No hay otra, es lo que queda por hacer… el grito de alegría de Ravel hizo que él y el resto la vean con una ceja alzada. La chica parecía saltar de alegría por alguna razón.

-¡Es Ayane, me acaba de decir que todo va bien! ¡Están ahora luchado con Afrodita y Sombra! – la chica parecía feliz de que su plan sirva, pero su cara paso a una de seriedad. – Ahm… Rean-san, creo que esto es algo que usted debe de ver.

El adulto vio la mano de Ravel y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver el plan que Kuroka había sacado de su cabeza. Esta chica si que sabe dar algo de miedo, pero es perfecto… Es lo que necesitan.

Volteó y se acercó al pedestal, para luego poner el cristal sobre este ante la sorpresa del resto. El efecto fue inmediato, el lugar entero empezó a temblar y brillar al mismo tiempo que todo parecía…

Asia pegó un pequeño grito al ver como unas rajaduras se hicieron presentes en el cristal donde estaba encerrada Hope. A los segundos, estese hizo pedazos para dar paso a la mujer, quien fue atrapada por Rean. Este tocó su cuello y sintió un pulso ligero, estaba viva apenas. Eso significa que hay posibilidades de que no sobreviva.

Asia y Ravel fueron de inmediato a tratar a la mujer para poder tenerla viva, saben que si pueden ayudarla lo harán. Más porque Atenea tiene a la chica en una buena estima. Rean sabía que ahora depende de ellas.

-Ayudaremos en lo que podemos Rean-san. – Merlina le dio al hombre lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico. – es algo que acordé con Esdeath, aparecerá al lado de ella. Eso le dará la oportunidad de hacer las cosas. Es lo más que puedo hacer, ayudaré a tenerla a ella viva…

-Es más de lo que esperaba, gracias Merlina.

-Suerte Rean-san.

-Por favor, ayude al resto.

Asintió a las palabras de las chicas, para luego activar el círculo de transporte, mientras el lugar entero aún temblaba. Solo absorbiendo el poder del cristal para poder activar lo demás, aunque para ello aún faltaba algo de tiempo. Y por ello, las cosas aún no habían acabado, para nadie… por ahora.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	47. Imperio de Cristal: Verdades del Corazón

**Nuevo cap, nueva semana. Lo diré de este modo, este es uno de los caps que más me ha gustado escribir estas semanas. No sé porque, pero al verlo me sentí conforme conmigo mismo.**

**Yendo a los reviews de la semana...**

**Wilmer Ortiz: Si hacer otro fic de DxD luego de este... lo dudo. Es decir, esta sería mi versión de los hechos y no creo poder hacer otra versión, por más que quiera, si bien aprecio tu sugerencia... No me veo con otro fic de DxD luego de esto.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Que bueno que te gustan. Y si, Sunset se hizo de mis favoritos en hacer.**

**Diamante: Si, son varios combates y varios personajes y eso que aun me falta mucho que tratar. El truco es darles a todos sus momentos.**

**Malistrix: Como dije, hay mucho que tratar. Además de que en verdad el tema es complejo por si solo, falta mucha tela que cortar, por lo que hay más sorpresas que dar. Y si, lo de Hercules es... interesante. Una gran leyenda.**

**Black Z86: Puedes decir que si y no... Ray y él no formalizan aun las cosas, pero ya se dejó en claro lo que hay entre ellos. Kuroka es lista, si lo pongo en palabras, es de las mejores en planificación.**

**Tenzalucard123: Puede que si...**

**Bueno, con todo eso dicho... Vamos por el cap. Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo de Discord, donde se habla de distintos temas, además de planes para el fic y actividades que pueden ver a futuro. Si estan interesados, el link está en mi perfil o me mandan un PM.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 47: Imperio de Cristal: Verdades del Corazón**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Cuando Rean abrió los ojos de nuevo, se vio dentro del Imperio de Cristal. Sintió a lo lejos lo que era el choque de energías entre los chicos y esos dos. Siendo el que más le preocupa el de Sombra, el poder de ese sujeto es enorme. Si, le da algo de miedo debido a muchos factores.

Estaba más de cerca de este, pero sabía que debe de esperar el momento para que….

Sonrió al sentir una presencia atrás de él, una que en verdad le sacó una risa. Volteó y no pudo evitar maravillarse al ver lo distinta que se ve.

Atenea llevaba puesto una armadura de color dorado con telas blancas que conforman su falda. En su mano derecha lleva una lanza y en la otra un escudo. De paso, sabe que el enorme poder de la Deidad ahí presente se ve repotenciado por la armadura ahí presente.

Había oído leyendas y rumores de esas armaduras. Llamadas Celestiales, Divinas o simplemente Kamui. Armaduras que son creadas por el mismo poder de los Dioses y que al portarlas, les dan acceso a todo el poder que tienen. Sólo los seres que han tocado la divinidad o una clase de ella, pueden tener una en potencial. Primera vez que ve una, pero no es ignorante.

-Veo que viniste Rean. – Atenea se acercó a su amigo y simplemente se puso a su lado. – Admito que se siente algo raro tener que usar esa armadura. Hace años que no lo hago.

-Solo espero que no tardes en acostumbrarte a la batalla Atenea. – ella río un poco por las palabras de su amigo, quién tomó una expresión más seria. – Entonces…

-De Afrodita me hago cargo yo. Es hora de tomar las cosas con seriedad. Tú haz lo que debas hacer, pero sin exagerar.

-Me ofende que me digas eso. – la Diosa alzó una ceja en señal de que no se burle de ella. – Ok, no dije nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de desaparecer a una gran velocidad. Hora de la acción…

En medio del campo de batalla, Vali era quien resistía más los desenfrenados ataques de Sombra. Ese sujeto es peor que su rival en cuestión de fuerza física. Es como si…

La acción de Akeno de meterse para salvarlo de un agarre usando un relámpago en forma de dragón lo ayudó a tomar aire y crear varios círculos mágicos en frente suyo y lanzar una poderosa ráfaga cargada de luz que impactó el pecho de Sombra.

Al hacer que este retroceda, le dio a Fay y Ayane la indicación de atacar. La maga creó varios círculos alrededor de Sombra para tenerlo rodeado mientras Ayane lanzaba varias de sus hojas verdes de energía que creaba sobre la cabeza de este. Lo tenían atrapado.

A la señal de Fay, ambas soltaron todo sobre este. El impacto era centrado en un solo lugar y sólo se oía los impactos de los ataques en el cuerpo de Sombra.

Vali veía ello con atención, aún en medio de los ataques, notaba como Sombra seguía de pie. No caía ante el ametrallador ataque que recibía y eso que Vali sienta miedo por primera vez de este sujeto. ¿Qué era exactamente?

El grito de Akeno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó y pudo ver que la chica se defendió de una ráfaga de oscuridad que salió de la nada… aunque no era eso exactamente. Ver como del suelo salió lo que pareció ser un agujero… ¿Podía hacer algo de esa clase?

-¡Deténganse, no gasten más energía!

El grito de Vali las hizo parar, pero ellas sabían que no habían logrado nada. Sólo habían logrado molestarlo más y eso equivale a problemas para ellos. Más al ver que…

Rayos, su poder no había disminuido nada. Estaba igual y eso no era bueno. Mientras Sombra se ponía de pie, Vali analizaba las cosas rápidamente. Debía haber algo que en verdad lo ayude a salir de esta situación y no sólo empeorar todo.

Si algo le sirve el cerebro, debe ser ahora. Y fue en ese momento de claridad que… lo notó. La herida que él le dio con su luz seguía presente… estaba ahí. Al igual que todas las que él le hizo y algunas de Ise…

¿Qué significa eso…? Mientras ellas tres atacaban, Vali analizaba todo. Tenía que hacerlo, podía ser su única oportunidad de ganar…

Y mientras más y más pensaba, más dudas iban a su mente. ¿Qué era distinto? ¿Qué…? Fue en ese momento que lo captó… La respuesta era tan obvia que simplemente se le pasó por lo improbable que era.

Sombra es resistente, es verdad, pero es humano. Lo que le da poder es la oscuridad que posee, pero esta es eso mismo. Oscuridad. El poder la contrarresta es luz y él la posee. Ise a un nivel bajo, pero ahí tiene en su oscuridad ese destello… y la razón por la que lo lastiman es por una simple razón. Fuerza pura. Poder bruto. Músculos, nada más. Y si esa era la respuesta, tiene una idea. Una loca idea… sólo espera que no los mate.

La llegada de Ise con esas dos hizo que suspire, al fin. Analizó todas las probabilidades y es la única solución u oportunidad que tienen.

Mientras el Sekiryuutei atacaba para darle la oportunidad a sus amigas que se muevan y puedan respirar y descansar, tanto Sunset como Ray se acercaron a ellas, quienes respiraban con una gran dificultad. No sólo las heridas, sino el esfuerzo de usar el Avatar Trigger estaba ahí.

-¿Al fin saliste de dudas Ray?

-No te burles de mi Ayane. Estoy tratando de hallar que cara poner…

-Bah, nada de eso importa ahora Ray. – Akeno escupió sangre para luego tomar aire. – Sólo prepárate para pelear.

_**-Wow, la otra yo de Innis es cómo ella en algunas cosas.**_

La voz de Red Gorre hizo entender que tenían uno más en el grupo. Aunque sentían lo mismo en Sunset, quien miraba cómo Ise luchaba mano a mano todo lo que podía con Sombra, claro, este último tenía la clara ventaja.

_**-No hay que quedarnos quietas. ¿Vamos a patear traseros o no? – **_las palabras de Macha sorprendieron a sus iguales, que se le quedaron viendo. - _**¿Qué? ¿Una dama no puede jurar o decir palabras fuertes?**_

-Me agrada… - Fay se puso de pie y cargó magia en sus manos. – Cómo la segunda al mando…

-¿Perdón? – todas las vieron con incredulidad. ¿Qué es eso de segunda al mando?

-¡Oh, no se hagan las ofendidas! ¡Saben que es verdad! Sólo quiero decir que…

-_**¡Habla ya! **_– hasta los 5 entes ahí presentes… vaya…

-¡Qué vamos patearle el culo a ese sujeto! ¡Y he dicho cosas peores, no se hagan o me miren como si fueran santas!

Vieron como la maga se lanzó al ataque, todo mientras el resto reía un poco. Pero así fue, Akeno alzó vuelo mientras Ayane corría hacia su objetivo.

Ray suspiro y al fin pudo pensar con claridad. Si algo de ella aún es cruel, pues que sea así. Si aún tiene algo de su yo del pasado… es hora de usarlo para algo bueno. No es hora de poner sus emociones en prioridad, eso hizo en el pasado y ahora. Y le costó caro… hora de ser más fría y calmada, tener sus emociones en orden y pensar bien.

_**-Al fin piensas algo bueno. Eso es lo que hacemos. Para hacer que piensen bien como somos en verdad.**_

_**-No olvides lo que sientes. Pero úsalo para canalizar tu poder y metas. Qué crean que te conocen, pero muestra una nueva cara tuya.**_

Las palabras de Red y Blue hicieron que alrededor de la chica aparezcan las mismas marcas bicolor, rosa rojizo y azul marino.

_**-¡Que sientan la intriga de enfrentar al Machinator!**_

Yo, quien soy la Fase de las intrigas.

Soy quien crea confusión y curiosidad en el alma.

Quién revelará el verdadero yo que yace escondida en el alma de los mortales.

El destello le creo a Raynare dos pares de alas. Las de la derecha eran del color de Red Gorre y las de la izquierda eran de Blue Gorre. En las manos de ella había espadas dobles que tenían esos mismos colores, así como los ojos de ella brillaban con un destello doble.

Alzó vuelo de inmediato y sintió la nostalgia de volar de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para ello. Bloqueó con sus armas un ataque de Sombra hacia Ayane, quién sonrió al ver que ella al fin se unía a la fiesta. La Kunoichi saltó y se posó sobre su enemigo y le dejó un regalo. Una hoja explosiva.

La explosión hizo que este se resienta, dándole la oportunidad a Ray de atacar con sus armas, qué destilan fuego y agua. Los cortes precisos y veloces con fuerza y magia daban un dañó certero. Uno que Ise aprovecho para darle a su enemigo un golpe con los Beta Knuckles.

La batalla parecía mejorar para ellos… Sunset miraba ello y simplemente… simplemente pensaba en ¿Por qué no los conoció antes? Habría sido más sensata en el pasado de ser así. No lo sabe, pero si está segura de una cosa… no es momento de arrepentirse de estas cosas. Ya no…

Se equivocó… pues lo arreglará. Aunque toda su vida deba ser para ello. Conoce la maldad en el corazón humano, pues lo seducirá para destruir dicha maldad.

_**-Arrepentirse es el primer paso. Aceptar que debes cambiar el segundo. El tercero es actuar… Muy bien, antes seducía para sentirme bien. Pero seducir la maldad para destruirla… me gusta más. ¡A jugar!**_

Las marcas que aparecieron en el cuerpo de Sunset eran de un color púrpura. Sonrió a la ironía de todo esto, pero… no le molesta.

Yo, quien soy la seductora.

Quien encanta el corazón de los pecadores

Seduciré la semilla de maldad en el corazón de los mortales, para destruir la raíz de la crueldad.

Tras las palabras de Sunset, el poder de Macha envolvió a la chica y creó lo que era un ligero velo en la parte baja de su cintura y unos guantes con unas afiladas garras. La chica vio ello y simplemente alzó una ceja… a ella le tuvo que tocar la más femenina… Ugh….

Se lanzó al ataque y le dio a Sombra un zarpazo en la cara que lo dejó fuera de visión. Sunset analizó está forma… puede usar su Sacred Gear, más no el Balance Breaker. Al parecer su cuerpo explotará si se atreve a hacer tal locura…

No importa, hallará el modo… un día. Y sus ataques físicos de unieron a los de Raynare, quién estaba aprovechando todo para poder atacar. El impacto del ataque de ambas hacia Sombra hizo que este retroceda un poco.

Akeno voló cerca de este y le lanzó una lanza de luz en la espalda para distraerlo, dejando que Fay ataque con ráfagas mágicas que se notaban, tenía algo de magia nórdica.

Sombra al recibir el ataque, se quiso ir hacia otro lado, pero algo lo detuvo. Eran cadenas de energía verde. Ayane lo estaba reteniendo… esa chica.

Para los que lo olvidan, cada Fase se especializa en una cosa.

Innis le da a Akeno poder mágico puro y velocidad de vuelo.

Magus le da a Ayane técnica pura sobre el uso de la energía.

Fidchell le da a Fay conocimiento y variedad mágica.

Gorre le está dando a Ray balance entre físico y magia.

Macha le da a Sunset reflejos y velocidad de reacción.

Las 5 Fases estaban ahí, tratando de ganar una batalla difícil. Y ahora con Fallen Machinator y Redeemed Tempress en la ecuación, estaban logrando algo.

El Sekiryuutei al ver ello, no pudo evitar sentir que era una escena… que nunca olvidaría. Himmel quién peleó con esos seres en el pasado, sentía que este camino era… quizás mejor que el que tomó.

Ise vio a Vali, quién asintió. Ellos como Dragones Celestiales no se pueden quedar atrás. Fueron hacia la batalla. Ambos le dieron una patada a Sombra, que hizo a este rugir de la rabia. Más no bastó para asustar a nadie. Ise cargó oscuridad en su mano y le dio un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo que, con gran velocidad, Vali creaba una cadena de luz y retenía el brazo de Sombra que estaba listo para atacar.

Al ver ello, Sunset saltó y con un giro en el aire le dio a Sombra un zarpazo con sus garras al mismo tiempo que dejaba algo de fuego en el ataque. Akeno al ver ello sacó sus espadas dobles y voló hacia su enemigo a velocidad. Sombra trató de golpearla con su otra mano libre, pero al hacerlo se dio con la sorpresa de que era una ilusión que ella misma creó.

El corte de Akeno en el ojo de Sombra no le vino de gracia a este. Quién sólo recibió de Raynare una puñalada en la espalda con sus armas. La caído introdujo poder en estas para dejar más daño y vaya que lo logró. Ayane por su lado hizo señales con sus manos para crear a su alrededor lo que eran pequeñas hojas que parecían tener un orificio. Eran pequeñas, pero estas lanzaron de sus orificios lo que eran ráfagas energía verde.

El impacto de los pequeños, pero numerosos rayos, hicieron que Sombra se resienta del dolor. Momento que ambos Dragones Celestiales aprovecharon para atacar. Ambos cargaron oscuridad y luz en sus puños para darle un ataque conjunto a su oponente en todo el pecho que destruyó la dañada armadura.

Sombra salió volando hacia atrás y en el aire lo esperaban seis círculos mágicos que lo encerraron en una especie de cubo y…

-¡Will of the Gods!

El ataque de Fay atrapó a Sombra en lo que parecía ser un bucle interminable de ataques. Ise al ver ello, supo lo que el pobre diablo sentía ya que sintió el ataque de primera mano. Más no dijo nada…

_**-Que la niña haya sido capaz de recrear a pequeña escala el ataque de Fidchell… Nada mal. **_– Hasta Skeith estaba asombrado.

Pero se veía el cansancio en la expresión de la chica, quién sudaba a mares. No la culpa… Pero el impacto del cuerpo de Sombra al suelo hizo que todos vean que pasó con el sujeto. Este se puso de pie y por primera vez, desde el inicio de la pelea, vieron que estaba muy lastimado.

-Lo supuse… él… él es resistente… pero… pero no puede soportar ráfagas tan seguidas y poderosas… - la maga estaba cansada, pero su teoría, que descubrió en medio de la pelea era cierta.

-Impresionante… - Vali no pudo evitar apreciar el gran genio de Fay. Eso reafirma también su idea y su plan de último recurso.

-Fay… recuérdame besarte luego de esto… - El Sekiryuutei sentía que eso era lo mejor para mostrarle el aprecio que siente ahora.

La chica lo vio con la cara roja, pero sonrió. Las demás, no estaban tan felices. Pero el temblor que se hizo presente los sacó de cuadro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La barrera que rodea el lugar estaba cambiando de color, ahora tenía un color rosa claro en vez del celeste de hace poco.

-Deben haber puesto el cristal… - Ayane miró su mano y en efecto, Ravel le decía que habían hecho. – Esa mujer Hope es libre, más no saben si logrará sobrevivir a…

-**¿Hope? **– escuchar la voz de Sombra, quién miraba el cielo con horror, los hizo sentir un escalofrío.

El tono era como el de alguien quién sentía un dolor inmenso. Sombra sabía que era el poder de Hope el que creaba esa barrera. Pero ahora… eso significaba que ella ya no…

Sombra pasó a ver a los muchachos con rabia y un odio puro. Uno que los hizo sudar nerviosos. La oscuridad que empezó a envolverlo les hizo recordar el algo a la Juggernaut Drive. Esto no era nada bueno…

El rugido que Sombra dio fue tal que todos se tuvieron que cubrir para no verse afectados por la ráfaga de energía que salía del cuerpo de este tipo.

[¡Compañero, normalmente no quiero ser el que trae malas noticias! ¡Pero el poder de este sujeto ha subido a un nuevo nivel!]

{¡Vali, si tienes algún plan empieza a aplicarlo ya! ¡Hice los cálculos y ni tú ni el poseedor de Ddraig podrán hacer nada con su nivel actual!}

Ok, si ambos Dragones Celestiales dicen eso… están bien jodidos. Más al ver que...

-Ara… Creo que estamos en aprietos.

-Debe ser una mala broma…

-Ok… ahora sí tengo miedo...

-Tsk… nuestra típica suerte…

-¿Qué debo decir…? Oh sí… mierda.

Akeno, Ayane, Fay, Raynare y Sunset estaban inmóviles. La apariencia de Sombra era cómo… ¿Cuál sería la descripción gráfica perfecta?

Un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un demonio hecho de mera oscuridad. Su armadura ahora envolvía todo su cuerpo, no dejaba nada de piel. No había manos ni pies, sino garras. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en lo que parecía ser un casco que tenía dos enormes cuernos en ambos lados, que referencia, además de que su boca ahora parecía la de una bestia… un demonio puro.

_-Pensar que yo me pude volver algo así. Rose… sin ella yo…_

-Ahora no Himmel… - Ise se puso en guardia al igual que Vali.

Pero ninguno esperó que de repente, Sombra, o el monstruo que era ahora, aparezca al lado de ellos… sus X-Pulse les dio la advertencia. Una que fue bien recibida. Sí, terminaron en lados distintos del lugar, incrustados en el muro, pero el daño no fue el peor que esperaron. Estaban enteros… adoloridos, pero vivos.

[¡Compañero! ¡Dime algo, compañero!]

Oía la voz de Ddraig, más no estaba del todo claro que, rayos… alzó la vista y notó que Sombra estaba centrado ahora en las chicas.

Akeno le lanzó varias ráfagas del Holy Lightning, pero estos rebotaban en el cuerpo de Sombra, quién parecía inmune a todo ahora. Corrió hacia la chica, la tomó de la pierna, la sacudió y la estampó contra el suelo. Ella sintió que su conciencia casi se apaga. Y justo cuando la iba a agitar de nuevo…

Ayane saltó hacia ese sujeto y le lanzó varías ráfagas verdes en el brazo, estos lograron hacer que la suelte, dándole la oportunidad a Ray de llevarse a la chica a otro lado. Pero era ahora la Kunoichi quién estaba en problemas.

Ayane vio como el sujeto se lanzaba hacia ella como un animal salvaje. Y ella era la presa. Creó un escudo al frente de ella para así defenderse. Grande fue su sorpresa y horror al ver como este había logrado penetrar su defensa como si nada con su puño. El golpe que recibió casi la hace vomitar todo su interior, al mismo tiempo que sus huesos crujían.

Cayó al suelo luego del golpe, viva apenas gracias al poder de Magus y que él la estaba curando lo más rápido que podía. Pero Sombra no estaba conforme, atacó de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez fueron varios impactos de Magia y viento lo que le pusieron alto a su ataque.

Fay y Sunset lo habían atacado juntas. Eso sólo significa que… ambas chicas tragaron saliva. Ahí venía…

Fay lanzó varios hechizos explosivos en el camino de su oponente, más este los atravesaba como si nada. Esta vez Sunset lanzó una combinación del viento de Macha con el fuego de su propio Sacred Gear. Si bien la ráfaga de fuego fue poderosa, no detuvo a Sombra. Sólo lo puso más furioso.

Sunset sabe que Fay no es de buena resistencia y… su cuerpo reaccionó primero y se puso al frente de ella al mismo tiempo que activa el Bolt of Love. El viento púrpura creó una barrera alrededor de ellas. Una que fue atravesada como si nada por ese sujeto, cuyo golpe fue recibido por Sunset al proteger a Fay de lo peor.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, pero la maga vio que la chica que la salvó estaba mal. Oyó de Macha que la estaba curando dado que casi le destrozan los órganos con ese ataque.

-Tú… - Fay alzó la vista y se encontró con Sombra, quién caminaba a paso lento hacia ella. Tomó su arma para atacar, sólo para ver que Ray lo hizo primero.

La caído atacó con fuerza y velocidad, activo el poder de Gorre para resistir ataques físicos bajando su resistencia a la magia por ello. Pero no le importó. Ese sujeto se las iba a pagar.

Lo que si no esperó fue ver que una ráfaga de oscuridad le diera en el pecho. Raynare vomitó sangre por ello, pero no sé detuvo. Trató de pararse de nuevo, pero el daño era severo… Gorre le informó de que si se mueve sangrara internamente, que espere a que el factor de curación la estabilice.

Fue en ese momento que ambos Dragones Celestiales reaparecieron. Esta vez con el máximo poder que poseen. Ise estaba usando el Full Pack y Vali tenía luz en sus manos y sus alas brillaban con intensidad.

Se notaba que estaban heridos por lo último y sus armaduras hechas un desastre, pero aún así…

-Si alguien tiene un plan… soy todo oídos.

-Yo tengo uno… pero necesito tiempo para que ponerlo en marcha.

El Sekiryuutei maldijo las palabras de su rival. Tiempo no tienen. Rayos…

Ambos Dragones se lanzaron al ataque, ambos yendo sin saber que hacer exactamente ya que este sujeto estaba a un nivel superior a ellos. El puño de Ise logró mover un poco a Sombra, más no le hizo nada. Este vio al Sekiryuutei y dio un grito de rabia. Fue contra él y lo atacó con su puño. Ise esquivó el golpe por los pelos, pero la zona abdominal derecha de su abdomen estaba destruida… y por el mero roce…

El Hakuryuukou trató de darle a su rival un tiempo para respirar, por lo que atacó. Sus ataques mágicos y físicos ahora tenían luz a toda la expresión posible. Los ataques llamaron la atención de Sombra, quien posó su vista en él. Muy bien, ahora…

Tal vez no fue su mejor idea. Sombra fue hacia él a una velocidad y fuerza tan superiores, que Vali no podía sentir para nada el placer de luchar con alguien fuerte. Esquivó el ataque gracias a su X-Pulse, lo que lo ha salvado más de una vez. Le lanzó una ráfaga al monstruo que tenía de oponente a la cara, para luego retroceder y verlo… ¿Era esto lo que conlleva llevarse por tus emociones a ese nivel? ¿Ser un monstruo? ¿Una máquina de pelear sin emociones? Vaya vida tan cruel…

Justo cuando Sombra lo iba a atacar, algo, alguien se puso en frente de él. Todos reconocieron esa figura. Era Rean… este se mostraba calmado ante la apariencia del monstruo ahí presente. Pero se veía como su mano tomaba su Tachi. Estaba tenso…

-Maestro… - Ise se tomaba la zona herida, pero feliz de ver a su maestro.

Este le sonrió y casi parecía que le dijera que estaba feliz de verlos vivos. Pero su vista se centraba en Sombra. Este sujeto… ahora entiende el porque Zeus le tuvo pánico. Era una versión bestial de lo que el Rey Supremo fue. Obviamente, más débil también. Pero que un humano así tenga todo este poder puro… asustaría a más de uno. Él lo está y no se avergüenza de decirlo. Por lo tanto…

-Muy bien Sombra, ¿Deseas jugar?

El grito que este dio, notaba que en verdad no estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacía o pensaba, era la ira lo que lo tenía cegado. Este se lanzó hacia Rean, quien esquivo el ataque con rapidez y algo de buena suerte, su propio X-Pulse ayudando en todo lo que podía.

Mientras eso pasaba, los demás veían y analizaban lo que pasaba. Ayane se puso de pie y miro a Ray, quien ya estaba mejor, para asentirle y con ese gesto la caído sabía que hacer. Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y fueron a ayudar a Rean en lo que puedan. El humano sonrió al ver el espíritu de las dos chicas y les dio espacio para que ataquen también.

Sunset al fin se recuperó, ante la alegría de Fay, quien señalo la batalla y luego a Akeno, quien yacía en el aire. Sunset captó el plan de la maga, no negando que era una genio, para luego ir a una distancia prudente para luego ayudar a Akeno en los ataques a distancia. Eso era lo que necesitan ahora…

Fay vio como Vali la miraba como analizando algo, eso la extraño. Y la extraño más al ver que este detenía a Ise para que no vaya a pelear, ante la obvia sorpresa del Sekiryuutei. Este quiso decirle algo, pero el Hakuryuukou lo jalo hacia donde estaba ella con una clara molestia y…

-¿¡Que estás….!?

-Dime, ¿Qué tan buena eres con las runas? – Vali interrumpió la pregunta de Ise, porque necesitaba pensar esto con Fay.

-Muy buena… No quiero presumir, pero sé escribir runas con los ojos cerrados. – Ver la sonrisa de Vali hizo que la chica se pregunte en que estaba pensando este sujeto. - ¿Por qué…?

Vali le mostró las alas y los Condensers. En estos había runas, unas que Merlina había puesto… Tanto Fay e Ise lo miraron con duda, quien solo dijo una cosa…

-Modifica estas runas. Es momento de romper los límites de nuevo… - Paso a ver a su rival. – Y tú, eres el único que puede hacer esto, por más que me duela admitirlo.

Ise alzó una ceja al oír ello, ¿De qué habla…?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, las cosas parecían no ir tan bien para el resto. Ok, tal vez no sean las más poderosas, pero tienen sus habilidades y por lo que pueden ver. Afrodita estaba en un nivel distinto al que ellas estaban, muy lejos.

Kuroka había caído exhausta al sentir que su plan había servido. No es que no lo quiera admitir, pero hay cosas que hasta para ellas son bien difíciles. Twilight por su lado trataba de ayudar a su amiga a que este segura en un buen lugar, para luego salir de ahí para ayudar el resto en la pelea que estaban afrontando.

Al llegar, la chica vio como Rossweisse y AJ caían al suelo luego de que la Diosa les diera una patada, solo para lanzar una onda expansiva de su propia aura para alejar a Pinkie y Kurama de ella. Ambos lo resistieron y atacaron con magia, pero la divinidad desapareció de ahí en segundos.

-¡Atrás de ustedes, Kaori, Irina!

Rias grito la advertencia a ambas chicas, quienes alzaron sus armas como pudieron, Kaori creando un escudo, algo que hizo que ambas logren salvarse del impacto del agua que Afrodita les había lanzado. La demonio vio a sus amigas caer al suelo con algunas heridas nuevas, pero nada que les impida seguir.

Rias sudaba a mares, había tenido peleas difíciles en este año, pero nunca, NUNCA, contra un Dios. Y en verdad empezando a entender la diferencia, todas lo hacían y se veía en sus ojos. Estaban asustadas, no sabían como arreglar esto.

Rias vio como Rarity, con Wizel, lanzaba una enorme estaca de diamante hacia la Diosa, quien al ver ello solo lanzó agua como si fuera una espada y cortó el mineral como si nada y de paso el brazo del coloso. Oyó el grito de la chica al mismo tiempo que Xenovia iba al ataque en conjunto con Aki, quien lanzaba disparos y sus fangs para atacar.

Las ráfagas de Aki eran potentes, pero Afrodita era hábil y sabía moverse para evitar los ataques. Xenovia trato de usar a Excalibur Rapidly, para aumentar su velocidad y atacar. Pero lamentablemente no servía de mucho, los ataques no daban. Ex Durandal solo daba al aire, aun con la ayuda de los disparos de Aki. Rainbow se unió al ataque, usando toda su velocidad y rayos para atacar. Pero no estaban logrando nada…

Rossweisse fue al ataque en un intento de ayudar, pero la Diosa atrapó la cadena que esta le había lanzado y con fuerza la jaló hacia ella. La ex valquiria recibió una ráfaga de energía en su pecho, cosa que destruyó la armadura en dicha zona y la dejó en el suelo. Kurama ladró furioso y se lanzó sobre la Diosa, quien esquivó la mordida del animal, quien de su armadura lanzó una ráfaga de magia para atacar, pero el impacto solo dio al aire.

El animal maldijo en su idioma, para luego, con su olfato, saber donde estaba. Volteó y las que lo vieron sabían que él…

El lobo lanzó de su boca una ráfaga centrada de magia, siendo apoyado por los ataques de Rainbow, Pinkie y Aki. La ráfaga de ataques fue en una dirección X. Pero ahí estaba ella, Afrodita, quien estaba sorprendida por ser descubierta. Con que ese es el lobo que tiene los genes de un God Slayer.

No escuchó cuando atrás de ella aparecieron Koneko y Kaori. Una le lanzó una ráfaga de espadas, mientras la otra ataco con dos espadas al estilo sierra que en verdad parecían cortar el cuello de la Diosa. Algo del cabello de esta fue cortado por las espadas y eso no le vino a ella de mucha gracia. La Diosa iba atacar, cuando a su lado apareció Irina con Excalibur Mimic y Excalibur Transparency.

La Diosa vio eso con horror, esa niña era hábil, demasiado. Pero el corte vino muy lento, pero la sonrisa de la chica la sacó de cuadro. A su lado, AJ apareció con su puño cargado en fuego y le lanzó a la Diosa un golpe que le dio en toda la cara que la mandó hacia atrás.

Fue en ese momento que Rias y Twilight aprovecharon en atacar. Las 2 fueron hacia la Diosa con toda la velocidad que les quedaba. Rias canalizo poder y volvió a crear esa espada y Twilight cargó magia en sus manos, la luz y la oscuridad. Afrodita vio ello y se puso en guardia, pero la sorpresa fue grande al ver que la espada de Rias estaba brillando con una luz ligeramente blanca. El corte que la chica lanzó cerca de su pecho si lo sintió, más al ver que atrás de ella estaba Twilight quien la apuntaba con su magia. El disparo que salió de las manos de la chica impacto en todo el pecho de la Diosa, quien salió disparada hacia atrás e impacto contra un muro.

Lo habían logrado… habían dado al menos un golpe certero… uno… Pero todas sabían que eso fue más un esfuerzo en equipo, un gran esfuerzo. Y solo le han dado un golpe… uno.

-¿Están bien? – Fluttershy respiraba agitada, había estado curando a todos. La pobre tenía ojeras, estaba que se quería desmayar. Había terminado de curar a Rossweisse y a Rarity. – Yo…

-Lo sabemos Fluttershy, Dios… lo sabemos…

Twilight miro a Rias, quien asintió. Sabían que estaban al límite. Todas, sin excepción. Casi parecía que ambas se hablaban telepáticamente, porque ambas tenían la misma idea. No iban a ganar. Dios, ni locas van a ganar… Pero pueden ganar tiempo. Si el plan de Kuroka sirvió, pues debe de estar cerca quien esperan.

Ambas chicas vieron como Afrodita se acercaba a ellas y su rostro hinchado por el golpe de AJ. Era gracioso pensar que, seres que antes eran inalcanzables para ellos, puedan ser heridos… hasta matados. Himmel se los había demostrado, lo había hecho con sus acciones. Y ellas, todas, con Kurama, sabían que podían hacer esto. Luego de sobrevivir a esto…. Si pueden.

-Lo admito niñas, y ese animal, son mejores de lo que pensé. Él me dijo que darían problemas, pero en verdad no espere que tantos.

-¿Él…? ¿De qué hablas…? – la pregunta de Rias era la de todas. La sonrisa de la Diosa era más que el indicativo de que en verdad esa mujer les estaba guardando algo. – Tú… alguien te dio esta idea. ¿Por qué esperar tanto si no fuera así?

-Admito que eres muy lista niña Gremory. Pero no puedo decir que seas la herramienta más pulida de la caja. Debes entender una cosa… Hago esto porque quiero. Porque es algo que deseo…

-Solo le tienes celos a Atenea por lo que ella si tuvo y tú no. – las palabras de Twilight le sacaron una molestia a la Diosa. – Amor, lo representas. Pero no lo conoces como ella lo hizo.

-Tú… ¿¡Qué saben mocosas ustedes sobre el amor!? ¿¡Creen que es bonito!? ¡Mírense, se han peleado por ese sentimiento tan "maravilloso"! ¡Son unas…!

-Es porque tenemos emociones… porque tenemos un alma que somos volátiles… - Pinkie fue la primera en hablar. – No sé como es… pero sé que esto es algo que afrontan todos.

-El amor en egoísta… es algo que no se puede negar.

-Por más maravilloso que sea, es algo que nos vuelve vulnerables.

Afrodita vio con rabia a Irina y Rossweisse. Esas mocosas, pero las miradas del resto y el gruñido de ese lobo la estaban sacando de quicio.

-Sabes, al inicio me dabas miedo… pero ahora solo das lastima… - la cara de Afrodita paso a una digna de un retrato.

-Tienes razón querida, pero la verdad… ya no lo das.

Rarity le dio la razón a AJ, quien se sobaba la mano por el golpe que dio. Al mismo tiempo que Koneko sonreía al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cercana a ellas. Están ganando tiempo….

-No creo que sea bueno que una deidad piense del modo en que lo haces. ¿Y nosotros somos los seres patéticos?

-Si, solo eres una amargada que no sabe lo que es el amor de verdad.

-Y que quiere que el resto sea como ella.

Koneko dio unas palabras, Aki siguió al captar el juego y Xenovia… ella lo hizo solo por la rabia que sentía.

-Además, ¿Por qué ese afán de querer destruir lo que Atenea creó?

-Yo sé. Es porque en el fondo deseas ganar en algo, como ella te derroto en lo que era tu campo…

Kaori se burlo de la Diosa, disfrutando su rabia, Rainbow hizo igual, hasta le saco la lengua. Kuroka salió de su escondite, porque ni loca se iba a perder la cara de Afrodita cuando…

-¡Ustedes…! ¡Estoy harta de sus tonterías!

-No lo son… al menos para nosotras que conocemos ese sentimiento que tanto te es esquivo. – Fluttershy habló con cansancio, pero firmeza en su voz.

-Admítelo Afrodita. Tienes celos de Atenea… porque ella halló lo que tú no… Ares y ninguno de tus amantes te dio el placer espiritual que ella tuvo al amarlo. El placer físico es temporal, pero lo otro es más fuerte. Y por eso, eres una PERRA desdichada.

Rias sonrió con más burla al decir ello y ver que en efecto, la cara de Afrodita era un digno retrato. Pero al sentir el poder de esta, supo que tal vez… debió limitarse un poco.

-Ustedes…. ¡Las mataré! ¡A todas, ustedes se han burlado de mi por última vez! ¡Mocosas de…!

Un destello de luz apareció frente a ella y la impacto en todo el pecho, haciendo que retroceda unos pasos. Este poder… el sonido de algo rajándose, su armadura… bajó la vista y en efecto, su armadura se vio dañada. No, no lo podría creer. Solo una deidad o un poder similar podría…

-En verdad eres una persona que deja que sus emociones saquen lo peor de uno, Afrodita.

Esa voz… la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza alzó la vista con rabia y odio al escucharla. A ella, la Diosa más querida de todo el Olimpo. Atenea, estaba a unos metros de ella y su lanza de batalla la apuntaba con su luz y poder, portando obviamente su propia armadura Divina. La Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra, estaba algo decepcionada de ella, no sería la primera vez, pero en verdad ya estaba harta de esto. De su actitud, de todo. Paso a ver a todas las chicas, que veían con alegría y respeto a la Diosa. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de cierto modo, ahora ve porque Rean confía en ellos.

-Han hecho un excelente trabajo jóvenes. Es hora de que me dejen a mí el resto.

-Lady Atenea… nosotras…

-No es necesario que digas algo Elemento de la Magia. Son jóvenes, esas emociones son más que naturales. Mentiría si digo que no las sentí en su momento…

-Vaya, vaya… Si la casta y pura Atenea acaba de admitir que ha sentido Celos… nunca creí vivir para ver este día. – Afrodita sonrió burlona. – Si Zeus te viera ahora…

-Lo que mi padre piense me tiene sin cuidado desde hace 2000 años, Afrodita.

-Tsk, dices como si fuera fácil. Pero Artemisa si se sentiría decepcionada. De Apollo no digo nada, es un fresco.

-Y por ello siento que puede ser el mejor para liderar el Olimpo.

Ambas Diosa caminaban, rodeando el paso de la otra. Se tomaban distancia, pero se analizaban a la vez. En una pelea de esta clase, el que acierte el golpe letal… ganará.

-Dime querida Atenea… ¿Te ha gustado todo lo que he hecho?

-Espere esto más de Eris que de ti, si soy sincera.

-Jejeje, ganas no le faltaron. Pero, ella es algo más prudente y desea hacerte sufrir de otro modo… Aunque dudo que lo halle, si lo que te importaba esta…

-No hables de esos temas. Al menos, pude ser sincera con él. Pude mostrar lo que sentía. ¿Qué hay de ti Afrodita? Aparte del placer carnal, que más te ha dado un hombre. Nada. – Los ojos de Afrodita mostraron rabia. – Si, él y yo nunca tuvimos nada íntimo, por más que deseaba. Porque él me respetaba, me hacía recordar una y otra vez, que eso no era necesario. Que solo necesitaba estar ahí para él, nada más. No necesitaba abrir mis piernas como tú lo haces…

-Ouch… - Rainbow no pudo evitar soltar eso. Hasta ella le dolió. Todas en verdad podían ver porque muchos le temen a Atenea, en combate parece ser más… seria y muy capaz de lo que sabe para ganar ventaja.

-Tú…

-Oh Afrodita. De entre los Olímpicos, dices que tu esposo es el más patético. Pero esa eres tú, porque solo puedes ganar algo poniendo un hombre entre tus piernas. No más…

-¿¡Te crees la gran cosa Atenea!? ¿¡Solo por qué eres respetada!? ¡Mira a donde te ha llevado eso, ese respeto que dices! ¡Él murió y tú quedaste sola! ¡Al menos yo sí sé lo que es estar con un hombre!

-Lo que sabes es solo la parte primitiva de los hombres. ¿Crees que me enamoré de él solo por algo tan mundano como una aventura? ¿De algo banal como el sexo? No, lo hice por lo que vi en su corazón. Tan herido y que sangraba… que solo quise ser el vendaje que calmara ese dolor. Y eso hice… lo amé como pude y él dejo que lo amará a cierto nivel… y me amo como pudo. No pude esperar más luego de lo que le pasó… perder dos amores no es algo que sea fácil de superar. Pero… Sé que en el fondo deseas ello, que dices fue una estupidez.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo te…? ¡Yo no quería nada de eso!

-¿De verdad? - La sonrisa burlona de Atenea denotaba que no le creía. – Afrodita, ¿Qué sentiste al ver a Ares dejar de existir? La verdad…. – el silencio de su igual fue respuesta suficiente. – Ves, para ti, Ares era uno más. Uno más que paso por tu vida. Pero Himmel no lo fue conmigo, hasta hoy recuerdo su cariño y calor. Y eso era lo que tú querías de él. Lo querías para ti… porque te enamoraste de él.

-¡No es cierto, yo no…!

-Tal vez no al nivel que uno cree. Lo tuyo fue más una atracción, una obsesión. De tener a ese hombre que era capaz de tanto, pero débil al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué lo niegas Afrodita? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué ganas…?

-¿¡Qué que gano!? ¿¡Que eres estúpida!? ¡Puedo demostrar que no eres tan maravillosa como todo mundo cree! ¡Que la maravillosa Diosa Atenea, es tan imperfecta como todos! ¡Que no importa lo mucho que lo intentes, no puedes olvidar el error de haberte callado y dejado ir al hombre que amaste con tal fuerza que fuiste contra nosotros, los tuyos!

-Afrodita…

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué siempre eres tú la que se gana las maravillas de la vida!? ¡Soy la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza, se supone que debería ser la mujer más feliz de todas al representar lo que todas buscan o desean! ¿¡y por qué entonces me siento tan infeliz!? ¿¡Por qué me siento así de sola y horrible!? ¿¡Crees que no sé que soy desdichada!? ¿¡Crees que no sé qué lo único que tengo de valioso es este cuerpo!? Dime, ¿¡De que vale esto si al final solo soy un objeto de placer para todos!? Y el único que no me vio así… estaba enamorado de ti… ¿¡Por qué siempre eres tú!? ¡Lo trate de seducir luego de que mato a Ares para saber que se sentía estar con un hombre de su poder, pero él me rechazo! Me vio con pena y… y… Me dijo que me valorara más… Que no era el objeto de nadie… ¿Cómo me pudo decir eso…? A mí, la amante del hombre que mató a su amor… ¿Cómo pudo existir alguien así…? ¿Cómo pudo… haber alguien tan fuerte, pero tan vulnerable?... Lo quería para mí… Lo quería para ver si tendría la suerte de sentir… eso que llamaban amor…

-No puedes esperar que las cosas salieran así Afrodita. Somos Dioses, nuestro deber es velar por el resto. Nuestras pasiones y deseos, son en segundo plano.

-Si claro. Porque tú lo tenías para ti. – Todas se sorprendieron al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la Diosa. – Porque tú… Tú lo tenías… lo tenías y lo dejaste ir…. ¡Lo tenías y dejaste que se fuera!

-¡Él tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar conmigo! ¡Murió por darle al mundo un futuro, darle a todos la oportunidad de vivir en paz!

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Por eso es que me cuesta creer que hayas sido tan tonta de dejar ir a alguien así! ¡yo no hubiera…!

-¡Porque eso es amar! – La voz de Atenea se sintió pesada, pero el dolor en sus palabras eran más que evidentes. - ¡Fue porque lo ame tanto, que no podía dejar que mi egoísmo lo privara de cumplir su misión, de proteger el mundo que él tanto amo!

-¿¡Y que ha hecho el mundo con esa oportunidad!? ¡Míranos Atenea, lo has visto! ¡Los humanos son una raza estúpida, pueden estar en la mierda más grande, pero siempre se revuelcan en ella! ¡Demonios, unos imbéciles altruistas, caídos unos idiotas que no saben ni que hacer y los ángeles que solo ven y no hacen nada! ¿¡Ese es el mundo porque el que dejaste que se fuera!?

Algo en las palabras de la Diosa hicieron sentido en la mente de Atenea… ella….

-¿Nos viste hablar…? Siempre lo hiciste…. – los ojos de Afrodita no perdieron esa rabia que tenía en ellos. – Lo trataste de detener…

-Ni eso pude hacer… si tú no pudiste…. ¿Qué pude hacer yo? Lo vi irse, pensando que volvería… pero cuando te vi llorar días después, lo supe… supe que no lo haría… Y te odie por ello. Y me odie por no haber hecho que se quedara… Odie, que usaras este reino, sus conocimientos, como un intento de honrarlo, odie… odie que tras tantos años… aún no pueda quitarme esta maldita culpa. Y odio… odio que tú lo hallas tenido y lo dejaras ir…

-Afrodita…

-Por eso hago esto. Quiero mostrar que no eres perfecta, que no eres la gran Diosa que todos aman. Quiero que te vean vulnerable. Quiero que sufras.

-Tu venganza no era contra Ise o Himmel… es contra mí… Afrodita….

-No más… pelea…

Atenea se sorprendió al ver como la Diosa del Amor iba hacia ella a una velocidad más que aceptable para ella. Pero no era algo que la pueda amedrentar, ella era la Diosa de la Guerra. Si bien prefiere terminar los conflictos con calma, eso no significa que sea mala para el combate.

Alzó su escudo y bloqueo el ataque a una reacción muy superior al ojo común. Y con su otra mano atacó con su lanza a Afrodita, quien apenas logró evitar el impacto, solo para recibir el impacto de todo el escudo en su cara.

La Diosa retrocedió y algo de sangre salió de su cara, la fuerza de Atenea no era cosa para reír. Y las espectadoras, con Kurama, se quedaron con la boca abierta. No vieron nada de lo que pasó, todo eso fue en una fracción de segundo. Más al ver los ojos de Atenea, esos ojos eran los ojos de una guerrera, de la Diosa de la Guerra.

Afrodita sudo al ver esos ojos. Más al ver que tenía de nuevo a su igual en la cara, quien la veía desde arriba, como si la viera como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Afrodita, debes saber la diferencia de poder entre ambas. A diferencia del resto de Dioses, yo no he dejado de entrenar. Te aseguro que no estoy debajo de Apollo en el factor pelea. – Atenea le estaba dando un ultimátum. – Puedes ser una Deidad, pero entre nosotros debes saber la diferencia de poder. Te lo diré una vez más… ríndete.

-¡No, no ahora que…!

Afrodita retrocedió unos metros y concentró la humedad que había en el ambiente hasta que creó lo que parecía ser una esfera comprimida de agua de un tamaño más que colosal. Pero la expresión de Atenea era una de cansancio y algo de lástima. Sabe que esto no tiene sentido… lo intento. En serio…

-Muy bien, será a tu modo….

La Diosa alzó su lanza y esta brilló con un destello tan dorado como la armadura que ella usaba. La energía que se acumulaba en el arma era tal, que se sentía que podría destruir el planeta si se lo propone. Y eso hizo que los que ven esto, sientan pavor. Era como si la piel se les erizara…

-Lo siento Afrodita… ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

La Diosa del Amor hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de la Diosa de la Guerra y le lanzó la gran esfera de agua tras dar un grito de rabia. Atenea cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió de golpe, mostrando la gran fuerza que había en ellos. Los de una mujer guerrera y dispuesta a todo. El destello en la lanza se intensifico y lanzó el arma hacia la esfera con toda la fuerza posible.

La esfera de agua fue atravesada por la lanza como si fuera nada, el líquido cayó al suelo. Pero el arma siguió su camino para solo impactar en el pecho de la Diosa del Amor y crear un destello de luz que cegó a todas, excepto a Atenea, quien alzó la mano para tomar su arma, la cual volvió a ella luego de cumplir su trabajo.

Luego del destello de luz, se vio que Afrodita estaba de rodillas. Su armadura dañada, pero no destruida. Sus ojos denotaban la rabia y la humillación que sentía… esa bastarda de Atenea se contuvo. Además… no tenía a Nique con ella… Rayos, que humillante.

Alzó los ojos y vio como la Diosa se le acerco… suspiro rendida… no había nada más para ella….

-Yo lo quería para mí. Yo… quería lo que tenías… te veías tan feliz cuando él estaba cerca de ti... Todos lo veíamos… Zeus odiaba eso, pero le temía… y él… él te veía con tanto cariño, que yo… yo tuve envidia… quería que uno… al menos uno me viera de ese modo…

-…. Lo amo aún. Sé que él tomó su camino. Me odie tanto no haberle dicho que se quedara… aún me duele. Sé que mientras viva, no amaré a nadie más. Tal vez creas que el Sekiryuutei y él son la misma persona. Pero no es así. Sí, comparten cosas… pero la diferencia yace en que el Sekiryuutei, fue un poco más valiente en sus relaciones. Pero Himmel… él lo intento como pudo. Y eso me bastaba… Perdió un amor que no se concretó, perdió el que llevó años deseando… tras todo ello, no le quise dar más dolor. Porque sabía que la separación sería peor. Te duele no saber que es amar y te amen en retorno. Pero eso es algo que tú misma debes afrontar… Ya deja de ser una niña consentida, alza la mirada y camina. Puedes hacerlo, tienes piernas…

-Yo…

-Y. Me dirás todo lo que necesito saber sobre esto que hiciste y quien te dio ayuda. Eso será el inicio… porque aún tengo mucho que quiero saber.

Afrodita asintió, sabiendo que no iba a poder decir o refutar nada. No tenía otra cosa que hacer… había perdido. Y siempre era así en estos temas… Atenea la había derrotado, de nuevo.

-Vayan, estoy segura que desean saber cómo está la batalla contra Sombra. Yo me haré cargo que Afrodita no vaya a ningún lado.

Todas asintieron a las palabras de la deidad y rápidamente se dieron media vuelta para ir hacia donde estaba el resto. Pero Rias y Twilight pasaron a ver a la Diosa un instante antes de seguir. Ella había amado, pero no había logrado demostrar todo lo que sentía nunca a esa persona… ellas la entendían, porque habían sentido que él se había ido. Y la vida les dio la oportunidad de que no sea así… por ello… ya no era hora de dudas. Luego de esto, hablarán con Ise y pondrán varias cosas en orden. Y para ello, necesitan salir de aquí.

* * *

Debajo de todo esto, Asia y Ravel sudaban a mares. Habían estado haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que Hope viva. Merlina y Teepo les daban a ambas la energía que necesitan, en caso se queden sin ella.

Los pasos que escucharon, las hicieron alzar la vista para ver que Kiba, Arthur, Bikou, Gasper y Fenrir. Estaban con varias heridas, luego de haber enfrentado a esas cosas. Luego de que el cristal se puso en su lugar, esas bestias desaparecieron.

-Ella es…

-Si, la estamos tratando de revivir. – Kiba asintió a las palabras de Ravel.

Asia no paraba de dar energía, estaba cansada. Pero este era su trabajo, era en lo que era buena y por lo que todos confiaban en ella. No se iba a rendir. Y fue en ese momento, que vio como Hope se movió un poco. Eso la hizo sonreír.

-¡Está reaccionando! ¡Merlina-san!

-Claro, déjame… - Merlina tocó la mano de la mujer y se sorprendió al sentir como el poder mágico estaba casi recuperado. – Que poder… esto es…

Vieron como Hope abrió los ojos, los posó sobre Asia, quien le sonreía con alegría…

-¿Donde…?

-Estas bien… te hemos salvado. Eres libre…

-Libre… - Hope trato de razonar lo que estaba pasando… ¿Qué era todo esto…? Y… - Sombra… ¿Dónde está Sombra…?

-Aún no se puede levantar…. Y creo que es justo que sepa que está pasando.

Ravel dejó que Asia haga su trabajo, era momento de poner a esta mujer al tanto… Rayos, ¿Qué pensará al saber que ha dormido 1000 años? Nada es fácil para ellos, ¿No?

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	48. Oscuridad Amable yo Descontrolada

**Otra semana, otro cap. Admito que en verdad me he esforzado para este combate... y me ha gustado como ha quedado. Vamos con los reviews de la semana.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Gracias... Todos hacemos cosas hasta por razones ingenuas, pero que es importante. Eso lo hace más complicado.**

**Diamante: Los miembros de la Onda, a pesar de ser poderosos, también adquieren cosas de sus otros yo. Y sí, el amor es algo muy caótico.**

**Black Z86: Las referencias son más que claras.**

**Tsuna Dragnel: Gracias. Acá está el cap.**

**Malistrix: Como lo digo, hay varias cosas que me gustan poner. Por lo que en verdad, este ha sido uno de mis arcos favoritos hasta la fecha.**

**Tenzalucard123: Hay que ver.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo con el cap. **

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 48: Oscuridad Amable y/o Descontrolada**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

Nada era fácil para ellos, nada era como lo planeaban. Nada. En especial cuando se trata de ver con las batallas o con cosas que, para desgracia de ellos, va más allá de ellos y de su control.

Rean ha vivido cosas que humanos a su edad nunca verían, rayos, hasta siente que es más viejo de lo que es en verdad. Pero aquí estaba, luchando al lado de 4 chicas que, por cosas de la vida, tienen en su interior a 4 seres que vienen de otro mundo y ellas… bueno… Hay que admitir que es como si trataras de sentir, ¿Qué has hecho en tu vida?

Rean vio como Akeno y Sunset trataban de tener a ese bastardo de Sombra en su lugar, luchando para evitar que se acerque a uno de ellos. Pero el poder y la resistencia de ese sujeto era impresionante. Los rayos y ráfagas de fuego con viento le rebotaban como si fueran balas impactando el metal.

-Saben, en momentos como estos me replanteo mi vida… - Rean le susurro a Raynare y Ayane, quienes rodaron los ojos. - ¿Qué…?

-No hay duda que Ise-kun sacó varias actitudes de usted.

-Sin contar, su humor durante los combates.

Ambas chicas le dijeron la verdad, mientras él reía un poco para luego ir hacia el gigante que tenían a unos metros. Las chicas saltaron para darse a un lado del enemigo, solo para atacar con armas y con ataques de energía. Solo para ver como el maldito ataque les rebotaba. Saben, es gracioso ver como algo tan simple como la fuerza bruta puede dar tantos problemas.

Rean se acercó a él a paso rápido y le dio un golpe con su espada, la cual, debido a su material, no sufrió un horrible destino. Al contrario, logró hacer un ligero corte en el brazo de Sombra, quien lo había alzado para protegerse del ataque enemigo. Pero esto solo generó rabia y mucha frustración en la mente de Sombra, quien alzó su puño y lanzó lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de energía hacia él.

La masa de oscuridad era tal, que fácilmente podría matar a uno. Pero Rean no era un humano cualquiera, sacó algo de su poder real una fracción de segundo y corto el ataque como si nada ante la clara sorpresa de todos.

Él sabe sus limitaciones. Por ello es que trata de luchar lo más rápido posible, maximizando todos sus movimientos y minimizando los que no sirven. Más aún, es que tiene que cuidar su propia salud.

Sombra noto que entre todos, Rean era el más peligroso de sus enemigos, por lo que tenía que acabar con él primero. Por ello centró su atención en él y corrió hacia él, cosa que le dio la oportunidad a este de moverse hacia atrás y darle un respiro al resto.

Las 4 chicas vieron como de repente, Rean alejaba a ese monstruo de ellas. Eso era algo que no esperaron, más al sentir que…

-_**Sombra sabe que ese sujeto es el peligro mayor. Por eso, su propio instinto quiere acabar con él. Y se olvidó de nosotros.**_

_**-Creo que eso lo notamos Innis, pero no significa que me agrade ser ignorada. Y eso es algo que todos saben muy bien. **_

Macha dio su opinión y vaya que estaba mortificada, Innis soltó un suspiro, nunca se llevará bien con esta loca…

-_**Oooooh, esto se pone mejor. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Vamos tras ellos!**_

_**-Red Gorre, no creo que sea… Saben… Ni me voy a esforzar en darles la contraria.**_

Magus se rindió, las 5 chicas se vieron las caras y no hubo más que decir…

-Saben, es increíble ver la comunicación mental que tenemos ahora. – Sunset dio su opinión antes de que todas vayan tras Rean y Sombra.

….

-Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en un retiro…

Rean esquivo por los pelos otro de los ataques de Sombra, cuya aura y presión se hacían cada vez más y más grandes. Estaba en un aprieto y él lo sabe. Más al ver que Sombra parecía ganar algo de control poco a poco. Se estaba haciendo más hábil a la hora de atacar. Muy bien…

Guardo su arma en su funda para ponerse en guardia y atacar a puño limpio. El impacto del golpe en la cara de Sombra se escuchó en todo el lugar. Y sorprendentemente, Sombra si se vio afectado. Puso una rodilla en el suelo. Mientras se tomaba la mandíbula, aunque no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando Rean empezó a atacar de modo rápido y mortal.

Los golpes y patadas de Rean en él lo estaban afectando, no porque sean superiores al de los otros, quienes lo superan en los factores poder. El secreto estaba en como daba el golpe y donde lo daba. Tal vez a simple vista sean golpes simples o nada especiales, pero la verdad era otra.

Un practicante del Estilo Físico de las 8 Hojas, el Jigen Haoh, es un arte que se centra en destruir el cuerpo del oponente con cada golpe que da. Por ello, los que lo practican, ni importa si son débiles, pueden saber dar golpes para matar, porque se les enseña a memorizar los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo. El que sea…

-Soten Guren-Ken.

El impacto del gancho ascendente hizo que Sombra sea elevado con fuerza y velocidad, más porque el golpe le dio justo en la mandíbula, la zona más sensible. Y al estar en el aire, Sombra vio a Rean ya estar sobre él. Este dio un giro en el aire para darle una patada con él…

-Seisō-Geri.

La patada en picada hizo su trabajo al darle en el estómago, con la fuerza y velocidad que uno necesitaba para romper huesos. Rean vio como Sombra cayó al suelo en picada y él tomaba aire para simplemente retomar algo de calma en su cuerpo.

-*Cough* - La tos que dio fue acompañada por algo de sangre. Vio su mano y noto la sangre. Sonrió con ironía, su propio cuerpo parece advertirle que no puede ir a este ritmo muy seguido. – Rayos… debo ir con más cuidado.

Disminuyo su propio poder y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, solo para ver como las 4 chicas aparecían al lado de él.

-Que bueno que se unen chicas…

-Rean-san, no sabemos que estaba pensando al alejarse con Sombra de ese modo. Pero no podemos dejar que cargue esto solo. – Akeno lo miro con reprimenda, él rio algo complicado.

-Es cierto, ¿Qué cara pondríamos ante sus novias si se enteran que le paso algo por ser tan irresponsable?

-¿Irrespon…? – las palabras de Ayane no le vinieron de mucha gracia.

-Da igual, lo que nos debe de importar ahora es lograr que ese sujeto no se…

El ruido de algo levantándose con mucha fuerza, hizo que Raynare se calle y vea que Sombra se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos. Eso hizo que la pobre muchacha trague saliva.

-Ahm, ¿Algún plan Rean-san? Digo…

-Uno Sunset, vivir hasta que esos 3 terminen lo suyo.

Las chicas lo vieron con suma duda, ¿De qué habla? Pero él lo sabía, esos 3 tienen un plan para acabar esto. Si bien él no tiene el poder para acabar con Sombra, uno de ellos sí. Más bien, esto será un buen modo para ver qué tan lejos ha llegado luego de tanto entrenamiento. SI logra sobrevivir a este sujeto, Vasco Strada sería un paseo por el parque.

Sombra por su lado, al fin logró tener algo de cordura en todo el ajetreo que tenía en su mente. Algo de claridad y eso lo llevó a una conclusión… Hope, algo le había pasado, porque el poder que crea esta nueva barrera no es el de ella. Es algo distinto y poderoso a la vez… Sentía que había fallado. A ella…

Por eso, la parte primitiva de su mente, del Umbrus en él, lo hacía enfurecerse con mayor facilidad para que el sentimiento de culpa se vaya y solo tenga adrenalina para la batalla. Y eso lo hizo volver a sus instintos de batalla.

Rean vio a Sombra ir hacia ellos, por lo que le ordenó a Akeno y a Ayane que ataquen a distancia hacia las piernas del sujeto. No lo detendrá, pero si hará que se afecte un poco. Ambas chicas lanzaron sus ataques con una buena coordinación, logrando así dañar la parte baja de Sombra, dándole la oportunidad a Sunset y Raynare, de atacar juntas.

Y por más raro, hasta algo tonto que parezca para todos, ambas chicas sabían atacar en coordinación. Una con sus garras y la otra con las espadas dobles que poseía. Sombra recibió de ambos lados de su cuerpo una seria de impactos, que a poco a poco, lograban dañarlo. Y eso lo extraño, nadie antes había logrado tal cosa.

Pero no le importaba, con fuerza pura, mando a ambas chicas hacia atrás. Pero ellas no habían acabado, estaban en el aire y aún así, dieron un giro para ponerse en posición, una más cómoda, para solo lanzar de sus manos ráfagas de viento y fuego. El impacto doble, sumado a la ayuda de un elemento para el otro, hizo que las llamas envuelvan al gigante, quien grito por el ardor y el dolor. Esto era más que unas simples quemaduras, el poder de las fases es superior a pesar de su debilitado estado.

Eso le dio la oportunidad a Rean de sacar su arma y simplemente ponerse a atacar donde estaba Sombra, no se acercó mucho. Solo con un movimiento de su espada, cortó el aire y dio un corte en la armadura de Sombra, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Cree que…?

Rean negó a las palabras de Sunset, quien suspiro. Ella sentía que el Avatar Trigger se le estaba acabando, así como al resto. Por ello estaba tan desesperada de poder acabar esto de una maldita vez. Pero eso significa que… rayos. Vio a Sombra levantarse una vez, esta vez se vio algo más de cordura en su mirada, donde se denotaba que estaba inmerso en algo.

-No estamos tratando de detener que salves a Hope. Pero queremos hacer las cosas de un modo donde todos salgan bien y no haya ninguna víctima. Podemos simplemente…

-**No… Ustedes desean su propio bienestar sobre el de Hope… para mí… ella lo es todo. El resto del mundo no me importa.**

**-**¿¡Destruirías el mundo por una sola persona!? – La pregunta, con rabia, de Ayane solo le sacó a Sombra una sonrisa, una que se veía muy terrorífica debido a su actual apariencia.

-**Ustedes no lo saben… no saben que es ser temido por un poder que no sabes controlar. Uno que te aleja del resto y te trata como un monstruo. Ella no lo hizo, me vio más allá de lo que muchos creyeron que era… Fue por ella que no termine siendo dominado por el poder que tengo.**

El silencio fue una respuesta que solo ellos pudieron dar. Ellos… Todos… Si, no lo sabían. Al menos eso creían…

-¿Crees que eso es justificación? Se ve que en verdad eres un mocoso a pesar de que tienes 1000 años.

-**¿Qué…? – **las palabras de Rean parecieron no gustar en Sombra, quien parecía estar al borde de lanzarse a atacar. - **¿¡Que sabes tú!?**

-Mucho, más de lo que crees. Un poder que no sabes controlar, uno que te susurra al oído que acabes con lo que detestas, por el simple placer de hacer que se vaya y te ahorres el dolor. Si, lo conozco muy bien. Más al saber que, por más que me duela, somos muy similares. Descendientes lejanos de algo que no es humano, que no sabemos que es en verdad. Pero algo si estoy seguro… que esa persona, o esas personas, que vieron algo más en ti que a un monstruo, no se alegrarían de ver en que actúas o te conviertes en eso que no querías ser.

Las palabras de Rean bastaron para acabar con algo de la paciencia que Sombra aún tenía en su ser. Este no podía creer que un simple humano, uno que no sabe de que habla, se atreva a darle sermones de ese modo.

-Creo que está molesto…

_**-Ni que lo digas mi otro yo. Además, su poder sigue creciendo. Eso no es posible… **_\- Innis le tuvo que dar a su otro yo una advertencia más. – _**El poder se acaba, a este paso no vamos…**_

Lo sabían, sabían que estaban al límite. Que no había nada más que podrían hacer, más que esperar que en verdad el plan de esos 3 valga la pena…

* * *

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Vali?

Ise miraba como Fay, con ayuda del poder de Fidchell, lograba analizar y modificar las runas que estaban en los Condensers en las alas de Vali. Este por su lado, solo le daba a la chica una que otra indicación de lo que Merlina había hecho.

-Mira, es imposible ganarle a ese sujeto con otra cosa que no sea poder puro. Ya viste que para lograr eso, necesitamos romper sus defensas, que están hechas de oscuridad, un poder que es eterno. Imposible de destruir.

-Ok… ¿Y eso nos lleva a…? - Vali suspiro con cansancio, a veces su rival es muy lento…

-Entiende de una vez idiota. De entre todos, solo tú y yo tenemos el poder para lograr eso. Pero de entre nosotros, tú eres el que tiene la fuerza bruta, el que puede destruir la moral de un enemigo con un golpe.

-… ¿Por qué siento que eso fue parte insulto y parte halago…?

-Como sea. Lo único que podemos hacer para derrotar a Sombra, es llevar tu poder a un nuevo nivel. Y lamentablemente, tu Omega Burst no ayudará esta vez. Por lo que tenemos que hacer que este vaya a nuevos niveles.

El Sekiryuutei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de horror. Eso significa que…

-Entiendo… Entiendo lo que trata de hacer Vali-sama. – Fay tomó una de las runas en los Condensers y la puso en el aire con su magia para poder analizarla. – Interesante… Esta runa permite controlar el flujo de energía, para así hacer el poder se acumule y en el momento necesario, lo libere. Es un modo similar al como lo hace el Omega Burst de Ise-sama.

-Exacto, es algo que se me ocurrió. Mi plan original era crear una armadura que solo expulse poder puro. Pero luego analice bien los pro y contras de algo así. Y pude notar que no es algo conveniente en la práctica. No todos los enemigos caerán de un golpe, por ello le pedí a Merlina que me ayudara en modificar en algo las runas.

-Interesante… - Fay miraba la runa y la toco para ver las varias fórmulas que había en esa simple letra. La maga no lo dijo en voz alta, pero puede ver que Merlina en verdad es una genio al nivel de ella. – Déjame ver…

Fay cargó magia en sus dedos y separo todas las fórmulas para verlas de un modo fácil, analizando cada una con la mirada. Solo dos eran importantes, ya que, sin ellas, el resto no sirve. Las demás sirven más como un apoyo, algo que impida que las centrales pierdan poder. Y eso es algo que ella puede ver. Sonrió al ver que puede cambiar.

La primera fórmula, era una que es la limitante. Es decir, impide que el poder salga de golpe y cuando lo hace, limita la salida para que el cuerpo del usuario no muera por la gran carga de poder.

La segunda fórmula, era una que permite el acceso al poder. Para uno mismo, no para otros. Es decir, si los Condensers son extraídos de las alas del Hakuryuukou, no lo podrán usar.

-¿Qué desea que haga…? Puedo deshacerme de la primera y…

-No, quiero que te deshagas de ambas. Yo no usaré los Condensers… él lo hará.

-¿¡Yo!? – Ise se señaló a si mismo. Esto era… - ¿¡Perdiste el juicio!?

-No, entiende esto de una buena vez. Solo tú tienes la posibilidad de sobrevivir a lo que estamos planeando. Tienes un cuerpo creado por Great Red. En teoría, eres un ente que no se limita a lo natural. Yo puedo descender del Lucifer original, pero sigo siendo humano en parte. Eso no lo cambiaré. Por ello, necesito que tú lo hagas. Tú eres el único que puede soportar esto.

-Me piensas usar como un conejillo de indias Vali… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Algo de miedo se podía sentir en sus palabras, algo que sorprendió a Vali en cierto modo. – Yo…

-¿Asustado de morir? – la pregunta del Hakuryuukou y el silencio que obtuvo de respuesta fueron suficientes. – No creas que no te entiendo. Has experimentado lo que es la muerte. Y ahora que tienes esa experiencia, no quieres arriesgarte más de lo necesario. Pero déjame decirte algo. No dejes que ese miedo te consuma. Yo sé lo que es temerle a algo y nunca dejarlo ir. Solo te hará hacer tonterías…

-Hablas como si ya lo supieras de primera mano…

-Si… porque me llevo a querer darle la espalda al resto y a pelear contigo. – Ise vio a su rival con sorpresa, solo para quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

Miedo… Hace años que no lo siente de ese modo. Una vez le dio igual la muerte, la aceptaría con gusto. Pero ahora, tras experimentarla, tras ver que no quería dejar a nadie… Tenía miedo de hacerle frente. Pero… Vio su mano derecha y la marca que había en esta… Hace meses, le hizo frente a la muerte, tuvo valor de hacerlo… Y ahora, estaba dudando y temblando como un cobarde…

Patético. En verdad era patético… ¿Dónde quedó todo su valor, todo lo que dijo? ¿Era tan fácil hacer que cambie de opinión? ¿Qué olvide la razón por la que lucha? No, no lo hará. Juro dejar de huir y eso es lo que hará.

Apretó su puño derecho y se dio un golpe en la frente con tal fuerza que se abrió la frente. El acto sorprendió a todos, pero al ver que su mirada denotaba algo más de determinación, supieron que esto era necesario para él.

_**-¡Jajajaja, típico de ti! ¡Solo un buen golpe en la cabeza hará que entres en razón!**_

_**[Da igual, lo que importa es hacer que todo esto valga la pena. Vamos chico, no más dudas]**_

[Muy bien compañero, ¿Listo para arriesgarse de nuevo?]

A las palabras de Skeith, Omega y Ddraig, Ise se arrodilló al lado de Fay, quien le sonrió. Ella tomó el Boosted Gear y trató de hallar una frecuencia que haga resonancia con las runas que tiene en frente y…

-¡Eureka! ¡Esto nos ayudará! Solo necesito… - La chica hizo unos cambios en una de las formulas y… - Listo.

Los Condenseres salieron del Divine Dividing para ponerse en las alas del Crimson Cosmos Ascension. Ise sintió algo de extrañez ante el objeto en su armadura, más al ver que algo pasaba en el sistema de su Sacred Gear.

-Muy bien, con esto puedo trabajar. – La chica empezó a hacer su trabajo. – Los Condensers servirán para el almacenamiento de energía, creo que esto puede servir para el plan. Por cierto, desligue el funcionamiento de su armadura con estos. Por ello aún tiene su armadura Vali-sama.

-Agradezco el trabajo Le Fay Moragana. – Vali vio que aún tenía su Lumine Empireo Overdrive. – Eso me permitirá seguir con la pelea, tú encárgate de hacer que todo esté listo para que el idiota pueda hacer su parte.

Antes que Ise le pueda decir algo, Vali emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaba el resto, para poder ayudar en la batalla contra Sombra. Se puede ver a lo lejos que las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien allá.

-Muy bien, es hora. – La chica sacó algo del poder de Fidchell para luego. - ¿Qué tiene en mente para esto Ise-sama?

El muchacho medito unos segundos las palabras de su amiga para luego sonreír. Hora de sacar algo del baúl de la infancia. Esto le va a gustar…

* * *

Por otro lado, Rean, quien tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, trataba de evitar que Sombra lo aplaste con su enorme puño al mismo tiempo que el resto trataba de ponerse de pie… Estaban cansados y muy heridos por esta batalla, una que en verdad no saben si pueden seguir más tiempo. Aunque estaba seguro que algo de ayuda no tardaba en llegar.

Un impacto de una estaca de luz le dio de lleno en la espalda a Sombra, quien volteó para ver a su agresor, siendo este el Hakuryuukou. El híbrido demonio sonrió al ver la expresión de ira de Sombra, quien solo recibió por parte de este una patada para luego alejarse de él.

Vali se transportó al lado de Rean, quien notaba un cambio en la armadura del muchacho. Eso bastó para saber que en verdad, tenían un plan y estaban por aplicarlo.

-Unos minutos, eso es lo que debemos aguantar.

Rean asintió a las palabras del chico, solo para pasar a ver las demás, quienes en su intento de pararse de nuevo, perdieron sus Avatar Trigger. Habían llegado al límite, eso las hizo saber que ya no se debían meter, por más que quieran.

Tanto Rean como Vali se lanzaron al ataque para tener a Sombra a raya. Ambos usaban sus armas para lograr tener al sujeto a raya, quien recibía los ataque como si nada y se daba el lujo de simplemente patear a ambos. No sólo ello, le lanzó a Vali una gran esfera de oscuridad, que este simplemente optó por…

**{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}{DIVIDE}**

A una velocidad más superior a la que usa normalmente, dividió el poder enemigo y lo tomo para sí. No sólo ello, lo acumuló en un ataque, una gran esfera de luz, para solo lanzarlo hacia Sombra, quien, al pensar que este ataque no le haría daño, lo recibió. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver como su cuerpo sufría daños por el poderoso ataque luminoso del Hakuryuukou.

Eso bastó para que Vali sepa que su teoría era correcta, pueden ganar. Necesitan solo un tanque igual de fuerte que él. Y para ello…

Rean vio como la mente del demonio trabajaba, por lo que fue contra Sombra y saltó sobre él para simplemente ponerse atrás suyo y darle un corte en la espalda con la fuerza necesaria como para romper la columna, obviamente aquí no fue el caso, pero sirvió para llamar la atención de este.

Vali al ver ello, cargó varias esferas de luz y las lanzó al aire. Todas se quedaron en el aire unos segundos, solo para rotar alrededor de Sombra. Este al ver ello, se preparó para lo peor. Y para la sorpresa de Rean, las esferas que iban hacia Sombra, estando él aún en el camino de estas, solo lo pasaron de largo y dieron en el objetivo.

Los impactos, eran fuertes, a pesar del pequeño tamaño de las dichosas esferas. Cada impacto generaba, a vista de todos, unas pequeñas anclas que al entrar en contacto con la armadura de Sombra, solo se extendían para poder aferrarse al suelo y así evitar que este avance o se mueva… o haga algo más allá de lo que uno espera.

-No cabe duda que en cuestión de técnica, Vali es el más fuerte de los Dragones Celestiales.

Rean no era ciego a la verdad, no cabe duda del genio del demonio. Pero sabe que para esta situación en especial, no es algo que los vaya a librar o al menos, aliviar de lo que puede pasar. Rayos, Sombra ya estaba haciendo esfuerzos para poder liberarse de las malditas cadenas. Y Vali sintió que su armadura ya estaba al límite, sin los Condensers, esto es lo más que puede hacer.

-¿Ahora qué…?

Akeno vio como ya estaban sin alternativas. En ese segundo fue que las demás llegaron, Kurama ladró en señal de que presten atención a lo central. Las recién llegadas se pusieron en guardia al ver a Sombra liberarse de las cadenas. Pero la sonrisa de Vali daba indicativo a una sola cosa…

-Ya era hora…

El impacto de una patada en la cara de Sombra lo llevó a volar varios metros. Quien fue la persona responsable, era el Sekiryuutei, quien tenía su armadura totalmente reparada y en sus brazos tenía a una cansada Fay, quien también había perdido su Avatar Trigger.

Ise fue hacia donde estaba Sombra y se puso a una distancia segura de él. Era el momento del todo o nada. Más este se mostraba fastidio por la repentina aparición del Sekiryuutei, se puso de pie tras limpiarse la sangre que tiene en la cara, más sentía algo distinto en el joven ahí presente.

Fay bajó de los brazos de Ise, para luego susurrarle algo en el oído para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, uno que él acepto con gusto. La maga fue hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes la veían con una ceja alzada. Más ella, solo sonrió al ver que todas estaban bien… pero notaba que había algo distinto en todos. No los culpa a decir verdad.

-¿Qué tiene planeado Ise? – Twilight se acercó a la chica y le hizo la pregunta, una que hizo a la maga sonreír.

-Mucho, Ise-sama esta por sacar algo que siempre ha deseado desde niño.

Eso no los estaba ayudando en nada, más al ver que… Sombra parece haber perdido la paciencia. Vali al ver ello, esperaba que su plan sirva, de no ser así, estaban más que muertos.

Ise solo tomó aire y puso su mente en blanco, sabe los riesgos de lo que está por hacer. Y en verdad espera que su cuerpo no le falle. Porque de hacerlo… Agh, odia esta mentalidad de tener miedo. Él no es así…

_-No temas Ise, pase lo que pase, estamos contigo. _

Las palabras de Himmel eran… una ayuda. Asintió y se puso en guardia, Sombra estaba a unos metros de él. Este por su lado, tenía todo su cuerpo envuelto en su oscuridad, una que en verdad estaba fuera de los límites de lo que uno llamaría humano.

-Antes de que iniciemos esto… Una pregunta… ¿Tan lejos llegarías por ella, aun si el mundo entero se viene abajo?

**-El resto del mundo no me importa. Solo ella… sin ella, este mundo no tiene ningún valor para mí.**

El Sekiryuutei afilo la mirada al oír eso. Este sujeto…

-Sabes, conozco a alguien quien perdió una mujer que amó. Lo hizo antes de poder decirle lo que sentía. Luego vino otra, que amo del mismo modo y pudo estar con ella. Pero ella murió y él se vio destrozado. ¿Sabes qué hizo? A pesar del dolor que sintió, no trató de negar lo que pasó y afronto lo que vino luego. Se esforzó para cambiar el mundo, para que quienes quedaran, vivieran en paz. Para que no haya otro que sufra lo que él…

-**Obviamente fallo, el mundo está hecho pedazos…**

-No… No lo ha hecho. Porque si hay uno que entienda ese mensaje, podrá cambiarse todo esto. Esa mujer que te importa desciende de la hermana de ese hombre y yo soy su sucesor, soy el Sekiryuutei, el Rey Supremo. ¡Soy el Sekiryuutei Supremo y lucharé por el mundo y la gente por la que él y sus amigos lucharon!

**[ALFA][BETA][GAMMA][TRI BOOSTER]**

**[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Ise llevó todos los factores de su armadura hasta el límite, lo suficiente como para realizar el…

**[OMEGA BURST]**

El destello de llamas que salieron de su cuerpo fue igual de intenso que las veces que se usó y el poder del Sekiryuutei estaba de nuevo a un nuevo nivel. Pero se sentía que el poder de Sombra era aún superior. Y este lo sabía, porque la sonrisa en su rostro era realmente clara.

**-¿Ese es tu máximo poder Sekiryuutei? Debes de saber que no puedes ganarme con eso.**

-Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien. ¡Ahora Ddraig!

[¡Comando extra! ¡Acoplo temporal de Condensers, acceso a la matriz! ¡Salida de energía y acumulación, desbloquear!]

A esas palabras, el destello en las alas de Ise se hizo mucho más brillante. No sólo ello, estas parecían acumular la energía del fuego que envolvía al Sekiryuutei y…

**[OMEGA BURST] [X2]**

La intensidad de las llamas se vio aumentado y a la vez, el poder del Sekiryuutei. Quien sonrió al ver la expresión de Sombra.

-¿Listo para el round final?

Todo esto era una sorpresa para las chicas y el maestro de Ise, ¿Qué había hecho esta vez este chico? Pareciera que el poder del Omega Burst aumento. La salida de poder era superior, era como si…

-¿Qué es eso?

-La idea de Ise-sama para usar los Condensers que Vali-sama le prestó para esta batalla. – Fay aclaro la duda de Akeno, quien alzó una ceja al oír ello. – Ambos sabían que era imposible ganarle a Sombra, por lo que se le ocurrió usar los Condensers para hacer que el poder de Ise-sama pueda superar sus límites, claro… eso solo es posible porque Ise-sama posee el cuerpo que le hizo Great Red. Otro moriría por la salida tan forzosa de poder que ahora tiene.

-¿¡Usaron a Ise-kun como conejillo de indias!? – Irina grito indignada. - ¿¡Es en serio!?

-No creo que importe mucho. Ahora esta es nuestra única salida… esas llamas son ahora nuestra última esperanza.

A las palabras de Sunset, todos centraron sus ojos en la batalla que estaba por pasar. Ise se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que activaba el Full Pack, para estar totalmente listo para lo que se le venga. Y así fue, ambos fueron contra el otro y chocaron puños, el impacto de las llamas y la oscuridad de cada uno solo hicieron que todo a la redonda se vea afectado por la fuerza. Eso era algo que nadie espero ver o sentir, más al ver como de las llamas aparecía la silueta de Skeith y de la oscuridad de Sombra aparecía un demonio. Parecían verse fijamente, antes que ambos desaparezcan para empezar una pelea que ahora solamente fuerza bruta.

Cada choque de cada golpe hacia que el Imperio entero tiemble, era casi como si crearan terremotos. Si no se sentía nada en el exterior, era porque en verdad la barrera estaba haciendo su trabajo. Uno que ojalá pueda durar hasta el final, porque por lo que están viendo.

Sombra se quedó sorprendido al ver el poder de Ise, hasta hace poco él no era capaz de algo así. Cada golpe que él daba, este chico lograba igualarlo con suma facilidad, al menos eso es lo que se ve a lo lejos, porque Ise estaba sufriendo mucho en el interior. Sentía sus músculos tensarse por la fuerza que tenía ahora y…

Recibió una patada por parte de Sombra que lo mandó hacia el suelo, su casco la mitad de destruido, pero la adrenalina estaba ahí. Una que no había sentido hace tiempo… la emoción de pelear hasta el final. Solo la había sentido con Vali y Sairaorg. Sonrió por instinto y se recuperó justo a tiempo, para esquivar lo que era un pisotón de Sombra. El Sekiryuutei le dio una patada justo en la rodilla para que este caiga de rodillas y sufra ahí. Acto seguido, se dio un giro en tierra para saltar y patear su cara con la fuerza suficiente como para romper unos huesos.

Finalmente, salió algo de sangre de la cara de Sombra, quien no se lo creía. Este chico… este chico era como él. Un tanque de poder puro… Muy bien. Pondrá a prueba quien es más fuerte. Dio un rugido para aumentar más su poder, eso hizo que el Sekiryuutei se cubra la cara. No lo podía creer…

-Su poder es…

[Pensar que algo así existiría, lo admito… es un monstruo. No hay otra, si queremos ganar…]

-Hay que romper los límites, de nuevo… Ojalá Fay me perdone… - las llamas alrededor de Ise ganaron más vida, esta vez la intensidad de estas se hizo mayor y…

**[OMEGA BURST] [X3]**

Fay al ver ello se horrorizo y todos lo notaron, eso no era bueno. Más al ver que Ise parecía sufrir al tener ese nuevo poder. Era casi como… el principio del Boosted Gear. Era un suicidio…

-No… le dije que no pase del doble… Si va más allá él…

-No ganará. – Vali interrumpió lo que Fay estaba por decir. – Él lo sabe, sabe que debe ir más allá y por ello…

Sí, así era como vivía el Sekiryuutei. Así era Hyoudo Issei, quien, a pesar de todo, trataba de ser más fuerte… El fuego y la oscuridad parecían querer devorar al otro, era irónico dado el origen del poder de Ise, quien estaba viendo lo que le pudo pasar si en verdad no hubiera cambiado su forma de ser. Ver una oscuridad de esa clase, le hacían ver cosas desde otro punto de vista.

Fue solo un destello, pero ambos oponentes desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Y solo se oyó a lo lejos, lo que parecía ser una explosión similar a la de un Boom sónico. Rainbow fue la primera en captar el origen y reveló con algo de miedo al cielo.

Al verlo, todos vieron lo que solo parecían ser una masa de fuego y una de oscuridad tratando de devorar a la otra. En medio de ella, Ise y Sombra solo intercambiaban golpes y patadas, cada una tan poderosa, que era un milagro que en verdad sigan vivos. Los impactos mandaban el fuego y la oscuridad al imperio y destruían las edificaciones, las hacían nada.

Ise dio un giro en medio del aire y de sus alas lanzó le dio la orden a los cañones en estas para que disparen una ráfaga de energía, la cual fue desviada por Sombra con solo agitar su mano. Pero el impacto fue tal, que la mano de este se vio entumecida. La explosión del desviado ataque no importo. Solo importó seguir la batalla.

El Sekiryuutei dio un grito de batalla, al sentir su adrenalina llegar al tope y desapareció de la vista de Sombra, solo para aparecer al lado de este, listo para dar un golpe. Pero este reacciono rápido y atacó con su puño, solo para verse con la sorpresa que era una imagen dejada ahí solo por la misma velocidad. El Sekiryuutei apareció debajo de este y le dio un Crimson Stardust Shinning Tornado, potenciado por el poder de Beta.

El X-Pulse del chico lo había salvado de una situación difícil de nuevo. Y Sombra solo puso recibir, sin poder decir nada, el ataque tan veloz y poderoso del Sekiryuutei. Este mandó a ambos hacia el suelo, donde el tornado seguía haciendo su trabajo, como queriendo perforar el pecho de su objetivo. Y eso no le gustó nada a Sombra, quien alzó el puño y le dio tremendo golpe al chico, que lo mandó a un costado con fuerza.

Este se recuperó y saco las garras de los enormes brazos para luego clavarlos en el suelo y detener su retroceso. La zona del pecho que recibió el ataque se vio destruida, pero las llamas envolvieron esa zona y la empezaron a reparar. Ambos se vieron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de volver al ataque. Y esta vez, la piedad no era una opción. El puño del Sekiryuutei se clavó en el abdomen de Sombra gracias a las garras que poseía y le saco mucha sangre. Este por su lado alzó su puño y le dio a Ise un golpe en la zona izquierda. Esto hizo que el muchacho sienta que su ojo se vea casi destruido. Pero para fortuna, solo le movió la retina… algo que una lagrima del Fénix puede arreglar, espera. Por ello, se lanzó al ataque y esta vez cargó poder en el lado izquierdo, para girar varias veces y darle poder a su golpe gracias a este. El golpe destrozó la armadura del pecho y eso no le gustó en nada a Sombra, quien sintió sus costillas romperse. Le dio un cabezazo al Sekiryuutei, quien sintió que le movieron el cerebro. Pero este se puso firme, aun no viendo con un ojo, puede pelear… uso su X-Pulse para sentir la presencia de su enemigo. Y eso hizo que gire para darle una patada, al tratar de este usar su punto ciego. Pero la patada, tras cumplir su propósito, fue tomada por Sombra, quien le dio al chico un golpe en el abdomen cerca de la entrepierna.

-¡Hijo de pu…! – Eso si le dolió…

Pero Ise sacó poder de sus alas y se impulsó para darle un rodillazo en la cara a Sombra, quien sintió su nariz y unos dientes romperse. Ambos cayeron al suelo tras eso, la energía que emanaban no estaba disminuyendo, pero parecían querer centrarse en tratar a sus dueños que otra cosa.

Ise se trató de ponerse de pie, solo para vomitar sangre. Genial, estaba al límite. Vio a Sombra y noto que este estaba igual que él… Al final ha logrado hacer que este sujeto… Rio al sentirse mejor y conforme con él mismo. Solo para caer de nuevo al suelo… Estaba tan cansado. Rayos, ¿Por qué acepta todo esto y el dolor de por medio? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Por qué era que…?

-¡Ise! – Esas voces…

Alzó la vista como pudo y vio que Rias y Twilight estaban en su campo de visión… Rias con una parte de la cara vendada y Twilight con ojeras, como si hubiera llorado a más no poder… Si, en parte es por ellas… Luego vio a las demás… sus amigas, las que son importantes para él y las que son como sus hermanas. A su rival, que veía todo en silencio, como analizando todo… su maestro, quien con la mirada decía que no se rinda.

Si… Eso era… Lo hallo al morir. El porque está en este mundo… es para protegerlos a ellos, al futuro y ver lo que este le depara. Y por ello, no le importa si debe romperse los huesos. Se levantará una y otra vez hasta que su vida se agote. Y eso no será pronto… No hasta que…

Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y vio a Sombra hacer lo mismo. Quien no podía creer lo que este chico estaba haciendo. Era casi como, como si en verdad tuviera una razón más allá de la personal. Para él, solo importa Hope. El resto le da igual… pero él… él piensa en el resto y él al último. Es un chico que no tiene límites a la hora de luchar por otros y no por él. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso eso puede ser el cambio? ¿La verdadera oscuridad que Hope le decía?

En ese momento, Atenea llegó con Afrodita, encadenada a su lado, porque quería ver lo que estaba pasando y que fueron esos choques de poder y le sorprendió al ver al Sekiryuutei estar luchando con Sombra. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de Ise. Jura que lo vio… la misma expresión de Himmel, la misma mirada y la misma determinación. Era como si viera a su amigo y amor ahí presente. Y eso le sacó unas lágrimas, porque eso significaba que… aún tras tantos años, Himmel aún estaba luchando por lo que cree correcto.

Ambos oponentes estaban listos para el final de todo esto. Ise fue hacia Sombra y lanzó varios disparos desde sus cañones en las alas para distraerlo, quien le importo poco los impactos de los ataques en su cuerpo. Solo corrió y se lanzó hacia Ise, quien alzó una mano y un puño para que ambos los choquen y empiecen una competencia de fuerzas. Una que solo generó que el fuego y la oscuridad empiecen a forcejear. Y el impacto que esto generaba, estaba haciendo que la tierra debajo de ellos se abra. Pero la sorpresa mayor de todos, fue ver como la oscuridad de Sombra estaba siendo absorbida por las llamas. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-_**¡Por supuesto, el poder de Skeith! ¡Él por naturaleza puede devorar el poder de otros y esa es la razón por la que él nos absorbió siglos atrás! ¡Esa es la oscuridad y como las llamas que rodean al chico son creadas también por su poder!**_

El grito de Innis hizo que Akeno sonría y ella le explique a los que no la oyeron lo que estaba pasando. Eso solo significa…

-_**¡Agh, estoy harto de esta mierda! ¡Me importa un pepino si este sujeto es una masa de oscuridad, le vamos a demostrar lo que una verdadera oscuridad puede hacer! ¡Una que se conecta con otros!**_

A las palabras de Skeith, Ise sonrió a más no poder y sintió de nuevo esa sensación que antes tenía. La oscuridad se estaba añadiendo a sus llamas y eso hizo que el Sekiryuutei de un grito que sonó más como un rugido, uno que asustó un poco a Sombra. Solo para recibir un golpe en el estómago, luego una patada y finalmente otro golpe. Eso le dio a Ise la oportunidad de canalizar oscuridad en sus manos y extenderlas hacia sus oponentes para crear…

**[Abyssal Wings]**

Alrededor de Sombra, se crearon lo que parecían unas alas hechas de oscuridad y fuego, que lo atraparon y lo envolvieron unos segundos antes de explotar y generando un daño tan severo, que este cayó al suelo con varias heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-Hace tiempo que él no usa esa técnica… - Aki dijo eso con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si… desde la batalla con Vali… desde Skeith no usa nada de oscuridad… - Xenovia en eso capto que…

-¡SI, ese Sombra le dio a Ise de nuevo su poder sobre la oscuridad, ahora puede atacar con sus ataques originales! – Rias sonrió a más no poder al ver que esto se tornaba bien para ellos.

Los que nunca habían visto a Ise usar técnica de oscuridad, Twilight, Pinkie, Aj, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Kurama, Rossweisse y Sunset, no sabían ni que decir. Más al ver que este cargaba poder en sus manos y en los cañones para lanzar…

**[Crimson Spear of Chaos]**

La energía lanzada se juntó y tomó la apariencia de una lanza, una que iba hacia Sombra, quien al ver ello, se puso serio y con esfuerzo, mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo, tomó el ataque con sus manos y la desvió hacia el cielo, donde chocó con la barrera y destruyo la zona donde chocó ante la sorpresa del resto.

Este por su lado, fue hacia el Sekiryuutei, quien cruzó sus brazos gracias a la advertencia de su X-Pulse. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tenía a Sombra en la cara. Este se mostró confundido al ver la expresión del Sekiryuutei. Pero le importó poco. Lanzó su golpe, solo para ser bloqueado por…

**[Crimson Shield of Light]**

El golpe rebotó en el escudo de luz carmesí y mandó a ambos a volar hacia direcciones opuestas. Sombra se mantuvo en pie, solo sintiendo una rabia sin igual e Ise, quien logró pararse tras caer de espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír, sus poderes… los había recuperado. Quiso reír de la alegría, más sabía que no era la hora ni el lugar.

Al cargar sus manos con oscuridad y fuego, Ise sintió el aumento de poder en sus ataques. Estos daban en el cuerpo de Sombra con tal poder, que este sintió que estaba por perder la consciencia. Algo le había pasado… este chico, ¿Le había quitado algo de su poder para despertar el suyo? Eso no era posible…

No dispuesto a dejarse vencer por este mocoso, Sombra expulsó más poder, tratando de liberarse del ametrallador ataque del Sekiryuutei, quien al ver ello, optó por ir más allá. Romper sus límites una vez más…

**[OMEGA BURST] [X4]**

Las llamas ardieron esta vez al rojo vivo, el Sekiryuutei parecía una masa de fuego viviente con la oscuridad envolviendo su cuerpo y... Sintió sus huesos romperse, pero era el todo o nada. Fue hacia donde Sombra, quien estaba listo para darle un golpe cargado con todo lo que tenía. Esa carga de poder bastaría para poder matar a alguien, él era el objetivo central de eso. Por ello, concentró fuego y oscuridad en un punto. Sus alas se cargaron de poder y su armadura se fortaleció, hace tiempo que no usa esto…

**[Crimson Arrow of Twilight]**

El choque de ambos ataques sacudió el lugar, la energía que salía era tal que la barrera en verdad se estaba viniendo abajo. El poder era demasiado. Atenea creó una barrera en frente del grupo, mientras no pudo evitar de sonreír por la nostalgia. Era como ver a Himmel luchar de nuevo.

-Tiene un ataque con tu nombre…

-Cállate Pinkie…

Twilight estaba algo roja y la mirada burlona de su mejor amiga no la ayuda. Más al ver que el resto notaba que era verdad… Rayos, casi pareciera que el destino los quiso juntar. Ugh, estúpido Ise y su habilidad de hacerla sentir así.

Volviendo a la batalla, el choque de energías era tal que parecía que no habría ganador. Pero se vio como las llamas apresaron el brazo de Sombra, casi como si fueran unos brazos. Ise sonrió al ver que Skeith no quería quedarse fuera de la diversión, por lo que…

Con un esfuerzo más y final, el Sekiryuutei logró superar el ataque de su enemigo y le dio un golpe en todo el pecho. Uno que bastó para mandar a Sombra hacia atrás. Era su oportunidad. Cargó su poder en sus manos tras volverlas a un modo normal y las alzó. La energía que le había dejado al momento del impacto lo detuvo en el aire e hizo que esa misma energía explotara con fuerza. Algo que sorprendió a los presentes, porque nunca habían visto a Ise luchar de ese modo, mucho menos usar una técnica de esa clase. Más una si había visto eso… solo que hace 2000 años y con otra persona.

Sombra estaba en las últimas, estaba muy herido hasta el punto que ya no se podía ni mover ni defender, eso hizo que el Sekiryuutei ponga al frente los cañones en sus alas y concentre poder. Las llamas le daban más poder al ataque que estaba cargando y para sorpresa de todos, las hojas de energía del Soul Drain se crearon al frente de él, creando lo que parecía ser un ojo en medio de estas, como siendo un punto donde la energía debe pasar. El poder del ataque era enorme y lo podían sentir. Sombra al ver ello, sintió miedo por primera vez. Eso lo iba a matar.

Ise solo tenía en su mente acabar esta batalla, no había más. No importa si debe matarlo, hará lo que debe hacer. Con un rugido, lanzo el Crimson Nova Burst Blaster hacia las hojas de energía roja pasando en medio de estas y eso hizo que el poder del Soul Drain vaya en el ataque. El ataque carmesí, negro y con fuego ganó varias líneas de colores que iban hacia su objetivo con una fuerza abrumadora.

Al ver ello, Sombra retrocedió con miedo, incapaz de siquiera tratar de huir del destino que parecía inminente para él. Pero a los pocos centímetros de que el ataque le diera, una barrera de color rosa apareció y lo protegió del dichoso ataque y lo desvió un poco hacia arriba. El ataque del Sekiryuutei rompió en su totalidad la barrera y voló hacia el cielo para perderse en este sin nada como evidencia, más que el suelo por donde este había pasado. La marca era más que clara.

El Sekiryuutei alzó la vista al ver su ataque ser desviado, las llamas alrededor de él muriendo debido a que se quedó sin energías. Solo para ver que otro grupo había aparecido… eran…

-¡Justo a tiempo, me costó traerlos aquí! – Esdeath sonrió al ver que no llegaron tarde.

Ella estaba con Kiba, Gasper, Arthur, Bikou, Fenrir, Merlina, Teepo, Ravel y Asia… con que fue a traerlos luego de que…

Fue en eso que el muchacho notó que Asia y Ravel ayudaban a caminar a una mujer de cabello celeste. Se le veía cansada y débil, pero por lo que ve… ella fue quien protegió a Sombra y desvió su ataque. Que poder…

Asia y Ravel la ayudaron a caminar hacia la persona que ella quería ver y tanto que decir. Sombra por su lado, al final terminar su susto de lo último y volver a la normalidad con varias heridas en su cuerpo, vio a Hope. Estaba con vida… y eso lo hizo sentir un sinfín de emociones que antes creyó muertas.

Pero la mujer, lo primero que hizo tras llegar donde él, fue alzar la mano y darle una fuerte cachetada que estremeció a todos sin excepción.

-Eres un idiota… ¿Qué no has pensado en lo que yo te dije? ¿Qué lo hice porque era lo correcto? Lo hice y esperé que vivieras por mí. No que te lanzaras en un estado de depresión y culpas. – las palabras de la mujer eran suaves, pero bien firmes. – Creí que serías más listo… Veo que no es así. Y eso me molesta y decepciona un poco. No valgo el esfuerzo para que quieras ponerme sobre el mundo Sombra.

-Lo eres… siempre lo fuiste para mí… - Hope vio con tristeza y mucho dolor lo que sus actos le hicieron pasar a Sombra, quien por primera vez en años, lloró. – Yo… solo quería verte… lo lamento tanto.

Hope se arrodilló y abrazó al hombre que hasta hace poco, era un demonio. Pero como se dice, tal vez hay más en ese sujeto de lo que se vio al inicio. Y ella lo podía ver mejor que nadie. Y el Sekiryuutei no pudo evitar al sentir que le recuerda a su situación, basto que uno vea algo en él, para que pueda seguir su camino y pueda cambiar.

Escuchó las voces de los demás, vio como se le acercaban. Pero estaba muy cansado como para darse el esfuerzo de siquiera responder. No le tomó mucho tiempo cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que su armadura se hacía pedazos. Solo deseaba dormir, ya luego arreglara todo…

Atenea por su parte vio como Ise cayó al suelo y como sus amigos y maestro iban hacia él. No pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. Más al ver que algo de Himmel vivía en él, esos ojos… los mismos ojos que tratan de ver el futuro a pesar de lo difícil que es. Al parecer el Sekiryuutei había superado en algo el problema que tenía. Y eso lo considera una victoria.

Vio la barrera empezar a regenerarse, para luego ver a esos 2… ya han sufrido mucho. Hope y Sombra no merecen más dolor. Tal vez sea hora de hacer las cosas bien. Al mismo tiempo que vio a Afrodita, había tanto que averiguar. Tanto que sacar… Pero por ahora, solo dirá que hoy ganaron. Y eso le bastaba.

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.


	49. Resoluciones cara al Futuro

**Listo. Hemos llegado al final del arco... al fin. Ha sido un arco duro, pero hey, nada es fácil. Siempre y cuando, es que podamos lograr avanzar con la historia, yo feliz. **

**Bueno, sobra decir que, es hora de responder reviews.**

**Guest: Más que ganar, fue más como tener todo bajo control... Y si, es una técnica basada en el Kaio-Ken, con sus diferencias, que explicaré en las curiosidades al final del cap.**

**El angel de la oscuridad: Si, gracias... Es cierto, las chicas mostraran más sus intenciones, pero Ise ya no será tan... pasivo en ello tampoco.**

**Diamante: Ha sido de las mejores batallas que he hecho, en mi opinion. Hope es fuerte, no al nivel de Lavenza, pero su poder defensivo es un incluso superior al de seres clase Maou.**

**Tsuna Dragnel: Gracias. El arco lo base en algunas cosas en Dragon Ball.**

**Black Z86: Referencias hay de sobra. Es un modo de mostrar que es lo que me inspira en las batallas. **

**Malistrix: Gracias. SI, Hope es muy fuerte en capacidad defensiva. Es más, dejando de lado que tenemos al que fue el enemigo más peligroso en poder puro, vienen otros que lo son más en crueldad, astucia, táctica, etc. Si, hay mucho que cubrir aun. Es más, quizás no los acabe de cubrir todos en esta parte de la historia, porque de por si, planeo una secuela que sería luego de Trixeha.**

**Tenzalucard123: Si, Acabo.**

**Sin más que decir, de nuevo gracias por llegar hasta este punto conmigo. Me alegra ver que aun hay gente que le gusta el fic. Y que hemos llegado a un punto, que considere flojo en el cannon, que son los volumenes 14,15 y 16. Por lo que es momento de empezar a cambiar cosas, siguiendo la base del cannon. **

**Y si se sorprenden al final del cap, es porque en verdad necesito añadir algo, para hacer ese cambio. Si creen que me estpy saturando, es porque en verdad siento que es necesario. El que no arriesga no gana... me arriesgo con cada arco, por lo que ya es cosa de seguir intentando.**

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el arco que sigue. Espero lean las curiosidades y adelanto que les dejaré. Hasta otra.**

* * *

**Sekiryuutei Supremo Ascension**

**Arco 4: The Tempress Feelings and The Machinator Past**

**Capítulo 49: Resoluciones cara al Futuro**

Insertar canción: FAITH – MADKID (TV edit.)

_**Now or Never…**_

Al iniciar las letras de la canción, se ve un gran orbe de luz.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que suene la música de fondo y se muestre a Issei que daba un salto hacia atrás mientras se pone en una pose de lucha para que a su lado se encuentre Vali quien se acercaba para ayudarlo mientras que ambos ven a una desconocida mujer que se acerca a ellos, pero notan que tres sombras emergen de las pisadas que deja en suelo y se alzan al cielo para que se unen en una luz negra mientras que lucha con una luz blanca y otra luz roja con una plateada se unen para luchar entre sí y muestran el título de la historia por unos segundos para que la pantalla se muestren diversos destellos y se alejen de la cámara como si fuera un cielo nocturno estrellado.

_Night sky reflects my eyes_

(**El cielo nocturno se refleja en mis ojos**)

Para que se muestre a Issei quien estaba sentado momentáneamente mientras que se levanta y se coloca una chaqueta para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encuentran sus conocidos que lo esperan.

_Hikaru hoshi te wo nobashi_

(**Buscando las brillantes estrellas**)

Pero los presentes ven como el Sekiryuutei se detiene por unos instantes para ver de nueva cuenta el cielo nocturno que se queda en la pantalla enfocándolo y se cambia la escena bajo ese mismo cielo.

_Semaru jikan de nijinde iku mirai_

(**Y el tiempo corre y sangra hacia el futuro**)

Y se muestra a Vali Lucifer quien veía en una especie de barranco el mismo cielo que Issei veía.

_But I want to be honest with myself_

(**Pero quiero ser honesto conmigo mismo**)

Para que se vea que el joven de cabellos plateados tenía el puño apretado mientras que parte de su grupo se acerca hasta donde se encuentra.

_Come clean kazamuki (ah?)_

(**Confesando a la dirección del viento [¿Ah?]**)

Pero repentinamente se alarman ya que el cielo se vuelve un tanto rojizo en donde estaban el Hakoryuukou y su grupo quienes van hacia otro lugar.

_Kaete tsukuru scene_

(**Cambiando y creando una escena**)

Al igual en donde se encontraban Issei y sus conocidos quienes se alarman al ver que una persona se aparece en frente de ellos emanando un gran poder.

_Keep it real ikita akashi (ah?)_

(**Mantenlo real, es la prueba que vives [¿Ah?]**)

Siendo Afrodita que con solo mover su mano hace una gran onda de poder…

_Nokosu masterpiece_

(**Dejando una obra maestra**)

Y todos los presentes caen con la presión de la Diosa que iba al ataque ante ellos sin notar que un aura oscura emanando de ella se hacía más fuerte para que camine hacia donde se encuentra Issei.

_Everybody betray me. __No furete kureta kimi no yubi_

(**Todos me traicionan. No, tu dedo me ha llegado a tocar**)

Mientras que Afrodita mostraba una gentil, pero oscura sonrisa, emana un orbe de energía para eliminar a Issei, pero desaparece al ver que Vali había llegado a tiempo haciendo que ese ataque de la Diosa se cancele.

_Everything betray me. That's not it asetemo yuruganai_

(**Todo me traiciona. No lo es, incluso si desaparece no se desvanecerá**)

Para que Afrodita vea enojada como el Hakoryuukou ayuda al Sekiryuutei previo a luchar haciendo que la Diosa emane una gran cantidad de energía oscura para atacar a los dos Dragones Celestiales, pero repentinamente recibe un ataque mágico para que la cámara vea a Rias y Twilight que tenían sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros siendo ellas que hicieron la ofensiva para que Ayane, Irina y Xenovia vayan a atacar a la Diosa.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Mientras que la Diosa se defiende de los ataques hecho por las dos portadoras de espadas celestiales y la chica ninja, repentinamente se aparecen Kuroka y Koneko.

_Kizu kasanetemo yuzurenai my faith_

(**No importa cuánto me lastime, no renunciaré mi fe**)

Quien trata de golpear a Afrodita, quien se defiende por su poder, pero siente que sus piernas se congelan para ver a la distancia que Sona, Le Fay y Pinkie que hicieron ese ataque.

_Sonzai no shoumei itsudatte myself_

(**Prueba que existo, siempre siendo yo mismo**)

Y se nota se ve ahora que Yuuto, Arthur, Bikou, Rainbow, Tsubaki y Rarity están luchando, pero ven que varios monstruos van hacia donde se encuentran Fluttershy y Asia.

_**I gotta make a change (make a change yeah)**_

Para que los monstruos se congelen al frente de ellas mientras que Gasper active su Sacred Gear para que Aj, Katase y Murayama borren del mapa una parte y la otra siendo bombardeadas por magia entre Akeno y Rosswiesse.

_Yuganda sekai de ashiato tadotte_

(**En este mundo distorsionado, siguiendo las huellas**)

Para que se cambie la escena y se muestren a Bikou junto con Esdeath y Teppo viendo lo que ocurre mientras eliminaban seres que iban hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Koe ni naranai sakebi wo osaete_

(**Sin hallar la voz para hacer escuchar un grito**)

Pero todos se alarman al ver que Afrodita iba hacia donde estaban las chicas que tienen interés amoroso de Issei y de Vali.

_Nanbyakkai datte nanbyakumankai datte_

(**Cientos y cientos, incluso miles de veces**)

Y fusiona las tres sombras en una sola para atacarlas…

_**I Find & Create myself. Now or Never…**_

Justo en ese momento que el monstruo de sombra iba a atacar a las chicas, una luz roja y una luz blanca se aparecen para darle de llego un poderoso golpe para alejarse del lugar.

_**Just fight it out… **_**(X4)**

Para que el monstruo de sombras ruede un tanto por el suelo mientras que Issei y Vali mostraban su rostro habiendo activado sus Balance Breaker, pero al notar que su contrincante trata de levantarse haciendo que los portadores de Dragones Celestiales se cubran su rostro con su respectiva mascara de parte de la armadura para ir de lleno hacia él mientras que justo cuando se acaba la música de fondo se congela la imagen al mostrar que el Sekiryuutei y el Hakoryuukou van hacia la batalla.

* * *

-¿En verdad se deben de ir?

Cadance miraba como Vali y su grupo en verdad pensaban en irse. Sobra decir que le da algo de pena, se había encariñado con Rin estos días.

Han pasado 3 días desde la batalla dentro del Imperio, la mujer vio al anochecer como todos volvían, heridos, pero vivos. Y traían consigo a una encadenada Afrodita y a un Sombra muy pasivo, además de esa mujer Hope.

Se horrorizo al ver el estado en Ise había llegado, estaba con varias quemaduras y golpes. Según lo que les dijeron, tomaría su tiempo que se recupere de algo tan monstruoso como lo que hizo para poder luchar mano a mano con Sombra y de paso, poder ganar. Pero se alegraba de que Twilight y las que fueron hechizadas por la Diosa sean libres y puedan al fin volver a ser las de antes.

-Así es. Creo que ya hemos tomado mucho tiempo. Esto fue más una casualidad que otra cosa.

Arthur le respondió a la mujer, quien tras darle el último abrazo a Rin, dejo que se vaya con el grupo que la cuidaba. Se ve que es apegada a todos, en especial el Hakuryuukou.

-Entiendo, aunque algunos gustarían despedirse de ustedes.

-Igualmente, pero aún somos buscados en todos lados. Quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí es un riesgo para nosotros. – Merlina terminó de guardar sus cosas y Teepo asintió. – Esperemos que eso cambie pronto.

-Sin contar que es divertido interactuar con ustedes. Esperamos verla pronto. – Bikou había ganado un cierto respeto por Cadance, quien rio un poco.

-Solo falta Vali… hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?

La pregunta de Esdeath hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de eso. Es más, no notaron la sonrisa cómplice de Cadance y Rin. ¿Qué habían hecho esas dos?

…

Vali Lucifer, el más poderoso de los Hakuryuukou, el ser que muchos consideran como el nuevo, próximo, Súper Demonio, nunca espero estar en esta situación.

-Repite lo que me acabas de decir…

-¡Sé mi novio! – Pinkamena Diane Pie estaba hecha un manubrio de nervios. Su otra personalidad, Diane, quien no ha salido dado que no quería, hizo algo que nunca espero.

Tomo el cuerpo de Pinkie, se llevó a Vali, sin que nadie lo notara, a una parte del templo donde no pasaba nadie. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes a su otra personalidad y le devolvió el control, luego de decir exactamente lo que acaba de repetir.

-Sabes que es tu otra personalidad la que…

-¡Lo sé, pero Diane es yo! ¡Y sólo sale cuando dudo de algo y quiere que lo arregle ya! ¡Y… aquí estoy!

Vali se sobó el puente de la nariz, no podía creer esto. La verdad era que si podía, pero estaba seguro que nunca se le paso por la mente que sería así… o al menos tan pronto.

-Mira…

-Sé que no quieres… - Pinkie lo interrumpió. – Sé que… soy molesta. Y no has parado de decirlo. Pero no quiero seguir así. Al menos quiero… quiero tener ya algo claro. Y no terminar como mis amigas, quienes tienen miedo que al final… no pase nada con I-nii…

-El idiota tiene la culpa en esto. – la chica sonrió complicada. Nunca le gusta que hablen así de su hermano de cariño. – Pero no lo culpo, cualquiera estaría así de nervioso en su situación.

-Sí… Pero sé que lo arreglara. Siempre lo hace… Pero es por eso mismo que estoy haciendo esto. Quiero que, lo que sea que hay entre nosotros, tenga un nombre. Siento que somos amigos, pero al mismo tiempo… siento que…

-Que dejo todo al aire, ¿No? – Vali soltó una sonrisa burlona a la chica, quien infló las mejillas en clara señal de molestia. – Tú y tus locuras…

-Oye… Digo lo que siento. Si no deseas ser más, yo lo entenderé. Solo quiero que todo este claro…

-Nunca dije que no. – las palabras de Vali hicieron que Pinkie se detenga y lo pase a ver con asombro y un shock no propio de ella. – Mira, no sé de estas cosas. No es algo en lo que piense mucho. Pero, si tengo claro que me importas. Mucho. No sé que signifique eso. Pero creo que quiero tratar de ver ese terreno. Por lo que, creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos. Claro, si la distancia no te molesta.

Vali termino lo que estaba diciendo y se sorprendió al ver la cara de la muchacha, no sabía se reírse o preocuparse. Pero ver como ella pasaba del shock a la alegría, lo hizo estar listo para lo que se le venía.

Un abrazo de grandes proporciones, uno que le hizo crujir sus pobres huesos, se hizo presente. Todo mientras la chica le llenaba la cara de besos… Agh, ¿Es tarde para arrepentirse?

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te prometo ser la mejor novia del mundo para ti! ¡Respetaré tu espacio, tus palabras, no hablaré tanto porque sé que eso no te agrada y…!

-Pinkie… - Vali le tapó la boca con la mano. – Estas haciendo lo contrario a lo que estas prometiendo. – La chica pestañeo varias veces para luego asentir. – Ahora, sólo sé tú… ya me rendí a la idea de que no huiré nunca de tus locuras. – Pinkie sonrió y asintió de nuevo con energía. – Ahora, dejaré tu boca y por favor, por favor… Solo deja que siga mi camino. – Le puso algo en la mano, ante la sorpresa de ella. – Esto será para que hablemos, cuando yo pueda. ¿Está claro?

Pinkie asintió de nuevo, pero con más ánimo. Solo para acercarse a su cara y cerrar los ojos. Algo que lo confundió enormemente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Espero.

-¿Esperas qué?

-Mi beso de despedida. – Vali tuvo un ligero tic en el ojo. Esta mujer… - Anda, espero…

Ok, no espero eso. ¿Era normal que…? Agh, claro que lo era. Maldice en momentos como estos no haberle hecho más caso a su madre y abuela adoptiva. Al menos no sería un cero en la izquierda en estas cosas.

{No es la gran ciencia Vali, solo acerca tus labios a los de ella y ya. Da un poco de risa ver al Hakuryuukou Trascedental ponerse así por un besito… jajaja…}

El demonio maldijo a Albion varios segundos antes de rendirse y hacer justamente eso.

Y si bien la experiencia fue nueva para ambos, ninguno negaba que era un sentimiento… interesante. Pinkie sintió como sus labios ya no tenían el calor que le había gustado sentir y abrió los ojos solo para ver a Vali irse hacia donde estaba el resto de su grupo. Pero puede jurar que ve algo de rubor en sus orejas y eso la hizo sonreír como boba.

Se dio una felicitación para sí misma, solo para guardar el pequeño cristal que Vali le dio en su bolsillo y volver con el resto. Aunque la sonrisa de su cara la iba a delatar enormemente.

…

Vali volvió con su grupo, luego de finalmente haber puesto su cara a un calor normal. Y simplemente vio como todos lo miraban, pero las sonrisas de Cadance y Rin daban a entender una cosa. Mierda, estaba bien jodido.

-Muy bien, vámonos.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-Por nada.

Le costó harta fuerza de voluntad no maldecir por la risa de Albion y la mirada de Rin, quien tomó su mano para luego despedirse de Cadance agitando su mano mientras todos salían del templo.

Vali sabía una cosa. Esta vez ganaron por suerte. EL hecho que su idea sirviera y que Ise resistiera esa enorme carga de poder solo lo hacía ver más el enorme campo que aún le falta tomar y poder ver. Aún está lejos de su potencial total y tras ver todo lo último, sabe que hacer para volverse más fuerte con su Lumine Empireo Overdrive. La respuesta yacía justamente en su batalla con Ise. Ambos habían descartado todo lo que sabían tras esa batalla. Pero ahora saben que no pueden desligarse del todo de ello. Por lo que era hora de tomar viejas riendas, moldear lo que pudo desarrollar en el Juggernaut Drive y pasarlo a este nuevo poder.

Además, tras lo que vio lo que Ise hizo… tiene una idea para si mismo. Claro, deberá pulir esa idea un poco. Pero para ello deben hacer modificaciones en los Condensers y…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Vali? – Oh, justo tenía que hacer esa pregunta. Rayos Arthur, justo cuando deseas que siga callado, habla.

-Hablaba con Pinkie sobre… algunas cosas…

-¿Con el pelo de chicle?

-No la llames así Bikou.

Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa burlona de Rin y que el resto lo miraban con asombro y en el caso de Esdeath y Merlina, con horror.

-¿Qué me ven…?

-Vali… Tú nunca has dicho nada cuando Bikou la llamaba así antes. – Ahora era el turno de Arthur de sonreír. - ¿Qué pasó exactamente…?

-A Onii-san le gusta la chica de cabello rosa y buen busto.

-¡Rin, no debes decir esas cosas!

-¿Por qué? Hasta yo sé cuando una chica le gusta un chico y viceversa. Y es muy obvio que a Vali-nii le gusta esa chica y viceversa. – Rin era muy lista para su edad. Y eso le jugó en contra al Hakuryuukou, quien no sabía que cara poner…

-¿Qué…? Pero… Pero tú siempre dices que la chica es una molestia constante.

-Una que él recuerda claramente… - Bikou ahora tenía una clara sonrisa, una que hizo que hasta Fenrir mire al muchacho con una ceja alzada. – Bueno, al menos no es que se hayan besado… - Se calló la boca al ver que Vali se quedó hecho piedra… - No…

-¿En serio…?

Ambos varones del grupo lo vieron con incredulidad, las dos chicas con shock y Fenrir hizo su mejor sonrisa, lo que mejor que puede un lobo.

Vali solo jaló a Rin para que camine más rápido mientras oía la desquiciada risa de Albión, al mismo tiempo que Rin decía en un tono burlón y cantarín sobre un árbol y besos. Agh, esto es lo peor que le puede haber pasado.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Corrección, el grito es el inicio de lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Maldita sea…

* * *

Pinkie caminaba con una enorme alegría hacia donde se hallaba Ise y el resto. El muchacho estaba en cama por todo lo que había pasado. Al entrar al lugar, vio con una ceja alzada como Ise luchaba para que la amazona que lo atendía deje de aplicarle una crema en base a plantas.

-¡Quédese quieto, esto es por su propio bien!

-¡No, déjeme ir! ¡Duele mucho que me ponga esas cosas!

Pinkie nunca había visto al Sekiryuutei de ese modo. Su vista se posó en el resto, quienes veían todo con pena ajena. Rean sobre todo. El adulto sabía que Ise no era muy fan de esas cosas que le hacen arder las heridas luego de una batalla y las evita, ya que prefiere sanar a lo natural. Pero este no podía ser el caso. Debido a lo que hizo, su cuerpo estaba en un estado en el que apenas se podía mover y por ello es que…

-Pobre I-nii… parece una momia.

-Él siempre lo parecerá. – Aj suspiro al ver que las cosas habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad.

Claro, si normal se dice a que Aki y Kaori no se han visto a la cara desde que regresaron. O que Raynare y Sunset tengan esa pequeña guerra fría. Xenovia e Irina parecen hablar con normalidad, pero se ve en algo ese algo que tiene su relación en un punto difícil. Las únicas que parecen estar bien son Koneko con Kuroka, quienes parecen estar de acuerdo en algo en relación a sus poderes y que los avanzaran para que Koneko alcance todo su potencial. Kurama rodeaba a Rossweisse con su lengua afuera, la chica sabía que la relación que tiene con el lobo es algo que nada ni nadie podrá romper.

Pero el resto… Rias suspiro al ver ello. Tal vez esto es algo que deba pasar. Siempre supo que entre Aki y Kaori había un gran cariño, pero no todo era perfecto. Ambas trataron de mostrar eso, pero se ve que su amistad tenía una mancha. Una que, según Akeno, se acaban de lanzar a la cara en lo último que paso. Lo mismo con Irina y Xenovia, pero el caso de ellas es más sencillo, en teoría.

-Luego vemos eso Rias. – Twilight le susurro a la muchacha lo que pasaba para luego… - Al parecer Ise ya se puede mover…

Todos pasaron a ver al muchacho, quien se movía como podía. Maldiciendo a todo lo que existe, porque le duele hasta respirar.

-Eres un loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? – Rarity negó con la cabeza a su hermano menor de cariño.

-No sé. Yo lo vi genial…

-Todo se ve genial para ti Rainbow. Este idiota casi se mata. Su propio poder casi lo mata.

La chica tuvo que callarse ante la mirada de Ayane, quien ahora estaba segura de que este chico las desea matar del susto.

-Pero, todo salió bien. Lo pudimos atender a tiempo. – Fluttershy trato de calmar un poco los humos, pero el intento fue vano. La chica se quedó muda, porque no sabía que hacer para ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo está tu ojo Ise-san? – Esta vez fue el turno de Asia de preguntar. La chica tomó la cara del chico y vio el ojo izquierdo, el que tuvo el desprendimiento de la retina. – Hice lo que pude, pero…

-Todo bien Asia. Solo necesito… ¡AH!

-Nada de nada. – la amazona que lo atendía tomo su cara, la giro para que le vea. El sonido que se oyó del cuello sacó una incomodidad enorme. – Se te desprendió la retina. Tienes suerte que te tratamos eso, pero la energía que te generó el daño no desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana. Será un proceso…

-Pero… Su ojo se salvará… ¿verdad? – Sunset hizo la pregunta algo nerviosa, más porque todos la miraban. Por favor, sangre no subas a la cara…

-Por supuesto que se salvará. Siempre y cuando siga las indicaciones que le daré.

La mujer sacó un pequeño envase y alzó la cabeza de Ise, abrió el envase para echar dos gotas del líquido en el ojo del chico quien se quejó del dolor. La mujer lo calló, diciendo que algo de que los hombres se quejan de dolores insignificantes. Sacó unos vendajes y envolvió la zona agredida para luego ver al resto.

-Usen esto en su ojo lastimado cada 12 horas. Es una poción que las amazonas usamos para daños oculares que son generados por magia o similares. En semanas su ojo estará bien.

-Ok, creo que eso algo que podemos hacer – Ravel tomo la botella y la guardo. – conociendo a Ise-sama, se olvidará.

-Yo también te quiero Ravel…

-Sarcasmo de lado… ¿Por qué nos ayuda? Digo, se sabe que ustedes no aprecian a los hombres.

Raynare vio como la mujer alzó una ceja. Sí, ella y las demás las atendieron a ellas, por ser mujeres y a Kurama, por ser un lobo. Pero con Rean fueron algo más reacias, siendo Cadance quien lo trato y con Ise… fue esta mujer quien lo hizo todo el tiempo.

-Porque Lady Atenea lo desea así. Además, él tiene el alma del hombre que ella amó. – la mujer suspiro al pensar en algo… - no crean mal. Fue mi ancestro quien vio esa época. Pero se es bien sabido por nosotras que Lady Atenea tenía un lado débil por ese hombre. Y no crean, muchas no lo vieron bien en su momento y hasta ahora, muchas creen lo mismo que las del pasado. Yo por mi lado… no creo eso. Creo en la igualdad… Si, los hombres pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no podemos negar que siempre hay uno que vale la pena. Lady Atenea lo vio en ese hombre y ustedes lo ven en este mocoso.

La mujer sonrió con burla al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la mayoría y la expresión de burla de las 5 chicas que tenían los Elementos de la Armonía. Ellas no estaban mejor, se ve en sus caras que también tiene a alguien en sus mentes. Pero volviendo a lo central…

-Amar es algo que los mortales hacen. Los Dioses no lo hacen del mismo modo. Lady Atenea logró experimentarlo y eso la hizo mejor que sus congéneres. Es por ello que no puedo decir que lo que pasó fue malo. Amar no es fácil, pero vale la pena… si esa persona lo vale. – la amazona se puso de pie y le dio a Ise un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – Cuida ese ojo. Pueden volver a casa esta noche. Lady Atenea dice que no hay problema.

Dicho eso, la mujer se retiró. Dejando a todos en silencio. Uno que fue roto por…

-Wow, debo de decir que es una mujer de carácter nya.

-Una que no me gustaría hacer enojar. Más al ver como trató al paciente. – Kuroka rio a las palabras de Rossweisse, quien sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia de Ise.

-Dado que hemos salido bien librados de esta situación y que además, luego de todo esto… Creo que hemos aprendido algo. – Fay vio al Sekiryuutei, quien alzó una ceja. – No olvide su promesa Ise-sama.

-Igual aquí. – Ray dijo eso con un tono algo burlón, pero tranquilo.

El Sekiryuutei asintió. No quería tratar esto aquí. Quiere volver a casa y simplemente… descansar.

-Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo Pinkie? Me da nervios. – Xenovia vio a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

La chica en cuestión parpadeo varias veces para luego sonreír como una tonta nuevamente, esta vez haciendo que el sexto sentido de las chicas reaccione.

-Yo conozco esa sonrisa…

-Si, es la misma que tuvo Buchou unos días…

-Y la de Twilight cuando…

A las palabras de Aki, Irina y Kaori… las dos novias del Sekiryuutei parecieron captar que… El hecho de que Pinkie dijera que era la novia del Hakuryuukou basto para que las chicas den un grito tan ensordecedor que los varones se hicieron la pregunta de que si esas gotas pueden servir para los tímpanos.

* * *

En una parte donde no había más que oscuridad, Atenea estaba sentada en lo que era una especie de trono, alrededor de ella habían 11 más. Pero solo estaban 2 que brillaban, uno que mostraba la imagen de su hermano Apollo y el otro, el de su padre Zeus.

La mujer mostraba una actitud serena, contando todo lo que había pasado y la actitud de Afrodita. Así como la sospecha que tenía de que Eris tuvo algo que ver en todo esto. Y, como era de suponerse, su padre no le creyó en algunas cosas. Pero Apollo sí, ambos eran cercanos y no era raro que ambos se unan para tratar con su padre, dado que uno de ellos iba a ser el nuevo líder del Olimpo tras Zeus.

-Eso es lo que tengo que decir.

-_¿Me tratas de decir que uno de los nuestros metió su mano en algo para que Afrodita te ataque? Me parece ridículo Atenea._

_-Con todo el respeto padre. Se sabe de las enormes diferencias y la enemistad que ambas se tienen. Si bien lo han llevado en paz, algo como esto no es descabellado._

Atenea apreció el apoyo que su hermano le quería dar. Eso sí, no podían negar que Zeus no daría su brazo a torcer. Si bien es más abierto a la idea de la Alianza, tiene su propia vendetta. La mujer no quiere que esto se agranda.

_-Con todo el respeto del mundo padre. Deseo ser yo quien cargue con el castigo hacia Afrodita y quienes la han ayudado. Creo que es lo justo._

Ver a su padre meditar un rato la proposición, para luego mover su mano para decir de modo afirmativo que le daba esa facultad para luego irse sin decir más, la hizo suspirar. Sabe que su padre no la trata como antes de que se enterara de la relación que tuvo con el Rey Supremo.

_-Terminó mejor de lo que espere. Y eso es decir mucho. – _la Diosa sonrió a las palabras de su hermano. A pesar de su seriedad, aprecia el buen sentimiento. – _Siempre es difícil tratar con él. Esta algo lunático, teme que la idea de la alianza haga que nos apuñalen por la espalda._

_-_No digo que no sea cauto. Pero siento que está dejando que su miedo lo domine. Es bueno que Hera ayude en algo. Ella siempre fue más cauta, pueden estar separados. Pero él la toma en cuenta. – Apollo asintió para luego ponerse serio. - ¿Qué deseas saber?

-_Todo esto tiene que ver con ese imperio. Pero, ¿Qué deseabas sacar de todo esto? ¿Por qué el riesgo?_

_-_Esto… - Atenea le mostró a su hermano un libro. Uno que él se sorprendió de ver. – Hi… Haou sabía mucho de lo que el Dios Bíblico experimentaba. Todos sabemos el porque murió en la guerra. Pero ¿Qué lo debilitó? Y creo que sabes lo que dice en el texto del Apocalipsis.

_-Todos lo saben. Todos sabemos de esa bestia. Pero nadie la ha visto. Es más, me atrevo a decir que una vez lo creí un mito. Pero estos años me ha hecho pensar que no es así… ¿Por qué inventar algo así de la nada?_

-Correcto. Haou peleo con algo igual de poderoso mientras nosotros perdíamos el tiempo en nuestras disputas. Él nos salvó de la destrucción, por ello hice esto y más. Pero mi punto sigue… ¿Por qué él me pidió que guarde este libro con recelo? Fue el único que él escribió a puño y letra. Y creo saber porque… Aquí hay algo. Y pienso saber que es. No importa cuánto me tome.

Apollo sonrió al ver la determinación de su hermana. Se notaba que cuando se trata de él, ella siempre pondrá las cosas en su lugar. Por ello es que siente que no es necesario que se meta.

_-Solo informa si hallas algo. Lo que sea. No cargues esto solo hermana. – _Dicho eso, su proyección desapareció. Aunque ella apreció las palabras de su hermano.

Se puso de pie para luego salir de la recamara en donde estaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba por anochecer y… Ellos pronto se irán. Mejor va a despedirlos.

* * *

-Lamento todo. – Atenea se disculpó por enésima vez.

Todos miraron a la Dios con una sonrisa complicada, no era normal que una deidad se disculpe tanto con ellos. Es más, puede ser algo pesado. Claro, si es que en verdad sienten que es una molestia, cosa que no lo era.

-Atenea-sama. Hicimos esto porque lo deseábamos. No es algo que deba pedir perdón. – Rean trato de calmar a la Diosa, quien lo miró algo triste. – Es más, esperamos que un día podamos regresar sin tanto ajetreo.

-Por supuesto. Estoy en planes de revivir el Imperio de Cristal. Tomará su tiempo, pero cuando este listo son más que invitados.

-¿Es una buena idea? Digo… puede que otros… - Gasper sabía que era posible que sus enemigos ataquen. Pero Atenea sonrió.

-Tengo mis planes de seguridad. Estense en calma. Pero… si necesito ayuda, sé a quien llamar.

El guiño que les dio a todos, les hizo saber que estaba hablando en serio. Sentir que una Diosa, de gran nombre, confíe en ellos. Es algo que no pueden negar, se siente bien.

-¿Qué hará con ellos…?

-Yo veré eso. Tranquilos. – Kiba asintió a las palabras de Atenea, quien sabía que se debía ir. – Bueno, ha sido bueno tenerlo de visita. Espero verlos pronto de nuevo.

Todos asintieron a las palabras de la Diosa, más fue Ise quien se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano. Ella lo vio con extrañeza, solo para tomar la mano del muchacho. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Porque pudo sentir que él estaba ahí. Tanto fue el sentimiento que la mujer no pudo evitar abrazarlo, en un intento desesperado de sentir a la persona que ella amó.

Los brazos del Sekiryuutei la rodearon, porque pudo sentir la tristeza y el dolor de ella. Y como Himmel quería calmar en algo este dolor. El abrazo que ella recibió fue como el de él. Escuchó tal vez las palabras que siempre quiso oír, no de la boca de Ise, sino en su propio corazón.

-_Lo lamento tanto Atenea… Te amo._

No sabe si fue real… pero oír la voz de Himmel y que le diga esas palabras, bastó para ella. Soltó al joven y se secó las lágrimas, para luego besar le frente del muchacho, quien se sorprendió por el gesto.

-Anda, cuídate. Y no cometas sus errores.

Ise no dijo nada. Solo asintió y volvió con el resto, quienes solo fueron espectadores de todo. Atenea vio como los jóvenes se fueron del lugar tras un destello de luz. Soltó un suspiro antes de limpiarse el resto de lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

-Lady Atenea… Ellos ya están aptos para hablar con usted. – LA Diosa vio a la Amazona que había estado vigilando a esos 3 y asintió.

Muy bien, hora de hacer su trabajo…

* * *

En lo que sería su prisión provisional, Sombra seguía encadenado con las mismas cosas que lo tuvieron restringido por años. A su lado estaba Hope, quien no se había alejado de su lado y lo había estado curando para que no se sienta peor de lo que está.

Al mismo tiempo, Afrodita estaba al otro lado. Aunque la mirada de la Diosa denotaba una expresión de cansancio y que se había rendido a su idea de la venganza. Hope al verla, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pensar que esta mujer trato de usar a Sombra para sus fines, además de lo que le hizo a Atenea.

-Sé que me odias niña. No me sorprende.

-Aún me cuesta creer que una deidad como usted, se atreviera a algo así. - la chica no le gusto que la Diosa riera un poco. Es más, lo había hasta burlón.

-Los Dioses no somos como se pintan… somos tan propensos a cosas de esta calaña, como ustedes los mortales. Sólo que al actuar, lo hacemos en grande. Y hasta algo de maldad….

Hope soltó un bufido y paso a ver a Sombra, quien ya se mostraba mejor de su pelea con el Sekiryuutei. Y pensar que un niño sería capaz de tal hazaña. Pero vio que le costó caro, al parecer debe de tener una resistencia abismal para haber soportado esa carga tan horrible de poder.

Fue en eso que las puertas del lugar se abrieron, para mostrar a una cansada Atenea, pero que no perdía su imponencia y su respeto. Es más, pareciera que es más fuerte que antes.

-Espero que te encuentres mejor Hope.

-Si, lo estoy mi Lady. Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí y por dejar que me quede con Sombra. – Los ojos de la Diosa se cerraron, como pensando en que decir ante esas palabras. – Yo, lamento si mi decisión de hace años le causo problemas.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Lo único que me pone de malas, es que todo esto se pudo evitar si hubiera sido más sabia. Pero al mismo tiempo, no le vi otra salida al momento en que estábamos

Atenea paso a ver a Afrodita y se acercó a ella. La Diosa de la Belleza solo alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de la Diosa, unos que parecían tan duros como un trozo de acero. Se notaba que estaba seria y segura de lo que sea haya decidido.

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo Afrodita, no voy a aceptar ninguna mentira o que te desee pasar de lista conmigo. ¿Quién te ayudó en la maldición? De Eris, no me sorprende. Pero me molesta la otra parte, porque para que ese hechizo pudiera tener efecto en alguien que tuviera uno de esos seres dentro. Y sabré si me mientes….

Afrodita no desvió su vista de la Diosa, quien simplemente parecía un animal listo para clavar sus colmillos en la yugular si se atreve a mentirle.

-Cuando estaba pensando en mis cosas, alguien se me acerco. Una persona que nunca había visto. Y me dijo que tenía una vendetta contra alguien, no me dijo quien, pero que quería probar algo. Y que sabía tus planes de liberar el Imperio y que llamarías al chico y sus amigos.

Atenea se sorprendió al oír eso. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nadie sabía de eso… a menos que… ¿Será posible que hayan oído o interceptado una de sus conversaciones y/o mensajes? De ser así, están en serios problemas. Es más, tal vez deba de…

-También, me dijo que usar ese hechizo me daría la oportunidad de tornar unas cosas a mi favor. Que serviría en quien sea… incluso ellos… No sé porque lo dijo, pero necesitaba llamar tu atención y la de ese chico para que vengan tras de mí. Solo hice unos cambios con la ayuda de Eris, más de eso… no sé nada más.

-¿Segura de ello….?

-Sí… Es más, recuerdo algo con claridad. Su cabello… Era plateado, como el de…

-El del Lucifer original. Solo él y la familia que tenía como sus siervos tienen ese color de cabello. – Atenea no lo podía creer.

El Lucifer Original estaba muerto, murió al final de la guerra por lo que sabe. Pero sabe que este tenía un hijo. Himmel se había encontrado varias veces con él. Es más, una vez pelearon y él le gano a ese demonio con suma facilidad, hasta le dejo un recuerdo en forma de burla. No fue tal vez algo correcto que hacer, pero no era el momento para cambiar cosas del pasado. Si lo que Afrodita acaba de decir es verdad, entonces están en aprietos. Más si la mente de ese sujeto ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Según Himmel, ese sujeto era un loco, pero que no tomaba nada en serio. Pero, ¿Será así aún? Rayos, se está ahogando en un vaso de agua. Lo único que se le ocurre ahora es… investigar. Es todo lo que puede hacer.

Atenea pasó a ver a Hope y Sombra. Sabe que no puede haber otro camino. Y no hay otra cosa que desee más, que darles a esos dos la libertad y paz que tanto desean. Pero estos tiempos impiden que sea así. Por lo que…

-Decidió el castigo para ti, Sombra. Dado que mi padre y el Olimpo me han dejado hacerlo, sé que no tendrás peros… - el hombre asintió, no había más que pudiera hacer. – Necesito que vayas e investigues. Todo lo que puedas… no me importa si es de ese hombre o de lo que sea. Quiero que absorbas toda la información necesaria.

La mirada de Atenea era tal que, de tener una excusa, cosa que no era así, uno se quedaría mudo. Sombra sabía que ha tenido suerte que la Diosa ha sido misericordiosa con él. Sabe que ni loco le ganaría a ella si fuera en serio. Es más, sería una suerte seguir vivo si es que lo hace.

-Haré lo que me dice Lady Atenea. Para poder enmendar mis crímenes, no importa los años que me tome.

La Diosa asintió, eso era lo que quería oír. Más no espero que en verdad Hope aceptara esto con facilidad, se ve en los ojos de la mujer que quiere decir algo. Por ello…

-Tú irás con él Hope.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que deseas una vida en paz. Pero Sombra es inestable. Sólo tú tienes el poder y la capacidad de que siga en paz y pueda actuar como se debe. Es más, me atrevo a decir que será un buen modo de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-Por supuesto mi Lady… Ayudaré, se lo prometo. – Atenea asintió a las palabras de la chica, quien sonrió por lo que estaba pasando. – Pero, ¿No necesitara de mi ayuda para…?

-Olvida ello. Solo has lo que te digo, porque eso es lo que deseas. Y para ti Afrodita… Estarás aquí, en mi templo, y me ayudarás en lo que necesito para desenmascarar los secretos que se están acumulando aquí.

Ver como Afrodita no dijo nada, lo que ella tomaba como un sí, la mujer se empezó a retirar del lugar. Solo para ser detenida por las palabras de…

-¿Por qué no me mató esa vez hace mil años? Se pudo ahorrar todo este desastre.

La pregunta de Sombra la hizo sonreír, más porque le hace recordar a una cosa que paso en el pasado.

-Alguien quien conocí pensó miles de veces que merecía morir por todo lo que vivió e hizo. Pero hizo frente a tantas cosas e hizo tanto bien, que me di cuenta de una cosa. No importa si te equivocas o dices no valer nada. Si notas que puedes cambiar y ser mejor que antes, tras ver tus errores y lo equivocado que estabas, entonces es posible ser mejor. – Atenea pasó a ver a Sombra. – Me recuerdas un poco a él. Ya que también tienes a alguien que te hace mejor.

Dichas esas palabras, la Diosa se retiró. Dejando a todos en silencio. Más a Afrodita que a los dos humanos que estaban ahí. Ya que Hope tomó la palabra.

-Ya deja de atormentarte.

-Hice mal Hope… dejé que mis emociones cieguen mi juicio. Merezco ser castigado de todos los modos posibles. Y tú no mereces sufrir conmigo…

-Oh cállate de una buena vez. Estoy aquí porque quiero. No me hagas repetir las cosas Sombra, sabes que odio eso. Eres una buena persona. Solo dejaste que algo tan tonto como un futuro nada marcado te asuste y domine. No sé nada de lo que has vivido o como está el mundo, pero si estoy segura de una cosa. Quien se da cuenta de sus errores y los desea cambiar, puede lograr grandes cosas. Tú no eres la excepción. Y quiero estar a tu lado para ver el día en que llegue ese momento. El momento en que puedas usar tus poderes para algo bueno.

Sombra sonrió a las palabras de la chica, quien a pesar de todo, estaba a su lado. Pasaría tiempo antes de que él sea capaz de hacerlo para él mismo. Pero que ella crea en él… era un inicio.

Afrodita por su lado, se quedó viendo la escena. Una que le dio sentimientos algo complicados y hasta de envidia. Ver a esos dos, que a pesar de los años, el lazo que los unía era tan fuerte, que no importaba el poder que tuviera, que era justo lo opuesto del otro, estaban unidos por algo más fuerte que algo físico.

¿Era eso el amor del que tanto oyó? Tal vez sea un buen momento para empezar de pensar en el amor que dice conocer y tratar de entender el amor que los mortales parecen experimentar. Tal vez así, un día tenga su respuesta. Quizás un día….

* * *

De vuelta en Kuoh, ya dos días después de todo esto, todos miraban al Sekiryuutei como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Este por su lado, alzo la ceja de su único ojo visible, por el momento, ya que no captaba el porque de la sorpresa de todos.

Habían vuelto, habían dormido como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Pero los resultados de la batalla reciente siguen en sus corazones. Si bien algunos parecen no tomarlo tan en serio, se ve que algunas sí.

Fue incomodo ver como Aki y Kaori no se dirigían la palabra, no era que se detesten, pero según Akeno, la amistad tiene lo que uno llamaría una fractura, una que solo ellas pueden arreglar. Y eso hace que la dinámica sea distinta, porque nunca habían visto a esas dos pelear. Al menos al nivel que han oído.

Según Celestia, este es un punto que mostrara si la amistad entre ambas es real o no lo es. Si lo superan, serán más fuertes, de no ser así, es porque no hay más que puedan hacer. Mientras esto no afecte la situación en el grupo, bien.

Por otro lado, Xenovia e Irina… Era más que obvio que esas dos se aprecian, son amigas. Pero tienen sus claras diferencias. Y tiene más que ver con creencias y otras cosas. Pero lo reciente, parece haber abierto una herida vieja en el corazón de Irina. Algo que ella no desea decir o tratar por ahora. Irina no es rencorosa, pero el tema reciente si la ha hecho tomar una actitud distinta. Y eso era preocupante.

Luna dijo que esto es algo natural en cosas que se han querido dejar olvidadas. Pero que al final no puedes huir de ellas y que afrontarlas tras tanto tiempo, no es sencillo. Solo queda espera en como Irina afronta esto y si podrá perdonar a Xenovia por lo que le hizo recordar.

El caso de Sunset y Raynare… Si era un caso ligeramente raro. Las chicas se veían a la cara, para luego sonreír de un modo algo complicado. Al parecer llegaron a un punto neutro, uno donde simplemente se pueden tolerar. Uno donde al parecer, entienden que una tiene lo que la otra no. Y que eso las hace ligeramente mejores. Solo queda esperar a ver como se desarrollan las cosas.

Pero el punto importante era lo que Ise dijo. Tuvo un efecto algo raro, ya que Ophis estaba sentada en sus rodillas comiendo una galleta.

-Ya se los acabo de decir. He decidido que es momento de dejar de tener todo en standby y ver a donde voy con ustedes.

Rias y Twilight se vieron discretamente. Aún recuerdan lo de anoche…

_Flashback_

_-¿Qué has dicho Ise? – Rias creyó oír mal._

_Ella, Twilight e Ise, estaban en la cama del castaño, al parecer estaban tocando un tema que no esperaron que fuera él quien lo tocara._

_-Yo… siento que no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir ignorando el gran elefante rosa…_

_-Pensar que sabías esa frase. – Twilight rio al ver la cara de su novio, quien suspiro._

_-Es decir… Sé que siento algo por las demás y que algunas… - Ver las miradas incrédulas de las dos, lo hicieron alzar las manos. – Ok, todas, excepto AJ, PInkie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow, sienten algo por mí. Sólo que no lo creí hasta ahora…_

_-No sé si decir que es una sorpresa agradable… o mala, que digas que es hora de tomar al toro por las astas._

_-Lo sé… - Rias lo vio con extrañeza. – Es decir… ¿Puedo hacer esto? ¿Ellas aceptaran esto…?_

_-Oh Ise, deja de pensar tan poco de ti. Nos has soportado por 3, casi 4, meses. Creo que puedes hacer esto y más. _

_El Sekiryuutei sonrió a las palabras de las chicas. Sabía que ellas siempre han estado con él. Por eso es que siente que es justo que haga esto de una vez…_

_-Saben… creo que tampoco puedo ignorar más esto… el siguiente paso. – Rias y Twilight se sonrojaron al oír ello. Él… - No digo que debamos hacerlo si no quieren, es solo que…_

_Las manos de ambas lo hicieron callarse, detesta que le tapen la boca. Más cuando no tiene un ojo para ver por ahora. _

_-Ise, Twilight y yo lo hemos conversado… Antes de que todo esto pasara, estábamos más que listas para ese paso. _

_-Pero con todo lo que paso y como estabas actuando… nos hizo pensar en que mejor esperábamos… Pero tras lo reciente…_

_Ninguna quería ocultar lo que sentían. Ni esconder sus deseos de estar con él. Por ello es que…_

_-Queremos esto._

_Ise vio a ambas chicas y trago saliva. Ok, ahora si estaba nervioso. No porque esto sea una mala idea, sino porque en verdad tiene nervios de que meta la pata. Vio a la puerta y las ventanas, espera que nadie más entre…_

_[Bueno, nosotros nos vamos para no molestar]_

_-Bien dicho Ddraig, suerte Ise. _

_**[¿Qué? Pero yo quiero…]**_

_**[Olvídalo Gamma, ni loco veré el apareamiento de esos 3]**_

_**[Beta, no seas vulgar. Pero igual, suerte chico]**_

_**-Jajajaja, no olvides la protección mocoso.**_

_Oír a todos ellos lo hicieron gruñir, más al saber que en verdad la va a necesitar… más al ver a ellas ya empezando a desvestirse._

_Ok, el problema con el resto puede esperar. Hoy tiene algo más importante que hacer y siente que lo va a disfrutar._

_Fin Flashback_

Rias y Twilight trataban de ocultar su sonrojo y que nadie note la incomodidad que tienen ahora en la entrepierna. Aunque, Kuroka las miraba con una ceja alzada. Sospecha de ellas…

-Eso significa que… - Akeno sonrió ante la idea que al fin…

-Si, hay que hacer tiempo porque voy a pasar tiempo con ustedes para poder ver si vamos al siguiente nivel…. Ya saben…

Lo que el Sekiryuutei no espero fue la buena reacción que vio en las caras de varias. Akeno parecía que le habían dado el mejor regalo de la vida. Asia se mostraba nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo decidida. Koneko sonrió ligeramente, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura de lo que paso antes ayudará. Xenovia se mostró pensativa, murmuraba algo, pero sonrió por una razón. Irina, la chica se mostró muy roja y puede jurar que vapor sale de su cara. Rossweisse, para su sorpresa, parecía pensar algo, ¿Qué será? Aki asintió, algo avergonzada, pero lista para lo que sea. Kaori, hizo igual, pero se veía algo más en sus ojos, como un fuerte deseo. Ayane, tenía una cara como diciendo que ya era hora y la hizo espera mucho. Fay, sonrió, como ya sabiendo lo que se venía para ellas. Ravel, giro la cara algo roja, pero la sonrisa que quería hacerse presente nadie la podía negar. Raynare supo que era el momento… Sona por su lado, lo pensó como una oportunidad para…

Las 5 chicas poseedoras de los Elementos sentían que al fin era la hora de que este chico se ponga los pantalones.

Pero fue en ese momento que Sunset alzó la mano, ante la clara sorpresa de todos.

-¿¡Tú!?

-Ahm… claro, si no les molesta… Digo… quiero probar. No digo que sea algo claro, pero quiero conocer más a un buen amigo. Si me dejan, claro…

La chica noto la mirada del resto, casi queriendo matarla. Pero el Sekiryuutei no pudo evitar suspirar y asentir, tampoco en que pueda decir nada, le agrada la idea de tener una nueva amiga. Veamos a donde lo lleva todo esto.

-Antes de que sigamos… - Kuroka tomó la palabra. – No crean mal, estoy feliz de que al fin actúes Ise, nos hiciste esperar mucho nya…

-Ahm… ¿Perdón?

-Pero quiero saber una cosa… - Kuroka se acercó a él y le lamió una mejilla ante la sorpresa del resto y el sonrojo del muchacho. Pero paso a tener miedo al ver la expresión de molestia de la nekomata. - ¿¡Por qué ya no sabes a virgen!?

La pregunta lo congelo… más al ver la expresión de shock de todos, más la de vergüenza de Rias y Twilight, quienes recibieron las miradas más amenazantes de la mayoría.

-Wow… es decir que ellos…

-Oh my…

Rainbow y Fluttershy no sabía que decir, solo pensar que tal vez sea ya hora de ser más agresivas con sus respectivos chicos. Más AJ y Rarity se vieron las caras algo avergonzadas de saber que dos de sus amigas ya no eran… vírgenes. Pinkie tenía la boca siendo tapada por Cadance, quien estaba de visita hasta mañana, para que no diga algo que hunda al muchacho, pero sabe que gano una apuesta. Kurama ladró en señal de que no entendía bien que pasó, pero si siente que el olor de su amo y sus dos chicas es distinto, hormonas. Eso significa que se han apareado…

Por su lado, Celestia y Luna miraban como Rean se moría de la risa, más al oír como este decía algo que Azazel le debe un trago. Mientras que Venelana…

-Espero que hayan usado protección…

-¡Mamá!/¡Venelana-san!

Ise tragó duro, más al ver que estaba muerto. La mirada del resto lo dice todo. Solo pudo decir una cosa…

-Ahm… Pensaba decirlo, pero…

Solo pudo ver como Ophis, sabiendo que no debía estar ahí, se iba. Y como un mar de chicas celosas, excepto una Sunset algo complicada, una Rossweisse avergonzada y una desmayada Asia, se le venían encima. Oh bueno, al mal paso darle prisa…

* * *

_**-Auch… espero que mi otro yo viva. – **_Skeith estaba con el resto de sus hermanos, mientras evitaba sufrir por su otro yo y la paliza que debe de estar por recibir o quiere evitar.

-_**Jeje, debo de decir que tiene agallas. Dos a la vez en la primera vez. Me quito el velo ante el niño. – **_Macha hablo burlona, más al ver que Innis se cruzaba de brazos. – _**Triste que tu otra yo no fue la primera.**_

_**-No… Solo molesta que no haya sido más directa. Pero ahora lo será. Y eso es malo para el otro yo de Skeith.**_

Todos se vieron las caras, para luego suspirar. Es verdad, la normalidad será una locura aquí… Oh bueno…

_**-OH, olvidaba algo. ¿Qué haremos con Tarvos y Cornenik? – **_Red Gorre hizo la pregunta a sus iguales, quienes la vieron. – _**Digo, estamos cerca de estar los 8.**_

_**-Solo nos queda esperar. **_– Fidchell hizo la aclaración, una que le saco a Red una ligera queja. – _**Todas las ocasiones anteriores, fuimos nosotros acercándonos.**_

_**-Si, no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo. No dudo que Tarvos aparecerá, Corbenik lo hará al final y como él sabe. – **_Magus dio una respuesta algo aburrida, dado que el tema en verdad no le importa mucho.

_**-Oh, solo espero que Tarvos no desee actuar como su título lo indica.**_

Blue Gorre tenía razón, Tarvos era la más violenta de ellos. Skeith podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tan violento como ella. Ojalá las cosas no salgan mal…

_-__**¿Qué pasa Skeith? Es raro verte tan pensativo.**_

_**-No es nada Innis, es solo que… Hay algo que me preocupa aún… ¿Qué pasará una vez estemos los 8? No creo que sea coincidencia que estemos aquí.**_

Las palabras de "The Terror of Death" no podían ser más ciertas. Que ellos se reúnan en un solo lugar… significa algo. Y sienten que no será algo bueno… el poder atrae poder. Esa era la verdad.

* * *

En otro lado, Weil miraba las cosas que los miembros del nuevo grupo habían capturado. Y pensar que en su momento, pensó en estas cosas como simples leyendas. O cosas que no existían, pero su existencia, oculta por los mismos demonios y por la Iglesia, que se encarga de estas cosas para que no extiendan, les parecen fascinantes.

-Por eso te dije que llamaras a tus experimentos, Grimm. – Weil volteo para ver al que sería el líder del grupo. - ¿Cómo vamos con el nuevo infinito?

-Va bien. Unos días más y estará listo. He estado ocupado creando lo que ese loco me pidió. Claro, no espero que sea igual al original. Pero allá él con sus cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya está todo por tu lado?

-Por supuesto. El cáliz es nuestro y estamos en planes de traerlos a la vida. Es más, deseo ver que hacer con esto… - el sujeto tenía el caliz en sus manos. – Estúpidos vampiros…

-No lo dudo… Pero de todos modos… ¿Qué haremos con los Dragones Celestiales? Y no creo que usar ese hechizo para controlar a esos seres sirva. Ya oí que no es confiable.

-Olvida eso. Olvida que eso pasó… solo importa lograr nuestra meta. Pero primero, quiero eliminar a ese mocoso que tiene el alma de ese sujeto. – el odio que se oyó en su voz era más que claro.

-Lo mandaste a matar 10 años atrás y fallaste. ¿Qué te hace cree que esta vez no pasará lo mismo?

-Que esta vez… no mandaré a un demonio estúpido a hacer mi trabajo. – el sujeto en cuestión se sacó la capucha y se vio su rostro.

Weil notaba la similitud con el Hakuryuukou, pero este hombre tenía una mirada llena de locura y odio. Sólo uno de sus ojos podía ver, siendo el izquierdo el que no tiene luz y tiene una horrible cicatriz en esa zona.

-Me hare cargo de matar al Rey Supremo y a mi nieto… ambos Dragones Celestiales, morirán y nada nos impedirá nuestra meta.

Si, la parte más seria estaba por empezar.

* * *

En una parte de Inglaterra…

-¡Oigan, aquí está! ¡Date prisa Blake, quiero acabar esto YAng!

Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos violetas y buena figura, llamó la atención de su compañera. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos color ambar, orejas de gato, siendo esta su mayor característica. Pero la chica rodó los ojos ante la mala broma de su amiga. Pero paso a ver a la otra chica que estaba teniendo dificultad en detener la bestia que tenían en frente con sus círculos mágicos.

-Ugh, esa fue pésima Yang. ¡Y dense prisa!

La chica que hablo tenía una piel blanca, además de un cabello como la nieve, además de ojos azules claro. La chica Blake sacó lo que parecía ser una espada y cortó las piernas del ser que parecía un enorme tigre de color negro y con lo que parecía ser un esqueleto fuera de su cuerpo. La rubia, Yang, le dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, que se veía era una prótesis, para alzar al ser en cuestión.

Y de repente, lo que pareció ser una ráfaga de rosas, emergió una chica que portaba una guadaña. La chica cortó la cabeza de la bestia, matándola. Esta se hizo polvo en segundos, dejando nada en el lugar.

-¡Perfecto, Grimm eliminado! Fue más sencillo de lo que creí. – la chica, quien tenía cabello negro con mechones rojos y ojos de color plata pareció satisfecha. – Espero que eso signifique que podemos volver a casa…

-Lo dudo… el Vaticano ha sido estricto con esto. No quieren Grimm libres.

-Buu, vamos Weiss. También deseas volver a casa…

-No olvidemos lo que hizo la Facción de Héroes en la academia. Nos hemos separado por una razón y es nuestro trabajo hacer esto, hasta que nos digan que todo está bien.

Blake miro a sus amigas para luego suspirar, Yang se encogió de hombros y vio a…

-Vamos Ruby, no pongas esa cara. Lo hacemos por una buena causa.

La chica, Ruby, asintió algo cansada. Desde que pasó lo que oyeron fue un ataque al inframundo y demás, el número de Grimm se ha vuelto imposible de contener… Todos los que saben de su existencia, que no son muchos, están luchando para tenerlos al margen. Ella por su lado, alzó la vista para ver el cielo… Ojalá las cosas mejoren para todos… aunque siente que no será así. Por ahora…

* * *

Insertar canción: Eien Blue [TV Edit.] – MAKE-UP

Al iniciar la música de fondo se aparece un destello de luz que se ilumina en la oscura pantalla al ritmo de la canción que se escucha, pero se aleja mostrando un cielo nocturno estrellado mientras que la cámara se baja hasta un cierto chico que estaba de espaldas mientras veía las estrellas.

_Kirameku seiza ga omae wa yonderu _

(**Las brillantes constelaciones te están llamando**)

Para que se muestre a un tranquilo y sonriente Issei quien estaba viendo la vista del cielo nocturno con las estrellas mientras que Yuuto, Genshiro y Vali llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien se levanta al ver a sus amigos que los buscaron.

_Sore wa erabareta senshi no Akashi_

(**Esa es la prueba de un guerrero elegido**)

Para que el castaño llega hasta en donde están sus amigos, van hacia otro lugar mientras que con la música de fondo se muestra repentinamente sus rostros para que vean al frente de la cámara y caminan hacia el frente como si fueran a verla directo hacia ellas previo a que se cambie la escena en pantalla.

_Girisha shinwa no youni_

(**Al igual que las antiguas leyendas griegas**)

Y se muestre diversas imágenes sobre Issei junto con las chicas visitando diversos lugares de Grecia, Vali junto con su grupo viendo el Acrópolis de Atenas, Twilight y Le Fay junto con sus amigas viendo el Panteón, pero repentinamente se nota al castaño viendo algo que le roba su atención.

_Mabushii kurossu mattote_

(**Portas la brillante vestimenta**)

Y era que estaba viendo una estatua de la Diosa Atenea que de alguna manera brillaba en frente de Issei hasta iluminar la pantalla y se cambie la escena mostrando un cielo completamente azul y despejado.

_Ah… ashita no sora no buru_

(**Ah… ese cielo azul del mañana**)

Para que se muestre a Issei con su armadura que estaba volando en ese cielo disfrutando la vista para que descienda hasta casi pisar tierra y desactivar la armadura.

_Donna yume mo shinjireba kanau yo_

(**Cualquier sueño se hará realidad si lo puedes creer**)

Y cuando sus pies pisan tierra firme, las chicas que tienen sentimientos por el castaño lo reciben mientras que lo jalan hacia donde están los demás quienes estaban preparando algo juntos.

_Ah… kokoro ni shimeru buru~…_

(**Ah… ese metal azulado dentro del corazón…**)

Para que se muestre a Genshiro, Yuuto y Vali que estaban tranquilos, pero ven que Issei algo jadeante para que vaya con los chicos, pero repentinamente siente una necesidad de ver algo para mostrar una sonrisa a lo que estaba viendo mientras que los chicos rubios y el chico peli plateado se acercan a ver qué era lo que ve el castaño.

_Eien no kagayaki_

(**Brillará eternamente**)

Para que, a su manera, den la espalda a la cámara y ven el hermoso cielo azulado mientras que se muestran en su cuerpo cuatro auras blancas con tonos azules emanando de su cuerpo mientras que se acaba la canción de fondo.

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**Tras la batalla en el Imperio de Cristal, se ve como las cosas parecen avanzar con nuestros amigos en lo personal, pero la petición de alguien, en medio de lo que era la explicación de pactos demoniacos, sacaría a la luz un secreto dentro de los mismos demonios y la Iglesia, además de más misterios que solo sacan más pregunta a nuestros amigos.**

**Viejos amigos aparecen, nuevos aliados y también más enemigos... Además de un ser que se creía muerto y... ¿Criaturas que parecen demonios pero son oscuras y huesudas...? ¿Que rayos estaba pasando en Escocia...?**

**Proximo Arco: Enemigos De las Sombras Demoniacas.**

**¿Que es peor? ¿Vivir una mentira adrede o que te mientan? **

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**-Sombra está basado justamente en Broly de Dragon Ball Super, por lo que a pesar de su gran poder, no lo controla y ese empeora al estar más unido a sus emociones oscuras.**

**-Red Gorre es la parte más... infantil del Avatar Gorre, pero es la más determinada. Blue Gorre, es la parte más dulce, pero a su vez la más analítica. Representa las dos caras de un ser, que es muy balanceado.**

**-Macha es la Fase que muchos pueden considerar la más fresca, pero esta basada en como era una mujer de la edad media, que era liberal, pero mal vista en esa época, mal consideras mujeres frescas o seductoras.**

**-Ray comparte con Gorre, sus lados, la determinación y la parte analítica. Y en el fondo, su lado infantil y dulce. **

**-Sunset comparte con Macha, ese lado de ser una mujer determinada, pero que a su vez, busca el amor de verdad, pero es mal interpretada.**

**-Afrodita, como Diose del Amor y la Belleza, es una Deidad vista por más el lado sexual, por lo que es la representación de las mujeres que son vistas solo como objetos de placer o vistosos, aun en la actualidad. Y ella lo detesta, deseando tener algo más real y sentir lo que ella representa, Amor.**

**-Atenea, es de las más poderosas del Olimpo, solo debajo de Hades y a la par de Apollo. Su capacidad de lucha es tal, que con Nike en su poder, se dice que no puede perder ningún combate. Aun sin esta, es una guerrera excepcional, pero que de todos modos, no gusta del conflicto.**

**-Hope, como descendencia de Lavenza, es poseedora de un poder anormal. SU poder defensivo, a su máximo poder, puede cubrir naciones enteras. Solo está limitada, por ella misma.**

**-El Omega Burst, es una salida de energía intensa, que aumenta la capacidad del Modo Omega, significando que duplicándolo, hace que las habilidades generales de este aumenten y sean más potentes. Más no aumenta las capacidades de Ise como lo haría el Boosted Gear. En su nivel 4, se ve que es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para superar la barrera de un Maou, pero no llega aun al nivel de un Dios menor. Al ser una técnica incompleta, tiene más fallas... además que aun con el cuerpo de Great Red, Ise queda muy mal tras su uso. **

**-Al final, si saben de que serie salen esos personajes, es para dar un aire más profundo a la historia. Además, de añadir nuevos elementos que son producto de la presencia de Himmel y Lavenza, así como la presencia de Skeith y los demás. **


End file.
